Packaged Goods
by Mag68
Summary: The next installment in the Good at Dating series. Picks up a little bit after Middle Management. Lorelai and Luke get the whole package.
1. Special Delivery

PG Ch 1

A/N: A giant 'Thank you!' is not enough for** IkilledKenny, **who generously paid my 2 going rate and then tipped** truelovepooh **an extra 648 to make this story a reality. My new owner has requested that I continue the Good at Dating series, and her wish is my command. I also want to say thanks to **iwannahorn**, **bigbagofweird**, and **Phishes **for the trash talk and bidding wars that kept us all entertained, and to the **Super Cool Party People** for egging them on, upping the stakes, providing visual stimulation, holding my hand and giving me oxygen when I needed it. To all who participated and made the Support Stacie auction an incredible success, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now, here is a peek at the whole package. I hope that you enjoy it!

**Special Delivery**

"We need to get a golden retriever," Lorelai said with a smile.

"You're high," Luke answered with a deep chuckle.

"But we need one," she wheedled.

"The last thing we need is a dog," Luke said firmly.

"But we can wear our matching jogging suits when we walk him," Lorelai said cajolingly.

"No dogs," Luke said as he tried to fix her with a hard stare, but failed miserably.

"Ah, but you didn't say no to the jogging suits," Lorelai pointed out smugly. She smiled at him and asked, "What do you think?"

Luke's smile was brilliant as he looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms and then back at Lorelai as he said, "She's the second most beautiful girl in the world."

"Ew, not Julia Roberts, she has a mouth like a horse," Lorelai whined.

"No, not her, and you're right, she does," Luke said as he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

"Edged out by Catherine Zeta Jones again, how sad. Maybe you do have more in common with Michael Douglas than we thought," Lorelai teased as she peeked over the edge of the blanket.

"Nope, just edged out by her mother," Luke said as he reached over and tucked a curling tendril that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear. "You are incredible," he said in a husky voice.

"You think she's a keeper?" she asked him softly.

"Definitely," Luke answered as he looked back down at his sleeping daughter. "Hard work, being born," he murmured to her.

Lorelai smiled tiredly and said, "Tell me about it. Apparently she didn't hear all of that stuff I told her about afternoons being better because Mommy needs her beauty sleep." Luke leaned over and kissed her softly, she whispered, "Don't squish the baby."

"I'm not gonna squish her," Luke answered as he brushed his lips over hers again. He pulled back slightly and said, "You forget I'm a professional now. I plan to do this at home too."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Good."

"Thank you," he said in a soft voice choked with emotion. "Sleep or no sleep, you couldn't get any more beautiful."

"You're welcome," she said with a soft smile. "And you're smitten," she said with a laugh as he gazed down at the bundle in his arms again.

"With both of you," Luke admitted easily.

She reached up and brushed her fingertips over his scruffy cheek as she confessed, "I'm kind of glad she decided to be a middle of the night baby. This way it's just me and you."

"And Caroline," he added.

"And Caroline," she said with a nod. "I can't believe you got them all to go," she said as she shook her head in amazement.

"Well, it took some doing, but your dad agreed that it would be better for them to stay with the boys, and he didn't give Rory and your mother much of a choice," Luke answered with a shrug. "You should try to get some sleep," he whispered. "Everyone will be up here bright and early," he warned."

"You should go home," she whispered back. "You need some sleep too and you won't get it around here."

Luke glanced up at the clock which read three ten and said, "I might as well stay."

"I want you to be there when the boys wake up, otherwise they might freak," Lorelai said worriedly.

"They won't freak. Rory and your parents are there," Luke said with a frown.

"Yeah, but they are used to me being there in the mornings and I can't be," she said worriedly.

"So you want me to sub for you?" he asked with a wry smile.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "That and I don't want you crashed out in that recliner," she said as she jerked her chin at the chair next to the bed.

Luke smiled as he gently pulled back the blanket that swaddled the newest addition to their family so that he could take all of her in just one more time. He lifted one tiny fist with the pad of his finger and said in a hoarse voice, "That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I mean, with the boys it was pretty incredible, but we were so scared, with the surgery and all," he explained.

"You're not weirded out by seeing that?" she asked with a nervous glance at him.

"No," he said softly as he gingerly wrapped the baby snugly again. "Incredible," he breathed again.

"Okay, but remember, there were parts of that you were supposed to forget," Lorelai said with an exhausted sigh as she pressed back into the pillows.

"Don't worry I won't mention that you told me to shove my hat up my ass," he said with a smirk.

"Good," Lorelai said softly.

"I won't remind you that you threatened to cut off my you-know-what with your manicure scissors," he said with a nod. "Tiny snips," he added with a smirk.

"Also good, because I am fond of your you-know-what," Lorelai answered tiredly.

"And I explained to the nurses that I have never actually had sex with my mother, or a duck," he added with a tender smile. "Nor am I flexible enough to, uh, pleasure myself, um, orally," he said with a laugh. "The mouth on you, Lorelai Gilmore Danes," he admonished as he gently brushed his knuckles over her cheek.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Go to sleep," he whispered. "I'm taking Caroline down to the nursery so that you and get some sleep and so you can't tell her that her Daddy is a kinky pervert with sex on his brain twenty-four seven. Then I'll go home so that you can't make any more attempts to pawn me off on nurses who may or may not think the Energizer Bunny is cute in a not so wholesome way," he said as he stood up and carried Caroline over to the isolette that was parked at the foot of the bed and gently placed her in it.

Lorelai smiled but didn't open her eyes as she said, "I love you, Burger Boy, even if you are a kinky pervert."

Luke bent over the bed, gently brushing the curls that had sprung up along her hairline away from her face and whispered, "I love you, Crazy Lady, more than I can ever say." Luke closed his eyes as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead and then whispered, "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

"Night, Babe," she mumbled as he turned out the light over her bed.

Luke wheeled the bassinet holding his daughter down to the nursery. He explained that Lorelai was sleeping and that he was going home for a few hours to check on their sons, but that he would be back. He stood in the nursery for a moment longer, staring down at his newborn daughter, his heart pounding as the blood pumped through his veins and filling him to the point that he feared that he may burst. He leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss to her forehead, mirroring the one her mother had received minutes before, and whispered, "I'm your daddy, and I hope you don't mind if I'm a little too crazy about you, crazy seems to run in the family." When he glanced over his shoulder and saw the nurse hovering nearby, he straightened up and straightened her blanket as he said gruffly, "See you in the morning, little girl."

Luke walked slowly down the hallway and hesitated for a moment outside of the door to Lorelai's room. After a moment of indecision, he pushed the door open and crept quietly back into the room. The light in the attached bathroom was still on, casting a soft glow into the room. He sat down heavily in the recliner and watched the steady rise and fall of Lorelai's chest as she slept. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a note pad and pen that the hospital provided sitting atop the nightstand. Without thinking, he picked it up, uncapped the pen and wrote in neat blocked print:

_Dear Caroline Emily,_

_Your Mommy just gave me the most incredible early Christmas gift, even though she knows that I hate celebrating holidays early. This one I'll take. Today you were born. A little bit early, but I wasn't surprised by that. Gilmore women are always in a hurry._

Luke tapped the pen against his lower lip for a moment, trying to marshal his thoughts, and trying to get a grasp on all of the emotion that was swirling inside of him.

_You are named for both of your grandmothers, so I thought that maybe you should know a little about them. Caroline was my mom, your Grandma Danes…_

Luke began to write quickly, his neat printing fading into a hasty scrawl as he hurried to get it all out onto the paper. As he wrote, he could feel his mother's warm hand wiping away the tears that had somehow seeped onto his cheeks, the smell of her perfume filled his head, and he was sure that he could feel the touch of her lips in his hair as she held him close. He flipped the page on the small pad and continued without missing a beat, detailing all that he could remember about Caroline Danes and all that he knew of Emily Gilmore. And then, as he reached the fifth page he began to write about Lorelai. He explained how his life hadn't seemed complete until she and Rory became his family and how with the birth of her older brothers, his reason for being finally became clear to him.

_I was meant to be your daddy, but you need to be patient with me, baby girl, I'm still learning. Know that no matter what I do, it's only because I love you all so much. I'm going to screw up. I know nothing about little girls. I don't know how to braid hair, and the whole Barbie thing is a mystery to me, but if you let us, maybe G.I. Joe and I can stop by to hang out sometimes. I like tea, so I could do the tea party thing. I just don't want to have to dress up in a fruity hat or something. Once you get to know me, you'll understand that doing stuff like that isn't really my thing, but for you, I will. For you, your mommy and your sister and brothers, I would do anything._

_You are a very lucky girl, Caroline Emily Danes. You have a mommy who will make you fairy wings and pretty princess dresses, and you have a daddy who will think that you are the most beautiful girl ever to wear them. You have grandparents that I fear will spoil you rotten. You have a big sister who is every bit as amazing as your mommy, and will thank you for evening out the numbers. As for Josh and Jake, they will love you too, I promise, even though it may not seem like it for a while. Big brothers can be that way, ask your Aunt Liz. But no matter what, you have a whole bunch of people who will love you just because you are you. You have an entire town that will welcome you as if you were theirs, God help us._

_Tonight I told Mommy that you were second only to her. I hope that one day you'll understand that it's not that I love you any less than Mommy; it's just that I loved her first._

_Love seems like too small of a word but that's all I have,_

_Daddy_

Luke rubbed his face tiredly and then glanced up at the clock. With a sigh, he tore the pages from the pad and then stood up to stretch. He leaned down over Lorelai and whispered, "Thank you," again, as he brushed the barest kiss over her hair. He folded the pages into a neat square as he walked to the door and then shoved them into the back pocket of his jeans as he reached for the handle. He hesitated in the doorway to look back at Lorelai. He was torn, knowing that she was right and that he should be home when the boys woke up, but fighting the overwhelming desire to crawl into the narrow hospital bed and curl himself around her. With a sigh, he opened the door and stepped out into the harshly lit corridor, and pulled his car keys from his pocket as he walked quickly toward the elevator before he could change his mind.


	2. Worshipping and Handling Included

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews. Trust me, this is as fun for me as I hope it is for you!**

**Worshipping and Handling Included**

"Ello? Ellloooooo!" Luke heard someone call bright and early the next morning. "Ello?"

"I'm coming," Luke groaned as he rolled off of the bed. He paused in the doorway to push the leg of his sweat pants down with his toes and then stumbled down the hallway, rubbing the small of his back with his fingers.

"Ello?" he heard as he passed the guest room.

"I heard ya," Luke growled.

The guest room door opened a crack and Emily asked, "Is someone here?"

"It's just Josh," Luke said in a gravelly voice.

"Ello?" Josh called as Luke shuffled through the doorway.

"Hello," he croaked in reply as he spied Josh standing at the rail of his crib awaiting release.

"Hi!" Josh said brightly.

"Hi, hello, good morning," Luke answered as he lifted Josh from the crib with a grunt. "We need to get you a big boy bed," he said as he set Josh on his sleepered feet.

"Then they'll be free to run all over the place," Emily said as she stepped into the room knotting the belt of her robe.

"They're getting too big for the cribs," Luke said as he ran his hand through his hair, trying to flatten it into place. "I keep waiting for one of them to try to catapult their way out," he grumbled.

Emily looked at him closely and said, "You should go back to bed. You can't have had more then two hours of sleep," she said as Josh walked over to her and tugged on her robe.

"Hi!" Josh said with a flirty smile.

Emily leaned down to scoop him up and said, "Don't you try to charm me, young man."

Josh placed his hands on Emily's cheeks and pressed as he said, "Mam."

Emily smiled at him and said, "Mam will get you some breakfast. Let's let your father get some more sleep."

"Seep, Daddy," Josh ordered as he pointed to his crib.

"I'll take my own, thanks," Luke said with a chuckle as he followed them into the hallway.

"They were both doing well?" Emily asked.

"They were both perfect in every way," Luke answered.

Emily turned to him and said, "I don't understand why you two can't settle on a name."

Luke tried not to smile as he said, "Well, there was some discussion about a Christmassy name, since she was born in December."

"Christmassy?" Emily asked, aghast.

"Holly, Noel, Kris," Luke said with a smirk.

"Oh no," Emily breathed.

"Then is disintegrated into Carol, Joy and finally Frankincense," Luke said darkly.

"Frankincense?" Emily asked.

"Yes, we could call her Frankie," Luke said snidely. "Now you know why I had to nip that in the bud," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," Emily said as she hiked Josh up in her arms.

"I promise you'll know her name today," Luke said as he stepped into their bedroom.

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you in a couple of hours," she promised.

"Will you be okay with them?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Are you going to be good for Grandma?" Emily asked Josh indulgently.

"Good," Josh told his father.

"Gimme a squeeze," Luke said as he held his hands out for Josh to come to him. He hugged him tightly as he asked, "You ready to meet your baby sister, buddy?"

"Baby," Josh answered.

"Yes, she's a baby," Luke confirmed.

"Baby on belly," Josh said as he patted his own tummy.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, not on Mommy's belly anymore. The baby came out to see you."

"Jos!" he crowed happily.

"Yes, she came out to see Josh," Luke told him as he pressed his lips to the boy's temple. "You got one for me?" Luke asked as he pursed his lips comically.

"Hi!" Josh said as he held up his hand for a high five.

Luke laughed and said, "High five," as he slapped Josh's palm with his fingertips. "Kiss," he ordered.

"Mwah," Josh said as he opened his hand and blew Emily a dramatic kiss.

"Thank you," Emily said with an amused smile.

"No, a kiss of the old man," Luke said with a laugh.

"No!" Josh said with a grin.

"You used to like me," Luke protested.

"Kiss Mama," Josh said as he looked around for Lorelai.

"I'm subbing for her today. She said for you to give me her kisses," Luke said cajolingly.

Josh patted Luke's scruffy cheek and he said, "No."

"Too scratchy?" Luke asked his reached up to cover Josh's hand with his own.

"Owie," Josh howled loudly.

"Ah geez," Luke said as he rolled his eyes. "Mommy shouldn't have taught you that," he grumbled. When Josh grinned at him happily, Luke sighed and said, "Fine. If I shave can I have a kiss?"

"No," Josh said gleefully as he squirmed in Luke's arms, anxious to get away.

"I'm not chasing you right now, buddy," Luke said as he set Josh on his feet and gave him a pat on his butt.

"Get me!" Josh crowed.

"Not now. I'll get you later," Luke promised.

"Grandma will get you breakfast," Emily said as she bent over to get him.

"Make him step down the stairs, please," Luke reminded her. "We're trying to practice with them."

"That's right, yes, I will," Emily said as she offered Josh her hand.

Luke watched as Emily unlatched the baby gate at the top of the stairs and then waited patiently as Josh raised his foot up high to be sure he cleared it. Emily paused on each step as Josh clung to her hand with one hand and to the wall with the other. As usual, by the time they reached the landing, Josh had grown impatient with his own slow progress and dropped to his hand and knees to back down the stairs. "Feet," Luke called out from above them. He had to bite back a smile as Josh looked up at him in frustration, shooting him a glare that was so much like his mother's that it made Luke's resolve waver momentarily. "Are you a baby or a big boy?" Luke asked as he leaned over the banister.

"Big," Josh answered promptly.

"Big boys use their feet," Luke told him.

This time Josh's sigh was accompanied with a grunt and a scowl that transformed him from Lorelai into Luke as he rolled back over and stood up. Emily smiled patiently as she offered her hand again and Josh began to make his way down the stairs again.

Luke chuckled and scratched his side as he shuffled tiredly back into their bedroom and fell face first back into his pillow. He groaned as he slid his arms up under it and cradled it as he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. But instead of dropping off to sleep, he thought about the changes the last few months had brought. As soon as Lorelai's pregnancy was confirmed, they began working with both boys. Little things like making them walk instead of being carried, waiting for the use of words before responding to their cries, and in Luke's case, instruction on how to care for a pregnant mommy. Soon, Jake became Lorelai's go to guy, always willing to carry messages from one room to another, although sometimes they got lost in translation. He was an excellent gofer, and displayed his father's love of neatness and order by picking up his toys and placing them back into the box under the table each night. Josh, on the other hand, was a little more like Lorelai. He would gladly go to the kitchen to fetch Luke, but you ran the risk of him being distracted by a dust bunny in the hallway. He also volunteered his services as a gofer, but usually wanted a cut of whatever it was he had been sent after as a reward, something that didn't always play well with his mother. But unlike Jake, Josh was fascinated by Lorelai's growing belly. He liked to cuddle up beside her and press his face to the mound of baby. Jake was a little more stand offish, puzzled by the changes in her appearance and her often cranky tone of voice. It had not been an easy pregnancy, despite the lack of morning sickness. During her second trimester she was placed on bed rest after a terrifying episode of bleeding which resulted in a diagnosis of Placenta Previa. As her third trimester progressed, it was determined that the occlusion was correcting itself, and that if Lorelai were to remain on bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy she should be able to deliver the baby herself rather than undergo another caesarean.

Luke rolled onto his back and blinked up at the ceiling, trying to will his overactive brain into neutral so that he could catch just a couple of more hours, but he knew it was a lost cause. The past two months had been a roller coaster ride, and at the moment, even running on two hours of sleep, Luke felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. There had been fights and tears and tense stand offs. He had wanted her to schedule the caesarean, frightened by the information he had gathered on the internet about the risks of a hemorrhage. Knowing that this would likely be her last pregnancy, Lorelai was determined to have this baby vaginally, if possible. She tried to explain the strange detachment she had felt as they had watched the doctors remove the twins from her body without being able to feel a thing. She tried to be patient with him, knowing that he was petrified of losing her, and tried to reassure him that the doctors would step in if anything should go wrong. But Luke being Luke could only stew and fret. Recalling the day that Dr. Morgan had told Lorelai that she should have no trouble delivering, he covered his eyes with his hand and took a deep breath. Lorelai had turned to look up at him with such a look of pure joy that he resolved then and there to say no more about it. And for the last three weeks, it had been the polar opposite of the end of her previous pregnancy. Lorelai was warm and affectionate, teasing him as she stretched out on the couch with her feet in his lap, and watched the boys play. She accepted their gifts of balls and blocks gracefully, pressing loud smacking kisses on their cheeks, and rubbing her nose against theirs until they giggled and pushed her away, only to come back moments later for more. Bored and in need of constant stimulation, Lorelai did whatever she could to keep Luke near her in that last month, even going so far to agree to Emily's offer to hire a Mother's Helper come in each day for a few hours to help take care of the house and assist with the boys.

Charlotte Givens was a god send. After interviewing a parade of candidates that seemed to stretch for miles, they were beginning to give up hope when Charlie appeared. She was in her early sixties, a former third grade teacher who had taken early retirement when two school districts in neighboring towns had consolidated. She bustled into the room, her steel grey hair cut into a no nonsense wedge and her bowling bowl body stuffed into an outfit adorned with feathers beads and tiny round mirrors. She answered all of Luke's questions in a simple direct manner while Lorelai sat on the couch petulant and cranky. When Luke turned and asked if she had anything she wanted to ask, Lorelai looked the woman in the eye and asked, "Can I call you Alice?"

Charlie's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Only if I can call you Carol, but I'm telling you now, I'm not sleeping with the butcher, no matter how good of a bowler he is."

Lorelai grinned for the first time in days as she looked Charlie in a whole new light. "But Sam was kind of a hottie," she pointed out.

Charlie wrinkled her nose and said, "Only if you like men who smell like meat all of the time."

Lorelai glanced over at Luke and said, "Oh, I do."

Charlie frowned and asked, "All I know is that Mike must have been one crappy architect of he couldn't add a couple of bedrooms and another bath onto that house."

"You're hired," Lorelai said with a laugh.

And that was that. Charlie showed up at the house five days a week from ten until two. She kept the laundry caught up, and did a little light housekeeping in addition to preparing lunch for Lorelai and the boys. It wasn't unusual for Luke to come home to find Charlie sitting on the floor teaching the boys their colors or numbers while debating with Lorelai over whether Tom Corbett and Mrs. Livingston were having a torrid affair on _The Courtship of Eddie's Father_, or if Mrs. C was getting a little in the Fonz's apartment over the garage. It was Luke's fervent hope that Charlie would stay on even after Lorelai was back up on her feet. The boys adored her, and she was lavished all of her grandmotherly attentions on them since her own grown children had not provided her with any of her own. She fit into their household seamlessly, and was rapidly becoming more of a family friend than an employee. As a matter of fact, Luke's fourth middle of the night phone call had been to her, and Charlie greeted the news of Caroline's arrival with the same relieved joy that the rest of their family and friends had, releasing a long held breath along with a silent prayer of thanks.

Luke glanced over at the clock and saw that it was nearly eight. He rolled off of the bed and walked toward the bathroom, stripping his t-shirt over his head as he went. He turned on the shower and while he waited for the water to come to temperature he took a good hard look in the mirror. With a grimace he noted that the bags under his eyes were roomy enough to carry most of Lorelai's shoes, and that the ten pounds of pregnancy weight he had gained had settled around his middle. He rubbed his hand over his scruffy beard and muttered, "Deny me kisses," as he grabbed a fresh razor from under the sink and then stripped off his sweats.

After a long hot shower, he felt much better. He dressed in jeans and a sweater, his hair towel dried and combed into place and his cheeks smooth and scented with aftershave. He made his way down to the nursery and found Jake sitting up in his crib, blinking blearily as he tried to decide is he really wanted to be awake or not. "Hey," Luke said softly as he approached, knowing that Jake shared Lorelai's views on waking up in the morning. Jake blinked up at him solemnly as Luke wrapped his hands around the rail of his crib. "How's it going?" Luke asked him.

"Up," Jake answered as he lifted his arms.

"I thought so," Luke answered as he lifted Jake from the crib and then held him close for a moment.

"Tink," Jake said as he wrinkled his nose and turned his face away.

"Man, I just can't please either of you," Luke said with a laugh. "Your brother made me shave," he said as he carried Jake over to the changing table to check his diaper. "The stinky stuff isn't for you anyway," he explained as they went through their morning routine. "Mommy likes it."

"Mama," Jake said as he turned his head to look at the empty doorway.

"Mommy isn't here, but we're going to go see her in a little bit," Luke told him. "You want to go? You want to go see Mommy and maybe meet your baby sister?" he asked cajolingly.

"Mama," Jake answered.

Luke frowned and asked, "You don't want to see the baby? It's the baby that was in Mommy's belly," he added enticingly.

"Baby Marfa," Jake said soberly.

"No, not Martha, but a baby girl like Martha," Luke said as he snapped Jake's sleeper closed again. "You ready to hit the bricks?" he asked as he picked Jake up and set him down on his feet.

"Num!" Jake said as he made a beeline for the door.

"Yes, we're gonna go eat," Luke said with a chuckle as he turned and took off after his son.

Jake peeked over his shoulder, saw Luke pursuing him, and let out a squeal of delight as he said, "Me!"

"Yes, I'm gonna get you," Luke said in a deep rumble.

Jake reached the gate at the top of the stairs and said, "Help! Help!" as he clung to the plastic latticework.

"What's wrong?" Emily called as she rushed from the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing, Emily," Luke called back quickly. "We were just, I was, uh, chasing him," he explained.

Emily pressed her hand to her heart and said, "You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry," Luke said as he opened the gate and led Jake through it, waiting patiently as Jake paused to study the stairs he was about to conquer. "Jake likes to cry wolf," he said with a helpless shrug. "We've read the book, but the moral of the story is completely lost on him," he said as he watched Jake take the first two steps cautiously.

"I've made eggs. I was just about to come up to check on him," Emily explained as she looked up at Luke with a frown. "You're dressed and ready," she observed.

Luke shrugged as he and Jake took the next step down and said, "Too ansty to sleep."

"I'll heat some water for tea," Emily said as she turned back toward the kitchen.

Luke looked down at Jake's fingers wrapped tightly around his own and felt his heart miss a beat. He stepped down onto the landing and then waited for Jake to join him. Luke squatted down and said, "You're getting so big."

"Big boy," Jake answered with a nod.

Luke pressed his lips together as he thought of the tiny girl he had held just a few hours before, certain that she had already grown some and he had missed it. When Jake tugged at his hand, anxious to get to his breakfast, Luke wrapped and arm around him and said, "I'm a bigger boy. Let me carry you." When Jake clung to his neck, Luke lifted him up with an exaggerated groan and asked, "When did you get so big? You weigh a ton."

"Ton," Jake agreed happily.

When they entered the kitchen, Josh had already finished his breakfast and was holding his sippy cup in one hand as he picked up a section of the newspaper that Richard had discarded and offered it back to his grandfather. "Oh, thank you," Richard said as he carefully placed the section on the top of the stack.

Luke set Jake on his feet and said to Josh, "You owe me, buddy."

"Daddy!" Josh cried jubilantly.

"Yeah, the same guy you wouldn't have anything to do with this morning," Luke said as he bent over and swooped Josh up into the air.

"He just finished eating," Emily warned.

Luke looked up at Josh's laughing face and said, "Don't puke on me."

Emily rolled her eyes as she spooned some eggs into a plastic bowl for Jake. "Richard, would you pour Jacob some milk, please," she said in an impatient tone.

Richard lowered his newspaper to find Jake staring at him intently. "Hi, Mpaw," Jake said shyly.

Richard's smile was instantaneous as he said, "Good morning, Jacob. Would you like Mpaw to get you some milk?" he asked as he reached for the second cup Emily had placed on the table earlier.

"Pease milk," Jake said with a nod.

"You gonna kiss me now?" Luke asked Josh as he held him over his head.

"No!" Josh giggled.

"No?" Luke asked as he collapsed his arms and Josh squealed. He straightened them again and asked, "Now you gonna kiss me?"

"No!" Josh crowed.

"No!" Jake chimed in.

"Pipe down, you. He doesn't need you egging him on," Luke told Jake as he lowered Josh down to his hip. "Who loves Daddy?" Luke asked Josh in a low voice.

"Jos," Josh answered with an emphatic nod.

"That's right, Josh does. So, maybe Josh can put one here?" Luke said as he tapped his cheek. When Josh finally leaned in and pressed his mouth against his cheek, Luke smiled and said, "I knew I'd get one."

XXXX

Lorelai was awake when the nurse came in to check on them just after eight o'clock. After feeding Caroline at six, Lorelai had told the nurse that she wanted her nearby. She drifted in and out of sleep, opening her eyes to peer through the Plexiglas bassinet to check to be sure that her baby was indeed here. She never would have admitted as much to Luke, but there were times when she wasn't sure they were going to make it this far. No, he was scared enough for the both of them, so she bit her tongue, plastered on a confident smile and assured him over and over again that everything was going to be fine. Of course, Luke would probably been happier if she admitted that she was a scared as he was, but she just couldn't. She couldn't voice those fears aloud. It was okay for him to say them, but what if Caroline heard the doubt in her voice? What if Caroline knew that every day her Mommy lived in fear of losing her? She knew that Luke had only been thinking about what was best for her and for Caroline. She couldn't explain why she had dug her heels in about the caesarean, other than to say that scheduling it seemed to be admitting defeat, and she wasn't about to do that. As far as Lorelai was concerned, if they had to do it because one or both of them were in distress, that was one thing, but scheduling it to happen was almost as if she was saying that she couldn't handle it. And she had proved them wrong.

Of course, the pain was another matter. She had purposefully not thought about that. The pain made it real though. The pain had made it an accomplishment. She wanted to turn to Luke and say, 'Look at what I did,' but when the moment came, she saw in his eyes that he had never really doubted her at all. No, it wasn't that he didn't believe in her, it was simply that he didn't trust his old nemesis Fate when it came to wreaking havoc on his life. When she squeezed Luke's hand, crushing the bones together until she felt them shift beneath his skin, she knew he knew. When she cussed him up and down and he just smiled and told her to breathe, she knew that he knew that she could do it. Even when she threatened his manhood with manicure scissors, he didn't flinch. Instead he kissed her hand and told her that she could do anything she wanted to him, but they had to finish what they had started first. When she dropped back against the mattress, limp and panting, she looked at him and said, "I don't wanna do this anymore."

Luke simply smiled and said, "Yes you do. You can't wait to meet her either. Let's meet our little girl, Lorelai," he whispered into her ear, helping to support her back as she sat up and prepared for one more big push that turned into three more big pushes. And then suddenly, she was there, slimy and squalling as they placed her on Lorelai's stomach, she was possibly the most beautiful thing Lorelai had ever seen. Not that she would ever admit that to Rory, Josh or Jake, Lorelai thought with a smirk. They were all the most beautiful creatures in that moment. She looked up at Luke and saw that his mask was wet with tears as he watched the doctor clamp the umbilical cord and nodded as they asked him if he would cut it. After completing his task, they whisked Caroline away to clean her up, weigh and measure her. Luke looked up at Lorelai, and she saw the wonder in his wide blue eyes.

"Kiss me, Burger boy," she said softly.

Luke lunged for her, and Lorelai laughed as she tugged down the mask he had forgotten about and pressed her lips to his. "Lorelai. Oh, Lorelai," he whispered in a choked voice.

"Shh, shh," she soothed him as she pressed her palm against his cheek.

She heard the doctor clear her throat gently and say, "We still have a little more work to do guys."

"Right, right," Luke said as he pulled back and took Lorelai's hand in his. "Might as well use this one, I think it's already broken," he said gruffly, smiling behind his mask, his eyelashes wet and spiky.

Lorelai smiled as she slowly pushed herself up and peered over the edge of the isolette. She stared at Caroline's tiny bow of a mouth and the dark lashes that shadowed her cheeks. "Ah, baby girl," she sighed as she gently stroked her cheek with the back of one finger. She smiled as Caroline wrinkled her tiny nose and shifted away from her mother's touch. "Oh, no you don't," Lorelai said with a grin as she reached in to pick up the sleeping baby. "You're not getting away from me for a long time, kiddo," she whispered as she pulled the blanket down slightly to get a better look at her. She gently pulled the pink knit cap from her head, revealing a shock of fine dark hair that stood straight up. Lorelai smoothed the hair down, stroking it into a swirl over the baby's brow as she asked, "How long do you think Daddy can stay away from us?"

XXXX

Lorelai's question was answered when the door to her room opened and Rory poked her head inside. "Are you awake?" she whispered.

"I am but she's not," Lorelai said as she nodded to the baby sleeping in the bassinet next to the bed. "She woke up, chowed down and conked out again," she reported as Rory stepped into the room with Jess, Emily and Richard following close behind. "Hi guys," she said softly as they filed into the room and walked directly to the bassinet to peer down at the new arrival. Lorelai smirked and said, "Hello, Lorelai, how are you? I'm fine, just had a baby. Yes, we heard, but we just wanted to stop by to make sure that you were feeling alright," she mimicked.

"Hi Mom," Rory said with a sheepish grin.

"Honestly, Lorelai," Emily said as she shook her head.

"You look well, Lorelai. Were you able to get some rest?" Richard asked politely.

"A little," Lorelai said as she watched Jess hang back as the three of them hovered over the baby. "Would you like me to introduce you?" she asked with an impish grin.

Emily looked up and asked, "You've decided on a name, then," in a cautious tone.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Mom, we've had her named since I was two months pregnant. We just didn't want to tell anyone, or get any commentary on it," she explained.

Emily looked at Lorelai and said, "Please tell me that you didn't name her Frankincense."

"No, but I thought that was cute," Lorelai said defensively. "Of course, I'd had a little something to take the edge off," she added with a smirk.

"Are you going to tell her?" Rory asked impatiently.

"Do you know?" Emily demanded.

Rory shrugged and said, "I didn't, but Luke slipped up one day."

"I grilled the man and he didn't cave," Emily said indignantly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You can't get to Luke that way. He's too stubborn. You have to worm your way around him." She looked at Emily and said, "Go ahead, Mom, pick her up."

Emily didn't have to be told twice. She handed her purse to Richard, who stared at it blankly, gently lifted the baby and placed her into the crook of her arm. She smiled softly and said, "Hello, baby girl, I'm your Grandma. Who are you?" she asked as she used one finger to pull the blanket away so that Richard could have a better look at her.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Caroline Emily Danes," Lorelai said with a pleased smile.

"Oh!" Emily gasped as he eyes flew to Lorelai's.

"Such a lovely name," Richard said with a pleased smile as he gently placed his hand in the small of Emily's back.

"Caroline was Luke's mom's name," Lorelai explained as she waited for Emily's reaction.

Emily linked rapidly as she looked back down at the baby in her arms and said, "That is a lovely name."

Rory nodded and said, "I was a little surprised, since Luke was so adamant about not wanting to name the boys after anyone."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yes, well, he suggested it, and I thought it was a good idea." She looked around and asked, "Speaking of Luke, is he still sleeping?"

Emily chuckled and asked, "Are you kidding? He was up when the boys woke up this morning. He should be here shortly, he said they had an errand to run."

"I see," Lorelai said as she struggled to keep the petulant tone out of her voice.

Emily looked up sharply and said, "He left just before we did, so he should be here soon."

"You know, Emily, just because she's named for you, it doesn't mean that she belongs to you," Richard said as he looked at the baby pointedly.

"Oh for heavens sake, Richard, I've only been holding her for a moment," Emily said in an exasperated tone.

"No bickering over the baby," Lorelai warned them.

"I can solve this," Rory said as she tapped Emily's arm. "May I hold my little sister, please?" she asked politely.

Emily pursed her lips but offered no argument as she handed Caroline to Rory. "Well played, Sweets," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Thank you," Rory answered as she looked down at the baby. "She's like a little doll."

"I know, and we get to dress her up like one," Lorelai said with an excited grin. "The little underpants with the ruffles on the butt, the tiny patent leather shoes," she cooed.

"Isn't she cute?" Rory asked as she turned to Jess.

Jess held his hands up and said, "Too tiny."

"Josh and Jake were smaller and you held them," Lorelai pointed out.

Rory nodded to the recliner and said, "Sit down, I'll give her to you."

"Hey, I believe that I should be next," Richard protested.

"Let her grandfather hold her," Jess said quickly.

"Bwak!" Rory squeaked at Jess as she turned to pass the pink bundle on to Richard.

"Bwak!" Josh squealed as the door swung open.

"Bwak bwak, bwak," Jake echoed as he followed Josh into the room with their father close on their heels with an empty stroller.

"Who let these chickens in my room?" Lorelai demanded, he face lighting up at the sight of their tousled blond curls.

"Mama! Bwak!" Josh said as he danced with excitement.

"I am not a chicken, Jess is," she said indignantly as she pointed to their cousin.

"Jeh chickie," Jake said with a nod.

"Am not," Jess mumbled.

"Chickie!" Josh said as he pointed to Jess.

"Come here," Jess growled as he swooped down to pick Josh up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Easy there," Luke cautioned as he parked the stroller against the wall. He walked over to the bed and kissed Lorelai hello. "Hey," he said softly. "You sleep?"

"Apparently more than you did," she said with a smile.

"Too excited," Luke answered quietly. "And then these guys got up," he said as he straightened up.

"Did you get the morning hellos?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," Luke said as he turned to see Richard standing slightly apart from them, entranced by his granddaughter.

"What do you think?" he asked Richard.

"Emily," Richard croaked without taking his eyes off of Caroline. "Emily, look," he said in a hushed voice.

Emily stood on her toes to peer over the edge of the blanket and was met with a pair of bright blue eyes. "Oh," she gasped as she pressed her hand to her heart.

Richard looked up at Luke and nodded to the tiny pink cap Caroline wore as he asked, "May I?"

"Sure," Luke answered as he shot Lorelai a bewildered look.

Richard removed the small cap and sighed happily when he saw the shock of fluffy dark hair on Caroline's head. "You look just like your mother," he told his granddaughter in a voice hoarse with emotion.

Lorelai looked at Luke, surprised by the overt emotion her parents were displaying. Emily pressed her hand to her mouth for a moment and then asked Richard, "May I hold her?"

"Certainly," Richard whispered as he handed the baby over to Emily once more.

Luke cleared his throat gently and then asked, "She looks like Lorelai did?"

"I thought Rory," Lorelai admitted.

Emily shook her head as she sank down into the chair next to the bed and said, "No, although Rory did look a great deal like you. Her hair was lighter, her eyes too." She smiled as Caroline expressed her boredom with the conversation with a gaping yawn and said, "She is Lorelai. Look at how bright her eyes are. Just like Jake's now that Josh's have gotten darker. But the hair," she said softly. "Fluff, we called it," she said with a fond smile. "Of course, it was just baby hair, it all came out. But when it came back in, it was so curly. Tighter curls than the twin have," Emily said with a nod. "It always amazed me, how this hair could be so straight and fine, and then suddenly she had a head full of wild curls."

"Clown hair," Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes.

Emily smiled up at her and said, "It made me crazy. It was impervious to barrettes, refused to stay in hair bands or ribbons." She looked down at Caroline and said smugly, "Now your mommy will know."

"Know what? The trials and tribulations of piggy tails?" Lorelai asked with a smirk

Emily looked up at Lorelai with a devilish grin as she said, "Pray that she gets Luke's temperament."

Lorelai blinked and then asked, "Why so that she can rant and rave about the decline in the quality of Play Doh these days?" She nodded to Jake and Luke picked him up and placed him on the bed with her. Lorelai held her arms out and said, "Tell them who the little Luke is in this family."

Jake scooted up to her and said, "Juke"

"That's right, you're your Daddy's boy," she said as she shifted with a grimace and tried to sit up more.

"Here," Luke said as he quickly raised the head of the bed and helped to arrange the pillows behind her.

"Commere my baby boy," Lorelai said as she gather Jake close to her. "How's my best fella?" she asked him quietly.

"Hi Mama," Jake said as he snuggled into her neck.

"Hi baby. I missed you this morning. Did you miss me?" she asked as she rubbed his back.

"Num," Jake answered.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she asked, "You had breakfast without me?"

Jake nodded as he looked at her somberly and said, "Ughs."

"You had ughs without me?" she asked in an injured tone. When Jake pointed to his belly she smiled and said, "You were hungry? Well, okay, I guess that it's alright that you had ughs without me if you were hungry." She ran her fingers through his soft curls and asked, "You wanna know a secret?"

"Huh," Jake answered.

"See that baby Grandma is holding?" she asked him.

"Marfa," Jake said with a nod.

"No Doll, that's not baby Martha. That's Caroline, she's your little sister," Lorelai told him. When Jake looked at her blankly, Lorelai asked, "Remember the baby in my tummy?" When he nodded she pointed to her stomach and said, "She's not there anymore. She's right there," she said as she nodded to Caroline.

"Huh," Jake said as he started to squirm from her grasp.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"Down," Jake said as he scooted for the edge of the bed.

Luke picked him up and lowered him to the floor as he said, "He's not impressed."

"Nope, not interested," Lorelai agreed with a laugh. "I guess all those times we had Sookie bring Martha over didn't pay off after all."

Luke shrugged as he perched on the edge of the bed and said, "He's the same way with Martha, though. Babies don't do it for him."

Lorelai smirked and said, "I knew someone like that once."

"Really? Who?" Luke asked.

"Cranky guy, owned a diner, always wore a blue baseball hat backwards," she teased.

"Sounds like the guy was an idiot," Luke said nonchalantly as he watched Rory and Jess keep Josh entertained with some toys they had pulled from the diaper bag. Jake toddled over to see what was happening, and soon he sat down to join in on the fun. He looked over at Emily and said, "I think I've shown great restraint."

Emily smiled and asked innocently, "Oh, did you want to hold her?"

Luke gave her a quelling look as he stood up and leaned over to take the small bundle of baby from her grandmother. "Hey, sweet pea," Luke whispered as he settled her into the crook of his arm.

Emily and Lorelai shared a smile as Emily murmured, "Besotted."

"Unapologetically so," Lorelai said as she nodded in agreement.

Rory tried to distract Josh from systematically unloading the entire diaper bag by saying, "Hey, don't you want to meet our sister? Wanna see baby Caroline?" She led him over the where Luke perched on the side of the bed and then waited as Luke squatted down to show the baby to Josh.

"What do you think, buddy?" Luke asked.

"Hi baby!" Josh said and then quickly turned to go back to his task.

Lorelai laughed as Rory shrugged and said, "Okay, so she isn't a big hit with the under two crowd."

Luke smiled at Caroline as he straightened up and sat back down on the bed. "I can't imagine why, I think you're pretty great," he said softly as he stroked her tiny fist.

"Your father and I thought that we would take the boys on a little excursion today," Emily told them.

"Excursion?" Lorelai asked.

"The Friends of the Public Library sponsor an afternoon story time at the main library. We thought we could take the boys for a few hours, have some lunch and then we'd bring them home in time for dinner," Emily explained.

"They would love that, but I have to warn you, they'll try to make off with the books," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Well then, we may have to stop by the bookstore while we're out too," Emily said with a nod. "Anyway, that would free Luke up to stay here with you for a little while. I know he said he wanted to be home to make their dinner," Emily said as she glanced at Luke.

Luke nodded and said, "We want to keep their routine as normal as possible. I'm going to do dinner and bath time, and then once they're ready for bed, Rory and Jess are going to take over so I can come back tonight," he explained to Lorelai.

"You don't have to come back. They're going to release us the first thing in the morning," she said with a shrug.

"First thing will turn out to be eleven or twelve," Luke grumbled.

"Well, we'll let you work out the details. I'm happy to stay another night if it will be a help," Emily offered.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, there's no need for that. Rory and Jess should be able to handle them. Besides, they'll probably be asleep before I leave."

"Thank you, though," Lorelai said quickly.

"Oh yeah, thank you," Luke said with a sheepish smile.

"I believe that little girl has stolen your husband," Emily said with a wry smile.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I know how to get him back. She doesn't have enough hair to flip yet."

XXXX

After Rory and Jess headed back to Stars Hollow and Luke had transferred the boys' car seats to Richard's new Jag, he stepped back into the room to find Lorelai dozing lightly as Caroline slept at her mother's breast. When he lowered himself into the recliner, Lorelai stirred and said, "Hey. Everyone all loaded up?"

Luke nodded and said, "Someone lost interest," as he jerked his chin at the baby.

Lorelai tucked her chin to her chest and said, "She not getting much right now. We're just practicing." She glanced up at the clock and said, "She's about due for a bottle, and then I think we should have a nap."

Luke rubbed his hand over his face and said, "Nap sounds good. Do you want me to go see about a bottle?" he asked.

"Nah, they'll bring one in about five minutes anyway," Lorelai said as she shook her head. "How's Daddy?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Coming down, I think," Luke answered.

"Wow, not even twelve hours old and she's already passé" Lorelai said with a sad shake of her head.

"Nah, she's a classic, they never go out of style," Luke said as he turned to look at her with a smile.

"Hello?" Sookie whispered as she opened the door and poked her head in.

"Come in, Sook," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Oh my goodness!" Sookie said as she pressed her hand to her mouth and stepped into the room, letting go of the door, which promptly smacked Jackson in the forehead as he tried to peer into the room.

"Ah!" Jackson cried.

"Shh!" Sookie hissed. "She's sleeping," she admonished as they crept into the room. "Hi Cookie," she said to Lorelai. She waved Luke back down in the chair and said, "Don't get up."

"Mmm, cookies," Lorelai said as she glanced over at Luke.

"I'll bring some back tonight," he answered automatically.

"Way ahead of ya," Sookie said as she began to pull Tupperware from her cavernous purse. "We can't stay. Jackson's sister is sitting with the kids. I just wanted to run up to take a quick peek and make sure you weren't eating hospital food," she said with a grimace. "This has turkey and ham Panini, this has potato salad, and the cookies are in this one," she said as she pointed to the largest container.

"Thanks, Sook," Lorelai said with a grin. "We've been too out of it to even think about food," she admitted.

"I figured, what with this one deciding to wake up the world," Sookie said as she leaned over the bed to get a better look at Caroline, and almost fell into Luke's lap.

As he caught her, Luke looked up at Jackson and said, "Not copping feel, honestly."

"Although it has been quite a while, so I'd watch him," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Lorelai," Luke growled.

"Babe, I figure that they know what bed rest means, considering that Sookie was on it for the last month with Martha," Lorelai said drolly.

Luke looked up at Jackson desperately and said, "Uh, how 'bout those Celtics?"

Jackson laughed and said, "I feel your pain. She's a beaut," he said as he nodded to Caroline.

"We like her," Luke answered.

"Okay, well, we're going to go," Sookie said with a nod. "Try to get some rest. One of us will stop by the house tonight to make sure everything's okay," she promised Lorelai.

"Everything's fine," Luke insisted.

"But that's nice of you, thanks," Lorelai added quickly.

Sookie nodded and as she hustled to the door she said, "I have a casserole I'll bring over."

"Appreciate it," Luke called after her.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Sookie said as she breezed out of the door with Jackson right behind her.

Luke turned to Lorelai and said, "Like a hit and run."

"But with food," Lorelai said as she eyed the containers Sookie had left on the tray.

"Here," Luke said as he took Caroline from her. "You go ahead and eat, I can handle this one."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Any excuse to get your paws on her," as the door opened again and the nurse appeared with a bottle of formula.

"Nothing yet?" she asked Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Not really, but she is latching on."

"Good, just keep working with her," she said with a nod. She turned to Luke and asked, "Your turn?"

"Yes," Luke answered as he reached for the warmed bottle she held out to him.

"Okay, well, call if you need anything," she said as she turned to leave the room.

Lorelai looked over at Luke and watched as he brushed the nipple across Caroline's lips. Instinctively, she began to suckle without really waking up. Luke smirked and said, "I love that. Totally something you would do."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Eat and sleep at the same time, you betcha."

Lorelai tucked into one half of a sandwich as she watched Caroline stir and take a more active interest in her lunch. "So, Rory thinks Caroline is too formal of a name to call her," she said as she chewed.

"We are not calling her Carrie," Luke said as he shot her a dark look.

"God, no," Lorelai said with a giggle as she pried the lid from the container of potato salad. She frowned and said, "Huh, no forks," and began to pick chunks of potato out with her fingertips. When Luke groaned, she looked over at him and asked, "Are you going to deny me potato salad because we lack utensils?"

"Um, nope," Luke answered quickly.

"Good answer, smart boy," she said as she went back to her attack on the salad.

"Man, she's a guzzler," Luke said as he frowned at the rapidly emptying bottle. He pulled it gently from her mouth and smiled as she opened her eyes, and knit her brow in protest. "Gimme one," Luke said as he held her up to his shoulder and gently patted her back. After she bumped daintily, Luke grinned and said, "You're such a girl," as he lowered her and offered the bottle to her again.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Lorelai said as she chewed a bite of sandwich.

"Definitely a good thing," Luke said quickly.

After Lorelai and Caroline had finished their lunch, Caroline allowed her doting father to change her diaper before she drifted back to sleep. Lorelai lowered the head of the bed and rearranged the pillows behind her. As Luke started to lower himself into the chair again, she said, "Nuh uh."

Luke looked up as he paused and asked, "You want her?"

Lorelai scooted to the far side of the bed and said, "I want both of you."

Luke smiled and said, "Okay, here," as he handed Caroline to Lorelai and then began to unlace his boots. He crawled into the hospital bed, and lay on his side facing her. Lorelai kissed him gently as the baby snoozed contentedly on her chest. "Hey," he said softly as she pulled away.

"Missed you," she whispered.

"Missed you too," he answered.

"Let's have a snooze," she said softly.

"Sounds good," he answered, his eyes moving from her face to Caroline's and back again. "I'm a lucky guy," he said with a small smile.

Lorelai let her eyes close as she felt Luke drape his arm gingerly across her waist. "Carly," she said quietly. "Rory thinks we should combine Caroline and Emily and call her Carly for short."

"Carly," Luke said as he studied their sleeping baby. "Carly Danes," he said softly. "That could work."

"Yeah," Lorelai said sleepily as she rubbed her cheek into the pillow.

Luke moved his arm, gently covering both of the girls he loved in his protective embrace as the three of them slipped off into dreamland.

XXXX

Later that evening, Luke had gone home to have dinner and bath time with the boys, Carly was sleeping in her bassinet, and Lorelai was flipping through the channels for the third time, trying to find something she wanted to watch. She heard a soft knock on the door, and assuming it was one of the nurses, called, "Come in."

When the door swung open, Emily stepped into the room and said, "Hello, Lorelai."

"Oh," Lorelai said as she sat up a little straighter in bed. "Hi, Mom."

"We were just on our way home, and I just wanted to check to see if you had everything that you needed," Emily told her.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Luke's going to bring me a burger when he comes back," Lorelai told her.

"He's very indulgent," Emily said with a wry smile. "Most women would want diamonds."

"I've got those," Lorelai said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "A nice juicy cheeseburger, I do not."

Emily smiled and said, "Well, call us if you need anything."

"I will," Lorelai assured her. When Emily hesitated for a moment, she asked, "Did you have a nice time with the boys today?"

Emily's smile blossomed as she said, "Oh yes. We took them to the pizza parlor where they have the games and play area," Emily told her.

Lorelai reared back as she asked, "You mean Chuck E Cheese?"

"Yes, they had a large mouse that did some kind of stage show," Emily said with a nod. "Your father had a wonderful time," Emily said with a pointed look. "The boys kept wanting him to play that game when you use a mallet to hit a gofer or something," Emily said with a nod.

"Whack-a-Mole," Lorelai said in an awed voice.

"Yes, that's it. They had a big pool of plastic balls that children were jumping into, but it didn't look terribly clean," Emily confided. "So I kept the boys away from there by wowing them with my SkeeBall skills," Emily said with a triumphant toss of her head.

"You have SkeeBall skills?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Well, I was young once too, Lorelai. I was young in the days when Coney Island was the place to be," she said archly. "Anyway, after we had pizza and played for a little while, we went to the library, and then to Barnes and Noble," she said with a nod. "I'm afraid that the boys didn't have much of a nap, they only dozed in the car, but maybe that will be better for tonight. Luke can put them to bed a little earlier," she said with an approving nod.

"Yes, I'm sure they're worn out," Lorelai murmured in disbelief.

"Well, I should go. Your father is waiting in the car. He didn't get his nap today either," she added with a smirk. She turned and peered into the bassinet for a moment, and didn't lift her eyes as she said, "Thank you, Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled as she heard the catch in her mother's voice. "You're welcome, Mom. It seemed only right. The men are represented by the Gilmore and Danes, but I think that naming a girl after her grandmother isn't such a bad thing," she said gently. "Gets them back for having to change our names on all of those forms."

"Yes," Emily said as she looked up. She smiled tremulously and said, "That is a nice revenge, isn't it?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I think so."

"Goodnight, Lorelai," Emily said quietly.

"Goodnight, Mom," Lorelai said as she watched her mother walk to the door.

Emily paused in the doorway and said, "She's beautiful," and then she was gone.

XXXX

Luke appeared two hours into the America's Next Top Model marathon Lorelai had found on one of the channels. Lorelai eyed the small duffle bag in his hand and said, "You picked a fine time to leave me, Lucille."

Luke smiled and said, "I got a free pass for the night."

"Really? How?" she asked as she pushed herself up in the bed.

"Lane is going to stay the night with Rory tonight, that means Mrs. Kim is on standby, and so is Babette, if they need her," Luke said as he leaned over and kissed her gently. "I must have looked pretty forlorn when I got home," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, it was a really nice nap," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Very nice. I hated to leave," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Oh, and Charlie is coming in early tomorrow to help," he told her.

"That's nice of her," Lorelai said with a smile. "So you packed your panties and high-tailed it over here?" she asked as she stroked the back of his hand.

"Uh huh," Luke said with a nod. He reached for the bag he had dropped on the floor and said, "This way, I can just bring my girls home as soon as they say go."

"Good thinking, we're bored and miss our boys," Lorelai said with a nod.

Luke unzipped the bag and said, "Speaking of the boys, they sent you a present."

"They did?" Lorelai asked, her eyes lighting with delight.

"Yes, they helped me pick it out earlier, along with some other stuff," Luke said as he reached into the bag. He turned to look at her and said, "This is the closest you're going to get to that dog you want," as he pulled a stuffed dog with long golden hair from the bag.

"Hubble!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Hubble?" Luke asked as she snatched the dog from his hand and hugged it tightly.

"Hubble was the golden boy. Robert Redford," she said as if it made perfect sense. "I love him, and so much easier than cleaning up after a real dog," she said with a knowing smile.

"That was my thought," Luke said dryly.

"What else you got in that bag of tricks, Felix?" Lorelai asked. When he looked at her quizzically, she rolled her eyes and said, "Felix the Cat, Luke."

"Uh, okay," Luke said blankly. He quickly busied himself with pulling a large shopping bag out of the duffle. "Okay, this is from me, but I want to issue a disclaimer," he said as he held the bag out of her reach.

"Gifts with strings, nice," she said as she stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

"The only thing I'm going to say is that we will not be using what is in this bag in conjunction with that stuffed dog, no matter how funny you think it will be," he said sternly.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she said, "Now I am intrigued. Gimme!"

"Okay," Luke said cautiously as he handed over the bag. "I thought we could use them tomorrow, and then you may never see mine again," he added in a low voice. Lorelai reached into the bag and pulled out a stack of clothing. Her eyes widened as she dropped the slick navy blue material into her lap and looked up at him with her mouth agape. "Or not," Luke said quickly. "You said you wanted them…" he trailed off.

"You bought us matching jogging suits?" Lorelai asked him in an awed tone.

"And a golden retriever," he said as he pointed to the stuffed dog.

Lorelai pressed her hand to her heart as she stared at him in disbelief. "God, I love you," she whispered at last.

Luke smiled slightly as he leaned in to kiss her and whispered, "The feeling is entirely mutual."


	3. Mallet or Mole?

**Sometimes You're the Mallet, Sometimes You're the Mole**

Lorelai sighed as she stacked paper plates filled with forgotten pizza and smears of butter cream icing. As she shoved them toward the end of the long table, she glanced at Sookie and Gypsy, who were engrossed in comparing Martha's developmental progress with Nathaniel's. She pushed her hair back from her face and blinked blearily the brightly colored lights that flashed hypnotically as a six foot mouse sang Happy Birthday to a six year old girl on the opposite end of the room. She stared at the little girl for a moment, remembering Rory at the same age, and feeling another stab of guilt as she realized how far she had sunk. _How incredibly lame is it to host your two year old twins' birthday party at Chuck E Cheese because up until a week ago, you had completely forgotten to plan a party for them?_ she wondered as she pushed herself up from the abandoned table. She looked down at the cheap party plates and cups that the restaurant had provided and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. She blinked rapidly as she saw Carly cradled safely in Miss Patty's arms while she laughed at Jackson's attempts to master the Dance Craze machine. She turned her attentions to the ball pit and saw Josh, Jake and Davy rooting around shoulder deep in plastic balls. When an arm popped up, the boys squealed with delight, and Lorelai jumped, pressing her hand to her heart to keep it from leaping from her chest as Kirk sat up, scattering balls with a playful roar.

She knew logically that the boys probably couldn't care less. Judging by the peals of laughter she heard coming from the ball pit, they seemed to be having a wonderful time helping Davy push Kirk back down into the abyss. But all day long she had been thinking back on the fantastic parties she had thrown for Rory over the years, usually pulled off on a shoestring budget supplemented by Sookie and Mia, but always done with the flair and imagination that only a young mother with boundless energy could pull off. And now, she was reduced to inviting her friends and family to celebrate the birth of her beloved boys in a chain restaurant that changed bills into tokens, served substandard pizza and glorified rodents. This was not something Lorelai felt that the hospitality industry should be embracing._ If she could only muster up the energy, she would give herself a good, solid kick in the ass,_ she thought as she walked to the edge of the game room and watched as Rory tug Jess by the arm into the photo booth. She felt a prickle of awareness on her neck, and knew that Luke was near before he said a word. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him rest his hands on his hips as he surveyed the crowd. She felt a pang of worry as she noted the heavy bags under his eyes and the weary lines that creased his face.

"This is nuts," he said in a low grumble.

Lorelai stiffened as she heard her own self recrimination in his voice. "Well, I'm sorry. I suck," she said shortly. "You know, you could have planned something yourself, if you think you could have done better," she pointed out.

Luke's eyes widened fractionally as he quickly said, "No, I didn't mean…"

"No, you're right. It's the lamest birthday party in the world. They should kick me out of the Mom of the Month Club, because frankly, after this, I'll be lucky to make Mom of the Day," she said as she turned on her heel and stalked back into the dining area.

"Lorelai! I wasn't saying that," Luke called after her. With sigh, he turned and was about to go after her when a tiny missile hit him in the back of the legs, and then wrapped his arms around his thighs. Luke looked over his shoulder to see Josh grinning up at him and said, "Hey, buddy. You havin' fun?"

"Mo!" Josh said as he bounced up and down, wired on frosting and Sprite.

"More what?" Luke said as he managed to turn around to look down at Josh.

Josh grabbed Luke's fingers with both hands and began to pull as he said, "Mo, Daddy."

"I need more than that," Luke told him as he took a baby step forward, following his son's lead.

"Hitit," Josh said as he tugged Luke's hand again.

"Huh?" Luke asked, trying to make out Josh's words over the clamor that filled that room.

"Hit mo," Josh said as he flung his arm toward the machine Luke had seen Richard beating on earlier.

"Oh," Luke said as the request sank in. "You want me to beat up the mole?" he asked.

"Mo!" Josh said happily.

Luke nodded, and glanced over at the table where Lorelai seemed to be in deep conversation with Sookie and Gypsy. "Okay, buddy, let's go," he said as he scooped Josh up and carried him to the machine. He settled Josh onto his hip and dug a handful of tokens from his pocket as he eyed the padded mallet attached to the machine. He fed tokens into the slot and Josh laughed as the lights lit up and the plastic moles began to pop tauntingly from their holes. Luke grabbed the mallet in his right hand and began to pound at them as he muttered, "This can only help, right?"

Charlie leaned closer to Patty and whispered, "See? They aren't doing well, I'm telling you."

"Poor kids. They're both exhausted," Patty said sympathetically. She smiled down at Carly, who slept soundly through all of the hubbub and asked, "Are you really that much work? You seem like an angel," she cooed.

Charlie shrugged and said, "She's no more or less work than any baby, I just think they're having a hard time getting their bearings and it's taking a toll."

"Are they fightin'?" Babette asked as she dangled Martha on her knee.

Charlie pursed her lips as she considered the question and then shook her head as she slowly said, "Not fighting, no. But they aren't really talking, either." She turned to glance over her shoulder at Lorelai and said, "They're so wrapped up in trying to handle it all, that they aren't handling anything, if that makes any sense."

"Like they can't see the forest because all the trees are in the way, right?" Babette said as she nodded.

"They're running themselves ragged. Both of them," Charlie said with a sigh. "Even when I'm there, it's still a frenzy. Trying to keep the boys occupied and out of trouble, taking care of Carly, trying to keep the house up, the meals, the laundry, everything," she said sadly. "It seems that they only speak to each other in reminders these days."

"Reminders?" Patty asked.

"You know, pick up bread, we're almost out of diapers, don't do that, do this…" Charlie said with a wave of her hand. "It's disturbing for me to watch, and I didn't even know them that well before Carly was born, but now," she said with a sad shake of her head. "If I can see the difference, it has to be bad, right?" she asked them. Without even an attempt at subtly, all three women turned to look at the table where Lorelai sat with Sookie and Gypsy, frowning at the frown that creased her brow, and wondering where that bright smile had disappeared to.

"What's up, Buttercup? Everything going okay?" Sookie asked as Lorelai lowered herself into her seat again.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Well, other than the fact that I'm married to a man, everything is fine."

Gypsy nodded sympathetically and said, "Marriage can make sperm banks seem like the better alternative."

Sookie giggled and said, "I know! There are times I look at Davy and Martha and think, 'You know, donor number 732 could have done the trick."

Lorelai felt an immediate pang of guilt and said, "I know, but it's not Luke, really. It's me."

"Trust me, honey, its Luke," Gypsy said with a nod.

Lorelai smiled slightly at the show of sisterly solidarity and said, "I wish I could blame it on him, but he really is a great dad."

Sookie nodded and said, "He is. Jackson and Andrew are too, but they still can't help being men."

Lorelai looked at the two of them, her resolve crumbling as she whispered, "I'm the problem. I'm a horrible mother. I just can't handle it," she confessed. "I thought we could. I thought that we were in such a good place, had such a good routine, you know, like super parents, but, man, was I wrong," she said, her voice cracking a little on the last word.

Sookie quickly wrapped her arm around Lorelai and gave her a squeeze as she said, "Oh, sweetie, you're still adjusting. It's hard when the new baby comes. I know it was months before we got it sorted out."

"I don't know, Sook," Lorelai said as she blinked rapidly to keep the ever threatening tears at bay.

"Aw, it's true," Sookie said, and then launched into telling them all of the behind the scenes scoop on what had gone wrong just after they brought Martha home with them.

Lorelai listened with half an ear, watching as Luke smiled at Josh's urging to feed more tokens to the Whack-a Mole machine. She felt a lump rise in her throat as she beat down the surge of jealousy she felt when she realized that she hadn't felt the warmth of that smile in weeks. At first, it was all golden. Halcyon days filled with the wonder and joy of what they had created together. And then reality had stuck a pin in her bubble. After the first forty-eight hours, the boys were ready to send their little sister back from whence she came. Jake was the more vocal of the two, steadfastly calling Carly 'Marfa' and asking when she was going home.

Lorelai thought that it was funny at first, but one morning when they were playing with the boys in the nursery, Lorelai stood up when she heard Carly's cries, leaving the twins with Luke as she started down the hall to her old sewing room that was now a pink cloud of a nursery. As she reached the door, she felt Jake wrap himself around her leg as he said, "No!"

"I need to check on your little sister," Lorelai told him gently.

"No. No. No babee," Jake said as she shook his head adamantly.

"But we love the baby," Lorelai told him as she carefully tried to free her leg from his grasp. She glanced up and saw Luke hovering in the doorway holding Josh as he watched with a concerned frown.

"No babee," Jake wailed, bursting into outraged tears. "Juke, Mama," he said pathetically.

Lorelai squatted down with a grimace of pain and said, "Of course, I'm your Mama, Jaluke. I'm Josh and Carly's Mama too," she said as she tried to soothe him.

"No babee," he snuffled into her shirt as Carly's cries intensified.

Luke leaped into action, carrying Josh down the hall with him as he said, "I'll get her."

"She's gonna be hungry," Lorelai said as she looked up, unsure of who to console first.

"I can handle her for a minute until, you take him," Luke said as he opened the nursery door and set Josh down on his feet. "Let's see what your little sister needs, huh?" he asked Josh. But Josh simply turned back to Lorelai and Jake, patently ignoring the occupant of the pink room as he toddled over to join in on the consolation prize.

Cradling Carly in one arm, Luke bent to check the mini fridge that had been moved from the boys' room to hers and asked, "Nothing pumped?"

"I can't seem to get enough," Lorelai answered over Jake's curly head.

Luke nodded as he tucked Carly into the crook of his neck and rubbed her back soothingly. "It'll come," he assured her.

Lorelai tried to pull back from the twins as she said in a studiously calm voice, "Dolls, I need to feed Carly."

"No Mama," Jake sobbed.

"Honey I have to," she tried to reason.

"Nooooooo," Josh wailed as he decided to join in the official protest. And with that, the Danes boys began to express their displeasure with the introduction of Caroline Emily Danes into their world.

As the days and weeks passed, things got a little better. Both Luke and Lorelai were more careful about how they handled the baby around their sons, making sure to talk to them and keep them engaged even while holding Carly, but the twins were still not convinced. Jake started acting out, throwing temper tantrums whenever he felt that the balance had shifted too far in Carly's favor, while Josh simply pretended that she did not exist, trying to scramble into Lorelai's lap when she was nursing, and tugging at Luke's jeans, chattering madly as he tried to change diapers. Eventually, they had learned to divide and conquer. Since Lorelai was nursing, it often fell to Luke to keep the boys otherwise occupied while their mother attended to Carly's needs, and before long, it seemed that the household had been divided into two camps. It was a classic battle of the sexes, with their unwitting father standing at the net while Bobbie Riggs and Billie Jean King pelted him from either side. Soon even Lorelai fell into line, resenting Luke for the boys' pronounced preference for his company, for his inability to help more with their newborn, and the fact that she felt that she had been given no choice but to be shunted to the girls' team.

"I swear, if I had the camcorder nearby, that 10,000 prize on America's Funniest Home Videos would have been mine," Sookie was saying with a chuckle.

Gypsy wrinkled her nose and said, "I don't like that Tom Bergeron. I miss Bob Saget."

"Well, Tom beats the pants off of Daisy Fuentes," Sookie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but how hard do you think it is to beat the pants off of Daisy Fuentes?" Gypsy said with a snort as they both turned to Lorelai, hoping to see a smile, or at least, the hear a gasped 'Dirty!', but they found her staring after Luke as he carried Josh over to the miniature basketball toss.

The look of naked longing on Lorelai's face wasn't lost on Sookie, who leaned in and asked, "Why don't you go play?"

Unwilling to give either of the boys the opportunity to spurn her attentions publicly, Lorelai shook her head and said, "I'm good."

Sookie studied her for a moment and then leaned in as she asked in a low voice, "Honey, is everything okay? Between you and Luke, I mean. Other than the adjusting to the baby stuff," she added quickly.

Lorelai snorted indelicately and turned to Sookie as she asked sarcastically, "There's something other than the baby stuff?"

"How about the way the baby got made stuff?" Gypsy suggested with a shrug.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked, stunned that Gypsy would broach the subject so bluntly.

"The sex? Is the sex okay?" Sookie asked leadingly.

"What sex?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

Sookie sat back and asked, "You haven't, uh, you know, since Carly?"

"I just had my six week check up," Lorelai said defensively.

"A week and a half ago," Sookie said incredulously. "It's been months, Lorelai," she pointed out unnecessarily.

"Well, I'm glad that we have you to keep track for us," Lorelai answered snidely.

"Aw, honey, you know I'm not just trying to be nosy, but we are talking almost five months," Sookie said quickly.

Gypsy nodded and said, "Andrew would have spontaneously combusted by now, and he doesn't have half the testosterone level that Luke does."

"Is there something wrong? I mean, with the other stuff," Sookie asked as she gestured to Lorelai's stomach.

"No, no, nothing wrong," Lorelai assured her. "The fibroids are a little larger, but Dr. Morgan said that was to be expected with the hormones and stuff," Lorelai told her. "She wants to do the surgery next month."

"So, you have a green light for now, right?" Sookie asked.

When Lorelai nodded stiffly, Gypsy leaned in and said, "You're too stressed. You need to do something, and there's nothing like a good lube job to keep things running smooth, if you know what I mean."

"Nice," Lorelai hissed between her teeth.

Gypsy shrugged and said, "I know what I know, and unless you change the oil, the engine is gonna blow up. Put that dipstick of his to good use, you'll both feel better."

"Oh my God, that's funny," Sookie said as she giggled manically.

Gypsy smirked as she said, "Andrew likes me to talk cars to him, makes him feel manly." She pointed to Lorelai and said, "You need your undercarriage checked, your alignment is out of whack."

"Man, I remember after Davy was born, Jackson was waiting for me to come home from my check up. Champagne chilled, rose petals all over the place, Davy sound asleep," Sookie said in a dreamy voice. "After Martha, he was all, 'You good to go? Okay, let's go', but oddly enough, it still worked for me," she said with a shrug.

"Oh, Andrew was a scream," Gypsy said as she leaned in closer and began to tell them of Andrew's nervous clumsiness after Nathaniel was born.

Once again, Lorelai tuned out. She glanced over and saw Richard and Rory huddled at another table, engrossed in discussion. She saw Jess carry Jake over to the basketball game when Luke was 'helping' Josh shoot hoops, and watched as the older men offered words of advice and encouragement to a boy too small to even hold the ball properly. When the game wound down, she saw Luke step back with Josh in his arms as they let Jess and Jake take a turn. She watched as he said something to Josh which earned him a smile, and Luke ran his long fingers lovingly through the boy's mass of tangled gold curls. They hardly touched at all anymore, she realized. She knew that part of it was because of the weird tension with the boys, but even Lorelai could see that it was dissipating as they grew more accustomed to Carly's presence. She remembered that in the time after the twins had been born, she and Luke had gone through a similar phase. She knew that part of it was his way of distancing himself from the pain he felt he had caused her. She knew that part of it was probably Luke not wanting to pressure her before she was ready. But, she knew that most of it was probably the sting he was feeling after what had happened the week before.

They had somehow managed to get all three kids in bed and asleep at the same time for the first time. As Lorelai stepped out of Carly's room, Luke walked out of the nursery. He looked up and asked, "She go down?"

"Yep, out like a light," Lorelai confirmed.

Luke smiled and said, "I'll just take a goodnight peek."

Lorelai nodded and pushed her hair behind her ears as she stepped aside and said, "I think I'm going to crash out too."

Luke nodded and said, "Good idea. I'll be there in a little bit," he promised.

When Lorelai disappeared into their room, Luke walked into the pink room lit by a Hello Kitty nightlight. He smiled down at the tiny girl sleeping with a wedge bolster covered in Power Puff Girls material propped against her. He reached down and stroked her downy soft dark hair with the pad of his finger. "Hey, little girl," he said softly. "I missed bedtime again. Your brothers keep me pretty busy. I'm sorry about that," he said gruffly. He glanced over at the pastel plaid covered recliner that had been moved into Carly's room and said, "Maybe we could read stories in our room, that way you and Mommy can cuddle up with us. Would you like that?" he asked her. "I would," he said with a tired sigh. Luke bent over the rail, trailing his hand over her tiny back as he whispered, "You're already growing, and I hardly get to hold you. I'm already missing things. I guess I'm gonna have to lay down the law with those two bozos, huh?" he said softly. "Don't worry, I'm gonna fix this. I'll always fix everything for you," he promised her. Luke bent down and checked the mini fridge, noting with a pleased smile that there was a bottle of breast milk for him to give her during the night, often the only time the two of them got to spend alone together. "Sleep well. See you in a couple of hours," he said with a soft chuckle. Luke pressed his fingers to his lips and then brushed them softly over Carly's head before turning toward the door. "I'll fix it," he promised under his breath as he walked from her room.

Lorelai was just crawling into bed as Luke walked into the room, already stripping off the flannel and t-shirt he had worn that day. As he walked to the bathroom, she could tell that he was already losing that bit of pregnancy weight he had put on before Carly's birth. The fact that it always seemed so effortless for him sent another wave of resentment coursing through her veins. She turned onto her side, facing away from his side of the bed as she thought about the extra fifteen pounds she was still carrying. The nursing didn't seem to be doing the trick. She certainly wasn't eating as much as she usually did, because she didn't have the time. It wasn't a lack of exercise; because she knew first hand that nothing could run a person ragged faster than a household containing a newborn and two toddlers. The fact that Luke only had to switch from beef to chicken for a couple of meals in order to drop five pounds pissed her off. It also pissed her off that she had missed _Where the Wild Things Are_, and she loved _Where the Wild Things Are_. She missed story time with the boys, especially now that they pointed and repeated words. She loved their garbled pronunciation. She loved that they loved books as much as Rory had. She loved the mesmerizing rumble of Luke's voice, and the surprising talent for inflection and cadence that he had developed. What she didn't love was missing it all. She felt like the wicked step-mother. She felt like a damn milk cow. She felt like somehow she had managed to move into the Michelin Tire Man's body. She felt tired, and crabby, and sad, and lonely. But, worst of all, she felt left out.

When Luke turned out the bathroom light, Lorelai closed her eyes, pretending to be already drifting off to sleep. She felt the mattress dip as he sat down, and then heard him place his watch on the nightstand before turning out the lamp. "It's early," he said as he settled back onto his pillow.

"Get it while you can," Lorelai mumbled.

Luke rolled onto his side and ran his hand over her hip as he said, "Yeah. I'll take the two o'clock."

"Thank you," Lorelai answered.

Luke smiled as he scooted closer to her, bending his body to curve around hers as he said, "No need to thank me, I like it."

"Weirdo," she muttered.

Luke reached up to smooth her hair gently, and Lorelai almost purred at the minimal contact. "I like to get a little time in with her. We have to find a way to make this work better," he said gruffly as he bent and kissed the side of her neck, his hand slipping down to her stomach to draw her closer.

Lorelai stiffened at his words, instantly taking them as a criticism. "Well, until you convince your sons to let girls into your he-man woman haters club, I guess it can be a little lonely for you," as she reflexively jerked her elbow back hard to get him away from her stomach.

"Ow," Luke yelped as she connected with his ribs. "What was that for?" he growled as he rolled onto his back, rubbing the afflicted spot.

"You're crowding me," she said defensively.

"I was kissing you," Luke retorted.

"Yeah, well, you Danes guys don't really have any need for women, so you can keep the kissing to yourself," she said petulantly.

"Hey, this wasn't my idea, it was yours," Luke said as he sat up in bed. "You handle the boys, Luke, let me handle Carly," he mimicked. "I can't stand to see them so upset, Luke, so one of us is going to have to give them more attention, and since you don't have tits, I guess it will be you," he sneered in a high pitched voice.

"Tits?" Lorelai asked as she rolled onto her back and glared up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what term did you use?" he asked mockingly. "It wasn't breasts. Maybe it was boobs. Yabos?" he asked derisively. "Hooters? Bazookas?" Luke sneered. "I don't remember it verbatim, but I do remember the sentiment."

"Well, you can't feed her," Lorelai said as she pushed herself up against the headboard.

"I can if you let me," Luke shot back. "I am just as capable of giving her a bottle during daylight hours as I am at two or three in the morning," he said snidely.

"Ah, but what would your fan club think of that?" she asked in a snotty tone.

"I didn't ask for this. I don't want it to be like this. This is not my fault," Luke said, his voice rising with each statement.

"Well it's not my fault either!" Lorelai retorted.

"And yet, I'm the one who may have a broken rib," Luke grumbled as he rubbed his side again.

Still pissed off, Lorelai glared at him and said, "You don't like it, sleep somewhere else."

"No, that's not going to happen," Luke said as a flush of anger rose in his cheeks. "This is just as much my bed as it is yours. Carly is just as much my daughter as she is yours, and the boys are just as much yours as they are mine. I've had enough of this crap," he shouted. "I don't know what your problem is, but you have to get your hormones or whatever it is in line, Lorelai, because I'm not going anywhere!"

"This is not hormonal! I am not just being crazy and you know it!" she spat.

"I'm not saying that the problem doesn't exist, I'm just saying that how you are responding to it isn't right. So Josh and Jake have a problem with having a new baby in the house, that's normal. We thought that we were doing the right thing by giving them more attention, and yes, the logical choice is for it to be me, but it isn't working, Lorelai. You miss the time with the boys, and I really, really want more time with Carly. I think we're getting to the point where the twins are just going to have to suck it up and get used to the fact that the world doesn't revolve around them," he said adamantly. "It may be a little ugly at first, but I sure as hell know that this is not working for either of us, especially when you're acting like the kid who didn't get picked for the kickball team she wanted," he told her as he tossed the covers back with a disgusted shake of his head.

When he got out of bed, Lorelai asked, "Where are you going?"

Luke pulled his flannel out of the hamper and pulled it on over his t-shirt and sweats. "I'm going downstairs to clean up the kitchen and get things ready for the fun to start all over again tomorrow," he said angrily.

"Why are you going to do that now?" she asked.

"Because I should have done it before I came to bed, but for some crazy reason, I got a little excited by the thought of having ten minutes alone with my wife before she fell asleep," he sneered as he headed for the door.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yeah, I'll bet you were excited. A little hard up, big boy?" she taunted.

Luke paused in the doorway and met her defiant gaze as he said, "I'm so far past all of that, I can't even remember what it was like, Lorelai. I didn't get to pick teams either." He stared at her hard as he said, "I do remember you, though. I miss you. I miss that little girl, even though she's ten feet away from me." He took a deep breath and then let it out with a sigh as he said, "I just wish you weren't so angry. I wish, maybe, you missed me a little," he said quietly, and then turned to leave the room.

Lorelai sat up in bed, staring at the empty doorway, waiting to feel the twinge of guilt she was sure wouldn't be far behind, but in that moment, the anger and resentment were still winning out. She flopped back onto her pillow, and closed her eyes, willing the physical exhaustion to overtake her, because she sure as hell wasn't going after him. She must have drifted off eventually, because the next thing she knew, she heard Carly crying through the monitor. When she reached out to nudge Luke, the sheets were cool to the touch. Lorelai heard Carly quiet as Luke murmured softly to her, his words almost indecipherable through the small speaker. She pressed her palms to the breasts and groaned as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "So much for an early night," she muttered as she slid her feet into a pair of slippers. She shuffled out of the room, but paused at the doorway to Carly's room when she heard the soft murmur of Luke's voice, watching as he placed the bottle into the warmer.

"I'll fix it," he crooned softly as she rubbed her face against the soft flannel of his shirt. "I promise, Daddy will fix it," he whispered to her as he kissed her head, breathing in the sweet scent of baby.

Lorelai stepped into the room and said, "Uh, hi."

Luke turned to look at her and said, "I told you I would get her."

Lorelai gestured to her chest helplessly and said, "Went to bed early, I didn't have anything to pump. Now I do," she said with a helpless shrug.

"Oh," Luke said as he caught her meaning. He glanced over at the bottle in the warmer and asked, "Do you want to, uh, you know," as he nodded to Carly.

Lorelai lifted one shoulder and said, "I could if you want me to."

Luke was clearly torn as he glanced down at his tiny daughter and then at the bottle before turning his gaze in Lorelai's general direction. "I guess she'd like that better. She's not nuts about the bottle," he acknowledged regretfully as he nodded for Lorelai to take the recliner.

Lorelai unbuttoned her pajama top as she walked over to the chair and took a seat. Once she was settled, Luke handed the baby to her, and then quickly turned to pluck the bottle from the warmer. Lorelai watched as she settled Carly at her breast and said, "I think we should probably toss it. More where that came from," she said with a grimace as Carly latched on and began to nurse hungrily.

Luke nodded and carried the bottle with him as he turned to leave. As he reached the door, he heard her whisper, "Stay."

"What?" he asked as he turned back to her.

"I miss you too. Stay," she said in a stronger voice. And she had felt better. Until the next day, when Sookie called to ask if she was making the birthday cake for the twins, or if they were having it made at Weston's, and Lorelai realized that she had nothing planned. After a flurry of phone calls, she had arranged this, and told herself that it would just have to be good enough.

Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat as she listened to Sookie and Gypsy giggle. She thought about the past few days. She had expected the little touches and indulgent smile to reappear the morning after their late night detente. They didn't. They were a little more cautious with each other, spoke in a slightly warmer tone, but the distance was still there, and neither one was sure of how to breech it.

That night, she had carried Carly into the nursery, only to be met with two pairs of startled blue eyes and one pair filled with wariness. She smiled at the boys and said, "Carly and I were thinking, maybe it would be nice if we all got in the big bed tonight, and you guys could help Daddy read a story to your little sister."

When they continued to stare at her blankly, Lorelai looked to Luke desperately, and he nodded. "That sounds great. Let's see, what book do you guys think Carly would like, _Hop on Pop_?" he asked.

Of course, when Luke spoke, the boys were all ears. As the three of them hovered near the bookshelf, Lorelai bit down hard on the hurt and resentment that rose inside of her. Sensing her discomfort, Luke looked up and said, "This is a great idea." When each boy carried a book to the door, Luke fell into step behind Lorelai and placed his hand in her back as he said in a low voice, "Give it time, and give me the baby." When Lorelai looked at him sharply, Luke simply shrugged and said, "It's time for you to be their Mommy, not hers."

Lorelai blinked rapidly as the SkeeBall machines celebrated another winner and Sookie and Gypsy cackled over something about Jackson's underpants. She leaned forward and grasped Sookie's arm as she asked, "When do I get to be Lorelai again?"

The laughter stopped short as both of her friends turned to look her. "Who the hell are ya?" Gypsy demanded.

"I mean, I'm always, their Mommy, or Luke's wife, or the Boss, if I ever get to see the inside of my inn again," she grumbled. "When do I just get to be me?" she asked them.

Sookie frowned as she tried to figure out what to say. "Uh, never, honey. You're always going to be something to someone," she babbled.

"Never?" Lorelai gasped.

"Well, you never have been just Lorelai," Sookie said defensively. "You were Lorelai, Richard and Emily Gilmore's daughter, and then you were Lorelai, Rory's mom. You'll always be their mom," she said with a helpless shrug. "You were the boss before the Dragonfly even existed, even though you didn't own it." Sookie shook her head slowly and said sincerely, "Sweetie, it may not seem like it at this very moment, but you love being Luke's wife and their Mommy."

"I do?" Lorelai asked in a bewildered tone.

"Don't you?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai looked up in time to see Luke removing Jake's shoes and then tossing the boy bodily onto the inflatable moon walk. She heard Jake's piercing squeal of delight above the cacophony of noise and nodded slowly as she watched Luke bend over to remove Josh's little tennis shoes. "Yeah, I do," she said quietly as she began to stand up.

Sookie and Gypsy watched as Lorelai skirted the end of the table and made her way toward Luke. When she reached him, she asked, "Bouncing after pizza and cake?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I waited until it was empty. Besides, I'm sure they wouldn't be the first kids to puke in there. This place is a hot bed of germs," he muttered.

Lorelai nodded to the bench outside of the ball pit and said, "I know where we can score some GermX."

Luke smirked as he watched Lulu slather hand sanitizer over every inch of Kirk's exposed skin, all the while fixing him with a stern teacher's glare. When he felt Lorelai grip his bicep and bend over, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Lorelai removed one of her boots and then stepped down, switching hands as she switched feet and said, "I'm gonna bounce with my boys."

Luke frowned as she dropped the other boot to the mat and said, "I think it's only for the kids."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Let them kick me out, we're never coming back here anyway."

"I really wasn't criticizing you," Luke said soft and low in her ear.

"I know you weren't," she assured him. "And yes, this place is nuts." She smiled up at him and asked, "What do you say? Wanna give Mommy the big heave ho?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Never." He bent down and swept her legs out from under her as he said, "I will toss you into the deep end, though."

Lorelai squawked and clung to his neck in surprise as the partiers around them chuckled at their antics. Luke stuck his head into the entrance to find Josh and Jake sitting placidly in the center of the air mattress as they watched their parents curiously. "What do you guys think? Should I toss Mommy to the wolves?" he asked them. Jake's eyes widened and Lorelai released Luke's neck and hung backwards over his arm, making a goofy face at them as her hair trailed down onto the moon walk. Luke fought to adjust to the shift in weight and muttered, "A little warning next time."

Lorelai lifted her head and asked, "Is that your way of saying I'm fat?"

Luke shook his head, that warm smile creasing his face, dimples that sunk into the laugh lines that bracketed his mouth flirted with her as he said, "No, you're perfect. The perfect girl for me."

"Mama!" Jake crowed as he tired in vain to get to his feet.

"Tro Mama," Josh squeaked.

"I'm supposed to tro you," Luke told her solemnly.

"Don't smoosh my babies," she warned him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Luke said as he swung her back and forth for effect. "You're gonna have to help me out here," he murmured.

"I've got you covered," she said in a low voice.

When Luke released her, Lorelai screamed and flopped dramatically on the air mattress, eliciting peals of joyous laughter from the boys. She beamed beatifically as the twins tumbled onto her, babbling and giggling as they tried to help her up. "Help Mommy," Luke called to them with a devilish grin.

Lorelai turned to look at him standing there framed by the rope netting that served as walls and said, "Come on in, the water's fine."

Luke shook his head and said, "Nah, gotta give the short guys a chance to rescue their favorite girl."

"Chicken," she taunted.

"Can't risk an injury. Your dad challenged me to a mole whacking duel," Luke said with a shrug.

Lorelai giggled as she rolled over, knocking both boys back onto their kiesters as she said, "That was so dirty I should wash your mouth out with soap."

Luke nodded as he slipped his fingers through the holes and hung onto the netting, leaning into the moon walk as he said, "Well, if Lulu has any GermX left, we'll be all set."

The rotation had been made at the table in the corner away from the giant rodent stage show. Emily had claimed Carly as her own, and Martha had moved from Babette to Charlie when Patty pried Nathaniel from his father's overprotective grasp. Babette glanced over at the table where Lorelai had been sitting with Sookie and Gypsy, but saw that she was gone again. She looked over at Charlie and patty and asked, "Any plans for Valentine's Day?"

"Me? Oh, no," Charlie said with a laugh.

Patty rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please. I need a man so bad I can taste it. Or him. I'd happily taste him," she said with a throaty chuckle.

"Not in fronta the babies," Babette said in a harsh whisper. "Okay, well, Morey has a gig that weekend, so he won't wanna go anywhere or do anything, gotta save up the chops, you know," she said with a nod. "I had a idea. We might need to wrangle a little help to pull it off, but I think it's time we played a little Cupid, girls."

"Cupid? Don't we have plenty of little ones in diapers already?" Charlie asked.

"That's my point!" Babette screeched. "We have lots of happy babies and a lotta glum lookin' Mommies and Daddies," she said with a nod.

Emily turned to look at Babette and asked, "What do you plan to do?"

"I think we should baby sit for the night. We can corral all of the kiddos at Patty's place, and give their folks a few hours off, you know?" she said with a shrug.

"A few hours off?" Patty asked.

Babette nodded and said, "They can have a nice dinner out. Or say in," she added with a bawdy wink.

Charlie shrugged and said, "I'd be in, what's Valentine's Day to an old broad like me?"

"Speak for yourself," Patty huffed. She looked down at Nathaniel, who had decided that Patty's ample bosom was an excellent spot for a nap and crashed out. She sighed as she ran her fingers through his glossy black hair and said, "Of course, this is the most action I've seen all year, and it doesn't look likely to change in the next week."

"Good," Babette said with a nod. "Then we do it, we kidnap their kids for the night and tell them to go paint the town red!"

"I could help," Emily said quietly as she cradled Carly on her shoulder.

"And leave that handsome husband of yours unattended on Valentine's Day?" Patty asked in a scandalized tone.

Emily smiled and said, "I will receive a dozen long stemmed red roses, a box of the insanely expensive chocolates that I love, and if I have been a very good girl, there may be a bauble of some kind in his breast pocket when he comes home that evening." She offered the other ladies a rueful smile and said quickly, "I'm not complaining, he's very good about these things. But, other than that, it will be the usual dinner and some reading before bedtime."

"Sounds lovely," Charlie said with a nod.

Emily's lips curved as she said, "It is. Perhaps, I could convince him to come along to help," she suggested. "He adores the children. Says that they make him feel young."

"They make us all feel young. And old at the same time!" Babette cackled.

"True, so true," Patty agreed.

"I'll ask him, but you can count on me to be there. It's a little bonus time with my grandchildren, who could say no to that?" Emily asked.

Suddenly Lorelai cried loudly, "Nooooo! How could that happen?"

When all four women turned, to see Luke hanging his head in shame as Richard patted his back and said, "Reflexes, son, you have to have quick reflexes. Strong wrists don't hurt either," he added as he bent down and picked Jake up. He turned to his grandson and said, "Okay, make sure that you father is watching carefully. It's humiliating when a man in his prime is upstaged by an old fogie like me," Richard said smugly as he picked up the mallet and waited for the moles to start popping out of their holes.

"I'm starting to feel a little emasculated," Luke grumbled to Lorelai.

Lorelai's lips curved as she leaned over and whispered, "Perhaps I can help with that."

Luke chuckled and asked, "Meet me in the photo booth?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Now that would be a picture worth a thousand words."


	4. Reservations Not Accepted

**Reservations Not Accepted**

Lorelai snuggled into her pillow and said, "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, not bad at all," Luke answered softly.

"You had a good time?" she asked sleepily.

Luke smiled and said, "Actually, I had a great time."

"In or out?" she asked.

Luke rolled onto his side and pressed against her as he whispered, "Dirty," softly into her ear.

Lorelai giggled and said, "It's sad, really. A crushing defeat. With all of the practice that you've had these last few months, you should be a professional whacker."

"Hey," Luke said as he jerked his head back slightly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Now, that was dirty."

Luke buried his nose in her hair again and breathed deeply as he whispered, "So dirty. And I had a lot of help with that. Maybe I should have given you the mallet."

"That what we're calling it now?" she asked.

"I know we should probably go out, but I really like the idea of some alone time at home too," he admitted, trying to change the subject.

Lorelai turned her head slightly and whispered, "I bet you do."

Luke shook his head and said, "Not that. We can wait on that until you're ready."

"I feel gross," she said quietly.

"I know," he said as he gently stroked her hair. "I wish there was something I could say or do that would make you feel the way that I do about you."

Lorelai shifted, turning onto her back so that she could look at him. "You know its not you, right?" she asked.

Luke smiled slightly and answered dryly, "Of course it's not, I'm hot."

Lorelai smiled back at him and said, "I kind of like the idea of dressing up a little. You know, trying to look human."

Luke nodded and said, "Then we'll go out."

Lorelai looked into his eyes and whispered, "I want things to be better with us. I want you to be on my team again."

Luke nodded slowly and said, "I've always been on your team. Let's try to figure out how to make sure we're all on the same team."

"I love you. I really do," Lorelai said in a choked voice. "I just don't know what to do."

"Shh," Luke whispered as he brushed her hair back from her forehead. "We're fine. Everyone is fine," he soothed. "I love you. They love you. Everyone loves you so much that we're all fighting over you," he said with a wry smile. "It's a world filled with love," he drawled.

Lorelai nodded. "There's enough of me to go around," she said with a sad smirk as she waved her hand toward her stomach.

Luke shook his head and said, "Stop that. Besides, I won't ever get enough of you."

"So sweet sometimes," she murmured as she touched his cheek. Lorelai looked up at him solemnly and asked, "Would you still want me if I dressed up as a six foot mouse?"

Luke nodded and said, "I would give you a huge hunk of cheese to nibble on while I signed the commitment papers."

"Would you visit me at the funny farm?" she asked.

"Every day," he promised.

"Would you undo my straight jacket with your teeth?" she asked with a saucy smile.

Luke's eyebrow quirked as he said, "Kinky. Now you're just being a tease."

Lorelai blinked slowly as she said, "Be my Valentine and I'll buy a pretty dress to stay home with you. But you have to promise to let me leave it on for five minutes."

Luke shook his head and said, "I'll always be yours. Buy your pretty dress, I'll let you leave it on and I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Can we really leave six kids with Patty and Babette?" Lorelai asked worriedly.

"Charlie and your Mom will also be there, and I'm sure there will be others. Kids are like magnets around this loony bin," he said with a smirk.

XXXX

Luke wasn't too far off. The evening of Valentine's Day, with Jess' help, he wrangled the twins into their car seats while Jess snapped Carly's seat into the warming Tahoe. Moments later, Jess came back carrying two enormous diaper bags he muttered, "A lot of work for a two block drive."

"A lot of work just to keep them fed and watered," Luke retorted.

"If nothing else, these guys are the most effective form of birth control you ever could have taught me," Jess muttered as he stowed the bags in the rear floorboard.

"Nice. You hear what he says about you?" Luke asked the boys as he buckled Jake in.

"Not them in particular, just the amount of work," Jess said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Luke closed the door and hurried around to the driver's side and slid behind the wheel, thankful to be out of the biting February wind. "Thanks for helping me. I wanted to give Lorelai a little time to get ready without someone smearing their jam hands all over her dress," he said as he backed down the drive.

"Well, you could wash them before you start pawing her," Jess answered smartly.

"Funny boy," Luke breathed as he put the car in drive. He glanced over at his nephew and asked, "You heading for New Haven?"

"Yep," Jess answered succinctly.

"Get her something good?" Luke asked.

"Yep. You?" he asked as he turned to look at Luke.

"Oh yeah," Luke said with a laugh. "After the last couple of months, you bet you're as…, uh, tuchus, I did."

Jess smirked and said, "Way to watch your mouth."

"I'm learning. Last week Josh called Mrs. Slutsky an old bag," Luke said as he fought back a smile. "No idea where he picked that up."

"Probably the same place that Jake learned 'dammit' and 'geez'," Jess said with a nod.

"Dammit," Josh repeated happily.

"See? Watch it," Luke growled. "I really need to get onto Lorelai about that," he added with a self deprecating smile.

"Sure, blame the little woman," Jess said with a laugh as they pulled to a stop in front of the studio. "I'll get the quiet one first. Ten bucks says the seat doesn't even touch down before she's out of it," he said as he reached for the door handle.

Luke shrugged and said, "What can I say, she's a popular girl."

Jess laughed as he opened the door and said, "See if you're so proud of that popularity when she hits high school."

Luke pulled the keys from the ignition and held them in his hand as he raised his palm to stop Jess. "We don't think about that. We don't talk about that. I'm having her cryogenically frozen at seven or eight, just to be on the safe side," he grumbled as he opened his door to get out.

"That's a good plan," Jess said as he opened the rear door. He winked at Josh as he said, "But it'll be okay for Ted Williams to hit on her when they thaw out."

Luke fumbled with the straps on Jake's seat as he said, "Yeah, 'cause that's not sick either." He looked up at Jake and asked, "Who are you gonna marry when you grow up?"

"Mama," Jake answered automatically.

Luke smirked at Jess as he lifted Carly's seat from its base and said, "We're doing our best to promote all of the tendencies that will make the shrink's bills worthwhile." He looked at Josh and asked, "Who is the prettiest girl in the world?"

"Mama," Josh answered dutifully.

Jess rolled his eyes as he turned toward the studio and said, "They are highly trainable."

"Tell me about it," Luke said as he started working on Josh's buckles. "Who does Mama belong to?" he asked them in a low voice.

"Jos," Josh whispered, as if sharing a secret.

"No, Mama is Daddy's girl," Luke said sternly.

"Juke girl!" Jake said as he began to squirm from his seat.

Luke put a quelling hand on his little leg and said, "Hang tough, buddy. We gotta get Josh out too." He shook his head as he helped Josh slide down out of his seat and then Jake.

He wrapped a boy in each arm, and then lifted them from the car, kicking the door closed behind him as he made quickly for the curb. He held their hands as they slowly made their way up the steps, and heard the sound of arguing coming from the other side of the rolling door. With a frown, he freed one hand to pull it open in time to hear Taylor say, "But Patty, you of all people know that you have to secure the necessary permits in order to run even a temporary child care service. Section 54b of code 214 is very specific."

"I am not running a child care service, Taylor," Patty answered impatiently. "I am simply providing a space for the, uh, younger members of the Stars Hollow community to express themselves artistically," she insisted.

"You are baby sitting these children so that their parents can go gallivanting all over Connecticut on Valentine's Day," Taylor said in a voice laced with disapproval as he glared at Miss Patty.

"I don't gallivant," Luke said loudly, breaking the silence that filled the cavernous room. When Taylor turned to look at him, Luke raised his eyebrows and turned to Patty as he asked, "Are they early for class?"

"Uh, class," Patty murmured.

Luke shrugged and tried to sound nonchalant as he said, "Lorelai said she signed them up for some baby-toddler thing."

"Oh! Tumbling class. Well, we'll be starting in just a few minutes, actually," Patty answered, quickly falling into line with Luke's ruse.

Taylor lowered his chin and said disbelievingly, "You mean to tell me that you are simply going to drop your infant off for an exercise class? She's barely two months old," he added with a snort.

Luke squatted down to look the twins in the eye as he asked, "Hey, would you guys like to help Miss Patty get the mats out?"

"Help!" Jake said eagerly.

"Jos help!" Josh chimed in.

"Good boys," Luke said as he met Jess' eyes. "Maybe your cousin Jess will help too," he suggested as he straightened up and reached for the baby seat that Jess still held. Calmly, Luke walked over to the table and began to pull back the blankets that had protected Carly from the wind. When he unlatched the straps, he smiled as he remembered the tiny pink pants and shirt Lorelai had dressed her in. He glanced over his shoulder to find Taylor watching him carefully and said, "Lorelai wasn't sure if she should be in a sleeper or what, so she put her in a sweat suit thing," as he lifted Carly from the seat and cradled the sleeping baby in the crook of his neck.

"That should be perfect," Patty purred as she automatically reached for the baby.

"Hang on a sec, I need to talk to the boys a minute," Luke said as he dismissed Taylor with a nod and walked over to where the twins were attempting to help Jess lift yoga mats from the pile.

"Nazi," Jess muttered under his breath.

Luke smirked and said, "No, Taylor Doose." He looked down at the twins and said, "Okay, take a knee." When both boys quickly knelt down and waited for their father's instruction, a laugh escaped Jess. Luke fixed him with a pointed stare and said, "I said take a knee."

"Me?" Jess asked incredulously. "Are we praying?"

"Yes, we're praying that I don't kill you before your date can even start," Luke said as Jess leaned in, placing his hands on his knees with a defiant glare. Luke sat down on a pile of mats and looked down at the boys soberly. "Okay guys, we've talked a lot about this in the last few days. Now, who are you?" he asked leadingly.

"Jos," Josh answered before Jake could.

"I know that you're Josh, but you and Jake are," Luke said leadingly. When the boys blinked at him he added, "Brothers."

"Brudders," Jake confirmed.

"Who's brothers are you?" Luke asked pointedly.

"Car brudders," Jake answered in a slightly petulant tone.

"You are Carly's brothers," Luke said patiently. "Carly's big brothers," Luke reminded them, emphasizing the word big. "As big brothers, it's your job to look out for your little, sister, right?" he asked them as he fixed them each with an expectant look. When he got a nod out of each of them, he turned his attention to Jess. "Who am I?" he asked his nephew gruffly.

Jess rolled his eyes as the boys turned to look at him and answered by rote in a deadpan voice, "You're the guy who will kill me if I don't do everything humanly possible to make Rory Gilmore happy."

"Happily kill you," Luke corrected with a grin. "The step-father part gives it that extra little edge the uncle part never had, thanks for that," he said mockingly. "Thanks and be careful driving," Luke said with a nod.

"Later," Jess said as he straightened up.

"Bye, Jeh," Josh said as he craned his neck to look up at him.

"Bye," Jake echoed.

"See ya later, fellas," Jess said. He nodded to Luke and Carly and then turned to leave.

Luke glanced over at Taylor who was watching Patty pull a stack of papers from a desk drawer and said to the boys, "Come on, let's go yell at Taylor." As they crossed the studio, the door rolled open again and Sookie, Jackson, Davy and Martha arrived. Luke shot Sookie a warning look and said loudly, "Look guys, Davy and Martha are here for tumbling class too."

Patty straightened up and said, "Uh, yes, Luke? I just need you to sign this release, unless you brought the one that I gave to Lorelai with you," she said pointedly.

"Um, no, I think she forgot about it," Luke said as a frown creased his brow.

Patty sashayed over to him and held out a sheet of paper as her eyes cut nervously toward Taylor. "It's just the standard form for all of my classes. Basically says that you won't sue me for my bongos," she added with a laugh.

"No problem," Luke said as he took the paper from her. He glanced over at Sookie and Jackson's bewildered faces and said, "Lorelai was really excited that you decided to do this class just for the little kids tonight."

He saw recognition dawn on Sookie's face as she glanced at Taylor and then at patty. Luke breathed a sigh of relief as Sookie nodded and said, "Oh yeah, me too. Except, I think I forgot mine too. Unless you stuffed it into he diaper bag," she said as she turned to Jackson, her eyes widening meaningfully.

"Uh, nope, just diapers and stuff," Jackson said slowly.

Sookie snatched the form from Patty's hand and began to babble as she carried Martha over to the table at the front of the room and said, "I read in a magazine that these classes are really great for the kids, you know. Helps with the coordination thing," she said as she tripped over a yoga mat. She giggled and said, "We're trying to help them beat the odds," as she sent Taylor a cheerful grin.

"I said I got it," Gypsy snarled as the studio door opened again and she walked through holding Nathaniel.

"I was just going to open it for you," Andrew grumbled as he followed close on her heels.

"Oh look! Nat has come for class too, Davy!" Sookie said in an overly bright tone.

When Gypsy and Andrew's eyes darted from Patty to Sookie and back again, Patty quickly said, "Yes, I was hoping that there would be enough interest in doing a tumbling class for the smaller children. It's important to start them young, you know," she said officiously.

"Tumbling?" Andrew asked in a worried tone.

"That's just what it's called," Luke said quickly.

"Oh! Of course, you know, it's just basic exercises and stretching and such," Patty added quickly. "I'll need you to sign this release," she said to Gypsy as she handed her a piece of paper.

"Release? Release from what?" Andrew asked nervously.

Patty turned away from him and asked sweetly, "Taylor? Will you be enrolling anyone in class?"

"I think I may just stay and watch this class," Taylor said suspiciously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Patty shook her head and said, "No dear, I can't have that. Only the helpers will be staying for the class."

"You mean to tell me that these parents are just going to drop off their children and leave them here?" Taylor demanded.

"Why, it's the same as for any of my classes," Patty said coolly. "You know I don't allow stage mothering," she said with a sniff. She turned and snatched the paper that Sookie offered her and said, "Now, as soon as Babette gets here, I'm going to have to kick you all out."

"And when did Babette start helping you teach dance?" Taylor said in a snooty tone.

"Since I decided to run a class for the little ones. I can't be everywhere at once, Taylor," she said with an exasperated huff. "I am allowed to hire anyone I want, aren't I, or did I need to run that by you too?" she asked imperiously.

"I'm here!" Babette screeched as she hurried into the studio. "Sorry, I'm late. Let me at the little buggers!"

Patty turned and focused on her friend intently and said, "Yes, but remember, you are only assisting me with the class, Sweetheart. I'll do all of the talking," she said pointedly.

"Uh, yeah, okay," Babette said as she glanced at Taylor uneasily.

"Oh, I give up," Taylor said as he threw his hands into the air. "You're going to do whatever it is you're going to do, but I had better not hear a single complaint," he warned Patty as he shook his finger in her face.

"Careful, dear, you wouldn't want to lose one of the set," Patty purred as she pushed his hand away. "Who could possibly complain about my tiny tumblers?" she asked as she tossed her head, confident in her victory.

"You're overreactin', Taylor, as usual," Babette said with a nod.

"Go home and whisper sweet nothings to your stale conversation hearts," Gypsy muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Taylor asked, clearly affronted.

"I said that you need to stop selling last year's candy for this year's holidays," Gypsy said, enunciating each word carefully.

"I am not!" Taylor said quickly.

"You are too!" Gypsy fired back. "You do it every year, and every year I'm the sucker who buys the old boxes, well, no more!" she said adamantly.

Nathaniel began to fuss in his mother's arms, and Luke spared Josh and Jake a quick glance, knowing by their wide eyed attention to the adults arguing that a sympathy cry wouldn't be far behind. "You guys are upsetting the kids," he said in a low, calm voice.

"That's it, everyone out. You can come back at bedtime to pick them up," Patty said as she lifted Carly from Luke's arms, surreptitiously giving his bicep a sly squeeze as she did so.

"Hey!" Luke growled.

"Oh, you'll get her back," Patty said with a smug smile as Babette took Nathaniel from Gypsy and herded Taylor toward the door.

"Go rotate your stock," Gypsy muttered at Taylor's retreating back.

Luke bent down and asked the boys, "Are you going to be good for Miss Patty?" Josh nodded, but Jake simply looked puzzled, so Luke laughed and ruffled their hair as he said, "Try, okay? For the old man?" He looked over at Patty and asked, "Are you going to be able to handle them all?"

"Don't worry, Darling, I have reinforcements coming," Patty said as she watched Babette slide the door closed after Taylor. She turned to Gypsy and asked, "Your nieces?"

"On their way," Gypsy said with a nod.

"We have two spry young ladies who will help us keep up with them, as well as Emily and Charlie," Patty assured Luke.

"Charlie said Emily was going to pick her up on her way," Babette reported.

"Emily and Charlie?" Luke asked blankly.

Sookie laughed and said, "You'd better warn Lorelai. Her mother and her mother's helper are getting chummy," she chortled.

"Oh God," Luke groaned.

"Oh, it's nothing," Patty said as she shook her head. "Charlie answered the phone when Emily called the other day, and Emily offered to pick her up. I'm sure they aren't in cahoots," she said as she tried to suppress a smile.

"Don't say cahoots," Luke grumbled.

"We're here!" Charlie called out as she slid the door back. "And we brought muscle," she said as Richard and Emily followed her through the door.

Luke turned to look at his father-in-law in surprise and asked, "You got roped in?"

Richard shrugged and said, "How else was I going to spend Valentine's Day with my girl?"

Josh and Jake rushed their grandparents. "Paw!" Josh said happily as he wrapped his arms around Richard's leg.

"Hi," Jake said as he gazed up at Emily.

"Hello, my handsome boy," Emily said as she reached down to pick him up.

Charlie nodded to Emily and said, "Apparently Emily was a very good girl this year."

"Stop," Emily admonished, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Oh?" Patty asked curiously.

Emily held out her arm to show them the ruby and diamond bracelet that circled her wrist and asked, "Isn't it lovely?"

As the ladies oohed and ahhed over Emily's bauble, the parents prepared for take off. Luke rummaged through both diaper bags, double checking the contents as he asked Richard, "Have to go and try to upstage everyone don't you?"

Richard chuckled and said, "I believe that you are no slouch when it comes to distracting Lorelai with shiny objects."

"I don't want diamonds, I want Mauviels," Sookie said to Jackson.

"Diamonds would be cheaper," Jackson muttered.

Gypsy's head swiveled as she heard the door open and two dark haired teen aged girls stepped into the studio. "Good, you're here," she said with a nod. "We'll be back in a couple of hours." She turned to Andrew and grabbed the lapels of his coat as she began walked backward toward the door. "You, come with me," she ordered.

Andrew tried to smother a smile as he said, "Yes, ma'am," as she pulled him out of the door.

Sookie giggled and said, "I guess they're staying in tonight." She looked over at Luke and said, "Judging by the shave and a haircut, you guys are going out."

"And you win two bits," Luke muttered. He turned to Richard and said, "We'll have our phones on."

Richard nodded and said, "We'll be fine."

"Okay," Luke answered with a nod. He raised his hand to give them all a half wave, and then hurried for the door.

XXXX

While Luke and Jess were transporting the goods, Lorelai was locked in the bathroom. "Okay, it doesn't have to be a silk purse, maybe just a nice satin one," she mumbled as she dug through her make-up searching for that perfect eye shadow. "Why would anyone make anything out of a sow's ear, anyway?" She felt the weight of her hair wrapped around large Velcro curlers tug at her scalp, she saw her fingers sifting through the pots and compacts that crowded her bag of cosmetic tricks, and she felt the prickle of awareness on her neck, noting each sensation as if observing from afar. When she found what she had been looking for, she raised her eyes to the mirror above the sink and said aloud, "This is ridiculous," but her heart continued to skitter in her chest.

Lorelai glanced down at the pale pink polish she had quickly applied to her toes and wondered idly if it would be dry enough in time to slip her shoes on. She thought of Luke as he had come down the steps, already wearing his dress pants with an open collared shirt, his jacket dangling from his fingers, his face clean shaven, his hair neatly trimmed. She remembered glancing down at the worn and stained old flannel she was wearing at the time and wondering what the hell a guy who looked like that was doing with such a mess of a woman. She forced a smile and said, "You look nice. It's early."

Luke nodded and peeked into the bassinet where Carly slept through the sound of the Iron Chef marathon the boys were half watching. "You are officially off duty," he said quietly. "This should give you a little more than an hour."

"An hour?" Lorelai asked blankly.

Luke smiled wryly and said, "To do whatever it is that you girls do to get ready for a date."

Lorelai cocked her head as she looked up at him and asked, "Really?"

"Sure," he answered. "Go take a bubble bath or something."

Lorelai chuckled at his naiveté and began to push herself up off of the couch, already making a mental list of all of the things she needed to do to whip herself into shape. A bubble bath was not on the list. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "You're the best."

Luke's lips curved into a smile as he shrugged and said, "Just trying to be sure you don't go looking for another valentine."

Lorelai ran her fingertips lightly over the crisp blue dress shirt he wore and murmured, "Not likely."

"Go relax a bit," he said softly. "I'll pick you up at six."

Lorelai hadn't needed to be told twice. She bolted for the stairs, and dashed up to their room. When she walked into the bathroom, she spared the deep tub a glance and sighed as she turned the taps to start the water in the shower. Fifteen minutes later, she was washed, shampooed, and shaved. She wound a towel around her hair and then rummaged in the vanity for the nail polish. And then she got down to business in earnest.

Her hand trembled slightly as she swiped the eye shadow onto her lids. She knew it was crazy to be this nervous, but as Sookie had so helpfully pointed out, it had been months. She was as exhilarated as she was petrified. Although she ached for this night to come, she couldn't help wondering how it would be. She glanced down at the towel wrapped around her body, and knew without looking what Luke would see when he undressed her. Her breasts; full and heavy, but lined with faint stretch marks, her stomach, smaller to be sure, but loose and soft. The eight she had been unable to shed seemed to be concentrated in her butt, hips and thighs, all of which sorted the same battle scars as her breasts.

Lorelai wished that she had the same confidence in this post-pregnancy body as she had when her belly was huge and round, but she didn't. Part of it was the fact that Luke was unabashedly turned on by her pregnant form. "Ripe," she whispered as she dug a tube of mascara from her make-up bag. Every night, he had massaged cocoa butter into her skin, even though they knew from previous experience that the old wives tale about its powers wasn't necessarily true. She loved to watch his hands glide over the growing mound of their baby, his fingers gently working the lotion into her thirsty skin, his palms warm and sure as he cradled her in his hands. Of course, the therapeutic massages were seldom restricted to just her stomach. Frequently, he gave the same reverent attention to her legs, her arms, and her breasts until she was awash in frustrated desire. Sometimes her hands would join his, gliding over her changing body atop his, their fingers entwined as their breath mingled and their eyes spoke volumes. Lorelai smiled at the memory, sure that they were singe-handedly responsible for the depletion of the world's cocoa butter supply, especially when Lorelai returned the favor, using the rich lotion to help him find a little release.

Lorelai dropped the mascara back into her bag and tugged at the towel knotted at her breasts. She eyed her reflection critically in the mirror's reflection and then sighed as she hung the towel neatly over the bar. Avoiding another glimpse, she reached for the bottle of vanilla and honey scented body lotion she knew that he liked and began to massage it quickly onto her arms. When she had finished applying what she hoped would be a distracting camouflage to every inch of her body, she padded into the bedroom to get dressed. She fingered the shell pink full slip she had bought to wear under the dress she and Sookie had found on a pre-date shopping raid on the mall, letting the silky material slide against her skin as her brow creased in worry. Despite her friend's well meaning propaganda, Lorelai knew that the problem wasn't whether she wanted Luke, she knew she did. The question was would Luke want her.

She wouldn't blame him for feeling a little repulsed. After all, he had seen more this time around than with the twins. Hell, he had seen more than she had. When Josh and Jake were born, it was completely different. It went so quickly once the decision to do the caesarean had been made, and then carried out with the precision of a well planned mission. But with Carly, Luke had seen it all. The hours of sweating and swearing while the contractions ripped through her, and the grunting, groaning and panting that was anything but attractive. He had seen her crown, and watched as the doctor had maneuvered her tiny shoulders free of her mother and covered in blood and the other assorted bodily fluids that accompanied their precious baby into the world. And after all of that, he had witnessed countless episodes of leaking breasts, bought package after package of sanitary napkins without complaint, and refrained from making even mild jokes about the tube of Preparation H that was now in their medicine cabinet. And even though, physically, things seemed to be back to normal for the most part, she couldn't help but wonder why he would want to come near her.

Lorelai picked up the lacy white bra she had bought while nursing the twins to showcase her post-partum assets and hoped that it would still fit. "Nothing sexier than a nursing bra on a hot date," she mumbled as she quickly put it on, and reached into to cups to arrange said assets. She tucked her chin to her chest to look down, and shrugged as she saw that it would do. She pulled the slip carefully over the curlers and sighed as he cool material slithered over her bare body. "No VPLs tonight," she said with a wry smile as she slipped the new pink dress from its hanger and quickly slipped it over her head, leaving it unzipped for Luke to finish for her. She went back into the bathroom and raised one foot to the vanity and tested the polish on her toes with the pad of her thumb. Satisfied that they would do, she slipped the pale pink heeled sandals she had chosen onto her feet. She then began to unroll her hair, smiling as she watched each soft curls dance over her shoulders, and knowing that Luke would be pleased. She heard the front door close and looked up, biting her lip as she listened for the sound of his footfalls on the stairs.

"Hello?" he called.

Lorelai ran her hands through the loose curls, letting them fall in tousled waves around her face. "Hello," she answered as she stepped to the side and stood framed in the doorway.

"Hel-lo," Luke said in a low voice as he caught sight of her.

Lorelai smiled as she watched his eyes widen and then warm as he stepped into the room. "You like?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," he answered in a husky voice as he crossed the room quickly.

Lorelai's smile was brighter than it had been in weeks as she tipped her chin up to look at him as she asked, "You think?"

"I know," he answered as he raised his hand to brush his knuckles along her cheek.

"Everyone all settled?" she asked softly.

"Everything is fine," he assured her, telling himself that he would tell her about Taylor's psychosis later. He brushed a soft kiss across her lips and then whispered, "Do you need me to zip you up?"

Lorelai took a step back and rolled her shoulders, letting the dress slip from them as she said, "No," and wriggled a little until the dress fell to pool on the floor at her feet.

"No?" Luke asked as he blinked in surprise. "It hasn't been five minutes," he pointed out.

"I said you couldn't take it off of me for five minutes," she answered as she captured his hand and pressed her lips to the center of his palm. "I never said I couldn't take it off."

Luke's breath hitched as he said, "I have reservations."

Lorelai's eyes flickered up to meet his as she murmured, "About me?" against his skin.

"Uh, food, dinner," he stammered as she teased the lines of his palm with the tip of her tongue. "Never you," he said in a rush of breath.

"I want to stay in," she said softly as she raised her head to look him in the eye.

"Okay," he answered in a raspy voice.

"I want to stay in here," she said as she pressed her lips to the base of his throat, just to make sure that they were on the same page. She felt Luke swallow hard as his arms locked securely around her.

"Whatever you want," he whispered into her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"I want you," she answered as she pressed her lips to the throbbing pulse in his neck.

Luke ran his hands over her bare arms and asked, "You sure?"

Lorelai reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt as she whispered, "I'm positive," into his ear.

Luke nodded once and then tipped her chin up with the knuckle of his index finger. "Good, because I really want you," he said in a voice hoarse with suppressed desire.

"You sure?" she asked, echoing his earlier question.

Luke ducked his head, capturing her lips in a heated kiss filled with the aching longing that coursed through his veins. Gone was the careful control, the tenderness of the past months was tempered with fire as he plunged one hand into the soft curls framing her face and pulled her tightly against him as he parted her lips with his tongue. He drank her in greedily, inhaling the scent of her, savoring the feel of her lush curves under the silken fabric. When she pulled away slightly, he followed, capturing her lower lip, unwilling to let her go now that he finally had her.

His warm breath washed over her moist lips as Lorelai smiled smugly and said, "I take it that's a yes?"

But Luke was beyond the teasing that had for so long been a part of their lovemaking. He kissed her again, letting his lips, teeth and tongue convey the urgency of his need as his hands roamed over her back, his finger curling into the silken material as he tried to force down the impulse to rip it from her. His lips trailed to her cheek, across her jaw and down to the creamy column of her throat as Lorelai tipped her head back, lost in the sensation of his hot mouth on her skin. "I've missed you. God, I've missed you," he murmured against her.

"I'm here. I'm right here," she whispered as she clung to his shoulders for balance. "Make love to me, Luke. I've missed you too."

Her words sent a sudden rush of calm through him. His hand flexed on her back as his mouth slowed, drawing on her soft skin with deliberate care. He groaned softly as he nipped at her earlobe, and then gathered her hair in his hands and buried his face in the soft curls. "Lorelai," he said in a choked voice.

"Oh, Babe," she said with a tender smile.

Luke pressed his lips to her shoulder once more, releasing her hair so that he could skim the straps of the pale pink slip with his fingertips. "I might like this even better than the dress," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled as she began to unbutton the rest of his shirt. "Why am I not surprised by that?" she asked.

Luke's lips curved as he nudged the pink straps over the curve of her shoulders and said, "I guess I'm predictable that way. Does the five minute rule apply here?" he asked softly.

"No." Lorelai swallowed her nervousness as Luke slowly skimmed the slip down. She watched carefully, trying to gauge his reaction as it fell to the floor on top of her dress and he ran his hands along the outside of her thighs, over her hips, into the slight indentation where her waist once was and up her ribcage. She shivered when he grazed the sides of her lace encased breasts, and gently traced the edge of her bra with his fingertips. "Luke," she said quietly.

"I know, not mine," he said with a rueful smile.

"They're, uh…" she began.

"Sensitive, I know," he said as he reluctantly traced his way back up to her throat, spreading his fingers along her jaw as he bent to kiss her hungrily.

Lorelai's nervousness was lost as she felt herself being drawn deeper into his kiss. Her hands became frantic as she pushed the shirt back from his shoulders, only to be brought up shirt by a missed button. With a grunt of frustration, Lorelai grappled for the button, but ended up popping it off in her haste. Luke pulled back with a surprised chuckle as she promised, "I'll fix it."

Luke bent, sweeping her legs out from under her and laughing at her shocked yelp as he carried her to the bed and placed her gently on the mattress. He pressed one knee to the edge as he whispered teasingly, "Where have I heard that before?"

"I always do," she replied defensively.

Luke smiled, his face lighting as he said, "Tear them to shreds for all I care." He ran one fingertip along the strap of her bra and said, "If you don't mind, I think I'll leave this. Just to remind me."

Lorelai returned his smile and said, "That's fine."

Luke nodded and then slid off of the bed again, quickly freeing his arms from his shirt and whipping the white undershirt he wore beneath it over his head. Lorelai watched as the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexed while he carefully removed each sandal from her feet and let them fall to the floor with soft thuds. "Pink toes," he observed as he ran his finger over the arch of her foot, making her squirm. He smiled as he straightened and began to unbuckle his belt.

Lorelai wanted to sit up and help him remove the rest of his clothing, but she resisted when she realized that stretched out on the soft bed was probably a more flattering position. She watched with interest as he toed off his shoes and quickly divested himself of his pants and socks, leaving his boxers in place. When he moved to climb back onto the bed, she shook her head and said, "Lose 'em."

Luke chuckled softly and said, "Might be better to have them on for now."

"Off," she said stubbornly.

With a brief nod, Luke stood up again and quickly pushed his boxers down. When he settled next to her, Lorelai reached for him, pulling him over on top of her. "Lorelai," Luke groaned in protest.

"I need to feel you," she told him.

Realizing that she simply wanted his weight on her after so long of going without, Luke acquiesced, biting the inside of his cheek as his body came in intimate contact with hers. Lorelai sighed happily as he pressed onto her, bracing his elbows on either side of her head as she looked up at him with a contented smile. "Good?" he asked as he tried to hold the bulk of his weight up off of her.

"So good," she answered as she ran her hands up his back, her nails trailing the column of his spine.

Luke began to kiss her again, soft sweet kisses melting into long lingering caresses. When each kiss grew deeper and hotter, he turned his head to lavish his attentions on her neck Lorelai's chin hit his nose as she tilted her head to give him the access she knew he craved. A surprised giggle escaped her as he smiled and said, "We used to be better at this."

"We need to get back in the groove," she crooned happily.

"So dirty," he murmured as he began to kiss his way down her neck. When he nipped at her collarbone, Lorelai clenched her jaw, torn between desire and nerves, wanting him to hurry up and love her, wanting to hurry up and have this first time behind them.

XXXX

Ten minutes later, Luke sat curled into himself on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face roughly with his hands. "Luke," Lorelai said as she sat up and pressed her hand to the center of his back.

"We should have just gone out for a nice dinner," Luke grumbled.

"I don't understand, what's the problem?" Lorelai said as she pushed her hair back behind her ears.

Luke turned to look at her incredulously and said, "The problem? The problem is that you're not ready."

"I am, I want this," she insisted.

Luke took a deep breath, trying not to get even more upset. He shook his head slowly and said, "You don't want me to touch you. You won't even let me kiss you."

"Kiss me? There was lots of kissing," she protested.

"Not that kissing, that kissing," he said as he nodded to her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach.

"I just feel a little self-conscious," she said defensively.

"I know that, and I understand," Luke answered quickly. "I mean, I don't really understand, because you look fine to me. Better than fine, amazing, but I know that you don't think that. I get it," he said with a nod. "What I really don't understand is why you started this if you didn't really want to," he said, his frustration creeping into his voice as he ducked his head.

"I said I wanted to. You're the one who stopped," Lorelai argued.

Luke turned to face her and said, "I stopped because I was hurting you."

"I was fine," Lorelai said dismissively.

"You were gritting your teeth, Lorelai, and flinching. To me, that isn't fine. To me, that means you're in pain," he said adamantly.

"You didn't need to stop, I would have been fine in a minute," she conceded.

Luke released a rueful chuckle and said, "Well I didn't have a minute in me."

Lorelai frowned in confusion and said, "Well, then you should have…"

"I mean, I couldn't…" he cut her off abruptly.

"Oh," Lorelai said quietly as understanding dawned.

"Yeah, oh," Luke answered bitterly.

Lorelai thought for a moment and then touched his arm as she said, "Okay, let's not get upset. Let's talk this out."

"I don't know what there is to talk about," Luke muttered.

"Well, I don't plan on living like a monk or a nun or whatever, so I think we need to discuss this," Lorelai said gently. When Luke's back remained rigid, she rubbed his arm and said, "Babe, we both knew that it could be uncomfortable at first."

Luke's shoulders slumped forward as he quietly said, "Yeah." He glanced over at her and said, "It wasn't like that last time, though."

"No, it wasn't," she conceded. "But last time was entirely different. We were more worried about my incision, and more time had passed since they were born," she said slowly.

"Yeah," he said again.

"This was different in every way, right? I mean, there were, uh, different parts involved," she said with a nervous laugh.

"I guess I just thought that if I was careful enough…" Luke let the thought trail off unfinished.

"Oh, Babe, it's nothing you did or didn't do," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "It's not like I wasn't excited, or you know," she said lamely.

"I don't know if I can," he admitted quietly.

"We just need to take it slow," she assured him.

Luke turned his head and said, "What can I say to convince you?"

"Convince me of what, Doll?" she asked.

"That I want you. All of you. Just as you are," he said sincerely. "I need to touch you, Lorelai," he said with quiet conviction.

Lorelai nodded and tugged at his shoulder a little as she lay back down. "Come here," she said as she patted the mattress next to her. When Luke stretched out beside her, she looked into his solemn blue eyes and said, "I gave up a nice dinner to be here with you. Why don't you see if you can make it worth my while," she said with a soft smile as she waved a hand over her naked body.

Luke smirked and glanced away as he said, "Yeah, 'cause that's not adding any pressure."

"Luke?" Lorelai said, waiting until his eyes met hers again. "Kiss me."

Luke pressed his lips to hers, offering his silent apologies, which Lorelai returned in kind. She raked her fingernails through his fine hair urging him to deepen the kiss. Instead, he pulled back slightly, pressing his forehead to hers as he said in a breathy voice, "Whatever happens or doesn't happen, I call we're taking a mulligan on tonight."

Lorelai nodded and said, "We landed on Free Parking."

"A gimme," he said as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Do-overs totally allowed," she whispered.

"And encouraged," Luke added as he brushed her lips with his. "Agreed?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded slightly and murmured, "There will be no points deducted for the dismount."

"Thanks," he said wryly, and then kissed her with all that he had.

XXXX

When Lorelai and Luke appeared at Miss Patty's two hours later, it was her pretty pink dress' maiden voyage out of the house. Luke's pants were a little creased from lying in a heap on the floor, and his shirt was thankfully covered with his coat. Lorelai had pulled a brush through her wild tangle of curls, and then twisted the whole mess up onto her head, securing it with a tortoise shell clip. As they gathered the kids' belongings, stuffing them back into the enormous diaper bags that Luke had hauled over, Emily eyed her daughter. "Really, Lorelai, you could take the time to buy a new dress, but a trip to the hairdresser would have killed you?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have that much free time, Mom, and I can do my hair myself," she muttered as she looked around for the boys' coats.

"I'm only saying that when you are dressing for an occasion, perhaps it would be better to leave some things to a professional," Emily asserted.

"Mom, most of the time I'm lucky to get my underarms shaved," Lorelai said bluntly.

"Lovely," Emily said as she took a defensive step back. "I wasn't criticizing you," she said stiffly.

"Sure sounded that way," Lorelai said as she scooped up a red plastic ball and tossed it to Sookie.

"I'm only saying that it's important for you to take time for yourself. Do a few little things to make you feel better about yourself. Especially now," Emily said quietly. "If it's simply a matter of logistics, I would be happy to help with the children."

"Well, as you can see, going anyplace looks like a project for the Army Corps of Engineers," Lorelai said as she placed her hands on her hips and took another look around for any stray items.

"You needed this," Emily told her in a firm voice. "You look a thousand times better than you did at dinner Friday night. You both are running yourselves ragged. I'm asking you to ask for help, Lorelai," she said with a small shrug. "Please ask for help. You need evenings like this, or an afternoon out with Sookie or Rory. Your father and I would love to help."

Lorelai softened as she turned to look at her mother and said, "Thanks, Mom. You're right, we did need this. We may take you up on that," she added with a nod.

"Please do," Emily replied. "Did you have a nice dinner?" she asked.

Lorelai's lips curved at Emily's choice of words and said, "Very romantic," as she conjured up an image of Luke in his boxers and she in one of his flannels, laughing and teasing as they scarfed down scrambled eggs and toast before they hurrying back upstairs.

"Is that a new ring?" Emily asked as she gestured to the emerald cut blue topaz on Lorelai's right hand.

Lorelai smiled as she pictured Luke leaning over the edge of the bed, rummaging around for his pants, and then popping back up with the ring box and a triumphant smile. She could still feel his fingers running lazily along hers as they lay entwined and enchanted with one another once again. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked as she held her hand out for her mother to see.

"It is," Emily said as she reached for Lorelai's arm, not so subtly showing off her new bracelet.

Lorelai laughed as she looked down at the diamonds and rubies that encircled Emily's arm. "Very nice," she said appreciatively.

"It's important to marry a man who can pick out your jewelry," Emily said smugly.

Lorelai smiled as they both turned to look at the spot where Luke and Richard were wrestling two squirming boys into their coats. "Yes, I remember hearing that somewhere," Lorelai said dryly as the two women watched their men be overpowered by the strength of the other two tiny boys in their lives.

Emily caught the small smile that Lorelai and Luke shared when he glanced up at her. She cocked her head as she studied her son-in-law and his sons and said, "I was never really sure."

"About what?" Lorelai asked warily.

Emily shrugged a little and said, "You both were so intent at first. I suppose I wondered if the fire would fade," she mused.

"Has it?" Lorelai asked, curious to know how they appeared to others.

Emily shook her head slightly and said, "It's heady, isn't it?" Her eyes strayed to Richard as she said quietly, "To love someone so much, so completely. Without reservation," she added with a slight blush as she noticed Lorelai's stare.

Lorelai nodded slowly and said, "No, no reservations. Luke and I are strictly come as you are."


	5. Sitting with the Solidarity Sisters

**A/N: Yes, I know that this is short, but this turned out to be one of those times when less seemed to be more. Thank you so much for reading and for your kind reviews.**

**Sitting with the Solidarity Sisters**

Luke watched as her eyelids grew heavy and then fluttered open as she fought off sleep. He smiled tenderly as he asked, "Sleepy?"

"Hungry," Lorelai answered in a voice barely above a whisper.

Luke's smile grew as he said, "I'm sure you are." As he watched her struggle against the sedative she had been given, he shook his head and said, "Shh, relax."

"Don't wanna sleep yet," she answered stubbornly.

"I'm gonna be right here when you wake up," he assured her as he glanced down, watching as she ran her thumb rhythmically back and forth over his wedding band.

"Better be," she mumbled. "Got mine?" she asked him.

Luke didn't have to ask what she meant, and simply held his right hand up for her to see her wedding rings on his pinky finger. "You can have them back in about an hour," he told her.

Lorelai held her left hand up for his inspection as she said, "You've warped me."

Luke eyed the indentations her rings had made in her finger and smiled as he said, "Some would argue that it was the other way around."

"I'm good for you," she said drowsily.

"Very good for me," Luke agreed as the door opened and a nurse stepped in with an apologetic smile.

"You ready, Mrs. Danes?" she asked gently.

"Pretty name," Lorelai murmured as the sedative started to overpower her.

Luke raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles, his voice muffled as he said, "Yes, very pretty." He glanced up and the young nurse gave him a nod. Reluctantly, Luke stood, gently trying to free his hand from hers, but Lorelai resisted even as her eyes closed. "See you in a little bit," he said gruffly.

Lorelai forced her eyes open again and desperately tried to focus on his face as she rasped, "Luke?"

Luke leaned over and pressed his lips gently to her forehead and then her lips. "Sweetheart?" he answered.

Lorelai smiled groggily and said, "Thas me."

Luke smiled at the slurred words and said, "Yeah, it is." Lorelai's fingers tightened on his fractionally as she stared up at him, searching for the words that eluded her. "I know. Me too," he said softly.

Lorelai nodded once, her fingers relinquishing his slowly as she closed her eyes and mumbled, "Cheeseburger."

"You got it," he answered. With a brief nod to the nurse, he closed his fist, curling her wedding rings into the palm of his hand as he turned and walked quickly from the room.

Once he stepped into the hallway, he closed his eyes tightly, drawing in a deep breath through his nose. After a moment, he forced his heavy feet to slog their way toward the waiting area, but stopped short when he stepped into the room and found Emily Gilmore sitting in the chair opposite the door. He frowned in puzzlement as he took in her legs crossed primly at the ankles and the book which lay forgotten in her lap. "What are you doing here?" Luke asked in a bewildered tone, startling Emily from her trance.

Emily stared back at him with one imperious eyebrow raised as she said, "It's a free country."

Luke smirked and said, "You sound like a third grader. I meant, Lorelai told you that she didn't want you to come and I seem to remember you agreeing," he said as he crossed the room and took the empty chair next to hers. He cut his eyes toward his mother-in-law and said, "Agreeing a little too easily, I see now."

Emily fixed him with a haughty stare and said, "I'm her mother. If it bothers you that I am here, I can sit in my car."

"It doesn't bother me," Luke answered quickly, surprised to find that his words were true. He stopped jiggling his knee nervously as he tried to process the thought, and then admitted to himself that he didn't really want to be sitting here alone as planned.

He turned to her and said, "I think I'm going to hunt for some tea, would you like some?"

Emily inclined her head and said, "That would be nice," knowing that he wasn't going to be able to sit still while the surgery took place.

As Luke stood up, Rory walked into the room, stopping abruptly when she found not only Luke, but her grandmother looking at her in surprise. "Hi," she said as she flashed them a nervous smile.

"Why aren't you in class?" Luke blurted.

Rory shrugged and said, "I don't have one until two today."

"You don't? I thought you said you had classes?" Luke asked, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember if he had known that or not.

"Not on Tuesdays," Rory explained. "The original date was a Wednesday. I have classes most of the day on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays," she reminded him.

"Yeah," Luke acknowledged with a nod.

Rory shrugged and said, "I thought I'd come and sit with you for a while, but apparently I'm not a very original thinker." She smiled at Emily and gave her a little wave. "Can I get you something? How about some tea?" she asked Luke.

"I was just going to get some," Luke told her as he gestured to Emily.

"I'll go," Rory said as she dropped her bag next to Luke's chair. "Coffee, Grandma?" she asked Emily.

"Yes, please," Emily answered.

Luke turned to look at his mother-in-law and asked, "Were you humoring me?"

"Yes," Emily said with a small smile.

Luke nodded mutely as he dropped back down into his seat. After Rory returned with their drinks, she reached into her bag and pulled out a book. As if by unspoken agreement, Emily opened her book and they both pretended to read, leaving Luke in peace.

He cradled the cup in his hands, lacing his fingers together and absently toying with Lorelai's engagement ring, turning it back and forth on his pinkie as he pressed his head back against the wall. He watched as the woman on the other side of the room noisily flipping the pages of a magazine without seeing them. He glanced over at Rory and said gruffly, "She's not going to be happy that you came up here."

Rory didn't lift her eyes from the page as she said simply, "I think she'll understand."

"Your neck," Luke grumbled as he closed his eyes.

He let his mind drift, the phone call Lorelai had gotten the week before telling them that the doctor had a cancellation and that they wanted to move the surgery up. The hurried arrangements for blood tests and baby sitters. The whispered conversations late at night. Lorelai didn't want to wait. She wanted it over and done with. She wanted it behind them, and she wanted to give him as little time to stew about it as possible. Of course, he knew that the bags under his eyes gave him away. He shook his head, willing himself not to fall into the morass of worry he had so studiously avoided. Instead, a smile played at his lips as he pictured Lorelai pulling her shirt away from her body during a particularly rambunctious bath time the night before. He sighed softly as he focused on the memory of her playful scowl which almost immediately melted into a smile as she dumped a cupful of water over Josh's head as revenge. Emily's perfume tickled his nose as she leaned forward to retrieve something from her purse. The scent triggered the memory of another waiting room long ago.

He could see himself sitting alone as the curious glances of the other waiting room occupants bounced off of him as if he were indeed made of rubber. They seemed to instinctively know that they should avoid the scowling young man who sat as still as a statue with his arms crossed over his chest. He had thought that he was doing a fairly good job of holding himself together, until a woman entered the room and unwittingly chose the empty chair next to Luke's. He didn't glance at her or acknowledge the intrusion in any way, but when she settled back into the chair with a sigh, it hit him. _White Shoulders,_ Luke remembered instantly as the scent of the perfume his mother had worn flooded his senses. He shot out of the chair and into the hallway. He paced restlessly, his hands on his hips, his heart hammering, the sound of it drowning out the hum of activity the ebbed and flowed around him. When he felt his pulse slow, Luke lifted his arm and glanced at his watch, stunned to find that only thirty minutes had passed since they wheeled his father down the long corridor.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Luke mumbled.

"Hmm?" Emily asked as she looked up from her book.

Luke's eyes flew open as he realized that he had spoken the words aloud. "Nothing," he assured them quickly. He watched as they reluctantly turned their attentions back to their books, but then he surprised them as much as himself when he heard the sound of his own voice. "My dad had to have surgery, you know, when they first diagnosed him. Kind of like this. They wanted to remove some lymph nodes. The operation itself was no big deal, only a couple of hours," he said, letting the thought trail off.

Recovering quickly, Emily said, "A very long two hours, I'm sure."

"Yeah," Luke breathed.

"It's hard to wait," Rory agreed.

"Yeah," he said again.

Rory looked up at the clock on the wall, watching as the seconds clicked by. "They said about an hour or so?" she asked.

"Give or take," Luke answered shortly. Rory nodded and then returned to her book, stealing a glance at him as she turned the page. After another ten minutes, Luke stood up and said, "I'm going to walk around for a minute."

When Rory moved as if she planned to join him, Emily shot her a look and spoke up saying, "We'll be right here."

Luke wandered the hallways for about five minutes before returning to the waiting room and dropping back into his seat without a word. As he closed his eyes again, he felt Rory shift in her seat, leaning a bit closer to him, subtly making her presence known. Luke waited for the memories to come flooding back again, but instead found himself focusing on the sound of Rory's steady breathing.

Lulled by the rhythm, he must have drifted off because the next thing he knew he heard Dr. Gordon say, "Luke? We're through." Luke sat straight up in his chair as Rory placed a calming hand on his arm. He blinked up at the doctor who had performed the surgery and before he could ask, Dr. Gordon said, "She did beautifully. Everything went off without a hitch. We'll bring you back as soon as she comes around a bit."

"Oh, okay, good. Thanks," Luke said with a nod. He felt Rory squeeze his arm gently before she released it and looked over at her with a small relieved smile.

"See? Everything is fine," Emily said, reassuring herself as much as them.

"Yeah," Luke said as he slumped back into the chair. He saw Emily incline her head slightly in acknowledgement and then she and Rory fell back into an easier silence than before.

A short time later a nurse appeared and summoned Luke. He was out of his chair like a shot, tossing the ladies an apologetic glance over his shoulder as he said, "I'll be back out to get you as soon as I can."

Luke walked into the recovery room, gently pushed the curtain back to slip into Lorelai's cubicle and smiled as he saw the annoyed crease between her brows. He touched his finger to the spot gently and asked softly, "Are you in pain?"

"Superglue," she mumbled.

"Superglue?" Luke asked in a whisper.

"Eyes, superglued," she said as she struggled to break free of the anesthetic.

Luke leaned over and gently kissed each eyelid. When hers eyes slowly opened he smiled and asked, "Better?"

"Hi, Babe," Lorelai said in a raspy voice.

Luke brushed her hair back from her forehead and said, "Hey." He smiled tenderly and said, "Doctor says it went really well."

"Good," she answered tiredly as she tried to swallow.

"Throat hurt?" he asked.

"Dry," she croaked.

"Want me to go on the hunt for some ice?" he asked her.

"Uh huh," she said as she nodded.

"Be right back," Luke said as he kissed her forehead and turned to go in search of the nurse. He returned a minute later with a paper cup filled with ice chips and held one to her dry lips. As Lorelai opened her mouth to take it, he smiled and asked, "Onion rings or fries with that cheeseburger?"

"Rings," she sighed as the cool water melted on her tongue, nodding for another ice chip.

"Pie?" he asked.

"Mm hmm," she answered.

Luke offered her another piece of ice, but she closed her eyes as she shook her head. Luke set the cup aside and gently smoothed her hair from her face. He caught sight of her rings and moved to pull them from his finger. Lorelai was drifting off again as she felt him lift her hand and slide the rings back onto her finger. She flexed her hand and mumbled, "Doin'?"

"Marking my territory. There's a really young male nurse out there," he said in a low voice. When she gave him a tired chuckle, he smiled and whispered, "Shh. Rest a bit, and then we'll go home."

"'Kay," Lorelai mumbled.

Luke watched as she was pulled under again, and her breathing grew deep and even. After a few minutes, he slowly released her hand and glanced at his watch. Moving slowly and quietly, he stepped around the curtain and walked toward the door to the hallway. When he turned into the waiting room, he was shocked to find the chairs where Emily and Rory had sat vacant. He frowned as he glanced over to find the woman who had been abusing the magazine earlier looking up at him.

"They said they'd see you later," she said with a shrug.

"Oh," Luke said as he frowned in confusion. "Thanks," he mumbled as he turned to head back to the recovery room.

Thirty minutes later, Lorelai stirred again to find him sitting in the hard plastic chair next to the bed. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey. You awake now?" Luke asked.

"Think so," Lorelai answered as she blinked to clear her vision.

"They'll be back in to check on you in a little bit," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Good, I'm ready to go home."

Luke smiled and teased, "You don't wanna stay?"

Lorelai shook her head as she shifted and tried to get comfortable. "Not so much."

Luke smiled and said, "You sure you don't wanna get a look at the nurse guy first?"

Lorelai gestured for him to come closer as she said, "I like looking at you."

Luke rested his elbows on the edge of the bed and took her hand in both of his, kissing the back of her hand as he breathed in the scent of her skin. He carried their joined hands to his cheek, rubbing it against the freshly shaven skin as he let his eyes do the talking for him.

Lorelai's lips curved into a smile as she asked, "Did you have some company?"

Luke blinked in surprise as he admitted, "Yes."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I figured."

"Don't be mad, they just wanted to be here," he said softly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I'm not mad." She freed her hand from his grasp and moved to cup his cheek. Brushing her thumb over his cheekbone she said, "Besides, I think they were here for you, not for me."

"Huh?" Luke grunted.

"Milton," she explained cryptically.

"I have no idea what you mean," Luke muttered.

"Rory said something when we talked the other day," Lorelai said with an affectionate smile. "Some quote from Milton about serving those who only stand and wait," she explained with a shrug.

"For me?" he asked blankly.

"Face it, Babe, the Gilmore girls like you," she said gently. "All three generations of them."

"They didn't need to do that," Luke said quickly.

"They wanted to," Lorelai told him. "Face it, you're stuck with us. You'll never have another moment alone," she said with a laugh.

Luke shook his head and then turned toward her hand. He pressed his lips to her palm, his voice muffled as he said, "Okay by me."


	6. Snippets

**Snippets**

Luke held the heavily laden tray high as he slowly began the climb the steps. Josh and Jake scampered in front of him on hands and feet, chattering excitedly. Luke rolled his eyes at the racket they made as they hit the landing and began to clamber up the second flight. "I think we can cross ninja off of the list of possible career choices for you two," he grumbled.

"Mama!" Jake called happily.

"Shh. It's a surprise," Luke hissed.

"I'm surprised you haven't switched to a career in elephant wrangling," Lorelai called out in a sleep rusty voice.

"I might," Luke said as he watched the boys round the corner and run into their bedroom.

"Mama! Fest!" Josh said as he rushed for Lorelai's side of the bed.

Lorelai looked up to see Luke carrying a bed tray into the room. "Breakfast?" she asked the twins, wide eyed.

"Fest! Fest!" Jake said as he nodded emphatically.

"Easy, it's just sloshing around in there," Luke warned as he skirted the end of the bed.

Nonplussed by his father's insult, Jake looked up at him and commanded, "Up!"

"Gimme a sec, will ya?" Luke growled as Lorelai pushed herself up against the headboard.

Quickly, she shifted Carly a little further onto Luke's side of the bed, smirking as the baby didn't stir at the disturbance. "She sleeps like you," she told him.

"Amazing how early the instinct for self-preservation kicks in," Luke said as he settled the tray over her lap. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Happy Birthday, Crazy Lady."

"Up!" Jake demanded again.

Lorelai smiled as her cheeks flushed with pleasure and said, "Thank you, Burger Boy. And Baby Burgers," she added as Luke tossed each of the boys onto the foot of the bed. He hurried around to rescue Carly before they could claim their spots at Lorelai's sides.

Once he cradled the sleeping baby in his arm, Luke leaned back against the headboard and watched as two dark blonde heads bent to inspect their mother's tray for anything that looked to be of interest to them. "They've already eaten," he warned her.

"Toat," Josh said helpfully, pointing to the stack of toast slices on the plate.

"You want some toat, baby?" Lorelai asked as she pulled a triangle of toast in two and handed each boy a piece.

"Aw, geez, they'll get crumbs everywhere," Luke complained.

"So will I," Lorelai answered with a shrug. "Wow, so, breakfast in bed," Lorelai said as she scooped up a forkful of eggs.

Luke glanced down at the dark haired girl in his arms and said, "Well, she got hers, seemed only fair."

"You were supposed to go back to sleep," she said as she chewed.

"Couldn't," Luke replied with a shrug.

Lorelai cut her eyes toward him as she bit into a slice of bacon and asked, "Watched us sleep, didn't you, Stalker Boy?"

"Yep," Luke answered unapologetically.

Lorelai chuckled and then shot Jake a glare as a chubby hand reached for her scrambled eggs. "Easy way to lose that hand, Bub," she growled playfully.

"Ughs," he said, unfazed as he plucked a handful of eggs from her plate and shoved them into his mouth

"Thief," Lorelai muttered. When she turned to look at Josh, she saw him staring at her as he waited patiently. She pointed to the eggs with her fork and said, "Go ahead," with a sigh.

Luke chuckled as Josh quickly pressed a handful of eggs into his mouth. "At least he's a little more polite about it," he told her.

"So big plans today," Lorelai said before taking a huge bite of toast.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Luke asked doubtfully.

Lorelai nodded as she chewed and then swallowed. "Perfect day. Breakfast in bed, we get some things that need to be done out of the way, and tonight we all have dinner at Luke's," she said with a pleased smile.

"I can't believe you're making me do the list. Aren't I your slave every day?" he grumbled.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Aw, so sweet. Are you my slave, Babe?" she teased.

"I'm the one who caters to your whims, so yes," Luke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Would you wear a loin cloth?" she asked as she shooed Jake's grasping hand away from her plate.

Luke snorted and said, "No."

"But if you're my slave, you should wear whatever I want you to wear," she argued.

Luke turned to look at her with a wry smile. "Fine, I'll put it on under the flannel."

"Good."

Luke watched as she and her assistants demolished the rest of the food on the tray. "All done?" he asked as he watched her wet a fingertip and mop up the toast crumbs with it.

Lorelai smiled sheepishly and nodded as she wiped her hands on her napkin. "I guess I was hungry," she said with a shrug.

"You, come here," Luke said as he waggled a finger at Josh. When the boy scooted up in between his parents, Luke shifted Carly to his other arm and made sure that Josh was propped up against the headboard. "Hold your little sister for a minute?" he asked. When Josh nodded, Luke gently positioned the boy's arms so that Carly would be propped up against his body, and then handed the baby to him. "Just for a sec," Luke said as he reached over and lifted the breakfast tray from Lorelai's lap. As soon as he had placed it on the floor next to the bed, he saw Jake scramble into position under Lorelai's arm. "Opportunist," Luke muttered. He settled back against the headboard and asked Josh, "How you doin'? You got her or do you want me to take her?"

"Got," Josh said as he looked at Carly uncertainly.

"You're a good big brother," Lorelai told him.

"Me!" Jake insisted.

Lorelai smiled as she turned to him and said, "You're not bad, but you still have your moments, buddy."

Luke nodded as Lorelai slid down onto the pillows, cuddling Jake close to her. He looked down at Carly and said to Josh, "She's not so bad, is she?" When Josh didn't answer, Luke prodded him a little by saying, "Kind of cute, for a girl, right?"

"Hers a gurl," Josh answered solemnly.

"Yeah, she is, but I think she may actually turn out to be as pretty as Mommy. That wouldn't be bad would it? We like pretty girls," Luke added with a sly smile.

"What are you teaching them?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"How to be a man," Luke intoned sonorously.

"How's the scratching and belching coming?" she teased.

"Pretty good," Luke replied with a smug smile.

Lorelai turned to look at him and said, "Feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't you?"

Luke ducked his head, smiling as he noted the dark sweep of lashes that rested on Carly's pink cheeks. "Yeah," he admitted gruffly.

"Good way to spend a morning," Lorelai said as Jake tried to wriggle from her grasp. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked him.

"Pray," Jake answered as he flipped onto his stomach and started to slither off of the side of the bed.

"Hang on," Lorelai said anxiously as she helped him down from the bed. When he gained his feet, she held onto his arm and said, "Be sure to ask for world peace, and for Mommy to win the lottery. Okay?"

"'Kay," Jake answered with a nod.

Josh lunged forward, almost throwing the baby aside in his haste to join in on the fun. "Whoa!" Luke cried as he rescued his daughter from her big brother and held her close. "Easy there," he grumbled as Carly stirred and snuggled into his neck.

"Pray, pray!" Josh said as he crawled over Lorelai's legs.

She caught him and lowered him to the floor gently as she said, "Okay, but you ask for an end to world hunger and for Mommy to stay young forever."

Luke rolled his eyes as the boys immediately began to race back and forth across the room. "You know, maybe we should hand them over to Mrs. Kim, since they are so devout," he drawled.

"That'll beat it out of them," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Either that, or they'll finally learn to pronounce that 'L'."

"Remember when they were like this?" Luke asked as he brushed his fingers over Carly's head.

"Yeah," Lorelai said wistfully. "There was one for each of us. Now we have to share," she added with a pout.

The boys abruptly changed directions and headed with the bedroom door, peals of laughter trailing after them. "Hey, hey, hey! In here," Luke called as they thundered down the hallway.

"And they're off," Lorelai said with a sigh as she threw the covers back to go after them. "Grab some toys and you can bring them to Mommy and Daddy's room to play," she called down the hallway. She turned back to Luke with a flirty smile. "Maybe later there will be some praying in here," she said as she sauntered down the hall to rein the twins in.

"You didn't hear that," Luke whispered to Carly. With a contented smile, he slid down in the bed, relishing the feel of her soft weight resting on his chest and the tiny puffs of breath that tickled his neck.

The past eight weeks had been completely different from the eight before them. Instead of hurling them into even more upheaval, the sudden change in surgical plans and Lorelai's recuperation somehow seemed to have a calming effect on the household. Priorities had been realigned, processes put into place, schedules had been set and with Charlie's help, the Danes family fell into a more manageable routine. Most noticeably, the change in atmosphere between Lorelai and Luke seemed to boil down until all that was left was that place that they had started from; friendship, partnership, passion, and love. Gone were the petty jealousies and the resentments that came with them. Gone were the invisible boundaries that had kept them from working as a team. Gone were the tension and worry over integrating their child into a semi-hostile environment. That had all changed the day she lay prone on a gurney asking him for a cheeseburger.

After the surgery, Lorelai was up and about within a day or two, but restricted from doing too much lifting and carrying. As if by unspoken agreement, they made a game out of it, forcing the boys to respect her limitations and to be more helpful by making it a challenge for them. Little by little, Carly was further introduced into Josh and Jake's world. The boys would take turns sitting in Luke's lap with the baby balanced precariously on their tiny lap, and their father's large hands securing the precious bundles. When she was awake, both Lorelai and Luke encouraged the boys to interact with Carly, showing her their toys and pointing out her toothless smiles. Soon the boys began to talk to her, beaming wide smiles of triumph if Carly happened to coo back at them. Of course, they weren't very fond of the crying. Living up to her name, Caroline Emily Danes proved to be a tad bit fussier than her brothers had been, and seemingly had no qualms about letting her displeasure be known. The boys also were a little bit territorial where Lorelai was concerned, but granted a grudging acceptance of their sister's needs after a few stern lectures from their father.

When Lorelai went back for her follow up appointment a week later, Doctor Morgan confirmed Doctor Gordon's positive views on how the surgery went. She folded her hands on top of her desk and leaned forward as she said, "That leaves only the question of birth control. I have to tell you, I would prefer it if you didn't go back on the pill for a while. I'd like to be able to monitor you without the influence of additional hormones in your system."

"Oh," Lorelai said quietly. She glanced over at Luke and then admitted, "We really hadn't thought about that yet."

"No," Luke agreed as he carefully studied his fingernails.

Lorelai gave a short laugh and then said, "Maybe I should have just had you yank the plumbing. We're done with it, right?"

Luke flinched at her joke and shook his head. "That's not the answer," he grumbled.

Doctor Morgan nodded and said, "Yes, if that were the case, you'd be looking at hormone therapy for a whole other reason."

"Yeah, but if the goods were gone, we wouldn't be worrying about growths," Lorelai argued for arguments sake.

"It's major surgery, Lorelai," Luke said tersely.

"Yeah, but I was under once, I should have just had all of the questions taken care of," she said with a frown.

"Well, that would have been a little too radical, in my opinion," Doctor Morgan stepped in quickly. "At most, we would have tied your tubes."

"Well, I should have done that, then," Lorelai said with a sigh.

Luke looked over at her sharply and asked, "So, we're done then, right?"

Lorelai blinked in surprise and said, "Aren't we? I thought we were. We wanted a girl, we got a girl."

"Yes, that's true," Luke conceded. He rubbed his hand over his face. "I guess I just never thought about it that way. I mean, we were concerned about your health, and Carly's health, and then your health again. I just never thought past that," he admitted.

"Well, we don't have to decide right this moment. You're still on the bench, slugger," Doctor Morgan joked, hoping to diffuse the tension in the room.

Luke's ears burned bright red, and then he cleared his throat. "It's easier for me, right?" he asked as he glanced at the doctor briefly and then looked away.

"For you?" Lorelai asked in a confused tone.

"You know," Luke said as he shifted in his seat and gestured vaguely to his lap.

"Oh! A vasectomy?" Doctor Morgan asked. "Well, yes, it is a much simpler procedure," she told him.

"Do you want to do that?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, if you gave me my choice between doing that and going to the ballgame, probably not, but when it's a matter of a visit to the doctor for me or surgery for you, yeah."

"Guys, you don't need to make any permanent choices right now. I'm simply saying that we need to find an alternate form of birth control for you. A diaphragm or condoms with a spermicide would work just as well," Doctor Morgan pointed out.

Lorelai watched as the flush moved from Luke's ears to his cheeks, flooding them with color. "We'll talk about it," she said quietly as she reached over to take his hand. "We'll talk it over and let you know," she told Doctor Morgan.

The doctor nodded and said, "That's fine. I'll see you again in two weeks, and then at six weeks."

They were both quiet during the car ride home until, just outside of Stars Hollow, Luke said, "I don't really think we'll have any more kids. Do you?"

Lorelai chewed her lip for a moment and then said quietly, "No."

"I mean, if you want them, I want them, but it just seems…" he trailed off.

"It would be a bit much," Lorelai finished for him. "Well, we can wait and see," she reassured him.

Luke cut his eyes toward her and said, "I really don't want to become the target of your Trojan Man jokes."

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and said, "There's just something about the word spermicide that's wrong."

Luke chuckled and said, "Yeah, not much of a turn on."

"And, I want to be able to jump you whenever I want to jump you. I don't want to have to run to the bathroom and fiddle around with a diaphragm," she admitted.

Luke nodded and said, "Could be a mood killer."

They lapsed into silence again as Luke turned into the driveway. He pulled to a stop behind his truck, put the car in park, but made no move to get out. Instead, he turned to her and said, "I'm going to look into getting it taken care of."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to," Lorelai told him.

"Well, look at it this way. I'd actually be doing it for fairly selfish reasons. We don't want more kids, and I really don't want to wear a, uh, rubber," he said in a low voice, causing Lorelai to giggle. "We could wait until its okay for you to go back on the pill, but what's the point?" he asked with a shrug. "We just need to figure out how we feel about this and then if we're both agreed that we're done, then, we're done."

And talk they did. The decision seemed so much easier when Josh had a meltdown in Target, which led to Jake, Carly and a sympathetic toddler in the next aisle joining in. It was so much harder late at night when he held his tiny girl close to him and she stared up at him as if he had hung the moon. But in the end, they decided together that they had already had more than they had ever dreamed of, and to leave things as they were. So, Luke made the appointment.

The day of the procedure, Lorelai drove him to the doctor, but at his request, remained in the waiting room. When they left, she carefully refrained from making any comment on his slightly altered gait. When he shifted in the passenger seat to get comfortable, Luke looked over at her with a wry smile. "The good news is I get to jerk off all I want for the next few weeks. You know, gotta get all of that sperm out," he said sarcastically.

"Aw, Babe," Lorelai said sadly as she reached for his hand.

"Ah, I'm okay," Luke said gruffly.

"I feel horrible," Lorelai admitted as she kept her eyes glued to the road.

"Don't. It was my decision, right?" he reminded her. "And now I get to go home, lie down and ice my balls for the rest of the day," he tried to joke. When she opened her mouth to speak, Luke squeezed her hand to stop her. "Lorelai, it was nothing compared to what you've done, okay? I'm just complaining to complain."

"But," she protested.

Luke shook his head and said, "No. No 'buts'. We both know that this was the right thing to do." He shifted again and grimaced as he said; "Now I guess we just wait for grandchildren."

Lorelai glanced over at him, a tiny smile twitching at her lips and said, "Well, there's a good chance that the first ones will kind of look like both of us."

Luke shot her a dark look and said, "Don't even say that."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Well, it's true. I don't see them doing anything but getting closer."

"They're too young, Rory's still in school and Jess still has his head up his butt," Luke muttered.

"Hey, you're the one who brought up the grandchildren. I was just pointing out that they could be a reality a lot sooner than you think," she said defensively.

"I'd kill him first," Luke growled.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "I meant, even if they do things the supposedly right way."

"Can we not talk about grandkids for a while, please?" Luke asked desperately.

"You brought it up," she said again. A few minutes passed in silence before she whispered, "Want a dog?"

"No, no dog," Luke answered vehemently.

Lorelai smiled as she looked over at him and said, "You know, I love you even if you are a crabby old guy who shoots blanks."

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"Anytime," Lorelai had answered with a shrug. When he glared at her, she just gave him a saucy smile and an overblown wink, and all of his defenses crumbled.

All in all, even with the icy testes, life seemed to be much better than it had been in February, but this was not without conscientious effort on both of their parts. They both fought off the exhaustion each night, just so that they could spend a few minutes alone, rehashing the day's events, sharing a funny story, or simply cuddling up together. Anxious to keep the peace between them, Luke didn't retreat from her physically as he had after each pregnancy. Instead of spending another six weeks in sexual exile, this time, Luke's time in purgatory was punctuated with kisses, caresses and a healthy dose of heavy petting, for strictly clinical purposes, of course. He willingly indulged in the torturous kisses, unable to resist the temptation of her creamy skin, incapable of escaping the need to feel her against him, on top of him, beneath him.

Time had passed relatively calmly until the week before, when tensions broke out over the boys' hair, of all things. They had been giving the twins a bath. Luke was running his fingers through Jake's long curls to chase the suds away, when he made the mistake of saying, "Time to get these guys a haircut."

"They're fine," Lorelai said dismissively as she wrapped Josh in a fluffy towel.

Luke scowled and said, "They look like miniature hippies."

Lorelai laughed and said, "They do not."

"Lorelai, look," Luke huffed as he gathered Jake's wet hair into a ponytail.

"It's wet. It's much shorter when it dries," Lorelai argued.

"Not that much shorter," Luke retorted.

"I don't want their hair cut," she said adamantly.

"Are we gonna wait until it's down to their butts? They're boys, Lorelai," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Butt!" Josh said happily.

"Butt, butt, butt," Jake sang as Luke lifted the dripping boy from the tub.

"Yes, I'm aware that they are boys, I've been peed on enough to know," Lorelai said as she stood up, gathering Josh close in his terrycloth toga. "They're just babies, they are allowed to have curls," she said firmly as she turned to leave the room. "You are not cutting their hair," she told him stubbornly.

Luke wrapped Jake in a towel and hurried after her. When he found her trying to maneuver Josh onto the changing table to put a diaper on him, he said quietly, "They aren't babies anymore, Lorelai. Look at them. They're boys."

"They're only two," she shot back, trying to choke down the sudden rush of tears that clogged her throat.

"Yeah, and we're already starting the toilet training. They aren't babies," he insisted.

"I don't want to cut off their curls," she admitted softly as she reached to touch one of the dark gold tendrils that hung in a damp ringlet. "What if they don't come back? Their hair is already darker," she said sadly.

Luke walked up behind her and pressed his chin to her hair as he said softly, "We can't stop it."

"I can't do it," she said as she shook her head.

"Then I'll take them. It's time, Lorelai."

In the end, Lorelai broke down and went with them, cradling Carly in the Snugli as she watched Cindy at the Curl Up and Dye carefully trim the boys' hair. By the time they were done, even Lorelai had to admit that they looked much better, even though they definitely looked more like little boys than the babies she saw them as. And, though much shorter, she was relieved to see the swirls of old gold curls spring up like incredibly deceptive halos around their heads. While Luke strapped the boys into the stroller, Cindy handed Lorelai two baggies she had carefully labeled with each of the twin's names. Luke looked up and said, "Don't you think that's a little sick?"

"Don't you think maybe you ought to shut up right now?" Cindy asked smartly.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yeah, or I'll have my muscle take you out back and put a hurt on ya."

"Or worse, a perm," Cindy threatened ominously.

Luke snorted and said, "You'll never get your hands on me." He turned to open the door as Lorelai took the handles of the stroller. "And stay away from the little one," he said gruffly.

Cindy laughed and said, "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little girl too!"

Luke chuckled at the memory as he turned his head to see Lorelai ushering both boys back into their bedroom. "There was an in depth discussion on why we weren't bringing the train track in here."

"Mas!" Jake said as he held up a wooden Thomas the Tank Engine.

"Yeah, well, Thomas is special, he doesn't need a track today," Luke said with a sage nod.

Lorelai settled the twins on the floor and then closed the bedroom door, effectively trapping them with their parents. She crawled back onto the bed and grinned as she said, "They must get that 'I'm awake, let's go' thing from you."

Luke held his arm out, pulling her close to him, and smiling as both of his girls rested on his chest. "What time are your parents coming?" he asked.

"Ten-ish," she answered with a yawn.

"Will they be able handle them all?" Luke wondered aloud.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Mom has a plan. Some friend of hers is a muckety-muck on the board for the Beardsley Zoo. They're taking them there. Apparently there's some program for little kids," she said with a shrug.

"But they can't come to dinner tonight?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Mom said they had already accepted an invitation for a fundraiser for the Komen Foundation."

"Well, it's nice of them to take them for the day. You sure you want to spend it fixing up the house?" he asked leadingly.

Lorelai hid her smile as she said, "Babe, we have a ton of things that need to be done around here. You are my slave, remember?"

"I can think of better ways to service you," he grumbled.

"Ah, but wait until you see the exciting things we have on our hit parade," Lorelai said as she rolled over and pulled a spiral notebook out of the nightstand drawer. She watched as Luke scanned the list, trying not to laugh as she saw his eyes widen.

"There's no way I can get this all done today," he said as he shook his head.

"No, but we can put a pretty good dent in it."

Luke scowled as he demanded, "Who is this 'we' you keep talking about? What do you plan to do while I'm doing all of this?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I'm the birthday girl. I'll be lying on the couch, eating bon bons and watching Oprah."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, well, don't strain yourself."

Lorelai smiled as she pressed her cheek to his chest once again and said, "I won't, trust me."

XXXX

Lorelai was no fool. She smiled smugly as she carefully conditioned her hair. There was no possible way that she was going to let Luke spend the day regrouting tiles when they were about to have five uninterrupted hours alone, but to her way of thinking, he didn't need to know that. As she moved through her morning routine, she added a few extra steps. She slathered on new scented lotion, and applied a dab of perfume between her breasts and to a few other strategic spots. She left her hair carelessly curly, and dressed in comfortably casual clothes, 'accidentally' omitting the pesky underwear from her ensemble.

As they watched Richard back the Tahoe carefully out of the driveway, Lorelai dangled the key to her father's Jaguar in front of Luke's eyes and asked, "Wanna go for a joy ride?"

Luke smirked and asked, "Will it get me out of checking the plumbing?"

"No, but I may move buffering the hardwood up on the list," she answered with a sassy smile. "It'll be right after polishing the knobs."

"Whoopee," Luke drawled.

"Well, at least we knocked the cobwebs down last week," she said. "If you're lucky I'll let you trim the shrubbery."

"Shrubbery? What shrubbery? I thought this was all inside stuff," Luke complained. "Let me see the list, you keep changing things," he demanded.

"The Honey Do list?" she asked teasingly.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "The slave manifest," as he held his hand out, snapping his fingers impatiently.

Lorelai reached into the back pocket of her jeans. As she pulled a folded sheet of paper out, she admitted, "I may have changed it a little."

"Why am I not surprised?" Luke asked as he snatched it from her fingers. He unfolded the page and saw the words, 'Honey Do' printed neatly at the top. He let his eyes drift down the length of the page, seeing only one word repeated on each line, 'me'.

When his eyebrows shot up, Lorelai launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she asked, "Seriously? We're alone and you think I give a damn if the baseboards are scuffed?"

Luke laughed and said, "I was beginning to wonder."

Lorelai hurriedly started to unbutton his flannel as she said, "Honey, do me."

"Yes, ma'am," Luke said with a wicked grin as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Lorelai shook her head and propelled him back against the wall, pressing up against him as she fisted her hand in his hair. "No time for the sweet stuff, we only have five hours."

XXXX

"So, you had a nice day?" Rory asked as Luke deposited their burgers in front of them.

"Such a nice day," Lorelai said with a smile.

"And you got a lot done?" Rory asked him.

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, nothing noticeable, but lots of little things."

Rory nodded as she bit into her burger and then moaned appreciatively. Jess smirked as he asked Lorelai, "Was he an obedient slave boy?"

Lorelai nodded as she tore a french fry in two and dropped a piece onto each of the boys' plates. "Very obedient. I just said 'do that' and he did it."

"Well trained," Rory said with a nod.

Lorelai nodded and said modestly, "Well, it didn't happen overnight, you know. It took years of reinforcement to get his mind right."

Luke rolled his eyes and said dryly, "Yes, yes, you are the master."

Lorelai dragged a french fry through the pool of ketchup on her plate and held it up to his lips as she asked, "And you are?"

"Your slave," Luke answered in a deadpan voice. When she waved the fry insistently, he grimaced and then bit into it.

Jess checked his watch and said, "Only six more hours of nausea to go."

"Six hours?" Lorelai asked, perking up. "Wow, a lot can get done in six hours," she mused.

"Thanks," Luke growled at Jess.

"Aw, don't worry, Babe, I know you're tired," Lorelai said as she patted his knee. "Maybe you can just dust the knickknacks and fluff the pillows."

Rory snorted, and when both Lorelai and Luke gaped at her, she covered her mouth and said, "I'm sorry. That just sounded dirty to me."


	7. Undercover Mother Lovers of all Shapes a

**Undercover Mother Lovers of all Shapes and Sizes**

"This was such a good idea," Lorelai said as she glanced over at Rory.

"I have them occasionally," Rory said as she flipped the page of the magazine she was browsing through. "Do you think Angelina Jolie has a vial of Brad's blood too?" she asked.

"Oh, definitely. I mean, she has to get thirsty sometimes, right?" Lorelai asked as she perused the magazine in her lap. "Hey, cute shoes," she said as she held up the magazine for Rory to see.

"Very cute," Rory agreed as the nail technician unscrewed the cap on the polish she had chosen. She looked over at Lorelai's toes and said, "That's a pretty color."

"Very Spring-y," Lorelai said as she peered over the top of the magazine to validate her choice.

"So, next?" Rory asked.

"Lunch. I'm starving," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I can't believe Luke wouldn't let us bring Carly," Rory complained.

Lorelai smirked and said, "He says she's too young to be indoctrinated." She closed the magazine and turned to look at her daughter as she said, "Besides, I'm glad it's just you and me. It seems like forever since we've done anything just the two of us."

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "We went shopping just a couple of weeks ago."

Lorelai fixed her with a stare as she said, "Sweets, the pre-finals run to Office Depot does not constitute shopping, no matter how many different colors the high-lighters come in now."

"Well, you get a whole summer of me."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, when I can pry your face away from Jess'."

"Please!" Rory cried indignantly. "Who was it that got caught necking on the couch the other night?" When Lorelai giggled, Rory shook her head and said, "You two are the sickening ones."

"You love us," Lorelai said with a grin.

"I do, but I could live without the porn in the living room," Rory grumbled.

"Porn?" Lorelai scoffed. "He kissed me once," she said indignantly.

"And then you pounced on him and kissed him a thousand times," Rory reminded her.

"Only because he turned such a delightful shade of fuchsia," Lorelai argued.

"It was an unusual shade," Rory conceded.

"And that's nowhere near as bad as the time Luke came downstairs to find Jess with his hand in someone's shirt," Lorelai said, going for the win.

Rory's jaw dropped as she said, "Nuh uh."

"Uh huh. Spring break week ring any bells? I think you were supposed to be watching a movie. Luke went down to get his ice water, and who's wrestling around on the couch?" she asked pointedly.

"Oh God," Rory groaned.

"Never saw the man move so fast. And so quietly for such a big guy," Lorelai mused. "You should probably save the more advanced stuff for his place, Hon," Lorelai said as Rory's cheeks flamed. "Poor Luke almost had a stroke." She giggled again and said, "Of course, Jess did have one. A stroke, get it?" she crowed.

"Mom!" Rory hissed.

Lorelai grinned as she closed her magazine and peered down at her finished pedicure. "Ready?" she asked as she rummaged through her purse for tip money.

"Soup Plantation?" Rory asked as they gathered their bags.

Lorelai snorted as they flip flopped their way toward the door and said, "Luke thinks it sounds healthy, so yeah, we're going."

"He doesn't know it's a buffet, does he?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"Not just a buffet, but an all you can eat buffet. Soup, salad, pizza, pasta, chicken wings, ice cream, rainbow sprinkles. I've been in training for the rainbow sprinkles all week," Lorelai said as she wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulders. "I'm so happy that you're home."

"I'm just your enabler," Rory grumbled good-naturedly.

"My partner in crime," Lorelai confirmed without apology. "That and I like you, kid."

"You're not so bad yourself," Rory said with a smile as she stowed their bags in the back seat of her car and then climbed into the driver's side. When Lorelai strapped herself into the passenger seat, Rory glanced over and teased, "Fess up, you're scared of my tiny car now."

"It just feels weird to ride so close to the ground," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"We could have taken Luke's truck. Two girls out for a wild and crazy day in their Chevy," Rory said with a smirk.

"Nah, I like having you chauffeur me around," Lorelai replied.

As they drove along, Lorelai messed with the radio, looking for the appropriate music to get them the fifteen blocks to the restaurant. By the time she landed on a station playing 'Rock the Casbah' Rory was pulling into the parking lot. By unspoken agreement, she parked, but did not cut the engine until the song had ended and her mother had ceased bopping in her seat. As she opened her door, she rolled her eyes at Lorelai and said, "Work up an appetite?"

"You know it," Lorelai said as she pushed her door open and they hurried into the restaurant.

Fifteen minutes later, they were seated at a table covered in plates and bowls of all shapes and sizes. Rory picked up her fork to dig in and then pointed at one of the bowls as she asked, "What's with this?"

Lorelai shrugged as she eyed the scraps of iceberg lettuce drenched in ranch dressing and said, "That is the truth, my sweet. Quick, eat a bite," she said as she stabbed a forkful of the lettuce and then shoved it into her mouth.

Rory looked at her incredulously as she asked, "Why?" As she chewed, Lorelai gestured wordlessly to the salad and then to a bowl of soup. Rory's eyes widened in appreciation as she speared a piece of lettuce and popped it into her mouth.

Swallowed hard, and immediately washed the vegetation down with a sip of her Diet Coke as she said, "See? Now if he asks, we can honestly say that we had soup and salad." She pushed the salad bowl to the far side of the table and pulled a bowl of steaming cream of chicken with wild rice soup closer to her as she ditched the fork for a spoon. "I do like the soup part," she admitted as she dipped the bowl of her spoon into the rich broth.

"Soup is good food," Rory said as she prepared to dive into a bowl of minestrone.

"You're good, do the Campbell's people know about your witty catchphrases?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

Rory nodded and said, "It's all tucked away in my secret bank accounts."

Lorelai blew gently on another spoonful of soup and said, "So, tell me everything. Things are good? You and Jess?"

Rory nodded as she continued to eat. "Very good."

"Coming up on a year," Lorelai said, striving for a casual tone.

"Depends on how you're counting it, but yeah, the official debut was a year ago next week," Rory confirmed.

Lorelai set her spoon down and leaned forward as she asked in a low voice, "Are you in love with him? I mean, I know that you love him, but are you, do you…" she stammered.

"Yes," Rory answered simply.

Lorelai's face softened as she tilted her head and gazed at Rory. "Wow," she whispered. "Big love?" she asked wistfully.

Rory looked up at her mother and smiled as she saw the dreamy expression on Lorelai's face. "Yeah, big love."

Lorelai pressed her hand to her heart and said, "I know that as your mother I should be panicking, terrified, but I can't be." Her eyes were a little misty as she asked, "It's very cool, isn't it?"

"Very cool," Rory confirmed.

Lorelai nodded as she looked down at her bowl of soup and then pushed it aside, pulling a plate loaded with a variety of food toward her. "Okay, commence panicking," she said with a wry smile. "You're so young. Both of you."

"We know, Mom," Rory said gently.

"How is this, I mean, obviously this is going to have some sort of impact on you. What you want to do, I mean," Lorelai said as she absently plucked at a chicken wing.

"Yes and no," Rory said cautiously. When Lorelai looked at her skeptically, Rory shrugged and said, "Well, you know that I've been leaning more toward the print journalism thing."

"Yeah, I knew that," Lorelai answered with a nod.

"Well, the only impact I can see my relationship with Jess having is a matter of geography," Rory said with a shrug. "And at any rate, that isn't going to be an issue for another year or so. At least, in my case," she added cryptically.

"True," Lorelai conceded. "I just know that, um, when you have that kind of thing, the big love, it changes things."

"Yes it does."

"I worry that you might give something up, miss out on something because you wouldn't want to be separated from him," Lorelai said bluntly.

Rory shook her head as she picked up her fork and dug into a small mountain of mashed potatoes. "Jess would never let that happen,' she said firmly.

"Oh, I know he'd never ask you to," Lorelai said quickly.

"No. And he'd know, trust me. He seems to think he knows what I want better than I do," Rory said as she speared some pasta with her fork. "It would be a little less annoying if he wasn't usually right."

A laugh escaped Lorelai before she could squelch it. "Oh kid, I know that feeling."

"He's so smug about it too," Rory sneered.

"Does he give you that patient look? You know, the one that says, 'I'm just waiting for you to talk yourself around to what I already know you want'?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, that look," Rory confirmed with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, you know where he learned that," Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes.

Rory nodded and said, "Makes me feel like doing the opposite just to get him back for that look."

Lorelai laughed as she picked up a slice of pizza and said, "Yeah, but you can't do that or you don't get what you really want."

"So, what do you do?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shrugged nonchalantly as she chewed and then shifted the food to her cheek as she said, "Sweets, you learn to make them grovel for other things. There's one area where you will always have the upper hand, so to speak."

"Ew, okay," Rory said as she held up her hand to stop Lorelai from continuing.

"You asked," Lorelai said innocently. They continued eating, lost in thought for a few minutes, until Lorelai looked up, blinking as a thought popped into her head. "Is Jess' geography changing?" she asked.

"What?" Rory asked, thrown by the sudden change in topic.

"You said that the geography thing wasn't an issue 'at least not in my case', does that mean it may be in Jess' case?" she asked worriedly.

Rory's eyes widened slightly, like a deer caught in the headlights. She quickly dropped her eyes to her plate as she said, "Um, Jess has some things going on."

"Things? What kind of things? Bad things?" Lorelai asked anxiously as she wiped her fingers on her napkin.

"No, good things. At least, I think they're good," Rory said quickly as she met Lorelai's eyes. "But, they aren't things for me to tell," she said with a helpless shrug.

Lorelai slumped in relief and then she grunted as she said, "Aw, come on. Throw me a bone."

"Hang on," Rory said as she picked through the pile of food on her plate and unearthed a portion of barbeques ribs. She placed them atop Lorelai's plate and then smirked at her mother as she said cheerfully, "There you go."

"Rory," Lorelai whined. "You know I'm dying to know," she wheedled.

Rory chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment and then said in a low conspiratorial voice, "Okay, I'll tell you one thing, but you cannot tell Luke. That's for Jess to do, understood?"

Lorelai nodded excitedly as she leaned in. "Is he a spy? It that what you're going to tell me, because, man, Luke would be so jealous if Jess got to be James Bond and he didn't," she babbled.

"No, not a spy," Rory said with a laugh. "Um, Jess wrote a book," she told Lorelai, unable to suppress the proud smile that spread.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, I know that you said he was writing."

"No, Mom, it's a book," Rory said pointedly.

"A book? You mean it's printed up? Like a book you hold in your hand?" Lorelai asked as she blinked in surprise.

Rory nodded and said, "Yes, a real book."

"Wow," Lorelai breathed. "Published? I mean, it's a book that you can go buy?" she asked.

Rory nodded and said, "Yeah, but not in the way you're thinking. It's self published, meaning that the author pays for part of the run, and then markets the book to local bookstores himself," she explained. "If there are any sales, he pays the press a percentage until they recoup their investment."

"Wow. Jess published a book?" Lorelai asked in an awed tone. "How cool is that? Oh my God, that's huge," she said, getting more excited the more she thought about it. "I mean, even if he never sells a copy, that's still more than most people have ever done. He's putting it out there. What is it? A novel? Essays? Wow, a book," Lorelai babbled.

Rory smiled at her mother's genuine excitement and said, "It's a short novel called _The Subsect_. He's gotten a couple of book stores in Hartford to carry it, and a couple more near campus in New Haven."

"_The Subsect_," Lorelai repeated.

"Which is a vast improvement on his working title, which was 'Crap'," Rory said with a nod.

"Do you know which bookstores here in Hartford?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

Rory nodded and said, "Yeah, there's one that's not too far from Chilton."

"I wanna go buy a copy," Lorelai said as she pushed her plate away.

Rory frowned in confusion and said, "What? Now? We're eating. Besides, I have a copy at home if you want to see it."

Lorelai shook her head as she pulled her plate toward her again and said, "Hurry up and eat. I want to go buy one."

"Mom, you don't have to do that. Jess was just publishing it for his own satisfaction. And to shut his pushy girlfriend up," she added with a laugh.

"No, how cool is that, to go buy a book written by someone you know?" Lorelai asked rhetorically. "Man, Luke is going to… I don't know what Luke is gonna do when he hears this," she finished with a giddy laugh. "He'll be all puffed up and proud," she said as she nodded happily. Lorelai took a huge bite of her pizza and then her eyes widened. "Ooh!" she said through stuffed cheeks. "We should," she started, and then quickly held her hand over her mouth, chewing rapidly as her eyes danced. She swallowed hard and then said in a rush, "We'll swipe one of those employee recommendation cards!"

Rory laughed and said, "Yes! We'll fill it out and stick it on the shelf under the book!"

"Okay, when were done with this round, its rainbow sprinkles on cones to go, got it?" Lorelai said with a nod.

"I'm already writing my recommendation in my head," Rory said with a giggle as she dove into her plate of food.

XXXX

Luke shifted Carly up on his hip as he strode to the front door with Josh and Jake trailing behind him as if he were the Pied Piper. He answered the door to find Lulu, as expected, and Kirk. "What are you doing here?" Luke asked Kirk.

Kirk held up a large plastic tote and said, "Someone had to carry the arts and crafts supplies, Lulu is very petite."

"Kik!" Jake cried, overjoyed at the sight of his favorite clown.

"It's Kirk. Kirrrrrrk," Kirk told him, emphasizing the 'R'.

"Kik!" Josh said happily.

"Lots have little kids have trouble with the 'R' sound Kirk," Lulu explained to her husband.

Luke smirked and said, "Don't feel bad, they call Rory, 'Wee', so it could be worse."

Lulu bent down and said, "Hi guys! You ready to make some pretty stuff for Mommy?"

"Mama pitty," Josh said solemnly.

"Yes, your Mommy is very pretty," Lulu answered with a grin.

"And an excellent brainwasher," Luke said dryly as he stepped back to allow them to come in. "Thanks for doing this, Lulu."

"Oh, this is fun for me. I used to teach Kindergarten and first grade and we did all of this stuff. Now I have third graders and they are way too cool for this," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I still make Mother a handmade card every Mother's Day," Kirk said proudly.

"I don't doubt that," Luke grumbled as he closed the door behind them. "Lorelai and Rory just left, so we should have plenty of time."

"Do you have some old newspaper?" Lulu asked as Luke led the parade into the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah, in the recycle thing," Luke answered in a bewildered tone.

"You'll want to spread it over the table, unless you want the table painted too," Lulu told him. "Short sleeved shirts are good," she said as she inspected the twins. "You may want to use a couple of old bath towels to pin around them as smocks."

"Good thinking," Luke mumbled as he watched Kirk heft the tub onto the kitchen table. "What all have you got in there?" he asked as he nodded to it.

"Oh, your basics. Water soluble paints, clay, t-shirt paints, yarn, popsicle sticks" Kirk listed officiously.

Lulu nodded in agreement. "I picked up a t-shirt in Lorelai's size. I saw this cute thing in a magazine with the kids' handprints all over it. It said, 'Everybody wants a piece of Mommy' and I thought it would be fun to do."

Luke tried to hide his smirk at the 'Dirty!' that popped into his head, and said, "I'll go find towels."

Lulu reached for Carly and said, "Give me that pretty girl. Kirk can wrangle these two into their booster chairs."

Luke hesitated for a split second and then brushed a kiss to Carly's curls as he murmured softly, "Stay away from the weirdo." After handing the baby over to Lulu, he dashed for the stairs and went up to rifle through the linen closet. He located two worn old towels that wouldn't be missed, and then dug through Lorelai's sewing supplies for safety pins. When he came back downstairs, Kirk had Jake strapped into a booster seat, and was chasing Josh around the kitchen, attempting to capture him. From his seat Jake laughed and cheered his brother on as Carly watched the spectacle with wide blue eyes. Luke snagged Josh with one arm, tucking the squirming boy like a football and turned to hand him off to Kirk.

"I woulda had him in a minute," Kirk muttered.

Luke smirked and said, "Automatic reflex."

Once the boys were securely seated and cloaked, and the table covered with newspaper, Lulu began unpacking supplies from the box as Luke strapped Carly into a high chair. "Okay, we can do the t-shirt, but if you want to do that, we should do it first, so it has time to dry. We can also use the same handprint thing to make cards," she said as she pulled a sheaf of construction paper from the tote.

"Sounds good," Luke answered with a nod.

"I also have clay if you want to do that kind of handprints," Lulu said as she looked up from inventorying the bin.

Luke's mind automatically flashed to the clay imprint of his hand he had made for his mom in first grade, and his animosity toward Bootsie came bubbling up. "No clay handprints," he blurted.

"Really? I mean, the t-shirt is cute, but it will fade when she washes it. Clay handprints last forever," Lulu said, not catching the slashing movement Kirk was making across his throat as he stood behind Luke.

"Yeah, until some kid stomps on it and smashes it to pieces and you have nothing to give your mom on Mother's Day but some flowers you swiped out of Taylor's garden," Luke growled.

"Luke had a traumatic handprint experience," Kirk explained in a sympathetic tone.

"Aw, well then, you should definitely want Lorelai to have them, right?" Lulu said as she pulled the supplies out of the tub. "Look, I even have pink for Carly's hand."

"Stupid Bootsie," Luke grumbled. "Fine, fine, we'll do the handprint thing."

"Okay, let's get to it," Lulu said with a nod as she shoved a piece of cardboard between the front and back of a white t-shirt. "Luke, we'll need paper pates, lots of paper towels, and a couple of damp rags to wipe their hands with," she ordered.

"On it," Luke answered as he sprang into action.

"You guys ready to make Mommy pretty presents?" Lulu asked the boys.

"Mama pitty," Jake answered automatically.

Lulu giggled and said, "I love that. Okay, Kirk, get ready to pour the paint."

XXXX

Lorelai opened the car door to get out and said, "Yeah, but now they have to reorder. They have a blank spot on the shelf with a recommendation card."

"I think they might know that Enid Gunderfart doesn't actually work there," Rory said drolly as she retrieved their bags from the back seat. "Besides, they only had two copies, I'm not sure if they'll reorder after selling two books."

Lorelai smiled as they walked toward the house and said, "Ah, but there's where the second part of my genius plan comes into play. Every few days, I'm going call, or have someone call and ask if they carry _The Subsect_ by Jess Mariano. They'll think it's an underground hit!" she said happily.

"Or they'll think that the authors' friends and family are trying to boost sales," Rory said as she rolled her eyes.

"Either way, there will be a groundswell of demand," Lorelai said happily as they climbed the steps. She pressed her finger to her lips and then said, "Nap time, hopefully," as she opened the front door quietly.

They stepped into the foyer and listened to the stillness that filled the house. Lorelai turned to Rory with a grin and motioned for her to head for the kitchen. As they passed the living room, Rory stopped and pressed her hand to her heart as she nodded for Lorelai to take a look. The television played QVC quietly as she saw Jake passed out on the rug in front of it, arms akimbo, and a Matchbox car clutched in his hand. Bypassing the slew of toys scattered around the room, Lorelai looked at the couch and smiled tenderly as she spotted Luke sound asleep with Carly snuggled into his neck and Josh on his legs, his head on Luke's stomach, rising and falling with each deep breath.

"How can he sleep like that?" Rory whispered.

Lorelai nudged her out of the doorway and whispered, "A combination of exhaustion and practice," as they tiptoed down the hall.

When they reached the kitchen, Rory turned and said in a low voice, "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Happens all the time. I have pictures." She walked to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. "I'm thinking of doing a photo book called, 'Man Naps'."

"Oh! That would be a great Father's Day gift," Rory said excitedly. "I can help. We can do it on the computer."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I may take you up on that." As they walked into Rory's room, she grinned. "You should see the one I have of him and Carly. She was so tiny, and his hand was on her back. I can't explain it, but the birth control companies would pay good money to have that picture destroyed." She plopped down onto Rory's bed with a bounce and kicked off her flip flops. After testing her toenails with the pad of her thumb, Lorelai tucked her legs in Indian-style and said, "Speaking of pictures, I have the ones we had done for your grandma framed. We can give them to her at brunch tomorrow."

"She's going to love them," Rory said with a nod.

"They aren't as cute as the ones Luke had done," Lorelai grumbled.

"No, but they're more Grandma's style," Rory conceded. "You have to admit, the boys looked adorable in those suits."

"Carly's dress gave me the shudders," Lorelai said as she picked at the inseam of her jeans.

"Well, who knew that you could put so many crinolines under such a tiny dress?" Rory said with a smirk as she leaned back against her headboard.

"Oh, my mother knows," Lorelai answered darkly.

"Have I thanked you again for not doing that to me?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Oh, there are pictures of you like that. Emily had her hooks in you for the first year, remember?"

"Yes, but you didn't continue it," Rory said with a nod. "For that, I thank you."

"You're welcome. Temper your memoirs with that thought," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Duly noted," Rory said as she yawned. "A nap sounds good."

"It does, doesn't it?" Lorelai said as she unfolded her legs and stretched out beside her daughter.

"You staying here?" Rory asked as she watched her mother get comfortable.

"Right here," Lorelai said adamantly. Rory smiled as she scooted down, resting her head on the pillow next to her mother's. Lorelai reached over and began to stroke Rory's silky hair. "My baby," she murmured.

Rory smiled as she closed her eyes and whispered, "Girl nap."

XXXX

"Good morning," Luke mumbled as he rolled over and saw Lorelai and Carly propped up against the headboard.

"Hi sleepy boy," Lorelai said softly.

Luke blinked the sleep from his eyes and murmured, "I didn't even hear her."

Lorelai smiled and said, "S'okay, I've got her."

"Looks like she's got you," Luke answered as he nodded to Carly's tiny hand holding Lorelai's breast in place.

"That she does," Lorelai said with a tender smile.

"Happy Mother's Day," Luke said in a gravelly voice.

"Thank you," Lorelai whispered.

They lay quietly, Luke's foot sliding along Lorelai's leg, his foot rubbing hers as he watched mother and child in the pre-dawn light. "She's amazing," he whispered, not realizing that he had spoken aloud.

"She has you wrapped up tight," Lorelai said with an indulgent smile.

"She's you," Luke answered, his cheeks warming.

Lorelai smoothed her hand over Carly's dark curls and asked, "You up for a little early morning excursion?"

Luke frowned and asked, "Excursion? Where?"

"The weather is warmer, it's Mother's Day," Lorelai said softly. "I think it's time that we introduced the two Carolines."

"Oh," Luke grunted as his breath caught in his chest.

Lorelai reached over and covered his hand with hers. "You don't have to go. I mean, I understand if you don't want to. I was thinking about it, and I just," she said with a shrug as she looked down at Carly. "I think it's time they knew each other."

"They know each other," Luke answered gruffly.

"Oh?" Lorelai asked as she turned to look at him.

Luke shook his head slightly and said, "I haven't taken her out there. I just, I tell her stuff," he admitted.

Lorelai's smile blossomed as she said, "Good, you should tell her stuff."

Luke turned his hand over, capturing hers and bringing it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand softly and asked, "You really want to go out there?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "It feels right."

"What about the boys?" Luke asked.

"We can take them too, or Rory is here. Whatever you want to do," Lorelai replied easily.

"I've taken them," Luke confessed.

"I figured you had," Lorelai told him.

"We went out there last fall, cleaned up the leaves and stuff, checked on things."

"Yeah, I know," Lorelai whispered.

"Do you know everything?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but in this case, Patty saw you. She was doing the same thing for Fran," she explained.

Luke frowned and said, "I didn't see her. I did go over to check Fran's and I saw that it had been cleaned up."

"She said she was leaving as you guys got there."

"I see." Luke thought for a moment and than said, "It's a quiet morning. Let's leave them here. I'll take my girls on a hot date to the cemetery," he said with a small smile.

XXXX

"Come in," Luke said later that morning as he opened the door to admit Richard and Emily.

"Ah, there's a lucky man with such a beautiful girl on his arm," Richard said, his face lighting at the sight of his youngest grandchild.

"Not for long," Luke grumbled as Richard plucked the baby from his arms. He smiled ruefully at Emily and said, "Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you, Luke," Emily said as she slipped out of the light jacket she wore. "I didn't need this. It has warmed up quite a bit this morning."

Luke took the jacket and walked to the hall closet to hang it up as he said, "Yeah, it was pretty cool this morning."

"How is Grandpa's pretty girl?" Richard cooed to Carly, who promptly made a grab for his moustache.

"Apparently she thinks you should shave that thing too," Emily said with an exasperated huff.

"Brunch is almost ready," Luke quickly, hoping to avert an argument as he led them to the kitchen.

After greetings were exchanged, and Richard and Emily were armed with bloody marys, they made their way into the dining room so that Luke could put the finishing touches on the food. "So, Mom, have you had a nice morning so far?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, very pleasant," Emily said as she lifted Jake into the booster seat attached to one of the chairs. "How about you, young man? Have you been nice to your mother on Mother's Day?" she asked him as she strapped him onto the seat.

"Mam!" Jake said as he pursed his lips for a sloppy kiss.

"Oh, you have a kiss for me?" Emily said as she offered him her cheek.

"He's working on his skills. Big into kissing, that one," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"You'll have to watch him," Richard warned as he waggled a finger at his grandson.

"I think he gives very sweet kisses," Emily said softly as she finished securing Jake and then caressed his cheek gently. "Grandma likes your kisses."

"Mam kiss," Jake said happily.

"Yes, I should kiss you too," Emily agreed as she kissed him gently on the cheek. "Don't tell Grandpa, but I think I'm crazy about you," she whispered to him.

"Noooo. Mama!" Jake said as he shook his head.

"You're crazy about your mother?" Emily asked.

"No, he knows his mother is crazy," Luke answered as he carried a platter of sliced ham to the table.

"Uh! Mother's Day!" Lorelai protested as she scooted Josh's chair up to the table.

"Yes, but you're crazy every day," Luke said with a teasing smile.

"Mama zeee," Josh agreed with an emphatic nod.

"Stop teaching them that!" Lorelai called after Luke as he disappeared into the kitchen again.

Jess smirked as he carried a steaming casserole into the room. "Looks like Luke is going to be staying in Sofa City tonight," he murmured in Rory's ear.

"Nah, this is all a part of the game, remember?" Rory answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He calls her crazy, she protests, he sticks to his guns, she does something crazy, and he thinks she's fantastic. The next thing you know, they're making out in Sofa City," she whispered back.

Jess placed the casserole on the table and then leaned close to Rory as he whispered, "Foreplay for the emotionally stunted?" into her ear.

"Ew and no," Rory said as she gave him a playful shove toward the kitchen.

Jess laughed as he disappeared, only to return moments later on Luke's heels with the rest of the food. Once they had filled their plates, the room was abuzz with conversation. Rory giggled as Josh lowered his plastic cup of mile to reveal a perfect milk moustache on his upper lip. "Look, Grandma, he's living up to the Gilmore name," she said to Emily as she nodded to Josh.

"Yes, it's sad that your grandfather's won't wipe off as easily," Emily said as she automatically reached to move Jake's cup within his reach.

"Would you have to shut down?" Richard was asking Luke at the other end of the table.

"Only for a day or two. I figure as long as I'm installing the new ovens, I might as well retool some of the rest of the kitchen," he said with a shrug.

"For two whole days you won't be able to get a decent burger in Stars Hollow," Lorelai moaned dramatically.

"You'll be able to," Luke answered pointedly.

Lorelai perked up as she smiled brightly and said, "That's right, I will! I rock!"

"Yes, you married extremely well," Luke drawled as he handed Carly a teething biscuit to gnaw on.

"And you'll be working at the bakery this summer?" Emily asked Rory.

"Hopefully, only once in a while. I'm waiting to hear from the _Stamford Eagle-Gazette_ about an internship. It's unpaid, but it's something," she answered as she glanced over at Jess.

"The _Eagle-Gazette_? Isn't that one of Mitchum Huntzberger's papers?" Richard asked with a concerned frown.

"Um, yes," Rory admitted reluctantly. "But I doubt that he has anything to do with, you know, filling unpaid internships," she said with a nervous laugh, ignoring the dark stare from the other side of the table.

"Well, they would be lucky to have you," Emily said with a sniff. "After all, you are the incoming editor of _The Yale Daily News_."

"Well, you know, every little thing on your resume helps," Rory said as she glanced at Jess uneasily.

"And Jess? What's new with you?" Richard asked.

"Yes, Jess, what is new with you?" Lorelai chimed in, struggling to suppress the grin that threatened to give her away.

Jess' eyes darted from Lorelai to Rory, just in time for him to see Rory duck her head slightly. He smirked and said, "I don't know, Auntie Lorelai. Why don't you tell me?"

"Jess," Rory said in a softly apologetic tone.

"Jess wrote a book!" Lorelai blurted.

"A book?" Richard asked as he turned to Jess.

"Yes, a book!" Lorelai confirmed excitedly.

"You wrote a book? Like a book, book?" Luke asked.

"I'm sorry," Rory said to Jess, shooting Lorelai a glare.

"Don't be mad, I whined it out of her," Lorelai said quickly. "And she's so proud of you. We're so proud," she amended.

"What kind of book?" Emily asked.

"A short novel," Jess replied gruffly.

"I have it, hang on," Lorelai said as she scooted her chair back and rushed from the table.

"You wrote a book?" Luke asked again.

"It's self published," Jess said dismissively.

Richard frowned as he processed the information. "Have you gotten any placements?" he asked.

"A few," Jess grumbled.

"I bought them, so make sure you get your cut," Lorelai said as she hurried into the room holding the bag from the bookstore in Hartford. She handed one copy to Luke and the other copy to Richard as she beamed at Jess.

"Wow," Luke said softly as he stared at the cover.

"Isn't it cool?" Lorelai crowed. "I want my copy autographed."

Rory stared at Jess until he finally met her gaze. "I'm so sorry," she said softly.

Jess shook his head and said, "No big deal."

"It is a big deal," Lorelai insisted. "This is really big."

"What's it about?" Luke asked as he flipped the book over to scan the back cover.

"You won't like it, there's no baseball," Jess said with a smirk.

Luke shot him a quelling look and then his face softened as he said, "You did it."

"Anyone can do it, Luke, as long as they're willing to pony up for the printing," Jess told him.

"Still," Luke said as he stared at his nephew's name on the cover.

"You know, one of the ladies I know from the DAR has a husband who works for Random House," Emily said with a nod.

"Um, this isn't really mass market material," Jess said quickly.

"But, Emily and I may know people who can get it into the right hands," Richard said with a nod.

"No, thank you," Jess said as his face began to flame.

"Jess really only did this for himself. Well, and for me, because I kept bugging him to," Rory told her grandparents.

Richard flipped to the fly page and murmured, "Truncheon Books in Philadelphia. I've never heard of them."

"It's a small press. Just some guys working out of an old warehouse and running a bookstore," Jess explained. "They're kind of a local thing, spotlighting area writers and poets."

"Are you sure they're legitimate?" Emily asked. "Sounds a little bohemian to me."

"Philadelphia has a growing arts community. People fleeing the high rents in New York," Rory explained.

"I read that," Emily murmured. "Yes, I read that in a magazine. Where did I see that?" she asked Richard.

Lorelai watched as Luke turned the book over in his hands again, staring at it silently as the conversation swirled around him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. Luke glanced up at her and then over at Jess, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He patted Lorelai's hand as he cleared his throat and said, "Food's getting cold."

Richard looked up as Lorelai nodded once and moved to go back to her chair. He held the book up slightly and asked Lorelai, "May I?"

"Um, ask Jess," Lorelai answered as she sat down.

"I'd like to read it," Richard told Jess sincerely.

Jess nodded and said, "Sure, but I'm not sure it'll be to your taste."

"I like variety in my reading material," Richard said as he set the book beside his plate and patted it gently, closing the subject.

There was a moment of silence as they all picked up their forks and resumed eating. "Man, I love this egg stuff," Lorelai said, hoping to shatter the awkwardness that hung over the table.

"It is delicious," Emily agreed as she took a dainty bite of the casserole.

Luke cleared his throat gently and said, "My mom used to make it."

Emily smiled and said, "How appropriate that we have it today."

"I thought so," Luke acknowledged as he turned his attention back to his meal.

"Ughs!" Jake demanded as he pointed to his nearly empty plate.

Emily smiled as she spooned a bit more of the casserole onto Jake's plate and said, "Jacob is not distracted by the literary world."

"Oh no, Jake loves books," Lorelai corrected quickly. "He just loves food a teensy bit more."

After they finished the meal, they lingered at the dining room table sipping coffee and tea. Rory excused herself for a moment, and then reappeared with a stack of packages wrapped in a variety of floral themed paper. Lorelai looked up and said, "Whoa, it's the mother lode! Get it? Mother?" she said as she winked at Luke broadly.

Rory handed the two biggest boxes to Emily and said, "These are for you, Grandma, Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you, Rory," Emily said with a delighted smile. She opened the envelope attached to the box on top, and rolled her eyes at her daughter's choice of greeting cards. "It's from Lorelai and Luke." She unwrapped the gift and lifted the lid to reveal and framed portrait of the two of them and all four children. "Oh, it's lovely," Emily said as she lifted the picture from the tissue. "And look at how handsome you are," she said as she held it up for Jake to see.

"Juke," Jake said as he pointed to the picture.

"Yes, there you are, and Joshua, and Caroline on Rory's lap. And your mother and father. You all look so nice," Emily said with a pleased smile. She looked up at Lorelai and said, "No denim or flannel in sight."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "We thought that we'd give you a thrill."

"Thank you, I love it," Emily said as she handed the photograph to Rory. "Would you take this to your grandfather?" she asked.

While Richard studied the portrait, Emily opened the next envelope to find a home made card covered in colorful handprints. She beamed and turned the card for Josh to see as she asked, "Did you help make this?"

"Jos!" Josh answered as he thrust his fist into the air.

Emily smiled as she opened the card and saw Rory's much larger handprint inside. "And Rory," she sighed happily.

"Well, I didn't want to be left out," Rory said with a self-deprecating smile.

"I love it, thank you," Emily said as she set the card aside and began to carefully unwrap the second box. When she lifted the lid, she covered her mouth to stifle the laugh that escaped and said, "Now, this is a little more realistic." She held up the frame for Richard to see, and he chuckled deeply as he saw the grandchildren still dressed to the nines, except in this frame, Josh and Jake each had a handful of Rory's hair as Carly screamed her displeasure. The wide eyed panic on Rory's face was so comical, one couldn't help but laugh. "We'll put that one on the mantelpiece, but this one will go in our room."

"Yes, you wouldn't want people to know that your grandchildren are not automatons," Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes.

"Or perhaps I would just like to see a picture of them that makes me happy when I wake up," Emily answered archly.

"Or that," Lorelai replied with a careless shrug. "Is that my loot?" she asked Rory as she nodded to the pile.

"Yes, this is yours," Rory said as she pushed the pile across the table.

"Which one first?" Lorelai asked Josh.

"Jos furs," Josh answered.

"I'm supposed to open Ooh-ahs first," Lorelai told Rory.

"The kid present is the bigger box," Rory told her.

As Lorelai pried the card from the top, she smiled at Luke. "I see you contracted out the gift wrapping," she teased.

"When you have a ringer," Luke replied with a helpless shrug.

Lorelai opened her handprint card, a bright smile lighting her face as she also spotted Rory's handiwork on the inside cover. Rory grinned and said, "Now you know why Luke sneaked me out to the garage last night. Covert ops."

"It's perfect," Lorelai said happily. She ripped the paper off of the box and gasped as she lifted the lid. "Clay handprints!" she said as she lifted a small pink disc with a tiny hand imprinted in it and traced it with her fingertip. "Thank God Bootsie wasn't around," she whispered as she lifted Josh and Jakes from the tissue. "Oh! And my big girl," she cried as she pulled Rory's hand print out and lined it up with the others in front of her, blinking back the rush of tears that burned her eyes. She placed her hand over Carly's and smiled at Josh as she said, "This one is too small." She moved her hand over Jake's and then Josh's and shook her head as she said, "These are getting too big, but they're not as big as Mommy's." She covered Rory's handprint with her own, marveling as she saw how well it fit. She looked up at her eldest child as she said softly, "Just right."

"Jus' wite!" Jake agreed as he clapped his hands.

"Thank you," Lorelai murmured as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked over at Luke and gave him a watery smile as she said, "Thanks, Babe."

"Anytime," he said quietly. He cleared his throat and said, "There's more." Lorelai nodded and set the empty box aside before she tore into the next gift. When she lifted a framed copy of the formal portrait that she had made for Emily from the tissue, Luke shrugged and said, "I know you don't like the formal stuff as much, but it's a nice picture of all of us."

"It is," Lorelai said as she studied the picture with fresh eyes. Luke stood tall and handsome in his suit, one hand resting on Lorelai's shoulder as Rory stood at his side, her hand on Lorelai's other shoulder. The skirt of Carly's dress spilled over Lorelai's knees and Josh and Jake stood poised on either side of her. "It is a good picture," she said with a nod.

"Okay, one more," Rory said as she lifted the box out of Lorelai's way.

Lorelai smiled as she saw her name printed in Luke's neat block letters on the envelope taped to the box. As she read the card, Lorelai pressed one hand to her throat and said softly, "Look who has gone all Hallmark on me."

"It seemed to fit," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai flashed him a small knowing smile and set the card aside without sharing it with the others. She opened a small flat box and found gift certificates to a nearby spa, and a brochure for a hotel in New York. When she looked up at him, he shrugged and said, "The girly stuff is for you and Rory or Sookie. The other thing is for you and me."

"A weekend in the big bad city?" Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded and said, "I'll even go see those annoying cats that jump around and sing."

Lorelai grinned as she said, "You are the sweetest man in the world, but trust me, no one wants to see 'Cats' twice, so you've dodged that bullet."

"It was annoying," Rory agreed.

"I loved 'Cats'," Emily protested. "The choreography was incredible."

"Never was a fan of T.S. Eliot," Richard commented.

"I have dessert," Luke announced quickly.

"Yay for dessert!" Lorelai said as she clapped her hands, gazing down at her collection of goodies.

"Yay, yay!" the twins echoed, clapping along with their mother.

"I have to warn you, the boys picked them out," Luke said as he pushed his chair back from the table.

Lorelai gasped as she looked from Josh to Jake and asked, "Cupcakes?"

"Upakes!" Jake confirmed triumphantly.

"We love cupcakes," Lorelai cried happily.

"Yay, yay!" Josh enthused.

XXXX

After the dishes had been cleared, and Richard and Emily had gone home, Rory and Jess kept the twins occupied in the living room while Carly napped and Lorelai supervised Luke's clean up efforts. Rory looked over at Jess and asked, "Are you mad?"

"Nah," Jess said as he rolled a ball to Jake.

"It's okay if you are, I shouldn't have said anything," Rory said contritely as she showed Josh how to spin the pointer salvaged from an old Twister game.

"I'm not mad," Jess said patiently.

"I'm just so excited for you," Rory whispered.

"I know."

"Mom is too. And Luke, man, I thought Luke would burst," Rory said with a chuckle.

"Your grandpa is going to read it," Jess said worriedly.

"You know that Grandpa loves books of any kind," Rory assured him.

"I know. It's just that…" Jess trailed off.

Rory looked up and asked, "It's just what?"

"I like Richard. I value his opinion on books and stuff. You have to like it, otherwise I withhold the s-e-x," he spelled for the twins' benefit.

"Yes, and you know there's no faster way to get your way," Rory said with a smirk.

"Eee ex, eee ex," Josh sing-songed as he spun the pointer again.

"Parrots, you guys are really parrots disguised as little boys," Rory said with a giggle.

"I'd hate it if he hated it," Jess admitted. "I don't care what most people think, but in some things, there are some people that it matters."

"Grandpa reads like I do, looking for the deeper meaning, he doesn't just skim the surface. Trust me, he'll like it," Rory said firmly.

"Luke'll hate it," Jess said wryly.

Rory nodded and said, "He may not get it, but he'll love it because you wrote it."

"Shoulda thrown some baseball in there," Jess muttered as Jake nailed him in the chest with the ball.

Rory grinned and said, "Looking back on it now, it couldn't have hurt."

XXXX

After wiping down the counters, Luke walked over to the table where Lorelai sat sipping her coffee. "There was one more thing, but I think I may have ruined it," he told her in a low voice.

"Oh? Did you stomp on your own handprint?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and reached for her hand. He led her out of the back door and down the ramp toward the garage. "Lulu came over to help with the stuff, and she had this idea, but when she told me what it would say, I couldn't get your voice out of my head," he told her.

"My voice?" Lorelai asked as he opened the garage door.

"She left me the paints and stuff so Rory could add hers in, but then after Rory was done… The devil made me do it," he told her with a wicked grin.

"Do what?" Lorelai asked as he switched on the lights. She smiled when she saw the t-shirt hanging from a hook. "Oh look!" Lorelai moved to it, smiling at the various handprints that covered the front. When she read, 'Everyone wants a piece of Mommy' she giggled and raised her eyebrows as she said, "Dirty!"

Luke grinned and said, "I know."

"But it's cute. How did you ruin it?" she asked as she inspected the shirt.

Luke reached up and turned the hanger around on the hook, revealing two large blue handprints near the tail on the back of the shirt. Lorelai burst out laughing as she scanned the puff paint letters at the bottom which read, 'Especially Daddy.'


	8. Preparing to be a Father

**A/N: This is one of those cases where the build-up ended up being more than I thought. I promise I'll get to the main event soon. Thanks for reading, and I appreciate your reviews. Special thanks to IkilledKenny for bringing this story back to life. We should be over the 50,000 word mark, so I'll mark this one paid, but not complete by any stretch of the imagination. Thanks again!**

**Preparing to be a Father**

"What exactly are we doing here?" Rory asked as they crossed the parking lot.

"We're getting Luke's Father's Day present," Lorelai said as if it were obvious.

"But do you even know what you're getting?" Rory asked as she trotted to keep pace.

"Sock-it set," Lorelai answered.

"Yes, but do you know what a sock-it set is?" Rory persisted.

"No idea," Lorelai mumbled as the doors slid open and then stepped into the Home Depot.

"But how are you going to find something, which you're not even sure what it is, in this place?" Rory said as they stopped just inside the doors and gaped at the giant home improvement warehouse.

Lorelai turned and fixed her daughter with a stare. "Rory, how often, in all of the years that we have known him, have you ever heard Luke Danes says he wanted or needed something? Something you can buy in a store, anyway," she added quickly.

"Yes, Mom, I understand your motivation, I'm just a little concerned about the actual execution," Rory told her.

"I don't know, but my man says he wants a tool thingy, and damn it, I'm gonna get it for him," Lorelai asserted.

"I can't believe there's a tool that Luke doesn't have," Rory said as they wandered into the store. She pointed to a display on an end cap and said, "He has one of those, I saw it in the garage."

"I think he has one, but he kept grumbling something about half of the pieces being missing," Lorelai said as she poked her head around the corner of the next aisle and stared at the contents with a puzzled frown. "Must be why they call them sock-its, they disappear like socks in the dryer." She bit her lip and looked around wildly, hoping to spot an employee who could help her. "Maybe you use them to punch holes in things, you know, sock it."

"Or maybe it's not sock-it, but socket. Like ball and socket," Rory said as she pondered the mystery implement they searched for.

"Maybe," Lorelai said with a disinterested shrug. "Help, help, we need help," she murmured as she turned in a circle, hoping to spot a sale associate. A large raw boned woman wearing an orange apron and sporting a long lanky ponytail that stretched down to her butt passed by, and Rory opened her mouth to ask for assistance, but Lorelai grabbed her arm. "No Sweets, we need the right kind of help," she said as she started to pull Rory down the aisle with her. With Rory in tow, Lorelai started casing each aisle until she spotted a short, round man with wispy grey hair stocking some shelves. "Bingo," she whispered as she tucked her hair behind her ears and approached with a bright, friendly smile. "Hello," she said softly, so as not to startle him.

The man jumped and straightened immediately as he caught sight of the two women at his side. "Oh, hello, can I help you?" he asked as he tugged self consciously at his apron.

Lorelai glanced at the name scrawled on the front of his apron in black marker and said, "Yes, um, Fred. You see, we really need some help," she admitted in a conspiratorial tone. "My little sister and I, we're a little out of our element. We want to get a new sock-it thingy, or socket," she added, covering her bases. "For Father's Day," she said with a flirty smile.

"Oh," Fred answered as he smoothed his sparse hair into place. "Socket sets would be in hardware. Aisle 12, I believe."

Lorelai nodded as she glanced back at Rory and said, "Aisle 12 for the socket sets." When Rory rolled her eyes and shrugged, Lorelai turned back to Fred with a shy smile. "You see, Fred, we're not really very handy," she confided. "I wouldn't know a socket set if it jumped up and bit me, which it might, for all I know." Lorelai's eyes widened as she said, "Can you help us? We really want to get Daddy the best socket set in world, and we really don't know how to choose."

Fred hesitated as he glanced down at the box at his feet. He rubbed his jaw and said, "I'm really supposed to stay in plumbing."

"It'll only take a minute," Lorelai said quickly. "I'm sure that you'll know exactly what we need," she added with a bit of a husky quality to her voice.

Fred nodded and said, "Okay. Come with me." As they walked toward the center aisle he asked, "How big of a set do you need?"

Lorelai glanced at Rory, who simply made a face, and then she turned back to Fred and said, "We want the biggest, super-duper socket set you have. We want the Cadillac of socket sets. The socket set every man dreams of. If they made pin-up calendars of tools, this socket set would be Miss June."

"September," Rory blurted.

"September? Father's Day is in June," Lorelai pointed out.

Rory shrugged and said, "Socket Set September."

Lorelai nodded once and said, "Yes, alliteration counts. We want the socket set that would be Miss September, Fred. Daddy has been very good this year," she added with a wicked grin and a wink for Rory.

When they reached aisle 12, Fred gestured to the socket sets that they had available and said, "Well, looks like the biggest one is 69 pieces."

When Lorelai snorted loudly, Rory quickly said, "Bless you." She stepped in front of Lorelai until her mother could control the giggles that threatened and asked, "Is that a good set?"

Fred shrugged and said, "Like any tool, it depends on how you use it." He shot Lorelai a concerned look as she began coughing loudly and asked, "Would you like me to get you some water?"

"She'll be fine," Rory said firmly, trying to draw Fred's attention back to the task at hand. "So in this case, maybe bigger isn't better?" she asked, immediately regretting her choice of words when Lorelai coughed harder. She turned to see the tears seeping from her mother's eyes and asked, "Do you need to find the ladies room?"

"I'm fine," Lorelai gasped as she struggled to get a hold on herself.

Fred cast a worried glance over his shoulder and then told Rory, "This set is great if he wants to do stuff in the garage." As he scanned the contents of the box, Rory shot Lorelai a warning look, which Lorelai replied to with a helpless shrug. "Sometimes it's more helpful to have a pocket set that you can keep in the car or something," Fred said as he surveyed the selection. "The important thing is to get one that ratchets. Makes it easier to get in tight places."

"Let's get both," Lorelai said quickly, knowing that she had to escape before she lost it completely. "The big one for doing things in the garage, and a smaller one he can keep in his pocket, in case he gets into a tight space in his car," she said as she nodded soberly, carefully avoiding Rory's gaze.

"I would go with this one and this one," Fred said as he pointed to his two choices.

"Thank you," Rory said as she quickly reached to pull the larger socket set from the shelf, and then staggered slightly as she realized that she had underestimated its weight.

Lorelai grabbed the smaller set Fred had recommended and asked, "Got it?"

"Got it," Rory answered as she tried to adjust the weight in her arms.

"Let me carry that up front for you," Fred said quickly as he took the box from Rory.

"Fred, you are a prince among men," Lorelai said as he led the way down the aisle.

"And you are an evil, evil woman," Rory muttered. "Making the tools dirty."

"Tools, by definition, are dirty," Lorelai whispered back.

"Oh, Snap-On Tools," Fred called over his shoulder.

Lorelai and Rory both stopped in their tracks, eyes wide with shock. "Excuse me?" Lorelai managed to choke out.

"That Snap-On Tools company used to do the tool pin-up girl calendar thing," Fred answered, oblivious to the fact that his audience had frozen in place. "Not sure if they still do or not."

"Uh, oh," Lorelai said as they began to walk quickly to catch up to him again.

"Didn't really highlight the tools, though, if you know what I mean," Fred said with a chuckle.

"Oh my God, the tools are dirty," Rory hissed between her teeth.

"Um, Snap-On? Yeah!" Lorelai said as she shook her head. "Home Depot is a naughty, naughty store. Luke is no longer allowed to come here. At least, not without me."

"Ugh, keep your kinky stuff to yourself," Rory muttered.

"Oh my God, look!" Lorelai said as she pointed to a display near the cash registers.

Rory looked up to see a sign that read, 'Little Helpers' above a display of toy tool sets for little kids. "Aw, look at the tiny tool belts," she cooed.

"We have to get these for the boys," Lorelai said as she hurried to the display. "Look the tool belt is leather, but the toy tools fit in it," she said excitedly.

Fred paused and said, "Oh yeah, they'll fit real tools for when they get a little older, too. Do you have children?" he asked Lorelai.

Rory glanced at Lorelai, instantly recalling the load of bull her mother had dumped on him earlier and quickly said, "I have two little brothers who would love these."

"Little brothers?" Fred asked in a confused tone. He eyed Lorelai and Rory speculatively as he tried to calculate the age difference between the sisters and then glanced at the tiny tool belts.

Lorelai shrugged as she watched the wheels turning in his head. "Daddy was good this year, Fred, but he was a little bit bad a few years ago," she said solemnly.

XXXX

Luke lay flat on his back on the couch, staring up at the wide eyed girl he held aloft and asked, "Why are you still awake? You're supposed to be napping, and I'm supposed to be doing laundry." When she gave him a wide toothless smile, a line of drool landed on his forehead with a splat and he groaned as he lowered her to his chest. He wiped his head with the sleeve of his shirt and muttered, "Not nice, little girl."

Carly gurgled and rubbed her nose against his shirt as she flailed her arms and legs. "Trying to cuddle me into submission? Well, it's working," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his chest. When she squeaked in protest, he said, "Aw, come on, Sweetpea, your brothers are napping, don't you want to too?" Carly lifted her head and stared up at him with those startlingly bright blue eyes. When she blinked slowly at him, he asked, "Are you flirting with me? You are, aren't you? You're gonna have to work it harder, baby girl, your Mommy is the master flirter," he told her gruffly.

He sat up, clutching her to his chest as she said, "Come on, let's roll, maybe that'll wear you out a bit." He stood up, walked around the coffee table and lowered her to the blanket spread over the rug. He stretched out next to her and said, "Okay, let it roll." He watched as she worked one leg over the other and flipped onto her stomach. "Very good." He watched as she pushed up, lifting her head to look around and pulling her belly about halfway off of the ground. "Come on, get the knees under ya," Luke encouraged as he lifted her torso a little to position her on her hands and knees. "Can you scoot?" he asked. When she collapsed, rubbing her face against the blanket, Luke nodded and said, "No scooting yet." He rolled onto his side and rubbed her back gently as he said, "You've got the rolling thing and the sitting thing, you just need to learn how to get around a bit."

Carly grunted and threw her leg back, Rolling over onto her back and up against his stomach. She blinked up at him and Luke beamed in return. "Hey, pretty girl," he said softly. Carly smiled again, kicking her feet against the blanket and he nodded. "Yes, I am crazy about you." He sighed and said, "But you're gonna make me crazier if you don't take your nap. I have stuff to do so that we can run away this weekend."

He scooped her up, rolling onto his back as he held her to his stomach. "Wanna run away with me, Sweetpea?" he asked as she squealed her delight. "I'll take you to the place your Grandpa used to take me," he offered. "Doesn't look the same, but it's nicer than it was. It has to be, otherwise, I'd never get your Mommy to go." He ran his hand over her curly head and whispered, "I'll teach you to fish. Mommy is an expert fisherwoman. She doesn't show off her skills too often, let's me feel like the man," he told her with a chuckle. "We can go for walks in the woods. There are squirrels and raccoons and skunks there. Don't get sprayed by a skunk, they stink. Not like you stink, you stink good," he said as he lifted her up and rubbed the tip of his nose against her tiny one before tucking her into the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back gently and said in a low soft voice, "Stick with me, kid, I'll make sure the skunks never get you."

Carly pushed against his collarbone, struggling to break free of his grasp. When he held her firm, she lifted her head, her lower lip trembling. Luke looked down at her and said, "Not the pout, anything but the pout. Scream at me, I can take that," he said as he sat up quickly. "Save that for some other sucker, okay?" he asked as he held her up to look her in the eye. "You've already got me, little girl, don't work the old man over," he pled.

Carly eyed him warily, trying to decide if she should let loose or throttle it back. "I adore you," he said softly. "I'll adore you until the day they plant me in the ground. Don't cry, there's nothing to cry about. You don't wanna nap, we won't nap," he said with a nod. "Clean underwear is highly overrated anyway." He shifted to his side, holding her tight in one arm as he struggled to get up off of the floor. "Come with me, you can help me sort," he offered as he settled her into her usual spot on his hip.

As he carried her into the laundry room he said, "Mommy hates laundry. She likes doing the dishes better. It works out okay, because by the time I get home from work, the last thing I want to do is more dishes." He lifted the lid of the washer and blinked in surprise as he saw that a load of whites had been run that morning. "Aw, man, we love Charlie, don't we?" he asked her as he opened the dryer door and began to toss wet clothes into it one handed. "Not like we love Mommy, I'd get in big trouble for that, but Charlie keeps us all going in the right direction." Luke hiked Carly up on his hip as he turned the dryer on and then started loading dark colors into the washer. "I know that you probably don't think so, but you guys are kind of a handful. You're getting to be more of a handful every day, the way you're growing. You could slow that down a little," he told her as he measured detergent into the drum. "I like you little. You're my littlest one, so you should stay little," he said as he set the dials and turned the washer on.

"Okay, I need to sort through some stuff. You want the chair or do you want to snuggle?" he asked her. Luke looked down at the tiny fist clutching his shirt and said, "Snuggle it is." He walked back down the hall to the closet and pulled the Snugli off of the hook inside the door. He carried Carly into the living room and placed her into her bouncy chair while he tired to straighten out the straps. Carly immediately began to fuss, but Luke kept talking to her in a calm voice. "Just a sec, gimme a minute to get the thing on." He slipped the straps over his arms, securing the buckle around his torso before straightening up the carrier to make it easier to slip her into it. He swooped down to pluck her from the dreaded chair and smiled as she kicked her legs. "Easy, kick boxer, we have to get those legs in there," he said as it took several attempts to get her into place.

Losing patience, he growled, "Carly, come on. It's either here, the chair or a nap. I've got things to do." When Carly stopped kicking and her face began to cloud over Luke muttered, "Uh oh. I'm sorry, okay, but I need you to cooperate, and you aren't doing a very good job of that today." Carly's mouth fell open in outrage as her brow furrowed and Luke started to panic. "No, no, don't scream. I'm sorry, I'll hold you," he said as he pressed her to his shoulder. "See? Holding you." Carly drew a deep breath and then let loose with a wail, directly into her father's ear. "Aw, geez," Luke groaned. "Aw, come on Sweetpea, I said I was sorry," he cajoled as he rubbed her back. Carly was not to be placated, she filled her lungs with air and howled her outrage. Luke pulled her away before she could rupture his eardrum and sighed when he saw the tears seeping from her eyes. "No, not the tears. Be mad at me, yell at me, but don't cry," he said desperately. "You're gonna make me cry," he whispered as he tucked her into his neck, pressing kisses to her soft curls. "I didn't mean it, okay? I'm bad, I'm a bad, bad, Daddy." He felt the moisture on his neck as she hiccupped, calming to piteous whimpers that tugged at his heart. "Aw, come on," he whispered as he rocked her back and forth. "Who loves you, huh? Who's your biggest fan? I am. Don't cry, little girl," he crooned as she sighed heavily. "I know, I know," he murmured against her hair. "I suck."

Luke continued to rock her back and forth, holding her tightly and closing his eyes as he felt her tiny puffs of breath on his neck. "Shh, shh," he soothed. Minutes later he felt her grown heavy as her breathing became deep and even and smiled as he whispered, "Just needed to get it out?" he reared back and tucked his chin to his chest to confirm that she was indeed asleep. Luke smirked and said, "Happy to be your punching bag." He glanced down at the chair she hated so much and dismissed it quickly. Maneuvering carefully, he lifted Carly up, and lowered her into the Snugli still strapped to his chest. "There, you see? Still holding you. Kind of," he told her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then clapped his hands together as he said, "Okay, let's get started."

He walked into the foyer and stood with his hands on his hips as he surveyed the pile of camping equipment and rummage sale items he had accumulated there over the past few weeks. "What a load of crap, huh?" he asked her. "Oh, sorry, junk," he corrected quickly. Luke unfolded one of the camp chairs that rested near the pile and sat down heavily, trying to figure out where to begin. He eyed the box of mismatched dishes, pots and pans he had picked up at the town rummage sale and muttered "At least most of this stuff won't be coming back with us." He reached for his Coleman lantern and inspected the globe that housed the gas flame. As he detached it to inspect it for chips and cracks, he heard his father say, 'You've gotta take care of your equipment, Luke. Remember, if you don't take care of it, it won't take care of you.' Bending over as far as the sleeping baby would allow, Luke checked the valves and filaments, making sure that all was in working order in case the fickle power supply to the cabin failed. He wondered what his dad would think of the additions that were added onto the old place. He knew logically that his father would have been happy that Luke expanded it to make room for his expanding family. He also knew that if his dad were here he'd be mocking him mercilessly for all of the little touches and creature comforts he had put in place so that Lorelai and Rory would be more comfortable there. Luke smiled as he shook his head and murmured, "Well, wouldn't you? If Mom had wanted to go there, you would have lined the place in velvet to make her happy." He carefully put the lantern back together and then ran his hand over Carly's curls as he echoed the words his father had so often said, "I've gotta make my girls happy. If my girls aren't happy, ain't nobody happy, right Dad?"

XXXX

"Do we need more ink or photo paper?" Lorelai asked Rory as they made their way to the car.

Rory frowned and said, "I guess it couldn't hurt. Did I tell you that I decided to do the black and white thing?" she asked.

"Did you? Cool. They looked so much cooler like that," Lorelai answered with an approving nod.

"Eight by tens. It's going to look like a coffee table book."

"He's going to love it," Lorelai enthused.

"Almost as much as his nifty socket sets," Rory said with a smirk as they deposited their purchases into the trunk of her car.

"He is a strange creature, Sweets, but he's ours," Lorelai replied as she opened the passenger door.

Rory settled into the driver's seat and said, "I still need the rest of the pictures."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I know, I just haven't had time to wade through them to find the nap pictures. I swear, whoever decided that we needed to take a picture each time one of your brothers sneezed was completely deranged. I blame Luke."

"Of course," Rory answered.

"Well, they look like him, so it's his fault for being so damn cute in the first place."

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Luke is not cute."

Lorelai jaw dropped as she turned to her daughter and asked, "Are you blind? He is too!"

"No, Luke is handsome, or any other manly adjective you'd like to insert there, but he is not cute," Rory insisted.

"He's adorable! So cute. The cutest thing to ever walk the earth. Aside from the babies, of course," she amended quickly.

"He's too scruffy and burly to be cute. He's rugged," Rory retorted.

"Ruggedly cute," Lorelai said stubbornly.

Rory held up her hand and said, "You know, fine, I give up. He's precious."

"He is," Lorelai said smugly. "He's so excited about this weekend."

Rory nodded as she turned onto the street and said, "It should be nice."

"It'll suck. No TV, no phone, no internet," she said with a sigh. "But he's sooooo excited."

"Well, there will be a campfire. We can make s'mores," Rory consoled her.

Lorelai turned to look at her and winced as she said, "He's going to make me go out on that boat."

Rory laughed and said, "That's why you got it for him."

"For the boys, not me," Lorelai whined. "I just know he's gonna wake me up at three in the freakin' morning and want me to dig some worms."

Rory snorted and said, "I doubt he's that stupid."

"He's gone fish crazy," Lorelai grumbled. "It's all he talks about, getting ready to go to the cabin."

Rory glanced over at her mother as she signaled to turn into the strip mall that housed Office Depot. "You think maybe it's possible that he's more excited about taking us all up to his Dad's place then the fishing?" she asked.

"Maybe," Lorelai conceded, one side of her mouth lifting in a sardonic smile. "But if I didn't complain, you would think I'd been body snatched."

"I can't wait to see it."

"Be glad you didn't see it before. I swear I heard dueling banjos," Lorelai said darkly.

"I bet its nice now. Look at what he had done with the house," Rory said with a shrug.

"Well, it's not like that, but it isn't bad," Lorelai admitted.

Rory smiled and said, "He's excited."

"Yes, he is."

"It's fun to see Luke excited about stuff."

"I like it," Lorelai said smugly.

"I'll sneak up to your office later and just burn your photos to a CD, that way I can sift through the rest of them without him peeking over your shoulder," Rory said with a nod.

"Thanks," Lorelai said as she opened her door and got out. She looked up at the store and said, "Depot day."

"Yes, we're stopping by the Amtrak station on the way home, just so that we can hit them all," Rory said dryly.

"Good call."

XXXX

"Daaad! Daaaaaaaaad!" Jake wailed.

Luke quickly pushed himself up out of the camp chair and hurried for the stairs, holding the bottom of the Snugli so that he didn't jostle Carly awake. "What? What's wrong?" he called as he started to climb.

"Daaaad!" Jake cried as he stood at the baby gate at the top of the stairs.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked as he rounded the landing and spotted Jake holding his pants.

"I goed! I goed seeping," Jake sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay," Luke said as he quickly unlatched the gate. "Step back and let me come up," he told Jake.

"Ewwww!" Jake cried piteously.

"Buddy, you've been pooping and peeing your pants for over two years now, trust me, it's not gonna kill you. Now step back," Luke said as he pried Jake's fingers from the gate.

"I goed," Jake moaned.

"That's what the pull-ups are for," Luke said as he closed the gate and knelt down in front of Jake. "Come here," he said as he pulled him closer.

"Babee," Jake cried as he pulled away.

"Well, I can't put her down right now, Jake. Come on," he said as he stood up and took Jake's hand. "Let's go see what the damage is." He led Jake down the hall to the bathroom, frowning as the boy gulped in shuddering breaths. "You don't have to get so upset," he said calmly. "We're still getting the hang of things, remember?"

"Pud da babee down," Jake pouted.

Luke sighed and said, "Okay, fine. Hang on," he said as he eyed Jake's empty toddler bed, but thought the better of it. He reversed direction and went back to Carly's room. He lifted her gently from the Snugli, placed her in her crib and then shrugged out of the straps. Luke tossed it onto the chair and then walked back down the hall to where Jake pressed his forehead to the wall. "Okay, no baby," Luke said as he held his arms out to his sides. "Now can we clean you up?"

"I goed," Jake said dejectedly.

His heart melting, Luke squatted down to look him in the eye as he said, "It's okay, buddy. Really it is."

"No ohs," Jake whispered as his lower lip continued to tremble.

"I promise, you can sink all the Cheerios you want later, it wasn't just a one time deal," Luke said as he wiped Jake's cheeks with his fingertips. "You're taking this really seriously, little guy."

Jake wrinkled nose and said, "I goed."

"I know, let's go," Luke said as he stood up and led Jake to the bathroom. "Is it just a clean up or do we need to hose you down?" Luke asked him.

Jake's eyes brightened as he said, "Hos down."

"I figured," Luke said as he shrugged out of his flannel. He turned the water on in the tub and unhooked the handheld showerhead, dropping it into the tub as he said, "Between you and your brother, I'm the cleanest guy on the planet. Now strip," he ordered. Luke stripped his own t-shirt over his head and then watched with a smirk as Jake struggled to pull his shirt up and ended up falling on his butt. Luke laughed as he bent down and said, "Arms up," as he pulled the shirt up over Jake's head.

"Daad," Jake said from under his shirt.

"You know, as much as I appreciate getting the second 'D', I'd really prefer it if you'd add the 'dy' to it. Dad sounds like you're already fifteen and ticked off at me and the world," Luke grumbled as he set the boy back on his feet and unsnapped Jake's jeans. "I say that you don't get to call me 'dad' until you can wipe your own butt and zip your own pants," Luke told him sternly. He pulled the pull up down, bracing himself for the worst, but instead said, "You big faker. It's just pee."

"Ewwww," Jake said.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "You don't need to be hosed down, you'll get a bath tonight."

"Hos!" Jake insisted as he pointed to the shower.

"No. if I give in on this, you'll pee your pants every chance you get just so I'll spray you. You may think you're smart, but I've been married to your mother for three and a half years, and I know every trick there is," Luke said as he jabbed his finger lightly into Jake's chest. "No hose."

"Hos! I goed!" Jake said stubbornly.

"No way, Jose. Get it? Hose-ay?" he asked as he held a washcloth under the faucet to wet it and then shut the water off.

"Daaaad!" Jake wailed.

"Dee," Luke shot back. "Daddy."

"Hos!" Jake rebutted.

"Not gonna happen. Bath tonight," Luke growled as he began to clean Jake up. "Now, you're gonna have to make a choice, son. Which do you like more, sinking the Cheerios or getting hosed down? You don't get to do both," Luke said as he looked into the blue eyes that were his, but the color of Lorelai's. "Personally, I'd go for the Cheerios, because seriously, what guy doesn't want to do that?"

"Ohs," Jake said softly as he surrendered the fight.

"Good man," Luke said as he pulled the towel from the bar and quickly patted Jake dry. "Now, let's get you dressed and you can help me, okay?"

"Hep," Jake said as Luke reached into the cabinet for a fresh pull up.

As Luke expertly dressed Jake and then tossed his own t-shirt back on, he said, "This weekend, I'll show you something more fun than the Cheerios. Girls can't do it, only guys can. I'll even let you pick your own tree." He swung Jake up into his arms and grabbed his hands, swinging him around his shoulders as he said, "Climb on." While Luke held him up, Jake scrambled onto to his father's back, hooking his feet into Luke's ribs. "Ya on?" Luke asked as he wrapped Jake's arms around his neck.

"On," Jake called back.

"Okay, we're off," Luke said, as he stepped over the towels left on the floor. "So, did your mother bribe you guys to do this so that I couldn't get anything done?" he asked as he headed for the stairs.

"Done!" Jake crowed.

"Not done," Luke grumbled as he unlatched the gate. "But now you are my slave. Get ready to be worked to death," Luke warned as he started down the stairs, eying the pile in the foyer below. "We have equipment to check. If you don't take care of your equipment, it won't take care of you. Remember that."

XXXX

By the time Lorelai got home, Carly was safely ensconced in her Snugli, and both Josh and Jake were pawing through the gear Luke was trying to arrange. She opened the door in time to see Josh scamper down the hallway with a flecked blue enamelware coffee cup hooked in his fingers. "No! The cup goes in this box," Luke called after him.

"Fee, fee, fee!" Josh cried as he headed for the kitchen.

"Someone has a powerful thirst," Lorelai said with a laugh.

Josh stopped and held up his prize as he said, "Fee, Mama!"

"Your son," Luke growled as he pointed to Lorelai.

"Are you getting Mommy some coffee? You're so good to me," Lorelai gushed as she bent down, bracing herself for the human missile that barreled back down the hall toward her. "Ow," she yelped when the coffee cup hit her cheekbone and Josh hugged her hard. "Good coffee never hurts, baby," she said as she kissed his cheek. She smiled as she turned to Jake and asked, "Are you helping Daddy?"

"Hindering," Luke grumbled as he walked over, cradling the Snugli with his arm.

"You got a Roo in there, Kanga?" she asked as she stood up and tipped her head up for his kiss.

"I have a stubborn little girl who wouldn't nap. I also had a tragic pull up incident, an attempted hose down scam, and two monkeys undoing everything I get done," he reported and then pecked a kiss to her lips.

"Oh, so, good day?" she asked.

"The usual," Luke answered with a smirk.

Lorelai smiled at the burbling girl strapped to her father's chest and asked, "He buy you diamonds?"

"Not yet, but it was a close one," Luke answered for her. "Where's Rory?"

"Where do you think?" Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes.

"He's working," Luke muttered.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Which means someone is going to have the clean the glass to get her nose print off of the pastry case."

Luke shook his head and said, "Pathetic."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I know a guy who has done a few things that some might say have crossed that line."

"Yeah, Jess is pathetic too," Luke answered gruffly.

Lorelai looked down and asked, "Who wants to get ready to go to the Flag Day Fair?"

"Not me," Luke said quickly.

"Aw, come on, there'll be red white and blue sno-cones," Lorelai offered as an inducement.

"Yeah, that'll get me," Luke said dryly. He rubbed his neck and said, "I really haven't gotten anything done."

"We don't leave until Friday," Lorelai reminded him.

Luke glanced down at the pile and said, "I really want to sort some of this out. Why don't you take the boys, and I'll bring Carly over later?" he asked.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Are you dumping me for the short girl?"

Luke smiled and said, "She is much quieter."

Lorelai looked down at Carly and gasped as she said, "You're trying to steal my man! I had him first!"

"And last," Luke added under his breath.

"Yes, well, I wasn't going to mention your early morning sex-capades in front of the b-a-b-i-e-s," Lorelai said primly.

"Don't use the 's' word," Luke hissed. "I just got Josh to stop saying 'b-o-o-b-i-e-s' every time he sees a woman," he reminded her.

"Fine," Lorelai said as she reached into the Snugli to lift Carly out. "This little girl and I are gonna have a heart to heart about who you belong to, and then, I'm gonna show her my b-o-o-b-i-e-s," she said challengingly. "If you will get Thing One and Thing Two changed into something that they haven't spilled all over, I'll get them out of your hair as soon as possible, and then you can be alone with your new girlfriend," she said as she walked toward the stairs with her nose in the air.

XXXX

As the boys sat sulkily in the double umbrella stroller, Lorelai listed the variety of fair food items they had to choose from before their father came along and made them eat salad on a stick. "Mmm, corn dog, I think," she said with a nod. "Oh, and you'll love the soft pretzels," she told them. "Maybe its better that we came without Daddy." When the boys remained quiet, refusing to respond to her chatter, she said, "Just gimme a minute and I'll let you out on your leashes, big dogs."

Lorelai parked the stroller next to the gazebo and was unstrapping them from their seats as she heard Babette cry, "Just look at 'em! I swear they get cuter every time I see 'em!"

Lorelai glanced up and said, "Hi Babette."

Babette frowned and planted her hands on her hips as she demanded, "What's with the sour pusses?"

"They're mad about the stroller," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"They're gettin' too big!" Babette pointed out helpfully.

"Yes, but I'm too tall to walk hunched over all the time. We've struck a compromise," she said as she pulled Jake from his seat and quickly clipped the end of a coiled cord to the back of his conductor's overalls.

Babette gaped at her as she did the same with Josh, and then double checked to be sure that the cords were secured around each of her wrists. "You're puttin' them on leashes?"

Lorelai stood up with a tired sigh and said, "I don't like it either, but it's two against one tonight. Let's not forget what happened at the Firelight Festival."

Babette chuckled and said, "They can be fast little buggers when they want to be."

"Yes, it was Butch Danes in action once Jake spotted the bonfire and took off," she said as she glared at each boy in turn.

"Kirk got an awesome shot of him hurdling Morey's salty nuts," Babette said with a nod. "I forgot that the boy could jump like that."

"Yes, he has talent," Lorelai said, keeping a sharp eye on the twins as they wandered around, testing their boundaries.

"He looked great, the hat flying off, one leg straight out. He musta had a foot of air," Babette said as she shook her head fondly.

"Yes, so you see, there must be some form of containment. At least these things let them walk around," Lorelai said as she scowled at the bands attached to her wrists. When Josh spotted Kirk crossing the green, he instinctively took off for him, but was caught up short just feet away from his mother.

He let out a frustrated howl of protest and then turned in a circle, trying to spot that which impeded his progress. Lorelai fixed him with a baleful stare and said solemnly, "It's either we accept our chains or we shall never truly be free." She sighed and said, "Now, let's go get a corn dog," as she reeled them both in and set off in the direction of the food booths. "See ya later, Babette," she called over her shoulder.

"Bye, Doll! Bye, pups!" Babette screeched as she watched them walk away.

After thirty minutes, one corn dog on a stick and numerous teasing comments about walking her boys, Lorelai came face to face with her eldest child. "Hey," she said dully.

"Wee!" Josh cried as he reached up for her.

"Well, hello, Poodle," Rory said as she lifted him up and ruffled his curly hair.

"Not you too," Lorelai grumbled. "You, of all people, should know how hard they are."

"I'm not judging, I'm only teasing," Rory said quickly.

Lorelai looked around glumly and said, "We should just go home."

Rory shook her head and said, "No! Have you even made it to the funnel cakes yet?"

"I swear, if Taylor makes one more crack about leash laws, I'm gonna shove his flag up his butt," Lorelai muttered.

"Mom, they're your kids, you get to do whatever you feel is right to keep them safe," Rory said patiently.

"I hate this," Lorelai muttered. "Seemed like a good idea."

"It is a good idea. They get a little freedom, you get a little peace of mind," Rory reassured her. "Everyone else can just shut up," Rory sniffed.

"They're making me feel like I'm degrading them," Lorelai said in a low voice.

"That's because they don't understand. How many sets of two year old twins do you see running around this town? None. Well, other than these guys," she corrected herself.

Lorelai looked up and jerked her chin at the next booth as she asked, "Want a lemon shake up?"

Rory smiled as she nodded and said, "Yeah, but I need to get mine to take home. I have a project to attend to."

Lorelai looked down at Jake and asked, "Want some lemonade?"

"Nade," he answered with an enthusiastic nod.

"Nade it is," Lorelai said as she started for the booth.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Rory asked.

"Cheating on me with the midget," Lorelai answered.

"It's always the petite girls," Rory said as Lorelai placed their order.

"So, good smoochie face?" Lorelai asked as they waited for their drinks to be prepared.

Rory smirked and said, "Watched him decorate a cake."

Lorelai's eyes widened as she said, "Oooh, sexy."

"You'd be surprised," Rory murmured as she reached for some napkins.

"So, you're gonna go work on the book?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, Jess wanted to get some writing in, and I figured I'd raid your computer for the rest of the pictures."

"Good luck, there's a ton," Lorelai said with a wince.

"And that is why God invented thumbnails," Rory answered with a nod.

"I thought Bill Gates did," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Who's to say that Bill Gates isn't God?" Rory asked.

"True," Lorelai replied as she paid for their drinks. They wandered over to the nearest bench and sat down. Lorelai smiled as both boys hovered at her knees, mouths open and ready to accept the straw when offered. "Just like little baby birds," she said with an adoring smile.

"Bird dogs," Rory said with a wicked grin.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be heading home?"

XXXX

Luke was just coming down the porch steps with Carly's stroller in his arms as Rory turned up the walk. "Oh, hey. No festival?" he asked.

"Been there, had the shake up," she said as she lifted her commemorative cup to show him.

"Ah," he said as he placed the stroller on the walkway. "Your Mom okay?" he asked.

Rory shrugged and said, "Getting some flack about the leash things."

"I was afraid of that," Luke muttered as he scratched his ear. "I always hated seeing kids on those things."

"Mom too," Rory said with a nod.

"The perils of three under three," Luke said with a grimace.

Rory smiled and said, "Look on the bright side. You kicked Jackson's butt. You got four in three."

Luke returned her smile as he said, "I did, didn't I? I'll have to remember to rub that in."

Rory started up the steps as she said, "Well, you should be just in time. Sookie has Davy on a bungee thing too as a show of solidarity."

"She's a good friend," Luke said as he gripped the handles of the stroller. "Well, see ya," he said as he started down the walk. He paused and turned back as she was opening the door and called, "If you didn't eat too much crap, there's leftover pot roast in the fridge."

Rory grinned and said, "There's always room for pot roast. Thanks Luke!" she said as she disappeared into the house.

She immediately walked up the stairs and into the office that Lorelai and Luke shared. She sat down at the messier side of the partner's desk and waited for the computer to spring to life. Minutes later, she had selected all of the files dated after the twins had been born and saved them to a CD. While she waited for it to finish, Rory idly clicked on a few of the older files, smiling as her graduation from Chilton appeared on the screen. Soon she was lost, flipping from file to file, picture to picture, the common denominators in each set jumping out at her. Rory pulled her cell phone from her pocket and held down the button to speed dial Jess. A moment later, she said, "Hey, I have an idea, but I need you to tell me if it's too sappy, or just sappy enough."

XXXX

Lorelai was watching Jake, Josh and Davy get their lines all tangled up as they rolled around on the grass. Sookie had gone over to another bench to change Martha as Jackson went in search of cotton candy. Suddenly, a hand holding a flag striped sno-cone appeared before her eyes. Lorelai smiled as she leaned forward and took a bite of the frosty treat. Luke pushed Carly's stroller to the front of the bench and sat down next to her. Without a word, he took the end of Davy's tether from her fingers and handed the sno-cone to her. Lorelai offered him a small smile of thanks, and returned her attention to the frolicking boys as she began to eat it.

Luke absently pushed the stroller back and forth with his foot, as he ran the fingers on one hand through the other. "You know, my Dad and I went fishing every Father's Day weekend," he said in a low voice. "Even when he was sick." Luke tipped his head back and said, "When I was younger, we'd go up on Saturday, spend the night and come back late Sunday morning, that way he'd have the rest of the day with Mom and Liz." He dropped his gaze to his hands again, and took a deep breath. "Mom never went up there. I only remember her being there once. Well, you saw it, it wasn't her thing," he said as he glanced over at her with a small smile. "Dad offered to fix it up more, but she really didn't want to be stuck out there, so they never bothered."

When Lorelai looked over at him, Luke swallowed hard and said, "It means a lot to me, Lorelai. That you're going. Rory and Jess too."

"I want to go," Lorelai said softly.

"Do you?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I do," she said sincerely.

"I know it'll probably be me and the kids most of the time. But…" he trailed off.

"Father's Day weekend, it's all of us," she finished for him.

"It's all I want," he told her.

"You'll get it. And maybe some other stuff too," she added with a smile.

"I don't need anything else," he said gruffly.

"Well, you're gonna get it, so suck it up and take it like a man," she said firmly. When he looked over at her tenderly, she smiled brightly and held up the sno-cone as she asked, "Bite?"

Luke rolled his eyes and took a tiny bite of the shaved ice, wincing as the cold hit his teeth. He shifted slightly, and raised his arm, draping it around her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him. Lorelai leaned into him, resting her head as she watched the boys play and finished eating her sno-cone.


	9. Cream Cheese, the Professor and MaryAnn

**Philly Cream Cheese, the Professor and Mary Ann**

Lorelai stood at the kitchen counter loading a Doose's Market bag with snacks. "And so then after she's been screaming for like six hours, he comes in and I hand her off, because I'd had enough, you know? I'm telling you, two minutes! Two minutes later she's all cute and cooing, batting those long black lashes at him. She's after my man," she ranted.

"Well, she knows who to play," Rory said as she handed Lorelai a bag of marshmallows.

"Please! I'm the one who has had her attached to my boobs for the last seven months!"

"Nice," Rory muttered.

"All I'm saying is how about a little mommy love, huh? Is that so much to ask for?"

Rory rolled her eyes as she watched Lorelai drop three boxes of Pop Tarts into the bag on top of the marshmallows. "She loves you. The boys went through the same phase, remember? It's the deep voice."

"Sure she loves me, she has to. I spurted her out of my body. She owes me," Lorelai said as she pointed a finger at Rory.

"Uh, okay, Emily," Rory muttered.

"Oh no!" Lorelai said as she shook her head adamantly. She shoved a family sized bag of Cheez Doodles into the bag. "I mean, I could handle his slavish devotion to you because, let's face it, you pretty much earned it. But she's done nothing but eat, sleep and poop. Sure she gives you those gummy smiles, and yeah, she makes cute noises, but come on," she complained. "It's like she's got some special hold on him. Some freakish bond."

"An X chromosome?" Rory asked.

"Hey! I gave her one too," Lorelai pointed out. She paused as she studied the bag of Red Vines in her hand. "Didn't I? I can never remember that stuff," she asked Rory with a confused frown.

"You did," Rory confirmed as she plucked the package from Lorelai's hand and dropped it into the bag. Rory peered over the top of the bag and asked, "What is all this stuff? Didn't Luke already carry the groceries out to the truck?"

"Road snacks," Lorelai said as she dug two half packs of gum from her purse and dropped them into the bag.

Rory blinked and said, "It's less than an hour away." Lorelai turned and fixed Rory with a patient stare. "Right," Rory answered with a nod. "I'll grab the Pringles."

"Good girl." Lorelai peeked out of the kitchen window and saw Jake and Josh running in circles in the backyard while Jess and Luke argued over the best way to load the truck. "So, then he tells me that we're gonna have to take two cars, and that he and Jess are going to ride in the truck and tow the boat, while you and I get to ride with three screaming babies." Lorelai snorted as she shoved the can of Pringles that Rory handed to her into the bag. "I quickly dispelled him of that notion. You and Jess are riding in the truck, Big Daddy is riding with the peanut gallery," she said with a nod.

Rory chewed her cheek and glanced out of the window, watching as Jess and Luke went back and forth with each other. She smiled when Luke, clearly mid-rant, bent down and made a no-look interception on Josh as he tried to escape down the driveway. He turned and placed Josh back on the grass and set him off again with a manly pat on his rump. As straightened up, he placed his hands on his hips and judging by the smirk on Jess' face, picked up just where he left off. Rory's smile faded as she turned back to Lorelai and said, "Maybe I should ride with you."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Jess is not going to ding Luke's precious boat."

Rory leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. "I think Jess could use the time alone with Luke. You know, without the dad distractions."

Lorelai looked up quickly and asked, "Is he okay?"

Rory shrugged and said, "He's fine. Just some stuff I think he should talk to Luke about."

"What kind of stuff?" Lorelai asked warily.

Rory took a deep breath and said, "Well, Jimmy has been emailing him again."

"Jimmy is Jess' dad, right?" Lorelai recalled.

"His father, yes," Rory said, pointing out the subtle difference.

"And?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shrugged and said, "Jess was ignoring him for a little while, but Jimmy keeps on sending these rambling emails about his life and what he's doing."

"And?" Lorelai prompted again.

"Well, I don't think it would hurt for Jess to know his father, at least a little," Rory admitted.

"And you think that Luke can talk him into answering," Lorelai concluded.

Rory shook her head and said, "No. I think Jess is getting to the point where he might like to answer, but he won't because of Luke."

"Because of Luke?"

"He doesn't want to make Luke feel slighted or something," Rory answered. "I just think that if he talks to Luke about it a little, maybe he'll see that it's okay."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah. Luke would want him to have, you know, some contact. He was always really good about that with you."

"Yeah," Rory said as she turned to watch the boys in the backyard again. "Dad called. He wanted me to have lunch with him and Gigi on Sunday," she confessed.

"Oh. Sunday?" Lorelai asked, her mind racing.

Rory shook her head and said, "I told him that I was busy. I'm going to meet them in Hartford on Monday."

Lorelai frowned and said, "Sunday is Father's Day."

Rory turned to Lorelai and said, "Yeah, so I'm already booked up."

Lorelai chewed her bottom lip a little and then said, "Rory, Luke wouldn't…"

"I know," Rory cut her off. "I already have plans for Sunday," she said firmly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay. Let me just go tell the tall one that he's off the hook. If these guys scream the whole way, though, I get your iPod," she added as she opened the back door.

XXXX

Luke glanced up at the rearview mirror, checking on the blue SUV following the shiny green boat. "She's a tailgater," he muttered.

"Sounds like a personal problem," Jess murmured.

Luke shot him a look and then focused his attention back on the narrow county road. "Sell any books?" he asked.

Jess chuckled softly and said, "Other than the ones that keep disappearing from Hartford bookstores only to have hoards of my fans badger the owners to order more? One or two." He watched the trees flying past his window and then said, "Richard wrote in the margins of his copy. Rory must have put him up to it; I've never seen him do that in one of his own books."

"I don't get that," Luke said with a frown.

Jess shrugged and said, "It's kind of like a stream of consciousness thing. You note things you like, or didn't like, or parts that made you think." When Luke glanced over at him, Jess shrugged and said, "He seemed to like it, I guess. It's not really a feel good book."

"I didn't, uh, I haven't had much time…" Luke started to say.

"S'okay," Jess answered with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, I've got a list of some bookstores in New York and Philly that some other guys have had some success placing stuff with. I thought I'd drive down there this week, see if I can get a few more copies spread around."

Luke nodded and said, "Sounds like a good plan."

Jess looked down, watching as he twisted his fingers together nervously, but unable to stop himself. "I have to talk to you about something," he said in a low voice.

Luke looked over at him with a frown and said, "Uh, okay."

"I'm thinking about making a move," Jess said in a rush.

"A move?"

"To Philly," Jess clarified.

"You want to move to Philadelphia?" Luke asked in a stunned voice.

"I'm thinking about it," Jess said quickly. "The guys that run Truncheon Books, well, I've been talking to them a lot. They're about my age. A couple of them a little older, but, you know." He took a deep breath and said, "They have some money backing them up. One of the guys apparently has a trust fund," he added with a smirk. "We were talking about some business stuff, run costs, etcetera. He said that they needed someone who could do both the book thing and the books," Jess added with a chuckle.

"Oh," Luke breathed, keeping his eyes focused intently on the road.

"Which is funny, because I think one of them has a business degree, but apparently he must have expended too many brain cells on a beer bong or something," Jess muttered.

"What about school?" Luke asked.

Jess glanced over at his uncle and said, "No school, at least not for now." He turned to look out of his window as he admitted, "I only did that because it was part of the deal."

"Yeah, but you were looking at going for four years," Luke argued.

"And I decided it wasn't for me," Jess reminded him.

"Philly," Luke murmured. "Where would you live? Do you even have enough money to make a move like that?"

Jess smirked and said, "Well, it's not like I've been blowing my paychecks on booze and broads for the last couple of years. And one of the guys has a place with a room that's available."

"And you'd run this book store thing?" Luke asked.

"Well, not really run it. It's more of a group effort," Jess said quickly.

Luke drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel and grudgingly admitted, "It sounds like something that you would be interested in."

"I am."

Luke nodded and said, "You should think about doing that, then."

Jess turned to look at him and asked, "You wouldn't mind?"

Luke turned to meet Jess' eyes briefly and asked, "Could I stop you? You're 21 next month."

"I mean, what would you think about it?" Jess asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "I know nothing about this stuff."

"You know a lot about running a business," Jess countered.

"Yeah, but that's burgers and French toast. I'm not a book guy."

"Luke," Jess said impatiently.

Luke sighed, his shoulders slumping as he tried to choose the right words. "You're 21, you should be out there taking risks," he murmured, more to himself than to Jess. "You should be figuring out your own stuff." He paused, and when Jess said nothing, he continued. "I didn't really expect you to stay in Stars Hollow. I don't want you to," he said with a nod. "I mean, not that I don't want you to, but I don't think it's right for you," he amended quickly. He glanced over at Jess and asked, "What does Rory think?"

"She thinks I should do it," Jess said quietly.

"It'll put you guys further away from each other," Luke pointed out.

Jess flashed Luke a rueful smile and said, "Yes, I know. That should make you happy."

Luke shot Jess a quelling look and said, "It would not. At least, not if it makes you guys unhappy."

"I know," Jess said quietly. "Lisa could run the bakery."

"You don't worry about Weston's, that's my problem," Luke told him.

"I would just have to show her some of the computer stuff, you know the inventory, ordering and things like that," Jess continued.

"That computer stuff can get a guy in trouble," Luke muttered.

Jess laughed and said, "Yeah, I remember. I'm not worried about Lisa, though. She has a boyfriend and he's much taller and better looking than me."

Luke simply nodded and began to slow as they approached the turn off onto the gravel road that lead to the cabin. "When?" he asked.

"A month or two," Jess answered. "Give us some time to sort some things out."

Luke cut his eyes toward Jess and said, "And a summer here with Rory."

Jess only smiled and turned back to the window as he said, "That may have crossed my mind."

XXXX

Lorelai stood bouncing Carly on her hip as she watched Jess and Luke unload the truck. "What's with the camping stuff?" she asked Luke as he gathered another box to carry in.

"Oh, I just brought the lantern and stuff in case the power went out," he explained.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Didn't you buy a generator?"

"Well, if we run out of gas for the generator," Luke said as he turned to head into the cabin.

Lorelai smirked as she leaned against the side of the truck, tipping her face up to the bright sunshine. After a moment, she looked down and adjusted the floppy pink hat that covered Carly's dark curls. "Daddy's a worry wart," she whispered conspiratorially.

She watched as Luke lumbered down the steps again with Jess following in his wake. He pointed to the large orange gas can and said, "Take that to the shed, will ya?"

Jess rolled his eyes as he slid the plastic container to the end of the tailgate and then grunted as he lifted it down. "Couldn't have built a better looking garage?" he asked as he jerked his chin to the prefabricated metal building that would hold the boat.

"Why bother? It's only to store stuff," Luke muttered as he stacked a small box on top of a larger one and lifted them out of the bed of the truck.

"Is the tent in case the roof blows off and the cabin collapses in on itself?" Lorelai asked him.

"The tent is for you to sleep in if you don't leave me alone," Luke called back over his shoulder.

"Daddy's so cute," Lorelai said with a big grin for Carly. "I bet he brought flint and a knife to start a fire in case the box of waterproof matches, the twin pack of fireplace lighters and the Bic that he has stashed in his pocket won't work."

Luke reappeared in the doorway and called, "Your fan club is hungry, want a sandwich?"

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically and said, "Well, it is almost lunchtime."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "What were the Cheez Doodles, Pop Tarts and potato chips you consumed on the way here?"

"Post-breakfast, pre-lunch snacks," Lorelai answered carelessly as she and Carly made their way to the cabin.

"Jake is orange," Luke grumbled as they approached.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yes, but it's the most delicious shade of orange," as she brushed past him.

She spotted the twins playing with Rory on the rug of the living area, and smiled at Jake's cheese covered face and fingers. "Here, hold this one," Lorelai said as she handed Carly off to Luke. "Come on, Jaluke, let's get you cleaned up," she called.

"No!" Jake answered without looking up from his game.

"Yes," Lorelai countered as she walked over and held out her hand. "Daddy doesn't like the Oompa Loompa look like Mommy does," she told him.

"Prayin," Jake said with a pout.

"We will hold a vigil after lunch, I promise. I have to de-cheese you," she told him as she picked him up and set him on his feet. "Come on, I'll show you the man-throom. There are ducks in it," she cajoled.

Jake hesitated, clearly weighing his options before he wrapped his orange tinted fingers around her hand. "Duck?" he asked as she started to lead him down the shirt hallway.

"Not like the ducks in your room, man ducks," Lorelai told him.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "You picked them out."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "They looked cabin-y."

After Lorelai led Jake into the bathroom, Rory looked up at Luke and said, "It's really nice, Luke."

"Not really nice, but comfortable enough, I guess," Luke said as he carried Carly into the kitchen area. "How'd Tweedledee escape the Cheez Doodles?" he asked.

"He and Carly slept. Jake was singing for us," Rory answered.

"Oh yeah?" Luke asked as he pulled a loaf of bread from one of the bags and began to hunt for the mustard and mayonnaise jars.

"A cross between Ob-la-di Ob-la-dah and the Sports Center theme, if I'm not mistaken," Rory said as she handed Josh another Duplo block.

"Good," Luke answered with a smirk. He bent down to open the large cooler he had packed with perishables and pulled out a package of shaved turkey. "Turkey okay?"

"Sounds good," Rory answered as Jess walked through the door.

"We're not done unloading," Jess pointed out.

"They want lunch, but feel free," Luke said as he nodded to the door.

"What comes in and what goes to the shed thing?" Jess asked tiredly.

"All the camping and fishing stuff goes in the shed, everything else in here," Luke replied evenly.

"Is this why you brought me?" Jess asked.

"Pretty much," Luke answered as he tried to untwist the tie on the bread one handed. He turned to Carly and said, "I'm better without the audience."

"There, he's plain old flesh toned again," Lorelai said proudly as Jake came barreling back into the room. "I think the orange worked for him, though."

Jake looked up at Luke and said, "Duck Dad."

"Dee," Luke added futilely. "Yes, I've seen the ducks."

"Geen duck," Jake said proudly.

"Yes, mallards have green heads," Luke replied as Lorelai took Carly from him again. Luke leaned in and kissed Carly's soft cheek before returning his attention to the sandwiches again. Lorelai cleared her throat loudly and gave him a stern glare. "Oh, sorry," Luke said before pecking a quick kiss to her cheek. "We're going with turkey, and nothing is unpacked yet, so we'll have to eat off of paper towels."

"We can live with that," Lorelai said with a nod as she carried Carly into the living area and sat down heavily on the second hand couch Luke had brought up the weekend before. She shifted uncomfortably and muttered, "Not sure I can live with this couch, though."

"I told you, there's no sense in buying new stuff for a place like this," Luke said calmly.

"It didn't have to be new, but did you garbage pick this one?" she asked as she moved onto the center cushion.

"No, I gave Irv Watson ten dollars for it," Luke said with a smirk.

"Irv, huh? Well, that explains the spring situation," Lorelai murmured. She looked over at Rory and asked, "You sure you want to share with Carly? We can bring her in with us. She still wakes up at night."

"We'll be fine," Rory said dismissively as Jess came in carrying two more boxes and dumped them by the door.

"Easy!" Luke growled.

"File a claim," Jess answered as he turned and walked back out to the truck.

"So, Jess in the first room, the boys in the second, and then Rory and Carly in the room by us?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"I think the boys in the room by us, that way we can hear them if they wake up. Rory will hear Carly," he added with a smirk.

"Boy, will she," Lorelai chuckled. "Sure you don't want the boys?" she asked Rory.

"Do I get to pick?" Rory asked Lorelai challengingly.

"No," Lorelai said quickly.

"I'll take the little chickie, we'll have séances and braid each other's hair," Rory answered.

Lorelai looked up at Luke and said, "Ten bucks says the ports-crib is in our room tomorrow night."

"Sucker bet," Luke murmured as he finished preparing the sandwiches. "There you go," he said as he lined them up on paper towels. "Have at it."

Lorelai smiled as she stood up and said, "The service is almost as good here as it is at Luke's."

"Come on, guys," Luke called to the twins as he picked up a paper towel with the sandwich cut into triangles. "Let's go eat outside," he suggested as he eyed the table covered with boxes and bags.

He passed Jess on the porch and asked, "Last load?"

"Yep," Jess grunted.

"Sandwiches on the counter, fend for yourself for anything else," Luke said as he sat on the porch and dangled his legs over the side. He smiled as Jake sat on one side of him and Josh on the other, scooting forward to let their legs dangle too. "Not too far," Luke cautioned, placing a restraining hand on Josh's stomach.

Lorelai settled on the old wooden swing that Luke had refinished and balanced Carly on her lap as she placed her sandwich next to her. "I didn't get triangles," she complained.

"You did too, yours are just bigger," Luke said as he handed a quarter of the sandwich to each of the boys. Rory settled on the swing next to Lorelai, wedging a bottle of water between her legs to hold it. When Jess came out holding two sandwiches, a bag of chips and a beer, Luke looked up as he sat down on the other side of Josh.

Jess caught Luke's gaze and asked, "Jealous?" as he tipped the bottle of beer back and took a sip.

"Yes," Luke grumbled.

"You want me to get you one?" Rory asked him.

"Nah, I'm okay," Luke said as he uncapped his water.

"I don't mind," Rory told him.

"Too early," Luke said gruffly as he watched the boys eat.

Lorelai smiled at Rory and stood up, hiking Carly onto her hip as she walked back into the cabin. She reappeared a moment later with a sandwich wrapped in t paper towel and a bottle of beer dangling from her fingers. She nudged Luke in the back with her knee, and when he looked up she held them out to him. Luke smiled his thanks, and placed the bottle between his legs as he unwrapped his sandwich and stared out at the lake. Lorelai sat back down on the swing and picked up a half of her sandwich. "You'd better be ready to share those chips," she told Jess.

"I'm on it," Rory said as she stood up quickly and snatched the bag of chips that was propped against Jess' hip. She smiled at Lorelai as she sat back down and said, "You've gotta be fast."

After finishing his lunch, Luke balled the paper towel in his hands and asked, "Who's ready to go out in the boat?"

"Shouldn't we unpack some stuff?" Lorelai asked, as he stood up.

"We can do that later," Luke said as he walked over to the tackle box he had left by the door.

"Cabin Luke is surprisingly flexible," Rory said in a low voice.

"Boad!" Josh said as he clapped his hands.

"You ready, little guy?" Luke asked him.

"I know I'm gonna get rooked into this," Lorelai murmured to Rory.

"Don't you mean hooked?" Rory asked with a smirk. "Not me, I think I'm gonna hang out here," she said quickly.

"I should stay too," Lorelai said with a nod. "Protect her, Bigfoot…" she said with wide eyed solemnity.

"I'll take care of her," Jess said, earning a scowl from Lorelai.

"You're coming with me, Nature Girl," Luke said to Lorelai.

"Luuuuke," she whined.

"Just for a little ride." Luke smiled and said, "Look what I got for you," as he held up a sparkly pink and purple lure.

"Oh boy," Lorelai grumbled.

"Man, look at the hooks on that thing," Rory giggled.

"I'll back the boat in. Will you guys help Lorelai with the kids?" he asked Jess and Rory.

"Sure," Rory said brightly.

Lorelai watched as he jumped over the porch steps in his haste to get to the truck. She smiled as he swung up into the cab and revved the engine. "Amazing, he had that concrete poured to back the boat down, but he couldn't pave the road," she mumbled.

"Well, there's a lot more road," Rory said with a laugh. "He's excited," she said with a fond smile.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Like the boys when the Iron Chef is on." She watched as Luke turned the truck around and began to back the boat down the new ramp he had built. She sighed and said, "Okay, sunscreen, hats, cyanide capsule," she listed as she stood up and trudged into the cabin.

"And the camera," Rory called as she sat down on the edge of the porch with Jess and the twins. "Look at that, guys," she said as she pointed to the boat. "I saw that Daddy made little seat belts just for wiggle worms," she teased.

"Where will the boys sit?" Jess asked her.

Rory smiled and said, "I say that once we get them out to sea, you and I take a little walk."

Jess smirked and asked, "Have you gone nature girl?"

Rory shook her head and said, "No, but it is pretty here. Maybe we can find a nice tree to sit and read."

"A tree?" Jess asked with a laugh.

Rory nodded and said, "Yeah. I do it at school all the time, you know when the dorm is too loud or it's a really nice day."

"Okay," Jess said as he watched Luke prepare to unhitch the boat from the trailer.

Luke looked up and called, "Jess!"

Jess pushed himself off of the porch and muttered, "Knew it was coming."

When Jake made a move to follow Jess over the edge, Rory caught him and said, "Uh, no, short stuff. The legs aren't long enough yet." She watched as Luke moved sure-footedly over the front of the boat and dropped down into it as it floated off of the trailer. She heard the motor sputter and then catch before Luke waved for Jess to pull the truck and trailer up to the metal shed. When Lorelai reappeared with Carly's Snugli strapped to her chest, Rory looked up and asked, "Need me to make a deposit?"

"Please," Lorelai said as she handed the baby off.

"Hi, sailor girl," Rory cooed to her little sister. "Did Mommy buy you that outfit just for your maiden voyage?" she asked as she eyed the white romper with navy blue sailor smocking.

"You know it," Lorelai said as Rory settled Carly into the carrier. She leaned over slightly and plopped a red ball cap on Jake's head and a blue one on Josh's. She hiked the diaper bag she carried over her shoulder and said, "Remember, if I'm gone for more than three hours, send out the coast guard. I doubt this place has enough coconuts for me to build a decent pontoon boat."

"I will," Rory promised.

Lorelai watched Luke tie the boat to the dock and gracefully climb out of it. "At least he's hotter than the Professor."

Rory nodded and said, "And, skinnier than Skipper."

"Not as annoying as Gilligan," Lorelai conceded as she slipped a pair of sunglasses on. "How do I look?" she asked.

Rory smirked as she took in the denim shorts and red checked gingham shirt tied at the waist Lorelai had changed into and asked, "No time for pigtails?"

"Forgot the hair bands," Lorelai answered as she reached for the boys' hands. As they walked slowly down to the dock, Lorelai murmured, "Now sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip…"

"That started from this tropic port, aboard this tiny ship," Rory said soberly as Jess joined them at the dock.

"We're not gonna sink," Luke said as he caught up to them and lifted Josh into his arms.

"Five passengers, Luke," Lorelai said as she gestured to encompass the kids.

"Four, I'm the Skipper, so it's not the same," Luke said as he led them down the short dock. He set Josh into the boat, holding tightly to his hand as he stepped in himself. Lorelai watched as he strapped Josh into a tiny life preserver and then put him on the bench seat where he had rigged seat belts for the boys. Once Josh was secured, he held his arms out for Jake, who eyed the situation dubiously. "You'll like it," Luke promised him as he lifted Jake into the boat and repeated the safety preparations. Once the boys were situated, he turned back to Lorelai and stretched both arms out. "Put your hands on my arms," he instructed. Lorelai did as she was told and stepped gingerly into the boat. She sat down between the twins, and shielded her eyes as she watched Luke as he untied the ropes that held the boat to the dock. He looked up at Jess and asked, "Give us a push?"

Jess used his foot to push the boat away from the dock and said, "If you get lost, look for Wrong Way Feldman."

Luke rolled his eyes and moved to the back of the boat to start the motor. As they backed away from the dock, he saw Rory reach for Jess' hand and say something to him that made his nephew's eyes light up. Lorelai looked back at Luke and said, "You realize that this means that they could be christening our cabin instead of us."

"Stop," Luke growled as he turned the boat to head away from the dock, but kept one eye on the couple walking up the sloping bank. He smiled as he saw Jess tug on Rory's hand, leading her away from the cabin and into the woods on the other side of the boat shed. He turned his attention to the front of the boat and smiled as he saw Lorelai's dark hair lift and dance off of her shoulders as he sped up a bit. He saw her raise her arms and place a hand atop the baseball caps the boys were wearing, holding them in place as she bent and said something to them. A moment later, her laughter carried on the breeze, and all was right in his world.

XXXX

Rory trudged along behind Jess. Each time she saw a likely candidate she'd point and ask, "That one?" Each tree was dismissed for a different reason; too small, too big, too sunny, too shady. Finally, they reached the edge of a small clearing, and Jess scanned the area. He smiled that crooked smile and said, "That one," as he pointed to a large tree with a canopy of dark green leaves.

"Looks good," Rory agreed as she followed him to the tree.

Jess checked the ground around the base of the trunk and then pulled a book out of his back pocket. He dropped down, leaning against the trunk, and raising his knees before gesturing for her to sit between his legs. Rory grinned as she sat down, leaning against his chest and draping her arms over his legs. Jess wrapped his arms around her and opened the book to the page he had marked with a post-it note that read, 'Check this out. Love, R'. Without a word, Rory relaxed into him as her eyes began to scan the page on the left. When she was half way through the page on the right, she heard Jess murmured, "Page."

"Skimmer," she accused.

"No skimming, I'm a fast reader," Jess answered low in her ear.

Rory read the rest of the page and then said, "Turn it, Evelyn."

Jess turned the page, and smiled as Rory absently reached up and began to stroke his forearms while she read. A few minutes later, she said, "Page."

"You were distracting me," Jess murmured as he nuzzled her ear.

"Huh?" Rory asked innocently.

"Stop petting me or we won't be reading," Jess whispered.

Rory smile smugly and continued to stroke his arms, but slowed a bit, teasing the insides of his elbows with her fingertips. Jess tossed the book to the grass beside them and pulled her hair aside, smoothing it through his fingers as he exposed her neck and pressed his mouth to the soft skin hungrily. "I warned you," he said hoarsely as he wrapped his arms around her and hauled him back against him before allowing his hands to drift upwards.

"Calculated risk," Rory whispered as she arched into his hands, dropping her head back against his shoulder as she reached back and plunged her hands into his thick hair.

XXXX

Luke took Lorelai and the kids on a quick ride around the lake and then headed back toward the dock. When Lorelai looked back at him questioningly, he called, "Can't have them out in the sun too long."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Almost nap time anyway," as she nodded to Josh slumped against her tiredly.

Luke cut the motor as they approached the dock, and reached out to grab a post as they drifted toward it. "Not bad, huh?" he asked her.

"It was great," Lorelai said with a bright smile.

"Too bad we had the chaperones, I couldn't go fast," he said as he wrapped a rope around a cleat.

"We're you wanting to show off for me?" Lorelai asked.

"Definitely," Luke answered.

"Maybe we can sucker a little babysitting and you can take me out alone," Lorelai told him.

Luke moved to the front of the boat and grabbed a rope nailed to the post to pull the bow back in to the dock. He quickly began to weave the rope around a cleat on the side of the boat and asked, "Moonlight?"

"Huh?" Lorelai asked as she stood up carefully.

"I can take you out at night, you know, in the moonlight," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai's smile widened as she asked, "Are you trying to woo me?"

Luke nodded and said, "A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do."

"Sweet talker," Lorelai murmured as she started to free the twins from their seat belts and life jackets.

XXXX

That night, the boxes of mismatched dishes, cookware and linens had been stored, dinner had been cooked and consumed, and all of the Danes' under three feet tall were bathed and pajamaed. A small fire burned in the fireplace, and Rory perched near the hearth to ward off the boys' inevitable curiosity. "That's the devil's forked tongue," she said in her best evangelist voice. "Stay away from the devil's forked tongue!"

"See what you did?" Luke asked Lorelai as he dropped down onto the rump sprung couch next to her. When Carly blinked at him drowsily, he smiled and asked, "Wanna hang with the old man, little girl?"

"Sure," Lorelai answered as she snuggled into his side. "Oh, did you not mean me?" she asked innocently.

"I meant you," Luke said as he lifted Carly onto his lap, and then wrapped an arm around each of his girls.

"I thought so," Lorelai said with a smug smile. She watched Carly's eyelids grow heavy. "She's fading fast," Lorelai said softly.

"Long, busy day," Luke answered as he yawned.

"I'll get the monsters tucked in, you lull that one into a trance," she said as she patted his knee.

"I can do that," Luke said with a small smile as he studied his sleepy daughter.

Lorelai stood up and said, "Okay, kisses."

Josh shook his head and said, "No kissis."

"Yes, kisses," Lorelai said firmly.

"Not seepy," Jake protested.

"You're about to pass out," Lorelai answered with a smirk. "Hugs and kisses, come on," she told them.

"Nooo," Josh whined.

"But I need a hug and a kiss," Rory said pathetically. "Jess was just telling me that he couldn't wait until it was hug and kiss time," she added with an encouraging nod.

"Oh, yeah," Jess muttered without lifting his eyes from the page he was reading.

"I could use a couple too," Luke said as he gave them a no-nonsense stare.

"Donwanna kiss," Jake pouted.

Rory buried her face in her hands, pretending to break down in sobs. Lorelai shook her head and said, "See? Now you made Wee cry. She wanted hugs and kisses."

The twins eyed Rory skeptically for a moment, and as usual, Josh caved first. "Me Wee," he said as he rested his hand on her knee.

Rory kept her face hidden and whimpered, "You don't wanna kiss me, you just want to get near the devil's forked tongue."

"Kiss Wee," Josh said as he puckered up, leaning into her.

"Really?" Rory asked as she slowly lowered her hands. When she saw his sweet face all screwed up to kiss her goodnight, Rory snatched him from the floor, hugging him tightly as she said, "You like me, you really like me!" She beamed as Josh pressed his pursed lips to her cheek and said, "I like you too, Ooh Ah. An awful lot."

"Me!" Jake demanded as he made his way over to her.

Rory turned Josh loose with a pat on his butt and whispered, "Go kiss Jeh." While Josh made his way over to the chair where Jess sat, she leaned down and hugged Jake, pulling him up into her lap and saying, "Lay one on me, big boy," as she offered her cheek.

Jess lowered his book enough to see Josh looking at him expectantly. "I don't suppose, we can just shake hands?" Jess asked dryly as he set his book aside and lifted Josh onto his lap. Josh simply smiled and lunged forward, pressing his wet lips to Jess' cheek for a sloppy kiss. "Nice," Jess said with a since. "Night, little man," he said as he set Josh back down and pointed him toward his father. He looked up in time to see Jake barreling down on him and caught him in time to swoop him up into the air. "How about a high five?" Jess offered as he settled Jake onto his lap.

"Juke kiss," Jake answered solemnly.

Jess nodded, trying to keep his face straight, as he said, "Okay, do your worst, man."

"I love you, little guy," Luke was murmuring into Josh's ear. "In the morning, we men are going out to fish," he told him with a nod. Luke kissed him again and said, "Be good for Mommy, okay?" as Josh slithered down from the couch.

When Jake clambered up for his turn, Luke hugged him close and whispered, "Who's your daddy?" When Jake pressed a finger to Luke's chest, his father chuckled and said, "No doubt about it, kid. Who loves you?" Luke asked.

"Dad," Jake answered with a nod.

"Dee," Luke added. "Daddy does." He jerked his chin at him and said, "Gimme a good one." When he felt Jake's soft kiss on his prickly cheek, Luke laughed and asked, "Get ya?"

"Gomme!" Jake answered happily.

"Goodnight, slugger," Luke said softly.

Jake began to back his way off of the couch as he said, "Nigh Daddy."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Okay, everyone head for the ducks and then it's off to bed," as she shooed them toward the hall bathroom. She looked at Luke and asked, "You bring the ohs?"

"There's a baggie of 'em in there," Luke answered.

"That's my Boy Scout," Lorelai said as she herded the chattering boys down the short hallway.

After thirty minutes, three books, some intense negotiation and a round of threats to call their daddy into the room, the twins finally gave in and drifted off. Lorelai left the small lamp on the dresser lit, and the door ajar as she crept back down the hallway. When she stepped into the living room she saw Rory seated on the floor between Jess' feet, her toes stretched toward the fire as they both read quietly. A quick glance at the couch confirmed her suspicions as she saw Luke stretched out on the faded stripped upholstery with Carly snuggled into his neck. "Lucky girl," Lorelai breathed. When Rory looked up, blinking in confusion, Lorelai smiled and said, "I'd pick that spot too."

"You like cuddling up to porcupines?" Jess asked.

"That one," Lorelai answered with a shrug. She stepped over Rory's legs and then knelt down by the couch, running her hand over Carly's soft curls before stroking Luke's cheek gently. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," she whispered loudly. When his eyelids fluttered open she smiled and said, "I told you apples were bad for you."

"I dozed off," he said in raspy voice.

"Yeah," she said softly. "What do you say we go hide out in our room while Rory and Jess neck in front of the fire?"

Luke shook his head and whispered, "My fire, no one necks but me."

Lorelai tugged at his hand and said, "Come on, it's been a big day for you little boy."

Luke quirked an eyebrow at her, but bit his tongue as he let her pull him up into a sitting position. "I've got this baby," he said gruffly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'll take the baby, you go brush your teeth and get your jammies on," as she lifted Carly from Luke's chest.

Luke pushed himself off of the couch with a groan as his knees popped and creaked. He shuffled tiredly past Lorelai and said to Jess, "My fire, no necking. Make sure it's out before you go to bed."

"Night, Luke," Rory said with a grin.

Jess nodded as Luke lifted his hand and said, "Night."

Lorelai turned to them and asked, "You got things out here?"

"We'll take care of it," Jess answered as he lifted his book again.

"Night," Lorelai said as Rory settled back against Jess' chair.

She carried Carly into Rory's room, kissed her softly and placed her into the portable crib. "I love you, little husband thief," she whispered to the sleeping girl. "Tomorrow, we get to be lazy while the boys get stinky. Sometimes it's good to be a girl," she murmured as she kissed her fingertips and brushed the kiss into Carly's dark curls before stealing from the room. Lorelai peeked into the room where the twins slept; knowing Luke would have done the same just moments before, and pulled the door closed slightly behind her. When she stepped into the new master bedroom, she heard the water running in the attached bath. She pulled her pajamas from her suitcase and quickly changed into them, pulling her hair free from the collar as Luke opened the bathroom door. Lorelai smiled and said, "Don't get too sleepy yet, I have something for you."

Luke's smile was devilish as he asked, "Yeah?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Not that, something else. Give me a minute," she said as she scooted past him into the bathroom.

When she emerged a few minutes later, Luke was stretched out on the bed with his hands clasped behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Lorelai hurried over to her suitcase and pulled out a bundle wrapped in a pillowcase for safekeeping. She climbed onto the tall brass bed and placed the bundle proudly on his stomach, crossing her legs under her as she smiled excitedly.

"Father's Day is Sunday," Luke said as he tucked his chin to his chest and eyed the bundle warily.

"This isn't a Father's Day present, it's a housewarming present. Or cabin warming," she corrected quickly.

"It's yours too," Luke said as he turned to look at her.

"I know, but this is for you. Well, kind of for all of us," she said with a shrug.

Luke pushed himself up against the headboard, securing the mysterious preset with his hand as he got into better position to open it. He shot her a bewildered look as he reached into the pillowcase and pulled out a stack of framed photographs. He looked at the top one and saw that it was one his Uncle Louie had snapped of him and his father standing on the porch of the cabin holding their fishing poles.

When he looked up at her, Lorelai shrugged and said, "You remember all of those pictures Jess found in the apartment, you know, when I made you that album?"

"These were in there?" Luke asked.

"Some were, like that one. I looked through the rest of the box to find the others. I had them enlarged," she explained as Luke looked at the next picture. He sucked in his breath when he saw his mother wrapped up in a quilt on the porch swing that he had just refinished for Lorelai. "When I made the album, I didn't know what these meant, you know?" Lorelai said cautiously as Luke stared at the picture.

"She was younger there," he murmured. "Maybe before I was born?" he wondered aloud.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "The date on the back of the original would have made you about two."

Luke swallowed as he nodded and moved on to the next one. A laugh escaped him as he saw the picture of himself and Liz at about nine and seven. They were holding up their lines, and Luke scowled at Liz as she smiled gap toothed, holding up a fish twice the size of her older brother's. "The girls always land the big ones," he said as he looked up at her with a grin.

"I love that picture," Lorelai confessed happily. "You were so pissed off," she said as she shifted up against his side.

"I was," Luke confirmed as he set it carefully aside. He looked down at the next picture and sobered instantly.

"I wasn't sure about that one," Lorelai murmured.

"No, it's good," Luke assured her as he studied the picture. "That was our last trip up here."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I kind of guessed that."

"He looks so strong. I don't remember him looking like that then," Luke said quietly.

"That's because you knew he wasn't really," she answered as she ran her fingers gently through his hair.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"We'll take lots of pictures this weekend. I figure we can fill up the walls in the hall," she said with a nod.

Luke lifted the picture of his mother on the porch swing and said, "We'll have to recreate this one, just in case I never lure you up here again."

"I'll be here every June," she promised him. "Maybe more if it turns out I like moonlight boat rides."

Luke turned his head slightly and smiled as he asked, "Will you wear the Mary Ann outfit?"

Lorelai nodded as she toyed with the curls at the nape of his neck and said, "If you play your cards right, Professor."

Luke shifted slightly, turning his head to kiss her softly. "If I had you on a deserted island, I'd make sure we were never rescued," he said in a low voice.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Professor Danes!"

Luke grinned as he leaned in to kiss her again. "I've got a lesson for you."

"You do?" she asked innocently.

"Necking 101," he said as he carefully lifted the framed pictures from his lap and put them on the bedside table.

"Will I be graded?" Lorelai asked as she pretended to shrink from his approach.

"On a curve," Luke answered as he captured her lips and kissed her lingeringly.

"Can I get extra credit?" she asked as he pushed her back onto her pillow.

"Who loves you, Lorelai?" he asked, his lips hovering a teasing inch over hers.

"You do," she whispered.

"You get an A," Luke answered and then kissed her passionately.


	10. Trolling with the Dread Pirate Lucas

**Trolling with the Dread Pirate Lucas**

"This is ridiculous," Jess grumbled as he watched Luke zip Jake into a little windbreaker.

"Quit whining, Pansy, it's not like I woke you up at 5am like my dad used to," Luke growled. "You ready?" he asked Jake.

"Juke fiss," Jake answered.

Luke nodded and said, "We're all gonna fish," as he shot Jess a hard look. "Okay, men, let's move it out," he said as he gestured to the door.

Jake and Josh scrambled to the door, their ball caps firmly affixed to their heads, but with the bill shading their faces. Luke opened the door and they scampered through. "Careful," he cautioned as they began to make their way down the steps cautiously. "Turn the lock, will ya, Pansy," he called over his shoulder as he grabbed his tackle box from the porch and followed the boys.

"Afraid someone's gonna steal our women?" Jess asked as he locked the door and pulled it closed behind him.

"Mine," Luke answered as he caught up to the twins and hooked his fingers into the hoods of their jackets to restrain them. "You're still on probation," he told Jess.

"For how long?" Jess asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and hunching his shoulders in his grey hoodie.

"Until the day you die," Luke intoned gravely. He steered the boys to the shed and opened the doors. "Okay, we need our gear," he told them. Josh and Jake made a beeline for their plastic fishing poles, knocking the rest of the rods and reels over in their haste. "Easy, geez, the lake isn't going anywhere," Luke grumbled as he picked up the poles and separated his and Jess' from the rest. "Here, make yourself useful," he said as he handed the poles and tackle box off to Jess. He grabbed the twins' hoods again and said, "Okay, let's load up."

As they trooped down to the dock, Jess muttered, "I wish I had known there were mandatory activities at this resort, I woulda gone to Club Med instead."

Luke snorted and said, "Maybe they would have offered a nice origami class."

"I'm just saying that just because I inherited the family jewels, that doesn't mean I am genetically predisposed to dangling filament into a body of water and hoping some idiotic fish is stupid enough to bite," Jess said huffily.

"Can it, Pansy, it's too early," Luke growled as he led the boys down the dock.

"You're the one that made us get up this early," Jess complained. "And stop calling me Pansy."

Luke stopped beside the boat and turned to look at his nephew. "Do you prefer Petunia?"

"You certainly seem to know your flowers," Jess answered with a smirk.

"Whether or not you actually inherited the family jewels open to debate. For all I know, you're all Mariano. Now, you knew exactly what this weekend was and what I had planned to do. You could have opted out at any time," Luke told him. "If the fact that your girlfriend was going to be here made it more attractive for you, that's not my problem." He nodded to the boat and said, "Stow that in the back and help me strap the hooligans down."

When Luke tried to remove Josh's pole from his hand, Josh clung to it and cried, "Mine!"

"Yes, I know," Luke said calmly. "I just was going to have Jess stow it with the rest of the poles. Don't you want to have your fishing pole to fish with?" he asked.

"Fiss," Josh answered.

Luke nodded as he squatted in front of them. "Okay, rule number one, anything that goes in the water is staying in the water, 'cause I'm not diving for it, got it?" he said firmly. "Now, let's store your poles with the rest of them so that they don't go flying overboard before we even get away from the dock," he said as he gently pried the poles from the boys' hands and handed them off to Jess, who had already stepped into the boat.

Jess helped Luke get the boys into their life jackets and strapped onto the seats before dropping down between them with a tired sigh. He turned to Josh and asked, "You ever see _Das Boot_?" He turned to Jake and asked, "_K19_? _The Perfect Storm_?"

Luke prepared to fire up the motor and said, "No. And they didn't like the Noah's Ark movie Mrs. Kim gave us. The one about Jonah and the whale was a big hit, though, huh guys."

"Big fiss," Jake said solemnly.

"Whale," Luke corrected.

"Big," Josh agreed with a nod.

"No whales out here," Luke said as he started the motor. He steered them away from the dock, and out into the middle of the lake. As he idled along slowly, raising his hand to acknowledge the pair of older men fishing along the opposite bank, and motored toward the other side of the lake. Once he reached his usual spot, Luke cut the motor and then moved to the front of the boat to drop the trolling motor. He unstrapped the back of the fishing seat and adjusted the pedal for the smaller motor beneath it. When he looked up, he asked, "You want front or back?"

Jess shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter."

"If you sit up here, you have to run the troller," Luke told him.

"And if I take the back?" Jess asked.

Luke smirked and said, "You have to run the two year olds."

"I'll take the motor," Jess said as he stood up and moved to take the seat.

"Okay, so I've set the speed, all you have to do is keep us off of the bank," Luke said as he pressed on the pedal to demonstrate. "It's gonna move the boat in the opposite direction," he warned.

"Doesn't take a GED," Jess drawled.

"Yes, but you have one, so that probably works against you," Luke retorted. He turned back to the boys and clapped his hands together. "Who wants to fish?"

"I fiss," Josh answered.

Luke nodded once and said, "Well, let's get you set up." He retrieved the twins' poles from the back of the boat and smiled as he pressed the buttons to release the string that held the large plastic hooks. He dangled the string over the side of the boat and handed one pole to Josh. "Now, hang onto it, okay? You have to wait until a fish bites your hook." He did the same, dangling the string over the opposite side of the boat and handing the rod to Jake. He wrapped the boy's small hands around it and said, "Hang on tight, okay, buddy?"

"'Kay," Jake said as he frowned in concentration.

Luke looked up, sharing an amused glance with Jess before stepping to the back of the boat. He carefully unhooked the crawdad lure he had tied to his line the night before, and cast toward the bank. He glanced over at Jess, who sat slumped in the chair and asked, "You need me to bait and cast for you, Petunia?"

"I catch one, I'm done, right?" he grumbled.

"You catch one, you won't want to be done," Luke asserted.

Jess scooted from the chair and reached for his pole. "What do I put on it?" he asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "Try a popper."

"Which would be?" Jess asked leadingly.

"Silvery one, pretty pink mouth," Luke answered with a smirk. He watched as Jess tied the lure onto the line and shook his head in disgust. He set his pole down and said, "Gimme that," as he reached for Jess'.

"Fiss!" Jake said as he peered over the side of the boat, straining against the nylon straps Luke had attached to the seat.

"You got one?" Luke asked as he stepped closer, ready to lunge if necessary. He hurriedly re-tied Jess' lure, biting the excess line off with his teeth.

"Fiss," Jake said again.

Luke frowned as he looked over the side of the boat. "Someone nibbling on you?" he asked quietly. A moment later he saw movement just below the surface, His eyebrows shot up as he handed the pole back to Jess and said, "That one's mine." Luke grabbed his own pole and reeled in quickly.

Jess lifted an eyebrow and asked, "You're gonna swipe Jake's fish?"

"If he'll bite, yeah."

"Man, your dad is mean," Jess told Jake as he moved back to his seat.

"If I land him, I'll let Jake kiss him for me," Luke said as he cast a short distance from the boat. He nudged Jake and asked, "Whadda ya say? Wanna kiss the fish?"

"Fiss kiss," Josh answered for his brother.

Ten minutes later, Jake's friendly fish had moved on without finding Luke alluring. Jake was singing a nonsense song as his pole drooped precariously. After reeling in again, Luke smiled as he saw Josh staring off into the distance in a trance, lulled by the gentle rocking of the boat, his mouth hanging open. He bent down and lifted the tray from his tackle box, palming a bright red plastic fish that had come with the boys' fishing poles. "Gimme a distraction here," he instructed Jess as he nodded to Josh.

Jess chuckled as he took in his cousin's zombie like expression and said, "I don't think you need one."

Luke bent down and stealthily lifted Josh's string from the water. He clipped the plastic fish over the hook and dropped it into the water again. A moment later, he dropped down between the twins and draped an arm around each of them. "How's it goin'? Any bites?"

"I go," Jake whined.

"We just got here," Luke answered. "Hey, look! I think Josh got one!" he said excitedly as he pointed to the side of the boat. "Quick reel him in!" he said as he showed Josh how to reel his line back onto the spool.

Josh's eyes grew wide as the red plastic fish popped out of the water and dangled from the line. "Fiss!"

"I go," Jake said adamantly.

"But Josh caught… You have to go?" he asked as the lightbulb flashed on.

"I go," Jake said as he nodded emphatically.

"You have to go, or you did go?" Luke said as he leaned over to unbuckle the strap that held Jake in place. "Watch him," he told Jess as he jerked his head at Josh. "Get the fish in here before he goes over after it."

As Jess moved to secure Josh and his catch, Jake said, "I go."

"Number one or number two?" Luke asked as he pulled Jake off of the seat and began to unsnap his jeans.

"Aw, geez," Jess groaned.

"Well, we're working on it," Luke growled. "Do you have to pee or poop?" he asked Jake.

"Peepee," Jake whimpered.

"Okay, okay," Luke said as he yanked Jake's jeans down. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of his pull ups and said, "This is it, your first real guy moment," as he stood Jake up on the seat again, turning him toward the water as he held him firmly. "Let her rip," Luke ordered.

Jake's face clouded as he moaned, "Ohs."

"This is better than ohs," Luke told him. "Pee on the one that got away." When Jake's lower lip began to tremble, Luke snapped his fingers and said, "In the bag. Get some Cheerios out of the little thing."

"He'll go in a minute anyway," Jess muttered as he bent down and rummaged through the diaper bag. He pried open the small tub of cereal Lorelai kept in there for a snack, and tossed a handful into the lake.

"There! There! Get 'em," Luke urged Jake. A small sob escaped the little boy as he finally let go. Luke wrapped his hand around Jake's chest to hold him and rubbed his back gently with his other hand. "It's okay. You did good. You did real good," he said in a low voice. "You told me, no accident, everything's cool."

"That's a nice fish," Jess told Josh as he pointedly looked away from the other side of the boat.

Josh smiled happily and said, "I tooed."

"Huh?" Jess asked as Luke barked a laugh.

"I tooed," Josh said again, grinning triumphantly.

"You caught a fish," Jess said, shaking his head as he tried to figure out what the joke was.

"He's telling you that he pooped his pants," Luke said as he pulled Jake's pull ups and jeans back up. He kissed Jake loudly on the cheek and said, "Buckle up, this trip is over," as he began to strap Jake in again.

****

Lorelai rolled over as the bedroom door burst open and Josh ran headlong into the side of the mattress, clutching his red fish. "Mama, fiss!" he called to her.

Lorelai blinked blearily and asked, "You caught a fish?"

"Fiss!" Josh said as he held up his prize.

"Ooh, pretty," Lorelai croaked. She glanced down at Carly sleeping beside her and then turned her attention back to Josh. "You had fun?" she asked as she lifted him onto the bed.

"Juke pees," Josh reported.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she pushed her hair back from her face. "Yes, you do too."

Josh shook his head and said, "I tooed."

"Yes, you did," Luke growled as he stepped into the room. "I told you to leave Mommy alone," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He pooped?" Lorelai asked.

"I changed him," Luke assured her. "We have one who's obsessive compulsive and another who likes to wallow in his own filth."

"Well, anything in between would just be boring," Lorelai said with a smirk. "Wow, how'd you land that bad boy?" Lorelai asked as she admired Josh's catch.

"I fissed," Josh told her.

"Well, you are an excellent fisherman," Lorelai said proudly. "How did Daddy do?" she asked as she glanced up at Luke.

"Daddy got to cast about four times," Luke said dryly.

"Aw, babe," Lorelai said with a pout.

"Nah, we had a good time. All thirty minutes of it," he added with a smirk.

Lorelai crooked her finger for him to come closer. When he bent down to kiss her, she whispered, "Go."

"What?"

"Go fish, Daddio," she said softly. "We can handle the beasts." Luke hesitated, clearly torn. "Seriously, go fish for a while. We're just gonna laze around here."

"You sure?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Otherwise we don't eat tonight."

Luke laughed as he sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "Oh yeah, like you're eating fish."

"Well, you could," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"I make good fish," he said defensively.

"Catch me a fish and I'll keep it in the bathtub," she told him.

"I'll catch a fish and cook you the best fish you have ever eaten," Luke countered.

Lorelai tugged at the collar of his shirt and said, "Catch a bunch of fish and then let them go, and I'll let you roast me a hot dog tonight."

"Or six," he said with a smirk. He kissed her again and then whispered, "You don't mind if I go?"

"It's your weekend. Go commune with Mother Nature, but remember, you have to come home to me," she said softly.

"Tell your friend there that he doesn't get to gate crash tonight," Luke said as he nodded to Josh, who was busy shoving his finger down the plastic fish's throat.

"I think you were the one who said, 'Come on, buddy,' and pulled him up into the bed." Lorelai smiled as she ran her hand over Josh's curls and said, "He has impeccable timing."

Luke pretended to scowl at Josh as he said, "He needs a time out."

"You lose the other one? Is he still swimming for the shore?"

"He and Jess are in the other room systematically working their way through the Cheez Doodles," Luke grumbled.

"Breakfast of champions," Lorelai smirked as she reached out, thwarting Josh's attempts to make his sleeping sister kiss his fish.

"They had breakfast," Luke answered, a tad defensively.

Lorelai smiled as she pecked a kiss to his lips and said, "If you'll watch these two, I'll get dressed."

Luke nodded and shifted slightly to let her swing her legs over the side. "You're sure you don't mind if I go back out?" he asked.

"I'm sure. Rory and I can handle them if Jess wants to go with you," she said as she gathered some clothes to put on.

"I doubt he wants to, he was whining the whole time."

"He just does that because he loves you," Lorelai teased as she walked toward the small bathroom attached to their room.

Luke smirked as he playfully shoved Josh back onto the mattress, his smile blooming at the look of shock and then delight that lit the boy's eyes. Each time Josh would struggle to sit up, his father gave him another gentle shove only to be rewarded with a giggle. "I wanted to talk to him about some stuff," Luke called to her.

"Yeah?" Lorelai answered as she splashed water onto her face.

"Yeah, he was, you know, telling me some things on the way up here." Luke frowned as he thought about it and then said, "I guess it's not a secret, but he's thinking about making some changes. I wanted to talk to him about it a little more before I said anything."

"Oh yeah, Rory told me," Lorelai said as she groped for the towel.

"She did?"

"Yeah. You know, she's worried about it, but she thinks that Jess really needs to make some effort," Lorelai said as she tossed the towel onto the vanity and reached for her moisturizer.

"Well, that would be an effort," Luke said dryly as Josh clambered into his lap.

"I figured you'd be all for it," Lorelai said as she rummaged through her travel bag.

Luke frowned and said, "I'm not against it, I just think he needs to really think it through."

Lorelai shrugged as she pulled her brush through her tangled hair. "I'm not sure it's that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal?" Luke scoffed, shaking his head as Josh tried to press the plastic fish to his father's lips.

"I mean, I think it's important, but I don't think it's gonna change anything in the long run," she answered.

"It's a pretty big change, Lorelai," he argued, evading Josh's persistent attempts.

"How so? So they exchange a few emails and Jess gets to know a little more about his father. I don't think it's going to make a big difference in how he chooses to live his life," Lorelai said with a laugh as she captured the bushy mass of curls in a ponytail holder.

"His father?" Luke asked, his head jerking up. "Cut it out," he growled at Josh.

"I mean, I think it's good that Jimmy is making the effort. The fact that he hasn't given up is good, right?" Lorelai reasoned. "I don't expect they'll be entering a pinewood derby together anytime soon, but it can't hurt to try."

"Jimmy's been emailing him?" Luke asked quietly.

"Rory thinks he should give it a chance. That's why she wanted Jess to talk to you about it. You've always been so good about wanting Rory to keep things open with Christopher," Lorelai went on, oblivious to the silence in the bedroom. She pushed the door closed slightly, and began to change into her jeans and a t-shirt. "You don't think he should?" she called.

"He can do whatever he wants to do," Luke answered gruffly, his mind racing.

Lorelai stepped out of the bathroom with a smile and said, "There. All set." She walked over to where Luke sat, still perched on the edge of the bed and said, "Unhand that boy. You have to go provide for your family." Without a word, Luke lowered Josh to the floor, and watched as Lorelai gently lifted Carly from the bed. Lorelai smiled as she pressed an absent kiss to Carly's hair and said, "She does sleep like you."

Luke nodded as he stood up and held out his hands. "Let me put her down."

As he took Carly from her mother's arms, Lorelai smiled and asked, "Jonesing?"

Luke cradled the sleeping baby to his chest and said, "I haven't had my fix yet."

Lorelai nodded and looked down at Josh as she asked, "You wanna make Mommy a Pop Tart?"

"I make," Josh said as he scurried from the room.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Good thing the toaster is up high."

Luke shook his head as he carried Carly from the room and said, "You'd better get in there before he starts looking for a ladder."

Five minutes later, Luke stood on the dock, his hands on his hips as he squinted out at the lake. He glanced back up at the cabin, and then stepped down into the boat. As he unwound the lines from the cleats he muttered under his breath, "Wonder if Jimmy's in Philadelphia. He always was kind of a cheese steak."

****

Lorelai lay sprawled on the rug next to Carly as the boys made a game of pulling their toys from the tote bag Lorelai had packed one by one and offering them to their little sister. Rory turned the page in one of Luke's fishing magazines and held up a picture of a man proudly displaying a large fish. "Like this? Did you catch one like this?" she asked Jess.

"Bigger," Jess answered without looking up from his book.

"Bigger?" Rory gasped in an adoring tone. "You are sooo manly!" She flipped through a few more pages and held up a picture of a man standing next to a large swordfish. "Like this?"

"Bigger," Jess grunted.

"Oh my goodness," Rory said in a high girly voice.

"Sweets, they're always gonna say it was bigger," Lorelai said distractedly, blowing raspberry on Carly's soft belly just to hear her giggle.

"Um, dirty," Rory murmured as she turned a few more pages. She stopped at a picture of a man standing next to a large shark and asked, "Like this one?"

Jess turned a page without lifting his eyes from his book and said, "Much bigger."

Rory turned to Josh and asked, "How big was Jess' fish?"

"Fiss," Josh answered as he bent down to retrieve the plastic fish he had been toting around all morning and then showed it to her.

"Pretty fish," Rory said admiringly.

"That was the only fish caught on that boat," Jess muttered.

Rory laughed as she shifted, digging into the back pocket of her jeans as she shook her head and said, "You're crushing my illusions," as she checked the display on her phone.

"You have service?" Lorelai asked.

"Just one bar at the moment," Rory said as she scanned the screen. "Dad just sent me a text making sure we were still on for lunch on Monday," she reported as she quickly punched in her reply.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the kids. She laughed as Jake tripped over her outstretched legs and fell promptly into her lap. Lorelai sat up and grabbed him as she crowed, "I've got you now! I'll never let you go!"

"Up!" Jake demanded.

"No, stay here with me! Who do you love, Jaluke? Who's the only girl you adore?" she asked as she showered his face with kisses.

"Up, Mama!" Jake giggled as he tried to squirm from her grasp.

"But Jakey, I love you so," she cooed. "Stay here, be my guy."

"No, Mama. No!" Jake chortled as he pushed her face away with both hands.

Lorelai's face crumpled as she said, "You're breaking my heart, Jake. Do you want to make Mommy cry?" she asked pathetically.

Josh clapped his hands together and said, "Cwy, Mama!"

Jake's eyes lit up as he saw his opportunity and scrambled from her lap. "Cwy! Cwy!" he exhorted.

"Oh, Jacob," Lorelai gasped as she buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as huge shudders of feigned grief wracked her body.

Rory shook her head at them sadly and said, "Look at what you've done to my mommy." She slid off of the old sofa onto the floor and leaned down to hug Lorelai tightly. "Don't cry, don't cry," she soothed as the boys looked on, their faces sobering warily.

"That's my baby," Lorelai sobbed. "You're the only one who really loves me."

Josh stepped up and tugged at Rory's arm as he said, "Mine, Wee."

"I had her first," Rory shot back.

"Jos Mama," he whispered.

"You made her cry!" Rory said in an outraged tone. "You made our mommy cry!"

Jake knelt down next to Lorelai. "Babee cwy, Mama," Jake said as he pressed his cheek to her arm.

The laughed escaped her before she could stop it. Lorelai chuckled as she turned to Jake and asked, "Are you calling me a baby?"

"I think he is," Rory answered with a snort.

"Tell her she's yella," Jess chimed in.

"Hush you," Rory said to him as she rubbed Lorelai's back soothingly. "Just remember who loves you best," she said as she tried to smother her smile. She watched as Jake joined in, rubbing Lorelai's back in clumsy circles.

"Carly?" Lorelai fake sobbed.

Rory snorted and said, "At the moment I think her toes are outranking you," as she nodded to the rug where Carly was trying desperately to pull her foot up to her mouth.

"Jos," Josh asserted.

"Josh loves me best?" Lorelai asked as she slowly lifted her face from her hands.

"Juke!" Jake refuted his brother's claim.

"You mean boys made Mommy cry. Rory loves her best," their sister said smugly.

"Daddee," Josh retaliated in the name of masculine solidarity. "She Daddee gurl."

Lorelai nodded slowly and said, "I am Daddy's girl. Isn't it nice that Daddy shares the joy that is Mommy with you guys?"

"Dad," Jake agreed with a somber nod.

"Dee," Lorelai added for him. "Isn't he the best Daddy ever?" she asked them with a grin.

"Crisis averted," Rory said as she pushed herself back up onto the couch

"Speaking of the man," Lorelai said as she swiveled her head to Look at Rory and Jess. "Would you mind keeping an ear out for these guys after we get them in bed tonight? My boyfriend wants to take me on a moonlight boat ride."

"Aw, sweet," Rory said with a grin. "Sure, no problem."

"Man, he's working all of the angles," jess muttered. "I hope he knows that all he's getting is a socket set and some old pictures."

"That may not be all he's getting," Lorelai retorted, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You just had to do it," Rory said in a huff as she nudged Jess with her foot.

Lorelai watched as the boys went back to work on their pile of toys and then said to Jess, "Luke told me that you guys talked about your dad."

"My dad?" Jess asked blankly as he finally looked up from his book.

"Yeah, you know, the emails. Rory told me that he's been trying to contact you. I told Luke that I thought it was a good thing," she said with a nod.

"I didn't talk to Luke about Jimmy," Jess said with a confused frown.

"You didn't?" Rory asked incredulously.

"But he said you guys had talked," Lorelai told him with a frown.

"Not about Jimmy," Jess answered.

"But, I thought that was why you wanted to ride with Luke," Rory said indignantly.

"No, that was why you wanted me to ride with Luke," Jess replied calmly.

"I'm confused," Lorelai said quietly as she replayed her morning conversation with Luke over in her head.

"That makes two of us," Rory muttered.

"Make that three," Jess added. "How did Luke know about Jimmy?" he asked Rory.

"I thought you told him," Rory replied defensively.

"I thought so too," Lorelai chimed in.

"No, I wanted to talk to him about Philadelphia," Jess told Rory.

"Philadelphia?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh," Rory said softly.

"Philadelphia? The movie? 'Cause I have to tell you, Luke is not a big Tom Hanks fan, so I'm pretty sure that one in particular is not one that was real high on his to rent list," Lorelai mumbled. "He does like Forrest Gump, though."

"About moving to Philadelphia," Jess told her.

"Who? Your dad?" Lorelai asked as her brow furrowed.

"No, me," Jess answered.

Lorelai turned to stare at him open mouthed as she asked, "You're moving to Philadelphia?"

"Nothing is settled yet," Rory said quickly.

"Thinking about it," Jess said with a shrug.

Lorelai held up a hand and asked, "Hang on a minute. On the way up here you had a talk with Luke about you thinking about moving to Philadelphia?"

Jess nodded as he confirmed with a simple, "Yes."

Lorelai eyed him carefully as she said, "But you didn't tell him anything about your dad trying to contact you."

Jess shrugged again and said, "Jimmy's no big deal."

"He is to Luke," Rory said quietly.

"So I told Luke about Jimmy," Lorelai breathed.

Jess heaved a sigh and said, "And now I guess I need to talk to him about that." He marked his page and set the book aside as he prepared to haul himself out of the rump sprung couch.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked as he stepped over her legs.

"Down to the dock to wait for my ship to come in," Jess grumbled as he walked toward the door.

"Jess?" Lorelai called after him. When he turned to look at her with one hand on the doorknob, she offered him a sheepish smile and said, "I'm sorry. I had no idea about the other stuff. I just assumed he was talking about your dad."

Jess nodded once as he opened the door and said, "It's okay." He stepped through the doorway and began to pull it closed behind him. Suddenly he opened it again and poked his head back in as he said, "You both seem to forget, I don't have a dad. Never did. I have Luke," he added and then shut the door behind him quietly.

Lorelai turned back to Rory and asked in a stunned tone, "What's in Philadelphia?"

"The Liberty Bell," Rory said, clamping her mouth shut before she said too much again.

****

Luke reeled in again, muttering under his breath as he saw the discarded potato chip bag he had managed to snag with his hook. He deftly removed the trash, shoved it under the seat for safe keeping, and then checked his lure before casting again. He tested the weight and balance of his rod and reel in the palm of his hand, bouncing it lightly with his fingers to make the lure dance in the water as he allowed his mind to drift away again. The morning had not turned out how he had planned it. He had anticipated Jess' grumbling and complaining, but truly believed deep down if his nephew had just a taste of success on the lake, the Danes genes would kick in and he'd come to love fishing as much as his uncle and grandfather. Unfortunately, he hadn't really thought the part about fishing with two toddlers through very well. He had made all of the preparations he could think of for their safety, he just hadn't thought about the fact that they had both inherited Lorelai's attention span. Luke smirked at himself, and conceded that in all fairness, they were just too young and curious to be able to sit still for very long. Still, it was a little more fun for him to blame Lorelai's genetic code, and since she wasn't there to defend herself, Luke entertained the thought if for no other reason than the pleasure it gave him.

Sadly, Luke was afraid that the crack he had made that morning about Jess being more Mariano than Danes may have been a little closer to the truth than he would like to admit. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to tamp down the anger that the very thought of Jimmy Mariano stirred in him. Luke could never figure out how Liz could be so blasé about Jimmy's abandonment. For the life of him, he couldn't fathom why his sister didn't seem to hate the guy who had just walked out one day, leaving their infant son in her young, flighty hands. But that was Liz. As for Luke, he hated Jimmy Mariano, for everything that the guy was and was not. And, for Luke, admitting that he hated someone was a big deal. Hell, he didn't even hate Taylor Doose. Granted, the man annoyed him to death, but he didn't hate him. No, Jimmy Mariano was the only person Luke could think of that he truly disliked. Deeply. He chuckled to himself as he realized that he even liked Christopher Hayden more than Jimmy. At least Christopher had made a show of trying. Jimmy was simply a no-show.

Before, Luke could simply feel outrage and protectiveness for both Rory and Jess and the lack of a stable father in their lives. Now that he had Josh, Jake and Carly, Luke lost any sympathy he had for Jimmy whatsoever, and his patience with Christopher was waning even more than it already had. Yeah, Jimmy and Liz may have been too young when Jess came along, but that was no reason to disappear altogether. Hell, even Christopher managed to pop up on occasion. It boggled his mind. The fact that these men could walk away from being a part of their children's lives completely blew his mind. He couldn't, under any circumstances, imagine anything that could remove him from his boys and his little girl. Luke shook his head as he told himself that if his marriage failed spectacularly, even if he and Lorelai imploded into a full-on War of the Roses type of divorce, she would literally have to kill him to keep him away from their kids. There would be no court in the land, no force on Earth that would stop him from being a father to his children, he thought with a grim scowl. Of course, that would never happen. He loved Lorelai too much, his kids too much. He'd sell his soul to the devil before he ever let any of them go.

He reeled in again and set his pole down in the boat before he leaned over and began to rummage through his tackle box for a different lure. He pulled out a spinner and set it at his feet before reaching for is pole again. Using a utility knife, he cut the crawdad lure from the line and expertly tied the spinner onto the end. He checked his guides and then turned in his seat, preparing to cast off of the other side of the boat. He glanced up at the cabin and let his gaze dance over the shoreline before he scanned the dock and spotted Jess sitting at the very end of it, his feet dangling over the water. Curious, he put the pole down again, and used the trolling motor to creep his way closer to the dock. "They kick you out?" he called to Jess when he was about 50 feet away.

"I need to talk to you," Jess said plainly.

Luke nodded as he idled his way closer to the dock and then tossed a rope to jess, who pulled him the rest of the way in. "Give me a minute to put some stuff up," Luke said as he started to gather his gear.

Jess shook his head as he wrapped the rope around a pylon and then tossed it at Luke's back. "I'm coming out with you."

"You are?" Luke asked as he scrambled for the rope. He tugged the boat up to the dock again and held it as Jess lowered himself down into it. Luke narrowed his eyes and asked, "They trying to put make-up on you?"

"Nope, just wanna go fishing," Jess said as he flopped back onto the bench seat.

"They putting make-up on the boys?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Everyone is fine," Jess answered with a wave of his hand as Luke dropped the rope back into the boat.

"You just feel an overwhelming urge to fish?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Do you want me to go or not?" Jess asked pointedly.

Luke nodded once and said, "Okay, Santiago." When Jess looked at him sharply, Luke shrugged and said, "Rory's been calling me that all week."

"Hemingway," Jess muttered.

"I know, I'm not a complete idiot," Luke muttered in return as he pulled the trolling motor up and secured it before moving to the back of the boat. He fired up the outboard and idled away from the dock before opening it up and heading across the lake. Jess sat back, enjoying the ride as the boat bounced, the wind plastering hi hair back from his forehead. Luke took the bend in the lake at a high speed, laughing as Jess scrambled for a hand hold, and lifting a hand to acknowledge the older men who had found a nice quiet cove in the opposite direction. As they neared the far bank, Luke cut the engine, letting the boat's momentum carry them closer to shore.

Jess looked back at him as he automatically reached to rearrange his hair and asked, "Have fun?"

Luke grinned and said, "Need a bigger lake," as he got up to drop the trolling motor into the water again. "You taking your perch again?" he asked as he waved to the seat at the front of the boat.

"Which do you prefer?" Jess asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "I can fish anywhere." He handed Jess his pole and said, "Cast toward the grass, but try not to get tangled up."

Jess rolled his eyes and said. "And how do I avoid that?"

Luke waved him off as he said, "You'll figure it out."

"Why the grass?" Jess asked.

Luke looked up and squinted into the sun. "The sun is higher, the fish are looking for nice shady spots. Grass, under rocks or logs, anything protected," he answered succinctly.

Luke picked up his pole and with a flick of his wrist, cast into the tall grass that poked up through the surface. They sat in silence for a few minutes, with only the sounds of birds chirping, the water lapping against the side of the boat and the crank of their reels. "You don't use live bait?" Jess asked finally.

Luke lifted a shoulder and said, "Most of the time I do, but I didn't think Lorelai would be too crazy about opening the fridge to find it full of nightcrawlers and crickets."

"I see," Jess said with a nod as he tipped his head back, letting the sun warm his face.

"Your Granddad used to swear by chicken livers," Luke said gruffly.

"Nice," Jess hissed between his teeth. Luke smiled as they lapsed back into silence again. Finally, Jess said, "Liz says you're a lot like him."

Luke finished reeling in and stared up at the tip of his pole for a moment before casting again. "I suppose so."

Jess smirked as he turned slightly and cast off of the other side of the boat. "I can just see you guys out here for hours, not talking."

"We talked," Luke answered defensively.

"About what?" Jess asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "All sorts of stuff."

Jess turned to look back at him, watching as his uncle played the line along the surface of the water. "I didn't tell you about Jimmy because it doesn't matter," he said abruptly.

Luke stiffened for a moment and then slowly reeled the line in again. He immediately cast to the opposite side of the boat and said, "No big deal."

"Rory thinks it may be important, but I don't agree with her," Jess said bluntly. "She can be a little stubborn," he added with a wry smile.

Luke snorted softly and said, "Yeah." They were quiet for a moment before Luke cleared his throat and admitted, "I don't like your dad very much."

"I've picked up a hint or two of that," Jess said with a smirk.

Luke shook his head slightly and said, "That's wrong. I mean, I have my reasons for not liking him, but they shouldn't be yours."

Jess raised his eyebrows and asked, "Don't you think I have my own?"

"I'm just sayin' that I should have kept my opinions to myself," Luke said as he spared Jess a quick glance.

Jess smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, you're not very good at that."

"I'll work on it," Luke muttered as he tugged at his t-shirt to get some air moving under it as he shifted, planting his feet in a wide stance.

Jess nodded and stared down at his line, which was floating along the current aimlessly. "Any reason other than the obvious?" he asked at last.

"Nope," Luke answered. He watched as his lure crept closer and closer with each slow turn of his reel. "We were talking about it once, your Granddad and me, right over there," Luke said as he nodded in the direction of the spot that the other fisherman had claimed. "I just remember my dad asking how a man could walk away from his kid. At the time, I agreed, but I didn't really understand what he was saying. I remember him even saying he could understand him leaving Liz, not in a bad way, but it was obvious that your mom and dad weren't exactly a match made in heaven, you know? But he just kept saying, 'Jess. How can he walk away from Jess?'" Luke dropped down onto the back bench and set his pole aside. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "At the time, I could kind of see it. After all, you did was scream all of the time. I was only a year older than your dad, and I had a hard time dealing with you," he said with a chuckle. When Jess looked over at him, Luke shrugged and said, "I know where my dad was coming from now."

Jess turned his attention back to his line and said, "You would never do that."

"I don't think I physically could," Luke said as he pressed his fingertips to his chest. "Of course, I'm not seventeen. I was a lot different then. Maybe jimmy has changed too. I don't know," he trailed off with a shrug.

"Maybe," Jess breathed.

"It's really easy for me to say he was wrong," Luke said as he stared intently at Jess' profile. "It's really easy for me to hate him. Especially after watching your mom and you struggle for so long. It's even easier for me to hate him now, coming back around when you have so many good things going for you," Luke said gruffly as he turned away. "Part of me wants to tell him to fuck off, that he doesn't deserve to know you now. A big part of me wants to do that, but that's not really my call."

"No," Jess said as he ducked his head.

"But that's me, Jess, not you." Luke sighed and said, "You're the only one that matters here; not me, not Rory, not even your mom."

"It doesn't change anything," Jess said hoarsely. "I'm not sure it matters anymore."

Luke smiled sadly and said, "But it may matter one day."

"What? If I need a kidney or something?" Jess snarked.

Luke barked a laugh and said, "Yeah, that, or maybe if you have kids of your own one day."

"A cautionary tale?"

"They may want to know their granddad one day," Luke said simply.

Jess looked over at his uncle and said, "You know that there's a reason that both Rory and I are here this weekend, right?"

Luke ducked his head in acknowledgment and said, "Yeah." He nodded quickly and reached for his pole as he said, "Your overwhelming urge to fish."

"Exactly," Jess drawled as he reeled in again. "How long before you take me back to the dock?" he asked.

"At least another hour," Luke answered.

"Am I gonna have to take this off the hook myself?" Jess asked as he held up his pole, showing Luke the silvery green fish flopping on the end of the line.

Luke looked over and set his pole down as he crossed the boat in two strides. He reached out, grasped the fish firmly, and carefully removed the hook before bending down and allowing the fish to swim away to be caught another day. "Pansy," he muttered as he stalked back to his spot and snatched up his pole.

****

"Mmm," Lorelai hummed as she cut a freshly roasted hot dog into bite sized pieces. She held the plate under her chin, blowing on the meat to cool it as both boys clamored for the prize. "Hang on, it's too hot," she told them.

Luke held an arm out, gently pushing the twins back from the fire as he said, "I'm not gonna tell you again."

"Daddy's so tough," Lorelai said in a conspiratorial tone. "Sit on your butts before Grumpy the Bear puts out our fire," she told them.

"Whose brilliant idea was this?" Luke muttered.

"Uh, yours," Rory said with a laugh. "We were just going to use the fireplace. You're the one who had to cook his fish outside."

"I didn't want to stink up the cabin," Luke mumbled.

"See? I told you that fishes stink," Lorelai told Josh.

"Fiss stink," Josh answered, wrinkling his tiny nose.

Luke held the jiggled the cast iron skillet he held over the fire with one hand covered in a long oven mitt. Jess jerked his chin at his uncle and said, "That's a good look for you."

"Well, you singe your arm hair off a few hundred times, you eventually learn," Luke said dryly.

"Once again, Pavlov is triumphant," Rory said with a sage nod.

"You'd think he could have just put the fire out with his drool then," Lorelai said as she watched the boys consume their second hot dog of the evening. She smiled as Jake reached for another piece; his jaws chomping before his hand even got it to his mouth. "Isn't that right, Rolley?" she cooed at him.

"Pup!" Jake answered.

"Yes, Rolley is a puppy," Lorelai said with a nod. "How about we hit the sauce?" she asked as she nodded to the individual cups of applesauce she had brought out for them. When Josh reached for the cup, about to curl his fingers into it, Lorelai stopped him and shook her head sternly as she said, "Spoon, Captain Caveman." She watched carefully, as both boys tried to maneuver the plastic spoons, often spilling just as much down their chins as they managed to get into their mouths.

Rory leaned into Jess and asked, "Almost done there?"

"Keep your pants on," Jess grumbled.

"Yes, please," Lorelai added with a grin.

"Here," Luke said as he handed Lorelai a plate holding a piece of pan fried fish.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked with a perplexed frown.

"Eat it," Luke ordered.

"I already had two hotdogs," Lorelai protested.

"Which means you still have at least two to go, so you have room," Luke answered.

Lorelai shot him a look as she broke off a corner of the fish and cautiously placed it on her tongue. Luke rolled his eyes as she chewed slowly, her gaze fixed on him until she swallowed. "Well?" he asked.

Lorelai grinned as she broke off another piece and said, "That's pretty darn good, for fish."

"Beer in the batter," Luke answered with a smug smile.

"I'm in," Jess said quickly as he held out the stick for Rory to retrieve her hot dog.

"I'll try a little too," Rory told Luke.

"I mean, I wouldn't want to eat it every day," Lorelai cautioned him.

Luke shook his head and said, "Doesn't taste the same at home anyway."

"So, when are you guys going out on the b-o-a-t?" Rory asked.

"We'll get the monsters in bed first," Luke said with a nod.

Rory shrugged and said, "Carly's already down, and these guys won't last much longer. You should go after you finish eating."

Lorelai squinted at Rory through the haze of smoke and asked, "Anxious to get rid of us?"

"Yep," Rory said as she took a bite of her hot dog and chewed happily.

"Don't leave me alone with her," Jess said in a girly voice as he picked at his fish.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me," Jess said as he glanced meaningfully at Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I'm only after your body."

"Hey! Kids here," Luke growled. "And grown ups," he added tersely.

"Stop tormenting Luke. He's very sensitive," Lorelai said as she reached over and gave his thigh a sympathetic pat.

"My fire, my cabin," Luke grumbled.

"How about he woods? You claiming those too?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Seventeen point two acres of them, yes. Gonna be a long walk before you see any action, buddy," Luke said gruffly.

"Hey! It's her, I'm telling you," Jess said defensively.

"Can we talk about something else?" Luke asked in an exasperated tone.

"Who here likes fish?" Lorelai said as she thrust her arm into the air.

Luke rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Nothing like being patronized."

An hour later, Josh and Jake were reading stories with Rory, Jess was taking care of the fire in the pit outside of the cabin, and Lorelai's hand was firmly ensconced in Luke's as he led her down to the dock. "Can't you just shine it at the ground?" he asked her as she made searchlight motions with the combination flashlight/lantern she had claimed as her domain.

"Nope," she answered happily. Luke stopped dead in his tracks. Distracted by her light display, Lorelai ran smack into his shoulder with a muffled "Oof! Brake lights!"

"Why do I love you?" he asked her.

"Because you feel bad for breaking my nose," she answered as she rubbed her face with her fingers.

"Oh yeah," Luke said as he started to walk again, tugging her along playfully.

"You're gonna have to kiss it," she told him as they hit the dock.

"Okay," he answered easily.

"And maybe the rest of my face. It may be broken too," she said plaintively.

"I'll take care of it." He stepped down into the boat and reached up, steadying her by the waist as she stepped down gingerly. Luke wrapped his arms tightly around her, hauling her up against him and kissing her soundly. "Welcome aboard," he said in a low raspy voice.

"Are you a pirate? Should I fear for my honor?" she asked in breathy voice.

"Yes and yes."

"Are you taking me out on your pirate ship to seduce me?" she asked as he led her to the bench seat in the back of the boat.

"Yes," Luke answered was he unwound the ropes securing the boat to the dock and dropped them to the decking. He sat down behind the wheel and reached around her to pull her a little closer before starting the motor. After checking to be sure the running lights were on, he reversed slightly, allowing the boat to drift from the dock a bit before he throttled up. "Fast or slow?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Lorelai returned his smile and said, "Fast then slow."

The light of the nearly full moon threw the planes of his face into relief as his smile faded. He turned the wheel letting the boat drift slowly toward the center of the lake. He turned toward her, brushing the back of his hand over her cheek as he said softly, "I remember, Lorelai."

"Remember what?" she whispered, wondering where his playful smile had gone.

"What you look like in the moonlight," he said in a low voice. "A goddess," he murmured as he leaned over to kiss her gently.

Lorelai watched him carefully as he pulled back, wetting her parted lips with the tip of her tongue. "Is that why you're taking me out here?" she asked breathlessly.

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "I just want a little uninterrupted time with my girl, that's all."

"Oh," Lorelai answered, her voice tinged with disappointment.

Luke's smile returned as he glanced over at her and pulled back on the throttle. His eyes flashed as he shrugged and said, "Then again, I am a pirate, right? I can't be trusted."


	11. Happy Luke Love Day

**Happy Luke Love Day**

The fire blazed in the hearth, and all but one lamp was out. Rory leaned back against Jess' chest as she gingerly plucked the perfectly browned marshmallow from the stick she had brought in with her earlier. She blew on the sticky treat as she pinched it between her thumb and forefinger and then took a bite. She moaned in appreciation as she held up the finger, offering him the remnants. Jess leaned forward, closing his mouth around the morsel and dragging his teeth slowly over her finger. He felt a shiver dance up her spine and smiled smugly as the hand wrapped around her waist, slipped under the hem of her shirt and slowly caressed the soft skin beneath.

"Tease," she whispered.

"Irresistible," he countered as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Ecstatic," he answered laconically.

"Love me?" she purred as she tilted her head, granting him easier access.

"Maybe a little," he drawled as he drew her hair over the opposite shoulder and pressed his mouth to the pale column, sucking gently at the curve of her shoulder.

"How do I get it to a lot?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Shut up," he murmured against her skin.

Rory tossed the stick up onto the hearth, and relaxed into him, her fingernails lightly scraping the backs of his hands as she closed her eyes and gave herself over to his tender ministrations. Jess kissed his way up the side of her neck, teasing the sensitive spot behind her ear with his tongue. Rory sighed happily and whispered, "I think we should make Luke breakfast in the morning."

"Rory," Jess groaned.

"I just don't think he should have to cook for us on Father's Day," she justified.

"Stop talking about Luke, I'm trying to do some good work here," he grumbled.

Rory smiled as she grasped the hand that covered her stomach and moved it a little further north. "You're doing excellent work," she said as she arched into his palm. "I'm a multi-tasker."

"Focus," he muttered.

"You are a tease. You know you're not gonna do anything here," she complained.

"I just like touching you," he answered. When she turned her head to smile at him, he captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately.

Rory moaned softly and turned in his arms, pressing him back against the front of the couch. Jess grunted and pulled her with him as he slid down to lay flat on the floor, one hand still cupping her as the other traced the curve of her spine. Rory pulled back and said breathlessly, "This is getting dangerous."

Jess caressed her bottom and pulled her tightly to him as he croaked, "Too dangerous."

Rory looked down at him and blinked slowly as she whispered, "Wait until I get you home, mister."

Reluctantly, Jess freed his hands, flinging his arms up over his head as he stared up at the ceiling and tried to muster some self control. Rory wriggled slightly on top of him, and he grunted, "Other side of the room, Gilmore."

Rory smiled and said, "But I like being close to you."

Jess' eyebrows shot up as he said, "Keep that up and we'll be a whole lot closer in about sixty seconds."

"I'll behave," she promised as she slipped off to his side and pressed her cheek to his chest, listening as his heart began to slow.

Jess hand his fingers through her hair, stroking the silky strands with the palm of his hand until the lay spread flat over his sweatshirt. He cleared his throat and asked, "Breakfast?"

Rory shrugged slightly and said, "Just bacon and eggs or something."

Jess chuckled and said, "Luke doesn't really eat bacon."

Rory frowned and said, "You noticed that?"

Jess tucked his chin to his chest and said, "Well, I have been around a while. I used to live with the guy."

Rory turned, resting her chin on his chest as she asked, "Do you know the reason why?"

Jess shook his head and said, "No, I just know that Liz said he became a health food freak after their dad died, so I just assumed it had something to do with that."

Rory pressed her cheek to him again as she nodded and said, "Pretty much." When he lowered one hand to his stomach, she traced the outline of each finger with the tip of her index finger. "From what my mom told me, it was pretty bad."

"So, no bacon," Jess said gruffly.

"I never want you to be that sad," she said softly.

Jess chuckled slightly and said, "Considering the fact that I probably couldn't pick Jimmy out of a line up, I think I'm safe."

Rory shook her head slightly and then pressed her lips to his sweatshirt. "I never want you to regret that though. You have a chance to change that. It doesn't have to be a lot, but it can be something," she said quietly.

Jess tilted his head, looking down at her as he asked, "You want me to get to know him so that I can be sadder when he dies?"

Rory blew out a frustrated breath and mumbled, "Don't be obtuse," as she began to push herself up off of him.

"Hey, hey, where you goin'?" he asked as he tightened his hold on her, refusing to let her go.

"Let me go," Rory said petulantly.

"No," he answered calmly. "Fine," he said with a heavy sigh.

"What's fine?"

"Fine, I'll email him, okay?" he said impatiently.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "No, Jess, that's not the point."

"Well, what is your point?" he snapped. "You bug me to email him, when I say I don't want to, you get mad. So, there, I said I would," he said defensively as he loosened his grip on her and began to sit up.

Rory pushed up on her arms, but kept them braced on either side of him to keep him in place. "Hey!" she said, trying to halt his progress. "Listen for a second, okay?"

"I have been listening, that's the point, Rory. I said I'd contact the guy."

"Then I'm not making myself clear," she said as she placed one hand on his shoulder. "Jimmy doesn't matter to me, you do." When he looked at her steadily, waiting for her to go on, she sighed. "Jess, I just don't ever want you to regret this. I know that my relationship with my dad will never be like what I have with my mom, or even Luke, but I have something. I've tried to have something," she tried to explain. "What I'm trying to say is that I have tried, and so, I can feel okay with that. I just don't want you to regret not trying," she finished softly.

"I'm not you, Rory," Jess said, gentling his tone as much as he could.

"I know that."

Jess sighed and tucked his chin to his chest as he drew in a deep breath. "I'll try, okay?" he promised gruffly.

"For you," she added firmly. "Try for you."

Jess nodded as Rory leaned in to press her lips to his. She halted and her head perked up as she heard Carly begin to fuss. She smiled wryly and said, "I guess I have to stop trying to seduce the babysitter."

"I'm not the babysitter, you are," he countered.

Rory smirked as she started to push to her feet and asked with an impish grin, "You want to deal with the diaper or the boob juice?"

Jess groaned. "Geez. Can't you just say 'warm a bottle' or something?"

"Not as much fun," she told him as Carly's discontent grew more vocal. "Would you warm a bottle while I change her?" Rory asked as she headed for the hallway.

"I'm not the babysitter," Jess grumbled at her back as he stood up and walked toward the refrigerator with a resigned sigh.

XXXX

Lorelai and Luke came through the door hand in hand, grinning like fools, their cheeks flushed with pleasure. Lorelai stopped just inside the door and pressed her hand to her heart as she cooed, "Oh, how cute!" Jess looked up from the couch where he was reading with Carly cradled in the crook of his arm. "Are you sparkin' your sister's beau, Miss Scarlett?" she asked.

"Jake got up so Rory's lying down with him," Jess reported. He looked up at Luke and said in a deadpan tone, "I think this belongs to you."

"She does," Luke answered as he walked over and bent to retrieve his little girl.

Jess eyed them speculatively and then asked, "Nice cruise?"

Lorelai smiled brightly and said, "Beautiful."

A faint blush tinged Jess' cheeks as he rose from the couch, anxious to escape before any unwanted details were proffered. "Well, you're back, she's had a bottle and been changed. I'm going to go read," he said as he nodded toward his room.

"Thanks for watching them," Luke said as Jess reached his room.

"No problem," Jess answered without looking back, and then closed the bedroom door quietly behind him.

Lorelai turned to Luke and asked, "Do we look like we did something naughty?"

Luke's eyebrows shot up as he said, "You might, a little."

"But we didn't, really," Lorelai protested.

Luke gestured toward his face, and then nodded to hers as he said, "I should have shaved."

Lorelai touched her fingertips to her tingling skin and asked, "Am I a marked woman?"

"You're a little pink," he answered as he sat down on the couch with a grunt. "Sorry about that."

"I'm not," Lorelai retorted as she moved to sit down next to him. "Daddy likes to mark his territory. It's a guy thing," she told Carly.

Luke smiled down as Carly stared up at him, her eyes bright and wide awake. "Shouldn't you be sleeping, little girl?" he asked her.

Lorelai grasped his wrist and tilted her head to read his watch. "No, this is about right." She smirked at Luke and said, "Someone is just anxious to have everyone bedded down," as she lifted her eyebrows suggestively.

Luke lifted his arm over her head, settling it on her shoulders and pulling her closer to him as he said, "Yep."

Lorelai smiled contentedly and said, "Look at you, Mr. Ihaveachickoneacharm."

"Yep," Luke answered with a nod.

"The fire is nice," Lorelai said softly.

"Moonlight, firelight," Luke murmured as he brushed his lips over her dark curls.

Lorelai smiled as she snuggled into him further and said, "Stop, we have an audience."

"I was just commenting," he said innocently. He looked down at Carly and asked, "Isn't Mommy pretty? Yeah, she is." His lips curved as Carly gave him a gummy smile. "Yeah, you are too," he said gruffly.

"Oh hey, you're back," Rory said as she shuffled into the room sleepily.

"Jake knock you out?" Lorelai asked with a knowing smile.

"He's a cuddler," Rory answered with a nod. "Where's Jess?"

"He's reading," Luke said as he jerked his chin toward Jess' room.

Rory walked into the kitchen and pulled a cup from the cupboard. "Sounds good," she said as she filled it with water from the pitcher in the fridge. "I think I'll just go tell him goodnight, and then do the same."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Your roomie will be in as soon as her daddy gets enough of her adoration and does his voodoo on her. Thanks for watching them."

"Oh, no problem," Rory said as she took a sip of her water. "Well, goodnight."

"Night, Sweets," Lorelai answered.

"Goodnight, Rory," Luke said with a nod. He watched as Rory tapped on Jess' door and then went in, closing it behind her, his mouth turning downward. "Okay, see, that's still weird."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Babe, they've been together over a year. Suck it up and get used to it. Besides, it's not like she's sleeping in there."

"I just like it when they have their places, and we have ours," Luke grumbled.

"It is a little strange," Lorelai admitted as she rubbed his thigh and then patted it soothingly. They were quiet for a moment, watching the dying flames in the grate dance as Lorelai contemplated what Luke had told her on the boat. "It's a good thing, you know," Lorelai told him.

"Yeah, I know," Luke answered.

"I mean Philadelphia," she said as she turned her head slightly to glance up at him.

"Yeah, I knew what you meant."

Lorelai smiled, relishing this moment where they seemed so completely in tune with one another. "You are an enigma, my friend," she said quietly.

"How's that?" he asked. He shifted Carly so that she could snuggle into the sweet spot of his neck, relishing her soft warmth.

"A couple of years ago, you were all worried that he'd never leave, and now, you don't want him to," Lorelai said with a soft chuckle.

"I do want him to," Luke protested.

"But you'll miss him," she said quietly.

Luke didn't respond, instead, he ran his fingers absently through the ends of her hair, curling it around his finger. "Yeah," he admitted at last.

"It's not that far," she said reassuringly. "He'll come home, we can go there. Take the boys and teach them some brotherly love."

"I know," he answered, his lips muffled against Carly's soft curls.

Lorelai rubbed her cheek against the soft cotton of his shirt and whispered, "We don't even know that it's gonna happen."

"It's gonna happen," Luke said quietly.

The door to Jess' room opened, and Rory stepped out, cup in hand, and waved to them as she turned and headed for the room she was sharing with Carly. Luke lifted his hand from Lorelai's arm in response, and when he saw the lamp by Rory's bed go on before she closed the door, Luke chuckled soundlessly.

"What's so funny?" Lorelai asked affectionately.

"We have three kids under three, but we're about to become empty nesters in a way," he said with a wry smile.

Lorelai giggled and said, "We can be the parents leaving pathetic messages on their voice mail. 'When are you coming home? The house is too quiet.' All the while, these monkeys are screaming in the background."

"Yeah," Luke said, his voice cracking slightly.

Lorelai glanced up at him again and said, "Its okay, you know."

"What is?" he asked.

"To miss them like crazy. To want to keep them with us, even though we know we can't," she told him. She ran her thumb along the inseam of his jeans and said, "I know we have these guys, but they were our first. Rory's my baby too, and she was the first Gilmore girl that you fell for," she said with a fond smile. "And Jess, well, we may be a little more attached to him because he made us work for it, you know?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Boy, did he."

"Look at it this way, maybe someday we can make them have dinners at their house, that way you can actually have a holiday off," she teased.

"That's okay," Luke said quickly.

Lorelai tipped her head up and pressed her lips to his jaw. "They'll still want to come home, because home is home," she whispered.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Can I see that little girl or are you gonna hog her?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," Luke said sheepishly as he lifted his arm from her shoulders and then transferred Carly to Lorelai's lap. They played quietly with her for a little while, answering her smiles with smiles of their own, coaxing laughs from her with gentle tickles, and encouraging her fascination with her toes and her nose. And then, she was back in her adoring father's arms, nestled into the crook of his neck as he hummed softly, and rubbed her back.

"It's a good thing," Lorelai murmured as she snuggled into his chest once more.

"Yeah," Luke answered with a little more conviction as he stared blankly into the fire.

"How's the other woman?" she asked after a moment.

"Asleep, I think," Luke said softly.

"You know what else would be a good thing?" Lorelai asked coyly.

"You in that big brass bed?" he asked.

"Man, we are sharing a brain tonight," she said with a laugh.

"Well, I didn't say what I wanted to say," he said with a grin.

"Me naked in that big brass bed?" she asked innocently.

"I had a few more things added in there, but that's basically it," Luke said as he tightened his arm around her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Lorelai smiled knowingly and said, "I'll take care of her, you get things settled out here."

Luke nodded, but neither of them made a move to stir from the couch. Lorelai chuckled as Luke continued to play with her hair. "We'd have to get up to make that happen," she said teasingly.

"I'm comfortable," he answered.

"I was going to slip into something more comfortable," she said in a softly sultry voice.

"And I'm up," Luke said as he lifted his arm and rocked himself forward to get off of the couch. He watched as Lorelai fell sideways with the loss of his weight, and smiled devilishly. When she finally pushed up off of the couch with a huff, his smile turned into a grin as he pressed his lips to Carly's head, kissing her repeatedly. "Goodnight, Sweetpea. See you in the morning," he murmured softly.

Lorelai took Carly from him and sashayed toward the hall, tossing him a come hither look over her shoulder as he bent to attend to the fire in the grate. Ten minutes later, the fire was banked, the cabin was secured, and the lights were turned out as he closed their bedroom door and turned the lock.

"Fire out?" Lorelai asked as she stepped out of the attached bathroom wearing a royal blue satin nightgown edged in black lace. Luke's lips parted as she walked past him to the small dresser, watching the slippery material cascade over her body like a rush of water. She caught his eye in the mirror above the dresser as she unhooked her necklace, a pleased smile playing at her lips. "You like?" she asked softly.

Luke crossed the room in three strides, pulling her back against him as their eyes met and locked in the mirror. Without a word, he swept her hair aside and pressed his hot mouth to soft spot just below her ear. Lorelai moaned softly as his hands sprung to life, greedily roaming over her body as he ravaged her neck. Gone were the sweet, tender kisses in the moonlight. The comforting affection of the firelight seemed a distant memory. In their place, there were the smoldering embers of a passion fueled love and an aching desire that could never be fully extinguished.

XXXX

When Jess' phone alerted him to the time, he rolled over with a groan. "Eat a bowl of shredded wheat," he grumbled. With a sigh, he swung his feet to the floor and heaved himself up off of the bed. He hiked his pajama pants up as he shuffled to the door and then stepped out into the hallway. The grey early morning light filtered through the windows as he scrubbed his hand over his face and then turned toward the room where Rory slept. He pushed the door open wider and walked softly into the room, casting a wary glance at the port-a-crib where Carly slumbered on. He sat down heavily on the side of Rory's bed, and brushed a stray lock of hair from her lips. "Hey, wake up," he whispered in a gravelly voice.

Rory shifted away from him and mumbled, "G'way."

"This was your bright idea," he whispered.

"Too early," she groaned.

"I warned you," he said in a low voice. "You want to make breakfast for Luke, you have to wake up before the worms."

"Get in bed," she mumbled as she scooted to make room for him.

Jess chuckled and said, "Tempting, but there are certain parts I'd like to keep." Rory opened one eye and glared up at him. "I can go back to my room, if you want to ditch the plan. That's fine with me," he told her.

"No," she said with a sigh. She blinked a few times, trying to kick start her brain. "I'm up."

"You don't look it," he whispered.

"Kiss," she whispered back.

Jess smiled as he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Rory lifted one hand to his face, holding him there as she kissed him again. Jess smiled as he pulled back and said, "Good morning. I'll go get things ready, but you had better be out there in three minutes or less."

"Yessir," Rory answered with a pout.

Jess walked from the room, pulling to door closed behind him, and grinning as he looked back and saw Rory sit up on the side of the bed, trying to get her bearings. He carefully turned the knob and closed the door, slowly releasing the latch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke growled.

Jess stepped back, holding his hands up in the air in surrender. "Nothing!"

"Looked like something. Geez, there's a baby in there," Luke hissed.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Jess whispered back. "I was waking Rory up because she has this crazy idea that someone should make you breakfast today," he explained in a rush.

"Breakfast?" Luke asked dubiously.

Jess shrugged and said, "It's Father's Day. She thinks you should have breakfast in bed."

Luke crossed his arms over his chest and asked in a voice laden with disbelief, "And you?"

Jess raised his eyebrows and asked, "You really want Rory Gilmore to cook something for you?"

Both men jumped as the door opened and Rory gaped at Luke. "You're supposed to be in bed," she said accusingly.

Luke looked from Rory to Jess and then back again as he said, "I wake up early."

Rory snorted as she stepped into the hallway and said, "You're sick."

"I'm up now, get back in bed," Jess muttered.

Luke's brow creased as he asked, "You were really going to make me breakfast in bed?"

"It's Father's Day," Rory answered with a shrug.

"So we thought we'd give you a nice batch of salmonella," Jess added.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "You're the one who's cooking."

"You don't have to do that. The cooking or the salmonella," Luke said quickly. "Go back to sleep."

Rory shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly as she said, "You don't have to have it in bed, but we are making you breakfast." Jess looked from Rory to Luke and shrugged helplessly. Rory reached out, giving them both a gentle shove toward the front of the cabin as she said, "Come on. I need coffee and we'll make you some tea."

As Jess pulled a pan out of the cabinet, Luke wandered toward the fridge, only to have Rory step in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

Luke reared back as he blinked in surprise and said, "Getting a bottle to warm? Carly will be up soon."

"I can do that, you sit," she ordered as he nodded to the table.

"And do what?" Luke scoffed.

"Look pretty," Rory answered pertly.

Luke rolled his eyes as he dropped down into a chair at the small table. He watched Jess light the burner under the kettle and said, "You guys really don't need to do this."

"Stuff a sock in his mouth, will ya?" Jess mumbled to Rory.

Rory handed Jess a bottle of breast milk and said, "I can do better. Here you warm this, I'll be right back."

Luke smirked and said, "Your girlfriend is bossy."

Jess raised his eyebrows as he filled the small pot with water to heat and drawled, "Learned it from her mother."

Rory reappeared with a gift wrapped box in her hands and held it out to Luke as she said, "Here, and happy Father's Day."

Luke looked down at the box she offered and his eyes widened. "Oh, you really didn't have to do that," he protested.

"It's not much, just something we put together," Rory said as she waved the box at him, urging him to take it.

"Uh, thanks," Luke said as he gingerly accepted the box.

Rory nodded and said, "That should keep you quiet and occupied while we get things going."

"Should I, uh, open it now?" Luke asked.

"I think that was the point," Jess said sarcastically.

"Stuff a sock in his mouth, will ya?" Luke asked as he glared at Jess and then smiled almost shyly at Rory.

"I will if he acts up," Rory promised. "Open it!" she urged, bouncing on the balls of her feet a little.

Luke carefully removed the paper patterned with fishing lures, and smiled when he opened the box to reveal a small photo album. "Thanks," he said as he lifted it from the box.

Rory tugged at the hem of her pajama top nervously and said, "They were just some that I came across while looking through some old stuff."

Luke opened the album to see a snapshot of himself holding a coffeepot and obviously arguing with a much younger Rory. He looked up at Rory questioningly, and she smiled as she asked, "Don't you remember Mom's disposable camera phase?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he chuckled and said, "Yeah, she didn't think you should have to pay to have them developed since you already paid for the camera."

Rory grinned and said, "Yeah, but not until she had burned through three of them." She tilted her head to look at the picture and said, "I remember that. It was a week or so before my thirteenth birthday, and you still refused to serve me."

"Your mom said thirteen," Luke murmured.

"And relented when I turned twelve, but you wouldn't," Rory reminded him.

Luke cleared his throat and said, "I stand by that."

"You gonna stroll down memory lane, or are you gonna help me?" Jess asked archly.

"Oh sorry," Rory said as she hurried to the counter, glancing back to see Luke turning the page.

A laugh escaped Luke's lips before he could contain it. When they looked over at him, he smirked and said to Jess, "You had the funkiest hair as a kid."

Rory grinned and said, "Yeah, I love that picture."

"Hand me the strychnine, will ya?" Jess grumbled to Rory as he pointed to the carton of eggs on the counter. He handed a package of ham slices to Rory and said, "And cut a little of this up."

"What was this?" Luke asked as he held up a picture of a town meeting.

Rory looked over at it, and shrugged as she said, "I don't remember what you were yelling about, but I found that in a box of pictures and I thought it was funny."

Luke placed the album in front of him, studying the picture carefully. He was clearly mid rant. Lorelai sat behind him with a grin, clearly fanning the flames as Rory sat next to her with both hands clamped over her mouth, her eyes wide as she suppressed her laughter or shock. He continued to flip through the album. School pictures of Jess that Liz had mailed long ago were scattered in with shots of himself at various town events, usually frowning or complaining as Rory and Lorelai stood nearby. He sat quietly, as the pictures moved into the high school years. Jess, scowling in his black biker jacket as he leaned up against the side of the gazebo, while Luke was obviously trying to talk some sense into him. A candid shot of him and Rory smiling happily for the camera as they danced on his wedding day. Luke and Jess ignoring the camera as they sprawled in chairs at an abandoned table littered with glasses; bottles of beer in their hands, their bow ties missing, their jackets were draped over the backs of the chairs, and the sleeves of their tuxedo shirts rolled up. He smiled proudly at the picture of the three of them at Rory's graduation from Chilton and then at the one of Rory sitting with him and Lorelai on the front steps of the old house that night. Luke smirked at a picture of him sitting on the tailgate of his truck, his head in his hands and Rory with her shoulders hunched in exasperation and exhaustion, surrounded by the 'necessities' Lorelai had insisted that Rory haul off to Yale with her.

He looked up, watching Rory and Jess move easily around each other as they worked. He chewed his lip, and then dropped his eyes, noticing the mug of tea that had magically appeared at his elbow. He took a tentative sip and turned back to the album, moving to the next page to see copies of the pictures he had taken for Lorelai's Christmas present faced with a picture of Rory and Jess arguing over ornament placement on the tree she had helped him choose that day.

He flipped to the next page, saw a picture of the four of them taken at Kirk and Lulu's wedding, and swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. He cocked his head, touching his finger to the plastic that covered the photo as he stared at their laughing faces. His arm was draped casually over the back of Lorelai's chair, but her head was bent conspiratorially toward Rory. Jess and Luke were looked at each other with amused expressions. It was then he realized what it was that made their relationship with Rory and Jess different from what they shared with their younger kids. They looked more like friends than family. Luke's heart clenched as he stared unblinkingly at the photo, marveling at the web of friendship and love that wove the four of them together more tightly than the bonds of marriage and family. A family made by choice, mixed in with the blood he realized.

And then, a pan clattered on the burner, and a soft cry rose from the room down the hall and infiltrated his thoughts. Luke turned the page as he stood up, clearing his throat before he said gruffly, "I'll get her." He took a deep breath as he walked purposefully down the hall. He scooped Carly up from the crib and held her close, breathing in the sweet, damp scent of sleepy baby as he kissed her good morning.

He moved through the morning routine easily, talking softly to her as he unsnapped her sleeper, changed her diaper, and together they decided what outfit she would model for them that day. He had just finished closing the shoulder snaps on a t-shirt that read 'Daddy's girl' in pink sequins when he heard a scuffle in the doorway. He looked over and saw the boys blinking up at him blearily. "Hi," Josh said in his morning whisper.

"Hi," Luke whispered back as he lifted Carly up onto his shoulder. He stooped down and gave each of the boys a one armed squeeze as he asked, "Sleep good?"

"Mama seeps?" Jake whispered back.

"Yeah, Mommy's still asleep," Luke answered as he straightened up. "Rory and Jess are up, though," he told them as he nodded toward the kitchen. The boys scampered down the hall in front of him, excited by the prospect of breakfast, and ready to start their day. Rory was placing a plate holding an omelet in front of his chair as he stepped back into the room.

"Chill, I'll make you some eggs," Jess said as the boys clamored for their breakfast.

"They can share mine," Luke said as he sat back down in the chair, watching as Josh and Jake fought over the chair next to his.

Rory interceded, placing Josh on the chair to Luke's right before grabbing two small plates and placing them in front of each of the boys. "I'll take her," Rory said as she plucked Carly from Luke's arms. She waved the warmed bottle before her little sister's eyes and said, "Lookee what I've got."

Luke used his fork to cut off a portion of the omelet for Josh and then for Jake, and then sat back, satisfied that they would be occupied enough with that. He smiled as he began to eat, browsing through a few pages of pictures of him with the twins and Carly. The last picture in the album was a snapshot of the seven of them that Richard had taken on Mother's Day. He smiled and said, "That's a good picture."

Rory sank into the chair across from him, offering Carly the bottle as she said, "They're all good pictures."

Luke nodded as he looked over at the blank page inserted at the back of the album and read, 'Happy Father's Day, Luke. Love, Rory and Jess.' "Yeah, they are," he said as he close the album, running his hand over the smooth leather cover. He grabbed his napkin, and wiped his mouth, smirking as he saw Jake mimicking him. Slowly he rose from his chair, walked over to Rory, and wrapped his arm around her head, dropping a quick kiss to her hair as he said gruffly, "Thank you."

Rory reached up and patted his arm awkwardly and said, "No, thank you."

He ruffled her hair a bit as he turned to find Jess lounging against the counter top. Jess tipped his chin up as he asked, "You wanna kiss me too?"

"Not what comes to mind, no," Luke said gruffly, but his eyes were warm.

"Fine, man hug, but that's it," Jess said with a sigh as he dropped his arms from his chest. Luke hugged him quickly, slapping his back a couple of times before cradling his nephew's head in his hand for a moment.

He pulled back and said, "You use too much crap in your hair."

Jess nodded and smirked as he said, "I love you too, Uncle Luke."

"I smell coffee. And food," Lorelai called as she shuffled down the hallway dressed in cow pajamas she definitely hadn't been wearing when Luke left the room that morning.

"Man, those eggs sure do smell good," Rory said with a sad sigh.

Jess rolled his eyes and said, "I guess I'm Luke today," as he turned back to the counter and prepared for round two.

Luke snorted and muttered, "You wish," under his breath as he snatched his plate away from Lorelai just in time.

XXXX

Lorelai and Luke sat on the porch swing, rocking back and forth gently as Carly stood and tiptoed on her mother's knees. "So graceful," Lorelai sighed admiringly. She wriggled Carly back and forth as she asked, "Will you be a ballerina or a football player?"

"Football player?" Luke scoffed, keeping a close eye on the boys as they chased Rory and Jess around the front of the cabin.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Saw it on TV. They made these football players take ballet so that they would be more graceful on the field." She rubbed her nose against Carly's and smiled happily when the little girl giggled. "What do you think? Should we cut your hair short, tape your boobs down and send you into the locker room?" she asked Carly. "You can be just one of the guys," she added with a grin.

"Over my dead body," Luke growled.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she gaped at Carly. "You mean even if she had the hands, the legs, or whatever you need to be a football player, you wouldn't let her play?" she asked incredulously. She sniffed and asked Carly, "Do you smell bacon? I think Daddy may be a male chauvinist pig!"

"No, she can play football if she wants to, but she's not gonna pretend to be a boy to do it," Luke said as he gave her and exasperated look.

"Daddy likes girls," Lorelai said with a grin. "He likes girls who are girls."

"Guilty," Luke answered unapologetically.

Lorelai turned Carly around and settled her onto her lap as she asked, "You want to go ratchet something?"

Luke smiled as draped his arm around her and said, "Not at the moment, thanks."

She rubbed his denim clad thigh and looked over at him slyly as she asked, "Is that a socket in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Luke turned and fixed her with a look as he said, "It's a wrench." He turned back and murmured, "You have the socket."

"Man, tools are so dirty," Lorelai said as she shook her head. "And don't call me a wench."

"Don't get started," Luke said sternly.

"I love getting you started," she said in a flirty voice.

"I know you do, but this is not the time or place," he answered, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder and asked, "Want a man nap?"

Luke smiled as his ran his fingers along the edge of her t-shirt sleeve and said, "I'd love one, but we should be getting back."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed with a sigh. "Ride with me?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he answered with a nod.

"Good day?" she whispered.

"The best," he said softly as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "One of the best ever."


	12. Tides

**A/N: First off, my apologies for the delay. I have been suffering from a combination of being overworked and underinspired. Second, this chapter is a little shorter than usual, and as you will see, it is largely transitional. Please be patient with me, this is a busy time of the year. Thanks for reading!**

**Tides**

The front door opened and Jess followed Luke out onto the stoop of the old brick walk up. "So, if you forgot something, just let me know, I'll haul it down," Luke said as he twisted at the waist, trying to work the kink out of his back.

"I'll be fine," Jess said for the ten thousandth time as Rory appeared behind Jess, propping the door open.

"Yeah, well, you have enough books," Luke grumbled.

"I told you that I could have hired someone to move this stuff," Jess said stiffly.

"Waste of money," Luke said with a wave of his hand. He looked over at Rory and asked, "You stayin'?"

"Yeah, I'm going to help him unpack," Rory said with a nod.

Luke nodded and said, "Call your mom when you get back to New Haven."

Rory paused for a moment and then said, "Uh, okay."

Jess winced as he said, "The phone. I completely forgot about the phone. It's still on your plan."

"Leave it alone," Luke said gruffly. "No big thing."

Jess shook his head stubbornly and said, "I'm a big boy now, I can pay for my own phone."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "That's just stupid. We have the family thing, remember? Why should you pay three times as much?"

"Yeah, but," Jess started to protest.

"Send me twenty bucks a month, okay?" Luke said in an exasperated tone.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck and then glanced at the battered green truck parked two doors down. "Okay, well, I should go."

Jess nodded slowly and said, "Thanks for hauling it all down here."

Rory looked from one to the other and then said, "I'm going to get to it. Bye, Luke," she said as she gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah, see ya, Rory. Be careful driving," he said as she smiled fleetingly and disappeared back into the building. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at Jess uneasily as he said, "Okay, well, okay."

Jess watched as Luke turned toward the steps and then said to his uncle's back, "I appreciate it. Everything."

Luke turned back and just shook his head. "It's no big deal."

Jess smirked and said, "Yeah, it is. I appreciate it. Letting me live there, not giving up on me."

Luke nodded slowly and said, "Well, it's good to hear, but I kind of knew that." He looked away for a moment and then asked, "You comin' home for Thanksgiving?"

"You think I'd miss the chance to have three or four meals in one day?" Jess asked with a chuckle.

Luke smiled as he glanced down at his boots and then said, "I'll see you then."

"I'll see you before then," Jess countered.

"Well, I'll see you both of those thens, then," Luke said as he nodded quickly.

Jess held out his hand for Luke to shake and said, "I do appreciate it."

Luke stared down at Jess' outstretched hand for a moment and then took it in his, shaking his hand man to man before pulling his nephew in for a firm hug. As Jess pulled away, Luke nodded his understanding and stepped down a couple of steps before turning back and saying, "I'm here, Jess, I'm always here."

Jess smiled crookedly and then raised his eyebrows as he asked, "In Philly?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he started down the rest of the stairs grumbling, "You know what I mean."

"I do," Jess answered with a laugh. He watched as Luke lumbered down the sidewalk, his hand drifting to the small of his back again as he pulled his keys from his jeans pocket. When he reached the driver's door, Luke looked up to see Jess still standing on the stoop, and raised his hand in a half wave. When Jess gave him the same wave in return, Luke wrenched the door open and slid behind the wheel.

****

Luke negotiated his way through traffic, hoping to escape the congested metro Philadelphia area as soon as he possibly could. He glanced occasionally at the cars that passed him, and the ones that he passed, wondering how they dealt with this every day. As he hit his brakes again, he reached for the cell phone in his shirt pocket, and flipped it open with his thumb. He stared down at the display, smiling at the picture of Carly that Rory had set as his wallpaper, his thumb poised to dial. He looked up in time to see a battered Jetta swerve from the left into his lane, and dropped the phone into his lap as he gripped the wheel and cursed under his breath. As the traffic started to flow more easily, he shook his head, wondering what it was that had spurred the stoppage in the first place.

Keeping both hands firmly on the wheel, Luke decided to put off calling until he was in the clear. He glanced up at his mirror, eying the shiny Lexus sedan that was determined to ride his bumper, and resisted the urge to tap his brakes out of spite. It seemed that as soon as the cars began to move more freely, zipping into the lanes of their choice, someone would slam on the brakes, starting a chain reaction of hesitation that cost more time than if they weren't trying to break land speed records in the first place.

_Ebb and flow_, he thought idly as he watched the Lexus dart into the left lane and fly past him. _People couldn't just pick a lane and ride it out. _Luke stared straight ahead, watching as a number of cars peeled off at a junction and letting out a breath of relief as the traffic thinned considerably. He glanced down at the cell phone in his lap, and reached for it again. As he waited for the call to go through, Luke drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, feeling an odd pang of nervousness as Lorelai picked up the phone. "Hey, it's me," he said gruffly.

"Oh, hi. You on your way back?" she asked.

"Yeah, I should be home around four or five," he told her.

"Okay, good," she answered, clearly distracted.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Lorelai looked down at the mess on the kitchen table and said, "Yeah, fine. The boys just lost interest the finger painting thing. Kind of a mess."

"Oh, okay, well," Luke said hesitantly.

"I'll see you in a few hours," she said with a nod.

"Yeah." He glanced up at his rearview mirror, trying to think of something to say, feeling like they should have something to talk about, and wishing they could switch back into the lane where they could just ride whatever this was out together.

"Okay, well, I should clean this up," she said quietly.

"Okay."

"Be careful," she told him.

"I will," he assured her. "Bye."

Luke dropped the phone back into his shirt pocket, and gripped the wheel with both hands, watching as his knuckles turned white. He gritted his teeth and then muttered, "I hate this." He ran his hand over his face, and tried desperately to remind himself that there was nothing wrong. At least, not really. _Ebb and flow, ebb and flow,_ he told himself_. There_ _will always be the ebb and flow of it. And, right now, we're definitely ebbing._ He glanced down at the speedometer, and pressed slightly harder on the accelerator. Ebb tide or not, all he wanted was to get home to his wife and kids.

_****_

Lorelai blew out a frustrated breath, stirring her bangs as she looked down at the wad of paper towels in her hand.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asked from the doorway.

"Huh? Oh, fine. Everything is fine," Lorelai assured her quickly.

Charlie hiked Carly up on her hip and said, "You could leave it like that, kind of an art piece," as she gestured to the finger painted table.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I'm not sure Mr. Clean would appreciate the aesthetic qualities."

Charlie smiled. "Probably not."

"Did you bump the other two off?" Lorelai asked. "It's awfully quiet in there."

"The Cajun Chef is on. We have about fifteen more minutes of peace, I gar-on-tee it," Charlie said as she glanced back down the hallway. "You okay?" she asked, striving for a casual tone.

"I'm fine," Lorelai said shortly, pushing her hair back behind her ear as she wiped down the table. "Thank God for water based paint, huh?"

"Yes, I say the same prayer every night," Charlie answered wryly. "You and Luke are a little off," she said bluntly.

"Huh? Oh, no. Well, yes," Lorelai said as she kept her eyes glued to the table top, scrubbing the already clean surface.

"Yeah, I noticed," Charlie said as she leaned against the doorjamb. She smile and gently removed Carly's fingers from her lips with a kiss.

"We're fine. It's just been really busy," Lorelai said dismissively. "Speaking of which, thanks for coming over today," she said as she straightened up. "I appreciate the help."

"Well, that's why I get paid the big bucks," Charlie answered with a laugh. "And that man of yours used the eyes on me. Never could resist the gruff and grumbly ones. If I were twenty years younger, I'd be trying to swipe him from you."

Lorelai chuckled slightly and said, "About now, I think you could."

Charlie shook her head as she pushed off of the doorway and said, "Not a snowball's chance, Toots. He only has the big blues for you."

Lorelai turned to the older woman and confessed, "We haven't really been connecting lately. Not fighting our anything, it's just…"

"Not connecting," Charlie repeated with a nod. She jerked her head toward the living room and said, "Come sit down. The quiet is making me nervous."

Lorelai followed her into the living room and smiled as she spotted Josh and Jake watching the cooking show with rapt attention. "I hope they never grow out of that. It's so much cheaper than DVDs." She sat down on the couch, and her smile kicked up a notch as Carly lunged for her. "Hey, Sugarplum," she said softly as she settled Carly into her lap.

"Okay, so you say you're not connecting," Charlie said, getting down to business with a brisk nod. "Not surprising, really, with the way your schedules have been lately."

"No, it's not," Lorelai conceded, keeping her focus on the curly haired girl in her lap.

"Luke taking over the bakery again, hiring and training, Caesar off with that broken bone in his foot. And you, we're just gearing up for the foliage," Charlie said with a nod. "Add in three little ones underfoot, one big one heading back to school, and a nephew striking out on his own, I'd say that you two have had cause."

"Oh, I'm not blaming him. Or me," Lorelai added quickly. "I just don't know what to do about it. It's not like either of us can get away for a weekend or something."

"Who says you have to go away?" Charlie countered.

"No, I'm just saying that we, you know, even when we're not at work, we're working," she said as she gestured to Carly.

"Yes, no vacations there unless you make it happen," Charlie agreed.

"Well, it's a little late to send them back now, we've already used them," Lorelai answered, rolling her eyes.

"You can't loan them out for a while? Maybe to your parents? I'd bet they would leap at the chance," Charlie speculated.

"Oh, I know they would, but it's too hard for them. They can't keep up with one of the boys, much less two with a chaser," Lorelai said as she rubbed her nose against Carly's affectionately.

"Have you asked them? I would also wager that your mother wouldn't hesitate to call in help if she thought she needed it," Charlie said as she watched Lorelai carefully.

"I don't like leaving them with strangers," Lorelai said stiffly.

"Your parents are strangers?'

"No, I mean, Mom would hire a nanny or something," Lorelai explained.

"And that would be bad?"

"We don't want strangers raising our kids."

Charlie's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Wow, this nanny could raise them in one night? Wait, is she the super nanny on TV? The one with the Mary Poppins cape?"

"No," Lorelai said with a laugh. "And don't mention Mary Poppins around Luke, he has a strange aversion to it. Something about the dancing penguins."

"I'll remember that," Charlie answered with a nod. She scooted to the edge of the couch and leaned forward, clasping her hands in front of her. "You see, the thing is, and this is really hard for me," she said hesitantly. "The thing is, I've decided to go back to teaching."

"Really? Wow," Lorelai said as she sucked in a breath. "I mean, wow, that's, uh great, Charlie," she added, recovering quickly.

"Now, I'm not going to leave you in the lurch. I'll be subbing occasionally until one of the other teachers goes on maternity leave just after Thanksgiving, but they want me back then," she said with a slight wince.

"Of course they do," Lorelai murmured, her mind racing.

"And I know that you guys need the help, but really, you don't need me, per se," Charlie said cautiously. "We have some time. I think if the three of us put our heads together, we can come up with something better than this juggling act we've been doing for the past year," she said with an encouraging smile.

"Oh, Charlie, you've been great. And I know that, lately, this has been a lot more than you signed on for."

"Lorelai, before you insult me, I want you to remember that this has been more than a part-time job for me. I love you kids, and I love these kids," Charlie said firmly.

"I know, I know," Lorelai said quickly. "And you've been so great to us, just jumping in whenever we've needed you. Believe me, if I thought we could handle a full time salary, I'd lure you away from the school district."

Charlie smirked and said, "It's not the money, it's the insurance. My coverage on my personal plan isn't half as good as what the school offers and cost three times as much. I need it at least until I'm eligible for Medicare. Truth be told, I'd make more money working for you," she added with a wink.

"And that I can't help you with. Unless I hired you at the Dragonfly," Lorelai said slowly, her eyes widening as she turned to look at Charlie.

Charlie shook her head and said, "No, honey. I need this to be above board. Plus, I miss teaching. More than I thought I would."

Lorelai smiled and shrugged as she said, "Can't blame me for trying."

Charlie grinned and said in a haughty tone, "I'd blame you more if you didn't."

Lorelai looked down at Carly, her heart aching as she murmured, "I guess we'll have to look into getting a nanny. Or daycare."

"Well, if you can afford it, I would suggest hiring someone to come in. At least until Sissy Missy is a little older." Charlie pursed her lips and said, "As for Heckle and Jeckle, I'd say you could probably look into pre-schools for part of the day. It's time they were socializing with other children."

"They socialize," Lorelai said a shade too defensively.

"I know they do, darling, but I mean more than the occasional play dates. They need to be in an environment where they are not the center of attention, where they can learn to get along with others, and learn to share with kids they don't really know. Those things," she told Lorelai gently.

"I suppose," Lorelai sulked.

"First things first. Why don't you call Emily and ask if she and your father have any plans tonight?" Charlie suggested.

"Tonight?" Lorelai asked.

Charlie nodded and said, "Luke will be tired. Maybe a nice quiet evening at home would do you both some good."

"But, they wouldn't have any help," Lorelai protested.

Charlie snorted and said, "If there is anyone who could scare up a babysitter on a Saturday night, it would be Emily Gilmore."

"True," Lorelai murmured.

"Maybe just the twins. Peaches doesn't make much noise. And her daddy is gaga over her," she said with a sly smile. "Every time I walk into the room, I swear he has her attached to his hip." She nodded as the show ended, and Jake and Josh promptly began fighting over a Starship Enterprise toy that had been neglected up until that moment. While tugging it back and forth, they tripped the switch, and the room was filled with the sound of phaser shots. "Maybe if you farmed out the high maintenance ones, you two could take a slight breather."

"Maybe," Lorelai said distractedly.

Jake succeeded in prying the toy from Josh's grasp, and within seconds, a howl of frustration drowned out even the phasers. Charlie turned to Lorelai and asked loudly, "What do you think?"

"I'll make the call," Lorelai answered as she passed Carly back to Charlie and stood up. She prized the spaceship from Jake's hands, turned the switch off, and then handed them each a ball. "Pipe down, or I'll set phasers to stun." When Jake joined in on the protest, Lorelai rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling as she said, "Beam me up, Scottie."

****

Luke stepped through the front door late that afternoon to find the house suspiciously quiet. "Hello?" he called out.

"In here," Lorelai answered as she got up to meet him in the doorway. "Hey!" she said brightly.

Luke was taken aback for a moment and then leaned in to peck a quick kiss to her lips. "Hey," he answered. He glanced into the room and saw Carly bouncing happily in her exersaucer while Singalong Songs CD played on the stereo. He frown slightly and asked, "Um, you lose something? Or a couple of things."

Lorelai turned to study the living room and said, "You know, I could have sworn there were more short people here earlier, but I'm not sure."

"Gypsies again?"

"In the form of Richard and Emily Gilmore," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Well, they never struck me as stay put types," Luke said as he offered her a tired smile. "Hey, Sweetpea," he said softly as he bent down to kiss the top of Carly's head. "What time will they be home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Lorelai replied as she flopped back down on the couch and picked up the flannel shirt she had been repairing.

"They're keeping them all night?" Luke asked with a frown.

Lorelai looked up at the tone of his voice and said, "Yeah. Is that not okay?"

Luke turned to look at her and asked, "Did something happen today?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, why?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, I don't know. I called earlier and you didn't say anything about your parents, but then I get home and they're gone."

Lorelai blinked, pulling back a little at his tone and said, "No. I just had this silly idea that you might be tired when you got home, and that you might appreciate a little peace and quiet. Do you want me to go and get them?"

"No, I'm just saying that it seems weird, that's all," Luke said quickly.

"They wanted to take Carly too, but I hadn't managed to pump enough, and she's fairly quiet anyway. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't. God forbid I give your girlfriend away for the night," she said in a snarky tone.

"Hey, I'm just saying it's strange that you'd call your parents up and ask if they'd take the boys overnight," Luke said as he held his hands up in surrender. When Lorelai ducked her head, pretending to pay rapt attention to the seam she was fixing, Luke sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I was looking forward to seeing them," he said in a low voice.

Lorelai's face softened as the hand holding the needle dropped to her lap. "I'm sorry, I didn't think," she said contritely.

"No, you're right, we can use a bit of a break," Luke assured her.

"I just thought, you know with the moving, and the driving," she said with a shrug.

"It's fine. It's good," he said quickly. He glanced down at Carly and smiled at her tenderly as she gazed up at him. He then turned back to Lorelai and saw her rubbing the blue and green flannel between her fingers distractedly as she stared at the needle in her hand. Luke pressed his lips together, searching for the right words, trying to figure out a way to start his homecoming over. Finally he said, "You know what? I think I'll take a long hot shower, work some of the kinks out. I'll be better after that," he promised in a low voice.

"Uh, yeah, okay," Lorelai said with a nod. "Chinese okay for dinner?"

"Sounds great," Luke confirmed. "I'm gonna grab a beer and head up."

"Okay," Lorelai replied without looking him in the eye.

Luke trudged into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge. He twisted the cap off and tossed it in his hand as he tipped the bottle back and took a healthy swig. "This shouldn't be this hard," he muttered under his breath and then headed for the stairs.

He tossed his hat onto the dresser as he walked to their bathroom and placed the bottle on the vanity. He hauled both of his shirts over his head and dropped them to the floor before reaching into the shower to start the water, and then turned, catching sight of himself in the mirror. "Holy crap," he groaned as he caught sight of his flattened too-long hair, the enormous bags under his eyes and the three days of scruff that shrouded his face. He stepped closer, running his fingertips over his stubble and noting the generous sprinkling of grey that lightened the growth. "You look like shit," he told his reflection sternly and then began to rummage through the drawer for a fresh razor. Luke stripped off the rest of his clothes and quickly got down to business, letting the warm spray work the tension out of his neck and shoulders as he shampooed, soaped and rinsed. When he felt that the steam and sufficiently softened his beard, he applied a generous coating of shaving cream and went to work on his face and neck.

Twenty minutes later, he left the bedroom dressed in a pair of old, faded jean he had caught Lorelai eying appreciatively a few times and his honeymoon shirt buttoned over a plain white t-shirt. His bare feet made no sound in the hallway as he carried his empty beer bottle into the kitchen and left it carelessly on the counter before retrieving two fresh beers from the refrigerator. He left the caps next to his discarded bottle and walked down the hallway again. When he poked his head around the corner, Luke smiled as he saw Lorelai lying on the floor and holding Carly up in her arms. When he heard their happy giggles, Luke's heart skipped a beat. "I'm a lucky guy," he said in a deep voice.

Lorelai tipped her head back and gasped when she caught sight of him. "Cheeseburger! Look Carly, Daddy's wearing his cheeseburger shirt!" she sat up and tuned to face him as she asked, "What's the occasion? Jimmy in town? You two going out for margaritas?"

"No occasion," Luke said as he stepped into the room and held out a beer for her as she set Carly down on her hands and knees, tapping her butt as the signal for her to go.

As Carly scooted across the rug, Lorelai accepted the beer and took a quick sip as she studied him from under her lashes. "You just had a wild hair to wear a shirt that you hate?" she asked slyly.

"I don't hate it, it's my honeymoon shirt," he said defensively.

"It's not on your usual rotation," Lorelai argued.

"Well, it's special," Luke said with a shrug as he set his beer on the end table and dropped down onto the couch.

"So there is an occasion," Lorelai smirked.

Luke reached down to scoop Carly into his arms as she scooted over to him and said, "Well, it's not every day that a guy finds himself all alone in the house with two pretty girls." He looked up at Lorelai and said gruffly, "This must be paradise, right?"

Lorelai looked up at him from her spot on the floor and blurted, "I've missed you."

Luke nodded slowly and said, "Aw, Lorelai, me too. You."

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nothing's wrong, it's just the way life is sometimes, I guess."

Lorelai scowled and said, "I hate it."

Luke jerked his chin up and said, "Commere." Lorelai quickly unfolded her legs and pushed herself up to sit on the couch next to them. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her temple as he murmured, "This was an excellent idea."

"Charlie's," she confessed.

"God love her," Luke said with a smile.

"She's leaving us," Lorelai said sadly.

"What?" Luke asked, stunned.

Lorelai nodded sadly and said, "She's going back to teaching. Says she needs the benefits."

Luke digested that information and then sighed as he said, "I'm gonna sell Weston's."

"What? Why? Luke, no," Lorelai protested.

"I've been thinking about it a lot, Lorelai. It's time," he said with a resolute nod.

"But Fran," she started to protest.

"Could never have imagined all that we'd have on our hands," Luke finished. "You know that the last thing Fran would have wanted would be for the bakery to be a drain on us, to have running it take me away from you. If she had met these guys, she would have skinned me alive if she had seen me running around like I have been for the last couple of months. Not being here, juggling the kids and the house and the diner and the inn" He took breath and nodded confidently as he said, "The inn was your dream, the diner is my thing, and this is ours. Those are the things we need to be focusing on. As grateful as I am that she thought enough of me to leave Weston's in my hands, my hands are too full at the moment. I can't keep all of the balls in the air," he said with a helpless shrug.

"But you could hire more people," she said desperately.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not cost effective. What's the point in hanging onto it if it all just goes back into keeping it going?" He took a deep breath and admitted, "If it hadn't been for Jess, I probably would have done it a while ago."

"Have you talked to Jess about this?" she asked.

"No," he said quietly. "If I had, he may not have gone."

Lorelai looked up at him and then down at the baby as she fidgeted with the buttons on her father's shirt. "Who would buy it?" she asked at last.

Luke chewed his lip for a moment and then said in a derisive tone, "Probably Taylor."

Lorelai grimaced and said, "God, Luke, no. The man already owns half of town."

Luke scrapped his teeth together lightly and then said, "I know," with a heavy sigh. "I hinted at it with Lisa, but she was telling me that she and her husband were saving up to build a bigger house. I don't know who else would even be interested."

Lorelai let her forehead drop against his shoulder as she said, "There has to be someone else."

Luke chuckled and asked, "Who? Babette & Morey? Patty, Gypsy and Andrew already have their own businesses."

Lorelai sat straight up and said, "Kirk!"

"What?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Kirk! Kirk has tons on money," Lorelai said excitedly. "Think about it, he could settle down and have just one job!"

"Kirk?" Luke scoffed. "He'd get his head stuck in the mixer."

"Well, as long as you aren't paying the Worker's Comp, what do you care?" Lorelai retorted. "Seriously, Luke, Kirk is an option," she insisted.

"Maybe," he conceded.

Lorelai studied his profile for a moment and then said, "You feel guilty."

"What? No," he said dismissively.

"Yes, you do. I can see it. Babe, you're right. Fran would not want you to go on like this if you think you can't keep it all going," she said gently.

"I'm not selling the recipe. The new owner will have to come up with their own sugar cookies," he said, the gruffness in his voice belying his emotion.

"No, the recipe is yours," she said as she rubbed his arm gently.

Carly squirmed in his lap, and Luke leaned forward to place her gently on the ground, watching as she scooted a few feet away and then promptly rolled over to sit down facing him. When she beamed her pleasure, Luke couldn't help but return the smile. "Stop flirting with me, my wife is in the room," he said in a mockingly stern voice.

As he settled back against the cushions, Lorelai curled herself into his side and said, "Don't worry, I know my place."

Luke smiled wryly and asked, "Number one?"

"Yep," she answered with a smile. Lorelai ran her thumbnail along the seam of his jeans as they lapsed into silence. Luke's toyed with the ends of her hair, separating her curls with his long fingers and letting them slide through the palm of his hand. "You could take it public," Lorelai said suddenly.

"Huh?' Luke asked, his eyes fixed on Carly as she fell forward, bending her body in two in her quest to capture her foot. He chuckled deeply when she tried to rock back with he toes in hand, and promptly tumbled to her side. When Carly looked up at him with a scowl, Luke sobered instantly and said, "Sorry. Not funny." He turned to look at Lorelai and asked, "Public what?"

"Sell shares, keep a majority of ownership, others invest money which you use to help pay for a staff to run it," Lorelai said with a shrug. "That way, you still have control, but not the total financial responsibility."

Luke snorted and said, "You want me to issue and IPO for a small town bakery?"

"Not like on Wall Street. A community owned bakery," Lorelai explained.

"The finances aren't really the problem," Luke argued.

"Well, no, not if you intend to run it yourself, but you said yourself that if you wanted to hand it all over to a manager it wouldn't be cost effective," Lorelai retorted.

"I think it would be best to just sell it outright," Luke said stubbornly.

"Probably, but the other option is there, if you really were concerned about it falling into Taylor's hands," Lorelai said in a placating tone.

Luke smiled as he glanced down at her and said teasingly, "Who said that beautiful girls can't be brilliant too?"

Lorelai smirked and said, "Well, it certainly wasn't me."

"And modest," Luke added somberly. "Kiss me,' he whispered.

"Who me?" Lorelai asked with a sly smile as she tipped her head up to look at him.

"I've been missing you, my beautiful, brilliant, modest girl," he said in a low voice.

"What if your girlfriend catches us?" Lorelai whispered back, casting a dramatically nervous glance at Carly.

"She'll just hafta understand," Luke said as he turned and lowered his lips to hers. He pulled back slightly and ran his hand over her hair as he pressed his forehead to hers. "This is why I need you, Lorelai," he said in a gravelly voice. "I can't think straight when we're not together."

"We've been together," she argued for argument's sake.

Luke's lips quirked as he said, "Not really."

"No."

"All I want to do is be with you," he murmured as he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. "I don't need to be rich, and I don't need to be the boss or whatever. I just want to live my life with you, and I don't want anything getting in the way of that."

"But I'm expensive to maintain," she said in a whisper.

Luke shook his head and said, "I'm being serious, here."

"Sorry," she said quickly, as she batted her eyelashes rapidly.

"I just don't work without you," Luke told her.

"Yeah, we are kind of a set. Not really matched though, more like complimentary pieces," Lorelai said soberly.

"Not gonna let me do it, are you?" Luke said, his voice cracking in frustration.

Lorelai's smile widened and said, "Oh no, that's not true. I plan on knocking this one out and letting you do it all night long."

Luke pulled back with a smirk and said, "Fine, I give up."

Lorelai clutched at his hands as she said, "No, no! Don't give up on me, baby. We have so much to fight for!"

"Keep it up and I won't do anything tonight," he growled.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Well, I have to tell you that I won't like it and neither will your face when you cut your nose off to spite it."

Luke shook his head and said, "That is the weirdest saying? Who thought of that?"

"Someone who really hated their nose," Lorelai replied solemnly. "You want to go get dinner, or do you want to dunk the girl?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Hmm. Trudge down to Al's or give the second most beautiful girl in the world a bath? What will he choose?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "Okay, but I pick the menu."

"That's fine, because I'm picking the pajamas," Luke said as he stood up to retrieve his daughter.

Lorelai smiled as she shot him a knowing look and said, "The 'My heart belongs to Daddy' ones are in her drawer."

"Good," Luke said as he carried Carly from the room.

When he started for the stairs, Lorelai smirked and said, "You're not the kind of daddy the song was referring to."

"I don't care," he said for the five hundredth time without glancing back at her.

Lorelai did a little dance in the hallway and sang, "While tearing off a game of golf, I might make a play for the caddy. But when I do, I won't follow through, 'cause my heart belongs to daddy."

"Stop," Luke called back at her.

"I might invite a boy some night to dine on my fine finnan haddie. I just adore his asking for more, but my heart belongs to daddy," she sang to his retreating back.

"He'd ask for more so that it would kill him quicker," Luke muttered as he started up the stairs.

"Yes, my heart belongs to daddy, so I simply couldn't be bad! Yes, my heart belongs to daddy, da da da, da da da, da daddy dad," Lorelai sang in a breathy Marilyn Monroe voice.

"Get the food," Luke called back as he rounded the landing.

"So I want to warn you laddie, though I think you're perfectly swell, that my heart belongs to daddy, and my daddy, he treats it sooooo well," Lorelai sang out, wrapping up her song with a flourish.

****

Luke eyed the empty bottle in the early morning light and said, "Another one bites the dust. What did we talk about with this whole growing thing?" he asked her with a look of stern disapproval. When she smiled and squeaked her approval, his face creased into a broad smile. "Ah, little girl," he said softly as he lifted her to his shoulder. "Who adores you?"

"Ba ba bah," she cooed into his shoulder.

"Da da da," he murmured as he caressed her dark silky curls. "Daddy adores you," he whispered in her tiny shell of an ear. "So, you wanna spend the morning with me?" he asked as he lifted her up to look into her amazing blue eyes. "Mommy's still sleeping," he confided with a smug gleam in his eye. "I got an errand. You wanna go with me? Huh?"

When she giggled and smiled," he nodded his head. "Okay, well, we don't have to dress up, it won't take us long," he told her as he stood up. "You comfy in that? I've gotta tell you, I think it looks good," he added with a smirk as he eyed the sleeper Lorelai had teased him about the night before. "I'll just put some shoes on, we'll grab out jackets, and then we head out, okay?"

Ten minutes later, Luke pulled the back door closed behind him and pushed the stroller down the ramp. He walked toward the diner, nodding to the occasional early bird out on their errands. Instead of turning toward the new duplex apartments on Peach Street, he headed straight for the diner, knowing his prey well. The bells jingled as he back through the door, setting the stroller down just inside the door.

"Oh! Hey boss. I didn't know that you were coming in this morning," Caesar said as he cast a nervous glance over his shoulder at the kitchen.

"Relax, I just need to talk to Kirk," Luke said as he pointed to the end of the counter where his quarry sat unsuspectingly shoveling steel cut oats into his mouth.

Luke parked the stroller behind Kirk's stool and sat down next to him, startling Kirk from his morning reverie. "Lulu won't make oatmeal for you?" he asked.

"Uh, she likes to sleep in on weekends," Kirk said cautiously.

"Yes, Kirk, I know. I was just harassing you," Luke said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh," Kirk said as he glanced over at Luke nervously.

Luke cleared his throat as he leaned down to hand Carly the squishy stuffed octopus she had taken a liking to. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Luke, I have not been taking your Equal packets. Lulu bought me a box of my very own," Kirk said quickly.

"No, not about that," Luke said with a dismissive wave. He stopped and scowled as he asked, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the ketchup bottles that have been coming up missing, though, would you?"

"I've developed a tomato allergy," Kirk said quickly as he held his hands up.

"Uh huh," Luke grunted. He shook his head and said, "Anyway, I want to talk to you about something, uh, business related."

Kirk straightened up and fixed Luke with a startlingly direct stare as he asked, "What can I do for you?"


	13. Communication Breakdowns & Translators

**A/N: My apologies for the delay on this chapter. Real life and work on the VS have kept me busy, but I wanted to get a little something out on this story before the weekend. I also want to take a moment to pimp the Stocking Stuffer Holiday Fan Fic Auction that we are doing for Support Stacie. It's going to be a lot of fun, so be sure to go here /?page_id=166 and check it out! We already have quite a few fantastic Gilmore Girls authors signed up!**

**Communication Breakdowns and Three Foot Tall Translators**

Luke finagled the stroller through the back door and then unhooked Carly from the seat. "Wanna go see if Mommy's up?" he asked her, unzipping her jacket as he walked toward the hallway. Moments later, he stepped into their room to find the bed neatly made, and heard the sound of water shutting off in the sink. He closed the bedroom door for containment purposes, and then placed Carly on the floor. He patted her padded bottom and said, "Okay, go to it."

As she began to explore the space on her hands and knees, Luke walked to the open bathroom door. "Hey," he called as he rounded the corner. "Oh my God!" he cried as he stopped short.

Lorelai looked up wide eyed. "Luke!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to do a little maintenance here," she answered in an exasperated tone.

"What is that?" he asked, perplexed by the white cream that covered her upper lip.

Lorelai sighed and rolled her eyes. "Bleach."

"Bleach? What kind of bleach? Why do you have bleach on your face?"

"I'm trying to bleach my moustache," she said with exaggerated patience.

"Moustache? You don't have a moustache," Luke said derisively.

"Well, not that you can see," she muttered as she turned the water on.

Luke gestured to her face and asked, "Have you done that before?"

"I've been doing this since I was eighteen," Lorelai said as she hunched over the sink and prepared to rinse her face.

"Really? Why? There's hardly any hair there."

"Can we not talk about this?" she asked as she cupped her hands under the faucet.

"Why not?" Luke asked, glancing back into the bedroom to spot Carly.

"It's embarrassing," Lorelai muttered.

Luke blinked and asked, "Really? 'Cause I heard you cussing a roomful of doctors and nurses. As a matter of fact, I've seen and done a lot of things I never thought I'd see or do since I married you. You're embarrassed by this?"

"There are some things that you aren't supposed to know about," Lorelai insisted as she began to rinse her upper lip.

"Says the woman who was putting drops in my ears twice a day to break the wax seal that was making me deaf?"

"Ear wax happens. No guy wants a girl who could make Tom Selleck green with envy," Lorelai said as she yanked the hand towel from the ring by the sink.

Luke grinned and said, "I do."

Lorelai cut her eyes toward him and smiled slightly as she said, "You're just saying that because you got lucky last night."

"Very lucky," Luke said as he stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. He brushed his lips over her ear and whispered, "Over and over lucky."

"Only one over," she corrected as she tipped her head to the side, smiling as his lips found the tender spot below her ear.

"I'm out of shape. We should practice more."

"A la da da da da," Carly agreed from the doorway.

"I think your girlfriend is jealous," Lorelai murmured. "Dada's kissing me, Carly," she tattled.

"She doesn't mind," Luke said as he nuzzled her neck. "It's the other two who get territorial about you."

"Well, they see you as a threat," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Good. I am one," he said as he nipped at her ear. With a sigh, he loosened his hold on her, sliding his hands to her hips. "I guess we should go rescue your parents."

"You just want your posse back," Lorelai said as she folded the towel and threaded it through the ring again.

"Miss them," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai turned and ran her fingers down his cheek. "I know. Papa bear doesn't like to come home and find his baby bears gone."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Okay. You get ready I'll call your parents."

"It'll take me a little bit," Lorelai told him.

"You look fine."

"I haven't showered, I have no make up on," Lorelai scoffed.

"You look perfect. I love the ponytail," he said as he picked up the portable phone.

"I reek of sex," she said as she lounged in the doorway.

"Good," Luke said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Speed dial 5?" he asked.

"Yes, and no, it would not be good to show up at my parents' house smelling like a prostitute," she said as she began to strip off the t-shirt she had swiped from the hamper. She grinned as Carly grinned, thinking that they were playing peek-a-boo, and clapping her hands. "You see me, pretty girl?" Lorelai cooed.

Carly laughed and Luke looked up, pressing the phone to his ear. "You have one hour, door to door."

"You're very bossy today," Lorelai complained as she walked back into the bathroom in nothing but her panties.

"Feeling pretty good," Luke answered as he cocked his head to watch her walk away. "Oh! Hi, Richard or Emily, please," he said into the phone. A moment later, Richard came to the phone sounding far to harried for eight o'clock on a Sunday morning. "Had enough?" Luke asked without preamble.

"How do you do this?" Richard asked with a sigh.

"Practice," Luke answered.

"I'd rather try for Carnegie Hall," Richard said dryly. "Don't get me wrong, I love having them here, and we had a wonderful time last night," he said quickly.

"I know," Luke assured him.

"I think we may be getting a little old to be chasing after toddlers," Richard admitted reluctantly.

"Aren't we all?" Luke smiled down at Carly and said, "We should be there in about an hour. Can you hang in there?"

"We'll be fine. See you then," Richard said before disconnecting.

****

Forty minutes later, they were on the road to Hartford.

"My hair is still wet," Lorelai complained as she fingered the hasty ponytail she had to resort to as Luke rushed her from the bathroom.

"You'll live." He glanced up at the rearview mirror and saw that Carly had fallen asleep. He smiled and said, "You're just lucky that the monkey was awake, otherwise I would have been scrubbing your back, we would have been even later, and then I would have hauled you out of there dripping wet."

"In more ways than one?" she asked pertly.

"Bad," Luke commented mildly.

"Says Mr. IlikechickswholooklikeMagnum."

"It's a fetish?" Luke said as he glanced over at her with a grin.

"This can't just be the sex. What's going on in there?" Lorelai asked suspiciously as she tapped his temple.

"It is the sex, and nothing is going on in there," Luke said easily.

"Nothing at all? That's sad."

"I mean, nothing really, just a good morning. Woke up with a naked woman in my bed, had some nice quiet time with the little girl. Went to the diner and talked to Kirk, and then came home to find out that all of the red meat you have been consuming is affecting your hormonal balance after all," he said with a smirk.

"What?" Lorelai asked, her eyes widening.

"Well, you know, they inject the cows with growth hormones," Luke began.

"You talked to Kirk? Since when does talking to Kirk put you in a good mood?" she demanded.

"Since I was talking to him about buying Weston's. You know, now that I have made the decision, I feel so much…"

"You talked to him about buying it? This morning?"

"Well, yeah," Luke said as he glanced over at her nervously. "We talked about it last night."

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, I remember. I just didn't expect you to running off at the crack of dawn making deals without us talking about it some more," she retorted hotly.

"Why are you getting mad at me? We talked about this," he insisted.

"For like five minutes!"

"And we agreed that it was all too much!" Luke shot back.

"Yeah, but I thought that we'd, that there'd be more discussion. I didn't know that was it. Hell, if I mentioned Mrs. Lanahan would you have been beating down her door this morning?" she asked snidely.

"I don't get this," he complained. "I only did what I said I was going to do."

"I just thought that we would talk about it more," Lorelai said, her frustration evident in her voice. "I mean, this is not our biggest problem right now. Charlie's leaving, and we have no idea how we're going to run our businesses and take care of three kids."

"Well, selling Weston's takes care of one of those businesses. That's the point," Luke argued. "Lorelai, I never wanted it. I appreciate that Fran thought enough of me to leave it to me, but all I wanted to do was get you your damn inn!" His fingers tightened on the steering wheel and he said, "And now you have it, and you hardly get to run it the way that you want to anymore."

"I don't want you to sell the bakery," Lorelai blurted.

"Why? Why does it matter?" he asked as he looked over at her, perplexed.

"It was, that was Fran's life work," she argued.

"I know that. I'm not going to close it, I'm going to sell it to someone who will keep it running," he said, calming down a bit. "Last night you didn't seem to be opposed to the idea."

"But this morning I am," she said stubbornly. "Fran trusted you, just like she trusted me and Sookie to bring the Dragonfly back to life," Lorelai said quietly.

Luke blinked as he digested her words. "Do you think that if I don't hold up my end with Weston's that you have less of a claim on the Dragonfly? Is that it?" he asked quietly.

"No," Lorelai answered too quickly.

"Lorelai, I'm trying to find a way to get you back in there. I know that you miss it," he said sincerely.

"I just don't want to let it go."

"Why? Why do you care?"

Lorelai chewed her lip for a moment and then tried to lighten the moment by saying, "Free pie?"

Luke cut his eyes to her and said, "Seriously."

Lorelai sighed and turned to look out the window. "It's just all connected. There has to be a reason."

"A reason for what? Lorelai, this is a business not some kind of meaning of life mumbo jumbo," he told her.

"Existentialist."

"Yeah, that," Luke said dismissively.

"It all happened for a reason, though," she insisted.

"What reason? Why?"

"Fran died days after our wedding. Just a few weeks after you had arranged for her to leave the Dragonfly to me. Fran, for whatever reason, left Weston's in your hands," she said adamantly.

"Last night you said…" Luke began to say.

"Last night, I was upset because you and me, we haven't been on the same page," she said cutting him off.

"I know! This is why I am trying to do something that will let me focus more on that. I want to spend more time with you and the kids. I want more time at the diner. Damn it, I miss everything," he said, his frustration bubbling up.

"You haven't missed anything," Lorelai said incredulously.

Luke ran his hand quickly over his face and then rested his elbow on the door. He rubbed his mouth absently and said, "I missed you."

"Babe," Lorelai said as she reached over and rubbed his leg.

"I don't want to miss other stuff. The boys, they say funny things, and I get to hear them in the bedtime report. I came home last night and they weren't even there. Carly's gonna walk soon, and I never get to talk to you about anything other than the kids, and what needs to be fixed around the house. We haven't gone to New York. Remember? We were supposed to go away for the weekend," he said, the muscle in his jaw jumping as he clenched his teeth together. "How am I going to do that? When Jess was here, I knew he'd keep an eye on everything, but Jess is gone," he said grimly.

"Hey, Luke," Lorelai said as she leaned across the console and brushed his cheeks with her fingertips. When he looked over at her, she tried to smile reassuringly. "It's all gonna work out. I promise. Everything will be fine."

"That's my line," he said gruffly.

"We just need to put our heads together and figure it out. And you have to take a breath. Don't go running off to fix things until we both know that they need to be fixed," she told him.

"I thought we did," Luke grumbled.

"Okay, maybe you need to say, 'Hey, I'm going to go make this happen now, okay?' and that way there will be no question," Lorelai said wryly.

Luke turned to look at her and said, "Okay, how's this?" He cleared his throat as he turned onto Richard and Emily's street. "I am going to do something to get out from under any day to day responsibility for Weston's. That may mean selling it, that may mean hiring more people to run it, but either way, it ain't gonna be me," he said firmly.

"That sounds fairly unilateral to me," Lorelai said indignantly.

"No, I'm just trying to tell you where my priorities are," Luke said as he turned into the driveway.

'You know what? Fine," Lorelai said he pulled to a stop behind Emily's Mercedes. "I'll get Carly," she said as she yanked on the door handle.

"Lorelai," Luke called to her.

Lorelai opened the back door startling a groggy Carly with her abrupt movements. "You're gonna do whatever you want to do anyway, so what does I matter what I say," she hissed.

"Hey! I listen to what you have to say," Luke said as he pushed his door open with his foot. "Hell, you're the one who suggested selling to Kirk in the first place." He walked around the car and hovered behind her, trying to help. "You're gonna have to give me a better reason than fate made this happen, though."

Lorelai elbowed him out of the way as she lifted Carly from the car and said, "Well, that's all I have, so I guess I've had my say." She turned and marched to the front door, leaving Luke gaping behind her. He recovered enough to close the car door, and then hurried to the front door as the maid stepped back to admit Lorelai and Carly.

"Mama!" Josh cried as he barreled out of the living room.

"Hiya, Hotstuff," Lorelai said as he wrapped his arms around her legs. "Oh! Anchored, I'm anchored to the spot," she cried.

"He's been asking where you were," Emily said as she entered the foyer.

Luke looked down to see Jake plow face first into his legs and laughed, "Hey."

Jake looked up at him with a beaming smile and said, "Ook," as he held up the matchbox car clutched in his hand.

"Wow," Luke said as he squatted down to Jake's level and held an arm out to hug Josh tightly. "Did Mpaw buy you a car?"

"Mam bawd id," Jake answered.

"You sound stuffy," Luke said as he automatically reached to feel Jake's forehead.

"I checked, no fever, and he seems to feel fine. Perhaps he's allergic to something," Emily said worriedly.

"Poor snotty guy," Luke said sympathetically. "So Mam bought you a car, huh?" he asked as he inspected the tiny roadster.

"Jos too," Josh told him.

Luke turned to look at him with exaggerated astonishment. "You got a car too?"

"Mon," Josh said as he tugged at Luke's arm.

"I'm coming," Luke answered as he straightened up with a grimace.

"How is Grandma's girl?" Emily cooed to Carly as she took her from Lorelai's arms.

"We're they good?" Lorelai asked as she watched Luke follow the twins into the living room.

"They were fine. I always seem to underestimate their energy, though," Emily said with a rueful smile as they followed the boys.

"I know. You should be able to bottle it and sell it," Lorelai agreed.

Emily smiled and said, "You'd make a fortune."

"Yes, well, that's what it's all about, right?" Lorelai said as she eyed Luke sitting cross legged on the floor, rolling Josh's car over the boy's leg and making him squeal with delight. Luke's smile would rival the latest lottery winner's as he grinned back at Josh, pleased that he could make his son laugh. He looped an arm around Jake, and wrestled him to the floor, laughing out loud as Josh sprung to his brother's aid, attacking the attacker amidst gasps of laughter. He finally released Jake and captured Josh, meeting her eyes over his head. Lorelai stepped back as she noted the determined set of his chin and the decidedly defiant gleam in his dark blue eyes.

"Mama!" Jake called. "Mama, he bad boy," he tattled as he gasped the back of Luke's shirt with both hands.

Lorelai nodded, her smile a little shaky as she said, "Yes, we may have to ground him."

"Please do," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Dime oud!" Jake crowed triumphantly.

"Time out, Daddy," Josh agreed, moving in to try to capture his father.

"I'm so sorry. I just had to take that call," Richard called to them as he closed his study door behind him.

"No problem," Luke said as he held off Josh's latest attack with one hand, keeping the frustrated boy at arm's length. Josh grunted and laughed, trying desperately to get close enough to make a play for Luke.

"On Sunday? No rest for the wicked, huh Dad?" Lorelai said with a sad shake of her head.

Richard chuckled and said, "I'm hardly wicked, but you know how it is. No such thing as a day off when you're running your own business."

"No," Lorelai agreed, her eyes automatically straying back to Luke.

"Just three more months, and I will be simply a paid consultant," Richard said proudly. "I'm kind of looking forward to being an employee again."

"There is something to be said for that," Luke said with a nod. He captured Josh by his waist and looked him in the eye as he said firmly, "That's enough for now. We'll play more later, okay?"

"Bud you bad," Jake said in a disappointed tone.

"I'll still be bad later, ask Mommy," Luke said as he tried to roll up off of the floor. He stood up with a grunt and said, "That's hard to do."

"Tell me about it," Richard chuckled. "I have creaked more in the last 24 hours than any man should. Definitely time for me to be put out to pasture," he joked.

"Please," Emily said dryly as she sank into her usual chair.

"Did Jess get settled?" Richard asked Luke.

"Yeah, I guess. It was pretty clear after the last of the boxes were hauled in that they didn't need my help anymore," Luke said as he moved to the sofa. He sat a careful distance from Lorelai, but turned to look at her, his eyes widening. "Hey, Rory never called."

"What?" she asked.

"Rory was supposed to call when she got back to New Haven," he said worriedly.

Lorelai looked at him incredulously for a moment, but then carefully schooled her features as she said, "Oh. Yes, she did. I just forgot to tell you."

"And the apartment?" Richard asked him.

Luke shrugged and said, "Decent, I guess. The area isn't the best, but it's not the worst. The place itself looks like a bunch of guys live there."

"As it should," Richard said with an approving nod.

"If he needs furniture, I was thinking it was time to redecorate Richard's study," Emily offered obliquely.

"It is not, and you will not," Richard said gruffly.

"It's horrible. Everything is so dark and dreary," Emily said disdainfully.

"I have a dark soul," Richard intoned.

Emily rolled her eyes. "And tortured," she added with a smirk.

"They were good?" Luke asked them.

"They were fine," Richard assured him. "We enjoyed having them."

"Okay, good. Well, we appreciate it." Luke said with a nod. He looked down at Josh and asked, "So, you ready to get out of Grandma and Grandpa's hair?"

"Do you have to hurry off?" Emily said as she smiled adoringly at Carly.

"I should go to the diner this afternoon," Luke said with a helpless shrug.

"I haven't had a moment with my granddaughter," Richard said as he stared at Emily meaningfully.

"We can stay for a few minutes," Luke conceded.

Emily stood up and walked over to Richard to hand off the baby. "Would you like coffee or tea?" she asked as she turned back to Lorelai and Luke.

"I'm fine," Luke said with a wave of his hand.

"No thanks," Lorelai answered dully.

Emily blinked in surprise and then moved gracefully back to her chair. She smiled as Jake clambered up to sit in her lap, but kept a covert eye on the couple sitting on opposite ends of the sofa. "Did you have a nice quiet evening?" she asked them.

"Yes," Lorelai answered.

"Very nice. And quiet," Luke nodded.

And tense silence fell over the room, interrupted only by a string of sing song babble from Carly. Richard smiled and said encouragingly, "Yes, I know." He pressed a kiss to her soft cheek and then looked over at Lorelai and Luke with a puzzled frown. "The diner is doing well? Has Caesar recovered?" he asked.

"Yes, he's fine. Everything is just, you know, going along," Luke answered.

"And the inn?" Richard asked Lorelai.

"The same," she said with a nod.

There was another pause, and then Richard tried again. "So, with Jess gone, who is running the bakery again?"

"Lisa," Luke answered succinctly. "She's been there for years."

"Ah, good," Richard said. He turned to Emily with a questioning look, but she only shrugged in reply.

"Lorelai," Emily said in a slightly too strident tone. When all eyes jumped to her, she softened her inquiry with a pleasant smile and asked, "Have you given any more thought to adding tennis courts at the inn?"

"Um, no, Mom, not really," Lorelai answered with a dismissive laugh.

"Well, the idea isn't completely absurd," Emily said stiffly. "Many people enjoy outdoor activities. Your inn is a destination hotel, not just some roadside motel," she pointed out with a sniff.

"We offer horseback riding and hiking. There are cross country trails in the winter, too. Believe me, there are plenty of activities for our guests to choose from," Lorelai said firmly.

"Fine," Emily said as she began to fuss with Jake's shirt.

After another interminable stretch of silence, Luke glanced at Lorelai and said, "We really should go."

"Right," she said as she stood up. "I'll get their stuff," she said as she headed for the stairs.

Richard shot Emily a glance, and then she lifted Jake from her lap. "Let's go see if we can help your mother," she said in a conspiratorial tone.

"Jos hep," Josh said as he abandoned his car and followed Emily and Jake from the room.

Richard watched as they climbed the stairs slowly and then turned back to Luke. "Everything okay, son?" he asked solicitously.

"Everything's fine," Luke answered quickly. He stood up and began to pick up the toys scattered on the rug, avoiding Richard's patient stare.

"You don't seem like a man who just had a quiet night alone with his wife and daughter," Richard commented.

Luke shot him a quelling stare and then said, "I did until the ride over here."

"Ah, car fight," Richard said with an understanding nod.

"I mean, everything was great, we talked, we agreed, and then boom! She blindsides me with this fate crap!"

"What is being left to fate?" Richard asked calmly.

"If I want to sell the damn thing, I'll sell it! I don't tell her what to do with her inn!"

"What are you selling, son?" Richard asked, shifting Carly to his other arm.

"But Fran left it to me, so that must mean something," Luke said snidely. "It's fate that I'm saddled with another business to run, even though I never wanted it."

The pieces fell into place. "I thought that you liked owning the bakery," Richard said in a bewildered voice.

"I just can't do it all," Luke said as he dumped the pile of toys onto the sofa.

"Can't you hire a manager?" Richard asked.

"I can, but I'd still need another part-timer. Jess put in a lot of hours," Luke said as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "It's not cost effective."

"Lorelai doesn't want you to sell?" Richard asked.

"She's decided that I'm supposed to keep it because Fran left it to me when she left the Dragonfly to her."

"Why?" Richard asked.

"Who knows!" Luke said, flinging his arms out to his sides. "We talked last night, came up with a couple of potential ideas for selling it, but this morning, she did a complete one eighty on me!"

Richard chuckled and said, "She comes by that honestly."

"I don't care where she gets that from. Now she's mad at me because I want to have more time with my family and with the business, that I built," he said as he pointed to his chest indignantly.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Richard said. "You're upsetting the baby," he murmured as Carly began to whimper. "Surely, there's a way to compromise."

"How? How do I get out from under this without selling out? I can hire an army of people, but it's still going to come down to me in the end," Luke said tiredly.

"Yes, but if you can get the right people in place, how would it be any different than when Jess was running it?" Richard asked pointedly.

"Yeah, but Jess had a vested interest. We set it up as a profit sharing thing," Luke said as he dropped back down on the sofa.

"And why couldn't you do that with your new manager, er, Lisa?" Richard asked. "Most people willingly put in the hours as long as there's something in it for them."

"Yeah, I know," Luke acknowledged. I feel like I don't have a choice, you know? I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't. I feel guilty because I'm sincerely honored that Fran thought that much of me. I resent it a little because I never wanted it. All I want are Lorelai, the kids, the diner and the inn. It was supposed to be a much simpler life," he said quietly.

Richard smiled kindly and said, "Son, the minute you fell for my daughter, simple when flying out of the window."

"Yeah, I know," Luke said as he hung his head a little.

"If it's a matter of money, I wouldn't mind investing a little in a small town business," Richard said slowly. When Luke looked up sharply, Richard held up a hand and said, "It's an investment in their legacy," as he gestured to Carly.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, it's not about the money."

"I think this may have a little more to do with Jess leaving," Richard said simply.

"Maybe," Luke conceded.

"You may want to try to hang in a little longer. Who knows, maybe she will inherit your love of cooking," Richard encouraged as he beamed at Carly.

Luke snorted and said, "A Gilmore woman? Nah, I think one of the boys, maybe."

"What about Gilmore women?" Emily asked as she walked into the room holding Josh's hand.

"They are fearsome creatures," Richard answered as he winked at Emily.

"Yes, well, you would do well not to forget that," Emily said primly as Lorelai and Jake walked into the room.

Lorelai hiked the duffle bag strap up on her shoulder and curtly asked, "You ready?"

Luke nodded and stood up. "You want us to leave these here for the next time?" he asked as he pointed to the small pile of toys.

Emily shook her head and said, "No, they should take those home with them."

Luke smiled wanly and asked, "So that you can buy new ones the next time?"

"Precisely. That is my right as a grandparent," Emily said as she lifted her chin stubbornly.

"See? Fearsome," Richard said as he stood up, prepared to hang onto Carly until they reached the car.

XXXX

Other than the constant stream of chatter coming from the twins, the drive home was silent. As they drove past the diner, Luke turned to see that the lunch crowd was lingering. "I'll take the boys with me," he said finally.

"To work?" Lorelai asked.

"Just to fill in if they need me. There will be someone around who won't mind watching them for a few minutes. Then I need to go by Weston's," he said as he glanced over at her to gauge her reaction.

"Fine," she said with a careless shrug.

He parked in the driveway, and once Carly was unstrapped, Luke took Josh and Jake by the hand and began to walk toward the diner. As they waited to cross the street, he looked down and said, "Don't ever get married. No matter what rumors might be floating around about you." When the reached Luke's he saw that the hustle and bustle seemed well in hand. Jake tugged on his jeans and said, "Paddy Daddy."

Luke looked up to see Patty sitting at a window table watching the passersby on the sidewalk. "You wanna say hi to Miss Patty?" Luke asked him. When Jake nodded solemnly, he asked, "Do you remember what to ask her? What we worked on?" When Jake stared at him blankly, Luke squatted down and whispered in his ear. "Okay, now go do it, and be professional," Luke told him with a nod. He released Jake's hand and watched as the boy approached Patty's table.

Patty looked up when she felt his tiny hand on her arm and purred, "Well, hello handsome. Where did you come from?"

"Jorder?" Jake asked.

"What sweetheart?" Patty asked, leaning down to hear him better.

"Jorder?" Jake asked again, turning to point at Luke.

"Have I ordered?" Patty asked, her eyes widening. "Oh my," she gushed. "I'll have a dozen of you!" Patty said loudly as she beamed at Luke.

Luke snorted and said, "You'd just send them back."

"No, I wouldn't, I know how they turn out," Patty said with a bawdy wink.

Luke turned to look at Josh and asked, "Okay, you ready to check on the Reverend, buddy?"

Josh nodded and Luke leaned in to whisper his instructions in his ear. "Okay? Got it?"

"Goddit," Josh answered.

Luke watched as Josh approached Reverend Skinner and Rabbi Barans having a late breakfast. Josh tapped Reverend Skinner on the leg and asked loudly, "Kay ere?"

The reverend turned to the small boy with a kindly smile and said, "Excuse me?"

"Kay ere?" Josh asked again.

Rabbi Barans nudged the Reverend and said, "I've got this one, Arch. Everything is just fine, young man, but we could use a few more napkins, please."

Josh nodded as he turned and hurried back to Luke. "Kins!" he cried happily.

"They want napkins?" Luke asked.

"Kins!" Josh demanded again.

Luke pulled a few napkins from a dispenser on the counter and said, "Okay, take them to them," as he handed them to Josh.

"Kins!" Josh cried triumphantly as he waved the napkins at Reverend Skinner.

The Reverend held his hands out and said, "Not me, David's the sloppy one."

Josh circled the table to give the napkins to the Rabbi and said, "Jos goddit."

"Josh does excellent work. Tell your father to give you a raise," he added as he nodded to Luke.

"Tell him I said to take you to church," Archie added in a loud voice, and then smirked as Luke ducked his head.

"Patty, you're keeping the boy from earning his keep," Luke said gruffly as Patty held Jake on her lap, pointing out points of interest through the window.

"Pssh! I'd keep him if you didn't want him," Patty said with a wave of her hand.

"He's going home with me, but can you hang onto him for a few more minutes?" Luke asked.

"Yes, of course," Patty said in a besotted voice. "Look at your gorgeous curls," she murmured as she ran her fingers through Jake's dark gold hair. "Girls love curls. We itch to touch them," Patty confided.

Luke moved to the table where the Reverend and the Rabbi were trying to converse with Josh and asked, "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Reverend Skinner's eyebrows shot up as he said, "Last time I looked, it was your name on the sign."

The two clergymen exchanged a glance as Luke pulled out a chair, dropped into it, and then lifted josh onto his lap. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Is this a confession, because I have to warn you, we can't pull that absolution business out of her pockets, you need a priest for that," David told him.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, I just want to bounce an idea around."

"Oh, well for bouncing I think you need something more evangelical, you know, with a really good choir," Archie teased.

"No, seriously," Luke said as he shook his head to discourage their antics.

"Are you okay, Luke? Is Lorelai okay?" David asked.

"We're fine. We're just…" he trailed off as he bounced Josh distractedly on his knee. "I want to run something by you, we had this idea, and it kind of involves the town…"


	14. Biblical Blackmail, Body Issues and Two

**A/N: Hey! Don't forget about the Stocking Stuffer Author Auction that will be held November 29th - December 1st. You want a piece of me? Huh? Do ya? Well, go to (www) supportstacie (dot) net and you can buy me. I'm cheap and I'm easy, at least that's what Filo always tells me. Or, if you are so inclined, sign up to put yourself on the auction block! It's tons of fun!  
**

**Biblical Blackmail, Body Issues and a Backpack Full of Insecurity**

"Mama!" Jake called as they boys rushed through the front door ahead of their father.

"Mama! Mama!" Josh chimed in.

"Shh, Carly may be asleep," Luke hushed them.

"Mama!" Jake whispered loudly as Lorelai walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm here," she answered. "Are your pants on fire?"

"Kik's!" Jake said happily.

"Kick? What did you kick?" Lorelai asked as Luke tried to wrestle the dancing boys out of their jackets.

"No! Goed Kik's," Jake tried to explain.

"You kicked goats?" Lorelai asked, shooting Luke a puzzled look.

"We went to Kirk's," Luke said gruffly as he tugged Josh's arms from the sleeves.

"Oh! You went to Kirk's house?" Lorelai said with a grin.

"And Loo," Josh confirmed.

"Lulu was there too?"

"God Cookies," Jake concurred.

"You went to Kirk and Lulu's house and got cookies? Or you had cookies that were blessed by God Himself?" Lorelai glanced over at Luke as he hung the boys' jackets on the hooks inside of the hall closet, and he nodded slightly.

"You'd think that they never got to have cookies," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai smiled as she straightened Jake's shirt and then patted Josh on the bottom. "Well, cookies at someone else's house are always a treat. Maybe we can go to church some Sunday and you can have a cookie in God's house."

"There's a better possibility of that happening than you think," Luke muttered. "Is Carly sleeping?"

"Yeah, she just took a dive," Lorelai reported.

"Who's hungry?" he asked the three of them.

"Me!" Lorelai cried, raising her hand in the air and waving it frantically.

"Me!" Jake said, imitating his mother.

"Jos! Jos eat," Josh said as he waved both hands in the air.

"Okay, let's get some grub," Luke said as he led them into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and said, "I have leftover vegetable soup. How about some grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"Mmm, sounds good, huh?" Lorelai asked the twins as she rubbed her stomach.

Luke noted their enthusiastic nods and started to pull the butter and cheese from the fridge along with the container of soup. Lorelai watched as he took the bread from the breadbox, and started to efficiently assemble the sandwiches. Luke dropped them into the skillet he had placed on the stove to heat and said, "Kirk doesn't want to buy it. Doesn't want to be tied down to one job," he added with a shake of his head.

"Well, that's Kirk," Lorelai said cautiously. "What now?"

Luke turned to look at her and said, "Plan B." He turned back to the skillet and said in a low voice, "Oh, and we are going to church on Sunday."

"We are?" Lorelai asked in a shocked tone. "Why?"

"Blackmail," Luke muttered as he flipped a sandwich.

****

"People, people, please!" Taylor cried as he banged the gavel on the podium. "This is madness!" He rapped the gavel a few more times and then yelled, "We are not celebrating Festivus in place of Christmas this year!"

"You just had to do it," Luke muttered in Lorelai's ear.

"Aw, come on, that was good!" Lorelai whispered back. Smiling happily as Babette screeched at East Side Tillie.

Taylor glared at her from the podium and pointed his gavel at her as he gestured to the heated discussion that had erupted in the studio. "This is your fault, young lady. From now on, I would appreciate it if you kept your subversive rhetoric to yourself!"

Lorelai's eyes widened innocently and said, "I was just joking, Taylor! How was I supposed to know that they would latch onto the idea?"

"The thousand years of putting on the same pageant year after year should have been your hint," Luke muttered as he looked down at his hands clasped tightly between his knees.

Taylor banged the gavel harder, and the head flew off into the crowd unnoticed. "Wait until I tell Rory that Taylor called me subversive," Lorelai whispered into his ear with a giddy smile.

Luke glanced at his watch and said, "The clock is ticking on the sitter, can you rein your minions in a little?"

Lorelai looked up to see Gypsy repeatedly poking Bootsy in the chest as she made her point and grinned. She linked her arm through Luke's and said, "Aw, Babe, it's been so long since we both got to come to a meeting together. Just a few minutes more." She reached down and picked up her purse. "Marshmallow?" she offered, holding up a baggie filled with treats.

Luke snorted and said tersely, "No, thank you." He turned and watched as Taylor scrambled around on his hands and knees, trying to locate the rest of his gavel.

"You're hungry. You get cranky when you're hungry," she asserted.

Luke shook his head, waving the bag away as he said, "I'm not and besides I wouldn't eat anything that came out of that bag."

"They're in a wrapper," Lorelai said defensively. "Oh, I may have a Power Bar in here from when you made me tromp around in the woods," she murmured as she rummaged through her bag.

Luke stared down at her cavernous handbag and said, "I can't believe you still haven't cleaned that thing out."

"Please."

Luke shook his head and asked, "How much time do you lose a day looking through that thing? Five, ten minutes? Multiply that by a year. I bet you'd gain a month if you just took an hour and cleaned it out, but no..."

"Got it!" Taylor cried as he screwed the head of the gavel back onto the handle and hustled back to the podium to start banging away again.

"You've got low blood sugar," Lorelai insisted as she waved a well worn Power Bar that she had unearthed from the depths of the bag in front of his eyes.

"I do not!" Luke hissed. "Look, are we gonna do this or not?" he asked.

Lorelai sighed and dropped the Power Bar back into her bag as she stood up and yelled over the crowd, "Taylor? I'd love to do the costumes for the Christmas Pageant again!" Voices quieted and arguments trailed off. "I mean, like we would do anything other than the procession," she scoffed. "I don't know what I was thinking. Low blood sugar, that's what it was. Luke doesn't feed me regular," she said as she watched everyone file back to their seats.

"No wonder she's so skinny!" Babette cried out. "I knew it wasn't natural for a girl to pop out three babies in two years and still have a waistline!"

"I feed her every two hours as scheduled," Luke groused as Lorelai sat back down again.

"You know, contributing to body image issues can be a form of spousal abuse," Patty said as she arched an eyebrow at Luke.

"I haven't done anything to her body image!" Luke said hotly.

"Bet you've done plenty of stuff to her body, though!" Babette hooted and slapped her knee as the people around them snickered.

"Lorelai, Sweetheart, if you think you may have an eating disorder, you come and see me," Patty said knowingly. "Lord knows after so many years as a performer I know a thing or two about them. The marriages didn't help either," she added as she pursed her lips. "Oh, the things we girls will do to keep our men from straying," she sighed.

Luke stood up and said, "Okay, you nut jobs, that's it! I'm not straying, Lorelai does not have an eating disorder, or body image issues, or any of that other stuff. She gets fed more than any human being should be fed!" He pointed to Taylor and said, "They're in their seats, now let's get on with this thing!" Luke dropped back down into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Taylor.

"I love what you do to my body. I have a fantastic body image in my head right now," Lorelai whispered into his ear.

"Stop," he growled.

"I'll describe it for you," Lorelai offered as Taylor announced that the Christmas Pageant Committee would begin meeting the following week to start making plans for the upcoming processional.

"Later," Luke whispered.

"Okay, but you should know that what I am picturing…" Lorelai trailed off as Taylor acknowledged Reverend Skinner and Rabbi Barans. "Yeah, later," she murmured as the two men moved to the front of the room.

"Thank you, Taylor," Reverend Skinner said graciously. "David?" he prompted the Rabbi.

Rabbi Barans cleared his throat and said, "Thank you. We are pleased to announce that a generous donation is being made to the Stars Hollow Interfaith Society. The paperwork is still being finalized, but Luke Danes has agreed to donate fifty-one percent of his ownership in Weston's Bakery to the Society in Fran Weston's name."

There were murmurs and a smattering of applause before Reverend Skinner said, "Yes, the SHIS will take over the daily responsibilities of running the bakery, and the profits from all sales will go directly to the SHIS coffers." He smiled at Luke and then held up one hand to halt the discussion that was rising from the crowd. "The existing paid staff and management will remain as it is. Any additional staffing that may be needed will be provided on a volunteer basis by members of our joint congregations. Luke will retain the remaining forty-nine percent of ownership, and will donate his time to oversee the business end of things, but will no longer have a day to day role in running the bakery."

Rabbi Barans nodded and said, "The profits from the bakery will be used to maintain the church structure and to provide more social services to the residents of Stars Hollow."

"I knew I should have bought it when I had the chance!" Kirk groaned.

"On behalf of our respective congregations, Archie and I would like to thank Luke for his generosity. Let's give him a nice round of applause," Rabbi Barans said as he began to clap.

When the applause died down and the Reverend and the Rabbi returned to their seats, Taylor cleared his throat noisily and, unable to hide his displeasure, smirked as he said, "Well, that was nice, wasn't it?"

"Man, he's ready to spit nails," Lorelai whispered gleefully.

"You ready?" Luke said as he bumped her knee with his knuckles.

"Yep," she answered as she dropped her snack bag back into her purse and they stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Taylor asked as they shuffled their way down the row of seats.

"Babysitter," Luke answered simply.

"The meeting is not over," Taylor insisted.

"Sorry, but the sitter has a biology exam tomorrow," Lorelai said as they moved to the door. "It's hard to learn your Gregor Mendel when two toddlers are doing their Howie Mandel all night."

"Goodnight, Dolls! Kiss the babies for us!" Babette called after them.

"We will," Lorelai said as Luke slid the door open. "Night!" she called as they stepped quickly into the brisk autumn night and closed the door behind them.

Luke took her hand in his as they walked down the steps. Lorelai looked over at him and said, "Well, that went well. Still feeling good about it?"

"Yep," Luke answered with a nod.

"Good, me too."

"I think it works out well for everyone. I had a good talk with Lisa about it, and she's on board," Luke told her.

"A very good idea," Lorelai said softly.

Luke chuckled and said, "Well, your dad was excited about the tax write off, but he still thinks I'm nuts to give up control." He stopped and waited for her to turn toward him. "This is good, right?" he asked quietly.

"It's very good. I think Fran would approve," she said sincerely.

"Good," Luke said as he kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back and glanced around at the deserted street. "So, Monday," Luke said as they started walking again.

"Well, Sunday first, and then Monday," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Probably won't kill us to take the kids to church more," Luke said gruffly.

"You sold your soul to get the boys into pre-school," Lorelai laughed. "You should have held out for the shiny fiddle made of gold."

"It's not really pre-school."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Lulu's cousin Didi is a teacher there and Sookie tells me that the daycare at the church is run pretty much like a pre-school. They work on their colors and letters and numbers. All that stuff."

"Lulu, Didi, that family has a repetition problem," Luke said dryly. "Well, we know it's okay, Davy and Martha go there. How much can they pick up in three hours a day anyway?"

"You forget what little sponges they are," Lorelai said with a laugh. "It only takes them one time to pick up whatever cuss word comes out of your mouth."

"True," Luke conceded as they turned up their walkway. "Is it weird that I'm a little sad about it?"

"The bakery or the boys?" Lorelai asked as they reached the foot of the steps.

"The boys," Luke clarified quickly.

"No, I'm a little sad too. We've been pretty much cocooned up here for the last three years," she said as she gestured to the house. "It's good, though. They need to get out and interact with other kids. Maybe it'll keep them from being too twin-y."

"Twin-y?"

Lorelai shrugged and tugged on his arm to get him to start up the steps. "You know, talking in freaky twin talk and reading each other's minds and stuff."

Luke smirked and said, "Hate to break this to you, but it's too late."

"I know," Lorelai laughed. "Tell you what, if you can finagle them into the shower, I'll run Becky home."

Luke frowned and asked, "Why did I have to buy a whole box of Devil Dogs just for her to baby-sit for an hour and a half?"

"She's practicing," Lorelai said with a shrug as Luke pulled his keys from his pocket. "You don't want to know, Babe."

Luke sighed as he fit the key into the lock and said, "Okay, I'll hose them down, but I'm wearing trunks."

"So modest," Lorelai laughed. "I thought all guys liked to compare their, uh, equipment. They just started a little early, that's all."

"I'm not weighing in at the toddler class," Luke grumbled as they stepped into the foyer.

"I don't know what that means, but you don't have to show yours if you're ashamed," Lorelai teased.

When they entered the living room, Jake pointed to Becky Bittenberg and cried, "Mama, ook! Dogs!"

Becky turned to them, her bright red cheeks bulging with Devil Dogs. Luke rolled his eyes. "You were right, I didn't need to know," he grumbled as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

****

Carly Danes was having the time of her life crawling free range in her big brothers' room while they prepared for their first day of 'school'. Luke knelt down in front of Josh and tucked his little shirt into the elastic waistband of his pants. "You excited, buddy?" he asked.

"I pained," Josh told him.

"Yes, you'll get to finger paint," Luke confirmed.

"Pain in da bag," Josh told him.

"Yes, your paints are in your backpack," Luke said as he nodded to the tiny Spiderman pack that Lorelai had packed the night before. "You'll get to have more God cookies, too," he said as he ran his fingers through Josh's curls, trying to create some semblance of order. He felt a lump rise in his throat and forced it back down. "It's not like you've enlisted or something," he mumbled.

"Jacob, stop," Lorelai said as she stalked into the boys' bedroom followed by Jake in tears. "You're too big for that now," she admonished.

"Ohs," he sobbed.

"No, you've got the hang of it now, there's no need for ohs," she argued.

"Ohs!" Jake gasped.

"No. No ohs," Lorelai said firmly.

Jake made a beeline for Luke, throwing his arms around his father's neck as he cried, "Ohs!"

"What difference does it make?" Luke asked as he glanced up at Lorelai.

"Do you want him to grow up to be Kirk?"

"Hey, hey," Luke said as he dried Jake's cheeks with his fingertips. "Big guys don't need the ohs. Daddy doesn't use the ohs," he said gently.

"Sometimes he needs to though," Lorelai murmured as she picked up their shoes and knelt down to pull Josh onto her lap.

"And Mommy is old enough to clean Cousin Itt out of the shower trap," Luke retorted.

"And how quickly they turn on each other," Lorelai said as Carly grabbed a fist full of her mother's shirt and pulled herself to her knees. "Carly's gonna miss you guys this afternoon," she told Josh. "Will you miss Carly?"

When Josh didn't answer, Luke chuckled and said, "At least give us a 'no comment' or something." He looked down at Jake and said, "Man, you're a mess, aren't you?" He wrapped his arm tightly around him and stood up with a groan. "Come on, we'll clean you up. Can't let the other guys know that a girl made you cry."

Luke carried Jake into the bathroom and set him on the vanity. He pulled the hand towel from the ring and wet a corner of it. As he gingerly wiped the little boy's face he said in a low voice, "You're going to school today."

"Huh huh," Jake hiccupped.

"So big, you're getting so big, little man," Luke said softly.

"Daddy big," Jake whispered.

"Not quite there yet, but one day you'll probably be bigger than me," Luke said with a chuckle. "I was taller than my dad." He cleared his throat gently and said, "You're gonna have such a good time today. Miss Didi will be there."

"Didi," Jake said softly.

"Yeah, you like her," Luke said encouragingly as he left the towel crumpled on the counter and pulled the hairbrush from the drawer. He ran the brush gently through Jake's hair and said, "You want to look good, you never know if there will be any pretty girls there."

"Mama pwitty," Jake answered.

"Yes, Mommy is very pretty," Luke agreed.

"My Mama," Jake said with a devilish grin, trying to bait his father into the game they liked to play.

"Oh, no. I saw her first, Bub."

"Mama like Juke," Jake said with an emphatic nod.

"I could mention the tragic cereal incident that just took place, but I won't," Luke said with a laugh as he tossed the brush back into the drawer. He tugged at Jake's shirt and said, "You look good."

"Good," Jake repeated.

"Yeah, good," Luke said as he lifted him from the vanity and placed him on his feet. "Now go hurry the others up, we're gonna be late."

****

Thirty minutes later, the boys' backpacks and jackets were stowed in their cubby holes, and each one wore a colorful clown sticker that bore their name. Lorelai pushed the stroller gently back and forth as she and Luke spoke to Lulu's cousin Didi about the twins. "Jake is pretty much fully trained, but Josh is still rebelling. They both have pull ups on, just in case, though."

"We'll be fine," Didi assured them for the tenth time.

"And Jake is a little more shy than Josh," Luke said with a nod, keeping a close eye on the twins as they inspected the toy selection stored in a large box in the corner.

"Yeah, Josh doesn't have a shy bone in his body," Lorelai said with a nervous laugh.

"I'll keep an eye out for Jake," Didi promised.

"And all of our contact numbers are on the card," Luke said with a nod.

Didi nodded and began to subtly steer them toward the door to the church recreation room. "We'll have a great time. We're reading _The Giving Tree_ today," she said with a nod.

"They like that one. _Where the Sidewalk Ends,_ too," Luke said approvingly.

"Yes, that is a favorite," Didi agreed as she unswervingly guided them to the threshold. "It may be a little easier on them if you just give them a little wave and slip out," she said in a low voice.

"Oh," Lorelai said as she pressed her hand to her throat. "Yeah, okay. Play it casual," she said with a nod. She looked over at the corner of the rug where Josh and Jake were arguing over the toy fire truck that they both coveted. She waited until Josh looked around for parental intervention and then waved cheerfully, forcing a smile to her lips.

Josh abandoned the fight and hurried over to them. "Goin?" he asked.

"Um, work. We have to go to work," Lorelai told him.

"Oh," Josh said as he looked around in confusion.

When Jake came over to join them, Luke asked in a slightly husky voice, "You guys want to hang out and play here until we get back?"

"Jos pray," Josh said with a nod.

"Well, you're in the right place for it," Lorelai said with a laugh. She looked at Jake and asked, "You gonna hang out here too? With Josh?"

When Jake nodded, Lorelai bit her lip for a moment. "Okay then. Uh, we'll see you guys at about four," she said with a nod.

"I'll come and get you," Luke said gruffly.

Didi smiled approvingly and said, "We'll have a good time, won't we, guys?"

"Bye!" Josh said, and turned to hurry back to the fire truck before Jake could get to it.

Lorelai snorted a laugh and said, "Uh, okay, bye."

"We'll see you later, big guy," Luke said to Jake as he hesitated, looking from his parents to his brother. Jake nodded and hurried back to the rug, tackling Josh clumsily in his quest to wrest control of the truck.

"And that's that," Lorelai said in a strangled voice.

"Come on," Luke said gently as he pushed the door open for Lorelai to wheel the stroller through. He nodded to Didi and said, "Back at four."

Once the door closed behind them, a small sob escaped Lorelai's lips. Luke immediately gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly as he kissed the top of her head. "Shh, it's okay," he soothed.

"I know. I'm just being stupid," Lorelai admitted as she buried her face in his worn green army coat.

"No, not stupid," Luke said quietly as he stroked her hair. "I'm gonna miss them too."

"We're pathetic," Lorelai said with a laugh as she pushed away from him. "We've been away from them for more than three hours in a day."

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, we have, but they were usually with one of us." He draped an arm over her shoulder and said, "Come on, time for you to bring home the bacon," as he led her toward the church entrance.

"Yeah, well, you have to fry it up in a pan. I hate the splatters," Lorelai said as she peered over the top of the stroller to find Carly sound asleep. They were quiet as they walked home, each lost in their own thoughts.

When they reached the driveway, Lorelai pulled her car keys from her purse and said reluctantly, "Okay, well, I'm going to go."

Luke nodded and took over the stroller handle as he walked her to the driver's side of the Tahoe. He watched her climb behind the wheel and said, "We'll all be here when you get home."

Lorelai cocked her head slightly as she studied him. "Might be a little harder on you," she mused.

Luke smiled ruefully and said, "Maybe."

"Go cuddle up with that sleeping girl and have a nap," she suggested.

"Maybe I will," Luke answered with a nod. "I love you, Crazy Lady," he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you too, Burger Boy. And Pickle Chip," she added as he stepped back and she pulled the door closed.

Luke tapped his knuckles against the door, and then pushed the stroller around the front of the car. Hand in a wave as she backed down the driveway, and then sighed tiredly as he turned to push the stroller up the back porch ramp.

****

Luke lay stretched out on the couch, staring down at Carly as she slept. Sometimes he just liked to watch her. The steady rise and fall of her tiny chest as she breathed deep and even. The flutter of her inky lashes against her creamy cheek. The way she flexed her long graceful fingers as she slept. He marveled at his daughter, her hair so dark, the curls so riotous, set off against her translucent skin. The thin, soft eyelids tinged with the faintest violet that he would swear was just a reflection of the bright blue eyes hidden beneath them. As if sensing his scrutiny, Carly stirred, stretching her legs, and accidentally kicking him in the groin. "Hey," her father growled. "I'm allowed to look at you, I helped make you."

The dark lashes fluttered and then swept up, revealing the vivid blue yes that captivated him. "Hey, pretty girl," he said, melting instantly. Her rosebud mouth stretched into an 'O' as she yawned, her fingers curling into her palms as she tried to shake off the sleep. "Good nap?" he asked tenderly.

Carly's mouth relaxed into a smile, showing off her freshly sprouted seed pearl teeth as she gurgled her greeting. "You slept almost all afternoon," Luke whispered conspiratorially. "I shoulda woke you up, but I dozed off for a while too," he confided. "I guess I'll be getting the late shift tonight."

Carly reached up, her nimble fingers grasping for his lips. Luke pursed them, letting her get a hold on him, and them kissing her fingertips gently. "We need to get up and get ready to retrieve your brothers." He shifted, trying to sit up on the couch without disturbing her too much. "We can make the rounds as we make our way over there?" he asked her.

Ten minutes later, Luke wheeled the stroller down the back ramp and pushed it down the driveway at a leisurely pace. He checked is watch and saw that he still had about forty minutes to spare, so he headed for Weston's to check in on things. As he backed through the door, muttering under his breath when the stroller wheels caught the doorframe, Lisa poured hot water into a mug and added a tea bag. By the time Luke had straightened the stroller out and turned toward the display case, she nodded to the mug and said, "There you go, Boss Man."

"Thanks," Luke said as he parked the stroller next to the nearest table and reached for the mug.

"Don't get to say that much longer," Lisa said as she swept out from behind the counter with a sugar cookie wrapped in food service tissue in her hand.

"Yeah, I have to warn you, the higher authority jokes have already started," Luke said as he carried his tea to the table.

"I can handle that. I'm just relieved that it it's not Kirk," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm pleading temporary insanity," Luke said as he sprawled into the chair.

"Hello, Angel baby," she cooed as she squatted over Carly's stroller. She broke off a piece of cookie and offered it to Carly, who in true Gilmore fashion promptly took it and carried the morsel directly to her mouth. "It's a nice soft one," she assured Luke.

Luke snorted and said, "I've given up, there are too many of them to fight."

"So pretty," Lisa said as she beamed at Carly.

"Yes, she knows it too. Uses it to her advantage," Luke said dryly.

"Says her biggest fan," Lisa retorted.

"So, you talked to Reverend Skinner?" Luke asked.

Lisa nodded and said, "Sounds like it will be business as usual."

Luke frowned into his mug and said, "It'll be more hours for a while."

Lisa shook her head and said, "No problem. We need the money, and since I got a hefty raise before someone started wheeling and dealing, it should work out really well. I appreciate you working it out so that we can all stay on."

"That was never a question," Luke said dismissively.

"Well, construction season is slowing down, so Danny won't have as much work. This should work out just right," she told him as she handed Carly another bit of cookie.

"Good," Luke said with a nod. "That's probably enough," he added as he nodded to the cookie in her hand.

Lisa stood up and held the remainder of the sugar cookie out to him. "Where'd you land on the recipe issue?"

Luke smirked and said, "I was told that keeping it for my own was greedy, and that greed was a sin."

Lisa laughed and said, "You know, the guys have it memorized."

Luke shrugged and said, "I figured. It was just fun to tell Kirk that it wasn't part of the deal."

"Thanks, Luke," Lisa said quietly.

"No big deal," he said with a wave of his hand, knowing that she meant more than the cookie recipe.

Lisa smiled and said, "It is a big deal, but I won't make one out of it. I just want you to know that I appreciate it. We all do."

Luke nodded and said, "Bag up a couple of more of those, would you? I have to round up the terrible twosome soon."

Lisa went back behind the counter and quickly bagged a half dozen sugar cookies, smiling as she saw Luke absently break off a chunk of the cookie she had been feeding to Carly and pop it into his mouth. She carried the bag out to him and asked, "So, you get a little lonely today?"

Luke chuckled and said, "It was really quiet."

"What will you guys do when Charlie leaves?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "I think we're gonna switch. Lorelai will work mornings while I wrangle the kids and then I'll go in for lunch and the afternoon shift while the boys are at pre-school. Lorelai is going to work from home in the afternoons while Carly naps."

"You guys are quite the jugglers," Lisa said with a nod.

"Pretty used to it now," Luke answered as he took a larger sip of his tea. He stood up and said, "We're going to go by the diner before I get the boys. I just wanted to check in and make sure things were all squared away."

"Everything seems to be taken care of," she told him.

"Everything working okay? Need any repairs or stuff? Computer stuff going okay?" he asked as he checked to be sure that Carly was ready for the next leg of their journey.

"Everything is fine," she said with a shake of her head. "You just need to let me know if I'm screwing up the computer stuff when you check it."

"I'll look everything over tonight and let you know if I have any questions," he promised.

"Jess get settled in?" she asked as she moved to open the bakery door so that he could push the stroller through.

Luke snorted and shrugged and said, "Like I'd know."

"He'll call. See you, Luke. Thanks again," she said quietly as she let the bakery door swing shut between them.

****

After stopping by the diner to kill a few minutes, Luke and Carly made their way over to the church. As he maneuvered the stroller across the street he looked up and saw the Tahoe parked down the block from the church. He chuckled and said, "Mommy cracked."

When they entered the church, Luke turned right and made his way to the corridor that led to the recreation room. He saw Lorelai standing against the wall across from the closed door and smiled as he cleared his throat loudly. "I caved," Lorelai said with a wan smile.

"I see," Luke answered smugly.

"You're ten minutes early too," she accused.

"Guilty," he said with a nod.

Lorelai wring her hands and said, "I just hope it went okay."

Luke leaned up against the wall, pushing the stroller back and forth with his foot as he said, "I'm sure it did."

Lorelai smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder and asked, "What did you guys do today?"

"Nothing. Napped, stopped by Weston's and the diner," he told her.

"Good nap?" she asked wistfully.

"Pretty good. Quiet," he answered with a chuckle. He turned his head and pressed a distracted kiss to her curls. "Good day?"

"You mean what there was of it?" she quipped. "As good as any day spent with Michel can be."

"You okay with this?" he asked as he nodded to the closed door.

"If they are, I guess," she answered. "I mean, Sookie and Jackson are okay with it."

"We had a lot more time at home alone with them," Luke said gruffly.

"More than most parents with two or three jobs get," Lorelai said quietly.

"We're pretty lucky," Luke agreed.

"Why do I feel like I'm being selfish?" Lorelai asked in a small voice.

Luke sighed and said, "I think all working parents feel that way, Lorelai. We'll always be torn."

"Yeah," she said, her voice cracking on the word.

"If we figure out that we just can't do it, well then, we'll come up with plan C."

"Plan C?" she asked.

"I have no idea what it is, but we'll come up with it," he promised.

They were quiet for a moment, listening to the sounds of children playing just beyond the door. Finally, Lorelai asked, "Does it involve grabbing the kids and running away to someplace that starts with a 'C'? Cancun? Colombia? Crete?"

"Connecticut?" Luke tossed out with a chuckle.

"You aren't very creative," she complained.

"I can be," he said in a low soft voice.

Lorelai gasped and said, "Lucas Danes! We are in a church!"

Luke laughed and said, "I meant that I could be creative. What were you thinking?"

Lorelai giggled and said, "I was thinking about my body image issues."

Luke smiled and said, "Let me know if I can help with that."

"Time?" she asked.

Luke checked his watch and said, "Okay, let's go claim them."


	15. Thanks giving

A/N: I know, I know, I have neglected this story, and I am sorry. It has been a very busy week. I have so much in my head, that I'm having a hard time getting it all out onto a page. I will finish out Straight Shootin' this weekend, and hopefully manage some of The Good Stuff too. At least, I'll do my best. This is just a short little something that came to me as we drove to Thanksgiving dinner with the family. I didn't intend to do Thanksgiving again, but I couldn't stop thinking of this. I hope that you enjoy it. I am very thankful for all of you. - ETA: Gah! The formatting won't let me use the email addresses here. Use your imaginations, okay?

**Thanks-giving **

**To: BurgerboySH **

**From: Jmariano **

**September 20, 2006 15:43pm**

**Subject: Tax reports**

Hey – I just remembered that I don't think I ever showed Lisa how to do the quarterly tax roll ups. I don't know if things will be any different now that you are selling out to the God Squad, but I think you need to do them as usual for now, right? Tell her to call me and I'll walk her through them.

**To: Jmariano **

**From: BurgerboySH **

**September 20, 2006 17:14pm**

**Subject: Tax reports**

Don't worry about it. I've got it. I'm the one who showed you how to do them, remember?

**To: Jmariano **

**From: BurgerboySH **

**September 20, 2006 20:37pm**

**Subject: Tax reports**

Hey – I hit F10 to do the final calculation thingy, right?

**To: BurgerboySH **

**From: Jmariano **

**September 20, 2006 21:02pm**

**Subject: Tax reports**

Yes – F10. Up past your bedtime, aren't you? They'll revoke your old fart card for that, you know.

**To: Jmariano **

**From: BurgerboySH **

**September 20, 2006 21:11pm**

**Subject: Tax reports**

I can still kick your ass. Sweet dreams.

**To: BurgerboySH **

**From: Jmariano **

**September 20, 2006 21:14pm**

**Subject: Tax reports**

You wish. Hey, do you think you could set up an email address that's a little less candy-assed? I'm embarrassed to even type it.

**To: Jmariano **

**From: BurgerboySH **

**September 20, 2006 21:26pm**

**Subject: Tax reports**

It's all in the way she says it. Someday you may understand that, but I doubt it.

**To: Jmariano **

**From: IcnkckyurA$$ **

**September 20, 2006 21:54pm**

**Subject: Tax reports**

Set this one up just for you. Don't you feel special? Gotta go, a beautiful woman wants me to come to bed now. Enjoy your book. Try some warm milk.

****

**To: BurgerboySH **

**From: Lorelai . Gilmore**

**October 5, 2006 11:08am**

**Subject: Birthday dinner**

LASAGNA!!!!!

**To: IcnkckyurA$$ **

**From: Jmariano **

**October 5, 2006 15:32pm**

**Subject: Birthday dinner**

Yes, I'm picking Rory up in New Haven Friday night. Because I'm sure that she has already requested the lasagna, so can I add a request for the roasted garlic, olive oil and cheese instead of regular garlic bread? I promise not to wrestle you to the ground and make you look weak in front of your offspring.

**To: Jmariano **

**From: IcnkckyurA$$ **

**October 5, 2006 20:52pm**

**Subject: Birthday dinner**

Like you could take me down, Pansy. I'll have to pick up some olive oil, I think we're out. See you Friday.

****

**To: Jmariano **

**From: IcnkckyurA$$ **

**October 10, 2006 18:52pm**

**Subject: Jacket**

Lorelai shipped your jacket back to you today. You can also thank her for straightening up the mess that you left in the apartment. If you want maid service when you come to visit, you might want to pony up for a room at the Dragonfly, you lazy punk.

**To: Coffeegirl68 **

**From: Jmariano **

**October 10, 2006 18:52pm**

**Subject: Sorry**

Hey – thanks for sending the jacket back, and sorry about the mess in the apartment. I forgot that Rory needed to get back early, and didn't think about the dishes and stuff. Tell your husband that I am suitably contrite, will you? I'm petrified of him.

**To: Jmariano **

**From: Coffeegirl68 **

**October 11, 2006 14:10pm**

**Subject: Sorry**

No problem. It was actually good to go up there and see signs of life. We miss you. Especially Luke. Come home again soon.

****

**To: Coffeegirl68 **

**From: Lorelai . Gilmore**

**November 1, 2006 8:02am**

**Subject: OMG that was the cutest thing I have ever seen!**

Those pictures! I loved them! The costumes were brilliant. Of course, I knew that Josh and Jake would be perfect as Thing 1 and Thing 2, but Carly! How did you make the Norval costume? How did you get Luke to let you dress his precious baby girl up as a goldfish? A boy fish, no less! Did you know that Norval's real name was Carlos K. Krinklebein? Did Luke take the hat off immediately after taking the picture? I know he did. I don't even what to know what you did with the Sally costume after the party, so DO NOT go there!

I'm so sad that I couldn't come home to go to the party. Tell everyone that I said 'Hi!' and tell Taylor that I will help at the food drive table again.

Things are nuts here. The paper takes up all of my free time, and yes, I know I haven't been home in three weeks. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't seen Jess either. I will do my best to get home this weekend so that we can get Luke's birthday torment in. Jess says that they are busy trying to get things ready for the big open house thing, so he won't be able to make it. Are you guys still planning on going to Philly?

Why am I typing all of this? Oh. Picture shock. Can we get the one of Luke as the Cat in the Hat put on a cake in time? I'm hitting send now and calling you.

**To: Lorelai . Gilmore**

**From: Coffeegirl68 **

**November 1, 2006 16:17pm**

**Subject: Mission accomplished**

My baby's wish is my command. Lisa almost peed her pants when I gave her the picture to scan. I miss you. Don't forget Mommy.

****

**To: Lorelai . Gilmore**

**From: BurgerboySH **

**November 5, 2006 19:37pm**

**Subject: card**

Thank you for the card. Get some sleep. Eat your vegetables. Call your mother. And me too. You.

**To: Lorelai . Gilmore**

**From: Coffeegirl68 **

**November 6, 2006 09:46am**

**Subject: Cruel, cruel girl, making a grown man cry like that.**

I'm so proud. Thank God you didn't give him that card until you were leaving. It took bath sheets to mop him up. The upshot is that you are forgiven for the cake. I comforted him in the best way that I know how, so I am forgiven too.

Seriously, have I told you what it means to me that you love Luke as much as I do? We chose a good one, didn't we, Sweets?

****

**To: Jmariano **

**From: IcnkckyurA$$**

**November 12, 2006 06:19am**

**Subject: Open house thing**

You did good. Very proud.

**To: IcnkckyurA$$ **

**From: Jmariano **

**November 12, 2006 9:29am**

**Subject: Open house thing**

Who are you and what have you done with Luke?

**To: Jmariano **

**From: IcnkckyurA$$ **

**November 12, 2006 16:31pm**

**Subject: Open house thing**

Sad that your head isn't nearly as smart as your ass.

****

**To: IcnkckyurA$$ **

**From: Jmariano **

**November 16, 2006 16:44pm**

**Subject: You are such a nag**

Yes, I've got the whole weekend off. Yes, I will be staying at the apartment, and no, I will not leave a mess. I'm picking Rory up Wednesday night, but we'll be late. Probably way past your bedtime. Hmm, do you want me to take her to the apartment so that we don't disturb you?

**To: Jmariano **

**From: IcnkckyurA$$ **

**November 16, 2006 21:53pm**

**Subject: You are such a nag**

See email address for answer.

****

The night before Thanksgiving, Lorelai flipped through the channels and glanced at the clock on the DVD player and saw that it was only ten minutes to nine. Rory had called about an hour before and told them that Jess had gotten a later start than expected, and that she was going to use the time to work on a paper that was due just before finals, so not to expect them until close to eleven. Luke had just gone to bed in anticipation of an early morning date with three turkeys, and all of the kids had long since crashed. She flipped through a magazine restlessly, and then tossed it aside as she got up to see what she could pilfer from the fridge. As she passed the island, she eyed the pies cooling on a rack with undisguised longing, but managed to resist. Barely. She pulled a pint of Chunky Monkey from the freezer, grabbed a spoon from the drawer, and pried the lid from the container.

She shoved a giant spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and shifted it back and forth with her tongue, dancing in place as the cold hit her teeth. After setting the spoon on the lid, she wandered into the laundry room to pre-treat the shirt she had tossed onto the washer after Josh's unfortunate ketchup incident at dinner. She scanned the shelf above the washer for the Spray 'n Wash, but came up empty. With frown, she opened the small cabinets that Luke had installed, searching for a stain stick that she remembered seeing in there once upon a time. She pulled out an overflowing wicker basket that Charlie had used as the catch-all for pocket emptying and set it on the dryer as she felt around in the cabinet.

"Ah-ha!" she murmured triumphantly as she held up the roll on stain remover. After treating the stain and dropping the shirt into the washer to await tomorrow morning's load, Lorelai placed the stain stick next to the detergent bottle, and reached for the basket. A bright red envelope stuck in one of the slats caught her eye and she plucked it from the pile. She opened it to see that it was from the flowers that Luke had sent to the inn on Valentine's Day. She smirked and said, "Okay, I can probably toss this stuff," as she carried the basket back into the kitchen.

Lorelai scraped another mouthful of ice cream from the pint, and began to sort through the receipts, pen caps, paper clips and other detritus that had collected there, making sure that she wasn't going to toss anything that they may want to keep. She set aside the card that was inside the envelope, smiling as she saw his deliberately neat printing that read simply, 'There, I did it. You and Hallmark happy now? Love, Luke'. By the time she was done, she also managed to salvage a couple of business cards that one or the other of them had picked up, a Hello Kitty keychain that she had been missing, and an impressive collection of buttons. Lorelai began to gather the assorted receipts in her cupped hands, and felt something that seemed to be a little thicker and heavier in the mix. She pulled a clump of neatly folded sheets from the receipts and unfolded them. She frowned as she saw the Hartford Memorial Hospital logo at the top of the notepaper. She scanned the pages filled with Luke's cramped scrawl, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh," she whispered as she pressed her fingertips to her lips. Lorelai quickly finished reading the pages, and folded them back into the neat rectangle that she had found them in. She pressed the tiny bundle to her heart, and promptly forgot about the mess on the counter as she hurried toward the stairs.

Moments later, Lorelai slipped into their room, closing the door silently behind her. She blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dim light that filtered from the cracked door of the adjoining bath. When she could make out the outline of his broad shoulders encased in the faded navy blue t-shirt that he had put on before kissing her goodnight, she crept forward cautiously. As she skirted the end of the bed, she saw him nestled into his pillow, one arm crooked beneath his head, the other hand splayed over the spot where she would normally rest. She froze, studying the plains of his face, softened in sleep. She smiled, knowing that he would never know the striking resemblance all three kids bore to him when he slept. His hair curled softly over his ear, his lips were parted as he snored softly.

Lorelai tiptoed to her side of the bed, placed the folded pages on her nightstand and gingerly lowered herself onto the mattress, careful not to disturb the hand that searched for her in his sleep. She pressed her cheek to her pillow, watching as he took each deep, even breath. She scooted a little closer, breathing in the scent of soap and striped toothpaste, as she pressed her lips softly to his. He stirred slightly, and she kissed him again, capturing his minty fresh breath, and melting into the kiss as he awakened and automatically reached for her.

Lorelai pulled away slightly and he rasped, "Hey."

She kissed him again, this time deepening it with a throaty moan as she shifted closer to him, her fingers threading through his hair. Luke yielded willingly, gathering her close to him, his hand pressing against the small of her back. Lorelai propped herself up on her elbow as she opened her eyes, and searched his face.

Luke's lashes swept up lazily as he smiled and said in a deep voice, "Lorelai, I have to get up at four-thirty."

"Shh," she murmured, pressing her lips to his to silence him. She leaned forward, rolling him onto his back as she opened her mouth, demanding more, giving him everything. Luke pushed one hand into her hair, filtering her wild curls through his fingers as he rubbed slow circles on her back. She kissed him in every way that she knew how; soft, slow, hard, hot, tasting, testing, taking and giving. Her fingers traced his face, absorbing its contours, gliding over his rough stubble, stroking his soft skin.

They parted breathlessly, and Lorelai pushed herself up to straddle his hips. Luke blinked up at her in the dim light as she stripped her shirt over her head. "What brought this on?" he asked gruffly as his hands automatically gravitated to her soft skin.

"I'm very thankful," was all she said as she leaned down and kissed him again. She peered into his deep blue eyes and said, "I'm very thankful that we were out of Spray 'n Wash, and that you forget to empty your pockets." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then whispered, "I love you, Luke Danes. Let me show you how thankful I am to have you. To have us."

_End note: See chapter one for the note that Lorelai found in the basket..._


	16. Pilgrims & Puritans & Porn Stars, Oh My!

**A/N: This story is still being brought to you on behalf of IkilledKenny. She's the coolest boss I've ever had! Also brought to you by the letter 'P'.**

**Pilgrims and Puritans and Porn Stars, Oh My!**

Lorelai walked slowly, pushing the stroller with one hand, the other buried deep in her coat pocket to stay warm. Luke stooped to hold the boys' hands, taking small steps as they made their way home. She smiled at him and said, "Dinner was great, Babe."

"Yeah, seemed to go well," Luke answered tiredly.

"I'm stuffed," she said with an exaggerated groan.

Luke snorted and drawled, "Gee, I don't know why."

"Hey, I can't help it if you make the best rolls on the Eastern seaboard," Lorelai said defensively. "Buttery, flaky crust, mmmm."

"Don't let Sookie hear you say that or she'll put the kibosh on the Danes/Belleville nuptials," Luke said with an exaggerated shiver.

Lorelai grinned. "She has that all worked out, doesn't she? Carly marries Davy, Martha marries Nat, and we're all one big happy family."

"Narrow escape," Luke murmured to the boys. The twins plodded along tiredly, pulled along by Luke's tiny steps, only their eyes showing above the scarves wrapped snugly around their necks.

"Yes, well, she has them planned out too. Jake is going to be a professional baseball player and Josh will take over the traditional Gilmore role as the money man. It's all in the names, you see."

"Thank goodness for Aunt Sookie, huh?" Luke grumbled to the twins.

"Yeah, because you haven't been dreaming of Jake's first start as a Red Fox," Lorelai answered with a smirk.

"Sox," he corrected.

"Whatever," she replied with a saucy grin. "Fess up, he's already won the Big Man in Baseball award in your head, and you know it."

"It's the Cy Young Award. Gonna be a pitcher, right?" Luke asked Jake.

"Pits," Jake mumbled dutifully.

"Worn out," Luke said with a smile.

"Sure, well, you did a lot of running and eating and squirming away from Miss Patty," Lorelai acknowledged.

"I meant them," Luke said as they started up their driveway.

"Them too."

"I think we should save baths for the morning. I'm too beat to let them get all riled up again."

"Four-thirty came early, huh?" Lorelai asked with a knowing grin.

"Someone woke me up last night," Luke said as he cast a sidelong glance at her.

"I don't recall hearing any complaints."

"No complaints," he said quietly. "I have to go in early tomorrow to finish cleaning up, but I should be home by mid-morning."

"I can handle it. Rory should be home by then to help," she said in an offhanded way.

"Home? Is she staying at Lane's?" Luke asked.

Lorelai chuckled as she pushed the stroller up the ramp to the back door. "Sure, if you want to believe that."

Luke's eyes narrowed as he released Josh's hand to dig for his keys. "She's staying with Jess?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Tell him what he's won, Don Pardo!" Lorelai cried as he fitted his key to the lock. "A year's supply of Phillips' Milk of Magnesia!"

"Here? She's staying with him here?" Luke asked as he pushed the door open wide and stepped back for her to push the stroller through.

"Not here, at the apartment," Lorelai said calmly as the boys shuffled into the kitchen after her bundled up like stiff little Michelin Men. She pulled the blanket that covered Carly back and found that she was fast asleep. When Luke gaped at her, she shook her head. "Luke, you didn't really think that they'd have a whole weekend together and not be together," she said with a resigned smile.

"But here?" Luke asked again.

Lorelai nodded solemnly. "Yes, your sacred ground has been desecrated. The heathens," she tsked.

Luke simply grunted and shoved his keys into his pocket before squatting down to unwrap Josh. "They're usually more subtle about it," he grumbled.

"Luke, come on." Lorelai smiled as she unwound the scarf from Jake's neck. "You remember those days, right? We were dying to be together, even just to sleep in the same bed," she reminded him.

"Wasn't much sleeping," Luke muttered as he pulled Josh's mittens off, letting them dangle from their strings.

"No," Lorelai conceded softly. "You'd seriously prefer that they sneak around? Babe, most parents try to make sure that their kids aren't doing stuff behind their backs."

"And you're okay with that? With this?" Luke asked, glancing over at her.

"Babe, they're over 21," she reminded him.

"I know," Luke sighed.

"They're all grown up and they're all in love," Lorelai said as she tugged Jake's coat from his arms. "Rory's so busy with school and the paper, and Jess is so far away. They need to be together when they can," she said with a shrug. "You know that Motel 6 isn't getting any business from either one of them when they visit each other."

"I guess." He stood up, stuffing Josh's scarf into the sleeve of the coat as its owner swayed sleepily on his little feet. "Just weird."

Lorelai smiled as she took Josh's coat from his hand. "Get used to the weird," she said as Luke shrugged out of his coat and she took it from him. "After about 15, there's nothing you can do to stop anything that they do. I'm proof of that," she called over her shoulder as she headed for the hall closet.

Luke felt a weight pressing into the side of his leg and looked down to see Jake leaning heavily against him as his little hand closed rhythmically on Luke's pants leg. Luke bent down and ran his hand through Jake's static electrified curls. "Sorry about this, but I think I need to just lock the three of you up now," he said to Jake. "It's for your own good."

"Up," Josh agreed as he headed toward the hallway.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Lorelai asked as she intercepted him.

"I think he's ready for bed," Luke said through a yawn.

Lorelai smiled as she lifted Josh onto her hip. "You sleepy, Ooh-Ah?" she asked.

"No seepy. Juke," he told her.

Lorelai wiped a smear of pumpkin pie filling from Josh's cheek and asked, "Jake's the sleepy one?"

"Uh huh," Josh said, nodding solemnly.

"But Josh is not sleepy? His eyelids look heavy. Very heavy," she murmured as she pressed her lips to his rosy cheek.

"Jos," he said softly.

"Maybe Josh is a little sleepy?" Lorelai said coaxingly. She looked up at Luke and said, "She'll be okay for a minute. Would you bring Jaluke?"

Luke smiled down at Jake hugging his leg and said, "I don't think I have any choice."

Lorelai smiled as she turned toward the stairs. "Yep, he's in full on barnacle mode, and the king of denial here has officially said he is not sleepy. All systems go."

"Come on, buddy," Luke groaned as he lifted Jake into his arms. "Let's go get sleepy."

"Daddy," Jake said with a nod.

"Yes, Daddy is very sleepy. Daddy has been up for almost nineteen hours," Luke said as they started to climb the steps.

"Seeps," Jake told him.

"Yes, I want to sleep," Luke answered.

When they reached the boys' room, Lorelai turned and said, "If you can handle La Princessa, I'll take care of these two."

"Got it," Luke said as he pressed a kiss to Jake's cheek and then set him down. "Night, buddy," he said gruffly. He leaned over to where Josh was snuggled into Lorelai's shoulder and said, "Goodnight, big guy," before kissing him softly.

"We'll do a story and then I'll be in," Lorelai told him as he left the room. She got the boys changed into their pajamas and then asked, "Who's turn?"

"Juke," Jake piped up quickly.

"Jos," Josh protested.

"I think it is Joshie's turn," Lorelai told Jake. "We'll read on your bed."

Josh went to the low bookshelf in the corner and pulled the top book off of the stack. He trotted back to Jake's bed where Lorelai was propped up against the wall and handed it to her. "_Chicken Little_ again?" she asked.

"Chickie," Josh confirmed.

"Chickie fawing," Jake added.

"The sky is falling," Lorelai corrected as she opened the book. "Okay, roost little roosters," she told them. The boys settled in, one under each arm, pressing close to her to see the pictures.

They had just finished the second page when Luke appeared in the doorway. Lorelai looked up from the book and he said, "She was dry. I put her down, but she'll probably wake up in a few hours."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, that's fine."

"I've gotta," Luke said as he pointed to their room.

"Luwkey, Daddy," Josh said as he gazed up at Luke.

"Turkey Lurkey again, huh?" Luke asked as he bent down and pecked a quick kiss to Lorelai's lips.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Night, Foxy Loxy."

"Henny Penny," Luke answered with a nod. He lifted his hand and murmured, "See you guys in the morning."

"Oosey!" Jake cried as an enticement.

Luke smiled and said, "I'm sure I'll see Loosey Goosey tomorrow."

Lorelai resumed reading, listening as Luke closed the bedroom door. As the word of impending doom was spread, she could hear the water running through the pipes. By the time Chicken Little and his friends met up with Foxy Loxy, Josh was asleep and Jake was fading fast. Lorelai down at him and whispered, "We'll read it again tomorrow."

"No," Jake whined.

"Time to sleep," she said as she carefully set the book aside and scooted to the edge of the bed. She lifted Josh with a grunt of exertion and carried him over to his bed. After kissing him goodnight and whispering softly in his ear, she looked back to see Jake clutching the book to his chest and her heart stopped for a moment. She knelt down next to his bed and brushed his hair back gently. "You gonna hang onto that?" she asked.

"Chickie," he whispered, fighting the heaviness of his eyelids.

"Rory used to do that," she said softly. "The sky isn't falling, okay?"

"'Kay," Jake agreed easily.

"I love you little guy," she murmured as she leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. "Who's my guy?"

"Juke guy."

"Yeah, Juke's my kind of guy," Lorelai said softly.

She stepped out of her shoes and carried them with her as she padded down the hall in her sock feet to Carly's room. Lorelai grinned as she stepped to the side of the crib and saw her little girl sleeping rump up with her mouth wide open. She gently turned Carly onto her back and whispered, "No inhaling the mattress, Little Luketha." She pressed as kiss to her fingertips and brushed it gently over the sleeping baby's curls. "Night, my baby."

Lorelai tiptoed from Carly's room and placed her shoes just outside of their bedroom door before going downstairs. She wandered into the kitchen and pulled two large Luke's bags from the bottom of the stroller. Moments later, the counter was covered with take out containers bearing leftovers. Lorelai absently chewed a scrap of turkey as she opened the containers, searching for her quarry. "Aha!" she cried softly as she opened a box holding three slices of boysenberry pie. She popped the rest of the piece of turkey into her mouth, and chewed happily as she closed the other containers and shoved them into the refrigerator. She then snagged a fork from the drawer and scooped the container up off of the counter on her way to the living room.

She flipped through the channels, eying the container on her lap longingly, but sternly refraining until she had found the perfect thing to watch. She paused long enough for Robin Wright Penn to pull an old love letter from a bottle she had found washed up on the shore, but moved on, not in the mood for a good cry. She bypassed Steve Martin sporting a huge proboscis and wooing Daryl Hannah with scripts he had prepared for another man. Finally, she settled on Turner Classic Movies and picked up the container as Joseph Cotton tried to unravel the mysteries hidden behind Jennifer Jones' of amnesia. She half way through the slice, Lorelai gave up on trying to place the movie in the databank of her memory, and hit the button to switch to the television guide. Moments later, she saw the words, 'Love Letters (1945)' scroll up on the screen.

Slowly Lorelai stopped chewing and then forced the bite down with a gulp as she looked toward the stairs, wondering if Luke had seen the note that she had left on the dresser that morning. She closed the pie container, and pressed the power button on the remote. She hurried into the kitchen, dropped her fork into the sink and shoved the container into the cram packed refrigerator. After double checking the back door and turning out the lights, Lorelai jogged quickly up the stairs. She crept into their room and closed the door quietly behind her.

After letting her eyes adjust to the sliver light filtering from the bathroom, Lorelai stared at the bed, chuckling softly as she waited for the sense of déjà vu to hit. She padded to Luke's dresser and squinted in the dim light to see if she could spot the note that she had put there that morning. When she couldn't see it, she glanced over at her nightstand and saw that the folded pages of Luke's letter to Carly still rested at the base of the lamp. She frowned, wondering what his reaction had been to what he had read and why he hadn't said anything about it. She looked over at him, curled up in the same spot he had rested in the night before, his hand resting on her side of the bed as he snored softly.

Lorelai went into the bathroom and quickly ran through her bedtime routine. After changing into her pajamas, she slipped into the bed, smiling as Luke automatically reached for her and pulled her closer to him. Lorelai relaxed, letting herself be soothed by the steady rise and fall of his chest and his soft breaths stirring her hair. And as she drifted off to sleep, she felt him place a soft kiss to the back of her head before rolling onto his back. Suddenly, a loud deep snore split the night, and Lorelai knew that all was well in her world.

****

Luke knelt on the dusty garage floor sorting through his ancient socket set, and wondering how it could be possible to lose each and every size that was of any practical use. "Ah, geez," he groaned as the latest candidate failed to fit onto the rusted old bolt he was trying to loosen on his trusty lawnmower.

"Are you out here?" he heard a laughing female voice call.

"Yeah!" Luke called back. "Dammit," he muttered as he reared back, straining to read the markings on the socket.

"Daddy! Look what I got!" Carly said as she danced into the garage, her dark glossy curls flowing over her shoulders.

"What's that, Sweetpea?" Luke asked distractedly as he pushed the discarded socket back into the appropriate spot.

"Look!" Carly demanded as she turned around and pulled the waistband of her jeans down slightly to reveal a yellow coffee mug and the words 'Java Junkie' emblazoned in script on her pale skin.

Luke glanced up, and then did a double take as he gaped at the design. "What the hell?" he breathed.

"You like it? It looks just like the sign," Carly said, craning her head as if she were able to catch a glimpse of the tattoo.

Luke dropped the socket wrench and gaped up at his daughter. "What the hell is that? Who said that you could do that?" he demanded.

"Oh, Daddy," Carly sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"No, no! Don't you 'Oh, Daddy' me!" Luke said angrily as he pushed himself up off of the floor with a grunt. He unfolded his stiff joints and pulled up to his full height as he glared at his youngest child. "How did you get that? You're under age!" he growled as he pointed at her accusingly.

"You have a tattoo," Carly reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I'm also stupid," Luke sputtered, unable to come up with a satisfactory response. He narrowed his eyes, his face turning red and the veins in his neck standing in sharp relief. "Did your mother sign off on this, because I sure as hell didn't! Lorelai!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs as he started for the garage door.

Carly grabbed his arm, digging her heels in to stop him and said, "Daddy! Daddy no. It's fake! It's fake!"

Luke whirled on her, his glare suspicious as he asked, "It's fake?"

"It's fake. Nate did it, he had these cool pens, and you know he draws really well," Carly said in a rush. "Wow, Mom said you'd have a stroke, but I thought she was kidding," she teased.

"I'll kill her. I'll wait until she goes to sleep and put a pillow over her face," Luke muttered as he rubbed his neck tiredly. "Almost twenty years of this crap. I can't take much more," he said as he turned back to his lawn mower.

"Aw, Daddy, Mom wasn't in on this. One day I just mentioned that I wanted a tattoo, and she asked if I was trying to kill my father," she said with a giggle. "I guess she was right."

"So you don't want me around anymore, is that it?" Luke grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh, I want you around," Carly said as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her nose into the soft flannel of his shirt and breathing in his familiar scent.

"Don't scare me like that, little girl. You're perfect just the way you are," Luke said gruffly as he hugged her tight. After a moment, he loosened his grip on her and pulled away, staring down at her with a scowl as he asked, "What the hell was Nate doing drawing on your butt?"

Carly rolled her eyes again as she pulled away and said, "It's not my butt, it's my back, and ew, Daddy."

"Close enough to your butt," Luke grumbled.

"It is not!" Carly cried, reaching up under her shirt to rub the spot that Nate had decorated for her. "It's my back," she insisted.

"Nice tramp stamp, Carbon Copy," Jake drawled from the garage door.

"Can it, Jalopy," Carly shot back.

"Dad, you gonna let her run around with the slut butt?" Jake asked as he dropped his backpack to the garage floor.

"Shut up!" Carly snapped.

Jake shrugged and said, "Hey, guys are very goal oriented. It's good to give 'em a target to aim for. Flip it around to the other side next time."

"That's enough," Luke said firmly. He turned back to Carly and said, "Two days, and there had better not be a trace of that. Start scrubbing."

"God!" Carly cried, throwing her hands in the air as she stormed from the garage and stomped toward the house.

Luke turned back to Jake and pointed a stern finger at him as he said, "You watch how you talk to your sister."

"She's such a brat lately," Jake grumbled.

"Yeah, well, you egg her on. Cut it out," Luke said as he squatted down to get back to his task. "Josh at the game?"

"Yep. Surprised you aren't," Jake asked laconically.

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, he said he wasn't pitching this one, and I had some stuff to get done, at the diner and here." He fitted another socket into the handle and checked to be sure it fit tightly.

"God forbid you miss a start," Jake muttered under his breath.

Luke looked up sharply and said, "Don't recall missing many of your meets." He eyed his son's lanky frame, and could almost see the waves of tension emanating from him. "Something eating you?"

"I need to talk to you," Jake said in a low voice.

Luke nodded and said, "So talk," as bent to his task once more.

Jake took a deep breath and then blew it out slowly. "Okay, well, you know we're graduating in a couple of weeks," he began.

"Seem to remember a note on the calendar," Luke murmured as he fitted the socket to the troublesome bolt and began to tug at it.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that after graduation, um, Martha and I, we're getting married," Jake said in a rush.

The socket slipped from the rusty old bolt and the wrench clattered across the cement floor. Luke's head jerked up as he said, "The hell you are."

"Dad," Jake started.

"You're only eighteen! Why would you want to get married?" Luke scoffed.

"I love her," Jake insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," Luke said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"No, Dad, I love her," Jake said firmly enunciating each word.

Luke shook his head and sat back on his heels as he said, "Okay, so you love her. Jake, the girl is barely sixteen. She doesn't even have a driver's license yet. Why don't you wait to see if she can parallel park first?" he suggested snidely.

"I'm going to marry her," Jake said through clenched teeth.

"You can't!" Luke boomed, rolling to his feet once more.

"You can't stop me," Jake yelled back. "I'm of age!"

"She isn't!" Luke exploded. "Do you think for one minute that Sookie and Jackson are gonna let their sixteen year old daughter get married? Use your head, dammit!" he said as he cuffed Jake's ear lightly. "You're not a dumb kid. Think it through before you come in here and get in my face. There is no way in hell you are marrying that girl. Not now, maybe someday, but not now!"

"But, Dad," Jake started to say.

Luke shook his head adamantly and said, "There are no buts, Jake. Not gonna happen. If you're all worried about what's gonna happen when you go to school this fall, then by her a little promise ring or something to hold her until you get one of those stupid frat pins, for God's sake! No. Not gonna happen."

"We could just take off," Jake threatened in a low voice.

Luke pulled back and blinked at his son as if he had never seen him before. He stared into a face that looked so much like his own had at that age. When he looked at Jake he saw a man child with his mother's long lean body, Luke's own father's stubborn stance, and the determination of Emily Gilmore burning in his bright blue eyes.

Luke's voice softened as he said, "Jacob, you can't do this now. You have too much to do first." He sighed heavily. "I know you think you love her, and maybe you do. If you do, it'll still be there in a few years. You know it's not Martha. You know we love her." Luke reached out and grasped Jake's shoulder firmly, looking him in the eye even as his voice cracked with emotion. "You think you're a man, but you're not. Not yet. You're still a baby. Martha is still a baby."

"We're having a baby," Jake said softly.

Luke's jaw dropped and his fingers went slack, sliding from his younger son's shoulder limply. "What?" he breathed.

"Martha's pregnant. We're having a baby," Jake said, his voice shaky and soft, his eyes pleading with his father for answers.

"Oh, Jake," Luke whispered. "No."

"Luke!" Lorelai called as she burst through the back door. Both of their heads swiveled toward the house, but they remained mute. "Luke!" Lorelai yelled.

"Yeah," he answered, his voice squeaking out in no more than a whisper. Luke cleared his throat and glanced up at Jake nervously. "Yeah!" he yelled back, ducking his head and stepping back to put what he hoped appeared to be a normal amount of distance between the two of them.

"Luke! Josh is hurt!" Lorelai said breathlessly as she appeared in the garage door.

"Hurt?" Jake asked hoarsely, heading for the door.

"Coach Page called," Lorelai reported as she tried to catch her breath. "I didn't catch it all, but something about covering first, and cleats, and his finger," she said in a rush. "It sounded like he said something about his finger on ice, but that wouldn't be right, right? They'd put ice on his finger, right?" she babbled.

"Where?" Luke asked as he started for the door, gathering Lorelai's hand in his and pulling her along with him.

"Woodbridge," she said softly wrapping her free arm around her stomach.

They started down the drive, Luke saw that his new truck was blocked in. "You got your keys?" he asked Jake over his shoulder.

"They're inside," Jake said as he took off for the house at a dead run. By the time they reached the old Toyota sedan that the boys shared, Jake reappeared on the front porch, keys in hand.

Luke opened the passenger door for Lorelai and held out his hand for the keys. "Stay with your sister. We'll call in a little bit," he promised, patting Jake on the arm.

"But Josh," Jake began to protest.

Luke closed the passenger door and held up his hand to stop him. "I don't know, Jake, okay? But we'll figure it out," he said as he circled the car. "Stay put. We'll call," he promised as he slid behind the wheel and cranked the engine.

Lorelai looked over at him and said dully, "That means it's off, right? His finger was cut off."

"We don't know anything yet," Luke said, trying to remain calm as he hooked his arm over her seat and began to back down the drive.

"He won't be able to play ball," Lorelai whispered.

"We don't know anything yet," Luke repeated and he jammed the gear shift into drive.

"He'll be heartbroken. It's all he wanted to do. What's he gonna do?" she asked, her voice rising.

"I don't know!" Luke snapped. "I'm sorry, I don't know anything more than you do," he shouted. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not the God damn Shell Answer Man. I don't know, Lorelai. I don't know!"

"Okay, you have to stop shouting and wake up now," Lorelai said as she shook him firmly.

"Wha?" Luke asked as he blinked up at her blearily.

"Babe, either you were trapped in a never ending game of Trivial Pursuit or you were having a nightmare. Since you are not holding any little pieces of pie, I assume it was the nightmare. But, pie does kind of sound good right now," Lorelai added as she kissed his forehead gently.

"Pie," Luke repeated.

"Apparently scary pie," she said with a sympathetic nod. She smoothed his hair back from his forehead and asked, "Wanna talk it out?"

Luke shook his head quickly and said, "No. Uh, sorry, go back to sleep." He rolled into his side and gathered her close.

"You okay, babe?" she whispered.

"Just a stupid dream," he mumbled. "Too much food and the wine and stuff."

Lorelai snuggled in against his chest, her hand stroking his stomach through the soft cotton of his shirt. "Did you eat pie? Sometimes pie can go bad on a person," she said softly.

"Yeah. No, I didn't eat pie," he whispered.

"What's eating you?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just had a dream that the kids were teenagers and all over the place, screwing up. You know," he said with a slight shrug.

"Aw, Hon, we have years and years before we have to think about that," she consoled him. "There's no sense in worrying about something you can't control. All we can do is the best that we can do, and hope that some of it sinks in."

"I know," he said as he kissed her head.

"They'll be fine. Everyone is fine," she said with quiet conviction.

"Yeah," he said as he exhaled loudly. "Yeah, they are."

"Come on, turn over and be the big spoon," Lorelai said as she flipped onto her side.

Luke curled up behind her, his arm draped protectively over her hip as he rubbed his cheek against the smooth cotton of the pillowcase. "Keep Jake away from Martha Belleville," he mumbled as he drifted back into dream land.

****

Luke was up the next morning long before the sun appeared. He took his perfunctory wake up shower, dressed in the clothes he had left on the edge of the sunken tub the night before, and planted his ball cap to his head to cover his still damp hair. He walked softly into the bedroom and reached up onto the dresser to begin loading his pockets. He winced as he lifted his keys and then dropped them into the front pocket of his jeans, glancing over at the bed to see if he had disturbed Lorelai. Satisfied that she slumbered on, he strapped his watch to his wrist and then reached for his wallet. As he moved to shove it into his back pocket, he felt something fall from the dresser onto his toe.

Luke bent down and retrieved a small bundle of tightly folded sheets of paper. He smiled, remembering what Lorelai had said about the note he had written the night that Carly was born. He quickly opened his wallet and stowed the note in the bill compartment to look at later. He shoved his wallet into his back pocket and then leaned down to snag his boots by the laces before his tiptoed from the room.

****

Thirty minutes later, there was a loud crash in the diner kitchen as Luke accidentally knocked a roasting pan from the counter. Ten minutes later, he heard someone rustling around in the front and poked his head out to see Jess hiking up his pajama pants as he shoved the filter basket into the coffee maker. "Sorry," Luke said shortly.

"No problem. I was low on worms anyway," Jess said as he pushed the button to start it and then ran his hand through his hair, trying to flatten it.

Luke scowled and said, "Since when are you a coffee first person?"

Jess chuckled and shook his head and said, "Man, why do you fish for stuff you don't want to catch?"

"Bakery delivered. Take her a Danish," Luke said as he jerked his chin at the boxes he had left sitting on the counter.

"That's why she'll always love you best," Jess said dryly as he lifted the lid on one of the boxes.

"She likes the cherry ones," Luke told him.

"I know," Jess answered in an exasperated tone.

"You gonna marry her?" Luke asked bluntly.

Jess turned to look at his uncle, holding a Danish with the edges of a napkin. They stared at each other for what may have been a full minute, but seemed like an eternity. "Someday," he answered at last.

"But, not anytime soon, though," Luke was quick to clarify.

"I would, she probably wouldn't," Jess said with a shrug.

"She's a smart girl," Luke muttered.

"Thanks."

"No, Jess, I just mean…" Luke started to say.

"I know what you mean," Jess said as he waved him off. "We haven't lost sight of anything."

"And you're being, uh, careful?" Luke asked as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"A little late for the talk," Jess said wryly.

"I'm serious," Luke barked.

"Me too," Jess said shortly. "I'm not going to screw up her life," he whispered in a hiss.

"I know you don't want to," Luke said quickly.

"I'm not going to. You said it yourself, she's a smart girl. I'm no idiot," he said as he pointed the Danish at his chest. "Everything is good. Everything is cool. You need to chill," Jess admonished as he pointed the Danish at Luke.

"You're squishing it," Luke pointed out.

"You're pissing me off."

"Listen, I have a vested interest in the both of you. I'm sorry if my concern annoys you, but I have concerns and I think I'm entitled to voice them," Luke shot back.

"What could you possibly be concerned about? Have I done anything to make her do anything other than exactly what she wants to do?" Jess demanded.

"Are you happy doing what you're doing, or are you just doing this because you think you have to prove that you're good enough for her?" Luke retorted.

"Wouldn't matter, would it? You gave up the bakery in the Sunday collection," Jess said snidely.

"I want to know," Luke insisted.

"I love it. I like Philly. I like the work and working with the people we publish. I like having the time to write," Jess said simply. "The only thing I don't like is missing Rory. And for some weird reason, I missed you and Lorelai too. I'm over you now, though," he muttered.

"Why can't we ever talk without yelling?" Luke wondered aloud.

"It's what you guys do," Rory said as she stepped out from behind the curtain. "Hey, Luke," she said as she gave him a shy, sleepy wave.

"Sorry," Luke said gruffly as he took an involuntary step back toward the kitchen.

"You guys never talk, you argue," Rory said as she shuffled over to the coffee maker. "That for me?" she asked rhetorically as she reached for the pot. She grabbed a mug from under the counter as she had seen Luke do a thousand times and poured herself a cup. "Too early for that," she muttered as she lifted the cup to her lips before even setting the pot back on the burner. Satisfied with the first sip, she replaced the pot and said, "You both know the rules. No fighting before coffee."

Jess jerked his head toward Luke. "The great provider tells me that you like cherry Danish," Jess said as he held the Danish out to her. "I'm going back to bed," he grumbled and headed for the stairs.

Luke looked at Rory standing in her pajamas behind his counter sipping coffee and found himself at a complete loss. When she looked at him expectantly, he just shook his head and said, "I should get back," as he pointed to the kitchen.

When he turned away, Rory set her mug on the counter and called, "Luke?"

"Yeah?" he grunted as he turned back.

Rory gave him a quick hard hug around the middle and then said, "I'm good. He's good. I'd tell you not to worry, but that's what you're good at," she added with a sheepish smile as she grabbed the mug again. She walked toward the curtain and called back over her shoulder, "I promise, I'll take good care of him."

As the curtain swished behind her, Luke rubbed his hand over his face and murmured, "Yeah, you do that," before returning to his post-Thanksgiving clean up.

****

The breakfast rush had died down and Luke still hadn't seen Rory or Jess emerge from the apartment. Luke bused a few tables while Caesar straightened up the kitchen in preparation for the lunch crowd. He knew that he should make the deposit from Wednesday, but the bank bag was locked in the safe up in the apartment. He dawdled through the clean up, hoping that they would leave before he was through so that he could finish up a little book work and run to the bank before heading home. Finally, he picked up the diner phone and dialed Jess' cell number. When his nephew picked up he said, "I need to get into the safe."

"I don't think you'll fit," Jess answered smartly.

Luke frowned as he listened to the background noise and heard tinny Christmas music playing. "Where are you?" he asked. "I didn't see you leave."

"Well, the eyes in the back of your head must be blocked by the hat. And, since someone woke us up early, the spawn of Lorelai Gilmore decided that it was the perfect time to do some Christmas shopping. We're at the mall," he said tersely.

"Oh geez," Luke groaned in sympathy, and then chuckled at Jess' plight.

"Laugh now, I can report that your love for all things plaid will be played out this Christmas," Jess snarked.

"At least I'm not at the mall on the Friday after Thanksgiving," Luke answered with a grin. "Okay, well, you have fun."

"Bite me," Jess replied.

"Hey, don't forget to take her to the pretzel place. They love those things," Luke said helpfully.

"Lock yourself in that safe, okay?"

"Bye," Luke said and then promptly hung up.

He hurried for the stairs, and moments later, squatted in front of the safe chuckling to himself as he spun the dial. He pulled out the bank bag and a box filled with business cards he had collected. Luke carried the box to the table and sat down, rifling through them to find the one that a new restaurant supply rep had dropped off the week before. When he came up empty, he reached for his wallet thinking it probably went into his pocket and eventually made its way there. When he opened his wallet, he saw the folded pages he had shoved into it early that morning. With a small smile, he began to unfold them, but instead of seeing his own handwriting, he found the pages to be filled with Lorelai's loopy cursive.

Luke cocked his head as he scanned the first few lines, his smile growing as he read.

_**My name is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes and I am insanely in love with my husband. That shouldn't be such a shock, should it? I mean, you're supposed to be in love with your spouse, right? Well, I have to say, I sometimes think that I take it to a whole new extreme. He's incredible. He's funny and sexy and loving and cranky and all of the things that make him, him, and I adore every bit of him.**_

Luke sat back in his chair, and continued reading with interest. His eyebrows jumped up under his hat as he hit the fourth paragraph.

_**I just had what I am sure will be the most unbelievable night of my life. Straight out of a romance novel. You know, the kind that all women read at some point, but won't admit to. I thought our first night together was romantic, but I found that it paled in comparison to our wedding night. And now this one has put even that to shame. Maybe this night will fade too, compared to some other night too distant to imagine, but I doubt it. I thought that if I wrote it all down, I'd have it forever.**_

Luke read on in a rush, his heart pounding in his chest as he saw the words, '_**love of my life**_' following his name. He wondered what exactly she had committed to paper, and smiled at the memories her words stirred and her stream of consciousness commentary. In his mind's eye, he could see them just as she described it. The two of them dancing in front of the fire in their pajamas, her hand warm and soft in his, her body pressed into his, and her toes covered in pink fuzzy socks occasionally grazing his. He read on, his lips parting and his jaw falling slack as he turned to the next page.

_**Oh God, I wish we had caught it all on video. Of course, if we did, it would have had to be kept firmly behind the Rory Curtain, but what I wouldn't give to be able to be back in that moment again. That's why I'm doing this. I have to hold onto it somehow. So, here it is, the story of last night.**_

"Sleepy?" he asked softly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Not at all," I answered.

"Kiss me," he said in that deep voice that always drives me wild.

"Gladly," I said, trying to play it cool, which was stupid, because I was a goner from the moment he pointed to that CD case. I leaned up onto my elbow and lowered my lips to his, teasing him with a soft wet kiss that I knew would drive him mad.

When I pulled back, he touched my cheek, brushing just the very tips of his fingers over the skin. "I want to make love to you," he said softly.

I remember sighing and saying something like, "I'd like that very much."

"I want to make love to you here, in front of the fire," he said in that deep sexy voice, sending shivers of anticipation down my spine.

"Oh my God," Luke breathed as he skimmed the rest of the page, words and actions leaping from the text. "Oh my God!" he sputtered to the empty apartment, color flaming in his cheeks, but unable to tear his eyes from the page.

_**When he pulled them from my feet, he smiled that smile of pure triumph, which made me giggle a little. He sat back on his knees and pulled his own shirt off, sure to turn in such a way that would give me the most advantageous view of his muscles. Did I mention that he's a little vain? He is. That's a part of what's so sexy about him. He's this crazy mixture of shy and confident, sure and uncertain, part puritan and part porn star. It drives me wild.**_

He made it as far as '_**Pressing the hard length of his…**__' _before he leapt from the chair, folding the pages into a sloppy square pushing them down into the front pocket of his jeans. He shoved the box and the bank bag back into the safe, slammed it shut and spun the dial. His breath was coming fast as he stood up, staring at the safe, wondering if he should open it again and stash the letter inside.

Luke reached into his pocket and ran his fingertips over the paper. He swallowed hard and set his jaw, as he spun on his heel and headed for the apartment door. He rumbled down the steps, snagged his coat from the hook in the back and hurried through the curtain as he jammed his arms into his coat. "Caesar, I'm out!" he yelled, and yanked the door open without waiting for a response.

He set off toward the house, breaking into a trot as he crossed the street, and not slowing as he hit the sidewalk on the other side. Two minutes later, he burst through the front door calling, "Lorelai!"

"In here," Lorelai answered from the living room.

Luke found her sitting Indian style on the rug watching Carly tiptoe around the ottoman as the boys went through their daily ritual of systematically unloading the entire toy box onto the living room floor. He crossed the room in three strides, dropped to his knees and reached for her, pulling her to him and kissing her hard on the mouth. When he pulled back, he stared into her eyes and growled, "Don't you ever write anything like that down again."

"What?" Lorelai asked, still dazed by the onslaught.

Luke kissed her again, parting her lips with his, his tongue seeking hers. He pulled back and whispered, "That was the puritan. The porn star wants you to read this to him later. Naked."


	17. Dollies

**A/N: Thanks to all for your continued support and feedback. Happy birthday, Stephbobef, I hope that you got everything that you asked for.**

**Dollies**

"This is so great," Lorelai said for the hundredth as they strolled through the mall.

"How did I not know about the Soup Plantation?" Sookie asked as she handed Martha a stuffed carrot to clutch.

"Aw, honey, we were trying to protect you," Lorelai teased as she nudged Rory with her elbow. "I'm so glad to have both of my girls for the day. All of my girls," she amended, nodding to Sookie and Martha.

"Well, I thought it was important to spring my little sister from that testosterone infested house. It's time for her to learn what it is to be a Gilmore Girl," Rory said with a nod.

"So you're saying its pretzel time?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep." Rory peered over the top of the stroller and said to Carly, "You're gonna love the pretzels. Just don't tell your daddy."

"You think she can eat pretzel?" Sookie asked worriedly.

"No, not really, but she needs to learn about what shopping truly involves," Lorelai answered.

"I hope that Jess is okay with the boys," Rory said with a smirk.

"I hope that Luke is okay with Barbie," Lorelai added with a giggle.

"I told you that I would make the cake," Sookie chimed in.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope. The man insists that he wants to make her first birthday cake."

"Has he ever made one of those?" Sookie asked worriedly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "He Googled it."

"Oh no," Sookie sighed.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I tried to warn him, he kept saying that he could handle it."

"They never learn," Sookie said with a sad shake of her head.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I'm a little sad that I'm not there to watch," Lorelai told them. "The look on his face when I tried to hand him the naked Barbie was classic."

"Did he take it?" Rory asked.

"By her hand," Lorelai giggled.

"Poor Luke, he's in over his hat," Rory said sympathetically. She leaned over the stroller and told Carly, "He made me coffee cakes."

"Bah," Carly answered, craning her neck to look up at her adored sister.

"No, they were really good," Rory insisted. "Not as pretty as the cakes that Auntie Sookie made me, but it was sweet."

Lorelai nodded to Rory as she murmured to Sookie, "See, that's her subtle way of letting the little girl know that she was there first."

"It is not!" Rory scoffed.

"Sad to watch a grown woman suffering sibling rivalry," Sookie teased.

"Don't listen to them, they're nuts," Rory told Carly as they turned into the food court.

"Aw, Sweets, you know that Daddy still loves you," Lorelai said cajolingly as she wrapped her arm around Rory's waist.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"He just doesn't like that you play footsie with his nephew in his old bedroom," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Okay, stop," Rory ordered.

"Maybe it would help if you guys moved the single bed into Jess' old room," Sookie suggested helpfully.

Rory parked Carly's stroller next to an empty table and muttered, "I'm getting the pretzels," before she took off.

Sookie sank gratefully into her chair and shook her head in wonder as she watched Rory walk away. "I can't believe she's all grown up. Seems like just yesterday that she was snitching cookies at the Independence Inn, and now look at her," she said, getting a little choked up. "Only one more semester of college, she's young and smart and beautiful and in love," she sighed.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" Lorelai said with a soft smile.

"Any word on the job plans? Where's she going to go? What's she going to do?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I know she plans on applying to papers all over the place. She's also going to try to win this spot at _The New York Times_."

"Oooh! _The Times_? Wow. Oh, I just know she's going to get it!" Sookie gushed.

"Well, I hope so. It'll keep her close to home. I heard a terrifying mention of _The San Francisco Chronicle_," Lorelai said as she made a disgusted face.

"How could they not give it to her?" Sookie demanded. "Look at her!"

Lorelai smiled and said, "I know. I'd hire her in a second. Unfortunately, we're biased, and for some reason _The Times_ likes to think it's fair and unbiased."

Sookie snorted and said, "Well, they'd be stupid not to snap her up."

"I agree," Lorelai said as she unbuckled Carly and lifted her onto her lap. "We think Rory's the coolest, don't we?" she cooed.

****

Luke stood at the island staring at the rounded cake he had cooled and turned onto a platter. "Shoulda let Sookie do this," he muttered. With a sigh, he reached out and picked up the naked Barbie that had been staring at him from the countertop.

The back door opened and the twins streaked in as fast as their snowsuits would allow. "Daddy!" Jake cried.

"Hi," Josh said through his muffler as he came to an abrupt halt in front of Luke, the snow on his little boots instantly beginning to melt in the warmth of the kitchen.

Jess steeped into the room saying, "I tried to brush the snow off of them, but they always seem to find more." He blinked as he saw Luke clutching the naked doll and asked, "You want me to take them out for a little more? Leave you two alone?"

"Very funny," Luke grumbled as he tossed the doll onto the counter and bent to start unbundling Josh.

"No wonder you had a hard time getting second dates if that's the way you treat a lady," Jess said with a smirk as he started to unwrap Jake's scarf.

"You have fun? Did you pelt Jess with snowballs like I told you to?" Luke asked Josh.

"Jeh fawed in da snow," Josh reported soberly.

"He falled?" Luke asked with a smug smile.

Jess rolled his eyes and said, "They tackled me."

"Snowed on me," Jake told Luke.

Luke glanced out at the bright blue sky and asked quizzically, "It snowed on you?"

"Simulated snowstorm. Revenge of the tackled," Jess said as he pulled Jake's boots off.

"I see."

"You should see the fort Jackson and Davy have started," Jess told him.

"Good?"

"Has a tunnel."

"Cool. Maybe you guys can play in it after nap time," Luke suggested to Josh.

"Not seepy," Josh protested immediately.

"Not yet. Soon," his father insisted as he wrestled Josh out of the snowsuit. He held it out to Jess and said, "Just hang them on the hooks there," as he nodded toward the back door.

"So, you unsure of what to do with your girlfriend, there?" Jess asked as he hung both snowsuits on the rack by the door. He picked up both pairs of little boots and placed them on the mat while Luke tore off some paper towel to mop the melted snow from the floor.

"When I said I'd handle the cake I didn't know I had to dress it too," Luke grumbled.

"Cake!" Jake said, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Later," Luke grunted as he balled up the paper towels and tossed them into the trash.

"Caw's birfday," Josh told Jess.

"I heard," Jess answered as he surveyed the cake on the counter. "You just stick the doll in the middle and make it into one big dress," he told Luke.

"Yeah, I've got the concept," Luke said dryly.

"You want me to help?" Jess asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, I can do this." He picked up the doll and positioned it atop the cake. Gently he pushed the doll down into the cake, cringing as the cake cracked a little.

"The frosting will cover it," Jess assured him.

"I know that," Luke snapped.

"Okay, okay," Jess said as he held his hands up in surrender. He looked down at the twins and said, "Come on, let's go see if we can't find some kind of hunting or fishing show on TV. No guy should have to see his father playing with dollies," he said with a sad shake of his head as the boys trailed him from the room.

"Smart ass," Luke muttered as he gave a bowl of Pepto Bismol pink frosting a brisk stir.

****

"You haven't bought anything," Rory observed as she draped another bag over the handle of Carly's stroller.

"I have most of the little stuff done," Lorelai said with a shrug. "I'm saving the big stuff for next weekend."

"Ooh, fancy New York presents," Rory said with an appreciative nod.

Sookie held up a colorfully patterned sweater and called, "For Jackson?"

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she asked, "You guys have some kind of weird Huxtable thing going on? Are you Claire and Jackson Cliff?"

"Huh?" Sookie asked as she frowned at the sweater.

Rory wrinkled her nose and said, "It is very Cosby."

"Oh. Oh! You're right!" Sookie said as she quickly shoved the sweater back onto the rack and began browsing again.

Rory turned back to Lorelai and asked, "Did I tell you that I'm having lunch with Dad and Gigi on Wednesday?"

"No. You are?" Lorelai asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Yeah. He wanted me to come next weekend, but I told him that I was helping Grandma and Grandpa with the kids," Rory said as she watched Lorelai carefully.

Lorelai frowned and said, "You should go. I'm sure Grandma can hire someone to help."

Rory shook her head and said, "Nah. I want to stay. It'll give me a little more time with Grandma and Grandpa."

"But you know you don't have to, right? I mean, these guys aren't your responsibility," Lorelai said quickly.

"I know that, but I kind of like them too. Besides, I planned on spending this break just hanging out and spending time with everyone. That includes Snoozy and the devils," she said as she nodded to the stroller where Carly was crashed out.

"They adore you. You're like a rock star," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Cool, I've always secretly wanted to be one, but don't tell Lane."

"Your secret is safe with me," Lorelai assured her.

"Well, you can pay my babysitting fees with fabulous city slicker presents," Rory said with a nod.

"That can be arranged," Lorelai agreed. She nodded as Sookie held up another sweater and called, "Much better!"

"You guys get tickets to a show?" Rory asked.

"Well, there was some intense negotiation there. Funny how he forgot about the whole 'I'll watch guys dressed like cats jump around' thing," Lorelai said dryly.

"So what did you end up with?"

"Well, he refused 'Rent' and said we can watch 'The Lion King' or 'Beauty and the Beast' on video," Lorelai began.

"Does he know that they're a little different on stage?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"He doesn't seem to care. I lobbied for 'The Pajama Game' and he countered with 'The Phantom of the Opera', which is what we ended up with," Lorelai said with a wry smile.

"Phantom is always a good choice," Rory said approvingly.

"I'm good with it. I don't think he understands that they sing the whole thing."

"Well, he probably doesn't need to know that."

"I didn't think so," Lorelai concurred as they waited for Sookie to check out. "Besides, the Phantom is hot."

"Ah, yes. Luke must have forgotten about your thing for sociopaths in black capes," Rory said with a laugh.

"Well, he should have learned after that Batman marathon weekend," Lorelai sniffed.

"They never really learn, do they?"

"Okay, all I need is some underwear for Jackson and I am all done," Sookie crowed as she maneuvered Martha's stroller through the crowded racks.

"Oh man, do I really have to witness that?" Rory groaned.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Take the little girl and run for Old Navy. We'll meet you there."

"Thank God for the armada," Rory said as she took control of Carly's stroller and made her escape.

Lorelai and Sookie exchanged an amused smile and then Lorelai linked her arm through Sookie's as she asked, "So, boxers or briefs?"

****

"Crap," Luke grunted as he tossed the pastry tube down onto the counter.

"You know, we made a few of those at Weston's," Jess said quietly from the doorway.

Luke looked up and asked, "You did?"

"Sure, little girls have birthdays all of the time," Jess answered with a shrug.

"It looks stupid," Luke said as he turned the platter to face Jess. "What the hell do I do with her arms?" A laugh escaped before Jess could clamp his hand over his mouth. "Bite me," Luke snarled.

"Stick them up in the air for now. I think that your bigger problem is that her skirt starts halfway down her legs," he pointed out.

"Well how far down do I push it?" Luke asked impatiently.

"The cake is her skirt, so you have to push it down to her waist," Jess said as he pushed off of the doorframe and stepped into the kitchen. "Haven't you ever seen one of these?"

"I think I'd get in trouble for just hanging out at little girls' birthday parties," Luke grumbled. "I screwed it all up," he said with a heavy sigh.

Jess nudged Luke aside and said, "I can fix it."

Luke frowned and asked, "Where are the boys?"

"Passed out on the couch."

"How do you fix that?" Luke asked as he pointed to the frosting smeared over the doll's chest.

"Give her a bath," Jess said as he carefully pulled the doll from the cake.

"Felt a little weird frosting Barbie's boobs," Luke muttered as Jess moved to the sink to wipe the cake and frosting from the doll.

"I guess we don't have to worry about you and Lorelai getting too kinky," Jess said with a smirk.

"Hey," Luke growled.

"Take it easy," Jess muttered as he carefully dried the doll. He turned back to the cake and pressed the doll back down to her waist. "See?" he asked as he gestured it. "I don't think this is Barbie, though. I think Barbie is blonde."

"It's one of her friends," Luke said as he rubbed his neck tiredly.

Anxious to avoid any further doll conversation, Jess asked, "What's for dinner?" as he picked up the pastry bag. He smirked, unscrewed the tip and replaced it with a smaller point.

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese," Luke answered.

"Comfort food?"

"Lorelai is a little upset that her baby is turning one," Luke said with a shrug.

"And you?" Jess asked as he carefully started to pipe icing onto the doll.

Luke smiled a little and said, "I like them this age. They're more fun."

"Yeah," Jess agreed.

"Anyway, Lorelai said we had to make something that Carly could eat since it is her birthday dinner, so she'll get buttered noodles and mashed potatoes."

"Emily will love the menu selection," Jess said dryly. His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he crouched down and leaned in close as he filled in the bodice of the dress with the pink frosting.

"She'll choke it down. Richard will be ecstatic," Luke added as he pulled two beers from the fridge and waved one at Jess. When his nephew nodded, Luke twisted the top off of the bottle and set it on the island.

"This gonna be enough cake?" Jess asked distractedly.

"Got a sheet cake coming from the bakery. This is for Carly," Luke said as he took a sip of his beer. "And Lorelai and Rory," he added with a smirk.

"Exactly," Jess murmured as he turned the platter.

After a few minutes Luke said, "You're really good at that."

"Lots of practice. Lisa is a perfectionist."

"Do you miss it?" Luke asked as he leaned back against the counter.

Jess shrugged and said, "I miss living here."

"Do you?"

"It's just different. I like the stuff we're doing in Philly, but it's just different," Jess said without looking away from his task.

"I'm glad you could come this weekend," Luke said gruffly.

Jess glanced up and said, "I was afraid I'd be disowned if I missed the peanut's first birthday."

"You like her," Luke retorted.

"Not as much as you do."

"No one likes her as much as I do. Well, maybe Lorelai," he conceded.

"I miss the midgets," Jess said as he returned to his task. "They yammer all of the time now."

"They're like little sponges," Luke agreed. "They like the pre-school thing."

"Good."

"They babble the whole way home," Luke said with a fond smile.

"Must get that from the Gilmore side."

"Yep."

"You coming home for Christmas?" Luke asked.

"Man, you can't even wait for the weekend to be over before you start nagging," Jess commented mildly. "Yes, I am. There," he said with a nod as he turned the platter toward Luke. "Now you frost the skirt and just decorate it."

Luke narrowed his eyes and said, "Should I be concerned that you covered the boobs without flinching?"

"Yes."

"Finish up. I'm gonna go join the boys," Luke said as he clapped Jess on the shoulder and strolled toward the hallway.

"Hey, this is your job," Jess called after him.

"But you're so good at playing with dolls," Luke called over his shoulder.

Jess frowned down at doll and muttered, "Should have left you half naked," as he picked up a bowl of stiff white frosting and gave it a quick stir.

****

"Oh! She's so pretty!" Lorelai cried as she shifted Carly up on her hip and rushed to the island. "Look at the pretty cake Daddy made for you," she cooed.

"Jess had to do it. Apparently, I suck at the fancy cakes," Luke admitted gruffly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jess did this?" Lorelai asked as she slowly turned the platter, admiring the tiny white roses that dotted the bodice and skirt of the dress and then gathered at the hem. "Sookie will be impressed."

"He's good, huh?"

"Very good. Did you know he could do this?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Uh huh, he's good with the frosting," Rory said with a nod. When Luke shot her a quick glance, Rory frowned and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Luke said with a quick shake of his head.

"Where is Jess?" Rory asked.

"On the couch," Luke said as he jerked his head toward the living room.

"Couch sounds good," Rory said tiredly. She carried her shopping bags into her room and then headed for the living room to flop down on the couch with her man.

"And the boys?" Lorelai asked.

"Jackson built a fort, so he and Kirk came to draft them for the war. They took them over to Jackson's house to play so I could start dinner," Luke replied.

Lorelai turned to Luke and smiled brightly. "Hiya, handsome," she said in a low voice.

"Hi," Luke answered as he leaned in to kiss her hello, and then dropped a kiss to the top of Carly's head. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah, we did," Lorelai said as she turned to snuggle into him, smiling as Carly leaned forward to press her face into the flannel too. "I think your girls missed you."

"I missed my girls," Luke said as he lifted Carly onto his hip and then wrapped his free arm around Lorelai, pulling her close. They stood quietly for a moment, wrapped up in each other. "Buy me something good?" he asked at last.

"Underpants," she answered, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"That's cool," Luke said as he brushed his lips over her forehead and then leaned back to wait for her to look up. Luke kissed her lips softly and said, "Thanks for the underwear, but I have meatloaf to make."

"I think Miss Carly and I will have a little lie-down."

"Sounds good. We don't want a crabby birthday girl," Luke said as he released her.

"No," Lorelai said as she reached to take Carly back. "Come on, snuggle bug," she said softly. "Let's leave our guy to do what he does best."

"Second best," Luke corrected her quickly.

"Yes, that's right, second best," Lorelai said as she flashed a smile over her shoulder.

****

Rory walked into the living room to find Jess sacked out on the couch. When she perched on the edge of a cushion, Jess mumbled, "G'way. You guys had your nap, s'my turn."

"I haven't had a nap," Rory whispered in an injured tone.

Jess opened one eye and stared up at her. "Hey," he rasped.

"Hi," she whispered.

"M'ere," Jess said as he sat up long enough for Rory to scoot back against the cushion and then dropping his head into her lap.

Rory laughed and said, "Hey!"

"I had to make a doll cake," he muttered.

"You made a beautiful doll cake," she said. Rory immediately began to rake her fingers through his thick curls.

Jess hummed softly and snuggled into her. "Luke's looked awful. Her skirt was around her thighs."

"Trampy Barbie," Rory said with a soft laugh.

"Is that Barbie?" Jess asked, closing his eyes again.

Rory grinned and asked, "You wanna know a secret?"

Jess opened his eyes again and said, "I don't know, do I?"

"Mom had a hard time finding a dark haired Barbie, so she had to buy the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader Barbie," Rory said with a smirk.

"There is such a thing?"

"Oh, yeah. Mom stripped her because she figured Luke wouldn't approve of Carly getting the slutty cheerleader Barbie."

"That's great," Jess said as he smiled up at her.

"I thought so," Rory said as she continued to gently rake her fingers through his hair. Jess' eyes closed again, and she asked, "Don't I get to lie down too?"

"Nope. You lay down, you stop doing that," Jess said as a small smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"You are so spoiled," she whispered.

"Yes," Jess agreed without apology. "If you're nice to me, I'll make you a doll cake."

"Deal, but I want a blue dress," Rory said quickly.

Jess nodded slightly and mumbled, "Of course."

Rory smiled down at him as he began to drift off. "You're lucky I love you," she whispered to him.

"I know, I am," Jess answered drowsily. "Shh."

Rory continued stroking his hair, watching him carefully as his breathing grew deep and even. She glanced up as Lorelai appeared in the doorway with Carly on her hip and a shopping bag dangling from her fingers. "He's asleep."

"I see. I was going to invite you up for a girl nap," Lorelai whispered.

Rory smiled and said, "I'm good here."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay, but when he leaves on Sunday, you're mine."

"Got it," Rory answered with a nod.

****

Lorelai lay curled on her side as Carly sprawled arms akimbo on Luke's side of the bed. "'Ello? 'Ellooooo," Josh whispered loudly. When Lorelai opened her eyes, she found both boys staring at her intently. "Hi, Mama," Josh said brightly.

Lorelai stretched her legs. "Hi, baby," she said in a soft rasp.

"Hi," Jake said, not to be outdone by his older brother.

"Hi, Sugar Plum," Lorelai said with a sleepy smile. "You come to wake us up?"

"Your parents will be here in less than an hour," Luke said from behind her.

"Mama naps," Jake told Luke helpfully.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yes, Mommy was worn out from shopping. It's hard to find plaid underpants, so I got Daddy the ones with Lightning and Mater on them like yours."

"Ha ha," Luke said gruffly. While Lorelai's back was still to him, Luke peeked into the shopping bag by the bed, and to his relief, saw only plaid.

"I like caws," Josh said with a nod.

"Yes, _Cars_ is s good movie," Lorelai agreed as she, pushed herself up against the headboard. "Coming up?" she asked as she held her arms out to them. Josh danced just out of her reach with a giggle, but Jake immediately held his arms up to be lifted onto the bed. "I guess I'll just have to give Jaluke your lovin'," she said as she started to smother Jake with kisses. Once he heard his brother's squeals of protest and delight, Josh relented and tried to climb up the side of the bed, pulling himself up with two tiny handfuls of comforter.

"Hold up," Luke said as he quickly moved to lift Josh onto the bed. "Let that be a lesson to you. When a pretty girl offers you hugs and kisses, you take them," he told Josh with a laugh and a playful swat on the bottom.

"I'd like to hug and kiss you," Lorelai said as she looked up from where she had Jake pinned to the bed.

"Later I'll let you pin me down like that," Luke promised.

Lorelai glanced over to where Carly slept undisturbed by the ruckus. "She is amazing," she said with a shake of her head.

"Juke 'masing," Jake lisped softly.

"Jaluke is amazing," Lorelai confirmed with a smile. "Ooh-Ah is amazing," Lorelai said as she pulled Josh down too. "You know who else is amazing?" she asked them. "Daddy is amazing," she said wide eyed.

"Daddy almost killed the cake," Luke said as he dropped down onto the side of the bed.

"Believe it or not, I have never, ever dreamed that one day I'd have a man who could make a doll cake," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Good. So, I'm still the man of your dreams?" he asked leadingly.

"You and George," Lorelai confirmed with a nod.

"Always me and the monkey," Luke told Josh solemnly.

"Monkey George!" Josh cried happily.

"I meant Clooney," Lorelai chuckled.

"Who did you think I meant?" Luke asked innocently.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Daddy is a funny, funny guy."

"He funny," Jake said with a laugh.

"Mommy had better get ready, the judge and jury will be here soon," Lorelai told them as she rubbed her nose against Josh's.

Luke nodded and said, "Come on, guys, we have potatoes to mash."

"Leave her there, I'll bring her down in a bit," Lorelai said as she lowered each of the twins to the floor. "Good Lord, you're getting heavy. Mommy should have the tightest abs on Earth," she groaned.

****

When Lorelai came downstairs, Rory and Jess were in the kitchen helping Luke as the twins tried to hinder their father's every footstep. "Jacob," Luke growled in a low warning.

Secure in his father's adoration, Jake simply laughed and sat down on Luke's foot, wrapping his arms and legs around his calf tightly. "Juke shew!"

"Not now. I'll wear the Juke shoes later," Luke told him.

"Where are my boys?" Lorelai called, hoping to distract them.

"Mama!" Jake cried as if he hadn't seen her in weeks. He scrambled up to his feet and ran to greet her, wrapping his arms around her legs tightly.

"Hiya, hotstuff," Lorelai said as she leaned down to stroke his golden curls.

"Hi," Josh said as he looked up at her with an adoring smile.

Lorelai returned his smile and kept her eyes fixed on him as she said, "What do you guys say we go in the other room so Daddy can cook?" She watched as the boys scampered toward the living room, and then turned back to Luke as she held Carly up for his inspection. "Like the ensemble we chose?"

Luke smiled as he saw the puffy pink skirt and matching sweater studded with rhinestones that spelled out, 'Party girl'. "Very nice," he said with a nod.

"It's perfect. Dressy, but just gaudy enough to make Grandma's head explode," Rory said encouragingly.

"I thought so," Lorelai said with a pleased smile. "Okay, I'll wrangle, you rustle," she said as she turned and walked toward the living room. The doorbell rang and said called, "I'll get it!" over her shoulder. Lorelai pulled the front door open and grinned as Davy barreled into the house. "Hey, Davy," she called after him. "Hi," she grinned and shrugged helplessly as Sookie held a casserole out in front of her.

"That kid is going to crash like the Hindenburg tonight," Sookie said as she motioned for Jackson to carry Martha into the house. "Hey, snookums, don't you look pretty," she cooed and tickled Carly's belly as she walked by.

"What's in the dish?" Lorelai asked as she closed the door after them.

"I made chicken and dumplings," Sookie said as she skirted around Jackson as he knelt to take Martha's coat off. She walked into the kitchen calling to Luke, "I brought a casserole and if you don't like it, you can kiss my butt."

When Lorelai giggled, Jackson looked up and asked, "What did you do to her today? She's been bouncing off of the walls all afternoon."

"She had two cinnamon sugar pretzels," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"Two? You know that Sookie doesn't have your tolerance," Jackson admonished her as he turned Martha loose and she toddled into the living room.

"Go get a beer, I'll watch the menagerie," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"Thanks."

"I hear you guys built a fort," Lorelai called after him.

Jackson spun around, his face lighting with boyish enthusiasm. "It's so cool. We have a tunnel."

"We'll check it out tomorrow," Lorelai said with a nod.

"You'd better, we're supposed to warm up a little this week," Jackson told her.

As he reached the kitchen they heard Sookie's voice rising as she said, "I always bring a dish! It's my thing, Luke. My thing! Deal with it!"

Lorelai cast a worried glace at the kitchen as she hovered in the living room doorway. When she saw that the kids seemed happy unloading the toy box, she set Martha down to scoot around. "Now go get your tights dirty so Grandma can complain about our housekeeping skills," she said as she gave Carly's padded bottom a pat. The doorbell rang again, and Lorelai smirked as she said, "Too late."

She opened the front door and stepped back as she said, "Hi, Mom, Hi, Dad. Come on in."

"Hello, Lorelai," Richard said as he stepped into the foyer and unbuttoned his coat. He shrugged out of it and then immediate reached to help Emily with hers. "It smells wonderful in here."

"Hello, Lorelai," Emily said as Richard took her coat. "It does smell good. What are we having?"

"Meatloaf," Lorelai said as she took their coats.

"Meatloaf?" Emily asked incredulously.

"I love meatloaf," Richard said happily as he helped Lorelai hang their coats.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I know. I was just surprised. I thought meatloaf was what people had when they didn't have anything else in the house, that's all."

"We like meatloaf," Lorelai said as she closed the hall door. "The short people are in the living room, the tall ones in the kitchen, it's our own version of apartheid."

"Lovely," Emily said as she stepped into the living room. "Hello," she called softly.

"Mam!" Josh cried as he scrambled to his feet and ran to greet Emily.

"Hello, handsome," Emily cooed as she bent down to greet him.

"Jos 'some," Josh said proudly as he patted his belly.

"And humble," Emily said wryly as she kissed his cheek.

"Hi," Jake said as he hung back a little.

"Hello my sweet boy," Emily said softly as she beckoned him forward. Jake wrapped his arms around her neck and clung to her as Emily kissed him hello. "Aren't you wonderful?" she asked softly, stroking his curls.

"Mpaw," Josh said as he smiled up at Richard knowingly.

"Yes, Joshua?" Richard asked as he lifted him into his arms. "My goodness, you're getting too big for me to pick up." Josh simply smiled and dove for the breast pocket of Richard's coat. Richard chuckled and asked, "Why, whatever could you be looking for?"

"Probably those little Belgian chocolates that Mom buys and you stash in your pockets," Lorelai said with a laugh.

Emily gaped as she shot Richard a sharp look. "Really, Richard," she said in an exasperated tone.

Josh squealed as he pulled a tiny wrapped chocolate from Richard's pocket and held it up triumphantly. "Seriously, Dad, Hershey's Kisses work just as well, and they're a lot less expensive," Lorelai pointed out.

"Well, I didn't have any Hershey's Kisses, I had these," Richard said as he watched Josh fumble with the wrapper. "You want Mpaw to get that for you?" he said as he set Josh down and groaned as he dropped to one knee.

"Juke," Jake protested as he moved to Richard.

"Where's my kiss hello?" Richard asked sternly. When Jake pressed his lips to his grandfather's cheek, Richard beamed. "Okay, here you are," he said as he pulled a few more chocolates from his pocket. "Here, take one to Davy, and one to Martha, please," he said as he handed them one by one to Jake. He straightened up and watched proudly as Jake did as he was told. "Don't tattle on me," he whispered to Lorelai.

"I've got you covered," Lorelai whispered back.

Carly tugged at his pants leg as she tried to pull herself up. "What do we have here? Could this be the birthday girl?" he asked as he scooped her up. "Hello," he said as she stared at him solemnly.

"She's a bit sleepy. We had a late nap," Lorelai explained.

"You look very pretty," Richard said as he gazed at her with a smitten smile. He tugged her little sweater down to straighten it and asked, "Are you a party girl?"

"Not yet, but get a couple of drinks in her," Lorelai joked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Lorelai, I bought her the most beautiful dress."

"Which she wouldn't be able to crawl in because there are ten thousand crinolines under it," Lorelai pointed out.

"Martini, Emily?" he asked hoping to head off an argument.

"Yes, please," Emily said with a sigh as she took Carly from her grandfather. "Hello. How's Grandma's little doll," she said softly as she pressed a kiss to Carly's chubby cheek.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Wait until you see her cake."

Emily shot Lorelai a skeptical look and said, "I'm afraid to ask."

"Seriously, it's beautiful. Luke and Jess made it," Lorelai said proudly.

"Luke and Jess? When Sookie makes such gorgeous cakes?" Emily asked.

"Well, the man wanted to make his princess' cake, and he would not be deterred," Lorelai said with a shrug. "Luckily, Jess had enough experience from Weston's to pull his bacon out of the grease."

"I see," Emily murmured, as she tried to tidy Carly's wild curls with her fingers. "I should go say hello to the others."

Lorelai nodded as Emily turned, carrying Carly with her as she headed for the kitchen. "Just tell them to shout when it's time to strap these guys down," Lorelai called after her. As soon as her mother was out of sight, Lorelai stepped into the living room, dropped to her knees and told the boys, "Okay, I get the Ferrari," as she rooted through the box to find the toy of her choice.

****

"We're dangerously close to being relegated to the kids' table," Jess murmured to Rory as he nodded to the folding table that had been added at the end of the dining room table.

"Yes, well, Luke wanted to give you a booster seat, but I told him that you were sensitive about the short jokes," Rory teased as she gave Josh a stern look. "That's macaroni, not gruel, eat it," she told him.

"'Ello," Josh whined as he glared at the macaroni and cheese on his plate.

"That's cheese and it's yummy," Rory said as she scooped up a forkful of her own.

"Is 'ello," Josh pouted.

Rory sighed and pushed her chair back. "Hang on," she said as she placed her napkin beside her plate.

"What did I forget?" Luke asked as she stood up.

"You forget that Fussy McFusserson won't eat the noodles with cheese on them," Rory said with a smile.

"Oh. There are plain noodles in the pot," Luke told her.

"Got it," she said as she headed for the kitchen. She returned a minute later with a small bowl filled with buttered noodles and place it in front of her little brother. "There. Happy now?"

"Jos'ies Wee," Josh said with a winning smile.

"Joshie's slave," Rory said with a wry smile as she settled down into her seat again.

"The meatloaf is delicious," Richard said with a happy smile.

"Thank you," Luke said as he watched Emily take a dainty forkful. "I know it isn't fancy, but it sounded good."

"Well, a nice hearty meal does sound good on a cold night like tonight," Emily conceded politely.

"It's supposed to warm up again this week," Jackson volunteered.

Emily set her fork down and took a sip of her wine. "So, are you all set for next weekend?" she asked Lorelai.

"I think so. Luke made the reservations, at some place on Fifth Avenue," she said as she nodded to him.

Emily looked up at Luke expectantly, and he nodded as he swallowed his food. "The Peninsula."

"Oh, it's lovely," Emily said, hiding her smug smile as she dabbed at her mouth with her napkin.

Richard's eyebrows shot up, but he kept his eyes focused on his plate as he murmured, "The Peninsula, yes, I have fond memories of that hotel."

"Luke says it's really nice," Lorelai said, oblivious to the undercurrents flowing around her.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Emily said as she picked up her fork again. "We're you able to get tickets to a show?" she asked Luke.

Luke nodded and said, "We're going to see _The Phantom of the Opera_."

Emily blinked in surprise and asked, "Is that still running?"

"Ooh! I think it's currently the longest running show on Broadway," Sookie chimed in.

"Haven't you seen it already?" Emily asked Lorelai.

"Actually, no, not on stage. I've seen the movie version lots of times though," she said as she winked at Rory.

"Hmm. Well, you'll enjoy it. It's a marvelous production," Emily said. "I've heard that the man that played the Phantom in the movie didn't have a very good singing voice."

"Gerard Butler," Sookie said as she pressed her hand to her heart and swooned in her chair.

Lorelai grinned at Rory as she said innocently, "Sing? Was he supposed to sing? I don't seem to remember him singing."

"You remember him whipping that cape off, though," Rory added with a smirk.

"Cape? He wears a cape?" Luke asked.

"A black cape," Lorelai said with a grin.

"And a red one," Sookie added with a helpful nod.

"Aw geez," Luke groaned. "I didn't know there were capes involved."

"Hey, I suggested _The Pajama Game_, you were the one who was all like, 'Hey, what about the ghost in the theater one', remember?" she said as she toasted him with her glass.

"What's the problem?" Richard asked.

"Your daughter has a thing about guys in black capes. She spent one whole weekend trying to convince me that I should be a mild mannered diner owner by day and a caped crusader by night," Luke grumbled.

"The Phantom is terribly charismatic. Raoul is obviously the better choice, but the Phantom…" Emily trailed off with a small sigh.

"He's dark and mysterious and seductive, and when he has his hands on Christine's face, oy!" Lorelai said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Okay, this is a little girl's birthday dinner," Luke said gruffly.

"Oh! The end, when he carries her off back into his lair," Sookie said, bouncing in her seat.

"The point of no return," Rory said with a nod.

"The end was so heartbreaking," Emily said sadly.

"Amazing how they can gloss right over all of the people the guy garroted," Jess said with a smirk.

Richard chuckled and said, "Perhaps we should all invest in a black cape if the simple act of wearing one allows a man to get away with murder."

"You have a black cape," Sookie said excitedly as she turned to look at Jackson. "Remember? From that costume!" she said as she pointed at him, nodding rapidly.

"I am not wearing a black cape," Jackson muttered as he shoved a forkful of green beans into his mouth.

Sookie smiled smugly as she settled back into her chair and said, "We'll see."

"So, Carly is a year old," Luke boomed from the end of the table.

Lorelai giggled at his abrupt change of subject and said, "Yes, yes she is. Hey, did I tell you that she almost took a step the other day?" she asked Emily.

"No," Emily murmured, trying to smother her amused smile.

"Yeah, she was at the ottoman, and was just standing there without holding on. She went to take a step, but at the last second realized that she wasn't holding on, and grabbed it before she put her foot down," Lorelai reported.

"She'll be off and running before we know it," Richard nodded.

"Cake!" Jake cried from the other end of the table.

"Later," Luke answered succinctly.

As Sookie leaned over to Martha's high chair and handed her a sippy cup, Emily smiled and said, "I do believe that Martha's hair is going to be red."

Sookie smiled as she brushed her fingers over Martha's wispy hair and said, "Yes, poor thing. I was afraid she'd be bald forever. She didn't have enough for even the little velcro bows, so I had to scotch tape bows to her head or people would think she was a boy," she giggled.

"Marfa a gurl," Jake piped up.

Luke looked you sharply as the rest of the table chuckled. "Yes, Martha is a pretty girl," Richard said with an indulgent smile.

"Don't encourage him," Luke grumbled as he returned his attention to his plate.

Lorelai giggled and flashed him a secret smile. "So, Christmas. Will you be coming here to witness the mayhem?" she asked her parents.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Richard said.

Emily smiled and said, "This is the year that the boys will really start to take notice. I found the most adorable things at FAO Schwartz."

"Remember, Ebenezer Danes put the 'nothing bigger than a breadbox' rule on presents this year," Lorelai said with a devilish grin.

"We'll have to buy another house just to store their toys," Luke muttered.

"Well, anything that may violate the rules can be kept at our house," Emily said with a smug smile as she raised her eyebrows challengingly at Luke.

"Good. I have a couple of things that we'll send over there," Lorelai said as she gave her mother a conspiratorial wink.

"See now, that's just frightening," Luke murmured to Richard.

"I'm afraid that I'm with Emily on this one. It is our right as grandparents to violate each and every one of your rules," he said smartly.

"Okay, I'll buy them matching drum sets to keep at your house," Luke shot back.

"We can set them up in the pool house," Richard said triumphantly.

"Can't win," Luke mumbled.

"No, you can't," Richard said with a laugh.

"Is it cake time?" Lorelai asked anxiously as she glanced around at the decimated plates.

"You're as bad as Jake," Luke told her.

"Cake!" Jake said as he clapped his hands.

"Ba da da!" Carly agreed as she clapped her hands too.

Luke leaned over and asked her, "Really? You too?" Carly beamed at him as she picked up a bit of green bean from her tray and offered it to him. Luke's smile was instantaneous as he took the tidbit and said, "Thanks, Sweetpea," in a low voice. "Okay, fine, cake time," he said as he pushed his chair back.

"I'll help," Rory said as she quickly stood up.

Once they reached the kitchen, Rory lifted the bakery cake from its box and placed a number one candle in the center of it. "Are we going to see if she'll blow it out?" she asked Luke as Jess, Emily and Sookie carried plates in from the dining room.

Luke shook his head and said, "She'll just make a grab for it. Let your mom blow it out for her."

"Cake plates?" Sookie asked.

"Right there," Luke said as he nodded to a stack of plates and forks he had set aside.

"Is there ice cream?" Jess asked.

Luke snorted and said, "Of course. It's in the freezer, the scoop is in that drawer," he nodded as he lifted the Barbie cake.

Moments later, Rory placed the sheet cake in front of Lorelai and said, "You have been elected proxy blower outer."

Lorelai bounced in her seat as she said, "Good. I am so good at this," she whispered to Carly. They sang 'Happy Birthday' and Lorelai blew out the single candle before leaning over to plant a big noisy kiss on Carly's cheek, making the little girl squirm and giggle.

"Okay, put on the Haz Mat suits," Luke said as he braced the platter holding the doll cake on Carly's tray. "Have at it, kid," he told her in a raspy voice, his eyes meeting Lorelai's over the high chair.

"I can't look," Jess muttered as he turned toward Rory.

Carly reached out for the cake, her eyes fixed firmly on the Barbie in the middle. She grabbed Barbie's head and pulled, falling back into her seat as the doll popped free. She stared down in dismay at the sticky frosting from Barbie's bodice that now covered her hand.

"Num," Lorelai said as she took Carly's hand and nipped a bit of frosting from her finger.

Carly continued to stare at her hand as she raised it cautiously to her mouth. She took a taste of the frosting, made a face, and promptly waved her hand around before smearing it onto her tray.

"No, it's good!" Lorelai said as she dug one finger into the hem of Barbie's skirt and offered Carly a tiny bit of strawberry cake. "See? It's pretty pink cake for a pretty pink girl," she said encouragingly.

Carly took the morsel of cake that her mother offered her and still clutching the doll in her other hand, carried it to her mouth. She chewed a bit, and then promptly stuck her tongue out, letting the cake fall onto her tray as she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Lorelai gasped, and Luke beamed as he crowed, "That's my girl!" Lorelai grabbed onto the platter as Luke lifted her out of the high chair, heedless of the sticky frosting hands and smeared Barbie. "That's Daddy's girl," he murmured as he hugged her tight. "Finally, I get one," said, his cheeks flushed with pleasure as he smiled down at Lorelai's stunned face.

"Cake!" Jake cried loudly.

"Cake, cake!" Davy echoed.

"Jos cake," Josh added with a hopeful nod.

Lorelai snorted as she glanced up at Luke again. She placed the reamins of the doll cake on the table and then began to slice the sheet cake. "You're still outnumbered."

Luke kissed Carly again and then leaned back to look into her bright blue eyes. "You and me against the world, kiddo. Stick with me and we'll outlive them all."


	18. The Sky's the Limit

**The Sky's the Limit**

"I don't get why you're so upset, she went with Raoul," Lorelai pointed out as she let the flow of the crowd carry her up the aisle.

"I just don't understand what the attraction is," Luke said as he followed Lorelai into the lobby.

"Mystery, danger, obsession," Lorelai answered with a laugh.

"Psychopathic killer."

"Unrequited love," she countered as she buttoned her coat.

"Stalking," he countered as he pulled on his black leather gloves.

Lorelai stared transfixed. "Sensuous voice, strong hands, black cape," she murmured.

Luke caught her stare and flexed his fingers in the tight gloves. "I am not getting a cape."

"Take me back to your secret lair?" she asked as she leaned into him.

"Stop staring at my hands," he said in a low voice.

"I want them on me," she whispered in his ear.

Luke smiled and pressed his hand into the small of her back as he guided her toward the theater doors. "So, you have options," he told her.

"Do any of them involve those hands? Preferably in those gloves?" she purred over her shoulder.

"I chose a matinee for a reason," he said as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

"To get out of shopping for a few hours?"

"Yes, and because it leaves our evening free," he said as they waited for the next available cab. "Do you want to know what your options are, or do you just want me to take you back to the hotel and keep you there?" he asked in a low dangerous voice.

"Too many decisions," Lorelai complained as a cab pulled up and Luke reached for the door. She slid across the back seat and waited until he was settled, pulled the door closed behind him, and gave the driver the name of their hotel. "Tell me options."

"Okay, well, basically you have your choice between fancy, fun, or naked," he murmured in her ear.

His warm breath and the sexy timbre of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. "Tell me, if I chose fancy or fun; would naked still be an option later?"

"Probably more of a requirement," Luke answered with an easy smile.

Lorelai's eyes lit up as she turned to him and said, "I want fun and then I want naked fun." She leaned into him running her hand up his thigh as she whispered, "I can have you anytime that I want you."

Luke snorted and said, "There's a newsflash."

She nipped at his earlobe, and then traced the shell of his ear with her tongue. "What did you buy at Tiffany's?" she asked in a husky whisper.

"Nothing for you," he answered with a chuckle.

"Uh!" she grunted inelegantly.

Luke turned to her, his eyes burning into hers as he lifted his gloved hands to her face, tracing her jaw with his fingertips as he murmured, "At least not today."

"Stop with the gloves," she whispered, staring at his lips. Luke kissed her soft and lingering; his eyelashes sweeping up slowly, his gaze steady and intense. "You're my mysterious, dangerous obsession," she told him.

"Even though I'm not wearing a cape?"

"Never more so than when you wear nothing at all," Lorelai said softly as they pulled to a stop in front of the Peninsula Hotel.

"You wanna stay in?" he asked as the doorman rushed to open the cab door.

"Fun now, _fun_ later," she said as Luke offered her his hand to help her from the car.

Luke nodded as he handed the driver the fare and a generous tip. His hand found the sweet spot on her back as the doorman opened the door for them and he ushered her into the hotel's elegant lobby. Once again, Lorelai took in the tasteful Christmas décor that accented the hushed lobby. "How did you find this place?" she whispered into Luke's ear, afraid that her inside voice would still carry over the quiet murmurs of the other occupants.

"Someone mentioned it to me," he answered easily. "I need to talk to the concierge," he told her as he guided her toward a grouping of sofas near the gleaming grand piano at the center of the lobby. She flashed the older gentleman seated at the piano bench a quick smile as Luke nudged her to one of the sofas. "Give me just a minute," Luke said and trailed his hand over her shoulder as he walked away.

"Oh, okay," Lorelai said as she took a seat, nervously fidgeting with her gloves. She watched as Luke crossed the lobby, admiring the way his overcoat stretched across his broad shoulders. She saw him impatiently plucking at the fingers of his leather gloves to free his hands, and smiled again. Lorelai closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the pianist's softly rendered version of The Christmas Song, and sighing contentedly. When she opened her eyes, she saw Luke nod his understanding, thank the concierge and turn toward her once again. Her smile grew feline as she watched him move, his coat fanning behind him with each long stride. Lorelai glanced over and noticed the pianist watching her watch her husband. She smiled broadly and then said in a normal tone of voice, "That's nice, but do you know any Clash? I think you could probably really rock this casbah."

The pianist returned her smile and said, "They frown on that here, but once in a while I throw a little of this in," as he began to play an overly melodic riff of Wham's 'Last Christmas'.

Lorelai beamed as Luke approached. "That's great!" she enthused. "If you can do U2's version of 'Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)' I'll run away with you now," she said as she stood up.

"Ten bucks if you don't," Luke told the guy.

"That's all I'm worth to you?" Lorelai asked indignantly.

"I wouldn't have let you go," Luke said as he reached for his wallet. He stuffed a ten dollar bill into the crystal vase serving as a tip jar and said, "The ten bucks is for one whole weekend of not having to hear that song."

Lorelai waggled her fingers at the pianist as Luke took her hand and they walked toward the elevator. "So, you get the fun arranged?" she asked.

"I already had an idea, I just needed restaurant recommendations," Luke said an elevator opened in front of them. They stepped inside, and as soon as the doors closed behind them, he reached for her. Luke pulled her to him as he growled, "No flirting with other guys to get your Bono fix." He kissed her hard and hot, turning so that she was pressed up against the richly paneled wall.

When the elevator chimed, letting them know that they had reached their floor, Luke pulled away with a devilish smile and Lorelai murmured, "Love elevators. Let's just ride them all night long."

"We'd miss the fun," he pointed out as he pressed the door open with his hand.

"You're right and there are better things to ride all night long," Lorelai said as she sashayed past him.

Once they stepped into their room, Luke immediately shed his overcoat and loosened his tie. He tossed his wallet onto the dresser and said, "Okay, dress casual and warm."

"Where are we going?" Lorelai asked as she tossed her coat over the chair.

"We're going out for some fun," Luke said with a shrug.

"Can I be let in on the plan?"

"Well, we're going to have dinner. I was thinking that this Cuban place he recommended sounded good," Luke said as he hung his suit coat on a hanger.

"Cuban?" Lorelai asked, surprised by his choice.

"Yeah, something a little different," he said with a nod.

"Sounds great," Lorelai answered as she surveyed her clothing options with a frown. "Jeans okay?

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, he said they should be. Oh, and make sure you have comfortable shoes on."

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom calling, "Babe, we're in New York; I didn't bring any comfortable shoes."

****

Lorelai sipped her mojito and sat back with a smile. "This place is great."

"Good, I'm glad you think so," Luke said as he set his menu aside. "Do you know what you want?"

"You gonna take my order?" she teased.

"Is it hot and spicy?" he asked as he reached for his beer.

"I love city Luke," she answered with a grin. "I forget how you are."

"What does that mean?" he asked with a perplexed frown.

"You're like a chameleon. One minute you're Superdad, the next you're Paul Bunyan with a torn stuck in his paw, and then look at you," she said as she gestured to him. "All slicked up and suave."

"Am not," he retorted.

"You're different here. I know that you're not a big fan of the city, but it does suit you in a way," she said with a shrug.

"Whatever," he said dismissively as their waiter approached.

Lorelai watched him carefully as they placed their orders, and when their server left, she leaned in closer. "You don't like to think so. You like to think you're just the small town guy with an old truck. You, my friend, are a reverse snob."

Luke laughed and asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you don't like to admit that you like this. It makes you feel superior to play the contented yokel, mocking the city slickers and their pretentious ways," she said with a teasing grin.

"Yokel?" Luke scoffed.

"But you work here. You're all confident and, well, hot," she said with a shrug. "Calling the shots, taking your girl out on the town." She smiled softly and asked, "Remember our honeymoon?"

"Vividly," Luke answered quickly.

"No, I mean, remember that night that we went out. You went all Richard Gere in that dress shop, we ate, and we danced. Ooh, we danced," she said with a slow smile. She leaned in a little closer still and whispered, "Tell me, is it gonna be like that again? When we get back to the room?"

Luke raised his eyebrows and looked at her innocently as he said, "I don't know what you mean."

"You know what I mean," Lorelai answered as she stared boldly into his eyes. Luke's smile was slow and smug as he lifted his glass of beer to his lips and took a sip. "It is, isn't it?" she said softly. "Boy, that's gonna be some elevator ride."

"We have other things to do," he told her.

"Better things?"

Luke smirked and said, "No, there's nothing better than doing you."

Lorelai gasped. "So dirty, this guy!"

Luke nodded as leaned forward, taking her hand and holding it tightly as he said, "Yes, Lorelai, it's gonna be like that."

****

"Are we really going to do this?" Lorelai asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"That was the plan," Luke said as he handed the man his money, and pulled two pairs of rental skates from the counter.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I'd forgotten how good you are at this dating stuff."

"Wow, well that's bad," Luke said as he nodded to a row of benches nearby. "I'm not supposed to let you forget that."

"First salsa music and mojitos and now ice skating! You are getting sooo lucky tonight," she cooed as they sat down to change into the skates.

"All part of my plot," Luke answered with a nod.

Lorelai pulled off her boots and asked, "What was the plan for if I said fancy?"

"Rainbow Room," Luke answered. "Already had that reservation."

"Wow, you are good. I'll toss in a little something extra for you, just for the thought," Lorelai said as she wriggled one foot into a skate. "You built me an ice rink," she reminded him.

"I remember that," he said as he watched her lace her skate.

"You're actually going to put those on, aren't you?" she asked as she pointed to the skates sitting on the bench next to him.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

Lorelai's smile was incandescent as she flipped her hair back to look up at him. "Are you just saying that to get out of skating?"

"I'm saying it because it's true," he said gruffly. Luke tore his eyes from her and leaned down to unlace his boots. "Your cheeks are all pink, and your eyes…" he trailed off.

"What about my eyes?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.

"They're happy," he said without looking up.

"I'm happy," she answered simply.

"Then I'm doing my job," Luke said with a shy smile as he reached for a skate.

"I'm always happy to be with you. I love being alone with you," she said as she straightened the tongue on the second skate and began to lace it. "I mean, I miss the munchkins, but man, I needed this," she said with a laugh.

"Me too."

"Gonna hold my hand?" she asked.

"Yep and probably hold you up," he answered.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Ah, the return of super jock. How long has it been since you skated?"

"Decades," Luke said with a laugh.

"And yet, so smug," she teased. "Do we get to have cocoa when we're done?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" she asked as she touched her gloved fingers to the exposed nape of his neck.

Luke looked up. "No, I don't think so," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"You already know, egomaniac," she teased.

"That's me," Luke muttered.

"Come on, Randy," she said as he knotted his laces.

"Okay, Tai," he said as he sat up and ran his hands over his thighs. Luke stood up and offered Lorelai his hand to help her up. She stood and automatically leaned into his chest, throwing him a little off balance. He chuckled as he caught her at her waist and shook his head. "If we come out of this without broken bones, it'll be a Christmas miracle."

Lorelai smiled as she ran her hands over the smooth leather of his coat. "You are beautiful," she said as she looked at him adoringly. "It's a beautiful night and I'm having a wonderful time."

Luke smiled as he brushed her hair back over her shoulder and then glanced up at the clear night sky. "I tried to order some snow for you, but it didn't work out."

"Don't need it,' she whispered.

Luke nodded once and said, "Okay, let's skate."

****

They sat on the benches watching far more talented skaters circle the ice. Lorelai rubbed her head slowly back and forth against his shoulder and then raised her cup to sip her cocoa. "Good day," she sighed contentedly as she gazed up at the enormous Christmas tree.

Luke tightened his arm around her shoulders as he turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Yeah."

"You gonna kiss the sore spots?" she asked hopefully.

"Yep."

"How's your cocoa?" she asked.

"Gone," he said with a smirk.

"Already?"

"I was cold."

"I like you hot," she said with a grin.

"Keep rubbing my leg like that and I can go from cold to hot in about sixty seconds," he said with a laugh.

"Wanna neck in the back of a cab?"

Luke shook his head and said, "We're not done yet."

Lorelai frowned. "We already took our skates back."

"Not skating. One more cheesy tourist in New York thing for the night," he told her.

"Carriage ride?" she asked with a laugh.

Luke nodded and then said, "Unless you'd rather not."

Lorelai thought for a moment and then said, "I think I'd rather just head back to the hotel, if that's okay."

"Fine with me," he said with a shrug.

"I need to shop without you for a little while tomorrow," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Planned on ditching you too."

"Heading back to Tiffany's?"

"Nah, I thought I'd hit Woolworth's a pick up a little something for you."

Lorelai chuckled and said, "Too bad they went out of business years ago."

"That is sad. Now I won't have any presents for you," he teased.

"What did you buy at Tiffany's today?" she asked.

"Picture frame for your mom and this, uh, bracelet thing for Rory," he said with a shrug. "What did you buy?"

"I'm afraid I can't divulge that information," she said gravely.

"Man, I hope it's that ten thousand piece silver tea service, I was really wanting that," Luke said with a smirk.

"I know how you like your tea," Lorelai answered with a nod.

"Who needs that crap?" Luke asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Apparently, people like my mother. You should see hers in all of its glory."

"Such a waste of money," Luke grumbled.

"Have you decided yet?" she asked.

"What?"

"Where we're donating the money."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her and said, "This isn't a trap, right? We're really going to do this?"

"No more than $200 a piece," Lorelai confirmed.

"And on Christmas Day, when we open presents, I'm not going to open some ridiculously expensive thing that you can lord over me if I stick to the limit?" he asked pointedly.

"No, I know Carly couldn't care less, but I just want to sit back and watch the boys go nuts," Lorelai assured him.

"Yeah, and I get to clean it up when their heads explode," Luke muttered.

"The American Cancer Society," she told him.

"That's what you want to donate to?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "At least half. You can choose another to donate the other half to."

Luke thought for a moment and then said, "I was thinking Habitat for Humanity."

"Good one," Lorelai agreed.

Luke rubbed his gloved hand absently over the sleeve of her coat as he thought for a moment. "I saw something today that I really want to get you, but it might be a little over the limit. Not much, but a little," he told her. "But if I get it for you, you'd only have one thing," he said, his voice soft as he puzzled it out.

"One thing, huh?" she asked as she glanced over at him.

"Yeah. I'll think of something else," he said dismissively.

"Okay, I confess. The thing I bought earlier put me over too," she told him.

Luke laughed and said, "Man, we suck at this."

"So, I say that we grant ourselves a one hundred dollar extension, but we have to match it for each of our charities," she said with a nod.

"Wow, that'll show us," Luke said dryly.

"One thing?" Lorelai asked him.

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, I can probably get something like it for less, but this was just, it got me thinking."

"I can live with one thing," she said as she pressed her cheek against his leather coat.

Luke snorted and said, "Yeah, right."

Lorelai's smile was dreamy as she gazed up at the enormous Christmas tree once more. "Seriously, if that's what you really want to give me, I'm good with that."

"I might have enough left over to buy you some socks or something," he said affectionately.

"I like socks," she whispered.

****

Luke awoke early, as usual. He blinked into the darkness, disoriented by the unfamiliar surroundings. Slowly he was able to focus on the dim shadows of the furniture that crowded the hotel room. Lorelai murmured something in her sleep and then rolled closer to him once more, pressing her warm naked body against him. The sensation of her skin against his brought him back, his heart slowed as he encircled her with his arm and she snuggled into his shoulder. He kissed her hair and then inhaled deeply, the scent of her shampoo grounding him once again, rooting him in the here and now. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to chase the dregs of the dream away with thoughts of Lorelai and their family. He ran a mental checklist of the presents they had bought for each of the kids. He planned his menu for Christmas Day. Luke soon found himself cataloging each of the extravagant gifts they had given each other for previous Christmases. He wasn't shocked that Lorelai had agreed to his plan to scale back on gifts for each other and donate some money to charity. Okay, maybe he was a little shocked, but not stunned. She had changed so much; he had changed so much, over the past four years. Everything had changed. And they both agreed that they wanted for nothing.

Even so, when he was picking out a bracelet for Rory, he saw it and he knew he had to buy it for her. Luke dared not ask the clerk to pull it from the case, knowing that Lorelai was somewhere nearby. Still, it had made his heart stop for a moment. He couldn't get it out of his head. For the rest of the day, he debated it. He knew logically that he could probably find something similar in another jewelry store, one where you weren't paying a premium for your purchased to be boxed in robin's egg blue and tied with a white ribbon, but he didn't want to. He knew that compared to everything else in that store, the thing he most wanted to give her was nothing, a bauble, free of diamonds or rubies or sapphires. But it had beckoned to him, shining a little more brightly under the strategic lighting. He knew he was going to buy it today, spending limit or no. He just hoped that when she opened it that she wouldn't be too disappointed by what's inside that promising blue box.

Luke felt her leg move against his, and knew that she was stirring. He waited patiently, knowing that it would take her a minute to surface, and two minutes before she demanded coffee. He felt her turn her head and press a soft kiss to his bare chest, her hair tumbling over him, tickling his skin. "Morning," she rasped. "Time is it?"

"Too early," he whispered back.

He felt her lips curve into a smile as she asked, "Too early for what?"

"For anything."

"Anything?" Lorelai asked as she slid her hand down over his stomach. She let her fingers trail teasingly down his hipbone to his thigh, and stroked it gently, each time a little higher, a little slower.

"Maybe not anything," Luke conceded as he rolled her over onto her back, pinning her beneath his weight and staring down at her in the dim morning light.

Lorelai purred in appreciation as she caressed the smooth muscles in his back. "I thought you'd see things my way," she whispered.

"Always," he whispered back as he lowered is lips to hers.

****

"Oh, I'm full," Lorelai groaned as she sat back in her chair and rubbed her stomach.

"You should be, you ordered everything on the menu," Luke answered with a smirk.

"Hey! I worked up an appetite," she said indignantly.

"Yes, you did."

"And you, you need your strength if we're going to finish up our shopping," she said with a nod.

"True," he sighed.

"Do you think you can look for something for Dad? I mean, you guys have bonded so much you're like Siamese twins, so I was thinking you might have an easier time spotting something that he might like that's not a bow tie."

"Yeah, I'll look for something," Luke agreed easily. Lorelai nodded and ran her fingers through the ends of her wet hair, her robe gaping in the front as she reached up. Luke smiled and said, "Keep flashing me, though, and we'll never get out of here."

Lorelai grinned as she stood up and circled the small table that held the remains of their breakfast. She jerked her chin at him and Luke automatically pushed his chair back, making room for her to slide into his lap. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his freshly shaven cheek softly. "I had such a good time," she said quietly. "I'd totally date you all over again."

Luke patted her terry cloth covered bottom and said, "That's good to know. I had a good time too."

"A couple of times," she said with a naughty leer.

"Not what I meant, but yes, that too," Luke agreed easily. He kissed her lightly and said, "Don't start with me, we have things to do."

"Are you easily distracted?" she teased as she traced the line of his jaw with her fingertip.

"By you? Yes," he said as he slipped a hand into her robe and stroked her thigh.

"Good to know that it still works for me," she answered with an impish grin.

Luke chuckled and said, "Sweetheart, that'll probably still work for you long after other things stop working for me."

Lorelai gasped and asked, "What things?"

"Up," he said, patting her bottom again.

"Oh, that," she said with a laugh.

"No, get up," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to," she grinned as she wriggled on his lap.

"Okay, okay," he said impatiently.

"We'll get you those pills that make guys whistle a lot," she teased.

"Don't need 'em yet," he grumbled.

Lorelai's smile widened as she asked, "One for the road?"

Luke shook his head and said, "You're impossible."

"Impossibly sexy," she countered.

"That's true."

Lorelai leaned in and whispered in his ear, "A quickie?"

Luke reached for the belt on her robe and whispered back, "Okay, but remember, I still have presents to buy."

"I won't let you forget. I think there are pills for that too," she told him as she stood up and then quickly straddled his lap, reaching for the button on his jeans.

"Here?"

"Why not?"

"Good point," Luke answered as he pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers hungrily.

****

Luke took his time wandering Fifth Avenue, ducking into other stores as cover, just in case Lorelai happened to be nearby. He slipped into Alfred Dunhill and ended up picking out a pair of ridiculously expensive leather driving loves for Richard, and then finally made his way back to Tiffany's. Without a moment of hesitation, he made his way to the case he had hovered over the day before, his eyes zeroing in on his prize while he was still ten feet away. Moments later, a sales associate appeared, and Luke pointed to the item he wanted.

"Ah, a classic," the man said with a smile as he pulled it from the case.

Luke carefully inspected it, his heart beating a little faster now that he held it in his hand. He pressed his lips together for a moment, and then handed it back to the gentleman behind the counter. "I'll take it," he said gruffly.

"Very good," the man replied as Luke reached for his wallet.

Minutes later, he reappeared with the signature blue shopping bag, Luke's credit card and the receipt for him to sign. Luke scanned the total and swallowed hard as he saw $405. 67. He took a deep breath, signed his name, and hooked a finger through the handle on the tiny shopping bag. With a murmured, "Thanks," Luke turned to leave and muttered under his breath, "Crap, am I in trouble."

As he wandered back down Fifth Avenue he worked it all out. They may have put a limit on Christmas, but no one had said anything about their anniversary, he justified. Then he realized that if he gave it to Lorelai for their anniversary, he'd have nothing to give her for Christmas. He stopped in his tracks, looked up and said that he was standing in front of Henri Bendel. He eyed the displays in the window for a moment, and then quickly ducked inside.

****

Lorelai had hit the Sephora like General Sherman marching through Georgia. She loaded Rory up with girl toys that would rival the pile of presents stacked under the tree for the boys. She added a couple of sweaters from H & M and then hit Elizabeth Arden to purchase a spa day for Emily. She took a victory lap through the Saks men's department, figuring on picking up a little something more for Luke that would max out her limit. As she passed a table stacked with buttery soft fine gauge sweaters in a rainbow of colors, she stopped short. Her hand automatically reached for the blue, but then stayed to the green. Moments later, she held the green, a deep wine, and a heathered charcoal grey in her hands, gnawing on her bottom lip as she tried to choose.

A saleswoman approached with a smile and said, "Get them all, they're on sale."

Lorelai laughed and said, "You are the devil, and I can't." She sighed as she replaced the charcoal and stared down at the green and the wine colored sweaters in her hand. "I was just supposed to be getting something little. I've already got his other presents."

The woman smiled and said, "I'm the same way with my husband. I can never resist picking up one more thing. Of course, since I work here he says that I think he's my Ken doll to dress. If I leave it up to him, it's Levis and t-shirts."

Lorelai chuckled and said, "But that's not all bad, right? My husband is the same way, but I would never, ever take those Levis away from him."

"God, no!" the woman gasped in a horrified tone.

Lorelai giggled and said, "I always get him blue. I can't seem to help it, he has these gorgeous blue eyes, you know? But the green is so pretty, and this burgundy would look great on him."

"Which color does he have more of?"

Lorelai snorted and said, "Blue."

"I meant between those two."

"I know. Um, green, I guess," Lorelai said as she tried to catalog Luke's flannels. "Oh, that plum color would be great on him too," she said as she reached down to stroke the deep purple sweater. She shook her head and looked down at the two she held. Resolutely, she placed the green sweater back on the table and handed the wine colored one to the associate. "This one," she said with a nod.

Lorelai circled the table to follow her to the counter, and at the last moment snagged the green sweater once more. "And this one," she added with a stubborn tilt of her chin.

****

They met back at the hotel laden with shopping bags. Luke had carefully folded the telltale blue bag and nestled it into the tissue of the larger Bendel's bag and the beribboned blue box was tucked safely in his coat pocket. Lorelai eyed his bags curiously and wondered what Henri Bendel had to offer that Luke wanted to buy for her so badly that he needed an extension. She held her own bags behind her back, but when she met his eyes, she blurted, "That limit thing was a stupid idea."

Luke's eyebrows shot up and then he laughed, the sound of it echoing through the hushed lobby. He colored slightly as he glanced around and then said, "Yeah, I blew it too."

"Thank God," Lorelai said as she beamed at him. "Did you buy me a Bendel bonnet?"

"Huh?"

"A Shakespeare sonnet? Mickey Mouse?" she continued.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a song, Babe. 'You're the Top', an old Cole Porter song," she explained. "Henri Bendel," she said with a grin as she nodded to the bags he set at his feet.

"Let's get out of here before we have to sell the house," Luke said as he pulled out his wallet and began to search for their valet ticket.

"Good call," Lorelai agreed.

Luke led her over to the grouping of couches near the piano and nodded to the man who had been playing the day before. Lorelai dropped down gratefully and said, "You can leave those here," as she nodded to his bags.

Luke snorted and said, "Not likely. Be right back," he assured her as he went to the bell captains station to arrange for the car and their luggage.

Lorelai smiled at the pianist as he wrapped up a lovely rendition of 'White Christmas'. "Do you know, 'You're the Top'?" she asked.

The man smiled and immediately began playing the tune. Luke returned and plopped tiredly onto the set next to her. "It'll be a few minutes," he said gruffly.

"I'm a total wreck, a worthless check, a flop; but if baby I'm the bottom, you're the top," she sang to him sweetly.

Luke rolled his eyes and took her hand. "You're a nut."

"Nuts about you," she cooed in his ear.

The bell captain signaled Luke just as the song was ending. They gathered their bags, and as Lorelai straightened up, the pianist began to play 'Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)'. Lorelai gasped and turned to Luke with pleading eyes. Luke shook his head and glared at the pianist. "I thought we had a deal," he growled as he took Lorelai's bags from her fingers. Lorelai bobbed her head along with the song as Luke stepped around her. "I want my ten bucks back," he muttered as he stalked to the door.

Luke watched as the bellman arranged their bags in the back of the Tahoe, minutes later, Lorelai came flying through the doors. She flung her arms around Luke's middle and then grinned up at him as she said, "I changed my mind; I want to run away with you instead."

Luke smiled as he opened her door for her and said, "Well, you're in luck. I can offer you a messy house, in an insane town, three screaming kids and one much quieter one."

Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "Cool. Throw in a cheeseburger and you've got a deal!"


	19. Grinches & Clinches

**Grinches and Clinches**

_One, two, three_, he counted in his head. With a heavy sigh, Luke added _four_ as he tossed one last shovel full of snow onto the heap beside the walkway. He jammed the shovel into the pile of snow and left it standing upright as he trudged back to the porch to retrieve the bag of salt that sat beside the door. He reached into the bag and pulled out the old measuring cup that served as a scoop, and began to sprinkle the granules liberally over the steps and walkway. When he was done, he carefully rolled the bag closed and carried it back to the porch, leaving it beside the door as he rang the bell.

"Finished already? My, you are a hard worker, Lucas. Well, come in," Mrs. Pennington said as she opened the front door a little wider and beckoned him inside.

"I'm all snowy," he said as he looked down at his wet jeans and boots.

"Come in and warm up in the hall for a minute," she insisted. As Luke reluctantly stepped inside, the old woman smiled kindly and said, "Wait here on the mat. I have some ginger snaps warm from the oven," she called as she turned and slowly made her way toward the kitchen.

"Uh, thanks, but I'm really not hungry," Luke tried to protest.

"Nonsense, a growing boy like you must have worked up an appetite shoveling all of that snow," she called over her shoulder.

Luke sighed again and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, flexing his gloved fingers to make them warm up faster. This was the part he hated the most. It felt like begging. Logically, he knew it was a simple matter of providing a service in exchange for money, but still, it bothered him. He hated waiting in the overheated hallways. He hated being forced to choke down well intentioned cocoa and cookies. He hated having to make polite small talk as he shifted from foot to foot in the foyer. Most of all, he hated the solicitous concern and probing questions that always came with the crumpled five dollar bills that he shoved into his pocket.

Mrs. Pennington returned a moment later with a paper napkin holding a pile of freshly baked cookies and a five dollar bill that looked like it had been run through the washing machine a few times. He accepted both the payment and the cookies with a mumbled, "Thank you," carefully avoiding her sympathetic gaze as he tucked the money into his pocket and quickly shoved a whole cookie into his mouth to avoid having to speak any more.

Mrs. Pennington smiled gently and said, "Now, you tell your father that I'm having Fred bring over that chicken and rice casserole your mother likes so much, and not to worry about supper tonight."

"Yes, ma'am," Luke mumbled through stuffed cheeks.

This was a trick he had perfected in the last few weeks. Although everything tasted like chalk in his mouth, Luke knew it was best to have a mouthful of food when this moment came, that way he didn't accidentally say something he shouldn't. He looked up into Mrs. Pennington's pale blue eyes and bit back the urge to tell her not to bother. He knew it would only upset the old lady to know that his mother had hardly touched a bite in two weeks. He knew that she would be shocked and saddened to see how beautiful, vivacious Caroline Danes had wasted away in the last month, living on noting but broth and pudding. As it was, it was hard enough for those who had been watching it happen all along.

The bedroom was littered with the metal pull tops of the Hunt's Snack Pack pudding cans his father had begun buying by the case in Woodbury. Sometimes, in the evenings when she was feeling up to it, Caroline would have Luke bring his homework into the bedroom so that she could 'help' him with his multiplication tables or reading assignments. More often than not, she dozed off in the midst of his reading, leaving Luke to stare unseeingly at the sharp metal edges of the lids. Luke flexed his finger in his gloves, feeling the tug of the scab on his index finger where he had run the pad of his finger over the edge as if daring it to cut him. It had. And when he jerked his hand back, his mother stirred, only to find him sucking the blood from his fingertip. "Aw, baby, what'd you do?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"I just wanted to see how sharp it was," Luke explained as his mother weakly pulled his hand from his mouth.

Caroline plucked a tissue from the box that she kept by her side and wrapped it around his finger as she whispered, "Silly boy." She looked up at him and said, "Don't do things like that, my silly boy. I like you in one piece," she added as she pulled his tissue wrapped finger to her dry, chapped lips and kissed it gently. "My baby," she whispered with an adoring smile.

"Would you like some milk?" Mrs. Pennington asked with a worried frown, jolting Luke from his reverie.

Luke shook his head quickly and said, "No. Thank you. I, um, I have to go," he said as he quickly wrapped the rest of the cookies in the napkin and stuffed them into his pocket. "I'll take these home for Lizzie," he said as the color flooded his cheeks.

"If you want more, you just stop by anytime," she said kindly. "Thank you for doing such a good job on the walk. I'm afraid that Fred's back just isn't up to shoveling anymore."

"You're welcome, um, I can do it again, you know, the next time it snows," he offered shyly.

Mrs. Pennington nodded as Luke inched toward the door and said, "We would appreciate that, Lucas. Now you give my best to your parents," she said with a tremulous smile.

"Yeah, I will, thanks," Luke said as he opened the front door and slipped through it as quick as a flash.

With the five dollar bill warm and safe in his jeans pocket and the ginger snaps weighing his coat down like a ton of bricks, Luke retrieved his shovel from the pile at the end of the walkway and trudged on to the next house. He stomped the snow off of his boots when he reached the front porch, and took a deep breath to steel himself as he rang the bell. When Mrs. Krasinski opened the door, Luke asked, "Do you need your walk shoveled?"

Mrs. Krasinski gave him the same sad smile that had greeted him on every porch that morning and said, "I'm sorry, Luke, I promised Bootsy that he could do it this time. The next snowfall is yours, though," she promised.

Luke nodded, the yarn ball at the top of the hat his mother had knitted for him long ago bobbing as he said, "Uh, okay, thanks." As he turned to leave, he heard the door close quietly behind him. Luke slogged his way along the un-shoveled walk, dragging the edge of his shovel through the pristine snow beside him watching it create curlicue patterns as it plowed through the fresh powder. "Stupid Bootsy," he muttered under his breath, worried that he was running out of time.

**

"Stupid Bootsy," Luke grumbled in his sleep.

Lorelai turned to look at him, a small smile playing at her lips as she shoved a copy of Carly's six month picture into the binding of her book, and set the novel that she had been devouring by lamplight on her nightstand. She turned out the lamp and rolled over, rubbing his stomach gently through the worn cotton of his t-shirt as she whispered, "I know, baby, Bootsy is so stupid."

"Huh?" Luke asked groggily, his arm automatically encircling her and holding her to him.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," she whispered.

"Don't wanna sleep," he muttered.

"You love sleeping. Remember? You are a champion sleeper," Lorelai said softly. Luke blinked up at the dark ceiling, disoriented. His arm tightened around her, pressing her closer, urging her over onto his body. Lorelai giggled softly and said, "You are the only man I know who can wake up from a dead sleep and think he should be getting some."

"Hmm? I'd better be the only one," he answered in a raspy voice. "Not getting some," he corrected as he lifted his other arm and wrapped it around her as he finished hauling her up on top of him. "Bad dream," he whispered into her hair.

"Aw, poor baby," Lorelai cooed softly as she kissed his cheek and smoothed his furrowed brow with her fingertips. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No," he said as he squeezed his eye shut and shook his head a bit. "Just a dream."

"Teenage kids giving you a hard time again?" she teased gently.

"No," he answered as he dragged his fingers lazily along the length of her spine. "Stay here," he murmured as she shifted a little.

"Am I your security blanket?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lorelai answered as she buried her face in his neck. She wrapped her arms around his head as she whispered, "I've got you, baby."

"Please don't call me baby," he said hoarsely.

Lorelai smiled and chuckled softly, thinking that he was just being Luke. "Fine, I've got you, stud," she said as she kissed his neck gently. "Better?"

Luke closed his eyes, running his fingers through her long curls to soothe himself as he mumbled, "Much better."

****

Luke saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. "Joshua Gilmore Danes, if I see you stick your finger in that bowl one more time, I'm gonna bite it off. You got me?" he snarled as he yanked a bowl of frosting away from Josh's probing index finger, moving it from the table to the center of the island.

"Daddy bide me!" Josh cried out as he ran from the kitchen in search of Lorelai.

"Bite me, kid," Luke muttered as he bent down to pull two more sheets of cookies from the oven.

Lorelai appeared in the doorway with Carly clinging to a finger on each hand. "Do I have to put you in time out?" she asked.

"I didn't bite him. I just threatened to bite him," Luke muttered as he transferred a tray full sugar cookie of snowmen to the cooling racks.

"Probably not such a great idea, either," Lorelai said cautiously. "I mean, I know you're not cut out to win any jolly elf contests, but when you start threatening to remove your son's digits with your teeth, I'm thinking you may be a tad bit too cranky for Christmas cookie time."

"I'm fine, he just needs to keep his grubby paws out of the frosting," Luke said stubbornly.

"Doll, he's not even three. The odds that he's going to keep his fingers out of anything are somewhere between 'never gonna happen' and 'only in your dreams'," she pointed out.

"I just don't get why he has to poke at everything he eats, it's annoying," Luke muttered.

"Well, I have this theory. You see, he's a male of the species, and males feel an uncontrollable urge to poke…"

"Don't even," Luke growled, as he glared at her.

Lorelai lifted Carly up onto her hip and said, "Your daddy is the crankiest elf ever."

"I just don't get why we're doing this. It's Christmas Eve; don't these people have families they should be spending time with?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Oddly enough, some of our friends consider us family, and I thought it would be nice to have a few of them over for a couple of hours to bask in the glow of your Christmas cheer."

"It's stupid," Luke grumbled.

"Okay, you know what? You're fired," she said as she strode to the counter and began to shoo him away from the tray of Santa Claus faces he was transferring to the rack.

"I wish," Luke snorted.

"I'm serious, Ebenezer Doughboy. Get out before my generous holiday spirit slips just enough that I clobber you," she said as she tried to wrestle the spatula from his hand.

"Back off, what the hell are you doing?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Get out," Lorelai said through clenched teeth. "I can do this, and you are seriously starting to get on my nerves."

"Fine," Luke said as he released the spatula, causing Lorelai to step back to keep her balance.

"Bab… Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but you either need to tell me what's going on with you or you need to get over it really quick," she snapped. "I will not let you ruin Christmas for the rest of us."

Luke flinched as if she had struck him, and then ran a tired hand over his face. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. Lorelai set the spatula on the counter, her jaw set as she carried Carly over to her high chair and began to strap her in. "I just, I haven't been sleeping very well these past few nights," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I know, I've been there," Lorelai said shortly.

Luke opened his mouth, the whole story bubbling up inside of him, fighting for release, but unable to get past the lump that had lodged in his throat. He swallowed hard, ducking his head as he stared at his boots, blinking rapidly to dispel the burning behind his eyes. "I'm just, I'm gonna go out to the garage," he said as he gestured futilely to the back door. "Finish putting together all the stuff you bought in direct violation of the breadbox rule," he added, trying to ease the tension with a deep chuckle.

"Good idea," she said curtly.

Luke walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, grimacing as she tensed beneath his touch. "I am sorry. I promise, I'll be better when I come back in," he said quietly.

Lorelai looked up at him as she straightened. "Tell me what's wrong," she implored him.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nothing is wrong, I swear." He searched her eyes and found only fear and doubt reflected back at him. "The holidays, it's hard," he said in a gravelly voice. "The kids. I miss my parents. I hate that they missed this," he managed to choke out.

"Oh, Luke," she sighed as she saw the pain etched into the lines of his face. "I'm sorry. I hate that they aren't here, but you don't really think they're missing anything, do you?" she asked as she clasped his hand in hers. "They see it all, everything, more than we do," she said with a soft laugh as she raised his hand to her lips. Lorelai kissed his knuckles gently and then rubbed her cheek against the back of his hand. "You know they do."

"Yeah," he answered gruffly.

"How'd my Santas turn out?" Rory asked as she walked into the kitchen, startling them from the moment.

Luke looked down to see Carly staring up at them wide eyed and then gave Rory a weak smile as he said, "Fat."

Rory walked over to the counter to inspect the final tray and said, "You were right, I needed to roll it out some more," as she frowned at the puffy cookies. "Oh well, Santa is supposed to be fat, right?" she asked with a shrug and a sheepish smile.

"Right," Luke said with a nod. He pressed a kiss to Lorelai's forehead, and then dropped a quick one to the top of Carly's curls as she burbled and kicked wildly. He offered Lorelai an apologetic smile as he lifted his old green jacket from the rack by the back door and said, "I'll be back in a little while."

Lorelai nodded as he slipped out of the door before he even pulled his coat on, and stared at his hunched shoulders as he hurried to the safety of the garage.

"What's he doing?" Rory asked as she finished transferring the last of the cookies from the tray to the rack.

"Finishing some assembly," Lorelai said with a dismissive wave. "We don't need him for this, we have the ringer," she added with an impish smile. "Jess!" she called loudly. "Bring your elves and let's get these cookies decorated!"

Rory smirked as she carried a platter of already cooled candy cane shaped cookies to the kitchen table and began to spread sheets wax paper in front of each chair. "I just love that my boyfriend is known for his pastry decoration skills."

"I just don't want to hear about his other skills," Lorelai said as she surveyed the bowls of colored frosting Luke had placed on the table.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "I'm tempted to share, just to get you back for all of those times I was subjected to information overload on you and Luke."

"Who the hell taught them this?" Jess asked in an annoyed tone as he gestured to his feet, where a boy had taken up residence on each foot and clung to his legs.

"Aw, you're wearing your Juke shoes," Lorelai cooed.

"Alright, enough. Go," Jess ordered as he pointed to the table. He tried to smother his smile as both of the twins immediately abandoned their posts and scrambled for the kitchen table.

"Well, as you can see by their mastery of the commands, their father encourages that behavior," Lorelai said with a smug smile. "It's a good thing you two speak the same language, or you could have been wearing them all night."

"Where has Snow Miser gone?" Jess said as he eyed the array of decorating supplies critically.

"Banished to the Fortress of Solitude," Lorelai answered with a nod toward the garage as she made sure that Jake and Josh steady on the chairs they knelt upon.

"He has been a touch crankier than usual the past couple of days," Rory commented as she shot Lorelai a quick glance. "Maybe it's still a Manhattan hangover."

Lorelai shook her head as she carried the last of the cooled cookies to the table. "New York was great. He just hasn't been sleeping well lately," she said with a shrug.

"Tell him to get some Lunesta," Jess muttered as he pulled out his chair.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It'll pass. He doesn't really want to talk about it, but you know, the holidays and stuff…"

Rory turned to Jess with a worried frown and said, "Maybe you should talk to him."

"Me?" Jess asked incredulously. "Why me?" he said as he gestured to Lorelai.

"Because maybe it's a guy thing," Rory insisted.

"That's a whole other pill," Jess said, shaking his head as he sank back against his chair with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"He misses your grandparents," Lorelai said quietly as she smeared white frosting onto a snowman.

She set the frosted cookie in front of Josh and placed a pile of tiny cinnamon Red Hots and mini M&Ms in front of him. She picked up a Red Hot and pressed it into the frosting on the snowman's belly murmuring, "Like this," as she demonstrated. Lorelai watched as Josh promptly ground the pile of candies into the middle of the snowman, pressing them in with the palm of his hand and then promptly licking the frosting from it with a grin. "That's yours," she said as she pointed to the cookie. "Enjoy."

She looked up to see both Rory and Jess watching her expectantly. "What?" she asked. When neither of them answered, Lorelai sighed as she picked up another snowman and began to frost it for Jake. "He's just, you know, we've all been so excited for this Christmas. The boys are old enough now to get excited, I got a little carried away with it," she admitted with a laugh. "It's hard for him that they're not here to see it, that's all."

"Poor Luke," Rory said sadly.

Jess said nothing. He sat back and watched as Lorelai demonstrated the cookie decorating technique for Jake, and then waited for him to employ the same strategy as his brother. When Jake picked up a blue mini M&M and pressed it dead center into the snowman's head, Jess smirked and shook his head. He stood up, swinging his leg over the chair as he said, "Fine, I'll talk to him."

Both Lorelai and Rory looked up in surprise as Jess jerked the back door open, and then pulled it closed behind him as he headed for the garage, ducking his head and bracing against the winter wind. Lorelai looked over at Rory and asked, "How do you suppose that conversation is going to go?"

Rory shook her head slowly and said, "No clue, but I bet we could start a drinking game with all of the grunting."

Lorelai looked over as Jake stared at his cookie intensely. His mind made up, he picked it up, sinking his fingers into the sticky frosting as he bit Frosty's head off. Lorelai smiled at him adoringly and then glanced over at Josh as she said, "My boys."

Rory turned to Carly with a fingertip full of frosting and said, "Seriously, she'll disown you," as she touched it to Carly's mouth. The little girl tasted the frosting and then wrinkled her nose as she stuck her tongue out. "Are you sure she came out of you?" Rory asked with a perplexed scowl.

****

"Need help?" Jess asked as he pulled the garage door shut behind him, dancing on the balls of his feet.

"I've got it," Luke said as he tightened a nut on the wheel of a bright red tricycle.

"That was my subtle way of telling you that I've been sent out here to talk to you," Jess said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Luke turned the propane powered heater that he had blowing in his direction toward his nephew and said, "I got that too."

Jess hunkered down next to the heater and watched as Luke fitted the wrench to the handle bars and gave it another tug for good measure. He held up the red and white plastic steamers that attached to the handlebar caps and looked at Luke questioning. Luke shrugged and said, "Better, otherwise she'll be asking me where they are."

As Jess threaded the streamers through the hole in the caps, Luke began to unpack the parts for the second tricycle. He laid them carefully on a cardboard box he had placed flat against the cement floor, making sure that he had all of the necessary parts. He held up the frame and matched the holes to the rear fender before he groped around on the floor for the tiny plastic bag of nuts and bolts that had come in the box. Without a word, Jess picked up the bag and tore it open, handing Luke the two bolts he sought. "Yours was the first one I ever put together," Luke said quietly. "It was blue."

"I remember it, kind of," Jess said with a nod.

"My dad bought it," Luke said as he attached the nuts to the bolts and began to tighten them.

"I don't remember that," Jess said with a frown.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, you wouldn't. I put it together the week after he died."

"Oh."

Luke lined up the chrome front fender and began to attach it to the frame as he muttered, "She should have bought the plastic ones; they're probably safer."

"But not as cool," Jess said with a wry smile as he handed Luke the front wheel.

"Definitely not," Luke agreed as he took it and began to attach it. He waved his hand at one of the pedals, and Jess promptly handed it to him. "The box sat in the garage since that summer. I remember the day he came home with it, he was so excited, couldn't wait to give it to you," Luke said gruffly. "I told him that it was stupid, that you were a little kid living in New York, and where the hell were you going to ride a tricycle at anyway?" he recalled.

Jess smirked and said, "Up and down the hallway of some apartment building."

Luke chuckled and said, "He said that you were a boy, and that all boys needed a bike. He was always good about that, I always had cool bikes," Luke mused quietly.

"Well, little girls only like the little boys with the cool wheels," Jess said with a laugh.

"Doesn't change, does it?" Luke asked, smiling as he glanced up at Jess.

"I think we disproved that theory, you with your big green monster, and me with the hot Honda. We did pretty well," Jess said with a shrug.

"Yeah."

They fell silent as they continued to work together, gesturing and pointing, eyeballing and adjusting, grunting acknowledgements only when absolutely necessary. Once the handlebars were fitted into place, Luke went over the entire thing again, tightening already tight nuts and checking to see that everything was properly aligned, as Jess threaded a second set of streamer through handlebar caps. Once everything was in place, Luke gave the tricycle a little shove, nodding his approval as the bike glided across a few feet of cement floor. He began to straighten his tools as he eyed the enormous box containing a molded plastic clubhouse for the back yard.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

Jess rubbed his chin and said, "I know you have a lot of stuff to do out here, you know, an elf's work is never done and all that crap…"

"Yeah?" Luke asked suspiciously.

Jess looked up, his brown eyes meeting his uncle's blue ones frankly as he said, "You're missing it. In there," he told him as he jerked his thumb toward the house. "I mean, yeah, they're a mess, and they can be pretty disgusting if you watch too closely, but you're out here, and they're in there."

"Yeah," Luke said gruffly, swallowing hard as he tucked his chin to his chest and stared at the cold hard floor of the garage.

Jess stood up, his knees popping as he straightened up. "I just don't think you should miss this. I can help with this stuff later," he offered.

Luke nodded and caught his upper lip between his teeth and gnawed on it uncertainly. "Got kicked out," he said at last.

Jess nodded and said, "I bet if you tuck that tail far enough between your legs, she'll let you back in."

"Yeah, she always does," Luke admitted with a wry smile.

Jess nodded and with a sardonic twist of his lips said, "Suck it up, be a man, we have cookies to decorate."

Luke closed his eyes for a moment and asked, "Are their hands in the frosting?"

"Of course," Jess laughed.

"God only know where those hands have been," Luke muttered.

Jess' eyebrows shot up as he said, "Oh, you meant the boys?"

Luke chuckled and said, "I suppose Lorelai and Rory are in it too."

"Well, not the stuff in the bowls," Jess said with a shrug. "They're probably following Josh' lead and licking it directly from their appendages."

"I'll be there in a minute," Luke said without meeting Jess' gaze.

"Okay," Jess answered quietly. He walked to the door and said, "Oh, and when you do come in, don't feel bad that your cookies will look like crap. Just don't put them next to mine. Try Josh's, you might stand a chance then."

****

"Lorelai, Sweetheart, these cookies are adorable," Patty cooed as Lorelai placed a tray of decorated cookies on the coffee table.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Aren't they cute? Jess did them."

"Stop telling people that," Jess muttered as he placed a platter of cheese and crackers next to the cookies.

"You did, and they are sooo cute," Lorelai said unapologetically.

"Luke did that one," Jess said as he pointed to the gingerbread man on the edge of the plate and quickly made his escape.

"I can tell," Lorelai called after him with a grin.

Patty and Lorelai both turned toward the doorway as Jess pulled up short to avoid colliding with Rory. She held the bowls of party mix away from her sweater as she tried to dance around him, but in a patented Danes man move, Jess blocked her route, patiently waiting for a light peck on the lips before allowing her to pass. Patty sighed and said, "So in love," as she pressed her hand dramatically to her heart.

"Yes," Lorelai said as Rory approached. She grinned as her daughter narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking about how dreamy your boyfriend is," Lorelai teased in a girly voice.

"So dreamy," Patty said with a lascivious leer.

"Miss Patty," Rory said in a warning tone.

"Darling, I swear I didn't touch him!" Patty said with a bawdy laugh.

"No she saves that for the big boys," Lorelai said, her smile widening as Luke carried a tray filled with mugs of coffee and cocoa into the living room.

"What?" Luke barked as all three of the ladies turned to look at him.

"Just admiring the view, dear," Patty said as Luke bent down to slide the tray onto the coffee table.

Luke straightened up quickly, the drinks sloshing over the rims of the mugs as he shot Lorelai a glare and said, "I'm going to put these someplace else so Carly can't get them."

"Good thinking," Lorelai called after him as he hurried into the dining room. She turned back to Rory and Patty and said, "Well, we won't see them for the rest of the night."

Patty settled back into the cushions with a smug smile and said, "My work here is done."

"A spoon! Gimme a spoon!" Babette cried as she chased Josh into the living room.

"Mama!" Josh squealed as he barreled into Lorelai's legs and pressed his face to her jeans to hide.

"Is Babette trying to gobble my boy?" Lorelai asked as she ran her fingers through Josh's gold tipped curls.

"Daddy bided me," Josh tattled as he grinned up at his mother.

"Fibber. Daddy just said he was going to bite you," Lorelai said as she hoisted him up into her arms. "I can't blame either of them, you are delicious," she said as she kissed his rosy cheek, making loud slurping noises as Babette collapsed onto the couch next to Patty.

"Jos yum," Josh giggled.

"Josh is yummy," she said with a nod. She swung him back down to his feet and said, "Okay, scamper away while you have a chance." She turned back to the ladies on the couch and asked, "Coffee or cocoa?"

"Coffee, Sweetheart," Patty answered.

"Me too," Babette said with a nod.

"Would you like some very special creamer in your coffee?" Lorelai asked with a wink.

"Is it Irish?" Patty asked.

"Yes, but sadly it's not Liam Neeson," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"I guess the Bailey's will have to do," Patty pouted.

"Lots of Bailey's and a splash of coffee for me, Doll," Babette said contentedly.

"Coming right up," Lorelai said as she left the room.

She turned toward the kitchen and heard Luke say, "Why are you in my kitchen, Kirk?"

"But, Lulu's in here," Kirk protested, as Luke pressed his hand to Kirk's shoulder and propelled him from the room.

"She can stay, she's not annoying," Luke said as Lorelai slipped past him into the room.

"Hey, Kirk, Davy and the boys have Legos upstairs," Lorelai called over her shoulder.

"Legos?" Kirk asked, perking up. "I'll be upstairs, Lulu," Kirk called as he dashed for the steps.

"And that is why I love you," Luke murmured in her ear as she rummaged through the fridge looking for the Bailey's Irish Cream.

"I thought you were a leg man," Lorelai murmured as she searched.

"I am, along with most other things about you, but right now it's your ability to think on your feet," he said as he tapped her on the shoulder and held up the bottle she had been searching for.

"Ah, thank you," she said as she plucked the bottle from his hand.

"We have Kahlua too," he informed her.

"Man, we run a full service bar here," Lorelai said as she headed for the dining room to grab two mugs of coffee off of the tray Luke had ditched there.

"I just love coming here," Lulu said as she swayed back and forth with Carly in her arms.

"Big fan of chaos?" Luke asked as unplugged a crock pot filled with Swedish meatballs and carried it toward the dining room.

"Maybe she likes the hot and cold running dust bunnies," Lorelai suggested as she passed him, carrying two mugs of liberally doctored coffee.

"Your house is so alive. It's so much fun to come over here," Lulu said as Luke reappeared.

"Well, it is noisy," he agreed.

"It's warm and cozy. It's a home and that makes everyone feels at home here. That's not easy to do," she pointed out.

"Well, it is much more pleasant since we splurged and got the central heating," Luke said sarcastically.

"I'm trying to pay you a compliment," Lulu said in her stern teacher's voice. When Luke's head snapped up, she blushed and said, "Sorry, hormones."

Luke laughed, the sound startling Carly, who turned and looked at her father alertly. "Man, I was expecting to get detention," he said as he crossed the room and lifted Carly from her arms. "Miss Lulu used the grown up voice on Daddy," he told her, his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. "If she starts flashing the lights, that means we have to be quiet and stay in our seats." He pressed a kiss to Carly's temple and then pulled back, his head swiveling in Lulu's direction as Lorelai walked back into the room. "Did you say 'hormones'?" he demanded.

"I say potahto," Lorelai said as she shot him a puzzled glance.

Lulu nodded, clamping her lips together tightly.

"You're pregnant?" Luke asked.

"Is it yours?" Lorelai asked him, with a puzzled frown.

Luke rolled his eyes as he turned to look at her and said, "I think you know that answer to that."

Lorelai looked at Lulu and asked, "You are?"

"Yep. We just found out for sure," she said with a giddy laugh.

"Aw, Lulu, that's great!" Lorelai said as she rushed over to hug Lulu tightly.

"That is great," Luke agreed. "Well, except, I'm assuming its Kirk's," he said dryly.

"Oh, hush you," Lorelai said as she grabbed a dishcloth from the counter and tossed it at him. It caught him full in the face before dropping onto Carly's head.

Luke lifted the corner of the towel and whispered, "Mommy did it," before pulling it off of her dark curls. While Lorelai and Lulu huddled at the kitchen table, Luke grabbed another dishcloth and carried them both to the laundry room door. He opened the door and tossed the towels in the direction of the washing machine, when heard a shocked squeak. He jerked the door open and groaned, "Aw, geez," as he found his nephew pressing his step daughter up against the dryer.

"Mistletoe," Jess said with an innocent smile as he held up a broccoli floret.

Luke rolled his eyes and growled, "Get out of there," before he turned and stalked through the kitchen to the dining room. He nodded to Andrew and Morey as he checked to make sure that the hors d'oeuvres were holding up okay. When he stepped back into the hallway, Rory rushed past, heading for the living room with the bottle of Bailey's. Luke had almost reached the steps when he heard Jess say, "Sorry about that."

"Her room was right there," Luke pointed out.

Jess snorted and said, "I'm not allowed in the virgin vault, remember?"

"Better than having to see that," Luke grumbled.

"Is that permission?" Jess asked smartly.

"No," Luke snapped.

"You never tried to get Lorelai aside for a little bit at a party?" Jess asked with a snort of disbelief.

"Nevermind what I tried to do," Luke growled.

"Hypocrite," Jess sneered.

"Fine, I am, what are you gonna do about it?" Luke challenged.

"I'll tell you later," Jess said as he turned on his heel and stalked off toward the living room in search of Rory.

"Locking you up," Luke said as he pressed his lips to Carly's curls. "Locking you up and throwing away the key," he said as he started up the stairs.

As he started up the second flight, Kirk came around the corner with Sookie prodding him in the back. "No, Kirk. All the other kids were playing nicely, if you can't share, you can't play," she told him firmly.

"But, I was trying to build a house, Jake was hogging them," Kirk protested.

"I was watching you, Kirk. Jake had those blocks first and you tried to take them away from him," Sookie said in a non nonsense tone. She turned and flashed Luke a happy smile as she continued to march Kirk down the steps. Luke stepped aside to let them pass, shaking his head as he heard Kirk's whining protests taper off when he was pushed into the kitchen and returned to his wife.

He hurried up the rest of the stairs, down the hallway, and poked his head into the boys' room to find it a complete disaster area. Jackson sat crossed legged on the floor as he, Davy and Jake carefully constructed a tower of Duplo blocks that stood taller than Josh as he stood nearby, supervising. In the rocking chair, Gypsy had Martha tucked under one arm and Nat under the other as she read _The Butter Battle Book_ aloud. When Luke set Carly down, she looked up and asked, "You like to read your kids stories about possible nuclear annihilation?"

"It came with the whole Dr. Seuss set. We were saving that one until they got more into politics," Luke answered. "Or start playing with weapons of mass destruction," he added with a smirk.

"I was looking for _The Night before Christmas_, but you don't seem to have that," she said a she nodded to the cram packed bookshelf.

"Oh, it's in our room. We've been switching off between that and the Grinch for two weeks now," he told her.

"Weird how they latch onto certain books and movies and stuff," Gypsy said as she wrinkled her nose. "We've had 'The Brave Little Toaster' in our DVD player for a month."

"Isn't that supposed to be a little scary for kids?" Luke asked.

Gypsy looked up at him and said, "Only if you're raisin' cry babies."

"O-kay," Luke said under his breath. "You want me to get you the other book?" he asked as he watch Carly crawl precariously close to the block tower.

"Yes, this book sucks," Gypsy said as she tossed the _Butter Battle Book_ to the floor.

"No!" Jake howled as if mortally wounded.

"Oh yeah, we don't toss books in this house," Luke said with a smirk as he left the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Gypsy said to Jake as he glared at her accusingly.

"Pikit up," he said, with a worried frown.

Gypsy rolled her eyes as she held Nat out over her legs and said, "Grab that."

Nat picked up the book by its back cover hand held it up triumphantly for her to see. "Thank you," Gypsy said as she settled Nat back on her lap and held the book up for Jake to see. "Look. It's fine, see?"

"Don trow da book," Jake said as he ran over and snatched it from her hand.

"No one is throwing any books," Luke assured him as he walked back into the room with _The Night Before Christmas_ in his hand.

"He's like a little Rory," Gypsy said with as she shook her head.

"Hey, hey!" Jackson laughed as he caught Carly just before she reached for the tower. "Hey, you!" he said as he snatched her up, rolling her up into his arms and blowing a raspberry on her chubby cheek. "What are you, a one woman wrecking ball?" he asked.

"Takes after her mother," Luke drawled as he helped Jake put the injured book back on the shelf and then ran his hand lovingly over the boy's tousled curls. "Hurricane Carly tried to take out your tower," he ratted.

"Take her," Jake said solemnly.

"Take her out entirely or take her downstairs?" Luke asked.

"Oud," Jake said with a definite nod.

Luke chuckled and said, "I don't think we want to take her out of the mix. I'll just take her back downstairs with me." They walked back over to the construction site and Luke said to Jackson, "I'll take that."

"She was going for the knock out," Jackson said as he lifted Carly up to hand her to Luke.

"She doesn't do things halfway," Luke agreed. "You guys all okay up here?" he asked.

"We're fine," Jackson said with a happy nod. "Just keep Kirk away."

"I'm pretty sure your wife has him sitting in a corner," Luke said as he settled Carly onto his hip. As he walked from the room he asked her, "So, if I can find some mistletoe, will you give the old man a kiss?"

****

"You're standing under the mistletoe," Lorelai whispered in his ear.

"Really?" Luke looked up from the sink where his arms were submerged in soapy water to his elbows. He tipped his head back and smirked at the piece of broccoli she dangled over his head. "Funny, I don't remember hanging that there," he said as he turned his head to kiss her.

"It just follows you around," Lorelai said with a shrug. She tossed the broccoli onto the counter and then slipped her hand into the back pocket of his jeans as she said, "The short ones are asleep."

Luke smiled as she gently massaged his butt and said, "Normally, I would take that as a come on."

"Who said it wasn't?" she answered with a saucy smile.

"How much Kahlua did you guzzle?" he asked.

"You have to love coffee flavored booze," Lorelai said as she circled her fingertips slowly.

"Careful, I busted the taller ones earlier. I was already called a hypocrite once tonight," he told her.

Lorelai pressed her cheek to his arm and said, "Oh Babe, it's not the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"What? That I catch them? No thanks."

"No, that you've been called a hypocrite," she corrected.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

"How much more elfing do you have left?" she asked with a grin.

"A bit more," Luke said with a shrug.

"I'll finish these up, you get to the workshop," she said as she withdrew her hand and bumped his hip with hers.

"You want me to just put the big thing out in the yard, right?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I think it just snaps together or something."

Luke snorted and said, "Nothing just snaps together."

"You and me, we click," she said with a flirty smile.

"Wanna just go to bed?" he asked soft and low in her ear.

"Yes, but then we'd definitely be on the naughty list."

"I have no problem with that at all," he told her.

"Bad, bad Santa," she purred.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Do me a favor. I need to finish with Jess' present, so make sure he doesn't wander out there for the next fifteen minutes or so."

"No problem, he and Rory are curled up on the couch watching 'A Christmas Carol'," she told him.

"Okay," he said as he pressed another soft kiss to her lips. He hovered for a moment, brushing his nose against hers as he said, "Sorry I've been so grumpy."

"I like you grumpy, just not that grumpy," she whispered back.

"I'm better," he promised.

"You don't have to be better; you just have to be Luke. My Luke," she said quietly.

Luke kissed her one more time and then smiled as he pointed to the broccoli on the counter. "Mistletoe looks nothing like that."

"Got me a kiss didn't it?" she sassed.

"That it did," he said as he grabbed his jacket from the rack by the door and then headed out to the garage to finish preparing for Christmas.

****

Luke frowned as he checked and rechecked to be sure the gears were shifting properly on the shiny blue mountain bike. Satisfied that the guys at the cycle shop did a good job on assembling it, Luke wheeled it back behind the old bedroom set that had served as its camouflage for the past two weeks. He then tipped the box holding the playhouse over and laid it flat on the garage floor. By the time he had wrestled the first piece from the box, the garage door opened and Jess appeared. "I told you I would help," he groused.

"You were busy snuggling," Luke grunted as he jerked the plastic door facing free from the box.

"Jealous?" Jess asked as he bent down to grab the next piece. It slid from the box easily and he smirked at his uncle as he stood it up against the garage wall.

"I made that easy on you. The damn things were packed in three like sardines," he complained. "Stupid house."

"What's eating you really?" Jess asked bluntly. "I mean, I know that you might be feeling a little misty because it's the holidays and blah, blah, blah, but what's the deal really? Did something go wrong in New York? Rory says you've been acting weird all week," Jess said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Blah, blah, blah?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Well, you aren't exactly known for your chipper, upbeat outlook on life, Luke," Jess argued. "We all know you miss your parents," he began.

"They were your grandparents," Luke said as he pointed a finger at Jess.

"Whom I've either never met or don't remember meeting, yes," Jess pointed out. "I'm sorry if it bothers you, but I can't miss something I never had."

"So they can be dismissed with a 'blah, blah, blah'?" Luke asked, incensed.

"I wasn't dismissing them I was dismissing you," Jess pointed out calmly.

"Oh, well, that's so much better," Luke said in a snide tone.

"Hell, Luke, everyone gets that you like to wallow. It's just that not everyone wants to wallow with you. Guess what? I got a card from Liz and TJ the other day. The usual bullshit, how much she misses me, misses you how she wishes she could move back to Stars Hollow and be closer to family," Jess spouted off. "But she never does it, does she, Luke? What's stopping her? She makes jewelry and sells it at Renaissance fairs, for Christ's sake, she could do that here! But does she move back? No, she doesn't, because she wants to whine about missing her family, but she doesn't want to have to deal with any of it!" Jess began to pace the garage as he said, "And all I could think while I was reading this stupid card about Reindeer farting to give the sleigh a turbo boost was, she's just the same as she always was. I don't know why I keep hoping that will change," he said angrily. "Things are fine how they are, right? I'm way beyond needing my mommy, have been for years! But then I come here, and I sit in that house," he jabbed his finger in the direction of the house. "And, I don't know, maybe it fumes from the diapers, or maybe I've been sniffing too much baby powder, but I can't help but think that this is the way it's supposed to be!"

"Jess," Luke began quietly.

"And then I get mad, because it never was that way, not for me," he said as he pressed his fingertips to his chest. "You had that! Liz had that! They have that, Luke," he hissed. "I know you're sad, and I know that you miss them, but can't you just for once, forget about what you lost and think about what you had?" Jess shouted.

"I have been!" Luke shouted loud enough to break through. "It's all I've been thinking about all week. And yes, it makes me sad, but it also makes me happy." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair as he said, "I saw something in New York, something that reminded me. It threw me off. I keep dreaming about it. I went back and I bought it. I want to give it to Lorelai so badly, but we made this stupid agreement on how much to spend on Christmas," he said with a bitter laugh. "My idea, of course," he added as he pointed to his chest. "I made a big deal about it. We even upped the limit, but I still went way over it," he confessed. "All I can think about is how much I want her to have it, but I can't give it to her tomorrow." He sighed and sat down on an old trunk filled with his mother's tablecloths and curtains. "I bought it, thinking I would give it to her for our anniversary, but it's not an anniversary gift, it's a Christmas gift, and then I bought all of this other stupid stuff for Christmas that she isn't going to want," he rambled and he covered his face with his hands and then raked them down his cheeks, pulling on the skin roughly.

"Who cares?" Jess asked with a bewildered shake of his head.

"What?"

"Who cares if you went over? You really think Lorelai will complain about you spending too much money on her?" Jess scoffed.

"That's not the point, we agreed to doNat what we didn't spend to charity, or at least, match it or something," Luke explained.

"So, what? You can't make the payments? You need a loan?" he asked.

"No, it's not that," Luke said derisively.

"I'm failing to see your problem," Jess said stubbornly.

"My problem is," Luke began heatedly. He looked up and saw Jess staring down at him, his brow knit in a perfect imitation of his grandfather. Luke looked away quickly, swallowing hard as he said, "My problem is, what if she doesn't understand?"

"Understand? Understand why you went over budget or understand you?" Jess asked, perplexed.

"Me. Why I had to get it for her, what it means," Luke said as he hung his head, rubbing his palms together nervously.

Jess sighed and said, "Luke, there has not, and probably never will be, another person on the face of this earth that understands you like Lorelai does." He laughed and said, "It's probably because she's nuts too, but there you go." He dropped down onto the trunk next to Luke and said, "You can make her understand."

"Yeah, maybe," Luke said gruffly.

"I need you to understand something," Jess told him quietly.

"What?"

"I bought Rory a ring. A diamond. Not a very big one, but it's not microscopic," Jess said as he turned to gauge his uncle's reaction. When Luke sat up slowly, rubbing his hands along his jeans and gripping his knees tightly, Jess went on. "I guess it's an engagement ring, that is, if she wants it to be. Otherwise, it's just a ring."

"Just a ring," Luke repeated.

"I need you to understand that I need to do this," Jess said firmly. "I need to let her know what my plan is."

"Your plan. What is your plan?" Luke asked cautiously.

"My plan is to do whatever it takes to make her happy. It's completely her call. If she wants to get married tomorrow, I'll make that happen. If she never wants to make an honest man out of me, I'll spend the rest of my days living in sin," Jess told him. "If she wants me to follow her all over the world, I've applied for a passport. If she moves, New York, San Francisco, Peoria, I don't care, I'm going," he said with a nod. "If she decides that the only place she wants to be is Stars Hollow, I'll hit the reverend and the rabbi up for my old job."

"Doesn't sound like much of a plan," Luke commented.

"It's all the plan I need," Jess told him. "I sold a book."

"A book?"

"It's crap," he said dismissively. "Actually, it's not 'Crap' it was 'Nuts' but I made it into crap. Truncheon pressed a couple hundred of them. It fell into someone's hands, probably by the power of Richard Gilmore," he snorted. "And now, I've sold out. Mass market paperbacks, here I come," he said with wry smile.

"I have no idea what you just said other than you sold a book," Luke said as he shook his head.

"You don't need to understand that," Jess told him. "All you need to understand, what I'm asking you to understand, is that the only thing I am absolutely certain of is this, her, of having that one day," Jess said as he gestured toward the house. "With Rory. Only with Rory."

Luke nodded as he digested Jess' words. He looked down at his hands, and slowly pried his finger from his knee. He offered Jess his hand as he said simply, "Congratulations."

"For the book or for the ring?" Jess asked as he took Luke's hand and nodded as he shook it. Luke shrugged, smiled wanly and wrapped his left arm around his nephew's shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze before patting him heartily on the back. He coughed lightly and said, "We should get that thing put together."

"Yeah," Jess agreed as he stood up and stared at the pieces leaning up against the wall. "I think it just snaps together," he pointed out.

Luke snorted as he stood up and clapped Jess on the shoulder a little too roughly. "You just keep thinking that," he said with a dry chuckle. As they carried the pieces out into the back yard, Luke asked, "You spendin' the night?"

"Depends, am I sleeping on the sofa or do I rate the guest room?"

"It's none of my damn business where you sleep," Luke grumbled as he looked up and gave Jess a slight nod. When Jess' eyebrows shot up at the implied permission, Luke pointed to the piece that Jess held in his hands. "Get a screwdriver, there is no way in hell this thing just snaps together."

As Luke waited for Jess to return with the tools, he looked up at the window just in time to see Lorelai attempt to squirt whipped cream into Rory's open mouth from a foot away, and the two of them dissolve into giggles when she missed. "Aw, man, do you guys see what you're missing?" he murmured to the clear, dark winter's sky.

Luke stared up at the stars shining above him, and jumped as the garage door slammed shut and Jess called, "I brought both the Phillips and the flat head. Can we just get the damn thing put together, now? It's cold out here."

"Why any girl would want a pansy like you, I'll never know," Luke muttered as his piece with the panel on the ground.

"Why any woman would marry a foul, surly old crank like you is beyond me," Jess answered with a smirk.

Luke looked up at the window, nudged Jess and pointed as Rory tried to attempt the same stunt with the whipped cream. When it shot all over Lorelai's face, and the two women collapsed with laughter again, the two men shared a look of perfect understanding. "Gene pool," Jess muttered.

"Must be," Luke agreed as he pressed down with all his weight and the two pieces snapped into place.


	20. Bedtime Stories, Part 1

**A/N: Okay, so this next part was too long to post as a single chapter. I have broken it into two, for easier reading, but will post them both at the same time. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, they make me very happy!**

**Bedroom Stories, Part 1**

Luke opened the back door in time to hear Lorelai yell up the stairs, "Are you being naughty? Really? On Christmas Eve? Not so smart, guys!"

Luke walked into the hallway and asked, "They haven't crashed yet?"

"Nope, the little pink bunnies get out of bed every five minutes like clockwork," she reported.

"Get in bed!" Luke yelled up the steps. He was rewarded a second later by the sound of scampering feet and squeals of laughter.

Lorelai smirked and said, "The voice is good with the commands, but something tells me that they are not really afraid of you."

"Could have been the giggling," Rory agreed as she squeezed past them. "I'll give them the Grinch, but if that doesn't work, I'm afraid we may have to dose them with Dimetapp."

"Thanks, Sweets," Lorelai called as Rory started up the steps. She turned back to Luke and clapped her hands together as she said, "Okay, progress report. Where are we at, Santa?"

"All set," he said with a nod. Luke glanced up; craning his neck to be sure that Rory had disappeared down the hall. "Listen, two things, uh, Jess is staying here tonight," he told her with a nod.

"Good, he should," Lorelai said as she tugged on his arm to lead him into the living room.

"Wait," Luke said as he resisted a little.

"Tick tock, some people will be up before six o'clock," she said with a grin.

"Meaning you," Luke retorted. "Uh, he wants to talk to you," he said as he gestured to the kitchen.

"Talk to me?" Lorelai asked blankly.

"About something for Rory," Luke said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah, okay," Lorelai said as she glanced at the stairs again. "Well, I'd better hurry," she grinned as she headed for the kitchen. With a worried frown, Luke watched her go and then stepped into the living room to prepare room for Santa's gifts.

"Hey," Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen and went directly to the coffee pot.

"Hi," Jess said, shortly. He stood up from where he lounged against the island and forced himself to pull his hands from his pockets. "Did Luke tell you that I needed to talk to you?"

"Yes, but I have to tell you, you left it a little late for a present consultation. I hope you checked the return policies," she teased as she placed the pot back on the burner.

"I think I have it covered," Jess chuckled.

"What'd you get her?"

"A bunch of stuff," Jess said dismissively. "Um, the thing I wanted to talk to you about isn't really a Christmas present."

"Oh?" she asked, turning to look at him as she raised her mug to her lips. Jess waited patiently as she took a sip of her coffee and then lowered the mug with an appreciative moan. "Someone broke out the nutmeg," she said with a grin.

"I bought Rory a ring," Jess said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Oh," Lorelai gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"It's not really an engagement ring, well, unless she wants it to be," Jess said as he opened the box and showed it to her.

"Oh," she breathed. Lorelai set the mug aside as she saw the simple emerald cut diamond solitaire set in white gold.

"I just wanted you, and Luke, to know that I am in this for keeps, you know?" he said gruffly.

"Oh," Lorelai whispered, her eyes fixed on the ring.

"I'll wait as long as she wants to wait. Forever, if that's what she decides, but I want her to know what I want," he told her.

"Oh."

"You're kind of scaring me," Jess said with a nervous laugh. "I, uh, I need your, um, blessing?"

"My blessing?" Lorelai said questioningly, finally locating her vocabulary.

"Or not," Jess said, lifting his chin a little. Lorelai watched the muscle in his jaw tense and jump as he waited for her response, his teeth clenched as he braced for the worst.

"Of course," she said at last.

"Of course, what?"

"I mean, yes, if that's what you both want," she began slowly. She looked up and met his dark eyes. "You're so young."

"If it's any consolation, I don't expect her to want to get married right away," Jess said cautiously. "I just want to make my, um, intentions clear."

"It's beautiful," Lorelai murmured as she looked down at the box he held. "May I?" Jess handed it to her, and Lorelai gently lifted the ring from its velvet nest. "Perfect. Simple, classic, so Rory," she murmured. She looked up again and asked, "Can I give you a little advice?"

"You're holding the ring," Jess pointed out.

Lorelai chucked as she placed it back in the box and handed it back to him. Jess snapped the lid shut and quickly shoved the box back into his pocket as Lorelai twisted her fingers, trying to find the right words. "Um, I don't think… Just don't, don't put her on the spot, okay?" she asked at last. "Do this in private, don't make a big production out of it. For both of your sakes," she added.

"You think she'll say no," Jess concluded.

"I think she'll say, 'Not right now,' but I think the answer will ultimately be a resounding yes. I just want you guys to be able to talk it over, sort it out without the pressure, you know?" Lorelai smiled at Jess affectionately and said, "I don't want your feelings hurt if she doesn't respond enthusiastically at first. You know that Rory likes to think things through. She's not one to get all swept up in the romance of the moment, and I'm afraid that you might take that the wrong way, especially if people are watching."

"So, yes, I have your blessing, but it's a 'no' to a public proposal," Jess confirmed with a nod.

"When she's ready, you can hire a sky writer if you want, but Jess, I don't think she is quite yet," Lorelai said quietly. "I do know that she loves you. The forever kind of love," she said softly. "Give her that pretty ring and let her know it's that way for you too, but don't tie a bunch of expectations to it, bows are much prettier," she added with a cajoling smile.

"You're right," Jess said reluctantly.

"But you can ask her, you know, just in case," she said with a teasing smile. "You never know."

"Did Luke tell you that I'm staying here tonight?" he asked as he glanced nervously toward the hall.

"Yeah, that's cool," Lorelai said with a nod. She picked up her mug and crossed over to stand in front of him. "It's a beautiful ring, Jess. She'll love it," she said sincerely.

"Thank you."

"She may even love it more than she loves you. We're that way when presented with sparkly objects," she teased.

"I've noticed that," he said dryly.

Lorelai smiled and clutched her mug with both hands as she leaned forward and pecked a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'd better get to work," she said quietly and turned to leave the room.

"I'm gonna run back to the apartment and get my stuff," Jess said with a nod.

Rory came downstairs after finally getting the twins settled down. She peeked into the living room and grinned as she saw the tricycles parked in front of the tree. Luke tinkered with the chrome fender while her mother washed down the cookies the twins had left on a plate for Santa with a healthy slug of her coffee. "Hey," she called as she shuffled into the room.

"Hi," Lorelai said brightly.

"Jess leave?" Rory asked as she looked around the room.

"He ran to the apartment to grab his bag," Luke said as he stood up.

"Oh, cool," Rory said as she broke the leg off of a gingerbread man.

"Cruel, sadistic girl," Lorelai admonished. "What did Mommy teach you?"

"Oh, sorry," Rory said as she picked up the cookie and bit its head off.

"And that isn't cruel?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Instantaneous death," both women answered at once.

"More merciful," Rory explained.

"Otherwise, he's still alive and you're just eating his legs," Lorelai said with a nod.

"You're twisted," Luke grumbled.

"Drink the milk," Lorelai said as she nudged Luke and pointed to the glass they had put out with the cookies.

Luke winced as he picked it up and said, "Nice and warm. Can't I just dump some of it out?"

"No!" both women cried, offended.

"Okay, that's just getting too weird," Luke said as he gave them a pointed stare. He closed his eyes and took three big swallows of the milk before placing the glass back on the coffee table and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"And he takes it like a man!" Lorelai grinned.

"Can we get ready for bed now?" Luke grumbled.

"Yes, sugar plum, let's snuggle you into your bed," Lorelai said as she stood up and placed her hand in the center of his back. "You are an excellent elf."

"I thought I was Santa," Luke mumbled as he turned toward the hall.

Lorelai shook her head as she grinned at Rory and said, "It's all about the title."

"You guys will lock up?" Luke asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Yep, we'll take care of it," Rory answered with a nod.

"Night, Hon, see you bright and early," Lorelai called with a waggle of her fingers as she followed Luke to the stairs. She pressed both hands into the small of his back, digging in with her thumbs as he began to climb and smiled when she heard his soft groan. Luke paused and waited for her to join him on the step before draping his arm around her shoulder. Lorelai reached up, clutching his fingers tightly. "Not such a bad night, huh?" she asked, sparing him a glance.

"Good night," he answered gruffly.

"And tomorrow is Christmas, we can lounge around in our pajamas all day," she said with a tired smile.

"I think I'll put pants on before your mother gets here," he said dryly.

Lorelai smiled as she pushed the door to Carly's room open wider and they stepped inside. They stood quietly watching their daughter sleep, her tiny rosebud mouth open, and her arms slung over her head. Lorelai reached out and touched her flushed cheek as she murmured, "Poor snuffle-y girl."

"She seems to be sleeping better," Luke whispered back.

"Yeah, I think she's over the worst of it," Lorelai agreed. "Poor baby, I told you it was frigid in Grandma's house."

"Shh," Luke admonished.

"Okay, maybe you were a little sniffle-y before you went to Grandma's, but its more fun for Mommy to blame Grandma." Luke glowered at the raised rail of the crib and then tried to release the ancient catches quietly. "What are you doing?" Lorelai whispered.

He lowered the rail and then ran his hand softly through Carly's dark curls as he leaned down and kissed her sweet rosy cheek. "Just kissing her goodnight."

Lorelai shook her head as she leaned down to kiss Carly too. "Daddy's a goner, kid. Keep up the good work."

"I was a goner the minute she was born," Luke said quietly as he raised the rail back into place.

"She was so little, last year," Lorelai said as she leaned into Luke's arm.

"Just a couple of weeks old," he agreed.

"Tiny, so tiny," Lorelai whispered. She pressed her lips together tightly as Luke enfolded her into his arms. He held her tightly, kissing her hair as she exhaled slowly. "It went too fast," she whispered.

"Plenty more where that came from," he assured her.

"More babies?" Lorelai asked with a confused frown.

"More time. More of them," he explained with a chuckle.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Wow, for a minute there, I thought you were going to tell me that the ice pack thing was all a clever ruse."

"I'm not that clever," Luke said with a smile as he pulled back and brushed her hair from her face.

Lorelai chuckled as she took his hand and led him from the room. They made their way down the hall by the glow of the nightlights. When they stepped into the room, they found Josh's bed had been abandoned, and both boys asleep on Jake's. "Best of friends, worst of enemies," Lorelai murmured in Luke's ear.

"I'm not gonna bother moving him, he'll just move back as soon as we leave," Luke whispered.

Lorelai grinned and nudged Luke lightly as she pointed to the copy of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ peeking out from under Jake's pillow. Luke shook his head as he leaned down, brushing Josh's golden curls back form his forehead and kissing it lightly. He moved to do the same to Jake as he whispered, "You guys are nuts."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I think they know that, I just don't think that they care."

"Well, it works for you," Luke said as he straightened up and waited for Lorelai to tuck them in.

As they left the room, Lorelai clutched Luke's arm and said excitedly, "I can't wait for morning."

Luke chuckled and said, "I think you're more excited than they are," as they walked into their bedroom.

"Probably, but I don't care. I will never forget that Christmas that all Rory was talking about was this doll she had seen in this store in Woodbury. It wasn't even a really fancy doll, but at the time, I was so broke, there was no way I could get that doll," she recalled. "She talked about it all of the time, and I was saving and taking extra shifts, and stuff, but she needed clothes, and I thought it was more important to get her the clothes, you know?" She shook her head and said, "I remember putting her to bed that night and she was still talking about that doll, and man, Luke, I knew I had blown it. Christmas isn't the time for being practical. Christmas is supposed to be magical, and I, I let her down," Lorelai said, as she closed her eyes, the memory of that Christmas Eve overwhelming her.

"You were being a good mother," Luke interjected.

"Yeah," she said with a sad smile. "But sometimes being a good mom means you let them have cookies for dinner after a really bad day. Sometimes, you let them stay up a little later to snuggle on the couch and watch old movies with you. Sometimes, you just have to buy the doll, Luke, even if they have outgrown their winter coat."

"And how did Rory take it?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Oh, she never knew. Mia tapped at the door to the potting shed holding a bag from the toy store. She smiled, wished us a Merry Christmas, and walked away before I could even say anything."

"Sounds like Mia," Luke said as he gave Lorelai a hug and an extra squeeze.

Lorelai nodded. "Remind me to call her tomorrow?" she asked.

"I will."

"My mother gave her the most beautiful winter coat that year," Lorelai said as she snuggled into his shoulder. "Blue wool with the black velvet collar and cuffs, and two rows of black velvet covered buttons." Lorelai chuckled softly and said, "Of course, she couldn't play in the snow in it, but I had the new snowsuit covered, so it all worked out."

"Things usually do," he said with a nod.

Lorelai pulled back and looked up at him. "That sounded almost optimistic," she commented suspiciously.

Luke rolled his eyes as he released her and said, "Let's get ready for bed.

"You're all excited too," she taunted as she followed him into the bathroom.

"Of course I am," Luke mumbled as he plucked his toothbrush from the holder.

"You're practically giddy," she accused.

"I don't do giddy," Luke deadpanned as he coated the brush with toothpaste and promptly shoved it into his mouth.

"Did he tell you what he wanted to talk to me about?" Luke looked up, meeting her eyes in the mirror, continuing to brush as he nodded slowly. "Did he ask for your blessing too?"

Luke shook his head and spit a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. "Not my blessing, I got more of a warning," he said before he resumed his brushing.

"I asked him to talk to her in private about it. I didn't want him making some but announcement, you know, with my parents here, and Rory feeling trapped," she explained.

Luke nodded as he spit again and began to rinse. He wiped his mouth on the hand towel and turned to look at her, holding his dripping toothbrush in his hand. "Did you give it?"

"My blessing?" Lorelai asked. "Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, does it really make a difference if I say no?"

"To Rory, it would."

"Why would I? They love each other. It's gonna happen eventually, right?"

"Right," Luke said as he dropped his toothbrush back into the holder. He pressed his lips to her temple and then murmured, "You may not want to storm Rory's room in the morning."

Lorelai's jaw dropped as she watched him leave the bathroom. "What does that mean?" she asked as she followed him into the bedroom. "Did you finally had Jess the keys to the kingdom?"

"I just told him it didn't care where he slept. I'm just telling you that if the guest room and the couch are empty, you may not want to burst in and bounce on the bed as usual," Luke said as he tossed his shirt into the hamper.

"Wow," she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Luke looked up at her and said with a shrug, "It's gonna happen eventually, right?"

Lorelai gasped dramatically and asked, "But under your roof?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his jeans and said, "Getting to be like spitting into the wind."

Lorelai grinned as she watched him undress and said, "It's so sexy when you stand there in your underwear and socks and talk about spit."

"Would you just get ready?" he asked impatiently.

"Back in a sec, save me a spot," Lorelai called with a laugh as she disappeared into the bathroom.

****

The coals in the grate glowed orange as Rory sat on the couch cradling a cup of cocoa between her palms and staring at the Christmas tree. She heard the back door open and close but didn't move, knowing that he would seek her out in a matter of moments. She looked up as he appeared in the doorway. "Sitting alone in the dark?" Jess asked.

"It's not dark, Gertrude it lit up," she said as she nodded to the tree.

Jess rolled his eyes at the use of the tree's proper name, but stepped into the room anyway. He sat down next to her on the couch, stretched his arm out behind her head and looked up at the tree. "You did good," he said with a nod.

"I think this is one of our best," Rory said, settling against him with a happy sigh. "I mean, Luke and I are a formidable tree choosing team, but I have to say, I think we outdid ourselves this year."

"And only came home with one. I'm proud of you," Jess said as he toyed with a strand of her silken hair.

"Luke put the kibosh on the reforesting effort," Rory said sadly.

"Well, he did light all four of them, though," Jess said as he nodded toward the back yard. "Who'd have thought that Luke Danes would ever become a tree decorating machine."

"Luke likes Christmas, he just doesn't want to admit it."

"And he doesn't want to celebrate it on any other day," Jess added with a smirk.

Rory smiled up at him as she said, "I'm glad you're staying here tonight."

Jess smiled and said, "Got a kind of a Christmas present from old Uncle Luke."

"Oh?"

"He said he doesn't care where I sleep," Jess told her with a pointed look.

"Really?" Rory asked in a voice laced with disbelief.

"Gimme a bible, I'll swear on it."

"Wow. What do you suppose brought that on?" she asked.

Jess stared at the tree for a moment and then said, "I told him about my plan."

"Your plan?"

"Yep. I have plan," Jess answered with a nod.

"Care to share the plan with your girlfriend?" she asked as she rubbed his leg and batted her eyelashes at him.

Jess shrugged and said, "My girlfriend is the plan."

"She is?"

"Yes." Jess leaned into her and dug into the front pocket of his jeans. Curling his fingers around the ring box, he palmed it as he pulled it free. "Your mom asked me to do this in private, and this seems like as good a time as any," he began.

"My mom knows the plan?" Rory asked with a frown.

"Yes, she kind of had to."

"Well, color me intrigued," Rory murmured.

"Good, I don't want to be too predictable," Jess said with a grin.

"Are you going to share or not?"

Jess took a deep breath and then said, "We don't really talk about it. Not this, not us. We talk about everything else, and how it can affect us, but we never really talk about us."

"Okay," Rory said encouragingly.

Jess lifted his arm from her shoulders and turned to face her. "Rory, my plan is to be with you for a long, long time."

"Good plan. Um, do you think you can be a little more finite on the time range?" she asked cautiously.

"Uh, not really. Um, I guess forever," Jess told her.

"You guess?"

"Well, you get a say in this too," he said defensively.

"I have no real idea what you're getting at," Rory complained.

"This, Rory, I'm getting at this," he said impatiently as he held the ring box up for her to see. When she stared at it, dumbfounded, Jess went on. "I can't open it because your mom reminded me that you guys are easily distracted by sparkly things. It's a ring, Rory. I want to give you this ring," he said nervously.

"A ring," she breathed.

"It can be just a ring, or it can be more, it's totally up to you."

"Up to me?"

"Yes. I'll do whatever you want to do," he assured her.

"Wait, wait," she said as she waved her hand.

"Hang on," Jess said as he plucked the mug of cocoa from her hand and placed it on the coffee table.

"This can't be completely up to me," she told him. "You just said that we never talk about it, so let's talk about it. What do you want, Jess?" she asked.

"I just want to be with you," he answered simply.

Rory shook her head and said, "No, you're already with me, with or without a ring. What do you want this ring to mean?" she pressed.

"Well, obviously, I'm hoping that someday you'll want to get married." When she just stared at him for a moment, he added, "To me."

"You want to marry me," she said slowly.

"Well, not like tomorrow," Jess jumped in quickly. "It can be whenever you're ready. We can wait ten minutes, or ten years if you want." Rory blinked rapidly, trying to process it all. "I just want to be the guy when you're ready. I'll go wherever you want to go, do whatever you want to do."

"You are the guy, you know that," she said softly. "That's what you want?"

Jess nodded and said, "Someday."

"Like in the next decade?" she fished.

"Sure, if you want."

"Your plan doesn't sound very well thought out," she told him with a laugh.

"Oh, I've thought about it. There's more to it than that, but I don't want to mess with logistics tonight. I just want to know if you plan on, or you know, see us someday maybe having something like this," he trailed off as he gestured to the room.

"I take it you don't mean just the pretty tree," she murmured.

"I mean all of it," he said frankly.

"House, kids, cars, jobs," Rory said softly.

Jess nodded and said, "Crushing mortgage, orthodontists and IRAs."

"Wow," Rory breathed.

"I take it that you haven't really thought about it," Jess said, trying to hide his disappointment and silently thanking Lorelai for her advice.

"Oh, I've thought about it, just not really in such vivid terms," Rory told him sincerely.

"But you have thought about it?" Jess asked hopefully.

"Sure, I just didn't think we'd be talking about it this soon," Rory said slowly.

"We don't. We don't have to talk about it right now. We can wait," he assured her.

"But, you have a ring," she pointed out. "And a plan."

"That was the plan. You just heard it in its entirety," Jess confessed.

"So your only plan is to marry me and do whatever I want to do?" she asked with a small smile.

"Pretty much."

"Well, what woman in her right mind would refuse that," Rory said with a laugh. "Can I see my ring?"

"Do you want it?" Jess asked worriedly.

"That depends," Rory answered with a teasing grin.

"In that case, no." Jess leaned back and began to shove the ring box into his pocket once more.

"Wait," Rory said as she dove for his hand and tried to wrestle it from him. Jess fell back onto the couch and pulled her down with him as she tried to get to the box.

"Tell me, Rory," Jess said between fits of laughter. "What's your plan?"

Rory stopped struggling and looked down at him. She gazed into his warm brown eyes and said, "You never even asked."

"Can't leave myself open to that kind of rejection," Jess answered, trying to smile his way through the truth.

"Ask me," she whispered.

"No."

"Ask me, I double dog dare ya," she challenged.

Jess rolled his eyes and said, "I don't think this is one of the things that falls under the double dog dare rules."

"Yes, it does, chicken."

"Wow, now I wanna ask you," he laughed.

Rory smiled happily as she lowered her lips to his and kissed him softly. "Ask me," she whispered, opening her eyes slowly to meet his.

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me? Someday?" Jess asked as he smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Yes, I will marry you someday," she answered softly.

"Did you just say that to get the ring?"

"Yes."

"Fine, you win. Do what you want with it," Jess said as he held up the box.

Rory shook her head and said, "Show me the ring you picked for me."

"Very bossy," Jess complained as he opened the box and turned it toward her.

"So pretty," Rory breathed. "Put it on me."

"Must I do everything for you?" Jess asked as he took the ring from the box, and slipped it onto her trembling hand.

"We're engaged," she said in an awed tone.

"Looks that way," he said with a nod.

Rory kissed him again and then told him, "I have a five year plan. Paris made me fill it out. It's something that Terrance, her life coach, made her do. I did mine, and it's funny, because so much of it either directly or indirectly depended on you." Rory reached up, brushing her hand through his thick hair. "I had to hide it and tell her I didn't do it. I didn't want her going all feminista on me," she confessed.

"I'm a part of the five year plan?" Jess asked hoarsely.

Rory nodded and said, "I know, how very _Mona Lisa Smile_ of me, huh?"

"I love you, Rory."

Rory smiled and said, "From now on, you can address me as the Future Mrs. Mariano."

Jess snorted and said, "That'll stir the NOW crowd."

"You're okay with tabling this discussion for another year or two?" she asked worriedly.

"You just let me know when you're ready to add it to the agenda," he said with a nod.

"Wanna go see my room?" she asked coyly.

Jess rolled his eyes and said, "I've seen it."

"Come on, I say we take advantage of Luke's Christmas spirit. You never know how long it'll last," she said as she scrambled up off of him.

"Usually it's about 24 hours," Jess said with a smirk.

"Huh. Kind of like a stomach virus," Rory joked. "Where's your bag?" she asked as she turned off the Christmas tree lights.

"In your room," Jess answered with a smug smile.


	21. Bedtime Stories, Part 2

**Bedtime Stories, Part 2**

_Luke stared up at the tiny gunmetal grey house. It was worn around the edges, the signs of neglect becoming more and more apparent to the naked eye. Luke could see that one black shutter was loose on the hinges. The paint was beginning to pucker and peel, and the windows were covered with film despite the heavy drapes that kept the world at bay. In his pocket, he could feel the two crumbled fives he had managed to collect already that day. Sadly, by the time he got out that morning, many people had already plowed out from under the six inches that had fallen the night before. As it was, there was a deluge of guys from his class toting shovels and going door to door, all because Bootsy had shot his mouth off about saving up for a slot car track in case he didn't get it for Christmas._

"_Stupid Bootsy," he mumbled, tucking his face into his scarf and trying not to think about the awesome track he had seen in the Sears catalog. It wasn't hard to put it from his mind while he was shoveling, but staring up at this house, the slot car track was looking better and better, since he knew he already had more than enough money to buy it._

_Luke shoved his gloved hand into his pocket, and felt the crinkle of the bills crammed down at the bottom. He only needed ten more dollars. He glanced up and down the street, eying the neatly shoveled walkways with a sigh. He may be close, but he was running out of options. Briefly, Luke considered asking his dad for some money to add to what he had earned, but when he had broached the subject before, William had simply assured Luke that he didn't need to worry about anything, he had it all covered. But he couldn't have this covered, Luke realized, he wasn't there, he didn't know. _

_**_

_School had just let out for the summer, and Caroline had suckered Luke into accompanying her to Woodbury to run some errands by dangling the possibility of new baseball cleats in front of him like a carrot. After dropping Lizzie at Miss Patty's for her lesson and arranging for her to go home with one of her friends, they set out._

_Luke knew he was being a little snotty to his mother, but he couldn't seem to help himself. She'd been so distracted lately, barely hearing him when he talked. She'd been so tired lately; often asleep on the couch when he and Lizzie got home from school. She'd almost missed little league sign ups because she had to go into Hartford for some meeting. The house didn't smell like cookies anymore, or pot roast, for that matter. They'd seemed to have fallen into some kind of cream of mushroom swamp, a casserole appearing on the table each night for dinner. The one time he dared to make a comment about breaking through the potato chip crust, his father's steely glare was enough to pin Luke back in his seat. The list of infractions was long and varied, and Caroline was well aware that as far as her son was concerned, she was failing him. As the scenery whipped by, he stared sullenly out of the window, trying to ignore her chatter._

"_I have to stop by Roberson's and pick up a new battery for your dad's watch while they fix the clasp on this bracelet," she said as she nodded to the slim cold link bracelet his father had given to her for some occasion or another._

"_Okay," he muttered._

"_And then, we need to run to the pharmacy," she said, keeping her eyes fixed on the road._

"_Fine."_

"_And then, maybe we can stop by Reed's and take a look at those cleats," she said in a sing song voice._

_Luke narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at her and said, "Why are you so happy?"_

"_I'm out with my best guy, why wouldn't I be happy?" she asked, her smile fading a bit._

_Luke shrugged and said, "You seem extra happy today."_

"_I'm just feeling good today," she said, trying to keep her voice light and breezy. "Good enough, that we may have to have ice cream," she said with a nod._

"_O-kay," Luke said slowly. He turned his attention back to the window and watched as they cruised into downtown Woodbury. He was silent as she parked the station wagon at an angle to the curb. Luke had to be careful when he opened his door with just enough room to shimmy out between their car and the giant Cadillac parked in the next stop. He walked slowly, trailing his mother into the jewelry store, and hovering near the door with his hands in his packets, staring at his sneakers as she talked to the man at the counter. While the repair was being made, Caroline browsed the jewelry displayed on inky black velvet in the cases. She stopped at one case and said, "Oh, Luke look. Isn't it pretty?" She turned and beckoned him forward. Reluctantly Luke left his post by the door and looked down at the silver locket his mother pointed to in the case. "I should ask your dad to get it for me," she said as she leaned down to peer through the glass. "Don't tell him this, but I would put a picture of you in there, that way I can take you with me everywhere," she said conspiratorially as she leaned over and kissed the top of his head._

_Like any boy his age, Luke squirmed away, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone had witnessed his mother's patently uncool display of affection. "Mom," he said in a hushed voice._

"_You're my guy, right? My one true love," she said with a sparkling smile. "I'd wear it so that you could always be close to my heart," she teased, getting a kick out of watching him scuff his shoes and look away as the blush rose in his cheeks. "I'm still the first girl you ever loved, right Lucas?" she asked affectionately. Luke shook his head as he fought to bite back a smile. "Yes, I am," Caroline asserted, gaining confidence in the slight upturn of his lips. _

"_Here you are, Mrs. Danes," the man said as he stepped out of the back room holding her bracelet. As he helped her with the catch and they discussed which battery would be right for William's watch, Luke surreptitiously eyed the locket his mother had pointed to. When they moved to the other side of the room to ring up the sale, Luke cocked his head and peered at the tiny white tag that was attached to the necklace. His eyes widened as he saw the price, and then he straightened up, shoving his hands into his pockets._

_He promptly forgot about the necklace as his mother headed for the door calling, "I think we should go to Reed's next, and then the pharmacy." Luke was out of that store so fast that, years later, the owner would swear he had seen Stars Hollow High's Butch Danes run his first race._

_**_

_Luke stared down at the ankle deep snow that was seeping into his boots. He noted the single set of footprints that followed the sidewalk to the front walk, up to the mailbox, and then back down again, forming a stylized 'V' in the pristine snow. He saw more footprints that trailed down the steps and beat a short path to and from the gigantic powder blue Buick parked in the driveway. Christmas Eve was the next day. This was his last chance._

_Luke trudged through the snow to the porch, picking his way carefully in the footprints of those who had come and gone before. He leaned his shovel against the rail and slowly climbed the steps. After drawing a bracing breath of icy cold air, Luke raised his gloved hand and knocked on the door. When it swung open, he looked up at the scowling man that filled the doorway and said, "I'll shovel your walk and steps for ten dollars."_

"_Ten?" he laughed. "Thought the going rate was five."_

"_Ten," Luke insisted, going for broke._

"_Why would I pay you ten to do it, when I can get any one of those other boneheads to do it for five?" _

"_I need ten dollars," Luke said bluntly._

"_You're a ballsy little cuss, aren't you? You're supposed to give family a discount, kid, not charge 'em double," Louie laughed._

"_Do you want me to shovel it or not?" Luke asked._

"_No. If I wanted it shoveled, I'd do it myself. As it is, it just makes people think its okay to knock on your door if you've shoveled and salted the walk. I'm hopin' the mailman gives up and takes my bills to your dad's place instead. Worked last winter," Louie grumbled._

_Luke's shoulders slumped as his mind raced, trying to figure out some way to get the money he needed. Finally, he looked up at his uncle with a measuring stare and said, "I'll do it this time and next time." _

"_I just told you I'll shovel it myself if I feel like it," Louie growled._

"_It's already up to your a…" Luke spat, cutting off the word that would have surely earned him a sharp cuff from his father._

_Instead Louie laughed and said, "Maybe your ass, kid, but not mine." He stepped back and said, "If we're going to negotiate, you'd better come in, I'm not payin' to heat all of Stars Hollow," he muttered as he walked into the run down living room._

_Luke stepped into the house, closing the door behind him and wrinkling nose as he breathed in the scent of stale cigar smoke. He spied one smoldering in the glass ashtray next to the ancient brocade couch, and then looked down at his boots, watching the clumps of snow melt from the tops of them onto the slush stained carpet just inside the door._

"_I don't have any cookies, spiced cider or any of that other crap to offer you, but there may be a Coca Cola in the fridge," Louie said, nodding toward the kitchen as he lowered himself to the sofa with a groan. _

_Luke looked up and blurted, "I have Ted Williams card."_

_A short laugh burst from Louie's lips as he said, "Geez, kid, you are desperate, aren't you? You in deep with your bookie? Your friend Bootsy cut off the supply of girlie magazines? How about I just give you this pint of Jim Beam that I have here, and you go away and leave me alone?"_

"_It's not a rookie card, but it's a Topps," Luke continued._

"_What the hell do you need money for anyway?" Louie asked incredulously._

"_I just need it," Luke said stubbornly._

"_Well, you're not getting a damn thing from me until you fess up. You're dad's all curious too. What are you saving up for? A new glove?" he demanded._

_Luke shook his head and said, "No."_

"_BB gun? Chemistry set so that you can blow up the school?" Louie persisted._

"_It's not for me," Luke said through clenched teeth._

"_Not for you? You've been working your butt off for someone else? A girl? Are you wanting to buy a present for a girl?" he asked, his eyebrows rising appreciatively._

"_Yes," Luke said simply._

_Louie laughed and said, "What are you, nine now? You're too young to be buying girls, presents."_

"_Eleven," Luke corrected him automatically._

"_Still too young. Forget the girl, they'll be a big enough pain in the ass when you're a few years older," his uncle said sagely._

"_Do you want the card?" Luke demanded._

"_For ten bucks? Not if it isn't a rookie card," Louie scoffed. "Do yourself a favor, buy your little girly a candy cane, and then save your money for something better, a new bike, maybe."_

"_It's for Mom," Luke said quietly._

"_Your mom? I thought you said it was for a girl."_

"_She's a girl," Luke spat._

"_Aw, aren't you precious?" Louie asked mockingly. "Mama's boy wants to give his girl something special."_

"_Forget it," Luke said as he turned and reached for the door handle._

_Louie watched as Luke yanked the door open and then said, "Ten bucks, and you shovel it for the rest of the winter."_

_Luke turned and stared at his uncle suspiciously. "Do you mean it?"_

_Louie snorted and said, "Kid, this is supposed to be the worst winter Stars Hollow has seen in fifty years. You're going to be working that scrawny little butt off digging me out."_

"_Do you mean it?" Luke said as he stepped back into the room and held out his hand as he had seen his father do when he and Louie made bets on who could haul in the biggest fish._

_Louie stared down at Luke's hand, his brow creased as he looked back at his nephew's earnest face. "Sure, kid," he said gruffly as he shook Luke's hand._

"_Can you pay me now?" Luke asked._

"_Kid, you sure do have a pair in there somewhere," Louie chuckled._

"_And, I need a ride to Woodbury," Luke said, laying all of his cards on the table._

"_Let me see if I got this straight. You want me to give you ten dollars for something you haven't done yet, and then you want me to drive you all the way to Woodbury so that you can spend my money?" Louie scoffed._

"_Yes, and you can't tell dad," Luke said with a nod._

_Louie picked up the cigar that smoldered in the ashtray and twirled it against the bottom, smoothing the ash off. He shook his head slowly and said, "You ready to go now?"_

"_I just have to run home and get the rest of my money," Luke told him._

"_You have five minutes, run fast, kid," Louie said as he stuck the cigar into his mouth and pulled until the tip flamed bright orange._

_**_

"_That'll be $90.10," the Mr. Roberson said to Luke._

"_Ninety?" Luke asked, feeling as if all of the breath had been sucked from his lungs. "I thought it was eighty-five dollars," he said, crestfallen._

"_It is, son, but there's the state sales tax added to that," Mr. Roberson said kindly._

"_I only have eighty-five. Well, eighty-eight fifty," Luke said as he dug through his pockets, pulling out the last of his crumpled bills and two quarters. He looked up at the owner with pleading eyes. "I can bring you another two dollars after Christmas," he offered._

_Mr. Roberson sighed as he pressed his lips together, trying to hold back his smile. Just as he opened his mouth, the tall man who had been hovering by the door stepped forward._

"_I've got it," Louie said gruffly as he tossed two more dollars onto the counter._

_Luke turned and stared up at his uncle, his jaw hanging open. "Thanks," he breathed._

"_There's a tax on everything, kid, don't forget that," Louie said as he turned away._

_When Mr. Roberson gave Luke forty cents in change and the small shopping bag containing a plush velvet box, Luke immediately turned and offered the change to Louie. His uncle shook him off and said, "Keep it. Merry Christmas. Don't say I never gave you nothin'," as he headed for the door._

_Minutes later, the old Buick sailed along the highway, heading back to Stars Hollow. _

"_You know, your mom has three hundred necklaces," Louie said at last._

"_This one's different," Luke answered, staring out of the window._

"_The last thing she needs right now is another necklace, kid," Louie grumbled._

"_She wants this one. She told me," Luke insisted._

"_Won't make her any better," Louie said bluntly._

_Luke turned his head further away as he watched the snow covered ground rush past. "No, but it will make her happy," he said quietly._

"_I want my driveway done too," Louie said as he flicked open his Zippo hand held the flame to the end of his cigar._

"_Fine," Luke said as he cracked the window, pulling in the cold fresh air._

****

Without a start, Luke opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. He turned his head slowly and saw that the luminescent glow of his bedside clock read two fifty-six. Slowly he turned to look at Lorelai, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest before smiling at how she curled the back of her hand into her cheek, just like Jake. Carefully, he slipped from the bed, hiking his sweatpants up as he shuffled from the room and to the gate at the top of the stairs. As quietly as he could, he unlatched it, stepping down and closing it behind him without letting it catch completely. He hurried down the steps and to the front closet. He opened the door and felt through the coats until he located his leather jacket. He pulled the bright blue box from the inside pocket, closed the door, and hurried for the stairs once again. After securing the gate behind him, and double checking to make sure it was latched, Luke padded back into the bedroom with the box held tightly in his hand. He turned on his bedside lamp, dove into the bed, kissed her cheek softly as he whispered, "Lorelai, wake up."

"Mmuph," she grumbled as she tried to roll away from him.

"Sweetheart, please, I need you to wake up," he said a little bit louder. Luke softened his words with a trail of sweet kisses over her cheek and jaw.

"You can't be serious," she muttered.

"I am, wake up," he whispered again.

"Luke I am not waking up to have sex with you in the middle of the night. If you're that desperate, go to it, just don't wake me up," she said, squeezing her eyes closed.

Luke chuckled and said, "I have to tell you a story."

"Sugar plums dancing, no mice stirring," she answered.

"Are you listening?" he asked.

"Mm hmm," Lorelai hummed.

"The summer before I turned eleven, my mom and I went shopping. I wasn't much better about shopping then than I am now, but that time I wanted to go," he began. "You see, little league was starting, and I was finally in the ten and over bracket. That meant we got real baseball uniforms, and if you could sucker your parents into it, you could wear cleats," he told her.

"Cool," Lorelai mumbled.

"Yes, I was a big tool that summer," he said dryly.

"What time is it?" she asked as she rolled onto her back once more.

"A little after three," he told her. "Anyway, that was the summer my mom got sick, except at the time, I didn't know that she was sick," he went on to explain. "I was pretty much a little jerk to her, but she wanted me to go, and promised a trip to the sporting goods store, so I went."

"Okay," Lorelai said as she blinked blearily.

"She had some errands to run, so we had to go to the jeweler's to have a bracelet fixed and get a watch battery for my dad. While we were there, she pointed out this silver locket on a necklace. She told me that she wanted it so that she could put a picture of me in there, and I could be with her always."

"Sweet," Lorelai said, her lips curving into a smile.

Luke chuckled and blushed, just as he had that day in the store. "I wasn't very sweet about it, but she was. Anyway, the cleats called, and I forgot about the necklace."

"Typical boy," she said softly.

"By fall, things weren't going so well, and after Thanksgiving, they got even worse. Mom could hardly get out of bed, dad was spending all of his time running himself ragged, trying to keep the business running, trying to keep up with us, trying to keep her going," Luke said, his voice registering deeper and softer. "A couple of weeks before Christmas, Lizzie was watching something on TV, and the girl, she had a locket on, just like the one Mom had pointed out in the store. I had about twenty some dollars saved up, left over from raking leaves and some birthday money. The locket we saw in Woodbury was eighty-five dollars. I went to my dad, and tried to tell him that I wanted to get something for mom, but he just said to save my money, not to worry about Christmas, that he'd take care of that." Luke took a deep breath, watching her reaction intently as she stared up at him quietly. "Believe it or not, he was much worse at wrapping presents than I was, so I ended up doing it. He bought her a couple of really nice robes and some nightgowns, even some slippers with the fuzzy feathery stuff on them," Luke recalled.

"Marabou," Lorelai said softly.

"Yeah. Well, I knew that while this was stuff she would use, it wasn't what she wanted, so I decided that I would get that locket for her," he said with a small shrug. He looked down at the blue box in his hand and said, "I shoveled walks, I carried groceries, hell I even subbed for Bootsy on his paper route when he got the flu, but the day before Christmas Eve, I was still short. I was desperate, so I went to my Uncle Louie," he said with a wry smile.

"Louie? Foul, kiss my butt, Louie?" Lorelai asked, incredulous.

Luke nodded and said, "Didn't you hear me say I was desperate? Anyway, I sold my soul to Uncle Louie for ten dollars and a ride to Woodbury."

"Did you get it?"

"I did," Luke said nodding along as the tale spun out. "I went home that night, and after everyone was in bed, I turned on the lamp on my desk, and dug out my model airplane kit."

"What for?"

"It had an exacto knife in it," Luke said with a shrug.

**

_Luke cringed when the desk drawer closed a little too loudly. He sat down on the chair, pulling his lamp a little closer as he dug the pen knife from the box and set it beside the small stack of snapshots he had pulled from his pillowcase. He went to the closet, and reached up on the shelf for his baseball glove. Cradled in the oiled leather were a baseball, and the tiny shopping bag embossed with the name Roberson's. Placing the glove and ball on the bedroom floor, Luke carried the bag back to his desk, and pulled out the velvet box._

_Luke opened the lid slowly, half afraid that when he saw it again, it wouldn't be the right one, or it would have lost it's shine. He exhaled his relief when the locket shone in the lamplight, gleaming up at him from its velvet bed. He caught his tongue between his teeth, and carefully pressed his thumbnail to the catch. When the locket opened, he felt a surge of pleasure, knowing that it wouldn't be empty for long. He held each of the pictures up to the locket, trying to figure out which one would best fit. He was so intent on his project, that Luke didn't hear his bedroom door swing open on not-so-well-oiled hinges, or the creak of the old floorboards behind him. He settled on a picture, picked up the pen knife, and then hesitated, remember what his dad always said when they worked on projects around the house. "Measure twice, cut once," Luke murmured as he held the picture up once more._

_A heavy hand fell on his shoulder as he father said, "That's right."_

_Luke jumped, the pen knife clattering to the desktop and rolling off of the edge. He looked up at his father, panic stricken, and then followed William's gaze to the locket in the jeweler's box. "I paid for it," Luke said in a rush._

"_Good. I don't have to worry about bailing you out, then," his father said. "So, this is what the shoveling was for?"_

"_She said it was what she wanted," Luke said in a rush. "I mean, the robe and stuff, they're nice, and she'll really like them, but this is what she said she wanted," he tried to explain._

"_So you got it for her," his father said gruffly as he sat down on the edge of Luke's bed._

"_Maybe she just wants something that doesn't remind her, you know?" Luke said cautiously._

"_Yeah," William agreed. "I might as well have bought her a damn bedpan while I was at it," he muttered after a moment._

"_I can put both of our names on it," Luke offered._

_William swallowed hard, and then reached out to smooth his hand over Luke's fine hair. He tousled it gently as he stood up again. "Nah, it's yours to give. You get the girl this time, but watch out, I plan to steal her from you again," he warned._

"_Okay," Luke said with a nod._

"_How much are you into Louie for?" he asked._

_Luke's eyes widened, and then they narrowed again, hating the way that nothing could ever be a secret in this town. "Ten bucks and a ride to Woodbury."_

"_And he's getting?"_

"_His walks and driveway shoveled for the rest of the winter," Luke grumbled._

_William nodded and said, "Well, at least I don't have to worry about Charlie delivering his mail to the store then." He cocked his head as he looked down at the picture Luke held. "You need help with that?"_

"_No, I've got it," Luke answered._

"_Fifteen minutes, and then back in bed, got that?"_

"_Yes sir," Luke answered. Once his father pulled the bedroom door closed again, Luke turned back to the desk, bent down to pick up his knife, and then carefully cut his face out of the picture._

**

"I think I just fell a little bit more in love with you," Lorelai whispered.

Luke held the Tiffany's box balanced on the palm of his hand as he offered it to her. "I got this for you," he said in a raspy voice. "I wasn't supposed to. It went even more over the limit than I thought it would. Of course, I probably could have gotten something like it someplace else, but I saw it and…" He broke off, looking down at the box. "It looks just like it," he whispered. "It's all I could think about. I've been dreaming about it every night. Every sidewalk, every casserole, every over-baked ginger snap."

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai said as she reached out to hug him, but he shook his head slowly.

"I need you to have this. I want you to understand," he said quietly. "This doesn't make me sad. It makes me happy," he tried to explain.

"You haven't seemed very happy," she said softly.

Luke chuckled and ducked his head as he said, "I'm all screwed up. I am happy. Too happy, maybe, but there you go." He held the box out to her and said, "It may come in the fancy blue box, but it isn't fancy. I don't want you to be disappointed. I just wanted to give this to you. It seems right."

"Okay," Lorelai said as she took the box from his hand, toying with the silky white ribbon.

"I gave one of those to the first girl I ever loved, and now I'm giving one to the last girl I'll ever love," he said with a helpless shrug.

Lorelai sat up quickly, the robin's egg box trapped between them, as she cupped the back of his head and kissed him sweetly, pouring all of the emotion of the moment into her kiss. She pulled away, breathlessly searching his face, committing every mussed clump of hair and the worn green t-shirt with the holes around the collar to memory. Lorelai pressed her forehead to his, her nose brushing his lightly for a moment as she wet her dry lips. "Sometimes, not too often, but just often enough to keep me on my toes, you say the most incredible things to me," she whispered.

"It's my job to keep you on your toes," he said quietly. "Merry Christmas, Lorelai. There's a bunch of useless crap under the tree that I bought in a panic, and I have no anniversary gift for you now, but this is what I want to give you. Now. Today." He kissed her lips softly and then sat back. "Open it."

Lorelai stared down at the box and said, "I think the story and the box may have been enough."

"Consider this a bonus," he said with a slow smile.

"I love bonuses," Lorelai murmured as she pulled one end of the ribbon.

Luke cocked his head, watching it as carefully smoothed the ribbon over her knee, and then lifted the lid of the box. She turned it over in her hand, letting the jeweler's box slip into her hand, and he smiled as he saw her run her thumb over the soft material. Lorelai opened the box to find a simple oval locket with a subtly beveled edge. She pressed her fingers to her lips, blinking her eyes to fight back the moisture that threatened. Gingerly, Lorelai freed the necklace from the box and held it out to Luke. "Open it for me?" she asked.

Luke nodded and chewed the inside of his cheek a bit as he pressed his thumbnail to the catch. When the locket sprung open, he held it out to her and said, "I thought about putting the kids in there, or me on one side and them on the other, but I decided that I was feeling a little selfish. This Christmas, I'm getting my girl."

Lorelai stopped the pendant from swinging by cupping it in her hand. A slow smile crept across her face as she said, "That's my Burger Boy."

Luke smiled and said, "All of the smiley ones just looked dorky. I figured I'd go with the more natural expression."

"Ah, but you're wrong, the smile comes so much easier now. Takes a lot of work for me to get you back to this scowl," she teased.

"Can I, uh," he said as he gestured to her throat.

"Oh! Yes, put it on for me," Lorelai said quickly.

Luke moved over and draped the necklace around her throat as she lifted her hair from her neck. He made sure that the clasp was secure, and then placed a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. Lorelai smiled and said, "I'm feeling kind of bad about the underwear and socks I bought you. Maybe I should come up with a good story to sell them."

"You have a little time to cook something up," Luke said as he moved down to lie back on the pillows. "We should try to get some sleep."

Lorelai grinned as she snuggled up against him and said, "Not sleepy now."

Luke quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What do you want to do?"

Lorelai snorted and said, "Not that. I want you to tell me what your mom said when you gave it to her," she told him as she pressed her hand over his heart.

Luke shook his head and said, "She was, uh, happy."

"You're not going to tell me?" she asked.

"That was between me and her," he said gruffly.

"Tease," Lorelai pouted. She trailed her fingers over his stomach as they lay quietly lost in thought. "So, her locket?" Lorelai asked at last.

"She took me with her everywhere," Luke whispered.

Lorelai nodded slightly and said, "Good. A lady should always have a strong escort."

Luke smiled ruefully at the ceiling and said, "I'm not sure how strong I was."

****

_On Christmas morning, Luke walked down the stairs to se his mother sitting on the sofa. Her hair was freshly washed and set on curlers the night before, and now fell in soft waves over her shoulders. A little bit of blush and lipstick added color to her pale face, but it was the smile that lit her from within as she saw Luke coming down the stairs with Lizzie's hand in his. Luke's own smile was instantaneous. "Hey, you're here," he said as they hurried down the steps._

"_Of course I'm here. You think I would miss Christmas? I love Christmas," Caroline said with a laugh. She looked over at William, silently thanking him for getting up before dawn to help her get ready. "Looks like Santa has been here," she said with a grin._

_Luke gave his mother a patient look, even though he knew that she knew that he and Lizzie both knew, Caroline steadfastly refused to admit to any suck knowledge. "A bike!" Lizzie squealed as she raced across the room to the pale purple with the pink banana seat. "Look Luke!"_

"_Cool," Luke agreed as he spied bright blue bike with curved handle bars parked behind the tree. He walked over to it and then looked at his father questioningly. _

"_It's one of those new ten-speeds. I got it in Hartford. The guy says these things are going to be the next big thing," William told him._

"_Wow, thanks. I've never seen one with the bars like that," Luke said as he ran his hand over the curved bars._

"_They're for racing," William told him. "More aerodynamic." _

"_Very cool," Luke said with a grin. "Thanks."_

"_Santa brought it," his mother insisted._

"_Uh, yeah, tell Santa thanks," Luke said as he and his father shared an amused look._

_The morning went, with present after present ripped open and gifts displayed and admired. William watched Caroline, noting how each smile masked a wince, and as the frenzy went on, she sank into the side of the couch a little more. Oblivious, Luke tore the paper off of a large box to reveal the much coveted slot car track. He looked up at his father, his eyes wide with shock and delight, and William said, "I heard some of the boys talking about them. I checked out the store in Woodbury, and there was only one left, so I grabbed it. I figure we can race later."_

"_Wow, thanks," Luke breathed as he inspected the box._

"_It's kind of a bonus gift. The guy said that they were selling out all over the place," his dad said with a shrug._

"_I love that a man who makes his living in retail listens to every salesman as if it were the gospel truth," Caroline teased in a tired voice._

"_What do you say we let your mom rest for a bit while we rustle up some breakfast?" William asked as he stood up from his chair._

_Luke brow knit, as he turned to look at his mother and for the first time that morning, saw how things really were. "I have something else," he said quietly as he looked up at his dad._

"_Why don't you wait, and give it to her yourself. Just the two of you," William said as he couched next to Luke, pretending to inspect the race set._

"_Okay," Luke mumbled, trying desperately to mask his disappointment. While William gently lifted Caroline into his arms, Luke turned away, pretending to watch Lizzie arrange her Barbie accessories in her new case. When his father came back downstairs, he gave Luke a slight nod, and watched as his son scrambled up from the floor and dashed up the stairs._

_Minutes later, Luke walked into his parents' bedroom holding a small, clumsily wrapped gift. Caroline opened her eyes and said, "Hi, baby. Too much excitement, I guess."_

"_I got this for you," he said as he held out the box._

_Caroline smiled as she took it from him and placed it on her stomach. She tore the paper from the box in little strips, smiling at him sheepishly as he watched. Finally, she lifted the lit of the jeweler's box to reveal the locket that she had admired on a better day. "Oh," she breathed softly._

"_That's the right one, right?" Luke asked, fidgeting nervously beside the bed._

"_It's exactly right. It's perfect," she said softly. She lifted the necklace from the box and asked, "Will you open it for me?"_

_Luke pressed his thumb to the catch and the locket sprang open to show his little league picture from the year before. "That's the only one that would fit right," he explained._

"_Oh, baby, it's beautiful," she said, tears brimming in her eyes. "Put it on for me?"_

_Luke climbed up onto the bed, careful not to move too fast, or to jostle her. Caroline lifted her head off of the pillow as she raised her hair up off of her shoulders. Once the clasp was secured, Caroline quickly pulled him to her before he could escape. "Mom," Luke protested weakly._

_Caroline ran her fingers through his hair and whispered, "Just be my baby again for a minute, okay? Just for a minute." Luke unfolded his legs, stretching out on the bed next to her, anxiously watching her face as she closed her eyes, but continued to stroke his hair. "I just need to rest for a minute," she said softly._

_Luke closed his eyes, and soon drifted back to sleep. And when breakfast was ready, he didn't even care that his father found him curled up next to his mother like a big baby. He just sat up and shuffled from the room as William settled the tray over Caroline's lap. Luke hovered in the hallway for a few minutes, listening to the low rumble of his father's voice as he said, "Wow, you have an appetite today."_

"_It's gonna be a good day," Caroline told him._

****

Luke stared up at the ceiling, his fingers threading their way through Lorelai's tangled curls as her breathing grew deep and even. A small smile curved his lips as he remembered how he had generously invited Bootsy over to see his slot car track the following day. Replaying it all in his head, Luke recalled that his mother was right, it was a good day. He glanced at the clock and realized that in about two hours, another good day would begin.


	22. Elves are Supposed to be Jolly

**Elves are Supposed to be Jolly**

Lorelai awoke as the first sound of Carly's congested cries squawked through the monitor. She looked up at Luke and found him in a deep sleep, his face peaceful and boyish as he made up for the restless nights that had plagued him for days. She carefully disentangled herself from his arms and slipped from the bed. Moments later, she lifted Carly from her crib, and the little girl quickly quieted, burying her face in Lorelai's neck and snuffling softly. "Aw, poor sweet sugar plum," Lorelai cooed as she rubbed Carly's back gently. "Come on, let's get you changed and get you a little breakfast."

Carly lay docilely on the changing table as Lorelai stripped off her sleeper and wet diaper. "Now I know you aren't feeling well, no evasive maneuvers," Lorelai said softly. When Carly gave her a ghost of a smile, Lorelai returned one full force. "Good morning, my Christmas angel. Not used to seeing me this early are you?" She wiped and powdered her bottom, and expertly slipped a fresh diaper beneath her. "Daddy's sleeping. Normally, I'd have pounced on him by now, but he looked so sweet." Lorelai slipped a clean undershirt over Carly's head and bent down to rub her nose against her daughter's as she asked, "Pretty dress or the stripey elf outfit?" When Carly grabbed for her lips, Lorelai chuckled and said, "I agree, the elf is much cuter."

She carried Carly over to the closet and pulled the outfit from a small hanger. "We'll put your pretty dress on later, when we go to Mam and Mpaw's for dinner."

Lorelai quickly dressed the baby in the red and green leggings with the matching green top. "Oh, you look like an elf," she said happily. "Can you sing elf carols? We are Santa's elves, filling Santa's shelves with a toy for each girl and boy," she sang softly. Carly smiled widely and Lorelai grinned. "Yes, we love Rudolph. We even love the Bumble. They bounce, you know," she added as she picked Carly up and settled her onto her hip. "Ready, Hermey?"

They went downstairs and Lorelai started the coffee pot before filling Carly's sippy cup with milk. She mixed up a bowl of the rice cereal the little girl loved, and then pulled jars of applesauce and peaches from the cabinet. "Sorry, Mommy serves a strictly continental breakfast. You want eggs, you wait for the man."

As she fed Carly's her breakfast, Lorelai stared out at the sun coming up over the snow covered back yard. She smiled at the playhouse that now dominated the center of the yard, and then at the four Christmas trees of varying sizes that Luke had planted along the back fence and lit with tiny twinkle lights. "I love Christmas," Lorelai whispered, leaning closer to softly kiss her daughter's curly head. The locket that Luke had given to her in the wee small hours of the morning swung forward, and Carly reached to grab it. "Oh no, little girl," Lorelai said as she quickly disentangled Carly's fingers. "That's mine. You may think you've got him all wrapped up, but the boy is still mine." She closed her hand around the locket feeling the warm smooth weight of it against the palm of her hand. "He'll always be mine, but I don't mind sharing a little bit of him with you guys."

The doorbell jolted her from the quiet moment, and Lorelai turned to look at the clock on the stove. "Oh!" she said as she jumped up. "Stay put," she called as she hurried for the front door, pushing her hair back from her face. Lorelai unlocked the front door and pulled it open, shivering in the icy blast of air that accompanied her parents into the house.

"You're not up yet?" Emily asked as Richard closed the door behind them.

"Sorry, uh, no. I guess it's kind of a lazy Christmas morning around here. I didn't realize it was so late."

"It's six-thirty, Lorelai, that's hardly late," Richard said as he took Emily's coat.

"Well, late for the morning after Santa comes," Lorelai amended. "All the Whos are still asnooze except for me and Cindy Lou Who," she told them. "I have coffee, though, and Luke baked a coffee cake yesterday," she said as she waved them toward the kitchen.

"Aren't you chilly?" Emily asked as she eyed the flannel pajamas patterned with skiing penguins that Lorelai wore with her fuzzy pink slippers.

"I'm okay," Lorelai told them as they stepped into the kitchen.

Both Emily and Richard's faces lit up as they saw their granddaughter perched in the high chair. "Well hello. Are you the early bird?" Emily asked as she quickly crossed the room.

"She's still feeling a little puny," Lorelai said as she pulled two mugs from the cabinet.

"Oh, poor girl," Emily said softly as she tried to smooth Carly's wild curls with her fingers. "Grandma hates that you aren't feeling well," she said as she sank down into the chair Lorelai had deserted.

"She's better, just not a hundred percent," Lorelai told them as she carried the mugs of coffee to the kitchen table.

Richard nodded to the bowls on the table and said, "We interrupted breakfast."

"Yes, which in that case it's a good thing she's out of sorts because she would never have let me walk away in the middle of a meal," Lorelai said with a wry smile.

"Yes, well, she's hungry," Emily said as she picked up the spoon and offered Carly a bite of the peaches.

"And it appears that I am obsolete," Lorelai said as she placed the coffee cake Luke had made and some plates and forks on the table. "Dad?" she asked as she nodded to the cake.

"In a little bit," Richard said easily as he sipped his coffee and watched his granddaughter consume her breakfast with a smitten smile.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll go up and see if any creatures are stirring, and straighten myself up a bit," Lorelai said as she tugged at her pajama top.

"Well, don't wake them. We're in no hurry," Emily told her.

Lorelai nodded and pointed to Carly as she backed from the room. "Watch her, she's wily. Don't let the sweet elf look fool you."

"Takes after her mother," Emily said with a small smile.

"Probably too much," Lorelai agreed as she turned to leave. "Except I would never eat those peaches," she called over her shoulder as she dashed for the stairs.

Richard smiled at Emily and they sat quietly as Carly finished her meal. "This is nice," he said at last.

"Getting up at the crack of dawn to feed a baby cereal and fruit?" Emily asked with a playful smirk.

"Coming here. This little bit of quiet just before the Christmas morning frenzy. Sharing my coffee with two beautiful ladies," Richard said with a satisfied smile.

"I believe he's flirting with us," Emily said to Carly as she wiped her mouth with the edge of a bib that read, 'Dear Santa, I can explain…'

"Ba," Carly said softly, her little voice raspy.

"Yes, he's trying to sweet talk us. You have to watch out for the smooth talking men like your grandfather," Emily said as she removed the tray and began to unbuckle the straps that held the little girl in place.

Richard chuckled and said, "I believe I tripped over my tongue every time I tried to talk to you."

"Perhaps a little, but even that was charming," Emily said as she lifted Carly from the chair and let the little girl stand on her lap. "What do you say? Should we give the silver tongued devil a Christmas kiss?"

"Please," Richard said as he gazed at Carly adoringly.

"Well, alright, but next time you need to have your mistletoe. A lady doesn't bestow her kisses on just anyone," Emily said as she stood up. She carried Carly over to Richard and pecked a soft kiss to his cheek before handing Carly over to him.

Richard looked at his granddaughter with a comical frown. "Surely she can do better than that," he said, shaking his head slowly.

Emily rolled her eyes and waited patiently for him to look up at her. She kissed him softly and then asked, "Will that do?"

"For now," Richard said with a sly smile.

"See what I mean?" Emily asked Carly.

****

Lorelai tiptoed into the bedroom and lifted her fluffy pink robe from the hook in the closet. As she tied the belt around her waist, she shuffled into the bathroom in search of a hair band and her toothbrush. A few minutes later, she stepped out with her face freshly scrubbed and her hair tamed into a ponytail. "Hey," Luke said in a sleep raspy voice.

"'Ello," Josh said from the doorway.

Both Luke and Lorelai turned to see the twins hovering in the hall. "Good morning. Merry Christmas," Lorelai said brightly. "Daddy is being a lazybones this morning. Should we get him out of bed?"

Luke stretched, raising his arms above his head with his hands clasped as he said, "Sorry."

Lorelai smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed and beckoned the boys into the room. "Don't be sorry, you looked so sweet."

"I am not sweet," Luke grumbled as he pulled Jake up over the side of the bed.

"So sweet, just like Ooh-Ah," Lorelai said as she picked Josh up and dropped him onto the mattress.

"Daddy like Jos," Josh said with a nod.

"I think Josh is like Daddy," Lorelai told him. "Seniority rules."

"Morning," Luke rumbled to Jake.

"Hi," Jake said in a whisper. "He comed?"

"Who?" Luke asked innocently.

"Claus," Jake whispered as if afraid to invoke the name.

"I dunno, I haven't been downstairs. Ask Mommy," Luke said with an innocent smile.

"He comed?" Josh asked Lorelai hopefully.

"I think he did," Lorelai whispered back.

Josh immediately started squirming, trying to free himself from Lorelai's grasp. "Hey, what about me? Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked. "I didn't even get a kiss!"

Josh pointed to the stairs and began to dance in a circle. "I think he has to pee," Luke said dryly.

"Go, go," Josh said excitedly.

"Juke too?" Jake asked his father.

"I'm sure you got presents too," Luke answered. "Oof!" he grunted as Jake's knee hit him in the gut as he tried to get off of the bed.

"So much for Christmas cuddling," Lorelai said as she stood up.

"Bring me the little one," Luke said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Too late, her grandparents have her in their clutches," Lorelai said with a shrug. "That's what you get for oversleeping."

Luke smirked as he sat up and said, "Yes, I made it to almost seven o'clock."

"Get dressed, Burger Boy, we have to go wake Rory up," Lorelai said as the twins each grabbed a hand and began to pull her from the room.

"Remember what I told you," Luke called after them.

Lorelai unlatched the gate, and then held each of the boys' hands tightly as they bounced down the stairs one step at a time. "Now, we can't peek until Rory gets up," she told them firmly. Once they reached the bottom of the steps, the twins broke free and ran toward the kitchen calling, "Wee! Wee! Up!"

"That didn't sound good, "Lorelai mumbled as she shuffled along behind them. "Hold up, guys," she said as they plowed into Rory's bedroom door. "Go say hi to Mam and Mpaw," she told them.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" Jake called as he hurried back into the kitchen. "He comed!"

"He did?" Emily asked, pressing her hand to her cheek dramatically. "Richard, he came!"

"I heard," Richard said encouragingly as Josh practically vibrated across the floor.

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder at the kitchen, and then knocked sharply on Rory's door. "Rory? It's Christmas! Time to get up!" she called through the door. "Your grandparents are here, um, having coffee in the kitchen. The boys are all wound up and, uh, Jess should be here soon, so make sure you're decent," she called pointedly.

"Okay," Rory called back as Lorelai heard Jess' deep voice mumbling something before Rory shushed him.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and asked, "More coffee?"

"Please," Emily answered as she tried to capture Josh.

"None for me," Richard answered.

Lorelai nodded to him and said, "Put her down, she has new tricks."

"Really, Lorelai, she's not a trained seal," Emily said as she caught Jake and successfully pulled him over for a quick kiss.

"Well, not yet. We're still working on the balancing the ball on her nose," Lorelai said a she refilled Emily's mug.

"Good morning," Rory said with a sheepish smile as she pulled her bedroom door quickly shut behind her.

"Wee! He comed!" Jake said excitedly as he tugged on his sister's robe.

"He did?" Rory gasped.

"He bringed you stuffs too," Jake assured her.

"You think?" Rory asked as she gratefully reached for the mug of coffee her mother offered. The pale winter sunlight caught her ring, casting a shimmering rainbow on the counter top. Both women froze, staring at the magical colors.

Finally, Lorelai looked up and whispered, "You said yes?"

"I said yes, eventually," Rory replied quietly.

"How eventually?"

"A few years, I guess. After we figure out where and what we need to be," Rory assured her.

"Oh, Hon," Lorelai said as she reached to hug her daughter tightly, trapping Jake between their robed legs.

"Oud!" Jake said as he tried to push Lorelai's robe aside and squirm out from between them.

"Oh, sorry," Lorelai said to Jake as she pulled back and stared into Rory's shining eyes. "Let me see it on you," she said as he reached for Rory's left hand.

"You're engaged?" Emily asked.

"Well, yeah, sort of," Rory said with a nervous smile.

"Look, Mom, isn't it perfect?" Lorelai asked as she pulled on Rory's hand.

"Ow, still attached," Rory reminded her as they stumbled over to the table.

"Sort of?" Emily asked, incredulous.

"Yes, we are going to get married, but we will probably have the longest engagement in history," Rory tried to explain.

"How long?" Emily inquired as she inspected the ring on her granddaughter's finger.

"A few years, you know, until we sort things out career-wise," Rory said quickly. She looked over at Richard who stared at her as if he didn't know her. "Grandpa?" she asked worriedly.

"You're too young," he said abruptly.

"She's older than I was when you put a ring on my finger," Emily pointed out archly.

"Things were different then. Rory has opportunities that young women didn't have then," Richard snapped.

"And I'll be looking into every one of those opportunities, Grandpa," Rory said calmly.

Richard snorted derisively, his arm tightening around Carly as he said, "No you won't. You'll get married and settle down and you'll never go to Fez."

"I can go anywhere I want," Rory countered.

Lorelai and Emily watched the two of them bow up as their heels dug in. "I bet Jess would like to see Fez," Luke said from the doorway. When all heads swiveled in his direction, he nodded and said, "Merry Christmas everyone."

There were a couple of murmured Christmas wishes, but the tension seeped into every corner of the room. Richard turned to his son-in-law and asked in an accusing tone, "So, it's okay for him to just follow her around like a puppy dog? Trailing her all over the world?"

Luke held up one hand to stop him and said, "I don't think that's the plan, but they are both of age, and if that's what they choose to do, I can't stop them and neither can you."

"I can stop the money," Richard spat.

A charged silence fell over the room. Rory stared at her grandfather, her brow furrowed in confusion. "You like Jess. You've always liked Jess," she said in a bewildered tone.

"He just doesn't like the thought of me and you," Jess said as he stepped out of Rory's room.

"That's not true," Lorelai said quickly. "Dad, what's your problem? They aren't getting married now, you heard Rory, it'll be a few years. You had to know that this would happen."

"I did not. I did not know that," Richard insisted as he lifted Carly from his lap and handed her to Emily as he stood up. "Kiss the kids goodbye, we are going home."

"We most certainly are not!" Emily retorted.

"What were you doing in her room?" Richard demanded, pointing a finger at Jess.

"Sleeping," Jess answered with a shrug.

Richard gaped at him for a moment and then turned to look at Rory, the color rising in his cheeks. Luke stepped forward, unconsciously placing himself between Richard and Jess as he said, "Richard, please, calm down. Everything is fine."

"Everything is fine? Everything is fine?" Richard asked, his voice rising in anger. "You let him sleep with her?"

"I don't let him do a god damn thing," Luke snapped.

"Luke, Richard, please, the children," Emily reminded them firmly.

"Grandpa, I'm not a baby," Rory said impatiently.

"You are! You are a child! He is a child!" Richard insisted.

"You were no older when you got married," Rory said tartly.

"We did what we were expected to do. This is not what you are expected to do. Why can't either of you do what you are expected to do?" Richard said adamantly.

"Either of us?" Jess asked.

"He meant me," Lorelai said shortly.

"Richard, its Christmas," Emily said as she looked up at him, hers eyes pleading as she cradled Carly close to her protectively.

Richard paused, is breathing ragged as he looked from one face to another. Finally, his eyes came to rest on Emily. "I'm sorry," he murmured as he lowered himself down into the chair once more. "It was, I was shocked," he said softly. He looked up at Rory, his eyes searching her face. "What about Fez?" he asked.

"I'm going with Paris after graduation," Rory told him. "We've already planned the trip," she said with a small shrug.

Richard's eyes cut to Jess, who simply said, "I'm not going."

"I'm sorry," Richard said again.

"Nothing has changed, Grandpa. Jess and I, I knew we'd be together. This is just, uh, a formality," she said for want of a better word.

"I've ruined it. I've ruined Christmas," Richard said softly as he saw Luke place a comforting hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

"We should open presents," Lorelai said, turning her face away from her father.

"He comed," Josh said, gently patting Richard's leg.

"Yes. Yes he did," Richard said hoarsely.

Luke nodded as he gave Lorelai's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We should get to it."

Rory set her mug down and softly said, "I'll get the camera," as she hurried toward the front hall.

Richard turned to look at Jess and said, "Jess, I'm sorry. It was just such a…"

"Shock, yes, I know," Jess finished with a nod. "I'll go make sure everything is set up."

"Now, Daddy?" Jake asked, tugging on Luke's hand.

"Almost," Luke said as he bent down and swooped him up into his arms. "You excited, buddy?" he asked, hoping to ease the tension in the room a bit. When Jake nodded, Luke smiled and asked, "What do you think he brought you?"

"Caw," Jake said shyly.

"A car? But you don't have a license," Luke said as everyone chuckled softly. "You mean a Matchbox car?"

"Liddle caw," Jake said with a nod.

"Well, in that case, maybe he did," Luke told him.

"Jos caw too," Josh told Richard.

"You think Josh needs a car too?" he asked.

"Yeah," Josh said with a nod.

"Well, I guess we should go see," Luke said as he tried to hold onto Jake, who writhed in his arms, anxious to be free. "Easy," he said as he set him down. "Okay, follow Mommy."

"Come on, guys," Lorelai said as she led the way from the kitchen. The others followed, and then smiled as Lorelai turned the corner and the boys spied the shiny red tricycles.

"Mine!" Jake cried as he ran to the closest one.

Luke chuckled as he draped an arm over Lorelai's shoulder, moving closer to let Richard, Emily and Carly step into the room. "And so it begins," he murmured against her hair.

Lorelai reached up and closed her fingers over the locket she wore. As they watched Jess lift each of the boys onto their tricycle for a photo opportunity, she said, "I want to take you with me everywhere. Everything is so much better when I'm with you."

"I wasn't going to give you a choice," he said as he gave her a squeeze. "Come on, Mrs. Claus, the littlest elf needs help."

Lorelai nodded and stepped into the room. She picked up a wrapped present for Carly and knelt down in front of the sofa where Emily held her on her lap. "Look at the pretty bow. Want a pretty bow, pretty girl?"

A half hour later, the living room was a sea of discarded wrapping paper, and the tide had almost turned, washing away the morning's hurtful words. Almost. Lorelai sat on the sofa next to Luke, smiling as he gently removed Carly's fingers from the death grip they had on his eyebrow, kissed her chubby hand and placed it on his cheek instead. "Open it," he said as he nodded to the slim box in her lap.

"Is this part of the crap you bought in a panic?" she asked teasingly.

"It's all crap I bought in a panic," he told her dryly.

Lorelai lifted the lid from the box and smiled when she saw a pair of buttery soft leather gloves in a bright raspberry color. "Wow, leather gloves," she said with a lift of her eyebrows.

"Stop that," he muttered. "I just, it's stupid. They probably won't go with anything, I just thought you'd like the color," he said lamely.

"I do," she said as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." Lorelai placed the gloves back in their box and set them aside as she reached for Carly. She placed the little girl on unsteady feet and said, "Run like the wind, its Daddy's turn."

Rory jumped up and started clearing a path through the wrapping paper as Lorelai held onto Carly for a moment, making sure that her legs were under her. Carly toddled off for a few steps and then carefully lowered herself to her hands and knees. "She's walking," Emily breathed.

"Stepping, actually. Just a few and then she reverts," Luke said as Carly plowed through a pile of paper with a gurgle of laughter. Luke's smile was instantaneous as he watched her. Lorelai poked him on the leg and he quickly picked up a package. "This one?"

"That'll do," Lorelai said with a shrug. "We have to keep this moving or we'll never get French toast."

"Ah, I see the motivation now," Luke said as he ripped the paper from the package, opened the lid and spied a box filled with packages of underwear in all colors and styles. He quickly closed the lid and said, "Thanks," as he set the box aside.

"What was it?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"Nothing," Luke mumbled.

"Underpants," Lorelai blurted with a laugh. "I'll tell you the story later," she promised Luke as she patted his knee. "It's very touching."

"I'm sure," Luke grumbled. "Um, Emily," he prompted.

"Well, it's obvious which one I'm opening first," she said as she reached for the telltale blue box tied with a white ribbon.

"It's too big for us to have matching charm bracelets," Rory said as she showed off the silver bracelet decorated with tiny books that Luke had chosen for her.

"That's too bad, I've been told that I can be very charming," Emily teased as she untied the bow and opened the box. She lifted the silver photo frame from the box, and smiled as she said, "Its lovely, thank you."

Luke shrugged and said, "I figured that you get lots of pictures of the little ones and thought you'd like one of the big babies."

"Hey!" Lorelai said as she gave his arm a swat.

"I thought it was a good picture," Rory said with a nod.

"Look," Emily said as she held out the framed photo of Lorelai and Rory snapped at the Fourth of July fireworks. Lorelai stretched out on a plaid blanket with her hair spread around her, as Rory lay perpendicular to her mother with her head resting on Lorelai's legs.

"Did you take that?" Richard asked Luke.

Luke shook his head and said, "Jess did."

"Excellent photo," Richard complimented.

"Digital camera," Jess said with a shrug.

"Your turn," Luke said to Richard.

"Oh, uh, okay," he said as he picked up a cylindrical present. Richard smiled at Jake and asked, "What do you suppose is in here?"

"Bige," Jake answered solemnly.

"A bike? For me?" Richard chuckled. "No, I don't think it's a bike." He quickly removed the paper and pulled the plastic cap off of the end of the tube. He frowned as he reached in and pulled out a fishing rod in two pieces. "A fishing pole?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Thought you might like to come up to the lake sometime next summer and fish with me and the boys."

Richard smiled as he said, "Well, I don't know how skillful and angler I would be, but I'd love to."

"Tell him that there's a reason it's called 'fishing' and not 'catching'," Jess said smartly.

"You should know," Luke answered with a smirk.

"Go Rory! Go Rory!" Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes. "Open! Open! Mommy's hungry."

And so it went, each of the adults taking turns opening and admiring sweaters, gloves, and books. When Luke's turn passed again, he leaned over and whispered to Lorelai, "Be right back, keep going."

Emily oohed and ahhed over the book of short stories that Rory had enjoyed and decided to buy a copy for her grandmother. Richard smiled warmly at Lorelai as he thanked her for the driving gloves Luke had chosen. "You're welcome," Lorelai said with a small, tight smile.

"I think I'm done," Rory said as she fished around in the sea of wrapping paper.

Lorelai frowned as she surveyed the pile of open gifts next to her oldest and said, "No, I can think of one more."

"Hey, did you steal one of my presents?" she asked Josh as she tickled his belly.

"Caw," Josh said as he offered her a tiny blue Ford Mustang.

"No, you keep your car," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Jess started gathering wrapping paper and wading it into a ball. Soon, he uncovered a small box with Rory's name on the tag. "Here it is."

"You stole my presents, you naughty boy," she teased as she snatched it from his hands.

"I was hoping for some make-up of my own," Jess said as he rolled his eyes.

Rory tore the paper from the box, and laughed as she saw the label. "Perfect! Just what I needed!"

"I thought it might come in handy in the next few months," Lorelai answered with a grin.

"Should I marry Jess one day?" Rory asked as she shook the box. She flipped it over and read the Magic Eight Ball's answer. "Ask again later."

"Figures," Jess answered.

"I have to do what it says, which means you may have to ask me again," Rory teased as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Planned on it, otherwise I want my ring back," Jess said gruffly.

"My ring," Rory said as she covered her left hand protectively.

"Is it Jess' turn yet?" Luke called from the hallway.

"Yes!" Lorelai said with a laugh.

Luke walked into the living room pushing the bright blue mountain bike. "Here ya go," he said as he gestured to the bike.

"A bike?" Jess asked incredulously. "Gee whiz, Uncle Luke, you got me a bike?"

"You're always complaining about how hard it is to park around there. I figured this would be easier," Luke said impatiently.

Jess smiled as he said, "A cool set of wheels."

"It's important to have a cool ride," Luke agreed.

"Helping me get the girls?"

"Hey!" Rory protested.

"There's no better girl," Luke said simply.

"Tell Daddy that we want our frog toads," Lorelai whispered to Jake.

"Frog toads! Frog toads!" Jake cried.

Luke rolled his eyes as he asked, "Would it kill you to teach them the real words?"

"Yes."

"Give us a sec," Luke said as Jess squatted down to inspect the bike. He looked down at Jake and said, "It's French toast."

"Frog toads!" Jake said with a grin.

"I'm not making it until you say it. French toast," Luke told him sternly.

"Fresh toat," Jake said softly.

"Close enough," Luke said as he ruffled Jake's hair. "We're trying to teach them English," he reminded his wife.

"This is a nice one," Jess said as he patted the seat. "Thanks."

"Welcome. Okay, French toast time," Luke said with a nod.

"I'll help," Jess said as he set the bike on its kickstand.

"Better move it out of here before someone plows into it," Luke warned. "You can park it on the porch. I'll take it around to the garage later and haul it down there when the weather clears a bit."

"Cool," Jess said as he wheeled the bike toward the front door.

"I'm assuming both bacon and sausage?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Of course," she answered with a shrug.

"I'll help too," Rory said as she stood up and retied her robe a little tighter.

As she followed Luke from the room, Richard stood up and said, "Rory, if I may, I'd like to have a word with you and Jess."

"Grandpa," Rory said tiredly.

"Please," Richard said quietly.

"I'll get started," Luke told them, and headed off to the kitchen as they paused in the hallway.

When Jess walked back into the house, Rory waved him over, and they stood shoulder to shoulder, waiting to hear what Richard had to say.

Richard took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I'm terribly sorry about my outburst earlier. I just, we missed so much," he said as he gestured to Rory. "Sometimes it's a little hard to accept that you are no longer a young girl."

"Am I old?" Rory teased gently.

"Too old," Richard said with a fond smile. "I want you to be like Carly again. I want you to be that astounding girl I tried to teach to golf. I want you to have everything."

"I do have everything. Or, I will," Rory told him.

"I know," he said quietly. "Jess, you know that I am fond of you. I meant no offense, honestly," he said sincerely.

"I have one more gift for both of you," Jess said as he turned and started walking toward the kitchen. He returned a moment later holding two paperback books. "These are mock ups," he said as he handed one to each of them.

"_Family Matters_?" Rory asked as she read the title.

"It's 'Nuts', well, kind of," he admitted softly. "I changed the names a little more." He turned to Richard and said, "I sent it to that friend of yours from the country club."

"Trip Matheson," Richard murmured.

"You published 'Nuts'?" Rory asked blankly.

"No, Dell is publishing _Family Matters_," Jess told them.

"You sold this?" Richard asked, stunned.

"Yes, it's a division of Random House," Jess said with a nod. "They have an option on a second book."

"An option?" Rory asked.

"There's a, uh, contract," Jess said gruffly.

"You signed a two book deal?" Rory gasped.

Jess chuckled and said, "I'm not pulling down Stephen King's cash."

"You signed a two book deal!" Rory squealed as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

As she pressed exuberant kisses to his cheek, Jess chuckled and looked over her shoulder at Richard. "I have a plan," he told him.

"A plan," Richard repeated.

"It's all part of the plan," Jess said as he hugged her tightly.

"I see," Richard acknowledged with a nod. He gave Jess a pat on the shoulder as he stepped past them to go back into the living room. He stood in the doorway watching his wife and daughter play with his younger grandchildren. When Josh threw his head back and laughed Lorelai's throaty laugh, his heart jumped. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see Jess and Rory wander off into the kitchen. "Lorelai," he called in a low voice. When she looked up, her expression wary, his heart clenched. "May I speak to you, please?" he asked, nervously feathering the pages of Jess' book with his thumb.

"Dad, it's okay," she said flatly.

"It is not. I have some things I'd like to say to you," he told her firmly as he placed the book on the end table.

Lorelai sighed and lifted Carly from her lap. She leveraged herself up off of the floor and followed her father back into the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lorelai, I said something earlier…" Richard began.

"Do you really think my life would have been better if I had married Christopher? Look around you. Do you think I would have, you would have, anything like this if I had?" she asked defensively.

"No," Richard said in a deep thoughtful voice.

"No," Lorelai asserted. "I knew it then, but no one would listen to me. Christopher was never the guy for me. I loved him in a way, probably too much in some ways," she said with a bitter laugh. "But I will never regret him, because regretting Christopher would mean regretting Rory, and I have never, for one moment, regretted having Rory."

"Lorelai you know better than anyone what it means to pin all of your hopes and dreams on a child, right or wrong, we did that with you, and you did that with Rory," Richard pointed out. "Can you honestly tell me that when you found out that Jess wanted to propose to her you didn't hesitate for a moment? Can you honestly say that your first impulse wasn't to say no?"

"No," Lorelai whispered.

"I'd like to show you something," Richard said as he reached into the breast pocket of the jacket he wore. He pulled out a slim leather wallet and opened it to show a long sleeve of photos. He held it out, flipping past the recent portraits of the twins and Carly back to a few school photos of Rory including one from Stars Hollow Elementary in which she wore a Harvard sweatshirt. Richard paused for a moment, and then continued to flip the pages. There was a copy of the picture taken outside of the Independence Inn on Luke and Lorelai's wedding day. Next there was a picture of Lorelai, her chin held high, and a knowing glimmer in her eye that defied the drab school uniform that she wore. There was a gap toothed portrait of Lorelai at seven, and a wallet sized copy of a baby picture in which she wore a white dress layered with tulle and a white bow precariously perched atop her dark curls. "You were everything that we had. Everything that we ever wanted," he said softly. Richard waited patiently for Lorelai to look up, and then said, "And you became so much more than we even dared to dream."

"Dad," Lorelai breathed.

"Lorelai, sometimes people say stupid, thoughtless things," Richard said gruffly. "What I said this morning was one of those things. A parent's, or in this case a grandparent's, frustration in not being able to make the decisions. A realization that this child that you love so much is no longer a child, no longer under your protection, your guidance. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" he asked.

"Yes, I understand," Lorelai answered with a nod.

"I am so proud of you. The decisions you have made, the way you raised Rory, the family you have built here with Luke. I didn't mean to belittle that or you in any way. Sometimes, it's just hard," he finished quietly.

"I know, Dad," Lorelai said as she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"You know now. You know that no matter how old they are, your children are always your children. When you're sixty, I'll still think I know better," he said with a wry smile. "And you will still be my little girl."

"Would you buy me a Barbie if I asked you to?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Which one would you like?" Richard asked with a perplexed frown.

"Whichever one you think is prettiest," Lorelai said with a small smile.

Richard flipped to the back page of the sleeve and showed Lorelai a wallet sized copy of Emily's bridal portrait. "I knew the moment I saw her in that blue dress. I knew the way that you knew with Luke, and Rory knows with Jess. Sometimes the inevitable can be terrifying, even when you know that it's right."

"That's true," Lorelai said with a chuckle.

"But so exhilarating when it's happening to you," he added.

"Takes your breath away."

Richard nodded and slipped the photo wallet back into his jacket pocket. "If I weren't so worried, I'd envy them."

"Luke and I have just decided to be happy for them," she said with a decisive nod.

"Probably the best decision," Richard conceded.

Luke stepped into the hallway wiping his hands on a towel. "Uh, we're almost ready," he told them.

"We'll be there in a minute," Lorelai said, unconsciously reaching up to touch her locket as Luke simply nodded and turned back to the kitchen.

Richard smiled wanly as he watched Luke disappear. "Your mother buys me underwear every year. Why you ladies insist on wrapping it and placing it under the tree, I'll never know."

"We like to see grown men blush," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"That's a lovely locket. My mother had one like it when I was young," Richard told her as he gestured for her to precede him into the living room.

"Really? That's nice," Lorelai said with a mysterious smile. She turned her attention to the living room and found Emily Gilmore sitting on the floor with a baby in her lap admiring presents she had already seen. Lorelai nudged her father and whispered, "Kodak moment," as she snagged the camera from the end table.

"Be sure to get the side with the bow stuck to her hair," Richard whispered back.

"Of course," Lorelai said as she raised the camera. "Smile!" she called out to her mother. The moment Emily looked up, Lorelai snapped the picture of her mother lost in a sea of toys and wrapping paper.

"Lorelai, really," Emily admonished, a small smile curving her lips.

"Who's ready for frog toads?" Lorelai asked the boys.

"Me!" Josh cried as he dropped his matchbox car into a clump of discarded wrappings.

"Me!" Jake seconded as he turned and ran for the kitchen.

Emily set Carly aside as she pushed to her feet. "You'll need to sort through that paper," she said as she bent to offer Carly her hand.

"I'll have my minions do it," Lorelai said as she smiled down at Carly. "I bet Daddy made us some ughs too," she said with a grin.

"Ughs?" Richard asked.

"Eggs," Emily translated.

"Yum, ughs and frog toads," Richard said as he followed them into the kitchen. "Sounds delicious," he declared happily.


	23. New Year's Negotiations

**A/N: I apologize for being a little late with this. I will admit, I am a little stumped by this story. You see, I never really intended for this story to go on as long as it has and now I am having a hard time trying to figure out where to go next. I think at this point, I need to set it aside for a little while until inspiration can strike again. I am not marking it complete, because I am sure that I will come back to it at some point. I do want to warn you that when I do come back to it, we will probably skip ahead a couple of years so that Josh, Jake and Carly can do a little more of the talking, and Rory and Jess can start working out their plan for their lives. In the meantime, here is a little piece of L&L fluff to wrap this part up. Thank you so much for reading, and for all of your reviews and messages. I appreciate you all!**

**New Year's Negotiations**

In the flickering candlelight, Lorelai's eyes looked almost indigo. Luke found himself mesmerized by them each time she looked up and popped a dressing drenched crouton into her mouth.

"Green stuff too," he said gruffly.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and said, "The only reason to have salad is for the croutons. I'm just cutting to the chase."

Luke watched as she speared another crouton with a decisive stab of her fork, and then shook his head. "How many did they put on there, anyway?"

"Not enough. There can never be too many croutons," she answered with a happy smile.

That was it, right there. That smile was the smile that made him fall for her so long ago. Luke paused, his fork poised over his salad as he drank in the sight of her. It wasn't very often anymore, but every once in a while, there was a moment. A magical moment when it was all fresh, all new, all encompassing. She was his. He watched her hair slip over her shoulder as she leaned forward to claim her prize, wrapping her lips around the fork and pulling the crouton from the tines with a satisfied smile curving her lips. It was the same smile she used to flash him when she managed to weasel a third cup of coffee out of him. She tossed her hair back with a quick flick of her wrist, and his lips parted as his breathing slowed. "Five years," he breathed, the thought slipping from his lips unbidden.

"Four," she corrected.

"Five with you."

"I know. Did you ever think we could make it this long?" she teased with a saucy wink.

He dropped his fork to his plate and reached over to clasp her hand. "I still can't believe you agreed to go to dinner with me."

"Can you put the sappy stuff on hold for a sec?" their waiter interrupted as he stepped between them.

Luke glared up at his nephew as Jess tipped the bottle of wine toward Lorelai's glass, and at her nod, began to fill it again. "How did you get rooked into this anyway?" he growled.

"Three guesses," Jess answered smartly. He splashed a little more wine into Luke's glass and then asked Lorelai, "Are you done pushing that lettuce around?"

"Yes, thank you," Lorelai said as she nodded to the crouton free salad in front of her.

Jess picked up her plate and then turned to Luke as he asked, "You gonna eat your rabbit food, or are you just going to drool on her all night?"

"No tip for you," Luke grumbled as he picked up his fork again.

Jess clapped Luke on the shoulder as he turned to leave the room. "Here's one for you, try to play it a little cool, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Why are you still here? Don't you have a job to get back to?" Luke called after him.

"The magic of the laptop," Jess called over his shoulder.

Luke turned back to his salad and stabbed the unsuspecting lettuce forcefully. "I can name fifty places that I could have taken you where we would have gotten better service, and ten of those have drive thru lanes."

"Service with a snarl, it's the Danes family motto," Lorelai said as she reached for her wine glass. "I think it's sweet that they wanted to make an anniversary dinner for us."

"Pretty crappy anniversary, you already got your present, and you get dinner in your own dining room," Luke said darkly.

"Pretty good anniversary," Lorelai countered, fingering the locket at her throat as she sipped her wine.

"Okay, this is it, make it count," Rory said as she chased the pajama clad twins into the dining room.

Luke fixed the boys with a stern stare as he said, "I thought we put you to bed."

"Kiss," Josh said as he held his arms up to his father.

Luke sighed as he set his fork down again and lifted Josh up with an exaggerated groan. "Sucker," Lorelai murmured as she watched him.

"Hi," Jake said as he looked up at her.

"Hello handsome. What do you think? Should I kick the old guy to the curb and just keep you guys, or should I keep him?" Lorelai said as she leaned down and rubbed her nose against Jake's.

Jake giggled and backed away, rubbing his nose as he said, "Juke."

"Just keep Jaluke? But what about Ooh Ah and Carly?"

"Daddy keep Jossshhh," Jake answered, glancing over as Luke lowered Josh to his footied feet.

"And we give Carly to the gypsies?" Lorelai gasped.

"Nat," Jake said as he shook his head.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You're right, Gypsy has Nat. I guess I'll have to keep all of you," she said as she winked at Rory.

"Jos kiss," Josh said as he hurried to his mother.

Luke looked down at Jake and said, "I thought we were buddies. What are you doing making plans to dump me?"

"Hi fife," Jake answered as he held up one hand.

Luke slapped him five and then grabbed him, growling deep in his throat as he lifted the squirming boy up and kissed him soundly. He put him back down and said, "Okay, off to bed, you two. You get out of those beds one more time, and there will not be kissing," he warned.

"Say goodnight," Rory said as she waved the twins from the room.

"Nigh!" Joss called as he scampered for the door.

"Night," Lorelai and Luke called as the boys were herded from the room by their big sister. Lorelai turned back to Luke and reached for his hand. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, you're feeling sweet and sappy. Pour some sugar on me, Baby," she teased gently.

"Forget it," Luke mumbled as he pulled his hand away and reached for his fork again.

"No, no! I want the sap," Lorelai protested.

"I want to eat my salad," Luke said as he poked at the lettuce.

Lorelai pulled a small wrapped box from her pocket and said enticingly, "I have a present for you."

"Lorelai," Luke groaned.

"What? I got mine, but you didn't get yours. Play your cards right, and I may have a little more for you later," she added with a wink.

Luke set his fork down again. "I guess I didn't need a salad," he said as he reached behind him and pulled an envelope from his back pocket. "I didn't have a chance to get you anything else, so I got you a card. I have to warn you, it was slim pickings," he said as he slid it over to her.

"Aw, is it sappy?" Lorelai asked as she reached for the envelope. "Does it say 'To my beloved bride on our anniversary'?"

Luke smirked and said, "Open it up."

Lorelai tore at the envelope, and then pulled a card with a large picture of a calico cat. With a giggle, Lorelai read aloud, "It's our anniversary and I just wanted to say," she opened the card, "You're the cat's meow!" Lorelai grinned as she scanned his cramped, 'Love, Luke' and then flipped back to the front of the card again. "Aw, it is sappy. A sappy cat card! Thank you." She leaned over and pursed her lips for a kiss.

Luke pecked a soft kiss to her lips and then smiled as he sat back and said, "It was between that one and the 'Hope Tiger recovers from his neutering' card."

"Oh, that would have been a good one too," Lorelai said as she placed the card on the table next to her. "I didn't get you a card because I didn't want to hear the deforestation lecture again." She nodded to the small box between them and said, "I just picked this up. I got you one of those fish finder things, but I decided that you had to have this."

"Fish finder?" Luke asked as he reached for the box.

"The guy in the store showed it to me. It's like radar or is it sonar, whatever. Looked like a video game. Anyway, he says you hook it up and it measures something tells you where the fish are," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Like a depth finder?"

"It's up in the closet, you can look at it later. Focus on the task at hand, please." Luke nodded as he slipped one finger under the paper and pulled it back to find a jewelry box. His brow furrowed as he pulled the paper away and he looked at her questioningly. "Open it," Lorelai prodded.

Luke opened the box to reveal a small silver locket shaped like a disc. He blinked and then glanced up at her. "Uh, thanks."

"Open it," Lorelai said again as she leaned forward anxiously.

Luke pressed his thumbnail to the catch and opened the locket to find a tiny picture of Lorelai smiling brightly. "Um, pretty," he said at last.

Jess stepped into the room carrying two plates. He glanced over Luke's shoulder and said, "I don't think that will go with your outfit."

"Hush you," Lorelai admonished. "Give me your keys," she said as she held out her hand.

"My keys?" Luke asked blankly as Jess maneuvered around Lorelai's grasping hand to place her plate in front of her. "They're upstairs," he said as Jess whisked his salad plate away and replaced it with his dinner.

"I thought that you could put it on there. Unless you want me to buy you a man necklace to put it on," Lorelai explained. She eyed the pork tenderloin, mashed potatoes and green beans on her plate. "Who made this?" she asked Jess.

"I did," Jess said as Rory appeared with a basket of rolls.

"You forgot these," Rory sniffed.

"Only had two hands," Jess retorted.

"I've seen Luke carry five or six plates at a time," Rory said replied pointedly.

"I'm not Luke," Jess told her.

"Sad that the talent wasn't passed down," Rory said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she overheard Jess muttering, "You know where my talents lie."

"Cake decorating," Rory said with a nod, and shoved him back into the kitchen, causing her mother to chuckle.

"Looks good," Lorelai said as she picked up her fork.

Luke stared down at the locket in his hand and said, "If I put it on my key ring it'll get all scratched up."

"The locket isn't the important part," Lorelai told him.

Luke looked up, meeting those blue, blue eyes as he said, "No. No, it isn't."

"Now you can take me with you, Burger Boy," Lorelai said softly.

Luke nodded, and set his napkin beside his plate before he stood up and moved to her chair. Lorelai looked up at him and then back at her plate before placing her hand in his. "Where are we going?" she asked as he helped her from her chair.

"You said you wanted me to take you with me," he said as he gathered her close. "Marry me?" Luke asked, cradling her cheek on the palm of his hand.

Lorelai's smile was slow to start, but blossomed fully as she said, "Your first proposal was better, but yeah, I'd marry you again."

Luke dipped his head and caught her lips with his, kissing her deeply as his hand slid into her hair. Lorelai hummed softly and draped her arm over his shoulder, her fingers threading lazily through the curls at the nape of his neck as she yielded, melting against him.

Jess cleared his throat, and then dropped Luke's key ring to the table with a clatter to get their attention. When his uncle turned to glare at him, he shrugged and said, "Rory said you'd want those." He pointed to their plates and said, "I'm not warming that up again," before he turned and left the room.

****

Luke shook his head as she reached for him again, standing on her tiptoes, her fingers grasping. "Nuh uh, you don't get to stay up 'till midnight, Sweetpea."

"Dah," Carly said plaintively.

"Oh no, don't try to work me over little girl," Luke said, trying to be firm.

"Dah," Carly whimpered, her bright blue eyes fixed on him intently.

"I have a date with your mommy. She's even agreed to let me watch SportsCenter before they drop the stupid ball," Luke told her.

"Dah," his baby girl whispered as her face crumpled.

"Aw, come on, that's not fair. We've had two stories and you were almost asleep before I put you in there," Luke said as his hands tightened on the crib rail.

"Doh," she said sadly.

"Don't do this to me," Luke said, knowing he had lost this battle.

"Op!" Carly said as she grabbed fistfuls of his sleeves and hung on tight.

With a sigh, he picked her up again. As he lifted her from the crib Luke said, "Listen, I have a date, okay? It may not be much of a New Year's date, but it's all I have to work with. What do I have to do?" he asked as she snuggled into his neck, burrowing into him. Luke ran his hand over her soft curls and breathed deeply, drawing in the scent of freshly washed and powdered baby. "You're the only other girl who could do this to me," he said gruffly. "What is it about you girls, huh? Shouldn't I be immune or something by now?" he asked as he held her close and began to slowly sway from side to side.

Lorelai closed the cover on _Where the Wild Things Are_ and then turned to look at Jake. "You want this?" she asked as she held up the book. When Jake nodded sleepily, Lorelai scooted off of Josh's bed, careful not to wake its owner. She bent down and wrapped an arm around Jake, who immediately clung to her neck as she lifted him from the bed. "Hey, baby boy, you're getting awful heavy for Mommy," she murmured as she carried him to his bed.

"Seep here?" he asked her.

"No baby, Mommy's gonna sleep in Mommy's bed tonight," she told him. "You have Max," she told him as she tucked _Where the Wild Things Are_ under his pillow. "And I'm sure Josh will end up over here before too long." Lorelai knelt beside the bed and brushed her fingers through his golden curls. "I love you, Jaluke."

"I mama," Jake whispered drowsily.

"Night, big guy."

"Nigh," Jake sighed as he gave up the fight. Lorelai stayed next to him for a few minutes, stroking his hair softly.

When she was sure he had drifted off, Lorelai shifted to Josh's bed on her knees. Gently she pulled the covers up over his _Cars_ pajamas. She kissed his cheek softly and whispered, "See you in the morning, little bird boy. I'm crazy about you." After spending a minute more just watching Josh sleep, Lorelai pushed to her feet and pressed her hand into the small of her back as she stretched.

She shuffled from the bedroom and into the bathroom to straighten up the bath time mess they had left behind. As she placed the last of the tub toys in the plastic rack they kept next to the tub, Lorelai heard the telltale shuffle of feet and knew that one or the other of the twins had made his move. She smiled as she picked up the crumpled wet towels and held them carefully away from her as she turned out the light. One last glimpse into the bedroom told her that Jake, Max and all of the other wild things had made their way over to Josh's bed once more. She smiled as she carried the towels down the hallway and paused just outside of Carly's door when she heard Luke humming softly.

Lorelai turned, and unconsciously pressed the wet towels to her chest as she saw Luke dancing their daughter around the pink bedroom. Heedless of the damp seeping into the cotton of her shirt, she marveled at the way his large hand cradled her to his neck, his fingers lost in a cloud of wild dark curls. She waited, trying to place the tune that he was humming as he turned slowly. A soft smile curved Lorelai's lips as she saw that his partner had succumbed to his charms, her dark lashes fanning over her plump cheek as her fingers curled into the soft cotton of the thermal t-shirt he wore.

Luke looked up and stopped humming when he spotted her in the doorway. "I'm next on your dance card," Lorelai whispered.

"I don't dance," Luke whispered back with a wry smile.

"All evidence to the contrary," she said softly as she dumped the towels onto the floor and stepped into the room. "Was that a Journey song I heard?"

Luke made a face and said, "God, no."

"Sounded like 'Open Arms' to me."

"You don't know me," Luke said as he turned to give Lorelai access to Carly for a kiss goodnight.

Lorelai pressed her lips to Carly's temple and then said, "I do know you. I know that you hate Journey, and you aren't too nuts about the dancing, but here you are dancing and humming Journey. You're baby whipped."

"I do hate Journey, but I don't mind the dancing. The song was 'You Don't Know Me', Caesar had the oldies station on again," he said in a low voice as he carried Carly over to the crib and gently placed her on the mattress. "I admit, I may be baby whipped," he said gruffly as he fussed with her sleeper a bit, making sure it wasn't twisted around her chubby little legs.

"No maybe, you are. Dancing in the dark with another girl," Lorelai said as she smiled down at their daughter. "You're lucky I'm not the jealous type."

"It wasn't dancing in the dark," Luke said as he pointed to the various Hello Kitty nightlights plugged into outlets around the room.

Lorelai plucked at his sleeve and said, "You, me, couch, five minutes or you forfeit the sports stuff."

"I'll be there," Luke said as he turned and gathered her into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he murmured, and then began to hum in her ear as he started to lead her in a slow circle away from the crib. He danced her toward the door, his arm wrapped firmly around her back, pressing her to him as he looked down at her.

"All the times I've danced with you and I'm still surprised that I still have my clothes on," Lorelai whispered as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

"For now," Luke added with a smug smile. When they reached the doorway, Lorelai stumbled slightly on the forgotten towels. Luke caught her and then bent his head and captured her lips with his. "Five minutes?" he asked as he reluctantly released her.

"Yeah," Lorelai said as she ran her hand over his scruffy cheek. Luke looked down at her intently for a moment and then pulled her closer to him again, hugging her tightly. Lorelai chuckled and then said, "Wow, what was that for?"

Luke stepped back and bent to pick up the wet towels. "For the wet t-shirt contest. You won first prize," he said as he handed them to her and headed for the boys' room.

Five minutes later, Lorelai sat on the couch with a box of Mallomars leafing through the latest issue of _In Style_. When Luke stepped into the room, she looked up, nodded to the bottle of beer on the coffee table and said, "You're late, it's all Ryan Seacrest for you."

"I'm not late," Luke insisted as he dropped down onto the couch next to her. He twisted the top off of the beer, and then smiled slightly as she handed the remote control over to him.

"You have an hour," Lorelai said firmly as she shoved an entire Mallomar into her mouth.

Luke simply shuddered as he turned the television to ESPN. The house was quiet, the sounds of the washed up jocks on the screen filling the room as Lorelai turned the pages, occasionally holding out a picture for Luke to give a grunt of approval or a sneer of disapproval on the latest fashions. "Where was Lane's band playing?" he asked at a commercial break.

"Some club in Hartford, I don't remember the name. Rory said they'd be really late, so they're going to stay at the apartment," Lorelai murmured as she frowned at a short article about a crackdown on counterfeit handbags.

"He put a ring on her finger," Luke said a moment later.

Lorelai looked up, not really surprised that he finally wanted to talk about it days after the fact. She saw him nervously picking at the label on his bottle with his thumbnail. "Yeah, he did."

Luke dropped his head to the cushion and looked over at her. "They're gonna get married."

"Someday," Lorelai said with a nod. "Does that bother you?"

Luke frowned for a moment and then said, "Not really, it's just…"

"Just?"

"Isn't it weird? My nephew, your daughter, we're all tangled up even more than we were before."

"I think that's good," Lorelai said with a shrug. "Now you can never get away from me."

"Never said that I wanted to," Luke mumbled as he lifted his bottle to his lips and drank deeply. When he lowered it, he stared at the label blankly and said, "How do you explain that to people? Here, meet my nephew, who is also my son-in-law, or step-son-in-law," he corrected himself. "How mixed up is that?" Lorelai waited, knowing that there was more to come, and Luke did not disappoint. "When they have kids, am I the grandpa, step-grandpa or great uncle?"

"Let's just go with grandpa," Lorelai said gently. "I think you've earned it in either case."

"It's weird. Not really how I pictured it, you know? I should just give in and get the damn golden retriever," Luke said with a shrug.

"You should," Lorelai agreed solemnly as she plucked a Mallomar from the box.

Luke looked over at her again. "Is this how you pictured it?"

Lorelai tossed the magazine onto the coffee table, dropped the cookie back into the box and pushed it aside. She tugged on his arm until Luke slid down, resting his head in her lap. Lorelai took the half empty bottle of beer from his hand and placed it on the end table. Luke blinked up at her as she smiled and began to run her fingers through his soft hair. "Yes," she answered at last.

"Okay," he whispered, looking up at her, his eyes warm and trusting.

Lorelai smiled down at him as she saw him close his eyes, relaxing into her caresses. His breathing grew slow and even, and he sighed softly as her nails raked his scalp gently. The men on the television were arguing about some computer model and team rankings that made no sense to her. Upstairs, three kids were kicking their covers off as they slept. Somewhere in Hartford, Rory was enjoying the New Year's Eve revels with her best friend and the man she loved. And here, in this house filled with toys, footie pajamas, monkey lamps and flannel, the air was still scented with the pie he had baked for her earlier in the day, and the water hummed through the old pipes as the washing machine filled, scrubbing away the evidence of the day's triumphs and tragedies.

"This is exactly how I pictured it," she said softly.

Luke's lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. He lifted his hand, surrendering the remote control to her, and then closed his eyes again as he asked, "Wake me up before midnight?"

"You bet." Lorelai continued to stroke his hair, her hand resting lightly on his chest, his heart beating steadily beneath her fingertips. "But we still need the dog," she whispered with a smug smile.

"Maybe when the kids are older," Luke mumbled. He turned onto his side, pressing his face to her stomach as he burrowed one hand between her back and the cushion, holding her to him.


	24. The Time Bandit Meets the Cookie Bandits

**A/N:** Hi! We're back!! I've been planning to update this story for a while now because these kids won't stop pestering me, but I think it was good for us all to take a little break. So, here I am, picking this story back up. Now, as I warned you, we have had a little time jump. About 2½ years to be precise. So, just so we're all on the same page, we would now be in May 2009. Josh and Jake would be a little over 5 years old and Carly is 3½. The ages have been verified by **Lulu** because I cannot be trusted with such things. Rory graduated from Yale in May 2007 as scheduled. We'll fill in the blanks as we go along, so be please be patient with me. Special thanks to **Iwannahorn **for her oh-so-gentle reminders and to **IKilledKenny** for her continued random acts of kindness and unparalleled generosity.

Just a reminder, **Olivia Jane** and I will be up for auction along with tons of other fabulous prizes in the **Stars Hollow Meet and Greet Silent Auction** taking place from **Friday 7PM to Saturday 8PM US-CST**. Now, unlike the rest of the goodies, Olivia and I will not be shipped to your house. It's a good thing, though, because that way you don't have to pay for shipping and handling. Plus, I can tell you that I have some very specific dietary needs that include massive amounts of Diet Coke and Nacho Cheese Doritos, so you can see why the shipping costs could be prohibitive. You just don't want to have to mess with that. So, buy us! We promise not to darken your doorstep, and you never have to dust us. Thanks!

**The Time Bandit Meets the Cookie Bandits**

Luke shoved his shoulder under the outboard motor mount on the fishing boat to hold it up as he fitted a bolt into place. He jumped slightly when there was a crash behind him and the sound of dozens of metal pieces clattering and scattering on the cement floor. "Jacob," he growled without turning around.

"Daddy," Jake growled back in a much higher voice.

Luke spared a quick glance over his shoulder and grumbled, "You're not cute."

"Mommy thinks so," Jake answered as he hurried to gather as many socket fittings as his hands could hold. Luke ceased groping around on the floor for the matching nut, pushed his hands up under the mount and turned to fix his younger son with a steely blue glare. "Sorry," Jake mumbled as he carried the sockets back to the case and put them down in a neat pile.

"You need to watch your mouth," Luke said mildly, softening the glare a bit as he turned back toward the boat.

"Can't see it," Jake muttered under his breath.

"I got 'em!" Josh cried as he ran into the garage holding a pair of needle-nosed pliers.

"Good," Luke grunted as he wedged his shoulder back under the bracket and reached for the tool Josh offered. "What the…" Luke asked as he saw that the tips were coated with residue from a hot glue gun and what appeared to be pink glitter. "Geez," he groaned as he tried to scrape the glue off with his thumbnail. "She needs to stay out of my stuff."

"You want me to scrape 'em?" Josh asked.

Luke narrowed his eyes at him and asked, "Scrape the glue off or scrape them against something?" When Josh just shrugged in response, Luke shook his head and said, "No, they'll be okay." He grasped the broken screw with the tip of the pliers and twisted until it came free. "There," he said as he dropped the screw and the besparkled pliers to the floor. "Okay, here we go," he said as he slid the new bolts home. "Nuts," he ordered, holding out his hand.

"Mama," the boys answered in unison, causing all three of the Danes men to chuckle at their own little joke.

Josh picked up the small pile of hardware and dropped it into his father's waiting palm. "How many days?" he asked.

"Ten," Luke answered for the fifth time that afternoon.

"I wish it was now," Jake said as he tried to fit the various sizes of sockets into the appropriate slots with varying success.

Luke tightened the last nut with his fingertips and then slipped out from under the bracket. He turned to look at Jake and smiled as he said, "Me too, buddy." He stood up and carefully inspected the alignment before he tightened them down securely. He glanced at Josh and asked, "Would you help your brother pick those up?"

"He spilled it," Josh protested.

"Yes, and I'm asking you to help him pick them up," Luke said gruffly.

"Okay," Josh sighed as he moved to squat down next to Jake. "Dummy," he muttered.

"Pretty girl," Jake shot back.

"Cut it out," Luke said automatically as he fitted the wrench to one of the nuts and tugged hard to secure it.

"Mpaw still comin'?" Jake asked.

"As far as I know," Luke through clenched teeth as he tightened the next one. "Jess too," he puffed as he moved on to the next.

"My nephew, my son. My nephew, my son," Jake murmured, imitating Lorelai.

Luke rolled his eyes. "No, _my_ nephew, almost my son-in-law. _Your_ cousin, almost your brother-in-law," he corrected.

"My cousin, my brother," Josh aped as he grinned at Jake.

"Yeah," Jake snickered.

"You guys are as nuts as your mom," Luke said as he shook his head at their antics. He pulled on the mount and nodded with satisfaction. "There. I get the motor back next week, and we're good to go."

"No girls," Josh said gravely.

"No, no girls," Luke said as he rubbed his neck with a sigh. "Men only." He walked over to inspect the socket clean up progress and squatted down next to them. "Here," he said as he pointed to an open spot. He watched as the boys fitted each piece into each space, finding the correct one by process of elimination. When there were no more pieces on hand, he smothered another sigh as he eyed the two open spots. "Okay, let's go start dinner," he said as he pushed himself up with a groan.

"Creaky Mister Crankerson," Jake whispered to Josh.

"I heard that," Luke called over his shoulder as he walked from the garage. He shooed them out of the door and locked it behind him, having learned his lesson concerning growing boys and disappearing tools when he found a hand saw in the playhouse. Luke immediately confiscated it and ran a sweep of the entire house, afraid that the twins were planning to perfect their magic act on their little sister. The boys clambered up the back steps and burst through the kitchen door, talking a mile a minute the moment they saw Lorelai sitting at the table filling out a form.

"We're good to go," Josh announced, parroting their father as Luke smirked and closed the door behind them.

"We are, huh?" Lorelai asked as she looked up at Luke and winked.

"No girls," Josh told her with an apologetic shrug and looked over at Luke as if it was his decision.

Lorelai heaved a long suffering sigh and furrowed her brow as she watched Luke walk to the sink to wash up. "I shall pine for you every moment that you are gone. Whatever will we do without our big, strong men around to protect us?" she asked dramatically.

"Lock the doors," Jake said with a solemn nod.

Lorelai's face was grave as she considered his suggestion. "Yes, we will. We'll lock the doors while you're gone. As a matter of fact, the whole time you guys are out fishing, Carly, Rory and I are going to huddle together on the couch and work on our stitchery to keep ourselves occupied until you return home to us. Perhaps Rory will read aloud. _David Copperfield_," she added with a nod.

"Good," Jake said with a nod.

Luke laughed as he ran his hands under the water, and Lorelai smiled as the boys scampered from the room. "Glad to see we're raising another generation of little cavemen."

"Well, you wouldn't want the line to die out," Luke answered as he shut off the water and reached for a towel.

"Daddy!" A high pitched squeal filled the air as a flash of bright green streaked into the room.

Luke smiled as he dried his hands and braced for impact. When the mini-missile connected, he let out and exaggerated "Oof!" right on cue. He grinned down at the little girl with her face pressed against his thighs and said, "Hey, Sweet Pea."

"She acts like she hasn't seen you in years," Lorelai chuckled.

"Well, it has been about an hour," Luke said as he reached down and peeled Carly from his leg. He lifted her up and scowled as he asked, "What the heck are you wearing? What are you supposed to be?"

Carly grinned at him from the oval of a bright green hood gathered close around her face and a pointed tip. "You guess."

He shook his head as he took in the matching green leotard and tights. "A celery stalk?" When she shook her head emphatically, he smirked and said, "Asparagus?"

"Pea!" she crowed.

"Yes, you are my Sweet Pea," Luke confirmed with a nod.

"No! I's a pea!"

"You're a pea?" When Carly nodded he asked, "Are you sweet?" When she nodded again, Luke smiled and said, "Prove it." The little girl wound her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his scruffy cheek, giggling as she snuggled in closer. "That's my girl," Luke said softly as he hugged her tight. He tugged on her hood and asked, "Can I take this off?" When she shook her head, her eyes bright and dancing, he blew out an exasperated breath and said, "I wanna see my girl. My girl has curls."

"Pea," Carly insisted.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, you're a pea." He placed her back down on the ground and said, "Go watch TV with your brothers; I have to get dinner ready."

He watched as Carly danced over to Lorelai and whispered, "Pea!"

"I know!" Lorelai gushed. "You're gonna be the best pea any princess ever slept on!"

"Bye!" Carly said pertly as she ran off to find the boys.

"See ya," Lorelai called after her with a laugh.

"Only your daughter wouldn't want to be a princess," Luke said as he shook his head at the tiny green girl twirling down the hallway.

"Meh, princesses are a dime a dozen. I should know, I made a dozen tiaras," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, thanks for decorating my pliers for me," Luke said snidely as he grabbed the towel he had dropped onto the counter.

"You're welcome. I think they look much better now," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Would it have killed you to clean them off?"

"Yes."

"Stay away from my tools," Luke growled.

"That's not what you usually say. You're usually happy to let me handle your tool."

"Stop," he grunted.

"Besides, the pea is a better role. She gets to be in every scene. The princesses have to trade off so that everyone has a turn," Lorelai explained as she turned back to the form. "Oh, your girlfriend called."

"Which one?"

"The one that claims to have birthed me."

"Oh. I was hoping it was one of the others," Luke said as he folded the towel and hung it on the bar on the inside of the cabinet beneath the sink.

"They only call when I'm not home," Lorelai said as she chewed the end of her pen. "Why do they have to know what age they were toilet trained at to sign up for T-ball?"

"Because Taylor created the form," Luke answered. "What did she want?"

"Oh, not much," Lorelai replied with a shrug, keeping her eyes fixed on the form. "Uh, she and dad have a table for a thing on Saturday night, they want us to come."

Luke groaned. "You told her no, right?"

Lorelai winced as she looked up and said, "I kind of didn't."

"Lorelai."

"Well, hon, I was cornered and she played dirty," Lorelai tried to explain as he walked over to the fridge and jerked the door open. "We get out of dinner Friday night, and Mom has offered to call a nanny in to stay with the kids. She even said she'd keep them all night," she added with a wink and an enticing smile.

"Let me guess, I have to wear the monkey suit," Luke muttered.

"You look damn good in that tuxedo and you know it," Lorelai said with a smile.

"I still can't believe I even have one," Luke mumbled as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Well, it made sense. You know they don't ask us to do this very often," Lorelai reminded him.

Luke straightened up and turned to look at her, incredulous. "You sound like you actually want to go."

"Well, it's for a good cause," Lorelai said uncomfortably.

"What? The 'Save the Spotted Huffinpuff Society'?"

"Good one," Lorelai said with a nod. "No, it's for the Cystic Fibrosis Foundation."

"Oh," Luke said softly as he pulled a package of thawed chicken breasts from the shelf. Their eyes met, and Luke nodded slightly.

"The Hartford chapter lost some of its corporate sponsorship with the economy being what it is, and they need money to help fund the summer camp so, this is kind of a last minute thing the DAR is setting up," she explained. "Mom said she was gonna call Rory to see if she and Jess could make it. I thought I'd invite Kirk and Lulu," she added as she turned back to the form. When Luke groaned, she smiled and shook her head as she said, "Babe."

"Aw, come on, Lorelai. You know I'd do anything to help Kiki, but do we really have to spend the whole night with Kirk?"

"It won't be like that. There's dinner and then it's a casino thing," Lorelai assured him.

"She's not even old enough to go to camp," Luke mumbled as he began washing the chicken.

"But we want the camps to be there when she is, right? It's a chance for these kids to spend a week or two with kids who go through all of the same stuff they do."

"Right," he said with a sigh.

And he knew it was right. Kirk and Lulu's baby girl, the aptly named Kiki, was diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis at six weeks old, and since then Lorelai and Luke had focused whatever charitable giving they could to the national foundation, which raised money for research and to the local chapter that provided support to the CF kids and their families. Nothing could open Luke's checkbook faster than the sight of Lulu gently pounding that baby's chest and back to break up the mucous that threatened her ability to breathe. It made both of their hearts ache to see those fine blonde ringlet curls bounce with every thump of the precussor and the sight of Pancrease capsules broken open and mixed into the little girl's food. But then she's smile and scamper off after the older kids, and they could almost make themselves believe that everything in Kiki's world was okay.

He frowned and said, "It's Tuesday. How are they gonna pull this off by Saturday?"

Lorelai snorted. "Babe, it's the DAR. They make the mafia look like slackers when it comes to pulling a job. Besides, it's a casino night. They can throw one of those together with their sleep masks on. I think they keep blackjack dealers in their back pockets." She put her pen down and stood to walk over to him. Lorelai watched as he patted the chicken breasts dry with a wad of paper towels. "I'd let you do that to mine."

"I can think of better things to do with yours," Luke said distractedly as he opened a cabinet and started pulling out bottles of seasonings.

Lorelai smiled. "What do you say? You get all slicked up in your Bond guy suit and I'll wear something short, black and sexy. I'll even blow on your dice," she added with a naughty leer.

Luke turned to look at her, his eyes falling momentarily to her lips and then traveled back up to the bright blue eyes that could always make him give in. He blew out a breath and countered with, "Long, red and slinky."

"Red, huh?" she asked, cocking her head as she smiled at him.

"You look good in red," Luke said as he turned his attention back to his dinner prep.

"We'd have no kids. A whole night all to ourselves," she whispered in his ear.

"That part I got," Luke said with a sly smile.

"Rest up this week, you're not getting a lot of sleep on Saturday and our little girl makes her stage debut on Sunday," she said as she slipped her hand up under his flannel and rubbed his back through the worn cotton of his t-shirt. "I'm gonna have to get enough of you to hold me over until after you get back from he-man fish camp."

"We may be able to work a little something in between," Luke said as he turned his head and kissed her softly.

"Maybe, but I'm not counting on it. Lately it seems there has been another woman in our bed," she said gravely.

"I don't know why she won't stay in her room."

"Monsters. That and you're irresistible," Lorelai said as she pressed her lips to his cheek. She patted his ass and said, "Simply irresistible," as she headed for the door to go check on the kids. "He's so fine, there's no telling where the money went," she sang as she swayed down the hall, knowing he was looking. "He's all mine, there's no other way to go." Lorelai tipped her head back, peeked into the kitchen and saw Luke watching her with a smirk. "Simply irresistible," she sang out before disappearing into the living room.

Moments later he heard her say indignantly, "No way! You are not my child. Now turn it back to _The Brady Bunch_!"

****

Luke wiped down the kitchen counters, smiling to himself as he heard a rush of little footsteps racing up and down the hall above. He tossed the towel onto the top of the washing machine and turned on the dryer to let the long-forgotten load of clothing tumble the wrinkles out. He wandered through the kitchen, down the hall and to the stairs. He climbed them slowly, the activity of the day finally catching up to him. "Give it back!" he heard Josh shout as he ran down the hall and burst into Carly's room. There was a piercing squeal and then peals of high pitched laughter as he attempted to wrestle whatever precious object she had swiped from her grasp. Luke rounded the landing knowing that in a moment the laughter would turn to tears and soon accusations and recriminations would begin to fly. This night was no different from the previous thousand nights, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He poked his head in the door and said only, "Enough."

Josh looked up from the spot where he and Carly grappled on the rug and said, "We're only playing."

"That's enough. Carly give it back, Josh get off of your sister," he ordered, looming in the doorway until his son reluctantly stood up. "Carly," Luke prompted, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for his youngest to comply.

Carly handed over a small red Matchbox car and mumbled, "Jus' playin'."

Luke smiled at them both, relaxing his stance as he asked, "Did you tie your mom up and shove her in a closet?"

"She's fixing Jake," Josh explained as he headed for the door.

"Is he broken?" Luke asked as he stepped aside to let Josh pass.

"He's a baby," Josh muttered. "Just a stupid book."

Luke had to smile at the mutinous expression on his eldest's face. He ruffled Josh's short, wavy golden-brown hair. "Lay off the books, you know how he is about them."

"Carly did it," Josh said in an injured tone.

"I see," Luke said as he looked down at this small replica of himself. "Well, I'll deal with her," he promised.

Josh snorted and said, "Nuh uh. She gets away with everything."

Luke squatted down and tugged on the hem of Josh's shirt. "I'll talk to her."

"She needs a spanking," Josh muttered.

"No more than you needed them at her age," Luke said sternly. "What's up here lately? How come you guys can't get along all of a sudden?" he asked gently.

"I dunno."

"I think you do."

Josh glanced back at Carly and saw that she had already moved on to rearranging her dollhouse. "She's always in our stuff," he complained. "She's always breaking things. She takes stuff all the time. She has her own stuff, we don't take hers!"

Luke nodded sagely, recalling having a similar conversation with his own parents once or twice or a thousand times. "I get it," he assured Josh. "I just need you to get that she's only three, okay? You guys were pretty destructive at three, too. You still are, as a matter of fact," he added with a laugh. "I'll talk to her, and if she does something again, and I mean if I catch her not just if you tattle on her, I'll see about that spanking," he added with what he hoped was an appropriately grave face. "In the meantime, she just wants to play with you guys. She likes you; she wants to hang out with you."

"We don't wanna play girl games," Josh protested.

Luke looked down at the car in Josh's hand and asked, "Cars are a girl game?" When Josh looked away stubbornly, Luke ran his hand over the boy's head again, missing the soft gold curls he used to play with for what seemed like hours. "Little sisters can be a pain, I know, I had one too," he said softly. "She can't help it, she worships you guys. Can't you try to be a little nicer? For me?"

"I'll try," Josh muttered

Luke smiled. "That's my guy. Next weekend, no girls, right?"

Josh glanced down the hall toward the room his shared with Jake and said in a low voice, "Mommy could come if she wanted to."

"Well, I think we may be better off keeping it just us guys. You add one girl in the mix and all the rest wanna come," he explained, trying to smother his amusement. He stood up and shrugged as he said, "I'll tell her that you invited her, though. She'll like that."

"Okay."

"Go check on Jake and I'll talk to Carly," Luke said as he gave Josh a soft swat on the bottom.

"He's weird," Josh whispered.

"He just likes his books. Like Rory," Luke argued.

"No reason to cry about it," Josh muttered as he scuffed his way down the hall.

Luke watched the skinny little guy walk away. He sighed softly, looking for one last vestige of the baby he had once held in one hand, but finding only a boy in his place. He peered into the frothy pink bedroom and smiled at the wild halo of tangled dark curls that bobbed as Carly leaned forward to cram a naked Barbie doll into the too small space of the dollhouse bedroom. "Go to bed," she grunted as she shoved Barbie into the narrow space.

"I think Barbie may be too tall," he told her as he stepped into the room. "And, she might get cold without a nightgown." He placed his hands on his hips and asked, "How's the car thief?"

Carly looked up at him with wide blue eyes and said, "He gived it to me."

Luke smirked as he sat down on the rug next to her, leaning his elbows on his bent knees, and asked, "Did he, or did you take it without asking?"

"I's playing," she insisted.

"You have to ask, Carly. Those are their toys and you can't just take them without asking. Just like they can't take your dolls and Mommy can't take my tools and stuff," he said sternly.

"You spank Mommy?" Carly asked fearfully.

Luke bit back a smile and ducked his head as he said, "Not this time, but the next time anyone takes anything without asking, well, you all better look out."

"You play?"

"What are my rules?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows and gave her a meaningful stare.

Carly scooted to the box next to the dollhouse and rooted around in it, dumping assorted dolls and their wardrobes onto the floor in her quest. She smiled triumphantly as she pulled G.I. Joe from the depths of the box and held him up for Luke's inspection. Luke's breath caught in his chest as she flashed that smile, the same one Jake knew how to use as a weapon; the very same smile he fell for a dozen years before when a girl with wild dark curls chased him around his diner in a caffeine-induced frenzy. He tucked his legs under him with a grunt as he took the doll she offered to him and nodded as he inspected it to be sure Joe was fully in uniform. He cleared his throat and asked, "So, what's the set up?"

Carly grinned and yanked naked Barbie free from the dollhouse. "Whoa, whoa, wait!" Luke said as he held up one hand. "G.I. Joe is an officer and a gentleman. He's not hanging out with any Barbie that runs around naked," he said as he began to pick through the pile of doll clothes Carly had unloaded onto the floor. He held up a dress and asked, "This okay?" Carly nodded and handed him the doll. With a heavy sigh, Luke took naked Barbie and mumbled under his breath, "You've gotta learn to dress her. Boys are supposed to take the clothes off, girls are supposed to put them on. That's the way the world works, kid," he muttered as he struggled to get Barbie decent again.

****

They fell into bed exhausted, just as they did every night. She snuggled against him as they talked over the last minute details of the day; he stroked her hair as she giggled over something Sookie said to Michel that afternoon. The following day, he'd be home in the morning to get the kids ready for day care, she'd have a full day at work, and then pick them up to go to the diner for dinner. The day after that, they would switch and they would end the day with dinner together at home. It may seem a little convoluted to the outside observer, but for the past two years it had worked for them.

Days were filled with work, nights with chores and weekends were packed with activities. Soon T-ball would consume the boys on Tuesday and Thursday evenings, and most of the day on Saturday. Monday and Wednesday evenings Carly and Martha Belleville took dance and theater lessons at Miss Patty's along with about nine other little girls. On the last Sunday of every month, the Twinkle Little Stars Theater gave a performance which usually garnered rave reviews in the _Stars Hollow Gazette_ and multiple standing ovations from parents who never sat down in the first place because they were busy trying to capture every Kodak moment for posterity. Sunday's performance would be the first one in which Carly Danes had a featured role, and her mother was convinced that, if she's able to nail the role of the pea in _The Princess and the Pea_, she would be an overnight sensation.

As always, when they burrowed down deep in their bed, their talk revolved around the kids, not only the short ones down the hall, but also the taller ones in Philadelphia. Rory and Jess were to be married in June in Stars Hollow, and wedding preparations were in full swing. Lorelai reported on daily phone calls from Emily, which she was then forced to relay to Rory, and then had to be distilled back to the original source with a final answer. Whenever anyone suggested that Emily contact Rory directly, Emily would demur and point out that Lorelai was the Mother of the Bride, and it simply wasn't her place. Such an act of humility would then be undermined with another barrage of phone calls with helpful tips and suggestions, or the name of yet another florist, caterer, photographer, or calligrapher to interview. Once a week, Lorelai would call Rory, announce that she was quitting and proclaim Emily officially to be the M.o.t.B. Once a week, Rory would resolve the question at hand by contacting whatever Stars Hollow business would handle such a thing and arranging for exactly what she wanted over the phone, and ignoring both her mother and grandmother's opinions. Unless, that is, they coincided with her own. And then they would move on to the next topic and start all over again. For their part, Richard, Luke and Jess had an unspoken agreement to stay as far away of all wedding discussion as possible. Of course, every night as he lay in bed listening to Lorelai rant on and on about boutonnières or debate the merits of wild bird seed versus bubble wands, Luke silently prayed that both of the other men were also getting an earful.

And then, there were those blissful moments when they finally fell silent. The arch of her foot gently gliding over his shin, his fingers deftly working their way through the ends of her hair, smoothing and separating the curls he loved. There may be a mumbled reminder about Carly's tutu and a grunt of acknowledgement as they shift into their sides. Deep even breaths fell into sync without a thought. Her soft curves pressed against the bulk of him as they spoon together and settle in to sleep. And there, just as they drift off; they would hear a muffled thump and the soft shuffle of tiny feet. The mattress would dip as two small hands press on the edge, trying to gain leverage. He heaves tired sigh as he rolls over and hoist his baby girl onto the bed. She presses her soft cheek to his cotton back. Her mother covers the hand he drapes over her hip with hers and he captures her fingers between his as she chuckles drowsily. He closes his eyes and there's no place else he'd rather be. After all, what guy wouldn't want to go to sleep each night with two beautiful women in his bed?

****

"Wow," he said as she opened their bathroom door and paused, posing provocatively with one hand on her hip.

"Red enough?" she asked with a slow, sexy smile.

"Uh huh," he managed to mumble as his black tie dangled from his collar, forgotten.

"Slinky enough?" she asked as she crossed the room slowly, placing one foot directly in front of the other to intensify the sway of her hips.

"Oh yeah," he said as he reached for her, smoothing his hand over the curve of her hip. He lifted the other hand to her shoulder and traced the rhinestone studded spaghetti strap with one finger. "You look incredible."

"Thank you," she replied, bestowing a smile of pure feminine pleasure on him like a gift.

Luke skimmed that finger along her collarbone, picking up a light dusting of the shimmery powder that made her skin glow like a polished pearl. "Lemme take it off," he said in a low, husky voice.

"Later," she promised.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she blocked him with one hand. "Red lipstick. No kissy face until later, either." Luke growled his displeasure and she laughed as she took the end of his tie in her hands. "You want me to do you?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Yes," he said as his hand slipped from her hip to her bottom and pulled her roughly against him.

Lorelai giggled as he began pressing ardent kisses to her neck and shoulder. "I meant your tie."

"You're not wearing underwear," he said as he nipped at her ear.

"No, and I don't have any earrings in, either. Thank you for reminding me," she said smugly.

"No nothing?" he asked as he ran his finger along the draped neckline of her dress.

Lorelai leaned in and breathed in his ear, "Completely bare."

Luke's eyebrows shot up as he hooked that finger into the neckline and pulled it out a bit. Lorelai gasped and then laughed, slapping at his hand as he leered down the front of her dress. "Bad boy!"

"Tease," he countered.

"Not teasing. The bra is built in, and as for the rest… Well, I figured you should have a little treat to look forward to after spending an evening with Kirk," she said as she tugged at his tie.

"I should remember that red may look good on you, but it makes you bad," Luke muttered.

Lorelai smiled as she evened up the ends of his tie and then began to tie it for him. Luke tipped his chin up, watching her face as she frowned in concentration, her nimble fingers working the material until she tugged it into a crisp bow. She slid her hands over the pleated front of his shirt and looked up at him coyly. "If you're very good, I have another little surprise for you."

"A toy?"

"Well, you can play with it," she said as she patted his chest. "Get ready, I'll round up the troops."

"Earrings," he reminded her.

"Right." Lorelai went to the dresser and opened her jewelry box. Lifting one velvet lined tray from the box, she reached in and pulled a black velvet case from the depths. Luke hooked his cummerbund as Lorelai carefully screwed the backs onto the sapphire and diamond earrings. He smiled as he saw her clip the silver locket she always wore around her neck, and reached into the pocket of his tuxedo jacket. "Try this one," he said as he handed her another jewelry box.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she took the box and asked, "What's this for?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Belated birthday and Mother's Day? Flag Day's coming up, we can celebrate that."

"Jewelry shopping for no reason? _Do_ you have a girlfriend?" she asked with a confused frown.

"Yes, but she won't open her present." When Lorelai shot him a suspicious look, he huffed out a breath and said, "I had to go pick up the uniforms for the T-ball team. I passed a jewelry store, I saw this and I thought you'd like it for, you know, it's dressier than the locket."

"I love my locket," Lorelai murmured.

"I know you do, but you've been wearing it almost every day for a couple of years, and I thought you'd like something else."

"Luke, I have other necklaces. Ones you bought me, even," she said as she pointed to her jewelry box. "I wear the locket because I want to."

"Okay. Fine, sorry," he said as he reached for the box he had given her.

Lorelai jerked it back away from him shaking her head. "Well, I want to see it!"

"Forget it, I'll give it to my girlfriend," he muttered.

"Tough. You gave it to me first," she said as she opened the box and gasped softly. "It's beautiful."

"I hope she'll like it," Luke grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

"Shut up," she said with an impatient laugh. "You don't have the time or the energy to have a girlfriend."

"Maybe that's why I don't have any energy."

"Maybe it's because you have a three year old kicking you in the butt every night."

"Or that. I'm okay as long as I don't roll over."

"That would be bad," Lorelai agreed. She turned around and lifted her hair so that he could unclasp the locket for her. When it slipped into her waiting palm, she held the box up and asked, "Put it on for me?"

Luke took the necklace from the box and squinted at the clasp on the gossamer thin chain. "Hang on," he said as he took two steps back and grabbed a pair of reading glasses from his dresser. Lorelai smiled as she caught his reflection in the mirror above her dresser, watching him struggle with the tiny closure. "Okay," he said as he swung his arms up over her head and settled the pendant against her collarbone. "Good?"

"Perfect."

Luke released the catch and looked up to check her reflection in the mirror. Lorelai's fingers closed over the simple square cut diamond solitaire that hung on a bias and adjusted the chain until it hung just above her cleavage. "You like it?" he asked softly, brushing his nose against her carefully tamed curls and inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"It's perfect," Lorelai said as she pressed her hand to her heart, the necklace that held her precious locket dangling from between her fingers. She turned and kissed him lightly on the lips, immediately wiping away the smudges of red lipstick with the pad of her thumb. "Remind me to thank you properly later."

"I will." He cleared his throat and said, "Been a while, you know, since I got you anything like that. Sorry."

"We've had other things to do. Cars to buy, roofs to replace," she said as she shot a meaningful look at the water stain on their bedroom ceiling.

"I'll repaint it," he said impatiently. Luke reached up and touched the sparkling solitaire with his fingertip. "It just caught my eye. I like how it's just, you know, plain."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Simple, classic."

"Yeah. Pretty."

"Thank you. You're a very good husband."

Luke smiled and said, "You're my favorite, out of all of 'em."

"Wow, even the short one?" Lorelai asked, impressed.

"She's pretty cute, but yeah, you still edge her out," he said with a chuckle.

"Good to know," she said with a nod. "We're gonna be late," she said with a sigh.

"Okay," Luke said as he stepped back letting his hands trail slowly down her bare arms.

"Oh! Bracelet," she said as she dove for the jewelry box again. She frowned as she shifted the boxes around in the bottom. "Hey," she said in a puzzled tone.

Luke walked to the closet and pulled his jacket from the hanger. "Hey, what?"

"My bracelet isn't in here," she told him.

"What bracelet? You have fifty of them," he said as she shrugged into the jacket.

"My bracelet, my bracelet," she said as she started opening box after box and pulling open compartments.

"Which bracelet, Lorelai," Luke said as he crossed the room.

"The kid bracelet, the flowers," she said, panic rising in her voice.

"I have it," he told her.

"You have my bracelet?" she asked blankly.

"Well, not at the moment," he admitted. When she looked up at him, he shifted uncomfortably. "You see, I bought this at the same place that did your bracelet, but I remembered that we never added Carly in, so I swiped it and I took it back to have that done," he explained. "I was gonna surprise you with it. You hadn't worn it in a while, so I figured you wouldn't miss it."

"Oh, Babe, you just scared me to death," she chastised gently as she started loading boxes back into the larger box. She paused, and looked up, catching his eye in the mirror. "You're adding Carly in?"

"Just, uh, some. They're gonna take some of the purple out since there were twice as many for the boys and add the blue ones in," he said with a shrug.

"I love you." Lorelai smiled as she shook her head at him. "Take your clothes off and get in bed," she ordered.

Luke smiled. "Okay, but we still have our chaperones," he said as he jerked his head toward the door.

Lorelai looked over and saw Jake hovering in the doorway. "Hi," she said brightly.

"Is Daddy sick? Aren't we going to Mam's?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine and yes, we're going," Luke assured him.

"How come you have to go to bed? Are you in trouble?" Jake asked.

Luke spared Lorelai a glance as she began to giggle and said, "Yeah, big trouble, buddy. Aren't you glad you get to stay the night with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I like it, we get to have eggs bennydig in the morning," Jake told them.

"Go get the others, let's get loaded up and get this show on the road," Luke told him with a nod. He glanced back at Lorelai as he followed Jake from the room and said, "You were caught."

****

Luke pulled to a stop in front of the Windsor Club and surveyed the other cars ahead of them in the valet line. "My new truck is fancier, maybe we should have brought that."

"Can't fit the whole gang in it." Lorelai smiled and gestured to the littered rear floorboard of the Saturn Vue hybrid they bought to replace the gas guzzling Tahoe as she asked, "You don't love my traveling juice box?"

"Push some of that under the seat. I knew I should have cleaned this thing out earlier," he muttered as he reached behind her and started cramming toys and wrappers under the passenger seat to hide them.

"Babe, chill. I doubt the valet kid is gonna report you," Lorelai said as she placed a hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze.

"I hate going to these things," he grumbled.

"I know. Too bad Rory and Jess couldn't make it, but at least you have Kirk to hang with," she teased.

Luke shot her a look and said, "You hang out with Kirk, I'll hang out with Lulu."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, that won't be possible. Not as long as you're rocking that tuxedo. Poor Kirk is going to look like a waiter next to you."

"Kirk always looks like a waiter." As they pulled up to the valet stand, Luke squeezed her hand and said in a deep, soft voice, "Dinner, thirty minutes of gambling, maybe a dance if there's music, and then I'm taking you home and doing very bad things to you so that you send me to bed early."

"Sounds like a plan," Lorelai agreed as the college student in the red jacket opened her door. "I want the dance, though."

****

"I'm telling you, I'm going pro!" Lorelai said as Luke unlocked the front door and ushered her through.

"I'm not sure there's a circuit."

"Oh, there has to be. If people can make a living bowling, then I can be a professional crapper, er, uh, crappier," she stammered. "Crap shooter girl," she corrected primly. "Still doesn't sound good," she said as she dropped her purse on the hall table. "Dice thrower." She giggled and turned to him with a brilliant smile. "You were very nice to Kirk tonight."

"Well, he was fairly normal, for him. I think your mother scares him more than his own."

"The best part was listening to him list his jobs when that poor man asked what he did for a living." She turned the volume on that smile to sizzle, and purred, "But you were very, very good and you should be amply rewarded. A plaque? Or maybe a nice certificate?" she asked as she slowly pulled the untied bow tie from his collar. With a grin she leaned forward and licked the soft skin at the base of his throat, growling softly in hers.

Luke laughed and asked, "How much champagne did you have?"

"Enough to keep us in the fake money, Honey," she said as she draped her arms around his neck and swayed into him. "You know I love this," she said as she ran her fingers down the opened collar of his crisp white shirt." She looked up at him through her lashes and whispered in a breathy voice, "Bad things, I want the bad things."

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked pointedly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You could have kissed me, it was just gloss. I just wanted you to build it up in your head."

"It worked," Luke said as he grasped the back of her head and crushed her lips to his. He opened his mouth, parting her lips and kissing her hungrily as his hands traveled over her red dress, caressing her through the smooth clingy fabric. Two steps; and he had her pinned against the wall. Two seconds; and he had lifted her hands above her head, holding them there for a moment before letting them go to take possession of her body, molding her curves with his palms, teasing her with his fingertips.

"Upstairs," Lorelai gasped when they came up for air. "Take your clothes off and get into bed."

Luke smiled as he reached up and pulled her arms down, catching her hand in his and leading her to the stairs. "I haven't been nearly bad enough for that yet. Gimme a few minutes, I can be really bad."

****

Luke stood off to the side with the video camera trained on the stage. Lorelai darted from one side of the studio to the other with the digital camera in hand. Carly Danes was a hit, judging by the comparatively thunderous ovation she received. Of course, it didn't hurt that her proud grandpa was whistling through his fingers like a New York City cab jockey. Or, that her adoring grandmother was shouting, "Brava! Brava!" as if she had just been moved by an aria. The two screeching banshees that were at times her worst enemies and her greatest champions were jumping up and down and screaming at the tops of their lungs. Luke suspected it was merely an excuse to hit the decibel level they were not allowed to reach at home. Lorelai was busily snapping picture after picture as the pea and her princesses took their final curtain call. When they girls scattered to the 'wings', Lorelai lowered the camera and immediately sought him out. The smile they shared could have dwarfed the spotlight in its intensity; the look that passed between them arced over the unsuspecting heads of their friends and neighbors.

Luke heard the telltale squeal and lowered the video camera, bracing for impact. "Oof!" he said loudly as he took the hit with his left thigh. "Hey, Sweet Pea," he said as he scooped her up into his arms. "Who's the sweetest pea in town?"

"Daddy!" Carly answered happily.

"No, Carly is," he argued.

"You seed me?"

"You were fantastic," he said, meaning every syllable.

"Mama seed me?"

"Mommy's right there," he said as he nodded to Lorelai fighting her way through the rush for punch, the non-lethal variety, and cookies.

"Mama!" Carly cried jubilantly.

"See? I told you! All you had to do was let those princesses know that the pea was in da house!" Lorelai crowed as Carly lunged into her arms. "You were so good, baby! Soooo good. We taped it all for Rory, she's going to be so sad that she missed this," she said as she hugged Carly tightly.

Carly wriggled in her mother's arms and cried, "Mpaw! You seed?"

"I saw every moment, young lady. You were remarkable!" Richard said as he immediately relieved Lorelai of the squirming bundle.

"Mam!"

"Yes, darling, I saw you too. You were marvelous," Emily said with a wide smile.

"Where are the boys?" Lorelai asked.

"I believe someone mentioned cookies," Richard said as he scanned the crowd at the refreshment table.

"Oh my God, Lorelai," Sookie said excitedly as she grabbed Lorelai's arm. "I almost peed my pants the first time she kicked the bottom of the mattress!"

"Well, this particular pea was determined to be noticed," Lorelai said proudly.

"I wonder who gave her that idea," Emily said dryly.

"Cookies?" Carly asked Richard.

"Yes, you're right, we should get some cookies," he agreed. "Now, next you are going to do Cinderella. I'm telling you now that if you can't have the lead, then you want the comedic part. One of the mice, perhaps," Richard suggested as they made their way to the refreshment table. "But, I think you have the lead sewn up."

Lorelai smiled at Luke and said, "I'm a little afraid that Dad might start charging us 10% just to speak to our daughter."

"Lorelai! That girl was born to be a star," Patty gushed as she hurried over to them. "She can't dance worth a damn, but with timing like that, she's a natural. You leave her to me, I'll make her enough of a hoofer to do what she needs to do, but the talent, oh!" she cried as she pressed her hand to her heart.

"She's three," Luke growled.

"She's incredible," Patty argued.

"Well, we're not going for her equity card yet, Patty," Lorelai said as she shot Carly's protective father a warning glance. "Punch, Babe?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm good. I think I'll just step out," he said as he gestured to the door.

"We'll be ready in a bit. She has some autographs to sign, offers to reject, bouquets to sniff," Lorelai teased.

"I'll be out there," Luke said under the cacophony of voices. Lorelai smiled and gave him a wink as he headed for the door.

A few minutes later Lorelai stepped outside with a Weston's sugar cookie wrapped in a napkin. She stepped up behind him, breathing in the fresh spring air. "You're wondering how we're going to keep her in Stars Hollow now that she's had a taste of stardom," Lorelai said softly.

Luke chuckled as she offered him the cookie, and he took it from her with a small smile. "I'm wondering how were gonna get them in bed if they eat nothing but cookies for dinner."

"We'll take them to Sardi's for steak tartar," she said as she tucked her hand under his arm and gave him a squeeze.

"Or Luke's for a burger," he said with a nod.

"Either way," Lorelai said with a shrug. She lifted the camera and pushed the button to display the most recent photo. Luke smiled at the shot of Carly and himself beaming at each other adoringly. "She may belong to the world now, but she was ours first," she said as she smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with barely contained pleasure.

Davy Belleville came screaming out of the studio with two hands full of cookies. Jake and Josh were hot on his heels, equally loaded down and also bellowing as loud as they could. Martha and Nat followed close behind, cookieless, but so happy to join in that they expressed their elation to the world at large. Luke shook his head and said, "I think a couple of those were ours too," as he handed her the video camera and took off after them at a sprint.

"Get 'em, Butch!" she called after him. She raised the camcorder as she pushed the record button, capturing the pursuit and apprehension of the cookie bandits for all posterity.


	25. Missing Bits, Missing Boys

**A/N: This chapter was really hard to write. The main reason for that is that it's basically catching us up to where we are now. The next one should be better. Sorry for the wait.**

**For all of you writers; don't forget to sign up for the April Author Auction for Support Stacie. For all of you readers; start stalking and plotting for your favorite authors now! **

**Missing Bits, Missing Boys**

Rory folded a sage green cardigan and tucked it into her suitcase. She frowned as she mentally inventoried her pajama choices, knowing that the decisions she made while packing could prove to be crucial to the success of the entire weekend. With a decisive nod, she moved to the dresser and opened the second drawer. She stood holding a pair patterned with butterflies in one hand and another set sporting dancing Snoopy in the other when Jess walked into the room.

"Here," he said as he held a USB thumb drive out to her. "I told you I didn't take it," he muttered as he turned to leave the room.

"And yet, you have it," Rory said archly as she put the butterflies back and carried Snoopy back to the bed.

"I found it in that dish on the table next to the couch," he said hotly. "Remember, you were sitting there a couple of nights ago."

Rory smiled as she took it from him and asked, "What would I do without you, Encyclopedia Brown?"

"Bite me."

"Come here, I will," she answered with a grin.

"I'm mad at you," he said as he turned away again.

"No you're not," Rory cajoled as she reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Yes, I am. I don't like being yelled at for no reason," he grumbled.

"I didn't yell, I asked."

"You accused."

"I inquired. I'm a reporter, remember? I ask questions."

"You're an interrogator. You should work for the D.A.," Jess replied petulantly.

"I'm sorry," she said in a gentler tone. Rory reached up and brushed a curl back from his forehead. "I was a little stressed, and I thought I lost my notes."

"You thought I stole your notes."

"I thought maybe you borrowed my thumb drive," she corrected.

"I have about ten of them, I don't need yours."

"Let me make it up to you," she murmured as she brushed a kiss to his lips.

"Gonna take more than that," he said with a smirk.

"We have time," she whispered into his ear.

"I've seen you pack, we don't have time," Jess said dryly.

"Are you packed? All ready for your weekend of male bonding?"

Jess rolled his eyes. "Jeans, t-shirts, socks," he reported.

"And are you going commando? I notice you didn't mention any boxers," she pointed out.

"I'll borrow Luke's."

"Ew! Jess!" Rory said as she released his wrist and covered her face with her hands.

Jess laughed as he reached up and tried to pry her hands from her face. "You're so easy."

Rory laughed and said, "I'll show you how easy I can be."

Jess kissed her hungrily, running his fingers through her silky hair. When they parted, he nuzzled her ear and whispered, "I've missed you."

"I've been here," she answered.

"You've been busy. Preoccupied."

"With our wedding," she reminded him.

"Our wedding," he agreed. "Don't let your mom and grandma yank your arms off, okay? I like your arms."

"Just a little over a month," she whispered.

"Any second thoughts? Cold feet?"

"My feet are quite toasty, thank you," she answered with a grin.

Jess flashed her that crooked smile as he pressed his palm to her cheek. "I'm gonna make you so happy."

"You already do."

"You don't know. I've just started," he said in a low gruff voice.

"Make me happy right now," Rory said as she slipped her hands up under his t-shirt.

Jess nodded and said, "Okay, but we're leaving on time, no matter if you have your toothbrush or not."

"I'll borrow Mom's," Rory answered with a grin. She pulled his shirt up over his head and giggled at his grimace of distaste. "Just kidding. I'll swipe yours," she whispered as her lips hovered near his.

****

Rory pushed the passenger seat back a little and turned to Jess with a lazy smile. He glanced over at her and muttered, "Stop it."

"What?"

"Stop looking like that."

"Looking like what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what," he grumbled. "Your Mom is gonna take one look at you and know why we're running late."

"Do I look happy? Satisfied?" she asked leadingly.

"Stop."

Rory smiled as she closed her eyes and let the drone of the engine lull her into a light doze. As contented as she was, she was anxious to get home. Home. Stars Hollow would always be home. It didn't matter that she hadn't lived there in a few months. It didn't matter that her diligent use of change of address cards ensured that the piles of mail that Lorelai forwarded at first had dwindled down to junk mail. It didn't matter that Pottery Barn apparently thought that she was jet set enough to keep two addresses no matter how many times she notified them. It didn't matter that her name was on a mortgage and her by-lines would soon be hyphenated, Stars Hollow was home, and she couldn't wait to go home.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she stole a peek at Jess, admiring the glossy tumble of too long curls that flopped onto his forehead and the tight set of his jaw as he maneuvered through traffic. She loved that he managed to still look all man even when he was driving a 6 year old silver-blue Prius and the B-52s blared from the 'Going Home to See Mommy' CD that Lorelai had burned for her long ago. She sighed softly and closed her eyes again, a small smile curving her lips as she reached out and placed her hand on his thigh. A moment later, his hand covered hers and she drifted off.

The miles flashed past and her breathing grew deep and even. Jess smiled as he glanced over at her and then turned his attention back to the road. It had been a long two years. Some months stretching into an eternity, others whizzing past seemingly at the speed of light. The last four months in particular, were nothing like the endless stretch of months immediately following Rory's graduation from Yale. First, she was swept off to New York in a rush of 'Pomp and Circumstance' fueled adrenaline to claim one of four prized positions as a James Reston Fellow at _the New York Times. _It hadn't been easy. It took a little while for her to realize that a diploma from Yale was not the golden ticket that everyone, including herself, had believed it to be. It took a while for her to realize that she would have to prove herself all over again, just as she did at Chilton and then Yale. She tried to do it at the _Times_, but there she was a golden child surrounded by other golden children, and it quickly became apparent that it was hard to be your best when you were constantly up against the best of the best. Every assignment was fought for tooth and nail. There were even the occasional skirmishes over who would have to make the afternoon Starbuck's run, everyone loathe to leave the newsroom for even a minute for fear that they would miss out.

She fought the good fight, lulling her competition into a false sense of security about the small town girl turned loose in the Big Apple. She was so sure that she had it nailed, only to have reality come crashing down on her at the end of the summer when she did not win one of the elusive six-month internship extensions. And so, she went home to Stars Hollow. And after swallowing her initial disappointment, she found herself a little bit glad for the break. Her long dreamed trip to Fez had been cancelled when she won the fellowship, and now Paris was starting Harvard Medical School, so it could not be rescheduled any time soon. So, Rory Gilmore, Yale Class of 2007, finished out the year by mailing resume after resume and earning a living by doling out cookies from behind the display case at Weston's Bakery.

Every once in a while, she'd pause in the doorway to the back room and expect to see Jess there, his tongue clamped between his teeth as he squeezed stiff frosting from a pastry tube, perfecting his sugar rose skills. Every once in a while, she'd escape into her room, hiding from the twins and her baby sister, sometimes locking herself in her bathroom with a book to avoid her mother's incessant questions and Luke's worried looks. Finally, she got a call from Stuart Woltz at the Stamford Eagle-Gazette informing her that they had an opening for a fact checker at a salary that was barely more than what she made at the bakery. After a few long months of being an Ivy League educated cake pusher, Rory jumped at it.

So, she began her first real job in journalism with the New Year. Each day she commuted over an hour to Stamford to sit in a tiny cubicle and check over other people's work. Each day, she had to bite back the urge to rewrite said work. She called Jess every morning on the way to work and every night on the way home, which lead to more than one earnest discussion with Luke about his concerns with Bluetooth technology and brain tumors. Every night, she lay on her bed listening to the sound of his voice and counting the hours until their next weekend together. For over a year they had toted duffle bags filled with weekend clothes to Philadelphia or Stars Hollow. For almost a year, she presented Stuart Woltz with various samples of her work, only to be told that he simply didn't have an opening for her yet. She tried to put a positive spin on it, smiling and telling friends and family that it was a foot in the door, and that she liked working at the _Eagle-Gazette_, but deep down it was more than a little demoralizing. She was basically working to keep herself in gas to get to work, and stamps to mail each successive round of resumes.

Jess drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and glanced over at her again. Certain that she was asleep, he turned the volume down a little as the guy from Sparks tried not to be 'Eaten By the Monster of Love', knowing that if he dared to change the CD, she would awaken instantly. He smiled as he glanced down at her hand, now lying lax and heavy on his thigh, her diamond winking in the occasional pool of light cast along the highway. For almost two years from the time he had given Rory that ring, Jess waited. He didn't say a word. He supported her continued search for an actual writing position. He consoled her as opportunity after opportunity slipped past. He encouraged her as she progressively set her sights a little lower and lower. He cheered when she managed to sell an article to an on-line magazine. He listened to her vent about the shoddy writing errors she was forced to fix on a daily basis.

In the meantime, he had been facing his share of triumphs and frustrations too. The initial high of selling _Family Matters_ to Dell soon plummeted to what Jess would term the inevitable low when it failed to set the literary world on fire. The reviews that he did receive were good, the sales were respectable enough for what his editor liked to call a 'F.T.E. - first time effort', but overall, Jess' first book printed by a mass market publisher failed to take America by storm. Instead, it turned out to be more of a light spring shower.

On the upside, Truncheon was doing well. They had published two authors whose take on the world in general seemed to be the breath of fresh air that people craved. There was one in particular that had captured the attention of some publishing notables, but, to their relief, the writer showed an unflinching disdain for all things mainstream. He dug his heels in and insisted that he would stay with Truncheon, spouting truckloads of idealistic crap about artistic freedom and a world with no Borders. Borders Books and Music, that is. The schmuck couldn't have told you what countries actually bordered the United States if you paid him. But, other then the fact that the pretentious moron's success grated on his nerves, as a partner in the business Jess was grateful for the attention that it brought them.

Dell had picked up the option on his second book based on the rough outline and a sample chapter he had given his editor, but the writing process was slow-going, and he was losing precious time to both Truncheon and a certain blue eyed girl in Connecticut. A girl who still wore his ring, but seemed no closer to actually being with him than she was the day he slipped it onto her finger. He hadn't asked again. For almost two years, he stayed just where he was, doing just what he had been doing, waiting for her signal.

He waded through painful conversations with his little cousins when they got to her phone before she did. He suffered his uncle's unspoken questions with tight lipped determination. He forced himself to laugh at Lorelai's outlandish wedding suggestions. He patiently reiterated the party line when his mother, her grandparents, and each and every nut job busybody in Stars Hollow asked when they would name the day. He held fast, determined to let her chart her own course, happy to follow her lead. That is, he was happy to do so until this past Christmas.

_He had come home to Stars Hollow for a few days with an envelope tucked into his duffle bag, and the hope that something, anything would happen to spur the conversation that he wanted to have. When he found Rory sitting at the kitchen table circling apartment ads in the Eagle-Gazette's classified ad section, Jess took it as a sign that it was time to act, promise or no promise. He turned and went back into her room to retrieve the envelope, and then walked quietly into the kitchen. _

_Rory looked up as she reached for her bottle of water and noticed him hovering by her chair. She jumped slightly and then asked, "Stalking me again?"_

"_Always," he answered gruffly. "Where is everyone?" he asked as he glanced over his shoulder nervously._

"_Christmas pageant rehearsal. The boys have to tie pillowcases to their heads and practice abiding," Rory explained._

"_Good thing Patty didn't decide to cast against type and use Carly as the angel," he said as he sat down next to her, turning the envelope in his hands nervously._

"_Aw, but she is an angel," Rory insisted, trying to bite back a grin._

"_She's Beelzebub," Jess muttered._

"_She just wanted her hair to be as pretty as yours," she cooed. When he scowled at her, she unleashed her hold on the grin and said, "I love my Mousse Man."_

"_Ha," he said dryly, running his hand through his product-less hair. "Gotta go get some today."_

"_Whatcha got there?" she asked as she nodded to the envelope._

"_What do you have there?" Jess asked as he nodded to the want ads._

_Rory frowned down at the want ads and shrugged. "I was just looking."_

"_Getting an apartment in Stamford?"_

"_It's a long drive, kind of taking a toll on my car," she justified. "And since nothing else seems to be coming up…"_

"_I can see that," he conceded as he fidgeted with the envelope some more._

"_Are you gonna tell me what that is?" she asked again._

"_This?" he asked as he looked down at the envelope in his hands. He stared at the blank paper and sighed as he lost his nerve. "Uh, nothing. I just need to mail a letter off to a guy," he lied badly._

"_A letter to a guy," Rory repeated._

"_Yeah, uh, for Truncheon," he offered by way of explanation._

"_Oh."_

"_I'm gonna go get some stamps. And some hair stuff," he said with a small smile._

"_You want me to come with you?" she asked as he stood up._

"_Nah, I'll be right back," he assured her._

_Rory nodded and said, "I think I'll take advantage of the quiet and read for a little bit."_

"_Good plan," Jess said as he tucked the envelope into his back pocket. "Back in a few," he called as he hurried to the front hall and grabbed his coat from the closet. He shrugged into it as he opened the front door, and then jogged down the steps, tugging the zipper up to ward off the stiff winter breeze._

"_Chicken," he muttered to himself as she shoved his bare hands into the pockets and hurried toward the square. As he approached Weston's he decided to stop inside to say hello to Lisa and to see how things were going._

"_Hey," he said as he stepped through the door._

"_Hi, Jess!" Lisa called out. She rested her hand on her rounded stomach as she waddled out from behind the counter to greet him._

"_Wow, you're huge," he said as his eyes widened._

"_Little tip for the future, not the right thing to say," Lisa said as she arched her eyebrows at him._

"_Sorry," he muttered. "How're things going?"_

"_Things are going well. About the same as always," she said with a shrug. "How about you?_

_  
"Good. Things are good."_

_Lisa nodded and smirked a little as she proclaimed, "And so we have come to the end of out normal course of conversation." She jerked a thumb toward the back room and said, "Your uncle's back there."_

"_Luke?"_

"_You got another?"_

_Jess rolled his eyes and said, "I just meant that he's not supposed to be here. I thought the kids had play practice or something."_

_Lisa laughed and said, "Luke Danes watching dress rehearsal of a bunch of rugrats wearing old sheets? I bet he barely makes it through the actual performance."_

"_Mind if I…" Jess said as he pointed to the back._

"_Well, Luke still owns almost half of this place, so I'd say its okay," she said as she rolled her eyes._

_Jess narrowed his and said, "I don't remember you being so snarky. Is it the hormones?"_

"_Also not the right thing to say. I'll remind Rory about the importance of birth control," Lisa said as she waddled back to her stool behind the counter._

"_Yeah, I will too," Jess muttered as he stepped into the back room. _

_He glanced around at the racks of baked goods waiting to be placed on display and noticed a birthday cake awaiting decoration. He turned to the small office and poked his head around the corner. Luke sat hunched over the computer, and from what Jess could see, was doing an excellent job of sweeping up the mines that were scattered on the tiny grid. His lips twisted into a half smile as he lounged against the doorframe and said, "Excellent work. Do you diffuse bombs too?"_

_Luke jumped and immediately hit the 'x' button to end the game. "What are you doing here?" he snarled._

"_I just stopped in. Lisa said you were back here. Should I ask what you're doing here, or should I opt for the obvious answer?"_

"_Those things make my head explode," Luke confessed._

"_Everyone has their limits," Jess sympathized._

"_I swear, the minute we step into a roomful of kids, I'm not even sure that I like my own," Luke grumbled._

"_Pack mentality."_

"_Hyenas."_

"_That's bad," Jess said with a shudder._

"_I know," Luke said contritely. "I just, the minute I heard one kid call another doody-head, I had to get out of there. Flashbacks," he said with a wry smile._

"_No, I meant hyenas are bad," Jess corrected. "The part about your head exploding, I totally understand."_

"_Where's Rory?"_

_Jess looked away and then said, "At the house, looking for an apartment."_

"_An apartment?"_

"_Apparently, she thinks she should move to Stamford."_

"_And you're gonna let her?" Luke asked, incredulous._

"_Can I stop her?" Jess scoffed._

"_Yes! Geez, Jess, yes you can stop her!"_

"_I don't want to stop her. I said I wouldn't," Jess said stubbornly. "But I'm starting to think…"_

"_Think?"_

"_Is she ever gonna marry me?" Jess asked in a low voice._

"_Did you ever think that maybe she's waiting for you? Maybe she hasn't made any moves because she's waiting for you to make yours?" Luke asked_

"_It's supposed to be her call," Jess reminded him._

"_I don't think that it's out of line for you to talk to her about it. You guys have been engaged or whatever for a couple of years, but you never talk about it. The only one who does is Lorelai," he added with a bewildered shake of his head._

"_It's supposed to be her call," Jess repeated._

"_So ask her if she's ready to make that call," Luke argued._

"_I don't want to pressure her."_

"_She's coasting, Jess! She hasn't sent out a resume in God knows how long. She's waiting."_

_Jess pushed off of the doorframe and walked over to the workstation where the cake sat waiting to be decorated. He skimmed the order ticket and reached for a pastry bag filled with bright pink frosting. Luke stepped out of the office as Jess bent over the blank sheet cake and began piping a border around the bottom of the cake. "What are you doing?"_

"_This is due at three," Jess muttered._

"_Lisa was gonna do it. I told her to go sit down for a while first," Luke told him._

"_I can't believe Mrs. Jennings is only turning eighty. I could have sworn she was at least a hundred," Jess muttered as he turned the cake._

"_You're not on the payroll," Luke reminded him._

"_Then you can't fire me if I screw it up." He worked steadily, feeling his uncle's eyes boring into him as he finished the border. Ignoring Luke, Jess reached for a detachable tip, and quickly changed out the bag. He pulled a sheet of wax paper from a nearby box and spread it on the counter. Moments later the petals of a slightly misshapen rose began to take form. Jess scowled at it as he straightened up, and then immediately began to make another._

"_Have you changed your mind?" Luke asked quietly._

_Jess shook his head as he carefully squeezed the frosting onto the second rose. "She may have," he said in a low voice. He surveyed the second rose and nodded his satisfaction before moving to the cake once more. _

_Jess stood poised with the tip pressed to the creamy white frosting and took a deep breath as he forced more frosting down into the tip of the bag. Luke stood back and watched as his nephew painstakingly created a string of pink roses in the corner of the cake, making slight corrections with a tiny spatula. Minutes later, a matching string of roses decorated the opposite corner. When Jess reached for a bag of red frosting, Luke asked, "Are you gonna talk to her about it?"_

"_Yeah," Jess said tersely as he began to add red roses to each cluster._

"_Today?" Luke prodded._

"_We'll see."_

_Luke rubbed the back of his neck and then sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll take Lorelai and the kids to the damn pizza place tonight. That's the only opening I'm giving you. And if I throw my shoulder out hitting that stupid mole, I'm taking it out on you," Luke told him as he stalked back into the office._

_And Luke was true to his word. Jess watched as his uncle loaded his wife and three wired children into the car and climbed behind the wheel, his jaw set in grim resignation. A short time later, Jess glanced over at Rory as she sat curled into the corner of the couch, engrossed in the book propped on her thighs. He felt her wiggle her toes under his leg, and knew that was her way of letting him know that she had caught his peek._

_He took a deep breath and then said in a low voice, "I don't want you to move to Stamford."_

_Rory looked up and blinked in confusion. "What?"_

"_I don't want you to move there."_

"_Well, I can't stay here forever," Rory said slowly._

"_Move to Philly," Jess said as he turned to look at her, his dark eyes burning with intensity. When she gaped at him for a moment, he jumped in. "I know I said I wouldn't pressure you, and I'm not really trying to, I swear." Jess leaned forward and pulled the white envelope from his back pocket. "I have a couple of things that I've been wanting to talk to you about, but I didn't know what to say, and I don't want you thinking that I'm trying to make some kind of demand or something."_

"_Philly?"_

_Jess nodded and opened the envelope, withdrawing a flyer and a business card. He held up the card and said, "Okay, listen, I know that this may not be exactly what you had in mind, but I was talking to this guy at this thing we did at Truncheon a couple of weeks ago, and he works for a newspaper thing called _Metro_. Apparently they put out free dailies in major cities, and they do one in Philadelphia," he explained._

"_I've heard of them," Rory said with a nod._

"_Okay, well, here's the thing. This paper is really growing, at least in Philly. They've passed the _Daily News_ in circulation, so now it's second only to the _Inquirer,_" he told her. "I was talking to this guy, and he was saying they that they had openings, apparently a couple of his reporters took jobs at the _Inquirer_, so I guess that people can kind of use this as a springboard," he said in a rush._

"_They're hiring reporters?" Rory asked as she took the card from his fingers and studied it carefully._

"_He said they were."_

"_And you waited two weeks to tell me?" she demanded._

"_I didn't want to interfere. Besides, I wasn't sure that this was something you'd be interested in," Jess said defensively._

"_You mean more interested than in making fifty phone calls a day asking, 'Is that Olson with an 'e' or an 'o'?'" Rory asked sarcastically._

"_I promised everyone that I'd stay out of your way. You, your mom, Luke, your grandparents," he said heatedly._

"_Out of my way does not mean that you can't help me; help us!"_

"_You wouldn't let your grandparents help get you a job with the _Courant_!" he shot back._

"_That's them, this is you!"_

"_What does that mean?" he cried._

"_I expect you to help me! That's what we're supposed to do, Jess, help each other," Rory said heatedly._

"_Well, there you go! There's the guy's name and number! That's a direct line, by the way," he said as he pointed to the handwritten number on the front of the card. "I told him all about you."_

"_Yeah, two weeks ago," Rory grumbled under her breath._

_Jess offered her a small smile and said, "It's the holidays. No one is moving very fast. You can probably call him tomorrow."_

_  
"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," she pointed out._

"_And the news takes a holiday?"_

_Rory's lips curved as she closed her fingers around the card. "I'll call him tomorrow."_

"_Good."_

_Her smile grew as she said, "That would be so great."_

_Jess nodded and said, "You'd have someone else checking on your facts."_

_Rory shook her head and said, "I always have mine straight." She leaned over and kissed him lightly. When she pulled back she whispered, "We'd be in the same town."_

_Jess nodded and said, "Uh, yeah, about that," as he lifted the flyer he had pulled from the envelope. "I was thinking that maybe if you wanted to, and again, it doesn't have to be in Philly, we can go wherever you want…" he said quickly as she took it from him._

_Rory scanned the sheet and then looked up at him with a puzzled frown. "You want to buy a loft?"_

_Jess shrugged and said, "The real estate market is slow, no one is buying, really, so we could get a good deal. I've got some money from the book deal and some savings left, we could probably scrape together a down-payment."_

"_You want to buy a place?"_

"_Well, I'm tired of living in a place that smells like stale beer and dirty socks," he said with a smile, using her favorite description of the apartment he shared with two other guys._

"_You want to buy a place," she said softly._

"_I was us to buy a place," he corrected. When she looked up at him in surprise, Jess asked softly, "We are still getting married someday, aren't we?"_

_Rory laughed, but when she saw the solemn look on his face, she sobered quickly. "You're not kidding," she breathed. "Yes, yes we are. I mean, I was wondering when you were gonna ask again," she added with a stern look._

"_I'm asking now."_

_Rory waited a beat and then said, "Okay, I'm listening now."_

_Jess rolled his eyes and said, "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"_

_Rory beamed as she nodded happily. "I've decided to drive my mother crazy and be your prototypical June bride. It's a good thing you asked now, other wise you'd have to wait another year, just to give us time to plan it."_

"_This June?" Jess asked hopefully._

"_This June," she answered, and he pulled her down on top of him as he fell back on the couch._

Jess' smile turned into a grimace as the CD started over, and once again he was subjected to the GoGos dreaming about vacations. He glanced over at the woman curled up in the passenger seat and marveled at how quickly it had all happened once the decision was made. Within a month, Rory had secured a reporter position with _Metro_ in Philadelphia and they had narrowed their apartment search to three units. Within a week of accepting the position, Rory was camped out in his too small bedroom while they negotiated an offer and acceptance on their loft. A month later they moved in, and now, in just over a month, they would be married.

Living together had been an adjustment. Jess knew that Rory liked to live an orderly life, but she was also a slob in some ways. There were always dirty dishes in the sink that she promised to 'get to later' even though they had a brand spanking new dishwasher. She was fastidious about hanging her clothes up the minute they came out of the dryer, but getting them into the washer and then transferred to the dryer seemed to be a challenge. And he also discovered that she suffered from a form of selective dust blindness. Her computer keyboard was meticulously cleaned each night with short bursts of compressed air, but the desk on which it rested carried a film of dust so thick that he feared it had become a sort of a pet.

But all of these things were nothing compared to the knowledge that every night he got to curl up behind her and fall asleep with his cheek pressed to her soft hair. Every morning, he got to wake up to her petulant grumbles, and looked forward to the angelic smile that she always gave him immediately following her first sip of coffee. Every evening, he got to come home to her. He got to actually see her reactions as he related the events of the day, and bear witness to the excited light in her eyes as she told him what she was working on. All in all, it was all he had wanted.

Her name was in print; his fingers flew over the keyboard for at least two hours each night. Her socks dyed his underwear pink; she cut her finger when he left his razor in the soap dish. She ate the crusts from his pizza; he accepted whatever vegetable she plucked from her food without complaint. Everything was finally falling into place. _Well, almost everything. They still had to make it through the wedding,_ he thought with a scowl.

Personally, he couldn't care less, but she wanted it, and what Rory wanted, he wanted her to have. There had been talk of a small ceremony and reception with family and friends, but that quickly escalated once Emily and Lorelai got involved and things got competitive. Up until six weeks ago, the plans for the wedding between Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Jess Mariano resembled something out of a Busby Berkley movie. And then, Rory put her foot down. The guest list was slashed. The decorations were scaled back dramatically. The menu was pared down until even Jess commented that they could probably spring for the stuffed mushroom caps. Opulent bouquets of roses were scaled back to small, elegant sprays lilies and orchids. The only thing that remained constant throughout the wedding planning tug-of-war was the lack of bows on the backs of Lorelai, Lane and Paris' bridesmaid dresses.

Jess signaled for the exit to Stars Hollow, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he coasted down the ramp. He turned onto the deserted two-lane highway that lead into town and reached over to give Rory's leg a gentle pat. When she stirred, he looked over at her. Her eyelashes fluttered and then he was looking into the blue eyes that made him fall in the first place.

"Hey," he said softly, turning his attention back to the road.

"Hi."

A smug smile curved his lips as Jess pulled his hand away from her leg, and she immediately took hold of it. "Almost home."

Rory smiled lazily and said, "Yeah, only one more month to go."

****

"Are you gonna miss me? Maybe a little?" Lorelai asked as she closed the book on her lap and snuggled down into Jake's pillow.

"Yeah," he admitted softly in the dark of night.

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy," she whispered.

"We're comin' home," Jake assured her.

"I sure hope so." They shared a smile as Josh snorted in his sleep. "Wanna know a secret, Jaluke?" she asked softly.

"Uh huh."

Lorelai searched her mind for an age appropriate secret to share with her little boy. "Your daddy snores," she whispered.

"I know."

"You knew that?" Lorelai gasped softly.

"I heared him."

"He doesn't snore every night, though," Lorelai said to be fair. "You wanna know another secret?"

"Wha?" he asked, fighting off sleep.

"I like going out on the boat with you guys."

"No fish."

"No, I don't like the fishing, but I don't mind watching you fish. Besides, I'm too good of a fisherwoman, it makes Daddy feel bad," she whispered. When Jake giggled, Lorelai kissed his cheek and whispered, "That's a secret too, okay?"

"'Kay," he whispered back.

"Go to sleep," she said with a stern look.

"Not tired," he protested, despite all evidence to the contrary.

"You are tired," she insisted. "Go to sleep and when you wake up, Rory and Jess will be here."

"What time?"

"Uh uh, I'm not falling for that. If I tell you what time, you'll stay up waiting for them. I'm not gonna let them come home until you're asleep. Pro fishing guys need their rest," she admonished gently. "You go to sleep, and you can see them when you get up," she promised as she slipped from the bed. Lorelai knelt down beside him and asked, "Who loves this little boy?" as she brushed his sandy brown curls from his forehead.

"You do," Jake answered automatically.

"Yes, I do," Lorelai said as she kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, my little guy."

"Night," Jake whispered as Lorelai tucked the book under his pillow.

Lorelai turned and walked on her knees to Josh's bed. "Ow, ow, getting too old for this," she said to herself. She ran her fingers along Josh's smooth cheek and murmured, "Goodnight, little love," as she gave him one last kiss. She smiled as he slept on, completely oblivious.

Lorelai stood up and crept to the door. "Daddy will be here in a few minutes," she whispered in a way that only children know was both a promise and a threat.

She padded down the hallway, poked her head into Carly's room to be sure that she was still fast asleep, and smiled when she saw all of the blankets that Luke had carefully tucked around her kicked to the foot of the bed. Lorelai pulled the sheet back up over her, and smoothed back the tumble of dark curls that shrouded one rosy cheek before kissing it softly. She gathered the small pile of dirty clothes she had collected after bath time and walked tiredly down the steps.

She shuffled into the kitchen and found Luke wrapping two halves of an enormous sub sandwich in plastic wrap. "Get a yen for a dagwood?" she asked on her way to the laundry room.

Luke shrugged as he sealed the second half and then carried them to the refrigerator. "Figured they may be hungry."

"Jake's still awake," she told him as she poured detergent into the washer. She set the dials and turned it on as he wiped his hands on a paper towel.

"Back in a minute," he said as he crumpled the towel and dropped it into the trash.

A minute later, Luke peered around the corner into the boys' room. He heard the soft ripple of pages ruffling and whispered, "You should be asleep by now." When Jake didn't answer, Luke stepped into the room and said, "You'll be tired tomorrow."

"No," Jake answered.

Luke smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You excited?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." Luke nodded sagely and said, "I promise, it'll all still be there if you go to sleep." When Jake simply nodded, Luke kissed the top of his head and ruffled the boy's wavy curls gently. "I love ya, buddy. Goodnight."

"Night," Jake said softly.

Luke stood up and checked on Josh. He fiddled with the blankets a little and ran his fingers over the crown of Josh's head, smiling as a stubborn cowlick popped right back up. "See you in the morning," he said gruffly, and then stole from the room.

He poked his head into Carly's room, and simply shook his head when he saw the sheet that Lorelai had pulled up just minutes before already bunched around her legs. He sighed and headed back downstairs, stepping into the hall as headlights swept through the front windows. "They're here," he called into the kitchen.

When he got no response, he looked into the living room, but came up empty. Luke felt a draft of cool night air and turned to find the front door slightly ajar. He spotted Lorelai under the porch light holding the cell phone to her ear. When he opened the door he heard a car door slam and saw Rory talking into her phone as she said, "Okay, well, I'm gonna let you go because we're here now."

Lorelai grinned as her daughter bounded up the steps and into her arms. "Okay, bye!" she said as she flipped her phone closed and hugged Rory tightly.

Luke shook his head as he caught Jess' eye over their shoulders. Jess simply smirked as he pulled Rory's suitcase from the trunk and then slung a duffle bag over his shoulder. "We're turning left. Now we're turning right. I see the driveway. I see Luke's truck. I see the front door. I see you," he mimicked as he hauled their gear to the porch.

"Shut it," Lorelai said, holding her palm up to stop him. She pulled back and beamed at Rory. "You're home!"

"I'm home," Rory said with a happy shrug. "Hey, Luke," Rory said as she extricated herself from Lorelai's grasp and transferred the hug to Luke's torso.

"Hi," he said gruffly, cradling her head in his hand and ruffling her hair a bit. "Good to have you home."

Rory grinned as she pulled away and said, "After last year I would have thought you guys would have been glad to see me go."

"Nah," Luke said gruffly as he reached for her suitcase.

"Never," Lorelai said firmly.

"You hungry?" Luke asked, looking straight at Jess.

"You don't wanna carry mine?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"I'm starving," Rory said with an enthusiastic nod.

"Which means we ate as we left Philly," Jess translated.

"Yes, I speak the language," Luke answered as they followed the girls into the house. "Drive okay?"

"Other than the snoring, yes," Jess answered.

"I do not snore!" Rory said as she whirled around and glared at him.

"You do sometimes, Sweets," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side! That's how this whole girls weekend versus boys weekend works."

"We'll eat Corn Nuts, scratch ourselves and pick our teeth tomorrow," Lorelai promised. "Simul-scratching," she added as she shot Luke an amused glance.

"I love the way she talks like I can't keep my hands out of my crotch," Luke grumbled to Jess as he set Rory's suitcase by her bedroom door and then headed for the fridge.

"Wait until you see the sandwich Luke made for you," Lorelai said, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Your world has become very small," Rory said as she sank down into her favorite chair at the kitchen table.

"It's a masterpiece!" Lorelai said defensively. Her shoulders slumped as she sat down too. "Yeah, it has. Last week I did a happy dance because Luke accidentally bought the juice boxes without 10% real fruit juice."

"You are nothing if not a self-sacrificing parent," Rory said solemnly.

"Yes," Lorelai agreed. She looked up as Luke unwrapped the sandwiches and placed them on a plate. She started to turn back to Rory and froze, just as Luke's head jerked up. They exchanged a glance and then Lorelai looked at the door as she called, "Show yourself!"

There was a soft giggle, and then Jake trotted into the room. Ignoring his father's scowl and his mother's warning look, he ran straight for Rory and hugged her tightly. Rory kissed his cheek and whispered, "Get to bed."

Jake smiled and high fived Jess as he ran from the room, his bare feet pounding on the steps as he headed for safety. Lorelai shook her head and said, "He was determined to wait for you."

"He watches out for me," Rory said, shooting Luke an amused smile.

"He's a night owl," Luke muttered as Jess carried their plates to the table.

"He misses you," Lorelai told Rory. "You're the only one who understands his obsession with the printed page."

"Aw, poor guy," Rory said as she smiled her thanks at Luke and picked up the stuffed hoagie roll.

"And he's all wired up for caveman time. They both are. I'm afraid your little brothers are on the outs with you baby sister."

"She takes their stuff," Luke explained as he sank down into his usual chair.

"All girls do," Jess asserted. He carried two bottles of water to the table and sat down next to Rory.

"Boys steal too," Rory said through stuffed cheeks.

"I think girls tend to swipe more stuff," Luke said gruffly as he toyed with the salt shaker.

"I'm so glad you're leaving, gives me more time to rifle through your _Field and Stream_ collection," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes.

"I can name about six shirts that have migrated from my side of the closet to yours," Luke said gravely.

"They have names?" Lorelai asked, feigning excitement.

"I buy a pack of razors and suddenly they're all missing," Jess muttered.

"Uh! That is not me!"

"Oh? Elves break in, use my razors once and then toss them in the trash?" Jess countered.

"Do elves shave?" Lorelai queried the group.

"We leave at nine tomorrow," Luke said abruptly, hoping to change the subject.

"I would think elves would be trying to grow their beards longer," Rory pondered aloud.

"What's the plan?" Jess asked Luke, choosing to ignore the girls as they pushed the elf issue.

"Are they disposable razors?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yes."

"Well, then, you have every right to toss them, they were made to be tossed. It's their destiny," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Richard will be here at eight. I figure you can ride with me in the truck and the boys can ride with Richard," Luke told Jess.

"I'm just saying that you don't have to fulfill their destiny after one use," Jess grumbled as he shot Rory a glance. He turned back to Luke and asked, "Do we need to get anything?"

"I use them more than once," Rory whispered to Lorelai as she carefully removed the tomato from the remainder of her sandwich.

"Of course you do, you're very green," Lorelai sympathized.

"We're good. We'll just need to pick up perishables at the store up there," Luke told Jess.

"Any gear?" Jess asked as he automatically reached over and plucked the extra tomato from Rory's plate.

"We have a date with Emily on Saturday," Lorelai told Rory ominously.

Luke cocked his head and watched as Jess added the tomato to his own sandwich and then took a huge bite. "I've got us all set up. Plus, Richard discovered Cabela's last summer. I think he has more gear up there than I do," he grumbled.

"What kind of date," Rory asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"A shopping date in Boston," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Do the boys have real poles this year? I don't plan on diving for any plastic fish this early in the year," Jess said firmly.

"Shopping in Boston? For what?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, they're hooked up," Luke answered. "What can you get in Boston that you can't get here?" he asked Lorelai.

"Here, here? Or here in general?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

Luke sighed and said, "Forget I asked."

"Forgotten," Lorelai said with a nod. She turned back to Rory and aid, "There was some mention of you needing a trousseau, but I have to tell you that I think her main motivation was finding you that Bitsy Menninger took her granddaughter to the American Girl store for tea or something, and now she feels like a slacker."

Rory chuckled and said, "I hope that Carly and I get matching dolls with matching dresses and matching outfits for ourselves."

Jess' eyes widened as he groaned and shook his head. Luke snorted and looked at his nephew as he said, "Ten bucks says all four of them come back dressed alike."

Rory shook her head as she shot Jess a reassuring look. "I'm just glad it's not another round of videographer interviews," she muttered.

"Yes, considering the fact that you told her fifty times that you didn't want video," Lorelai added smugly. She sat up suddenly and said, "Oh! I forgot to tell you! I know that you ordered flowers, but I saw the coolest idea for centerpieces." When both Luke and Jess groaned loudly, she glared at them and said, "No, its cool! You take little fish bowls, put a betta fish in them and float a gardenia on top."

Rory frowned and asked, "Aren't gardenias toxic?"

Jess barked a laugh and said, "Nothing says love and marriage like a Siamese fighting fish."

"True," Luke chimed in with a laugh.

"Hush, you," Lorelai hissed. "I don't think they're toxic. They didn't look like it in the picture. The fish was really pretty too."

"Two minutes after they took the picture the fish was floating belly up," Luke said in a low voice, cracking Jess up.

"What do you do with the fish after?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I guess people could take them home with them."

Luke leaned forward and said, "Here's a question. How do you plan to keep every little kid at that wedding from reaching into that bowl and squeezing that poor fish to death tryin' to catch it?"

"It could get messy," Rory agreed with a nod.

"Only your offspring would want to touch a fish," Lorelai said accusingly.

"I bet there would be others," Jess said with a shrug.

"How do you plan to keep Kirk from reaching into that bowl and squeezing that poor fish to death tryin' to catch it?" Luke asked pointedly.

"Fine, forget the betta fish," Lorelai said as she sat back in her chair and sulked.

"You done?" Luke asked Rory as he pointed to the scraps left on her plate.

"Oh, thanks, it was good," Rory said as she grabbed her plate before he could take it for her. She picked up Jess' plate and carried them both to the sink.

Jess watched as she rinsed both plates and then stacked them neatly into the dishwasher. "Amazing," he breathed.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing." Jess shook his head and the dropped his head back, rolling his neck to loosen the kinks in it. "Tired."

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, we should all hit it," as he stood up. "I need to go make sure Jake went to bed, and then I'll be back down to lock up."

"I'll check on Jake," Lorelai said as she stood up too. She walked over to the sink and nudged Rory with her elbow. When her daughter smiled, Lorelai grinned in response and said, "Good to have you guys home. I can't wait to get our matching mother-daughter dresses."

"Me either," Rory agreed as she hugged Lorelai. "Night, Mom."

"Night," Lorelai whispered. She smiled and waggled her fingers at Jess and said, "See you in the morning. First person up starts the coffee!"

Luke rolled his eyes as he checked the back door lock. "I wonder who that will be." He nodded to Rory and asked, "You got everything you need?"

Rory nodded and said, "I sure do."

"Okay, well, night," he said as he raised his hand in a brief wave and then started for the front door.

Jess smirked at his uncle's retreating back and then asked Rory, "Are you sure? Do you want him to run out and buy you a fresh toothbrush? Some deodorant? A new car?"

"Jealous?" she asked, baiting him.

"Insanely. I want Uncle Lukey to spoil me too," he whined.

Rory grinned as she walked over to him and held out her hand to pull him up. "That's my job." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, pressing her face into the curve of his neck. "What about you? You have everything you need?" she asked softly.

Jess kissed the top of her head as he ran his hand up and down her spine. "Yep, I'm good."

****

By the time Luke switched off the bathroom light, Lorelai was already in bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. "Its not cold," he said with a puzzled frown as he climbed into bed next to her.

"I'm practicing hunkering down until my man comes home to protect me," she said with a sly smile. She turned her head to look at him and asked soberly, "Are you gonna miss me? Maybe a little?"

A small smile teased his lips as he said, "I am gonna miss you, probably a lot."

"I can't sleep without you," she whispered.

"You mean the two or three nights out of a year that we spend apart?" he teased.

"Yeah."

"Me either," he admitted. "I may have to have the boys sleep in with me."

"To keep you from crying yourself to sleep with loneliness?" she asked solemnly.

"Yes."

"I get it."

Luke pulled her a little closer and said, "I'll bet there will be one or two extra in your bed."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Hon, I hardly ever pick up strangers when you're not around."

Luke chuckled and said, "Finally broke you of that habit, huh?"

Lorelai smiled ruefully and asked, "Is it weird that it feels so much better when she's home?"

"No."

"By the time I was her age, she was almost nine," Lorelai whispered.

"Just a few years before I met you," Luke said with a nod.

"Is that possible? How did I do that all by myself? How was there a time that I didn't know you?"

"I dunno. Doesn't seem like it should be, but it is, you did, there was."

"You're gonna come home, right? Jake said you would," she told him sternly.

"We will. Josh asked me earlier if you changed your mind," he told her.

"Yes, I have."

"You'll enjoy your girl time. Just do me one favor?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do not get a matching outfit with your mother. I was having flashbacks to the fashion show thing with the red dress," he chuckled.

"Ah, the Nancy Reagan look. I rocked that dress," Lorelai added with a smug smile.

"Every time I hear that song, all I can see is your mother prancing around on that runway."

"Thanks, now I'm going to have nightmares," Lorelai grumbled as she turned over, pressing her back to his chest.

Luke's smile grew as she pretended to pout. He leaned in close to her ear as ran his hands slowly over her hip as he softly asked, "Will you miss me, Lorelai? Maybe a little?"

"Stop that," she muttered.

"I don't wanna stop," Luke whispered as he kissed her neck, his soft, damp lips tickling her skin as his hand slipped under her pajama top, caressing the curve of her waist.

Lorelai asked, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes." Lorelai hummed softly as he kissed his way down her neck, his fingers tracing lazy circles on her bare stomach. "Lock the door."


	26. Permanently Fused Together

**Permanently Fused Together**

Luke braced one hand on the top of the doorframe and leaned into the backseat of Richard's Jaguar. "Are you guys gonna behave for Grandpa, or do I need to send Jess in this car to pound you if you need it?" he asked with a wink.

Josh and Jake barely looked up from the handheld fishing games Richard had bought to keep them occupied during the ride. "We'll be good," Josh muttered distractedly.

"Damn," Jake cursed as a fish eluded his electronic hook.

"Jake," Luke growled.

"Darn," Jake amended quickly.

Luke rolled his eyes and straightened up. He looked across the roof of the car at his father-in-law and asked, "You got my cell number?"

"Programmed into the car," Richard assured him.

"Call if you need to pull over and give them something to cry about," Luke said gruffly.

Richard smiled. "For a man who is going fishing for the weekend, you're a little testy this morning," he commented mildly.

"Your wife called three times yesterday to discuss the menu for the weekend."

Richard winced and said, "I'm a grown man!"

"I told her fish, fish, more fish and nothing but fish," Luke said with a smirk. When Richard shot him a baleful look, Luke shrugged and said, "You'll like my fish."

"Is it fried?" Richard asked hopefully.

"Not the way you're thinking," Luke answered before ducking his head back into the car. "Be good for Grandpa, okay?" he said to the boys. When they looked up at him with those angelic faces, Luke knew that he didn't stand a chance. "See you in a little while."

He stepped back from the car and turned toward the truck where Lorelai stood with Carly. She smiled and held up Carly's hand as she said, "Switch!"

Luke smiled at his daughter and bent to scoop her up into his arms. Carly giggled and shied away, dodging him as he tried to land a kiss somewhere, anywhere on her face. "Don't be cruel," he said in a deep voice. "I thought you were my girl."

"Wocked me out," she pouted.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident," he said in a hushed tone as he carried her to the back porch. "I'm very, very sorry. Please forgive me? Huh?"

Lorelai leaned into the car and said, "Okay, fisherboys, be good for Daddy, catch lots of stinky fish, and don't forget about the girl you left behind." She pressed a soft kiss to Jake's cheek, wrinkled her nose in delight as he squirmed in his seatbelt, and smiled at Josh. "I'm comin' around there. Brace yourself." Closing the door, Lorelai sighed as she circled the back of the car. She smiled as Richard opened Josh's door for her, and she ducked down to steal a kiss.

Josh smiled at her, shooting her the same patient look that his father liked to use on her as landed a loud smacking kiss on his cheek. "Love you guys," she whispered.

Josh continued to smile, but it was Jake who answered, "You too."

Lorelai's face lit up as she gasped, "Really?" and clutched her hands dramatically to her heart.

With that, Jake lowered his gaze once more and stared at his game, choosing to ignore his tactical error. Lorelai turned to Josh, clutching his hands as she asked, "Do you love me too? Do you?"

"Mommy," Josh groaned as he tried to see what was happening on his screen.

"Tell me and I'll let you go," Lorelai bribed.

"Okay," Josh said at last.

"Okay what?"

"Love you. I'm tryin' to fish," he pointed out.

Lorelai grinned as she ruffled his wavy curls and backed out of the car. "Have fun!" she called as she carefully closed the door. She turned to Richard and whispered, "I hear you're getting a steak. Sirloin, very lean, but a steak."

"Thank God," Richard said gratefully.

"But Luke can make even fish taste good," she assured him.

Richard rolled his eyes and said, "Lorelai, for the past year I have eaten fish of every kind prepared by some of the most talented chefs in Hartford, and I can assure you that there is no fish in the world that tastes as good as a steak."

"Oh, well, I wasn't about to go that far," Lorelai scoffed. She smiled and said, "Bye, Dad. Have a good time."

Richard nodded and said, "We will," as he settled into the driver's seat of his car.

Lorelai wandered to the back porch and saw Luke sitting on the steps with Carly on his lap, speaking softly into her ear. She smirked and said, "Sorry to break it up, but your posse is ready to roll."

Luke nodded and set Carly on her feet. He tugged the waistband of her leggings up a bit and then smoothed them down her sturdy little legs. "Run and get Jess, tell him we're leaving, okay?"

Carly nodded and started up the remainder of the steps to the back door. Luke smiled wanly as Lorelai held out one hand to help him up. "Are you forgiven?" she asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. Why isn't she mad at you too?" he groused as he stayed planted, pulling her between his legs.

"You're the man," Lorelai said with a helpless shrug.

"Yes. I'm a man and there was a warm, naked woman in my bed this morning," he said in a low voice as he looked up at her through his lashes.

"We kind of passed out," Lorelai answered in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Gonna miss me?"

"Oh yeah."

"Gonna catch a big fish and say, 'This one is for Lorelai, the love of my life!' as you hold it over your head?" she asked.

"That's what I planned on," he said with a nod.

"I'll get the little girl to forgive you by the time you get back. I'll be your press agent," she promised.

Luke grimaced and said, "Almost killed me when I opened that door."

Lorelai nodded, recalling the stricken look on Luke's face when he opened their bedroom door that morning to find Carly's asleep on the floor just outside; her little legs pulled up under her 'Daddy's Girl' nightgown to keep them warm. "We're gonna have a talk about the bed thing," she assured him. "Practice knocking on doors."

"You gonna miss me?" he asked as he grabbed the rail and hauled himself to his feet, still holding her close to him.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Maybe a little."

"A little?" Luke asked as he stepped down, backing her up a step as his lips descended on hers.

"A lot," Lorelai conceded between soft kisses. She lifted her arms to wind them around his neck, but froze when Jess cleared his throat loudly.

When Luke turned to glare at him, Jess simply shrugged and said, "You sent the midget to tell me that you were ready. I guess I should have asked her what you were ready for."

"Get in the truck," Luke growled.

Jess smirked and gave Rory's hand a squeeze and then pecked a soft kiss to her lips. "If I don't make it back, I want a full investigation, Reporter Girl."

"Got it," she said with a nod.

Jess glanced down at Carly clinging to his other hand and sighed. "Here, hold this," he said as he joined her hand to Rory's. "Bye, Squirt," he said as he gave her head an awkward pat, and then jogged down the steps, skirting Lorelai and Luke at the bottom.

Luke shook his head and turned back to Lorelai as Jess climbed into the truck. "Bye," he murmured and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. He reluctantly released her hand and lifted it to wave at Rory and Carly before he turned to walk to the truck. Luke checked the connection on the boat trailer one last time and then opened the driver's door.

"Daddy!" Carly squealed as she yanked her hand from Rory's and hurried down the steps two feet at a time.

Luke's smile was a mile wide as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his legs, pressing her face to his jeans. Luke reached down and loosened her hold as he squatted down to her level with a groan. "Be a sweet pea, okay?" he said gruffly as he hugged her goodbye.

"'Kay," Carly said as he released her.

Luke turned her around to face Lorelai and then gave her a light swat on the butt. "See you Sunday," he promised as she scampered back to her mother's side. He gave Lorelai a slight nod as he straightened up, and then climbed into the truck.

****

The truck's premium sound system was silent. He had told Lorelai it was a waste of money. She had pointed out that when you're shelling out that much money for a vehicle, a few hundred bucks more didn't make much of a difference. He glanced into the side mirror, checking the boat trailer he was hauling as well as the sleek Jaguar that followed at a safe distance.

"You see what was in his trunk?" Jess asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Body?"

"More gear."

Luke groaned and propped his elbow on the door as he rubbed his forehead. "What in God's name could he have possibly had left to buy?"

"I'm sure whatever it is will be essential to our success," Jess said with a wry smile.

"Pole, line, hook, worm," he listed gruffly. "Hell, even a reel is a luxury. I should make him fish with a cane pole," Luke grumbled.

"Like you had to do when you were a boy?" Jess teased.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Yes. I'd head for the fishin' hole as soon as I was done churnin' butter and slaughtering a hog."

Jess chuckled and shrugged. "It makes him happy. Doesn't hurt anything."

"I'll ship half of it you your place to be stored," Luke muttered mutinously.

"Been a rough year or so for him."

"Yeah."

"Under Emily's thumb," Jess commented, causing Luke to shudder. Jess smiled and asked, "You are gonna give him some red meat, aren't you?"

"Never thought I'd willingly be pushing a steak on someone."

"I'm surprised he doesn't have gills."

"Hell, I'm surprised I don't. Every Friday night. I mean, I like fish, but I thought she'd get over it," Luke complained.

"She's like a pit bull," Jess agreed. "She clamped down on Rory for about a good three weeks."

"I know. Lorelai sacrificed herself to the jaws of death to get her free."

"Lorelai was egging her on!" Jess scoffed.

"She was not! She was trying to help," Luke said as he turned to glare at his nephew.

"Road," Jess reminded him. "Well, whatever help she gave, just made it worse. Thank God, Rory finally got fed up and told them both to back off. It's better now."

Luke's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he mumbled, "Better for you."

Jess barked a laugh and asked, "Who is it supposed to be better for? It's my wedding!"

"Weddings suck. You shoulda eloped," Luke said darkly.

"Like you would have let that happen," Jess said with a snort. "Lorelai would have been bawling buckets and you would have pinched my windpipe with a pair of tongs."

"True."

"So look at it this way, this whole fiasco is as much for you as it is for her," Jess asserted.

Luke spared Jess as glance as the younger man turned to glare out of the window. "Gee, thanks."

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Jess said, "She can't decide."

"Decide what?"

"Between you and Christopher," Jess said as he turned to look at Luke.

"What?"

"Who's gonna walk her down the aisle," Jess explained impatiently.

"Walk her down the aisle?" Luke asked blankly.

"Yes, it's this quaint old custom where the father of the bride 'gives her away' to the groom," Jess drawled.

"I thought she'd asked Christopher," Luke murmured.

"You assumed that she had," Jess corrected. "She wants you, but she doesn't want to upset him. Why she cares, I don't know, but I'm blaming you for that too."

"Me?"

"Yeah, well, you're the one who has always pushed her to have a relationship with him. They talk every couple of weeks, which is good, I suppose…"

"She wants me to?" Luke asked, unable to keep from puffing out his chest a bit with pride.

"Well, yeah. But then, she feels guilty because he's her 'father'," Jess added with a little extra sarcasm added to his tone for good measure.

"He is her father," Luke stated flatly.

Jess scoffed and turned to look out the window again. The tires hummed over the asphalt as the silence stretched between them again. Jess took a deep breath and said, "I suppose it could be enough that you're my Best Man."

"It is," Luke answered quickly.

"I hate that he gets that honor," Jess muttered vehemently.

Luke drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a moment and then said, "Maybe she should have Lorelai do it."

Jess smirked. "Rory's a little too traditionalist for that." He sighed and said, "You're the Best Man, Lorelai is her Matron of Honor, and buttface will walk her down the aisle." When Luke didn't respond, Jess turned to him and said, "But you should know that it should be you."

Luke nodded slowly and then said only, "Thanks." Another minute passed and then he asked, "Buttface?"

Jess shrugged and said, "Sometimes Rory likes to add 'miscreant' to it. I'm the one who applies it to Prince Christopher."

"I see."

Luke checked the mirrors again, craning his neck to be sure that the Jaguar was still behind them, and then glanced at his cell phone on the console. Jess watched with an amused smile as Luke gripped the wheel a little tighter. "How do you like the new ride?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Shouldn't have gotten the sportside, cuts down on cargo room."

"Because you haul a lot of big, big things?"

"Doesn't drive like a truck," Luke grumbled.

"No, it drives better than one. Are you seriously trying to tell me that you'd rather have the Green Monster?" Jess asked with a laugh.

"I loved that truck."

"I think you nursed it along as long as you could. It led a long and happy life. Loved by many, still missed by one. Useful, for hauling Christmas trees," Jess said in a patronizing tone.

Luke shot him a quelling look and muttered, "The truck's fine."

"Pretty new green truck," Jess teased.

"Lorelai picked the color."

Jess nodded and reached for the stereo. "Just so you know, whatever she does, Rory picked you." And with that, Jimmy Buffet began to wail about stepping on pop tops from the speakers. "Ah, geez," Jess groaned as he quickly moved to turn it off again.

****

"So, what's first on our agenda?" Rory asked as they lounged on the couch watching Carly play with her Duplo blocks.

"This," Lorelai answered as if it were obvious.

"And then?"

"Well, this evening, I thought that we could take the pretty young thing to see _The Bravest Little Toaster_ at the BWR," she suggested.

"An excellent film. Two thumbs up," Rory said with a nod.

"Way up. And then I thought that once we put her to bed we could go over some wedding stuff," Lorelai said with a shrug. When she saw the grimace on Rory's face, she shook her head and said, "No, Sweets, honestly I just want to be sure we're on the same page with what _you_ want before we spend the day with your grandmother."

"Uh huh," Rory said suspiciously.

"I swear," Lorelai insisted, holding up her hands in surrender. She sighed as she dropped her hands back into her lap and said, "I got a little swept up in it, okay? I've apologized a million times."

"Twice, but close enough," Rory said dryly.

"It's going to be a beautiful day," Lorelai said with a soft smile. "My baby is getting married. To my nephew!"

"My nephew, my son," Rory teased.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Try climbing this family tree, huh?"

Rory laughed, but then sobered quickly. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"I've been thinking about who should give me away. I really don't want to choose between Dad and Luke," Rory said hesitantly.

"Okay," Lorelai answered with a nod, drawing the word out.

"There's no choice, really, but I feel like I have to make a choice and one way or another someone will get their feelings hurt," Rory said worriedly.

"Hon, you know that Luke…"

"Will tell me to ask Dad," Rory finished for her. "But it's not right. Luke was the one who was here, not Dad. I even thought about asking you to do it, but I think I want to stay more, I don't know, traditional on that part," Rory said self-consciously.

"That's okay, traditional is good," Lorelai told her gently.

"So, I think I'm going to ask Grandpa," Rory said with a nod. "Luke is Jess' Best Man, which is how it should be, and Dad… I'll dance with, you know, for the father-daughter thing."

"Sounds like a good compromise."

"You think?"

"Your grandfather will be thrilled," Lorelai said reassuringly.

"And Luke will be okay with it?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "You know Luke, standing next to Jess will be spotlight enough for him."

"Oh, he's getting a dance too," Rory said. "I'm already thinking of songs."

"_Butterfly Kisses_?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

"I was thinking _The Wind Beneath My Wings_," Rory countered.

"Ooh, that'll make his head explode," Lorelai said appreciatively.

"I'll let him pick it."

"Good call. Luke has good taste in music."

"Except for the Jethro Tull," Rory said quickly.

"And the Jimmy Buffet," Lorelai agreed with a nod. "Who's up for ice cream for lunch?"

"Me!" Rory and Carly said at the same time.

"My girls!" Lorelai said triumphantly as she jumped up.

"You trained us well," Rory said as she watched Carly scramble to her feet.

Lorelai shook her head sadly as she ran a hand over Carly's wild curls to tame them a bit. "Sadly, this one is strictly vanilla, but I take it as a victory."

Rory nodded as the three of them headed for the door. "I've never seen anyone, not even your daddy, spit out ice cream. You were a little freak, kiddo," she said to Carly.

"Fweek!" Carly crowed as she barreled out of the door and came to a screeching halt at the top of the porch steps, waiting for her mother and sister to catch up.

Lorelai smirked as she pulled the door closed behind her. "I have to say, of all of you kids, she is the most Pavlovian. Highly trainable. Luke has all sorts of invisible lines that she won't cross." They each took one of Carly's hands as they started down the steps.

"How do you feel about sprinkles? Changed your mind on that?" Rory asked, and then shook her head in dismay as Carly shook hers emphatically, nixing the sprinkles.

Lorelai turned to Rory with a helpless shrug and Rory sighed softly. "Little freak," she whispered.

****

"I can almost taste that steak," Richard crowed, rubbing his hands together with glee as they trolled along the edge of the lake.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "The way we're fishing, we may have to get some more for tomorrow night."

"Daddy," Josh said in a low voice as he began to reel in, jerking his short fishing pole wildly.

"Easy, easy," Luke said as he set his pole down and reached to steady Josh's. "You've got it," he said quietly.

When a small sunfish broke the surface, Josh jumped in surprise and then grinned as Luke reached for the line. "Keeper?" he asked hopefully.

"Not big enough, but keep trying," Luke said as he grasped the fish with one hand, and carefully removed the hook from its mouth.

"Can I?" Josh asked eagerly, dropping his pole as he leaned toward the edge of the boat, reaching out around the puffy orange life vest he wore.

"Careful, his fins are pointy," Luke said as Josh wrapped his hands around Luke's, and they released the fish back into the lake.

"You guys are kicking our butts," Luke told Josh, re-baiting the boy's hook with a proud smile. He cast the line and handed the short pole back to Josh with a nod.

"Mine was bigger," Jake grumbled.

"Maybe," Luke replied, hoping to keep the peace. "Bass, we want big bass with great big mouths," he reminded them with as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Like Jess," Josh crowed.

"Watch it," Jess growled.

"Jess has the hugest mouth ever," Jake agreed.

"The hugest of the whole world!" Josh laughed.

Luke smirked as Jess turned and glared at them, causing the twins to dissolve into giggles. "You make it too easy for them," he commented mildly as he picked up his pole again.

"By existing?" Jess grumbled.

"Pretty much," Luke replied as he reeled in his line and cast again. He glanced over at Richard and scowled at the new lure his father-in-law had just tied to his line. "You won't get anything with that."

"The man said that bass love these," Richard insisted.

"Bass love minnows," Luke said as she shook his head and turned to keep a watchful eye on the boys.

"Are we having baked potatoes?" Richard asked.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, Lorelai Senior, you will get your full serving of starch with your slab of dead cow."

Richard looked up and said, "You don't know what its like. She even has the waiters at the club on her payroll. It was only a Rueben," he muttered mutinously.

Richard continued to fiddle with his gear as the others fished quietly, only the sound of Luke's soft spoken instructions to the twins breaking the afternoon tranquility. After a while, Richard sat back with a sigh and said, "It really is lovely here. So quiet."

"Usually," Luke answered, catching Jess' eye out of the corner of his. He smirked as Richard finally turned and cast a wobbly line out into the water. The older man promptly placed his pole between his knees and reached for the folded newspaper trapped beneath one leg. He opened the business section and settled back, the very portrait of a retired business titan.

An hour, and one bass that barely made the minimum, later, the five men motored slowly back to the dock. Jess scrambled out of the boat to help secure it, while Josh and Jake bounced impatiently on the seat, ready to run off some energy. Luke stood behind Richard as he stepped up onto a seat and out of the boat, his newspaper secured under one arm as he held tightly to the pylon. The moment he was sure that Richard had his footing, Luke turned away, trying to act as if he was busy securing the boat and not covertly spotting for him. He helped Josh and Jake out of the boat and watched them practically dance around Richard as they made their way to solid ground. The minute their sneakers hit dirt, they were off and running, their voices carrying on the spring breeze as they shouted instruction to one another.

Jess dropped down on the end of the dock and pulled a slim paperback from his back pocket. Luke smirked as he finished stowing their gear, marveling at how some things never change. He dropped down onto the dock a couple of feet away from Jess and turned to watch as the boys darted in and out of the trees near the cabin, their bright windbreakers making them easy to spot. Richard was settled comfortably on the porch swing, glancing up over his glasses occasionally to keep a check on them. Luke blew out a breath and rolled back onto the dock, letting his legs dangle uselessly over the edge as the bill of his cap forced the hat from his head. He carelessly brushed it aside, letting the cool spring breeze ruffle his hair as he rested his hands on his stomach and took a deep breath.

Jess glanced back at him, and then turned back to his book as he said, "Good day."

"Yep."

"Are you waking us up at the butt crack of dawn?"

"Yep."

"There had better be breakfast," Jess warned.

"There will be."

"I don't mean a half of a grapefruit."

"Won't kill ya."

"Don't wake me up," Jess said dismissively as he bent his head and began to read again.

"How's the book coming?" Luke asked a minute later.

"Its okay, a little dry," he answered distractedly.

"Well, I can't wait to read it, then," Luke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh. My book?" Jess asked as he looked up.

"Well, I wasn't asking for a recommendation."

"It's coming along fine."

"Still slow?" Luke asked worriedly.

Jess shook his head and said, "Better now. First draft has been sent off. I'm already revising."

Luke nodded and asked, "Did you draw up a schedule for you?"

"She tried."

"Figured." Luke drummed his fingers on his taut stomach and asked, "She likes her job?"

Jess nodded. "Well enough, I think. She still has her eye on the _Inquirer_."

"She'll get there," Luke said confidently. He turned his head and lifted it a little when he saw Jake take Josh down hard. As he sat up, so did the boys, laughing and then taking off again as they resumed whatever game they had concocted. "She really wanted me to give her away?" he asked quietly.

"Nah, I made that up."

"I thought so," Luke said, rolling his eyes as he sat up. "Okay, I'm going to get dinner lined out. Richard brought a deck of cards and a jar of pennies for after the boys go to bed," he told his nephew.

"Good man," Jess replied as he turned back to his book.

****

Lorelai pulled another Mallomar from the package and shoved the whole thing into her mouth as she poured over the print out of Rory's bridal registry. "Man, kid, you're making a haul," she mumbled through stuffed cheeks.

Rory blushed even as she nodded. "It's weird to just tell people what you want and have them go buy it for you."

"It's wonderful, soak it up, it'll never happen again," Lorelai advised as she reached for her coffee mug and took a sip.

"Feels greedy."

"Embrace your inner Gordon Gecko," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"As long as I don't have to slick my hair back," Rory said as she handed Lorelai the updated RSVP list. "I still haven't heard from Michel."

"Maybe he doesn't know what _respondez, sil vous plait_ means. I'll give him a French to English translation book on Monday," Lorelai promised.

"Other than that, the only ones that I am still waiting on are friends of Grandma and Grandpa."

"Ooh, bring that list tomorrow and we'll hit her with it," Lorelai said enthusiastically. She snatched the list from Rory's hand and scanned it. "Ugh, Floyd and Carol Stiles," she muttered, reaching for another cookie.

"Grandpa wanted them on their list, but Grandma said that they wouldn't come. I guess they've had very little contact now that Grandpa is fully retired," Rory said with a shrug. "It was a courtesy invitation."

"They had better have the courtesy to send a fat white envelope," Lorelai said under her breath. "So, are you all set for the honeymoon? I mean, clothes-wise, not the honeymoon-honeymoon," she amended quickly.

Rory nodded and said, "Pretty much. I just need a couple of new bathing suits, but other than that, it'll just be shorts and tops."

"Well, you might need a dress or two if you guys decide to go out to eat," Lorelai said, remember her own honeymoon.

"Yeah, but we won't be going anywhere fancy, probably," Rory said with a shrug.

"Hon, its The Hamptons, everywhere is dressy," Lorelai said gravely.

"We're staying in Montauk," Rory said as she rolled her eyes.

"Still counts," her mother insisted. "Besides, Emily is never going to let you go off on your honeymoon with a pile of shirts and t-shirts." She sighed and said, "I can't believe you aren't going away someplace."

"It is away, we live in Pennsylvania, we're getting married in Connecticut and honeymooning in New York," Rory pointed out.

"I mean away, away."

"I just started this job, I'm lucky that they're giving me a week off at all."

"I know, it's just," Lorelai trailed off as she flopped back against the couch cushions and turned her head toward Rory. "Luke wants to go to St. John, just the two of us," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Aww, that's nice. You should go," Rory said with a firm nod.

"Oh, I want to, but the kids…"

"Grandma and Grandpa would love to have them, and Jess and I can come up over the weekend to help," Rory said quickly.

"And Carly's doing this weird thing where she gets up as soon as we go to sleep and crawls in with us. I keep trying to figure out what could be bothering her, but I'm at a loss," Lorelai said worriedly.

"You and Luke could use a little time alone, though. Rest and recharge."

"I know, it sounds heavenly, but the boys will be starting school full time this fall."

"All the more reason to go now," Rory argued.

"Weren't we talking about your honeymoon?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"I'm looking forward to my honeymoon. A nice beach house all to ourselves, the ocean, a stack of books," she said with a smile.

"Um, hon, far be it from me to point this out…"

"I added the books for your benefit."

"Ah, thank you," Lorelai said as she lifted a hand to stifle a yawn.

Rory smirked and said, "It's late and Grandma will be here early to pick us up."

Lorelai nodded, but didn't move from her spot on the couch. She blinked slowly and asked, "Wanna have a slumber party?"

Rory closed the binder Lorelai had carefully decorated with satin, tulle and strings of pearl beading and turned to her mother with a smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

Lorelai grinned as she rolled up off of the couch and said, "Okay, but just so you know, you get Carly, and she kicks."

"I see now, I'm just your buffer," Rory said as she turned out the lamp and followed Lorelai into the hallway.

****

Luke carefully stacked the pennies he had collected that night on the mantle above the fireplace. He checked the fire one last time and then turned out the living room lights. As he walked down the short hall, Richard stepped out of the master bedroom and asked one last time, "Are you sure that you don't want your room?"

Luke waved him off saying, "I'm going in with the boys in case they need something. You'll be more comfortable in there."

Richard nodded and said, "Well then, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Luke, it was a very nice day."

"Aside from losing your shirt at poker?"

"There is always tomorrow. It was a small price to pay for that steak," Richard said as he patted his stomach.

"We're up at five thirty," Luke said with a nod.

"I'll be ready," Richard assured him, and then stepped back into the room to get ready for bed.

Luke leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as he listened to the water running in the sink. A minute later, Jess emerged with his shaving kit in hand. "Minty fresh?" Luke asked.

"Want a kiss?"

"We're up at five."

"You told Richard five-thirty," Jess said, narrowing his eyes.

"You're helping me cook," Luke said with a smirk as he slipped into the small bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He quickly washed and brushed his teeth, and then pulled his cell phone from his pocket as he wandered back into the darkened living room. The signal was weak, but he held down the key to call Lorelai's cell. When she answered on the first ring, he smiled and said only, "Goodnight."

Lorelai grinned as she glanced at the bedroom door, waiting for Rory to appear. She slipped her feet down under the covers and pulled them back up, covering Carly. "I miss you," she said quietly.

"Are you in bed?"

"Getting there."

"You have company?"

"One small one, a bigger one on the way," Lorelai reported.

Luke nodded and said, "I'm about to bunk down with two medium ones."

"Did you have a good time today?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Really good. We took Carly to the movies, and then just hung out."

"We fished a bit, ate dinner, roasted marshmallows and then played poker," Luke reported.

"Mmm, marshmallows. I'm jealous. Did the boys clean you out at the table?" she asked.

"They crashed out. Ran around like a couple of loons all evening," Luke reported. "I own your father now."

"Wow, how many pennies is he worth?"

"A pile."

"Call me in the morning?" she asked.

"At five?"

Lorelai snorted and said, "Call me when you're done with round one of man versus fish?"

"How's my girl?"

"Asleep on your pillow."

"I meant you."

"I'm good. How many beers have you had?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Enough to let me go to sleep without you."

"You're sweet when you're tipsy," Lorelai said, glancing up as Rory walked into the room, staring at her phone. "My date is here," she reported.

"I'll let you go," Luke said reluctantly.

"Goodnight, Burger Boy," Lorelai said softly.

"Sweet dreams, Crazy Lady."

Lorelai closed her phone and looked up to see Rory smiling sappily as she stared at her phone. "Is he a sappy texter?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah," Rory said as she hit a few more keys and then closed the phone with a snap. She frowned at the bed and asked, "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Right smack in the middle," Lorelai said as she patted the space between her and Carly.

Rory rolled her eyes and carefully climbed over Carly to get into the bed. "You need a king sized bed."

"We don't want to encourage them," Lorelai said as Rory wriggled down under the blankets. She turned onto her side and blinked slowly. "Long time," she said softly.

"Yeah," Rory agreed.

"We should kick them out more often."

"Maybe we should."

"I checked, there's a Sephora right by American Girl," she whispered.

"You're the best mommy ever," Rory said as she snuggled into the pillow.

Lorelai reached over and brushed her hand over Rory's smooth hair. "I like you, kid," she whispered.


	27. Going Overboard

**A/N: *Shows a little leg* Like what you see? How about what you read? You can own me. I'm very low maintenance, just tell me what you want, and I'll set my fingers to tapping. The Support Stacie Author Auction kicks off at 11:59pm Friday, April 3****rd****. Be sure to bid on your favorite authors!**

**Going Overboard**

"I can't believe you wore that," Emily said as she sniffed disdainfully at Lorelai's shirt.

Lorelai looked down. "What? It's cute?"

"It advertises strippers," Emily hissed.

"No, it advertises a group of female burlesque dancers, who turned into 'singers' that happen to look like strippers," Lorelai corrected as she pressed her hand to the rhinestone studded t-shirt she wore under a fitted black jacket. "I think it's cute."

"It's also retro," Rory muttered under her breath.

"It's only a couple of years old, so it can't be retro yet," Lorelai said indignantly. "Besides, it was the only shirt I had that said 'Dolls' on it," she added with a shrug.

"And you couldn't possibly wear anything that didn't have something written on it?" Emily demanded.

"Carly likes it, don't you, baby?"

"Kitty cats," Carly said with a nod.

"Is Daddy going to get you a kitten?" Lorelai asked innocently.

Carly nodded and said, "And a bubbie."

"A puppy too?" Lorelai gasped appreciatively. "He must really like you."

When Carly nodded in a matter of fact way, the three older women smiled indulgently. "He doesn't really spoil her like that," Emily said mildly.

"No, but she thinks he does," Lorelai answered as they approached the doors to the American Girl store. "When do you get your kitty and puppy?" Lorelai asked Carly.

"Sumday," Carly answered automatically.

"Which, she thinks is actually a day, she just isn't sure exactly where 'someday' falls on the calendar," Lorelai told her mother and elder daughter as Rory held the door open for them.

"Probably better for Luke that she never figures it out," Rory agreed.

"Wow," Lorelai said as they stepped into the store. "It's little girl heaven." They looked around in awe and then Lorelai spotted a sign for some upcoming store events, breaking the appreciative silence with a gasp. "Oh my God. I would pay thousands of dollars to see Luke at the Date with Daddy Day."

Rory giggled and Emily smiled as the image of Luke perched in a short chair drinking tea with a roomful of little girls and their dollies formed in their minds. Lorelai turned away, reaching out to run her fingers over the skirt of a sprigged cotton dress as she murmured under her breath, "Why did I ever have him fixed?"

"Shall we see if we can't find a suitable playmate for you?" Emily asked Carly as she offered the little girl her hand. Carly immediately released Lorelai's hand and took Emily's willingly following her grandmother deeper into the store as Lorelai and Rory lagged behind.

"Cute, huh?" Rory asked as she held up and outfit with denim jeans and a strappy top patterned with purple berries.

"Very cute."

"There are doll sizes to match," Rory pointed out.

"Do you think you'll have kids?" Lorelai asked abruptly.

"Huh?"

"I mean, maybe not right now, and I know that the whole childbirth thing wigs you out, but maybe someday, do you think you will? Do you ever think about it? Does Jess want kids?"

"Whoa, easy Geraldo, where are all these hard hitting questions coming from?" Rory said, holding up her hands in surrender.

Lorelai shook her head and she reached for the hanger dangling from Rory's thumb and placed it back on the rack. "Nothing. Nowhere. I'm just, eh, I'm hormonal. Ignore me," she said dismissively.

"Hormonal, huh?"

"Well, you know, pre-hormonal, I guess. I need to try to time these things for when Luke is away," Lorelai said dryly.

"Ew, too much information," Rory muttered as they strolled through the store. Rory watched as a little girl walked by clutching a baby doll. "Missing baby time? Fishing for grandchildren already?" she asked.

"No," Lorelai said too quickly. "I'm too young to be a grandmother."

Rory smiled and said, "Young and vibrant."

"Right, vibrant," Lorelai agreed as she held up a purple tie-dyed shirt for Rory's inspection. When she wrinkled her nose and shook her head, Lorelai put it back on the rack and continued perusing.

"I'm getting married, the boys start school for real in the fall," Rory said quietly as she followed her mother. "I think it's only natural that you feel a little, uh, nostalgic."

"Yeah, I guess."

They wandered aimlessly for a bit and then stood back and watched as Emily patiently discussed the merits of each doll with Carly, who was steadfastly pointing at a larger doll with long blonde hair plaited into braids. Lorelai smiled and said, "I always wanted hair like that."

Rory smirked and said, "I can't picture you blonde."

"Uh oh," Lorelai said as she saw Emily directing the saleswoman to a taller doll with dark hair and blue eyes.

"I think those are for the bigger girls," Rory murmured.

"You are about to witness the art of Emily Gilmorian negotiation. You see, she'll get the bigger doll with the hair and eyes to match hers, or she can have a baby doll, but she can't have Inga over there," Lorelai said in a low voice.

When Lorelai stepped forward, Rory caught her arm and whispered, "Mom, no. This is Grandma's thing."

"But she wants the blonde doll. There's no law that says that her doll has to look just like her. Hell, there's a bedroom full of dolls at your grandmother's house that look just like her. Not that she'd actually be allowed to touch them," she added in a bitter tone.

"I'm just saying to let them work this out. If Carly really wants the blonde one, believe me she'll let everyone know it."

"True," Lorelai conceded. She watched as Emily said something to the little girl, obviously pointing out the similarities between Carly and the doll Emily had requested. A small smile curved her lips as Carly simply shook her head, dismissing Emily's suggestion with the same stubborn lift of her chin that Emily was now employing.

"Wow," Rory breathed.

"Scary, huh?"

Rory snorted and said, "I'm gonna feel so sorry for you in about twelve years."

"Don't even say that," Lorelai hissed, shushing Rory with her hand. She watched as her three year old daughter stared down her grandmother and pointed adamantly at the blonde doll.

Emily bent down, obviously trying to reason with Carly as she gestured to the baby dolls, but Carly was enamored with the first doll's long pale hair. She reached out and stroked it reverently, all the while working her grandmother over with guileless blue eyes and a trembling lower lip. At last, Emily gave up and indicated to the saleswoman that they would be taking the doll that Carly wanted home with them. She listened as the woman explained the sizing of the doll clothing, her lips pressed together in a thin line of displeasure.

Lorelai smiled as she saw Emily take Carly's hand firmly in her own and nod her understanding to the woman helping them. They turned and walked back toward the spot where Lorelai and Rory stood, and as they approached, Emily fixed Lorelai with a hard stare. "She wants the blonde one," she said in a clipped tone.

"She's awfully pretty," Lorelai said earnestly as Carly clutched the doll that was nearly half her height.

"I suppose we should pick out an outfit for her," Emily said as she pursed her lips and glanced at the racks disinterestedly.

"How fun!" Lorelai cried for Carly's benefit. "Should we find something pretty for her to wear?"

"Yeah," Carly answered with a beatific smile.

Emily followed behind them as they made their way to the racks of matching American Girl outfits, clutching her purse strap tightly. As Rory began holding up ensembles for Carly's inspection, Lorelai stepped back and murmured to her mother, "She doesn't always have to agree with you."

"No, she doesn't," Emily said brusquely.

Lorelai sighed and ten whispered, "She doesn't always agree with me. Or Luke, for that matter."

"It's fine."

"Don't let it spoil the day," Lorelai said quietly.

Emily turned away, blinking rapidly as she scanned the other shoppers. "She looks like Marilyn Monroe," she muttered.

Lorelai barked a laugh and asked, "Marilyn at five? Actually, I think Norma Jean had darker hair."

"Why do they always want the blonde ones?" Emily complained.

"Barbie Syndrome," Lorelai acknowledged. "Everyone should be blonde, blue eyed, tan and wear pink all of the time."

"She so beautiful," Emily said softly. She turned and shot Lorelai a look out of the corner of her eye. "And so much like her mother," she added dryly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Carly has a mind of her own, trust me."

"That outfit is hideous," Emily said bluntly as she glared at the purple tie-dyed shirt that Rory had dismissed earlier.

"But she thinks it's beautiful. She loves purple now." Lorelai turned to look at Emily and said, "I think she's rebelling against the pink."

A small smile twitched at the corner of Emily's lips as she murmured, "I see." She moved to the next rack and pulled out a lavender sundress with bunches of grapes embroidered on it and said, "Isn't this one pretty too?" When Carly saw the dress, her eyes widened. She stared at the dress and then back at the tie-dyed shirt and tiny jeans combo, clearly coveting them both. Emily smiled and said, "Shall we get them both?"

Carly's eyes widened, and Lorelai warned, "Mom."

"Oh, hush, Lorelai," Emily said as she draped the dress over her arm. "This is our day." She glanced around and then asked Carly, "Should we look for them in your size? Yes, I think so too," she agreed without waiting for an answer. Emily turned and spotted the saleswoman who had helped them with the doll. "I'll need these in my granddaughter's size. What else do you have in purple?"

****

"Pipe down," Luke growled without turning around.

"You can't catch a fly," Jake whispered to Josh, getting one last shot in.

"Jake," Luke huffed. "Enough with the jawing."

The boys settled down for the time being, and Luke adjusted the cap on his head, shooting a jealous look at Jess and Richard at the front of the boat. Richard sat in the removable fishing chair at the very front, a hat pulled low over his eyes as his head lolled to the right and a snore escaped him. Jess sat in the middle seat with one knee up, a book propped on his thigh and a line trailing along the side of the boat completely forgotten. Luke leaned down, pressing his hand to the pedal of the trolling motor that Richard had been operating to move them away from the shore.

The motor hummed, the birds were tweeting, the fish were biting, and all would be right in Luke's world if his twin sons would just stop bickering for five minutes. He let their mouths run for a minute, ignoring the whispered insults and taunts coming from the rear bench seat until they increased in volume, and the sounds of a minor tussle erupted.

"That's it!" he snapped. "You!" he said, pointing to Josh. "Over there. And you, all the way over here," he said as he hauled Jake across the seat to the side of the boat where he was fishing. "Fishing is quiet, fishing is peaceful, fishing should be done with your mouth shut!"

"It's more annoying hearing you tell them to can it every two minutes," Jess muttered without looking up from the page.

"You can it too," Luke grumbled as he reeled in. "You need me to recast?" he asked Jake. When the boy shook his head mutely, his lips clamped together and his eyes flashing; Luke shot him a quelling look.

"No, sir," Jake said quietly.

Luke snorted and said, "Man, I got the 'sir' treatment."

"It's 'Sir, no sir!'" Jess called back to the boys imitating a military bark.

The twins giggled and even Luke cracked a smile. "Yeah, that would be better," he said with an approving nod.

"Grandpa still has the biggest fish of the morning. Let's see if we can beat his record while he has his little nap," Luke said, raising his eyebrows at the boys.

"Babies nap," Jake said softly.

"I like a good nap," Luke said with a shrug.

"Daddy's a baby," Josh whispered loudly.

"A snoring baby," Jake added.

"Don't start cruising for it," Luke warned.

Josh reeled in his line, pressed the button and let the hook fall back into the water two feet from the boat. "I'm gonna get the biggest fish," he told them.

"Ya think?" Luke asked challengingly.

"Nuh uh," Jake scoffed.

"Am too. I'm way better than you," Josh told his brother.

"Are not."

"Uh huh."

"No way. And you eat your boogers," Jake added with a knowing grin.

"Do not! You do!" Josh shook his head disparagingly and said, "And, you can't catch a fish."

"I don't know, I think Jake's turn might be coming up," Luke said mildly. He reached out and brushed a hand over Jake's head and asked, "Feelin' lucky?"

"Punk," Jess added under his breath.

"I'm gonna catch the biggest fish," Jake proclaimed, his jaw set with the famous Danes determination.

"Let me put a fresh worm on there," Luke said, jamming the end of his pole into the seat cushion to hold it, and reaching for Jake's pole.

"Ooh! Let me, let me," Jake begged.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not this time. Your mom was upset enough that I got you real poles with real hooks. She'd kill me if you came home with a fish hook in your hand."

"Eww, gross," Josh groaned with appreciative glee.

"And it would be all bloody," Jake added with a grin.

"You are the gruesome twosome, aren't you?" Luke muttered as he baited Jake's hook and recast his line. He handed the pole back to him and said, "There you go, haul in a big one."

"I see a big one," Jake cried as he pointed to the water's surface.

Luke looked down and saw a good sized fish swim beneath the boat. "Show him that juicy worm," he encouraged.

"I need a juicy new one," Josh called, peering into the water.

Luke turned as his line began to spin on the reel. "Hang on, I think I got something," he said as he grabbed the pole from the corner of the seat.

He tightened the line and began to steadily reel it in as Josh cried excitedly, "I see him! I see him!" Leaning over the side of the boat, he pointed to the fish Jake had seen swimming close to the surface moments before.

Luke frowned as he stared out at his line. "What?"

"That's my fish," Jake exclaimed. "Daddy! Tell him it's my fish! I saw it first."

"It's no one's fish until you catch it," Luke said as he pulled in a decent sized bass. "Look," he said as he removed the hook and held it up by its mouth.

"Cool!" Jake said happily as Luke dropped the fish into the live well.

"This one's bigger," Josh called, keeping his eyes fixed on the fish as it swan under the boat.

"Let me get you set up," Luke said as he held out his hand, gesturing for Josh's pole. He pulled the remainder of the half eaten worm from the hook and tossed it over the side of the boat.

"Oh! He ate it!" Jake cried. "He ate that worm!" He reeled his line closer to the boat, jerking it wildly in his excitement. "Here, eat mine," he told the fish.

"Daddy," Josh whined impatiently.

"Hang on," Luke murmured. He tightened the line and cast the hook off the opposite side of the boat with a practiced flick of his wrist. And then there was a splash. "Wha?" he murmured as he whirled and found Jake gone. "Shit!"

"Jake!" Jess shouted as he leapt from the seat, startling Richard awake.

Jake splashed in the water, sputtering and flailing as his life jacket held him up, and his father leapt in with an even larger splash. He swam two strokes and snagged Jake's vest by the straps, using its buoyancy to lift the boy up as he got a better hold on him. "I've got you," he panted. "You're okay, I've got you." Jake flailed a bit more, whacking Luke in the head. "You're fine, you're fine," Luke repeated as he scissored his legs, edging them closer to the boat.

Jake wrapped his arms tightly around Luke's neck, clinging to him as he coughed up the water he had swallowed. Once they were beside the boat, Richard leaned down to lift Jake from Luke's arms, but Jake would not be dislodged. "Go to Mpaw, okay?" Luke panted, holding onto the side of the boat with one hand. "Grandpa's got you," he said reassuringly as Richard knelt down with a groan and wrapped one arm firmly around Jake's vest. Jake reluctantly loosened his grip and Richard lifted him easily over the side.

Luke grabbed the boat with his other hand and pulled himself up to peer over the edge, just to be sure that all were present and accounted for. When he saw Jake cradled in Richard's lap and Josh clinging to Jess' side, he dropped back down and hung his head for a second. He walked his hands one over the other to the front of the boat, and pushed up on the deck, flopping up onto it like a fish as he gasped for air. His sodden clothes clung to him and he shivered visibly as the spring air rushed over his cold, wet clothes. "He okay?" Luke asked even before he managed to push himself up to a sitting position.

"He's perfectly fine," Richard answered in a low, calm voice, hugging the shaking boy tightly.

Luke maneuvered around and pushed himself up onto his feet, staring down at Jake intently as he placed his hands on his hips and tried to calm his beating heart. He glanced at Josh as he lowered himself to the decking and said, "He's okay. Everything's okay," as he held out his arms. Jake immediately scrambled from Richard's lap to Luke's, burrowing into his father's sopping shirt. Luke ran his hand over the boy's wet curls and cradled his head to his chest as he murmured, "You're a mess, Jacob Danes," and pressed a grateful kiss to the top of his head.

The birds chirped from above and the water lapped at the side of the boat as they rocked gently with the wake. Luke looked up and held out one arm, signaling to Josh. The boy hurried to his father and brother, moving as fast as the bulky orange vest would allow; his eyes wide with shock. "You jumped in," Josh said in an awed tone.

"You bet I did," Luke answered with a soft chuckle as he pulled Josh to his side. He looked up at Jess and said quietly, "Take us in."

Jess nodded as Richard struggled to his feet, urging his stiffened joints to move as he reached to pull in Luke's line and secure what was left of their gear while Jess pulled the trolling motor up and latched it to the deck. Moments later, the outboard motor rumbled to life and Luke held Jake close, the two of them clinging to each other as the cool breeze bit into wet clothing. When they reached the dock, Luke nudged Jake from his lap and tossed a line around the pylon, tying it sloppily around the cleat. Without bothering with the bumpers, Luke pulled them along the dock and immediately lifted Josh out of the boat. He placed Jake on the dock next to his brother and muttered, "Do not move," as he turned and looked at the fishing paraphernalia strewn all over the boat.

"I've got it," Jess said briefly.

"Go get some dry clothes on," Richard added.

Luke nodded once, stepped onto the seat and out of the boat without a backward glance. He took the boys each by the hand and walked quickly toward the cabin. The moment they were out of sight, Richard dropped down onto the bench seat and murmured, "Good Lord," as he rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Yeah," Jess said as he collected fishing rods. "They both lost their poles."

"Mmmph," Richard grunted with a careless wave.

Jess nodded as he tossed lures, pliers and a small pocket knife back into a tackle box. "I think Luke tossed Josh's in. We're probably lucky Josh didn't go in after it."

"I hope Luke knows to get him into a warm bath. This lake water is still cold," Richard said with a frown as he tugged on his damp shirt front.

"He will." Jess looked over at Richard worriedly and said, "You can head on up and change, I can handle this."

Richard let his hand fall limply to his lap as he sighed. "Thank you," he said quietly as he pushed to his feet and reached for the nearest pole on the dock.

Moments later, he walked into the cabin and was greeted by the sound of running water, and the constant stream of Josh's chatter. He followed the voices down the short hall and found Luke stripped down to his wet boxers, trying to pry Jake from his sodden jeans. Jake stood passively, his teeth chattering as loudly as his brother as Josh recounted the whole incident for them. Richard cleared his throat, and the three of them looked up at him hovering in the doorway. "Can I be of some help?"

Luke nodded as he held his hand under the faucet to be sure the water wasn't too warm. "Can you manage Howard Cosell while we warm up a little?"

"But…" Josh began to protest.

"Come with me, Joshua, I need you to fill me in," Richard said as he beckoned to him. When the boy hesitated, clearly wanting to stay near Luke and Jake, Richard shrugged and said, "I was asleep, I missed the whole thing. I want you to tell me everything that happened, and don't leave anything out."

Unable to resist, Josh edged toward the bathroom door as he cast one last glance at his brother to be sure he was okay. "There was this big fish…" he began as Richard gently pulled the bathroom door closed behind them.

"Come on, let's get warm," Luke said as he lifted Jake up and stepped into the tub.

"We have our underwear on," Jake whispered, in case Luke hadn't noticed.

"We're not showering, we're just getting warm," Luke explained as he held Jake tightly under the spray. Sure that no one else was around to witness, he ducked his head into the crook of Luke's neck and snuggled in, wrapping his legs around his father's torso and hanging on just as tightly. "New rule, no trying to catch fish with your hands," Luke said quietly and Jake shook his head no in wholehearted agreement.

Luke turned, letting the warm spray beat down on them as he pushed Jake's hair back with his fingertips. "You can't do that stuff, okay? Your mom would kill me if anything happened to you," he admonished.

"I was trying to feed him my worm," Jake tried to explain as he pulled back.

"I know," Luke answered, gently pushing Jake's head back against him.

"You can put me down," Jake said a moment later.

"Nope."

"I'm big," Jake said, his feet nudging Luke's knees.

"Don't care. I put you down, and you'll probably crack your skull open on the tub," he said gruffly. Reluctantly, he brushed a soft kiss to Jake's wet hair and then lowered him to his feet.

"Can we get out now?"

"Give it a few more minutes," Luke said, wanting to be sure that he was warm through.

Jake tipped his head back, shielding his eyes from the water as he looked up at Luke. "You're really hairy," he pointed out helpfully.

"Not that hairy. There are worse," he growled.

"Were born hairy? Like when you were my age were you hairy?" Jake asked, looking down and his own pale thin chest.

Luke snorted and said, "Nah. I got hairy later. I looked just like you. Kinda scrawny, all arms and legs," he teased.

"I'm not scrawny," Jake said as he lifted one arm and tried to flex a miniscule bicep.

"Nice," Luke said as he reached out and gave Jake's arm an appreciative squeeze.

"You do it." Luke smirked as he lifted his right arm and flexed the muscle. "I'm gonna be strong like you," Jake told him solemnly.

"Yeah, you will be," Luke answered as he reached to shut off the water. He grabbed a towel from the bar and dragged it inside of the curtain to dry Jake off.

"I can do it," Jake said, grabbing for the towel. Luke relinquished it, watching as Jake carelessly dried his arms and legs, leaving droplets of water cascading down his narrow chest and back. He handed the towel back to Luke and looked up as he said, "I won't be all hairy like you."

Luke chuckled and said, "Maybe not." He pulled the curtain back and motioned for Jake to step out as he ran the damp towel over his own arms and legs. "Leave the underpants," he instructed as he gave Jake the towel again. "Dress warm. I'll clean all this up."

Jake slithered out of his soaking underwear and pulled the towel tightly around him as he headed out the door, leaving it open enough for a cold draft of air to rush into the steamy room. Luke pushed it shut and grabbed another towel from the cabinet before stripping out of his boxers and drying off completely. He tucked the towel around his waist and looked up, catching sight of the damp curling hair that covered his chest and stomach. He ran his hand absently over his chest and smirked at his reflection and muttered, "Just gotta keep him alive long enough to mock him."

****

"Last one to the couch is Kirk's true love," Lorelai called as she, Rory and Carly burst through the front door, their arms laden with bags. Emily followed close behind, holding her car keys in her hand as they dropped their bags in a heap and stumbled into the living room, each collapsing dramatically on the couch. Emily smirked as they sprawled, clearly exhausted. "You're out of shape."

"Yes, we should do marathon shopping training more often," Lorelai said dryly as she turned her head toward Rory. Carly scooted across the cushion still clutching her doll, and slumped into her mother's side. "You are Kirk's true love," she said as she raised one hand and pointed lamely at Emily.

"Lucky me," Emily said with a tight smile.

"Take a load off," Lorelai said as she gestured to the armchair. "I don't care if you are a professional shopper or not, you have to be worn out too."

"I should probably head home," Emily said as she turned to glance back at the front hall.

"You're not staying?" Rory asked with a frown.

"We're ordering Chinese and watching movies," Lorelai said temptingly.

Emily pursed her lips as she considered it and then said, "I'm not as fond of Chinese food as your father is."

"Well, Al's is not an accurate approximation of Chinese food, but we could switch to pizza," Rory offered as she turned to look at Lorelai for approval.

"Or, I know a good diner," Lorelai added. "Although I think the really hot guy who runs the place is off for a few days, so we wouldn't get our side of eye candy."

"I believe Alexandra was making pork tenderloin for dinner," Emily mused.

"Call her. Give her the night off, be the hero, Mom," Lorelai suggested with a wave of her hand. "We'll have a quiet evening. I think this one will crash early," she said as she nodded to Carly.

"We could go and eat at the diner," Emily said slowly.

"And we could rent old black and white movies," Rory added with an enthusiastic nod.

"_The Philadelphia Story_," Lorelai chimed in.

"_The Ghost and Mrs. Muir_," Rory said eagerly.

"I love _The Ghost and Mrs. Muir_. _Casablanca, Laura, The Big Sleep_," Emily added as she sank down into the chair.

"_All About Eve_," Lorelai suggested.

Emily chuckled and said, "We'd be up for days."

"Maybe just one or two," Rory agreed.

"We do have a guest room," Lorelai pointed out.

"I have nothing with me," Emily protested.

"We just bought out half of Sephora, Grandma," Rory pointed out. "We could survive on the free samples alone."

"I can't stay up all night watching movies," Emily said in a scandalized tone.

"Why not? You afraid that Dad will ground you?" Lorelai said challengingly.

"Lorelai, don't be silly," Emily chastised.

"Do you want Grandma to stay for the slumber party?" Lorelai asked Carly.

"Yeah!" Carly cried shooting her fist into the air.

"I do like _The Philadelphia Story_," Emily admitted reluctantly.

"We'll see what they have. Stars Hollow Video doesn't have the biggest selection, but over the years Rory and I have broadened their horizons," Lorelai said proudly.

"I wonder if they have _Bringing Up Baby_. I loved those old screwball comedies, and Cary Grant," Emily said with a sigh as she relaxed back into the chair.

"Just as soon as we can move again, we're off," Lorelai promised, rubbing her cheek to the top of Carly's soft hair. "Pretty baby," she murmured.

"Yeah, she pretty," Carly said, staring at her doll admiringly.

"You're a pretty baby too," Lorelai said in a conspiratorial whisper as Emily closed her eyes and folded her hands over her stomach and the room grew quiet.

****

Richard sat on the porch swing rocking gently as he held a book in his hand, but stared intently at his son-in-law over the top of his glasses. Luke hadn't moved a muscle in the last ten minutes. He sat perched on the top step watching the boys dart between the trees, a vicious game of cops and robbers underway, and the sound of twig fired guns filling the air. He sat poised for action; his legs pulled under him, ready to spring at a moment's notice. Every muscle in his body was pulled taut and coiled like a spring.

Jess walked out of the cabin, placed an open bottle of beer next to his uncle, muttered, "Relax," and disappeared back inside once more.

Luke didn't move, instead he gripped his fingers tighter, wringing them lightly as he saw Jake take a belly full of hot lead from Josh's stick and fall to the ground clutching his stomach and rolling around dramatically. "You got me! You got me!" he cried.

_I've got you. You're okay, I've got you_, the sound of his own words echoing through his head. _What am I going to tell Lorelai? I just took my eyes off of him for a second. He's fine. It all happened so fast. So fast. I have to move faster. I used to be faster. _He stifled a sigh, feeling the heat of Richard's stare boring into the back of his neck. He reached up and rubbed his neck, unconsciously reaching under the bill of a hat that was no longer there.

"I think you should call her now, Son. Surely they are done shopping by now, and the sooner you tell her, the better," Richard advised quietly. This time, Luke turned the sigh loose. "Make the pre-emptive strike. Even if you swear them to secrecy, you know one of them will spill it," Richard added with a chuckle.

"I was gonna tell her," Luke said gruffly.

"It's not your fault, it was an accident," Richard reminded him. "He's fine. Look at him."

Luke snorted and said, "Lorelai doesn't deal well with accidents. At least, not where her kids are concerned." He turned and glanced back at the house uncomfortably, recalling the night she screamed at him to go to hell.

"No mother does," Richard said simply. "Call her now. The longer you wait, the worse it will be, trust me."

"I know," Luke said with a sigh. "I'll need to use your phone. Mine sleeps with the fishes," he added with a wry smile.

"I'll keep a sharp eye on them," Richard told him as he reached into his shirt pocket and produced his cell phone. Luke pushed up from the step and walked over to retrieve it. He dialed the number and then shot Richard an apprehensive look as he moved down the steps and walked around the side of the cabin. "Hey," he said as she answered in a groggy voice. "Did I wake you up?"

"We were all just dozing a little. Hard day of shopping and lunching," Lorelai said as she sat up a little straighter, glancing at Rory and then Emily and noting that they still snoozed. A quick look at Carly showed that she was still awake, afraid to take her eyes off of her new doll. "Hi," she whispered as she tucked her hair behind her ear and shifted to get up off of the couch.

"Do you want me to call you back?" Luke asked, grasping for the delay.

"No, that's okay," Lorelai said as she stepped out into the hallway. She hovered just outside of the room, checking to be sure that Carly was still content where she was. "Hi," she said softly as she leaned up against the banister. "Miss me?"

"Yeah," he answered. Luke ran his hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"What? Nothing's wrong," Luke said too quickly.

"That wasn't the right 'yeah'," she told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked defensively.

"When I ask if you miss me, you don't say 'yeah' like that. You say a different, 'yeah'," she insisted.

"We're all fine," Luke said too quickly.

"What do you mean you're all fine? Why wouldn't you all be fine, you're fishing, not defusing bombs," Lorelai said slowly.

"Jake fell out of the boat this morning," he said quietly.

"What?" Lorelai gasped. "Fell out? Was it moving?"

"No! No, not like that," Luke jumped in quickly, trying to head her off at the pass. "We were fishing, I was baiting Josh's hook and I turned around, and he leaned too far over the side. He had his life jacket on," he assured her.

"Oh God, you scared me," Lorelai said as she pressed her hand to her heart.

"Scared the crap out of me too. And Jake. He got a mouthful of water, but other than that, he's fine," Luke assured her. "The water was a little cold, so he had a warm shower, and we've been pretty much hanging out at the cabin all afternoon."

"Aw, Babe, I bet you were scared to death," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"I may have been a little worse than he was," Luke confessed with a chuckle.

"Of course, he doesn't really get it," Lorelai said with a nod. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. You know, a little paranoid now," he said with a low laugh.

Lorelai whirled around and checked on Carly, who had scooted no further than Rory's side, where she had snuggled in with her doll. "Yeah, wow, just when you think you have the hang of it, huh?" she asked.

"Took about ten years off of me, so we should be about even now," he teased with an affectionate smile.

"Miss me?" she tried again.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"There's my 'yeah'," she replied.

"So, uh, my cell is in the lake now. It was in my shirt pocket," he told her.

Lorelai held the phone away from her ear and frowned at the number. "You're calling from Dad's phone?"

"Yep. I was just about to start dinner, and I wasn't sure what your plans were, but I didn't want to call while you were out shopping, so I waited to call."

"Scared to call?"

"You bet."

"Good thing your phone fell in too, huh?"

"And I lost my hat. And the boys' fishing poles," he reported.

"Your hat? The blue hat?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," she said softly. "What, did you just dump everything overboard?"

"No, it came off, you know, when I jumped in," Luke said with a shrug.

"You jumped in?"

"Well, yeah, to get Jake," Luke answered with a puzzled frown.

"You jumped in to get him," Lorelai stated flatly.

"No, I cheered from the side when I saw he had a chance to improve his backstroke. Yeah, I jumped in and got him," Luke said in an exasperated tone.

"He can swim, and he had a life jacket on," Lorelai pointed out.

"He was completely freaked," Luke told her. "Years of being told not to get too close to the side, not to lean over, not to fall in. He had to think it would never happen to him," Luke said gruffly.

"Well, now they know," Lorelai stated firmly. When Luke didn't say anything, Lorelai sighed and said, "Luke, it was an accident. No one was hurt. He got a little scared and you got a lot scared. That's all the damage there was." When he still didn't reply, she asked, "Have you met Jake? If he had been a girl, we could never have named him Grace."

"No," he answered as he stared out over the lake.

"He trips over dust." When that got a chuckle out of him, Lorelai smiled and said, "Josh could be a ballet dancer, but Jake…"

"Two left feet," Luke concurred.

"Can I talk to them?"

"Lemme round 'em up," Luke said as he walked back to the front of the cabin. Lowering the phone, he placed his fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. Within moments, both boys emerged from the trees on the other side of the porch. "Your mom," he said as he held up the phone.

"Mama!" Josh cried excitedly. "I get to tell her! I saw it all," he yelled as he sprinted toward Luke.

"I get to tell her, it happened to me!" Jake argued as they jostled for position.

Luke handed the phone to Jake. "You tell her, Josh can give the color commentary," he instructed, tousling Josh's hair.

By the time Jake had related the details of his harrowing tale; the fish had grown to three feet long and was threatening to capsize the boat. Josh took the phone when he was finished and added his own spin, making Luke out to be the human equivalent of Aquaman as he told of the heroic three foot swim to the boat. Luke's smile was wide as he took the phone back and watched them scamper back to the far more pressing fight of good versus evil.

"By the time we make it home, it'll be a shark," he told her.

"One that makes Jaws look like Nemo," Lorelai agreed. "A little better now?" she asked gently.

Luke nodded as he watched the boys run and play. He glanced up at Richard on the porch swing, and heard Jess' music blaring from inside the cabin. "I miss you," he said quietly.

"I miss you too. We're going to the diner for dinner and Caesar's burgers just don't have that special Luke magic," she told him.

Luke leaned back against the porch and crossed one leg over the other as he tucked his chin to his chest. "I lost my hat," he said gruffly.

"I'll get you a new one," she promised. "That one was pretty ratty anyway."

"I don't want a new one," he said petulantly, sounding just like one of his offspring.

"It'll be blue. A pretty new blue hat to match your pretty blue eyes," she cooed.

"What else are you doing tonight?"

Lorelai smiled at his obvious evasion and said, "I think Rory and Carly have convinced Mom to stay. We're going to Luke's for dinner and then we're watching old movies."

"Sounds good. How was the tea thing?"

"Oh, it wasn't tea, my friend. We had a full blown brunch," Lorelai reported.

"I take it she got a doll?"

"Yes, a blonde doll that looks like Heidi."

"Blonde? I thought that they were supposed to look like her," Luke said with a scowl.

"I'll tell you about the standoff when you get home. Oh! And wait until you see the outfits," she said with a laugh.

"You didn't get one did you?" he asked warily.

"No. Carly and her doll didn't get one either," Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes. "They got four."

"Four? Aren't those things stupidly expensive?" he asked, shocked.

"Right up Emily's alley," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Four?"

"Mom was trying to go for seven, but Carly only wanted purple."

"Ah."

"So she got every purple outfit they had."

"Spoiled," Luke said with a chuckle.

"A little, but it was so funny," she told him. "I wish I had the video camera. You would have loved to have seen Emily getting shot down by the tiny tyrant."

"Yeah."

"Are you guys about to start dinner?" she asked.

"Yep. We're building a fire and I'm pan frying fish," Luke confirmed. When Richard groaned loudly, he lowered the phone and said, "You'll like my fish. And stop eavesdropping."

"That's my phone," Richard pointed out.

"You want me to pay you for the minutes?" Luke grumbled.

"I should let you go," Lorelai said with a smile.

"I'll win them back at the table tonight," Richard said with a nod.

Luke snorted and then turned his attention back to Lorelai. "You'll call me tonight?" he asked in a low voice.

"Of course. Will you talk dirty to me?" she whispered.

"Of course not," he replied offhandedly.

"Only live and in person, huh?"

"It's for the best." He turned away from Richard and asked in a low voice, "I'm not too hairy, am I?"

"Too hairy?" Lorelai laughed. "For what? Compared to an ape?"

"For you," Luke muttered.

"You are perfect for me. Why? Are you considering waxing? I have to warn you, it's very painful."

"Jake said he's never gonna be hairy like me."

"I like you. I like to pet you. Come home and I'll prove it."

Luke looked up sharply and narrowed his eyes at the twins. "I should go, I think the gunfight is turning into a swordfight."

"Okay. Oh, and Luke?" Lorelai called.

"Yeah?

"We're going to Boston in July," she told him.

"We are?"

"Well, you and Carly are," she amended.

"What for?"

"Actually, you, Carly and Carory," Lorelai told him.

"Carory? What the hell is Carory?"

"Carly and Rory. It's the exotic name your daughter has selected for her new doll."

"Why am I taking her to Boston?"

"I made you guys reservations for the Date with Daddy brunch. Callyoulaterbye!" she added in a rush, and then disconnected.

Lorelai walked back into the living room and plopped down next to Carly and Carory. She smiled as she stroked Carory's shiny blonde hair and asked, "Should we wake these lazy ladies up?" When Carly nodded, Lorelai announced, "Up and at 'em! Nap time is over! I call it's a Cary Grant film festival!"

Emily jumped, pressing her hand to her heart and muttering, "Really, Lorelai," as she pushed her hair back from her face.

Accustomed to her mother's hyperbole, Rory roused and stretched. "We need Mallomars for that."

Lorelai nodded as she stood up and pulled Carly off of the couch. "And ice cream and popcorn and Skittles. Ooh. Maybe cookie dough too."

Emily rolled her eyes as she stood up and smoothed the creases from her pants. "Honestly, Lorelai, don't you think that would be going a bit overboard?" she asked. "You're going to cause me to have a heart attack."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Oh, that's nothing compared to the heart attack Jake gave Luke today when he went overboard. I'll tell you all about it on the way to Luke's. Let's get this show on the road!" she cried as she took Carly's hand and they dashed for the front door.

Rory smiled wanly and said, "Just tread water, Grandma," as they followed them from the room.

****

Luke pushed himself away from the porch and called, "Drop your weapons. We need them for kindling." He walked slowly to the steps and snagged the bottle of beer Jess had brought to him with two fingers. He then approached Richard and held out the cell phone. "Your daughter," he muttered as he shook his head. Luke lifted the bottle to his lips and downed half of its contents in three large gulps.

Richard smiled and said, "All part of the plan. She drives you to drink, and I will win her inheritance back."

Luke smirked and said, "I shoulda gone down with my hat."


	28. Loopy Girls & Good Guys in Black Hats

**A/N: Don't forget, I'm up for sale in the author auction along with about 21 of my closest friends. Be sure to stop by and hang out in the threads with us, it's tons of fun! The Chat-a-thon kicks off Saturday at 2PM EST with Lulu1960 batting lead off. Don't miss it! That is all.**

**Loopy Girls and Good Guys Wear Black Hats**

Lorelai rolled over. Her eyelids twitched as she squeezed them shut a little tighter, and she groaned, "Stop staring at me."

"Get up."

"Daddy does this crack of dawn stuff, not me," Lorelai mumbled as she cracked one eye open and peeked at her daughter. "Go back to sleep."

"Not sleepy," Carly whispered, snuggling into the pillow so that she and her mother were nose to nose.

"Yes, you are," Lorelai croaked. She reached out and ran her hand over Carly's tangled curls as she closed her eyes again.

"Hungry."

Lorelai sighed and said, "You need to make sure that you pick up that cooking gene from your dad."

"Not wearin' jeans," Carly said as she nudged Lorelai with her bare foot. "Want Froot Looooops," she said in a soft sing-song voice.

"Mmm, Fruit Loops," Lorelai hummed appreciatively.

"You have some too," Carly told her generously.

"Really? Can I?" Lorelai asked, opening her eyes as she smiled lazily.

"Uh huh."

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" Lorelai muttered as she pulled Carly closer to her. She rolled over, trapping Carly beneath her and said, "I'll keep you here, that way I get all of the Fruit Loops to myself."

"I get Froot Loooops," Carly giggled.

"Nope. You don't like the sugary stuff, remember?" Lorelai replied as she shook her head.

"Like Froot Loooops," Carly said stubbornly.

"You only like them because they're mine, and you like to steal all of my stuff. My lipstick, my purses, my husband, my Fruit Loops," Lorelai countered. "I'm telling you, we need to have your head shrunk."

"Mommy has big head," Carly said with a knowing nod.

"Remind me to beat your sister and grandmother later for telling you that stuff," Lorelai said as she rolled over, flopping onto her back. "What time is it?" When Carly shrugged, she rolled her eyes and asked, "What? You think that because you're only three you don't have to provide me with the information that I require?" she demanded. She sat up and glanced at the clock on Luke's nightstand. "Ugh! Six forty-three? Was seven too much to ask?"

"I'm hungry," Carly whined. "Dolly's hungry too," she said as she reached for Carory and held her up for Lorelai's inspection.

"You two are very high maintenance," Lorelai grumbled as she tossed the covers back and swung her legs from the bed.

Lorelai shuffled from the room, her slippers scuffing against the floor as Carly stood at the gate at the top of the stairs, dancing impatiently from foot to foot and clutching her doll. They made their way downstairs, and having her priorities in line, Lorelai started the coffee maker before reaching into the cabinet for a bowl. "How about Ariel today?" she asked as she held up the _Little Mermaid _bowl.

"She pretty," Carly said approvingly.

"She's very pretty," Lorelai agreed as she pulled the cereal box from the pantry. She poured some into Carly's bowl and then poured a much larger bowl for herself. "Maybe Daddy will let us get a toucan. Like Toucan Sam," she mused as she set the box aside.

"Kitty," Carly answered, shaking her head stubbornly.

"I think you'll have a better chance at the puppy. Your brothers have been working on him too," Lorelai told her as she carried their bowls to the table. She poured milk over their cereal and then sat down in the chair next to Carly's as they began to eat.

Lorelai had to fight back the smile that threatened to break through when Carly leaned over her bowl, shoveling the cereal into her mouth with true Gilmorian determination. She continued eating her own breakfast, thinking about all of the ways this little hybrid of a girl was like herself and the ways she was like her father. It wasn't until the showdown in the store yesterday that Lorelai fully realized that although Carly had a bit of both of them in her, the personality that seemed to ring through the strongest was that of her grandmother. Lorelai shuddered a bit, but then reminded herself that Carly's disposition was far sweeter than Emily's. She was the typical youngest child, adored by her parents and grandparents, doted on by her older sister and even her soon to be brother-in-law, no matter what he claimed. She was at turns reviled and endured by her brothers, but even they were not entirely immune to her charms. Just the week before, Lorelai caught Jake quietly reading to Carly when he thought no one was looking. When Carly had been busted with one of Josh's action figures in her Barbie box, Luke's lecture was abruptly cut off when Josh said simply, "I gave it to her."

Lorelai watched as Carly chased the last few Fruit Loops around the bowl, sloshing milk over the side in her attempts to capture every last morsel. "Want more?"

Carly simply shook her head, her lips tightening into a determined frown as she continued to hunt down the elusive loops. She finally managed to snag them with her spoon, and smiled triumphantly as she held it up for Lorelai to see. "Got 'em."

"You did. Good work." She stood, removing Carly's bowl and spoon from the table and carrying them to the sink with her own. With practiced ease, she tore a couple of paper towels from the roll as she poured coffee into her favorite mug, and carried it to the table. "So, we're going on a mission today," Lorelai told Carly as she wiped up the milk splatters that littered the table top in front of her own seat as well as Carly's. She crumpled the towel and dropped into the chair once more before taking a bracing sip of her morning elixir. Lorelai set the mug down and looked at Carly solemnly as she said, "Daddy lost his blue hat."

Carly frowned in puzzlement, the gravity of the situation clearly lost on her. "It in his room?"

"No."

"Toy box?" Carly asked, listing all of the obvious places it could be.

"Nope, not in the toy box."

"Boys' room?"

"No, sweetie, it fell off in the lake," Lorelai explained. "So, today you and I are going out to get Daddy a new blue hat."

"Purple!" Carly suggested enthusiastically.

"No, I don't think Daddy would wear a purple hat," Lorelai laughed, the visual image forming in her head tickling her funny bone. She looked over at the clock and then turned back to Carly. "If we want, we can probably get dressed, hit the Wal-Mart, and get back before Rory and Grandma wake up." Without having to be told twice, Carly scooted from her chair and took off for the kitchen door. "Hang on, you're moving too fast," Lorelai called after her as she rose wearily. She cradled her coffee mug in both hands as she crossed the room to catch up. "No more sugary cereal for you," she grumbled as Carly quickly scampered up the stairs.

****

"Hey, wake up," Luke whispered as he gave Jake a gentle shake.

"G'way," Jake mumbled as he tried to evade his father's prodding.

Luke chuckled and said, "Time to wake up Little Lorelai, we're headin' out."

Jake blinked up at him blearily and asked, "Out?"

"You, me, Josh, we're going for an early morning cruise in the boat," Luke said as he pulled the covers back and motioned for Jake to get up.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, just the three of us, come on," Luke said, trying to inject enough enthusiasm into his voice to cover any lingering apprehension that might be hanging around.

"Fishing?"

"Nah, just riding around. It's a nice morning, but chilly. You need to dress warm," Luke told him as he rifled through the suitcase he had packed for the twins.

Jake looked up and saw Josh hovering just inside the door, already dressed and ready to go. Jake hesitated and then said, "I'm hungry."

"Way ahead of ya. I made little pancakes with sausage patties between them," Luke said as he held out the clothes that he thought Jake should wear.

Jake looked down at the pile of clothing and said, "Um, I dunno if…"

"It'll be fun," Luke said, cutting him off. When Jake looked up at him, Luke nodded and said, "It'll be good, you'll see."

"Okay," Jake said reluctantly. He took the shirt his father had handed him and began to pull it on over his _Cars_ pajamas.

"Uh uh, change," Luke said with a shake of his head. "I'm not riding around the lake with some guy wearing 'Mater under his clothes."

Jake sighed heavily and peeled the pajama top off before tugging the sweatshirt over his head. "No one woulda seen it," he muttered.

Luke turned to Josh and said, "Don't let me forget to fill the thermos up with juice."

"Coffee?" Josh asked hopefully.

"You're not funny," Luke growled. "She'd better not be sneaking you guys coffee."

Jake looked up, and Josh flashed him a sly smile. "Juice," he told his father guilelessly.

"Thank you for lying to me," Luke muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. He patted it into place, wishing he had his hat. "Finish getting ready. I'll go pack up the stuff," he told them, clapping his hands and rubbing them together as he left the room.

"Scared you're gonna fall out again?" Josh asked bluntly.

"No!" Jake snapped. He pulled his jeans on over his pajama bottoms and stared at his brother defiantly as he tugged at the zipper.

"You are too, Scaredy Cat. You were right there and then, 'Plop!'" Josh snickered.

"Nuh uh."

"Daddy! Daddy! Help me!" Josh mocked in a whisper.

"I did not!"

"The fish are eating me! Help!" Josh continued relentlessly.

"Shut up," Jake said as he took a menacing step toward his brother.

"I'm Kaptain Klutz, I fall out of everything."

"You're stupid," Jake retorted, giving Josh a shove.

"You're a baby," Josh mocked, shoving Jake back.

"Can it!" Luke snapped from behind Josh. "No one is a baby, no one is stupid, no one is a klutz, and no one is falling out of the boat any more." He stared down at them with his hands on his hips. When both boys ducked their heads, he placed one large hand on top of Josh's skull and said, "You, go park it on the porch and keep your yap shut." After Josh darted past him, Luke turned to Jake and asked, "Trust me?"

"Yeah."

Luke nodded and said, "Before you put your socks and shoes on, take those jeans off and lose the pajama bottoms." With that, he stalked back to the kitchen to finish packing their breakfast.

****

"There are no pretty blue ones," Lorelai whined to Carly as they surveyed the baseball cap selection at the nearest Wal-Mart.

"Bluuue!" Carly cried as she pointed to a U Conn hat.

"Yeah, but it's not just plain blue like the old one. Hey look, here's one for you," Lorelai said as she plucked a black hat from the rack and dropped it onto Carly's head. She grinned down at the little girl, her eyes obscured by the brim, her curls poking out wildly. "C.D.," Lorelai said as she pointed to the initials embroidered on the hat. "Caroline Danes."

Carly grinned delightedly as she plucked the hat from her head and stared at her initials. "My hat," she said as she clutched it to her.

"Ah, but it's too big for you. It's a Daddy sized hat," Lorelai murmured as she turned back to the display. She reached for a cap made of distressed denim, and then shook her head as she pulled her hand away. "They all have stupid sports teams on them. He already has a Red Sox cap. I guess he can wear that."

"Dis one," Carly said decisively as she held up the black hat.

"Haven't you branded him enough?" Lorelai asked with a smirk. "I had him first, you know." She sighed as she poked through the rack one last time. "I guess I'll just have to look somewhere else, but nothing is open this early. Let's hit it, kiddo. We struck out."

"Dis one!" Carly said insistently.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose at the black hat and asked, "Really? It's very dark. Not pretty like his eyes."

"Carleeeee."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, okay, we'll get him that one. But, a hat that has CD on it had better come with free music downloads or something," she said as she took the hat from Carly's hand and then clasped her tiny fingers tightly in hers, leading her toward the check out lanes.

****

Luke looked over at Jake and saw the boy clutching the edge of the seat tightly with his fingers, his life jacket riding up to his chin. He cut the motor and sat for a moment, listening to the water lap against the side of the boat. "Good spot?" he asked.

"I'm starving," Josh said with a heavy sigh.

"Breakfast," Luke said with a nod as he reached for the plastic grocery bag at his feet. He pulled out a foil wrapped bundle for each of the boys and then tucked a banana between his legs as he helped them unwrap their pancake sandwiches. "Here," he said as he pulled a small plastic container from the bag and pried the lid from it to reveal a pool of maple syrup.

Jake and Josh each scooted a little closer, anxious to dip their breakfast into the sticky sweet goodness. Luke grimaced as trails of syrup dribbled onto his hand as they made their way to their mouths. "Probably not a great idea."

"Its good," Josh told him through stuffed cheeks.

Jake swallowed hard and nodded. "Real good," he agreed as he reached to dip again.

"Your mom would call the double dipping rule on you, but since it's just us guys, we won't tell her," Luke said with an affectionate smile as Jake took another huge bite. "Chew, please," he reminded them as Josh dipped again.

They ate in silence, unwittingly coating their father's hand with syrup at each pass at the container. Luke smirked as he looked down at his afflicted hand and the strings of syrup that dotted his jeans. "Nice morning, huh?" The boys both nodded as they chewed, too intent on their breakfast to take in their surroundings. Luke jerked his chin to the sky and said, "There's a hawk."

"Cool," Josh muttered, pancake crumbs spraying from his mouth.

Jake snorted. "Say it, don't spray it."

"You guys are pigs. Don't talk with your mouth full," Luke admonished mildly. He looked down at the morsels left in their hands and said, "Okay, last dip, I'm sick of being covered in this stuff."

Both boys eagerly plunged their last bites into the container, swirling them around to cover them in as much syrup as they could. Luke shuddered as another glob of syrup fell to the deck of the boat, and then put the lid firmly back on the container. He shifted in his seat to reach over the side and rinse his hands, and Jake called in a panicked voice, "No!"

"I'm just rinsing off," Luke assured him. "Watch," he said calmly as he dipped his hands into the cold lake water and rubbed them together to get the syrup residue off.

"Shoulda licked 'em," Josh said as he carefully sucked the remaining syrup from his fingers.

Luke shook his hands to dry them a bit and then ran them over his flannel. "Your mom does that for me," he mumbled. His eyes widened as he caught his slip. He looked at both boys, thankful that they were too young to understand the implications of what he had just said.

Luke tipped his head back, letting the morning breeze ruffle his hair as he draped his arms over the back of the seat, encompassing his boys. "Fish," Jake said softly as he stared into the lake.

"Stay here," Luke teased. Jake turned to Luke and shot him an exasperated look. Luke raised his shoulders, his lips quirking into a smile as he said, "Well, you have been known to go in after them."

Josh giggled as Jake glared at his father. "You're mean."

"I'm just breaking you in. We're gonna be telling that story for decades, get used to it now," Luke warned. He reached down and picked up the thermos of orange juice. As he twisted the cap off he said, "I didn't think to bring cups, so you'll have to drink like men. No backwashing," he warned as he handed the thermos to Josh. Josh lifted it with both hands, juice trailing down his cheek as he guzzled it down. Luke ducked his head, plucking the banana from between his legs and preparing to eat his own breakfast. He helped Josh pass the thermos to Jake, and sat back as he took a huge bite of the fruit. He pointed to a clump of bushes near the bank and said, "There's something in there. Raccoon, possum or something."

"Let's get it," Josh whispered.

"I'll catch it with my bare hands," Jake added with a sly grin.

Luke chuckled and shook his head as he took another bite of the banana. "And wrestle it," Josh added enthusiastically.

"Punch it!" Jake crowed.

"No punching," Luke said calmly.

Josh and Jake shared a look across their father and then Josh said, "We'll take it home."

"You said no dog, but you never said no possums," Jake added as he nodded in agreement.

"How about a turtle?" Luke asked as he took another bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"A turtle and a dog," Josh negotiated.

Luke turned and shot him a look as he said, "No pets."

"Too much," Jake whispered sadly as both boys slumped back against the seat.

Luke grinned as he tossed his banana peel into the bag and then sat back. He draped a heavy arm over each set of narrow shoulders and said, "You're right, you guys are too much."

****

Lorelai and Carly walked through the front door to find Emily Gilmore standing in the foyer wearing pink Piglet pajamas and a scowl. "Honestly, Lorelai, I woke up and you were gone. You don't just disappear when you have guests in the house!"

"I left you coffee and a note," Lorelai said as she closed the door behind them.

"What kind of errand could you have possibly had at eight o'clock on a Sunday morning?"

"Well, Piglet," Lorelai said in her best Eeyore voice, making Carly giggle softly. "Poohbear lost his hat, and Roo and I went out to see if we could score him a new one. Didn't have much luck, but that's okay, I never do anyway," she added to Carly's delight.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Where could you have possibly gone looking for a hat at this hour?"

Lorelai held up the Wal-Mart bag and said, "At the place that owns us all. I also had acrylic nails applied, got my oil changed and my eyes tested, bought groceries and renewed my license plates while I was there."

Emily turned on here heel and stalked into the kitchen. Lorelai grinned at Carly as she tossed the bag onto the hall table and said, "I think Grandma needs some Fruit Loops."

Carly nodded solemnly and then hurried to the kitchen to help guide Emily's breakfast choices. Lorelai glanced at the bag and then at the hall closet. She opened the door and stretched to reach up and grope around on the top shelf. There, beneath a pile of seldom used scarves and hats, she searched for the item she had last seen when the aforementioned pile fell on top of her during the quest for a particular scarf. She sifted through the pile, but her fingertips did not recognize the prize that she sought. Lorelai stepped closer, standing on her tip toes as she reached for the back of the shelf, and then she smiled. She rocked back onto her heels, grinning foolishly at the crumpled faded green hat in her hand. With a satisfied nod, she dropped it onto the hall table next to the Wal-Mart bag and strolled into the kitchen.

"So, Mom, you find everything okay?" Lorelai asked innocently as Emily looked up from her cereal bow, the Fruit Loop laden spoon poised at her lips.

"Yes, thank you," Emily answered primly.

Carly was polishing off her second bowl of cereal with her brow knit in fierce concentration. Frustrated, she looked up at Lorelai and said, "I can't get 'em."

Lorelai peered into the bowl and nodded. "Ratio is off, too much milk." She poured a little more cereal into the bowl and gestured for Carly to continue in her quest. "That should even up the odds."

"She needs a better breakfast than this," Emily murmured as she pushed the pink tinged milk in her bowl away from her.

"Are you kidding me? You should see what they get every morning. It looks like one of those balanced breakfasts they put on the side of the box," Lorelai told her mother as she poured herself a fresh mug of coffee.

"Growing children need protein and calcium."

"Lots of milk, cheese in their scrambled eggs, fresh juice to ward off the scurvy, turkey bacon," Lorelai reported with a shudder. She turned and rested her hips against the island as she asked, "You still got Dad on the 'All Fish, All the Time' diet?"

"Fish is good for you, Lorelai," Emily answered in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes, I know, I choke it down at least once every Friday night and it kills my appetite for at least four hours. I think I've lost weight," Lorelai teased.

"You should thank me, then," Emily replied in an overly sweet tone.

"Thank you, Mom," Lorelai said pertly as she toasted Emily with her mug. "That was fun last night, huh?"

"I had a very nice time."

"We're glad that you stayed, even if the continental breakfast was not what you expected."

Emily pursed her lips and said, "It was precisely what I expected."

"You look good in those pajamas. Do you want me to get you a set of your own?"

Emily glanced down, a smile curving her lips as she saw the cartoon characters that patterned the bottoms. "Can you imagine what your father would say?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "He may like them. Oddly enough, Luke has a thing for Betty Boop."

"Really?" Emily asked, unable to suppress her incredulous laugh.

"Yes, but he'll deny it until the day he dies."

"Well, I don't doubt that. I'll stick with what I have, thank you. Although, I did just pick up a pair of the most comfortable slippers I've ever owned."

"More comfortable than Karen Neuburger's?" Lorelai asked, watching as Carly slipped from her chair and carefully carried her bowl to the sink. "Thanks, Doll," she said as she took the bowl and rinsed it. She gave Carly a little nudge and said, "You can go see what cartoons are on." With that, Carly dashed for the table, retrieved Carory from her chair, and hurried toward the living room.

"I believe that was the designer's name," Emily mused.

"Thos have been around forever."

"How did I not know about them?"

"You rarely venture out of Ralph Lauren land?" Lorelai guessed.

"Well, I was in the Contessa Shop last week, I saw the slippers, and remembered that I needed new ones," Emily said with a shrug.

"Ah, the Contessa Corset Shop. They're still in business?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course," Emily answered, sounding affronted.

"I'm just surprised that Victoria's Secret hasn't put them under."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Please, like those teeny boppers know the first thing about how a brassiere should fit."

"So, you were lingerie shopping?" Lorelai asked teasingly.

Emily shook her head and said, "The proper foundation undergarments are essential to being well dressed, Lorelai."

"In case you're in an accident," Lorelai agreed solemnly.

"Well, at least they sell panties that cover your bottom."

Lorelai glanced down as she made a mental note to change her lingerie into something a little less comfortable before Luke came home. "Hey, Mom?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Well, I had this idea…" Lorelai paused and then picked up her coffee mug again, cradling it between her hands. "Actually, Luke had the idea, and I'm just trying to figure out if it can work," she explained.

"Go on," Emily prompted with a nod.

Lorelai carried her coffee over to the table and sat down across from Emily. "Luke wants to go to St. John. Just the two of us, after Rory's wedding. Like a second honeymoon," she said with a fleeting smile.

Emily smiled as she said, "That's a wonderful idea." Seeing the crease between Lorelai's brows, Emily's face fell. She sat back in her chair and eyed her daughter speculatively as she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"What?" Lorelai asked, jerking her head up.

"Are you and Luke having trouble?" Emily asked bluntly.

"No!"

"Every marriage goes through its rocky patches, Lorelai," Emily said patiently. "Perhaps a little get-away is just what you need."

Lorelai shook her head adamantly and said, "We are not having trouble. We're fine. Perfect."

"No marriage is perfect, Lorelai."

"Well, this one is as close to perfect as you can get," Lorelai said mulishly.

"Fine, fine," Emily said as she held up her hands in surrender. "Luke wants to go to the islands," she prompted, trying to soothe Lorelai's ruffled feathers.

"Yes."

"And you don't?" Emily asked curiously.

"Oh, I do," Lorelai said with a laugh. "I just don't know how we'd do it."

"How you'd do it?" Emily queried. "I'm happy to call Marjorie Van Ness to ask if the villa is available."

"No, I mean with the kids."

"Well, they would stay with us, naturally," Emily said easily.

"Mom, you haven't let Dad touch a piece of red meat in over a year, but you're willing to inflict three kids under six on him?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Lorelai, we've kept the children for you before."

"Yeah, for a night, maybe two," Lorelai reminded her. "We'd be gone for about five days or more."

"You know we'd have help," Emily argued.

"I know, it's just a lot to ask."

"Nonsense, we love having them," Emily said dismissively. "You speak to Luke and let me know when you want to go, and I'll call Marjorie. Your father and Eliot have been playing more and more golf together lately, I'm sure it won't be difficult to arrange."

Lorelai nodded and said quietly, "Thanks, Mom."

Emily studied her daughter for a moment and then asked, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Other than too many kids and not enough waking hours, no, nothing is wrong." She looked over at the kitchen door and cocked her head. "Well, nothing aside from the fact that we're missing Spongebob Squarepants. Come on," she said as she snagged her coffee mug and sauntered to the door.

Emily stood up and shook out the legs of her borrowed pajamas, stopping by the coffee pot for a refill before she followed Lorelai murmuring, "Heaven forbid."

****

Luke placed the last bag in the back of his truck and made sure that everything was secured. He raised his hand to his eyes to shade them from the sun as he checked the shed to be sure he had locked the door with the boat securely inside. Finally he turned to the edge of the lake and whistled loudly. Jess looked up, and Josh and Jake turned toward the cabin. He waved them in, and scowled when Jess held up a hand to tell him to hold on.

Luke jingled his keys in his hand, his leg bouncing in time, anxious to get on the road home. Richard closed the book he had been reading on the porch swing and heaved a gusty sigh. "If I didn't believe that Emily would divorce me, I'd stay here," he said contentedly.

"There're no cigar shops in the area and the best scotch you can get around here is Ballentine's," Luke answered, as he shot Richard a look.

Richard smirked and stood up. "Well, it's a nice place to visit."

Luke nodded as he turned back to Jess and the boys. "What are they doing?"

Richard turned his attention to the lakeshore and said, "They appear to be liberating something from the weeds."

Luke cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled, "Let's hit the road!"

Jess' head jerked up as he shook something in his hand, and then gestured for the boys to take off toward the cabin. The twins barreled up the incline babbling a mile a minute.

"We got it! We got it!" Jake cried joyously.

"It's all gross," Josh reported gleefully.

"You are not bringing any dead animals home," Luke growled.

"Not an animal," Josh said quickly.

"You're gonna want this," Jake said excitedly, looking back and waving at Jess to hurry. "If we give it to you can we have a puppy?" he asked, looking up at Luke with Lorelai's bright eyes.

Luke snorted and said, "I don't cave to extortion."

"But you'll like it," Josh said pleadingly.

"Did he agree?" Jess asked as he approached, carefully tucking their treasure behind his back.

"No," Jake answered, scuffing the ground with the toe of his tennis shoe.

"Aw, come on, don't be such a hard ass, uh, grump," Jess amended quickly. "They want a dog."

"I know they want a dog, but it ain't gonna happen." Luke looked down at the boys' downcast faces and said, "Go wash the muck off of your hands before you get in Grandpa's car."

"Don't you even wanna see it?" Josh implored.

Luke sighed, defeated. "Okay, what is it?"

"One puppy? We'll take care of it," Jake wheedled.

"No you won't, so no," Luke answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe I should throw this back, then," Jess said as he held out a muddy, sodden lump of blue material covered in grass and seed pods from the brush.

Luke looked down, frowning at the clump of mud until he spotted a bright blue spot peeking through. "Is that my hat?"

Jess nodded. "We believe this to be the remains of the species once known at ballcapeous omnipious."

Luke's lips twitched as he reached out and took what he assumed was the bill of the hat between two fingers. "It washed up, huh?"

"Yes, you're all washed up, so get the kids a mutt," Jess answered, looking down at his own muddy hand with disgust.

Luke nodded and ducked his head as he said simply, "Go clean up. We need to get home."

They filed into the house led by Richard, the boys pleading their case for dog ownership with their doting grandfather, who agreed with every sentiment expressed. Luke dropped the muddy hat into a plastic bag from Wal-Mart and tied the handles shut while he waited for the others to wash their hands. At last, he took his turn, double checked the cabin to be sure that everything was switched off and secured, and shooed them all through the door, the bag dangling from his fingers.

****

The Jaguar glided to a stop behind Luke's new truck in the driveway. As unbuckled his seatbelt, Richard looked back at the Mercedes parked at the curb. "It seems that your grandmother is here," he told the boys.

"Mam!" Josh cried happily as he pushed the button to release his seatbelt.

"I get to tell her!" Jake called after his older brother as he stumbled from the backseat of the car.

Richard unfolded his frame from the car and looked up to see Emily, Lorelai, Rory and Carly standing on the porch, listening with rapt attention as the tale of Jake's unfortunate swim was spun once more. He smiled as Luke and Jess walked around to the back of the truck and said, "I believe we have a welcoming committee."

"I hope they have tons of coffee and fresh baked cookies," Jess muttered with a smirk.

"Stepford is a few towns over," Luke said as he abandoned the cargo and went in search of his girls.

"And Daddy saved him?" Lorelai gushed, pressing her hand to her throat dramatically. The boys nodded in unison as Lorelai looked up and caught Luke's eye. "Daddy's a hero!" She dashed down the steps and flew into Luke's arms. He caught her with a muffled grunt, and rolled his eyes as she hugged his neck tightly saying, "My hero! My hero!"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled as he clasped her waist in his hands and set her back away from him.

"You don't want my undying adoration?" she asked in wide-eyed confusion.

"Of course I do, just not on the front lawn," Luke answered in a low voice. He pressed his hand into the small of her back and smiled as she gave him a flirty look over her shoulder. "Miss me?"

"I told you there would be pining," Lorelai said with a shrug as they climbed the porch steps to join the others.

"Keening and wailing," Rory told Jess with a grin.

"I cried myself to sleep last night," Emily added primly.

"Well, I can't have that," Richard answered, shaking his head sadly.

"Daddy!" Carly called out as she tugged at Luke's jeans.

"Hey, Sweetpea," he said as he scooped her into his arms. "Did you miss me, at least?" Carly nodded solemnly as she frowned at his bare head. "You don't look happy to see me," he said sadly.

Carly squirmed in his arms and Luke lowered her to the ground. "Is she still mad?" he asked Lorelai.

"No, I think she just doesn't like seeing you without your hat when you're not all dressed up," Lorelai said, turning to watch Carly dash into the house.

Emily was listening to Jake's more scaled down version of the events of the previous day when Carly reappeared with a plastic bag clutched in her hand. She held it up to him and smiled. "Hat."

"What?" Luke asked as he took the proffered bag.

"We tried to find you a new blue hat today, but we struck out. She picked this one out for you," Lorelai explained.

"You got me a hat?" Luke asked Carly, who nodded happily. "Dolly," she said as she held up Carory.

"And you got a new doll, huh?" Luke asked as he pulled the black hat from the bag.

He looked at it in puzzlement, and then Lorelai explained, "I made the mistake of pointing out that it had her initials on it."

Luke's smile spread as he nodded and said to Carly, "Does this stand for Carly Danes?" When she nodded again, he put the hat on backwards and then bent to kiss her soft cheek. "Thanks, Pea."

Her duty done, Carly turned to Richard and held Carory up to be admired. Lorelai's brow knit as she looked at Luke in the harsh black hat. "You don't like it?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "It's too dark."

Luke nodded and said, "Come with me," as he nudged her back toward the stairs. He led her to the truck and pulled out the Wal-Mart bag containing the mess that had once been his beloved hat. He held the bag open and she peeked in as he said, "I don't know if it can be saved, but Jess and the boys found it in the weeds this morning."

Lorelai gasped and then pressed her hand to her heart as a smile lit her face. She grinned up at him, the dark hat on his head forgotten as she asked, "Is it weird that I was really upset over the hat?"

"I was too," Luke confessed.

"I'll clean it up," Lorelai promised as she took the bag from him.

"It probably does need to be retired," he said with a shrug.

"And kept under glass," Lorelai added, hugging the bag to her chest. "I'll find you a new one," she promised.

"This isn't a bad hat," Luke said as he adjusted the black cap on his head.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "You only like it because it has Caroline Danes on it."

"Yes," Luke agreed. He draped his arm over her shoulder as they walked back toward the front of the house. "Or, it could stand for Connecticut Defenders."

Lorelai stopped and looked over at him as she asked, "Like the National Guard?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Minor league baseball team."

"Ah."

Luke leaned in a little closer and asked in a low voice, "Miss me?"

"Terribly," she answered. She darted a quick look at the front of the house before wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting her lips for a kiss.

Luke winced as the bag holding the wet, muddy hat bumped into his back. He kissed her sweetly and then pressed his forehead to hers as he whispered, "Your sons tried to blackmail me. A puppy in exchange for the safe return of my hat."

"Good boys. Were they successful?" she asked hopefully.

"Technically, no, but I'm thinking…"

"Okay, well, you know I want one too, but can you hold your ground until fall?" Lorelai asked, cutting him off.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why?"

Lorelai smiled and pressed a little closer to him as she whispered in his ear, "Take me away. I want to be nekkid on the beach with you."

She heard his soft intake of breath and then he asked, "Wasn't that the plan?"

"I have the babysitters lined up, but the dog may be a deal breaker."

"Fall it is," Luke said with a firm nod.

He took her hand and led her around the front of the house where Lorelai held up the bag for Rory to see. "Big blue was rescued! He needs a bath, but he'll live!"

"Oh, thank God," Rory said with a smirk as they walked back onto the porch. She turned to Luke and said, "That black hat is horrible on you."


	29. It May Sound a Bit Rehearsed, but True

**A/N: I cannot say enough about IkilledKenny. My owner is fantastic. This is not her auction story. Well, technically it is, but it isn't the story from the latest auction, but from the first. In addition to two new stories, there will be more Packaged Goods and Good Stuff to come. Thanks to IkilledKenny and thanks to all of you. **

**It May Sound a Bit Rehearsed, but It's True**

Lorelai looked around at the tables of people laughing and talking. The kids were weaving their way around the groups of adults, laughing and screeching as they played their own games, made up on the spur of the moment, with rules that evolved as the gamesmanship grew more and more hilarious to them. With a murmur to Sookie and Jackson, she excused herself from the table and wandered over to counter. She heard the clank of pots and pans in the kitchen and sighed softly as she skirted the end of it. Poised in the doorway to the kitchen, she stopped and watched as Luke lifted a roasting pan and submerged it in the industrial sized sink, careful not to splash water on his tie and dress pants. An impatient flick of his wrist sent the tie sailing over his shoulder, and she caught a glimpse of muscular forearm exposed by his rolled shirt sleeves.

"I thought Caesar was going to take care of everything," she said quietly.

Luke's head whipped around, and a guilty look crossed his face. "I just wanted to get these soaking for him."

"And to hide a little," she added with an understanding smile as she pushed away from the doorframe.

"That too," he grumbled as he dropped a few utensils into the soapy water.

"That part I don't blame you for." She walked over to the sink and gently elbowed him aside as she reached for a scouring pad.

"You'll get all messed up," he said as he stared down at her.

"Not the messed up I prefer, but that's okay." Lorelai began to scrub the pan, pushing hard on the scouring pad a few times and then grimacing as she pulled her hand from the water. She dropped the pad on the lip of the sink and said, "Damn. Manicure," she explained as she held up her perfectly polished fingers.

"Better not," Luke answered as he handed her a dry towel.

Lorelai studied him as she dried her hands. "It's only a couple of days."

"I know that," he answered with a nod, stepping back from the sink.

Lorelai placed the towel on the counter and then reached for his tie. She smoothed it over his chest and down his flat stomach gently. "Come back out?" she asked quietly.

Lorelai studied him as she dried her hands. "It's only a couple of days."

"I know that," he answered with a nod, stepping back from the sink.

Lorelai placed the towel on the counter and then reached for his tie. She smoothed it over his chest and down his flat stomach gently. "Come back out?" she asked quietly.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "You're nuts."

"So you've been telling me for years. Aren't you glad I'm nuts about you?"

"Very."

"Don't be too long," she admonished affectionately as she kissed him again. "I like lookin' at ya," she added over her shoulder, swaying her hips alluringly as she walked back toward the dining room.

"Not a bad view from my angle," Luke murmured as he tore his eyes from her retreating back and then spared the pots and pans one last glance. "Tough call," he breathed as he began to unroll his sleeves and followed her back into the diner.

As he stood in the doorway buttoning his cuffs, he felt someone tug on his suit pants. He looked down to see Martha staring up at him wide eyed. "Cake?" she asked in a whisper.

"In a little bit," Luke said as he bent down and picked her up. "You're not supposed to be back here," he growled playfully as he stepped around the end of the counter. "Where's Carly?" When Martha pointed to the table where Christopher sat with his date and Gigi, Luke's arms tightened slightly around the little girl. He saw Carly sitting on Christopher's date's lap, staring at Gigi's shining blonde hair, completely enraptured, and he fought back the urge to deposit Martha and snatch Carly from Christopher's bimbo's clutches. Instead, he carried Martha to the table where Lorelai, Emily, Sookie and Jackson sat chatting amicably.

Lorelai looked up and said, "Man, leave you alone for two minutes and you're picking up other girls. Literally."

"This one doesn't talk as much as you do," Luke said as he dropped into the chair next to her and rearranged Martha on his lap. He leaned into whisper loudly, "You wanna be my girl?"

"Daddy's!" Martha answered, pointing to Jackson.

"I win again!" Jackson crowed. "Face it, Luke, you're no match for the power that is Jackson Belleville," he taunted as Martha wiggled from Luke's lap. His face lit up as Martha dashed around the table and scrambled up into his lap. "Chicks dig me, right?" he asked his daughter.

"You have one of your own," Lorelai told Luke reassuring as she patted his leg. Her lips quirked as she rubbed it a little, feeling the muscle tense under the thin wool of his suit pants.

"She left me," Luke said as he nodded in the direction of Christopher's table.

"For Gigi, I think. I bet she thinks Gigi looks like Carory," Lorelai said with an understanding smile.

Emily turned and looked over at Christopher's daughter. She pursed her lips slightly and then said, "I suppose she does," as she turned back to the table. "That woman he's with is certainly thin. I wonder if she eats."

"Rowr," Lorelai growled playfully.

"Honestly, Lorelai, I was simply making an observation."

"She looks like Sherry," Lorelai said as she angled her head, trying to get a better look at Christopher's new girlfriend.

"I guess that's his type," Sookie observed with a shrug.

Luke saw Lorelai glance down at her dress self-consciously and his fingers tightened into a fist. A burst of masculine laughter filled the room and he saw that Richard and Christopher were the ones sharing the joke. His eyes met his nephew's and Jess smirked a little, eying the two men across from him meaningfully before returning his gaze to his uncle. Luke unclenched his fist, knowing that whatever was going through Jess' mind at that moment would probably amuse him more than whatever clever anecdote Christopher had just shared with his father-in-law.

A tiny blonde with stick straight pigtails appeared at his side and Luke smiled as she gestured for him to lean down. "Doooula," he groaned as she tugged on his arm. She whispered something into his ear and Luke bit back a smile. He ran a hand over one pigtail and then gave it a light tug as he asked, "Did Aunt Lorelai teach you that?"

When the little girl nodded enthusiastically, he turned back to the table and asked, "Is everyone ready for dessert?"

"Cake!" Martha cried happily.

"Silly question," Lorelai said with a sad shake of her head.

Luke pointed to her as he stood up and said, "Stop sending your minions to do your dirty work." He looked around the diner and spotted Davy, Josh and Jake playing in a corner with the collection of Matchbox cars he now kept tucked under the counter. "I'll start some more coffee," he promised as he bent down and dropped a kiss to the top of Lorelai's head.

Emily took another sip of her wine and then said, "I'll help you," as she placed her glass on the table and stood up.

"There's no need," Luke said as he tried to wave her back into her chair.

"Nonsense. I can at least get the plates and forks ready," Emily retorted as she lifted her chin stubbornly.

"Thank you," Luke said as he turned toward the kitchen, knowing full well that his mother-in-law would follow.

Emily hovered just inside the doorway, watching as Luke collected a stack of small plates and a rack of silverware. "Pot roast in the diner. Reminds me of another rehearsal dinner that I've gone to," she commented mildly.

"Oh yeah?" Luke asked, trying to keep his smile from giving him away.

"Yes, the food was delicious, the company was a little rambunctious, just like it is tonight, and the wedding went off without a hitch," she reported as she lifted the rack of silverware.

"That's good."

"I'm only hoping that my granddaughter is just as happy in her marriage as that couple is," Emily said with a nod as she turned to carry the silverware out to the counter.

There was another burst of deep laughter, and then she reappeared. A wan smile curved her lips as her eyes met Luke's over a stack of plates. "Christopher always was a charming boy." When Luke grunted in response, Emily gathered half of the plate from his hands and said, "I would never have trusted him with my apple tart recipe, though."

"Thank you," Luke said with a chuckle as he followed her out to the counter.

"He's like a butterfly, he can never light for long," she murmured as she observed Christopher's animated discussion with Richard. Her eyes swept to Jess as he lounged back in his chair, his arm draped casually over the back of Rory's. Her granddaughter sat turned in her seat, talking animatedly with Lane, Paris and Liz. Beside them, the strange man Luke's sister had married bounced a baby seat with his foot and scowled in concentration at an Etch-a-Sketch. Emily smiled as she turned back to Luke and said, "There's something about a man who doesn't feel the need to say much."

"I'm fine, Emily," Luke assured her gruffly as he turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Oh, I know that you are," she said as she followed him. "Christopher is no threat to you, at least, not as far as Lorelai and Rory are concerned."

"He's no threat to me at all," Luke insisted as he pulled two pies from the refrigerator and held them out for her to take.

"That's right. Christopher is a novelty. A butterfly that lights for a moment and dazzles you with his fluttering wings," Emily said as she stood in front of him, balancing a pie on each hand. Her lips twisted into a smirk as she looked up at him and whispered, "Don't look too closely, or you'll see that he's nothing but a moth."

Luke snorted, and then a rumble of laughter erupted from deep inside of him. Emily inclined her head slightly, unable to restrain her smile as the sound of Luke's laughter bounced off of the walls. "Get the cake. I'm sure the children are all ready for dessert," she said as she turned toward the dining room.

Thirty minutes later, they sat sipping coffee, tea and wine as they relaxed into their chairs. Carly shifted on Luke's lap, repositioning Carory in hers, and pressing her head against his shoulder as her eyes drooped. He brushed a kiss over her curls and then gently removed the pink barrette that dangled from them. He tucked the plastic clip carefully into his shirt pocket, and then reached for his tea. Chairs had been pushed back and the table rearranged again, allowing the conversation to flow from group to group more easily.

Christopher the bottle on the table into wine glass and then sat back, draping his arm around his date, Julia, as he turned and toasted Rory. "Well, kiddo, it was a good night, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, very," Rory agreed.

"I have to tell you, I was a little wary of the whole pot roast in a diner idea, what with all the hoopla this wedding planning has been," Christopher chuckled.

"Hoopla? There's been no hoopla," Lorelai said, bristling.

"I just mean all the planning and talking and stuff," Christopher said dismissively.

"I'll open another bottle of wine," Luke said as carefully lifted Carly from his lap and transferred her to Richard.

"I'll get it," Jess said as he jumped up.

"I've got it," Luke grumbled as he headed for the kitchen. Jess shrugged at Rory, and then followed Luke.

"What the hell does he know about planning and talking and stuff?" Luke hissed as soon as Jess stepped into the kitchen.

"No shit."

"Every night, dresses and flowers and place cards," Luke said as he jabbed the corkscrew violently into the neck of the bottle.

"Music and vows and mints. Who gives a damn about mints?" Jess agreed with a nod.

"I just want to wipe that smug smile off his face. What the hell does he have to be smug about? I should be the smug one. Or you," Luke added as he twisted the cork screw angrily.

"I think I'm supposed to be the smug one tonight," Jess said sardonically. He reached out and yanked the bottle from Luke's hands. "You're gonna break it." Steadily he worked the screw the rest of the way into the cork and then began to pull. "He's smug because he's sitting on a pile of money."

"Inherited money," Luke said derisively.

"Spends the same," Jess said, frowning as he worked the cork free.

"So, what? He can buy and sell us all now? Big deal?"

"He thinks so. Rory and I are considering taking him up on the castle in Ireland," Jess murmured as he pulled the cork from the bottle and set it on the counter.

"What?"

"Joking," Jess said as he held up one hand to head off the rant. "It's a joke. He's a joke."

"I hate that guy," Luke muttered as he ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He doesn't have a very large fan club."

"One more comment about my diner," Luke threatened, holding up one finger for emphasis.

Jess nodded his understanding and said, "One more and you can use another finger."

Luke smirked and slowly lowered his hand. "I'm trying not to let him get to me, but that guy, he gets to me," he admitted in a low voice.

"He'll be gone after tomorrow," Jess promised. He looked down at the bottle of wine in his hand and then back up at Luke. "You get to him too, you know. He's so jealous he can't even see straight."

"Yeah, right," Luke said as he planted his hands on the counter and dropped his head, stretching the tense muscles in his neck and back.

Jess shook his head and said, "You know he is. You have everything that money can't buy." With that, he turned and walked back toward the dining room.

****

Luke's jacket flapped open in the cool evening breeze as they walked slowly toward home. Carly sighed in his arms, pressing her face into his neck and warming his skin with her soft, moist breaths. "Can you get the doll?" Luke asked Lorelai, nodding toward his chest.

Lorelai smiled and gently dislodged Carory from between their bodies where her head was pressed into Luke's sternum. "There you go."

"Thank you," Luke said as he adjusted Carly's limp weight in his arms. He watched as Rory walked ahead of them, the twins dancing around her as they talked animatedly, fully riding the wave of their second wind.

"You did good tonight, Babe," Lorelai said quietly.

"Not really."

"You did. You didn't punch him, or gut him with one of your kitchen knives, or use a table to wipe the smirk off his face," she said encouragingly, hugging Carory to her own chest tightly.

Luke smiled as he glanced over at her. "I wanted to," he admitted.

"I know. That's why you were good," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Man, she's getting heavy," Luke groaned.

"And you'll still be trying to carry her," Lorelai said knowingly.

"How are you doing?" he asked gently.

Lorelai gave him a sad smile and then nodded to the trio in front of them. "I used to carry her like that."

"I know."

"Broke my heart when she wouldn't let me anymore, but sometimes if they're a little sad, or sleepy enough, they'll let you." Luke nodded and Lorelai reached for his arm, slipping her hand under it and holding onto him lightly. "She was so tiny. I spent hours looking at her little fingers and toes." She smiled up at him and said, "You remember those days."

"I do."

"It was just me and Rory against the world," she said softly. "She was mine and I was hers."

"Still that way," Luke said gently.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, not like that. I mean, it still is in a way, but now it's you and me, and Rory and Jess."

Luke nodded his understanding. He took a deep breath and then said, "Well, at least we don't have to do the whole, 'Who's spending the holidays with which family' thing."

"This is true."

"Unless Jess develops a sudden desire to spend more quality time with T.J.," he added with a smirk.

"Okay, I have to tell you something," Lorelai said as she turned to look at him solemnly.

Luke's eyes were cautious as he asked, "What?"

"That portrait T.J. did of my mother? It was dead on," she giggled.

Luke chuckled and said, "It did look amazingly like Emily."

"Did you see her face when she saw it?"

"I did."

"I thought she was having a stroke," Lorelai crowed.

"I imagine that your mother has never had her likeness captured on an Etch-a-Sketch before."

"I could have throttled Gigi for shaking it up," Lorelai said with a sad shake of her head.

"Yes, that would have been a priceless family heirloom," Luke said dryly.

"I would have bought T.J. ten new Etch-a-Sketches just to have that one."

Luke stopped just as they turned up their walk. "Hey, Lorelai?"

"Hey, Luke?" she answered as she stopped and turned back to him.

"I'd buy you a castle in Ireland if you really wanted one. I'd probably have to sell a kidney or something, but I'd do it."

"Babe, I love your kidneys just where they are, okay?" When he continued to stare at her, Lorelai cocked her head and said, "It's cold and damp in Ireland, and castles aren't known for their central heating. But if I get a wild urge, I'll let you know."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Luke nodded and began to follow her up the walk as Rory and the boys stumbled into the foyer. "Upstairs!" Luke called after them.

Lorelai paused on the top step, letting Luke precede her into the house with their baby in his arms. "Christopher has god awful taste in jewelry," she commented as she followed him.

Luke snorted and said, "No kidding."

"At least, I'm blaming him for that cheesy necklace she was wearing. A flight attendant? Really? Can you get to be more of a cliché?" she rambled as she trailed him into the house.

"I'm not sure that he knows her last name," Luke commented.

"Behave," Rory admonished them gently.

Lorelai and Luke both turned and stared at her, caught. "Uh, sorry," Luke said gruffly. "I'll go…" he told Lorelai, nodding to the sleeping girl that clung to him like a monkey.

"Sorry, Sweets," Lorelai murmured as they turned to watch him go.

Rory turned back to her mother and said, "He knows her last name, he just doesn't know how to spell it right."

"What?"

Rory jerked her head toward the back of the house and said, "Come on, I need you to help me redo a place card and the seating chart."

"No way! Did he really spell it wrong?" Lorelai gasped as she trotted after Rory.

****

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Why doesn't Rory call you Daddy?" Josh asked.

"Rory has another daddy. Gigi's daddy is Rory's daddy," Luke explained as he pulled the blankets up to Josh's chin, knowing that they would stay put, unlike Jake and Carly's.

"But you are her daddy, Rory said so," Jake argued from his bed.

"I'm her step-father. Kind of like her dad, but not really her dad," Luke answered, unsure of how to explain.

"Uncle Teej isn't Jess' daddy," Josh said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"No, and I bet Jess is happy about that," Luke chuckled.

"I like Uncle Teej, he's funny," Jake said as he flopped back onto his pillow.

"T.J.'s a good guy," Luke admitted grudgingly.

"Doula farts a lot," Josh reported.

"Hey," Luke reprimanded gently.

"She does," Jake said in defense of his brother. "She farts all the time."

"Hush. Lay down," Luke ordered softly. "Poor kid. Aunt Liz isn't the best cook in the world."

"Rory's daddy is funny," Josh commented as Luke smoothed the boy's hair back from his face.

"Not as funny as Daddy," Jake said quickly.

"Nobody's as funny as Daddy," Josh agreed sleepily.

Luke chuckled. "Thanks. I'll be here to entertain you for a long time."

"Mommy is funny too," Josh murmured.

"Mommy is very funny," Luke agreed quietly.

"Rory's new mommy is pretty," Josh said as he blinked blearily, fighting off sleep.

Luke sucked in a breath and then said, "Shh. Rory doesn't have a new mommy. Mommy is always Rory's mommy. Forever."

"She's pretty," Josh insisted.

"Not as pretty as Mommy," Jake argued.

"No," Josh and Luke answered in unison.

They shared a smile and then Luke ran his fingertips gently over Josh's cheek. "Go to sleep, ladies man," he whispered. Josh closed his eyes, and Luke smiled down at him. "We have to get up and wear our monkey suits tomorrow."

"Penguins," Jake corrected.

Luke leaned forward and kissed Josh's forehead. "Penguin suits," he amended as he pushed up off of the edge of Josh's bed.

"Daddy?" Josh rasped.

"Yeah, Bud?"

"You're my daddy, right?"

"Without a doubt," Luke answered as he leaned down and looked into Josh's drowsy eyes. "You, Jake and Carly are all mine."

"And Mommy's," Jake piped up.

"Mine and Mommy's," Luke said with a nod. "Go to sleep, we're making pancakes in the morning."

"'Kay," Josh mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

Luke stalked over to Jake's bed and looked down at him with his hands on his hips. When Jake's blinked up at him, obviously wide awake, Luke sighed and said, "Shove over."

He settled onto the bed, tucking his arm under his head. Jake raised his arm and propped his head up, a mirror image of his father. Luke glanced over at him, his lips quirking at the corners. "How's it goin'?" he drawled in a low voice.

Jake shrugged and turned his head to look at Luke. "Do you wish you were Rory's daddy?" he whispered.

Luke's eyebrows shot up as he ran his hand over his stomach, fidgeting with a button on his now wrinkled blue shirt. "I guess, a little," he admitted quietly. "I didn't know Mommy when Rory was born. I didn't meet them until Rory was almost two times your age," he explained.

Jake nodded, having heard the story before, but absorbing the information anew. They lay quietly for a while, each turning to stare up at the glow in the dark stars Lorelai had scattered across the ceiling. "Do you wish you were Rory's daddy and not ours?" Jake whispered.

"Oh God, no," Luke said a little too loudly. Josh snuffled softly and rolled over, burrowing into his pillow as Jake turned to look at his father once more. "Jake, no," Luke said softly. He rolled onto his side and ran his hand over Jake's wavy curls. "The day you guys were born, I can't even tell you," he whispered hoarsely. "I was always meant to be your dad. I didn't know that until I held you, but the minute I did, I knew it."

Jake's smile, so much like his father's, was slow to come. Luke basked in the warmth radiating from Jake's bright eyes. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I know," Jake answered, his eyes twinkling with his mother's humor.

"Why are you so mean to the old man?" Luke teased gruffly.

"Love you too," Jake said softly.

"Thank you," Luke pretended to huff as he turned his head to look up at the ceiling again. "Big day tomorrow," he said quietly.

Jake shrugged and looked up too. "Big dipper," he whispered as he pointed a little to Luke's left.

Luke smirked, knowing that Lorelai had purposefully avoided forming any of the usual constellations, preferring that the boys create their own. He shook his head and said, "That's the little ladle."

Jake frowned up at the ceiling and said, "It's not in my book."

"New one," Luke answered easily.

"You made it up," Jake accused.

Luke nodded and then straightened his arm, gathering Jake onto his shoulder. "Yep. Your turn," he whispered into his son's ear. Jake blinked up at the stars plastered above them and then traced a pattern with his pointed finger. "What's that called?"

"Rover," Jake answered with a grin.

Luke rolled his eyes and then pointed up to the ceiling himself. Jake followed his father's finger as Luke drew the letters, 'N and O' in the stars. "That's the constellation, 'Nevergonnahappen'," he explained in an authoritative manner.

Jake giggled. "Uh huh."

"Hush," Luke whispered as he pressed Jake's head back to his shoulder. They blinked up at the stars above and fell silent as Jake cuddled into Luke's side.

****

"That is a boatload of consonants," Lorelai said under her breath as she carefully lettered a new place card.

"I can't really blame Dad for misspelling it," Rory said as she slipped a newly written card into the seating chart.

"No," Lorelai said softly as she blew on the card to dry the ink. "She's pretty."

"Yeah. She's actually very nice," Rory said cautiously.

"I'm sure she is. Your dad is a nice guy," she added with a shrug.

"She's a grad student," Rory told her.

"I thought she was a flight attendant," Lorelai said as she handed over the place card.

"She is. I think she works her classes around her job or vise versa."

"How old is she?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"She's a few years old than me, I think," Rory said with a frown.

"Yikes."

Rory wrinkled her nose and said, "Weird, huh?"

"Ya think?"

"Well, it's not like Dad is ancient," Rory said, jumping to Christopher's defense.

Lorelai held up her hands in mock surrender. "Wait until I tell Luke I'm trading him in for a twenty-something."

Rory snorted and said, "I doubt he'd approve."

Lorelai laughed and said in a low voice, "I doubt I have the energy to keep up with a guy that much younger. Next to Luke, I look like the Energizer Bunny."

"Now I know your secret," Rory teased.

"Sure you don't want to wait a decade or two, get yourself a young one?"

Rory smiled as she closed the wedding planning book Lorelai would hand over to the Dragonfly's staff in the morning. "I like the one I have."

Lorelai grinned as she leaned onto the table. "Did you try it on today?"

Rory's smile grew and a pink blush tinged her cheeks. "This morning," she confessed.

"And?"

"It's still perfect."

"You look so beautiful in it," Lorelai said softly. "My baby."

Their eyes met across the corner of the big wooden table. "My hero," Rory answered.

Lorelai pressed her lips together and blinked back tears. "Too soon for this," she said as she blew out a breath.

"Yeah, save it for tomorrow," Rory said with a nod.

Lorelai smiled as she said, "I plan to distract myself tomorrow by holding Luke together."

"You think he'll cry?" Rory said with a wicked smile.

"Oh, he'll cry," Lorelai said with a firm nod. "It may not be when the rest of us do, and we may not see it, but he'll cry."

"If a tree falls in the forest?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"Something like that," Lorelai said as she stood up from her chair and smoothed a hand over the skirt of her dress. "I need to go up and say goodnight."

Rory nodded and said, "I'm going to try to take a warm bath and go to sleep."

"Think it'll work?"

"Probably not, but it's worth a try," Rory said with a wry smile.

"I hear tell of pancakes," Lorelai told her.

"There's a reason to go to sleep just for morning to get here sooner," Rory said affectionately.

"That's my girl."

"Mom?" Rory called after her as she stood up from the table.

When Lorelai turned back, the tears that had threatened moments earlier trailed down her cheeks. She pressed her hands to her stomach as she stared at her grown daughter. "Rory," she said softly.

Rory crossed the room and threw herself into her mother's arms. Lorelai hugged her tightly, pressing her lips to her baby's silky hair. "Do you love him?" she whispered. "Do you love him like crazy, kid?"

"I do," Rory answered in a muffled voice.

"How do you feel? Are you nervous?" Lorelai asked as Rory pulled back to look up at her.

"Only about tripping over my feet," Rory said honestly.

"I shortened the hem a little in front. Your feet will be fine," Lorelai said as she gently brushed Rory's hair back from her face. "Grandpa would never let you fall."

"I know."

"You're not scared?" Lorelai asked probingly.

"Excited."

"You'll be fine." Lorelai gave Rory a watery smile as she released her. "I have to go up. Jake has probably put Luke to sleep by now."

"He picked a song," Rory told her.

"Yeah?"

"An old song," Rory said with a nod.

"He's good at those."

"An old Randy Newman song," Rory said doubtfully.

"Randy Newman? As in 'Short People' Randy Newman?" Lorelai asked, incredulous.

"Well, Lane says he wrote it. The CD Luke gave her was by a guy named Kenny Rankin."

"Hmm. I don't know it," Lorelai said with a frown. "Where does he get this stuff?"

"He's your husband," Rory said with a shrug.

"Did your dad pick one?"

Rory grimaced and said, "Daddy's Little Girl."

"Ah, the old standby," Lorelai said with a nod. "At least he didn't go with the butterflies."

"Yes, thank you," Rory said with a laugh. "Night, Mom."

"Night, kid," Lorelai said with a small smile. She backed toward the stairs, her eyes fixed on Rory until she bumped into the banister. "Pancakes in the morning," she said softly, and then fled up the stairs.

Lorelai wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands and glanced into their bedroom as she passed the open door, knowing it would be empty. She slipped into the boys' room and peered down into Jake's bed. She smiled as she found Jake curled up under Luke's arm, wide awake as his father snored softly.

"Hey," she whispered. "You knock him out?"

"Yep."

"That's my Jaluke," Lorelai said softly as she knelt beside the bed. She kissed Luke on the cheek and whispered, "You staying here?" in his ear.

"Huh uh," Luke groaned as his eyes twitched and then fluttered open. He smacked his lips and then wet them. "I'm awake."

"Sure you are," Lorelai said quietly. "Trade me places."

Luke inhaled deeply and then turned his head to look at Jake. "Night," he said hoarsely.

"Night," Jake whispered back.

With a groan, Luke pulled himself up. "You lock up?" he asked her.

Lorelai shook her head. "Came up to check on you."

"I'll take care of it," Luke said as he rolled up onto his feet. "Go to sleep," he said to Jake.

Lorelai snorted as she stretched out in Luke's spot. "No one has to tell him that twice, huh?" she asked Jake. She looked over at Jake and said, "Give a girl a cuddle, huh? I have to go to bed soon."

Luke shuffled tiredly down the hallway, paused in their doorway, and kicked off his black wingtips. He padded across the hall and into Carly's room. With a resigned sigh, he untwisted her nightgown from her legs and pulled the covers back up over her. "Humor me, okay?" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

He picked up the clothes strewn across the floor and then tucked Carory carefully under the covers too. "Night, Pea," he whispered as he pulled the door partially closed behind him.

Luke carried the armload of clothes down the steps and turned toward the front door. After checking the locks, he turned out the lights in the living room and then made his way slowly into the kitchen. He dropped the laundry on top of the closed washing machine and then started putting the kitchen to rights in preparation for the next morning. After rinsing the dishes that had accumulated in the sink into the dishwasher, Luke wiped down the counters, thinking about the boys' questions. He folded the towel and draped it over the edge of the sink before opening a cabinet and reaching for a tall glass.

Rory heard him moving about the kitchen as she carried her book into her bathroom. She paused in the doorway and then placed the book on the edge of the tub. She heard the telltale sound of ice cubes dropping against glass and glanced down at the lipstick patterned pajamas she wore. Opening her bedroom door quietly, she stepped past the washer and dryer and poked her head around the corner. Three more cubes of ice dropped into his glass before Luke pulled it away from the dispenser.

Rory frowned and asked, "What happened to your water thingy?"

Luke's head jerked up, and he smiled wanly. "There was a kind of a wrestling match and it got knocked off the nightstand."

"Ah," Rory said with an understanding nod. "Who got grounded?"

"I got my phone privileges back last week," he answered with a smirk. "You ready for bed?"

Rory jerked a thumb toward her room and said, "Gonna take a bath. Read for a while."

Luke nodded. "Good idea. Try to relax."

"Dinner was perfect," she said with a grateful smile.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Mom says I'm a copy cat."

"You guys tend to like the same stuff."

"We do," Rory agreed as she stepped out of the doorway. She stopped a couple of feet away from him and said, "I hope that you know that I know it should have been you."

"What?"

"Tomorrow. Grandpa's okay with being the middleman, though."

"Oh," Luke said as he ducked his head, pleasure flushing his cheeks. "Yeah, he's good."

Rory nodded once and then closed the distance between them. She kissed him softly on the cheek and then whispered, "I love you, Luke." When his eyes met hers, she shrugged and said, "I guess Mom and I also love the same stuff."

"Me too," he said in a gravelly voice. "I love you too," he managed to say at last.

Rory nodded and gave him an impish smile as she backed toward her room. "Well, now you know that I know that you know," she teased, gesturing between them.

"Goodnight, Rory," he said quietly.

"Night, Luke," she said with a happy smile, and then disappeared into her room.

Luke stood in the kitchen clutching his glass of ice tightly in his hand. With a short nod, he turned and walked from the room purposefully, flicking the light switch as he passed. He followed the sliver of light shining from the hall up the stairs and heard the water running in their bathroom. He placed the glass carefully on his nightstand and then crossed the room.

Lorelai looked up as she lifted her toothpaste laden brush and said, "Hi," before popping it into her mouth.

Luke stared at her intently as she began scrubbing her teeth, brushing too vigorously, as usual. Lorelai looked at him questioningly as he stepped into the room and covered her hand with his, stilling it.

"Wha?" she asked, sucking the foam back into her mouth.

"It's been a few years, and things have changed a lot. I know I don't tell you this enough, but I would do it all over again, Lorelai. I'd marry you tomorrow. Hell, I'd marry you tonight," he said in a deep throaty voice.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she sucked lightly on the toothbrush, trying not to drool all over his hand. She grunted and then wiggled her fingers to make him loosen his grip. Luke lowered his hand and watched as she bent at the waist and spit into the sink. She cupped water in her palm and rinsed her mouth before straightening up. Their eyes met, and she launched herself at him, her wet lips sliding over his as her damp fingers curled into the back of his hair. She pulled back and wiped his wet chin with her dry fingers. She smiled lovingly as she looked into his deep blue eyes. "Next time you want to propose all over again, do you think you can let me spit first?"

"I do." he answered, pulling her flush against him.

"Good." Lorelai kissed him again and then whispered, "I do too."


	30. Dos and Don'ts

**Dos and Don'ts**

Luke cracked one eye open, trying to figure out what the weight pressing on his chest was. Something tickled his nose, and when he moved his arm to brush it away, he heard a soft sigh followed almost immediately by a not so delicate snore. He smiled as he opened the other eye and tucked his chin to his chest and spotted Lorelai sprawled across his chest, dead to the world. He blew at the wayward curl that tormented him, and then smoothed it back down into the tangled nest of dark hair plastered against him. He blinked as he licked his lips and then grimaced; realizing that he had never made it to the bathroom to brush his teeth the night before. The putrid aftertaste of the previous night's beer and wine coated his tongue as he drew in a shallow breath. Closing his eyes again, he allowed himself one more minute of feeling Lorelai's bare body pressed against his, and then turned to look at the clock.

He sighed heavily as he read the time, knowing that Josh was probably wide awake and waiting for the rest of the house to stir. Slowly he rolled toward Lorelai, gently depositing her limp body on her side of the bed and then brushing a kiss to her forehead as he slid out from under her. She stirred and grumbled her discontent, and then promptly burrowed into her pillow, dismissing him altogether. Luke shuffled into the bathroom and turned on the water, peering into the mirror above the sink as he held his toothbrush under the faucet. He gave his teeth and tongue the scrubbing of his life; than glanced down at his naked body. Turning from the sink he opened the shower door and turned on the taps, letting the water run for a moment before he stepped inside. Five minutes later, his hair still damp but neatly combed, he walked back into the bedroom with a more purposeful stride.

He dressed quickly and efficiently, donning the same uniform as any other day. He tucked his t-shirt tightly into the faded jeans he had pulled from a hanger and then slid his arms into a red and blue plaid flannel, letting the shirt hang open as he walked from the room barefooted. He took two steps and then quickly backed up. Reaching for their doorknob he pressed the lock before pulling the door closed behind him, effectively locking Lorelai's naked body away from stray children looking for a snuggle and husbands who may be all too tempted to crawl back into bed.

He walked silently down to the boys' room and stepped to the end of Josh's bed. Luke peered down to find him wide awake; playing the handheld fishing game that Richard had bought for him. "Hey," he whispered.

Josh looked up, his eyes lighting as he saw that he finally had company. "Hi," he whispered back.

Luke jerked his head toward the door, and began to back away. Josh scrambled from the bed and tugged the bottom of his pajama top down as he followed. Luke stepped aside in the doorway, covering Josh's wavy curls with his hand as they walked quietly down the hallway. Luke squeezed gently, signaling for Josh to slow up as he paused at Carly's door. The boy smothered a sigh as his father poked his head into the room and saw that she was still sleeping.

"You're in the clear," Luke said in a low soft voice, a wry smile twisting his lips as he saw the relief flutter across Josh's face. He placed his hand back on Josh's hair and guided him toward the stairs. As they walked downstairs, Luke tried to make a mental note to remind Lorelai that both boys were already outgrowing their pajamas, and he had noticed a couple of days ago that Jake's jeans were almost floods. "Weeds. You guys grow like weeds," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Josh asked as he looked up at Luke.

"Nothing," Luke said with a small smile. "Just you and me this morning."

"Yep," Josh answered agreeably.

"We're making pancakes," Luke said as they headed into the kitchen.

"Blueberry?" Josh asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Chocolate chip, I think," Luke answered, smiling as his son's eyes widened.

He moved to the cabinets and began to pull out ingredients as Josh shadowed his every move, close at his heels. To watch them, one would think that their every move was carefully choreographed; but in actuality, it was the long practiced dance of the only two early birds in a house filled with night owls. Luke was pleased by Josh's reaction to his breakfast decree. The boy's reaction reassured him that although their mother had some influence on their eating habits, some things were clearly still a treat reserved for birthdays and other special occasions. He had long suspected that she may be slipping them sips of milky coffee. It had not escaped his notice that Carly had suddenly developed a taste for sugary cereals; Fruit Loops in particular, it seemed. He knew that the boys feigned their mother's abhorrence of green vegetables, but he also knew that, like Lorelai, they would eat them if they were on their plate. They just wanted to complain about it. Loudly.

Josh stood at the counter, his fingers curling around the edge of it as he leaned into his father a bit, rubbing one foot on top of the other. Luke calmly measured and mixed the ingredients together for a double batch, neither commenting on the added weight pressing into his side nor stepping away. This was one of his favorite times of the day. It was one of the few times that Josh was actually quiet. His son's gift for gab had a tendency to remain muted until he was fully fueled by breakfast. Other than the lack of morning chatter, Luke also liked to think that he and Josh had a little something special going with their early morning breakfast preparations. Josh liked spending time in the kitchen. To be fair, all three kids did, but Josh in particular watched with interest as Luke cooked. He occasionally would ask a question, but for the most part, he seemed to prefer observing and absorbing the process.

Luke smiled with satisfaction as he stirred the batter. Deep down, he was pretty sure that Josh could give step-by-step instruction on the preparation of Luke's secret pancake batter. As he tore open a bag of chocolate chips, Luke wondered idly if Josh would tell him is he missed a step. He dumped the chips into the batter and folded them in, making a mental note to put Josh to the test one morning. Josh seemed to have the pancake process timed down to the last stir, because just before Luke opened his mouth to ask, Josh moved to the cabinet next to the stove and began to tug on the heavy stovetop griddle they would use.

Luke quickly moved to relieve him of it, easy lifting it from Josh's struggling grasp and lacing it atop the stove. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Sausage?"

"Bacon," Josh answered.

"Bacon it is," Luke said as he moved to the fridge, sure that Josh would be right behind him. He opened the door and retrieved two packages from the drawer in the center. He walked back to the stove and placed the packages on the counter beside it before turning suddenly and causing Josh to bump right into his hip. "Oh, sorry, I didn't signal," Luke said as Josh rubbed his nose. He picked him up and sat him on the island. "And you were tailgating. You need to stop that or no driver's license for you, ever," he said sternly.

Josh nodded and smiled as he wiggled back on the countertop, adjusting to his new perch. Luke glanced down at the boy's exposed ankles and reached down to wrap his fingers around the delicate bones. "You're too scrawny," he grumbled. "You eat like a horse, too."

"I'm not scrawny, you're scrawny," Josh retorted.

Luke snorted. "I could snap you like a twig. Maybe I should trade you in for something sturdier."

"Nah, you like me," Josh said confidently.

"I do like you," Luke conceded. "You ready for today?"

Josh shrugged indifferently, staring back at Luke with his own deep blue eyes. "Weddings are for girls."

Luke chuckled and said, "Oh yeah? Who told you that?"

"Jess."

"He might feel a little differently about it this afternoon," Luke said smugly. He glanced over at the batter and then stilled, listening for signs of life in the big house. "Speaking of Jess, if you wanted, we could go wake him up and make him pancakes before the girls and Jake wake up. They won't come out for another hour or until they smell bacon."

"Let's go," Josh said as she wiggled toward the edge of the counter to jump down.

"Hang on," Luke said as he caught Josh under his arms and lowered him to the ground. "You knock a tooth out before this wedding and your mom and sister will kill us both." Out of habit and a keen sense of self-preservation, Luke turned and switched on the coffeepot. Then, he jerked his head toward the laundry room and said, "I think I can score some socks and some clothes for you in there. Let's not go upstairs."

"We'll sneak out," Josh whispered with a nod.

Luke began to nod his assent and then caught himself as he suddenly thought of the night Lorelai listed for him all the ways she had sneaked out of her parents' house as a teenager. "No. No sneaking. Ever," he added sternly. "We'll leave a note," he added as he headed for the laundry room. He dug through the laundry stacked in the basket and unearthed some jeans and shirt for Josh as well as a pair of his own socks. They finished dressing in the kitchen, scrawled a quick note on a post it and stuck it to the coffee maker, and then raided the hall closet for discarded shoes. Once they were outfitted, Luke poured some of the batter into a plastic bowl, placed the bacon back in the fridge, figuring that he could snag whatever else he needed on the way through the diner, and they slipped out of the back door.

They crossed to the square in companionable silence. Josh carried the plastic bowl with both hands, pressing the lid down firmly as if he was afraid the precious contents would burst free and deprive his cousin and soon to be brother-in-law of the joys of chocolate chip pancakes. Luke smiled down at him as he scanned the early morning walkers and joggers tracing the perimeter of the square. As they rounded the gazebo, they were almost run over by a woman with a long blonde ponytail. Luke instinctively gripped Josh's shoulder and stepped in front of the boy to take the impact of any possible collision as the woman drew up short.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention," she said too loudly as she pulled the ear buds from her ears.

Luke recognized Christopher's girlfriend, Julia, from the night before and managed a quick smile. "No harm, no foul."

"I get in a kind of a zone," she said with a laugh as she tugged the zipper of her pink hoodie down a bit to reveal the skimpy white tank beneath.

"I know what you mean," Luke said with a nod. He tried valiantly not to notice the way that her high firm breasts were peeking over the top of her tank as she gulped in greedy breaths. When she turned up the volume on her smile, he floundered for some form of polite conversation. "Was everything okay at the inn?"

"Oh, it's very nice, thank you," Julia answered. "I tend to get up early. Christopher is still asleep," she reported.

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, I know how that goes. We were just about to go roust the groom," he added as he gave Josh's shoulder a little squeeze.

Josh stared up at the pretty young woman, clearly enraptured. Julia smiled and said, "Hi, Jake, how are you?"

"Josh," the boy responded automatically, used to correcting people.

When her brow puckered in a frown, Luke chuckled and said, "Yeah, this is Josh," as he ruffled the boy's sleep tousled hair. "Jake is a night owl like his mother, so he won't wake up for another hour or so."

"Sorry, Josh," Julia apologized sweetly. She turned her attention back to Luke and murmured, "I don't know how you tell them apart."

Luke shook his head and said, "Once you get to know them, you realize they don't look that much alike. Most people have to look carefully at first, though."

Julia laughed. "I'll have to take your word for it, but I have to say, I think they both look just like you. All Christopher could talk about last night was how much like Lorelai Carly is," she said with a small hard edged laugh.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, she looks a lot like Lorelai."

"So, you win, you got two like you," Julia said with a tinny little giggle.

"You forget Rory," Luke reminded with a smirk.

"Oh, well, Rory looks like Christopher. Don't you think Rory looks like Christopher?" she mused.

"I've never seen that," Luke said too quickly. When she looked at him sharply, he shrugged and fought to keep the defensive tone from his voice as he said, "Well, as long as I've known them Lorelai and Rory have always been a unit, so maybe I just see it that way." He glanced down at Josh and stepped aside. "Well, we should get going, we have a wedding to get rolling," he said gruffly.

"Oh, well yeah, I'll just," she said as she gestured to her worn running shoes. "Whew, warm already, huh?" she said as she opened the hoodie the rest of the way and shrugged out of it, exposing a tantalizing expanse of evenly tanned skin.

"June," Luke said as he watched her knot the sweatshirt at her waist. His eyes locked on her toned, bare midriff and an image of Lorelai stretched naked beside the pool in St. John flashed through his brain. Golden skin glistened with a fine sheen of sunscreen and sweat, her dark hair tumbled over the edge of the chaise as she held her arms out, pulling him down to her. _Nineteen days_, he told himself.

Julia's lips curved into a smile as she noted his obvious interest. "Yes, it can be hot," she said in a softly teasing voice.

Startled from his reverie, Luke's eyes flew to hers as his cheeks flushed with color as he wondered as he had spoken his countdown aloud. "Yeah, well… We should, uh, see you later," he stammered. He covered Josh's hair with his hand, palming it as he would a basketball as he propelled his son toward the safety of the diner.

"Yes, you will," Julia replied with a knowing smile.

"Enjoy your run," Luke said hurriedly as he and Josh cut across the grass, taking the most direct route to the other side of the street.

Julia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes appraisingly as father and son hurried away. She glanced at the old storefront that housed the diner that was the man's livelihood, and then turned her attention back to the duo as Luke ushered Josh across the street at a jog. She sighed, appreciating the view as she inserted her ear buds once more. She took a quick lap around the gazebo and wondered idly why anyone would want to stay in a town where everything seemed to be decaying with age. As she turned, she saw Luke hold the diner door open and shoo Josh under his arm and into the diner. She headed back in that direction, her eyes focused on the diner's windows. She saw Luke shake his head and then slide the red and blue flannel from his shoulders and drape it playfully over his son's head as they talked to another man. Julia slowed and then paused as she stepped up onto the curb. She saw him gesture broadly, waving the flannel shirt Josh had yanked from his head. His worn t-shirt stretching taut over what appeared to be an impressive expanse of muscle. She turned her head as she forced herself to trot past the windows, and saw a glimpse of dark ink staining his bicep as he raised one hand to drag it over his face. She saw that bicep flex and felt a surge of lust that left her mouth dry. She could see herself running her hands over that strong chest. She could see pressing her lips to those dark inky spots on his arm. As she wondered idly what kept a man like that in this Podunk town, she didn't see the bearded man in the grey cardigan who had just stepped into her path.

As she untangled her arms and legs from Taylor Doose's Julia's mind was miles away in fantasyland. She murmured all of the right apologies, she complimented the town and its friendliness, but all she could think about was she'd like to get a whole lot friendlier with one of its residents in particular. She exchanged inane conversation with the man she had plowed into as she stole quick glances at the diner, wishing she hadn't pulled up short to avoid the earlier collision. Of course, they would have had a chaperone, but that didn't mean that a few well placed touches couldn't escape the notice of a boy who couldn't have been more than seven, she reasoned. As the bearded man who ran the grocery store rambled on about the town's history, Julia managed to nod politely and sneak another peek into the diner. Luke and his shadow had disappeared from view, so with a resigned sigh she turned her attention back to Mr. Doose, and dazzled him with a smile that had cost one of her former boyfriends a penny that was nearly as pretty as her now perfect white teeth.

****

Lorelai stirred when she heard the back door close and rolled onto her side, reaching for Luke. When she felt the now cool sheets, she sighed, but was not surprised. Gathering his pillow to her, she buried her nose in it, breathing deeply and hoping to lull herself back to sleep wrapped in the comfort of his scent. Five minutes later, her stomach rumbled loudly and she gave up the fight. She collected her pajamas from the floor and carried them into the bathroom with her. After dressing and brushing her teeth, she shuffled back into the bedroom, still trying to force her eyes open. She smiled when she heard the click of the lock, wondering if he was trying to lock the others out or lock her in. "I love my Neanderthal man," she murmured as she peeked into Carly's room. When she neither heard nor saw anyone stirring, she slipped down the stairs and padded into the kitchen.

She eyed the coffee pot longingly and then turned toward Rory's door, feeling a slightly stronger pull. Lorelai pinched her nose, determined not to inhale the tempting scent of coffee and nutmeg that that called to her like a siren's song, and hurried to Rory's door. She turned the knob silently, and poked her head into the room much as she had moments before with her younger daughter. She blinked into the dim light that filtered in from the single window in the room and saw Rory turned away from the door. Lorelai closed the door soundlessly and watched the stead rise and fall of her baby's breathing. She pressed her lips together, swallowing the ache tightening in her throat as she approached the bed and slipped stealthily under the covers.

Rory rolled over as Lorelai settled onto the pillow and smiled, clearly awake for some time. "Hi," she whispered in a rusty voice.

"Hi," Lorelai answered simply as she stared into eyes so much like her own. "Happy wedding day."

"Thank you," Rory said softly.

Lorelai smiled, knowing that the gratitude wasn't simply for her good wishes. She rolled onto her back and stretched out one arm, gathering Rory close as she immediately snuggled into the mother's shoulder. Lorelai stroked her daughter's silky hair. "You'll be forced to watch sports," she whispered.

Rory smirked and said, "No, I won't. I'll be forced to watch the motorcycle show."

"Ah," Lorelai said with a nod. "They do make some cool bikes," she conceded.

"Yeah."

Lorelai kissed the crown of Rory's head and then whispered, "I feel like I should have some words of wisdom…"

"I feel like I should have questions."

"Do you?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"Nope. Not a one. Pretty sad for a reporter," Rory said with a wry smile.

"Did you sleep?"

"A little."

"Scared? Nervous?"

"Excited."

"I suppose we don't really need to have 'The Talk', do we?" Lorelai mused. "Do I need to explain your marital duties?"

Rory smiled and said, "No." They lay quietly for a moment and then she added, "I will never wash red socks with the whites."

"Good girl," Lorelai said with a grin. "Remember, just pick a spot on the ceiling and stare at it. It'll be over before you know it."

"Mom," Rory groaned, trying to move away.

Lorelai tightened her arm around Rory's shoulders and held her firm. "It's your duty as a good wife, Rory," she intoned solemnly. "We must endure these things."

"I will submit to his will," Rory promised, trying to suppress a giggle.

"And you must remember to fight ring around the collar," Lorelai said sagely.

"I'll Whisk it away."

"And if you use Brim instant coffee, he'll always ask for a second cup."

"Noted." Rory snuggled in a little closer and said, "I suppose we should get up and start soaking our nails in Palmolive."

"Stay here. Just a little bit more," Lorelai said softly. She smiled as Rory nodded slightly and relaxed against her. She closed her eyes and within moments, Lorelai's breathing matched Rory's. _Or was it the other way around?_ she wondered as she heard Rory snort softly as she inhaled. _Doesn't matter,_ she decided as they drifted off to sleep.

****

Josh scampered up the old wooden steps, using his free hand to pull himself faster and faster along the rail. Luke trudged slowly behind him, already sweating in the humid air. Without bothering to knock, Josh burst into the apartment he knew mainly as his and Jake's secret clubhouse and stopped short when he spotted Jess sitting at the small round table, a spoonful of Frosted Flakes halfway to his mouth.

"We brought you pancakes!" Josh announced proudly.

"Good morning to you, too. Thanks for the knock," Jess said dryly. He stood up and hiked up his hula girl patterned boxers, shooting Luke a look as he shuffled toward his old bedroom.

"Sorry, they're used to having the run of the place. At least we've trained them not to run into Rory's room anymore," Luke called after his nephew.

Jess stepped into a pair of pajama pants and yanked a t-shirt from his bag. He slid it over his head and said, "Didn't know I was giving a peep show this morning. Thought it was this afternoon that I'd have to deal with everyone gawking at me."

"Well, at least you're pretty," Luke said with a smirk as he moved into the kitchen and started rummaging through the leftover pots and pans in the cabinet.

"I'm so happy that you find me attractive," Jess said dryly. He walked back over to the table and gestured to the bowl as he asked Josh, "I have Tony the tiger, what makes you think I want pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip," Josh said enticingly as he waggled the bowl full of batter for Jess to see.

"Oh, well, you didn't say that," Jess answered as he picked up the bowl and wolfed down the rest of the cereal. He watched as Luke heated an ancient skillet and rummaged through a drawer for a spatula. "You know, I could have just gotten breakfast down in the hot box."

"Air conditioner is out," Luke muttered.

"Yeah, I noticed," Jess said as he gestured to the open windows.

"Was it out last night?"

"Yep."

"You should have called me," Luke chastised.

"It was late. It was cool enough with the windows open," Jess said with a shrug.

"I would have told Caesar not to open. The grill and the fryers are on and it's insanely hot in there," Luke said with a shake of his head.

"Anybody in there?"

"Not unless they like to sweat off what they eat right away. I told him to close up and go home and get pretty for Maria Whatever," Luke said with a wave of his hand.

"This one's name is Sue."

"No Maria in there?"

"Nope, he had exhausted the endless stream of his mother's friend's daughters."

"Like a sauna down there. Maybe he'll be all buffed up by the time he picks her up," Luke muttered.

"And yet, you're heating up the stove," Jess said as he dropped down into his chair.

"You have to cook them up there, not in there," Josh told him as he pointed to the stovetop and then the oven.

"No wonder mine never turn out right," Jess said as he nudged Josh's leg with his toes, letting the boy know he was messing with him. "So, is this just for me or are you selling breakfast door-to-door now?"

"Anyone else you know getting married today?" Luke asked gruffly.

"Rory," Jess answered without hesitation.

"Oh, her," Luke said with a sardonic twist of his lips.

"I imagine they aren't up yet."

"They weren't when we left."

"We saw Rory's new mommy," Josh reported cheerfully.

Jess reared back a little as Luke whirled from the stove. "Rory doesn't have a new mommy," Luke said sternly, pinning his son with a piecing look.

"The lady who took her shirt off," Josh said, trying to jog his father's memory.

Jess' eyebrows shot up as he turned to look at Luke. "You got a new one on the stringer?"

"Ha ha. We ran into that Julia girl that Christopher brought. The boys are a little confused about the Rory has two daddy's thing," he mumbled.

"Sounds like an Afterschool Special," Jess chuckled.

"You know, why I'm not Rory's daddy, if I'm theirs," Luke said impatiently.

"Look in a mirror," Jess advised Josh. He leaned in and whispered, "Julia is not and never will be Rory's 'mommy' in any way, and if you use that word, 'mommy' around your mommy about anyone but her, she'll be sad. Got it?" When Josh stared back at him with a puzzled frown, Jess sighed and said, "Just don't ever call her or anyone but your mommy Rory's mommy, okay?"

"But Daddy isn't her daddy," Josh whispered to Jess, shooting Luke a nervous glance.

"I know, it's okay," Jess assured him, glancing up at Luke. "Tell you what, let's just all call her Julia, okay? It's cooler to call her Julia," he added with a nod.

"Julia," Josh whispered, trying the name out.

"He's smitten," Luke commented as he poured two perfect circles of batter into the skillet.

"You think she's pretty, huh?" Jess asked Josh.

Josh nodded and said, "Daddy does too. He liked it when she took her shirt off."

Jess turned back to Luke and asked, "Did you? Did you like it when Julia took her shirt off?"

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Sweatshirt, and I wasn't even paying attention, I was thinking about something else."

"He turned pink like Jake does when he's in trouble," Josh said knowingly.

"You turn pink too," Luke pointed out quickly, causing Josh's cheeks to flush simply by using that stern tone.

"Were you ogling my future mother-in-law, oh future father-in-law?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"Stop, just stop," Luke said as he held up one hand. "My mind was somewhere else and I might have been accidentally staring at her, but I was not ogling her in any way."

"Where was your mind? Do I need to get the street sweepers to pick it up?"

Luke colored again as he turned back to the stove. "I was thinking about Lorelai," he said gruffly.

"Good answer. Stick with that one," Jess advised.

"I was," Luke argued, his voice rising.

"Hey, I believe you," Jess said as he held up his hands in surrender. "Note to self, it's okay to eye other women, just be sure you're thinking about your wife while you do it."

Luke edged the spatula under one of the pancakes and flipped it with a practiced slick of his wrist. "Don't like blondes," he muttered under his breath.

"She's pretty," Josh said; ready to leap to her defense.

"She's pretty," Luke conceded without turning around. "Just not my type."

"Well, you're not hers either, Uncle Luke," Jess assured him with a smirk.

"Good."

"You don't have the kwan," Jess observed.

"Kwan? Like the skater?" Luke asked as plated the pancakes.

"Kwan, like the money. Don't try to tell me that Lorelai doesn't still try to pass _Jerry McGuire_ off as a sports movie."

"Oh, that." Luke opened a cabinet and scowled when he found it almost completely bare. He turned back to Josh and asked, "Would you run down and ask Caesar for some syrup?" as he prepared to pour batter for two more pancakes into the skillet.

The minute Josh darted for the steps, Jess turned back to Luke and asked, "Were you really checking out Mrs. Howell?"

"Mrs. Howell?"

"Lovey? Ritchie Rich's girl? Future trophy wife?" Jess prodded.

"Seriously, she was taking her sweatshirt off, and I got distracted thinking that in three weeks Lorelai and I are gonna be in the islands," Luke rushed to explain.

"Ah."

"I wasn't really looking, looking, but she caught me, uh, looking," Luke confessed.

"Well, I think you're pretty safe. She likes the boys with the big bags of money," Jess said with a sage nod.

"You think?" Luke asked as he turned to Jess, lifting one eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, just listen to her talk. Everything she says is something about where Christopher has taken her, or what he has bought her. She has nothing else to say about him," Jess said with a shrug.

"That sucks," he commented as he flipped the pancakes.

"He's oblivious."

"Someone should warn him."

"Maybe you should, you know, right after you apologize for leering at her,"' Jess suggested.

"I was not leering. I just spaced out," Luke insisted.

"What were you thinking about while you spaced out?" Jess asked with a knowing smile.

"None of your damn business," Luke snapped.

"You leered," Jess stated factually.

"I did not leer."

"If you were thinking about Lorelai, you leered."

"Is that wrong?"

"Not if you were leering at Lorelai," Jess said as Josh burst through the door holding a bottle of syrup.

He plopped it down on the table and then climbed into the chair next to Jess', looking up at Luke expectantly. When Luke deposited the first plate of pancakes in front of Josh, Jess protested, "It's my wedding day."

"He's half Gilmore, do you wanna take the chance?" Luke pointed out as he plated two more perfectly circular pancakes and handed them to Jess. He dug through a drawer until he came up with a pen and an old order pad and then joined them.

"Aren't you eating?" Jess asked as he drowned his pancakes in maple syrup.

"Not that crap," Luke muttered as he started listing ingredients.

Jess watched as Josh systematically plowed his way through his pancakes. "What are you doing?" he asked Luke.

"Writing some stuff down," Luke mumbled.

"Never woulda figured that out on my own," Jess muttered as he shoved a forkful into his mouth.

"Sleep last night?" Luke asked.

"Some."

"Go for a run this morning?"

Jess snorted and said, "Not me, that's you."

Luke smiled as he added two more things to the list and then scanned it quickly to be sure he hadn't left anything off. Finally he tore the scrap from the pad and looked up at Jess.

"Wha?" Jess mumbled through stuffed cheeks when he saw his uncle's solemn expression. He swallowed hard and then asked warily, "You're not gonna try give me your manly pearls of wisdom are you? I've gotta tell you I don't look good in pearls. Diamonds, maybe…"

Luke slid the scrap of paper across the table, but kept his palm flat on top of it, obscuring the writing. "The care and feeding of a Gilmore," he said with a shrug and then pulled his hand away.

Jess looked down and skimmed the pancake batter recipe written in Luke's neat block letters. He opened his mouth the make his usual smart remark, but nothing came to mind. Instead, he clamped it shut as he drew the order ticket closer and anchored it with the salt shaker. Finally, he looked up at Luke, his gaze steady as the silent understanding passed between them. "Thanks. Now I'm all set," he said as he stabbed another forkful of pancake and shoved it into his mouth before he could say anything else.

****

"I'm never going to be able to get into that dress," Rory moaned as Emily's hairdresser flitted around her.

"I should have lined it with lycra," Lorelai said apologetically, watching from the chaise lounge in the corner.

"I can't believe that you could eat a bite. I couldn't even think about food on my wedding day," Emily commented as she inspected the work her make-up artist was doing on Lane. "Very nice," she murmured.

"Think you can make me look less Korean? Just for a day?" Lane asked as the woman smeared lip gloss over her bottom lip.

Rory turned to look, eliciting a frustrated sigh from the hairdresser. "Oh, Lane, you look great!"

"But still Asian, right?" Lane asked with a wince.

"That's why you look great," Rory answered sincerely.

"Yes, you are a treasure trove of exotic beauty," Paris said impatiently as she waved Lane from the chair. She glared up at the woman wielding the lip brush and asked, "Can you try to make me look more Asian? That way I don't completely blend into the wallpaper behind the mother-daughter duo and Cio Cio San, here."

"Does that make Zach Lieutenant Pinkerton?" Lorelai asked Emily.

"If he leaves me hanging and then shows up with another wife, I'll kill him, not myself," Lane muttered as she dropped down on the end of the chaise next to Lorelai.

"You look very pretty. No guy in his right mind would leave you for a frumpy American," Lorelai assured her.

"You hear that Paris? You're safe," Rory said with a snicker.

"Very funny, Gilmore," Paris said snidely. "No offense, Lane, but Zach is so far from my type that I think you're pretty safe."

"I feel so much better," Lane said with a shrug. She turned to Lorelai and added, "Even if I do still look Korean."

"Is your mom coming?" Lorelai asked.

"For the ceremony," Lane said with a nod.

"Aw, she's not staying for body shots?" Lorelai teased.

"When are Luke and Jess getting here?" Lane asked abruptly.

"Uh, they should be here now," Lorelai said as she glanced at the clock.

"I need to talk to Luke," lane murmured to Lorelai in a low voice.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not really. Not a big one, but Brian had some trouble with his song," Lane said softly.

"No Randy?" Lorelai asked, disappointed.

"Yes, Randy; no Kenny Rankin," Lane reported out of the corner of her mouth.

"Can they dance to the Randy version?" Lorelai whispered.

"I hear you whispering," Rory called, not daring to move after being admonished by both the hairdresser and her grandmother.

"We're just talking about how pretty you are," Lorelai said easily. To Lane she asked, "Is it horrible?"

"Actually, no. Kind of an odd choice, but not horrible," Lane said with a thoughtful nod. "I was going to go and tell him."

"Room 2," Lorelai said with a nod.

Lane stood up and looked around for a likely excuse to leave the bridal confines. Spotting an empty water pitcher, she picked it up and said, "I'm going to get some more water. Should I have them send up more coffee?"

"Yes," three generations of Gilmore women answered at once.

Lane giggled and then hurried down the hall to tap on the door to room number two. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard Zach laugh and the rumble of Luke's deep voice growing clearer as he approached. "…pipe down," he growled as he pulled the door open. "Oh, hey Lane, you look nice," he said with a nod.

"You think?" she asked as she gestured to her faded jeans and zip front sweatshirt.

"I mean…" he trailed off as he gestured helplessly to her hair and face. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about your dance. I meant to tell you last night, but I forgot. Brian couldn't find the version of that song that you wanted, but he did get the original," she assured him.

Luke glanced behind him and then stepped out into the hall; his open-necked tuxedo shirt hanging loose over his black pants. He pulled the door closed behind him and asked, "About that song, can I change it?" he asked anxiously.

"Change it? Why?"

"Well, I dunno, it was kind of a weird song, and now, Randy Newman? I have to go home with Lorelai," he added gravely.

"Well, it's different, but I think it's a good song," Lane said quickly.

"Maybe I should go with something more traditional," Luke said worriedly. "What's Christopher using?"

"_Daddy's Little Girl_," Lane reported straight faced.

Luke winced and asked, "Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, I don't want to be that cheesy about it," he grumbled as he rubbed his chin. "Sinatra?"

"Too overdone. Besides, I think Richard wanted Old Blue Eyes."

"Nat King Cole?"

"You could," Lane said with a dismissive shrug.

"Tony Bennett?" Luke tried.

"I like what you picked," Lane said with a stubborn nod.

"You said it was weird."

"No, you did. I said it was different. If you want to be really clichéd, I could have Brian play _Butterfly Kisses_ for you," she said ominously.

Luke chewed the inside of his cheek. "It's a drunk guy calling his girl," he said with a frown.

"You must have had a reason for choosing it," Lane pointed out.

"It just popped into my head," he admitted.

"And something made you think it would be a good song for Rory." Lane glanced back down the hall toward the room where Rory was being prepped and then turned back to Luke. "I have to get water," she told him as she held up the empty pitcher. She looked up at him and said, "You chose something different. Different is good, Luke. Memorable. If you really want to change your mind, have Zach pass it on to Brian, and he'll pick out a standard for you, but I don't think you should."

"You don't?"

"We listened to it a few times. It's a good song, not matter what the circumstances," she said with a shrug. "I have to get back."

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, well, I'll see you later. And thanks," he called as she backed toward the stairs.

"No problem," Lane said as she turned to go.

"How's everything going in there?" he called after her.

There was a loud crash from inside room number 2, and they both froze for a second. "Better than in there," Lane answered and then dashed down the steps.

The door to room 4 opened and Liz stepped out with Carly and Doula in hand. "Oh, hey bro," she said with a grin.

"Uh, hey. Hi," he said, smiling down at the little girls.

"Daddy!" Carly squealed as she wrested her hand from Liz and flew into his legs.

"Hey, Pea," Luke said as he reached down to pry her hands from his tuxedo pants. After a cursory inspection to see if they were sticky, he lifted her into his arms. "Why aren't you getting ready?"

"I think Lorelai wanted to wait until the last possible moment to put her in the dress," Liz said with a nod. "We've been hanging out in here playing while they get ready."

Luke nodded his understanding and then asked, "How are you doing?"

Liz smiled and asked, "This is surreal, isn't it?"

"Totally," Luke answered solemnly.

"I mean, my son is marrying your daughter. This should be against all of the laws of God and man, but here we are," she said with an impish grin.

"Here we are. Let's hear it for the loopholes," Luke said as he kissed Carly on the cheek. Carly leaned back and dramatically wiped his kiss away. Luke gaped at her and asked, "What did I do?" When she giggled and buried her face in his chest, Luke ran his hand over her springy curls. "Don't reject a guy like that, it's too cruel," he admonished. He planted another kiss on her cheek and then lowered her to the floor. "Be good for Aunt Liz."

"She's fine. We're going down to scavenge a snack," Liz said as she took Carly's hand once more.

"Sounds good," Luke said as he squatted down next to Doula. "You still like me, don't you?" he asked gravely as he tapped his cheek. When she kissed his freshly shaven skin, Luke smiled and said, "When the fickle one dumps me, I'm coming after you."

"Some guys have to have all the girls," Liz laughed as she started toward the stairs and then pulled the girls aside to let someone pass. "Later, bro," she called as they headed downstairs.

"Do you have to have all the girls?" Julia asked as she arched one perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

"I'm a big hit with the under five crowd," Luke said gruffly as he stood up.

"Have a harder time with the big girls, huh?" she said sympathetically as she pulled her room key from her pocket.

"Not for a while," Luke said as he turned back to his room.

"I bet," she laughed as she moved past him to room number one.

"I mean, I've been married a while," he stumbled.

"I hear it's a life sentence," she joked, sending him a flirty smile.

"Yep. Almost seven years."

"The seven year itch," Julia laughed.

Luke flashed a nervous smile. "I've, uh, gotta get… Um, see you later," Luke said as he opened the door and quickly slipped into room number 2.

"Count on it," she murmured as she opened the door and found Christopher stretched out on the bed watching TV. "Hiya, handsome," she cooed to him as she closed the door behind her.

****

"Its time, kid," Lorelai said in a breathy voice.

"I won't look at you," Rory answered stubbornly.

"Probably for the best," Lorelai agreed as she watched Paris walk sedately down the aisle. The tent flaps buckled against the warm breeze and the air was scented with flowers and the wax from flickering candles. She saw Lane start toward the far end of the tent and turned her back resolutely on her daughter. "You know, right?" she asked without turning back.

Rory ran her tongue over her freshly glossed lip and then chewed it nervously. "I know, Mom."

"Good," Lorelai managed in a choked voice, causing Richard to squeeze Rory's hand gently. "That's my cue," Lorelai murmured as she saw Lane reach the halfway point.

"I love you, Mom," Rory said as Lorelai took her first step.

Lorelei promptly caught her heel on the runner and stumbled a bit. She turned back to Rory with a sheepish smile and tears glistening in her eyes.

"I love you more than you will ever know, kid. More than you will ever know," she murmured as she turned back to the front, straightened her shoulders and plastered on a bright smile.

Using Luke's answering smile of complete understanding as her beacon, somehow she made it to the front in time to see Miss Patty position Carly and Gigi side by side at the end of the runner. Once the signal was given, both girls started out sedately, strewing pink and white rose petals for their older sister to tread upon. They soaked up the crowd's admiring murmurs and grew more and more bold in their determination to carpet the runner in flower petals, tossing tiny handfuls into the air and watching with delight as they fluttered to the runner amid laughter and indulgent smiles.

As the girls took their respective seats with Emily and Christopher, the twins nudged each other, noting their father's frown and smirking at their little sister. For the fortieth time in five minutes, Jake tucked his fingers into his vest pocket and touched the ring Luke had dropped in there just before the procession began. "It's fine, leave it alone," Luke murmured from the corner of his mouth as he gave both boys a nudge to get them to straighten up.

The music changed and at the back of the tent Richard drew a deep steadying breath. "Ready, my dear?" he asked quietly.

"I'm ready, Grandpa," Rory said as she stretched up onto her toes and pecked a kiss to his cheek.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to give you away after all," Richard said, his eyes brimming with tears as they stepped to the entrance of the tent. He pressed his free hand to the hand tucked firmly under his arm and held her there, just as he had with Lorelai, making sure that every eye was focused on Rory before he gave her hand a pat and took a slow dignified step.

****

Their eyes met and everything else seemed to fall away. Rory was thankful for Richard's arm. Not because she was afraid that she would trip, but because the minute his dark eyes met hers, she wasn't entirely that she could move on her own. She kept him in her sights, silently counting the steps as they drew closer, hardly noticing her family, friends or the beaming smile on Reverend Skinner's face. When Richard kissed her cheek and then gently lifted her hand from his arm, Rory felt a momentary impulse to hang onto him. But then, her hand was in his, and all was right with the world. His velvety brown gaze enveloped her, his adoration written all over his face, even if the only word he managed to utter was, "Hey."

"Hey," she whispered back, her smile widening with warmth.

"We're gonna do this," he said softly, leaning close to her.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's do this," Rory answered as she snapped out of her daze and took it all in for the first time.

She glanced around, noting Luke's proud smile and damp eyes. A glance over her shoulder revealed Paris staring at the reverend with barely contained impatience, as Lane beamed at Rory shifting her bouquet from hand to hand nervously. Finally, she dared a glance at Lorelai, and found her mother smiling broadly. Rory blinked in surprise, as she expected Lorelai to be awash in tears. Instead, Lorelai radiated confidence, nodding encouragingly as she and Jess took a step closer to Reverend Skinner.

****

The minute the happy couple reached the back of the tent, Lorelai and Luke whisked them up the back steps and into the Dragonfly through the kitchen entrance. "Where are we going?" Rory asked, laughing as her mother pulled her along.

"Trust me, kid, you're gonna thank me," Lorelai said as she led them into her private office and gestured to the platter laden with hors d'oeuvers and tiny sandwiches she had asked Sookie to prepare.

Luke nodded with satisfaction as he ushered them into the room. "You have about fifteen minutes before your grandmother comes looking for you."

"Ten, probably," Lorelai corrected with a nod. "I suggested you wolf down what you can now. There's champagne, the good stuff," she said as she pointed to the open bottle chilling in a silver stand.

"Yeah, the nut jobs will be clinking their glasses all night, so you'll get plenty of kissing in, but you won't get to eat," Luke added as he took Lorelai by the elbow and began to gently pull her from the room. "I didn't know if you hated champagne too, so I put beer and some Cokes in the little cooler," Luke told them as he pulled the door closed behind them.

He turned to Lorelai and caught her as she hugged him fiercely. "They did it," she said, her voice muffled as she sniffled against his shoulder.

"They did," he said in a hoarse voice, running one hand soothingly along her spine. Luke kissed her hair, catching a whiff of the tiny flowers tucked into her dark curls. "I love you, Mrs. Danes," he whispered. Lorelai pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes drenched with the tears she had fought back all day. He wiped her cheeks with his thumbs, cradling her face gently with his fingers. "Even if you are a mess."

Lorelai smiled and sniffed. "Don't be silly, you love me because I'm a mess."

"True," he said as he pulled her back into his arms, swaying gently as he held her.

"Dancing again?" she asked with an affectionate laugh.

"Warming up."

"I'm crazy about you, Mr. Danes," Lorelai murmured as she lifted her lips for a kiss.

"And this, is a good thing," he agreed wholeheartedly as he lowered his lips to hers.

****

Rory and Jess stood a foot apart staring at each other wide eyed. "We did it," she said in an awed tone.

"We did it."

"We're married."

"We are married," Jess confirmed.

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"I love you, Rory Gilmore," Jess said with a sly smile.

"Rory Gilmore Mariano," she corrected.

"Mrs. Mariano," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Kiss the bride, Mr. Mariano. Kiss the bride a lot," she ordered.

"I'll mess you up and your grandmother will kill me," Jess said with a laugh.

"I'll deal with Grandma, you deal with me," Rory said as she tugged on the lapel of his jacket.

"Bossy woman," Jess murmured as he brushed his lips teasingly over hers.

"Your bossy woman," Rory answered with a giddy laugh.

"Mine," Jess confirmed with a nod, and then kissed her passionately.

When he pulled away, he ran his hand over her bare arm and said gruffly, "For a minute, I thought you were gonna bolt."

Rory shook her head and said, "No, no bolting. It was just so hard to believe that it was happening. One minute I'm taking ten zillion pictures with Mom and Grandma, and then Carly, Gigi, Lane and Paris. Then the next, Grandpa was walking me down the aisle. I don't think I saw anything but you."

"Yeah, you should have seen Luke trying to wrestle the boys into their tuxes," Jess chuckled.

"And now, it's done. All that time, all that waiting and planning and arguing. It's done and I'm not even sure I was there for it all," she laughed.

"You said 'I do'," he reminded her firmly.

"I did and I do," Rory assured him. "That part I remember."

"Good," Jess answered as he dipped his head to capture her lips again. "You look, uh, wow," he said hoarsely.

"A writer with no words?" she asked archly.

"Nothing is good enough."

"Thank you," she answered primly. Still holding onto his jacket, Rory turned her head and eyed the platter of snacks. "Do you think…"

"I'm starving," Jess said with a nod.

"I got chocolate chip pancakes this morning," Rory said smugly.

Jess snorted and said, "Me too. Two," he added, holding up two fingers.

Rory laughed and said, "I must have had ten, but suddenly I'm ravenous." She reached for a salmon puff and offered it to him.

Jess shook his head, wrinkling his nose as he reached for one of the little sandwiches. "You're not feeding anything to me either," he said tersely.

"Cake," she reminded him.

"The one and only time," he stipulated.

"I should make it count, then," she said with a devilish grin. Rory popped the salmon puff into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. She watched as Jess devoured the tiny sandwich in two bites and then asked, "Beer?"

"I'll take the champagne," he said as he released her. Jess plucked the bottle from the bucket and held it up, nodding for Rory to gather the two flutes on the desk. Instead, she reached for the bottle, and he frowned as she plucked it from his hands, "What are you doing?"

Holding the five hundred dollar bottle of champagne by the neck, Rory lifted it to her lips and took a healthy slug. Jess laughed as she lowered the bottle and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, offering the champagne to him as she grabbed two stuffed mushroom caps and popped them both into her mouth.

"Every inch the lady," he said with a smirk as he lifted the bottle to his lips.

"You should know right off the bat," she said through stuffed cheeks.

Jess plopped the bottle back into the stand and reached for another sandwich. He propped one hip on the desk and pulled her between his legs. "I've known this for years," he told her.

"I didn't want the fancy dress and hairdo to fool you," Rory said with a shrug.

Jess nudged the cooler Luke had left on the floor with his foot and asked, "You want a beer?"

"Nah, I like chugging the bubbly straight from the bottle," Rory said as she perused the tray once more.

"You are a riddle wrapped in an enigma," Jess said with a laugh.

"And this is something unidentifiable wrapped in bacon," she said as she held up another morsel. "Gotta keep you on your toes, we're in this for the long haul, mister," Rory teased as she touched the appetizer to his lips.

Jess sighed at her persistence, and then said, "Yes, we are." He leaned forward, opened his mouth and took whatever it was that she had to offer; knowing he would always would.


	31. Scotch, Scotch, Beer, Champagne

**A/N: Okay, I know this is long overdue. It's also overly long, but so many juicy things go on at weddings, it's hard to resist. Here's part of it, I'll get the rest done as soon as humanly possible. Thanks for your patience!**

**Scotch, Scotch, Beer, Champagne**

Luke ran his hand over her carefully styled curls, barely stirring them in fear of knocking one of the tiny flowers tucked into them loose. "You ready to go back out?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, nodding as she backed out of his embrace, swiping at her wet cheeks.

"Okay?" he asked as he reached up and used the pad of his thumb to chase away a stray tear.

"Am I more of a mess?" she asked as she ran a knuckle under each eye.

"You look amazing."

"Always the smooth answer. You've gotten really good at this," she teased.

"Not hard to do when it's the truth."

"You are so getting lucky tonight," she whispered as she smoothed her hand over his lapel.

"Good to know I can still score," he said with a slow nod.

"You still have it," Lorelai assured him as she adjusted his tie slightly.

"Am I a mess?" he asked with an amused smile. Luke reached up and captured her fidgeting hands in his, lifting one to his lips to brush a soft kiss over her knuckles.

"Yes," she teased.

"Less than three weeks," he reminded her in a deep, soft voice.

"Nineteen days," Lorelai confirmed with a nod.

"Lorelai! Where are they?" Emily demanded, causing them both to jump guiltily.

"They're taking a minute, Mom," Lorelai said firmly.

"We have pictures to take, and a tent full of guests," Emily said disapprovingly.

"The pictures will be taken and the guests are sipping champagne and mingling." Lorelai sighed as Luke released her hands and she lowered them slowly.

"Honestly, the way you two behave sometimes one would think that you were the newlyweds," Emily sniffed.

Lorelai glanced at Luke and saw his eye light with a smile. She smiled happily and said, "Thank you, Mom."

"That wasn't a compliment," Emily said stubbornly.

"Sounded like one to me, how about you, Babe?" she asked Luke.

"I've been called worse."

"Much worse."

The office door opened and Jess peered cautiously into the reception area. "Oh. Hey," he said as he spotted them.

"You'd better come out now," Luke said with a helpless shrug.

When Rory stepped out from around Jess, Emily pursed her lips and said, "You've been eating."

"The scoundrels!" Lorelai gasped.

"I'll have to find Carissa to reapply your lipstick," Emily murmured as she turned on her heel and went in search of her make-up artist.

"You haven't been eating, you've been kissing!" Lorelai whispered in a horrified tone. "What will people say?"

"That we're married?" Jess asked gruffly.

Lorelai snorted and shot Luke a sidelong look. "No, people don't kiss after they get married."

"Not at all," Luke agreed.

"No one told us that," Rory said, affecting a worried tone.

"That's it, the marriage is null and void," Lorelai said sadly.

"Too bad, the food looked good," Luke said gravely.

Rory narrowed her eyes at them and then asked Lorelai, "Where's your lip gloss?"

"Um, napkin?" Lorelai said innocently.

Rory nodded and said, "I think Luke needs that napkin, he has shimmery pink gloss all over his mouth."

"Okay! Who needs a drink?" Luke asked, clapping his hands together to signal the end of that conversation.

"I found her!" Emily called as she hurried back into the room with a blonde woman toting a travel case.

"Oh, thank heavens," Lorelai murmured, pressing a dramatic hand to her heart.

"Champagne?" Luke asked her, anxious to escape.

"Thanks, Doll."

"I'll help," Jess offered.

"You will do no such thing," Emily told him firmly. "You will wait here until your bride is ready to be escorted back to the reception."

Luke shot his nephew a sympathetic look and then made a hasty retreat, heading out through the kitchen and snagging a monogrammed napkin on his way. As he stepped out of the back door, he wiped the residue from Lorelai's lip gloss from his mouth, and then straightened his jacket as he tucked the napkin into his pocket.

He looked up at he started down the steps and drew up short when he came face to face with Christopher and Julia. "Hey," he greeted them.

"They inside?" Christopher asked without preamble as Julia eyed Luke speculatively.

"Yeah, fixing their make-up. You know, pictures," Luke explained.

"Oh," Christopher said as he hesitated for a moment.

"They'll be out in a minute," Luke said with a nod. "I, uh, I was sent for champagne," he said, eager to escape Julia's probing gaze and Christopher's, well, existence.

"Sure," Chris answered with a knowing nod. "Lor always did like the bubbly stuff."

Luke gave him a tight smile and said, "Well, Lorelai's down to about one glass on special occasions. The bubbles give her a headache now."

"That's too bad. I love champagne," Julia cooed, her long thin fingers wrapped tightly around the glass she held.

"Yeah, well, I need to grab the drinks before the picture frenzy begins. See ya in there," he said as he nodded to them and took off toward the tent.

As he approached the bar, he noticed Richard surrounded by a group of his friends, laughing and carrying on, cigar in hand. Luke tried to duck unobtrusively to the end of the line, but his father-in-law spotted him. "Luke! Come up here, my boy," he called as he waved toward the front of the line. "Please, make room for the father of the bride and uncle of the groom," Richard added with jocular laugh.

Luke offered the guests in front of him a sheepish smile as he scooted through the crowd to the front of the line. Richard turned from the bar holding a highball glass filled with scotch and ice. Luke waved his hand and said, "Uh, no thanks. It's too hot for scotch."

"Nonsense, I had them pour it on the rocks. I've had this bottle set aside for this day. This is a 1984 Glen Moray that I put up on the day that Rory was born. Technically, we shouldn't drink it over ice, but it is warm today," he said with a wink as he forced the glass into Luke's hand. He raised his own glass and turned to his cronies. "Gentlemen, I give you a toast, to my beautiful and talented granddaughter, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Mariano," he paused as he shared a look with Luke and then said, "and to the men who have loved her best."

"To Rory," the men murmured as the all took an appreciative sip of the aged scotch.

"Smooth," Richard said with a satisfied smile. "Lovely ceremony," he said with a nod.

"Yeah," Luke agreed as he flagged down a waiter carrying a tray of champagne flutes. He grabbed a glass for Lorelai, smirking at the strawberry perched on its rim and turned back to Richard. "They're about to take pictures."

"Well, we had best get over there, my boy," Richard said as he nodded to his friends to excuse them. Once they broke free from the crush near the bar, Richard turned to Luke an asked, "How is Lorelai holding up?"

"She's fine. A little watery, but fine."

"I must say, I was a little surprised that she decided not to give a toast," Richard murmured as they crossed the lawn. The flower festooned chuppah that Luke had long ago built for Lorelai had been moved from the tent to the shade of a large oak tree, and the photo session was already underway.

"She's banking on the fact that I'll cry like a little girl," Luke said wryly.

He watched as the photographer arranged Rory and Jess in yet another pose under the watchful eye of Gilbert the Goat. He smiled as Lorelai looked up and caught sight of them. She rolled her eyes as Emily fussed around the newlyweds, instructing the photographer on exactly which shots she thought were better. Luke held out the flute as he approached and Lorelai took it gratefully, dropping the strawberry into the glass before taking a greedy sip of the bubbling wine.

"Christopher, Julia," Richard said with a nod as Christopher shook his hand. "Wonderful day, isn't it?"

"The best," Christopher answered with a grin. "I was just telling Emily and Lorelai what a great job they've done with everything. I'm glad I didn't have to be involved, though, all this planning would have driven me crazy."

"Figures, you didn't want to be involved with your kid, either," Luke muttered under his breath as he turned away and took a sip of his scotch.

Lorelai giggled and then whispered, "Behave."

"Do not run!" T.J. shrieked as he chased after Josh and Jake. The boys streaked across the lawn toward the chuppah, their tiny tuxedos already disheveled and the faint evidence of grass stains on their knees.

Liz approached with Doula and Carly firmly in hand and Gigi leading the way. She chuckled as the boys continued to elude their uncle Teej, squealing with laughter. "Sorry, bro, I don't know how you guys do it. I turned around, and they were gone," she said with a helpless shrug.

"That's pretty much how we do it," Lorelai assured her with a grin. Holding her glass carefully away from her dress, Lorelai lowered herself to talk to the little girls. "Aren't you guys pretty. Do you like your pretty dresses?" she asked.

Doula nodded solemnly as Gigi shrugged and Carly tugged at the neckline of the dress. "Itches," she complained.

Lorelai nodded sympathetically and said, "We'll get a couple of pictures and then you can change into play clothes, okay?"

"Change?" Emily asked with a frown.

"Mom, I'm not going to make the kids stay all dressed up all evening." She nodded to the twins hanging off of each of T.J.'s arms and said, "There's no point."

Emily sighed and said, "Perhaps we should get the photos of the children now. God only knows how long we can keep Caroline in that dress."

"I think you have about a fifteen minute window," Lorelai said as she stood up again.

Lorelai, Luke and Liz did their best to wrangle the children from one pose to another as T.J. stood behind the photographer mugging shamelessly for smiles. In between shots, Luke looked over at Lorelai and said in a low voice, "If the contractor thing falls through, he can always get a job as one of those little monkeys with the little hat."

"Shh," Lorelai said with a giggle. When the photographer said he'd gotten enough shots with the younger kids, Sookie and Jackson swooped in to herd them away while Liz and T.J. took their spots next to Jess and Luke shifted to Rory's side. Lorelai turned to look at him and said, "You realize that you are the most photographed person in this whole wedding, don't you?"

"Me?"

"You're in almost every picture except for the ones we took of just the girls. You're a swing hitter," she said with a nod.

"Switch hitter, and outside of a baseball diamond, that has a whole other meaning," Luke muttered in her ear. "How much longer?"

"A year, maybe two," Lorelai whispered back.

"My cheeks hurt," Rory complained, trying to hold her smile. "I just know I'm going to get these back and half of them will be me grimacing."

"I need a drink," Jess complained. "I'm dying, here."

"I told you to eat and drink while you could," Lorelai said in a sing-song voice. "Oh, uh, bye," Lorelai said as she turned to watch the photographer pull Liz and T.J. out of the shot. "Can we go too?"

The photographer frowned as he scowled at his notes and said, "I am supposed to get the bride and groom with the bride's parents, but I guess I already got that with the best man and matron of honor," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm Rory's father," Christopher said stiffly.

The photographer looked up in surprise and then eyed Luke with a frown. "I'm her step-father," Luke said quickly as he stepped away from Lorelai's side. "I'll just, uh, be over here." He walked over to the spot where Richard stood in the shade, watching the crowd milling in and around the tent as he held a glass in each hand. Luke stopped next to him and stared down at the watered down scotch.

Richard looked up and said, "Here, this one's yours," as he handed Luke the glass.

"Thanks," Luke said, lifting it to his lips as he saw the photographer arranging Christopher and Lorelai on either side of the happy couple. His sip turned into a gulp, and the shards of rapidly shrinking ice tinkled in the glass as he lowered it.

"Do you suppose they're done with me?" Richard asked, looking over at the tent longingly.

"I would ask Emily," Luke warned.

"I'm not speaking to Emily, she took my cigar away. It wasn't even lit," he said petulantly.

"You want me to ask her for you?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Would you?" Richard asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Nope. I'm stuck, you're stuck."

"Cruel, boy. And to think I shared my scotch with you," Richard muttered.

"I wanted a beer," Luke answered, lifting the glass to his lips again and draining the glass. He lowered it as he saw Lorelai murmur something to Rory and then dart out from under the chuppah.

She smiled as she approached and said, "Grandma and Grandpa are up next, and then Rory and Jess are free. Stick around though, he's going to get one of me and you under our chuppah."

"Okay," Luke said, holding his hand out to take Richard's glass for him.

Richard handed it off, and then straightened his tie. He nodded as Emily beckoned to him and stepped forward. "Almost party time," Lorelai said, giving Luke's arm a squeeze. "I'm going to run inside to use the ladies room and check on things."

Luke nodded and said, "I'll be here."

"I'm counting on it," she answered with a grin and then took off for the inn.

Luke stood jiggling the ice cubes in the bottom of his glass, watching as the photographer placed Emily beside Jess and Richard stood tall and proud next to Rory. He snapped a few pictures and then began to rearrange them again.

"Are we having fun yet?" Julia asked in a low voice as she sidled up next to him.

"Wha? Oh, yeah," Luke said as he cast a quick glance at her.

"Well, it is a beautiful day," she said with a nod as she turned to him.

"It is," Luke said as he looked around, but found that Christopher was nowhere to be seen. "Are you having a good time?" he asked, fumbling for something to say.

Julia raised one arm and casually lifted her hair from her neck. "I'll be better once I have something cool to drink."

"Yeah."

She looked pointedly at the glasses in his hands and then back up at him. Luke glanced down at the glasses with a frown and then said, "I, uh, there's some ice left," as he lifted his glass. "This one is Richard's."

"Oh, ice would be wonderful," she said as she reached for his glass, pressing her breasts lightly against his arm. Luke froze in place, staring straight at Jess, willing his nephew to look up and rescue him. When it became clear that no help would be forthcoming, Luke stepped back a little and turned toward Julia. "Listen…"

"Yes?" she asked as she fished a sliver of ice from the glass with two fingers and slid it between her lips.

"Uh… Where'd Christopher go?"

"He's at the bar getting us something to drink. I told you that I was hot," she answered with a slow smile.

"I think you got the wrong idea…" Luke began, and then jumped when he heard Lorelai.

"I sure hope Sookie doesn't go into the kitchen any time soon," Lorelai said with a bright tinkling laugh as she approached, her eyes darting from Luke to Julia and back again.

Luke blew out a breath as he turned toward her. "No?"

"There was a canapé catastrophe, but all is well," she assured him.

"She probably has her hands full with the kids. We should rescue her soon."

Lorelai nodded and turned to Julia with a smile, but her eyes dropped to the nearly empty glass in the woman's hand. "Are you having a nice time?"

"Very nice."

"Good," Lorelai said with a nod. She watched as the photographer wrapped up his last formal shots, smiling wider when Jess practically sagged with relief. "He is you," she murmured to Luke.

"I didn't complain as much as he did," Luke claimed.

"Yes, you did." She tugged on his arm and said, "We're up, Burger Boy."

"Oh goodie," Luke said, hoping his grimace was enough to mask the relief he found in getting away from Julia. He handed Richard his drink as Lorelai pulled him toward the chuppah, and paused near Jess and Rory whispering, "Make a break for it."

"More complaining," Lorelai called out as she let go of his arm and took her place beneath the chuppah. Luke sighed, watching the others stroll toward the tent as he took his place next to her.

"Three shots, use them wisely," he told the photographer.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Hey, I could have told you the same thing," as she took his arm and turned into his embrace. "Smile, Babe, I want a nice picture of us that doesn't involve anyone sitting on our laps."

Luke smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest. "I wouldn't mind having you sit on my lap," he murmured in her ear.

"Looks to me that someone else wants to sit on your lap too, or did you tell her that you were Santa Claus?" Lorelai asked sweetly, a smile plastered to her face.

"Lorelai," Luke began.

"Smile now, explain later," she instructed, her smile still in place.

Luke sighed and then tightened his hold on her as he flashed the camera the only smile he could work up. Two minutes later, Lorelai stood riveted to the spot as the photographer shouldered his camera bag and wandered off to the tent. Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she asked, "Was she hitting on you or were you hitting on her?"

"There was no hitting on anyone," Luke said quickly as she whirled out of his arms.

"This is my daughter's wedding day," she hissed.

"Our daughter," he said, clenching his jaw. "Aren't you the one who keeps saying 'our' daughter?"

"All I know is that _girl_ was putting some kind of move on you, and oddly enough, I didn't see you step away from her until you saw me coming."

"That's wrong," Luke said holding up one hand to stop her. He saw her jaw tighten and lowered his hand. "I didn't step away because I saw you coming, I stepped away because she was too close. Besides, I think she just thinks she's messing with me, okay?"

"She's just messing with you? What does that mean?" Lorelai demanded.

Luke looked around at the guests wandering the grounds and then took her arm. When she resisted, he scowled and said, "Just over here," as he pointed to the tree providing their canopy of shade. Lorelai jerked her arm away and then followed him to opposite side of the tree, crossing her arms over her chest. She stared at him defiantly, and Luke ran a hand over his face and then unbuttoned his tuxedo coat. "Okay, what I'm going to tell you is the truth, okay?" he began.

"Already doesn't sound good," Lorelai muttered.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Luke demanded.

"Tell me," she answered, squaring her shoulders.

"This morning, Josh and I were going over to make breakfast for Jess. We ran into Julia in the square, she was jogging, and we stopped and talked a little. Now, before I go any further, do you remember our honeymoon?"

Lorelai reared back, blinking at the rapid shift in topic. "Vaguely," she drawled.

"I mean, do you remember that day out by the pool? You had that bikini that was never meant to stay on. On the lounge chair, before the swim," he said with a meaningful stare.

"Yeah, I remember that," Lorelai said, turning away as she felt a hot rush of tears behind her eyes.

"Okay, so this morning, Josh and I are walking along, and I'm thinking about our trip. Less than three weeks, all the wedding stuff behind us, no kids for five days, the chaise lounge; that kind of thing." He took a deep breath and said, "When we were talking to Julia, she said she was hot, and took her sweatshirt off. She had one of those skimpy running top things on, like a tank top, and I got a little distracted," he tried to explain, fumbling over the words.

"Distracted?"

"Her stomach was tan, and all I could think about was how your skin looked in that bikini. Pale gold, I could see you there, all stretched out," he said in a softly urgent voice.

"You were thinking about me," she said skeptically.

"Yes!"

"You were staring at a girl fifteen years younger than me, who hasn't had four kids and you were thinking about me in a bikini. Am I supposed to buy this?"

"Yes," Luke said with a nod, looking her straight in the eye.

Lorelai nodded slowly as she let out the breath she had been holding. "And? What happened? Something happened," she said flatly.

"She caught me staring," he confessed with a wince. "Josh did too."

"I see."

"Lorelai, please, it was me just zoning out, you know? If anything had happened or was gonna happen; I would never tell you this, right? You know me, you know that I suck at lying," he said pleadingly.

"Yeah, you do."

"I think that she thinks it's funny now. Wants to get me all flustered, wants to get a rise out of you, or, hell, maybe she just wants Christopher to shut up for ten seconds and notice her, I don't know."

"Stop ogling other women," Lorelai said sternly.

"It was an accidental ogle. In my head, I was ogling you," he said earnestly.

"That doesn't sound much better."

"I'm a guy. We think about… stuff. A lot," he said with a small smile. "I was thinking about last night, I was thinking about St. John, I was thinking about tonight, and I can assure you that there was one thing in common with all of these scenarios."

"Sex?"

"You."

"Sex with me?"

"They were more like you naked, but yes, I would hope that the sex would have been the eventual outcome there," he said with a helpless shrug. He leaned in a little closer, backing her up against the thick trunk of the tree and bracing one hand on the rough bark. "If you knew how many times in a day I think about you naked, you'd probably lock me out of the house."

"Do you want her to hit on you?" Lorelai asked, looking into his eyes.

"Nope. I want you to hit on me."

"She's younger, skinnier, prettier," Lorelai whispered.

"She is not. Okay, younger I'll give you, but I've never been into girls Rory's age," he said with a pointed stare.

"A little creepy," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Really creepy," Luke agreed. "As for the rest, that's a load of crap. I still say that you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, that hasn't changed."

"My bikini days are long gone, Luke," she said as she lifted her chin and looked away.

Luke placed one finger under her stubborn chin and gently urged her to look at him. "You're almost too thin as it is. You forget who you're dealing with. If I could have figured out a way to keep you perpetually pregnant without having another mouth to feed, I would have done it," he said, his gaze steady on hers. "You know what? This is your fault really," he said with a teasing smile.

"Oh?"

"You bring out the caveman in me, remember?" he said as he leaned in closer to her. "Woman, naked, want, must have, must propagate the species," he said in a low voice.

"I don't want her messing with you," Lorelai said petulantly.

"What do you think is gonna happen? Honestly?"

"You just told me that you think about sex all the time," Lorelai pointed out.

"I think about you all the time," he corrected. "I'm probably staring at Kirk when I'm thinking about you most days, doesn't mean I want to sleep with him." When she stared at him with those piercing blue eyes, he sighed. "It wasn't her. I wasn't looking at her, not really, okay?"

"You can't be trusted. You can't control your eyes," she countered.

"Can too," he said as he rolled them.

"Don't try to flirt with me, I'm mad at you."

"I'm crazy about you," he murmured as he leaned in and nuzzled her ear.

"Not fair."

"But true. You know it's true."

"Yeah." Lorelai reached up and placed her hand on his chest to stop his advances. "We have to get back."

Luke drew in a deep breath and then pushed away from the big oak tree. Lorelai smiled as he took her hand, holding it tightly in his as they crossed the lawn. She kept her eyes focused on the tent and said, "Just as long as you know, if I ever catch you doing more than looking, I'm cutting it off and keeping it in a box."

"A box?" Luke asked with a puzzled frown.

"Ask Justin Timberlake," Lorelai advised, bracing for impact as Josh, Jake and Carly caught sight of them and bore down on their parents like missiles.

****

The guests wandered from food station to food station, the bars did a brisk business, and the punchbowl that Miss Patty had filled had been refilled twice. Emily pursed her lips as she surveyed the scene. "Fun party, huh?" Lorelai asked as she snagged another glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"It's bedlam," Emily said dryly.

"It's what they wanted."

"She didn't wear the tiara, or your grandmother's pearls," Emily said sadly. "I have a calligrapher that does the most beautiful place cards."

"No, but she wore your earrings and bracelet and Luke's mother's pearls." Lorelai sighed and said, "Look at her, Mom. Look at how beautiful she is." They both watched as Rory moved from table to table with Jess reluctantly in tow. The simple ivory dress skimmed over her figure, the tiny seed pearl and crystal flowers Lorelai had painstakingly sewn onto the filmy overlay winked and shimmered as she moved. Emily's triple strand pearl bracelet danced up her arm as she gestured in conversation, and a blindingly bright smile warmed all who basked in its glow.

"She does," Emily said softly.

"This is Rory. She doesn't need tiaras or pearls the size of marbles, she shines on her own. No staged production, no assigned seating. Everyone seems to be having a good time," Lorelai insisted, distracted by the sight of Julia following Christopher through the food lines.

"I suppose."

"Think of it as casual elegance."

"An oxymoron," Emily answered tartly.

"Speaking of morons, Christopher seems to be doing well," Lorelai said as she took a sip of her wine.

Emily smothered a laugh as she chided her, "Lorelai, really."

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently. "His business is doing well, as it should now that he has his grandfather's money to pump into it. Gives him an air of respectability, don't you think?"

"At least he's no longer traveling around on that ridiculous motorcycle like a vagabond."

"He has Gigi, and she is a beautiful little girl. Speaking of beautiful little girls, how serious do you think he is about Julia?" she asked, not bothering to cloak her inquiry in subtlety.

Emily turned a sharp eye to her daughter. "How should I know?"

"Well, you still see his mom around at the different events, right?"

"Francine and I don't really discuss Christopher. Or you, for that matter," Emily said pointedly.

"Oh. Well, I just thought maybe she mentioned something," Lorelai said, brushing the thought away with a wave of her hand.

"Are you jealous that Christopher has someone new?" Emily asked shrewdly.

"Jealous of Chris? Oh, no, no, no," Lorelai said quickly.

"Lorelai…" Emily began sternly.

"Hey," Luke interrupted, holding Carly's hand. "Sorry, uh, where's the bag with all of their stuff?" he asked Lorelai. He glanced down at Carly and said in a low voice, "Someone didn't want to stop playing long enough to go to the bathroom."

"In the room where we got dressed," Lorelai told him. "Do you want me to take her?"

"And keep me from getting five minutes of peace and quiet?" Luke asked, shaking his head.

Lorelai smiled as she pecked a quick kiss to his lips. "Go to it." She looked down at Carly, who was in full pout, clearly displeased at having her play time interrupted. "Bathroom breaks are a must, Missy. You are not a camel," she reminded her as she squatted down and kissed Carly's nose.

"We'll be back in a few," Luke assured them as he gave Carly's hand a little jiggle.

Lorelai waved to Carly as she straightened up, smiling at the way her daughter stubbornly dragged her feet with every step.

"She's still giving you trouble?" Emily asked worriedly. "Do you think it's something physical?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It's pretty infrequent now. Seems to be only when she absolutely doesn't want to stop what she's doing. We talked to her pediatrician about it, and she says it's pretty normal for them to revert a little at her age."

"Revert? Are we going back to 1983? I'd really like a chance to rethink that hairdo," Christopher joked as he and Julia passed by, heading for the reserved tables at the front.

"Yeah, I remember that. That was one that definitely called for a do-over. No, sadly, we are standing at this lovely party, sipping champagne and discussing toilet training issues," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Ugh, I don't miss those days," Chris said sympathetically. "I had the worst time with Gigi. I thought she had the whole thing down, and then one day it was like she forgot everything," he complained.

"I know. It's like they are brainwashed while they sleep," Lorelai agreed. "If they're going to be brainwashed, it should be for something useful, like doing the laundry or mowing the yard, pick-pocketing tourists."

"Exactly," Christopher said with a grin.

"We don't go anywhere without three full changes of clothes. Luke just took Carly in to discard outfit number one."

"He seems like a very involved father," Julia commented. When both Lorelai and Emily looked at her quickly and then pointedly avoiding looking at Christopher, she frowned. "Or, maybe not. I don't know much about these things. Other than, Christopher. Gigi is his world," she added with a brilliant smile.

"Luke is an excellent parent," Emily said quickly. "He has always been very involved with all of the children."

Christopher stiffened slightly as subtle dig hit home. "Well, we should find out seats," he said to Julia. "See you in a few," he muttered as they turned and continued to their table.

"That bimbo is hitting on my husband," Lorelai whispered as they turned away from the departing couple.

"What?"

"She's putting the moves on Luke," Lorelai hissed.

"Oh, Lorelai, please. You're being paranoid," Emily said dismissively.

"I am not. Luke even said so," Lorelai said as she took Emily's elbow and pulled her toward the side of the tent.

"Luke wouldn't be the least bit interested in that woman." Emily rolled her eyes as she turned to see Christopher help Julia with her chair. "I can hardly say woman, she's so much younger than him," she muttered.

"No, but I think she's interested in him. Luke says she's just messing with him, or trying to make Chris jealous, but I don't know."

Emily turned back to her daughter and said, "Please do not take offense to this, I do not mean it as a slight to you or to Luke in any way, but Luke simply does not have what it takes for a girl like that to be overly interested in him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that although you and Luke lead a very comfortable life with your businesses and your home; that is not the life a woman like that aspires to. What is she a stewardess or a cocktail waitress or some such thing? No, I'm afraid that Luke simply doesn't have the wherewithal to be the man for her. Girls like that are looking to marry up, and by up I mean high enough that their days can be spent lunching and shopping. They certainly wouldn't spend those days in Stars Hollow. They marry wealthy men several years their senior, and then spend the rest of their lives trying to maintain the looks that captured those men in the first place. They cannot be bothered to improve their minds, or to try to improve the world around them through philanthropic work, they have bi-weekly appointments to have their hair blow dried and botox injected into every tiny line," Emily ranted, her voice tightening with anger.

"Whoa, Mom, tell me how you really feel," Lorelai joked.

"Well, it's ridiculous! It's a ridiculous life to lead. It's a ridiculous dream to aspire to!"

"I agree, but I think you might be a tad off on your assessment. Apparently, Julia is working on a Master's degree."

Emily snorted and said, "Which she will never finish. First she'll be too busy planning the wedding and loading up the registry at Tiffany's; then it will be redecorating the house and entertaining their insipid friends."

"Okay, you feel a little strongly about this," Lorelai said as she glanced around nervously to see if they had been overheard.

"I've watched it happen over and over again. Intelligent, accomplished, beautiful women tossed aside for hot little numbers like that. And, can these girls be bothered to put any of their new found wealth to good use? No, she's too busy redecorating the beach house because the furnishings left behind by her predecessor are 'too stuffy' or 'too old-fashioned' for her 'tastes'," she said snidely.

"Christopher hasn't tossed anyone aside. At least, not that I know of," Lorelai assured her. "And Luke… I'm not worried about her stealing Luke, anyway."

"Of course not! Luke simply isn't that kind of man," Emily said, affronted for him.

Lorelai flashed an uncertain smile and said, "Maybe she just wants to use him for sex."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh, well, is that all."

Lorelai saw Rory and Jess winding their way through the tables toward the front of the tent and nodded to them. "Oh, the things they have to look forward to," she said dryly.

"Yes," Emily agreed.

"Luke and I, we're pretty good most of the time. We usually only have a jealousy meltdown about once every couple of years."

"That isn't too bad," Emily said with a small smile. "A little spark of jealousy is not necessarily a bad thing, as long as things don't get out of hand."

"Oh, I've warned him about what would happen to him if things ever got out of hand," Lorelai said darkly. She jumped as she felt a hand in the small of her back, and saw Emily stifle a laugh.

"You ready to eat?" Luke asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"Boy, am I," Lorelai said with an enthusiastic nod. She set her glass on a nearby table and reached for Carly's other hand. "Have you seen your mini-mes recently?"

"They're sitting with Kirk, Lulu and Kiki," Luke said as he nodded to one of the tables.

"Poor Lulu, always stuck at the kids' table."

"I think that's every meal for her," Luke replied.

"I go with Kiki," Carly insisted as she clutched her precious doll.

"She's mad at me," Luke answered with a shrug.

"Oh?"

"I packed her clothes, but not Carory's."

"Uh oh."

"I'm on the list."

"I bet you are," Lorelai said as she led them to the table set up with kid-friendly food and began to pile a plate full of cheese pizza, chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese.

"That's too much, she'll never eat all that," Luke said with a frown.

Lorelai looked up as she balanced a brownie and a chocolate chip cookie on the edge of the plate. "Oh. I thought you were fixing Carly's plate," she shrugged.

"I should have known," Luke said as he released Carly's hand. "Go claim your spot with Kiki, I'll bring it over," he told her. He watched as Carly scampered to Kirk's table and climbed up onto a chair like a spider monkey. "Is it some kind of cosmic revenge that my kids adore Kirk?" he asked as he dropped a dollop of macaroni and cheese onto the plate.

"Yes."

"I thought so," Luke sighed as he added a slice of pizza and then moved to the next table to get Carly some salad and raw vegetables.

Lorelai turned from the table, holding both hands under the plate and watching to be sure that not one tater tot tumbled from the mountain of food. "Oh, before I forget," she said as she carefully reached into the bodice of her dress.

"Lorelai," Luke hissed.

"Here's my part for your speech," she said as she waved a slip of paper in front of his eyes.

"Oh, okay, shove it in my pocket," he told her as he Luke added some cherry tomatoes and sliced cucumbers to Carly's plate.

"Fess up, that wasn't what you were hoping would come out of there," she teased.

"Do you think she'll want pizza, or should I get her chicken?" he asked, ignoring her teasing.

"What were you thinking about right then?" she whispered in his ear, her hand sliding over his hip as she pushed the piece of paper into his pocket.

"You," he answered succinctly as he placed a roll on the plate.

"Good answer," Lorelai said with a smile. "See you up there?" she asked as she nodded to the front of the tent.

Luke nodded and said, "I'll use the glow from that macaroni as a homing beacon."

"Good plan," she called over her shoulder as she sashayed away.

When she reached their table, Rory looked up with a grin and said, "The kids' station rocks."

"I know," Lorelai replied, eying the seating arrangement. She scowled as she saw Luke's place card between hers and Julia's, but placed her plate in the proper spot without making a fuss. "How are you holding up?" she asked as she took her seat.

"Better now," Rory said as she speared a tater tot with her fork and swirled it daintily in a pool of ketchup.

"Is Grandpa all ready for his big speech?" she asked as she spread her napkin over her lap.

"I think so. He's been very cagey about it," Rory said with a shrug.

"Browning," Jess muttered as he shoved a rosemary dusted new potato into his mouth.

"Too obvious. I'm sure he went for something more obscure," Rory said as she shook his head. "Grandma said he closed himself off in his study, pawing through every book for just the right quote."

"Keats. I say he goes with Keats," Christopher said with a nod.

"Shakespeare, Emerson, Longfellow, or even Homer?" Julia chimed in.

"Simpson?" Christopher quipped.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yes." She gathered a forkful of macaroni and cheese and then chewed thoughtfully. "He won't quote Shakespeare. Too overdone. He might surprise us. What are the odds that dad quotes one of the Gabor sisters? After all, if anyone knew anything about love, it's those Gabor girls."

"True," Rory said with a sage nod.

"Hello everyone," Richard said as he placed fresh drinks in front of his seat and Emily's.

"Hi Grandpa," Rory said with a warm smile. "Are you having a good time?"

"I'm having a wonderful time." He turned to Lorelai and said, "The boys took me down to the lake to see the duck family."

"Yes, those are the McQuacks. This generation of the Armbrewsters has moved to the other side, they complained about the noisy neighbors."

"I suppose your mother is preparing our plates. I think I'll go see if I can help, and perhaps negotiate a little bit of that prime rib," he said as he scanned the food tables and rubbed his hands together. Luke approached plate in hand, and hesitated when he saw the open seat between Lorelai and Julia. "There you are!" Richard cried jovially. He patted Luke's shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "The Glen Moray is stashed at this first bar. I told the bartender, Derek I believe was his name, that you were welcome to it."

"Uh, thanks," Luke said as he set his plate down at his place. He touched Lorelai's shoulder and asked, "Drink?"

"I'm fine with coffee for now, Babe," Lorelai said with a smile as she refilled her cup from the carafe on the table.

"Anyone else?" Luke asked the table at large. When there were no takers, he nodded and said, "Be right back."

He followed Richard as far as the bar, and then watched as his father-in-law split off on his quest for red meat. Luke sighed as he chewed the inside of his cheek, waiting patiently as the line inched slowly forward. He turned to check on the kids and saw that Davy and Martha had also joined the Gleason table, dragging chairs up and kneeling on them as they dug into their pizza. Jake looked up, and Luke caught his eye with a wave. He smiled as the rest of the table turned to wave too, including Kirk and Lulu.

Luke lowered his hand and shoved it into his pocket; craning his neck to see what the woman at the front of the line was ordering that could possibly take so long. He heard someone say 'excuse me' and stepped forward a bit to make room, and then felt a hand trailing lazily over his ass. Luke's head jerked up as the line moved, and he swiveled from side to side, only to see blonde hair and a clinging pink dress disappear around the tent flap. He turned back to their table and saw that Julia's chair was vacant. His jaw tightened as he stepped up to the bar and said, "I want a beer and pour me some of that scotch Richard has hidden back here, will ya, Derek?"

"Sure thing, Luke," Derek answered. "Neat? Rocks? Water?"

"Neat. Just a bit," Luke answered, drumming his fingers on the top of the portable bar. "Good tips?" he asked idly as Derek served him a splash of scotch and turned to the tub holding bottles of beer.

"Weddings are good," Derek answered with a nod. "Domestic? Imported?"

"No, don't give me that imported crap," Luke said as he picked up the glass and downed the scotch in one large gulp. Derek opened the bottle of beer and placed it on the bar with a glass. Luke shook his head, stuffed a ten into the tip jar and snagged the bottle with two fingers as he mumbled, "Thanks."

****

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have you attention for just a few moments," Richard said into the microphone. He paused, waiting as the noise level under the tent dropped to a dull hum. "Thank you. Today, not only did I have the honor of escorting my beautiful granddaughter down the aisle, but I have also been asked to give the first toast for the happy couple." He took a deep breath as there was a murmur of approval from the guests. "It's no secret that Rory and I have a very special relationship. I admire her a great deal, and I believe that she feels the same way about me," he said as he smiled tenderly at Rory. When he saw her answering nod, Richard turned back to the crowd.

"I have gotten to know Jess quite well over the past seven or eight years. Is that right? Seven or eight years?" Richard asked Lorelai and Luke. At their nods, he said, "We have argued books, we have argued business, we have argued about his plans and intentions toward my granddaughter," he said with a chuckle. "Judging by that statement alone, one would think that Jess and I do not get along very well. One could not be more mistaken. I see Jess Mariano as a stubborn and spirited young man, determined to make his own way in the world, devoted to the woman he loves, and unafraid of the hard work it takes to make sure he gets what he wants. In short, I see myself," he said with a laugh. When the crowd chuckled, he turned to his wife and asked, "Emily? Am I wrong?"

"No, you are not wrong," Emily answered with an affectionate smile.

"I spent a great deal of time over the past two weeks pouring through great works of literature, trying to find just the right words of advice that I could offer to this young couple as they embark on the breathtaking adventure that we call marriage. Poetry and prose, I knew that I needed to find just the right words. As you can imagine, it took weeks because I kept finding myself becoming a bit too absorbed in my reading," he said with a sheepish shrug. "I reviewed all of the classic works, looking for just the right words about love and devotion. I perused them all, the triumphant, the bittersweet, the tender and the passionate. And then, I ran across a volume of _Le Morte d'Arthur_. Worry not, I will not be quoting Mallory to you," he assured the crowd.

When there was a relieved laugh, Richard chuckled and pulled a note card out of his breast pocket. "I'll be quoting the composer, Alan Jay Lerner, instead." He turned toward Rory and Jess and said sternly, "Jess, the woman that you just pledged your life to comes from a long line of formidable women. Their beauty, charm and talent are tempered only by their fierce intellect, single minded determination and iron will." He leaned forward slightly and said, "Listen carefully, son, I'm about to give you the secret to a successful and happy marriage."

Richard held the microphone away as he cleared his throat and then raised it again. "_How to Handle a Woman_," he intoned gravely.

The guests laughed and there were a smattering of applause and whistles as Rory's eyes widened incredulously. "Grandpa!" she cried indignantly.

He simply shook his head and smiled. "How to handle a woman? There's a way, said the wise old man. A way known by ev'ry woman since the whole rigmarole began." Richard paused and turned back to the crowd, "Do I flatter her? I begged him answer. Do I threaten or cajole or plead? Do I brood or play the gay romancer? Said he, smiling, no indeed. How to handle a woman? Mark me well, I will tell you, sir:" Richard paused and smiled warmly at his granddaughter and her new husband. "The way to handle a woman is to love her...simply love her...merely love her...love her...love her."

He raised his glass of champagne to toast the happy couple and said, "The same rules apply to you, young lady." He waited as the rest of the guests raised their glasses and then said in a choked voice, "To Rory and Jess: much happiness and a lifetime of love."

As Richard came back to the table, Luke stood up and fastened the button on his jacket. He tugged at the hem nervously and then turned to look at Lorelai. She smiled and held up her heavy linen dinner napkin. "Do you want this?" she asked brightly.

"You have no room to mock, Chicken," Luke grumbled as he turned toward the microphone.

"There's always room for mocking, it's like Jell-o!" Lorelai called after him.

Luke took his place at the microphone, fumbling with it a little as he adjusted the height. "How do I always end up getting suckered into this?" he muttered, causing the crowd to chuckle. "Okay, uh, Richard is a tough act to follow. Those who know me know that this kind of talking isn't really my thing. There are a few people who would tell you that, that I'm not much for talking at all, but here I am again." Luke pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and fidgeted with it as he continued, "So, I guess, officially I'm up here as the Best Man. The Matron of Honor has passed on giving a toast, so I guess I'm covering for her too."

He took a deep breath and said, "For the past couple of days, I've been fielding a lot of questions from my boys about how this whole, extended, blended, whatever you want to call it works. Let me tell you, it's not easy to explain. When Jess came to live with me, things didn't go very well at first. Liz was at her wits end with him, Jess was working toward becoming a full-time hoodlum, and I was just cocky enough to think I could fix everything. I bought an air bed and Frosted Flakes, I told my friend Lorelai that I had it all under control," he said with a wry smile. "And then I pushed him into the lake."

Luke paused as the guests laughed and murmured quietly. "Uh, yeah, I didn't have a damn thing under control, not even myself. I said some things that I would have never said under normal conditions, and the rest, as they say is history. It was really Rory that pulled Jess kicking and screaming into our lives and into our family. If I didn't already think she was a great kid, that would have sealed the deal, and for that, I owe her my gratitude," he said gruffly as he looked up and met Rory's eyes.

He cleared his throat slightly and then said, "When, a few years later, I found out that Rory and Jess' friendship was turning into something a little more than friendship, I may not have reacted very well."

"Behold, the master of the understatement," Jess said with a smirk.

Luke looked up at him and said into the microphone, "I'm still thinking it over," which earned him another round of laughter.

"My nephew was in love with my step-daughter. Suddenly, I was living in one of those stupid TV soap operas," he said darkly. "The kid I tried to keep out of the Connecticut corrections system was dating the kid whose caterpillar I had helped give a proper burial. Frankly, I had no idea what she could possibly have seen in him, but I'm still trying to figure out what Lorelai sees in me, so I guess we'll call it a genetic thing." He took another steadying breath and said, "So, here are a few things that I have learned from being married to Lorelai, and a few things that she has learned from having to deal with me everyday."

"Jess, rule number one is that you always, always go along with the bit. It doesn't matter if you understand what the bit is, or why it's funny to them, you never, ever interfere with the bit," he said sternly. Too vain to put his reading glasses on, he held the paper at arm's length as he read Lorelai's loopy handwriting. "Uh, Rory, your mom says that it's a good idea to always carry a baggie of Oreos in your purse in case of sudden drops in blood sugar levels," he said, rolling his eyes. "Jess, the bathroom is not yours. The bedroom is not yours. The living room, especially the television, is not yours. The kitchen, however, is up for grabs. Rory, your mom says…. Uh uh, I'm not reading this," he said as he looked up and glared at Lorelai.

"You have to," she called.

Luke covered the microphone and said, "No, I don't. If you want to share this particular piece of advice, you get up here."

"It must be somethin' sexy!" Babette screeched, clapping her hands excitedly.

"It is not," Luke retorted, speaking into the microphone again.

"Tell us how Lorelai keeps her man happy, Luke," Patty called out with a bawdy laugh.

"It's not like that!" Luke turned back to Lorelai and asked, "See what you've done?"

"Read it and then ask any woman in here if it's not the truth," Lorelai challenged.

Luke rolled his eyes again and then held the paper up in front of his eyes as a shield. "Become familiar with the wide variety of colors and options available in men's underwear, you will soon discover that they are physically incapable of buying it for themselves," he read flatly as the women in tent began to hoot and applaud. As he lowered the paper to shoot another glare in Lorelai's direction, he heard one woman yell out, 'Amen, sister!'

"And my last bit of advice," Luke intoned loudly, his voice cutting across the buzz of conversation. He turned back to his nephew and said, "You treat her right, you make her happy, you be everything that she wants to you be. Love her and cherish her, or else."

He saw Jess nod and say, "Got it," as he draped an arm over the back of Rory's chair.

"Good." Luke took a deep breath and said, "The last one your mom wrote down was something to do with dealing with cranky men, but she has no real experience with that, so I'm gonna ignore it." Luke shoved the paper back into his jacket pocket and stared down at the bubbling champagne glass in his hand.

"I hate champagne," he said in a low, raspy voice. When he looked up again, he blinked a couple of times to keep the tears at bay. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Rory and Jess stared back at him expectantly. "The bubbles annoy me, and it leaves this weird aftertaste in your mouth," he rambled, his eyes locked on them. When he saw Rory's lips twitch into a tremulous smile, he answered with one of his own. "I hate champagne, but for you two, I'll drink it," he said with a nod as he lifted his glass. "To Rory and Jess," he said with a decisive nod, and then gulped down every last drop.

tbc


	32. Nothin’ Like A Family to Screw Up a Wedd

**Nothin' Like A Family to Screw Up a Wedding**

"What the hell is this, anyway?" Luke asked as he gestured to the dance floor with his beer bottle.

Lorelai smirked as she watched Christopher lead Rory in graceful circles. "_Daddy's Little Girl_ by Al Martino," she answered.

"Oh."

"Yes, every bit as out there as that toast he gave," Lorelai murmured. "Of course, he couldn't very well stand up there and say, 'Hey, kid, remember when I forgot to tell you I was having another kid?' or 'Wasn't it great when I moved halfway across the country and didn't leave a forwarding address?' or even, 'Remember when I tried to buy you that dictionary and my credit card was rejected? Good times, huh, my little girl,' could he?" she said in a low voice.

Luke snorted and then took another sip of his beer.

"Your girlfriend is watching you," Lorelai said in a soft, teasing tone.

"Not funny."

"Kinda funny," she replied with a shrug.

"I'm glad you think so," he grumbled. "Is this song ever going to end?"

Lorelai turned to him with a smile. "Is it making your ears bleed? Are you feeling nauseous, or are you just really hyped to hear some Randy Newman?"

"Cut it out."

"Just tell me what made you choose it. I mean, I think I know you pretty well, my friend, and I don't think I ever would have guessed that you would pick something so, uh, not you."

Luke shrugged and said, "When I worked in the hardware store after school, my dad always had the radio set to this station out of Litchfield. The guy there, the disc jockey guy, his wife's name must have been Marie, because he played it every day."

"It's called _Marie_?"

Luke nodded. "A couple of weeks ago, I heard something that reminded me of it, and for some reason, it made me think of Rory. That's all."

Lorelai's lips curved into a smile. "_That's All_," she whispered and then kissed his smooth cheek.

"No, that's your song," he said as he wound his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Of course, I knew I couldn't play the original, so I asked Sophie to find me another version, and she suggested that Kenny guy. But, Lane told me that Brian couldn't find it, so I'm stuck with the _Short People_ guy," he said with a sigh.

"It'll be fine, Babe," she assured him, resting her head lightly on his shoulder as the song drew to a close. She reached for his beer as Christopher placed a tiny kiss on Rory's cheek and then stepped back. "You're up."

Christopher glanced over his shoulder at Luke, said something to Rory, and then walked to the opposite side of the dance floor, leaving the bride alone in the center of the floor. Rory turned her head, searching the crowd that encircled the area. Luke forced himself to turn his scowl into a smile as he stepped onto the floor, covering the distance between them in four long strides.

Luke held out his hand and asked, "My turn?"

Rory's face lit with a bright smile as she placed her hand in his. "And now, for the mystery song," she teased.

Luke nodded as the opening bars played and Rory placed her other hand on his shoulder. "It's a stupid song, I'm sorry," he said gruffly as he began to lead.

"Tell me about the song," Rory said gently, trying to put him at ease.

Luke smiled and said, "You remember when you and Lane were about junior high age and you guys went through that phase when you wore your hair all up in those clip things. You know, with the ends sticking up like a rooster tail?"

"Ah, yes, the Rachel Green look," Rory said with a nod.

"You guys would sit on that bench in the square, and get yourselves all done up for school."

"We were quite sophisticated," she said drolly.

_You looked like a princess the night we met, with your hair piled up high, I will never forget…_ Randy Newman sang in his raspy voice and Rory's smile blossomed as she heard the words.

"It was a stupid choice, the guy is drunk and calling his girlfriend or wife or whatever to tell her what a bum he is," Luke said with a wince. "I just wanted something different, and I thought about it too much, and then I thought of this and I, and then, I just didn't think about it enough."

_I'm drunk right now, baby, but I've got to be. Or, I never could tell you what you mean to me… I loved you the first time I saw you, and I always will love you, Marie…_

Rory gave Luke's shoulder a little squeeze as he rambled. "You drunk right now?" she teased.

"Nah." When Rory shot him a skeptical look, he smiled sheepishly and said, "Maybe a little tipsy."

Rory grinned at his admission and asked, "You gonna tell me what I mean to you?"

"You're the song that the trees sing when the wind blows. You're a flower, you're a river, you're a rainbow," Luke spoke the words along with the song.

"Oh, geez," she whispered, blinking rapidly.

Randy Newman sang, _Sometimes I'm crazy, but I guess you know. And I'm weak and I'm lazy, and I've hurt you so. And I don't listen to a word you say; when you're in trouble I just turn away…_

Rory swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "See, not that part just isn't true."

"Maybe, maybe not; but the next part is."

_I loved you the first time I saw you, and I always will love you, Marie. I loved you, I loved you the first time I saw you, and I always will love you, Marie…_

"Except for the name, thing. Your name isn't Marie," he added gruffly.

"Oh, Luke," Rory sighed as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

"Shh," he whispered as the song drew to a close.

"That song was too short," Rory complained without moving away.

Luke smiled. "Well, that wasn't really on purpose."

Rory laughed as she pulled back to look at him. "Just an added bonus, huh?" She poked a finger to his chest and said, "I get another dance later, Mister."

"You bet," he answered, blushing as he stepped back. Luke gave her hand a warm squeeze as he pecked a tiny kiss to her cheek, just as Christopher did. He turned toward the edge of the dance floor and saw Lorelai standing near Jess, watching them. Still holding her hand, Luke led her over to them. He placed Rory's hand in Jess' and said, "I think this one was yours, and this one," he said as he reached for Lorelai, "is mine."

"We may need to label them," Jess said with a nod.

"That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen," Lorelai gushed.

"Stop," Luke growled.

"I'm serious! I think I may need to go to the dentist," she joked.

Luke looked into her shining blue eyes and said, "I think a psychologist would be more helpful," as he brushed a tiny tear from the corner of her eye.

As Brian welcomed everyone to join in on the dancing, Richard appeared at Rory's elbow and said, "I believe this dance is mine."

"You've gotta do a better job of hanging onto your girl," Luke said as Rory drifted back onto the floor with her grandfather. "Oof!" he grunted as a small guided missile plowed into the backs of his knees.

"I dance!" Carly declared excitedly, beaming up at him.

Luke glanced down and then up at Sookie, who hovered just behind Carly. She shrugged and said, "I could only restrain her for so long," before heading back toward her table.

"I guess I'll catch you next time," Luke said to Lorelai with a helpless shrug, running his hand over Carly's dark curls as she tugged on his pants leg.

"Once again, I'm cast aside for the midget. Short people got no reason to live," she sang with a pointed glare at her giddy daughter.

"You've gotta do a better job of hanging onto your guy," Jess observed mildly as they watched Carly step carefully onto the tops of Luke's shoes and cling to his hands. The little girl positively beamed as he began to take small steps, moving her in a tight circle.

"I can't compete with a younger woman like that," Lorelai said sadly.

Jess snorted and said, "Yeah, right." He cleared his throat and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Lorelai turned to him, shock written all over her face. "Do you?"

He shrugged and said, "Not really, but I was told that I'd have to."

Lorelai grinned and said, "How about this… You escort me to the bar, we grab a couple of drinks, and we mock the people who are dancing."

"Sounds like a plan," Jess agreed as he gestured for her to precede him.

Minutes later, they collected their drinks and moved back to the edge of the dance floor. "The mocking doesn't really get good until the music speeds up," Lorelai observed as she took a sip of her martini.

"True."

"Once Hep Alien starts, though, there should be tons of potential marks."

"Without a doubt."

Lorelai turned to look at Jess and asked, "How're you holding up?"

"Nothing bothers me today," he answered laconically.

"Hmm," Lorelai hummed as she watched Christopher and Julia foxtrot past Luke and Carly. "Wish I could say the same," she murmured as she took another sip of her drink.

"What?" Jess asked as he shot her a puzzled look. When Lorelai nodded to the couples dancing, it turned to a perplexed frown. "Are you afraid she'll ruin his shoes or something?"

"I can handle the short one," Lorelai said with a laugh. "I'll hide her doll if I have to."

Jess scanned the couples dancing, landing on Rory and Richard briefly before skimming over Gypsy and Andrew to the spot where Kirk and Lulu danced to a completely different beat and landing on Doyle following Paris step for step. He shook his head at a loss and said, "You'll have to skip the cryptics and tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing," Lorelai said quickly. She carefully averted her gaze to Richard and Rory, but soon a flash of pale pink caught her eye once more. She watched as Julia smiled at Luke over Chris' shoulder and tensed as he looked up, Carly's smile still plastered to his face. "He's drunk."

"He's not that drunk. And, since when does that bother you?" Jess asked. "I remember you pushing the booze a couple of weeks ago at Friday dinner, telling me that it was the only way to fly."

"Nevermind."

"I also recall being subjected to a sixty stanza ode to drunk Luke after our engagement party. You like him drunk. You used a lot of words that scarred my psyche that night. I think sexy was one of them," he recalled with a shudder.

"Exactly," Lorelai muttered as she glared at Julia's back.

Jess scowled as he followed her line of vision, and then laughed, "Oh no. No way."

"What?"

"Did Josh narc him out?"

"No, he narced himself out," Lorelai said archly.

"There you go," Jess answered with a nod.

"There I go, what?"

"If he was interested in that, you're the last person he would have told, Lorelai," Jess said impatiently.

"I'm not worried about his interest level."

"She doesn't want him, she landed Daddy Warbucks."

"Doesn't mean she can't be sizing up Uncle Hottie," Lorelai argued.

"Uncle Hottie?"

"He's your uncle and he's hot."

"Geez," Jess said with a shudder. "What's she gonna do? Lure him into a dark corner and have her way with him?"

"I've worked a lot of weddings, Jess. Stranger things have happened," Lorelai intoned darkly.

They heard someone cry out and then a crowd huddled around the cake table. Lorelai craned her neck as she heard Sookie screech, "Is that chicken? Is there a chicken breast on my cake?"

"Uh oh," Lorelai mumbled as she began to make her way toward the cake table.

"I tripped over a cord," Kirk cried indignantly.

"That cord is taped down! Pick up your feet and get that bird off of my cake!" Sookie cried shrilly.

"Okay, uh, excuse me," Lorelai said as she pushed through the crowd. "Okay, hey, wow, there you go," she said encouragingly as she wrapped an arm around Sookie's shoulders. "See? Chicken's gone. No foul. No harm, no foul, Sook. All is well," she said soothingly.

"Stupid Kirk. Who has chicken kiev for dessert?" Sookie asked petulantly.

"The cake is fine, it's perfect."

"The flowers? Did she fix the flowers?" Sookie asked; turning to peer over her shoulder as Lorelai gently led her away.

"The flowers are fine." She gave Sookie's shoulder a squeeze and said, "At least it wasn't fat Uncle Sal, huh?"

"Who's Uncle Sal?" Sookie asked, confused.

"Don't you remember that wedding last fall when the bride's four hundred pound uncle mamboed right into the cake?"

"Oh yeah, completely destroyed," Sookie said as they sank into a couple of empty chairs.

"We bought every cupcake Weston's had," Lorelai said with a nod.

"And I stacked four birthday cakes."

"That turned out to be beautiful," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I know, I took pictures for my collection."

"And, ever since then, you have made a back up cake, right?"

Sookie nodded sheepishly and said, "It's in the walk-in." She glanced over at Kirk, who sat slumping dejectedly in his chair while Lulu entertained a table full of kids by playing a game with piles of Jordan almonds. "I shouldn't have yelled at Kirk, they are taking all of the kids home with them," she said regretfully.

Lorelai smiled and patted her friend's hand as she stood up. "Take him some chicken," she suggested.

Lorelai wove her way through the crowd, stopping to speak along the way, the whole time her eyes scanning the crowd on the dance floor. When she couldn't find Luke, she made her way toward the nearest bar, but came up empty again. She moved slowly as she continued searching, her brow puckering as she spotted Rory and Jess, her parents and Christopher; but no Luke and no Julia. She left her empty martini glass on their abandoned table and started toward the dance floor once more.

She jumped when she felt a hand close around her elbow, and smiled as he spoke directly into her ear, "I believe this is my dance."

"I believe it is," she answered without turning around. Instead, she made her way to the floor as the opening strains of _That's All_ filled the tent. She turned to face him, smiling as he continued his advance, pulling her close to him as she placed her hand delicately in his. When his fingers closed over hers, she looked into his eyes and whispered, "I forgot to give Brian the Mel Torme CD, so we have to make do with Michael Buble."

"As long as I have you, I don't care," Luke said in a deep, throaty voice.

"Where were you? I was looking for you."

"Behind you. I stalked you," he chuckled.

"I should watch my back," Lorelai said as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"I'll watch it for you."

"Dangerous men lurking behind me."

"Very dangerous," he growled as he spread his fingers over her back, holding her against his chest.

"Sing it for me?" she asked softly.

"You'll be glad to know that my demands are small. Say it's me that you adore, for now and evermore. That's all. That's all," he whispered in her ear.

"Run away with me," she ordered.

"I plan to."

"I want you in the sunlight," she murmured.

"I want you all the time," he countered.

"Lulu said they'd keep the kids all night if we wanted them to."

"I want them to," Luke answered promptly, his deep voice sending a shiver down her spine.

"Let's go upstairs," she whispered.

"Now?" he asked as his hand slid slowly down to the small of her back.

"You're drunk, I want to take advantage of you," she teased.

"I'm not drunk and I don't need to be for you to take advantage of me."

Lorelai laughed and said, "You are drunk, otherwise you would never admit that I can take advantage of you."

"You've been taking advantage of me since the day we met." Lorelai could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "I just like to let you think that you can have your way with me."

Lorelai pulled back and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll love you forever. I wanna die when you die. My life meant nothing until you used my toothbrush."

Luke smiled as he brushed a wayward curl away from her cheek. "That's all," he said softly.

Lorelai held onto his hand as the song ended and they stepped apart. "Come on, help me gather the kids' stuff," she said with a saucy wink.

Luke nodded and allowed her to pull him from the dance floor. They made it to the edge and began to wind their way through the onlookers, when Christopher appeared with Julia in tow. He smiled at Lorelai and said, "What do you say, Lor? Should we prove to your mother that all those lessons have actually paid off?"

"Oh, I need to go collect the kids' clothes and stuff," she started to say.

"One dance, for old times' sake," Christopher cajoled. "Our kid got married today."

Lorelai sighed and Luke squeezed her hand gently. "Okay, yeah, let's dance," she said as she shot Luke a rueful smile.

Christopher nodded as he lifted Julia's hand and said, "Here, I'll trade ya." He nodded his satisfaction, and then took Lorelai's elbow to guide her back onto the floor.

Lorelai glanced back in time to see a moment of panic flicker across Luke's face before he managed to compose himself. Julia clenched his arm tightly and said, "Shall we?"

"I don't really…"

"I've seen you dance, Luke. Why don't you show me some of your moves," she said challengingly.

Richard and his cronies spotted them as they were trying to squeeze past them, highball glasses in hand. "Luke, you sure do know how to snare the lovely ladies," Elliot Van Ness called out.

"Ah, the boy is a charmer," Richard answered with a jocular laugh. He stopped to allow room for Luke and Julia pass. He gestured grandly to the dance floor and said, "By all means, son, don't let us stand in your way," garnering a laugh from his friends.

Luke's jaw tightened as Julia's hand closed around his bicep. He stepped onto the floor, meeting Lorelai's gaze as Julia appeared from behind him. He turned and held out his arms, tensing them to hold her at a proper distance as they began to dance. "See? This is nice," Julia said smugly. "It almost makes up for being traded like a baseball card."

Luke snorted and said, "You're not a baseball card. More like a Barbie."

Julia's eyebrows shot up. "Was that an insult?"

"No, I mean, you're a girl," Luke stammered.

Julia nodded sagely and said, "Yes, I am. Do you like to play with Barbies?" she asked innocently, smiling sweetly as he clamped his mouth shut tightly. "Or were you one of those boys who was better at undressing them than actually playing with them?"

"I've gotten a lot of practice in the last couple of years, so I'm pretty good at keeping their clothes on now."

"Yes, but that's with your daughter. I bet you stripped your little sister's Barbies," she said with a smug smile.

"I always liked cars better," he said dismissively.

"I see, a man's man," she cooed as she slid her hand to the collar of his jacket. "So, how are you feeling, Luke?" she asked quietly.

"Feeling?" he asked with a frown.

"I mean, you feel fine to me," she said as she traced the collar of his shirt with the tip of her fingernail, tickling his neck.

"Listen…" he said as he stiffened and turned his head away.

"It's okay, I understand. You have an itch," she said in a soft, seductive voice.

"No, I don't," he said quickly.

"A lot of men feel that way, that's why they call it 'the seven year itch', you know," she teased.

"I do not have the seven year itch," he said firmly.

"I'd like to help you with that," she persisted.

"I don't need your help, I'm married," he said as he stepped back.

Julia tightened her hold on him and shook her head. "Don't make a scene, don't draw any attention," she said smoothly. She saw him hesitate, and then look over at Lorelai and Christopher. Lorelai tossed her head back and laughed at something Christopher had said. She stepped closer to him, moving her feet to coax him back into the dance. Her hand slid to the back of his neck as she closed the distance between them a bit. "She'll never know," she whispered as the song slowed to an end.

Luke all but pushed her away from him as the tempo segued into a pulsing dance beat, but Julia held onto his hand in a vise-like grip. Luke saw Lorelai and Christopher leaving the floor, and caught Lorelai's eye with a nod. "That shows what you know about us," he said as he turned back to Julia. "She'd know," he said as he pried his fingers from hers and left her standing on the dance floor.

Julia turned and watched as he walked away, following his broad shoulders as he cut a swath through the crowd. She squared her own shoulders and spared a glance at the bar, where Christopher was using his much narrower shoulders to get to yet another drink. She gnawed her bottom lip as she studied him for a moment. Without giving it another thought, she started toward the end of the tent, and when she reached the entrance, she saw Luke disappear into the inn. She followed him, hoping to cure him of his small town paranoia.

****

Luke stepped into the room where the ladies had changed earlier that day. "For God's sake, Lorelai, do not leave me alone…"

His words were cut off as Lorelai launched herself at him, pushing him back against the door as she kissed him hard and hot. She turned the lock on the door as she pressed into him, circling her hips. "That little girl wants you," she said breathlessly as she pulled back.

"Lorelai," he protested.

She simply shook her head and pulled on the bow she had tied at her waist earlier that day, and parted the wrap-style dress, exposing the matching pale blue bra and panties she wore beneath. "The little tart wants you, but she can't have you. You're mine."

"Yes," he answered as he reached out to smooth his hand over the bare curve of her waist.

Lorelai let the dress slide down her arms to the floor and then slipped her fingers under his vest, hooking them into the waistband of his pants. "I almost feel bad for her," she said in a low, dangerous purr. She began walking backwards, pulling him toward the bed. "She'll never know what it's like."

"What what's like?" he asked as she began to unfasten his pants.

"You," she answered with a shrug. Lorelai leaned in close and whispered into his ear. Luke's eyes widened and he ran his hands down her back to cup her bottom as he exhaled the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

****

Running his hand through his hair, Luke paused at the top of the stairs to gather his wits and make sure that he was suitably put together. He surreptitiously checked his fly and then patted the pocket of his jacket to be sure the bow tie was still tucked inside, and then jogged down the steps. He caught the banister at the bottom, and swung into the hallway, only to draw up short when he came face to face with Julia. "Aw, geez. Listen, I don't need this right now," he began.

"I think you do," she answered. "I don't want to screw with your marriage, Luke. I just want to screw you. Lorelai doesn't need to know. Christopher doesn't need to know."

Luke froze, gaping at her as he tried to process her words and how they could possibly make any sense. Taking his inaction as an invitation, Julia pressed her lips to his and kissed him hungrily.

Luke blinked and then reached up, grasped her arms and pushed her back roughly. He held her up as he glared at her, not seeing Sookie standing in the kitchen doorway, her jaw on the floor. He stared down at Julia and said in a low, raspy voice. "Listen to me very carefully. I do not want you. I love my wife, I love my life, and you are nothing to me, okay? Nothing!"

"No strings," Julia said stubbornly. "Just you and me."

"Jesus, what do I have to do to get you to understand the word no?"

"Luke?" Lorelai called as she paused on the stairs holding two loaded backpacks.

Luke's head jerked up and Sookie blurted, "She kissed him! I saw it! She kissed Luke!"

Lorelai started down the steps again, moving slowly as she pursed her lips. "I've got this, Sook," she said calmly as she dropped the backpacks at the foot of the stairs. Luke felt the air escape his lungs as he stared imploringly at his wife's best friend. Sookie hesitated for a moment, and then stepped back into the kitchen, the door swinging wildly behind her.

"Lorelai," Luke said, the plea evident in his voice.

Lorelai placed her hand on his arm, rubbing it gently as she kept her eyes locked on Julia. "Tasty, isn't he?" she asked with an overly sweet smile.

"Lorelai," Luke said, this time his voice stronger.

Lorelai shook her head as she took a step forward, placing herself between Julia and Luke. "You're a pretty girl, Julia. Christopher seems to be crazy about you, which is good. For you, I mean. He's loaded, which I assume can make up for his other, uh, shortcomings," she said with a shrug. "But, Luke? I think you aimed a little too high."

"He's not as perfect as you think he is," Julia hissed, her cheeks flushing with humiliation.

"Oh, sweetie, I've been married to the man for years, I know he's not perfect," Lorelai said with a hollow laugh.

"Lorelai," Luke growled.

"Babe, I love you, but this would be a really good time for you to shut up," Lorelai said quietly.

Luke turned, the muscle in his jaw jumping as he looked at her. "I'm gonna go round up the kids," he said softly.

"Good man," she said as she patted his arm and then gave it an encouraging squeeze.

The kitchen door swung shut behind him, and Luke turned to look at Sookie as she stood beside the door clutching a glass to her chest. "I expect a full report," he told her without breaking stride.

"You got it," Sookie said as she pushed the door open a crack and peered into the hallway.

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest as Julia held her hands up and said, "He came on to me."

"He did not, but let's say he did, he's married," Lorelai said with a careless shrug.

Julia gave a short laugh. "Life certainly is idyllic here in your little slice of Eden, isn't it? Married men screw around on their wives all the time. Sorry to disillusion you. Ma'am," she added with a smirk.

Lorelai laughed. "Nice try. You see, while you were waiting around down here hoping to catch him, _kid_, I had him. Right up there," she said as she pointed to the ceiling. "Funny, it wasn't your name he kept saying."

"Maybe he was reminding himself," Julia retorted. "I wonder if he would have to if he were with me."

Lorelai smiled. "Hmm. That is something to ponder," she said sarcastically. "Too bad you'll never know." Lorelai lounged casually against the staircase and cocked her head as she studied Julia critically. "I do feel a little bad for you. You see, I'm the only one who really knows, you know?"

"Knows what?" Julia asked suspiciously.

Lorelai smiled sympathetically. "I thought it was because we were so young. I mean, it's not like Christopher had any more experience than I did, although he claimed he did. But then we had a little, uh, thing a year or so before I got together with Luke, and I realized that he hadn't improved with age. Now, I will say in his defense that we were on a balcony, and it was a bit chilly out, but I know now, that sometimes it's simply a matter of skill. Or, lack thereof."

Julia narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lorelai laughed as she pushed away from the steps. "Of course you don't, it doesn't last long enough." She leaned in closer and said in a low, soft voice, "Either take the money and run with Chris or get yourself a real boyfriend. Either way, you won't be getting Luke. I can't explain to you why, you won't get it. But, I can tell you that it will never happen." With that, she pushed through the kitchen door, smacking Sookie in the forehead when she failed to drop back fast enough.

"Get it all?" she asked as she leaned up against the island and crossed her arms over her chest as she drew in a deep, calming breath.

"Are you okay?" Sookie said as she rushed to her, one hand still holding her head, the other clutching Lorelai's arm.

"I'm fine," Lorelai answered automatically. "Are you?"

"Lorelai, I saw it all. Luke didn't do anything."

"I know he didn't."

"That little, ugh!" Sookie said as she threw her arms up.

"Bitch?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Yes," Sookie said with an emphatic nod. "You know you've been a mom too long when you lose all your good swear words."

"Yeah."

"You're not upset with Luke, right?" Sookie asked cautiously.

"A little, but no, not really," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"He just stood there. He didn't do anything wrong, Lorelai."

"There's a bit more to it, but yeah, I know."

"Do you need a drink? I think I have some sherry," she said as she began to rummage through a cabinet. "I had to start hiding it because, to tell you the truth, I think Michel has been nipping at it."

"I don't want a drink," Lorelai said as she smoothed the skirt of her dress. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I'm going back out to enjoy my kid's wedding," she said with a determined nod.

"Lorelai," Sookie call out to stop her. When Lorelai stopped with her hand on the doorknob, Sookie shook her head helplessly and said, "He didn't do anything other than stand there and tell her that he loves you, and the kids, and… You know I'd tell you if there was anything else, I would," she said desperately.

"It'll be fine, Sook," Lorelai said quietly as she opened the door.

****

Luke burst out onto the porch and sucked down hungry gulps of fresh air. "Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, oh shit," he muttered as he scrubbed his hands over his face, desperate to stop his head from spinning. He whirled back to the door, his hand grasping the knob for a split second before falling uselessly back to his side. His jaw set, Luke turned back toward the tent and hurried down the steps. The summer sun was sinking into the horizon as he crossed the lawn, following the sound of music and laughter, and scanning the milling crowd for his children. Instead, he found his mother-in-law directing the staff in the proper way to clear the tables, his step-daughter and nephew/son-in-law laughing and talking with a table filled with friends, and his wife's ex-boyfriend and father of her eldest child leaning against the bar sipping his scotch.

He glanced at the dance floor and saw Kirk and Lulu arranging the children into a large circle of dancers as The Chicken Dance began. The tent reverberated with polka music as he strode to the bar, elbowed his way up to Christopher and leaned onto the bar close enough to smell the man's cloying cologne. "Gimme scotch, neat, Derek," he called out to the bartender.

"Nice wedding," Christopher said as he took a sip of his drink.

"It was," Luke said as he picked up the glass before Derek had even lifted the bottle. Scotch splattered onto his hand, but Luke ignored it as he turned to face Christopher. He raised his glass and said, "To modern pharmaceuticals," by way of a toast.

"Uh, okay," Christopher said as he hesitantly clinked his glass against Luke's. They both took a drink, and then Christopher asked, "Are we self-medicating?"

"No, but I think maybe you should," Luke said gravely.

Christopher bristled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Listen, I'm not a doctor, so I don't know what you need, but I watch enough sports channels to know that there's a pill out there to help you do whatever it takes."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That girl. Your girlfriend," Luke said as he leaned in a little closer. "Are you having a hard time keeping her satisfied? Is that it?"

"Hey, back off," Christopher said, bowing up.

"I mean, hell, they're always pushing them, right? If you want that girl, you're gonna have to step it up." He took a sip of his drink and tried to sound casual as he said, "But why you'd want her, I'll never know."

"Step it up?"

"Be happy like Bob. Damn, that guy's always smiling, whistling that happy tune," Luke said, sloshing scotch from his glass as he waved his arm carelessly. "Do what you need to do, just keep her the hell away from me," he snarled as he tossed back the rest of his drink. He slammed the glass onto the bar and then pushed his way through the milling guests.

"Hey!" Christopher called as he lurched after Luke. "Hey, what the hell are you talking about?" he demanded as he grasped Luke's shoulder and tried to turn him around.

"Stay away from me," Luke said a tad too loudly. Heads swiveled as he shook Christopher's hand from his shoulder.

"Don't tell me what to do! I want to know what's going on!" Christopher yelled.

"Dad? Luke?" Rory called as she turned toward them, rising from her chair with a worried frown.

"Its okay, Rory," Luke said as he held up one hand to halt her. He turned back to Christopher and hissed, "Your girlfriend wants me to screw her. Apparently, you're not holding up your end of the bargain. Keep her away from me. Stay far away from Lorelai. Do not even look at my children, and after tonight, I never want to see your face again. You got me?" he spat.

Christopher snorted and said with a sneer, "You wish she wanted you."

"She wants to scratch my seven year itch for me," Luke said in a harsh whisper. "She's been hitting on me all night. She kissed me, and Lorelai saw it. Get your damn Barbie doll and get the hell out of my town."

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Christopher blustered, grabbing Luke's arm again.

Luke shook him off a little too violently this time, swaying a bit as he tried to keep his balance.

"Dad! Luke!" Rory said as she rushed forward and grasped Luke's arm to steady him as she stepped between the two men.

"Its fine, Rory," Luke said as he held up both hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he said, instantly contrite as he stared down at the bride's baffled face.

"What's going on?" Jess demanded as the chicken dancers clapped their hands loudly to signal the end of the dance.

"Nothing's going on," Luke said quickly.

"Daddeeeeeeee!" Carly screeched as she wove between the grown ups and flung herself at Luke.

"Hey, Pea," Luke said as he bent down to scoop her up. "Come with me."

Carly wrinkled her nose and pulled back to look at him. "You stink," she said as she shook her head, refusing his kiss.

Luke heard Christopher snort behind him and mutter, "I guess not all the girls want to kiss you."

Rory saw the stricken look on Luke's face melt into fury, and reached for Carly. "Come here, Princessa, you and I haven't danced all night," she pretended to pout as she cast Jess a pleading look.

"I need some air," Jess announced as he took Luke's arm and began to propel his uncle away from the small knot of people.

"I'll help Kirk and Lulu round up the kids," Jackson whispered to Jess as they passed.

"Thanks," Jess muttered in reply. With his fingers curling into Luke's sleeve, Jess pressed his forearm to Luke's back to keep him moving until they reached the lawn beyond the tent.

"You can let go of me now," Luke grumbled.

"What the hell?" Jess demanded, his eyes flashing as he rounded on Luke. "I know the guy's a putz, but were you really gonna get in a fistfight at Rory's wedding?"

"Your wedding too," Luke pointed out. "Lemme give you a little advice," he said leaning in and slurring his words a bit.

"Man, Carly was right, you reek," Jess said as he pushed Luke back slightly.

"Lissen to me," Luke barked. When he was sure he had Jess' full attention, Luke held up one finger and said in a low voice, "Never, ever, ever look at another woman's tits, got me?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"Ever!" Luke repeated, jabbing Jess in the chest with his finger. "Eyes above the neck from now on. You lissening to me?"

"I'm lissening, and you're listing. To starboard, I think," Jess tried to joke. When Luke stared back at him sternly, he sighed. "Above the neck, got it," Jess answered with a nod. He took Luke's elbow and said, "Let's walk, big guy."

"They weren't even much to look at," Luke mumbled as they began walking toward the inn. "I mean, if you're gonna get in trouble for somethin' like that, make it worthwhile," he said, expounding by cupping his hands in front of his chest. "But, don't do it, okay? No matter what you're thinking about or who or whatever, look at their hair or something."

"Okay." Jess guided him toward the steps, but Luke balked, digging his heels in.

"Oh no, I'm not goin' in there," he said as he shook his head stubbornly, reminding Jess of Carly in the pre-tantrum stage.

"You need to sit down and cool off," Jess insisted.

Luke looked up when he heard the back door close and saw Lorelai standing on the porch above them. "Lorelai," he said, taking a step toward her as she hurried down the steps.

"I'm not going to talk about this now," Lorelai said as she tried to brush past without looking at him.

"Lorelai, please, come on," Luke said as he reached for her arm to stop her.

"No, Luke, I'm not going to talk about this now," she said through clenched teeth, her eyes averted. She jerked her arm away and whispered, "Please. Not now," as she turned and hurried toward the tent.

Jess saw Luke draw a breath, and open his mouth to call after her, and grabbed his arm. "Don't. Just leave her alone for a little while," Jess said urgently. "Come on, we're walking," he said as he pulled ineffectually on that arm.

"I'm gonna be sick," Luke said in a low voice.

"Uh oh," Jess muttered as he looked around wildly. "Look at these nice plants," he said as he pointed Luke toward a group of shrubs at the side of the porch and gave him a shove.

Luke stumbled into the bushes, and braced one hand against the side of the building as he bent at the waist and emptied the contents of his stomach. Jess stood staring back at the tent, planting himself between Luke and the rest of the party. He winced as Luke retched behind him. When he heard the rustles of bushes and asked, "All done?"

"All done," Luke answered breathless and exhausted.

Jess turned and saw Luke wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. "Come on, we'll go sit out on the porch," he said quietly as he took his uncle's arm once again. They circled the inn, and Luke made it as far as the porch steps before collapsing onto them and hanging his head between his knees. "Gonna be sick again?" Jess asked warily.

"Nope."

"Good."

"She's gonna leave me. Take the kids and leave me," Luke said without lifting his head.

Jess shook his head, his lips curving into a crooked smile. "I doubt that."

"What will I do?"

"She's not going to leave you," Jess said in an exasperated tone.

Luke raised his head and rubbed both hands over his face before running them through his hair. "She should."

"You're nuts," Jess muttered under his breath. "Lorelai loves you and she knows that you love her. She's not going anywhere, she's not gonna take the kids away from you. You're drunk and you're being stupid," he said gruffly.

Luke looked over at him and snarled, "What do you know? You've been married for ten minutes."

"Well, I know that if they leave you every time you screw up then no one would stay married," Jess said dryly.

"True."

"Because, otherwise, 'Failed to take the garbage out' would be grounds for divorce," Jess observed.

The front door opened and Sookie poked her head out. When both men turned she wrung her hands and asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," Luke said with a wave of his hand.

"He needs some water and some mints. Oh, and aspirin if you have some," Jess answered.

"Okay, be right back," Sookie promised, happy to have something she could do. She reappeared a minute later with two bottles of water, the aspirin bottle, a handful of pillow mints and a miniature toothbrush and toothpaste. "I stole those from the supply cabinet. Michel's head will explode," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Thanks," Luke answered with a nod. He shoved the toothbrush, paste and mints into his pocket, uncapped the bottle and tossed a couple of aspirin into his mouth. After swallowing the pills, he dangled the bottle between his knees and without turning around asked, "Will you go check on Lorelai?"

"Yeah, I was gonna just do that," Sookie said with a quick nod as she backed toward the door.

As the door closed behind them, Luke turned to Jess and said, "Go back to the reception."

"I like it here," Jess answered stubbornly.

"You're the groom, people will notice if you're gone."

"Just a few more minutes of quiet. The band hasn't even started yet and I think my ears are already ringing."

Luke chuckled and looked down at his shoes. "It's exhausting," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah."

"Marriage."

"But you like it," Jess argued. "You were just crying about her leaving you."

"I wasn't crying. I like being with Lorelai every day. I like having the house and the kids and knowing what every day is going to be like," Luke said as he stared out over the darkened lawn. "It's the unwritten rules, and even the written ones, that suck," he said with a snort. "It's trying to figure out the right thing to do, or say, or be that wears me out."

"That is exhausting."

"The constant juggling and schedules and schedule changes."

"You're going on vacation soon," Jess reminded him.

"Yeah," Luke nodded as he raised the water bottle to his lips again, lost in thought. "Yeah." He rolled the water bottle between his hands and said quietly, "He doesn't deserve this."

"What?"

"Any of it." Luke sighed as he hung his head. "He doesn't deserve to give toasts and dance with her first. He doesn't deserve to just walk in here and get to be the father of the bride. He doesn't deserve to have a girl like that treating him like a blank check," he rambled.

"No, you're right," Jess agreed reluctantly.

"As much as I hate the guy, and I do hate him," he added with a coarse chuckle. "As much as I hate the guy, I feel kinda bad for him."

Jess snorted and said, "Get over it."

"Oh, I will," Luke said quickly. "He'll say or do something stupid, and I'll want to make him choke on my fist. But for right now, I feel sorry for him."

Jess leaned back, propping his elbows on the step behind them as he looked up at the stars. "It'll pass," he said mildly.

Luke nodded as he looked up at the night sky and as he had since he was a boy searched for the North Star. He focused on that tiny speck of light millions of miles away and nodded and he said, "Yeah, it will."

****

Lorelai plastered a huge fake smile to her face as she approached the tent, but kept her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Where have you been?" Emily asked imperiously, causing Lorelai to jump.

"Uh, I was inside," she answered.

"Oh, well, that's a lovely place to be when the party that you are hosting is taking place outside," Emily said snidely.

"Mom, not now," Lorelai said tiredly. "I need to find Christopher."

"Christopher?"

"Yes, you remember Christopher, don't you? Sandy hair, impeccable tuxedo, incredibly unreliable," she murmured as she scanned the crowd. "Of course, he would disappear now."

"I believe Christopher and Luke had some sort of confrontation. I didn't see it, I was too busy trying to encourage your staff to clear the empty glasses from the tables," Emily said offhandedly.

Lorelai turned and looked at her mother. "Did you see where he went?"

"Luke or Christopher?" Emily asked with a puzzled frown.

"Christopher, Mom, I'm looking for Chris," Lorelai said impatiently.

"I haven't actually seen him since Francine came to pick up Gigi," Emily said with a dismissive shrug.

"Francine came to pick up Gigi?" Lorelai asked, incredulous.

"Yes, about an hour ago," Emily said with a nod.

"She couldn't be bothered to come to one granddaughter's wedding, but she could pick the other one up from the very same wedding?"

"Lorelai, do not start," Emily warned.

"Seriously, Mom? Are you going to defend that?"

"No, I'm not going to defend it, but I can't change it. Straub and Francine never had any interest in Rory before, why should she start now? It's their loss," Emily said adamantly.

"It is," Lorelai agreed.

"And their son is just like them."

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a tinge of sadness. She inhaled deeply and said, "I have to find him."

"Why?"

She saw Sookie bustle into the tent and looked around wildly. Right or wrong, Lorelai wasn't ready to hear anyone defend anyone at the moment, she just wanted to find Christopher and take care of the problem once and for all.

"Why? So that I can kick him and his little bimbo out of my inn," Lorelai said as she turned on her heel and began to weave her way through the crowd, moving steadily away from Sookie and her Jiminy Cricket tendencies

****

A short time later, Lorelai circled the side of the inn and walked quietly toward the front porch, her shoes sinking into the grass with each step. She heard the babble of children's voices and saw that Kirk, Lulu and Jackson had paused in front to let Luke kiss the kids goodnight. Having already had said her goodnights, she hung back and watched as Luke spoke to Josh and Jake in low, serious tones. Jake said something, and she felt her heart race at the smile that creased Luke's face. She couldn't hold back her own smile as Luke kissed each boy on the cheek a little too exuberantly for their tastes, and stiffed a giggle as they raised their hands in perfect synchronization and wiped their respective cheeks. She turned back to Luke and the look on his face as he simply waved to Carly almost broke her heart.

As Sookie helped them herd the children to the parking area, Lorelai stepped cautiously around the corner. "Hey," she said quietly as she approached. She nodded to Jess and said with a smile, "Your wife is looking for you."

Jess chuckled and said, "That's just weird."

"Yep," Lorelai agreed with a nod as he stood up. She kept her eyes on Jess; afraid of what she'd see if she dropped her gaze to her husband. "Thanks," she murmured as he passed, taking the long way back as the opening chords of the band's first number broke the tranquility of the night.

At last, she looked down at Luke, and as she feared, saw the same look of desperate longing that made her heart ache moments before. "How're you doing?" she asked, smoothing her hand over his hair as she sat down on the step next to him.

"I've had better nights."

"Yeah."

"Lorelai, I…"

"I know, Babe. I know," she assured him as she hooked her arm through his and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. She stilled for a moment, sniffing the air before she asked, "Did you throw up?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Luke," she sighed sympathetically.

"Sookie stole a toothbrush from the closet for me. I just haven't gone in there yet."

"She's a good girl, that Sookie."

"I have pillow mints, but they must not be doing much good," he said as he unwrapped another and popped the mint flavored chocolate into his mouth.

She took a deep breath and said, "Chris and his date are leaving tonight. I made them a reservation in Woodbridge. Danny's gonna drive them over after the reception, just to be safe."

Luke nodded mutely, the muscle in his jaw jumping as he stared out into the darkness. "I don't know what to say," he mumbled at last.

"This would be a really good time to tell me that you love me," Lorelai prodded gently.

"Would you believe me?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Yeah."

"I love you, Lorelai," he said simply, the truth of his statement evident in every fiber of his being.

"I believe you," she whispered.

"Good."

"Let's get you inside, get those teeth brushed, and introduce you to Mr. Sofa. You two can hang out together until you feel up to coming back out," she said with a nod.

"Okay."

Lorelai stood up and pulled on his hand with both of hers, waiting until he unfolded himself from the step, and steadying him with both of her hands on his waist. "Up you go, big boy," she said as she urged him up the remaining steps to the front door. She waited outside of the bathroom while he brushed his teeth and then gently took his arm to guide him to the sofa in the parlor.

"I'm sober now," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai snorted, "You'd like to think so. At least you smell better now."

"Thanks," Luke said dryly as he flopped down onto the couch. He held out his arm and asked, "You are staying with me, right? You can't leave me alone here."

"Are you afraid that you'll be molested in your sleep?" Lorelai asked as she sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her down to this side.

Luke propped one elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his head on his hand as he blinked drowsily. "You don't see that as a possibility?"

"Good point," Lorelai whispered. "But I'm supposed to be out there, hosting a party. I think we have about five minutes before my mother comes looking for me."

"I just need to close my eyes for a minute, and then I'll be good to go," he promised her.

Lorelai smiled at his optimistic assessment, but said nothing as she rubbed his stomach in slow, soothing circles. Moments later, his breathing grew deeper and a soft snore made her giggle. When she heard the front door close a few minutes later, she jumped and looked up to see Sookie hovering in the doorway. "Everyone loaded up?" she whispered.

Sookie nodded and said, "Jackson said he'd get them all settled in and then be back."

"Good."

"Poor thing," Sookie cooed as she tilted her head to look at Luke's tired face.

"Yes, it is exhausting to be chased by pretty, young blondes all day," Lorelai whispered as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to sit with him until Jackson gets back? You should get back out there."

"Would you?"

"No problem."

"Where you goin'?" Luke mumbled as Lorelai tried to extricate herself from his grasp.

"Sookie's gonna protect you. She has knives, big knives," Lorelai whispered.

Luke chuckled sleepily as she kissed his cheek and then pushed up off of the couch. He blinked blearily as Sookie sat down on the other end of the sofa.

As Lorelai waved and left the room, Sookie flashed a dimpled smile and whispered, "I'll try not to throw myself at you."

"Ha," he croaked, closing his eyes again.

"It'll be tough, seeing how you're so irresistible," she teased as she propped her feet up on the coffee table and turned her cheek into the cushion.

"Yeah, all the girls want me," Luke mumbled.

"Luke, you're so dreamy," Sookie giggled. "All the girls just drool when you walk by."

"Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay," she said with a grin.

"And thanks," he said gruffly.

"My pleasure. Stud," she added softly.

****

"I'm so sad that the era of the mosh pit is over, and I missed it," Lorelai shouted into Rory's ear as they sat at a table littered with half filled glasses, watching Hep Alien perform.

"Maybe you can bring back stage diving," Rory answered.

"Girls, we're going now," Emily shouted over the music.

Rory leapt from her chair and hugged Emily tightly. "Thank you for everything, Grandma. Wasn't it perfect?" she asked.

"It was a beautiful day for a beautiful bride," Emily answered softly.

"Grandpa," Rory said as she flung herself from Emily's to Richard's.

Lorelai watched as Emily offered Jess her cheek for a kiss, and smiled as he shifted uncomfortably and leaned in to do his duty. He shook Richard's hand and said, "We'll walk you out."

Lorelai stood and stretched tiredly as she watched them walk from the tent. She wound her way through the tables, pausing to chat here and there, and silently signaling to the staff when she saw something that needed immediate attention. At the far table near the entrance to the tent, Christopher sat alone, staring into a glass of watery scotch.

"That stuff will get you every time," she said, trying to force a smile as she passed.

Christopher looked up at her and said sadly, "They're never you, Lor."

"What?"

Christopher nodded to the dance floor where Julia danced with some of Rory's Yale friends as if she hadn't a care in the world. "They're never you."

Lorelai paused and then shook her head as she turned back to him. "This isn't my fault Christopher."

"No, I'm not saying that it's your fault. I'm just saying that, in my head, I've compared every woman I've ever been with to you, and none of them ever measure up."

"Chris, are you trying to tell me that you have never met a woman who could measure up to the memory of a sixteen year old girl?" she asked.

"No, you. You as you are now."

"You have no idea who I am now, Christopher," Lorelai said as she shook her head. "You only know this image you have of me in your head. I haven't laid eyes on you in over two years, and it was years before that since the last time. I will not take the blame for your inability to sustain a real relationship," she said angrily.

"I'm not blaming you, I'm just telling you…" he tried to explain.

"Sounds like blame to me, and I'm telling you, I'm not taking it," Lorelai said hotly. "I'm not the reason you can't have a happy, healthy relationship, Christopher, you are! I refuse to be your excuse. Think up something else." With that, she whirled and began to stomp across the lawn.

She skirted the inn, heading to the parking area to say her goodbyes to her parents, but by the time she stepped onto the gravel, she saw Emily backing Richard's Jaguar from its spot. She returned their waves as they drove past and called out, "I missed them," to Rory and Jess as they walked hand in hand across the lot.

"They'll be back tomorrow," Rory said with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded and turned to walk along beside them as they headed for the inn. "Where are we going?"

"Someone thinks we should check on your husband," Jess said as he jerked his head toward Rory.

"I just want to be sure he's okay," Rory said defensively.

"He's fine. Sookie's sitting on him like a mother hen," Lorelai assured her, pausing as headlights swept into the parking lot. "And there's her husband," she added as Jackson parked the minivan. "Lots and lots of husbands around here these days. Used to be nothing but us spinsters," she commented as the waited on the steps for Jackson to catch up.

"Speak for yourself," Rory sniffed.

"Another year and you woulda been on the shelf, sweetheart," Lorelai drawled as she waved Jackson over to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Jackson called out as he approached.

"Just hanging out. Nothin' goin' on around here today," Lorelai said with a careless shrug. "The kids behaving?"

"Lulu has the patience of a saint," Jackson grumbled as he climbed the steps.

"Well, it is about twenty fewer rugrats than she deals with on a daily basis," Lorelai answered.

"I meant Kirk," Jackson said as he opened the door and motioned them through.

"What did he do?" Rory asked.

"Let's just say that everyone got their Play-Doh taken away," Jackson said with a smirk. He almost ran into Jess when the other three stopped dead in the parlor doorway. "What?"

"Look," Lorelai whispered as she nodded to the couch.

Jackson turned and his eyes widened as he saw Luke propped up on the arm of the couch with Sookie slumped against him. Lorelai cocked her head and smiled at the way Sookie's cheek was smooshed against Luke's arm, a small pool of drool forming on his sleeve.

"They look so cute. Like kittens," Rory cooed with a devilish grin.

Jess pulled his cell from his pocket and snapped a quick picture of the couple. He turned to Lorelai and held the phone out for her to see. "Could be good for some blackmail."

"Thank you," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Huh," Jackson grunted, and the three of them turned to look at him. He gave them a helpless shrug and whispered, "Funny. You always wonder how you'll react if you catch another guy sleeping with your wife. This is not at all how I imagined it."


	33. Torment: It's Not Just for Breakfast Any

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful response to recent chapters of this story. I appreciate you!**

**Torment: It's Not Just For Breakfast Anymore**

Luke rolled over, licking his parched lips with his fuzzy tongue as he cracked one eye open, testing the light and breathing a sigh of relief as he found only the dim grey light that seeped in from around the drawn curtains. He opened both eyes cautiously, blinking away the grit that felt like glue as he tried to get his bearings.

_Dragonfly. Room. Wedding. Scotch. Kiss. Shit._ The memories came flooding back to him. Cautiously, he turned his head, dread filling the pit of his stomach as he braced himself for what he might find, or rather, who he might not find. As he spotted the tumble of dark curls that spilled over a crisp white pillowcase, he breathed a soft sigh of relief. Licking his lips again, he eased one foot over the edge of the bed on an exploratory mission, and then carefully drew back the covers. He hauled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, gripping the mattress tightly as he took two deep breaths and mentally prepared himself for vertical lift.

_Crap_, he thought as he gingerly eased himself up off of the bed, using his hands to ease the shift of his weight. Once upright, he ran one hand over his bare stomach, hitched up his boxer shorts and shuffled toward the bathroom. After closing the door quietly behind him, he spied his shaving kit perched on the vanity and sent up a silent prayer of thanks as he dove for it, digging for his toothbrush. He managed to scrape the film from his teeth and tongue and wash the booze sweat and sleep from his face before daring to look in the mirror. When he saw his haggard reflection, he smirked slightly and whispered, "You look about as good as I feel."

Luke dropped the hand towel to the vanity, relieved his screaming bladder, and then washed his hands before hanging the towel over the bar above the sink. Moments later, he slid cautiously back into bed, watching Lorelai closely to be sure that he didn't disturb her. Draping his forearm across his throbbing head, he blinked up at the ceiling; trying to focus his thoughts long enough to form some sort of credible defense.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked in a croaky voice as she rolled over to look at him. Luke lowered his arm as he turned to look at her, his lips moving slightly as he fumbled for the right thing to say. "How's your head?" she asked gently.

Luke pressed his lips together and then rasped, "Killing me."

"I'll get you some aspirin," Lorelai said as she pulled the covers back.

Luke reached out and grabbed her wrist as she started to leverage herself from the mattress. When she turned back to him, he shook his head as he squeezed her hand, his eyes pleading with her as he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Lorelai simply nodded and said, "You need aspirin. And water," she added as she pulled her hand from his and stood up.

He heard the rattle of the pill bottle and the sink running as she filled a glass with water, and closed his eyes, trying to get past the pounding in his head. He sensed her standing over him before he felt her fingertips smoothing his hair back from his forehead. "Here, Babe," she whispered.

Luke opened his eyes again and reached for the glass she held with two fingers, cradling it in both hands like Carly clinging to the beloved sippy cup she refused to relinquish entirely. Lorelai smiled softly as she tapped one hand, nodding to the fingers she kept closed around the tablets she had retrieved for him. Luke opened his palm and she let them tumble, watching him soberly as he carried them to his mouth and tossed them back. He drained the glass, and she gently took it from him, returning to the bathroom to refill it before coming back to bed. "Drink a little more," she said, holding the glass out to him as she knelt, pressing one knee into her side of the mattress.

Luke did as he was told, gulping half of the contents of the glass before placing it on the nightstand with exaggerated care. He watched as she snuggled back into her pillow, obviously expecting him to do the same. Luke slid down and rolled onto his side, tucking his arm under his head to apply pressure to the pounding.

"Pretty bad, huh?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"You outdid yourself last night."

"I'm so sorry," he repeated the only mantra his pickled brain could manage.

"Quite the man slut, my husband," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Lorelai, you know that I…"

"First, you're kissing strange girls, and then you sleep with my best friend. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about that, Luke. How do I get past that?" she said in a sad, soft voice.

"What? What do you mean?"

"And even if I can get past the image of you and Sookie all tangled up on that couch…"

"Sookie?" Luke gasped. "Sookie?"

"How am I ever going to forget about you feeling Jackson up?" she finished, unable to suppress a teasing smile.

"Ha ha," he grunted.

"Oh no, it all happened. You don't remember?"

"I'm not falling for that," he growled.

"It's the truth, Luke. Give me a hundred thousand bibles and I'll swear on every one of them," she insisted.

"Don't say that."

"We caught you. Sookie caught you locking lips with Julia, Jackson and I caught you and Sookie all wrapped up on the couch, I saw you grope Jackson with my own eyes," she said solemnly. "I'm never taking you to a wedding again. When the kids grow up and get married, I'll have it videoed for you."

"I don't think you need to worry about that. I'm pretty sure I'm dying," he groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face. He turned to look at her and asked, "I didn't do anything with Sookie, did I?"

Lorelai's jaw dropped as she stared at him in shock. "You really don't remember? My God, you guys were all over each other! I mean, Sookie I wasn't so shocked by, she always has had an unhealthy obsession with your ass," she mused.

"Lorelai, if I had been all over Sookie, I wouldn't have this headache because I'd be dead. You'd kill me and Jackson would bury me in his potato patch or something."

Lorelai grinned and said, "There was some mention of planting you with the onions. You two were so cute, all snuggled up on the couch. You were passed out and I think she was just worn out from herding ten thousand kids all day."

"We were snuggled up?"

"Yep, she burrowed right in there and drooled all over you, just like all the girls do."

"I knew you were lying," he said gruffly.

"No lie, my friend. You and Sookie slept together last night. Rory, Jess, Jackson and I all walked in and caught you in the act. You tramp."

"This isn't funny, Lorelai," he grumbled as he covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow.

"No, what was funny was watching Jackson and Jess try to get you up the stairs and in bed," she told him. "You grabbed Jackson's boob."

"I did not."

"Oh, yes you did," she laughed. "A nice big handful of man boob," she added with an emphatic nod.

"Oh God," Luke groaned as faint memories of the trip up the steps seeped into his befuddled brain.

"You remember now, don't you?" Lorelai said as she saw the realization dawn. "Don't worry; I think he liked it when you told him his tits were better than Jess'. I think the words, 'eleven year old girl,' were bandied about."

"Aw geez."

"And then," she said as she leaned in closer to him. "Do you remember what you said then?"

"Do I want to?"

"Then, you told them all about my tits. Not breasts, tits," she emphasized. "How much you love them, how they fit perfectly in your hands," she said holding up her own hands to demonstrate the gesture.

"No way."

"Yes way. How soft they are and how you like to bury your face in them. How much you loved to watch me breast feed the babies; did Jackson watch Sookie... I'm pretty sure that's when Jess tried to bail, but you told him to get Rory 'knocked up' and he'd see. He'd see how great they are," she said with a nod.

"I did not," Luke breathed as he rolled onto his back and covered his face with his hands. But, his tone belied his fear that it was all true.

"You did. You know how chatty you get when you've had too much to drink," she said with a shrug.

"Where was Rory?" Luke asked in a horrified voice.

"She'd gone back out to the party," Lorelai assured him.

Luke lowered his hands and turned to look at her. "Anything else?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Not much, other than the fact that by the time I actually got into bed you thought that maybe you'd be getting a little more action."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I doubt that."

"Oh, you did. It must have been all of the kissing and cuddling and groping. You were all warm and snuggly, pressing up against me, getting a little handsy," she told him.

"Did you hit me?"

"Nah. I just rolled you onto your back and three seconds later you were back to sawing logs. But, I have to tell you, I wasn't real fond of being your last resort."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "See, now I know you're lying."

"Believe what you want. I'm only reporting the facts."

"You are always my first and only choice," he said gruffly.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive." Luke blinked slowly as he studied her carefully. "Are they gone?"

"Yes."

"Do you… You have to know… I didn't want…" he stammered.

"I know," she said as she reached up and touched his rough cheek. "Go back to sleep, it's too early," she whispered.

Luke closed his eyes and turned into her hand. "Can I cuddle up to you?" he asked quietly.

"Anytime," Lorelai answered. She smiled and then rolled over, fitting her back against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her to him.

"Does Rory hate me?" he asked in a husky voice.

Lorelai smiled and covered his hand with hers. "Babe, I can't even imagine anything heinous enough for you to do to make that happen."

"Do you?" he rasped into her hair.

"Never."

"I ruined everything," he murmured.

"No, you were just the floor show for this event. Someone has to be."

"Is it okay if I hate me?"

"Only for a little while," she told him.

"Okay," he whispered as he nuzzled her tangled curls. "Okay," he murmured as his hand grazed the underside of her breast.

"Don't push it," she warned.

****

By the time they made their appearance at breakfast, Luke had taken a twenty minute scalding hot shower, shaved, and was feeling nearly human. Lorelai stopped to visit with a few of the wedding guests that had stayed over as Luke made a beeline for the buffet set up at the far end of the dining room.

"Well, good morning," Sookie said with a dimpled smile as she looked up from the tray of muffins she was rearranging.

"Morning," Luke mumbled as he reached for a plate.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a low voice.

"I've been better."

She leaned in a little closer, her eyes darting around the room as she whispered, "Thanks for last night. You were the best."

Luke's head jerked up as he said, "You're hilarious."

"Seriously, I can't remember the last time I had it so good. But don't tell Jackson, he's feeling a little threatened," she persisted.

"Leave me alone," he growled.

Sookie giggled and picked up an empty tray, her laughter trailing after her as she bustled back to the kitchen. Luke sighed and began heaping scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"Need a little protein? Trying to replenish your strength?" Jess asked as he appeared at Luke's elbow and reach for a clean plate. "It's not easy being a stud, I suppose."

"Buzz off."

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine. I guess I don't have to ask how you're feeling this morning," Jess said as he moved past Luke, eying the mountain of eggs on his uncle's plate skeptically. "You may want to chase those with some toast. Not as tasty as the scotch, but I guess you know that, seeing as how you got to savor it both ways last night."

Luke dropped a couple of slices of bread into the toaster and turned to glare at his nephew. "I didn't ask for your advice," he grumbled as he set his plate down and reached for a carafe of orange juice.

"No. If you had, I'd have told you that mixing scotch, beer and champagne is probably not a good idea. You would think a guy with your worldly wisdom would know that," Jess said as he loaded a selection of muffins onto his plate. Luke gulped half of a glass of juice as he turned back to the toaster, trying to ignore Jess. "Rehydrating. Good idea," Jess said with a smirk and an approving nod.

Luke glanced down at the plate of muffins that Jess held and asked, "Is that all you're having?"

"Nah, I already ate. This is Rory's breakfast dessert. I like mini-muffins better, anyway."

Luke snorted as his toast popped up and he tossed it onto his plate. "They're the same thing," he muttered as he refilled his juice glass and picked up his plate.

Jess smiled as he shrugged and said, "Yeah, I know, it's just a matter of personal preference. You know what they say, Uncle Luke," he said leadingly.

"What?" Luke asked as he followed Jess away from the buffet.

Jess smiled crookedly as he paused and whispered in a low voice, "More than a mouthful is a waste, right?"

Luke opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a high pitched squeal.

"Daaaaadddddddddy!" Carly screamed as she barreled into the dining room clutching a stuffed cat to her chest.

"Aw, geez," Luke winced as he braced for impact.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," she cried as she collided with his legs.

"Can't you just say hi?" Luke grumbled as he raised his plate and glass to keep from spilling them.

"Hi Daddy," Carly said as she tipped her head back and beamed up at him.

Luke immediately melted. "Hey, Sweetpea," he said with a tired smile. "Did you have fun with Kiki and Martha?" he asked as he saw Lulu approaching with Kiki on her hip.

"They passed out as soon as we got home," Lulu reported with a smile.

"I'm not surprised," Luke commented.

"They weren't the only ones," Jess added with a smirk and then he headed for his table once more.

Luke rolled his eyes, only wincing slightly at the twinge the effort caused. "Were you good?" he asked Carly. When she nodded, he glanced at Lulu for confirmation and got it. "What do you have there?" he asked as he nodded to the toy in her arms.

"Kitten!" Carly cried gleefully as she held it up to show him.

"Nice."

"Kiki and I saw them the other day, we thought that Martha and Carly each needed one too," Lulu said as Kiki nodded solemnly.

"Well, that was very nice. Did you thank Kiki and Mrs. Gleason?" he asked Carly pointedly, ignoring Lulu's grimace at the mention of her name.

"Thank you!" Carly said with a beatific smile.

"You're welcome," Lulu answered sweetly as she lowered Kiki to the floor. "Okay, you guys go in the other room and play with your kittens so Carly's daddy can eat his eggs."

"We eat eggs," Kiki told him.

"You do?" Luke answered, only to shake his head as the girls promptly scampered away. He shrugged as he looked back at Lulu and said, "Thanks again for keeping them. Were the boys okay?"

"They're a scream," Lulu said with a grin. "The things they say!"

"Yeah, well, they take after their mother," Luke said as Lorelai approached.

"What? Who? How? Hi, Lulu. You survived?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

"We had so much fun. I was just telling Luke how funny your boys are," Lulu told her.

"They're the next Rowan and Martin," Lorelai confirmed.

"Half of the things that they say, you don't know if you should laugh or ground them," Lulu giggled.

Lorelai glanced at Luke and smiled slyly as she said, "Oh, well, that they don't get from me."

"I'm gonna go eat," Luke muttered as he nodded to his rapidly cooling breakfast.

Lorelai and Lulu watched as he slowly made his way to the table where Josh and Jake were regaling Rory and Jess with tales of their adventures with Kirk. "Is he hungover?" Lulu asked with a puzzled smile.

"Oh yeah. Hanging by his toenails," Lorelai confirmed.

"Poor guy," Lulu said sympathetically.

"Only so much sympathy for self-inflicted wounds," Lorelai said as she held up one hand to stop her. "He's already had more than his fair share, now he has to pay the price."

Lulu giggled and said, "Oh, Lorelai." She cocked her head, keeping an eye on the three little girls sitting on the parlor floor. "I wish he'd stop calling me Mrs. Gleason, it gives me the chills."

"He doesn't want the kids calling adults by their first names. He thinks it's disrespectful," Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes.

"Can't I be Auntie Lulu again? I was Auntie Lulu when they were little, uh, er," she pointed out.

Lorelai smiled wanly and said, "If you're Auntie Lulu that makes Kirk 'Uncle Kirk' and therein lies the rub."

"Boys are so weird," Lulu sighed.

"Yes, they are. Have you eaten?" Lorelai asked as she gestured to the buffet.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't want one of those cherry ricotta muffins," Lulu said with a wistful smile.

"I know! Crazy good, aren't they?" Lorelai gushed as they headed for the buffet.

"Hey," Luke said as he set his plate and glass on the table where Rory and Jess sat bracketed by the twins. The boys paused and turned to look at him, and then immediately gravitated to him as they continued their reporting without missing a beat.

"And so, he can hang a spoon from his nose," Josh told them.

"For a really long time," Jake confirmed. "You know, like Mommy tries to do?" he asked Rory.

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean," Rory said with an impressed nod.

"For a year!" Josh added excitedly.

"And he has a train set," Jake reported. "With trees and houses and a horn."

"And a hat that he wears when he drives the train," Josh chimed in.

"I got it for my tenth birthday. Mother let me have it last year, and Lulu said that she thought it would be okay if I opened it and set it up now," Kirk said with a nod.

Luke turned to look at him and asked, "It was all still in the original packaging?"

"Yes, Mother said it would be best to hang onto it until I felt sure that I wouldn't break it," Kirk replied easily.

"So for twenty some odd years you were afraid that you would break your train set?" Rory asked with a frown.

"Well, I wasn't always as settled as I am now," Kirk said with a shrug.

"True," Rory was forced to admit.

"And, I think one of my brothers was trying to convince my mother to sell it on eBay," he added with a scowl.

"Twenty years, original packaging," Jess mumbled under his breath.

"Probably worth a fortune," Luke muttered back.

"Not anymore," Jess sighed.

"Oooh! Crepes!" Kirk cried as Sookie backed her way out of the kitchen holding a chafing dish. And then he was gone, with Josh and Jake following behind him as if he were the Pied Piper.

"So disturbing," Luke muttered as he speared a forkful of eggs.

"Yeah," Rory said as she watched her little brothers with a grin. She turned back to Luke and gently asked, "How're you doing?"

Luke looked up, fidgeting with the crust on a piece of toast nervously. "Hey, I'm really sorry," he said quietly.

Rory shook her head and said, "Its fine, Luke. I mean, it's not really a party until someone enhances the landscaping, right?"

"Don't remind me," he grumbled as he tore off a hunk of toast as Jess chuckled.

"Um, I think Dad's coming back this morning, for the presents and stuff," Rory said with a hesitant grimace.

"Don't worry about me," Luke assured her quickly. "I swear, I'll be better."

"Is he bringing Uncle Luke's new squeeze?" Jess asked with a smirk.

Rory turned to him and said, "That's kinda funny, but not really, okay?"

Jess paused with his water glass halfway to his lips, and then said only, "Okay."

"Welcome to married life," Luke said as he toasted his nephew with his egg laden fork.

"I mean it. Luke got hurt, Mom got hurt and Dad got hurt," Rory whispered. "We know that nothing really bad happened, but it could have been really bad."

"True," Luke said as he set his fork down, his appetite suddenly gone.

"And even if Mom and Luke are okay, I don't know that Dad is," she told Jess. "I feel bad for him."

"Got it," he said with a nod, and then pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head. "No more jokes about Uncle Luke scoring at my wedding." He stood up and pointed to Luke's now depleted juice glass. "More?"

"Please."

"No problem," Jess answered as he picked up Luke's glass and Rory's coffee cup.

Rory grinned as she watched him make his way back to the buffet. "I have him trained already," she said smugly.

"Honeymoon phase," Luke said with a laugh.

"You still take good care of Mom," she pointed out as the kitchen door swung open and Jackson appeared.

He marched over to their table and glared at Luke, his hands planted on his hips. "Why haven't you called me? What kind of a guy do you think I am?" he demanded hysterically.

"Shut up, Jackson," Luke snarled.

"Oh, so you can just take what you want and toss me aside?" Jackson asked, incredulous.

"I'm not in the mood," Luke said darkly.

"That's not what you said last night," Rory piped up. When both men turned to stare at her, she smiled nervously and said, "Oh, come on, that was funny."

"Luke feeling you up again, Jackson?" Lorelai asked as she placed her loaded plate next to Luke's abandoned one.

"Apparently he thinks he can just take whatever her wants, like I'm a piece of meat!" Jackson said without cracking a smile.

"It's not funny!" Luke boomed, effectively silencing the room as he leapt from his chair.

Lorelai glanced around as the sound of cutlery coming to rest on china echoed through the dining room. She reached up and placed her hand on his arm and softly said, "We have to laugh about it, Babe."

"I don't think it's funny," Luke said angrily as he shook her hand away.

"I'm sorry, Luke. Sookie just said, we thought you'd think it was funny," Jackson said contritely.

Luke ran his hand through his hair as he looked from Lorelai to Rory and then back again. "I'm, uh," he began and then cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go back up for a little while," he said quietly.

"Okay," Lorelai said with a worried frown.

Luke nodded once and then said, "Come and get me when everyone else gets here."

"We will," Lorelai said, turning in her chair to watch as he walked away. "Oops," she mouthed to Rory.

"You know he takes this stuff to heart," Rory said sadly.

"He'll be fine once he sleeps a little more," Jess said as he placed Rory's coffee in front of her.

Luke ignored their murmurs as he cut through the parlor, pausing to run a barely acknowledged hand over Carly's curly head as he passed. He stepped onto the bottom stair and paused when he heard Josh call, "Where you goin'?" as he ran down the hall to catch up to Luke.

"I don't feel good. I'm gonna go lay down," Luke explained.

Josh glanced back at the kids playing in the parlor and then up at Luke. "You want me to come?"

Luke smiled as he reached out and ruffled the boy's wavy hair. "Nah. You play, I'll be back in a little while," he promised and turned to climb the stairs.

"Is it your tummy?" Josh asked, following in his father's wake.

"Yeah, kinda," Luke answered, knowing that Josh would trail him until all of hi questions were satisfied.

"Are you gonna puke?"

"I hope not," Luke answered.

"I hate puking," Josh told him somberly.

"I don't think anyone really likes it," Luke observed as he reached the top of the stairs. "Really it's my head that hurts," he said with a grimace.

"You want me to lay down with you?"

Luke paused and looked down into his son's earnest eyes. "Would you?" he asked gruffly.

"Sure," Josh answered with a shrug.

"You're a good kid," Luke said as they walked to the room he and Lorelai had shared the night before.

"You lay down with me when I don't feel good," Josh replied in typical Danes fashion.

"You're still a good kid," Luke said as he unlocked the door to the room.

"I like you," Josh said, tossing off the compliment much as his mother would.

"I like you a little too," Luke said as he reached down and scooped the boy into his arms. Josh squirmed and squeaked, trying to free himself from the bear hug, but Luke held firm. He walked to the bed and dropped Josh unceremoniously onto the mattress. "No squealing, my head hurts, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Josh whispered with an irrepressible smile.

Luke shoved Josh bodily to the other side of the bed and then dropped down next to him. He turned his head and smiled as startlingly familiar bright blue eyes blinked back at him. He studied this scrawny little man beside him, marveling at the boy's easy charm and ready smile. "Stay away from scotch," he said in a low raspy voice.

"What's scotch?"

"That stuff that your grandpa drinks. It's bad. Very, very bad and it will make your head explode," Luke said sternly.

"Grandpa's head didn't explode."

"Just stay away from it," Luke warned gruffly.

"Okay," Josh agreed without further argument.

"And girls. Stay away from scotch and girls."

"All girls? Even Mommy?"

"Not Mommy, but other girls."

"Rory?"

"Not Rory. Girls that aren't your mommy or your sister," Luke amended.

"I'll stay away from Carly," Josh offered.

"Joshua," Luke growled.

"Okay," he answered, flashing that smile again.

Luke blinked slowly and then whispered, "I love you, Buddy."

"Shh. Go to sleep," Josh whispered back, causing his father to smirk.

"You gonna ground me?" he asked, his voice deep and rumbling.

"Spanking."

"Later, okay? I already hurt."

"Okay," Josh agreed. He waited until Luke closed his eyes and relaxed into his pillow, and then leaned forward, placing a kiss to the center of his father's forehead. When Luke's eyes popped open, Josh shrugged and whispered, "That's what you do."

Luke nodded slightly and whispered, "Thanks."

"Night," Josh said softly as he slid feet first over the side of the bed. Luke smiled as he heard the door latch click and sighed as he burrowed into the pillow Lorelai had used the night before.

Lorelai looked up in surprise as she saw Josh blithely descending the steps. "What are you up to?" she asked him as they met halfway.

"Daddy's layin' down," Josh reported.

Lorelai smiled as she cocked her head and asked, "You tuck him in?"

"Yep."

"Good boy," she said approvingly.

"His tummy hurts. And his head," Josh reported dutifully.

"Yes, I know."

"Scotch is bad."

"Did Daddy tell you that?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"Yep. Scotch and girls. Except you," he corrected quickly.

"Glad to make the cut," Lorelai said with exaggerated relief. "I'll just go give him some medicine and I'll be back down," she promised.

"Okay," Josh said with a nod. His duty done, he hoped his way down the rest of the stairs and then let out a whoop as he barreled into the parlor to rejoin the fun.

Lorelai climbed quickly to the second floor and pulled her key from her pocket. She slipped it quietly into the lock and stepped into the room, trying to close the door quietly after her. Luke turned and looked over his shoulder and she smiled. "I just need to get something," she whispered.

"'Kay," he answered hoarsely and settled back into her pillow.

Lorelai crossed the room and closed the drapes a little tighter. She turned back to the bed and sighed as she studied his shadowed face. Kicking her shoes off, she climbed carefully onto the bed, curling onto her side as she lay facing him. Luke opened his eyes and stared into yet another pair of bright blue eyes.

"What happened last night will never be funny to me," he said softly.

Lorelai nodded as she pressed her lips together, biting the insides of them as she forced back the tumble of words that threatened to burst forth. She swallowed hard and then whispered, "I have to laugh, Luke. I have to laugh because I can't think about her touching you, you touching anyone…"

A small sob caught in her throat and he reached for her pulling her close and pressing his forehead to hers as their breath mingled, teasing each other's lips. He reached up and stroked her hair back from her temple as he pulled back and stared into her eyes. "The part with Jackson is pretty funny," he admitted in a husky voice.

"Yeah," she answered with a tremulous smile.

"I do love your tits," he added with a small, sly smile.

A laugh burst from her lips, and then she pressed them to his. "Breasts," she whispered.

"Boobs, jugs, hooters, bazookas, whatever. I love them. And you."

"You belong to me. I don't share well," she pouted.

"No sharing."

Lorelai nodded and pressed another soft kiss to his lips before moving to slip from the bed. He watched drowsily as she wriggled her toes back into her shoes. "What did you need to get?"

"That," she answered as she nodded to him. "Mom and Dad called, they're on their way. You want to hide out up here?"

Luke snorted and said, "Like your mother wouldn't come roust me out?"

"True."

"I'm up," Luke said with a heavy sigh.

"You've got fifteen or twenty minutes, take them. Just another hour or two and we can go home," she promised.

"And you'll cut my head off?"

Lorelai shook her head sadly and said, "No, I can't do that."

"If you loved me you would," he countered.

"I do love you, but I'm awfully fond of your head. I like it attached to the rest of you."

"Fifteen minutes," he promised as he pressed into the soft pillow.

****

"You got everything you need?" Luke asked as he closed the trunk of Rory's car.

"Well, I think we'll get along without the blender/food processor until we get back," Jess said with a smirk.

"I mean, you have all of the maps and directions and stuff you need," Luke said impatiently.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you actually are crankier when you're hungover," Jess answered mildly.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I hate to admit this, but I felt better earlier. I think I was still drunk."

"Could just be the company," Jess replied as he shot a glance at Christopher and Rory standing on the porch talking.

"At least he didn't bring her," Luke said under his breath.

"I heard him tell Rory she was working a flight out of Logan this afternoon."

"Good. Hopefully it was one way to Timbuktu," Luke muttered as he glanced around at the people milling in front of the inn.

"Yes, that way you won't have to live your life looking over your shoulder," Jess answered somberly.

"You joke, but I've never been so scared to be kissed by a girl," Luke grumbled. "Not even the first time I did."

"Yes, you were divorced, broke and alone all before we reached the front porch. I expected you to tell me that your horse gone lame and your dog runned away," he drawled.

"Drive carefully," Luke growled as he turned on his heel and walked away from his nephew.

He smiled with satisfaction when he saw Liz swoop in, enveloping her precious baby boy and a smothering hug as T.J. hovered nearby. The crossed the patch of grass where the kids ran in circles, playing some form of tag with questionable rules and constantly changing boundaries. Without breaking stride, he reached down and picked up one dark hair girl, and tucking her under his arm like a football.

"Daddeeeeeee," she cried in frustration.

"Carleeeeeeee," he answered as he swung her up into his arms, eliciting a giggle from his girl.

"Hi," she said brightly.

"How's my pretty girl?" he asked as he slowed to a stop and leaned in to rub his nose against hers. Carly giggled again and shied away, covering her nose with her hands. "Why do you have to break my heart every day?" he asked as he stared at her pointedly. "Is it just fun for you?"

Carly smiled as she lowered her hands and leaned in, puckering her lips comically. "Mmmmmwah," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Thank you," he said as he hugged her tightly. After about two seconds, Carly began to squirm and he reluctantly loosened his hold on her, lowering her back to the ground.

"Kissing other girls again, I see," Lorelai said as she wandered over.

"That one I can kiss all I want. I made her," he said stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think I helped," Lorelai said archly.

They turned and watched as a cadre of kids led by one Jacob Lucas Danes executed a well timed frontal assault on Fort Richard Gilmore, attacking the tall man's legs and trying to bring him down as his grandmother admonished him to be careful. Emily's protests were waved away by the man in question as he stumbled comically to one knee, groaning and grunting heroically under the attack.

"How're you holding up?" Lorelai asked, watching as her father mounted a valiant counter offensive.

"I'm fine," he said dismissively.

Lorelai smiled as she turned to him. "Remember after our wedding? The first thing we did was go home and take a nap."

Luke nodded. "Sounds good."

"I doubt we'll get them to go for it," she said sadly.

"Probably not."

"And then we packed up and ran away to St. John," she said as she leaned into his arm.

Luke draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "That we can and will do."

"Eighteen days," she murmured as she spotted Rory walking Christopher to his car.

Luke pressed a kiss to her hair and said, "Come on, let's get them on their way and shut this circus down."

Lorelai nodded as they began to walk slowly back to the car that Jess and Luke had packed with their honeymoon gear. "At least we still have lots of other clowns to cram into the car," she said wistfully. "All ready?" she called to Rory, plastering a bright smile on her face.

Rory turned to give Christopher with one last wave and trotted over to her mother. She stopped in front of Lorelai, pulling up short as she stared at her wide-eyed. "I got married," she said softly.

"You did," Lorelai answered, trying to maintain the smile.

"Do I still get to keep my room?"

"Of course."

Rory's eyes filled with the tears she had been fighting back all weekend. "Oh, crap," she muttered, and then found herself wrapped tightly in her mom's embrace.

"Shh," Lorelai soothed as she stroked Rory's hair.

"I almost made it," Rory whimpered.

"Yeah, we almost did," Lorelai whispered, letting her own tears flow freely as they clung to each other.

"If I get mad at him will Luke make him sleep on the couch?" Rory whispered.

"Sure he will."

"And I get to pick the dinner when we come home, not Jess."

"Why should anything change now?" Jess asked Luke under his breath.

"Oh no, Sweets, I forgot to tell you. We like Jess better now. That happens when you get married," Lorelai teased as she pressed her damp cheek to the top of Rory's head.

"Nooo! You have to like me better," Rory wailed playfully.

"Now who's like an eleven year old girl?" Jess muttered under his breath.

Luke rolled his eyes and then watched as Christopher pulled out of the lot. He turned back in time to see Rory wipe her eyes and then say, "Okay, done with you," before she launched herself at his chest.

Luke caught her with a grunt, and pressed her head to his shoulder as he murmured, "Careful, I'm still fractured."

Rory pulled back and glanced over at Jess. "He really likes you a lot," she told Luke in a loud whisper.

"I caught on to that," Luke told her gruffly.

"I do too."

"Yeah, well, you're okay too."

"You're coming to Philly before you go, right?" she asked.

"We'll see you before the trip," he promised.

"Okay," Rory said with a nod, tugging the hem of her shirt down over her hips. She turned to look at Jess and said, "Okay, let's go," as she made a beeline for the passenger seat.

"I'd be a lot more excited if she didn't look like she was heading for the guillotine," Jess said wryly as he patted Lorelai's back awkwardly, enduring her fierce hug stoically.

"She'll be fine," she assured him as she pulled back. "Bring me presents," she added as she stepped away to give Luke a moment.

"Of course," Jess answered as he rolled his eyes.

"I like those little shell necklaces," Luke said sarcastically as he offered his hand.

Jess took his hand, chuckling as Luke used it to pull him into a manly hug. "Knew that was a trick."

"You fall for it every time."

"You'd think I'd learn," Jess said as Luke gripped both of his arms and set him away.

"I think you want the hugs," Luke said with a smirk. "They make you feel loved," he mocked.

"See you later," Jess said as he turned on his heel.

"Wait, Jess!" Luke said as he reached out and took his arm to stop him. "Seriously, I need to tell you something," he said as he pulled him a couple of steps away.

"Don't worry, Lorelai gave me the what to expect on the honeymoon talk," Jess joked nervously.

"No, I need to, you should know..." Luke began, rubbing his palms together nervously as he glanced around to be sure that no one would overhear.

"What?" Jess asked as he did the same.

"Well, I just wanted to be sure that you, uh, knew," Luke said hesitantly, and then stopped again.

"Are you gonna spit it out?" Jess hissed.

Luke smiled as he leaned in and said, "You may have the chest of an eleven year old girl, but you have the Danes ass, so you don't need to, you know, worry too much."

"Aw geez," Jess groaned as he spun and started for the car.

"Seriously, I changed your diapers, it's just precious," Luke called after him as he laughed and gave his nephew a manly tap on the butt.

"Get away from me," Jess said as he batted Luke's hand away.

"Don't be like that, Jess," Luke teased as he caught the frame driver's door standing behind it as his nephew glared at him.

"I thought you had something you really wanted to tell me," Jess growled.

"I did want to tell you that. I feel bad that I may have added to your body issues," Luke said, unable to fight back his smile.

"Forget it," Jess grumbled as he climbed into the seat and reached for the door handle, trying to yank it from his uncle's grasp. "Let go."

"Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah, I think you're pretty too, can we go now?" Jess asked impatiently.

"Take good care of each other," Luke answered quietly.

Jess drew in a deep breath and then said, "We will."

Luke shook his head and said, "I mean it."

"I do too," Jess said as he pulled the door free from Luke's grip.

"Call us when you get there," Luke reminded them as Jess closed the door.

He stepped back from the car as the engine purred to life, and felt Lorelai's hand brush his. He wrapped his fingers tightly around hers, and they lifted their free hands to wave as the happy couple pulled away.

Luke raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently as the car disappeared around the corner. "Eighteen days," he murmured against her skin. Lorelai smiled at him and Luke squeezed her hand before letting it go to clap his together. "Okay, let's round up the clowns that are ours, all others have to go home with their own parents," he said with a nod.


	34. No Rest for the Weary

**A/N: I know that this is short, but I wanted to cover a little of the post-wedding repercussions before they take off for St. John. Thanks so much for hanging in there with me!**

**No Rest for the Weary**

48 hours. That's the grace period a guy gets when he gets plowed at his step-daughter's wedding to his nephew and his wife catches him kissing another woman. Well, being kissed by another woman. 48 hours to recover and stop praying for an in home guillotine before the crazy begins. At first, a guy may not even notice the crazy, because let's face it crazy, is pretty much the norm when you're married a crazy lady. That, and you don't know that there's a 48 hour grace period, so when she emerges from the bathroom the first night after the grace period expires wearing nothing but a form fitting sheer black teddy, you think you're just a lucky guy.

It doesn't even strike you as odd-crazy when she comes home from pre-vacation shopping the following day with an enormous Victoria's Secret shopping bag and two skimpy new bikinis; even though you are pretty sure she had shown you her two new bathing suits the previous week. But, you figure you could have been mistaken. After all, you are a guy and you don't really pay much attention to the post-shopping dissertation that comes with every purchase. You figure that the first suits were a lot more modest, so maybe they were for Rory to take on her honeymoon. And you really don't mind when she models one of the suits for you after the kids are in bed, and insists that you practice untying each and every string holding the scraps of material together. No, those are the kind of skills you don't mind showing off.

It doesn't seem too crazy when she shows up at the diner waving her hands in the air, trying to get her nail polish to dry after having a manicure. You just smile and tell her that you'll collect the kids from day camp because you know from years of experience that one smudge can ruin the entire set of ten. It's all worth it when she uses those blood red nails to scrape the skin off of your back while she's moaning your name.

You only start to wonder a bit when you're putting laundry away and you carry a fistful of strawberry, paisley and Tinkerbell printed panties over to her dresser, only to find that the drawer is crammed full of silky, lacy, satiny thongs and bras that look like they have enough reinforcement to support a pair of cantaloupes for a brisk jog. You feel slightly surprised when you fall into bed completely exhausted and she waves aside your goodnight kiss to dive under the covers and kiss another part of you entirely. Not that you're complaining, really, but you know that she had a long hard day too, and the last thing you expected her to want was something, uh, long and hard.

But then, the little alarms start going off in your head. The first is when she brings the kids to the diner for dinner while you work. She only pouts a little bit when you don't sit down with them, because she can clearly see with her own eyes that the place is packed with post-day camp/pre-little league families just trying to squeeze in a meal between destinations. As a matter of fact, she knows that you can't wait for them to get out of there so that you can join them all over at the park for that evening's t-ball game. So, you're busy, you're rushing around, you don't pay much attention to the fact that the woman who just seated herself at your counter is what anyone would consider an attractive redhead. You don't look at her. You don't look at any women other than your wife, because frankly, that has gotten you into trouble. You take her order, keeping your eyes fixed on the pad cradled in your hand. She makes her selections and then asks the same question that every first time customer asks, "Are you Luke?"

That's when you screw up. You look up at her and nod as you give your standard answer. "Luke Danes."

"Hello, Luke Danes, I'm Melissa Wallace," she says with a friendly smile.

"Uh, I'll get your order in," you grumble as you tear the ticket from the pad, pretending not to notice the daggers flying at you from the table by the window.

And then, trying to make amends for something, but you're not quite sure what, you dish up three slices of pie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream and carry them to the table. The boys dive into the pie enthusiastically as Carly gazes at her ice cream with a rapturous smile. But Lorelai, she looks up with an arched eyebrow and says, "Oh, how sweet. Did your new girlfriend send these over for us?" as she nods to the woman at the counter.

And that's when you get mad. You turn on your heel, stomping away from her as she pushes the plate of pie away. You go back to the kitchen, growl at Caesar to take the front and bang a few pots and pans around before taking out your aggressions on some unsuspecting ground beef. By the time she pokes her head around the corner you have a half dozen patties stacked up on a plate, but you still feel guilty. And then, you feel angry for feeling guilty, because you know that you have done absolutely nothing wrong. Except, perhaps, marry a crazy woman.

"Are you coming to the park?" she asks.

"I dunno, depends on if I score a date," you sneer, and then press your palm down on the stack of patties, smashing them into one giant glob as the meat oozes through your fingers.

That gives her a moment of pause. You look up as she purses her lips and runs her tongue over her front teeth, looking eerily like your mother-in-law. "I'm sorry," she says at last. "That was a crappy thing to say."

"Yes, it was."

She waits for a moment, and then asks again, "Are you coming to the park?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," you answer as you extricate your hand from a giant glob of ground beef. She nods and turns away as you dump the meat into the nearest trash can.

You walk the baselines during the game, clapping and cheering, shouting encouragement to each batter and fielder, not just your own. You don't look up at the stands. You don't have to because you can feel her eyes boring into you from the third row of bleachers. That, and if you look up, you can't be sure that your eyes won't accidentally land on someone else's wife before finding your own. It's easier to just watch the game. Safer that way. You walk into the bedroom later that evening, knowing what's coming, and ready with an arsenal of your own anger to answer back. And when you leave for work in the morning, you hear her humming in the bathroom like a modern day Scarlett O'Hara.

That squall passes, and you fool yourself into thinking that maybe it was just something you both needed to get out of your systems. You finish out the week, juggling work and kids and trip preparations. You finish out each day making love to your wife for fear that if you don't show your appreciation for each and every one of Victoria's many, many secrets, you'll have to answer for the fact that you are simply tired, and it won't hold up under close scrutiny.

You know that she's hurt and that you were the reason. You know that she feels insecure; and justified or not, you are the cause. You lay awake as she sleeps pressed against your side and wonder what you could possibly say or do to make her feel better about things, to make her realize that she is still the only girl you want, or will ever want. You wonder what it will take to make her look you in the eye when you make love.

On the surface, everything is fine. The kids are happy and healthy. The honeymooners have checked in and are back at home in Philadelphia. The weather is good, both in Stars Hollow and St. John. The plane tickets are in the desk drawer in the home office you share, the string of emails from Bob and Jean have confirmed that a healthy, or unhealthy as the case may be, supply of junk food has been secured for the villa, and Richard and Emily have secured the services of a team of highly trained nannies to assist with childcare.

You tell yourself that you should be excited as you work your way through dinner preparations. You move easily from fridge to counter to stove with only Josh shadowing you as Jake and Carly amuse themselves at the table with a handheld baseball game and a coloring book respectively. You tell yourself that this is just a temporary thing, that that five days of sun, sand and spontaneous sex are just what you need to set things right again. You tell yourself that if you can just make it through the next week, you'll have her all to yourself, and then she'll see, she'll have to see.

"I'm home!" Lorelai calls as she slams the door behind her.

"Mommy!" Carly cries with her usual enthusiasm as she scrambles from her chair.

You watch as your little girl scampers across the kitchen tiles to greet her mother at the doorway, just as she does three nights a week. And then you look up. You try to keep your expression neutral as you take it in, but in typical Jake fashion, he blows it for everyone.

"What happened to your hair?" he asks, staring at the wide blonde streaks that frame her face.

"You don't like it?" she asks as she runs her hand over it.

But it's not the skunk stripes that have you staring at her mutely. It's the fact that her once beautiful dark curls, are now striped blonde, stick straight and barely skim her shoulders now.

"You look like a skunk," Josh giggles and then turns to Jake for approval on his assessment.

Jake cracks up and nods. "Mommy's a skunk! Like Flower!"

"Flower!" Carly chimes in happily. "I watch Bammi!"

And that's when you spring into action. Shooting the boys a quelling look, you clap your hands together and say, "Great idea! Why don't you guys go put a movie in while I finish dinner?"

And then, four pairs of eyes all turn to look at you as if you have been body snatched. Okay, so usually you don't like them watching too much TV, and usually you don't let them turn it on until after dinner, but it's not like it has never happened before. The younger ones jump on the opportunity before the offer can be rescinded. They run from the room before you can change your mind, as the other one pair of eyes stares at you, tears flooding them as you grope blindly for something good to say.

"Wow, so, that's different," you manage to stammer. And then you want to kick yourself as she turns and runs for the stairs.

You follow after her, but then you remember the pots on the stove. "Crap." You sprint back to the stove and turn everything off, and then run up the stairs to the strains of _When You Wish Upon a Star. _You can hear her crying through the locked bathroom door and you tap lightly. "Lorelai, come on," you plead. "Open the door. I just, I didn't know you were getting your hair done today, that's all," you stammer, hoping that she'll bite, but knowing that she won't.

"Go away!"

"Lorelai, Sweetheart," you say, your voice cracking because you know that you've screwed up again. But technically, you haven't really. If anyone screwed up, it was the boys, and they aren't old enough to know any better. But, you know that it's you who will end up paying the price for your gender's inadequacies.

You listen carefully, the sounds of woodland frolicking drifting up from below as the gut wrenching sobs from beyond the door begin to subside, and are replaced by the rustle of frantic rummaging in the cabinet below the sink. "Lorelai, talk to me, please," you try again.

"Luke, just go," she says, her voice thick with tears and anger.

"You can't take fashion advice from Jake. He's worse than me. Hell, I have to practically use a crowbar to pry that Thomas the Tank Engine shirt off of him," you try desperately.

No response. You sink to the floor, drawing your knees up and dangling your hands over your shins as you lean against the door, listening as she fumbles with whatever it was she had found. "I don't understand what's going on," you tell her through the door. When she doesn't answer, you close your eyes and wonder if she even heard you.

But when you close your eyes, all you can see is how she looked the night before, her dark curls mussed, tumbling over her shoulders, teasing the tips of her breasts as she rose up above you. You try to freeze frame the image in your mind, wondering how you could have possibly felt the slightest bit of impatience with her. Asking yourself what man in his right mind would resent having such a beautiful woman want him. You concentrate on it, cataloging each freckle, the pale, slim column of her neck, and the smooth, shapely lines of her body lit only by lamplight; and you tell yourself that it's only hair. You reason that she's always doing something to it, straightening, curling, rolling, pinning or clipping it up into a messy bun. It's not like she shaved her head, or worse, teased it up into one of those old fashioned beehives that you can't get near for fear of being trapped in its maze. _Her hair was shorter when we met,_ you remind yourself. _Maybe just a little longer than it is now_.

You hear her fumbling some more and then an outraged cry rises up from the living room. You sigh and push away from the bathroom door, groaning as your knees protest your weight, and head down to avert world war three. After commiserating with the kids about Bambi's mother's untimely death at the blast of a hunter's gun for what had to be the fiftieth time, you wait until everyone has settled back in; safe in the knowledge that with Thumper and Flower around, Bambi has a network to help manage the grief. Your own small woodland creatures cuddle against you and the minutes tick by as you glance uneasily at the stairs, hoping she'll appear and everything will be peaceful in the woods once more, but you scent danger in the air.

Your senses are on high alert as you stroke your little girl's glossy dark curls. The movie drones on as you listen for a clue; a door opening, drawers slamming shut, anything. And then you hear the faint whir of her blow drier. You extricate yourself from the couch mumbling something about ordering pizza, which garners only a few absent nods as you leave the room. When you walk back into the bedroom, the blow drier cuts off, and you freeze; waiting to see which way the winds blow. And then you hear her crying again. And the sound of her soft snuffling makes you inexplicably angry.

"Do I have to take the door off the hinges?" you call to her.

You hear the lock click, but she does not open the door as she answers in a dull voice, "They're on the inside, remember?"

And then, as quickly as it came, the anger is gone. You reach for the knob, testing it silently, as if it were a trick, and feel a flood of relief as it turns in your hand. You open it a crack to find her peering intently into the mirror, her hair is wildly curly, springing up much higher off of her shoulders than it did when it was straightened. Only now, the blonde streaks are tinged Tony the Tiger orange as she turns to look at you and a fresh round of tears bursts forth.

You do the only thing that you can do, because you haven't a clue on what to say. You gather her into your arms and hold her tight, your hand straying cautiously to the riot of striped curls. They're surprisingly light and soft as you gather them in your hand, cupping the nape of her neck. "What's going on?" you murmur, truly at a loss.

"I just wanted to try something new," she mumbles, her voice muffled against your shirt. "Cassie, Danni's mom, had hers done like that, and it looked so cool."

You flip quickly through the rolodex in your head, trying to place this Cassie, but all you can come up with is a picture of Carly's little friend Danni and her wispy blonde pigtails. And then it clicks. Cassie is the young single mom that moved to town last year after a quick divorce from an even quicker marriage to a musician. She fled from the hassles of raising a baby in New York to the charming small town she used to visit every fall with her parents. Cassie was young, probably not even Rory's age. She was the hip, young, cool mom that garnered whispered commentary from the other mothers.

"Uh, okay," you mumble, knowing that the less you say, the better.

"Her hair is as dark as mine," she says as she pushes away from your chest.

"I… I don't know anything about that," you stumble as she peers into the mirror once more.

She scowls into the mirror and mutters, "Well, that was a hundred and fifty dollars wasted," as she finger combs through the mass of orange streaked curls. You try not to gulp at the amount as she shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "I'll have Cindy fix the color tomorrow."

And suddenly, you want to run down to the Curl Up and Dye and shake Cindy hard for doing this in the first place. It's a good thing you don't though, because the next thing she says is, "That guy in Hartford was such snot, too. I wouldn't be surprised if he did this just so that I wouldn't come back."

"Guy?"

"Antonio, the best colorist in Connecticut," she says with a sneer.

"Oh."

She whirls from the mirror and snaps, "Oh?"

You blink as you rear back at the sudden change in her tone. "You want me to kick is ass?" you ask, completely serious.

"No," she pouts as she twists what's left of her hair in a knot on top of her head, covering the worst of the streaks with the dark hair beneath before securing it with a clip.

"I like it shorter," you tell her, surprising yourself when you realize that it may actually be true now that you've had a little time to process it all. She looks at you skeptically, and you move behind her, meeting her eyes in the mirror before lowering your lips to her exposed nape. "Easier access," you whisper against her skin, kissing your way down her neck and then sinking your teeth lightly into the curve of her shoulder.

She giggles a little as she watches you putting the moves on her in the mirror. "Stop that, we have kids to feed," she chides, but you know that she doesn't really want you to stop.

You suck gently on her tender skin as your hands move over her stomach, grazing her breasts, and then you look up. "Later," you whisper in her ear, knowing that tonight you have to step up to the plate.

"Later," she agrees with a contented smile. She slips from your grasp, and sends you a flirty smile as she practically dances from the room.

And then, you exhale.

That's when you start paying a little more attention. When you go to pick the kids up from day camp or dance class, you notice Lorelai gravitating to the younger mothers rather than those closer to her own age. You note that her new clothes are a little tighter, she's wearing the shorter skirts more often, and that she takes longer to get ready for bed at night. Her legs are always smooth and freshly shaved, and you can't remember the last time she wore the panties with the ladybugs on them. If you weren't watching carefully, you might think that maybe she was having an affair. Or maybe, just a little retaliatory flirtation, or something; but you know that she's not.

You are watching carefully. You notice every little thing that's slightly different. Her make-up looks deceptively light and flawless, as usual, but the lip stuff is a little brighter. She's constantly rubbing cream into her hands and smoothing it down her neck. Her newly dyed dark brown curls are slightly tamed with the magic of the curling iron; go figure the logic on that, and frame her face perfectly. You notice a new influx of magazines strewn around the house, each offering tips on looking younger and feeling better, each with a cover shot of some actress looking fabulous at fifty, or some crap like that.

You sit in the office, rubbing your forehead as you sort through a stack of receipts that need to be entered into the checkbook. That's when you realize that Victoria's secret is that she's now holding nearly five hundred dollars of your money. You shuffle through the rest of the stack, your jaw dropping as the total begins to tally up in your head. Then you see it; a receipt with only one line item which reads, 'La Prairie' and a total of another five hundred dollars.

"Lorelai?" you call as you fumble with your reading glasses, hoping that you just didn't read it correctly. You pause for a moment as you stare at the receipt and then shout, "Lorelai!"

"Hang on!" she answers. Moments later, Carly streaks past the door stark naked as Lorelai chases after her with a towel. She gives up the hunt, pulling up short in the doorway as she calls, "Air dry, I don't care!" after her daughter. She turns and looks at you, clearly exhausted and exasperated, and asks, "What?"

You can't help it. You hold up the receipt in question and ask, "Did you buy some prairie land that I don't know about?"

"What?"

"La Prairie?" you ask with a puzzled frown.

"Oh, I put that birthday money that mom and dad gave me into the account for that," she says dismissively.

"What is it?"

"Uh, eye cream."

"Eye cream? Does it cure blindness?"

She rolls those magnificent eyes and says, "Look online, you'll see the deposit," and then hurries toward Carly's room to finish what she had started.

"Eye cream," you mutter as you stare at the receipt in your hand.

And that night, you watch with a mouthful of toothpaste as she delicately pats the insanely expensive cream around her eyes, smoothes creamy, rich moisturizer over her cheeks and throat, and coats her lips with some kind of balm. She smiles as she turns from the vanity and says, "You still like to watch," with a knowing smile and saunters from the room.

You nod dumbly and then spit toothpaste into the sink. After washing your face and hands, you lower the towel, checking your own reflection in the mirror. You run your hand over the coarse stubble on your cheeks and note that the grey seems to be taking over. You stare at the deep crevices that bracket your mouth and wonder how the razor even gets in there anymore. You frown at the creases that fan from the corners of your eyes and then find yourself glancing at the drawer that holds her magical cream. You shake your head and look up again, wondering when the furrows in your forehead were etched so deeply, and worrying that they would never smooth out. You catch yourself tracing the lines as you've seen her doing more and more often lately and quickly lower your hand.

You turn out the light and walk back into the bedroom to see what Victoria has cooked up for tonight, and idly wonder if you'll have anything left by the time you leave in three days. But to your surprise, you find her propped up in bed reading wearing one of your old flannels and her glasses. You stop and stare for a moment, trying to figure out if there's a way to tell her that this is sexier to you than all of the satin and lace. You toss your clothes at the hamper and crawl into the bed in nothing but your boxers, suddenly more than happy to give whatever you've got. You snuggle up against her and squint a bit, trying to make out the article she's reading so intently without your old man glasses, but the headline alone is all you need to know.

"No!" you say as you sit up and pluck the magazine from her hands, tossing it across the room.

"I was reading that!"

"No! No, you will not do that. You will not have some quack shoot poison into your skin."

"Luke, Botox is pretty common these days," she says impatiently.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! Dammit, Lorelai, its botulism! You used to make fun of people who did that!"

"Well, maybe it's gotten better," she argues stubbornly. "Besides, you don't get to tell me no, I'm not your child!"

"You're my wife!"

"And chattel?"

"Aw, screw that. You know that this is not what this is about!"

"What is this about, then?" she demands.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" you ask, knowing that you've gone way past the point of no return.

"I'm going to sleep," she says as she reaches for the lamp.

"No!" you shout loud enough to wake the dead.

"The kids," she hisses between her teeth.

"Have a mother who has gone totally nuts!" You grab both of her wrists and pull her hands to your chest, holding them there until she deigns to look at you. "What do I have to do?" you ask desperately.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I have to do, Lorelai? How do I make this stop?"

"Make what stop?"

"This! This! Botox and five hundred dollar jars of gunk that are no bigger than a quarter! Skunk stripes and crying fits and skirts that barely cover your ass!"

When she stares at you blankly, you release the breath you've been holding for two weeks and whisper, "Look at me, Lorelai." Her eyes drop to your fingers wrapped tightly around her wrists and stay there. "Look at me. I'm not getting any younger. Grey and wrinkly, creaky bones and I'm tired, so tired," you confess softly. "But you still want me, right? You still love me, don't you?"

And that's when she looks up, jolted by the plea in your voice. "Of course I do," she whispers.

You smile a little, thanking her for her prompt response as you release her hands. You reach up and tug gently on one of the curls that has come untucked from behind her ear, watching as it springs back with a jaunty bounce. "You're doing this a hell of a lot more gracefully than I am," you say gravely. "I don't know what's really going on with you, and I don't really know what to do about it, but I don't want to be the old guy with the too hot wife. If you love me, you'll let yourself go to pot."

When she laughs, her eyes light up and you fall a little in love with her all over again. You shake your head with a sheepish smile and say, "Don't get me wrong, I liked the stuff you bought, but this…" You pluck lightly at the top button of the worn old flannel she wears and wet your lips. "This is my Lorelai."

"Yeah," she whispers.

"And I want you, I really do," you go on. "But, I'm tired, and I'm afraid to say no, afraid that you'll think it's you when it's me. It is me, Lorelai, I'm just tired."

"I'm exhausted. That's why I put this on," she says with a rueful smile.

You can't help it; her logic is all so terribly flawed, and she's just so damn beautiful when she smiles. "Well, it backfired," you tell her as you lean in and kiss her with everything that you've got, no matter how little it is.

You bury both hands in her soft curls and lifting them from her neck as she asks with a smug smile, "It did?"

"Yeah, huge failure." You nod as you move to kiss her again, murmuring, "I can't wait to go on vacation. I need the rest."


	35. It Doesn't Have to be a Honeymoon to be

**It Doesn't Have to Be a Honeymoon to Be Sweet**

"Why can't we go?" Josh asked for the forty thousandth time.

"Baby, Mommy and Daddy just need some time to not be Mommy and Daddy?" Lorelai answered in a whisper.

"Who are you going to be?" Jake asked, sitting up in his bed with a puzzled frown.

"Mam?" Josh asked hopefully.

"Bite your tongue," Lorelai hissed, and then turned her head to look at him. "Not literally. Do not actually bite your tongue," she corrected quickly. "We just want a few days off for good behavior. We've been pretty good, haven't we?" she asked them.

"But if you aren't going to be Mommy and Daddy, who are you going to be?" Jake persisted.

Lorelai turned toward her younger son's bed and asked, "You want me to tell you a story?" When the twins nodded enthusiastically, Lorelai smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Once upon a time in a teeny tiny town in Connecticut, there was a girl who had a little girl, and a boy who had the coffee that they loved…" she began, knowing that the boys would catch on quickly, and as always, be instantly enraptured.

****

"They're changing guard at Buckingham Palace. Christopher Robin went down with Alice," Luke read without looking at the well worn book in his hand. "'Do you think the King knows all about me?' 'Sure to, dear, but it's time for tea,'" he continued, brushing his lips over Carly's wild tangle of curls.

"Sez Alice," Carly finished for him with an emphatic nod.

"Time for bed, Alice," he said in a low voice.

"A'gin," she said as she tapped the book.

"Bed," he growled, giving the tiny girl a squeeze.

"Hafway," she prompted, and her father sighed his defeat.

Luke thumbed through the well loved book until he found the requested poem. "Halfway down the stairs is a stair where I sit. There isn't any other stair quite like it. I'm not at the bottom; I'm not at the top, so, this is the stair where I always stop. Halfway up the stairs isn't up, and it isn't down. It isn't in the nursery, it isn't in town. And all sorts of funny thoughts run round my head. It isn't really anywhere, it's somewhere else instead!" He closed the book and looked sternly down at his little girl. "And now, Twinkle Toes, it's time for bed."

"I's not Twingle Toes," Carly giggled as she leaned away from his chest.

"Pinklepurr?" Luke asked, naming the cat in one of the oft-read poems.

"Pea!" Carly cried with a radiant smile.

Luke bent his head and rubbed his nose against her tiny excuse for a nose. "My Sweetpea," he asserted. "Who loves you like crazy?"

"You," Carly whispered. "You crazy."

"Mommy's crazy," he corrected her, pecking a quick kiss to the tip of that almost too tiny nose. "Are you crazy about me?"

"Yeah," Carly said with a happy smile.

"Good," Luke grunted as he hoisted them both out of the faded plaid recliner. He carried her to the bed and then dropped her onto the mattress, acting like he was going to fall on top of her. Carly laughed as he caught his weight on his arms and then rolled over next to her in the narrow little bed. "Lots of crazy in this house," he said with a contented sigh.

"Jos and Juke craaaazy," Carly said with a solemn nod.

"Oh yeah, they're probably the craziest," Luke agreed. He turned to look at her and patted the pillow, indicating that it was time for her to lay her head down. "You're gonna be good for Grandma and Grandpa, right? Don't bug your brothers too much, or stir up trouble."

"I's good," she said softly.

Luke's lips curved as he stared into those bright blue eyes. "You're good at stirring up trouble and then looking cute when the sentences are handed down," he said gruffly. Carly snuggled into his side and then set Carory on his chest. Luke scowled at the blonde doll, just as he did every night, but left her in her usual spot. "I'm gonna miss you guys like crazy," he whispered.

"I go."

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope. Not this time, Pea." He turned to look up at the ceiling as he drummed his fingers on his flannel clad stomach. "Besides, you'll have a great time with Mam and Mpaw. Probably come home with a strand of pearls and a part ownership in a racehorse," he told her.

"I like hosses," Carly said, her voice drowsy and soft.

"I know you do," he whispered. "Go to sleep, little girl." Luke watched, as always amazed at their ability to throttle back almost instantly, and let go of the boundless energy that fuels them through the day. "You are amazing," he whispered to her.

"Uh huh," Carly agreed sleepily as she pressed her cheek to his arm.

"I'm so in love with you," he whispered, smiling as she nodded slightly, accepting her due.

Luke stayed with her, listening to the quiet hum of Lorelai's voice, and occasionally picking out a word here and there, but mainly just listening for the sound of the house settling around them. He cleared his mind, pointedly ignoring the suitcases packed and ready to go in each room, and not daring to think of the red bikini that waited for him on the other end of the journey. He lay there simply staring at the ceiling, secure in the knowledge that everything was right in their world, and closed his eyes, just for a minute.

****

"And so, even though the girl and the boy loved their babies more than anything in the world, even coffee and Mega Man protein shakes, they just wanted to be Lorelai and Luke again, just for a few days," Lorelai said quietly. "The End," she added with a nod. The conclusion of her story was greeted with a soft snore from her left and wide blue eyes to her right.

"You aren't Lorelai and Luke now?" Jake whispered in an awed tone.

"Nope," a deep voice answered from behind them. Both Lorelai and Jake craned their necks to find Luke standing in the doorway, leaning heavily against the frame. "We are really Superman and Wonder Woman, but shh, don't tell anyone," he said to Jake as he held one finger to his lips.

"Nuh uh," Jake answered as he flopped back onto his pillow.

"I do have the boots," Lorelai said as she watched Luke step into the room and lower himself to the edge of Jake's bed with a groan.

"I know, I've seen them, and your magic lasso," he said, his tone grave. He turned to Jake and said, "I also see that one of the Wonder Twins is still awake."

"Form of an owl," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I'm gonna have to knock him out with a judo chop," Luke told her. "Look away."

Lorelai smiled as she rolled over and kissed Josh's soft cheek. "Night, my Ooh-Ah," she whispered softly, and then rolled out of the low bed and onto all fours. She crawled over to Jake's bed, just as she did every night, stalking him like a lion. "Jaluke?" she whispered in a growl as she peered over the edge of the mattress, smiling as he giggled. "Kiss the Mommy," she ordered as she tapped her cheek. Jake did as he was told and then flopped back onto his pillow once more. Lorelai brushed his thick, wavy curls from his forehead and then said, "Don't judo chop him too hard, I like him an awful lot."

"Only hard enough to knock him out for about eight or nine hours," Luke promised.

"See you in the morning, Hootie," Lorelai said as she pushed to her feet. "See _you_ in a little while," she told Luke.

"Five minutes," Luke answered.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Uh huh, sure," as she left the room.

"Do I have to judo chop you?" Luke asked. When Jake shook his head and scooted toward the wall, Luke stretched out on the bed next to him. "Good, 'cause I like you, even if you are awfully short and a little ugly."

"You're uglier," Jake whispered.

"That's the truth," Luke said with a long sigh. He turned to look at Jake and whispered, "I'm gonna miss you, buddy."

"Will you bring presents?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we will," Luke chuckled.

"Will Mpaw let us see his car?"

"I bet he will."

"Will Mommy not be sad anymore?"

Luke looked into his son's worried eyes and said, "Mommy won't be sad, I promise." He gathered Jake close to him and kissed the top of his head. "Little man, your eyes are too big, they see too much."

"She wasn't sad today, or yesterday," Jake observed; his voice muffled against his father's shirt.

"No, she's not so sad anymore," Luke said soothingly. "It went away."

"Will it come back?"

Luke loosened his hold on the boy, pulling back to look at him. "Everybody gets sad sometimes, it's okay to be sad."

"Turkeys make you sad," Jake whispered.

Luke blinked in surprise, trying to puzzle out the connection. "Oh," he said, sucking the word back in as he realized that Jake was referring to the malaise of sadness that overtook him each November. He frowned, trying to figure out a way to explain to his son that these past eight Novembers hadn't been nearly as sad for him as the ones that came before them, but finding himself unable to go there with his little boy. At least, not yet. He licked his lips and murmured, "I feel bad for them, that's all. All stuffed up with dressing," he said with a shrug.

"Maybe we should have cheeseburgers" Jake suggested.

Luke smiled and said, "Nah, Thanksgiving is for turkey. It's only once a year." He stroked Jake's hair as he pressed the boy's head back down to his chest, wishing that he could still hold all of him in his hands.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Your name is Luke," Jake told him firmly.

"Yes, it is. Your name is Luke too, kind of. Sorry about that, your mom insisted."

"How can you not be Luke?" Jake asked, looking up at his father for the answers he needed in order to shut his eyes.

Luke sighed and pulled his arm out from around Jake, propping his head up on his hand as he rolled onto his side. "You and Josh were born at the same time, well, not really, but you were in Mommy's belly at the same time, right?" When Jake nodded, Luke confirmed it with his own nod. "You and Josh have always had the same room, shared all of your toys and books and stuff, right?" He took a deep breath and said, "Remember last week when you got mad at Josh and wanted to move into the guest room?"

"He tore my book," Jake said adamantly.

"He may have accidentally ripped a book that you both share," Luke said with a pointed stare. "But anyway, you wanted your own room with your own stuff, right?" When Jake nodded again, Luke smiled and said, "Sometimes we need our own room too."

"You have your own room."

Luke blew out an exasperated breath and said, "It's not really about the room, okay? It's about wanting a little space, someplace that's all yours. You stayed in that room for exactly thirty-seven minutes. I timed you. Mommy and I just need a little space, and then we are coming right back here with you guys. Right back," he repeated. "I'm going to take Mommy someplace special, a place that's special for just the two of us, and then we're going to come right back here, okay?"

"Okay."

Luke smiled at Jake's too easy acceptance, knowing that wasn't the end of the boy's questions, but that he was simply too tired to continue the interrogation. "We love you, Jacob Lucas Danes. We also love Joshua Gilmore Danes and Caroline Emily Danes. There is absolutely no doubt about that."

"Lorelai Leigh," Jake whispered, garbling the names a bit, but getting them out.

"Her too. And the bozo she married," Luke confirmed.

"What's Jess' middle name?" Jake asked.

"I can't tell you that, it's a secret."

"Jess Dress?"

Luke grinned and said, "No, but it's almost as funny as that."

"What is it?"

"If I tell you, will you go to sleep?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"James. His middle name is James, like his daddy," Luke said as he kissed his son's forehead and then rolled off of the bed, just as Lorelai had rolled out of Josh's.

"But that's not funny," Jake whispered as his father knee-walked to his brother's bed.

"It will be when you're older," Luke said as he pulled the covers up around Josh's shoulders. He kissed his elder son goodnight and then whispered, "We're making waffles in the morning." He watched as Josh smiled in his sleep and then rolled onto his side.

"Jess James," Jake murmured as Luke pushed to his feet.

"His full name is Jesse," Luke told him as he ran his fingers over Jake's curly head. "Now, go to sleep."

"Jesse?"

"Jesse James Mariano," Luke said with a smirk as he strolled from the room, his work there done.

****

Car seats were transferred, instructions given, and reassurances were accepted with a grain of salt. There were fierce hugs endured, begrudging kisses given and then a last minute rush of heartfelt and tearful goodbyes. The kids even cried a little too. There was a long plane ride in a long plane packed to the bulkheads with passengers and their precious possessions. There was a shorter plane ride in a much shorter plane, and a large hand held tightly in a far more delicate one when she feared that the armrest would be ripped from the seat. There were bags to deal with, and cabs to find, and a long stream of traffic seemingly all headed to the same marina that they were. And then, there were big smiles, hearty handshakes and hugs as they found Bob and Jean waiting on the dock for them.

The trip to the smaller island was short and mercifully smooth. The women lounged in the late afternoon pouring over pictures as the men secured the boat and off-loaded the luggage. A fishing expedition was planned in the front seats while a near constant stream of chatter about kids and inns and weddings filled every available space from the backseat. The villa seemed comfortingly unchanged. The landscaping was lush, showing off its mid-summer glory in a way that it couldn't in December. The pool shimmered, sparkling deep blue in the setting sun as the solar powered lights built into the landscaping sprang to life. Another flurry of hugs and handshakes followed as the older couple took their leave, calling out various reminders about the house and its environs.

And then they were alone.

Lorelai turned to Luke and gestured to the wide sand colored sofa. "New couch."

"Yeah," Luke said as he reached for her and pulled her to him.

"We're all alone," Lorelai said in a low voice.

"We are," Luke said with a grin as he walked her back toward the sofa.

"What do you want to do first?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Start the honeymoon," he said as he propelled her back, catching his weight on his hands as she lie sprawled beneath him.

"I was hoping you would say that," she said as she reached up and stroked his cheek tenderly. She watched as he turned his lips to her palm and kissed it softly. "You don't want to sleep for three days?" she asked quietly.

"I've slept the past few nights," he said with a shrug.

"No learning to play shuffleboard?"

"Only if you're playing naked," he said with a naughty leer.

"Are we re-launching Operation Nekkid on the Beach?" she asked, widening her eyes innocently.

Luke shook his head slowly and said low soft voice, "Sweetheart, that was just a practice run. We know what we're doing now."

"We do?"

"This is the most clothing I want to see you in for the rest of our stay," he said as he began unbuttoning her top.

"Yes sir," she answered in the same sassy tone she had used so long ago. "Lose the clothes," she ordered as she tugged at his shirt.

****

"This is heaven," Lorelai said as she reached for the side of the pool to catch her breath.

"It is," Luke answered as he ducked his head under the water, and wrapped his arms around her tightly, lifting her up as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" she laughed as the water streamed over her, sluicing from her bare body.

"Nothing," he answered, his gaze dropping to her breasts.

Lorelai laughed and pushed hard on his shoulder as she said, "Pervert."

Luke simply shook his head and looked up at her. The nearly full moon hung bright in the sky, her brilliant blue eyes capturing each moonbeam and bouncing them back at him. "Man who loves his wife. More now than I could have possibly imagined then."

Lorelai sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck as her body slid slowly down his. "Damn, I forgot how good you are at this," she whispered as she tipped her head back and let his lips warm wet skin cooled by the night air.

****

They lay wrapped in towels, cuddled together on the same lounge chair, watching the moon make its trek across the sky. "Josh could be an astronaut. Jake is too cautious by nature, and too likely to blow himself up, I think," Lorelai murmured as she drew random patterns through the hair on his chest.

"Carly, is going to be the astronaut, she's the only one crazy enough to sit on top of a rocket," Luke answered as he wound a damp curl around his finger.

"True," she conceded. "And Luke? What does Luke want to be when he grows up?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Just a guy with a diner and a mortgage and a family. Lorelai's husband, their dad," he said quietly.

"You already have all that."

"Does that mean I'm all growed up?" he asked, mimicking Carly as he grinned at her.

"There's nothing else you want to be? Ever?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "What else is there? Grandpa, I guess, but I'm not nearly ready for that yet. I hope that Rory and Jess wait until we have managed to eradicate the need for Pull-Ups in our house before making us grandparents to boot."

"Gah! Me too," Lorelai said as she hid her face against his chest.

"How about you? What do you want to be?" he asked.

She turned, pressing her cheek to his chest as she inhaled the heady fragrance of the flower filled garden. "I guess not. A good mom, a good wife, a fine little innkeeper," she said with a smile. "President of the D.A.R. and served the first cup of tea at every meeting. You know, the usual."

"So, we're doing pretty good, right? Things are on track," he said as he trailed his fingers over her arm.

"I guess we're pretty boring," she sighed as she rubbed her arch over his shin.

"I like boring. I'm okay with that."

Lorelai laughed. "Oh, I know you are." She kissed his chest and asked, "Wanna go parasailing, Butch?"

"Are you kidding? It took six years to get the hearing back in that ear," he grumbled.

"Wanna take me shopping and then to dinner and then back here to ravage me?"

"Dear God, yes," he answered.

"Did you hear the shopping part in there?"

"I did. I expected it."

"You did?"

"Yes. I have managed to pick up a few skills in six and a half years of marriage," he said gravely.

"Shopping skills?"

"Survival skills. I know that the ravaging comes after the shopping. I've learned to endure it for the greater good."

"What other skills have you honed?" she asked with a soft laugh.

"Aw, your memory is going already?" he groaned.

"It must be hunger," Lorelai said as her stomach growled on cue.

"What about grilled cheese? Do you remember if you like grilled cheese?" he asked with an affectionate smile.

****

Luke awoke early, blinking as the weak sunlight peeked around the edges of the curtain. He kissed Lorelai's untamed halo of hair and then rolled her gently off of his arm before slipping from the bed. After a stop at the bathroom, he walked naked to the living room where their luggage had been abandoned and forgotten the night before. He opened his suitcase and pulled out some underwear, shorts, socks and a t-shirt. He dressed quickly, and then unearthed his running shoes from the bottom of the bag.

After lacing them tightly, he slipped out of the sliding glass door and skirted the pool on his way to the steps. As he made his way down to the beach, he noted the new solar lights that had been placed at regular intervals along the hillside, the foliage neatly trimmed away to allow them to charge so that they could shine later. He paused at the bottom and lifted his leg to a step to stretch, and bent forward, marveling at how there was nothing like some good lovin' to work what amounted to years of tension from his muscles and joints. He raised his other leg and repeated the stretches, reveling in the loose liquid feel of his body, and reminding himself to thank Lorelai later, the best way that he knew how.

Luke stretched his arms over his head, pulling on his fingers as he turned to survey the surf rolling gently to the shore. He walked slowly through the sand to the water's edge, picking up the pace as he hit the hard packed sand. He lengthened his strides, breaking into a loping jog as he spotted a blip in the distance, and focused on it intently. As he drew closer to the blip, he realized that it was someone standing in the shallow waves fishing. Luke picked up the speed a bit, curious to see if the man standing in the early morning surf could possibly be the same man he had seen years ago. By the time he was within 50 yards, he realized that it was a different man, a much younger man than the one who had advised him to get his exercise by waking his pretty young bride up rather than jogging along the beach.

Luke slowed; his brow puckering as he raised his hand in silent greeting and then turned back toward the villa. He slowed to a fast walk, clutching his aching side as he wondered idly if he could convince Josh to add a morning run to their already packed routine. He walked slowly along the edge of the water, almost daring the surf to lap at his shoes. Along the way, he mentally ticked off the local landmarks. There was the spot where he suggested that they think about moving to a bigger house. Just over there, he had dangled a squirming squealing Lorelai out over the water. He stopped and turned to look out at the aquamarine water.

"Beautiful morning," a voice called down from the bluff above the beach.

Luke shielded his eyes and squinted up at the bluff. "Yeah, perfect," he answered as he recognized the old man that he had feared was gone sitting on a bench near the edge of the steep drop off. "No fishing?"

"Had to have the bum knees replaced," he man called back, as he waved impatiently at his legs. "Can't do the steps too well yet."

"That sucks," Luke answered before he could catch himself.

The old man chuckled and said, "Yes, it does. Bob takes me out on the boat sometimes, though."

"That's good," Luke answered with a nod. "We're going out tomorrow. Do you, uh, do you want to come along?"

The old man smiled and then asked, "Still have that pretty wife?"

Luke walked slowly toward the steps as he called, "You remember me?"

"I remembered her. You it took me a minute to place," the man answered with a chuckle.

"I do still have that pretty wife, and after that last crack, I think I need to take the invitation back."

"Ah, you don't have to worry about me; I've got a pretty wife of my own. Had her for nearly fifty years, I figure I'll keep her," he said with a shrug. "I do enjoy a pretty view, though," he added as he waved his hand toward the water. He turned back toward his house and cocked his head. Luke saw him nod and then he called, "I have to go, my bride is calling me in for breakfast."

Luke smiled as he backed away from the steps. "I've gotta go wake mine up."

"If the invitation still stands, I'd love to toss a line in," he said as rose unsteadily to his feet.

"I'll let Bob know," Luke called as he backed away.

"Good man. It sucks to be landlocked," the fisherman called back.

Luke raised one hand in farewell, and then turned back toward the villa.

****

Lorelai rolled over as soon as Luke left the bedroom. She smiled as she shifted into the warm imprint left by his body, pressed her cheek into his pillow, and closed her eyes again knowing he would wake her when he returned. A few minutes later, she was still awake when she heard the sliding glass door close behind him. She slid from the bed and walked over to the bedroom doors, pulling the curtains aside and watching as he walked toward the stairs. He disappeared from view, and Lorelai bit back a sigh as she opened the curtains.

She crawled back into bed, snuggling his pillow as she stared drowsily at the pool seemingly spilling over the bluff and into the ocean below. _Just a guy with a diner and a mortgage and a family. Lorelai's husband, their dad. _Luke's softly spoken words from the night before warmed her from the inside out. He was right; everything that they had dreamed of on their honeymoon had come true. It may not have been easy, it had taken a lot of adjustment, a lot of give and take, and more than a few tears. Tears of joy, tears of pain, tears of sorrow, and tears of fear. _Everybody wants to rule the world_, she thought as she rolled onto her back. _But the good; the good was so sweet. And, there was so much more good than bad._

The last time they were here, they didn't have the Dragonfly, or even dreamed that they would ever have Weston's. The last time they were here, Josh and Jake and Carly were nothing but a wish. Lorelai turned her head and looked into the bathroom that had once made her mouth water. Now she had one of her own. _I need to take more time to slip into that tub,_ she told herself. _So much had happened in such a short time. No wonder we're exhausted._ Lorelai curled onto her side once more, wrapping her arms around his pillow as she waited, watching for his return. She blinked slowly, watching the bright, heavy blooms bob in the early morning breeze. Her thoughts bobbed along with them. _A place that I could be me. A home, a family, a man who loves me and believes in me, no matter what._ _Dan Quayle is off on the lecture circuit somewhere, a golden retriever may be forthcoming, we already have the matching jogging suits, so all we have to do is grow old together._ _Grow old together. If you love me, you'll let yourself go to pot._ Lorelai smiled as she recalled his desperate plea.

She blinked as she saw Luke appear at the top of the stairs. She swung her legs from the bed, and padded over to the doors, unabashedly naked, openly staring at him as he stripped his shirt over his head and then reached for the button on his shorts. He stripped down and then walked to the edge of the pool, pausing for just a moment before he dove, slicing cleanly through the water. Lorelai stood motionless, her eyes fixed on him as his body moved beneath the surface, easily reaching the edge closest to her before he surfaced. He ran his hand over his face, and then slicked his hair back before he looked directly at her and crooked his finger.

Lorelai flipped the latch on the door and opened it quietly, stepping from the cool shadows of the house into the warm, brilliant sunshine. Luke pushed away from the edge, floating away from her sunny side up and adding a couple of powerful kicks to propel him across the pool. Lorelai grinned at his cocky smile, and glanced down at her naked body self-consciously before wrapping one arm under her breasts and then running across the deck, straight for the pool. With a high pitched squeal of joy, she leapt, pulling her knees to her chest and plunging into the pool, making the biggest splash she could.


	36. Hanging on by the Bridal

**Hanging on by the Bridal**

"You ready?" Luke asked as he cleared their breakfast dishes.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Am I that obvious?"

"No, but I am."

Lorelai turned and admired the way the new board shorts she had picked out for him hung from his narrow hips, clinging to the curve of his butt and falling to his knees. "You look too sexy to be anyone's daddy," she observed as he placed the plates in the sink.

"I look like a clown," he complained.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You think I choose bikinis for comfort? Babe, this is entirely for your benefit," she said as she stood up and gestured to the chocolate brown two-piece she wore. "Those are entirely for mine."

"You get turned on by forty-five year old guys that dress like fifteen year olds?"

"I get turned on by the way those trunks ride really low," she said as she sauntered toward the bedroom. "You dial and let me know when to get on the extension."

Luke nodded and dialed the Gilmore's number. "It's ringing," he called a moment later. "Hi, uh, good morning, Richard or Emily please; this is, um, Luke Danes," he said gruffly when the maid answered.

Lorelai giggled and said into the receiver, "I love how you're still scared of the maid."

"I never know what to say," he grumbled.

"You can say whatever you want; she won't be there by the time we get back."

There was a rustle and then they heard Richard say in an exasperated tone, "Jacob, would you please just let me answer the phone? I promise you will get to speak to him. Hello, Luke?"

"Uh, hi, we're both on," Luke told him.

"Ah, well, good morning, Luke, Lorelai," Richard said pleasantly. He covered the mouthpiece and said, "Yes, I know that you want to talk to them."

"Everything going okay, Dad?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

Richard sighed and said, "Answer quickly, were your flights okay? Is everything as you expected it?"

"Yes and yes. Everything is perfect," Lorelai said with a smile as she leaned back against the headboard, tucking her bare toes under the rumpled and twisted sheets.

"Wonderful, well, here they are," he said without further ado. Once again the mouthpiece was covered and they heard him say sternly, "Caroline will go first because a gentleman always allows a lady to go first. Here you are, Caroline."

"Hi." Carly's voice was soft and breathy as it traveled through the lines.

"Hi Baby," Lorelai cooed.

"Hey Pea," Luke answered, a smile lighting his face.

Lorelai smiled as they heard Carly's little puffs of breath, but no words came out. "Are you having fun with Mpaw and Mam?"

"Yeah," Carly whispered.

"Did you go swimming yesterday?" Luke prompted.

"Yeah."

"Did you make a big splash?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah."

"Mommy made a big splash this morning," Luke said encouragingly, wishing his normally chatty daughter didn't clam up when handed a telephone. "We miss you, Sweetpea."

"We miss you bunches," Lorelai agreed.

"Miss you. Juke," she said as she lowered the phone. There was a bit of a scuffle and then Jake come on the line.

"'Lo?"

"Hello," Luke said with a frown. "Was she done talking or did you take the phone away from her?"

"She ran off," Jake said indignantly.

"I'm just askin'," Luke replied mildly, figuring that if the phone had been forcibly removed from Carly's hand, they would have been hearing about it. "How's it going, buddy?"

"Good."

"Do you miss me, Jaluke? I miss you tons," Lorelai said with a sly smile.

There was a click as another extension was lifted and Josh cried, "We got cars!"

"Josh!" Jake hollered into the phone. "I was suppose to tell 'em!"

"Cars?" Luke asked.

"The kind you ride in," Jake said before his brother could blurt it out. "And drive."

"Mine's a truck," Josh chimed in.

"It's not a truck," Jake snapped.

"It's not a car!" Josh retorted.

"Hey, hey! Easy," Luke cautioned them. "Did you know anything about this?" he asked Lorelai over the phone.

"Not a peep."

"Where's Grandma?" Luke asked them.

"She's cuttin' flowers," Josh said, his voice filled with disdain.

"Those flowers stink," Jake complained and Lorelai stifled a giggle.

"I think they're pretty, but they stink," Josh replied.

Luke rolled his eyes and asked, "So, did you have your swim lesson yet?"

"S'afternoon," Josh grumbled.

"Did you get to play in the pool yesterday?" Lorelai asked.

"Did you know Mam can swim backwards?" Jake demanded.

"Grandma went swimming?" Lorelai gasped.

"Yeah, she swims on her back."

"She didn't just dip her toes in and try to do the Mom Stroke?"

"Mom stroke?" Luke asked.

"You know, the one where they don't get their hair wet," Lorelai explained.

"She wore a rubber hat," Jake reported.

"Wow. Grandma wore a rubber hat and swam on her back? Did you get pictures?" Lorelai demanded.

"Um, no," Jake answered in a puzzled tone.

"That's okay, we don't need pictures," Luke said quickly.

"Spoilsport," Lorelai muttered.

"Maybe Mpaw can take pictures next time," Josh suggested helpfully.

"Maybe," Lorelai said with a grin. "Are you guys being good? We miss you like crazy."

"You can come home," Jake said quickly.

"We'll be home in four days," Luke told him.

"Four more sleeps," Lorelai said, reminding them of how they used to mark time.

"Did you get us dollars?" Josh asked.

"Not yet. I have to see how good you are first so I know how many dollars to bring home."

"Dollars?" Luke asked.

"Sand dollars," Lorelai told him. "I'll explain later."

"Jake wouldn't go to bed last night," Josh ratted.

"I did too!"

"Only after Grandma said she'd call Mommy!"

"Hey," Luke tried to intercede.

"He shouldn't get a dollar, not if he doesn't go to bed," Josh went on in a rush.

"Hey! Cut it out."

"You don't get to say who gets dollars, Josh," Lorelai said calmly. "I'll talk to Grandma and Grandpa, and we'll decide who gets how many dollars."

"He wouldn't go to bed," Josh grumbled.

"Jake, sweetie, you have to go to bed when Grandma and Grandpa say so," Lorelai told him firmly.

"I want you to come home," Jake said quietly.

"Just four sleeps," Lorelai assured him.

"Big baby," Josh muttered.

"And there went your dollar for today," Lorelai told him in a matter of fact tone.

"But!" Josh sputtered.

"No buts. Now you are both down a dollar; Jake for last night, and Josh for today." Lorelai said. Cutting off their protests she said, "I told you that you guys needed to be extra good to get them. That means you don't bicker all the time, or pick on your little sister, you go to bed when you are told, you don't rat each other out every ten minutes, and you don't call each other or anyone else names."

"Among other things," Luke added.

"Yes, management reserves the right to alter, amend or append these rules at any time," Lorelai said firmly.

"What?" Jake asked.

"That means we're the boss of you whether we're there or not, got it?" Luke told them.

"Yeah." Josh muttered.

"What?"

"Yessir," Jake and Josh mumbled in unison and Lorelai had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling.

"So, you went swimming and you got cars that you drive," Luke summarized.

"Yeah," Jake answered. "Cool cars that go, you don't hafta pedal them."

"Very cool," Luke concurred.

"And we're going to the zoo tomorrow," Josh reported.

"Aw, that's always fun," Lorelai cooed. "Bring me home a giraffe?"

"He won't fit in the car," Jake pointed out.

"Roll the window down, he can stick his head out," Lorelai suggested.

"Grandma won't let us," Josh said sadly.

"That's okay. Taylor would probably get mad if I had a giraffe and it ate all of the leaves off of the trees before tourist season started," she told them. "Grandpa is taking you to T-ball tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Josh confirmed.

"Remember, keep your bat nice and straight, swing out from your shoulder," Luke coached.

"We will," Jake answered sullenly.

"We'll be home for Saturday's game," Luke promised. "We love you guys."

"Are you hanging up?" Jake asked, a slight edge of panic in his voice.

Luke heard a soft sniffle and wondered which of the three it was. "We're gonna call back tonight to see how the game went," he promised.

"Okay," Jake said warily.

"Okay, bye!" Josh said with his usual chipper disposition.

"Bye, buddy," Luke answered.

"Bye, Ooh-Ah," Lorelai sniffled, and Luke had his answer.

He waited until the clatter from Josh's extension ended with a click. "Bye, big guy," Luke said gruffly. "Swing for the fences."

"Okay," Jake whispered. "Don't be sad," he said softly.

Lorelai's heart leapt to her throat as she recalled what Luke had told her of his conversation with Jake. "Oh, baby, I'm not sad, sad. I just miss you," she said quickly. "Daddy and I are having a nice time, though. We have a pool here too," she said in a more upbeat tone. "I'm gonna go down to the beach and build a sand castle just for you, and then I'll take pictures of it, and we can pin them to the wall by your bed," she promised.

"Okay."

"We'll call you tonight," she promised.

"Okay, bye," Jake said, and then hung up the phone.

Luke sighed and carried the cordless phone with him into the bedroom where he found her slumped back against the tousled pillows. "If we want to talk to your parents we'll probably have to call their cell phones," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Lorelai asked quietly.

Luke shrugged and ran his hand absently over her smooth calf. "You weren't how you usually are, and Jake, he picks up on that stuff."

"Yeah," she said as she tossed the phone she had been using to the bed. "Funny, huh? He's the most sensitive, but he's also the biggest bully."

Luke snorted and said, "I think Josh may give him a run for his money in the bully department."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Josh just talks a lot, but Jake just takes what he wants."

"He doesn't want to have to ask for it," Luke confirmed. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her knee. "They're fine," he said quietly.

"I know."

He ran his hand over her leg one more time and then patted it gently. "Come on. Let's make the bed, and then I'll go root around in the garage to see what tools I can find for your construction project."

"Okay," she said with a shaky smile.

****

"What is all that?" Lorelai asked as she saw Luke dragging an armload of paraphernalia toward the steps to the beach.

"Stuff for you to dig with, a chair, a hammock," Luke called over his shoulder.

Lorelai followed after him, hot-footing it across the sun-warmed pool deck without benefit of sandals. "Ooh! Ooh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" she squeaked with each step.

"Put some shoes on," Luke said as he turned back to her with a scowl.

"I'm halfway there now," she answered as she quickstepped it over to him.

"Steps are hot too," Luke grumbled as he stepped out of his flip flops and proceeded down the hot stairs without them.

Lorelai wiggled her toes into the too big shoes and then clomped down step after step with her toes curled in tightly. "A hammock?" she asked.

"Yep. Saw it hanging up in the garage. There are a few trees under the bluff, so I thought I'd tie it up."

"I love hammocks."

"It's not for you, it's for me," he told her as he took the remainder of the steps as quickly as he could. Luke stepped into the cool sand shaded by the bluff and hissed with relief.

Lorelai giggled as the flip flops slapped noisily against the stone steps. "Sorry about that," she called to him.

Luke simply rolled his eyes and walked toward small clump of trees that grew where the bluff turned to slope to the north of the villa. He dropped the load of gear onto the sand and asked, "Where are you building?"

Lorelai slipped out of his sandals, leaving them at the base of the steps as she trotted through the thick sand toward him. She smiled as she saw Luke's eyes drop to her chest. "Having a Baywatch moment, Babe?" she asked as she approached.

"You were puttin' on a show," he said with a playful leer.

"I just had to catch up to you, Butch. Won't you let me in your hammock?" she asked in a flirty tone.

"You have a castle to build," he reminded her.

"I was thinking that Jake would like something really traditional. A colonial with shutters and a nice swimming pool in back," she mused.

"You'd be better off going with turrets and a moat," Luke said as he stretched the woven fabric of the hammock out between two trees to eyeball the logistics. With a satisfied nod, he picked up the ropes on one end and began tying them to the tree. "You'll need sunscreen," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she said as she turned to head for the steps.

"Hey! Did you see what I found for you?" he called after her.

"Hmm?"

Luke nodded to the pile of stuff he had hauled down from the garage. "Look in the mesh bag thing."

Lorelai picked up the bag and pulled on the drawstrings, a smile lighting her face as she saw the plastic, bucket, shovel and rake of a child's beach set. "Exxxxcellent," she hissed as she inspected her booty. "These are perfect."

"I'm so happy for you," Luke muttered as he secured the knots he had made around the tree trunk.

"Sunscreen, you need a hat, towels and beer?" she said, ending her list on a question.

"I knew there was a reason that I married you."

"I thought it was for my body."

"If you're going to use that body to fetch me beer, then yeah, I'm a lucky man," Luke said easily as he stretched the hammock to the opposite tree.

"Pig."

"Fine, lucky pig," he answered with a shrug.

"That's why I call you Babe," she retorted as she headed for the stairs.

Luke held the ropes in his hands as he watched her walk away, her hips swaying as her feet twisted in the powdery sand. "Hey! Don't forget to bring my shoes back down," he called after her. Lorelai simply raised one hand in acknowledgement, but did not turn back. Luke grinned and looked around to be sure that no one was near before letting loose with a loud wolf whistle.

Lorelai turned and flashed a brilliant smile as he stuck his tongue out and acted like he was panting. "You are a pig," she called back as she slipped her feet into his over-sized sandals and gave her hair a haughty toss as she started up the steps. On the third step she lost a sandal and stumbled forward, catching herself on the stairs above. When she heard his laugh, she could no longer restrain hers, the sound of it trailing down to the beach as she abandoned the sandal and started hot-footing it up the stairs. "Ooh! Ooh! Ow! Ah! Ah! Ooh!"

When she returned twenty minutes later, Lorelai had a large beach bag stuffed with towels and other necessities slung over her shoulder, and a small cooler clutched in her hands. She could see Luke's feet crossed at the ankles, and the tips of his elbows peeking out from the edges of the hammock. "Hey, you lazy bum," she called as she crossed the sand.

"Yep," he answered unapologetically as he lowered his hands from behind his head and rested them on his stomach. He craned his neck, searching her out as she approached. He smiled with he saw the cooler and said, "You're a fine little woman."

"What's with you today?" she asked as she dropped the load near the hammock.

Luke shrugged and smiled up at her. "Relaxed, happy, ready for a nap."

"I see," Lorelai muttered as she dug various tubes of sunscreen from the bag. "Slather me up?"

"My pleasure," he answered as he rolled up off of the hammock and stood up in once graceful move.

"You should at least have the common decency to fall out of that thing."

"Next time," he promised as he reached for the sunscreen. He squeezed a generous amount into his palm and then rubbed his hands together as she turned her back to him. "You should find something to use for a drawbridge. Drawbridges are cool."

Lorelai closed her eyes as his strong hands began to massage the lotion into her shoulders and upper back. "You gonna help?"

Luke shook his head. "I'm supervising."

"From your hammock?"

"Yep." He took a little more lotion and began to work it into her lower back, slipping his fingers up under the strap of her bikini top to be sure that she didn't end up crispy around the edges. He slid his hands down to the top of her bikini bottoms and used the same pretense to dip his fingers under the elastic. "Right here," he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Remind me later that I like this spot right here," he said as he ran his fingers just above the curve of her bottom.

"Okay," she said with a slow smile.

"You want me to do your front too?" he offered.

Lorelai's smile grew as she said, "You are too sweet, but I think I can handle it."

Luke shrugged as he stepped back and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Just thought I'd offer."

"Let me get your back and then you can get back to being lazy."

"Thank you." Luke turned and waited for the feel of her hands on his skin, but instead he felt a cool glob of lotion drop between his shoulder blades and shuddered. "I was nice," he growled.

Lorelai grinned as she began to spread the lotion over his back. "That's what you get for having me fetch you beers."

"You offered," he protested.

"You weren't supposed to take me up on it."

"You have me fetch and carry for you all of the time," he pointed out.

"Yes, but that's your job."

"Not just in the diner."

"It's your job in life, Babe," she teased as she worked the sunscreen into his back. She let her fingers stray to his shoulders and the skim along his sides, outlining the vee shape of him. Then she gabbed two handfuls of his ass, rumpling his trunks in her hands as she pressed her breasts into his back and said, "Right here," causing him to chuckle. "Remind me, okay?"

"I will."

"Thanks," she said as she released him. She plucked the tube of lotion from between her knees and began applying a liberal amount to her arms, chest and neck as Luke stood by passively and watched. "Like what you see?"

"I do enjoy a pretty view," Luke answered, nodding as he echoed the older man's words from early that morning. "And before you call me lazy again, I did offer to help with that. It's not may fault that you rejected me."

Lorelai took another generous amount of lotion and then handed him the tube. "Get your chest. There's face stuff in the bag. Don't forget your ears."

"I'm layin' in the shade," he pointed out.

"Well, you had me do your back. Now if you go out in the sun you'll end up pink on one side and pale on the other."

"I'm not pale," Luke muttered as he looked down at his lightly tanned chest and arms.

After they were suitably coated, Lorelai cajoled Luke into hauling buckets of water to wet the sand in the spot she had chosen for Jake's castle. Leaving her with two more buckets to work with, he opened the cooler and extracted a cold beer. "Want one?"

"Not right now," she answered as she groomed the damp sand with the back of a yellow plastic shovel, preparing the foundation.

"I feel like such a rebel, drinkin' beer in the middle of the day," Luke said with a pleased smirk as he planted his bottle in the sand near the hammock and then lowered himself into it.

"You are a wild thing," Lorelai confirmed.

"A wild and crazy guy," Luke drawled as he dangled one arm over the edge of the hammock, groping through air until he located the neck of the bottle. Lorelai was quiet as he twisted the top off of the bottle and squeezed it between his thumb and forefinger. With a quick flick, he shot the cap at the cavernous beach bag, and smiled as it landed atop a towel peeking over the edge.

"I scared him, didn't I?" Lorelai asked without looking up from the wet sand she was molding.

Luke flinched as he rested the cold bottle on his bare stomach, but held firm, waiting for his heated skin to adjust to the temperature. "Confused him," he said at last. "You scared me."

"I didn't mean to get so nutty."

"I know."

"I can't believe I'm over forty. I never thought I'd be this old."

"Forty isn't old," Luke grumbled.

"I know, it's just, you know, with the little kids…"

"And the other parents are so much younger than us, I know," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai nodded and returned to her task. When she looked up, she saw a young couple frolicking in the shallow waves just a short distance away. "Do you ever wish you hadn't waited so long?"

Luke didn't have to ask for clarification. He tucked one hand up under his head and turned in her direction. "Would I have gotten to do this with you?"

"I mean in general," she prodded.

"There is no in general, I can't imagine doing this with anyone but you," he answered simply.

"You don't think you would have gotten married and had kids if we had never met," she said doubtfully.

"You forget what I was like before we got together."

"Oh no, I haven't," she laughed.

"I mean, come on, I know I've changed," he said as he pressed his fingers into his bare chest. "And that wasn't just having the kids; that was you and Rory."

"But you don't think you would have changed for someone else?"

"I doubt it," Luke said with a snort.

"I bet you would have."

"No, I can't imagine wanting anyone else that bad."

"So, you changed because you wanted to be with me?"

"Lorelai, you know that I had women in my life that I liked before, one I even loved; but it was nothing like what I felt for you. Even before we got together. I don't know how to explain it any better than that," he said as he waved the bottle of beer with a vague circle of his wrist.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and said, "I'm not sure that I like that you changed for me."

Luke laughed and then shook his head as he looked away, lifting his hand to his face to rub his cheek. "You're doing this on purpose, right? Just to drive me crazy."

"What?"

"I tell you that you have had possibly the single biggest influence over my life, me as a person, well, other than my parents; and then you tell me that you don't like that? I think you might just be a little too hard to please."

"I don't mean it like that."

"It's not like I said, 'Okay, here's my chance to be with Lorelai, let me start acting like some other guy.' I'm just saying that being with you has changed me some, and I like that even if you don't."

"This is an awfully intense conversation to be having on the beach," she observed.

"I know," he grumbled.

"Maybe it would be easier if you were totally naked," she suggested.

"No, I don't think I would have gotten married and had kids if we had never met," Luke said flatly.

"I don't think I would have either," she confessed. "Sad, huh?"

"Okay, but this is good, right? We both got what we wanted, and we got to do it together."

"Yes, well, doing it together was how they were made," she said solemnly.

"I remember that," Luke murmured. "You want a true confession?" he asked a moment later.

"Yeah. Tell me a secret," she said as she sat back on her heels and looked up at him.

"Sometimes, it makes me sad that we won't have any more kids. And sometimes, the fact that it's, uh, me that can't, it makes me feel a little, um, useless," he told her, wincing a little as he spoke the words aloud.

"Useless? Luke we decided…"

"I know what we decided, Lorelai, and we were right. But, we were talking about irrational feelings. You know you're not old, you know that you look great, but you're looking at women who are younger than you and that makes you feel bad about things. I'm just trying to tell you that sometimes, and it's not all the time, I think about it," he tried to explain.

"You think about having another baby?"

"Not really, just that fact that we can't. I can't." He looked up at the nearly cloudless blue sky and tried to figure out a way to explain. "You are beautiful. And sexy. There are a thousand beautiful sexy things about you," he said, his low voice almost smothered by the waves lapping at the shore. "But you are never more beautiful or sexy to me as when I see you being a mom. Their mom; Rory, the little kids," he said as he turned to look at her again. Luke took a deep breath and confessed, "These last couple of weeks reminded my of when we were trying to get pregnant, and how upset we would be, how disappointed we were when it didn't happen as fast as we wanted it to, and it scared me. You can be so single minded when you decide that you want something, and that's not a bad thing, but then sometimes I see you like you were the other day when we went to pick the kids up at day camp."

"The other day?" Lorelai asked with a perplexed frown.

"With the baby; Mallory's little brother," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai smiled, noticing how he could remember every kid in Carly's camp group's name, but not their mom's. "Melanie's little boy. Mark is his name."

"Lots of M's," Luke grumbled.

"What about it?"

Luke shrugged and said, "You are the best mom I have ever seen, and I'm not just saying that. You always have been. You let your kids know that you aren't perfect, and you make it okay for them to not be perfect."

"And that's a good thing?" she teased.

"I think so. I'd hate to be married to one of those women with the husband that wears the khaki and golf shirt uniform and whose kids have to always be perfectly pressed."

"I'm trying to picture you in the golf shirt and khakis. It might be kind of fun if we're feeling kinky one night. I'll pouf my hair into a helmet and wear an appliquéd sweater, and unzip those khakis with my teeth. All without smudging my lipstick, of course," she said with a laugh.

"Of course," he said lightly.

"You like that idea?" she teased.

"I like you," he stated simply. Luke turned back to the sky, searching for the answers there. "I know it's irrational, but so is the fact that you worry about other women, so we're even," he said gruffly.

"The idea of you in golf shirts or the idea of another baby?" she asked.

"Both. I saw you holding that baby, and God, you looked so… Perfect," he said at last. "And you are still young, Lorelai. Young enough to have more if you wanted to. And I know that you love being a mom." He took a deep breath and said, "Okay, here's the irrational part. At least, I hope it's irrational."

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Sometimes when I see you like that; holding a baby, or all wrapped up in some scheme with the kids, I worry."

"Worry?"

"Worry that you'll decide that you want that again. Worry because I can't, uh, do that anymore. Well, I could have it reversed, I guess, you always see ads for that stuff," he rambled as he absently drummed his fingers on his stomach. "But I have to think that the odds of that working, and the trouble we've had with getting pregnant before, well, they're pretty slim."

"Luke…"

"And then I start looking around, wondering who would be the guy you'd dump me for," he went on. "I mean, you'd probably have to go outside of Stars Hollow, because let's face it, the pickings are pretty slim, but you'd figure something out, you always do."

"Luke," she tried again.

"And frankly, I like the way things are now. I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to another kid, but I'm not sure that I have the energy for it. Yeah, I miss having a baby around, that smell, those little hands," he trailed off closing his eyes. "But I don't miss the diapers, or the lack of sleep, or the ear infections that make you feel like complete crap because you can't do a damn thing because they can't tell you what's wrong."

Lorelai pushed to her feet, heedless of the sand that clung to her knees and shins.

"I'd be okay with adopting, though, I think. You know, one of those babies from China that people are always bringing home like they picked them up at Wal-Mart. I'd be like Brad Pitt, if you wanted me to be," he said. Luke sensed her standing over him, but didn't open his eyes.

"I don't want another baby," she told him bluntly.

"You don't?" he asked as he peeked up at her cautiously, blinking as the bright sunshine made spots dance in front of his eyes.

"Wow, you are irrational," she said with a small smile.

Luke chuckled softly and then said, "Takes one to know one."

"Shove over, I'm getting in," she warned.

"There's not room," he protested.

"I'm getting in," she insisted as she plucked the bottle from his hand and planted it in the sand.

"We'll tip over," Luke said as he lowered his legs to either side of the hammock to steady it.

"Then I'm taking you down with me," Lorelai answered as she bent down, pressing her chest to his as she kissed him. She lifted her feet from the sand and the hammock swayed precariously.

****

The sides of the hammock bowed up, cocooning them in a world of their own, hidden from view but for the laced fingers that dangled over the edge.

"Thank you for being as crazy as me," she whispered as she nipped at his earlobe.

"No one is as crazy as you."

"You are. You confessed," she reminded him. "I'm glad that I got to do it with you," she whispered, smiling at her own double entendre.

"The things you make me do," he murmured as his fingers tightened on hers.

"Yes, I forced you," she said with a laugh.

"I'm crazy about you."

"Obviously."

"I've made no secret of it," Luke replied with a small shrug.

"So, you're crazy, I'm crazy and we're raising a passel of crazy kids," she summarized.

"Sounds about right."

Lorelai sighed contentedly as she snuggled into his neck. "This feels so good."

"Yeah."

"I don't even mind that you got me all sweaty."

Luke chuckled and said, "Maybe you got me all sweaty."

"We could swim," she said lazily.

"In a little while."

"Happy?" she asked.

"Contented," he replied.

"Good."

The hammock swayed gently as the warm breeze washed over them. Luke closed his eyes, letting the sound of the waves washing ashore cleanse away the last vestiges of doubt that had lingered between them. "Lorelai?" he whispered as he felt her breathing grow slow and even.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," he breathed with a small smile as her body pressed warm and lax against his.

****

"You're charring it," Luke pointed out.

"It's Cajun," she said with a shrug as she lifted the long stick from the flames and touched the hot dog gingerly before sucking her finger into her mouth to soothe it.

Luke smirked as he leaned back on one elbow and watched her in the firelight. "An inside the park home run," he mused. "That's my boy."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yes, that's quite an accomplishment when the outfielders have a hard time throwing the ball more than ten feet."

"Hey, it's still a homer."

"Dad said he was all a-swagger."

"As he should be," Luke agreed. "Of course, he'll be tormenting Jake with it for months."

"Of course," Lorelai concurred as she took a tentative bite of her still impaled dinner.

"I wish Carly would talk," he said as he traced a lazy circle in the sand.

"The phone baffles her. Don't worry, she'll outgrow that soon enough and you'll be screaming for her to hang up."

"I suppose."

"You want me to roast one for you?" Lorelai offered.

"I'll do it in a little bit."

Lorelai nodded and took another bite of her hot dog. "I'm glad you remembered to ask Bob to stock the weenies."

"Would you stop calling them that?"

"Nope," she answered with a happy grin.

"I have fond memories of a night spent on the beach," he said in a deep, sexy voice.

"Me too," Lorelai confirmed as she drew her knees up under the t-shirt she had purloined from him.

"You're stretching it out," he pointed out gruffly.

"I'll get you a new one." Lorelai took another bite and then stared into the fire as she chewed. "Jake sounded better."

"Yeah."

"I actually think he was just as excited about Joshie's hit as Josh was."

"The best of friends, the worst of enemies," Luke said with a smirk.

"So true."

"We can't stay up too late, someone is making me go fishing at the crack of dawn," she said quietly.

Luke nodded and turned to look at the sand castle they had completed and painstakingly photographed. "You know that we'll have to build two more," he warned.

"Three, and I have the architectural plans in my head," she assured him as she pulled the last of her hit dog from the stick and popped it into her mouth.

"Right, three more," he said with a nod. "We'll have to get down to Philly when we get back."

"Yeah, I'm bummed that we couldn't get there before we left," she admitted. She handed the long stick over to him and raised one eyebrow challengingly.

"We'll get there," he promised, sitting up with a sigh.

Luke pulled a hot dog from the package and placed it on the pointed end of the stick. They stared into the fire, watching as he held it just above the flames that licked at it greedily. When it was roasted to perfection, he pulled it from the fire and pursed his lips and blew on it gently to cool it. Lorelai smiled as he waited patiently for a minute, and then removed it from the stick. He broke the hot dog in two and turned to her as he silently offered her half.

Lorelai reached for her half, daintily lifting it from his fingers as she whispered, "I love you too."

****

"Man that's huge!" Luke said as he stood back and admired the fish that Chester, their neighbor from the beach, had landed.

"That's what she said," Lorelai gasped, earning a puzzled and then amused look from Jean as they sat under the canopy watching the men be men.

"I've had bigger," Chester answered as he inspected the fish.

"That's what she said," Lorelai said again, and then dissolved into giggles.

"Do I want to know?" Jean asked.

"It's from a TV show," Lorelai tried to explain. "When someone says something unintentionally dirty, you say, 'That's what she said' to make it dirtier."

"Ah, I see."

"Be patient, you'll get yours," Chester told Luke.

"That's what she said," Lorelai murmured as she shook her head. "Fishing is so dirty."

Jean laughed and said, "I suppose it can be."

"What can be?" Luke asked as he ducked his head under the canopy and headed for the galley.

"Fishing is dirty," Lorelai told him.

"Everything in your world is dirty," Luke grumbled as he ducked down into the cabin.

Lorelai turned back to Jean, carefully keeping her expression neutral as she said, "It's true, I'm very dirty."

Jean laughed and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "I think women are worse than men when it comes to that stuff."

"You may be right," Lorelai conceded.

"Do I want to know?" Luke asked as he emerged from the cabin with an armload of cold water bottles.

"Nope."

"Carry on," he said as he skirted past them, returning to his cohorts.

"He looks good," Jean commented.

"Stop ogling my husband."

Jean smiled and said, "Well, I am a woman." She turned to Lorelai and said, "You both look good. Happy."

Lorelai's smile was shy as she ducked her head, nodding slightly. "We're contented," she murmured.

"That's good."

"I think so." Lorelai turned to her friend and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Eh, I'm okay," Jean said with a shrug.

"You aren't fishing today?"

Jean shook her head and said, "I don't fish much anymore. My hands. I can't grip the pole that hard."

"That sucks," Lorelai grimaced as she glanced down at Jean's swollen knuckles.

"It does, but I get around pretty good most days, so I can't complain. My ankles were giving me trouble a few months ago. Bob had to wheel me around for a few weeks until I went on this new medication." She sighed and said, "Now I can walk, but I can't sit in the sun."

"Stupid trade offs," Lorelai muttered.

Jean smiled and said, "Look at where I'm living, Lorelai. It's a long way from West Orange."

"True."

The women watched as the men checked their lines, occasionally turning to mutter something to one another, and then lapsing into silence. "Chester has had a rough year. I'm glad to see him out and about," Jean told her.

"He seems sweet."

"He's a darling. His wife, Betty, is too. She's wheelchair bound, you know," Jean reported.

"No, I've never met either of them."

Jean nodded and said, "Has been for years, car crash. I went crazy after a couple of weeks, and she's stuck in one all the time." She shook her head sadly and said, "Chester has always taken care of her, so when he had to have his knees done, all of the year-rounders pitched in to help them out. They had, you know, a nurse that came in at first. Bob would haul him over to St. Thomas for his therapy, but he wouldn't go stay over there because Betty wouldn't be comfortable. She has glaucoma and has lost much of her vision."

"That's awful, but sweet that everyone helped," Lorelai murmured.

"Yes, well, it sounds better than it was, I'm sure," Jean chuckled. "Like having your house overrun by a village of idiots."

Lorelai smiled as she turned to her and said, "I know how that is." She studied the three men; each separated by a decade or two, but united in their quest to land the big one. "Maybe one of these nights we can have you and Bob and Chester and Betty over for dinner," she mused.

Jean smiled and said, "You're supposed to be on your second honeymoon, not hanging around with people old enough to be your parents and grandparents."

Lorelai grinned and said, "You don't think Luke and I can finagle a little honeymooning around dinner?"

Jean snorted and said, "I bet you can."

"I'll talk to Luke about it," Lorelai said with a decisive nod.

Jean smiled, knowing that there wouldn't be much of a fight on Luke's side. "You'll like Betty; she has a wicked sense of humor."

"Well, that seals it then," Lorelai confirmed. "Luke tries awfully hard, but his snark doesn't bite."

"Snark?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "Oh, Jean, you have so much to learn."

****

That night, Lorelai lit a cluster of small votive candles at each end of the patio table. She straightened the place setting that she had bumped out of alignment, and then stepped back to survey her work. Her sundress swirled around her calves as she turned to head back into the villa, the lowering sun casting long shadows across the pool deck.

"I think we're all set out here," she said as she stepped through the sliding door.

"Good. Most everything is ready here, I'll put the fish on the grill while everyone has their drinks," Luke confirmed as he covered a pot of rice with a lid.

"My mother has trained you well," Lorelai teased as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her chin to the back of his shirt. They both jumped as they heard a loud crashing noise at the front of the house.

"What the hell?" Luke muttered as he disentangled himself from her arms and hurried to the front door. He yanked it open to see Bob arranging a narrow strip of plywood over the stairs. "Oh," he said as he stood poised in the doorway.

Bob smiled up at him and said, "Chester keeps them in his minivan. There aren't too many accessible places once you get away from town."

"Let me help," Luke said as he followed the older man to the van parked in front.

"Let me tell ya, it's a damn good thing you're as blind as a bat," Chester was saying to Betty. "This Luke kid, he's nothin' to look at," he said as he gave Luke a sly wink.

"Oh, he's gorgeous, is he?" Betty answered with a knowing smile.

"Ugly as sin," Chester asserted as he carefully hauled himself from the passenger seat and waited until he was sure his legs were under them before circling the back of the van.

"You aren't so pretty either," Luke grumbled to the older man as he hefted a piece of plywood planking from the open hatch.

"He sounds handsome," Betty said to Jean.

"You know better than to listen to that jealous old fool you married," Jean said as she gathered her purse and Betty's.

Chester unfolded her wheelchair as Lorelai supervised the construction efforts from the porch. When all was in place, she skirted the ramp and made her way down to the van. "Hi!" she called out cheerfully as she bypassed the men and headed directly for the van.

"See now, that's heartbreaking to a fella," Chester mumbled as she almost passed him by.

"Oh, sorry," Lorelai said as she grinned at him. "Hiya, handsome."

"Hello," he said with a wispy chuckle.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble," she whispered loudly.

"That's okay, I think my girl is eying your guy," he told her. "Too bad she doesn't believe me when I tell her how ugly he is."

"Hideous," Lorelai said with a firm nod. "Definitely paper bag worthy," she said as she moved to the open doorway of the van. "You must be Betty," she said warmly.

"Hello, Lorelai," the older woman answered with a smile as she offered her hand. "Thank you for having us, this is a treat."

"It will be fun," Lorelai answered as she held the old woman's hand carefully in hers. "I made a blender full of the fruity frou-frou drinks that Luke hates."

"Wonderful!" Betty said enthusiastically. "More for us."

"That was what I was thinking."

"I like you already. Too bad you had to marry such a homely man."

"It is sad," Lorelai agreed.

"Are we ready, ladies?" Bob asked as he approached, ready to lift Betty from the van.

"Bob, darling, you know I love you, but why don't you let me get a handful of the young one? I mean, you shouldn't strain your back," she amended with a sly smile.

Lorelai giggled as Luke hovered behind her, clearly uncomfortable.

"Fine, I know when I'm being dumped," Bob laughed as he stepped aside. "Luke, this is Betty; she's armed and dangerous."

At Lorelai's gentle prodding, Luke stepped forward, a flush staining his cheeks as he took the tiny woman's delicate hand in his. "Nice to meet you," he said gruffly.

"Oh, don't fret, I'm really fairly harmless," she assured him. "Give me a lift?" she asked as she raised the armrest to allow him better access.

"Uh, sure," Luke said as he slipped his arm under her thin legs and lifted her carefully from the van.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Chester said as Luke settled her in the chair her husband held. "Are you happy now? You've had your thrill?"

"Yes," Betty answered as she folded her hands into her lap primly. As they made their way into the house, she craned her neck and called, "Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"Describe your fella for me. He felt strong, is he strong?"

Luke gave her hand a warning squeeze, and Lorelai smiled. "Oh, he is. He's about four-eleven, built like a fireplug and bald as a cue ball," she answered. "But once you get past the tragic adult acne and the unsightly scars from the flamethrower accident, he's not bad."

"You're a wonderful liar," Betty answered with a tinkling laugh as they entered the house.

"Thank you," Lorelai replied with an impish grin.

"I hear that you weigh four hundred pounds and have a moustache," Betty said as Luke directed them through to the terrace.

"Yes, Luke is jealous of my ability to grow facial hair."

"And, there are four children? Who do they take after?" she asked as they stepped back out into the sultry evening air.

"Well, luckily our oldest, Rory, is Luke's step-daughter, so after extensive plastic surgery and with religious waxing, she actually goes out into public without scaring small children. The little ones, though, there's no hope for them."

"Well, perhaps if you keep them away from flamethrowers," Betty asserted with a nod.

"Maybe. Now, who wants an umbrella in their drink?" she asked.

Luke rolled his eyes as all three women raised their hands, and then Chester lifted his. "Really?" he asked the older man.

"If it helps me hang on to my bride, I'm all for it," Chester said with a nod as he claimed the chair next to Betty's and took her hand in his.

"Charmer," she whispered in his direction.

****

"That was nice," Lorelai said as Luke climbed into bed next to her.

"Yeah."

Lorelai looked over at him as he snuggled down into his pillow. "We could be like that; married for most of our lives."

"That's the plan."

Lorelai scooted down into her pillow and turned on her side, hooking her leg over his hip. "I'm not sure which one was the bigger flirt."

"Betty," he answered promptly.

"You warmed up to it after a bit," she observed.

"You can't help it. She could give Patty lessons."

Lorelai smiled and smoothed the curls at the nape of his neck. "I want that," she said softly.

"What?"

"To be old and half-broken down and still so crazy about you that I can't keep my eyes off of you."

"You noticed that too?"

"She can barely see, but she could home in on him like a beacon."

"Yeah."

"I like the grey in your beard," she whispered as she ran her hand over his scruffy cheek.

"Good, because there's more and more of it."

"Grow old with me?"

"I told you, that was the plan," he said as he blinked at her slowly.

"I like a man with a plan," she said quietly. "Worn out?"

"Yeah."

"Me too," she said as she kissed him softly and then turned onto her side, waiting until he curled around her, fitting his knees into the backs of hers.

Luke pulled her closer and pressed a sweet kiss to her riotous curls. "My bride," he said in a warm, husky voice, and then closed his eyes.


	37. Waves

**Waves**

Luke opened his eyes at five thirty. He turned his head to check on Lorelai and smiled when he got a face full of dark curls for his efforts. He closed his eyes again, trying to will himself back to sleep, but his parched throat and strained bladder demanded relief. He slipped from the bed without disturbing her, just as he did every morning. Once his pesky bodily functions had been seen to, and a tall glass of water procured, he shuffled back into the bedroom scratching the skin that seemed to be permanently imprinted with the elastic from his boxers. He stood in the middle of the room eying the drawers that held his shorts and socks, and then looked down at the running shoes neatly lined up beside the dresser. One more glance at the bed gave him all of the answer that he needed. He placed his glass on the nightstand and crawled back into bed, draping one arm around over her hip as he tucked the other under his pillow and buried his nose in those soft, fragrant curls.

Almost three hours later, his eyes popped open and he stared at the ceiling, momentarily panicked as he blinked at the bright sunlight streaming into the room. He exhaled slowly, recalling where they were, and remembering that this was exactly what he was supposed to be doing. Lorelai stirred, stretching languidly beneath the thin sheet before rolling over and reaching for him blindly. When her hand met his warm stomach instead of the customary cool sheet, she opened her eyes and stared at his profile.

"No run?" she asked in a sleep raspy voice.

Luke turned to look at her as he shook his head mutely.

"Lazy day?"

He nodded as he rolled onto his side to face her, his nose centimeters from hers as he snuggled into his pillow.

"You okay?" she whispered.

In lieu of and answer, Luke raised his hand to her neck, his long fingers cradling the base of her skull as the tip of his thumb traced her jaw. "Warm, beautiful wife in bed," he whispered. And then he kissed her slow, sexy and sweet, his lips sandwiching her bottom lip and drawing on it lightly before he pulled away and looked into her eyes once more.

"Early morning seduction?" she asked softly as he pulled away.

"Working?" he asked, his breath tickling her moist lips.

"Yes." Her blood warmed when she saw the caution in his eyes give way to a slightly predatory gleam. "Oh, yes," she breathed as he lowered his lips to hers once more.

His kiss was hot and smoky, heavy with promises; laced with the confidence that he would be able to deliver on every one of those promises and more. Lorelai moaned as she wound her arms around his neck and rolled onto her back, allowing him to cover her body with the bulk of his own, surrendering to the sweet insistence of the tip of his tongue teasing her lips. As his fingertips traced her skin, inching the t-shirt she had swiped from him the night before higher and higher, she melted into the plush mattress. She knew his touch almost as well as she knew her own. He knew every inch of her skin better than she ever would. She told herself that she should be immune to him by now. He told himself that she shouldn't be able to make his body surge simply by making that same little noise she always made when he caressed her breasts. Oh, but she wasn't immune to him, not by a long shot. And, he knew that there would probably never be a day when that tiny whimper wouldn't drive him completely insane.

It should have been routine; the removal of what little clothing stood between them, the feel of each other's lips on heated flesh, the taste of one another's skin on their tongues. They'd done this a thousand times before.

It should have been a little boring. There was no threat of discovery, no warm tropical sun beating down on their bodies, no cool buoyant water holding them afloat.

It was simply a man and a woman, a husband and a wife, long-time lovers, and even longer friends; making love as if this was their bed. As if, the alarm could go off at any moment and wake the household, as if they had nothing to prove, no almost occasion of sin to atone for, and no missed steps.

She knew just how to make his breath hitch, he knew just where touch her to make her moan his name. His mouth traveled a well loved path down her body; her hands sculpted the muscles in his back as if he were her own creation. There was no need to whisper, 'Oh yes, there,' or 'Just like that' or even a breathy 'Don't stop.' There was no fumbling or faltering, no hesitance in each caress, and no questions asked with a blink of an eye.

And when they lay completely entwined; his body pulsing inside of hers, her legs draped lazily over his, his elbows bracketing her head and his palms smoothing her hair back from her brow, he said simply, "Good."

"So good," she agreed.

Their bodies moved in unison. He didn't hurry, she didn't rush him. Each gasp of breath served as a marker for how far they had come and just how far they had yet to go. And when they lay replete, there was no need for whispered words of love and devotion. It seemed that every word that could possibly be a reasonable facsimile of what they felt that morning fell just short of the mark. Instead, his heart beat against hers, her breath was his when he couldn't seem to get enough, and they told each other everything they needed to know with one lingering kiss.

"My beautiful boy," she whispered in a husky voice.

"Not beautiful, not a boy," he grumbled.

"There's empirical evidence that you are not a girl. I can feel it." Lorelai chuckled softly at her own joke as Luke pressed tender kisses to the smooth skin just below her ear.

"I'm a man," he growled, but failed to suppress the smile in his tone.

"My man," she purred as she ran her hands up his back. "You look like a boy when you sleep," she murmured. "Our boys. Sometimes they look so much like you."

"Your own mini-mes aren't too far off the mark." Luke reared back and raised one eyebrow at her, daring her to challenge his statement.

"When we're old, will you chew up my food and spit it into my mouth like a baby bird?"

"No." he said as she shook his head in disgust. "I will put it in a blender though. Besides, your teeth at better, so you'll probably be pureeing food for me."

"I'd do that," Lorelai said quickly. When Luke moved to roll off of her, she tightened her hold on him. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to lie down," he said as he nodded to the bed next to her.

Lorelai reluctantly let him go, rolling onto her side to face him as he flung one arm up over his head and the other lay draped over his stomach. She studied him carefully for a moment. "When we're eighty will you still think I'm hot?"

"Of course."

"Can we do things to each other where we run the risk of broken bones?"

"Hell, we do that now," he answered easily.

Lorelai covered his hand with hers, tracing the length of his fingers teasingly with her fingertips. "Will you still hold my hand?"

"Yes," he confirmed promptly.

Lorelai smiled. "I always wanted to be one of those old couples who still held hands."

"Like Chester and Betty."

"Yeah, like them."

Luke turned to peer at her and said, "We don't hold hands much now. At least, not in public."

"We should. We need the practice for when we're old."

"Okay."

"Except we're usually holding the kids' hands," she said with a frown.

"I think we can make more of an effort with each other sometimes."

"Yeah." Lorelai pressed her cheek to his chest and rubbed her foot against his, smiling as he automatically encircled her with his arm and pulled her closer. "I miss them," she whispered.

Luke smiled, knowing exactly where her mind had jumped to. "I do too."

"You ready?"

"In a minute." Luke ran his thumb over the silky skin of her arm and hummed deep in his throat as she snuggled in closer. "So, we call the kids, have a little breakfast and then get back to castle construction?"

"Sounds good."

"You want to shop today?"

"Nah."

"No?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Tomorrow. Today I just want to be lazy."

"Good," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai's lips curved into a smile. "Yes, it was good."

"And we're good," he said firmly.

"We're great," she corrected him.

"And, you're the beautiful one," he murmured as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Smooth talker."

"I'm better at letting my actions speak."

Lorelai tipped her face up to look at him. "You're better with the words than you give yourself credit for."

"Grab the phone," he said gruffly.

Lorelai rolled over and plucked the cordless phone from the bedside table. "You want me to go get on the extension?"

"Nope. I want you right here," Luke answered as he pulled her back down.

"Okay, but if we're calling the kids, we at least need a sheet. Just in case my mother answers."

"Definitely," he agreed as she pulled the sheet back up over them. "Everything covered?" he asked as he tucked it tightly around their naked bodies.

"I think we're good," she murmured as she began dialing with her thumb.

"Yeah, we're good." Luke smiled over at her as she held the phone between their ears so that we could both hear. When the maid picked up, she smirked at Luke and whispered, "Your line."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, uh, Richard or Emily, please. This is Luke Danes," forcing Lorelai to dissolve into giggles. "Why is that funny?" he hissed at her once the maid had placed them on hold.

"I don't know, but it is," she said, her eyes dancing with pleasure.

Luke rolled his and then blinked at her slowly. "I'm glad that I amuse you."

"I'm glad you do too."

"I godda pony!" Carly squealed as she came on the line.

"Oh God," Luke groaned and rolled onto his back as he covered his eyes.

****

"Make the ramp thingy wide enough for the horses," Lorelai instructed as she pulled a plastic cup from a cone of packed sand that was now a turret.

"Ha ha," Luke grumbled.

"Aw, come on Babe, you have to admit it's pretty funny."

"It is not at all beyond your mother to buy her a real horse," Luke insisted.

"True, but she probably would mention it to us first," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Like she mentioned the car things?"

"A horse is a bit different from a battery operated car. They require oats and you can't just park them in the yard," she pointed out.

"As it is, we only have to figure out where to put a stuffed pony as big as Carly and clear out a spot for two more large toys in the garage."

"You do excellent moat work," Lorelai said as she sat back on her heels and surveyed their work.

"Thanks. Good to have a fallback career," he muttered as he patted the banks of the moat firmly into place.

"I think we're good to go." Lorelai pulled a camera from the beach bag and turned it on. "Do you want to pose with it?"

"No," Luke said as he moved back out of the frame. "Shouldn't we fill the moat?"

"Oh. Yeah." Lorelai said as she lowered the camera.

"Hang on." Luke picked up a bucket and walked toward the water.

Lorelai sat back once more and watched as he filled the bucket and carried it back to their carefully constructed creation. He poured water into moat and quickly stepped back, motioning for her to begin snapping photos. Once they were done, Lorelai carefully zipped the camera back into its case and dropped it back into the bag.

"Now what?" she asked as she peered up at him, shielding her eyes with her hand.

"Wanna go for a walk? I'm getting stiff," he said as he gestured to her kneeling in the sand.

"So many dirty things," she murmured as she placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet.

"Not now." Luke released her hand and watched as she bent to brush the sand from her legs.

"Later?" she asked with a smug smile as she shook out a pair of shorts and pulled them on over her bikini bottoms.

"It's a definite possibility." Luke watched as she pulled the hair band from her messy ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair. "More than likely," he amended with a wry smile.

"You are so easy," she teased.

"You like me that way," he asserted as he took her hand once more.

Lorelai smiled as he laced his fingers through hers. They walked slowly through the fine sand down to the water's edge, and then let the waves lap over their toes as they walked slowly along the shore.

"I can't believe they start school in a little over a month," she said quietly.

Luke nodded as he peered into the distance. "Well, they have been in school, kind of."

"Not really. This is real school," Lorelai said sadly.

"Are we still thinking about taking them to the mother ship over Christmas?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I cannot wait to see you wearing mouse ears and spinning in a tea cup."

"Not gonna happen."

"You like tea."

"Yes, that's motivation," he said dryly.

"I can't wait to see their faces. We're not telling them, right?"

"Could be good blackmail."

"Santa is enough of a motivator," Lorelai said with a shrug. "Ooh," she said as she stopped and dug a pale pink shell from the hard-packed sand. As she stood up, she turned and held it up for his inspection. "Pretty."

Luke glanced at the shell and then captured her lips in a soft kiss. A loud whistle rent the thick afternoon air, and they turned to see Chester waving to them from the bench on the bluff above. "Ah geez," he groaned as he pulled away.

"I know, and you were doing some of your best work," Lorelai cooed as she cupped his scruffy cheek. She tucked the shell into his pocket and then turned and waved, spotting Betty nestled under Chester's protective arm. Tugging on Luke's hand, she pulled him across the hot sand to the base of the stone steps.

"How are you doing?" Lorelai called.

"Not as well as he is," Chester called back to them. He murmured something to Betty who smiled and whispered something back to him. "She says I'm supposed to leave you two alone."

"Smart lady," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Yes, you're interrupting Luke's moves," Lorelai said with a laugh as she started up the steps, pulling him behind her.

"Hi," she greeted them as they topped the steps.

"Hello, dear," Betty said with an indulgent smile in their general direction.

Lorelai ducked under the striped awning with a wide smile. "He's shirtless too."

"Lorelai," Luke hissed as he tried to extricate his hand from her grip.

Lorelai held firm. "We're practicing holding hands," she told them with an impish grin.

Luke groaned as Chester chuckled. "The boy went right for first base?" the old man asked, incredulous.

"We're not really big on the public displays of affection," Lorelai explained solemnly.

"It's the private ones that count," Betty said with a tinkling laugh. "Ignore the old coot. He should talk. He likes to lure me out here so that he can work on his moves."

"You like to listen to the waves," Chester said indignantly.

"I do." Betty turned her face up to them and smiled. "Go enjoy your walk. See if the boy has any Burt Lancaster in him."

"Oh, he does, but it's more like off-screen Burt than on-screen Burt," Lorelai said with a shrug.

When Betty chuckled, Luke frowned and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means you're crabby and more likely to complain about me than to be seducing me in the sand as the waves crash over us."

Luke grunted and turned to Chester. "Anyone snag anything good this morning?"

"Not that I saw. Definitely more of a fishing day than a catching day," Chester answered.

Luke smirked and said, "Picked a good day to sleep in, then."

"We had a lovely time last night, thank you again for having us," Betty said warmly.

"Oh, it was our pleasure," Lorelai answered as she gave Luke's hand a warm squeeze. "Okay, we had better let our guys get back to work on those moves." She leaned down and kissed both of their cheeks. "In case we don't see you before we go, thank you."

"For what, dear?" Betty asked in a puzzled tone.

Lorelai turned to glance at Luke and smiled. "For coming to dinner," she said with a slight shrug.

"Oh, well, anytime," Chester said with a breathy laugh.

Luke extended his hand to the older man and said, "We had a nice time."

"Thank you for the fishing and for dinner. It was a treat."

"When do you leave?" Betty asked.

"Day after tomorrow," Lorelai answered.

"Safe travel," Betty wished them.

Luke looked down at the tightly laced, time-ravaged hands resting on Chester's thin leg. He leaned down and brushed a kiss to Betty's papery cheek. The older woman lifted her thin hand to his cheek. "Thank you," he said gruffly, knowing that he could never explain what meeting the older couple had done for them.

"Any chance I can steal you away?" she asked sotto voice.

Luke smiled and said, "If anyone could it might be you, but I don't think so."

Betty patted his cheek and said, "I like my men clean shaven, anyway." She lowered her hand and then pressed it to his chest with a naughty smile. "Too bad about this, though."

"Okay, she's getting a little handsy now," Lorelai said as she gave Luke's hand a tug. "Take care," she said as she stepped back.

"Bye," Luke said with a smug smile as he followed her.

As they turned to the steps, they heard Chester complain, "I shaved today."

"I know you did, you handsome devil," Betty said as she turned toward him instinctively.

****

"Hey," Lorelai said as Rory answered the phone.

"Oh, hi Mom. How's everything going?"

"Everything is going great. Luke got felt up by an old woman today, so he's happy," Lorelai answered as she watched Luke spoon pasta salad onto her plate. "How are things there?"

"Oh, you know, busy," Rory said distractedly.

"Is this bad time?"

"Oh, uh, well, kinda. I have a deadline," Rory said with a grimace.

"Okay, well, we just wanted to check in. You're still married to that one guy?"

"The first one, yes," Rory answered with a nod.

"And he's treating you right? I don't have to send my henchmen to Philly?"

"He's okay, but we wouldn't mind seeing you and your henchmen," Rory answered.

"We'll get down there as soon as we can. What about you? What are the odds you'll be making an appearance in the Hollow?"

"Well, considering that I'm low man on the totem pole and that I just took a week off to get married and have a honeymoon, I'd say pretty slim at the moment."

"I was afraid of that. Well, I will talk to Henchman Number One and we will make arrangements to visit you for some motherly love in the city of brotherly love."

"Sounds good. Don't forget to bring me presents," Rory said with a nod.

"Oh, you want presents too? I thought all that ended when you get married, go off on a honeymoon and forget to bring the mommy so much as a lousy t-shirt," Lorelai said breezily.

"Nope. I still get presents. You don't want to have to deal with sibling rivalry from the oldest one, do you?"

"I get enough from the short ones."

"Well, if you know what's good for ya…"

"I need to check with Jess to see how many sand dollars you've earned."

"Oh, all of them. I've been very good."

"And suddenly this is straying into 'Mommydoesntwanttoknow' territory," Lorelai said as she plucked a noodle from her plate and popped it into her mouth. "I'll call when we get home," she promised.

"Tell Luke 'hi' for me."

"You tell Jess 'hi' for us," Lorelai countered. "I miss you, kid."

"I miss you too, Mom," Rory said quietly.

Lorelai listened for the soft click on the other end of the line before turning the phone off. "I hate deadlines," she pouted.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, she's always gonna have one."

"Thanks," she grumbled.

Luke shrugged helplessly. "I'm just saying that reporters always have deadlines." When she opened her mouth to retort, he held up one hand and said, "I didn't give it to her."

"You let her marry your nephew and move to another state," Lorelai said petulantly.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one that put up the resistance," Luke said as he handed her a fork.

"Well, resist harder next time," she said as she carried the small plate holding the salad and half of a sandwich to the terrace.

As they settled at the table with their snack, Lorelai smiled and said, "I'll never look at a sandwich the same way again."

"It's turkey, you're safe," Luke replied as he speared a forkful of pasta salad. "We still have hot dogs, you want another fire on the beach?"

"Ooh, yes."

"I want to catch a nap first."

Lorelai's lips curved into a smile. "You're right, we've been clothed most of the day."

Luke chuckled. "I meant a nap, nap."

"And we can't do that naked?"

"Sure, if you want."

"I want," she said with a knowing smile.

Luke shook his head as he picked up his sandwich and pointed one finger at her. "Hold that thought. I have a plan."

"And I love a man with a plan."

****

"Is this the plan?" Lorelai asked hours later as she sat nestled between his legs toasting a marshmallow.

"Part of it," Luke answered as he nuzzled the nape of her neck.

"Good plan," she complimented as she pulled the toasted morsel from the flames and fumbled for the graham cracker and Hershey bar she had carefully laid out. She sandwiched the marshmallow with another square of cracker and chocolate and pressed down until it oozed from the edges. Lorelai took a large bite of the gooey concoction and then held it up for him.

Luke grimaced and took a dutiful bite, licking the sticky sugar from his lips as they chewed in companionable silence. He toyed with the string that tied in the center of her red bikini top and then let his hand drift oh-so-casually across her breast.

Lorelai smiled. "I take it you're done with dessert?"

"I haven't started."

"I meant the s'mores."

"Oh yeah, done with those," he answered as he pressed his open mouth to the curve of her neck.

"Are you going to finally be Burt to my Deborah?"

"Nope," he answered as he nipped his way up the side of her neck. "Sand is bad."

Lorelai took another bite of her s'more and arched her back slightly as he bit her ear lobe. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," he growled into her ear, smiling as she shivered in the warm breeze. "It'll be good, clean fun."

****

"Oh, you have to get this one," Lorelai said as she held up a t-shirt for Luke to see.

He rolled his eyes as he scanned the shirt which read, 'In Hawaii you get lei'd, in the USVI, you get laid.' He shook his head and asked, "What are we doing in here?" as he looked around the cheesy souvenir shop, and thinking of the hundreds of dollars in more high-end gifts sitting in the car.

"I need sand dollars," Lorelai said with a shrug. "A dozen should cover them." She placed the shirt back on the rack with the other cleverly worded garments and wove her way through the displays. "Plus, I need something really cheesy for Rory."

"You are a vengeful woman," he muttered as he followed her to the counter.

Lorelai pointed to a bin holding snowy white sand dollars. "Pick out some good ones," she said as she turned to inspect a turning rack of puka shell necklaces. She lifted one made of pink shells with a large purple starfish pendant in the middle. "Perfection," she said with a satisfied smile.

"She's not twelve," Luke said as he sorted through the sand dollars.

"Well, she demanded a present. I never said it would be a nice one."

Luke rolled his eyes, knowing that there was a pretty pair of handmade sterling silver earrings in the bags in the car. "Those good?" he asked as he gestured to the small pile of sand dollars on the counter.

"You do great work," Lorelai said as she added the necklace to the pile and smiled at the man behind the counter.

As their purchase was rung up, Luke asked, "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Lorelai pursed her lips as she considered his question. "There was dancing," he added when she didn't answer right away.

"We could if you want to," she began slowly.

"I just thought you would want to."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I think we should stay in. We have an early flight tomorrow."

Luke smiled as he took the bag holding the last of their purchases for the day. He pressed his hand into the small of her back as they walked through the store, and then leaned in close before opening the door for her. "I can't wait to go home either," he admitted in a low voice.

Lorelai's eyes widened fractionally and then she smiled sheepishly. "It's not that I haven't had a great time," she assured him.

"I know," he said as he ushered her out of the shop.

****

It could have been any other night. His hand found it's way under the hem of her shirt, tracing gentle circles on her stomach as she stared at the television screen. He stretched behind her, holding her close as he propped his head up on his elbow, one leg draped over both of hers. As usual, he couldn't have told anyone what the movie was about. As usual, she could recite half of it verbatim.

Her hair smelled like melon. His bare foot was soft on top and rough on the bottom as it caressed hers. His chest was strong and solid behind her, bare and warm from the sun he had soaked up during the week. Her legs were long and smooth under his.

As the credits rolled on the screen, they lay contented on the couch. Lorelai covered his hand with hers, stilling it against her skin. "Should we go to bed?" she asked softly.

"Yeah."

Lorelai shifted onto her back, catching sight of their packed suitcases parked near the door. "We should take these clothes off so we can pack them," she whispered.

"Probably a good idea," he agreed.

"When we get home…" Lorelai began apprehensively.

"It's going to be even better," Luke promised her.


	38. Lazy, Hazy but Somewhat Crazy Days

**Lazy, Hazy but Somewhat Crazy Days**

Luke grunted as he pulled the loaded trash bag from the can in the kitchen. After deftly tying a knot in the top, he muttered, "Be right back," to Caesar and hauled it behind the counter to the curtain that partitioned the back hall from the dining room, twisted the bolts open and threw his shoulder against the ancient metal door that led to the alley. He gave his trash cans a cursory glance, momentarily debating whether to give in and buy more, and weighing the pleasure he derived from loading Taylor's dumpster against the steps he would save if he took the plunge and made the investment. As he lifted the lid on one of the cans, he heard a slight scuffle and took an involuntary step back, his eyes sweeping the area for signs of vermin. Determining that the sound that he had heard was more likely the shuffle of his boots on the crumbling, pitted asphalt that paved the alley, he reached for the lid again, only to jump when he felt something brush his legs.

He looked down and scowled when he spotted a mottled grey and white cat weaving between his legs. "Go, get!" he hissed, trying to startle his unwelcome visitor away.

The cat looked up at him with too large blue eyes and meowed piteously before pressing its cheek to the faded denim of his jeans and rubbing insistently.

Luke glared at the cat as he gave his leg a little shake. "Get! Haven't the others told you? I don't like cats."

Another raspy meow was punctuated by a low, rumbling purr as the cat gracefully sidestepped his boot and then swiftly darted through Luke's legs, sparing him another beseeching look before resuming his persistent courtship with the grumpy diner guy.

"I'm not giving you anything," Luke muttered as he pulled the lid from the can and stuffed the bag in, pushing it down to the bottom to leave room for the next victim.

He replaced the lid and pushed down on it firmly, making sure this cat and any other parasite that may be stalking the alley would have no chance at unearthing the scraps of food buried deep within. He stepped back, inadvertently giving the cat a little boot as he did. "Sorry," he apologized gruffly. "Look, I didn't mean that. Just, go hang out behind the market, okay? I hear the sushi is day old, so there's bound to be something for you there," he said as he reached for the door.

The spotted cat sat delicately back on its haunches, looking up at Luke solemnly, its bright blue eyes overwhelming its pointed face. Luke eyed it warily, unable to help noticing how skinny it was, and how matted its long fur was as it stood in clumps along the cat's curved spine. He sighed as he shook his head tiredly. "I've got a little tuna salad, but that's it, got it?" he growled as he yanked the door open and ducked inside.

Five minutes later, he watched with a smirk as the cat hunkered down; ravenously devouring a small scoop of mayonnaise laden tuna served on a flattened coffee filter, meticulously picking around the bits of celery, just like Lorelai.

****

"Go show Daddy," Lorelai said as she propped the diner door open and the kids scampered through ahead of her.

"Daddeeeeee," Carly squealed as she spotted Luke serving a table on the far side of the dining room.

Luke's head popped up automatically. He turned and saw Carly stumbling toward him in bright purple and neon green sandals that matched her skirted two piece bathing suit. An unzipped Dora the Explorer cover up flapped behind her as she flew into his legs and wrapped her arms tightly around his thigh.

"Hi," she said with a breathless smile.

"Hi," he answered, clearly smitten. He cleared his throat as he pried Carly's hands from his leg and said gruffly, "I'll bring some extra butter," to the man with the enormous stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Hi," Carly said to the customer, favoring him with a shy smile as she peeked out from around Luke's leg.

"Hello, young lady," the man responded pleasantly.

"Be right back," Luke promised as he took Carly's hand and led her away from the table. "Hey, Pea, what's up?"

Carly wriggled from his grasp and stopped, spinning on the toe of her sandal and holding her arms out to her sides.

"She's showing off her new suit," Lorelai told him as she rummaged through an enormous beach bag. "Jake, I thought I told you to put the sunblock back in here," she muttered.

"I did," Jake answered indignantly.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Listen, Vampire Boy, just because you like to get all slicked up before the light of day strikes your sparkling skin, it doesn't mean that the rest of us don't still need… Oh, here it is," she concluded as she freed the tube from a tangle of toys and towels and then slipped it into the zippered pocket where it belonged.

"Very nice," Luke told Carly. "I like the skirty thing."

Lorelai chuckled as she hefted the bag onto her shoulder once more. "That's as good as you're gonna get out of him, kiddo," she told Carly. She watched as Luke ducked into the kitchen, only to reappear a moment later with a handful of butter packets. "We're off to Klaus and Sunny's for swim lessons," she told him.

Luke shook his head and said, "They could haul me to shore by now."

"Well, I think Dad has visions of nine Olympic gold medals in his head. I promised to keep up the training while they are away. The only question is which fish will bring home the bacon."

"Convoluted, but I got it," Luke commented with a smirk as he crossed the diner to deliver the butter.

"Personally, I think it's gonna be Jake, but Josh is catching up. Maybe we should go ahead and have them fitted for their bongs now," she said as Luke stepped behind the counter once more.

"Lorelai," he growled as he flipped through his order pad.

"What's a bong? I want one," Josh said instantly.

"See?" Luke grunted as he set the pad aside and reached for a bag. He began methodically loading muffins into the bag with a pair of tongs.

"And the chocolate - chocolate chip one," Lorelai prodded with a pleased smile.

Luke added the muffin in question into the bag and asked, "Are you dropping them at camp later, or here?"

"How's your day looking?" she asked as she absently finger combed Carly's puffy pigtails.

Luke watched as she closed hers hands over both fuchsia colored hair bands and then twisted as is she was revving a motorcycle. "Better now," he answered with a laugh as he nodded to the sputtering motor noises Carly began making with her lips.

Lorelai winked at him broadly as she took the muffin bag and handed it off to Josh. "You want them?"

"You guys wanna help the old man out today?" he asked the twins. When they nodded enthusiastically, he shrugged and said, "Bring 'em here."

"All of them?"

"Yep."

"Masochist."

"What's a massakisst" Jake asked with a puzzled frown.

"Someone who doesn't like to wear their sunblock," Lorelai answered promptly as she herded them to the door.

****

"Sit here," Carly said as she clutched a menu to her chest with one hand and patted a table with the other.

"Oh. This looks lovely, darling, but I think your daddy would like it better if I sat at a table set for two," Patty said with a warm smile. She glanced around at the empty diner, her stomach loudly demanding a late lunch.

"Sit here!" Carly insisted with a fierce approximation of her father's famous scowl.

"Yes, Ma'am," Patty answered as she promptly lowered herself into a chair. She smiled her delight as she took the menu that Carly held out to her. "Thank you."

"I ged it back," Carly said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and flounced off to procure another menu to hang onto.

"I like your new hostess," Patty said to Josh as he approached, carefully carrying a glass of water with both hands so that he would not spill it.

"She's bossy."

"I'm afraid that the women in your family come by that naturally. Even Rory; as sweet as she is. That girl can put someone in her place when she needs to," Patty recalled fondly. She glanced up as Luke approached and smiled. "Your new staff is very efficient."

Luke's eyes rolled heavenward as he said, "I have a hard enough time keeping them out of the kitchen. You're late today," he commented.

"One of my senior's yoga students got a cramp during the Cobra pose. It took thirty minutes before he could move again," she reported with a sigh.

Luke's brows knit as he sifted through every possibly dirty implication in what she just said and then asked, "You know what you want?"

"Darling, I've always known what I wanted," she answered with a bawdy laugh. When Luke shifted away from her, protectively pulling Josh's arm until he shielded the boy, she sighed her defeat. "Caesar salad, grilled chicken breast on top, dressing on the side," she ordered.

"Hi!" Jake called to her as he stepped out from behind the counter with a basket of sugar packets.

"Hello, handsome," Patty cooed as Jake approached with none of his father and brother's trepidation. "How are you, my little lover boy?" she asked fondly.

"Good. Need sugar?" he asked her as he showed her the contents of the basket.

"Oh, thank you," Patty said as she daintily lifted two packets from the basket and placed them next to the bowl on the table. "I'll hang onto those for when my iced tea comes," she promised as she glanced up at Luke out of the corner of her eye.

"Caesar salad, chicken, dressing on the side and tea," Luke repeated with a nod as he and Josh began to back away.

Jake scrambled up into one of the chairs across from Patty and proceeded to stuff the bowl containing sugar and sweetener packets full. "You see the band?" he asked.

Patty smiled and said, "You mean the band that played in the gazebo last week? They were very good, weren't they?"

Jake nodded and said, "Mommy made Daddy dance," he whispered.

"She did?" Patty asked as she leaned in with interest.

"They went behind the bushes."

"They did?" Patty asked, her eyebrows reaching for the sky.

"Daddy said she stepped on his toes. Carly steps on his toes all the time. Maybe you should teach them to dance," he said with a shrug.

"Your mommy and Carly?" Patty asked in a hushed whisper.

"Daddy said she broke his toe," Jake told her solemnly. "He limped."

"I see. Well, I will talk to them about that," Patty assured him.

"Okay," Jake said as he slid from the chair and moved to the next table. He climbed up on a chair and knelt as he leaned forward to pull the sugar bowl over to him. After cramming two more packets into the already loaded bowl, he glanced over at Patty with a worried frown. "Don't tell 'em I told you," he whispered.

"Oh no," Patty said softly. "I would never tell any of the secrets you give me, my sweet boy," she promised soberly.

****

Luke stepped out into the alley holding the grease trap. He squatted next to the sewer drain then reached for the long handled ladle tucked into his back pocket, jumping when he encountered something furry instead.

"Geez!" he hissed at the cat that had taken up residence outside the diner's back door. "You scared the crap out of me."

The cat meowed low and deep, and Luke glanced back at it as the animal's tail brushed across his back. "I already fed you today, remember?"

The cat sat next to him, its head cocked as it watched Luke begin to skim the grease off of the remaining water, depositing it into a small bucket with a lid. "You don't want this. The only creature in the world who could possibly want this would be my wife," Luke said under his breath.

Taking him at his word, the cat lifted a paw and began to clean himself. Luke glanced over at it as he dumped another ladle full of grease into the bucket. "You look a little better. Not so scrawny. You should be fatter; I've been givin' ya tuna packed in oil. They shipped me the wrong kind and it was too much of a hassle to send it back."

The cat looked up, its bright blue eyes focusing on Luke intently for a moment before it ducked its head and began to lick the dingy white fur on its chest. Conversation ceased as Luke began scraping the side and lid of the trap down with a plastic putty knife. Once the remainder of the grease was eradicated, he put the lid on the bucket with the waste oil and pressed his weight onto it to be sure it was secured. After storing the bucket next to the back door, he reassembled the grease trap and snapped the lid firmly into place. The cat followed him to the door, giving the bucket a cursory sniff before looking up at Luke and meowing loudly.

"I have enough mouths to feed," Luke complained.

The cat blinked and then meowed again, this time, its voice quietly pleading. Luke sighed and pushed open the door. "Don't you follow me in here," he said sternly as the cat took a cautious step forward. When it stepped back and rested on its haunches, looking up at him expectantly, Luke rolled his eyes and muttered, "Be right back."

****

Luke bent down and kissed Lorelai's check softly. Then he peck tiny kisses along her cheekbone and up to her temple, where he nuzzled her sleep tousled hair and whispered, "Wake up. There's cinnamon french toast."

Lorelai hummed softly, but it turned into a groan as she rolled over; trapping his hand beneath her as she stretched. Luke smiled, watching as she worked the kinks out of every joint and muscle, and then fell lax against the mattress. She blinked up at him and whispered in a rusty voice, "You only get away with this because you're pretty and you can cook."

"Josh helped," he said with a small, proud smile. "But now he wants everyone to get up and eat, and I have to go to work."

"Nooo. Stay here with me," she said as she wound her slim arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Don't," he croaked and then pressed his lips to her neck, gently drawing on her skin.

"Fine, but for the record, I want you to stay," she relented with a small pout.

"Noted. And for the record, I really want to stay, but I have a pack of wild animals who are trying to eat me out of house and home, so I have to go make some money," he teased.

"I make money," she reminded him.

"I know you do, so I have to work even harder to keep you from completely emasculating me," he said with a soft chuckle.

Lorelai smiled and threw back the covers as he pulled away. She gestured grandly to her rumpled t-shirt and faded bikini panties. "All this, and a paycheck too, buddy," she said smugly.

Luke's eyes flickered nervously to the half-open door before he looked down at the strip of tanned stomach exposed below the bunch up hem of the shirt. "You think I don't know what I've got?" he murmured as pressed his open mouth to the tantalizing skin and then quickly pulled her shirt down into place.

"You're just working through lunch?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "I'll pick the kids up at camp, maybe we'll go to the park or something, let them run some more."

Lorelai smiled, "Good thinking, but I don't think it'll make much of a difference."

"Always worth a shot. I can't wait until it gets dark earlier. It's impossible to get them in bed when it's still light at night."

Lorelai smiled and asked, "Do you remember that? From when you were a kid?"

"It sucked. Timmy Cochran got to stay out until dusk. He stuck baseball cards in the spokes of his bike and would ride back and forth on the sidewalk because he knew my room was in the front of the house."

"Cruel! Where is he? I'll beat him up," she threatened, clutching his hand tightly.

"I think he's in Jersey now, so that's punishment enough. Now I totally get it the whole bedtime in the summer thing, though," Luke said with a chuckle.

"I should call my parents and apologize," Lorelai said with a rueful laugh.

"No need. They know that we're paying for it now," he assured her.

"Have a good day," she said softly.

"Come see me?" he asked as he reluctantly pulled his fingers from hers.

"You have the coffee," she reminded him.

****

"Luke?" Lorelai called as she swung through the door a few days later.

"He's out back, I think," Lane answered as she zipped past with a handful of plates.

"I need caffeine," Lorelai moaned as she slid onto a stool and pressed her forehead to the counter. Lane reappeared a moment later, gracefully pulling a mug from the shelf as she spun to the coffee pot. "It's like ballet," Lorelai said with an appreciative sigh as she watched the dark liquid flow freely into the cup.

"Am I ever going to see your daughter again?" Lane asked as she handed Lorelai her lifeline.

"You? I got maybe four whole hours with her when we went down there last month, and that includes the times I followed her to the bathroom," Lorelai complained.

"She seems to love her job," Lane said with a slight shrug.

"She does."

"And she sounds happy when I talk to her."

"Happy if not a bit harried," Lorelai agreed. "It's getting to the point where I talk to Jess more."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so that will tell you how little I get to talk to Rory," Lorelai said pointedly.

"She doesn't call?"

"Oh, she calls, but she's usually on her way here or five minutes late for getting there," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "There's a deadline, or breaking story, or a poetry jam party thing at Truncheon."

"She said she'd be coming home soon," Lane said sympathetically.

Lorelai sighed dramatically and said, "She's never coming home again. She used me for all that I was worth, and then tossed me aside the minute some curly haired James Dean wannabe sauntered by."

"She mentioned something about wanting to talk you out of that grey tweedy looking pantsuit," Lane said with a smirk.

Lorelai's face brightened once she had some tangible hope to cling to. "She does still need me," she exclaimed softly.

"Apparently so," Lane confirmed with a nod.

"Good. She can try, but she's not getting that suit. And if you tell her that before she comes home, I'll… I'll have Luke fire you!" she concluded as the man himself stepped through the curtain.

Lane snorted as she grabbed the coffee pot once again and move to go make a round of refills. "Luke will never fire me, I'm good," she said smugly.

"He might, you're cutting into his tips!" Lorelai called after her.

"She's right, I'd never fire her," Luke admitted as he walked slowly toward her, tucking the empty tuna can he held behind his leg a bit.

Lorelai's eyes narrowed as she observed his unnatural gait. "Got a charley horse, or you hiding something there, mister?"

Luke glanced down at the can in his hand and then shrugged. "Found this in the alley out back. I was just gonna, uh, throw it away," he explained, failing to mention that he found it right where he had left it the night before.

"And the cans out back weren't good enough?"

"The bags are all tied shut. I don't wanna just chuck it in there or I'll have every stray in the neighborhood nosing around."

"Ah, good thinking," she said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"You eat lunch?"

"I had a sandwich at the inn. This is just fortification for the great expedition."

"I see."

"Sure you don't want to come?"

Luke shook his head and said, "I learned that lesson the last time Rory held me captive in Office Depot for an hour and a half."

"I can't believe they're starting school in ten days, they're just babies," she moaned.

"I know. And this is the other reason I'm not going," he added gruffly.

"What?"

"I can't stand to see grown women cry over Crayolas," he said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe we should hold them back. They're too young," Lorelai said sadly.

"Sweetheart, you heard the teachers. They already read at a second grade level," Luke said gently.

"But skipping Kindergarten? Kindergarten is where you get to finger paint and have nap time and story time. There's a cookie break. There's no cookie break in first grade."

"They've been doing all of that in daycare. They'll be bored in Kindergarten. They're bored now," he pointed out.

"Damn brainiac children," Lorelai muttered as she pulled her hand from his. "Why can't I just have stupid kids?"

"You probably should have dumbed yourself down years ago. Lord knows, I did my part."

"Hey! You're not putting this all on me. It's your fault they have the stupid advanced mechanical and problem solving abilities," she sneered.

Luke leaned over and brushed a soft kiss to her forehead. "They also still believe that the moon is made of green cheese and that some mystical magical fairy leaves money under their pillows when they lose a tooth. We'll have Davy to thank when they start knocking their baby teeth out with hammers for the cash."

"True."

"They'll be fine, and if they have a hard time, we'll figure something else out." Luke walked into the kitchen and tossed the empty tuna can into the trash before washing his hands thoroughly. "Cheer up, maybe they've peaked," he called back to her.

"I suppose that's possible," Lorelai answered with a wry smile. "We should stop reading to Carly now, and remove all educational toys from the house. I don't know what we were thinking."

"Yeah, well, if we were good parents, we'd also slip some lead paint chips into her food. Try to slow her down a bit," he said as he stepped out of the kitchen drying his hands with a wad of paper towels.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and said, "Probably too late now, huh?"

"Maybe. Look on the bright side, maybe one or two of them will turn out to be lazy like me," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai laughed. "You are the opposite of lazy."

"I mean in school. I hated school."

"So, there is hope?" she said softly.

"Oh yeah. Hang in there, one of our kids is bound to be hopeless," Luke reassured her.

"And that is why I love you, Burger Boy," she said as she stood up and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm off to buy crayons and Elmer's Glue," she said with a sad smile.

"Go wild, get them the cool pencil cases with the ziplock zipper," he said as she pulled away. "Come back here for dinner?"

"Break out the cheese reserves, I have a feeling I'm gonna need them," she warned.

"I have pie."

"And that's why you are my guy," Lorelai concluded as the door swung shut behind her.

****

"Rory says the sharpener never works right, anyway," Lorelai said as she held the phone away from her mouth. Jake scowled at the giant box of crayons in his hand. "We're supposed to get these," she told him as she grabbed four boxes of the 24 count Crayolas.

"So, next month? Next year? Is your hair still brown? Do you still like slow dancing, candlelit dinners and long walks in the rain?" she asked Rory as she crossed crayons off of the list. "Okay, colored pencils," she called to the boys.

"Colored pencils? I love colored pencils," Rory gushed. "I wanna go to school too!"

"Well, you could have taken your brothers school supply shopping if only you remembered where we live," Lorelai pointed out as she pried a Post It not pad shaped like a flower from Carly's grasping hand and tossed it back into the bin from whence it came.

"Mom," Rory whined.

"You haven't been here since the wedding."

"Yes, I know, you remind me every time I talk to you."

"There may be a reason for that," Lorelai answered, nodding her approval on the colored pencil selections.

"I wan dat!" Carly cried as she lunged in the shopping cart seat, reaching for and pink and green Koosh ball.

"See, now that is worth having," Lorelai said as she handed the ball to Carly. "The minute I see it go into your mouth, though…" her warning trailed off as she fixed her youngest with a pointed stare. "Glue sticks," Lorelai said as she reached down and scooped up four two-packs and tossed them into the cart.

"Glue sticks," Rory murmured wistfully.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about blowing off the K in 'K thru 12'," Lorelai confessed.

"Mom, they are ready for school."

"They're a good six months younger than the rest of the first graders, and when you're not even six years old, six months is a lot," Lorelai said quietly.

"What does Luke say?"

"He's so proud of his boy geniuses he can't stand it."

Rory chuckled. "Do the boys want to go?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said quietly.

Rory paused for a moment and then cleared her throat slightly. "I might be able to make it home this weekend, but I may have to work some while I'm there…" she added quickly.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, her entire demeanor lightening.

"Did you hear me?" Rory persisted.

"I miss you so much, kid," Lorelai said in a choked voice. "I'll buy you your own pair or rounded tip scissors. You can have the ones with the purple handles," she said as she pulled three packages from the pegboard display.

"Me!" Carly cried as she stretched toward the basket, desperate to get to the purple handled scissors.

Lorelai smirked and said, "Of course, you'll have to share them with Carly."

"Of course," Rory answered with a put-upon sigh. She waited a beat and then said, "I miss you too, Mom."

"Call me tomorrow?"

"I will," Rory promised.

****

Early that evening, the bells jingled as Lorelai pushed the door open and held it as the boys dashed through. "Daddy!" Josh bellowed.

"I'm right here," Luke answered gruffly as he stepped out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel. "Take it down a notch."

Lorelai herded a pouting Carly into the diner by swinging the Target bag in her hand against the little girl's bottom. "I need coffee right now or I'm leaving you and leaving them with you!" she called.

"Oh, well, I'd better start pourin'," Luke replied drolly as he watched the boys scramble up onto stools at the counter. He poured a generous amount of coffee into an oversized mug as he saw Lorelai hook Carly under her arms and heave her up onto a stool before collapsing on the one next to her. "What'd you do to her?" he asked the twins as he jerked his chin at Lorelai. The boys shrugged and then both started talking at once as Luke slid the mug in front of her.

Nodding his head as he disseminated their high pitched babble as only a parent could, Luke poured three small cups of orange juice and placed one in front of each of the kids. "And you? What's up with you?" he asked Carly as he slipped a bendy straw into her cup.

"I wanna straw!" Josh piped up immediately.

Luke rolled his eyes and produced two more straws before turning back to Lorelai and lifting one eyebrow.

"She has a bad case of school supply envy," Lorelai reported.

"I see."

"Which I should have expected. When I told Rory what we were going to do today, she started exhibiting the same symptoms. You should have heard the keening and wailing by the time we hit the pencil cases."

"From Carly?" Luke asked with a perplexed frown.

"From Rory. There was whimpering when pink erasers were mentioned. Both girls."

"I see."

"She says she may come home this weekend," Lorelai said as she raised her mug to her lips.

"Well, good, I hope it works out this time," he answered in a tone that made it clear that he wasn't going to get overly hopeful.

"Can we show 'em?" Josh whispered loudly.

"Yes, we can show him," Lorelai whispered back. She smiled at Luke and said, "The boys think you'll approve of their lunch box selections."

"Oh, I probably will."

"Turn around," Lorelai instructed, motioning with her index finger.

Luke turned his back to them and crossed his arms over his chest, listening as there was a rustle of a bag and then a minor scuffle as they got arranged properly for the big reveal. When Lorelai nodded, Jake said, "Look!"

"Turn around," Josh seconded.

Luke turned back and smiled when he spied the lunchboxes proudly displayed on the countertop.

"Mine's metal!" Josh said excitedly as he pushed the vintage-look G.I. Joe box closer to Luke.

"Very cool. I think I may have some school supply envy, too."

"Mine's made of steel!" Jake scoffed as he displayed his brightly colored plastic lunchbox with the raised depiction of Superman punching his way out of it.

Luke leaned onto the counter and said, "Yes, The Man of Steel," as he winked at Lorelai. "I'm glad to see you guys are finally outgrowing your obsession with the psycho in the black cape."

"I haven't," Lorelai piped up. "Batman is hot," she mouthed as she leaned back behind the boys.

"Takes one to know one," Luke murmured as he ran his fingers over Jake's Superman box. "I had Superman too, but it was metal, like Josh's G.I. Joe," he told them as he nodded to Josh's box.

"I godda a ball," Carly said as she held up the brightly colored Koosh ball.

"Nice. Squishy," Luke said approvingly. "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Lorelai cried as he hand shot into the air, followed promptly by Josh's and then Jake's. "You aren't hungry?" he asked Carly, who simply shrugged. "Chicken tenders?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes!" Josh hissed as he clenched his fist in triumph.

"Burger?" he asked Lorelai, and Jake nodded along too. "You want a burger?" he asked him.

"Yes. Please," Jake added as an afterthought.

"Coming right up," Luke told him and then patted the counter as confirmation as he turned toward the kitchen.

****

"I think we're going to have to revisit the D-O-G thing again," Lorelai whispered as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Damn," Luke breathed.

"They were asking how long it was until fall," she said with a tired smile.

"Does it have to be a Golden Retriever? They're big," he asked as he trailed his fingers over the edge of her sleeve.

"I think as long as it has four paws and puppy dog eyes, they'll be happy," she told him.

"I'm not payin' for some pedigreed dog. If we get one, we'll go get a mutt from the pound; a dog that needs a home."

"That's good. Good," she said as she rubbed her bare foot over his. "Rory thinks the boys will be fine," she said murmured drowsily.

"They will be. Davy will be in there with them," he reminded her.

Lorelai chuckled then mumbled, "Not sure if that's a good thing."

"Me either," Luke admitted gruffly. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Night, Crazy Lady."

"Night, Burger…" she trailed off.

"Man," he finished for her.

Lorelai's lips curved into a smile as she snuggled a little deeper. "Boy. My burger boy."

****

"Luke? Would you do something for me if I asked you to?" Rory asked sweetly as she helped Carly down from her booster seat.

"Sure," he answered.

"No suspicion, no hesitation, just 'Sure let me rob a bank for you, Rory,'" Lorelai mocked.

Luke rolled his eyes as he watched Jess sop the remainder of his sauce up with a piece of bread. "I don't worry about what she asks for."

"Would you please give Jess your lasagna recipe?" Rory asked breathlessly.

"Hey!" Jess objected, his head popping up.

"No!" Lorelai cried vehemently.

"Why not?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"What's wrong with my lasagna? I'm half Italian, he doesn't have a drop in him," Jess said derisively.

"Nothing's wrong with yours, I just miss Luke's," Rory said with a shrug.

"If you give him the recipe she'll have no reason to come home," Lorelai hissed at Luke.

"Mom!"

"You really think so?" Luke asked with a smirk. He stood up and started to clear the dishes.

"I'll do that," Rory volunteered as she jumped up from her seat.

"She's sucking up," Lorelai accused.

"My lasagna is great," Jess insisted.

"Shrek is on!" Jake announced as he ran into the kitchen.

"Cool!" Lorelai said as she stood up and rubbed her belly. "The first one?" she asked, but Jake only replied with a shrug before he turned and ran back into the living room.

"Go watch," Luke said as he blocked Rory from the sink.

"But you cooked," she protested.

"They want you," he answered simply.

"Come on, let's claim the good spots," Lorelai said as she draped her arm around Rory's shoulders and blew Luke a little kiss of gratitude.

They walked into the living room, and Rory smiled as she saw all three kids laying on their stomachs in front of the TV, with their chins propped in their hands. "Okay, that's cute," she said with a grin.

"They are cute. You should do the bedtimes stories while you're here, it's hysterical when they catch Luke trying to cheat. Of course, I think he does that just to see if they are paying attention."

"He is tricky that way," Rory said. She watched as Lorelai leaned over the arm of the couch and opened the drawer on the end table. The kids didn't move a muscle as she rummaged under some catalogs and then sat back holding two Mallomars.

Lorelai grinned as Rory's eyes widened. "Want one?" she whispered as she offered Rory a cookie.

Rory glanced at the younger kids and then nodded enthusiastically. "Wow, remember when cartoons didn't work?" she asked as she munched contentedly.

"Josh is still pretty into the cooking shows, but I think the ShamWow forever alienated their affection for the infomercials," Lorelai told her.

"Sad, but understandable."

Lorelai smirked and said, "Luke won't admit it, but he loves the one we got him for Father's Day. Another round?" she asked as she tilted her head toward the end table.

"Please," Rory replied softly. "You look happy," she observed as Lorelai liberated two more cookies from her secret stash.

"I am, kid," Lorelai confirmed as she stealthily slipped Rory another Mallomar.

"I know you said that the trip went well, but I don't think I've seen you guys this relaxed in years," Rory commented quietly.

"I guess things were a little rougher than we realized," Lorelai admitted.

"Hard to see it when you're in it."

"Yeah." Lorelai turned toward Rory, tucking her foot up under her leg. "So, how's married life treating you?"

Rory grinned. "I have no complaints. Jess probably does, but I don't," she added with a shrug.

"Oh?"

"Well, not really. At least, I don't think so." Rory frowned as she thought about it. "Work has been so crazy these last couple of months. We had two women out on maternity leave, and then trying to cover everyone's vacations," she explained.

"Yeah, summer isn't as much fun when you have to play with the grown ups."

"I can't hear," Josh complained without turning around.

"Like they can't recite this," Lorelai muttered under her breath. When Jake moved to turn the volume up, she called, "Two clicks, that's it."

"Wow, tough rules," Rory commented.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Pre-emptive strike. You are so lucky that you didn't grow up with Daddy Snorebucks in the house. He usually falls asleep on the couch and starts snoring, but the minute you try to turn the volume up he wakes up and starts lecturing." When Rory giggled, Lorelai shook her head sadly and said, "I never thought that Pete Townshend could be used against me."

"Pete would be appalled to know that he is now the establishments poster child."

"I'm not sure that one should use Pete Townshend and the words 'poster child' in the same sentence," Lorelai said pointedly.

"Yes, a cautionary tale," Rory said blandly.

"You still up for Mommy/Baby mani/pedis tomorrow?"

"That was quite a leap, but yes, I am," Rory said with a laugh.

"Well, I figure that's the worst abuse I can heap on you without bringing the law down on me."

"And the peanut gallery? Are they hanging with the men folk?"

"Yes. Remind me to tell Luke later," Lorelai said with a smug grin. She sat back and smiled as she pressed her cheek to Rory's shoulder. "Glad to have you home."

"Glad to be home," Rory said quietly. "Hey, Mom? You know that grey tweedy-looking…"

Lorelai sat up abruptly and reached into the end table for two more cookies. She shoved one into Rory's gaping mouth and said, "Nope. I know of nothing matching that description," cutting her off at the pass.

****

"So, you lasagna sucks, huh?" Luke asked as he loaded plates into the dishwasher.

"It kicks ass," Jess grumbled.

"Your wife likes mine better."

"She's just sucking up because she feels guilty about not getting home more."

"Things have been crazy, huh?"

Jess shrugged as he wrapped the remainder of the lasagna in foil. "They've been short staffed, which actually works out good for Rory. She doesn't have any seniority, so this is giving her the chance to get more bylines than she normally would."

"True." Luke added some soap to the water he was running in the sink and began to load pots into the basin. "Things are going good? You like being married?"

Jess put the lasagna on a shelf in the already crammed refrigerator and then grabbed two bottles of beer. "Sure. How about you?" Jess asked pointedly.

"I think you know better than to ask that," Luke grumbled as he began washing a pot.

"Just checking," Jess replied easily. He twisted the caps from the bottles and set one next to the sink for Luke. "The trip worked out?"

"The trip was perfect."

"Good."

Luke smirked as a peal of high-pitched laughter echoed from the front room. "Richard and Emily were ready for the Vineyard, though."

"I bet." Jess took a pull on his beer and then asked, "You guys heading up there?"

Luke shook his head and said, "Not this year. We're both still catching up at work, and with the boys starting school, it's just too crazy."

Jess pulled a dry towel from the drawer and began to wipe down the pots and pans as Luke rinsed them. "I have a feeling we're gonna get ditched with the kids tomorrow."

"Pretty good bet," Luke concurred.

"If we were feeling really nice, we could take them all up to the cabin for the night," Jess mumbled as he stretched to hang a shining copper pot from the hooks above the island.

Luke looked up, surprised. "You'd be up for that?"

"It'd give Lorelai and Rory some time alone, and after we club the monsters over the head, we could play some poker and listen to Jethro Tull. I'm feeling poor and my aqualung may be malfunctioning," he added with a smirk.

Luke straightened up and reached for some paper towels. He dried his hands and reached for his beer. "I'd like that," he said as he toasted Jess with the bottle.

"Yeah, it could be cool," Jess said nonchalantly.

"I'll tell Lorelai we're going."

"Yeah, you tell her," Jess answered with a smirk.


	39. It All Turns on a Dime

**It All Turns on a Dime**

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Lorelai asked for the fifth time as she peered into the back seat of the truck, dubiously eying the three kids strapped into booster seats.

"We'll be fine," Luke assured her as he checked to be sure that the gear stowed in the bed of the truck was secured.

"Is he paying you?" Lorelai asked Jess as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"It was his idea," Luke grumbled.

"We'll be back early tomorrow," Jess told Rory as he leaned down to kiss her goodbye one more time.

"Are you gonna kiss me a lot too?" Lorelai asked as she blocked Luke's path to the driver's seat.

"I'm still deciding," he answered,

Lorelai cast one more glance at the threesome in the backseat and then said, "We can keep Curly here if you just wanna take Larry and Moe."

"Keep Curly here," Josh seconded.

"She's comin' with us," Luke answered, brooking no argument from any of them. He leaned in and kissed Lorelai softly. "Have fun, relax, do what girls do," he said quietly.

"I'll miss you," she pouted.

Luke smirked. "I doubt it, but thanks for saying so."

Lorelai looked at him flirtatiously. "You don't think I'll miss you?"

"You might," he conceded. "A little."

"I'll cry into my pillow."

"I'll try to call if we get a decent signal," he promised.

"Be careful," Lorelai said as she stepped out of the way, allowing him to climb into the truck.

"I always am."

"I meant with the hat. It took me forever to get that thing cleaned up," she said pointedly.

"I have the spare," he reminded her as he pointed to the Connecticut Defenders hat on the dashboard.

"Me hat!" Carly said happily.

Lorelai smirked as he pulled the door shut. She leaned on the truck bracing her arms in the open window as she peered up at him. "We only have one of those, so if you have to lose one, make it one of the males."

"Will do," Luke said as he turned the key and the engine roared to life. He leaned over and kissed her one more time. "Bet ya I come back with all three."

"Sucker bet," Lorelai answered as she stepped back.

They watched as the loaded truck rolled down the driveway. When it pulled out of sight, Lorelai looked across the drive at Rory and smiled. "I thought they'd never leave."

"I know, but I think we put up just the right amount of resistance," she agreed as she followed her mother to the back door.

"Think they bought it?"

"No, but I think that they appreciate the effort," Rory said with a grin.

****

Luke glanced down at Carly as she lay nestled into his side, her eyelids drooping as he read to her from _The Pokey Little Puppy_.

"Carly's pokey," Jake whispered to no one in particular as he sat perched on the arm of the chair Jess had claimed as his own.

"You're scared of butterflies," Jess muttered without taking his eyes from the book.

"Got one!" Josh cried as he held up his fishing game.

"Way to go," Luke murmured as he turned the page.

"I thought it was a wasp," Jake muttered darkly.

"With pretty yellow wings?" Jess asked mildly.

"Shh," Luke grunted as he turned two more pages, skipping ahead in the book. When he began reading again, both of the boys turned to him, their mouths dropping open in disgust. Luke shot them a quick glance and held his finger to his lips, as he continued reading in a deep sonorous voice.

"He cheats," Jake whispered to Jess.

"He always has," Jess answered with a smirk.

They fell silent again as Luke read on, turning the next three pages at once as he saw Carly's long, dark lashes tickle her pink cheeks. He curled his hand over her soft curls, stroking them lightly as he continued to read, his words slowing in cadence to match the motion of his fingers. At last, Jake slipped down off of the arm of the chair and into Jess' lap. Jess smiled and moved his arm to allow for the space invasion he had been anticipating all along.

"What's that?" Jake whispered as he nodded to the book Jess held in his left hand.

"A book."

"What book?"

"_Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_," Jess whispered in Jake's ear as he showed him the cover.

"What's that?"

"It's an old book with a new twist. Your sister thinks it's funny," he answered.

"Is she dead?" Jake asked as he pointed to the cover.

"What is that?" Luke asked quietly, his curiosity piqued by Jake's questioning.

"It's just a parody," Jess said as he closed the book and stuffed it down into the cushion. He scowled at Jake and said, "You're too big for this. And your butt is too bony," he complained as he shifted in the chair, trying to get comfortable.

"Come on, Pea," Luke murmured as he slipped out from under Carly, and then groaned as he gathered her into his arms, hoisting her to his shoulder. "Too big," he breathed as he carried her to her room. He placed her on the narrow toddler bed, and then tugged on her nightgown, unfurling it from around her spindly legs. He smoothed her dark curls back from her forehead, bushing a soft kiss to her soft, flushed skin. "I love you, Sweetpea," he whispered as he pulled back to simply look at her. With a sigh, he pulled the thin blanket up over her legs and tucked it securely around her, knowing it would be history in a matter of moments.

Luke walked back toward the front room and paused in the doorway. Josh lay sprawled on his stomach, both of his slim, tanned legs curled up behind him as his finger furiously pressed the buttons on his handheld game. Luke stared at the boy's narrow back, a strip of golden skin showing at the hem of his too-small t-shirt, and noted that they had grown some more over the summer. He watched as Josh rolled un-self-consciously onto his back, his stick-like legs sticking out of a pair of Spiderman printed boxer shorts as he stretched out, holding the game up over his face.

Luke turned his attention to Jake, and noted that his heels dangled almost to mid-calf on Jess as he lay sprawled over his pal. His skinny body was a sharp contrast to the florescent green muscles of the Incredible Hulk printed on his shorts. He watched as Jess closed his hand over Jake's head and ruffled his sandy-brown curls playfully. Luke stared at his nephew's hand on his son's head and felt a sharp pang as he recalled a time when each of them were barely bigger than his own hand. His fingers curled into his palms and his short nails digging into the tender flesh at the centers as he fought back the urge to sweep Josh into his arms and cradle him like a baby, or to pull Jake onto his chest to lull him to sleep.

He pressed his lips together, and then announced in a voice just slightly too rough, "Bedtime."

The chorus of groans was to be expected, as was the smile of relief that creased Jess' features. Luke clapped his hands together, and both of the boys began to move, albeit not much faster than cold molasses. With a smirk, Luke herded them down the short hall to the 'duck' bathroom and then stood sentry in the doorway while he supervised their nightly tooth brushing and face washing routines. Once he had shooed them both to their beds, he sat stooped on the lower bunk while Jake read the first half of a book, and then stood up to lean against the upper bunk while Josh finished the story out. He kissed his boys goodnight, and then pulled the door halfway shut, issuing dire warnings about the consequences they would face if hey dared to leave the safety and comfort of their beds.

By the time Luke shuffled back into the front room, Jess had cleared the table, placed a bottle of beer in front of two chairs, a deck of cards in the center, and was currently emptying the contents of the penny jar Luke kept in a cabinet into his palm.

"Wow, you must be desperate for cash," Luke commented as he stopped short.

"I told you, baby needs new shoes. You should see her drool over those Choo Choo ones," Jess said as he began to stack pennies in towers of ten.

"Jimmy Choos," Luke muttered under his breath as he walked over to the table and snagged one of the beers. When Jess looked up with a smirk, he shrugged and said, "She didn't learn it all on her own." He eyed Jess warily as he moved to make a quick circuit of the room, placing toys back into baskets, and gathering discarded socks, sandals and a pink poodle barrette. "Do you need money?" he asked without looking up.

Jess placed another stack of pennies on the table with a frown. "Depends on what stakes you want," he answered as he counted out ten more pennies. "I figured we'd ante two and limit the raises to five. I don't want to count out too many more of these."

"No, I didn't mean that," Luke said as he straightened up, leaning into the back of the chair Jess had sat in minutes before.

Jess' head popped up as the lightbulb went on is his head. "No, I don't need money," he said quickly.

"I mean, I know Rory can't be making much, and with the mortgage," Luke said as he gestured futilely. "I don't mind helping if you need it."

"Thanks," Jess said a little too brusquely. He cleared his throat and then shook his head. "We're fine, we're good. I just wanted to play poker," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, okay, good," Luke answered, nodding quickly. He glanced down and spotted the book Jess had been reading tucked into the cushion. His puzzled frown was chased away by the quirking of his lips and lift of his brows. "_Pride and Prejudice_?" he asked as he held book up for mocking.

"_And Zombies_," Jess said tersely finishing the title.

"And that's supposed to make it better?"

"That's supposed to make it palatable to anyone of the gender that doesn't come with indoor plumbing," Jess said archly.

"Do yourself a favor, sit in the same room while she watches that one they show on TV, it pays off in other ways," Luke advised as he tossed the book aside.

"Yeah, but then they want you to dive into ponds wearing a white shirt and breeches and I really don't want to hear about the kinky role playing games you and Lorelai play." Jess dropped down into one of the chairs and reached for the deck of cards. "Ready to lose your wet, white shirt, Mr. Darcy?"

"Keep it up and I'll have your brain for a midnight snack," Luke muttered as he pulled out the other chair.

****

"Okay, I'm a little more than a little in love with John Krasinski," Rory said as she sat back with a sigh.

"That movie had something for everyone," Lorelai agreed.

"You feel better now?"

"I do, thank you. Luke limits my Clooney exposure. I think he's afraid I'll call him George at an inopportune time," she said as she flopped back against the arm of the couch. She lifted her foot up and dropped it into Rory's lap. "Finish me," she ordered. When Rory groaned in protest, Lorelai gaped at her. "Are you really going to let me walk around with only one foot polished?"

"You could start a new trend," Rory said hopefully.

"I did both of yours!"

"Fine," Rory huffed as she reached for the long abandoned bottle of bright pink polish. "Tell me about the trip," she prompted as she unscrewed the cap.

"Ahh. I remember every detail. The water was blue, and Luke is going grey," she said with a grin.

Rory finished applying the polish to Lorelai's big toe and looked up. "Dad is still seeing Julia," she said flatly.

"Well, good for them," Lorelai grumbled as she looked away, crossing her arms protectively over her stomach.

"I thought you should know."

"Sweets, you have graduated and gotten married. No offense, but with any luck, Luke and I won't have to see your dad until the first grandchild is born," Lorelai said stiffly.

"I know."

"Which isn't going to be for a while, right?" she asked leadingly.

"Right." Rory dipped the brush in the polish once more and then leaned over as she started on Lorelai's second toe. "I hate that she caused so much trouble."

"I hate that she did that at your wedding. Luke is still upset about it."

"He is?"

"Patty brought a stack of pictures by just before we left. There was a shot of you and Chris and Julia in there," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"I hear he wasn't the only one," Rory said without looking up.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"Well, I just heard that you weren't dealing with stuff well."

"Big fat tattle tale, I'm gonna smack him," Lorelai muttered.

"It wasn't Luke," Rory said pointedly.

"It wasn't?"

"Nope," Rory shrugged as she scraped a bit of stray polish from Lorelai's middle toe with her thumbnail.

"Are you going to tell me who?"

Rory looked up and said, "Pretty much everyone but Luke."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "What does that mean?"

"Lane noticed. Sookie too," Rory said softly as she bowed her head once more, concentrating fiercely on the next two toes.

"They did?"

"Lane asked if everything was okay, and I asked Jess if Luke had said anything to him, but he hadn't."

"Everything is fine," Lorelai said firmly.

"I ran into Patty at Doose's earlier. She said how happy she was that I was home, and hopefully I'd be able to help," Rory said as she replaced the cap and screwed it on tightly. "She's been worried about you two."

"Rory, we're fine."

"Did you really put big skunk streaks in your hair?"

"Everyone has a tragic hi-lighting story!"

"I know. And I like your hair shorter," Rory said sincerely.

"Thanks," Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, I went a little nuts. But Luke is nuts too, he's just better at hiding it," she accused.

"Oh, Mom," Rory said sadly.

Lorelai sat up and grasped Rory's arm, forcing her to look directly at her. "We're fine, Rory, I swear. This trip was so good for us. We talked a lot, we just spent time together, you know? It was perfect. We're perfect. Or, at least, as perfect as we're ever going to be," she said with a wry smile.

"Okay."

"We met this couple, they're in their eighties, and so crazy about each other. We agreed that we want to be just like Chester and Betty when we grow up."

"Chester and Betty?"

"Yes," Lorelai said with an emphatic nod. "They hold hands and he calls her his bride."

"Aw!"

"I know, and they've been together for almost as long as Grandma and Grandpa have been alive, and me and Luke, it hasn't even been a decade yet," Lorelai went on in a rush. "So, I decided that it is what it is, and this is it. We're growing old together. He promised he'll hold may hand."

"I saw that!" Rory gasped. "When we were watching TV last night; I just thought it was a little leftover second honeymoon bliss."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope. We're practicing for when we're eighty."

Rory's smile blossomed. "That is the sweetest and sappiest thing I have ever heard."

"I know," Lorelai answered with a wide grin.

****

"So, how much did you lose?" Rory asked as they watched Luke and Jess unpack the truck.

"Considering that we were playing with Luke's magic jar of pennies, I didn't lose a dime," Jess answered.

"His skills have seriously deteriorated," Luke said with a smirk as he hauled the duffle bag holding the kids' clothing and his own into the house, and dropped the cooler to the kitchen floor before making his way through to the hall.

"I need more kisses, more!" Lorelai whined.

"We kist you," Carly argued.

"But I missed you so badly. Daddy stoled-ed you away from me and I was sooooo lonely," Lorelai protested. Her lower lip quivered piteously as she stuck it out in an exaggerated pout.

Luke dropped the duffle to the floor and made his way into the living room where Lorelai was making a game of trying to corral all three kids at once on the sofa. "I'll kiss ya," he offered as he stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

"You kiss her!" Josh seconded.

"Kist her! Kist her!" Carly cheered.

"Whaddya say?" he asked Lorelai with a shrug.

"You want him to kiss me instead?" Lorelai asked the kids as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Yeah! Kiss 'er good!" Jake called out to his father.

"Okay, no more hanging out with Miss Patty," Luke said as he pointed a stern finger at Jake. He kissed Lorelai lightly on the lips, and then sighed in exasperation as he surveyed the four disappointed faces staring back at him. Luke rolled his eyes and pulled Lorelai into his arms, ignoring her laugh as he bent her back and planted a big one on her.

"Whoa, getting very Skinamax in here," Jess muttered as he and Rory pulled to an abrupt halt in the foyer.

Luke lifted his head, and Lorelai grinned at them upside down. "Hi!"

"Do you two need us to take the kids somewhere for a while?" Rory asked slowly.

Luke rolled his eyes as he set Lorelai back upright and shook his head. "It's their fault anyway," he grumbled as he grabbed the duffle bag and headed for the steps.

"It's true, they taunted him into it," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Jess scooted past Lorelai to carry his stuff back to their room. "Man, caving to peer pressure like that. You need to sit him down and talk to him about living above the influence," he said, shaking his head pityingly.

Lorelai grinned at Rory and said, "Well, our boys are back."

Rory looked down as Josh tugged on her hand, pulling her into the living room to show her something of the utmost importance. "All of them."

"Well, this one is on our side," Lorelai said as she swooped Carly into her arms, smiling as the little girl squealed her delight. She placed a big wet kiss on Carly's cheek and then shook her head as she reared back. "You smell like a boy, though."

"I fissed!" Carly said proudly.

"Great, another one," Lorelai grumbled as she set Carly on her feet and gave her bottom a playful pat. "Upstairs, stinky girl, you need a bath."

****

"We can't live in it," Jake whispered as he stared up at the picture taped to the wall above his bed.

"No, it's too small," Lorelai agreed.

"And it's sand. You can't live in sand."

"Crabs do," she pointed out.

"Not people."

"Well, there are some who would argue with you about Bedouins, but I won't," Lorelai whispered, nuzzling his thick wavy hair with her nose. She heard the telephone ring, but didn't move, content to stay cuddled up with her baby boy. "Did you have fun at the cabin?"

"Zombies eat your brain," he told her solemnly.

Lorelai sighed as she made a mental note to kill Luke, or Jess, or both if necessary. "There's no such thing as zombies. They're only in silly books and movies," she told him firmly.

"I know."

"Other than scary stories, did you have fun?"

"Daddy cussed a lot."

"He did? When?"

"When Jess drove the truck."

"Jess drove your dad's truck?"

"Putting the boat in."

"Ahh. That made him cuss?"

"Yes."

"I'll wash his mouth out with soap," she promised. She pulled Jake a little closer, and stroked his hair, trying to ease him into sleep. "You excited for school?"

"Uh huh."

"Gonna be cool, huh? I can't believe you're big enough to go to school."

"I'm bigger than Josh," Jake said defensively.

"Yes. You always have been, even when you were a baby," she agreed.

"Lorelai?" Luke called quietly into the darkened room.

"Hmm?"

"Telephone," he said, holding his hand over the mouthpiece of the cordless phone.

"Can't I call them back?" she asked with a scowl.

"I think you should take it," he said gruffly.

Lorelai pressed her head back into the bed and rolled her eyes up, trying to spot him. "Who is it?"

"Um, it's, someone who needs to talk to you," he hedged.

Lorelai blew out an exasperated breath and then leaned over to kiss Jake's cheek. "Go to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow," she promised. Lorelai rolled up off of the bed and then paused to kiss Josh's sleep flushed cheek as well before turning toward the door.

Luke stepped back into the hallway, holding the phone away from her as she followed him from the room. "Is this all a plot to steal me from Jake?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

"It's your dad," he whispered. "I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want Jake bugging us to talk to him."

"My dad?"

Luke nodded as he held out the phone. "Your mom is in the hospital. She's okay," he added quickly, "but your dad needs to talk to you."

Lorelai snatched the phone from Luke's hand and pressed it to her ear. "Dad?"

"Hello, Lorelai," Richard said tiredly.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Richard drew a deep breath and then said, "Your mother had a minor stroke today…"

"A stroke?" Lorelai gasped, pressing her palm to her forehead as she hurried into their bedroom.

"Yes. She's fine, resting comfortably. We're at Massachusetts General in Boston. We had her airlifted here from the Vineyard once the symptoms became apparent."

"How bad of a stroke? When did this happen?"

"She started complaining of blurred vision this afternoon, I noticed as we spoke that her speech was becoming slurred, and that her left eyelid was drooping a bit," Richard explained patiently. "I took her to the local emergency room, and they arranged transport to a larger facility, where they determined that it was indeed a blood clot and administered tPA, the drug used to dissolve clots and minimize heart damage," he told her calmly.

"Heart damage," Lorelai whispered as she sank down onto the edge of the bed. Luke sat down next to her and gently pulled her free hand into his, closing his fingers around hers tightly. "But, she's okay," she repeated.

"She fine, just fine," Richard reassured her gruffly. "She'll need some rehab, more than likely. Her muscles are a bit lax, and there's some numbness in her left foot, but she was lucid the entire time, speaking to me."

"Oh, Dad," Lorelai sighed softly. "How about you? Are you okay? Have they checked your heart? Your blood pressure?" she asked anxiously.

Richard chuckled and said, "I don't believe they are offering a two-for-one deal today." He took exhaled a shaky breath and said, "I'm fine. A bit shaken perhaps, but you know your mother, she made sure that I remained calm," he said with a soft laugh.

"I can be there in two hours," she said as she turned to look at Luke for confirmation. Luke nodded as he stood up as she jumped from the bed. He pulled the duffle bag he had just emptied into the laundry hampers from the closet.

"No, there's no need for you to come tonight," Richard said quickly.

"But, Dad…" Lorelai began to protest.

"There's nothing you can do, Lorelai. Your mother is sleeping, she's in a private room now, and they're bringing in a bed in for me."

"But, you shouldn't be dealing with this alone," she argued as she pulled a handful of underwear from her drawer.

"I'm not, Lorelai, I have your mother," he said firmly.

"Yeah, I know, but I can help."

"There is nothing that we will need your help with tonight. Tomorrow will be soon enough, Lorelai," he said gently. "Tuck the children into bed, and kiss them for us. I'll speak to you in the morning, and we can see what is to be done then."

Lorelai clutched the wad of panties in her hand to her hammering heart. "Call us if you need anything. Anything," she repeated, emphasizing the word.

"I will, Lorelai. Thank you."

"Try to get some rest," she said before she ended the call and then sighed her defeat.

"He doesn't want you to come," Luke said with a knowing nod.

"He said tomorrow would be soon enough."

Luke nodded as he dropped the bag to the floor and then crossed the room in three steps. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, burying his nose in her fragrant hair. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I know you're scared."

"It's always Dad, you know? Mom, she's tough as nails, she's invincible," Lorelai whispered.

Luke squeezed her a little harder, lifting his hand to cradle the back of her head in his palm. "She'll be fine. They acted quickly, they did all the right things," he assured her. His hands moved in small, soothing circles on her back and she drew in a shuddering breath.

Lorelai pushed away from his chest, tossing the panties to the floor as she spat, "This is so typical of them!"

"Uh, I'm not sure that your mother having a stroke is typical," he said cautiously.

"They're up there, just the two of them, for hours! Hours, Luke! Would it have been too much for them to call me? It's not like they had to start a phone tree, I'm their only daughter!" she ranted as she began to pace the room.

"I'm sure they were just busy trying to get everything settled down," he said reassuringly.

"The two of them! That's all they ever needed! I don't even know why they had a kid. Well, I know why, they had to carry on the Gilmore name, but that failed spectacularly, didn't it?"

"Okay, I get that you're upset, but I don't think they were trying to exclude you," he told her calmly.

"They're like an island unto themselves; they're Simon and Garfunkle! They never told me anything! They never wanted me to know what was going on."

"Lorelai, be fair, they're married. We don't tell the kids everything, not even Rory," he pointed out.

"I've always told Rory everything!"

"Really? Everything?"

"Well, you know, not things that weren't her business, or didn't affect her in some way," she said defensively.

"So, when it was just the two of you, and you were having a hard time paying the mortgage, or figuring out how to pay for Chilton…" he let the sentence hang, giving her a knowing look.

"Well, no, I didn't want her to worry. It was my job to worry about those things," Lorelai justified.

"Don't you think maybe your parents wanted to wait until they knew what they were dealing with before they called you?" he asked as he grasped her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Maybe they didn't want you driving all that way, not knowing what was going on, worrying about what was going to happen."

"Maybe," she conceded.

"Let's wait for morning," he said as he enfolded her in his arms again. "Everyone will know more then."

"Not like I have a choice," she pouted.

"You could go up there, if that's what you really think you need to do. I won't try to stop you," he said as he trailed his fingers lightly over her cheek.

"It was such a good night. Such a great weekend," she said sadly.

"She in a good hospital, with the best doctors, and the most advanced care she can get," he said confidently.

Lorelai looked up, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. Luke pulled her closer, holding on tightly to her. "It's too soon," she whispered into his shoulder.

"You have plenty of time."

"It's too soon," Lorelai murmured as the tears began to fall.


	40. Standing Up For Yourself

**Standing Up For Yourself**

Lorelai stared out of the window watching the signs whip past without really seeing them. She hated to use the word numb, but she couldn't think of any other word to describe what she was feeling. Logically, she knew that everything was all right. She knew that her mother was alive and well, and she knew that she was receiving the best care possible. She even knew that Emily had sent her breakfast tray back with the volunteer that dared tried to deliver runny scrambled egg substitute that morning. She knew that all of these things should make her feel better; more normal, not so shaky, less numb. But they didn't.

She could feel Luke's eyes on her. His worried glances were almost as tangible as the long fingers threaded through hers. He'd tried to get her to talk to him, and she had tried, really tried; but she didn't have any other word but numb, and numb seemed like a highly inappropriate word to use under the circumstances. She knew she needed to make an effort. She knew she had to do something to ease his worry. So, the next time his blue eyes cut toward her, she turned, offering him a tiny smile and squeezed his hand. He would just have to understand that this was the best she could work up to at the moment.

_Inconceivable! _Wallace Shawn's voice echoed in her head, bouncing off of the numbed walls of her skull and ricocheting around until disbelief was all that filled her head. It was inconceivable to her. Until yesterday, the possibility of losing her mother seemed as remote as Siberia. Now, oddly enough, it just seemed as forbidding. Lorelai thought back on all of the years she yearned to be free of her mother's clutches, feeling an intense pang of regret for all of the time they had wasted. Now that she had been smacked in the face with the possibility of it, she wanted nothing more than to take it all back. Every word, every look, every secret she had kept.

She realized now that there were still too many things that she didn't know; about Emily and about herself. She ran through lists, noting the tiny tidbits of information she had gleaned about Emily over the years. She had wanted another baby. She had tried her wedding dress on over and over again. She wouldn't get out of bed for a month when Lorelai left and took Rory. She never got to eat her salad at her wedding. Trix was horrible to her. She had left her husband once, she had considered doing so again; the same man she had stolen from another girl.

When they spoke to Richard that morning, Emily had been taken for another round of tests. He reported that she had spent a comfortable enough night. He told them about the eggs, and chuckled softly. He told them that the doctors had determined that her blood pressure was too low, and they feared that was what had allowed the clot to form. He assured them that the doctors were adjusting her blood pressure medication accordingly. But as they hung up, Lorelai realized that she hadn't even known that Emily took medication to treat high blood pressure. It was then that Lorelai knew that the list of things she didn't know about her mother was frighteningly extensive. Little things, things a grown daughter should know.

Her mind raced. What if she had been the one with her mother when this happened? What if Emily had lost consciousness? Lorelai felt a chill permeate her bones as she realized that she wouldn't have been able to tell the paramedics anything. Other than her battle against uterine fibroids and the subsequent hysterectomy, Lorelai knew absolutely nothing about her mother's medical history. Had Emily ever broken a bone? Did she know how badly a plaster cast could itch? Had she tried to jam a wire coat hanger into the cast, desperate for some relief? Had she had stitches, like Jake, or was she allergic to bee stings, like Carly? Did Emily Gilmore carry and epi-pen in her Fendi handbag, like the one Lorelai kept safely in the zipper compartment of whatever purse she was carrying that day? Or did she have them all over the place? They did. One in the drawer under the cash register at Luke's, two at the Dragonfly because Lorelai couldn't find the one she had at the reception desk and made Sookie stash another in the kitchen. Did she have one in her medicine cabinet, the pool house, the kitchen junk drawer? Did her parents even have a junk drawer? If not, where did they keep pads of sticky notes, pens with no ink left and stray safety pins? Was there a spool of pink ribbon in that drawer? Is that where the gift wrapping ribbon she'd found tied around Carly's wild curls like a headband when they picked the kids up on their way home from the airport had come from? Had it been too much? Had the kids worn them out like they wore her and Luke out? Was her mother just not able to bounce back?

"I hate city traffic," Luke muttered, slowing as the traffic became more congested.

Lorelai had to smile. She really could go for a good 'Big cities smell' rant right now. It would be so Luke. It would be so normal. It would sound so good. "But it loves you," she tried to goad him into it; but it fell flat as her voice cracked, rusty from disuse.

Luke turned to look at her with a tired smile, which she returned with one of her own, and then turned back to the window. His jaw tightened as he peered through the windshield at the suburban sprawl or strip malls and fast food outlets that lined the highway. He spotted some new construction and smirked as he caught sight of the sign. "Good, the world needs another Best Buy. Be sure to put in a Target and a Subway too, or the other 'burbs will make fun of you," he said snidely.

"Bed, Bath & Beyond," Lorelai murmured without turning from the window.

"Right. Put it next door to the Staples," Luke agreed.

"No, I need to find one. Or a department store," Lorelai said urgently as she turned to look at him.

"Now?"

"Pillows. Don't you remember how she went on and on about the pillows when Dad had his surgery? A department store. I need to get her some pajamas and some of her night cream. Dad wouldn't know what to get, but she's always used Estee Lauder," Lorelai told him, proud that she did know that little detail.

"Okay," Luke said slowly.

"There's a mall a few exits up. That's where American Girl is," Lorelai told him.

"Of course you remember that," he said mockingly.

"You would too if you hadn't blown off the tea party you were supposed to take Carly to," she pointed out.

"I had a tea party with her."

"Not at the doll store."

"No, and I never will," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled as she raised his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "You did make little cucumber sandwiches, though."

He shrugged. "Carly likes cucumber."

Lorelai's smile widened; almost touching her eyes as she gave his hand a squeeze and lowered it to the console between them once more. "My little veggie loving freaks having a tea party," she cooed. "You're the only guy I know who serves real tea when he plays tea party."

"Leave me alone," he grumbled.

"I love you," she answered. "Take the next exit."

****

Luke watched as Lorelai flitted about the room, arranging pillows behind Emily's head, carefully inspecting the contents of the 'free gift with purchase' she had score at the make up counter, and commiserating with her mother about the lipstick that had come with it.

"It has kind of a weird peachy undertone. Why do they do that? Why do they only include the colors that no one would ever possibly buy?"

"I don't care for their lipsticks anyway," Emily said slowly, her speech ever so slightly slurred. "They taste like…"

"Perfume," Lorelai finished with a nod as she pulled three different sets of Ralph Lauren pajamas from a bag.

"Exactly."

"I've never thought so, have you, Luke?" Richard joked, turning to his son-in-law.

"Huh?" Luke grunted as he tore his gaze from Lorelai's busy, busy hands. "Oh, uh, no."

"Don't let him fool ya. He's very picky. He likes the fruity ones and the Bonnie Bell Lip Smackers, but he complains about everything else," Lorelai said as she deftly removed the tags from the last set of pajamas. "There! All set," she proclaimed with an overly bright smile.

"Wonderful," Richard replied with a tad too much enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Lorelai," Emily said in a subdued tone.

Lorelai shrugged as she quickly began gathering the discarded bags and balling them up tightly. "I just wanted you to be comfortable."

"That was very thoughtful," Richard said appreciatively.

Lorelai looked down at the plastic bags twisted tightly in her hands and said, "Oh, hey, maybe we should hang onto these. They could be handy when it's time to bust out of this joint," she added with a nod.

"Yes," Richard murmured as he eyed Emily warily. She lay docilely on her mountain of new pillows, the fingers on her right hand fidgeting with the edge of the sheet as her left hand rested on her stomach, perfectly still. He glanced uneasily at Lorelai and then nodded to the cabinet behind her. "You can put them in there."

"Oh, yeah, cool." Lorelai quickly stowed the bags, plastering a wide smile onto her face as she turned back to the room and asked, "Who needs coffee?"

"Actually, I could use a walk," Richard said as he pushed himself from the chair at Emily's bedside. "I would be happy to get you coffee."

"Oh no, Dad, you don't have to," Lorelai protested, her eyes darting toward the door.

"It's no trouble. Luke will come with me to keep me company; won't you, Luke? You can keep your mother company."

Luke looked from Lorelai to Richard, clearly torn between one who wanted to pull him away and one that wanted desperately to escape with him. He stood up and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Maybe in a little while we'll head down to the cafeteria."

"Okay," he agreed, knowing she needed to have an escape plan in mind.

"Emily, can I bring you anything?" he asked.

"No. Thank you," she added as an afterthought.

****

The two men were quiet as they made their way down to the cafeteria, commenting only on the vague directions given by the color coded signs affixed to the walls. The moment they stepped into the open seating area, Richard nodded to the food stations and said, "I'm going to have a little bite of something here before we go back up."

"Okay," Luke agreed, following his father-in-law, and trying to shake off the sneaking suspicion that he was being shanghaied for a reason.

Once they were settled at a table, Luke with a cup of tea and Richard with coffee and a generous slice of pie, his suspicions were confirmed.

"I've spoke to our attorney, I'd like it if you and Lorelai could meet with him on Thursday, if possible," Richard said without preamble.

"Okay. Why?"

"To discuss the arrangements that Emily and I have made," he answered in a matter of fact tone. "This episode has made me realize that it is no longer wise to keep these things to ourselves, so I want you to meet with him so that someone other than Emily or myself will be apprised of our wishes. I doubt our attorney will be rushing to the hospital," he added wryly.

"Probably not. Why both of us? Shouldn't it be Lorelai?"

Richard looked up from the slice of pie he was methodically demolishing. "I think it's important for you to be there. You'll keep a cool head, you've been through this sort of thing before," he said bluntly.

"You think she'll fall apart? You think she can't handle these things?"

"That's not it at all; it's simply a matter of being practical. You know as well as I do that these things are always more difficult when they apply to a parent. Or to a child, for that matter."

"Yes, but Lorelai…" Luke began.

"Is our only child," Richard finished flatly. "She'll need you to rely on, just as she always does, but more so. Emotions are involved. Look at the difficulty I had with dealing with Trix's passing. It's not a matter of weakness; it's merely the fact that it's different when it's _your_ parent. And even though I knew that Emily was there, I still felt alone. I thought that you would know that better than anyone what that feels like," he said pointedly.

"I do know, but I also know that part of working your way through all of that is knowing that you did everything that you could to help, that you carried things out the way they wanted you to," Luke said quietly.

"I have no doubt that you and Lorelai will respect our wishes. But I'd like for you to be there for this."

Luke sat back and studied Richard closely as he polished off the last of the pie. He would the string from his tea bag around his finger absently as he tried to puzzle out the motivation behind the request. Too tired to put too much thought into it, Luke finally asked, "Why? I mean, what are you worried about?"

Richard set his fork carefully on the now empty plate and looked directly into Luke's eyes. "You know what it was like to be the only one. Your sister left you to deal with it alone, correct? I was alone. I don't know what I would have done without Emily there to step in, to take control," Richard murmured.

"Lorelai made the funeral arrangements," Luke pointed out.

"I meant she took control of me," Richard said gruffly. "Arrangements are arrangements, they'll work themselves out. It's what comes before that concerns me. What if there's a decision to be made? Luckily, you were not faced with that situation. You didn't have to make choices for your parents," he pointed out.

"No."

"Lorelai will have to hear things that no one wants to think about. No one wants to be put in that position, but it's a matter of reality. I'm simply asking you, formally I suppose, to do what I'm sure that you would do for her anyway," Richard said as he sat back with a heavy sigh. "I just want Lorelai to know, long before the possibility of this becomes a reality, that she is far from alone."

"Richard, is there something you're not telling us?" Luke asked bluntly.

"No, no, not at all," Richard was quick to assure him. "This, uh, episode has simply made me realize that it's not enough for me and Emily to know these things." He sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together. "No matter how old they are, you never stop wanting to shield your child from the more unpleasant aspects of life. I'm also aware that while we have discussed the financial aspects of these inevitabilities, we have not discussed the more practical aspects of them." He smiled tiredly and said, "Chalk that up to human vanity. While I know that my own health issues have forced me to discuss these things with Emily, it never occurred to me that Emily is not invincible," he said quietly.

Luke chuckled softly as he ducked his head. "I don't think that any of us realized that." He plucked at the edge of the napkin he had placed under his untouched cup of tea. "This hit Lorelai hard."

"I imagine so."

"Harder than she ever could have thought."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it has," Richard acknowledged, meeting Luke's eyes as the two men lapsed into silence.

Finally, Luke leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Listen, I know that this is on your mind, and I know that it's important, but do you think we can put it off another week or so? Just until, you know, things settle down a bit? I think she needs to wrap her head around it all."

Richard nodded slowly and then offered the younger man a weak smile. "I think we'll survive another week. Probably not much longer," he tried to joke.

"Not funny."

Richard chuckled and said, "No, I suppose not." He looked around the sparsely populated cafeteria and then said, "I suppose we should get Lorelai's coffee and head back. I wonder if there has been bloodshed," he mused.

"I doubt it, but at least we're in the right place for it," Luke said as he stood up. "I'll get the coffee, and you grab some extra napkins, just in case."

"Good plan," Richard replied with a nod.

****

The minute the door closed behind Richard and Luke, Lorelai cast about for something to do. She spotted the pitcher on the bed tray that had been pushed to the foot of the bed, and peered into it. "Let me get you some ice," she said as she grabbed the plastic pitcher and bustled from the room.

She returned a few minutes later with the pitcher in one hand and some travel sized toiletries in the other. "Look what I scored. It's not the best stuff in the world, so I figured you could use some extras. I didn't even know that they still made VO5 shampoo," she rambled. "I used to love the hot oil treatments. They totally tamed the frizzies." When Emily simply nodded, she went on in a nervous rush. "I didn't even think about it, I could have brought you some of the good stuff from the inn."

"Those will be fine," Emily assured her.

"Oh! I forgot! I brought some stuff from home," She scrambled for the tote bag that Luke had carried in, and rummaged through the contents that she had hastily loaded that morning.

"Lorelai, please sit down" Emily said tiredly as she watched her daughter pull a framed photograph from the bag.

"Oh, okay," Lorelai said blankly as she looked up, the handles of the tote dangling uselessly as she grasped the edge of it. She hesitated for a moment, and then moved to the chair that Richard had vacated next to Emily's bed. "I thought you might like to have this around," she said brightly as she placed the framed picture of Rory, the twins and Carly on the portable bed tray.

Emily smiled slightly, the left side of her face slower to respond than the right, a painful reminder to Lorelai of what had brought her here. Still, she gazed at the photograph and said, "Yes, I do like that."

"Annnd, artwork!" Lorelai said as she proudly produced some pages torn from coloring books.

"Lovely," Emily murmured as she stared at the Crayola covered pages. "That one is Jacob's," she said as she pointed to the neatest of the colorings.

"Well, that wasn't a hard one to guess," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Oh, I forgot tape," she murmured, her voice dropping in disappointment. She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. "Maybe I can get some from the nurses' station."

"I'm sure," Emily said quietly. "I'll only be here for another day or two," she informed her daughter with a slight shrug.

Lorelai's face brightened. "Really? That's great."

"Once they have my medication adjusted, they are going to transfer me to the rehab center at Hartford Memorial," Emily said flatly.

The words hung in the air as if suspended by a thread. "Oh, well, that's closer to home, isn't it?" Lorelai said, trying to put a positive spin on the news. Eager to change the subject, she pulled a bundle of quilted satin from the bottom of the bag. "Hey, remember this?" she asked as she help up a pale pink bed jacket. "You brought me this when the boys were born."

"Yes, I remember," Emily murmured.

"At the time, I wasn't quite sure about it. I mean, how Doris Day can you get, right? But it's freezing in here, and I thought, well, they keep these places so air conditioned…"

"Yes."

"And once I used it, I realized it was like the best thing ever. You know, it doesn't get bunched up under you, you can take it off easily if you get too hot," she babbled.

"Lorelai, we need to talk," Emily said softly, cutting her off.

Lorelai lowered the jacket into her lap, twisting the slippery material around her hands as she looked away, furiously blinking back the fresh wave of tears that threatened. "I know," she managed to whisper. "I'm just, I'm not sure I'm ready to."

That ghost of a smile curved Emily's lips again as she nodded her understanding. "We'll start easy then," she said slowly. When Lorelai nodded, she took a deep breath and said, "Your father is as helpless as a child…"

****

"I'm not kidding," Lorelai said as she sat turned in her seat, ignoring the outskirts of Boston, which she had found so interesting earlier in the day. "Sizing, no starch."

"Well, no, that would be uncomfortable," Luke answered with a smirk.

"I'm telling you, I love you, but I'm not about to make sure that your underpants are pressed."

"Thanks for that."

"I bet when we're not around, she cuts his meat for him," Lorelai persisted. "Of course, he'll have to do that for himself for a while," she said, instantly sobering. "She hardly moved the whole time we were there."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"How bad do you think it might be?"

Luke shrugged. "Your dad said it was minimal, but to your mom that's probably bad enough."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed.

"So, you just talked about your dad."

"Yeah, pretty much. It was weird. Like she didn't want to admit that there was anything wrong with her, but at the same time, she'd giving me instructions on how to take care of him."

"That shouldn't be so surprising, I guess," he mused.

"No." Lorelai pulled lightly on the shoulder strap of her seatbelt, as if testing its tensile strength. "I wanted to talk about more," she admitted quietly.

"But you didn't," he stated plainly as he glanced over at her.

"Well, heart to hearts with Emily Gilmore don't exactly come naturally to me."

"No. Or for her."

"I think she knew, though," Lorelai said slowly. "I think she knew that there were things we should be saying."

Luke nodded and reached over to take her hand, more at ease as the traffic thinned. "I'm sure she did."

"And, maybe that's enough. At least, for now." Lorelai looked down, stroking the coarse dark hair on his index finger with the pad of hers. "I think it was enough for now," she said with a little more conviction.

"Do you feel better?"

Lorelai nodded. "I just needed to see her."

"Your dad said she could be transferred to Hartford in a day or two."

"Yeah, she's not real happy about that."

"Of course not."

"I'm already starting to feel bad for the staff at the rehab center. Maybe we should send a preemptive fruit basket or something."

"I'm sure they've seen it all."

"I'm sorry, have you met my mother?" she asked with a grin.

Luke looked over at her, a relieved smile spreading over his features as he saw the teasing light in her eyes. "Maybe we should make it something with chocolate."

"Good thinking. They'll need to self-medicate."

****

"Aw, man, I'm sorry," Luke said dejectedly as he stuffed a bag of trash into the cans behind the diner. "It's been a busy week," he tried to explain as he stared down at the skinny grey and white cat that meowed piteously as he rubbed against Luke's jeans. "What? You're not interested in two day old egg salad sandwiches?" he asked as he nodded toward the back of Doose's Market.

When the cat meowed again, Luke sighed and said, "You must not be, you've lost weight." Placing his hands on his hips he fixed the cat with the same stern glare he used on the kids. "You ever hear the saying, 'Beggars can't be choosers'?" The cat answered by weaving his way between Luke's feet, purring loudly. "Obviously not."

Luke shook his head. "Why me? There are dozens of suckers in this town. Here, I'll give you directions to Babette's house. She's crazy about cats. And a little crazy, too," he added under his breath. "Says the guys who's standin' in the alley talking to a cat."

His feline companion looked up, fixing Luke with a steady blue gaze that assured him that he was indeed the chosen one. Luke blew out a breath and muttered, "Couldn't have green eyes, could ya?" as he reached for the back door. "I'll be right back."

****

"Hey, Sugah! How's your mom doin'?" Babette called as Lorelai and Carly entered the diner.

"She's doing okay. They're moving her to Hartford tomorrow," Lorelai answered. She held tightly to Carly's hand to keep her from bolting behind the counter.

"That'll be good. Get her closer to home," Babette said with a nod. "Heya, munchkin," she greeted Carly.

"Oomfa," Carly corrected, turning her father's unblinking gaze on the older woman.

"I'm sorry. I keep forgettin' you're an Oompa Loompa," Babette answered with a grin. "Where are the boys?"

"They're hanging out with Kirk," Lorelai answered as she craned her neck to peer into the kitchen. "He back there?"

Babette shook her head and said, "He's taking some trash out, I think. I heard him grousing at Caesar."

"Can you watch the short one while I run back there? I just need to tell him to pick the boys up and we're late for tap class."

"Sure! Hey, Carly, did I ever tell ya about the time Morey played the Green Mill? It's in Chicago! All the big time gangsters used to hang out there," she said as she hoisted Carly into the chair next to her.

"Make sure you tell her where Al Capone stashed the loot," Lorelai said as she hurried toward the back of the diner.

She turned the corner and found Luke squatting down in the open doorway, his eyes fixed on something just beyond the door. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it quickly, slowing her footsteps as she heard him ask, "Is that good? You better now?"

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she tipped her head and peered around the doorframe and spotted a mottled grey and white cat devouring a small pile of tuna salad served in an open Styrofoam to-go box. She stared in amazement as the cat wolfed down the food with single-minded determination under the watchful eye of the proprietor.

"Who's your friend?" she asked softly.

Both Luke and the cat looked up in surprise, and Luke straightened up quickly. "He's just a stray," he said dismissively.

"You seem to be acquainted," she said with a small smirk.

"He comes around once in a while." Luke quickly ushered Lorelai into the back hall, letting the door slam closed behind him as the cat returned to his meal. "What are you doing here?"

Lorelai smiled broadly as she answered, "Busting you."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I was just taking the trash out and he was there."

"So, it's a boy?"

He cut his eyes at her and grumbled, "I haven't looked."

"What's his name?"

"Stupid cat," Luke answered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You about done?"

"Man, you're lucky I left Carly in there with Babette," she said with a grin.

"No kidding," Luke muttered.

"When were you planning to bring your friend home to meet the family?"

"Never."

"He seems to like you."

"I have the tuna."

Lorelai glanced back at the curtain and said, "We're on our way to tap. I just came by to tell you that the boys are at Kirk's house."

Luke groaned. "Why do you leave them with him?"

"They love Kirk. He's their favorite playmate," she answered with a shrug. "Plus, they hooked up a Slip 'n Slide for Kiki."

"Oh, well, a Slip 'n Slide," he said dryly.

"You're just jealous." Lorelai edged her way toward the curtain and said, "Anyway, we're late. Can you get the boys on your way home?"

"Yep."

Lorelai pushed the curtain aside and then turned back to him with a smile. "Oh, and if you know what's good for you, you'll bring a pie home."

Luke raised his eyebrows as he asked, "Blackmail?"

"Never tasted so good." she replied as she back through the curtain.

"I'm not going for that."

"Carly! You should see what I found," Lorelai called out.

"Lorelai!" Luke hissed.

"What?" she asked innocently as she watched Carly scramble from her chair.

"I'm not bringing a stray cat home," he whispered.

"Whadja find?" Carly asked as she trotted toward the curtain.

"Hmm?" Lorelai asked as she quirked one eyebrow.

"Boysenberry okay?" Luke asked with a defeated sigh.

"Perfect," she answered. "Look! I found Daddy!" she said, gesturing to Luke with a proud smile as Carly barreled into his legs.

Carly tipped her head back and beamed up at him. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Pea," Luke answered, scooping her up into his arms. Luke pressed his lips to her soft cheek, his eyes fixed on Lorelai.

****

Frankly, she couldn't wait to move to Hartford. She couldn't wait to be somewhere where Richard would have to leave at night. It wasn't that they weren't getting along. It wasn't that he was trying her patience. It was simply the fact that they had been camped out in the same room together for almost seventy-two hours, and she wanted to be left alone. She needed to be left alone.

Emily sighed as she glanced over at her husband dozing lightly in the chair next to her bed. Cautiously, she moved her left pinkie finger, focusing all of her energy on moving the digit back and forth repeatedly. Soon, she curled her fingers inward, trying to make a fist, but failing. She edged her left hand from her stomach, willing it to move to the rail of the bed, and marking the progress she had made just since his trip to the cafeteria after lunch.

It was progress, no matter how little it seemed. It was a victory that she imagined would have made that moronic physical therapist jump out of her rubber clogs with excitement. Emily's brow furrowed in concentration as she lifted her hand from the bed, testing her own endurance. With a satisfied smile, she let her hand fall back to the bed.

She spared Richard a quick glance and then opened her mouth, shifting her jaw from side to side as she tried to force her defiant muscles to move.

"What the devil are you doing?" he asked gruffly.

Emily snapped her mouth shut. "Nothing," she said quickly.

Richard sat up and reached for her right hand, grasping it tightly in his. "You'll be fine. Give it time," he said gently.

Emily turned to look at him, her brown eyes shining with unshed tears. "How bad to I look? Honestly."

"You look beautiful."

"Richard, please," she hissed.

"I can't help it, Emily. You always look beautiful to me," he answered, completely unapologetic.

"How do I look when I talk?" she persisted.

Richard sighed and carried her hand to his lips. "There's a slight droop, but it's better then yesterday," he answered at last.

"Tell Lorelai that I don't want her to bring the children to the hospital," she said quietly.

"Oh, Emily," Richard said as he pressed the back of her soft hand to his cheek. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Please, Richard, not until I'm better," she insisted.

"Yes, Emily."

****

"She says she doesn't want me to come," Rory said sadly.

"Well, you know how she can be," Lorelai said, tucking the phone under her chin as she folded a pair of Carly's shorts.

"But I can be there on Saturday," Rory said petulantly.

Lorelai plucked one of Josh's shirts from the pile she had dumped on the kitchen table and said, "Well, it is a free country."

"But then she'll be upset."

"Yep." Lorelai snapped the shirt and then quickly folded it. "It's a risk you have to be willing to take."

"But she seemed okay?"

Lorelai dropped down into a chair and plucked a handful of tiny socks from the pile, searching for matches. "She's Emily."

"What does that mean?"

"That means she's only going to let us see what she wants us to see," Lorelai said with a resigned sigh.

"But Grandpa said that she had mobility in her arm and leg, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how much. She hardly moved a muscle the whole time we were in there."

"She said they were tingly, kind of like pins and needles."

"Ugh, I hate that feeling," Lorelai groaned. "Did I tell you that Luke and I are going to the Vineyard on Thursday to pack up their stuff?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that."

"Mom's all worried that everyone knows that they aren't there. Apparently she took the family jewels to the beach," Lorelai said dryly. "Every time I try to talk to her, all she can talk about is what they left there."

"Well, it's worrying her," Rory said sympathetically.

"I know. So, we're leaving the boys with Sookie and Jackson, and Carly's going to stay with Kiki at Kirk and Lulu's."

"Divide and conquer."

"Well, it's at least three hours drive, plus ferry time. We have to pack up and meet with the realtor to wrap up the rental. We're hoping to come back Thursday night, but I'm not counting on it."

"Busy week," Rory commented.

"Yeah," Lorelai said as she slumped back in her chair. She looked up at Luke walked into the room carrying another basket of dirty clothes. She returned his slight smile and said, "Anyway, that's the plan. Hospital tomorrow, Vineyard on Thursday, and then we'll have three whole days to kick back before school starts on Monday."

There was a long pause and then Rory said quietly but firmly, "I'll be home on Saturday. Night, Mom."

****

Emily tipped her face up for Richard's kiss.

"I'll miss you," he said gruffly.

"Go home," Emily whispered.

"Can't wait to get rid of me?"

"Yes, there's an orderly I have my eye on," Emily said coyly.

"I'm staying," he said stubbornly.

Emily laughed softly. "Goodnight, Richard."

He kissed her again and then straightened to his full height. "Anything you'd like me to bring from the house?"

"I'll call in the morning. I'm sure they'll have me up at the crack of dawn to put me through my paces."

"Be a good girl," he said sternly.

"I'll do my best," she answered demurely.

Richard walked to the door and raised his fingertips to his lips. "Sweet dreams," he wished her.

"You too," Emily said softly.

She lay back against the pillows, exhausted by the activity of the day, but exhilarated by being one step closer to home. She looked down and raised her left hand from the bed. She frowned at the tremor of exertion the simple action caused, and let it fall limply to the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the work she knew she'd have to do.

****

"How do we know what's theirs?" Luke asked as he stood in the center of the living room at the beach house Richard and Emily had rented for the past month.

"I have a list. And extremely detailed list," Lorelai said as she pulled a sheaf of papers from her purse. "I'll be sure that the James knows to ship anything we may miss," she said as she scanned the list. "Let's start easy, their clothes and toiletries."

"I'll take the bathroom," Luke said as he followed her toward the bedroom.

"You don't want to be accused of wrinkling Emily's wardrobe?"

"Exactly," he answered as she veered off into the spare bedroom.

Lorelai opened the closet and gestured to the neatly stacked Louis Vuitton luggage. "Take your pick," she offered.

"Gee, thanks," he said smartly as he pulled the three largest pieces from the closet and carried them toward the master bedroom.

When he tuned around, Lorelai held out a large carry-on bag and said, "Go to it."

As Luke pulled bottles of shaving cream, cologne and deodorant from the cabinet in the bathroom, Lorelai opened the top drawer of a tall dresser and burst out laughing. "Do I want to know?" he called as he collected a sobering assortment of prescription bottles from the shelf.

"Babe, I think we're going to have to transition you to boxer briefs," Lorelai called back to him.

Luke closed his eyes and shook his head as he laughed. "Do I want to know why?"

"Let's just say they could stand on their own," Lorelai said as she pulled a stack of neatly pressed boxer shorts from the drawer.

****

Sweat beaded on Emily's forehead as she clutched the bar tightly with her right hand. Ignoring the vapid words of encouragement the seemingly teenaged therapist she took a deep breath and lifted her gaze until she met her own brown eyes in the mirrored wall. She threw her shoulders back slightly and tipped her chin up, staring back at her reflection defiantly.

Gingerly, she shifted slightly, feeling the dull tingling numbness in her left foot, and reminding herself that the tingling was good. Slightly, ever so slightly, she loosened her grip on the bar, lifting her palm imperceptibly so that the therapist would not notice that she had let go.

She simply had to know that she still had the ability to stand on her own two feet. If only for a moment.


	41. Fears, Tears and Jeers

**A/N: Okay, so this is the point where I ask if maybe this story is going on too long. I'm not trying to hustle for reviews; I just don't want these guys overstaying their welcome. So, I just want to take your temperature. **

**If you have something to say, good, bad or indifferent, please contact me and let me know one way or another, okay? Thanks so much for all of your support. I really appreciate it. I just don't want this to be one of those never-ending stories that you only read when there is nothing else to do, you know what I mean?**

**Fears, Tears and Jeers**

Luke rolled onto his back and threw his arm over his eyes shielding them from the pale early morning light. He could hear Lorelai breathing deep and even, and wished that for once he'd be able to roll back over and fall back into that deep, delicious sleep. Instead, he stretched, running a mental inventory on his muscles and checking for any residual aches and pains from a day spent packing and driving. Finding nothing too alarming, he kept his arm in place, steadfastly refusing to open his eyes as he decided to give sleep a shot. He turned back onto his side, carefully curving his body around hers, and gently resting one hand on her hip. He burrowed into her hair, his cheek resting on her pillow while his ear pressed into his own, and sighed contentedly. His eyelids drifted shut as he tried to convince himself that he could do this. He focused on breathing, matching his breaths to hers, and letting the slow, steady cadence lull him back to sleep.

"I'm hungry."

Instead of opening his eyes, Luke squinched them shut even tighter. "Go away," he said in a raspy whisper. And for a blessed moment, he actually let himself believe that his son had listened to him. Then, he felt the mattress dip and knew that Josh was climbing up into the bed behind him.

"I'm hungry," Josh whispered directly into Luke's ear; his warm, moist breath causing an involuntary shudder.

"I'm sleeping," he countered gruffly.

"You're not sleeping, you're talking," Josh pointed out in a loud whisper.

"You're both talking. I'm trying to sleep. G'way," Lorelai mumbled.

Luke opened his eyes and then turned his head to glare at Josh, but fell short of the mark when greeted by Lorelai's hopeful smile superimposed on a miniature version of his own face.

"Move," he grunted.

As Josh scrambled from the bed, Luke pressed a kiss to Lorelai's dark curls, and then followed Josh over the edge. He ran his hand through his hair as he stretched and scratched his back absently. Then he lowered his hand heavily to the top of Josh's head, guiding the boy from the room as he hiked up his cut off sweats with his other hand.

"Getting' me kicked out is not a good way to start the day," he grumbled as they started down the steps.

"We cookin'?" Josh asked.

"Not today," Luke answered. "Cheerios?"

"'Kay," Josh agreed easily.

"Strawberries or banana?" Luke asked as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Both."

"Good call."

Luke's bare feet scuffed across the tile floor as he headed for the fridge. He opened the door and then cringed as Josh dragged a step stool over to the cabinet where the bowls were kept. He grabbed four plump, ripe strawberries and a gallon of milk and turned back just in time to see Josh kneeling on the counter, carefully removing two cereal bowls from the stack. Placing the strawberries and milk in the counter, he stood directly behind Josh and waited until the bowls were placed safely on the counter. Then, he reached for his boy, pulling him from the counter as Josh squirmed and turned in his father's arms, wrapping his gangly arms and legs around Luke like a spider monkey.

"No getting up on the counter, Evel Knievel. If you can't reach it from the stool, you have to wait," he said sternly.

"But I got them," Josh argued.

Luke shook his head slowly and then kissed Josh's cheek soundly, smirking as the boy tried to duck away. "No climbing on the counters. My kitchen, my rules."

"Everything's yours," Josh pointed out.

Luke nodded and said, "Welcome to Daddy's world, kid. You've got another dozen or so years to fight the man."

He set Josh down on the floor and set to work preparing their breakfast. Placing the bowls side by side he poured the cereal and the placed the box back on its shelf. Turning to the sink, he quickly washed the strawberries and patted them dry with a paper towel.

"Paring knife," he murmured to Josh.

Without having to be told, Josh ignored the heavy knives in the wood block on the island and opened a drawer. He pulled out an ancient plastic-handled paring knife and placed it on the counter next to the bowls.

Dancing from foot to foot, Josh clung to the edge of the countertop as he watched Luke expertly slice the strawberries, letting an equal amount fall into each bowl. Moments later, Josh counted under his breath as slice after heavy slice of banana dropped onto the cereal. He pulled two spoons from the drawer by the oven and shoved one into each bowl as Luke doused their Cheerios with milk.

"All set," Luke announced, nodding to the table.

Josh scampered to his usual seat and dragged the heavy chair far enough away from the table to climb into it. He dug in; impatiently shoveling the fruit topped cereal into his mouth before Luke had even settled in the chair next to him.

"Guess you were hungry," Luke commented with a small smile.

"Uh huh."

"It's too early to be up on a Saturday."

Josh looked up and said through stuffed cheeks, "Cartoons."

Luke wrinkled his nose as he chewed his cereal. "They don't show any good ones anymore."

"Uh huh," Josh objected.

"Spongebob is okay," Luke conceded gruffly. "I watched the Fantastic Four and Spiderman and Road Runner. Now it's all Diego and Dora," he said dismissively.

"Me gusto Diego," Josh said with an impish grin.

"I'd drop un anvil on la cabeza de Diego," he grumbled, causing Josh to giggle. Luke narrowed his eyes and asked, "What did I say?"

"You wanna drop somethin' on Diego's head."

"You're too smart. Dumb it down, will ya?" Luke said with an exasperated sigh.

"Can we go to the lake today?" Josh asked, veering off into a new topic.

"This lake?"

"Yeah."

"To swim?"

"Yeah."

"Probably sometime today," Luke said as he chased the floating O's around with his spoon. "We'll have to see how the day goes."

"You goin' to work?"

"Not until tonight."

"How come?"

"Because I'm the boss and I get to say when I go to work."

"Are you the boss of everything?" Josh asked with a sly grin.

"Yep."

"Me? Jake?"

"Uh huh."

"Carly? Rory?"

"Sure."

"Mommy?"

"Definitely."

"Do you make her do what you say?"

"Yes, I boss her around a lot."

"You're lyin'," Josh accused.

"I may be exaggerating a little bit," Luke corrected as he stood up to carry his bowl to the sink. "Can we go back to bed now?"

"Nope," Josh answered as he picked up the bowl to drink his leftover milk.

"Spoon," Luke called, wincing as Josh narrowly missed poking his eye out with the utensil, and then shaking his head as it clattered to the table, splattering milk as it hit. "You are a one kid wrecking ball, aren't you?" he grumbled as he yanked some paper towel from the roll.

Josh lowered the bowl and then smiled, showing off his pink tinged milk moustache. "I'm Mpaw."

Luke chuckled as he wiped up the spattered milk, and gathered the bowl and spoon. "Lick it or lose it," he threatened as he waved the wad of towels at Josh's face.

Josh ran his tongue over his upper lip, humming exaggeratedly and then swiped his arm across his mouth to catch the remainder of the milk.

Luke smiled and ruffled his curly brown hair. "Where'd we get you?"

"Doose's," Josh answered smartly as he hopped down from his chair and followed Luke to the sink.

"In the fruitcake section?"

"Candy," Josh told him.

Luke glanced over at him as he dropped the bowl and spoon into the sink to be dealt with later. "Explains why you're so rotten. Race you to the couch, Lemonhead," he challenged and then promptly conceded as Josh ran from the room.

By the time he sauntered into the living room, Josh had turned the TV on and was sitting on the couch flipping channels until he landed on the Cartoon Network. When Luke dropped down onto the couch, he pulled him close, disguising his hug as an attempt to throttle the boy. "ESPN," he grunted as he shook him playfully.

"Cartoons," Josh laughed.

Luke looked up at the screen and saw Tom take a swipe at Jerry with a cast-iron skillet. "Hey, I know them," he said as he loosened his hold a bit, but still kept Josh close.

Josh spared the cartoon a glance and said, "They're not very funny."

"You're very cynical."

"Batman is on later."

"And you have terrible taste." Luke rolled his eyes and pulled Josh down on top of him as he stretched out on the couch. When Josh tried to wriggle away, he held him firmly and said, "You used to sleep right here all the time."

"I'm not a baby," Josh protested.

"No, you're a boy, but I want you to be my little boy for a while, okay?"

Josh stopped wiggling and looked down at Luke with a perplexed frown. "I am your little boy."

"And don't you forget it," Luke admonished as he wrapped one around him and flipped them both onto their sides facing the TV.

He pulled a pillow down and arranged it under his head as Josh settled into the curve of his body, his eyes fixed on the screen. Luke closed his eyes, matching his breathing to the rise and fall of Josh's skinny chest as they lay in companionable silence.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"When do I have to stop?"

"Stop what?" Luke mumbled.

"When do I stop being your little boy?"

"Never. You never get to stop," Luke growled.

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh. I'm the boss of you, and what I say goes." Luke pulled him a little closer and pressed a kiss to Josh's sleep tousled hair. "You will be my boy forever and ever," he proclaimed softly. "Now be quiet and let me sleep."

"Yessir," Josh answered with a sassy smile.

****

"Maybe we should have called," Rory said as she fidgeted with her seatbelt.

"Rory, she's gonna be mad either way. At least if we do it this way she won't want to make a scene in front of you," Lorelai argued, slowing as they turned off to head for Hartford Memorial's complex of buildings.

"Yeah, but if we had called, maybe she would have gotten over it a little before we got here," Rory countered.

"Call her now. Tell her that you're in Hartford and you're coming to see her."

"Yeah, right," Rory snorted.

"Well, Hon, you're the one who decided to drive up this morning even though she specifically told you not to," Lorelai pointed out.

"I know," Rory said as she peered at the signs marking directions for visitors.

"We could always go home. Luke's taking the kids down to the lake to swim this afternoon. Kind of a last hurrah," she said enticingly.

"I want to see her. I need to see that she's okay," Rory said stubbornly.

Lorelai pulled into a parking lot near the rehab center and slipped into the first open space she came upon. She put the car in park and turned to face her daughter. "I totally get it. I do. But I have to tell you, I'm not sure this is such a great idea, surprise or not surprise," she said bluntly. "She's being really cagey about all of this. When we've come to visit, she hardly moves a muscle. It's like she doesn't want us to see, you know?"

"I know."

"And she has your grandpa toeing the party line, so be warned. You're not going to get anything out of Ari Fleischer in there."

"I just need to see her," Rory said quietly.

"Then see her you will," Lorelai said with a nod. She reached for the bakery box on the floor of the back seat and said, "Come on."

They wandered slowly down the corridors, dodging elderly people wielding walkers like weapons and stepping aside to avoid having their toes run over by adolescent renegades in purloined wheelchairs. "It's dangerous in here," Rory comment.

"Weekends are always like this. The families come to visit," a nurse's aide sorting through a stack of medical charts replied without looking up.

"She's right there," Lorelai said as she nodded to the door to Emily's room. She pushed the door open a little wider and called, "Hello?"

When she got no answer, Lorelai frowned and crept slowly into the room. "Mom?" she said as she surveyed the empty bed. "Hmm. Maybe she had therapy or something. But, she said that she usually has it in the morning," Lorelai muttered as they stepped into the vacant room.

"Maybe we should just wait here, then," Rory said as she took a seat in the chair Richard had placed next to the bed.

"Or, we could make a break for it," Lorelai suggested hopefully.

"The flowers are pretty," Rory commented, ignoring Lorelai's hopeful smile.

"Oh yeah, those D.A.R. girls sure know how to treat a stroke victim," Lorelai said as she picked at the string knotted around the bakery box.

Rory eyed Lorelai suspiciously and said, "Don't even think about it."

Lorelai immediately stopped tugging on the knot and looked up. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Sookie made those from Grandma."

"There are five dozen brownies in here. Do you really think your grandmother is going to eat five dozen brownies? Three different varieties! I bet she doesn't even like caramel pecan brownies," Lorelai said indignantly.

Both girls looked at the door as they heard Emily say in a strident tone, "Yes, I know I have to keep at it, I'm not an imbecile. Do you think I'm doing this because it's fun?"

Lorelai looked over at Rory and sang sotto voice, "And seldom is heard, and encouraging word…"

The door opened wide and Emily appeared wearing a track suit, socks with rubber grips on the soles and a wide belt colored in a pastel rainbow. She stopped in her tracks and the young redhead behind her immediately reached to steady her, and Emily's head whipped around. "I'm not going to fall over!" Emily snapped. She turned back to the room and stared hard at her daughter. "Lorelai, what are you doing here?"

Lorelai slowly rose from her chair, clutching the bakery box tightly. "We thought we'd stop by to visit. Sookie sent brownies," she added with a nervous smile.

"I thought that we agreed that you'd come tomorrow," Emily said stiffly.

"Well, yeah, but look, I brought you something else," she said as she gestured for Rory to stand up.

"Hi Grandma," Rory said as she peered sheepishly around the corner.

"Rory," Emily gasped, horrified.

"I, uh, I drove up this morning. I wanted to see you."

Emily's lips thinned into a line. "Yes, well, I asked you not to come."

Rory ducked her head contritely and said, "I know, but I missed you, and I wanted to see you."

"Like this," Emily stated flatly. "You wanted to see me like this?"

"She was worried and she just wanted to see you, Mom," Lorelai tried to intervene.

"And the others? Are the boys hiding in the bathroom? Will I find Carly under my bed? Do you think they'll get a big kick out of seeing their grandmother like this?" she demanded.

"Oh, now, Mrs. Gilmore," the young woman behind her chided gently. "Most people enjoy having visitors, it makes the time pass faster."

"Well, I'm not most people," Emily snapped. "I specifically told you that I did not want the children to see me like this," she reminded Lorelai.

"Mom," Lorelai began in a pleading tone.

"Grandma, I'm not a child," Rory said firmly. "Of course we didn't bring the little kids up here. I get that. I just, I wanted to see you. I needed to see you," she trailed off helplessly.

The nurses' aide shifted uncomfortably as the three women engaged in a stare down. "Let's get you to the bed," she said quietly.

"I can get there myself," Emily answered. She took a step forward, and then pulled her left leg along, trying not to let it drag on the floor too much as she touched her shoulder to the wall for balance, her left hand holding the edge of her jacket loosely. "Is this what you wanted to see?" she asked Lorelai quietly. "Do you enjoy this?"

"Oh, Mom, come on," Lorelai said impatiently.

"There, you've seen it," Emily said as she moved slowly closer to the bed. "Does that make you feel better?"

"No, it doesn't make me feel better! It makes me feel like crap, but…"

"Grandma! I asked Mom to come up here with me, but I would have come, even if she said no," Rory said angrily.

"Well, this will be so much better. Now you have something to talk about on the ride home," Emily huffed as she carefully turned and dropped down onto the edge of the bed. "You can go now," she said, dismissing her attendant. The young woman scurried from the room, happy to escape before she was caught in the crossfire. "Useless," Emily murmured in a disgusted tone, waving her right hand at the left side of her body.

"No, they aren't useless. Don't you get it? Don't you know how lucky you are?" Lorelai blurted, unable to stop the words that came tumbling out. "Don't you know how relieved we all are? This could have been much worse!"

"Yes, well, I could have been dead," Emily said quietly, staring down at her limp left hand.

"And you're not! God, Mom, I can't believe you'd think that we'd, that I'd…" Lorelai stammered in a tremulous voice. "Ugh!"

Rory took a deep breath and then said in a calm, steady voice, "Grandma, I understand that you're frustrated, or embarrassed, or whatever you are, but you have no idea how scared we were. We don't want to lose you. We didn't come here to fight. I, we, just wanted to see you," she said imploringly.

Emily looked up at her granddaughter and then glanced over at Lorelai. "I feel so weak," she murmured.

Rory sprang into action. "Do you need to lie down?" she asked solicitously as she grasped Emily's shoulders.

"No, I don't need to lie down!" Emily snapped. "I need to move. I need to walk. I need to use my damn hand!"

Rory stepped back, stunned by the vehemence of Emily's outburst. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment and then said, "I know. You don't realize how much you need two hands until one of them isn't working right, do you? I remember that." She glanced over at Lorelai and said, "And Mom knows about the leg thing. She broke her leg and had to wear a cast for six weeks."

"Seven, actually," Lorelai corrected softly.

"And this sucks, Grandma. I'm sorry for the word, but I can't think of a better one. It sucks."

Emily nodded as she lifted her head. "It does suck."

"But you'll get through it," Rory said as she sat down beside her grandmother and lifted Emily's weakened left hand. She held it tightly between both of hers and said with absolute conviction, "If anyone can do this, it's you."

"I'm tired," Emily said. She shook her head slightly and then added, "Not that kind of tired. Tired of not being able to do things."

"Yeah, that is hard," Lorelai said as she moved to flank her mother, still clutching the bakery box as she perched on the edge of the bed. "But Mom, it's only been a few days."

"Six," Emily muttered.

"Six days does not a week make," Lorelai murmured. When Emily and Rory both looked at her quizzically, she shrugged and said, "Words of wisdom from Neil Simon. _Barefoot in the Park_?" When Emily rolled her eyes, Lorelai smiled sheepishly and said simply, "Six days is too soon to give up."

"I haven't given up," Emily said stubbornly.

"Good," Rory said with a nod. "And we're going to help you. Whatever we can do, we're going to help."

"Whether you like it or not," Lorelai added with a smirk.

"I suppose so," Emily said with a wry twist of her lips.

They fell quiet for a moment, and then Lorelai said, "I know you probably don't see it, or feel it, or whatever, but you're already doing better."

"You think so?" Emily asked quietly.

"Your face, your mouth," Lorelai said with a helpless shrug. "Unless that night firming cream is better than they advertise," she said, giving Emily a gentle nudge with her shoulder.

Emily chuckled and then admitted, "The moment your father leaves the room, I do those ridiculous facial exercises they showed me."

"Well, they work," Lorelai said with an emphatic nod.

"I probably look like a lunatic."

"Couldn't be any worse than the crazy routine Paris would do before she had to do any public speaking. I can't explain it, but let's just say that _We Are the Champions _was involved," Rory said with a laugh.

"Hey, whatever works," Lorelai told her. "But, you know, I never could understand the whole envisioning people in their underwear thing."

Rory laughed and said, "Neither does Grandpa."

Emily smiled, still a bit crookedly, and said, "Bulgarians in Speedos."

"Exactly," Rory crowed.

Lorelai shuddered and pulled at the string holding the bakery box closed. "Well, now I definitely need a brownie," she muttered.

She lifted the lid and held the box out in front of Emily. The three women each leaned in and drew a deep, appreciatively breath at the scent of rich dark chocolate wafted from the box.

"Take one," Lorelai said to Emily. "Otherwise, Rory won't let me have one."

"They smell divine," Emily murmured as she reached for the box, and then stopped. She lowered her right hand to her lap and gently extricated her left from Rory's grasp. "Watch this," she said softly. Her left hand trembled with exertion as she used it to reach into the box and selected a brownie. She lifted it up slightly, and then caught it in the palm of her right before letting her hand fall back to her lap.

Lorelai and Rory shared a small smile, and then Lorelai reached for a brownie. "See? All it takes is some determination and the right motivation."

Rory nodded as she plucked a brownie from the box and said, "And we have lots of that."

****

"Reel it in," Luke called to Jake as he clutched the pink inflatable ring Carly was kicking around in.

"I'm not out," Jake complained.

"I told you, no further than the length of the dock," Luke reminded him. "You may be a good swimmer, but there's only one of me and three of you."

"Care to make it three on three?" Lorelai called from the shore as she and Rory dropped their towels to the grass.

"Good, backup," Luke said as he shielded his eyes to peer up at them. "How'd it go?" he asked as Lorelai inched into the summer warmed lake water.

"A little rough at first, but nothing triple chocolate fudge couldn't overcome," Lorelai answered. "Hello, are you a mermaid?" she asked Carly.

"I's a shark!" Carly answered promptly.

"Wow, it's not safe to go in the water. Well, at least there's not a school of piranha," she said as she leaned in and pecked a kiss to Luke's lips. "How are you holding up?"

"Well, you know, everybody hates the lifeguard," he said gruffly as Rory jumped daintily from the end of the dock and then swam over to capture Josh.

"I didn't, I loved 'em. Lifeguards are hot. Sam Elliot, Parker Stevenson," she said with a grin. "I wanted to be Kathleen Quinlan."

"I'm not surprised," Luke said dryly.

Jake swam over to Rory, using the opportunity of her presence to inch past the edge of the dock. "Are you stayin' over?" Jake asked as he bobbed up and down, treading water.

"Yeah," she told him, reaching out to buoy him up.

"Can I sleep over?"

"In my room?" Rory asked.

"Yeah," Jake said breathlessly as he clung to Rory's arm.

Rory eyed both boys closely. "That would be fun, huh?"

She laughed as Josh scrambled around to climb onto her back. "Me too," he said excitedly.

Rory gave it a moment of thought as she tugged on Josh's arms, trying to keep him from choking her. "You know what would be more fun?" she asked temptingly. "What if I got your daddy to put the camping bed in your room, and Carly and I stayed there with you guys?" When the boys groaned, she smiled and said, "No, it'll be kids only, no Mommy and Daddy allowed."

"They can't come in?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Not unless we let them," Rory confirmed.

"We won't let them. We can make them cry," Josh squealed.

"Who's crying?" Lorelai asked as she cut through the water, gliding over to them.

"You will be, apparently," Rory said with a smirk. "Hey, Luke? Can we set up your air mattress thing in the boys' room?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Luke asked.

"We're having a kids only slumber party tonight," she announced. When Carly blinked at her solemnly from her floating ring, Rory smiled and nodded. "All four of us. No parents allowed."

"Uh!" Lorelai protested.

"Nope," Rory answered primly.

"But, I gave birth to you. All of you!"

"And we appreciate that," Rory retorted. "We'll save you the leftover candy."

"No candy," Luke said gruffly.

Rory snorted and said, "Okay, sure, no candy."

"What?" Jake gasped.

"Shh," Rory hissed.

"Why can't we come to your party?" Lorelai asked, giving Josh the pouty lip.

"You're not a kid," he answered with a shrug.

"Rory's not either!" she accused.

"Yes she is, she's like us," Jake argued.

"But taller," Josh added.

"I go to da party?" Carly whispered to Luke.

"Yes, you're invited to the party," he assured her as he propelled her over to Lorelai. "Here, while you see if you can figure out a way for us to crash this shindig, I need to get ready for work," he said with an amused smile. "You comin' in for dinner?"

"You aren't upset? You're not invited either," Lorelai pointed out indignantly.

Luke smirked as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. ""I'm trying to figure out if we can lock them in so we get the rest of the house," he said drolly.

Lorelai blinked as she reared back a bit and then turned to look at the kids. "Hmm."

Her eyebrows arched as she asked Luke, "Does it lock from the outside?"

"Hey!" Rory cried.

"You started it!"

"I'll get the mattress set up," Luke promised, and then turned onto his back as he kicked away from them, sending a large plume of water into the air that made the kids giggle and duck their heads.

Lorelai watched as he glided over to shore, and then climbed onto the bank, hiking his board shorts up in back as the weight of the water pulled then down. When he looked back at her, she smiled and called, "We'll be there in a little while. Get the burgers ready, swimming makes us hungry."

****

"Rory! Here's your bed!" Josh yelled from their bedroom.

"You're being paged," Lorelai said dryly.

Rory paused in the doorway to the kitchen and glanced down at damp t-shirt she wore over her bathing suit. "Tell them I'll be up in a minute," she said as she headed for her bedroom.

"I don't think I should have to be the messenger when you guys won't even let me come to your party," Lorelai grumbled to Carly as she watched her scramble up the steps on her hands and feet.

They reached the upstairs hallway only to find Josh waiting outside their bedroom stark naked.

"Whoa!" Lorelai laughed as she spotted him. "Hey, streaker, you have no pants on," she pointed out."

Josh looked down, completely unfazed and said, "They were wet."

Lorelai hustled Carly into her bedroom calling, "Underpants, please," over her shoulder.

"Okay, now you get to strip," she said as she knelt down to help Carly out of her suit.

"Josh has a wee wee," Carly told her with a solemn nod.

"Yes, and apparently he's very proud of it," Lorelai said as she pulled the top of Carly's two-piece over her head.

"I don't," Carly said sadly as she looked down.

"No, no wee wee for you, you're a girl." Lorelai stripped off the bottoms and then quickly dried Carly's damp skin with the towel draped over her shoulder. "I don't have one either," she whispered conspiratorially.

"No," Carly whispered back.

"Neither does Rory."

"Jake does, I seed it."

"Yes, Jake has a wee wee and we've all seen it," Lorelai said as she lunged for the dresser and pulled a pair of Tweety bird underpants from the drawer. "What are you going to wear?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

Carly pranced impatiently as Lorelai yanked her panties into place and then ran for the closet. "Dat," she said as she pointed to a ruffled party dress with a crinoline flounced skirt that Emily had chosen for her.

"To the diner?" Lorelai asked doubtfully.

"Sa'party," Carly told her.

"Yeah, but it's a slumber party and it's not 'til later," she argued.

"Sa'party,' Carly insisted.

"You wanna wear that, you can wear that," Lorelai said as she took the dress from the hanger. "Are you sure?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yep."

"Okay," Lorelai said with a laugh. She helped Carly into the dress and then tied the pink satin bow in the back. "Wow, you're gonna knock Daddy's socks off."

"Yep."

"We should put your hair up. It would go with the dress better," Lorelai said with a smirk. She reached for the pink handled brush on the dresser and began carefully brushing through Carly's damp curls. "An elegant chignon, or a simple twist?" she asked.

"Twits," Carly said with a definite nod.

"Twits it is," Lorelai said as she twisted the dark curls around her hand and then rummaged for an assortment of barrettes and hairpins to hold it in place. "There," she said as she turned Carly toward the mirror. "You look fabulous."

Carly beamed at her reflection and then twirled on her toes. "Party."

"What shoes are you going to wear?"

"Kitty."

"Baby, I don't think your Hello Kitty Crocs go with that dress," Lorelai said gently.

"Kitty!"

Lorelai gestured to the rubber shoes she had kicked off by the dresser. "Give 'em a shot."

Carly wiggled her toes into the shoes and Lorelai slipped the strap up onto her heel. "Take a look." Carly peered into the mirror, and a critical frown that was too much like her grandmother's scowled back. "Why don't we compromise and go with the pink jellies? They're a little more fancy," Lorelai suggested, holding up another pair of rubber shoes. When Carly hesitated, Lorelai raised her eyebrows and said, "We can always go with the mary janes."

Carly pointed to the pale pink jellies and said, "Does."

"Dese it is," Lorelai answered as she bent to help her put the alternate footwear on. "You are a party girl. Can I get dressed now?" she asked as she gestured for Carly to head for the door.

"You weared a dress too," Carly cried gleefully.

"I don't have to wear a dress, I'm not invited."

"You weared a dress too!"

"I'll wear a sundress, but I'm not getting any fancier to sit home like a wallflower," Lorelai told her firmly as they left the room.

Ten minutes later, Lorelai emerged from her room with Carly to find Rory peering into the boys' bedroom with a smirk. "Are they still naked?" she asked as she approached.

"No, but apparently Luke thought the air bed wasn't good enough," Rory said as she nodded to the room.

Lorelai reared back when she saw the queen sized mattress resting in the center of the floor. "What the…" she trailed off as she backed up two steps and peeked into the guest room. Sure enough, the mattress had been pulled from the bed and carted into the boys' room.

"Rory and Carly are gonna sleep there," Jake informed her.

Lorelai laughed and said, "He just dragged the bed in here."

"Well, not the whole bed," Rory answered.

"If only he had more time," Lorelai joked.

Rory turned to look at Lorelai and Carly and said, "I feel underdressed."

"Oh, well, my assistant can help with that," Lorelai said as she nodded to Carly, who was busily bouncing on the mattress with the boys.

"Aw, I didn't pack a dress," Rory said as she shook her head sadly.

"She will help you help yourself to my closet," Lorelai pressed.

"That's okay. At least I'm not as underdressed as they are," she said as she nodded to the boys, who were running around in 'Cars' boxer shorts and nothing else.

"They're in a nudist phase. Luke took his shirt off to mow the back yard one day, and now they think they can just strip whenever they want to." She clapped her hands loudly to get their attention and called, "No shoes, no shirt, no pants, no burgers! Suit up, Mommy's hungry."

****

"You think I'm preddy," Carly said as she beamed up at Luke from atop the stool closest to the register.

"I think you're the prettiest little girl I've ever seen," he answered without hesitation as he sorted through a stack of dinner receipts. "That doesn't mean I'm going to give you more ice cream."

"But I'm hungry," she said piteously.

"You are not hungry, you ate two chicken strips, green beans and mashed potatoes," he answered distractedly. "And ice cream," he added as he looked up at last. "But you are very pretty and wearing a pretty dress."

"Your socks off?"

"Huh?"

"She wants to know if she knocked your socks off," Lorelai translated as she returned to the counter.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, you did," he said with an emphatic nod.

"I've got the trash," Caesar said as he scooted past Luke holding two black bags.

"And that's why you're the employee of the month," Luke muttered under his breath. "How much crap are they buying?" he asked Lorelai as he peered out the window in the direction of Doose's.

"I told her to keep it simple and not sticky."

"Did you tell her no drinks? I don't want Josh to get upset if he has an accident when Rory's there," he said in a low voice.

"We just need to make sure one of us wakes him up to go sometime before we go to sleep, but yeah, I told her."

"Ah! Crap! Luke!" Caesar called from the back of the diner.

As the three of them turned to look, a grey and while streak flew through the dining room, skidded under a chair, and then came to a halt with all four paws splayed. Caesar came barreling through the curtain panting, "I'm sorry, I was just taking the trash out, and there he was and he ran in the back door."

"Kitty!" Carly cried happily as she began to wriggle down from the stool.

"No!" Luke said as he rushed around the end of the counter to stop her. "We don't know that kitty," he told her firmly.

"Some of us do," Lorelai whispered in a sing-song voice.

Luke glared at her and then said, "Hang onto her." Once he was sure that Lorelai had Carly firmly in hand, he turned toward the cat, only to find him sitting on his haunches cleaning his paws as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Git!" he hissed.

"Daddy!" Carly wailed.

"Aw, geez," Luke groaned. He turned back to Carly and said, "Pea, this isn't our cat."

"I wan him," Carly said, her lower lip trembling.

"Oh no, no, don't do this," he whispered. "Help me, dammit," he said to Lorelai.

"Baby, that's a stranger kitty, he can't come home with us," Lorelai explained gently. When Carly began to sob in earnest, she pulled her into her lap and glared back at Luke over her head. "We don't know this kitty," she repeated, finding herself at a complete loss as she stroked Carly's hair.

"Ah, crap," Luke muttered as he looked down and found the cat winding between his legs.

"All evidence to the contrary," Lorelai added with a smirk.

"We're getting a puppy," Luke blurted. "A puppy would be nice right?" he said desperately as Lorelai choked back a laugh.

"Kitty," Carly sobbed.

"Honey, the kitty can't live at our house if we get a puppy," Lorelai answered. When Luke rolled his eyes, she shrugged helplessly.

"Hey, how about this?" Luke said as he reached down to pick up the cat. "Stupid cat," he muttered under his breath. "I'll take the cat to the doctor and make sure he's okay, okay? And if he's okay, and nobody knows whose cat he is, maybe he can live here. Well, not in here, but I'll build him a little cat house…" When Lorelai snorted, he scowled at her fiercely. "A house for the cat to sleep in out back, and you can visit him here."

"I wanna ped 'im," Carly sniffled. Luke sighed heavily and turned the cat sideways, holding his paws down with his hand as she reached out and stroked the matted fur on his neck. "Nice kitty."

"Yeah, he's nice," Luke said in a defeated tone.

"Duke," Carly said softly.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked as she wiped Carly's tear streaked face with her fingertips.

"He's Duke," Carly said softly.

Lorelai looked up at Luke and said, "Congratulations, it's a boy."

"Maybe," Luke muttered with an exasperated sigh. He straightened up, cradling the docile cat in his arms. "Come on. Let's get Duke some tuna," he said as he glared at Caesar.

"On it, boss," Caesar said as he hustled to the kitchen. "I was wonderin' where all that tuna was goin'."

"What's that?" Jake asked as he burst through the door with Rory and Josh hot on his heels.

"My kitty," Carly promptly replied.

"Where'd you get him?" Josh asked.

"His name is Duke," Lorelai told Rory with a big grin.

"Is he comin' home?" Jake wanted to know as they rushed their father.

"No. He's a stray, but he might live here," Luke hedged.

"Here?" Rory asked. "Duke?"

"Carly. She hears everything," Lorelai said with a nod. She gave Carly a squeeze and said, "My little Spongegirl Pinkpants."

"He's gonna live outside," Luke grunted.

Caesar reappeared holding a plate with a scoop of tuna salad on it. "Will this do?"

"He's not too picky," Luke grumbled as he nodded to the back door.

Carly wiggled from Lorelai's lap and Rory, Lorelai and the three kids followed the two men to the back door. Luke set the cat down next to the plate and sternly said, "No more busting in."

"He's eating!" Josh cried happily.

"Wonder of wonders," Luke grumbled to Rory.

"You big softie," she said, nudging him with her elbow.

"Okay, show's over," he announced, clapping his hands together. "Time to get home."

Lorelai grinned as she herded the kids back into the diner. "Come on, you guys have a slumber party waiting."

"Hey, I forgot to ask, what's with the mattress?" Rory asked Luke.

"I didn't feel like digging through the garage for the inflatable. Just as easy to drag that one off the bed."

"My man, he's so strong," Lorelai cooed, giving his arm a squeeze. "You'll be home soon?"

"Yeah, we're gonna clean up and shut it down," he answered as he took up his usual spot behind the counter.

Rory took Carly's hand and glanced at Luke as she said, "Let's go call Jess and tell him all about your new kitty. He'll be so excited."

Lorelai leaned over the counter and pecked a quick kiss to Luke's lips. "You win some, you lose some."

"Yeah well, I just lost both of those. She won't forget about the dog," he said gruffly.

Lorelai laughed. "No, she won't. Desperation will bite you in the butt every time." She squeezed his hand and said, "You're awfully sweet."

"Leave me alone."

Lorelai pouted and said, "But, I was gonna ask if you wanted to have a slumber party with me. No kids allowed. There may be a pillow fight," she added enticingly.

"Be there as soon as I can."

****

"I told the boys that we were having a dress rehearsal tomorrow," she told Luke as she flopped down onto the couch next to him.

"They still aren't asleep?"

"Carly is. The boys are too excited about having Rory all to themselves, I think," she said as she let her head fall back against his shoulder.

Luke watched the day's baseball scores flash on the ticker at the bottom of the screen. "Dress rehearsal?" he asked abruptly, turning to look at her.

"Well, you know that they aren't gonna want to wear those outfits Mom got them on Monday, so I thought we'd get them up like it was a school day, dress them up like refugees from the Banana Republic and take pictures like it was the first day of school," she said with a meaningful stare.

"And show them to your mother," he concluded.

"You know that Jake is not going to want to wear anything but that Red Sox jersey on Monday," she told him. "Next time you buy them something like that, buy two or three each. I think the washer may die from exhaustion."

"Kid has good taste," he said with a shrug.

"Anyway, I told them that it was a practice school night and that they had to go to bed."

Luke gave an exaggerated yawn and said, "Maybe we should too."

"It's not even ten," she protested.

"I didn't say we'd go to sleep," he said as he released her hair from its clip.

"No? Did you want to have a séance?"

He shook his head. "I thought we'd have a contest."

"What kind of a contest?" she asked suspiciously.

"Who can be the quietest," he said with a playful leer.

"You lose," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"You said we'd have a no kids allowed slumber party. You mentioned pillow fights," he reminded her.

"Is this one of those clothing optional parties?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nope."

"Damn."

"It's a no clothes allowed party," he corrected as he turned the television off.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lorelai asked as she gave his knee a slap and pushed up off of the couch. "Come on, Duke," she teased as she pulled on his hand.

"I should divorce you for that. It has to fall under mental cruelty."

"Maybe, but you'd rather come to my slumber party," she said knowingly.

"I don't know," he muttered as he stood up.

"Hey, don't blame me for your weakness," she laughed. "I'll get you a puppy," she mocked as she pulled him toward the steps.

"I can't wait until he chews your shoes," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai smirked and said, "We'll get a girl dog. No girl would ever chew up a perfectly good pair of pumps."

"You keep tellin' yourself that," Luke answered with a smirk.

They climbed the steps and without even pausing at their bedroom door, made their way to the closed door of the boys' room where Lorelai knocked the rhythm of 'Shave and a Haircut' on the door.

"Password?" Rory called softly.

"Sephora samples," Lorelai answered.

The door swung open and Jake looked up at them gravely. "We changed it to 'Puppy'."

"Figures," Luke snorted.

"Puppy," Lorelai responded dutifully.

"You can come in," Jake told her.

"Thank you," Lorelai said with a pleased smile as she stepped past Luke and into the room.

Jake began to close the door, and Luke stuck his foot out to stop it. "What's the password?" Jake asked.

"Grounded for life," Luke answered.

"Nope," Jake replied pertly and pushed on the door with both hands as Lorelai and Rory giggled.

"Fine. Puppy," Luke grunted.

"You can come in," Jake said as he stepped back.

"Thanks a lot." Luke stepped into the room and scowled at the disarray. "Didn't take you long to totally trash the place," he said, planting his hands on his hips.

"Nope," Rory replied with a grin.

"When do we get our puppy?" Josh asked, looking up at Luke from the mattress beside Rory.

"When we get it," Luke answered.

"He means, we'll get it after we read up on different kinds of puppies," Lorelai assured him. She turned back to Luke and said, "Don't be a sore loser."

Luke rolled his eyes and asked, "You guys okay in here?"

"We're fine," Rory answered.

"Come on, guys, let's hit the bathroom one more time and brush teeth," he said as he gestured for Josh to get up.

"I don't hafta go," Jake whined.

"Try," Luke said gruffly.

Rory nodded encouragingly and said, "Go ahead, we'll call a time out on the party."

The minute they left the room, Rory asked, "Did he really promise her a puppy instead of the cat?"

"Crumbled like a cookie the minute the waterworks started. If it wasn't so sweet, it would be pathetic."

"I think maybe it's a little of both," Rory said with a wince.

The phone rang and Lorelai groaned. "Be right back," she said as she hurried from the room.

She hurried down the hall and snatched the cordless phone from Luke's nightstand. "Hello?"

"Lorelai, it's your mother," Emily said. "I'm sorry to call so late, but your father just left."

"That's okay, Mom. What's up?"

"I need shoes."

"Don't we all," Lorelai agreed gravely.

"I'm serious," Emily said impatiently. "They won't let me wear my tennis shoes because they say that they're too heavy and I'll trip, so I have to walk around all day in these ridiculous socks."

"Oh."

"Aren't there some kind of sneakers that are more lightweight?" Emily asked. "I have to have a rubber sole."

"Well, I can bring you a Beatles album or I could get you a pair of Keds," Lorelai said slowly.

"Why would I need a Beatles album?"

"Bad joke. Keds are lightweight. Flat sole. Will that work?"

"We can try. I just hate walking around here like a vagabond," Emily said with a sigh.

"Seven? Seven and a half?" Lorelai guessed.

"Six and a half," Emily said stiffly.

"Wow, tiny feet. Okay, I'll bring some Keds tomorrow. Do you have a color preference? I think they also come with little daisies on them."

"White, please," Emily answered primly.

"Fine, be bland."

"Is Rory still there?"

"Yes, she and the kids are having a slumber party in the boys' room."

"What fun," Emily said softly. "But it's late. Shouldn't they be asleep?"

"They should be, but they're all wired up. It's their last weekend of freedom, so we're cutting them a little slack." She carried the phone into the hall and asked, "Do you want to talk to them?"

"I'd love to."

"Hang on." Lorelai ignored the muffled argument taking place behind the bathroom door and carried the phone into the boys' room. "Grandma," she said as she handed the phone to Rory.

As Rory spoke quietly to Emily, Lorelai tapped on the bathroom door and said, "Finish up, Grandma is on the phone."

The bathroom door swung open and Jake dashed out, wiping the toothpaste from his lips with the back of his hand. "Mam!"

Lorelai and Luke lounged in the open doorway and watched as the boys huddled close to Rory, passing the phone back and forth as Carly snooze obliviously beside them. After reclaiming the cordless phone and dispensing kisses, they wandered down the hall to their room, where Luke closed the door quietly behind them.

She placed the phone back on the charger, and then Lorelai looked up as she heard the click of the lock. Her smile was slow as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"We don't do passwords," he said gruffly as he advanced on her.

Lorelai grabbed a pillow from his side of the bed and prepared to defend herself. Luke curled his long fingers into the pillow and gently pried it from her grasp. "You won't need that," he whispered as he brushed a kiss to her lips.

"No?"

"No." He tossed the pillow back onto the bed and held her close, kissing her firmly as he propelled her back onto the bed. Lorelai giggled as she fell back and Luke shook his head. "Shh, or you'll lose the contest," he whispered as he brushed teasing kisses to her cheek, jaw and ear.

Lorelai smiled up at the ceiling and tipped her head as he made his way slowly down the side of her neck. She laced her fingers through his hat flattened hair and whispered, "Don't worry, if I don't get what I want, I'll just cry."


	42. Worthy Trades

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and messages concerning this story. I wasn't really planning the end, I just wanted to be sure that I wasn't dragging it out too long. I truly appreciate it!**

**Worthy Trades**

Luke had given up on buying bags of baby carrots. It made no sense, since he was the only one who ate them as they were. Lorelai wouldn't touch them unless he force-fed them to her, and even then, he had to provide a vat of dressing for her to drown them in first. She liked her carrots cooked, and preferably glazed. Actually, she preferred not to eat them at all, but she would suck it up and do it, but only after a minor skirmish. After all, she had a rep to protect.

All three kids would eat raw carrots if you gave them some, but they had to be cut just right. Each carrot had to be cut into thin strips no wider than a number two pencil, or they would be categorically refused. That was okay with Luke. After years of living with Lorelai, he was happy that they would eat them at all. But, after months of nearly severing fingers in vain attempts to slice baby carrots lengthwise, he gave up.

Now, he buys real carrots. Organically grown carrots, if he can find them at a nearby market. Twice a week, he stands at the island carefully slicing carrots until they line up like matchsticks on the cutting board. Personally, he preferred his carrot sticks a little thicker, convinced that they had more snap when you bit into one, but he wasn't about to spend time each week slicing carrots to everyone's particular specifications. He knew that if he did that, this crazy bunch of his would start demanding crinkle cuts, and discs, and carrots shaped like that dog from _Blue's Clues_. No, in the end, he was the one to bend; and resigned himself to a life of munching on skinny carrots with greatly diminished snap.

_Trade offs_, he thought as he counted out a dozen spindly carrot sticks and dumped them into a small zip-lock bag. Luke knew all about trade offs. He also knew that the battle of carrot stick circumference was one he would happily concede. He placed twelve more carrot sticks into another baggie and then snatched one for himself. Luke smirked as his front teeth sliced through it far too easily. He brushed the rest of the sticks from the cutting board into a plastic storage container as his molars beat the proverbial ninety-eight pound weakling of a carrot stick to a pulp. He then popped the rest into his mouth as he pressed the lid down and stowed the survivors in the fridge.

When he returned to the island, he opened a can of Pringles potato chips and peeled back the foil cover. Seconds later, he heard the sound of sneakers on the wood floors and like a well trained dog, Jake appeared.

"Are you drooling?" Luke asked without looking up.

"Whatcha doing?" Jake asked as he rushed to the island and peered over the edge.

"Packing your lunches," Luke answered as he counted out exactly ten chips.

"How many do we get?" Jake asked, accustomed to his father's need to parse out the junk food.

"Ten," Luke answered as he dropped ten chips into a baggie.

"Ten?" Jake asked pathetically.

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, but you also get twelve carrots."

Jake scowled. "How come we don't get twelve chips?"

"Because carrots are better for you than chips, so you should have more carrots."

"We'll starve," Jake claimed, using Lorelai's beseeching blue eyes on his father.

Luke ruffled the little boy's hair and said, "Yeah, that's what I was goin' for, one less mouth to feed."

"Daddy," Jake cajoled as Luke counted out ten more chips and packed them up.

"Jakey," Luke whined right back at him. "You have a sandwich and two cookies too."

"What kinda sandwich?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Tofu and bean sprout," Luke answered as he put the lid back on the chips and placed the can on a high shelf.

"Nuh uh."

"Peanut butter and jelly," Luke said gruffly. "What other kind of sandwich are you gonna take on your first day of school?" he asked as he rolled his eyes. He didn't mention that he had made their sandwiches on whole wheat bread. After all, someone else had to trade off too.

He reached down and scooped Jake up, groaning loudly as he lifted him to perch on the edge of the counter. Jake beamed, knowing that counter sitting was usually strictly prohibited. Luke jerked his chin up slightly and asked in a low voice, "How're you feelin'?"

"Good," Jake answered, employing the typical Danes economy of words.

"Scared? Nervous?" Luke asked anxiously. When Jake shook his head, Luke frowned and asked, "Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. Okay, well, I guess it's just me," Luke muttered as he pressed a kiss to Jake's forehead and then lowered him to the floor.

"You're scared?" Jake asked.

"I'm a little nervous," Luke admitted as he went to the fridge and retrieved two chilled juice pouches. He then pulled two tiny ice packs from the door of the freezer and carried it all back to the island.

"Are you going to school too?"

"I'm gonna take you to school." Luke rearranged the contents of each lunchbox and then strapped the freezer packs in to keep everything cool.

"Why are you nervous?"

Glanced over at Jake and asked, "You got your backpack all ready?"

"Yep."

"Where is it?"

"In my room," Jake said with a shrug.

"Well, go get it, we're not hanging out here all day," Luke said as he shooed him from the room.

Luke rinsed the cutting board and knife and placed them in the dishwasher before he began to wipe down the counters. Lorelai walked into the kitchen and found him staring into space as he cleaned the same foot and a half of countertop over and over again.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Fine," Luke said as he quickly folded the towel and draped it over the edge of the sink. "How's it going?"

"Dressed, brushed, and currently showing off their backpacks to their incredibly envious little sister," Lorelai reported. "We're ready, are you ready?" she asked as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

Luke gave her a reluctant smile and said, "Ready or not, here we come."

He closed both lunch boxes and was about to snap the latches when Lorelai said, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Hang on." She reached up onto the top shelf where Luke had stashed the Pringles minutes before and groped around. "A-ha!" she cried as her hand closed around her quarry. Lorelai rocked back onto her heels and opened her hand to show Luke four foil wrapped Hershey's Kisses.

"They have cookies," Luke pointed out. "Toll House recipe, as you ordered."

Lorelai dropped two candy kisses into each lunchbox and said, "It's their first day, they need extra kisses."

"They aren't shipping off to war," Luke grumbled as he latched the lunchboxes and then gathered both handles in one hand.

Lorelai smiled as she claimed his other hand and gave it a squeeze. "One from me and one from you," she whispered as he pulled her from the room.

Carly dragged her feet as the five of them walked slowly toward the school. Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the spring in the boys' steps. Josh bopped his head along to the rhythm of his new lunchbox bumping against his leg.

"They look like camels," Luke muttered.

Lorelai laughed softly as she eyed the stuffed backpacks strapped to each boy's back. "Don't worry, it's the Kleenex boxes and antibacterial wipes and stuff for the classroom. Only about one fourth of those bags are filled with actual school supplies," she said with a smirk.

"They'll end up with scoliosis," he complained. "It's amazing that Rory can walk upright."

"I know! Remember that huge yellow backpack?" Lorelai laughed.

"I could barely lift it."

"Well, you are pretty delicate," she teased. She nodded to the Red Sox replica jerseys both boys wore and asked, "Did you buy them the ones with the names on the back so that the teacher could tell them apart?"

"I got the ones with the names because they're cooler," Luke grumbled.

"Are you going to explain to their teacher that their names are not actually Papelbon and Ortiz?"

"I thought I'd let her figure that out on her own."

"At least you got one red and one navy. We have to be more careful about dressing them alike now," Lorelai said.

Luke paused with an exasperated huff and swept Carly up into his arms. "You're going to school too," he told her, but Carly remained unconvinced.

"I go with dem," Carly said stubbornly.

Luke shook his head and said, "No. You go to your school, and then I come to get you at lunchtime, remember? Josh and Jake have to go to school all day."

Carly leaned back and eyed him carefully. "I go with you?"

"Yes," Luke said emphatically. "And then I make you work at the diner to earn your keep," he told her sternly. Carly giggled, burying her face in his shoulder. "You're not supposed to laugh at that face," he told her.

"She's impervious," Lorelai said as she placed a hand atop each boy's head and physically turned them in the direction of the elementary school.

"We never dressed them like twins," Luke said, resuming their previous conversation.

"Not intentionally, but it's just easier to buy two of everything," she said with a shrug. Luke frowned as he hiked Carly up on his hip, huffing and puffing slightly. "Let her walk, Babe, she's too big," Lorelai said gently.

"No, she's not."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "No, she's a tiny baby."

"I shoulda gotten the ones that you can have their own names sewn on. I just thought it would be cooler to have the real players' names on there," he muttered.

"Then they would have been Danes and Danes," Lorelai pointed out.

"I could have used their first names," Luke grumbled as he gave up and lowered Carly to the sidewalk once more. "We'll have tuna salad for lunch," he promised her.

"Wit Duke!" Carly cried happily as she started to dance along the sidewalk, clinging to Luke's hand.

Lorelai snorted and said, "You're not the big draw anymore."

Luke shot her a look and then shook his head sadly. "Replaced by a mangy alley cat."

"When are you taking him to the vet?"

"I guess I'd better call this morning," he said with a put upon sigh.

****

Lorelai squatted down in front of Jake and asked, "You good to go?"

"Yep."

"Your room looks cool," she said as she glanced around at the colorfully decorated classroom. "And your name tag rocks," she added as she nodded to the pencil shaped construction paper cut out taped to a tiny desk.

"I got red," Jake said with a pleased smile.

"Yes, and it color co-ordinates with your jersey," Lorelai said gravely as she tugged on his navy blue shirt.

"Yeah, 'cause he was worried about that," Luke muttered as he watched Carly whirl about the classroom checking everything out.

"All your stuff is in your bin," Lorelai told Jake as she stood up and sighed. "We should go," she murmured as she saw other parents filtering from the room.

Luke nodded and ran his hand over Jake's wavy head. "Be good, okay? Get smart."

"I am smart," Jake retorted with a grin.

"Just your mouth. Let's let the rest of you catch up now," Luke said gruffly as he squatted down. He tugged on the front of Jake's jersey and said gruffly, "Listen to your teacher. Mind your manners."

"Okay."

"Who loves ya, buddy?" Luke asked in a low, deep voice.

"You and maybe Mommy," Jake whispered back.

"Uh! I heard that," Lorelai protested. She glared at Luke as he straightened up. "Stop brainwashing them."

"I will if you will," Luke countered as he looked around for Josh.

He spotted his older son standing near a cubby filled with art supplies chatting up a little blonde girl with neat french braids. "Geez," he grumbled as he began to move across the room, waving Carly over to him as he went.

He approached Josh in time to hear him say, "Yeah, you can really drive them like a real car."

"Cool," the little girl breathed in an awed tone.

"I don't wanna cramp your style, but we're leaving," Luke told Josh.

Josh looked up and lifted his hand in a miniature imitation of Luke's customary wave. "Bye, Dad."

Luke reared back slightly, and then stumbled a bit as Carly plowed into his legs. "Yeah, nice seein' ya again, Josh," Luke said in a gruff tone.

When the little girl giggled, Josh co-opted his father's signature slow smile and said, "Yeah, he's funny."

"I'm a regular Drew Carey," Luke muttered. "You gonna say goodbye to your mother?" he asked pointedly.

Josh looked up as Lorelai wove her way through the scaled down desks. "Bye, Mom," he called out to her with a pre-emptive wave.

"Uh, bye Josh," Lorelai answered with a puzzled frown.

She turned to Luke in time to see him roll his eyes and take Carly's hand firmly in his. When he nodded to the door, Lorelai resisted his gentle prodding, staring back at Josh as he resumed talking to the little girl. "What was that?"

"That was the brush off," Luke answered gruffly.

"He can't brush me off, I'm his Mommy," Lorelai said indignantly.

"Mom," Luke muttered.

"What's with that?"

"I'm Dad," Luke told her as he all but shoved her from the classroom.

They stood in the hallway filled with milling parents, and let the flow of more secure moms and dads heading for the doors eddy around them. Luke glanced back at the open doorway and asked, "Where did he learn that? I didn't get the hang of that until… never. I've never been that smooth," he complained.

"I know!" Lorelai agreed too readily.

"Hey!"

"Babe, that kid is a natural. We should lock him up now," Lorelai said with a sad shake of her head.

"He has to get it from you," Luke mused.

"Me? You know me, I can flirt, but I'm not in that league," she protested.

"Let's get out of here," Luke said as he and Carly started for the door.

"Bye, Mom? That's all I get?" Lorelai asked as she trotted after them.

"I guess so."

"You're never going to school," she told Carly.

"I goed," Carly chirped.

Luke pulled up short. "You're going to school or you goed?" he asked urgently.

"I go to school and den I see Duke," Carly answered firmly.

"I'll call the vet as soon as I get there," Luke told Lorelai, and then pushed the crash bar on the door to open it, almost slamming the heavy steel door into Sookie.

"We're late," Sookie puffed as she pulled Davy through the door and then trotted down the hallway with Davy running to keep up.

Lorelai and Luke shared a smile as he held the door open for her. The moment they stepped into the bright August sunshine, Kirk appeared seemingly from nowhere.

He shoved a small tape recorder at Lorelai's face and said brusquely, "Mrs. Danes! Kirk Gleason, _Stars Hollow Gazette_."

"Yeah, we've met, I'm your kid's godmother," Lorelai said as she pushed the recorder away with a laugh.

"Would you care to make a statement?" Kirk persisted, all but jamming the recorder up to Lorelai's lips.

"Um, school is good," Lorelai stammered with a bewildered frown.

Kirk huffed and then asked, "Do you have any comment on The Phoenix Group's bid to purchase the old Independence Inn?"

"The Independence Inn?" Lorelai said blankly.

"Someone wants to buy the inn?" Luke asked.

Kirk nodded and said officiously, "Sources tell us that Mrs. Mia Holloway, formerly of Stars Hollow, has reached an agreement with this Phoenix Group to sell the long vacant Independence Inn for an undisclosed amount."

"Mia?" Luke asked as he turned to look at Lorelai questioningly.

"Mia!" Lorelai gasped as she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Have you heard from her?" Luke asked her.

"She called last week and left a message, but with the kids, and mom, and Rory coming…" Lorelai trailed off.

"Attempts to contact the owner of the Dragonfly Inn by the Independence Inn's current owner went unanswered," Kirk said in sonorous tones, speaking directly into the recorder.

"Not unanswered!" Lorelai snapped. "I just haven't had a chance…"

"Who is this Phoenix Group?" Luke asked Kirk.

Kirk shrugged and said in his normal voice, "Never heard of them."

When Luke turned to Lorelai, she shook her head and said, "Me either."

"Who would know?" Luke asked Kirk. "What do they plan to do with it?"

Kirk backed away a step and held up his hands in surrender. "I don't know. I was just told to get over here and get a comment from Lorelai."

"Who knows?" Luke said as he advanced on Kirk menacingly.

"I suppose Taylor does. He said we'd all find out at the town meeting on Thursday. Mia's flying in for it," Kirk replied nervously.

"Mia's coming home?" Lorelai asked. "She hasn't been back here since I was pregnant with Carly."

"That's all I heard," Kirk told Luke in a rush, panic making his voice squeak.

"You hear anything else, you let me know," Luke instructed gruffly.

"I will," Kirk promised, and then turned and fled across the school's lawn as fast as he could go.

Luke moved back to Lorelai's side and placed his hand in the small of her back to propel her down the walkway. "Come on, we'll drop the Pea off and I'll see what I can choke out of Taylor."

"Luke, wait," Lorelai said as she planted her feet. "I want to, let me just," she pointed to the doors. "Can you take Carly? I want to see if Sookie knows anything."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Maybe Sookie has talked to Mia," Luke said with a nod.

Lorelai nodded quickly as she dropped to one knee in front of Carly. "Daddy's going to take you to school, okay?"

"Kiki come see da kitty?" Carly asked.

"Well, you'll need to talk to Daddy and Kiki's mommy or daddy about that," Lorelai told her gently. She kissed Carly's pink cheek and said, "Have a good day, okay? Draw me a pretty."

"'Kay," Carly agreed easily.

"Okay," Lorelai said as she gave the little girl a big hug. She stood up and tucked her hair behind her ear as she offered Luke a weak smile. "I'll come by after I talk to Sookie. Or Mia. Or both."

"I'll have the coffee ready," he replied.

"Don't choke Taylor."

"Aw, come on," Luke groaned.

"Not yet. Maybe later," Lorelai said as she pressed a soft kiss to his scruffy cheek.

"Okay, not yet," he agreed.

Lorelai watched as they walked slowly down the steps, Luke patiently matching his own strides to Carly's much shorter ones; talking to her as they turned onto the sidewalk, her tiny hand engulfed in his. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched them make their way toward the church, and then turned back toward the school the moment they disappeared from sight.

Sookie pushed through the doors a few minutes later. She spotted Lorelai and smiled tiredly. "I'm already exhausted."

"I know," Lorelai said sympathetically. "Did Davy have a hard time this morning?"

"Davy? No. Jackson, yes," Sookie said with a smirk. "He got all weepy, which got Davy all scared, so he cried, and then Martha had to join in on the fun."

"Poor Jackson."

Sookie snorted. "Yeah, poor baby. Now, I'm running late and I was planning on making a big batch of my béchamel today."

Lorelai fell into step beside her. "Hey, Sook, have you heard form Mia lately?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, I talked to her just the other day. She said she tried to call you."

"Yeah, she did, I just, it got lost in the shuffle," Lorelai said with a wan smile.

Sookie nodded and said, "I told her about your mom. I'm sure she understands."

Lorelai nodded, making a conscious effort to unfold her crossed arms. "So, did she tell you anything interesting?" she asked, casting the first line.

"Hah!" Sookie's smile was wide as she stopped and turned to look at Lorelai. "You heard," she said, dimples winking merrily.

"I heard something," Lorelai said slowly, trying to figure out Sookie exuberant reaction.

"He's almost nine years younger," Sookie said in a scandalized whisper.

"Who?"

"Howard."

"Howard who?"

"Mia's fiancé," Sookie said, her brow puckering into a frown.

"Mia has a fiancé named Howard who's nine years younger than her?" Lorelai repeated.

"You didn't hear?"

"Not about Howard."

"Damn, she wanted to be the one to tell you," Sookie muttered as she began walking again.

"Sookie, wait," Lorelai said as she jogged a few steps to catch up. "Who is Howard? How'd she meet him?"

"They met at Disneyland," Sookie told her.

"Disneyland? What? Is that the septuagenarian equivalent of a singles bar? Did he pick her up in the Enchanted Tiki Room? Did they make out on Space Mountain?"

"She was there with John's kids, he was there visiting his grandchildren," Sookie said with a shrug.

"And what then?"

"They hit it off."

"Well, obviously," Lorelai said dryly. "Now they're engaged?"

"And she's moving to North Carolina."

"North Carolina? What's in North Carolina?"

"Howard," Sookie said with a shrug.

"I thought Howard was in California."

Sookie stopped walking and turned to face Lorelai once again. "Howard was in California visiting his daughter and her family. John's kids were staying with Mia this summer while they went to China or Japan or someplace like that," she said slowly.

"Hong Kong. That's why she didn't make it back for Rory's wedding."

"They met, they talked, I assume that they dated while he was there, and then when he went home, they decided that they didn't want to be apart."

"Wow. That's big. Wow," Lorelai said wide-eyed.

"It is big," Sookie agreed.

"Well, um, good for Mia and Howard," Lorelai said softly.

"I think so too," Sookie said as she started toward her house again.

Once again, Lorelai hustled to catch up. "So, she didn't say anything about selling the inn?" she asked breathlessly.

"The inn? Why would we sell the inn?"

"Not our inn, her inn. The Independence Inn," she clarified.

"Nooo," Sookie whispered.

"Kirk just asked me for a comment for the newspaper, but I didn't know anything about it. Apparently some group wants to buy the inn."

"They can't do that," Sookie blurted as she stopped dead in her tracks.

Lorelai ran into the back of her. "Whoa! Okay, a little warning."

Sookie shook her head and said, "Are they going to keep it as an inn? There can't be another inn in this town; we're barely at capacity as it is!"

"We're doing better than that, Sook."

"Yeah, okay, but not so much better that we can compete with another inn, especially not an inn as big as the Independence!" Sookie sucked in a breath. "The weddings! We'll lose all the weddings and big parties and stuff. I mean, The Dragonfly is beautiful, but we have nowhere near the space that the Independence Inn has. Or the grounds!"

"Let's not panic yet, okay? We don't know if it'll be an inn. They may just buy the property and tear the place down."

"No!" Sookie gasped.

"I don't know, I'm just saying… The last time I talked to Mia about it, she said that they were ready to unload it. I mean, she hung on for a few years, and the right buyers never came through, or the deals fell apart. And then, I think she hung on some more because she didn't want someone to demolish it," Lorelai said, biting her lip as she finished.

"Oh, that hurts my heart," Sookie moaned, pressing her hand dramatically to her chest.

"Mine too," Lorelai admitted. "But I guess we should have known she couldn't keep it forever. The upkeep and maintenance along has to be killing her, and even after the repairs they did just to make it saleable, the place is starting to fall apart."

"I know, it makes me sad to drive past there," Sookie whispered.

"Me too."

They turned and began walking slowly toward Sookie and Jackson's house, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Sookie said, "She wouldn't tell me anyway. Not the business stuff. She knows my brain doesn't work that way."

"Your brain works just fine," Lorelai admonished. She heaved a sigh as they reached Sookie's front walk. "I should," she said as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and held it up.

"I should get to the inn," Sookie said with a nod.

"I'll be there in a little while," Lorelai told her, and then turned to walk back toward the square.

She ran her thumb over the keys on her phone as she trudged along, trying to work up the nerve to dial. When she reached the gazebo, she sank down onto the bench and looked up in time to see Luke striding purposefully toward the diner. Pressing her lips together, she looked down and prepared to dial just as the phone rang in her hand. Lorelai jumped and then peered at the display. She saw the display showing 'Hartford Mem' and quickly answered.

"Hello, Mom."

"You have to get him out of here," Emily hissed into the phone.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "He's making you crazy?"

"He shows up at six AM and won't leave until 8 PM," Emily complained. "I go to therapy, he's sitting here. I come back, he's still sitting here!"

"Where is he now?"

"I sent him to the main hospital gift shop for magazines."

"Good thinking. Of course, you know you'll end up with _Time_, _Newsweek_, _The National Review_ and probably a copy of _Barrons_," she warned.

"I don't care as long as I get fifteen minutes to myself," Emily muttered.

"Why are you wasting them calling me?"

"I need you to convince your father that he doesn't need to be here all day, every day."

Lorelai snorted and said, "Yeah, right. You should have planned better, maybe had this stroke while he was still working full-time."

"I'm not joking, Lorelai."

"Mom, how am I supposed to get Dad away from there?" Lorelai asked, exasperated.

"I don't know, but you had better think of something or you'll be burying one of us sooner than you think!" Emily snapped and then hung up.

Lorelai blinked as she stared at the phone in her hand. "Wow, and the Academy Award goes to…" she muttered under her breath.

She drew in a deep breath and then let it out slowly as she turned to look at the cheerful new yellow awning outside of Weston's. Then her gaze drifted over the buildings until they came to light on Luke's. She watched, her eyes fixed on the man in plaid as he moved easily around the dining room. She let her vision blur, focusing only on Luke as he rushed between the dining room and the kitchen, her breathing slowing and her pulse calming as she followed each graceful movement.

Without looking down, Lorelai pressed the button to activate the phone's voice command feature. "Call Mia," she said into the phone, her lips curving as she saw Luke emerge from the kitchen with plates staggered along his arm. The phone rang as she watched him deposit plate after plate on a table. She cocked her head, wishing she could see what exactly it was that they had ordered, and then jumped when Mia answered in a sleep-groggy voice.

"Oh! The time difference," she gasped. "I'm so sorry. Go back to sleep."

"Lorelai, it's fine," Mia said gently. She cleared her throat and then said, "How are you? How's Rory? Emily?"

"I'm fine. Rory's, Rory. Bright, busy, beautiful. My mother is plotting my father's demise," Lorelai reported gravely.

"Ah, so, business as usual," Mia said, a smile warming her voice.

"What's this I hear about you robbing the cradle?"

Mia laughed, the warm familiarity of the sound flooding Lorelai with a million memories. "I know! He's technically not even old enough to collect Social Security. At least, not the full amount," she said smugly.

"Well, he's obviously a man of excellent taste, but is he worthy?" Lorelai asked.

"Are any of them?"

"A few."

"He is," Mia said softly.

"Then I'm happy for you. And Howard. Lucky guy," Lorelai added with a grin.

"And how is your guy? Still lucky?"

Lorelai snorted and said, "Well, that's kind of personal, but yes, he does get lucky fairly often."

"Oh! My heavens, I didn't mean that," Mia said with a tinkling laugh. "But I bet he does," she added, her voice dropping an octave.

"He's great."

"And the kids? Still gorgeous?"

"Every one of them. It's sickening."

"I imagine that it must be," Mia said warmly.

"Today was the twins' first day of school."

"No! They're just babies!" Mia gasped.

"Remember how little Rory was?" Lorelai asked, blinking back tears. "Now it seems like she was so much older than they are, but she wasn't."

"I remember that her pencils and colored pencils had to go into her pencil pouch in a certain order," Mia recalled.

"They still do."

"And the boys? Were they as excited as she was?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said in a choked voice. "I think Jake was a little scared, but Josh, well, life rolls right off his back."

"Like a duck."

"Yeah."

"And their mommy? How's their mommy feeling?"

"Sad, scared, excited, proud, nervous… You name it, I'm feeling it," she said with a soft chuckle.

"And their daddy?"

"Apparently was called 'Dad' in front of another kid, and was not pleased."

"I bet." Mia sighed and said, "I'm just so happy that you're both still so happy. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Thanks, Mia."

They fell silent for a moment and then Mia said, "I'm selling the inn," at the same time Lorelai stated flatly, "You're selling the inn."

They both laughed for a second, and then Mia said, "Yes, I am."

"Congratulations," Lorelai said in a tremulous voice.

"Oh, Lorelai, I can't keep it forever," Mia said gently.

"I know," Lorelai whispered as a sob caught in her throat.

"And I would have loved to have sold it to you and Sookie. I would have made you an excellent deal on it," she teased gently. "But, you don't need it, anymore. You have your own beautiful inn."

"I know," Lorelai repeated as she cried softly.

"And it breaks my heart too," Mia said in a wispy voice. "So many precious, precious memories are wrapped up in that place."

"Yeah."

"But we still have those. And each other," Mia reassured her. When she heard Lorelai's soft gasps Mia continued. "Yes, it was your home for a while, but Lorelai, look at how far you've come. They're just walls. Rory was your real home. Just as Luke, Josh, Jake and Caroline are now. You could live in a cardboard box, and it would be home," she said gently.

"That's true, but I require indoor plumbing. I was very clear with Luke about that," Lorelai muttered as she wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"This is the best offer I've had for it in years. It looks like the financing is solid," Mia told her.

Lorelai nodded as she sniffled softly. "Well, then, get in there and close that deal," she said, trying to force a little enthusiasm into her voice.

"I am," Mia said quietly.

There was a long pause, and then Lorelai said, "North Carolina. That's a long way from Santa Barbara. A long way from Stars Hollow."

"Much closer than Santa Barbara. Plus the damn sun doesn't shine all the time there."

Lorelai laughed. "Hurricanes."

"Hurricane Howard," Mia said in a soft voice.

"Howard," Lorelai agreed. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'll be in Stars Hollow on Wednesday."

"I'll make sure the spare room is ready. That is, unless you'd rather stay at the Dragonfly," she added quickly.

"I'd love to stay with you, as long as you're sure it wouldn't be too much of an imposition."

"We'd love to have you."

"I can't wait to get my hands on those babies. I'm warning you know, I plan to spoil them thoroughly while I'm there."

"If you think you can do a better job than Emily Gilmore, then more power to you," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"I'll call later this evening with my flight information," Mia promised.

"Okay," Lorelai said as she clutched the phone tightly, staring down at the toes of her shoes.

"I'll speak to you this evening," Mia said reassuringly.

"Talk to you tonight," Lorelai said as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand, and pressed the button to end the call.

She sucked a breath through her teeth, trying to find the handle on her emotions. Lorelai squared her shoulders and looked up to find Luke standing at the base of the gazebo steps holding a to-go cup of coffee.

"You are so worthy," she whispered.

"You okay?" he asked warily as he climbed the steps.

Lorelai sniffed as she reached for the cup he held out to her. "Mia's engaged."

"Engaged?"

"A man named Howard. He's from North Carolina."

"Howard?"

"She's selling the inn and moving to North Carolina to marry Howard."

"Howard," Luke murmured as he sat down next to her.

Lorelai nodded mutely as she turned the to-go cup in her hands. "She sounds so happy," she whispered.

"Good for Mia," Luke said quietly as he reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

Lorelai looked down and smiled as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah, I'm happy for her."

"Did she say anything about what this Phoenix Group plans to do with it?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I didn't ask. Doesn't really matter."

Luke frowned as he studied her bowed head. "Well, yeah, it matters," he said incredulous.

Lorelai shook her head again and then tipped it to look back at him. "Not really. We'll just have to figure out how to handle it."

"But it could impact your business," he pointed out.

"Yeah, Sookie already had that meltdown," she said preemptively. "But Mia, I can't, we can't expect Mia to protect us," she said slowly. "And the inn. God, I hope that they don't tear it down," she said as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"They'd have a hard time doing that. I think it has historical landmark designation," Luke told her.

"So does Al's Pancake World," she said with a wry smile.

"True," Luke conceded with a smirk. "But if that place ever has a fire, the whole place will go up because of the grease alone."

Lorelai took a steadying breath and then a bracing sip of her coffee. "If it is another inn, we'll just have to figure out a way to survive," she said firmly. "The Dragonfly is established now. We have regular clients, and we'll figure out something to attract the new ones."

"You'll figure it out," Luke said with his customary unswerving conviction.

"Mia will be here on Wednesday. I invited her to stay with us."

"That's good."

Lorelai nodded as she turned to look at him again. "Yeah. It'll be good."

Luke leaned forward and kissed her softly before running his thumb over her tear streaked face. "You goin' to work?"

"I'd better," Lorelai said gravely.

Luke stood up, and with his fingers still laced tightly with hers, he pulled her to her feet. "Tough morning," he said gruffly.

"Did you call the vet?"

"No, but I will."

"Good. We need to make sure Duke is around for a long, long time," she said solemnly. When Luke grumbled something under his breath she laughed, leaning into his chest as she smiled into his eyes. "Do me a favor?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Uh oh," he groaned.

"Mom says she's gonna kill Dad. Can you hatch a plot to take him off of her hands?"

"Me?"

"He stays up there all day. She's ready to kill herself or him, and I think he's winning at the moment," Lorelai told him. "A project, a car show, something."

"Because I go to car shows every weekend?"

"I'm asking for your help," she said desperately.

Luke sighed and lifted their joined hands. He kissed the back of hers and then released it. "Fine, I'll think of something," he grumbled as he started down the gazebo steps.

"You're the best!" she called after him with a wide grin. When he lifted one hand to wave over his shoulder, Lorelai laughed. "I'm not worthy!" she called after him.

"Nope," Luke called back without turning or breaking stride.

"But you're crazy about me!" He waved again and broke into a trot as he crossed the street and then took refuge in his diner.

Feeling lighter than she had minutes before, Lorelai hummed softly as she looked up at the weather worn gazebo and smiled.

****

"Where are they?" Emily asked as she daintily cut a chunk of pie from her slice with her fork.

"Monster truck show," Lorelai replied through stuffed cheeks.

"You can't be serious," Emily scoffed.

"You said you wanted him gone. There aren't a lot of things to do in Hartford on a Tuesday night," she said defensively.

"The symphony, a museum, something other than a truck rally," Emily replied derisively.

"They like cars!"

"Honestly, Lorelai."

"Mom, we got him out of your hair for the night, you don't get to complain about the methods," Lorelai said stubbornly.

"This pie is delicious."

Lorelai nodded as she chewed. "Had to get it from Weston's. My pie maker thought that taking my annoying father off of my demanding mother's hands for the night was a high enough price to pay."

"Are the children at Sookie's?"

"Yeah. I have about five more minutes to snarf down my pie and then I have to beat it back to the Hollow," Lorelai said as she set to work on demolishing her slice.

"Well, you certainly didn't need to come here. I'm fine, Lorelai," Emily chided gently.

"I had to have visual verification that you hadn't stuffed Dad into that tiny closet," she said with a shrug.

"I thought about it."

"He's so worried."

"He's pathetic," Emily countered.

"He adores you."

Emily's lips lifted in a small smug smile. "Yes, he does."

"So, uh, Mia is coming to visit tomorrow," Lorelai said, feigning nonchalance.

"Mia?"

"Mia Holloway? The woman who owned the Independence Inn?"

"Yes, I remember Mia, Lorelai," Emily said stiffly.

"Yeah, well, she finally found a buyer for the inn, so she's coming to close the deal."

"A buyer? What kind of a buyer?" Emily asked sharply.

"I'm not sure yet."

"You don't know? Do they intend to reopen the Independence Inn?"

"I'll find out more tomorrow, I guess."

"You guess? Lorelai, this is your business!" Emily said impatiently.

"I'm aware of that, Mom," Lorelai said in a low voice.

"Well, you don't seem very upset about it. This could be devastating to your business!"

"I don't know enough to be upset yet," Lorelai said, trying to remain calm.

"Well, what do you know?" Emily demanded as Lorelai stood up abruptly and dumped her half eaten slice of pie into the trash.

Lorelai inhaled deeply and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, let's see. I know that my friend, Mia, has met a man who lives on the opposite side of the country. She is planning on selling an old abandoned property and moving from California to North Carolina to marry someone named Howard."

"Howard? She's marrying a man named Howard?"

"What's wrong with Howard?" Lorelai demanded.

"It's just, for me, it would be very difficult if my husband was named Howard," Emily mused.

"Why?"

"It's just not a noble name. I like noble male names, strong, like John or Peter."

"Richard?"

"Exactly. Richard the lion-heart," Emily said grandly.

"Who at this very moment is eating a funnel cake and having an in-depth discussion about roll bars," Lorelai pointed out.

"Howard that lion-heart," Emily said with a laugh.

"I'm very happy for her. Luke is too. Mia has been alone for a long time," Lorelai said firmly, but quietly.

"Oh, Lorelai, I think it's wonderful that she has someone," Emily said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "The North Carolina part is questionable," she added with a shudder. "When will you find out more about the plans for the inn?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure how much Mia knows. There's a town meeting on Thursday, I suppose if Mia doesn't give me the scoop, I'll get it there."

"Well, at least you'll have time to prepare. The Independence Inn has not been fully restored, correct?"

"Right."

"Good. That's very good," Emily murmured.

"They may want to tear it down, for all we know."

Emily looked up. "Oh, that would be sad. It's a lovely old building."

"Yeah."

Emily was quiet for a moment, prodding the remains of her pie with her fork. "Will Mia be staying at the Dragonfly?" she asked quietly.

"Actually, she'll be staying with us," Lorelai admitted.

"Ah, I see."

"She's never seen Carly, and the boys were just toddlers," Lorelai explained.

"Of course."

"Oh! I have more artwork for you," Lorelai said as she rummaged through her cavernous bag. "We just told them that you were sick. They think you have the sniffles," she said with a sheepish smile. "Here."

Emily took the sheaf of papers from Lorelai and smiled when she saw a drawing of a stick woman lying in bed with an enormous thermometer sticking out of her ear. "Oh my," she said with an affectionate chuckle.

"Josh hates having his temperature taken. And the thermometer thing, I think that's a cross between the digital thermometer we stick in his ear and the big plastic one that comes in the toy doctor's bags."

"I see," Emily murmured as she shuffled to the next page and smiled at Jake's portrait of her with a giant band-aid on her forehead. She traced the carefully crayoned 'Mam' he had written at the bottom, and then flipped to the next page. She laughed out loud when she saw the random scribbles of red, green and purple crayon sprawling across the page.

"She's in an abstract period at the moment," Lorelai said with a wry smile. She glanced up at the clock and said, "I really have to go."

"Thank you for coming. And for the pie and artwork," Emily said with a nod. "I'll be going home next week."

"You will?" Lorelai asked, a smile lighting her face.

Emily nodded and said, "They're pleased with my progress."

"That's great!"

"Yes, well, enjoy your visit with Mia."

"I'm sure. You know, if you're feeling up to it, I'm sure she'd like to see you again," Lorelai said hesitantly.

Emily inclined her head slightly and said, "That's all right. I'll see you when she leaves."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Mom, I'll be up to visit."

"You'll be entertaining."

"Mia will be running all over Connecticut catching up with old friends. I'm sure I'll have an hour or two free," Lorelai said with an exaggerated eye roll.

Emily smiled and said, "Drive safely, Lorelai."

Lorelai nodded as she backed toward the door. "Oh! I almost forgot. The boys looked so cute in those Ralph Lauren outfits you bought for them."

"They wore them?" Emily asked, surprised.

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically as she pulled the door open and stepped into the safety of the corridor. "I took pictures. I'll print them off and bring them the next time I come," she called over her shoulder.

"And that is why we have dress rehearsals," she said under her breath as she made a quick escape.


	43. Plans, Planes, Peaches, Peace

**A/N: So much going on! I'm up for sale again in the Support Stacie Author Auction taking place September 11****th****-14****th****. In addition to a new story, I will be offering three chapters of iSlip of the Tongue/I up for sale. One each day of the auction. Are you an author? Are you signed up yet? There's more information on my profile page. Also, we are making plans for the next Stars Hollow Meet and Greet, tentatively scheduled for March 2010 in Nashville, TN. Keep your eyes open for more details! **

**Plans, Planes, Peaches, Peace, Perspective, Pot Roast and Politics**

"Where's my Sugar Daddy?" Lorelai called out, rummaging through her oversized handbag as she rushed headlong into Luke's. She looked up and stopped short her jaw dropping as she stared at the man behind the counter refilling a customer's glass of iced tea. "Dad?"

"Hello, Lorelai," Richard answered as he set the pitcher on the back counter and then wiped his hand on the long white apron tied around his waist.

Lorelai took a hesitant step forward as her head swiveled, searching out the man she had expected to find there. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a bewildered tone.

"I was ejected from your mother's room," Richard replied brusquely.

"And you had to find a new job?"

"I came here to pass a little time until she cooled down enough for me to return."

"What did you do?"

Richard shrugged. "I may have made a remark that she considered objectionable," he said as he pulled a coffee mug from the shelf below the counter and held it up, raising his eyebrows questioningly as he gestured to the fresh pot on the burner.

Lorelai nodded dumbly as she sat down on her usual stool by the register. "What did you say?"

Richard rolled his eyes as he poured her coffee. "A woman came in and introduced herself as an Occupational Therapist. I may have made a comment about how unless they were housing a Nordstrom's in the basement…"

"Oh, Dad," Lorelai breathed.

"I thought it was funny," Richard said defensively.

Lorelai chuckled as she looked down at the oversized mug and shook her head. "It is funny, but you definitely need to work on your timing."

"I suppose so."

"And my husband? Did he survive this coup?" she asked as she gestured to his apron.

"He went to pick Carly up from daycare a little early. I thought we'd spend the afternoon together. She appreciates my sense of humor," he said with a sniff.

"Yes, well, she's three. She also thinks The Wiggles are the Beatles," Lorelai commented as she took a sip of her coffee. She set the mug down and frowned as she said, "You made this."

"How did you know?"

"First of all, I'm married to the man. Secondly, even if I hadn't borne him three children, I could pick out Luke's coffee in a blind taste test. Third, it's weak, Gilmore, weak. You are a disgrace to the name," she teased.

"My apologies," Richard said gravely.

"That's okay, I know where to get the good stuff," she said with a dismissive wave. The bells chimed as the door opened and a high pitched squeal rent the air.

"Ah, geez," Luke groaned as he cringed, herding Carly through the door.

"Mmmmmmmmpaaaaa," Carly squeaked as she made a beeline for Richard.

"There's my little girl," Richard said with a broad smile as he stooped to pick her up. "My goodness," he said as he lifted her into his arms. "You are quite the handful, Caroline."

"In every way," Lorelai agreed, smiling as Carly burrowed into Richard's neck, wriggling with excitement.

"And then some," Luke added as he placed his hand on the small of her back and leaned in to kiss Lorelai hello. "Speaking of handfuls, what are you doing here?" he asked as he skirted the end of the counter.

"Don't be dirty in front of my dad," she admonished him. "Drinking weak coffee and harassing the help. You two bond any tighter and I may have to use a crowbar to pry you apart," she said as she glanced meaningfully at her father.

"Well, you know how it is once guys share the experience of watching jacked up trucks roll over crushed cars. No one else truly understands," he said dryly.

"You seed Duke's?" Carly asked Richard.

"Dukes? I don't recall a truck named Dukes," Richard replied with a puzzled frown.

"Duke's is a cat house," Lorelai answered with a smirk.

"Stop," Luke warned under his breath.

Richard's eyebrows rose in shock. "Please tell me that you aren't referring to a house of ill repute."

"I shows you," Carly said as she tried to wiggle from his grasp.

When Richard glanced over at Lorelai, she shrugged and said, "I assure you, the pussycats at Duke's have been thoroughly examined and had all of their shots."

"At almost two hundred bucks a pop," Luke grumbled under his breath.

"She's bathed and powdered and awaiting her callers," Lorelai continued.

"She is?" Richard asked blankly as he lowered Carly carefully to the floor.

Carly grasped Richard's fingers as soon as her feet hit the ground. She pulled on his hand tugging him toward the back of the diner. Lorelai grinned at Luke and then slid from her stool, following them through the curtain at the end of the counter, curious to see her father's reaction to the newest addition to the family.

Luke gave the few after lunch stragglers a cursory glance and then sighed heavily as he followed them too. Richard added his weight to the heavy back door pushing it open before Carly could throw herself bodily against it once more. As he held it open, Lorelai saw Carly give the steel door a little kick with the toe of her pink Croc, and smothered a giggle with her hand.

"Duke is going in for an emergency 'appendectomy' tomorrow morning," Luke murmured in her ear.

"Aw, poor Duke."

"Well, I'm not unleashing a bunch of stray Dukette's on the streets of Stars Hollow. The little scam artist has it good enough as it is," he muttered as he hiked his jeans up a little.

"Is Duke a dog or a cat?" Richard asked with a perplexed frown as he eyed the molded plastic dog house that had been installed next to Luke's ancient metal trash cans.

"Sa kitty!" Carly informed him as she squatted down to peer into the empty house.

"The cat hasn't stepped foot in there, by the way," Luke informed Lorelai in a low voice.

"No?"

"No, but she does like to jump up on it and meow really loud."

"Duke! Duuuuuuke!" Carly called as she peeked behind the trash cans.

Lorelai heard a distinct rustling coming from the direction of the dumpster behind the market and bit back a laugh. "Good thing you paid extra for that bath," she murmured to Luke. "Um, I think Duke went out to play with her friends," she told Carly.

"She comed back later," Carly told Richard with a confident nod.

"Of course she will," Luke grumbled as he turned to head back into the diner.

"So, listen, I have a complication," Lorelai told him as they followed him through the curtain.

"Well, it wouldn't be a day without one," Luke said, his eyes trailing Carly as she pranced into the dining room, pleased with her world order.

"I have to meet with that snooty wedding planner, the one for the Hoeffing wedding," she explained. "The problem is, he can only meet at four o'clock today. Carly has tap at three thirty, and the boys will be out, and Mia's plane gets in at five after five," Lorelai trailed off, biting her lip. "I suppose I can get Michel to meet with him, but this guy has a lot of clients, and I'm scared to blow him off, especially now," she added with a wince.

"I'll call Lane in, she said she needed some extra hours," Luke said with a nod as he rang up a customer's ticket. He handed the man his change and then turned back to Lorelai. "I'll get the boys, Carly can miss one tap class, and we'll all go get Mia. We can have dinner at the inn," he said with a nod.

"Why don't I take Carly for the afternoon, take her to her class, and then meet you at the inn?" Richard asked.

Lorelai turned to look at him. "You would do that?"

"Well, your mother isn't particularly anxious to see me," he muttered. He smiled as he glanced down at Carly. She leaned heavily against his legs and pulled the edge of his long apron over her face, tickling herself with her impromptu game of hide and seek. "I would very much like to see you dance," he told Carly, smiling as the little girl immediately ducked out from under the apron and began to twirl on her toes.

"Born to perform," Lorelai said as she shot Luke an amused glance.

"That's the word on the street," he said dryly.

"I can keep the boys too," Richard offered.

Luke quickly shook his head, glancing at Lorelai to see that she was in agreement. "She's enough, trust me. The boys can go with me."

"Are you game to spend a day with me?" Richard asked Carly.

"Scream?" Carly asked with a flirty smile.

"Pardon me?"

"She wants to know if you're going to buy her ice cream," Lorelai translated.

Richard untied the strings at his waist and tossed the apron onto an empty stool. "Of course," he said as he reached for Carly's hand. "But first, I think we should go to the park."

"Dad, don't overdo it," Lorelai cautioned with a worried frown.

Richard scoffed at the idea. "Lorelai, I am certainly capable of sitting on a park bench while my granddaughter plays."

"It's pretty warm today," Luke chimed in.

"Then I'll find a spot in the shade," Richard said with a courtly nod. "Shall we?" he asked Carly.

"Shall," Carly answered with a nod as she pulled Richard toward the door.

"We'll see you at the inn," Richard called to them as they left.

"He has no idea," Lorelai said with a sad shake of her head.

"He's managed to keep up with your mother for almost forty-five years," Luke commented.

"True. There are probably unknown depths to his stamina," Lorelai said as she stood up and leaned in for a kiss.

"I don't wanna know," Luke grumbled as he pecked a quick kiss to her lips.

"Ugh. Thank you for that," Lorelai groaned as she headed for the door. She turned back to him and smiled. "Thanks from rearranging."

Luke nodded. "Knock 'em dead," he instructed.

"I'll leave you my car. It'll be more comfortable for Mia. See you in a while," she said, and then blew him another kiss. Luke smiled as he turned and reached for the phone to call in reinforcements.

****

"Man! I wanna go," Josh said excitedly as they stood at the plate glass window watching another plane take off.

"So cool," Jake concurred.

"It is cool," Luke agreed, keeping one eye on the arrivals monitor.

"How fast are they goin'?" Jake asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "A couple hundred miles per hour."

"How fast does the truck go?" Josh demanded.

Luke smiled, watching the wheels turn in his sons' inquisitive minds. "The fastest you guys have ever gone is probably about seventy."

"Man," Josh breathed. He pressed his forehead to the window, watching as the ground crew waved another plane back from the jet way. "Here goes another one," he told Jake.

"Which kind is Aunt Mia riding in?" Jake asked as he surveyed the line of planes currently attached to the terminal.

Luke scanned the monitor, confirming his memory of Mia's airline and flight number. He looked up and saw a silver American Airlines airliner coming in for a landing and said, "I bet it's that one right there."

"Really?" Jake pressed his forehead to the glass, turning his head to watch as the plane touched down and then whizzed from view as it halted.

"I'm just guessing, but it should be one just like that. We'll see if we can see what gate it goes to," Luke said as he leaned forward too. He rested a hand on each boy's shoulder as they waited for the plane to taxi to the terminal. Minutes later, they all stepped back and stared up at the monitor to confirm that the plane they had seen land was indeed the one they were waiting for. Then the gate number flashed up on the screen, Luke smiled and said, "Yep. There she is."

"Yes!" Josh hissed as he turned to high-five Jake.

"We saw it!" Jake crowed.

"We did," Luke confirmed. "Let's go up by the security gate so she'll see us."

"Cool," Jake said as Luke nodded to the escalator.

The boys danced with anticipation as they watched the throngs of people exiting through the Plexiglas corridor. Luke kept a steadying hand on each of their heads to keep them from dancing away in the crowd.

"Mia!" he called out as he saw the older woman step past the barrier. Mia turned, her face creasing into a wide smile as she spotted them. "Come on," he said, urging the boys forward through the crowd until they met up with her.

"Lucas!" Mia said as she embraced him warmly. "It's a sin," she murmured as he hugged her tightly.

"What?"

"You've sold your soul to the devil, haven't you? How can you possibly keep getting even more handsome?" she said as she pulled back to look as him.

"Clean living?"

Mia laughed. "You forget, I know who you married," she said as she rubbed his arms gently. "This suits you," she said affectionately.

"You look great. Happy," he said with a nod.

"I am happy," she confirmed. Mia looked down at the boys and gasped dramatically. "Who could these gorgeous creatures be?"

"Been a while," Luke said with a chuckle. "This is Jacob," he said as he smoothed a hand over Jake's unruly hair as the boy tucked himself shyly into Luke's side.

"I'm Josh," Josh said as he held out his hand to shake hers.

"Oh my," Mia said as she shook his small hand politely.

"Nice to meet you," Josh said dutifully.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Joshua. You were barely more than a baby the last time we met," Mia said with a delighted smile.

"I'm Jake," Jake said quietly as he offered his hand too.

"Jacob," Mia said warmly. "I'm very happy to see you too." She straightened up and pressed her hand to her heart as she murmured, "So well mannered."

"Emily," Luke said with a shrug. "Trust me, they aren't normally like this." He looked down at the boys and asked, "What do you think? Should we go see if Mia's luggage is going to show up, or do you think they sent it to Topeka?"

"Bite your tongue," Mia murmured as the boys scampered along ahead of them to the escalator. She tucked her hand into Luke's arm and sighed. "They are amazing."

"Aren't they?" he said with a helpless shrug.

"And they're huge. All gangly arms and legs. I've had pictures, but oh! And your girls? Where is your adoring harem?" she teased.

"Well, the tall one got tied up with a meeting, and the short one is with her grandfather," he answered, holding up one hand to signal the twins to wait for them before stepping onto the escalator. "The medium one is in Philadelphia, and from what I hear, she's very upset that she is missing you."

"I am too," Mia said with a playful pout. "I may have to zoom down to Philadelphia, just to check in on her."

"She'd like that," Luke answered. "Step back," he called to the boys. Smiling apologetically to the couple the twins were blocking from the escalator. "Sorry about them," he mumbled to them as they stepped on, the woman smiling at the boys' obvious enthusiasm. "Hands," he ordered as he reached for Jake's hand.

Josh slipped his hand into Mia's and smiled up at her. "What's in your bag?" he asked as the large shoulder bag she carried bumped his head.

"Bricks," Mia answered with a grin.

"Oh. Really?" Josh asked, looking up at her with a perplexed frown.

"Not really," she said gently.

They stepped off of the escalator and into the chaos of the baggage claim area. When Jake tried to break away, Luke tightened his grip and said, "Hold up. We have things to figure out."

Ten minutes later, Luke pulled the second large suitcase that Mia had pointed to from the belt and set it on its wheels. "You pack like Lorelai," he grumbled.

Mia laughed as Jake wiggled out from under her hand to grasp the handle of a suitcase nearly as tall as he. "Howard is driving up next week. I'll be going back to Raleigh with him for a few days."

"I've got it," Luke told Jake as he yanked the handle into place. "Stay by Mia."

"But I can…" Jake began to protest.

"Yes, I know, you're incredibly strong," Luke said patiently. "But I'll get these."

"Who's Howard?" Josh asked Mia.

"Yeah, good question," Luke murmured as he led them toward the exit to the parking area.

"Oh, Lucas," Mia answered with a laugh.

"Lucas," Jake snickered to Josh.

"Don't even think about it," Luke growled as he stood aside for them to pass through the doors.

"Howard is a wonderful man," Mia told them. "He's very nice, and very funny. You'll like him," she said as she jiggled Josh's hand in hers. "Even your dad will like him," she whispered conspiratorially to Jake.

"Lorelai says you're getting married," Luke said as he shepherded his crew toward Lorelai's car.

"You're getting' married?" Jake asked as he peered up at her.

"Yes. Next month."

"Next month?" Luke asked. "What's the hurry?"

"But you're old," Jake said in a puzzled tone.

Mia laughed as Luke turned and scowled fiercely at his son. "Yes, well, sometimes it happens that way," she answered easily.

"Aren't you married now?" Josh asked.

"They think all grown ups should be married," Luke said with an apologetic shrug as he hit the button to unlock the car.

"I was married once a long time ago, but my husband went to Heaven," she explained to the boys as Luke put her luggage in the back of the car. The boys were silent for a moment as they processed that bit of information.

Luke slammed the lift gate and slipped past them to open the passenger door for Mia. "They ask a lot of questions," he mumbled as she settled in the seat. He opened the back door and shooed the boys into the car.

Mia smiled up at him and said, "Just like another little boy I knew."

"I like to blame Lorelai."

"Well, I know better," she said as she snapped her seatbelt into place and then turned to watch the boys strap themselves in.

Luke shook his head and closed the door. And by the time he settled into the driver's seat, all of his passengers were ready to go. "We're meeting Lorelai at the Dragonfly. I thought we'd have dinner there."

"Sounds wonderful," Mia replied.

"Does your husband know Grampa and Gramma?" Jake asked abruptly.

"Richard and Emily? No," Mia answered with a shake of her head.

"My mom and dad, you know, in Heaven," Luke translated in a low voice.

"Oh! Yes, my husband knows your Grandma and Grandpa Danes very well," Mia told them. "I knew your dad when he was your age. And smaller," she added with an impish grin.

"Ah geez," Luke groaned as he pulled out of the parking spot. And then the questions really began to fly.

****

"Here you go, Dad," Lorelai said as she brought Richard a glass of iced tea.

"Thank you, Lorelai," Richard answered tiredly.

"Are you okay? It's hard to keep up with her," she said sympathetically.

Richard sipped his tea as he watched Carly haphazardly color on a stack of paper Lorelai had pulled from her computer printer.

"We had a lovely time. We saw ducks and swans, and then we had ice cream," he told her.

"I dance," Carly reminded him.

""You danced beautifully," he concurred.

"We'll never have to worry about this one developing self-esteem issues," Lorelai joked as she sat down at the table with them.

"How did your meeting go?"

"Good. I think. They seem sold," Lorelai answered with a wan smile. "The man is like Mom hopped up on amphetamines."

"Oh my," Richard murmured as he took another sip of his refreshing tea.

"But he's the planner in _the_ Hartford area," Lorelai said with a shrug. "Mom probably knows him."

"More than likely. You should ask her. She may have some tips on how to handle him," Richard advised.

"Good idea."

They lapsed into silence for a moment and then Lorelai asked, "Have you called Mom?"

"Yes. She said her sessions went well, and that she only bought out half of the equipment in the room," he answered with a wry smile.

"Wow, she is slipping," Lorelai commented.

Richard ran his fingertip through the condensation on his glass. "She's improving rapidly."

"I know," Lorelai reassured him.

"They may let her come home as early as Monday."

Lorelai nodded and smiled. "Well, that's good." She paused for a second, pretending to inspect Carly's artwork. "Will she be able to manage the stairs?"

"I was planning to set up a bed in my office, like we did after the accident," he said with a concerned frown.

"Probably a good plan. Just until she's feeling stronger."

"Yes," Richard agreed.

"Mommy!" Jake called as he barreled through the front door.

"Sounds like the troops have arrived," Lorelai said as she stood up and went to greet them. "In here," she called back as she wound her way through the parlor.

Jake ran up to her and said breathlessly, "Daddy had a dog!"

"What?"

"Daddy had a dog when he was our age," he informed her.

Lorelai looked up and saw Mia walk through the door, her hand tucked securely through Josh's arm as they chattered. "Mia," Lorelai said as she advanced on them with a broad smile.

"There she is," Mia cried as she freed her hand to embrace Lorelai. "Let me look at you," she murmured into Lorelai's cloud of dark hair.

Lorelai straightened and tugged at her dress. "Do I pass?" she asked with a sassy smile.

"I suppose you'll do," Mia replied affectionately. "I see you've made the same pact with the devil that your husband has," she added as she glanced back at Luke.

"Well, I had to keep up," Lorelai said gravely.

"I understand."

"They've been talking her ear off the whole way," Luke informed her.

"From what I hear, Mia has been doing a little talking too," she said as she leaned in for his kiss hello.

"His name was Peaches," Jake chimed in.

"Her. Her name was Peaches," Luke corrected him.

"I'm afraid I may have let some classified information slip," Mia said, sotto voice.

"Did you tell them about the Star Trek shirt?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"I was saving that for dinner."

"They won't find that as funny as you do," Luke grumbled.

Mia looked up and saw Richard standing in the doorway with Carly clinging to his hand. She smiled. "Richard, how lovely to see you again," she said as she moved to greet him. "How is Emily?"

"She's recovering nicely, thank you. Nice to see you again, too, Mia," Richard said with a nod.

"And who could this adorable girl be?" Mia asked with a wide smile.

"This is Caroline," Richard said proudly.

"We call her Carly," Jake informed her. "And she steals."

"Nuh uh," Carly protested the accusation immediately.

"Easy," Luke said as he placed a quelling hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Sometimes she doesn't ask first," Josh whispered to Mia.

"I see. Well, how do you do, Carly," Mia said as she bent down and offered Carly her hand.

Carly daintily placed her fingers in Mia's and then smiled as she ducked under their joined hands. "I dance."

"I see," Mia replied with a tinkling laugh. She straightened up, holding her hand out for Carly to continue twirling to her heart's content. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" she asked Richard.

"No," he demurred.

"Yes," Lorelai answered at the same time.

They paused and then Richard said, "I should get back to Emily."

"We'd love to have you," Mia persisted.

Richard shook his head and looked over at Lorelai as he said, "I should see if I've any chance of redeeming myself."

"Dad got kicked out today," Lorelai explained with an amused smile. "Our food is better," she added cajolingly.

"Undoubtedly," Richard conceded.

"Perhaps we can convince Sookie to pack a meal for you to take back to Emily. I'm sure she would like that," Mia suggested.

"Great idea," Lorelai said with a nod. "I'll have them pack up something gooey and chocolate, that way she'll have to let you back in."

"That may just work," Richard said with a pleased smile.

****

After sending Richard back to Hartford with a selection of Sookie's hand selected dishes, Lorelai and Luke settled the children at one of the tables in the dining room.

"I's hungry," Carly whined.

"Me too," Jake grumbled.

"It's coming," Lorelai assured them. She shot Luke a tired smile and headed for the kitchen once more.

"How's it coming?" she asked as she pushed through the door. "The natives are restless."

"Spaghetti ala Sookie is served," Sookie announced as she gestured to the tray holding three bowls of pasta in a buttery herb sauce.

"Excellent," Lorelai hissed between her teeth. She snagged a passing waiter and said, "Steve, will you take these out to the three hooligans in the dining room?"

Mia clutched the latest pictures of Davy and Martha in her hand as she said, "Sookie, they are beautiful. When do I get to see them?"

"Tomorrow," Sookie said with a nod. "Jackson is all gung ho with this, 'We have to stick with a schedule' thing now that Davy is in school," she said with a helpless shrug.

"I can't wait," Mia told her.

"Speaking of schedules," Lorelai said as she snagged a cookie from a nearby tray.

"Yes, we should eat before I completely throw a wrench into your schedule," Mia said with a laugh.

"It's the first week of school," Lorelai explained with a shrug.

"I meant your feeding schedule, but yes, the children's too," Mia said affectionately.

"Go, go, sit," Sookie said as she all but pushed them from the kitchen. "It'll be out in a minute."

"I hope that you didn't expect to order," Lorelai said dryly.

Mia smiled and said, "I haven't forgotten that much."

****

Richard poked his head into Emily's room and said, "I come bearing a peace offering."

Emily smiled coyly and asked, "Are there diamonds?"

"No," Richard admitted gruffly. "But if you want diamonds, that can be arranged."

"Seems foolish for you to step foot in here without them," she commented mildly.

Richard stepped tentatively into the room and held up a large carrier bag. "I have Sookie's chicken Florentine served on a bed on linguine drenched in a creamy butter and herb sauce, honey glazed carrots, warm bread, a tiny bottle of wine and, uh, what was it? Oh yes, chocolate pate with raspberry coulis," he said temptingly.

"Who needs diamonds?" Emily asked as she sat up in the bed, eyeing the bag greedily.

"I thought that we could sit in the courtyard. It's a pleasant evening," he said as he took a step back still clutching the bag.

She raised her eyebrows at the slight challenge she heard in his voice. "We could," she said as she swung her legs out of the bed.

Richard watched as she worked her feet into the blindly white slip on tennis shoes that Lorelai had brought the previous weekend. He noted that when she had as hard time getting the left one on, Emily began to reach for it with her right hand, and then stopped. She forced herself to use fingers on her left hand to hold the heel of the shoe as she pressed her foot down into it. And then, gripping the bed rail securely, she stood up. Emily made sure that she had her balance before she tossed her hair back and said, "Shall we?"

Richard smiled as he stepped forward and offered her his arm. "You should be nicer to me. I spent the afternoon in the company of a beautiful younger woman."

Emily's lips curved as she asked, "How much did she take you for?"

"About two scoops of French vanilla," he answered as they walked slowly into the corridor.

"Amateur," Emily replied with a sniff.

"I'll have you know that those two scoops netted me a good number of kisses," he said stiffly.

"Yes, well, Caroline still has much to learn," she said as she pressed a little closer to him.

****

Throughout the meal, Lorelai kept Mia entertained with stories of the kids' exploits while Luke kept the kids occupied by retrieving an ancient Trouble game from the shelf in the parlor. By the time their plates were cleared, the children were losing interest in the Pop-o-Matic dice, and beginning to grow as restless as he was.

When there was a brief lull in the conversation, he leaned forward and asked brusquely, "Are you waiting for me to leave before you talk about the inn?"

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up. "Um, no. We're waiting for Sookie to take care of whatever kitchen crisis is keeping her from joining us, but if you want us to wait until you leave, we can," she said pointedly.

"I'll go find Sookie," Mia said, eying them warily as she rose from her chair.

Luke sat back with a huff, and reached over to still Josh as he twisted around in his chair. "Sorry, but it's past bath time, and it's a school night," he reminded Lorelai.

"Yes, I'm aware," Lorelai said coolly.

"And I'm nervous," he admitted gruffly.

Lorelai thawed a little. "Me too. I avoid and you barge right in. We make a good team," she told him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. We have to get around to it sometime," she said with a sigh. She looked over at Jake and asked, "Did you pop that six?" When he nodded, she pointed to his red piece and said, "You can pounce on Josh's blue guy."

"Yeah, but that would send him back to start," Jake said worriedly.

"That's the point," she explained.

"But he'd have to start over," Jake argued.

"He doesn't have the killer instinct," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, move this one," she told Jake as she pointed to a different red piece.

They looked up as Mia emerged from the kitchen, pulling Sookie by the arm as she said, "I'm sure that they can handle it."

"They don't have a real delicate touch with the torch," Sookie said as she glanced back at the kitchen door longingly.

"No one is the arsonist that you are," Lorelai assured her as she patted the table in front of the seat they had left open for her.

Mia sat down, watching carefully as their waiter poured coffee and then brought out a selection of teas for Luke without being prompted. Once they were all served, she folded her hands carefully and said, "I know that you must be upset with me."

"Oh no," Lorelai protested.

"Not at all," Sookie said too quickly.

"It is upsetting," Mia said calmly. "But I simply can't let this offer pass. The cost of insurance alone is crippling. It's been almost two years since we had any reasonable offer at all. I've discussed it with John and he agrees."

"Do you know what they plan to do with it?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"It won't be another inn, will it?" Sookie blurted.

"I don't know. And honestly, I haven't asked," Mia admitted with a tired smile. "I couldn't. If I knew that someone wanted to open a competing inn…" she trailed off as gestured to them helplessly.

"You'd let it pass," Lorelai finished softly.

Mia smiled as she ducked her head and murmured, "John says that I can't be trusted."

Lorelai reached over and covered both of Mia's hands with hers. "You have to do what's right for you," she said gently.

Sookie nodded and smiled weakly. "We'll figure it out," she said unconvincingly.

Luke turned as Carly wiggled down from her chair and stumbled over to him. "Do you know anything about this Phoenix Group?" Luke asked as he hauled Carly up into his lap.

Mia nodded slowly. "They are an investment group that specializes in backing businesses that refurbish or rescue distressed properties with some kind of historical significance."

"Well, they should have a blast around here. Damn that George Washington for spreading it around so much," Lorelai joked.

Mia smiled. "Yes, well, our founding fathers were apparently all tramps," she said dryly.

"Except John Adams," Sookie interjected. "I think he was probably a stick in the mud."

"Well, his cousin Sam partied enough for the both of them," Lorelai pointed out.

"But you know nothing else about them?" Luke persisted ignoring their digression, and stroking Carly's hair as she snuggled into him.

"I know that their board is made up of people from various types of businesses, but mainly real estate investors. The Phoenix Group itself is not involved in the day to day function of the business. They secure the property, and the business owner assumes all responsibility for improvements and renovations. They pay back the investment, with interest, from their own profits, and if the business fails, the group retains the improved property," Mia told him. "They did the same sort of thing with an old inn near Mystic. It's now an assisted living facility."

"Assisted living!" Sookie exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Or even a retirement community! It's perfect for the Independence Inn! They can convert the rooms to apartments, and the people would have those beautiful grounds," she said, latching onto the idea doggedly.

"I don't know if that's what is being planned," Mia cautioned her.

"It would be so idyllic, with the pond and the rolling lawns," Sookie insisted. "I would retire there."

"It would be nice," Lorelai said as she smiled wistfully.

"We'll all find out more tomorrow. I tried to call Taylor Doose to see if I could get a little inside information on the permits that they are applying for, but he's being very cagey and cryptic," Mia said with a sigh.

Luke rolled his eyes and looked over at Lorelai. "You shoulda let me choke it out of him."

"Tomorrow will be soon enough," Lorelai said with uncharacteristic calm.

Both Luke and Sookie eyed her skeptically as she finished her coffee and pushed her chair away from the table. "I hate to do this, but we have to get these guys home," she said as she stood up.

"Oh! Yeah, I have to get going too," Sookie said as she scrambled from her seat. She leaned down and hugged Mia tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tell Jackson hello for me," Mia said weakly as she made a face at Josh, gasping for air.

"Okay, saddle up," Luke said to the kids as Lorelai started putting game pieces back into the box.

"I bet you're worn out," Lorelai said to Mia.

"It has been a long day," Mia conceded.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Luke and I are experts at getting people bathed, into their pajamas and bedded down in record time."

"Sounds wonderful," Mia said with a laugh.

****

Luke pulled the covers back on her side of the bed and set his reading glasses atop the sheaf of papers he had printed off in their office. "Sounds about right. They're into repurposing viable properties. Looks like there's a pretty intense vetting process, both for the property and the business," he told her as she finished smoothing lotion into her hands and arms.

"Well, if it turns out that someone does want to refurbish it as an inn, maybe we can figure out some way to work together to make it work for both them and the Dragonfly," Lorelai said as she climbed into bed.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, they'll have larger meeting and banquet facilities, so we can't compete head to head there, but maybe we can find a niche. This wedding that we were planning today, it isn't very big, at least not as far as weddings go. Maybe we can do more of the smaller, more exclusive type functions," she murmured, thinking aloud.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it."

"Dad suggested that I talk to Mom about this wedding planner guy, Randall Farber is his name, he thinks Mom might know him."

Luke nodded. "Can't hurt to tap into some of your mom's connections."

Lorelai winced. "I don't like the way that sounds."

"You know what I mean." He tugged at the strip of sateen binding on the sheet and said, "Listen, I need to talk to you about something because your dad brought it up again today."

"What's that?"

"He wants us to meet with his lawyer. He wants us to be informed about what provisions they have made in their wills and with their medical stuff. Power of Attorney, living wills, that kind of thing," he said gruffly.

"Oh." Lorelai pressed back into her pillows and looked over at him. "He brought this up before?"

"That day we went up there. Just after Emily had the stroke," he told her.

"And you're just telling me now?"

"Well, you were upset that day, and I didn't think it was a good time to talk about it, and then he never mentioned it again, and well, I kind of forgot until he brought it up today," he said sheepishly.

"Man, you are getting old," she teased.

"That, or I just don't want to think about that stuff," he grumbled.

She smiled softly as she rolled onto her side and hooked one leg over both of his. "No one does."

"No."

Lorelai slipped her fingers under his t-shirt and began to rub gentle circles in the soft hair that covered his stomach. "We should do that. It's important for us to know."

Luke glanced over at her sharply. "What's with the Zen attitude?" he asked suspiciously.

"Zen?" she laughed.

"Yeah. All of a sudden, it's 'if it's an inn, we'll figure it out', and 'I should see if my mom knows him', and 'Please tell me what you're leaving to the maid of the week.' It's making me nervous."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Not Zen, realistic."

"I thought that you and reality only liked to admire each other from afar," he said as he rolled over to face her. "What's going on in your head?" Luke asked gently.

"Lots of stuff," she whispered.

"Can you tell me any of it? The real stuff?"

"Can we live on what you make?" she asked abruptly.

Luke reared back a little. "What?"

"I mean, probably not as comfortably, but we'd be okay, right? We still get some income from the bakery, and the kids' schooling is all taken care of, so it's just the mortgage and cars and new roofs and braces and stuff like that, right?"

"Braces?"

Lorelai bared her teeth for a moment and then said, "The wonders of orthodontia."

"You think they'll need braces?"

"Odds are at some point, yes."

"Huh. Well, yeah, I think we could survive," he said with a worried frown. "I don't think it matters, though. The Dragonfly will be fine, you'll see."

"Right. Well, I'm planning on that. But I guess I'm not freaked out because we have you and the diner to fall back on, and Sookie has Jackson. Michel may be a little screwed, but he's like a cat, he'll land on his feet."

"Oh, not true, by the way. Duke took a major header trying to get out of Taylor's dumpster," Luke told her. "Serves her right, she stinks now."

"Do I want the into fail? No. I'll do everything that I can to make sure that doesn't happen. But will the world come screeching to a halt if it does? No, it won't," she told him solemnly.

"Okay," he answered slowly.

Lorelai sighed as she searched his deep blue eyes. "There are more important things," she said in a whisper.

"Yes."

"And I don't want this to be a big thing between me and Mia, I'd hate that. And in the big picture, it just isn't that important."

"This was your dream," he said in a bewildered tone.

"Yes, it was, and we did it. Dreams don't last forever, Luke."

"I know, but…"

"And I'll fight for it, every step of the way. Tooth and nail, baby," she assured him.

"Okay," he said as his smoothed her hair back from her face. He toyed with the end of one curl, coiling it tightly around his index finger and then watching as it sprung back.

"This is what's important. I don't want to lose my mother before I even know who she is. I don't want my kids to think that I'm more wrapped up in work than I am in them. I have to figure all that out," she told him.

"Yeah."

"If it is an inn or a B&B or something like that, I'm going to have to put in some crazy hours trying to get a jump on them."

"Yeah."

"More family dinners at the Dragonfly," she warned gravely.

"Can you get Sookie to do those braised lamb shanks with the mint gremolata?"

"You'll have to consult with her on that."

Luke nodded. "I thought we'd invite your parents here for Friday night dinner next week."

"That would be nice."

"Unless your mom just wants to do it there."

"I'm sure she'll let you know," Lorelai said as she inched a little closer to him.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," she answered as she scooted a little closer still, pressing her body against his. "You really had a dog named Peaches?"

"We have a guest," he murmured.

"I know. Just kissing," she assured him as she brushed her lips over his. "You're sweet. Like peaches."

"Peaches was dumb and she hated me."

"I doubt that," she whispered. "How could anyone hate you?"

"I used to throw sticks for her to chase."

"See? That's nice."

"Sometimes I threw them in the lake," he confessed. When she reared back, he quickly said, "She was part Lab, how was I supposed to know she hated getting wet?" When she narrowed her eyes at him, he leaned in and kissed her gently. "More kissing."

"Kissing is important," Lorelai said softly. She pressed sweet, tender kisses to his lips and then whispered, "Isn't it?"

"Very important," Luke agreed as he captured her lips, kissing her firmly.

"I say we just focus on what's important. The rest will work itself out," Lorelai whispered in between kisses.

"Good thinking."

****

When Lorelai walked into the diner the following afternoon, she found Mia, Patty and Babette tucked away in one corner of the empty dining room nursing cold drinks and milking the latest gossip.

"Hello, ladies," she greeted them.

"Hello, darling," Patty said with a warm smile.

"What's the word?"

"Mavis Slutsky's bunions are so bad her son ordered her one of those hovering chairs," Babette piped up enthusiastically.

"Wow. I don't even know what to say to that," Lorelai said with an amused laugh.

"And apparently, Carrie Duncan's husband, Barry, has a little chippie on the side," Mia said with a knowledgeable nod.

"A very little chippie, she's barely nineteen," Patty added.

"And she was their babysitter," Babette screeched.

"It's always the babysitter," Lorelai intoned somberly.

"Not true, I've babysat your brood lots of times and Luke still isn't receptive to my passes," Patty sniffed.

"Aw, well, he's weird," Lorelai said dismissively. "Is he around?"

"Upstairs with Carly," Mia told her.

"How's your day been? You having a good time catching up with everyone?" Lorelai asked her.

"Well, other than the fact that I thought Eastside Tillie was going to hold me hostage forever, it's been a very enlightening day," she answered with a laugh.

"Good, good. Well, I'm gonna run up and check in with the man before I go pick the boys up from school," she said as she inched her way toward the curtain.

"Can ya believe they're in school? They were just babies! Spittin' up all over the place" Babette said with a sad shake of her head.

"Oh, well, they've improved on that. You should have been around for the group projectile vomiting after the Celebration of the Summer Solstice Festival," Lorelai said as she ducked through the curtain.

She smiled as she heard Patty say, "I saw Jacob with no less than three different colors of cotton candy that night."

"That's right! Luke was workin', and Rory was home that weekend!" Babette confirmed.

Lorelai hurried up the stairs, figuring she'd check in with Luke, grab a to-go cup of coffee and still make it to the elementary school before the last bell rang. She pushed through the frosted glass door calling, "Burger Boy? Burgette?" but was met only with a loud snort.

Lorelai cocked her head and tiptoed toward Luke's old room. She peered through the open door, and there on his old narrow single bed were Luke and Carly, fast asleep.

She took two cautious steps backwards and winced with the floorboard creaked beneath her foot. She leaned over, bending sideways to see if she had disturbed them, and then smiled as another deep snore filled the room. She crept from the apartment and then made her way carefully down the steps. When she pushed through the curtain, she smiled and said, "They are passed out."

"Carly was a little cranky," Babette said with a nod.

"I'm afraid I threw everyone's schedule off last night," Mia said mournfully.

"Don't sweat it. There's nothing Luke likes better than coaxing one of them into snuggling up with him. It doesn't happen very often anymore," Lorelai said with a sad smile.

"So, Lorelai, have you heard anything more about the inn?" Patty asked, casting a sly look in Mia's direction.

"Well, you have the owner right there," Lorelai answered as she moved behind the counter. She poked her head into the kitchen and said, "Grabbing some coffee, Caesar."

Caesar jumped from his stool and fumbled with the volume on the radio. "Oh, okay Lorelai," he said with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, I won't rat. Besides, he's sleeping on the job," she added as she reached for a to-go cup.

"Well, if it's that silver haired devil I saw cruising through town in the Audi sedan, I'm calling dibs, girls," Patty said with a stern nod.

"Well, considering that we're all spoken for, I'd say you would automatically get dibs," Lorelai answered with a laugh.

"Lord, I hope so. I do love a man with the silver wings in his hair," Patty murmured.

"I have to go get the boys," Lorelai said as she pressed a lid onto her cup.

"Now, there are some handsome devils," Babette said with a nod.

"Still to short to ride that ride," Lorelai said as she headed for the door. "See ya, ladies. See you at home, Mia."

****

Lorelai smiled as Luke served the pot roast he had left simmering in the slow cooker all day. "Preemptive strike with the comfort food?" she asked.

"Can't hurt," he answered.

"Smells wonderful," Mia said with a gracious smile.

"The carrots are mushy," Josh whispered to her.

"I like them that way," she whispered back.

"You do?"

Mia nodded. "I like to mush them together with my potatoes and let them soak up all of that delicious juice," she confided.

"Really?" Jake asked doubtfully.

"You watch," Mia challenged as she proceeded to mash her potatoes and carrots together on her plate.

"Eww," Carly giggled.

"Yum," Mia argued as she popped a forkful into her mouth and hummed with satisfaction. "Tastes just like your mother's," she told Luke.

"It ought to, I use her recipes," he said as he sat down with his own plate.

Mia turned to Lorelai and asked, "I don't suppose I could interest you in a day trip to the City of Brotherly Love on Sunday, could I?"

"Boy, could you!" Lorelai enthused.

Luke smirked as he speared a sliver of tender roast. "You act like you haven't seen her in ages."

"Hush you," she shushed him. "Rory said she called you earlier," she said to Mia.

"She did. The poor thing was so full of apologies you'd think that I hadn't missed her wedding," Mia said sadly.

"I think she has a better understanding about life getting in the way now," Lorelai said as she looked up at Luke.

"Life does tend to do that," he agreed.

"So, I think that we should go to her," Lorelai said decisively.

"The mountain to Mohammed," Mia agreed with a nod.

"We goin' too?" Josh asked.

"Not this time," Luke intervened quickly on their behalf. "Just the big girls."

"Man," Jake whined.

"Man, Lorelai mimicked. "What's with the 'Maann', Man? Where did you get that?" she asked him, ignoring Luke as he pointed his fork at her.

Jake shrugged and carefully prodded his roast away from the cooked vegetables. "That really good?" he asked Mia, still skeptical.

"I'll bet you five dollars that I eat every bite," she challenged.

"Okay!" Jake replied wide-eyed.

"Sucker bet," Luke muttered under his breath. "What time is the meeting?"

"Seven," Lorelai answered.

Luke checked his watch and then said, "We'd better get a move on if we're dropping the kids at Sookie and Jackson's."

"We're going to Davy's?" Josh asked, perking up.

"Yep. Auntie Lulu is going to stay with you all while we go to the meeting," Lorelai told them.

"Cool!" Jake said with an approving nod. "Kirk?"

"Kirk will be at the meeting," Luke grumbled. "Someone has to wipe Taylor's…"

"Babe," Lorelai warned.

"Chair. Wipe his chair off," Luke finished with an innocent smile.

They lapsed into silence as everyone turned their attention to their food. Finally, Jake asked, "Why are the chairs so dirty?"

Lorelai grinned at Luke and then turned to Jake, schooling her features into a gravely serious mask. "Politics, kid. It's all filthy. It's smoke-filled back rooms with exposed pipes and shady players chewing on fat cigars and twirling their dirty mustaches. Stay far away from politics."

"Thanks for giving them the lesson, Mr. Gekko," Luke muttered.

"You're welcome, Bud," she answered with a grin.


	44. So, Here’s the Deal

**So, Here's the Deal**

"Do you see them?" Sookie asked, craning her neck as she peered around the people milling about the dance studio.

"Yep, up front," Lorelai answered with a nod. She took Sookie's arm and started for the chairs that Luke, Mia, and Jackson had secured while Sookie and Lorelai got the kids settled with Lulu. "Hey," she called to them as they shuffled into the row of chairs. "Primo seats, nice work," she murmured as she dropped into the chair next to Luke.

"Kids okay?"

"Man, I shoulda been a teacher. They teach you these magic tricks where you can make six kids under the age of six sit in a perfect semi-circle on command."

"Wow."

"I know! She only flashed the lights once," Lorelai said as she pulled her cell from her bag.

"Who are you calling?" he asked as she dialed.

"Rory."

"Now? The meeting's about to start," he said as Taylor approached the podium.

"She wanted to hear what's going on," Lorelai said with a shrug. "You there?" she whispered into the phone. "Okay, hang on," Lorelai told Rory as she casually held the phone cradled in her lap.

"That's nuts," Luke muttered.

"What's nuts is my stomach is grumbling. Already," she said with a sad shake of her head.

"How is that possible? We just ate," he hissed into her ear as Miss Patty read the minutes from the last meeting.

"Beats me. I guess you should have provided dessert," she whispered, arching her eyebrows at him accusingly. Her stomach rumbled and Lorelai shifted in her chair, oh-so-casually lifting the phone and mumbling, "Sorry, kid," as she made a show of re-crossing her legs.

"Snickerdoodle?" Sookie asked, offering Lorelai a baggie filled with fresh baked cookies.

"I love you. Let's dump the boys and run away together," Lorelai said as she plucked a cookie from the bag and then attempted to pass it to Luke. When he scowled his disdain, she rattled the bag and whispered, "Mia might want one."

Luke rolled his eyes and took the baggie, holding it out in front of Mia, who promptly gasped with delight and took a cookie for herself.

By the time they moved on to the old business portion of the agenda, Lorelai had tuned out Taylor's dire warnings on the risks of violating the strict parking regulations that would be in place during the upcoming foliage season. She looked around the crowded room, impressed by the unusually high turnout a little gossip could produce. Scanning each face, she looked for one or two that seemed out of place, but proved unsuccessful at winnowing out the potential competition.

Babette noticed her perusal and leaned forward in her seat to whisper, "Patty got some scoop."

"On the silver fox?" Lorelai whispered over her shoulder.

Babette shook her head and said, "Younger guy, about your age, maybe a coupla years older. Handsome, though. A redhead! Recently divorced, has a couple of kids who are teenagers. Drives a Chrysler, though," she added with a disappointed sigh.

"Maybe the Audi guy was just passing through," Lorelai commiserated. "Poor Patty, they were like two ships in the night."

"Shh," Luke hissed as he nudged her gently with his elbow.

"What? Are you suddenly on board with the tick eradication plan this year?" Lorelai asked him.

Luke sighed heavily and drummed his fingers on his bicep, his jaw tightening as he too began to look around. "I don't see anyone," he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe they're not coming," she replied.

"Don't they have to appear?" Sookie asked. "We had to petition for permits at a town meeting, wouldn't they?"

"You'd think so," Lorelai murmured.

A high pitched 'eep' squeaked through her phone and everyone seated nearby turned to look at Lorelai. She smiled sheepishly and plucked it from her lap. "Kids," she explained with a shrug as she pressed it to her ear. "Is everything okay, Lulu?" she asked loud enough for most of the room to hear.

"They do have to petition in person," Rory hissed into the phone. "I looked it up."

"Yes, I'm sure they're being very good. Thanks for letting us know," Lorelai answered. She lowered the phone to her lap once more and said, "Everything's fine," as she flashed a nervous smile.

Taylor rolled his eyes and circled his gavel as he said sarcastically, "We're all so relieved."

"Hey, my kids are residents of this town too," Luke said gruffly.

Taylor took a step back from the podium and muttered, "Yes, well, until they can vote, children should be seen and not heard."

"I'll remember that," Luke warned him.

"Can we move on? I've gotta get home, Nate and I are reading _Nineteen Eighty-Four_ every night before bed," Gypsy called out.

"Yes, it's important to make sure our kids are aware of the Orwellian undertones in this town long before they can vote," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Exactly," Gypsy concurred.

"We haven't finished Old Business," Taylor complained.

"Ticks are bad; kill them all before they suck all your blood. That way, Taylor can be the one to suck the life out of us," Gypsy called out to the crowd. The townsfolk chuckled and Taylor banged his gavel, calling for order.

"All in favor of this year's tick eradication plan?" he called to the assembly.

"Aye," a few voices answered lackadaisically.

"Opposed?" Taylor asked. When no one answered, he banged the gavel again. "Motion carried."

"Poor little ticks, killed by apathy," Lorelai said with a mournful smile. She nudged Luke and said, "Remind me to get Rory's copy of Animal Farm from her room." When her phone squawked again, Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest and muttered, "Just kidding. Geez, I won't touch your precious books."

Luke chuckled and ducked his head as he patted her knee. Lorelai captured his hand and laced her fingers through his, arching her eyebrows challengingly as he looked over at her. When he shrugged, she smiled smugly and whispered to her lap, "You have a home of your own, pack them up and move them before Jake learns to pick locks."

"Next item on the agenda," Taylor said as he shuffled through his papers. "Ah, yes, we have had a proposition that I need to submit to a vote."

"Okay, finally getting somewhere," Luke said as he squeezed Lorelai's hand gently.

"The Stars Hollow Beautification Society has presented a petition to be circulated. If the petition is approved and the signatures of a majority of Stars Hollow registered voters is obtained, the owner of The Curl Up and Dye beauty salon will be required to replace the unsightly florescent pink awnings at currently mar the façade of the building in which it is housed," Taylor said officiously.

Luke groaned, and somewhere in the back, Cindy leapt to her feet and called, "Those are new awnings, Taylor."

"Yes, but they don't conform to the guidelines that the SHBS provided to all Stars Hollow business owners," he answered.

"Those are guidelines, not regulations," she retorted.

"I like the new awnings, they're pretty," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Me too. They make me just want to… get my toes done!" Sookie chimed in.

"We're offering a half price manicure with the purchase of a pedicure," Cindy told her.

"Oooh," Lorelai breathed appreciatively.

"Ladies, please," Taylor called as he rapped his gavel.

"Wanna go on Saturday?" Sookie asked Lorelai excitedly.

"It's a date," Lorelai confirmed. She turned to Luke and said, "Sookie and I are having a girls' day on Saturday. Deal."

"Got it," he said shortly.

"You in?" she asked Mia.

"Certainly."

Lorelai glanced down at her feet and then back up into Luke's eyes meaningfully, and a small smile curved his lips as he ducked his head and muttered, "Dealing."

"Good."

"Red. Not that weird blue stuff again."

"Gotcha," she confirmed.

"Your petition sounds like a crock, Taylor," Babette called out.

"It's not my petition, it's being filed on behalf of the SHBS," he said defensively.

"Which is you," Luke pointed out.

"I call the question," Patty piped up from beside Taylor.

Taylor glared at her for a moment and then turned back to the podium, his gavel poised as he called, "All in favor of circulating the proposed petition?" he asked, raising his own hand high in the air. Taylor glanced around the room, his eyes lighting in Kirk with a pointed stare.

"Lulu likes pink," Kirk said as he held his palms up in a helpless shrug.

"Opposed?" Taylor snapped. As the hands shot into the air, he pounded the gavel on the podium and muttered in a snide tone, "Motion denied."

A murmur of discussion rippled through the crowd as Taylor began to shuffle his papers again. "While we're young," Luke prompted, slumping lower in his seat.

"The next order of business is the application for renovation and business permits for the property located at land parcel 11405-A; 76 Independence Avenue, Stars Hollow Connecticut," Taylor droned.

"This is it," Lorelai said as she sat up a little straighter. Luke pushed himself up, holding tightly to her hand as he leaned forward in his seat.

"An application has been submitted by Independence Alliance, LLC for building renovation and construction permit as required under section 324, subsection 3b; as well as a Hotel/Hostelry Permit as detailed in section 159, subsection 10a, sub-subsection 2c…"

Sookie gasped and Lorelai stiffened, steadfastly staring at Taylor as her mouth fell open. Luke spared Mia a glance and saw her press her hand to her heart as she bit her lower lip as she bowed her head. He reached out and bumped his fist against Mia's knee, letting her know that whatever was about to transpire was in no way her fault.

"All permits are contingent on the sale of said land parcels to The Phoenix Group, Incorporated, and will be determined to be null and void if said sale does not take place," Taylor continued unabated.

"Another inn? We don't need another inn," Babette called out as she reached forward and patted first Lorelai's and then Sookie's shoulders.

"I mean, we're at capacity during tourist season, but…" Sookie piped up, trailing off as Lorelai shook her head to stop her.

"Can the town support another inn?" Patty asked Taylor.

Taylor held up one hand and said, "People, people! It's not our place to decide whether the business if viable."

"Yeah, but Lorelai and Sookie, they live here!" Babette said adamantly. "We can't just let some stranger blow into town and ruin their business! It's not right!"

"We can't stop them," Taylor called out over the riding murmurs from the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, please. This is what a free market economy is all about."

"Free market economy," Gypsy scoffed.

"We cannot deny their permits on the grounds that this business would be in direct competition with another business," Taylor argued. "Luke, that would be like the town telling you or JoJo or the Dragonfly," he said slowly, fixing Lorelai and Luke with a pointed stare, "that you can't operate here because Al was established first. As much as we might like to, we cannot allow the Dragonfly to hold a monopoly on the hotel business in Stars Hollow, it's un-American!"

"Like how it was un-American of you to try to close down the farmer's market that guy set up in the square because his brussels sprouts were kicking your butt?" Gypsy asked snidely.

"He had a Cart, Kiosk, Cart-Kiosk permit, and no wheels! It's completely different!" Taylor replied angrily.

Lorelai took a deep breath, and then squeezed Luke's hand before disentangling her fingers from his. She glanced over at Mia's bowed head and sighed as she pushed to her feet, her fingers curling tightly around the cell phone she held. "Have they come to make their presentation?" she shouted over the raised voices.

When Taylor continued his argument with Gypsy, Lorelai placed two fingers in her mouth and blew, but no sound came out. She turned and glanced back at Luke, who nodded and stuck his own fingers into his mouth, splitting the air with a loud, sharp whistle.

The room fell silent, and Lorelai gave Luke a weak smile before turning back to the podium. "Are the people from the Independence Group, Coalition, Team, or whatever here to make their presentation?" she asked again, speaking a little too loudly in order to keep her voice from quaking.

Taylor nodded mutely as he shuffled through the papers on his podium, unable to meet her eyes.

"I'd like to hear what they have planned," Lorelai said quietly, and then took her seat again.

"Good, good," Luke murmured in her ear as he raised his arm to the back of her chair.

"Can't breathe," Lorelai whispered, and accidentally pressed the 'end' button on her phone as she bent forward, disconnecting Rory.

"Yes, you can. You can do this," he murmured in her ear.

"Yes, uh, well, tonight we are joined by, um, Mr. Steven Larson from the Independence Alliance, LLC," Taylor read off and then nodded to Kirk.

Kirk jumped from his seat and opened the sliding door. "You can come in now," he said dully.

A moment later, a tall man dressed in an impeccable business suit stepped into the doorway wearing a warm smile. Paying no heed to the impassive and, in some cases outwardly hostile, faces in the crowd he made his way to the podium, his smile fixed in place as he shook hands with Taylor. He stepped up to the podium and tugged self-consciously at his tie as he fought to keep his smile in place.

"Hello. I'm Steve Larson, and I swear I'm not the devil, despite the red hair," he said in a deep voice containing the slightest hint of a southern drawl. When that elicited a few polite chuckles from the crowd, he relaxed his shoulders a bit and then ran his hand over his closely cropped wavy auburn hair. He pulled on the tie once again and said, "I'm not a tie guy. My, uh, partners told me I had to dress the part," he confessed as he gripped the podium once more.

Lorelai's phone sprang to life, 'Under Pressure' by Queen and David Bowie filling the uncomfortable silence that nearly stifled the room. Without looking at the display, Lorelai handed the phone to Luke, who pressed the 'talk' button and whispered, "Sorry, hang on," before holding it open for Rory to hear.

"Where are the owners of the Dragonfly Inn?" Steven asked as he scanned the crowd. When Lorelai and Sookie both raised their hands slightly, he smiled at them and said, "I come in peace." They stared back at him blankly, and he ducked his head as he said, "This is why they shouldn't have sent me." He took a deep breath and then rushed in. "Okay, here's the deal. I'm not some smooth talking salesman, I'm an innkeeper; so let me get to the point. We want to resurrect the Independence Inn and transform it into the area's leading conference and event center."

When Sookie sucked in a sharp breath, Lorelai put her hand on her arm to steady her. "It's okay, okay, hear him out. Don't say anything," she whispered in her friend's ear. Sookie clamped her lips together and practically vibrated in her chair as she bit back the words filling her mouth.

"We don't intend to run it like an inn, per se. At least not like the Dragonfly Inn," he said with a shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke snarled.

"I mean, we won't be taking overnight guests on a night to night basis," Steven said in a rush. "We would be more of a corporate retreat, large event type of place."

"Like weddings?" Sookie blurted, unable to hold back any longer.

"Some larger weddings, yes, but that would be more involving the public rooms. We'd be closing off a number of the guest rooms and converting them into smaller meeting spaces for seminars and the like. The rest would be completely restored and available to groups booking the public facilities if they so choose," he answered.

"Close off the rooms? Isn't that where you make your money?" Gypsy asked suspiciously.

"Yes and no. A hotel also loses money on rooms that go unoccupied on a nightly basis because they need to retain the staff to manage those empty rooms. We would be focusing more of our efforts on booking the public rooms than filling our guest occupancy numbers. That allows us to employ guest housekeeping staff on an as-needed basis, or to reallocate our employees to the necessary areas depending on what events we have planned for that particular day," he explained.

"On your application you noted that this business could provide anywhere from twenty to one hundred new jobs," Taylor said as he frowned at the paper in front of him.

"In terms of permanent employment? We would start out more toward the low end of that number. They would be mainly maintenance, grounds-keeping, and some clerical positions. There would be a large number of temporary, part-time jobs such as event production assistants, servers, housekeeping, valet parking… Obviously, it's difficult to predict at this point," he admitted.

"What makes you think this kind of business will work here? We're not really in a major metropolitan area," Jackson pointed out.

"Actually, Stars Hollow is ideally situated for this type of business. I've spent the last fifteen years managing at just such a facility in rural Virginia, about an hour outside of Washington, D.C. We specialized in corporate retreats, week long training sessions, and professional leadership schools, and supplemented that business with special events like weddings and charity dinners," Steven told them. "With the number of companies, particularly insurance companies, located in the greater Hartford area, and given Stars Hollow's easy interstate access to most anywhere in New England, it's an incredibly convenient location. Plus, it's situated in an idyllic town away from the rigors of the city and the stiflingly corporate feel of chain hotels. There's nothing an oppressed cubicle jockey enjoys more than a view of a pond, or a walk in the woods," he said with a winning smile.

"You mentioned servers; do you plan to open a restaurant?" Sookie asked the moment the man paused to take a breath.

"Lord, no," Steven answered with a chuckle. "Obviously, with what we plan to do, we would have to offer food service, but given the nature of this business, we would not be able to support a full time kitchen. Actually, I was hoping to speak to you and Mrs. Belleville about possibly contracting with the Dragonfly to provide catering services."

"I'm Mrs. Belleville," Sookie said, with a dimpled smile. "I mean, I'm Sookie St. James Belleville. This is Lorelai Danes," she said as she nudged Lorelai.

"Excellent, well, I'd like to set up a time to meet with both of you, and I'd like to assure everyone that I think that the Independence Inn and the Dragonfly Inn could work together very, uh, synergistically," he said with a slight wince. "I hate those words," he mumbled, smiling sheepishly.

"So, what you're saying is that you want to work with the Dragonfly, not compete directly with us," Lorelai said suspiciously.

"My partners and I have studied your business closely over the past few years. We think that the Dragonfly Inn has established itself admirably in its niche, but you have to admit, you have some constraints," he said diplomatically.

"That's true, the dining room is tiny, and unless you attach that tent thing, you can't do a decent wedding," Babette said as she nudged Lorelai's shoulder from behind.

Lorelai turned and glared at her friend. "Thanks, Babette," she said through clenched teeth.

"Aw, Sugar, I'm just trying to help," Babette groaned as Lorelai turned to face the front.

"Do you have anything else to add?" Taylor asked Steven as he rose from his seat.

"Uh, no, except that I am available for any and all questions. Mr. Doose has all of my contact information. And, I, um, I really look forward to working with y'all," he said as he stepped back and nodded to the crowd.

"Y'all," Patty gushed, waving her hand in front of her face, and her eyes following him as he stepped off of the stage. Kirk held the door open, and Steven stepped outside to await the outcome of the vote.

"See? They aren't going to try to put your inn out of business, Lorelai," Taylor said in a patronizing tone.

"Can it, Taylor," Luke snapped. He turned to Mia and asked, "I have to ask you, because if I don't we could all be sittin' here talking about this for no good reason. Is there any chance that this sale isn't going to go through?"

Mia shook her head slowly as she looked up, keeping her gaze fixed on Taylor as she said, "We sign the papers on Monday."

"Okay, so the sale is a done deal, so the only question is do we have any grounds for preventing them from getting their permits?" Lorelai asked, steeling her voice.

"Lorelai, darling, what kind of impact will this have on the Dragonfly?" Patty asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "It's hard to say. It depends on how successful they are at marketing themselves, I guess. I mean, we do a pretty decent amount of meeting and small convention business, and we _do_ do weddings," she added, shooting Babette a glance over her shoulder. "The income from these events is pretty sizable, though. I mean, aside from the event charges, we're pretty much guaranteed a certain level of occupancy."

"So it can hurt ya," Babette concluded.

"Well, yeah," Lorelai said with a nod.

"But such a business can also help you, right?" Taylor said with an encouraging nod. "Think of it, a venue like the Independence Inn can draw more people than the Dragonfly can. Not just from the Hartford area, but from surrounding areas too. And who's to say that those people who come for their meetings, or conventions, or other events won't decide to come back, not for business, but for pleasure. The Dragonfly would benefit from that, wouldn't it? Hmm?" Taylor prodded.

"Possibly," Lorelai admitted.

"And the town will benefit. Aside from the jobs created, which draw more families to the area, I might add," he continued, just getting warmed up. "Those people will be spending money here in Stars Hollow. They'll buy souvenirs at Le Chat Club, they'll eat at Luke's Diner, shop at my market, the beauty supply store, the stationary store! They'll need pens and paper for all of those meetings, won't they?" he persisted.

"Usually the conference center provides those," Lorelai pointed out.

"But _they'll_ have to buy them somewhere, won't they?"

"Staples, like the rest of us," Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"All in all, this can only be a good thing, people," Taylor said vehemently. "Everyone benefits to some extent. The town benefits. The Independence Inn was once a shining beacon that pulled people into our town, and for years it has sat empty. Forgotten and forlorn, a painful reminder of what there once was." Taylor paused letting his words hang for a moment. "Let's see it restored to what it should be again. Yes, there may be some costs involved, but Lorelai and Sookie are young, resourceful, forward thinking business women," he said with an ingratiating smile. "Surely, two people with such creative energy can find some way to recoup those losses."

When the room fell silent, Lorelai nodded slowly, her mind racing as she said quietly, "I'd like to call the question to a vote."

Even Taylor hesitated for a moment, spinning his gavel in his hand as he asked, "All in favor?"

There were a few 'ayes' an even more raised hands as Lorelai glanced around the room.

"Are we voting yes or no?" Sookie whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"You vote whichever way you want," Lorelai answered, keeping her hands clasped in her lap.

Sookie looked over at her nervously, and then bit her lip as Lorelai finally raised her hand to vote yes.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked in a whisper.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "There's no real reason not to grant their permits."

"But," he began to protest.

"Babe, there isn't and you know it," she said gently as she watched Taylor count hands.

"I'm abstaining," Luke said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lorelai turned to look at him as she shook her head, smiled and said, "Those are words I never want to hear you say again."

Luke chuckled as he ducked his head, but kept his arms resolutely crossed as Taylor called for the opposition. The motion carried, and moments later, Taylor banged his gavel again as the meeting was adjourned.

Lorelai reached for her phone and pressed it to her ear. "You get all that?"

"Most of it," Rory answered. "Are you going to meet with him?"

"Well, it would seem pretty stupid not to," Lorelai hedged as she looked worriedly over at Mia. "Sweets, we need to get going, and we still to get the kids to bed," she said with a regretful sigh.

"Call me tomorrow, we'll sort through it all," Rory told her.

"Okay."

"I really think it's going be okay," Rory said sincerely.

"I hope so."

"My copy of _Animal Farm_ is on the second shelf. You can borrow it as long as you promise that you'll teach the twins to call Taylor 'Napoleon,'" Rory teased gently.

"Thanks, but I think I'll shield them from George a little longer," Lorelai said as she stood up. "Call you tomorrow," she promised as she disconnected.

Lorelai stepped out of their row and watched as Luke offered Mia his hand to pull her from the chair. When the older woman stood up and then lifted her head at last, tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Mia," she whispered as she pushed the chairs aside and quickly enveloped her in a hug. "We're fine, we're fine. It's all going to be just fine," she whispered into Mia's ear.

"I didn't expect it to hurt so much," Mia said with a watery laugh. "Selling the inn, hearing that, knowing it could hurt you," she whispered. "I thought I had thought it all through."

"It's not really going to hurt us, not if they do what he said they were going to do," Lorelai said as she pulled away, grasping Mia's arms tightly. "And, so what if we lose some of the bigger weddings and parties and stuff," she said, plastering a brave smile onto her face. "Babette's right, we don't have the right space for them," she whispered. "We were mainly doing summer parties and stuff we could do in the tent, and we still can. We're young, resourceful, forward-thinking business women. Besides, someone's bound to have a conflicting date in June, right?" she added as she draped her arm over Mia's narrow shoulders and they walked slowly toward the door where Sookie, Jackson and Luke waited for them.

"Right," Mia agreed softly.

"And Sookie and the kitchen staff, wow, this could be a big opportunity for them," Lorelai said as she searched desperately for a silver lining.

"Do not agree to that too quickly," Mia said, stopping abruptly. "You are not set up as a catering company, and you cannot let your own dining room suffer for theirs," she said firmly. "We'll have to look into that some more." Mia hooked her arm around Lorelai's waist and said softly, "We'll look into that."

"Okay," Lorelai said, smiling as they reached their crew on the steps.

"We'll look into that," Mia said with a forceful nod.

"Mrs. Danes?" Steven Larson called out as he pushed away from the rail. He murmured something to the group of townspeople nearby and gently extricated himself. "I'd like to properly introduce myself," he said as he stepped forward.

"I'm Lorelai Danes," Lorelai said as she shook his hand. "My partner, Sookie, already introduced herself," she added with a wry smile as Sookie stepped forward.

"We're really very nice people," Sookie said as she shook his hand a bit too hard.

"I'm sure you are. I am too," Steven answered.

He glanced meaningfully at Luke, Jackson and Mia as they stood poised behind the two women, and Lorelai snapped from her daze. "Oh, my husband, Luke. This is Sookie's husband, Jackson, and this is Mia Holloway, the owner of the Independence Inn," she said quickly.

Steven shook each of their hands in turn, and then turned back to Lorelai and Sookie. "I really did mean it when I said that I come in peace. I think we can work well together."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, I'm sure that you know that Sookie and I got our start at the Independence, so you know that we have a bit of a soft spot for it."

He smiled, showing off a mouthful of gleaming white teeth. "I did know that," he admitted.

Lorelai felt Luke's hand press against the small of her back, and she straightened her spine a little, leaning into its reassuring warmth. "We'll have to set up a time to talk," she said with a small nod. "Right now, we need to get going. Kids, baths, it's a school night," she told him with a cool smile.

"I remember those days well," he answered with a nod. "And Mrs. Holloway? I believe you know my cousin, Ben. He runs the Mountain Lodge in Stowe, Vermont."

Lorelai felt Luke's hand press into her back and she stiffened as Mia smiled warmly. "Yes, I do know Ben. You're his cousin?"

Steven nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am. Our fathers are brothers. Mine married an Irish girl, that's why he looks like Cary Grant and I look like Carrot Top," he explained with a sheepish smile.

"Hardly," Mia said with a laugh.

"Ben is actually one of my partners in this venture," he said proudly.

"How wonderful," Mia replied.

"I suppose it's too much to ask that he remembers the 'silent' part of that equation," Steven said wryly. "Fortunately, he's in another state."

"We need to go," Luke said gruffly.

"Oh, yes, the children. I'm sorry, I'm just standing here chattering away," Mia said quickly. She extended her hand once more and said politely, "I'll see you on Monday, Mr. Larson."

"Monday," he agreed.

Lorelai glanced at Luke, and then back to Steven as she said abruptly, "Well, I guess you know where to find us."

He nodded again. "I do. I really look forward to working with you."

"Thanks, uh, goodnight," Lorelai said as she turned away.

****

The house practically hummed, the walls vibrating around them with things unspoken. Instead, they focused on the children. The art projects Lulu had used to keep them occupied were admired and duly posted on the fridge. Baths were given, books were read, and backpacks were readied for it all to start over again the following day. They moved around each other, trying to keep the tension contained, fighting to keep the nagging worry at bay. When, at last, Mia wished them sweet dreams and closed the door to the guest room, they stood in the hallway facing each other squarely for the first time.

Luke cleared his throat and said softly, "I need to finish things up downstairs."

Lorelai nodded and said, "There are some clothes in the dryer, I'll fold them."

She listened attentively as she folded tiny pairs of underpants into neat rectangles, but all she heard was the sound of dishes being placed carefully in the dishwasher, and pots and pans being put away without undue force. Lorelai pulled the last two t-shirts from the dryer and tucked one under her arm as she fluffed and folded the other, concentrating on creasing the worn grey cotton into a GAP-worthy rectangle as she heard him dropping ice cubes into the small carafe he carried to bed each night.

"You want me to take that up?" he asked as she shook out the last shirt.

Lorelai shook her head. "We'll get it tomorrow."

Luke nodded and said, "I'll lock up on my way."

"Okay."

Lorelai lingered there in the safety of the laundry room, listening as he moved through the house, shutting it down for the night in a long practiced routine. She heard the stairs creak under his weight and stepped out into the kitchen, noting the glow of the stove light he had left on in case Mia should need something in the middle of the night. Walking slowly through the room, her fingers trailed along the countertop, noting the tiny chips and scratched left behind by life in a busy household. She stood in the center of the room, eying the gold walls that had faded and mellowed with age. Lorelai looked up and caught her distorted reflection in one of the shining copper pots above the island and whispered to herself, "No, we're not gonna do this."

She turned on her heel, her sock sliding over the tiles. She dug in and headed for the stairs, following the glow from the hall light above. Once at the top, she turned out the light, pausing to be sure the bathroom nightlight came on before she stepped into their bedroom and closed the door quietly. The water ran in the bathroom as her eyes swept the room. His flannel hung halfway over the side of the clothes hamper, his carafe of ice stood on his nightstand, ready to serve his hydration needs. As she passed his dresser, she spotted his watch, wallet and keys all laid out to be stuffed into pockets before daylight broke over the horizon, just as they had that morning, and the day before.

Squaring her shoulders, she walked to the bathroom door as he shut off the water. Lorelai watched as he scrubbed his face with the hand towel and then lowered it, his eyes immediately finding hers.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" she asked calmly.

Luke shook his head as he folded the towel and threaded it through the ring next to the sink. "No."

Lorelai sucked in a breath. "Dammit, Luke…"

"There's nothing to talk about," he said firmly, cutting her off.

"But…"

"No, Lorelai, no. I'm not gonna do this," he said quietly. "We're not gonna do this. We're not going to freak out and make there be something wrong when there's nothing wrong, not with us," he said adamantly.

"There _is_ nothing wrong with us," she agreed wholeheartedly.

"So, right. Yeah. Whatever this is, whatever happens or doesn't happen, or whatever, it has nothing to do with you and me."

"Nothing is _ever_ going to happen," she said flatly.

"I know that. I do," he said as he took a step closer to her, settling his hand in the curve of her waist. "I know that," he said in a low, deep voice, looking straight into her bright blue eyes.

"Okay," she whispered.

"The inn, all of it, we're in this together."

"All of it. All in," she said in a stronger voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"All in," he repeated as he leaned in and kissed her gently. "I'll deal," he promised.

"Nothing to deal with," she answered.

Luke nodded and said, "You'll work it out. Just remember to make sure that Cary Grant and Carrot Top know that they don't want to deal with me," he growled as he began to walk her back into the bedroom.

"I haven't brushed my teeth," she reminded him as she wrapped waved a hand at the bathroom.

"You had your chance, you wanted to talk about nothing," he said as he brushed a kiss over her lips. "Now deal."

"Dealing," she answered as she buried her hands in his hair and took another step toward their bed.


	45. Independent Women

**Independent Women**

Mia was worried about Lorelai. She'd been running on all cylinders for the past forty-eight hours, flitting from task to task like a hummingbird, her wings flapping faster than the blink of an eye. And even though she had blinked, lots of times, Mia hadn't been oblivious to the tension that arced between Lorelai and Luke after the town meeting on Thursday night. She had also seen straight through Lorelai's cram packed Friday schedule. Oh, couldn't really argue with the younger woman's dedication to her commitments; family, work, home, Lorelai juggled it all with aplomb.

She had been unspeakably relieved to note that whatever was nettling the younger couple the night before seemed to have been neutralized during the night. But just the same, when Lorelai arrived home from visiting Emily in Hartford she was still charged with the same almost manic energy that she had when the day began, and Mia was beginning to find it a bit exhausting. And when she saw Luke stash the coffee beans in the very back of the freezer, they shared a tired smile as Lorelai rushed around, flapping her wings madly as she readied the kids for bed.

****

Emily looked up as Richard pushed through the door to her room Saturday morning. "Oh good, you're here," she said as she reached for the pad and pen resting on the table.

"Good morning, Emily," Richard said pleasantly as he bent to kiss her hello. "I must say, I liked that greeting much better than most of the others I've had this week."

Emily rolled her eyes and then looked down at the pad. "You need to see what you can find out about this Phoenix Group, and the Independence Alliance, LLC," she said, reading off the names she had hastily scrawled on the pad the moment Lorelai left the room the previous evening.

Richard eyed the scrap of paper and then folded it neatly before slipping it into his breast pocket. "Would you like to take a stroll before you kick me out for the day?" he asked easily.

"Richard, that's important," she said as she pointed to his jacket pocket.

"I'm aware of what it is, Emily. I will see to it," he assured her. "The walk?" he asked hopefully.

"Fine, although why you want to take a walk just before I go to physical therapy is beyond me," she muttered as she stood up cautiously.

"I like being seen with a beautiful girl on my arm."

Emily shot him a look and then glanced down at the track suit she was wearing in anticipation of being put through the paces for the last time. "Your standards are slipping."

"Not at all. I've seen the envious looks," he said smugly. "I believe the fellow in 107b would kill to have a fiery redhead by his side."

"107b! That man is two hundred years old!" Emily scoffed.

"And you are young and vivacious and ripe for the picking," Richard said as he led her from the room. "I don't intend to leave you unescorted for a moment. I do, however, plan to rub his nose in it for the next two days," he added with a smug smile.

"You are horrible."

They walked the corridor companionably, and when they reached the doors, Richard opened one and they stepped out into the tiny courtyard. "I'm worried about Lorelai," Emily confided.

"I know you are, but she will be fine," he assured her.

"How can you be sure?" she asked sharply. "You didn't see her last night. I'm telling you Richard, she was wound so tightly that he was nearly feverish."

"You know that's how Lorelai is. She may become overwhelmed at first, but when she calms down and takes some time to think, she always knows just what to do. You can't push her, Emily," he warned.

"I'm not pushing her," she said defensively. "I simply can't believe that you're not more concerned about your daughter's business."

"I am concerned, but my main concern at the moment is you," he told her gruffly.

When she looked away with a troubled frown, Richard glanced over his shoulder to be sure that no one was looking before he plucked a flower from a nearby shrub.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he moved to tuck the flower into her hair.

"I need to get you home so that we can practice."

"Practice?"

"Dancing," he said offhandedly.

"Dancing? Richard, it's a miracle that I can walk," Emily said indignantly, her fingers tightening on his arm.

Richard smiled down at her and said, "You probably don't remember, but I do. They had given you a sedative before the flight to Massachusetts General, and you were worried about the Black and White Ball and how for the first time in its history, the President of the D.A.R. would not preside over the festivities."

"Ah, but we will be there," she said with a small smile.

"Yes, we will," he said warmly. "We will be there and we will lead that first dance," he promised her.

When she looked away, he tipped her chin up with one finger and looked into her worried brown eyes as he said, "I just need to get you home so that I can practice. I don't want to embarrass you."

****

Lorelai's forced cheerfulness during their appointments at the Curl Up and Dye Saturday afternoon had been the last straw. Mia could see that the constant stream of nonsensical chatter was even grating on Sookie's nerves too, although she gamely tried to play along. Poor Sookie had laughed nervously when Lorelai laughed, and enthused about whatever Lorelai enthused about, all the while shooting Mia worried glances each time Lorelai turned her head. But Mia couldn't find the energy to play along. She grimaced her way through the pedicure, and then made a quick escape, claiming she had phone calls to make.

And she did. A few hastily placed phone calls later, and Mia had gracefully absented herself from the Danes household for the rest of the evening by making arrangements to have dinner with some old friends in Litchfield. By the time she arrived back in Stars Hollow, it was late enough for Lorelai to be absorbed in a movie on the television, and Luke was sound asleep with his head cradled in her lap. After whispering their goodnights, Mia crept up the stairs to the guest room, and dropped gratefully to the edge of the bed to call Howard.

"Hello, darling," she said as he answered the telephone. "Were you asleep?"

"No, no," Howard protested, even though she could tell by the rasp in his voice that he had been. "How was your evening?"

"Oh, it was pleasant," she said tiredly as she toed off her shoes and stretched out on the bed fully clothed.

"Are you damning with faint praise?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well, after a few days in the Danes household, anywhere else seems a little tame," she said with a soft chuckle.

"How's it going?" he asked gently, hearing the stress in her voice.

"Oh, it's fine. Fine, perfectly fine," she said, a sob catching in her throat.

"Oh, now sugar, please don't do that," Howard said desperately.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to," Mia said with a sniffle. "I'm hurting her."

"No, you aren't," he argued.

"Yes, I am, Howard," she said stiffly. "I know that you don't really understand, there's no way that you possibly could," she added, her voice softening.

Howard hesitated for a moment and then said quietly, "So, tell me. Make me understand."

"You'll understand when you meet her," Mia said with a sad smile. "Meet them all, but especially Lorelai." She took a deep shaky breath. "As long as I live, I will never forget the look in her eye, that fierce determination, as she stood there with that baby in her arms saying, 'I need a job, any job.' Oh, Howard, a part of me hoped to see that determination; and there is a little bit of it there, but there's something else now."

"Of course there's something else," Howard said gently. "She's not a teenaged girl anymore, she's a woman. She knows now that she isn't indestructible. And it isn't just Rory that she needs to take care of, but also her other children, her husband, and her employees."

"She's scared," Mia said in a whisper.

"Of course she is."

"Well, I don't have to like it," she snapped.

Howard chuckled. "Mia, if Lorelai is one tenth of everything that you say she is, being scared will only help her. That fear will make her fight harder," he said reassuringly.

"I hate that I'm causing her this pain."

"Then don't sell the inn," he said calmly.

Mia sighed as she plucked listlessly at the button on her jacket. "When we decided to close the inn after the fire, I thought that would be the hardest part. There was no question that we'd sell it. Lorelai and Sookie finally moved forward with their dream. I'm still trying to figure out why they brought Michel in with them, but listening to Lorelai try to find a plausible reason is like trying to decipher Michel's English," she said with a laugh. "When it didn't sell right away, I set aside some money from the nest egg that Jack had left me for the maintenance and upkeep, and told myself that I needed to let the place go before the money ran out."

"When did it?" he asked knowingly.

"Two years ago," she murmured. "I know I'm being silly and emotional. I know that Lorelai has no interest in the Independence Inn, she has her own inn, and frankly the Dragonfly suits her better." She stared up at the ceiling. "I have to sell it. I need to let it go. I can't keep hanging onto something from my past that will put a drain on our future."

"You let me worry about our future," he told her.

"It's mine to worry about too," she chided gently. "I wish you were here now."

"I'll be there bright and early Monday morning," he promised.

"Luke is bringing me to the airport to meet your plane."

"I'm already being usurped by a younger man," he teased.

Mia laughed, and Howard could hear her smile through the phone line. "Oh, well, I can assure you that Lorelai would fight me tooth and nail for that one. I may have experience on my side, but she doesn't have to worry about brittle bones, so I'm at a bit of a disadvantage."

"You let me worry about your bones."

Mia smiled as she cradled the phone to her ear. "You know what? I believe I will," she said with a nod. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, darling," Mia said softly, and then hung up.

Having spoken to him, she felt the tension begin to ease in her shoulders. She looked down at her clothes and wondered if it made any difference at all if she dared to go to bed with make-up on at her age. With a tired sigh, she heaved herself up off of the bed and shuffled off to the guest bath. By the time she settled into the pillows, she was too tired to think about it anymore. Mia closed her eyes, and willed herself to let it go for the night.

****

Light from the hallway flooded the room and Sookie rolled over to glare at her husband as he stood poised at the foot of the bed, adding machine in hand.

"Dammit, Jackson," she said as she tossed the covers aside yet again.

"I crunched the numbers, and I think I need to go for it now," he told her, anxiety seeping from every pore.

"Go for what?" she asked tiredly.

"The second greenhouse," he said as he moved to the side of the bed and turned on the lamp.

Sookie winced as she sat up, shielding her eyes. "Jackson, it's past midnight," she complained. "You have to be up at four-thirty and you're going to be cranky. And I don't have time to make you the cranky crepes tomorrow morning, I'm taking the snacks for the kids' Sunday school class," she warned.

"Just look. If I hold off on the new tractor for now, and use the money I had set aside to build a second greenhouse, this one a little bigger, I can invest more in the irrigation systems, double the hydroponic tomato crop, hit the larger restaurants in the Hartford area, and charge a premium for off season tomatoes," he said as he began to punch numbers into the adding machine once again. "Plus, I can work on some more of those hybrids. I'm telling you, there's a market for the razzquat," he muttered under his breath.

"Jackson," Sookie groaned as she fell back against the pillows.

"The increased income from the greenhouse coupled with what you can pick up in side catering jobs can make up for whatever losses we might have if the inn's occupancy falls off by as much as twenty percent," he said adamantly.

"Great, wonderful, but if the inn's occupancy falls off by twenty-one percent, those razzquats better be willing to give up their space for cucumbers or peppers or some other more, uh, what's the word, oh! _Real_ vegetable," she said smartly.

"Razzquats _are_ real!" he argued. "And, they're delicious."

Sookie sighed as she looked up at his worried face. She smoothed her hand over his furrowed brow and let it slide gently down his cheek. "They are delicious," she told him softly.

"I can make this work," he said quietly.

"I know you can, Sweetie," she assured him. She sat up and kissed him tenderly, all the while removing the adding machine from his clenched fingers. "I know you can," she repeated.

"But the inn is going to be fine," he said too quickly.

"It _is_ going to be fine," she asserted with almost eerie calm. "And we're going to be fine." Sookie began to pull at the hem of his ratty old Henley, nodding for him to lift his arms, just as she did with Davy and Martha. "Come to bed," she said soothingly.

"You guys will figure it out."

"We will," she told him as she tossed his shirt aside. "Lorelai and I will make it work."

After helping him into his pajamas, Sookie lay snuggled into the crook of his arm, thanking heaven above that he hadn't seen Lorelai earlier that day.

****

Mia glanced over at Lorelai as the car ate up the pavement. When Lorelai turned slightly toward her, she quickly replaced the tiny frown that had been dragging at the corners of her mouth with a quick fake smile, and Mia's patience snapped. "I believe I'd rather you hated me," she announced stiffly.

"What?"

"This, this!" Mia said as she gestured between them impatiently. "Tell me what you're thinking about now, Lorelai. Don't just tell me what you think I want to hear."

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she glanced over at the older woman. "You really want to know what I'm thinking about?" she challenged.

"Yes.

"Right now? You want to know what I'm thinking about right now?" Lorelai asked, with a bitter edge to her laugh.

"Yes! We've always been perfectly honest with each other before!"

"I'm thinking that I'm relieved that Luke isn't freaking out about Ben Larson investing in the inn," Lorelai said bluntly.

"Freaking out? Why would Luke freak out about Ben Larson? Does Luke even know Ben Larson?" Mia asked, completely bewildered.

"Not really, but I do," Lorelai said with a casual shrug.

"I don't understand."

"How much involvement do you think he'll have? I mean, he's still in Vermont, right? This is Steven's baby. Maybe he will just be a silent partner. Maybe I'll never have to see him," she said, thinking out loud.

"What could you possibly have against Ben Larson? I've always thought that he was the nicest man."

"He is. He's perfectly nice," Lorelai said with a nod.

"He's astute, he's fair, he runs a profitable resort," Mia said with a puzzled frown.

"His is all of that."

"Every time I've seen him, he's always been incredibly gracious. He's one of those amazing people who can remember the most amazing details about people. He always goes out of his way to put people at ease," Mia argued. "Is there something horrible that I don't know about?"

"No. Nothing at all," Lorelai said, keeping her eyes focused intently on the road.

Mia noted the way Lorelai gripped the steering wheel even harder, the blood rushing from her knuckles and bleaching them white. "But you don't like him."

"I like him. He's a very nice guy."

"But you don't want him involved in the Independence Inn. Luke doesn't want him involved," she said pointedly.

Lorelai sighed, purposefully trying to release the tension in her shoulders, and then frowning grimly as they crept up toward her ears once more. "Once upon a time, many moons ago, Luke took the whole family skiing up at Stowe, and I met Ben," she began in a low voice. "See, here's the problem with having some weird connection with your husband, you know each other too well. I mean, sometimes its okay. I can always tell when he's lying about something. He's a horrible liar. Really bad. Worse than Rory," she rambled.

"Why would Luke lie to you?"

"Oh, not about anything big. You know, trying to keep something a surprise, trying to arrange things behind my back. I'll never have a surprise party, or at least, one that I'm actually surprised about. The man simply can't pull it off," she said with a laugh.

"What does Luke's inability to lie have to do with Ben Larson?"

"Nothing. It's just that, Luke and I have this thing. We know something's wrong without the other having to say or do anything," she tried to explain.

"That's a wonderful connection to have with your spouse. The closest I ever came to that was my uncanny ability to know that Jack would want meatloaf for dinner on rainy nights," Mia said with a wan smile.

"It is good, but it can also be bad," Lorelai murmured. She glanced over at Mia and said, "When I met Ben, I was, uh, attracted to him."

Mia laughed. "Of course you were, he's terribly handsome."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't so objective about it," Lorelai muttered.

Silence filled the car for the span of a heartbeat and then Mia gasped, "Good God, Lorelai, no!"

"No!" Lorelai yelped.

"I should hope not!"

"No! No, no, no, no!" Lorelai repeated, adamantly shaking her head. "No, nothing, no."

"Thank God," Mia said as she propped her elbow on the doorframe and rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"I found him attractive, and it really freaked me out because I hadn't really noticed any other guy since Luke; and well, I thought something was wrong with me, or with us," Lorelai rushed to explain.

"Was there something wrong?"

"No! Everything was perfect. We were there with Rory and Jess and the boys. And the boys, they were still tiny, so tiny and so perfect. Everything was perfect," she said again.

"But you found yourself attracted to a man who was not your husband," Mia concluded.

"My incredibly loving, devoted, melt your socks off sexy husband," Lorelai embellished.

"Who had been the only man you had even looked at for what, two or three years?"

"Exactly."

Mia pursed her lips for a moment as she turned to look at the passing scenery. "I can understand why you'd be upset. Did Ben…"

"Oh no. No, never. As far as I know, he never had a clue that the crazy woman with the double stroller was mentally undressing him," Lorelai said firmly.

"How old were the boys?"

"Just under a year."

"Hmm. Perhaps you were hormonal. Some kind of delayed postpartum," she suggested.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and said, "Let's not blame the babies; it was just one of those weird things. It freaked me out for a few days, but then I got over it. Out of sight, out of mind."

"But you told Luke," Mia said flatly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, I never told him. I just, it was nothing. Nothing happened. Unlike the time Luke got a little on the kisser from Rory's future step-mommy," she added sarcastically.

Mia sucked in a breath and pressed her hand to her heart. "Oh my. That story next. Finish this one," she ordered.

"There's not much more to tell. About a year later, Sookie and I went to Boston when the Dragonfly was nominated for that award, you remember?" Mia nodded and Lorelai shrugged and said, "Ben was there, I saw him, and nada, zilch, zippo. It was just temporary insanity."

"So, if it comes to it, working with Ben should not be a problem," Mia said cautiously.

"Well, I won't say that. It won't be a problem on my part, and Luke says that he's fine with it, that he can deal, but I don't know… I guess I should just be glad that Mike Armstrong isn't one of the partners. Luke would really blow a gasket then."

"Oh, Ben would never go into business with Mike Armstrong, he has never liked Mike."

"Shows that he has good taste," Lorelai muttered.

"But you said that you didn't tell Luke."

"I didn't tell Luke. When we were in Boston, I mentioned to Luke that both Ben Larson and Mike Armstrong were there. We, uh, we were talking and, um, he said some stuff that made it clear that he was aware of my little thing for Ben," she said cautiously.

"Really? How?"

"That weird thing I was telling you about. I'm telling you, neither of us can ever be unfaithful even if we wanted to. I can't, because his Spidey senses would start tingling; and he can't, because he's such a sucky liar."

Mia turned and regarded Lorelai with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm. Seems almost unsporting," she commented with a wry smile.

"I know! Where's the fun in that?" Lorelai joked.

"Would you have a problem working with Ben?"

"Other than my eternal mortification? No, I'm used to smothering that."

"Perhaps it would help if I told you that his wife is gorgeous," Mia offered.

"Not so much."

"I mean, you are beautiful, but I believe Ben's wife is a former Miss Vermont."

"Oh, well, Miss Vermont, you're right, he's way out of my league."

"And I think that you know that no matter how handsome, kind or pleasant a man is, it would take an awful lot for him to make it into Luke's league," Mia said with an affectionate smile.

"I know. He must be so lonely there."

"He has you. I think he knows that's all he needs," she said as she reached over patted Lorelai's hand.

They fell silent for a few minutes, watching the miles sail past as they zoomed toward Philadelphia. And then they both spoke at once.

"Good thing I'm not big on redheads," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"What was Luke doing with Rory's, er, 'almost step-mommy,' was it?" Mia asked incredulously.

****

"I can't believe you! Look at you!" Mia cried as she held Rory at arm's length once again. "And you married the town hooligan," she said as she tossed Jess a warm smile.

"Well, who can resist the bad boy?" Rory asked with a shrug.

"I can," Lorelai said with exaggerated solemnity.

Mia rolled her eyes and said, "Yours was no saint, either."

"Tell!" Rory, Jess and Lorelai answered at once.

"Oh, well, I can't. He's not here to defend himself. Besides, it's no fun unless I get to watch him blush," Mia said, linking her arm through Rory's as, at last, they made it out of the entry and into the living room. "What a wonderful space!" Mia cried as she turned, taking in the open floor plan of the loft.

"Thank you, we like it," Rory said as she led Mia to the sofa. "And in honor of your visit, I made Jess dig every one of his dirty socks out of the couch."

"There was one," Jess muttered as he dropped into the armchair.

"Aw, now, Sweets, you know that you and I are proof that the obsessive compulsive behavior skips a generation," Lorelai said with a grin, winking broadly at Jess.

"That was subtle," he said with a smirk.

"Miss me?" Lorelai cooed to him.

"Yes, it's been two whole weeks," he drawled.

"Uncle Luke sends his undying devotion."

"I've decided to call him 'Dad' now," Jess said with a grin.

"Oh, you should," Lorelai said with an encouraging nod.

Mia's tinkling laugh filled the room. "What a twisted family tree you have," she said delightedly.

"And the marriages are only half of the twisted-i-ness," Lorelai agreed.

"The fun part is trying to explain it to the little kids," Rory said with a nod.

"Rory's gonna draw them a chart," Jess chimed in.

"Speaking of drawings," Lorelai reached into her bag and produced a sheaf of papers. "Wallpaper for the fridge."

Rory smiled and said, "It's about time, I came home empty handed last weekend."

Jess rolled his eyes and muttered, "Someone needs to cut off the Crayolas."

"Pipe down," Rory said as she set the drawings on the end table to be inspected later. "Tell me about Howard," she said to Mia.

"Is he dreamy?" Lorelai cooed.

"Does he make your foot pop?" Rory asked anxiously.

"Do all the girls swoon when he walks by?" Lorelai teased.

"Struts. When Howard struts by," Rory corrected her.

"Oh Howard!" Lorelai gasped as she pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and pretended to faint against the couch cushions.

"I knew a boy who used to cut a swath through the girls," Mia said with a smug smile.

"Butch!" Rory cried in a high girly voice.

"Yeah, but he only cut a swath because he was so oblivious," Lorelai joked as she sat up.

"He wasn't that oblivious," Mia said pointedly.

"And that's my cue," Jess said as he pushed up out of his chair.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure the girls swooned over you too," Lorelai cajoled. "That Jess Mariano, he draws the cutest chalk outlines," she said as she clasped her hands together over her heart.

"See ya."

"Aww, don't go," Rory said as she made a grab for his hand.

"We'll be good," Lorelai promised.

"Or at least better," Rory amended.

"Yeah, we can't guarantee goodness," Lorelai conceded.

"We're on press today," Jess said with a shrug. "I'm going to go make sure they don't need any help." He turned to Mia and mumbled, "Good to see you again."

"It was lovely to see you again, Jess," Mia said sweetly.

"I won't be late," he promised as he bent to give Rory a quick kiss goodbye.

As he walked to the door, she called, "Oh! Did you bring home…"

"In the bedroom," he answered.

"And don't forget…"

"Eggrolls, I know," he finished as he pulled the door to the loft closed behind him.

Mia smiled at Lorelai and said, "There must be some ancient connection between the Danes family and the Gilmores."

"Yes, it was all preordained. Written in the stars," Lorelai said dramatically.

"What are you talking about?"

"The weird conversation you and Jess just almost had."

"We always eat Chinese on Sunday nights," Rory said with a puzzled frown.

"And the OCD comes out to play," Lorelai retorted with a smirk.

"Mmm, egg rolls," Mia said softly. "Ladies, I believe I'm famished. Shall we go find some lunch?"

"Excellent idea," Lorelai concurred.

Thirty minutes later, they were seated at a table outside of Pat's King of Steaks consuming humongous cheese steak sandwiches. "Okay, I don't care if this makes me a cliché," Lorelai said through stuff cheeks.

"I've never had anything like it," Mia said as she meticulously sawed away at her sandwich with a plastic knife and fork.

"We're getting t-shirts," Lorelai said with a nod.

"You can. I live here," Rory said as she plucked a fresh cut french fry from her cup.

"So what?"

"I don't think you get to wear the cheesy tourist wear when you're a local."

"Does that mean that when I finally convince Luke to sell t-shirts I can't have one?" Lorelai asked, aghast.

"If you can get him to say yes to that, I think you deserve one," Rory replied. She turned back to Mia and picked up the thread of the conversation they had started while standing in line. "So, you're getting married in Charlotte," she prompted.

"Yes. Just close friends and family. I'm really hoping that you'll be able to make it," Mia said sincerely.

"We'll do our best," Rory promised.

"I'm not sure how we'd manage it with the kids," Lorelai said regretfully.

"Bring them," Mia insisted.

"Fourteen hours in the car? I thought you liked us," Lorelai pouted.

"I do like you. I love you, and I want you at my wedding," Mia said as she reached out and clasped both girls' hands.

"We'll do our best," Lorelai promised.

Rory nodded her assent and then turned toward Lorelai as she asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I plan on putting on that little pink nightie; the one with the flouncy ruffle on the bottom? And then, just when I know I've got him where I want him, I say, 'Take me to North Carolina or you'll never take me again!' But I say it in a much sexier voice," Lorelai said with a sage nod.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Ew, and no. I meant, what's the plan for the inn?"

"Oh. Well, that one isn't so well thought out yet," Lorelai said with a shrug as she dragged a fry through a pool of ketchup. When she looked up, she found both Rory and Mia watching her expectantly. "What?"

"Tell me you haven't thought about it," Rory challenged.

"Well, of course I've thought about it, I just haven't formulated the plan yet," Lorelai said impatiently.

"Well, don't you think you need to get going on it?" Rory prodded.

"It's been two days! It's been less than a week since I even caught wind of all this! Can I have a little time to process?"

"Process?" Mia asked with a quizzical frown.

"She's been with Luke too long," Rory muttered. "Okay, well, you may not have a plan, but you have an idea, right?" When Lorelai nodded, she asked, "What's the idea?"

"Um, don't go out of business?" Lorelai answered.

"Mom!"

"Oh, Lorelai," Mia sighed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and tossed a French fry onto her sandwich wrapper. She reached for a paper napkin and meticulously wiped each finger on her right hand before leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table. "Okay, you want the raw material, here it is."

She steepled her fingers and said calmly, "I'm going to meet with him, I'm going to listen to what he has to say, and then I'm adding that to the mix. My first instinct is that no matter how good it sounds in theory, you're right about the catering thing, Mia. We're not set up for that, and Sookie would work herself into the ground before she would admit that she can't do it all, so we're not going to even go there. I think that we can probably work out some arrangement for small groups, breakfast and cold lunches maybe, or maybe Luke would be interested in picking up that business, or maybe even Weston's. I haven't gotten that far."

"Sounds reasonable," Mia said slowly.

"We're going to really concentrate our efforts on luring in events and small conventions in the next few months. We need to have our foot in the door especially with those groups that aspire to a larger facility, but don't necessarily need it. Those are the swing voters," she said with a nod.

"Way to winnow them out, Mr. Carville," Rory said with a nod.

"We're going to have to go that extra mile to prove to them that the upgrade isn't as sexy as it seems," Lorelai said with a nod. She looked over at Mia and said regretfully, "I've let things go a bit too much over the last few years."

"You've had much better things to do," Mia said gently.

"Yeah, well, yeah. I let things go," she said quietly.

"No, Lorelai, that is not something you will regret, I promise you that. You will not look back at this moment in twenty years and wonder if you should have spent more time at work," Mia said stubbornly. "You will, however, look at your children and wonder if you should have spent more time at home."

"Michel has done a great job, but you know as well as I do that Michel can only win over the clients who thrive on condescension," she said with a wry smile. "I'm going to have to step back in a bit, and he's just going to have to understand that. And Luke's going to have to understand that."

"He will," Rory said confidently.

"But I'm not ready to say that yet," Lorelai admitted quietly. "I don't want to say that I may not be home for dinner three or four nights a week, that I won't be able to do homework or put the day's artwork up on the fridge, or watch little girls dance all over each other's toes at tap class."

"You will still do all of those things," Mia told her firmly.

"Yeah, but not like I have been. Not like I was able to with you," she said as she turned to look at Rory. "And then I wonder if it's worth it," she said as she dropped her gaze to her half eaten sandwich. "And then, I feel guilty for feeling so torn. I tell myself that it's not just me; it's Sookie and Michel and everyone else that's counting on me to have an answer, and I don't have one, not really."

She began to fold the corner of the wrapper, making sure that the edges formed a perfect equilateral triangle before creasing it with her thumbnail. "And the worst part is that I'm the one who could walk away. Luke makes enough money for us to live on, and we don't have to worry about paying for school and stuff. I don't have to have the inn. I could sit home and knit tea cozies all day if I wanted to. I could be a PTA mom, with the appliquéd sweaters and the mom jeans."

Rory blinked and sat back on the bench, staring at her mother in shock. "Would you?" she asked quietly. "Is that what you want to do?"

"No," Lorelai answered softly without having to think about the answer. "I don't," she said in a stronger voice as she looked up. She smiled wanly at Mia and shrugged. "You wanted to know what crazy stuff goes on in my head."

"I think that everything that you said makes perfect sense."

"Maybe you're the crazy one," Lorelai said with a snort. She glanced over at Rory with a sheepish lift of her shoulders and said, "I don't have a plan."

"Okay, well, I think that you should listen to see what they have to say, and then, well, we'll think of something. It's not all on your shoulders, Mom. I mean, aside from Sookie and Michel, you have Luke, and me and Jess," she listed.

"And me," Mia chimed in. "I used to be quite good at all this, until _someone_ made me obsolete," she teased.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You'll be off eating Moon Pies, drinking Coca Colas and mooning over Howard."

"I think he prefers RC Cola," Mia said with a sly smile.

"And you and your Philly boy are here, eating cheese steak and Chinese, and depleting the world's rainforests all for the love of ink on paper," she said to Rory.

"Right, but we'll do whatever we can to help," Rory interjected.

"Of course we will," Mia agreed.

"I know you will," Lorelai said with a nod. "And I appreciate that." She picked up her rapidly cooling sandwich and stared at it critically. "I also have one more ace up my sleeve; I'm just not sure if I have the stomach to use it," she said with a thoughtful frown.

"Oh? Nerve gas? Or are you going old school atomic?" Rory asked as she prepared to take a bite of her own sandwich.

"A lot like those, but far more powerful," Lorelai muttered as she picked some cheese covered steak from her sandwich and popped it into her mouth.

"More powerful?" Mia asked archly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I hope it doesn't come to that, though. I'd hate to have to unleash that on someone."

"What is it?"

"The power of the D.A.R.," Lorelai intoned gravely.

Rory choked on her sandwich, her eyes widening as she covered her mouth as she forced it down her throat. "Grandma!" she gasped.

"Emily," Mia said in an approving tone.

Lorelai nodded and gave them a half-hearted smile as she said, "The one and only."


	46. Getting the Message

**A/N: Hello! I'm just pimping here to tell you that once again, I am up for sale in the Support Stacie Author Auction September 11-14****th****. What better way to celebrate Scott Patterson's birthday than to buy a Gilmore Girls author of your very own? Check my profile for more information.**** I will be putting a new story on the auction block, as well as posting a special offer of one chapter for **_**Slip of the Tongue**_** to be sold each day of the auction. There are some great authors signed up, a few with some very special offers, so be sure to check them all out!**

**Getting the Message**

After meeting Howard's plane and making sure that they were settled with a rental car, Luke made his way back to Stars Hollow. A glance at his watch told him that there was still one more hour until Mia would meet with her attorneys to sign the papers transferring ownership the Independence Inn to The Phoenix Group. The key she had handed to him as he dropped them at the rental lot felt warm in his pocket. As he pulled to a stop in the Dragonfly's parking lot, he could almost feel it burning through the thin cotton lining of his pocket and into his skin.

Luke bailed out of the truck and crossed the lot, barely noticing the lovingly kept landscaping or the cheerful baskets of flowers on the porch. As he reached for the door handle, he stopped in his tracks, his gaze focused on an old oak barrel recently planted with fall mums and began mentally kicking himself. He turned to look at his truck, mentally calculating if he would have time to run to the flower shop, get back to the inn and collect Lorelai before they ran the risk of being arrested for trespassing. With a sigh, he told himself that he'd do the flower thing that evening when he came home from work. _If I ever get to work_, he thought as he reached for the door handle once more.

He walked into the bustling reception area, and when he spotted her behind the desk, his heart jumped a little, just like it used to when he'd walk into the Independence Inn. Ignoring the milling guests with luggage parked at their feet, Luke strode to the desk. He circled around an older couple wearing enough binocular and camera straps around their necks to rival Mr. T's gold chains.

Lorelai's head popped up when he appeared at her side. "Oh! You scared me," she said as with a fleeting smile as she went back to circling points of interest on the map in front of her.

"I need you to come with me," he said in a low voice.

"Babe, I can't right now, it's almost check out time," Lorelai said without looking up.

"Lorelai, it's important."

Lorelai's head jerked up again. "The kids?"

"No, no, they're fine," he assured her. "I just, there's something I want to show you, but I only have a little time."

Lorelai shot him an annoyed look and said, "This is the equivalent of your lunch rush, you know that. I can't go anywhere right now. You can show me whatever you want to show me, and I hope it's what I'm thinking it is, later this afternoon. During the lull," she added in a low voice.

She plastered a bright smile onto her face and placed the marked map on the counter. "Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Merritt? These are the spots you'll definitely want to check out. I have it on good authority that this area," she said as she pointed to one circled spot with her pen, "is downright lousy with, uh, yellow crested, um, birds."

The older man smiled as he switched from his prescription sunglasses to a pair of thick bifocals and stepped forward to take the map from her. "Wonderful! As soon as our picnic lunch is ready, we'll set off," he said to his wife.

"I'll go check on that for you," Lorelai volunteered, earning a scowl from Michel as she walked away from the desk.

Luke fell into step behind her. "I wasn't talking about that," he grumbled.

"Oh, well, it was purely a guess on my part. Or wishful thinking," Lorelai shrugged as she pushed through the kitchen door.

"And, of course, you went there," he muttered.

Lorelai smiled at him over her shoulder and said, "Yes. And now you are. The power of suggestion, my friend."

She walked over to the counter and eyed the half filled picnic hamper. "Is this for the Merritts?" she asked Jose. When he nodded Lorelai frowned as she peered into the basket. "Sookie? They just wanted some cold chicken and potato salad. This looks suspiciously like some kind of chutney," she said as she pulled a small jar from the basket.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I have the chicken and potato salad," she said impatiently as she snatched the chutney from Lorelai's hand. "I just thought I'd add a few other things, maybe expand their horizons a little."

"Sweetie, the Merritts are seventy if they are a day, they can barely see the horizon without switching glasses three times. They are, however, still waiting for their lunch, and if they don't start moving soon, Mrs. Merritt is going to collapse under the weight of their equipment."

"Fine," Sookie said petulantly. "Fill it up," she snapped at Jose.

When Lorelai whirled to head back to reception, she ran smack into Luke. "Okay, am I going to have to get a restraining order?" she joked.

"Lorelai…"

"Luke, we're busy. Can't whatever it is wait?" she asked with a perplexed frown.

"No."

"No?"

"No," he asserted as he grasped her wrist and began to pull her toward the back door.

"Wait, Luke, I need to…"

"Ooh! Pull a Richard Gere on her, Luke!" Sookie squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

Luke paused at the door and asked, "Do I need to carry you out of here?"

Lorelai's eyebrows rose. "Yes?" she answered, testing the waters.

"Okay." Luke bent and hooked one arm behind her knees, grunting as he swept her up into his arms. "Door," he growled to one of the passing cooks.

"I don't think Richard grunted and groaned when he swept Debra into his arms," Lorelai said, trying to smother her smile.

"You sing that song and I'll drop you on your ass," Luke grumbled as he stepped carefully through the doorway.

As the door closed behind them they heard Sookie singing, "Where the eagles fly, on a mountain high!"

Luke made it as far as the steps and then lowered her to her feet. He held onto her waist, steadying her and making sure that she didn't bolt for the door once more. When she looked up at him questioningly, he said simply, "Come with me?"

"Okay," she said softly, puzzled by his behavior.

"Okay." Luke took her hand and led her down the steps. They circled the inn, heading for the parking lot. Once Lorelai was settled in the truck, he jogged around to the driver's door and climbed in. "I'll have you back in thirty minutes, tops," he promised.

"Did you guys get Howard?" she asked as he backed out of the space.

"Yeah, they're all set. Mia said they'd be back this afternoon. I guess they're leaving tomorrow after we get the kids to school."

Lorelai nodded. "They're going to New York for a night and then heading south." She studied his determined profile and found herself unable to resist. She ran her fingertips over his stubbled cheek and then tucked the tuft of hair that stuck out over his ear back up under his ball cap. "What was he like?"

"He was fine. Looks like a Howard," he added with a wry smile. "I didn't have much of a chance to talk to him."

"Looks like a Howard, huh?" she asked as she lightly stroked his ear, smiling as he shivered slightly.

"Yeah," Luke grunted as he hooked another left.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked in a soft, seductive voice.

"You'll see." Luke turned right on Independence Avenue.

"The inn?" Lorelai asked with a puzzled frown.

Luke nodded and let off the gas as he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the key that Mia had given him. Lorelai gently took the key from his fingers as he coasted to a stop in front of the timeworn inn. He put the truck into park and then killed the engine as he turned to her. "Mia thought you might want to say goodbye."

The corners of Lorelai's mouth curved slightly as she looked into his earnest blue eyes, and then fell again as she looked up at the inn that was once her refuge. "I haven't been in there since we closed it," she said softly.

"I know."

"I'm not sure."

"I'll be with you," he said quietly as he glanced at his watch once more. "They start the closing in forty minutes."

Lorelai pressed her lips together and then nodded once as she reached for the door handle. Luke was out of the truck like a shot and by her side before she even got the door closed. He took her hand in his, his long fingers wrapping around hers in a warm, firm grip, and then they walked together to the front door. The locks were stiff from disuse, and Luke had to jiggle the key a bit to get the tumblers to fall. When they stepped into the hushed dim lobby, he drew to a stop behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he heard her breath hitch in her throat.

"When Rory was little, there was a rug. The pattern had these kind of interlocking circles," Lorelai said in a hushed voice as she stared at the long abandoned fireplace. "I told her that they were like the beginning of the Yellow Brick Road, you know, the spiral-y part." She glanced back over her shoulder and when she saw the corner of his mouth lift, she turned back to the empty room and smiled, lost in the memory. "We'd start out on one of those circles, and soon we'd be in Marrakech, or Rio de Janeiro, or Timbuktu," she said as she leaned back into him, letting him support her weight.

"Sounds great," he said as he closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

Lorelai looked at the dusty staircase and saw herself walking slowly down the steps, her wedding gown skimming the treads as she moved closer and closer to him. "It breaks my heart to see it like this," she whispered.

"I know," he said as he tightened his hold on her. "But, someone wants to fix it. Someone wants to make it what it was."

Lorelai turned her face to his letting her cheek rub against his coarse stubble. "I remember how you looked at me that night, the first night," she clarified. "The jingle of the sleigh bells, the way you looked in that sweater, Hotel California, the firelight."

"I remember all of it too," he reassured her, his lips grazing her temple.

"Come on," she whispered as she pulled away, lacing her fingers through his as she walked into the lobby.

Her eyes scanned the entire room, picking up memories long forgotten and storing them safely away. They wandered hand in hand through the parlor and dining room, and then into the kitchen. She blinked at the work surfaces, barren except for a thick layer of dust, and then pulled him toward the pantry. She opened the door, squinting in the dim light to make out faded pencil drawn on the grimy wall.

"Rory's first day of first grade," she said as she pointed to one of the marks.

"Huh." Luke cocked his head as he studied the lines with a puzzled frown.

"Yeah, I think the boys are actually taller," Lorelai answered, reading his mind.

"They seem so small."

"I know," she said with an understanding smile. "I marked them all in the potting shed, but Sookie liked doing it too, so we measured every milestone twice."

Luke's eyes traveled up the wall until he spotted a mark with the note, 'Chilton October 2000'. "Wow," he murmured.

Lorelai's smile widened as she turned to look at him. "Unbelievable isn't it?" she asked as she pointed to the difference between the two marks. "It goes by so fast."

"Think they'd notice if I hacked out this chunk of sheetrock?" he asked.

"We have the potting shed," she reminded him. "But thanks anyway," she added as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Luke blinked slowly as he lifted his hand to tangle in her hair and then angled his head, pulling her close as he kissed her lingeringly. "I used to hope that something would break so you'd call me to fix it," he confessed in a low raspy voice.

Lorelai smiled and answered, "I could have had all the coffee I wanted right here, for free." As he kissed her again, Lorelai curled her fingers into his soft flannel shirt. "I should have broken stuff," she whispered as he pulled away.

Luke's smile was slow, his teeth flashing white and his eyes crinkling as they lit from within. "We got there anyway. Did you ever send that kid a thank you note?"

Lorelai shook her head, smoothing her thumb along the crease that bracketed his mouth. "I should have."

"Come on. I promised I'd have you back in a half hour," he reminded her as he loosened his hold on her and reclaimed her hand.

They walked slowly through the rooms, Luke listening attentively as Lorelai told tales about the chunk missing from a baseboard and the huge gouge in the wood floor leftover from a tragic incident involving Drella's harp and a tourist from Paducah. They made their way up the stairs; Luke's hand nestled protectively at Lorelai's hip as they trod carefully on the creaking wooden steps.

When they reached the landing, Lorelai turned immediately, her fingers lacing through his once again as she made her way down the hall to room number sixteen. She turned the knob and the hinges protested loudly as the door swung inward. Lorelai sucked in a sharp breath as she stared into the room, the emptiness of it twisting in her gut like a knife.

Tears brightened her eyes as she turned to look at him, and Luke pulled his hand from hers. He reached to cradle her face in both hands, his thumb caressing her cheekbone as if daring those tears to fall. She blinked slowly, keeping them at bay as her eyes stayed locked on his. He lowered his head and kissed with all of the hunger he had felt the first time they had crossed this threshold. His mouth was hot and demanding on hers, but his fingers remained soft and light. He traced the outline of her face as if she were made of blown glass, all the while kissing her like the flesh and blood woman he knew she was.

Lorelai moaned softly as she parted her lips, tipping her head to take more of him as she allowed him to propel her into the room. His fingers slipped up into her hair, gathering the dark curls into his palm as his fingers pressed into her scalp, demanding her surrender. Lorelai gave it willingly, winding her arms around his neck as she walked backwards, pulling him in deeper as she knocked his cap to the floor. Their tongues tangled as she slid her hands down over his broad shoulders to his chest, instinctively seeking out the buttons on his shirt. Luke pressed one hand into her back, supporting her as he continued to kiss her fervently. With the ease borne of years of practice, Lorelai opened each button on his shirt and began to push it from his shoulders as his lips sought the tender skin of her throat.

"Off," she said breathlessly.

Luke grunted and pulled back, yanking the shirt from his arms and letting it fall in a heap to the floor. Heedless of the cloud of dust that enveloped them, he bent to reclaim her creamy skin, and sucked on her neck until she moaned.

"That's gonna leave a mark," she whispered to the ceiling.

"Mine," Luke growled as he pulled on the tie that held her dress closed at her hip. When the fabric gave way, he parted it with his hands and pulled back and looked down at her nearly bare body. "Still mine," he said as his hands settled in the curve of her hip and he fell to his knees in front of her, pressing his mouth to her stomach as he looked up at her through his lashes.

"All yours," Lorelai answered, letting her head fall back as she ran her hands through his soft hair. "Always."

****

Lorelai stood in the driveway hugging Mia tightly. "It was so great to have you here," she said softly.

"I loved being here," Mia answered. She pulled back, holding Lorelai by the shoulders a she smiled lovingly. "Your family is beautiful, Lorelai."

Smiling impishly, Lorelai replied, "They are, aren't they?"

"And you've built a lovely life for yourself here," Mia continued, undeterred by Lorelai's playful tone.

"Yeah, we have," she said softly.

"I know everything will work out the way you want it to," Mia said confidently.

"I hope so." Lorelai glanced over to where Luke and Howard stood talking quietly on the lawn, allowing the ladies to say their goodbyes in private. "Your boy is awful cute," she told Mia.

"Isn't he?" Mia preened a little as she smiled at Howard.

"Like a teddy bear," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Ugh, don't say that. All I can think of is that horrible talking bear that you got for Rory that Christmas," she said with a shudder.

"Teddy Ruxpin?" Lorelai gasped. "Rory loved Teddy Ruxpin!"

"It was so disturbing," Mia said, shaking her head.

"I saved up for that thing for months! I had to elbow some woman at Toys 'R Us in the mouth to get that Teddy Ruxpin," Lorelai recalled with a laugh.

"Well, Rory loved it, and that's what's important," Mia conceded.

"And you love Howard," Lorelai said coyly.

"He makes me feel young," Mia said with an affectionate smile.

"Cradle robber."

"That's me."

"You should be ashamed," Lorelai teased.

"I probably should be, but I'm not."

"Good for you."

Mia turned toward the men and called, "Lucas?" Luke's head jerked up automatically, and when he turned toward her with an impatient glare, Mia smiled warmly. "Come and tell me goodbye," she coaxed.

Luke crossed to them in three long strides and then swept Mia up into a warm hug. He kissed her cheek softly and said gruffly, "He seems okay."

Mia laughed and whispered, "I'm glad that you approve," as he relaxed his hold on her but didn't let her go entirely.

"He doesn't treat you right, he has to deal with me," Luke told her sternly.

She smiled affectionately and said in a softly mocking tone, "Good thing he doesn't know what a sweet boy you are under all of that bluff and bluster."

"I wouldn't be bluffin'," Luke said sternly.

"You'll take care of my girls," she stated without question. "And my boys."

"I will."

Mia lifted one hand to his scruffy cheek and said in a choked whisper, "They'd be so proud."

Luke swallowed hard and then nodded shortly. "Thanks."

She wriggled from his grasp, giving his hands a warm squeeze as she turned toward Howard, a bright smile firmly in place. "Ready, darling?"

"I am if you are," Howard answered as he stepped forward to take her arm.

"You will try to come down for the wedding, won't you?" Mia asked one last time.

"We will do our best," Lorelai promised as Luke draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I need her there, Lucas," Mia called as Howard opened the passenger door for her.

"Gotcha," Luke answered with a nod.

They waved as Howard backed the rental car from the driveway, smiling as Mia waggled her fingers one last time. Once the car disappeared from view, Luke pressed a soft kiss to Lorelai's temple.

"You going to work first?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go by and check in with Michel. Dad said that they wouldn't be releasing Mom until late morning. I thought I'd go to the house and make sure everything was all set," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay. Well, I'll get the Pea and we'll meet the boys after school."

"I'm sure I won't last more than an hour or two," Lorelai said, folding herself into him, her lips finding their way under his collar to his neck.

"Keep doing that and I won't let you go anywhere," he said in a low deep voice.

"I'm thinking of ordering a 'one' and a 'six' for our bedroom door," she said, her voice muffled as she pressed soft kisses to his neck, trailing her way up to his ear.

Luke smiled and tightened his arm around her as he turned toward the back door. Lorelai giggled as she stumbled a bit, but kept brushing feather soft kisses over his bristly skin. When the reached the back steps, her lips curved into a smile as she pressed them to his neck and blew a raspberry against his skin.

"Nice," he groaned as he pulled away from her.

"I have to go to work. You do too," she said with a devilish grin.

"You're a tease."

"You know that about me already."

"True."

"Hey, do you think Opie Taylor knows we desecrated his new inn just minutes before he signed on the bottom line?" she asked as she followed him to the back door.

"Not unless he's got 'the sight'," Luke said dryly.

"Wanna sneak in after dark tonight and do it again?" she asked.

"You're dying to get caught, aren't you?" he accused as he closed the back door behind them.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "No." Reaching out for his flannel, she grabbed two fistfuls and tried to pull him closer. Luke smirked as he stood his ground and a laugh escaped her as she skidded across the tile and collided with his chest.

"I just like being a bad girl sometimes," she said with an innocent smile as her eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes and then back again. "And I really like it when you're a bad boy," she added in a husky whisper. She brushed her lips over his. "I liked the impulse of it. No planning, no locked doors, no whispering. Nothing but you and me."

Luke groaned as he turned her around, pressing her back against the counter. "I can be fast," he said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh, I know you can," she purred.

"We're all alone," he reminded her as he fingered the top button on her blouse.

"Not now," she murmured, and then pressed a consoling kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Tease."

"You say that like it's something bad."

"It is."

"Not when you know you'll get there eventually."

"I can be really fast. Hot, fast, you'll like it," he said coaxingly as he nipped at her neck.

"I would like it, but I like the fact that you're going to be thinking about me all day even more," she said with a wicked smile.

Luke's eyes narrowed as he pulled back to look at her. "You be thinking about it too," he told her.

"I know I will." She ran her fingers teasingly down his chest. "Remember what that was like? Waiting all day so that we could see each other? Alone, I mean," she amended quickly. "Do you remember what it felt like when we'd sneak up to your apartment or back in the store room?"

"You want that back?" he asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"I want a little of that, and then I want you in bed with me every night."

"Greedy."

"Extremely."

"I meant to bring you flowers last night. I forgot, what with the freaked out cat running wild in my diner thing," he said gruffly.

"Well, now we know that there are limits to how much love and adoration Duke is willing to take in exchange for canned tuna."

"I'm the one who got scratched up."

"You'd rather it was Carly?" she asked archly.

"Hell no," he scoffed. "I wish the damn cat had never shown up in the first place."

"She loves you," Lorelai teased.

"Let's go back to talking about sex," he suggested.

"I have to go to work," Lorelai said demurely as she ducked put from under his arm.

"I'll see you later," Luke mumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Call me if you need anything."

"Oh, I will," Lorelai said. She tossed him a sexy smile over her shoulder and he chuckled, shaking his head as she sashayed down the hall.

****

"He has called again," Michel droned as Lorelai walked through the front door. He held a pink post-it note clamped between two fingers and beaconed to her with it.

"Ugh," Lorelai grunted as she snatched the message from Steve Larson from his fingers.

"I think that you should call him back," Michel said lazily. "It is better that you at least pretend to be in cahoots with him. Perhaps when you meet with him, you can wear that skirt you used to like so much, the one with the flouncy thing around the bottom," he drawled.

"Okay, 'A', don't say 'cahoots', and secondly, I would never waste the flippy skirt on that guy," Lorelai muttered.

"Still, it would be better for us to know his plans," Michel pointed out, raising his perfectly groomed eyebrows at her.

"Why, so you know when to send your resume to him?" she asked in a snarky tone.

Michel gaped at her for a moment and then clamped his jaw shut. "You have wounded me," he told her, clearly affronted.

"Oh, come on, Michel, you know I was only kidding," she said quickly.

"I have invested years of my life into this inn. I have profit sharing!" he hissed, practically stomping his foot. "I also have a right to know if there are not going to be any more profits."

"I know, I know." She shook her head and said, "You're right, I need to meet with him, I know," she said again as she wrinkled her nose with disdain. "Hey, why don't you meet with him instead?" she suggested, brightening at the thought.

"Would you like me to?" Michel asked almost sweetly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, I have to be there. I'll set something up, but I do want you and Sookie there too," she told him as she headed for the kitchen door. "I'm only here for a few minutes, they're releasing my mother today, so I need to get to Hartford," she called back to him.

"But there are things…" Michel began.

"Gather them up. Whatever I can't do now I'll take home with me," she answered as she pushed through the swinging door. "Sookie, I need fortification! Coffee and chocolate, preferably in an IV."

When she left the kitchen a few minutes later, Lorelai had a travel mug filled with coffee and a handful of chocolate, chocolate chunk cookies. "Have you got my briefcase packed, Miss Hathaway?" she called to Michel as she rounded the corner to reception and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hello," Steve Larson said with a warm smile.

"Oh, hello," Lorelai said as she reared back a bit. "Sorry, didn't know anyone was out here."

"I think he's in the office. I hear random swear words in what sounds like French," Steve said with a grin.

"If they're in French, how do you know they're swear words?"

"I backpacked through Europe after college. The one thing you're always sure to pick up in hostels are the local colloquialisms," he answered with a grin.

"I see. So, what can I do for you?" she asked cautiously as she stowed her coffee and cookies behind the desk.

"I wanted to set up a time to get together to talk. I've left a couple of messages, but you haven't been in, and to be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure he was writing them down," he said in a loud whisper.

"Right here," Lorelai said as she held up the scrap of pink paper she held woven through her fingers. "Sorry, busy week," she said with small shrug.

"I totally understand. Listen, it doesn't have to be this week. How about we meet next Monday or Tuesday?"

"Oooh, uh, Monday isn't good. Um, we have a group checking in that day, taking over the whole place," she told him. "I think Tuesday may be bad too. I'm pretty sure Sookie said something about Martha having a doctor's appointment." Lorelai winced, the excuse sounding lame even to her ears.

"Okay, well, you name the day," he said amicably.

"Well, what's good for you?"

"I'm open. I'll just be supervising the construction," he said with a shrug.

"Hmm. Thursday?" she asked reluctantly.

"This Thursday or next Thursday?"

"Next. Wait, this Thursday. Next Thursday the boys start Pee Wee Football," she remembered aloud.

"How cool," Steve said with an enthusiastic smile. "I have girls, and sadly enough neither one of them has much of an arm. They also cried like girls when I tackled them."

Lorelai snorted and said, "You should meet my daughter."

"I'm sure I will eventually. I mean, small town and all." He rubbed his hands together nervously as he stepped back from the reception desk. "So, this Thursday?" he asked hopefully.

"Um, sure, okay," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Should I meet you here or do you want to come over and see what we're doing with the place?" he asked.

Lorelai chewed the inside of her cheek, clearly torn. "Hey, why don't we meet at Luke's?" she asked at last.

"The diner? Sure, okay. I hear your husband serves the best burger in town," he said with a nod.

"Oh, he does. And the coffee is incredible. If you like coffee," she babbled.

"Only about as much as I like my right arm," he said with a shrug.

"Luke makes the best coffee in the world."

"I'll have to check it out," Steve said with a friendly smile. "So, Thursday at Luke's? One or two o'clock sound okay?"

"One would be good. Sookie and Michel will be with me too," she told him.

"Great. I'll see y'all then," he said with a nod and then headed for the door.

"Yeah, see you then."

The moment the door closed behind him, Lorelai pursed her lips and ran her tongue over her teeth. "You did that on purpose," she said without turning around.

"Did what?" Michel asked innocently as he appeared in the doorway holding a pile of papers.

"You didn't warn me that he was here."

"Well, you cannot avoid him forever," Michel said with a sniff.

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she snatched the papers from him and said, "It's been like four days. I was hoping to get at least a week out of it."

****

"Hey, Zach?" Luke called as he fished his cell phone out of his pocket and leaned against the back counter, watching as Carly colored contentedly at a nearby table.

"Yeah?" Zach answered as he poked his head out of the kitchen.

"How do I send one of those message things on this?" he asked as he held up the phone.

"Message things? Like an email?"

"One of the ones that goes to another phone."

Zach smirked. "A text?"

"Yeah."

"You want to text someone?" Zach asked, incredulous.

"I just want to send Lorelai a message, but I don't want to interrupt her. Isn't that what those things are for?" he asked impatiently.

"Sure. Uh, let me see," Zach said as he reached for Luke's phone. Luke peered over Zach's shoulder as the younger man began to push buttons and tap on the display. "Dude, this is a nice phone. How long have you had this phone?"

"A couple of months."

Zach rolled his eyes and mumbled, "This phone is way too cool for you."

"What's that?" Luke growled.

"Here, that's your QWERTY," Zach said as he held up the phone to show Luke the full keyboard displayed on the screen.

"My what?"

"You have a full keyboard on here so you can type without having to press each number key number a few times," Zach said as he peered at the phone once more. "Do you have Lorelai's number programmed in here?"

"I dunno. All I know is Lorelai makes it so all I have to do is push '1' to dial her," Luke said with a shrug.

"One? I thought one was for voicemail," Zach mused as he tapped the screen a few times.

"I press one and I get Lorelai," Luke said stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, hang on," Zach muttered as he tapped rapidly on the screen. A minute later he nodded and said, "Okay, cool. I programmed Caesar, me and Lane in."

"Okay, but I just want to send Lorelai one of those text things," Luke said, gesturing with his hand.

"Okay, watch," Zach said as he leaned over, showing Luke how to start a new message and how to open his full keyboard on the screen. "From there, you just type, hit 'send to' and choose Lorelai's cell," he told him as he handed Luke the phone back.

"That's it?"

"Well, there are all sorts of abbreviations you can use, but I don't think you're ready for that," Zach said as he backed away, holding his hands up defensively.

Luke rolled his eyes as he tapped on the phone, taking three attempts to spell out 'hi' and then hitting the button to send. After checking off Lorelai's name on the list, he pushed the send button and watched as the screen returned to the picture of the three kids Lorelai had put on there.

Moments later, his phone chimed and he saw an envelope appear on the display. When he opened it, he smiled when he read, 'Well, hello, sexy texting guy'.

Satisfied that he had mastered this new skill, Luke dropped the phone back into his shirt pocket and called out, "Can you keep an eye on the squirt? I'm gonna go unpack some stuff."

Thirty minutes and multiple deletions later, Luke Danes sent his second text message.

****

Lorelai stepped out of Richard's study, rattling off a list of dos and don'ts for the maid that followed anxiously on her heels. "The most important thing is that you'll need to get in there while they are having breakfast and straighten everything up. There may be a big bed sitting in there, but your day will pass much more pleasantly if you can somehow manage to disguise that fact during the day. Throw pillows are your friend, use them," she advised.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And I'm not ma'am, I'm Lorelai," she corrected for the fifth time.

"Yes, ma'am, Lorelai," the young woman dutifully replied.

Lorelai sighed heavily as she eyed the nervous blonde in front of her. "It's nothing personal, but if you can last a week, you may be a candidate for a Nobel Prize. My mother is very difficult to please. I'm just trying to give you a few tips so that maybe you can anticipate her needs, but trust me, you won't be able to get them all," she said wearily. "Just know that it's nothing personal, okay?" she repeated.

"Yes, ma'am."

Lorelai smirked and craned her neck to peer out the window as she heard Richard's Jaguar pull to a stop in the driveway. "I'll get the door. You might want to heat some water for tea," she said as she started for the foyer.

Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to see a notification for a text message. Assuming it was Rory, she anxiously pressed the buttons as she opened the door. When she read the message on the screen, her jaw dropped.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Lorelai, it's not as if you didn't know we were coming," Emily snapped as she slowly made her way into the house.

"Oh, uh, no, hi Mom," Lorelai said as she quickly dropped the phone back into her pocket.

Richard carried Emily's bag in, and Lorelai led the way to the study, barely hearing Emily's complaints about Richard's insistence on the temporary set up. Her phone buzzed again and Lorelai nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I think this is a good idea," she said with a shrug. "I mean, at least for a week or so, until you feel more comfortable with the stairs."

"I've been climbing stairs since I was two, Lorelai," Emily said dryly. She turned and walked back into the living room, settling in her usual chair with a grateful sigh.

"Can I get you anything? I think Janie is heating some water for tea," Lorelai told her.

"Tea would be lovely," Emily said tiredly.

"I think we'll be very comfortable in there," Richard said jovially as he stepped out of his study.

Lorelai smirked as she caught Emily rolling her eyes. "I'll go check on that tea," she said as she backed toward the hallway.

Sadly, she wasn't fast enough, and had to suppress a shudder as she heard her father say, "Come now, Emily, you used to like it when I'd carry you off to my little den of iniquity."

"Oh lord," Lorelai said as she flattened her back to the wall and dug the cell phone from her pocket.

Her jaw dropped again as she re-read the first message: **'I can still taste you.' **Tapping the buttons on her phone, she opened the next one, a soft squeak jumping from her throat as she read: **'I can still feel you.'**

"Holy crap," she muttered under her breath as she used her thumbs to punch in a quick reply.

She shoved the phone back into her pocket and hurried into the kitchen. To her relief, she found the maid setting the tray with all of the essentials for a proper afternoon tea. "Great, perfect, thank you," Lorelai said with a relieved smile as she hurried for the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup of coffee as she gestured for Janie to take the tray to the living room.

They sat sipping their tea and coffee, Lorelai tuned out Emily and Richard's discussion about some upcoming charity events. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, but she didn't dare check it. Instead, she kept her legs firmly crossed, swinging her foot vigorously to attract her mother's attention.

"Are we keeping you from something?" Emily asked.

"What? Oh, no. Not at all," Lorelai said quickly.

"So will you and Luke be able to attend those functions in our place?" Emily asked with exaggerated patience.

Lorelai paused for a second, frantically searching her subconscious for any scrap of information that it may have absorbed. Finally, she offered them a half-hearted smile and said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Well, that much was obvious," Emily muttered as she took a sip of her tea.

"Now, Emily, Lorelai has a great deal on her mind these days," Richard reminded her gently. "I'll write the dates and locations down. If you would check with Luke and let us know, we would be most appreciative, Lorelai."

"Uh, sure, okay."

"And, I've made an appointment for you and Luke to meet with Quentin Abbott next Tuesday," Richard said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Okay," Lorelai said, drawing the word out.

"We think it's important for you and Luke to know what arrangements we have made for medical contingencies and our estate," Emily told her.

"All right. Next Tuesday," Lorelai murmured as she stared into her coffee cup.

"We can change the day if that's not convenient," Richard said easily.

"No, Tuesday is fine. There's not much going on next week," Lorelai said, her cheeks warming as she remembered the lame excuses she had given Steve Larson. Her phone vibrated in her pocket again and she grasped at the one thread of truth she had uttered during the encounter. "Oh, but the boys have their first little league football game next Thursday."

"Wonderful, we'll be there," Richard said with a smile.

"It's not wonderful. They're too small to play football," Emily said stiffly.

"They play with other kids their age, Mom," Lorelai explained.

"Such a barbaric game," Emily said pursing her lips.

"It's much better than rugby," Richard pointed out.

"Well, I don't think that they should play rugby either," Emily argued.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Lorelai announced abruptly as she set her coffee cup on the table and stood up.

Emily blinked in surprise as Lorelai rushed from the room. "I swear, she's jumpy today," she commented to Richard.

"Well, dear, we know that there's a lot going on."

"Have you gotten any more information out of her?"

Richard shook his head. "Only what she told us over the weekend. I don't think she has met with them yet."

"Well, she should do that soon. It's always best to know what they are planning."

"Yes, well, I'm sure she will," Richard said calmly.

Lorelai closed the powder room door and pulled the phone from her pocket. The first unread message said simply, **'I can't stop thinking about you. I want you.' **She smiled, a flush warming her cheeks as she scrolled to the next message and then exhaled in a rush.

She dialed with her thumb and then pressed the phone to her ear as it rang. When he answered, she hissed, "Stop dirty texting me, I'm with my mother."

"I didn't send any dirty texts," Luke said in a low voice as he walked to the far end of the counter.

"I want you too, okay?" Lorelai said. "Who taught you to text, anyway?"

"Zach."

"I'll smack him the next time I see him."

"You don't like it?" he asked, his voice deep and intimate.

"You're making me crazy."

"Which is it going to be, Lorelai?" he asked.

Her fingers tightened around her phone. She didn't need to ask what he meant, he'd texted it as plain as day. "All of the above."

"All?"

"Slow but steamy. So steamy," she told him and then hung up.

She set the phone on the sink and turned on the faucets, letting the cool water rush over her wrists. Her phone danced on the vanity as she dried her hands, and she eyed it warily. She pushed the button and three words appeared on the screen. Lorelai blinked and then burst out laughing. She snatched the phone from the vanity and replied, **'Wouldn't you like to know.'**

****

Lorelai ran a few errands; picking up some items that Richard needed from the drugstore as she had Emily's prescriptions filled, and dropping a pile of shirts off at the dry cleaners because Emily didn't trust the new maid to point out various stains that required attention or buttons that had come loose. She dropped off the bag from the drugstore, and escaped only after promising that all five of them would be in attendance for dinner Friday night.

Once she climbed into her car, she pulled her cell from her pocket and checked for messages, her lower lips jutting out slightly when she found none. She opened a new message and typed carefully, **'On my way. Miss me?'**

As she pulled out of the drive, the phone buzzed and only the word **'Yes' **appeared on the screen. "That's my man," Lorelai murmured.

A devilish smile lit her face as she pulled to a stop at the first red light she came to and began typing another message. She only made it about half way through before the light turned green and she set the phone aside with a frustrated grunt. At the next light, she picked it up, determined to finish the message, typos be damned.

****

Luke was sorting through some receipts as Josh and Jake sat at the counter filling out a worksheet on addition. He glanced down at the sheets every once in a while, silently pressing a fingertip to an answer that may require more attention. His phone chimed and he fished it from his shirt pocket. When he opened the message his eyebrows shot up and a wide grin split his face.

'**If ur going 2 doit, doit right. R U hard? I wnat you nw. Yur sock in my mouth.'**

Fighting back his laughter, he began poking at the screen with one finger he composed his reply.

"Whatcha doin' Daddy?" Josh asked.

"Talking to Mommy about socks," Luke answered without looking up.

"Huh?"

"Finish your homework and we'll head home to order pizza," Luke said as he ducked into the kitchen to concentrate on finishing his message.

"Yay, pizza," Jake sang out as he bent over his worksheet once more.

The bells above the door chimed just as he finished typing, **'I have something better than socks.' **

Luke shoved the phone into his jeans pocket and stepped out of the kitchen in time to see Carly shoving a menu at the man she had just seated at a table for four. Luke brushed his hand absently over Carly's curls and she ducked behind her father's legs as he approached the table.

"What can I get ya?" Luke asked.

"I hear the coffee is great," Steve Larson answered as he looked up with a friendly smile.

Luke straightened a bit, instinctively reaching back to touch Carly's hair as she clung to his jeans.

"I'm Steve," he said as he offered Luke his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you again," Luke muttered as he shook the man's hand.

"I saw Lorelai earlier and she confirmed the reports I had heard about your burgers and mentioned that you make the greatest coffee in the world. I was going to go to the counter, but your, uh, hostess insisted that I sit here," he said as he winked broadly at Carly.

Luke nodded as Carly ducked behind his leg again, and glanced back, puzzled by his daughter's abnormally shy behavior. "She's a little bossy. Gets that from her mother."

Steve chuckled. "I just wanted a cup of coffee to go. I'm heading back to Hartford tonight."

Luke nodded and said, "Coming right up." He ushered Carly over to the counter by her brothers and moved to fill a to go cup. "So, are you living in Hartford?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Hotel. I rented an apartment here, but I can't get in there for another week. I didn't think they'd want me staying at the Dragonfly," Steve said with a wry smile.

"I'm sure it would have been okay," Luke said, tossing it off with a careless shrug.

"Anyway, it's no problem. At least, it's not as much of a problem as I think my new landlord's gonna be. What's the deal with that Doose guy?" he asked as he stood up and fished his wallet from his back pocket.

Luke snorted. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Great," Steve muttered as he pulled a five from his wallet. He glanced over and saw Josh and Jake looking at him curiously. "Hey, ya'll. How's it goin'?" he asked them.

"Good," Josh answered.

"Math stinks," Jake muttered as he went back to work.

"Hey," Luke chastised him gently as he pressed the lid onto the cup. "I'm sure you've figured it out, but these are our boys. This is Josh and the grumbly one is Jake. And that's Carly," he added with a nod.

"Nice to meet y'all," Steve said as he nodded to the kids.

"Y'all," Josh repeated with a giggle, cracking Jake up too.

"What do you say," Luke prompted sternly.

"Nice to meetcha," Jake mumbled.

Josh smiled and said in an overly proper tone, "Sorry. Nice to meet you, Mister Whateveryournameis."

"Mr. Larson," Luke supplied gruffly.

"Mr. Larson," Josh repeated.

"You can call me Steve," he said, smiling as he caught Carly peeking around Jake at him.

"Mr. Larson bought the old inn where Mommy used to work," Luke said, pointedly using the man's surname.

Steve took a sip of his coffee and then raised is eyebrows with approval. "That is a damn, uh, darn good cup coffee," he murmured, quickly catching himself.

"Thanks," Luke acknowledge the compliment with a brief nod.

"What do I owe you?" Steve asked as he held out the five.

"Daddy cusses out in the garage," Josh said with a grin.

"First one's on the house," Luke said, shooting Josh a quelling look.

Steve smirked as he pushed away from the counter. "Don't worry, I won't rat you out. What a man does in his garage is his own business." He toasted Luke with the coffee cup and said, "Thanks for this, I'll be back."

"Yeah, see ya around," Luke answered with a nod.

The bells chimed as Steve opened the door, and Carly darted out from behind Jake's stool. "Byeeee," she said as she swung one leg back and forth.

"Byeee," Steve said with a delighted smile as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Luke leaned over, pressing his hands to the counter as he scowled fiercely at Carly. "We're gonna have a talk about the flirting, little girl," he growled at her, earning a wide smile from his daughter.

****

Lorelai walked into the bedroom with a plastic laundry basket propped on her hip. "So, Steve Larson came to the inn today," she called toward bathroom as she started stuffing underwear into her dresser drawer.

"Yeah, I figured you talked to him. Thanks for hyping the coffee," Luke said gruffly as he walked out of the bathroom peeling the day's flannel from his arms.

"Oh, he went to Luke's?" she asked as she moved to his dresser.

"Yep."

"He's been trying to pin me down for a meeting," she told him.

"I bet he has," Luke grumbled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and then dumped it into the hamper along with the flannel.

"Ha ha." Lorelai stuffed a handful of boxers into his drawer. "Sookie, Michel and I are going to meet with him Thursday afternoon."

"Okay."

"I thought we'd meet at the diner," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

"The diner?"

"Well, I don't want him hanging around the Dragonfly, and I really don't want to meet him over there," she said as she glanced up at him. "So, I figured the diner would be neutral enough territory."

"Lorelai," Luke began as he took a step closer to her.

"Luke, I know you said that you could deal, but I don't want this to get weird for either of us, okay?" she said as she turned to face him. "I don't know this guy, I don't want to know this guy, but I'm going to have to deal with him in one way or another."

"I know."

"So, we'll meet at the diner. All out in the open. You can stare daggers at him from behind your counter, and I'll just, I'll deal too," she began to ramble, her brow furrowing as he plucked a pair of his socks from the basket. "And after what we just went through with the stuff from Rory's wedding, I totally get it. And even though he's not that other guy, close enough, right? I mean there's the whole shared DNA thing. I don't want to…"

Luke cut her off by stuffing one red striped toe of his clean socks into her mouth. His smile bloomed as her eyes widened in shock. "Is that really what you wanted, Lorelai?" he asked in a deep, sexy voice as he pulled the basket from under her arm.

Lorelai yanked the socks from her mouth with a laugh. "Not so much. Ew, thank you," she said snidely.

"They were clean," he pointed out as he took them from her. He dropped the basket to the floor at their feet and tossed the socks back into it. "That's more than I can say for you. You are a dirty, dirty girl," he murmured as he pulled her into his arms.

"You started it," she said defensively.

Luke nodded slowly as he brushed a soft kiss to her lips. "And now, I'm going to finish it," he promised as he pulled her back toward their bed.


	47. Business as Usual

**Business as Usual**

"Mommy?" The voice was a harsh whisper and a warm hand tugged on the sleeve of the t-shirt Lorelai had slipped into the previous evening before crawling back between the rumpled sheets.

"Mmm," she grumbled in her sleep, turning away from the urgent tugs.

"Mommy I don' feel good," Jake whispered.

"Muh?" Lorelai's eyelashes fluttered as she began to surface. Luke stirred beside her but slept on. "S'matter?"

"Tummy hurts," Jake whined. The little boy released his hold on his mother's shirt to press his hands to his belly.

The moment Lorelai's eyes fully opened, one of those hands flew to his mouth and he began to heave. "Oh!" Lorelai gasped as she shot straight up in bed. "Oh, baby," she crooned as she reached for Jake.

The moment his mother's hands caressed his spindly arms, Jake let go, surprising them both with the violence of his upheaval.

"Gah!" Lorelai grunted as the contents of his stomach found a new home on his shirt, splattering hers and the hapless bedspread bunched in her lap. Jake immediately burst into wracking sobs, his bright blue eyes pleading for forgiveness, comfort and the relief he was sure only she could give him.

"Oh, baby," Lorelai moaned as she carefully swung her legs from the bed. "It's okay, it's okay," she assured him as she stood and began to propel him toward their bathroom.

"Wha?" Luke asked, shaken from his deep sleep by the movement.

"We have a spewer," Lorelai said as she hustled Jake into the bathroom.

"Oh God," Luke groaned as he caught the first whiff of what had transpired.

In the bathroom, Lorelai quickly stripped Jake out of his stained shirt, and pulling wads of toilet paper from the roll, mopped his face as she positioned him near the commode. "It's okay, baby," she whispered as his sobs began to subside a little. "Poor tummy, poor baby," she crooned.

"Not a baby," he whispered.

"You're my baby and you'll always be my baby," she said as she ran her hand over his narrow chest and down to his bloated stomach. "Gonna get sick again? It's okay? Let's get it out, huh?" she said encouragingly.

Jake shook his head stubbornly and began to cry harder once more. "Aww, Jaluke," she crooned as she pulled him, her hand smoothing over his too warm forehead, over his golden brown curls and massaging his bony shoulders. "Everybody gets sick sometimes."

Lorelai looked up and saw Luke hovering in the doorway wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, his broad form a striking contrast to the similarly clad little boy in her arms. She reached for the glass of water he held and whispered, "Clean shirts, toothbrush, Tylenol."

As Luke disappeared to carry out his orders Lorelai pulled back slightly. She offered Jake the glass and said, "Sip and spit, just like at the dentist."

"I don' wanna go to the dentist," Jake sobbed.

"No, no, not going to the dentist," Lorelai whispered desperately. "Just swish it around your mouth and spit it out in here," she said as she lifted the seat on the toilet. "Get the yucky taste out."

Jake did as he was told, dutifully sipping as Lorelai held the glass to his lips. Once he spit it out, Lorelai pulled him close again. "See? Better? Daddy's getting your toothbrush."

"You got no pants on," Jake commented.

Lorelai glanced down at her bare legs and shook her head. "Um, I was hot so I slept in my underwear. Like you and Daddy," she said as she tugged lightly at his tiny plaid boxer shorts.

"You always wear jammas," he mumbled as he snuggled into her neck.

"Most of the time," she concurred, looking up as Luke reappeared with clean t-shirts for both of them, Jake's toothbrush and a bottle of Children's Tylenol.

"He got a fever?" he asked as he squatted down next to them.

"He's warm," Lorelai said as she pressed her hand to Jake's forehead and then the back of his neck.

Luke smiled wanly at the time-honored Mom-thermometer she employed. Setting his supplies aside, he walked on his knees to the vanity and pulled open a drawer. A moment later he held up the aural thermometer and moved back to them. Leaning over them, he attempted to place the tip in Jake's ear, only to be batted away.

"Daddy needs to check your temperature," Lorelai whispered soothingly.

"I don' have one," Jake responded, burrowing into Lorelai to evade the thermometer.

"None at all? Then we're really in trouble," she joked as she gently tried to pry him from her. "Let's just check, okay? You know it doesn't hurt."

Jake heaved a heavy sigh and turned his head, blinking his consent at his father as he gave him access to one ear.

Luke's large hand covered Jake's skinny back as he leaned closer. "It's okay, buddy, we just need to see if we should give you a little medicine," he coaxed as he inserted the tip into Jake's ear.

"No!" Jake cried as he turned away before Luke could get a digital reading.

"Not that kind of medicine, the good kind," Lorelai said quickly. "The bubble gum kind."

"I don't like that other stuff," Jake said suspiciously.

"See? Look, bubble gum," Lorelai said as she held up the bottle for Jake to inspect. "Now stand up," she said as she gently pushed his back a little. "Let Daddy do what he has to do." Lorelai winked at Luke as he knelt poised with the thermometer. "He doesn't believe in the Mommy method."

"'Cause he's not a mommy," Jake said as he pulled away and stood straighter. He gave Luke a resolute stare, his little mouth tightening as Luke made his approach once again.

"I just wanna be sure before we give him anything," Luke grumbled as he waited for the beep.

"I know," Lorelai assured them both. When the beep sounded, Lorelai raised one eyebrow as Luke checked the display.

"101.2" he said gruffly.

"Bubble gum it is," Lorelai said with a nod. She rubbed Jake's belly soothingly and said, "You got a bug, little boy. Anything else we need to get outta there before we take some medicine?" When Jake shook his head, Lorelai nodded. "Well, Doctor Mommy prescribes a lot of couch time for you today. That means you'll get to watch cartoons, and if you're lucky, we can find re-runs of the _Partridge Family_."

Jake's face crumpled as he began to shake his head more furiously. "School."

"No school today, buddy," Lorelai murmured. The tears began to flow in earnest and she pulled him close again. "Just until you feel better. You can't go to school with a fever, baby."

"I wanna go to school," he wailed.

"How do I make these kids?" she murmured to Luke.

Luke smirked and said, "This is all on you, 'cause they sure didn't get it from me," as he pushed to his feet.

Lorelai stroked Jake's quaking back. "Come on, baby, let's get cleaned up and get back into bed." When he cried harder, she shushed him gently. "Shh, you'll make yourself sick again," she murmured with a worried frown. "Ugh, the bed," she said as she glanced up at Luke.

"I'm on it," he said with a nod as he set the thermometer on the counter.

While Luke changed the bedding and tried to air out the room a bit, Lorelai coaxed Jake into a dose of medicine and then helped him brush his teeth. By the time she pulled the clean t-shirt over his head, he was fading fast. With a loud groan, Lorelai picked him up, smiling as his coltish legs wound tightly around her, and carried him into the bedroom. As they entered, Luke was just spreading a light weight blanket over the freshly made bed.

"Okay my little barnacle, snuggle up to Daddy while I get changed," she murmured as she tried to loosen Jake's hold on her.

"I want you," he whined.

"It'll just take me a minute. You get the middle," she told him gently. She groaned as she tried to deposit him onto the bed, but Jake clung resolutely. "You know, for such a bony little thing you weigh a ton," she said teasingly.

"I'm strong," he told her.

"You are, very strong. So strong you're gonna choke me to death. Come on, snuggle up with the big guy while I brush my teeth," she said more firmly.

The moment Jake released his hold on her; Luke slipped into the bed and gathered him close. "Commere," he said gruffly.

Jake clung to Luke as Lorelai disappeared into the bathroom. When she returned a few minutes later, she was dressed thin cotton pajamas, and her mouth felt cinnamon-y fresh. "There are my guys," she said as she fell into bed once more.

The moment she stretched out, Jake abandoned Luke, curling himself against his mother. Lorelai ran her fingers through his hair, separating the damp curls that sprung up with her fingers. "Rory went to school sick once," she said in a low voice. "She didn't tell me she wasn't feeling good, and off she went to school. She threw up on her Math book during the Pledge of Allegiance."

"Eww," Jake groaned as Luke chuckled drowsily.

"See? That's why you can't go to school when you're sick," Lorelai told him solemnly. "No one wants to have a math book that stinks like puke for the rest of the year."

"Lorelai," Luke groaned.

"Well, it's true. The thing reeked.

"I wanna watch _Full House_," Jake muttered.

"Seriously? You wouldn't rather find the _Brady Bunch_?" Lorelai asked, incredulous. "Anything that doesn't have John Stamos in it?"

"The dad's funny. Like Daddy."

"You hear that? Your kid just called you Bob Saget," Lorelai said as she glanced over at Luke.

"Mm hmm," Luke hummed without twitching an eyelid.

"And he's out again," Lorelai whispered to Jake.

"He snores," Jake whispered back.

"I know,"

"Do not," Luke mumbled. "Go to sleep."

****

"How's it going?" Luke asked as he and Carly trooped into the living room just after lunch.

"'Kay," Jake answered listlessly from pile of pillows stacked up on one end of the couch.

"How's your belly?"

"Fine."

"He's sick," Carly whispered to Luke.

"Yeah, I know," Luke answered with a nod. "Mommy upstairs?" he asked Jake.

"Showerin'"

Luke's eyes took in the half empty bottle of Pedialyte. "Okay, good. Have you eaten anything yet?" When Jake shook his head miserably, he asked, "Think you can handle some toast now?"

Jake shrugged, his knee waving back and forth, bumping into the back of the couch with each languid sway. Luke sighed as he loosened his grip on Carly's hand. "Go watch TV with your brother," he said as he gave her a gentle push.

Carly scampered across the room and climbed over the ottoman on her way to the chair, draping her legs over the arm as Luke turned toward the kitchen. A few minutes later, Lorelai's heels clattered on the stairs as he carried a plate holding a single slice of wheat toast, scraped with a thin layer of butter and cut into four triangles back to the living room. "Hey," he said as he paused at the foot of the stairs.

"Hi! Good, you're home," she said with a smile. She brushed a distracted kiss to his scruffy cheek as she reached the bottom step. "Okay, no more puking, but he does have diarrhea," she reported as she hurried to the hall table and began checking the contents of her purse. "He hasn't wanted to eat anything, so I've been pushing the Pedialyte," she said without looking up. "Temperature is down to 100.1"

"Okay," he answered with a nod, hovering behind her.

"I called the school; just to be sure Josh was feeling okay. He seems to be fine."

"Good."

"All right," she said as she closed her purse and hiked it up onto her shoulder. "Sookie and Michel are waiting for me," she said as she turned to face him. "Strategy session, but I'll be home right after that." Lorelai looked down at the plate in his hand. "Oh, toast, good. Good luck with that. I ended up eating the piece I made for him earlier." She pecked a quick kiss to his lips and then hurried into the living room.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while. Don't let Daddy hog the remote," she said as she kissed Jake's forehead. She moved to the chair and peered down at Carly upside-down. "Hey, monkey."

"Hi."

"I'll be back soon," she promised and she bent to kiss Carly's cheek and then hurried from the room.

"Byeeee," Carly called after her.

"Byeeeeeeeee," Lorelai answered just before the door slammed behind her.

"Here, try to eat a little something," Luke said as he perched on the edge of the couch and offered the plate to Jake.

As the boy nibbled at the point of one tiny triangle, Luke covered Jake's forehead with his palm, frowning as he tried to discern any indication of fever, and failed. "I guess that only works for moms."

"Your hands are too big," Jake answered.

"You think that's it?"

Jake simply shrugged and turned back to the TV. As Michelle used her wiles to con Uncle Jesse out of something she wanted. Luke set the plate on Jake's stomach and fell back, propping his head on the opposite arm but keeping his feet on the floor. He turned toward the television and said, "That little girl is a millionaire."

"Michelle?"

"The girl who plays Michelle. Two girls, actually," Luke answered as he pulled his cap from his head and dropped it to the floor.

"Two? There's only one."

"Yeah but when they started the show, she was a baby, so they have these twins that both played Michelle."

"Twins?"

Luke nodded. "Like you and Josh."

Jake narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at Luke. "How do you know?"

"Because I married your mother."

"Huh?"

"True Hollywood Babble. Or, Hollywood Babylon. Whatever," Luke said with a dismissive wave. "They also made movies and clothes and tons of other stuff."

"Michelle?"

"The two girls who played Michelle," Luke tried to explain.

"The twins?"

"Yeah."

"Can me and Josh do that?"

Luke's forehead creased. "Make movies?"

"And stuff."

"I suppose you could, but Hollywood is a long ways away."

"Oh." Jake turned back to the screen. "Do you have to live in Hollywood to do that?"

"I think so." Luke tucked one arm under his head and asked, "Do you want to be on TV? Do you think you'd like that?"

"Me!" Carly answered promptly.

"Yes, well, apparently that's your destiny," Luke said dryly.

"I could be on TV and then you and Mommy could watch me," Jake said with faint smile.

"We would. We would totally watch you."

"Watch me!" Carly sprang from the chair and began to twirl across the floor, dancing wildly in front of the television.

"Daaad," Jake groaned as he craned his neck, trying to sit up higher so that he could see around her. The plate holding the three remaining triangles of toast slid from his lap and fell to the floor.

As Luke bent to retrieve them, he said, "Sweetie, sit down so Jake can see."

"I's dancin'" Carly answered enthusiastically.

"Dance over there," Jake grumbled as he pointed to the other side of the room.

"Come on, Pea, move it," Luke said as he stood up. "I'll make you another piece," he told Jake.

"Don' want it," Jake said as he flopped back on the pillows dramatically.

"You've gotta eat something."

"I'll throw up," Jake whined.

"Your body needs fuel to get better," Luke told him. "How about an egg? If I scramble an egg will you try to eat that?"

"Cheesy?" Jake asked skeptically.

"Sure, if you want."

"One egg," Jake said as he held up one finger, fixing his father with his own stern stare.

"Yessir," Luke muttered as he headed toward the kitchen to dump the toast.

He was just stirring shredded cheddar into the scrambled egg when Jake called, "Daddy, make her stop!"

"Carly, leave Jake alone, he's sick," Luke shouted from the stove.

As he slid the egg onto a plate with a fresh slice of toast, Jake yelled, "I'm gonna punch her!"

"You are not," Luke enunciated clearly as he stalked toward the hall. When he turned the corner into the living room, he spotted Carly hanging over the back of the couch grinning as she poked Jake repeatedly with her index finger and then dancing out of his reach each time he took a swipe at her.

"Cut it out," Luke growled at her.

"I have some too?" she asked as she peered at Jake's plate with obvious interest.

"You just ate lunch," Luke reminded her.

"I want breffust," she said in a sing-song voice.

"No," Luke said firmly. "You've had enough to eat."

Jake took a tentative bite of his egg, chewing slowly under Luke's watchful eye. "Okay?" Luke asked him.

"Good," Jake answered as he scooped up a bigger forkful.

"Take it slow," Luke cautioned him as Carly threw herself bodily at his legs.

"I wan eggggggs," she whined.

"Maybe we'll have breakfast for dinner. Your mom would like that," Luke said as he ran his hand over her mop of curly hair. "Go find Penny Pockets," he suggested.

"Polly," Jake corrected him.

"Whatever."

"I don' wanna," Carly said mutinously.

Luke slid his hand to her forehead, surreptitiously checking to see if maybe she was starting to run a fever. He sighed when he couldn't detect any difference in body temperature. "Hey, you wanna play hospital?" he asked her.

"No," she pouted.

"Come on, lie down and I'll take your temperature," he cajoled as he began to move toward the chair she had abandoned earlier.

"Daddy, I can't see," Jake complained.

"Hang on."

"I don' wanna play hoppitul. I wan' egggggs," Carly cried piteously.

"Hop up here," Luke said as he patted the arm of the chair.

"No!" Carly screeched as she darted out from under his hand and ran for the other side of the room.

"Caroline," Luke growled.

Jake paused with the fork halfway to his mouth, he attention captured by the drama playing out in his own living room.

"I need to take your temperature," Luke said impatiently as he reached for the digital thermometer.

"I wan' egggggs," she retorted stubbornly as he stalked after her.

She darted behind the couch to elude capture and then took refuge between the chair and the fireplace, watching warily as Luke circled backtracked in front of the television again. When he reached for her, she danced back, bumping into the fireplace screen and making it screech against the brick hearth.

Luke straightened up and threw the thermometer forcefully into the seat cushion as he said through clenched teeth, "Caroline Emily Danes, I'm not messing with you. You get your butt in this chair right now!"

Carly and Jake both gaped at him, stunned by the harsh tone of his voice and the sudden violence inflicted on his precious gadget.

"Daddy," Jake whispered cautiously.

When Carly's dissolved into tears, Luke planted his hands on his hips and glared at her. "Now!" he bellowed.

Carly began to cry harder as she tried to flatten herself against the fireplace. "You're scaring her," Jake whispered tremulously.

"Well, she needs to learn to listen to me," Luke said as he circled the chair and snatched the wailing girl up into his arms. "I'm the dad here, you're the kid. When I tell you to do something, you do it. I'm the boss, not you," he told her as he stomped back to the chair and plopped her down on top of the thermometer.

There was a muffled crack followed by an outraged screech as Luke yanked the plastic instrument out from under his daughter and scowled at the cracked casing. Taking advantage of his distraction, Carly tried to escape over the arm of the chair.

"Aw, crap," Luke groaned as he dropped it to the floor and reached for Carly. She resisted him as he tried to pull her to his chest, her tiny balled fists pressing against his shoulders. "Commere," he said in a much softer tone.

"No," she sobbed.

"Aw, Pea, come on," he murmured, his voice breaking.

"Mean!" she spat as she twisted away from him.

"Okay, maybe I was a little mean, but you were being pretty snotty," he said as he held fast.

"She always is," Jake muttered as he picked up a triangle of toast. Crisis averted, he bit the very tip of it off and then dropped it to the plate disinterestedly.

"Don't start," Luke grumbled.

"She's bossy and snotty," Jake said stubbornly.

"I said, don't start," Luke snapped.

"Nuh," Carly grunted as she continued to try to get away from him.

Luke scooped her up, cradling the squirming banshee in his arms to his chest as he dropped heavily into the chair. "Okay, you see? There's a reason Mommy always handles the sick stuff," he muttered.

"She's not as bossy," Jake commented as he turned his attention back to the television.

Luke shot him a look and said, "You don't know her like I do." Carly's struggles seemed to lessen fractionally and Luke took another swipe at her forehead. "Maybe my hands are just too hot," he mumbled to himself. He tightened his hold on her once more and pressed his lips to her tousled curls. "I don't want you to get sick too," he whispered into her hair.

"It's the poops. Get it?" Jake said with a grin.

"Jacob," Luke said in a warning tone.

"That's what Mommy said earlier," Jake said defensively.

Luke sighed and hung his head. "I can't stand it when you guys are sick," he confessed softly.

"You get sick," Jake pointed out helpfully.

"Not much."

"You had a cold."

"Last year."

"Yeah, but you had one."

"Thank you for reminding me," Luke grumbled. He smoothed his hand over Carly's wild mane of hair and then dried her cheeks with his fingertips. "I'm sorry I yelled," he said gruffly.

"S'okay," Jake said with a shrug. "I've seen this one."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Glad I could provide some entertainment." He looked down at Carly and whispered, "You have to remember who the boss is, little girl."

Jake snorted and sank further down on the pillows. Luke shook his head slowly, pressed his lips to Carly's forehead and then pulled away with a puzzled frown. As he bent toward her again, Carly put her hands up to block him and said, "Mad atchu."

"Shh, I know. Just let me try something," he said as he captured her hands and pulled them down. Luke pressed his lips to her forehead again, feeling her heated skin against his lips. "Aw, Pea, I think you're warm," he whispered sadly as he pulled back.

He reached down and picked up the thermometer. Ignoring the crack in the handle, he pushed the button and waited for the display to spring to life. "I've gotta do this," he said gently as he placed it in her ear. A long minute later it beeped and he squinted at the tiny window. "100.9," he read aloud. "How about a shot of bubble gum?" he said as he reached for the bottle of Tylenol on the side table.

****

Sookie slid into the chair across from Lorelai, ignoring Michel's perturbed glare and her tardiness as she whispered, "I ran into Steve at Doose's this morning."

"Steve?" Lorelai asked, taken aback by Sookie's excited tone.

"Steve. Steve Larson? You remember, the guy who is renovating the Independence Inn," Sookie said with a mystified smile.

"Yes, I remember," Lorelai said dryly.

Sookie giggled and said, "Whew! You were worrying me for a minute there."

"I just wasn't aware that you guys were on a first name basis," Lorelai said with a nonchalant shrug.

"He's really nice. And friendly too," Sookie said, nodding furiously.

"Wonderful. Did you hand over our financial records while you were exchanging recipes over a can of cream of mushroom soup?" Michel drawled.

"Uh, no, but Jackson's mom makes this casserole that uses good old fashioned cream of celery soup. It looks disgusting but it tastes so good. Jackson loves it. I should make it for him, but it's so much harder to find the celery than the mushroom. I wonder why that is? I'll have to ask Taylor to stock some," she mused.

"You ran into Steve Larson at Doose's," Lorelai prompted, hoping to get this meeting on track.

"Yeah. He's renting one of those apartments on Plum. The building Taylor planted all of those roses in front of to hide the cracked foundation," she rambled on. "I bet they're nice."

"He's renting an apartment here?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, he has to live somewhere, right?" Sookie said with a shrug.

"When did he move in?"

"Oh, he hasn't yet. Not until next week," Sookie reported.

"Any other fascinating tidbits come from this serendipitous encounter?" Michel asked in a bored tone.

"Actually, yes," Sookie said as she leaned forward excitedly. She dropped her voice and said, "His divorce was just final last spring. His wife left him for a Senator," she told them in a scandalized voice.

"A Senator?" Michel asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Yes. Apparently, it was a pretty nasty divorce. Custody battle, restraining orders flying all over the place."

"Wow," Lorelai said quietly.

"According to Patty's sources, she wasn't much of a mother," Sookie said, pursing her lips with disdain.

"Does he have custody?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie shook her head. "No. That's the really crappy thing. She apparently wasn't very good with the kids; but she was the stay-at-home mom, so the judge thought they would be better off with the parent who was the primary care-giver."

"That sucks," Lorelai said with a troubled frown. "Listen, I need to get this moving, Jake is sick and Luke is home with him, but Luke isn't good with the sickies," she said with a shrug.

"Aw, poor guy. Or guys," Sookie said with a giggle. "I know what you mean, Jackson is just helpless when one of the kids is sick."

"Luke is the opposite, he has to find the miracle cure and it drives him batty when he can't fix it," Lorelai said as she shuffled through the papers in front of her. She folded her hands on top of the stack and said, "Okay. The biggest thing we have to remember tomorrow is that we all have to be in complete agreement, so let's go over everything so that we're all on the same page. Sound good?"

When they nodded, Lorelai pushed a legal pad covered in her looping scrawl to the center of the table. "I made notes of everything I could remember him saying at the town meeting. Rory was on the phone with me, so she filled in some blanks, but I want you guys to look it over and add anything to it that you remember."

"I made my own notes," Michel said as he pulled a neatly typed page from a Kenneth Cole portfolio.

"Good," Lorelai said with an approving nod.

When they both turned to Sookie, she sat back and said, "I made brownies. Hang on, I'll get them."

Lorelai reached out and placed a quelling hand on Sookie's arm. "After. We'll have brownies after."

"I don't remember much of what was said, other than the catering stuff," Sookie confessed sheepishly.

"That's fine, that's good. The catering thing is a big part of what we have to agree on today, so it's a good thing there are three of us, huh?" Lorelai said encouragingly.

"Like stooges," Michel muttered under his breath as he noted something on his sheet that he saw on Lorelai's list. "You forgot the part about overflow coming to the Dragonfly," he told Lorelai in a chastising tone as he sat back with a sigh.

Lorelai peered at his page upside down to see what he had added, but found that he had made his note in French. "Yeah, well, you forgot that we speak English," she said pointedly. "Translate, please."

"I cannot help it. I think in French so it is easier for me to make notes in French," he said defensively.

"What does that say?" Sookie said as she shifted in her chair to read his notes.

"It says that he says that he does not want to drive us out of business," Michel mumbled.

"He doesn't. I just know he doesn't," Sookie agreed wholeheartedly.

Unable to muster up the same level of enthusiasm for their new neighbor, Lorelai nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "I think, for the time being, it's best if we act like that never made the list and start planning new ways to attract business," she said grimly.

****

Carly curled up in Luke's lap, allowing him to stroke her hair as part of their unspoken cease-fire. Luke watched Jake shift on the couch, stretching his long, skinny legs out and then rolling onto his side as he tried to find a new comfy spot.

"I ever tell you about the time I got sick when you guys were babies?" he asked gruffly.

Jake perked up, bending his neck back to look over at him. "Nuh uh."

"I was sick. Bad sick. My throat was all torn up. Contagious, which means other people could catch what I had. I couldn't be around you guys or your mom or Rory or anyone," Luke began.

"Who took care of you?" Jake asked, perplexed.

"Well, your mom did, but she couldn't come too close to me."

"She get sick?" Carly asked.

Luke shook his head. "Nope. I stayed away. The doctor checked Josh and Jake out and your mom, just to be sure, and then they had to stay away from me."

"Were you sad?" Jake asked.

"Man, was I ever. I missed you guys, and you were right down the hall," Luke recalled in a low soft voice. "I'm not real good with being sick, or people around me who are sick," he admitted. When Jake snorted, Luke laughed. "You noticed that, huh?"

"Crabby," Carly said softly.

"Yeah, I get crabby," Luke said as he brushed a kiss to her head. "I get crabby because I can't make it better. You know I like to fix things," he added with a wry smile. "At least, that's what your mom says."

"Everybody gets sick sometimes," Jake solemnly repeating Lorelai's early morning consolation.

"Yeah, everyone does," Luke agreed. He turned to look at the television and asked, "Is this the only show they have?"

"They show it all afternoon," Jake answered.

"Geez, you'd think they could throw in a little _Adam-12_ or _Emergency_," Luke muttered.

"Did you 'frow up?" Carly asked him.

Luke shook his head and said, "More like having a really bad case of the sniffles."

"Jake 'frowed up," she told him.

"Yes, I know, I was there."

"You were sleepin'," Jake pointed out.

"Well, I woke up in time to remove the evidence."

"I wish I got to go to school," Jake said listlessly.

"I goed," Carly said, perking up a bit.

"Shh," Luke said as he pressed her head back to his shoulder. "I know what you mean, it's no fun staying home when you have to."

"Mommy makes it fun," Jake said softly.

"Yeah, well, Mommy makes everything fun. I'm just the party pooper."

Carly giggled. "Poop."

When Jake began to snicker, Luke rolled his eyes. "You guys think the weirdest things are funny."

"How long did you have to stay home?" Jake asked him.

"Well, I had to stay in my room for two days."

"Two days?" Jake cried, getting agitated.

"Buddy, when you're sick, you're sick, and that's all there is to it," Luke said firmly.

"But we're making clay things," Jake protested.

"You'll still get to make your clay thing," Luke assured him, making a mental note to talk to the teacher about whatever the mysterious clay project was.

"I will?"

"Yes, I promise. Besides, you've already stuck your hand in clay, remember? They're on Mommy's desk."

"Yeah but these were different. She said we could do anything we wanted. I was gonna stick my nose in it," Jake said, flopping back with a disgusted sigh. "Now someone else'll do it first. Probably Josh," he grumbled.

"You don't have enough of a nose to make a dent in that clay," Luke said with a patient smile.

"I do too," Jake retorted.

"I was just teasin', buddy," Luke said calmly. He gently tugged the hem of Carly's shirt down a bit and then said, "I'd make you better if I could."

"Yeah," Jake answered softly.

"Your mom is better at it though. She's a pretty good mom, huh?" When the kids nodded, Luke smiled, letting his head fall back against the cushion. "She should be home in a little while," he said as he stifled a yawn.

****

Lorelai ushered Josh through the front door an hour later and found the three of them snoozing peacefully as the television droned on. "Let's go in there," she whispered as she pointed to the kitchen. "Any homework?" she asked as Josh shrugged out of his backpack.

"Nope," he said as he tried to free himself from the straps.

Lorelai caught it before it hit the floor and carried it over to the table. "Papers for me to see?" she asked as she unzipped it.

Josh shrugged and said, "I'm hungry."

"Grab us some cookies," she said as she nodded to the cookie jar on the counter.

"I can't reach it."

Lorelai looked up from a math worksheet he had done that day, her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Never stopped you before."

Josh smiled as he dragged the footstool over to the counter and climbed up to retrieve their afternoon snack. Lorelai plucked a paper napkin from the holder and placed it on the table just before Josh returned with a handful of peanut butter cookies.

"Mrs. Gleason said there were about eight kids out sick today," she commented as she plucked a cookie from the pile.

"Jake was the one in my class," Josh said with a shrug.

"And you're feeling okay?" she asked for the third time. "So far, so good?"

"I'm good," he answered as he pulled a chair away from the table.

Knowing that a fresh pot of coffee waiting for her would be a pipe dream, she asked, "Got any milk to go with these?" When Josh turned Luke's bland stare on her, Lorelai sighed and stood up. "Fine, I'll get us some milk." She waved the papers at him and said, "These are good, Ooh-Ah."

Josh simply nodded as he chewed, waiting patiently for a cold glass of milk to wash the cookie down. He took the cup from her before she could even set it down and guzzled back a greedy gulp.

Lorelai set the papers on the table for Luke to look at and dropped back into her chair. "I guess we can do soup and sandwiches for dinner," she said as she toed off her shoes.

"Soup's in the freezer," Josh said helpfully.

"Yeah, there's enough soup in the freezer to feed an army," she said with a nod. "What do you think, chicken noodle?" When Josh nodded enthusiastically, Lorelai swiped another cookie from the pile and said, "Always a winner," before shoving it into her mouth.

"Can you make soup?" Josh asked warily.

Lorelai stood up, brushing the cookie crumbs from her fingers as she walked to the freezer. "You watch, Young Skywalker, I am the best soup warmer-upper on the Eastern Seaboard."

****

As they crawled into bed that night, Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "If anyone gets sick tonight, I call that you're the one who's getting puked on."

"You are the pukee of choice," Luke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, they're probably afraid you'll yell at them," she said mildly.

"Narcs."

"Yep."

"She may be a little out of control," he said worriedly.

"We'll rein her in. I hear that she knows who the boss is now."

"Ha ha."

Lorelai rolled onto her side and hooked one leg over his. "I checked again at bedtime, her temperature was normal. I think maybe she was just riled up from the fight."

"Or the Tylenol worked," he said stubbornly.

"Or that," she conceded with a smile.

"So, I guess we should keep Jake home another day."

"Yeah, I think he's still having bathroom issues, but he doesn't want to admit it."

"Oh, I need to talk to the teacher about whatever art project they're doing tomorrow. That's what he's all worried about."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well, there may be more kids out tomorrow. I guess something is going around."

"Maybe we should take them to the doctor," he said as he plucked at a loose thread on the comforter they had washed that day.

"Babe, it's just a little stomach upset. I'm not surprised it's Jake, he gets all worked up about stuff anyway," she said softly.

"There's some crazy stuff going around out there, Lorelai."

"Yes, I know, but this isn't the Swine Flu or Meningitis."

"Says you."

"Luke," she chided gently.

"I know," he said with a long sigh.

Lorelai laughed and said, "It's almost as if you want it to be worse so you can prove that you were right."

Luke turned to glare at her. "No, I don't," he said, insulted.

"I know you don't," she said as she stroked his cheek.

"I suck at this," he whispered.

"It just freaks you out. I get it," she assured him. "Maybe I should cancel this meeting tomorrow."

"No."

"It's not like I want to have it anyway," she complained.

"Get it over with."

Lorelai blew out a frustrated breath as she rolled over onto her back once more. Toying with a strand of hair, she looked over at him and asked, "How was the soup?"

Luke smiled. "Excellent. You did a great job."

"I have soup skills."

"You do," he said as he rolled onto his side and draped his arm over her.

"I scheduled it at Luke's because I thought you'd be there," she admitted softly.

"You don't need me."

Lorelai turned to look at him. "Oh, but you're wrong. So wrong."

"I mean, you don't need me there," he said with a slow smile. "You can handle this, and anything else just fine."

****

Lorelai heard the front door close, and buttoned her jacket over the pale orchid colored blouse she had chosen. "Are you here?" she yelled as she hopped on one foot, trying to wrestle her shoe over her toes.

"I'm here," Luke called back as he shooed Carly into the living room. "Do not pester your brother," he told her sternly.

"Yeah, or he'll yell at you again," Jake added from his perch on the couch.

"How are you feelin', funny guy?" Luke asked as he sauntered toward the couch.

"I coulda gone," Jake complained.

"One more day won't hurt ya," Luke said as he brushed Jake's wavy curls back from his forehead.

"I'm bored," he whined.

"You've got your show on," Luke pointed out, grimacing as he turned away from Bob Saget's goofy smile. "Josh is bringing stuff home for you. We'll work on it after dinner."

"How do I look?" Lorelai asked as she rushed down the last few steps.

"Wow," Luke said as he eyed the snug skirt of her grey suit.

"I wanted to look more business-y than a dress," she explained.

"Pretty!" Carly said gleefully.

"Thank you, Sweet Pea," Lorelai cooed.

Luke found his gazed fixated on the open buttons at the throat of her blouse and had to force himself to meet her eyes. "That blouse, uh, makes your eyes look, um, good."

"My eyes," she asked with an amused smile as his gaze wandered down again.

"You look weird," Jake said with a puzzled frown.

Luke gripped her elbow and sent Jake a warning scowl as he guided her into the hall. "Don't listen to him."

"Weird how?" Lorelai said as she glanced down worriedly.

Luke gently pushed her up against the wall in the hallway and said, "He's used to seeing you in other stuff. Me, I think you look too good," he growled in her ear.

"Hey," she laughed as she tried to push him away.

"I like the easy off dresses, but this," he said as he trailed one finger over the hollow of her throat. "This is the Lorelai that drove me crazy."

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a pleased smile.

"Oh yeah," he said in a husky voice. "The skirts were a little shorter then, but this is good. Really good," he told her as he tugged lightly at the first closed button.

"Stop that," she said as she batted his hand away.

"I'm calling Babette, I'm coming with you," he told her.

Lorelai looked up at him pointedly. "Because I look too good?"

"Because I want to watch you," he said in a low voice. "You have to wear this for the rest of the day. I wanna be the one to peel it off of you."

"You're good for a girl's ego," she said with a cheeky grin.

"I've got other things that would be good for you too."

Lorelai snorted and pushed at his shoulders. "Okay, back off, you're crowding me."

"I want to get much closer."

"Perv," she whispered.

"Yes," he said as he grasped her hand and then pressed it to the front of his jeans.

"You are so weird," she whispered, unable to resist teasing him gently through the worn denim.

"I'll be there as soon as I can score a sitter," he told her.

"What do you think is going to happen?" she asked, mildly offended.

Luke shook his head and then bushed her hair gently from her cheek. "You said you wanted me there. I want to watch you in action."

"Like foreplay?"

Luke's smile widened. "Exactly."

"But we come home to a houseful of kids," she reminded him.

He braced one hand on the wall, flexing his muscles as he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I know where there's an empty apartment."

****

Luke busied himself behind the counter as he watched Lorelai, Michel and Sookie listen patiently while Steve Larson threw out idea after idea. He had to grudgingly admire the man's enthusiasm for his project. He also admired the way the guy sat across from Lorelai and managed to keep his eyes from straying anywhere south of her chin. Luke knew for a fact that he would have had no such restraint. As a matter of fact, he was keeping an eagle eye on their glasses and mugs, just waiting for the moment when he could swoop in with another round of refills and get another peek from the bird's eye view.

For her part, Lorelai remained uncharacteristically quiet, listening carefully to Steve's plans and ideas, but offering up neither Michel's quiet snorts nor Sookie's emphatic nods. She made the occasional note on the pad in front of her, but otherwise remained still. Luke almost felt bad for the guy. He could almost see Steve trying to rally his flagging cheerfulness, which was rapidly wilting under Lorelai's calm blue gaze.

When he finally wound down, Luke leaned forward on the counter, sucking in a deep breath and holding it as he heard him ask, "So, what do you think?"

And eerie hush fell over the diner, and even Steve noticed it, glancing around nervously as he waited for Lorelai to say something, anything.

"I think that you have some good ideas," Lorelai began slowly. When a relieved smile broke out across Steve's face she returned it sweetly. "I think some of them are a little impractical," she added with a shrug.

"Okay," he answered, drawing the word out in that soft southern drawl. "Like what?"

"Well, first of all, we are not equipped to handle a full-fledged catering business," she said with a shrug.

"You could expand," he suggested.

"Ooh!" Sookie gasped.

"Expansion is not in our plans at the moment," Lorelai said, darting a glance at Sookie. "We can, however, handle your smaller catering needs. Continental breakfasts, cold buffet lunches," she conceded.

"Great. Okay, well, I'll look into other catering companies to fill in on the bigger things. Is there one here locally?" he asked as he made a note on his own pad.

"Only if you count Al's," Lorelai said with a smirk.

Steve's eyes widened. "I don't. I had the weirdest pasta of my life there the other day."

"Was it blue?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Manicotti," Lorelai said with a nod, smiling as Sookie and Michel shuddered. "I may be able to put you in touch with some companies out of Hartford," she told him.

"That would be great," he said with a grateful smile.

"Now, we're willing to negotiate a set rate on the overflow stays and other groups that may not want to stay on the grounds for one reason or another," she said with a dismissive wave. "Were you going to build a per night rate into your pricing or bundle it with the conference package."

"To be honest, I haven't decided yet."

"Well, let me know and we'll set a price then," she said with a nod.

Steve's lips curved into an appreciative smile. "You're good," he murmured as he made another note.

Ignoring his compliment, Lorelai moved down the list. "Michel will work with you in coordinating special event planning. We will cheerfully direct groups beyond our capacity to your place, and we expect the same courtesy from you on the smaller groups."

"Of course. It wouldn't be cost effective for me to open up the rooms if they would not be filled to at least fifty percent," Steve agreed easily.

"Great, well, you've given us a lot to think about," Lorelai said as she scooted her chair back, signaling the end of the meeting. "I suppose we should, uh, do that, and then we'll meet again to iron out details."

"Sounds good. You know where to find me," Steve answered as he stood up and shook the legs of his jeans down over his work boots. "Sorry about the dust," he apologized again as he brushed his hand over his polo shirt. "I didn't plan on getting into it today, but it ended up that way," he said as he bent to scoop a hard hat up off of the floor.

"We totally understand," Sookie said with a warm smile. "When we were renovating the Dragonfly I thought I'd be breathing that dust in forever!"

"You should have worn the mask I gave to you," Michel said stiffly.

Sookie laughed as she leaned closer to Steve and said, "Michel wanted us all to walk around like Michael Jackson. Not the moonwalk, the wearing the mask, she explained quickly as she gestured to her nose and mouth.

"I know, I should wear one too," he said as he glanced over at Michel. Steve shook his head a bit as the snooty Frenchman turned his nose up and looked away. "Well, I appreciate you for taking the time to meet with me today," he said as he offered Lorelai his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. It was good," she said as she shook it.

"Uh, Luke?" Steve called as he turned toward the counter.

Luke smirked and said, "They have a tab."

Steve chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, right, okay. Guess that makes sense, huh?"

"Well, it would if they ever paid it," Luke joked. When Lorelai hit him with the blue death-ray glare, he held his hands up in surrender.

"I'll see y'all later," Steve said as he walked to the door, chuckling at their by-play.

"I should go too. Poor Davy has it now," she said, wrinkling her nose sympathetically.

"Well, I guess that I will go back to the inn we are supposedly trying to save and do some actual work," Michel sniffed as he gathered his papers and stuffed them into his overpriced portfolio.

"Excellent idea. Let us know what that's like for you," Lorelai said mockingly.

Once the door closed behind Sookie and Michel, Lorelai turned to the counter and asked, "Well? How'd I do?"

"Caesar, I'm going upstairs for a bit," Luke bellowed as he rounded the end of the counter.

"Got it, Boss!" Caesar answered as Luke's hand closed over her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled her toward the curtain.

"Geez, you were scary. I almost felt bad for the guy," Luke said as he led her to the stairs.

"Luke, you aren't serious," she laughed, feeling a flutter low in her belly as she followed him up the worn wooden treads.

"You were," he told her. "I've never seen you sit so still. I've never heard you so quiet. It was frightening. I could see the air just leaking out of him. How did you do that?"

Lorelai giggled softly. "It was hard."

Luke glanced back at her as they reached the top of the stairs. "That wasn't the only thing that was," he muttered as he dug his keys from his pocket.

"You have a one track mind," she admonished.

"You. Anything that has to do with you," he confirmed with a nod. He slid the key into the lock, and a moment later, the frosted glass swung inward. "Been a while," he said as they stepped into the dimly lit apartment.

Lorelai smirked as her gaze followed the dust motes caught in the sunlight filtering through the windows. "Two days," she reminded him.

"I meant since we've been up here together," he said gruffly as he pulled her into his arms. Luke stared down at her as she ran her fingers over the soft flannel covering his chest. "You were incredible. Remind me never to go up against you."

"I know how to break you," she said with a soft smile.

"We have forty minutes until Josh gets out of school," he said, swaying gently from side to side.

"Whatever shall we do? It makes no sense to walk alllll the way home," she said mockingly.

"I have a little business I need to conduct with you," he murmured as he lowered his lips to hers.

Lorelai hummed softly as he pulled away, weaving her fingers into the soft curls beneath the bill of his cap. "I'd be open to a meeting," she purred.

"I'm talking merger," he warned her as he nipped at her neck.

She tipped her head back and smiled at the familiar old ceiling. "Let's see what you have to offer."


	48. Mothers, Daughters, Husbands and Lovers

**A/N: Once again, I would like to thank all of those authors and bidders who participated in the September Support Stacie Author Auction. It was almost exactly a year ago that IkilledKenny bought me in the first auction and requested that I pick up where Middle Management left off. Once again, IkilledKenny has made another incredible donation to Support Stacie and requested that I keep the story going. For that, she has my most heartfelt gratitude, and Lorelai and Luke and the rest of their family continue to enjoy having the whole package. Well, almost. You know it's just a matter of time until Luke caves on the Golden Retriever…**

**Mothers, Daughters, Husbands and Lovers**

It was a subtle move, so subtle, that unless you were looking for it, you never would have noticed. He carried it all off in one fluid movement. Wipe mouth, drape napkin over lap, reach over and place one hand on one skinny leg; quelling the squirming without so much as a pause in the conversation. Of course, Emily Gilmore was well versed in picking up the subtle nuances in life. She had caught the surprised looked Lorelai and Luke had shared when the salad plates were cleared and replaced with shallow bowls filled with pasta tossed with chicken and broccoli. The way Lorelai kept glancing at her left arm, which she kept properly tucked in her lap, hadn't escaped Emily either, but she chose to ignore it. Instead, she smiled serenely to herself; daintily spearing tender pasta with the tines of her fork as Luke returned his hand to his own lap and cut a sharp, meaningful glance in the direction of Josh's barely touched dinner.

"So, you have told him that you won't do their catering?" Emily asked, turning her attention back to her daughter.

"Well, we will do some catering, but not on a large scale. Continental breakfasts, cold lunch buffets. No plated luncheons and no dinners," Lorelai told her as she dragged two pieces of penne along the edge of her plate, collecting as much of the creamy alfredo sauce as she could before popping them into her mouth.

"That seems reasonable," Emily murmured, her gaze sliding to Jake. A smile lifted the corners of her lips as she watched the boy plow through his dinner, eating with his customary gusto and extraordinary concentration. He didn't wriggle in his seat, like Josh did. He didn't chatter incessantly, demanding every bit of attention, unlike Carly. Steadily he worked, stabbing pasta and chunks of chicken as if his fork were a weapon, and moving each morsel efficiently to his mouth without pause. "Jacob, you should put your fork down between bites," Emily called out, her admonishment cushioned with an affectionate smile.

Jake looked up, startled by the interruption. "Huh?"

Emily's eyebrows rose. "Pardon me?"

"Pardon me?" he parroted dutifully.

"Don't eat so quickly, it's not good for you. Take a bite and then put your fork down on your plate for a moment. Enjoy the meal, this isn't a race," Emily said, concluding the lesson with a slight nod.

Luke groaned and immediately turned to Josh, knowing without looking at his elder son's face would light up at the thought of some friendly competition. "No, no racing," he said sternly.

Lorelai reached over and ran her hand over Jake's wavy curls. "Drink your milk, hot stuff," she said, diverting Jake's attention to her. She ruffled his hair a bit and added, "My Jaluke."

Emily had to cover a smirk as she saw a fleeting glimpse of what could only be jealousy narrow Luke's eyes as Jake gazed up at his mother devotedly. She turned her attention to the far end of the table, and had to squelch a similar pang as she saw Carly basking in the warm glow of Richard's unwavering attendance.

Flowery words accentuated with scattered bits and pieces of remembered poetry, tumbled from his lips as he extolled the beauty of her dress, the softness of her cloud of dark curls, and the enchantment of her smile. Caroline, on the other hand, was more interested in trying seduce Richard into eating her chicken for her, having proclaimed that it was too 'slimy' from the alfredo sauce.

"I would rather have your broccoli," Richard bargained with a knowing smile.

"Noooo!" Carly cried, shifting closer to the table in her booster seat.

"This is delicious, Emily," Luke said as he returned his attention to his meal. Lorelai shared a wan smile with her mother, her eyes cutting from Jake to Luke and back again as they both returned their meals with identical determination.

"Francesca is wonderful with the sauces," Emily replied as she reached for her glass of wine. "With this unseasonably warm weather, your father thought it would be nice if we just had something simple."

Lorelai nodded and turned to find her father and her daughter locked in what appeared to be a standoff. "Carly, eat your dinner," she said, interrupting the contest of wills in a no-nonsense tone.

Emily watched as Caroline's scowl turned from playful to mutinous, only to be quelled in an instant by a single look from her father.

"That's my girl," Richard encouraged with a proud smile. Carly delicately speared a single broccoli floret and popped it into her mouth, her lips curving in triumph as she turned back to Richard. "You are turning into quite the lovely young lady," Richard complimented.

Lorelai smothered a smile as Jake snorted, but did not look up from his plate. By the time the adults had finished their meals, Jake had systematically eaten his way around every piece of broccoli, Carly had depleted hers and was clamored for Jake's share, and Josh had grimaced his way through no more than four bites of cream laden pasta, one of which had dribbled down the front of his Ralph Lauren shirt.

"I think I would like to step outside while the ladies enjoy their coffee and dessert," Richard announced as he carefully folded his napkin and placed it beside his plate.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "We're moving back upstairs this weekend."

Ignoring her pronouncement, Richard pushed his chair away from the table. "Luke, if you would like to join me, I thought that we could let the children play for a bit before they have their dessert."

Luke looked over at Lorelai, gauging her reaction to the invitation as the kids wiggled in their chairs, anxious to be set free. At her slight nod, Luke pushed his own chair back and said, "That may be a good idea. They've been pretty cooped up for the past few days."

Lorelai snagged Jake's arm as he scooted from his seat, and said, "Hold up, mister." She pressed her hand to his forehead, testing his temperature. "You're feeling okay?" she asked him softly.

"I'm fine," he answered as he tried to squirm away.

"Jaluke," she cajoled.

"I'm not sick anymore, I went to school," he protested.

"I know, I know," she said with a nod. "Take it easy, okay? Not too much running," she added as she glanced up at Luke for confirmation.

As soon as they trooped from the room, the maid appeared to clear the table. Lorelai turned to Emily asked, "How's life in Dad's Den of Iniquity?"

Emily reared back slightly, her brow furrowing slightly as she wondered how Lorelai would know about that. "Excuse me?"

"The study," she repeated with a nod in the direction of Richard's study. "Have you been able to sleep there, or are you plagued by the ghosts of Cristobals past?" Lorelai asked, favoring the maid with a grateful smile as she poured their coffee.

Emily shuddered as she shook her head quickly. "The room reeks of cigar smoke. Of course, your father can't smell it," she complained.

"You survived it before," Lorelai pointed out.

Emily stiffened slightly and then said, "That was different. Your father was under a doctor's orders not to strain himself. I'm perfectly capable of managing the stairs."

Lorelai nodded. "I'll leave that to you and Dad to slug out."

Emily rolled her eyes again, and then smiled as Francesca appeared with a sinfully rich looking chocolate torte. Both women attacked their slices with the same gusto that Jake had displayed with his pasta, and then shared a smile as identical moans of pleasure accompanied their first bites.

"God that's good," Lorelai said in a reverent tone.

"Isn't it? I may have to keep her on even though she can't make a bed properly," Emily admitted with a sigh.

"Get your priorities in line, Mom," Lorelai said as she pointed to the torte with her fork.

Emily studied Lorelai over the rim of her coffee cup as she took a sip. "You feel more comfortable now," she said as she lowered the cup.

Lorelai looked up from her dessert, startled by her mother's simple statement. "Well, the seat could use a little more padding, but if I keep eating this cake I'll pad it out myself."

"You feel comfortable with the decisions you've made for the inn. That's good," Emily confirmed with a nod.

"Well, I don't know about that," Lorelai began slowly.

"I can see it," Emily said dismissing Lorelai's protests with a wave of her hand.

"There's still a lot to do," Lorelai said as she prodded the stiff swirls of dark chocolate that topped the cake with her fork.

"Of course, there is, but you've decided," Emily answered with a small shrug.

Lorelai abruptly set her fork on the edge of her dessert plate and looked up. "Mom, I may need your help," she started cautiously.

"My help?"

"Yes. The Independence Inn can draw the larger events that we can't handle at the Dragonfly. I need your help in securing the smaller events, the teas, the luncheons, club meetings…" she trailed off.

"We already have our D.A.R. meetings at the Dragonfly each quarter," Emily said with a puzzled frown. "We can't host them there every month, Lorelai; some of these women have the attention span of a gnat."

"Yes, I know, and I appreciate that. I was hoping that maybe you could put a good word in with some of the other clubs and committees that you're on. I know that you know everyone there is to know around here, and I know that you don't get to make the decisions for these other groups, but people respect you. They know that you have exacting standards, and I swear we will do our best to live up to them," Lorelai persisted, gaining momentum even as a note of fear edged into her voice.

"Of course I will," Emily murmured, taken aback by Lorelai's sudden wavering.

"And Randall Farber."

"Randall Farber?"

"He's a wedding and event planner here in Hartford," Lorelai explained.

"Yes, I know who Randall Farber is, Lorelai," Emily said impatiently. "What about him?"

"He's doing a wedding at the Dragonfly. Very small, very intimate, very elegant," Lorelai said, her fluttering hands giving her nervousness away.

"Randall Farber is? That's wonderful!" Emily said with a bright smile of victory.

"I hope so," she murmured doubtfully.

"Of course it is! Randall Farber is _the_ wedding planner, Lorelai. If you can make Randal happy, people will be flocking to the Dragonfly."

"Yeah, I know."

Emily paused, pursing her lips as she frowned at her daughter. "But you don't seem happy about this," she concluded.

"It's a make or break moment. Everything has to be absolutely perfect," Lorelai replied worriedly.

"I'm sure it will be. You know how important this can be."

"And I know I can do this, I've been doing these things my whole adult life," she murmured to herself concentrating on the decadent slice of rich chocolate in front of her.

"Of course you can do this," replied automatically, stunned by Lorelai sudden show of vulnerability.

Lorelai looked up, meeting Emily's puzzled gaze as she asked, "Will you help me?"

****

"Smells delicious," Rory said as Jess set a plate in front of her.

"I've been slaving over it all day," he answered with a wry smile.

Rory smiled back brightly as he settled across from her at the small table. "You're too good to me."

"Yeah, I know."

"Still like me?" she asked coyly as she picked up her fork and plunged it into the mass of pasta, sauce and cheese.

"A little," he answered with a shrug.

"This is good," she said enthusiastically as she dug into the slice of lasagna for another bite.

Jess squinted suspiciously at her, trying to decipher if she was being sincere. "Well, I figured that since everyone else was having Friday night dinner, we should too. At least we don't have to quell a quail. Poor kids," he added with a smirk.

Rory's head jerked up and she lowered her fork to her plate. "Friday night dinner? They went to Grandma and Grandpa's for dinner?"

Jess nodded as he hacked off another hunk of lasagna. "That's what Luke said."

"Grandma just got home," Rory protested.

"I doubt she slaved the day away in the kitchen, Rory," he said with a laugh. "Unlike me. I want points for this," he added sternly. When she didn't respond to his attempt at humor he asked, "Your mom didn't tell you they were going over there?"

Rory picked up her fork once more and began to toy with her food, stabbing the unsuspecting pasta repeatedly. "I haven't really talked to Mom this week. We were both busy."

"Oh, well, I got this weird text message from Luke. Did you know that he knows how to text?" Jess asked with a laugh.

"Text? Luke sent you a text?"

"Yep."

"Luke Danes sent you a text message. On your phone. From his phone," she stated, her voice flat with disbelief.

"Uh huh."

"Luke hates his cell," Rory argued, leaning forward accusingly.

Jess held up his hands to ward off the attack. "All I know is that I got a text that said, 'This is stupid. Call me.' So, I called him," he said defensively.

"He sent you a text to tell you to call him."

"Well, when I talked to him he was complaining about his fingers being too big and hitting the wrong buttons, so I assume that wasn't what the original text was supposed to be. He had a question about one of Weston's old vendors."

"And he told you that they were all going to Grandma and Grandpa's for dinner tonight," she prodded.

"Well, that wasn't the headline, but the story did eventually come out," he answered with a shrug. When he saw the corners of her mouth pull down into a frown, he reached across the table for her hand. "Are you seriously thinking that you'd rather be there drowning snails in shallow pools of butter?"

Rory shrugged and looked away, gnawing her bottom lip.

"Does my lasagna really suck that bad?" he asked, incredulous.

She turned back to him, shaking her head vehemently as she blinked back the thin veil of tears that had sprung to her eyes. "No. No, it's great," she said quickly.

Jess paused for a moment, studying her carefully as he fidgeted with his fork. "You wanna chuck it all and move home?" he asked quietly.

"No," she said softly.

"We can. I have my decrepit old laptop, and I'm sure the _Stars Hollow Gazette_ would jump at the chance to have you," he said calmly.

"No," she said a little more forcefully.

Jess pushed his chair back from the table and waggled his fingers at her, gesturing for her to come to him. Rory didn't hesitate. She abandoned her own seat and immediately took up residency on his lap, pressing her cheek to his thick, dark hair as his arms encircled her tightly.

"I don't miss the stuffed pheasant delight, but we could do it if that's what you really want," he murmured as he nuzzled the soft skin of her neck.

"You used Luke's lasagna recipe, didn't you?" she asked quietly.

"You like his better," Jess answered without rancor, his hand circling her back soothingly.

Rory pulled back slightly and peered down at him. "I like you the best."

Jess smirked and said, "Now I know you're lying."

She shook her head slowly as she lowered her mouth to his. "Not lying," she murmured against his lips.

Jess craned his neck, capturing her lips and groaning as she parted them, shifting on his lap to get closer to him. "Tease," he whispered, opening his eyes slowly.

"Not teasing," Rory answered as she rose up and swung one leg over the chair to straddle his lap. "Momentary wave of homesickness. I'm over it now," she assured him.

"We could live in your old room, or above the diner. I bet Luke would leave a cherry danish for you outside the door every morning," he said solemnly.

"I'm good where I'm at," she answered and then kissed him lingeringly, her hands straying to the hem of the t-shirt he wore.

"I made dinner," he reminded her breathlessly, his dark eyes drowsy with banked desire.

"Everyone knows that lasagna is always better reheated," she whispered as she buried her hands in his hair, keeping him just where she wanted him.

****

"Lorelai told you about the meeting with Quentin Abbott on Tuesday?" Richard asked as he puffed on his cigar.

Luke nodded, his eyes fixed on the boys as they careened up and down the driveway in their battery powered SUVs. "Yeah, Tuesday is fine."

"Good."

"Did she tell you that the boys have their first game Thursday night?" Luke asked as he bent down to help Carly open the door to the elaborate playhouse set up in the side yard.

"Yes, yes. We'll be there," Richard assured him.

"You come in," Carly called to them.

Richard and Luke both eyed the tiny playhouse dubiously. "You go in, Grandpa and I will watch you," Luke answered her.

"I'm not sure that I can bend that far," Richard said with a chuckle.

"Me either." Luke looked up as he heard a sharp smack of plastic. "They aren't bumper cars. If you can't drive them right, we'll put them up," he called out to the twins.

The men fell silent. Richard puffed absently on his cigar as Luke divided his attention between the driveway and the playhouse.

"How is Lorelai really feeling about this inn situation?" Richard asked.

At the same time, Luke asked, "Emily is getting around okay?"

"She's fine," they both replied at once, and then shared a smile and a brief laugh as they returned to their perusal.

"She's worried," Luke said at last.

"Emily is still having trouble," Richard confessed.

"The stairs?" Luke asked as he turned to look at Richard.

"She can do them, but it takes a lot out of her. There are good days and bad, not that she'd ever admit that."

"No."

"What is Lorelai doing to prepare herself?"

"Research," Luke murmured as he took two steps forward, peered around the side of the garage and motioned the boys back onto the pavement. "She's been on the computer every night. The desk is covered with target marketing plans, pie charts, bar graphs, menus, brochures, you name it," he continued, burying his hands in the pockets of pants.

"Well, it's good that she's being proactive. I have a few people I could introduce her to, a friend whose daughter is a marketing consultant, specializes in branding and business identity," Richard said, trying to sound offhand as he stared at the glowing tip of his cigar.

"You should mention that to her."

Richard looked up, meeting Luke's gaze as he asked, "Should I?"

"I think she knows that she needs to carve the Dragonfly's niche pretty deeply. She has about six months or so to work on it before the other inn is up and running."

"And the man who bought it, well, the one who's running it," he clarified. "What's your take on him?"

Luke pursed his lips together and then waggled his fingers absently as Carly waved to him from one of the playhouse windows. "He seems… Okay," he concluded at last.

"Okay?"

"He's a nice guy. Been into the diner a few times for coffee or a sandwich," Luke said with a shrug. "He seems… genuine?" he said, groping for the right word.

"You think that he truly believes that the two inns can co-exist?"

"Well, if he didn't he'd never let on to me, would he?" Luke answered with a careless shrug.

"True."

"You should have seen her," Luke murmured, his eyes locked on the playhouse, but oblivious to Carly's ploys for attention.

"Hmm?"

Luke snapped out of his reverie and turned to Richard, a sheepish smile curving his lips. "She was amazing when she met with him. I'm telling you, I almost felt sorry for the guy, he was trying so hard."

Richard's smile was slow, curling his lips until his eye's lit with pride. "Did he grovel?"

"Almost."

"As he should," Richard murmured as he turned away, waving the boys toward the garage. "I think that we should have our cake."

****

Rory leaned back against the arm of the couch, wiggling her bare toes under Jess' thigh as she used the side of her fork to slice off another hunk of re-heated lasagna. "I love you, but I really love Luke's lasagna," she said with a sigh. Jess rolled his eyes and leaned over, opening his mouth as a silent plea for a bite. "Are you broken?" she asked archly as he flopped back against the couch and chewed.

"You wore me out," he said in a low, raspy voice.

"You used to have much better stamina than this," she said with a sad shake of her head.

"My stamina is fine, you're out of control," he grumbled.

"You like me that way," she said as she gathered more lasagna on her fork.

"I do."

Rory took that last bite and then handed the plate and fork over to Jess to finish off the last of what had once been on two plates instead of one. As she watched him eat, she pulled the hem of his shirt down over her bare knees.

"You're gonna stretch it out," he complained.

"It'll be fine," she assured him. "It'll shrink back in the dryer."

"You always say that and they never do."

Rory smirked and slid down a little more as she pushed her toes further under his leg. "Would you really move back to Stars Hollow?" she asked softly.

"If that's what you wanted," he answered with a shrug.

"Just like that? If I said I wanted to move back tomorrow you'd call a realtor and start packing?"

"Rory, I can work anywhere."

"Not at Truncheon," she pointed out.

"Actually, yes, I can," he retorted. Jess leaned forward and deposited the empty plate on the coffee table. He ran his hand over her bare calf as he settled back on the couch once more and turned his head to peer at her. "Do you want to?"

"Move home?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Okay." Jess nodded and tipped his head up to the ceiling as he closed his eyes, his fingertips dancing up and down her leg. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Somewhere else?"

"New York? California? A nice condo in Boca?"

Rory smiled and stretched her arm along the back of the couch, her fingertips grazing his mussed hair. "No. Not unless you do."

He turned toward her again, opening his eyes and blinking drowsily until she swam into focus. "I'm good wherever."

"Wherever?" she asked with a laugh.

"Wherever you are."

Rory pushed off of the arm of the couch, her soft hands splaying over his bare shoulders as she threw one knee over him and settled onto his lap once more. When she nipped at his lips, Jess smiled and muttered, "I'm beginning to think you only want me for one thing."

"Two," she corrected. She kissed him softly again and then asked, "Did you finish?"

Jess smirked and said, "I hope you're talking about the book."

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "That too."

"I sent it off this morning."

"And how does it feel?" she asked as she traced the planes of his face with her fingertips, letting one trail over his lips.

"Good. It feels good."

"You're happy with the revisions on the revisions?"

Jess nodded slowly. "Yeah, once I got off the ego trip."

"And are you back now?" she asked teasingly.

"Steve was right," Jess admitted, referring to his much maligned editor.

"And it feels good?" she asked again as she shifted slightly against him.

His hands trailed down her back and under the hem of his shirt until he cupped her bare bottom. "It feels so damn good," he whispered as he tipped his head back, silently asking for her kiss.

****

The tires hummed soothingly along the asphalt as three heads lolled in the back seats.

"Did you ask her?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"She won't help me," Lorelai said quietly.

Jolted by her answer, Luke turned to look at her. "What?"

"I asked and she said no," she said, her lips tightening as she turned to stare out of the window.

"She said no?" Luke asked, genuinely stunned.

"She said I didn't need her help."

"You asked her for help and she said no?" he repeated, backtracking to be sure he had heard her correctly.

Lorelai nodded as she snapped, "Yes, I asked her for help and she said no."

Luke cast a wary glance in her direction and then asked, "She said 'no' or she said that you didn't need her help?"

Lorelai turned to stare at him, clearly annoyed. "Do I need to buy Q-tips?" she sneered.

"I'm just trying to get it straight, Lorelai," he said defensively.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I said, 'Will you help me?' and she said, 'Lorelai, you don't need my help.' There, is that clear enough for you?" she said angrily.

"So she didn't really say no," he clarified. When she glared at him, her jaw dropping in outrage, he raised one hand to ward off further attack. "Hey, I didn't do anything wrong, I'm just catching up."

The tires hummed, filling the car with their hypnotic drone as they retreated to neutral corners, and minutes passed much slower than the miles. When he glanced over to see her blinking back tears, Luke reached over, smoothing his hand along her arm until she released her hold on her elbow and let him envelop her hand in his warm grasp. "What did you say then?"

"Nothing. She said she wouldn't help and I just kept my mouth shut. I'm not going to beg her," Lorelai said stubbornly.

"What can I do?" he asked softly.

"I can't believe I asked her for help," she whispered, anger and hurt warring in her tone.

Luke's jaw tightened and the muscle jumped as he turned his lips in, pressing them together tightly as he chose his words with great care. "Do you think, maybe, that she was trying to tell you that she really thought that you didn't need her help?" he asked cautiously. "Like a compliment, I mean."

Lorelai snorted and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I love that you're determined to make the best of this," she said, her voice quiet in defeat.

"And I hate that you want to assume the worst," he said as he glanced over at her meaningfully.

"I can't revise history the way you can," she said her tone sharpening instantly.

"I'm not revising anything, and what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"I just mean that you seem to forget what it was like between me and my parents. You're all buddy-buddy with Dad, hanging out by the garage while he sneaks a cigar, doing your secret handshake or whatever," she said as she tried to pull her hand away.

"No," Luke said stubbornly as he held onto her hand. "I'm not the bad guy here, Lorelai."

"I know you're not, you're too tall, your hair isn't Miss Cla1rol number 203 and you don't reek of Chanel No. 5."

"Your mother isn't the bad guy either," he grumbled. "Listen, I'm not forgetting anything, I swear, but I think you're forgetting how it's been for the past few years and focusing on how it was before."

"Did you ever think that maybe that's just the way she is? I know it seems hard to believe, but maybe it's true. Can you even imagine? One of our kids asks you for help; help with something important, something that means the world to them. Are you just going to tell them that they don't need your help?"

"Maybe there's a reason. I mean, maybe she doesn't feel physically strong enough or something," he argued.

"Because it takes a lot of strength to look at flower arrangements and place settings and point?"

"Because she's still recovering, Lorelai. She just got home, they're sleeping in your dad's study; she doesn't have any strength. Don't you think that maybe it's just possible that she thinks that you have enough strength to handle anything you need to handle?"

Lorelai blew out a breath and propped her elbow on the door, cradling her forehead in the web of her hand. "We're not going to see eye to eye on this," she said firmly.

Luke looked over at her and flicked the turn signal, slowing as he prepared to take the exit to Stars Hollow. "Okay," he said at last. As they crept slowly past the sign welcoming them home, Luke pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it tenderly. "I'm sorry you're hurt," he said simply.

"I'm sorry I got snippy with you," she said with a small, tired smile.

"Friends again?" he asked as he pulled to a stop at the single stoplight.

"Yeah, friends," she agreed with a nod.

"I'll help pick out place settings with you," he offered.

Lorelai's smile widened as she looked over at him affectionately. "Thanks, but you suck at that stuff."

"I never said I'd be good at it, I just said I'd help," he grumbled as he pulled away from the light and headed for the house.

The minute they hit the driveway, all three kids awakened refreshed with their second wind. Too tired to fight it, Lorelai and Luke ushered them into the house. Carly chased after the boys as they screeched their way toward the TV for their allotted thirty minutes before bed. No sooner had Lorelai dropped her purse onto the kitchen table then her phone rang. After a brief struggle with her wallet, she grabbed the phone and pressed the button with her thumb.

"Rory?" she asked hopefully.

"No, Lorelai, it's your mother, sorry to disappoint you," Emily said brusquely.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai said as she dropped down into a chair and flashed Luke the same mutinous look that Carly had given her earlier that evening. Luke froze on the spot, the empty coffee carafe in his hand, and his eyes fixed on her as a concerned frown etched deeply into his features.

"I'm sure that you've already seen these, but I thought I'd mention them because I think it would be a very simple and elegant way to dress up a buffet table," Emily began without preamble. "You take a cylindrical vase and place a few decorate stones in the bottom to anchor an orchid or really you can use most any flower, and then you fill the vase and float a candle on top."

"Yeah, Mom, I've seen pictures where they've done that for centerpieces," Lorelai said, nodding along with her words.

"I thought you might have. We went to a function a few months ago where they had them on the tables, but then they had the most hideous rental candelabra on the buffet tables. It looked like the food stations were set up in Liberace's house," Emily said derisively. "Now, I'm not sure what kind of flowers Randall has decided on, but I think if you were to do the floating candles on a smaller scale but in a complimentary way on the buffet, it would look lovely, and it's a tiny detail that could make a huge impression."

"Yeah, yeah it is," Lorelai said slowly.

"But you've probably already thought of these things. See? You don't really need my help," Emily said, a hint of disappointment tingeing her voice.

Lorelai blinked as he straightened up slightly in her chair. "Yes, I do," she said without thinking. She heard a soft intake a breath on the other end of the phone, and found Luke still staring at her. She made an impatient shooing motion toward the coffee maker and then turned her attention back to Emily. "I never would have thought of doing something like that for the buffet table. We'd have to make sure we don't fill the vases too full, otherwise someone could set their sleeve on fire."

"Well, that would not make a good impression," Emily said wryly.

"No, but it could make for an interesting floorshow."

Lorelai could hear the smile in Emily's voice as she said, "Yes, especially if the guest is wearing synthetics."

"What do you think of providing each table with a tiny pot of fondue as an appetizer? Sookie came up with that one," Lorelai said as she pulled a small notepad and pen from her purse.

"Now that could be fun," Emily murmured as she gave the idea due consideration. "But, if you're going for something more elegant, I'd stick with passed canapés. Fondue could be messy."

"True. We have a Sweet Sixteen party scheduled for next month," she murmured as she made a note on the pad.

"Fondue would be perfect for that," Emily agreed. "Now, the canapés. Simply because they're going to be served on a silver platter doesn't mean they have to be boring. Sookie is your ace in the hole with Randall. She's fun and creative, let her be a little daring with this, but present it beautifully. When is the tasting?"

"Next Thursday."

"Fine. I think that we should meet with Sookie as soon as possible. Do you think she'll have time tomorrow?"

****

"Kathmandu?" Rory asked as she rubbed the top of her foot against Jess' arch.

"Sure."

"Peoria?"

Jess cracked one eye open and asked, "Where is that, anyway, and why do we care if anything will play there?"

Rory smiled, arching her neck as his fingers slid lazily through her hair. "Illinois or Iowa. Someplace flat and Midwestern. Illinois, I think," she murmured.

"Geography nerd."

"And I think that the saying is asking if something be a hit in middle America."

"Yeah, I got that, Teach," he said dryly.

"You asked."

"Rhetorical."

"Didn't sound rhetorical," she said with a frown.

"This whole conversation is rhetorical, you're not moving to Kathmandu, either," he pointed out.

"You never answered about Peoria."

"Yes, I would follow you to Peoria," he said with a tired sigh.

"Paris?"

"Gellar?"

"France."

"Sure."

"Cleveland?"

"Rocks," he answered promptly. When she blinked up at him, he shrugged and said, "Drew Carey said so."

"Cleveland?" she persisted.

"Sure, why not, I can spell Ohio," he said easily.

"Cleveland?" she asked again.

"You suddenly got a yen to see Lake Huron? No, wait, not Huron, Erie. Lake Erie," he said, quickly correcting himself. "Sorry, got my greats mixed up in my head, please don't drop me a letter grade or divorce me," he said with a laugh.

"Cleveland?" Rory asked softly, turning to prop her chin on his chest.

Jess' hand stilled in her hair. "Cleveland?" he replied in a bewildered tone.

"I got a call from a headhunter. The Cleveland _Plain Dealer_ is looking for a features reporter, someone has seen some of my stuff," she told him.

"What? How? Cleveland?"

Rory shrugged and said, "I don't know how. You know Metro is part of a network of papers, and with the web editions, who knows who sees what."

"True."

"And things have been weird since Eric Mayberry left, not that I ever met the guy, but the atmosphere is weird. And with the buyout by Seabay, no one feels comfortable," she said as she gnawed her lip nervously.

"Did you seduce me to get me to say yes to moving to Ohio?" he asked, pressing back against to pillow to see her better.

"No! God no!" she gasped.

"That was a joke," he pointed out. "Cleveland?"

"The _Plain Dealer_ has the largest circulation in the state. Almost seven times what I was getting with Metro, and it's free," she pointed out.

Jess nodded, his fingers beginning to slip through her silky hair once again. "So, interview, see what they say," he encouraged.

"Right, but it's in Ohio," she reminded him.

"I got that. As a matter of fact, I'm the one who mentioned that first."

"What about Truncheon? What about this place," she said as she gestured to their darkened bedroom.

"Hey, not to try to be a bummer or anything, and Lord knows that I don't want to be accused of being an unsupportive husband, but you haven't even talked to them yet, right? Have you?" he added, doubt creeping into his voice.

"No, of course I haven't."

"Why don't you talk to them first, see if you're really interested, see if they're really serious," he said calmly.

"Right."

"And then we can start freaking out over the loft and the business and _Ohio_," he added, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Mom, Luke, the kids, Grandma and Grandpa," she said as she pressed her cheek to his chest once more.

"Are already in another state," he answered.

"But we'd be moving farther away."

"One state away."

"Pennsylvania is a big state, Jess."

"Yeah, but it's not California or Kathmandu. We won't be that far away, and I'm willing to bet that they do fly airplanes into Ohio."

"Yeah, I know."

"You're worrying about something that isn't even something yet. And if it becomes something, so you really think it'll be something to worry about? We knew we'd probably end up moving around a bit, right? I mean, I know you're not chasing down Christiane Amanpour anymore, but you still want to be a reporter, right? And that means working your way up from smaller papers to bigger papers," he said with a small shrug. "We knew that this would probably happen. It had better happen," he said, hugging her fiercely as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's gonna happen."

****

"Admit it," he said as he kissed his way down her stomach, tugging at the buttons on her pajama top with his teeth.

"Never."

"Say it. Say, 'You were right, Luke, you're always right,'" he taunted.

Lorelai snorted and pushed her fingers into his fine hair. "You are so rarely right I should say it, just to give you a little thrill," she said dryly.

"Say it. 'You're the smartest, Luke. The best. The sexiest," he murmured as he nipped playfully at her hipbone.

"Oh, that's sexy," she gasped as she tried to wriggle out from under him.

"Admit it, you're crazy about me." When she laughed again, he continued, "You can't imagine life without me. You want me all the time."

"Well, that part is true," she said earnestly.

"You want me. You can't get enough of me," he insisted as he pushed her top up and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the curve of her stomach.

"Egomaniac," she sighed.

"Say it, Lorelai," he said as he kissed his way back up her body, tugging at the fabric between them with his teeth. "Say it. Say 'You're right, Luke, I do love you,'" he coaxed as his lips hovered millimeters from hers, his breath caressing her mouth.

"Babe," she exhaled, staring straight into his eyes as she stroked his smooth cheek.

"That'll work," he murmured, and then kissed her sweetly.


	49. Friends, Lovers and Sox Fans

**Friends, Lovers and Sox Fans, Lend Me Your, uh, Eyes**

"I wanna do it," Carly said as she reached for the page Luke was working on.

Luke tucked the tip of his tongue back into his mouth as he shook his head. "Nope. These are sharp ones, we left your scissors at home."

"Mine," Carly insisted, pressing her hand to the book and jerking the page from Luke's fingers.

"Agh," Luke said as he immediately lifted his finger to his lips. He glared at his daughter as he sucked lightly at the fresh paper cut on the side of his finger. "You want me to take it back?" he growled.

"Nooo!" Carly wailed.

"I'm tryin' to help you, here," he argued. When Carly's lower lip began to tremble, he fixed her with a stern stare. "Listen, you wanted the dolls, I got you the dolls. You want to play with them when Kiki comes over this afternoon, fine, you can play with them, but I have to cut the stuff out first. And you pouting and throwing a fit isn't gonna help things, got it?"

Carly sucked her lower lip into her mouth, her wide eyes filling with tears as she nodded slowly. "I wan them."

"I know you do," Luke sighed, his patience fraying. "Just cool it, okay? Let me at least finish Martha Washington's dress so she's not running around in her underpants."

Carly giggled and pressed her fingertip to the cut out figure of America's first First Lady. "Underpants."

"Right, and she can't run around like that. What would George say?" Luke mumbled as he nodded to the paper doll of the first President.

When she giggled again, Luke glanced over at her and found his daughter beaming at him with delight. He could almost feel his heart melting into a puddle of mush as he picked up the page again and started to carefully cut along the lines once more. "Little girl, you're probably gonna kill me," he murmured.

"No, Daddy. Kiss you," she said, playing along with their little routine.

"You wanna kiss me?" he teased as he shot her a sidelong glance.

"Uh huh."

"All the girls wanna, you know," he said as he carefully navigated the tab that would fold back to hold the dress onto Martha Washington's surprisingly svelte frame. "Maybe I should kiss some other girl."

"No, my Daddy," she said, grinning as she leaned both elbows onto the table, moving closer to him.

"Careful," he grunted as he moved the points of the scissors away from her. "Now? You wanna kiss me now?"

"Uh huh."

With a put upon sigh, Luke quickly abandoned both the scissors and Martha's gown and leaned toward Carly. "Make it a good one."

Carly planted her tiny hands on his scruffy cheeks, pressing them enthusiastically as she planted a loud, wet kiss to the tip of his nose. Luke's smile was wide as he scooted his chair back from the table and hauled her from her chair into his lap. He hugged her tightly, his beard snagging on her wild curls as she snuggled into him. "No guy will ever love you as much as I do. You remember that, okay?" he said gruffly.

"Cud 'em out," Carly ordered, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Luke his eyes as he turned her around on his lap, scowling as her coltish legs dangled too far over his. "No guy will ever let you boss him around like I do, either," he grumbled. "Keep your paws to yourself," he warned as he reached around her to pick up the scissors again.

Cradling Carly in his lap, he worked his way around the bodice of the dress, carefully snipped out another tab, and began to start on the full skirt when the bells rang out. Luke dropped the scissors and pushed the book of paper dolls away as he scooted Carly from his lap and turned to face his customer.

"Oh, hey," he said with a nod as he spotted Steve Larson standing just inside the door, a knowing smile lifting one side of his mouth.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just missed lunch today and as of about twenty minutes ago, I'm really missing it," he said with a shrug.

"No problem. Just, uh, afternoon lull," Luke explained as he started toward the counter.

"Lucky guy, such a pretty lady to keep you company." He smiled warmly at Carly. "All I have is a bunch of sweaty guys in hardhats wielding power tools."

"Crap," Luke said as he reached the counter and then spun on his heel, stalking back to the table to snatch up the scissors just as Carly reached for them.

"Paper dolls?" Steve asked with an amused smile.

"Taylor. He brought in all these 'history' themed toys and stuff for the market. The kids rob me blind whenever we go in there," Luke said as he dropped the scissors into the drawer by the register. "Coffee?"

"Please." Steve dropped down onto the nearest stool. "Historical toys? Muskets and stuff?"

"Nothing that cool," Luke muttered as he poured a mug of coffee. "Mainly jigsaw puzzles, coloring books and stuff."

"And paper dolls," Steve added with a smirk.

Luke's eyebrows rose as he placed the mug in front of the other man and asked, "Wanna make something of it?"

Steve laughed good-naturedly. "Me? Hell no. Been there, done that. I play a killer Ken. I figure it was my duty as the only male in the house to give the guy with nothing between his legs some imaginary balls," he added in a low voice.

"We don't have Ken, we have G.I. Joe."

"You're lucky, you had boys first so you can get away with that," Steve said with a rueful smile.

"Daddy she's naaaykid!" Carly called to Luke.

Steve sputtered as he choked on his coffee, and Luke rolled his eyes as he yanked some napkins from a dispenser and slapped them down onto the counter in front of Steve. "Close the book so no one will see her," Luke called back to her calmly.

Steve turned on his stool just in time to see Carly carefully tuck George and Martha Washington into the book and close the cover for decency's sake. "She's too cute."

"Too cute for her own good."

"She's a mess," Steve said, turning back to Luke with a grin.

"A mess?" Luke craned his neck to inspect the outfit Carly had worn to daycare that morning. "Actually, for her, she's pretty clean."

Steve shook his head. "Sorry, southern thing. I've learned in the past couple of weeks that I'm apparently full of southernisms. Half the time most of the crew doesn't know what I'm saying." Luke chuckled and Steve shrugged. "Give me a BLT on toasted white bread half a jar of mayo and I'll tell you what it means."

Luke nodded and asked, "Fries?"

"Tons of them."

"You'll end up being the mess," Luke muttered as he headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later, he leaned in the kitchen doorway, watching as Carly systematically unloaded her tiny backpack, lining up the toys on the table in front of her. "Fries are cookin'," he said gruffly.

"A mess can either be derogatory or complimentary," Steve explained as he sipped his coffee. "In this case it was a compliment. She's a handful. In a good way."

"Then she is a mess," Luke agreed as he turned to peek at the fryer. "And a little spoiled," he added with a wince.

"Whose fault is that?" Steve asked with a knowing grin.

"Mine. All mine," Luke said, pushing away from the doorframe with a brusque nod of acknowledgement.

He returned a few minutes later with the sandwich and a plate piled high with french fries. "If you weren't a guy, I'd kiss you smack on the mouth," Steve said as he dove in. As he chomped on a fry he looked up to see Luke's stunned expression and shook his head. "Just sayin'…" he said as he gestured to the plate.

"I see."

"Sooo not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that," he added with a smirk.

"No, of course not," Luke replied, chuckling as he grabbed a rag and began to wipe down the counter.

"I have kids. Of course, if you also watch the other Jerry - Springer, that is; you'd know that doesn't make any difference," he added as he toyed with his sandwich.

"I got it."

"Women, I love women," Steve said with a nod. "Tall, short, skinny, round; love 'em all. As often as possible," he added, a red flush staining his fair complexion.

"So, how old are your kids?" Luke asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Steve laughed and then bit into his sandwich. "Thank you," he mumbled through stuffed cheeks.

"No problem."

Steve swallowed the bite and said, "Fourteen and ten." He turned to glance at Carly and said, "Enjoy that while you can."

"I am."

Steve toyed with a french fry, his easy smile melting into a frown. "Good. Soon all she'll want from you are a ride to the mall, a hundred bucks for some new jeans and whatever the latest gadget is," he muttered.

"Yeah," Luke murmured sympathetically.

A ghost of Steve's usual cheerful smile reappeared. "Ah, well, they'll come around again, right?" he said, trying to inject a note of hope into his voice as he reached for his coffee mug.

"Yeah, they will."

"The divorce was rough on them. You know, they've always been a little more mine than Janet's, and then all of a sudden, there's this big fight," he said with a helpless shrug. "Word of advice, you ever file, hire the sleazy investigator and prove Adultery. Your lawyer may tell you that Mental Cruelty is easier and faster, and it is, but then you can't introduce stuff into the custody hearing. That's a whole separate ballgame," he warned sternly.

"Oh, I'm not, uh, we're…" Luke stammered, holding up his hands as if ward off the thought.

"Of course you're not," Steve said bitterly. "I didn't think I ever would either."

"Whoa, now wait a minute…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're right," Steve said quickly. "I'm sorry. Way too heavy a discussion to have without a fifth of sippin' whiskey. Apiece," he added with a wry twist of his lips.

"Yeah," Luke said with a short, nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry," Steve apologized again. "I didn't mean to imply anything. I'm just… I talked to the girls last night. Or, at least, I tried to. All I got was a list of complaints and demands a mile long."

"I'm sorry," Luke said automatically.

"And the crappy thing is, all of a sudden I'm the bad guy. I spent thousands of dollars trying to hang onto my kids; and when I lost, it's like they blame me, like I didn't try hard enough."

"That sucks."

"Well, I didn't call their mother a lyin' slut in open court, so maybe I didn't go far enough," he muttered under his breath. "I had to get away from there. I wanted to start fresh."

Luke chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. "I heard it was a Senator. That would have made for an interesting hearing," Luke said gruffly.

Steve's head jerked up, his brow furrowed in confusion. "A Senator?"

"Well, that's what, uh, people…" Luke mumbled as he waved the towel at the window.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, now they're called the Nationals," Steve said with a nod of comprehension.

"The Nationals?"

"And the crappy thing is? She couldn't even pick a good one. He got sent back down the week after she left me, only actually threw in one game. He got totally creamed. I think his ERA blew up to about a 6.23."

"The Washington Nationals?"

"Yeah."

"The baseball team," Luke clarified, "not the guys sitting up on Capitol Hill making laws and stuff."

"Not a baseball fan?"

"Oh, I am," Luke said a laugh bubbling up in his chest. Steve looked at him with a perplexed frown as Luke began to laugh in earnest. "I love baseball," he sputtered.

Steve looked down when he felt something bump his leg, and saw Carly trying to maneuver herself onto the stool next to his. He dropped the french fry and immediately reached to help her up onto the stool.

"So funny?" she asked, looking at Luke with an expectant smile.

"I think your Daddy has lost his mind, sugar," Steve drawled as he watched Luke convulse with laughter.

"I'm sorry," Luke gasped. "I know it's not funny, but it's funny."

"What's funny?" Carly demanded, shifting to rise up on her knees and lean on the counter.

"Whoa, watch it," Steve said as he grabbed hold of her.

"I can just see them," Luke said as he tried to get a handle on his laughter.

"See them?" Steve asked, his eyebrows heading due north in surprise.

"Not them, them," he said as he nodded to the windows. "Every meddling biddy in this town is glued to C-SPAN trying to figure out which guy it is," he said, unable to contain his wide smile.

"C-SPAN!" Carly gasped, adding her peals of giddy laughter to Luke's.

"You don't know what C-SPAN is, you nut," Luke admonished her.

"Is funny!" she argued.

"They are?" Steve asked.

"Of course they are, you're big news." Luke shook his head as he pulled the towel through his hand. "No wonder I haven't laid eyes on Babette in days. I'll have to ask her how that healthcare reform is coming."

Steve chuckled as he reclaimed his french fry and dragged it through the pool of ketchup on the edge of his plate. "Okay, that is a little funny," he admitted, his smile widening.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't making fun of your, uh, situation. When you live here a little longer, you'll understand."

"That's all right."

"We'll leave you alone," Luke apologized as he skirted the end of the counter and plucked Carly from her stool. "Come on, Pea." He paused as he glanced back at Steve. "I didn't mean to…"

"Nah, that's okay. I didn't mean to dump all that on you."

"I'm kinda like a bartender, but without the handy booze," Luke said with a shrug. He rubbed Carly's back as she clung to his neck, still snickering at a joke she didn't get.

"Yeah, well if you had a liquor license you'd never get rid of me," Steve smirked.

Luke glanced out of the window and spotted Eastside Tillie whispering to Mrs. Slutsky as they stared into the diner. He turned back to Steve and smirked. "Welcome to Stars Hollow," Luke said, giving the other man a nod.

"Glad to be here."

"I'm getting back to my dolls," Luke told him.

"You do that."

As soon as Luke settled Carly at the table, Steve slid from his stool holding up the scissors Luke had confiscated earlier. "You'll need these."

"Thanks."

Steve narrowed his eyes at Luke as he took the scissors and asked, "Yankees fan?"

Luke bit back a snarl at the implication. "Boston."

Steve's eyes widened as he nodded slowly. "My dad was born and raised in Boston. He went into the navy and was stationed at Norfolk, that's where he met my mom."

"Huh."

"Not easy being a Red Sox fan growing up in Virginia," Steve commented.

"Sometimes it's not easy being a Sox fan anywhere."

"Better than being a Cubs fan."

"True."

"You're an all right guy, Luke. If I were gay, I'd be chasing you around the counter," he said with a wicked grin.

"I never run with scissors," Luke said soberly as he held them up.

"Good thing I'm not gay, or I imagine that I'd end up with those planted in my chest."

"Not that there's anything wrong with being gay," Luke answered drolly.

"No, not at all."

"Since I know you love all kinds of women, I'll just tell you now to stay away from my wife. Don't even look at her and we'll be fine," he said mockingly.

Steve smiled and then glanced down at Carly. "I guess I'll just have to wait for you to grow up, Darlin'."

"Don't make me use these," Luke growled. He picked up the cut out of Martha Washington in her stays and waved it at Steve to distract him. "Look, here's one for you, she's almost naked."

Steve laughed and moved back to the counter. "What's the deal with Declarmen?" he asked as he reclaimed his stool.

"Lost his groove," Luke muttered as he dropped into the chair and pulled the book of paper dolls closer to him.

"Gonna lose his spot on the playoff roster," Steve commented as he picked up his sandwich. "I wonder what his ERA is now, the ex may be interested."

****

"Sookie?" Lorelai called as she pushed through the swinging door to the kitchen. "Hey, Manny," she said with a nod. "Sookie's not here?"

"Pantry," Manny said loudly, not bothering to remove his ear buds.

"Sookie?" Lorelai said as she opened the pantry door.

"Oh!" Sookie gasped and then scrambled to hide something behind her back. "Oh, hi, Lorelai. You scared me."

"I figured," Lorelai said with a smirk. She stepped into the pantry and shut the door behind her carefully. "Whatcha doin' in here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, um, taking a little break. You know…"

"Yeah, I know. Breaks are good," Lorelai said as she stepped forward, advancing on her friend. "What's behind your back?"

"My back? Um, nothing's behind my back. Hey, I baked some of those chocolate truffle brownies you liked so much," she added as a diversionary tactic.

"Great! I'll have one just as soon as I find out when you have stashed back there," she said, craning her neck to peek around her friend.

Sookie shifted uncomfortably on the stack of flour sacks she sat on. "It's nothing."

"Really? Why would you have to hide nothing when someone walks in?"

"It's embarrassing," Sookie moaned.

Lorelai drew back slightly, her playful smile fading as she studied her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sookie grumbled.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me if you need to, right? I mean, I know I've been a little wrapped up in this inn stuff, but for you…" she trailed off helplessly.

Sookie wound her fingers together, gnawing her lip as she peeked up at Lorelai. "You promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise I will do my best not to laugh," Lorelai said as she raised her right hand.

"Lorelai."

"Well, you know me Sook, sometimes I just laugh but it doesn't mean I'm laughing at you," she said defensively.

"Have you and Luke… Do you guys ever… No, of course you don't," Sookie said, quickly dismissing the thought with a shake of her head.

"We don't what, Sook?" Lorelai said as she carefully perched on a stack of fifty pound bags of sugar.

"Jackson and I, we're going through this weird patch," Sookie began hesitantly.

"Ah, the weird patch. Yes, Luke and I hit those," Lorelai said as she tried to sneak a surreptitious peek behind Sookie's back, straightening quickly as Sookie looked up.

"You do?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

Sookie turned toward her, leaning in slightly and glancing nervously around the deserted pantry. "We haven't had sex in almost a month," she whispered.

"I don't think that's all that unusual," Lorelai whispered back.

Sookie blinked in surprise. "You don't?" When Lorelai shook her head, Sookie sat back and eyed her friend suspiciously. "Have you guys ever gone that long?"

"Sure."

"I mean, aside from when you had the kids," Sookie amended quickly.

Lorelai didn't have to think too hard before she shrugged and said, "Yeah, I think so."

"Really? Wow. I thought you guys did it all the time," Sookie breathed.

"Well, no, not all the time," Lorelai laughed. "I mean, when things are normal and good, then other things are more, uh, regular, but doesn't everyone hit those weird patches?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

"We never have," Sookie confessed, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Really?" Lorelai asked skeptically.

"Nope, never."

"Wow, now I'm impressed," Lorelai murmured.

"At first, it was no big deal. I had that little cold, Jackson hurt his back, the finales of the summer television shows were on," Sookie listed with a wave of her hand.

"It is a busy time of the year."

"And then, last week I realized it had been a while, you know what I mean?" Sookie said with a meaningful look.

"Yes," Lorelai replied with a solemn nod.

"So, I lit a couple of candles while Jackson was putting the kids to bed, and put on this pretty pink nightgown that had never failed me before…"

"And it failed?" Lorelai asked with a sympathetic wince.

"Spectacularly. Epic failure!" Sookie said as she stood up, gesturing broadly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened. He came in, grabbed his pajamas, brushed his teeth and crawled into bed mumbling something about the candles smelling nice and to blow them out before we forgot about them and burned the house down!"

"Ouch," Lorelai whispered, flinching for her friend.

"So then, I figured that after a decade together, maybe the seduction thing was too much work, so the next night I jumped him, or tried to jump him," she muttered miserably as she dropped back down onto the flour sacks.

"No go?"

"Bloody nose."

"That'll do it."

"Yeah, kind of a mood killer."

"Have you tried just talking to Jackson about it?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"Well, sort of. You know I'm not really good about that kind of thing," Sookie said as she knotted her fingers together tightly.

"Uh oh."

"He thought I was complaining. Like I was telling him that our, uh, sex life wasn't good enough."

"Oh no! Sookie, what did you say?"

"I may have said something about it not being good enough," Sookie admitted sheepishly. When Lorelai gasped again, she rushed to explain. "Not the sex, though, the not having sex! And you know Jackson, all he heard was the part about it not being good enough, and we were off to the races!"

"Oh, Sook," Lorelai said mournfully.

"And we talked it out, you know, two days later when he came back from the spinach patch."

"Was he stronger then?" When Sookie shot her a look, Lorelai held up one hand and said, "Sorry, no Popeye jokes, I promise."

"Then we tried to do it and it was…"

"It was?"

"Bad," Sookie said with a shudder. "Really bad sex."

"Oh no."

"Oh, yes. The worst sex ever. Awkward, uncomfortable, Jackson asking me every thirty seconds if this is okay or that is okay," Sookie expounded.

"Ugh."

"And we haven't done it since," she said sadly.

"Aw, Sook, I'm sorry," Lorelai said as she gave her friend a one-armed hug. She sighed and shrugged as she said, "I don't know what to tell you. Luke and I tend to spend our weird patches fighting."

"That's the bad part! Other than that one fight, we haven't fought about anything. At all."

"Wow, that's a lot of pent up frustration," Lorelai said, clearly impressed.

"No kidding! I feel like I'm going to blow up like that guy who ate the after dinner mint."

"Mr. Creosote," Lorelai provided helpfully.

"Well I don't wanna do that, so I'm taking the bull by the horns. Or horn, so to speak," Sookie said with a stubborn nod.

"You're gonna walk into the kitchen where Jackson will be preparing your dinner in heels and pearls and say, 'Jackson, I'm as horny as a sailor on leave, now do your husbandly duty and service me!'?"

"No, but that's an idea," Sookie murmured, chewing the inside of her cheek as she seemingly gave the scenario consideration. "I got this," she said as she reached behind the flour sacks and retrieved the book she had been reading.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she stared at the entwined bodies on the glossy cover. "_The Art of Seduction_? Is that a self-help book?"

"It's a smutty book," Sookie whispered, her dimples flashing as her cheeks turned bright pink. "Verrry smutty."

"Like the Karma Sutra?"

"No, smutty stories," Sookie said as she held the book out to her. "I've gotten tons of good ideas from it," she said as Lorelai carefully pulled the book from her grasp and flipped it over to scan the back cover.

"Erotica?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Sookie said as she clapped her hands together. "I just usually call it smut."

"And you're going to try these ideas out on Jackson?"

"Starting tonight," Sookie said with a definitive nod.

"Does he know this?"

"He will," Sookie replied with a saucy wink.

Lorelai flipped through the book and stopped on a random page, her eyes moving along the type as she began to speak. "I really think maybe you guys should talk a little bit more before you start… Oh my," she breathed.

Sookie peered over her shoulder and after scanning a few lines, nodded happily. "Yeah, that one's is on the list."

"No kidding," Lorelai murmured in an awed tone. "Sign me up."

She shook her head as she quickly closed the book and then turned to Sookie. "You know that this can't be real, right? I mean, it's all well and good, you know, to get things kick started again, but you know that trying to, uh, duplicate some of those things could be, um, bad," she said cautiously.

"Bad how?"

"Bad in the way that the cable repair guy is never as hot as the Penthouse Forum wants you to believe and no woman answers her door in lingerie at one in the afternoon," she argued.

"I've answered the door in Saran Wrap before," Sookie said with a frown.

Lorelai held up both of her hands to stop her and said, "I don't wanna know."

"Actually, it was Glad wrap. Not the Press 'n Seal kind, the regular kind. Not nearly as good as Saran Wrap, it kept coming unstuck. Maybe the Press 'n Seal would work better," she mused.

"Sookie!"

"What?"

"Please don't tell me, I'll never be able to ring your doorbell again."

"You never ring the doorbell, you just walk on in," Sookie pointed out.

Lorelai pointed to the book in Sookie's lap as she stood up. "Not anymore."

"Aw, come on," Sookie said cajolingly.

"I'll open the door and shout really loud," Lorelai compromised.

"That'll work," Sookie agreed with a giggle.

Lorelai reached out and gave Sookie's arm a gentle squeeze. "This'll work out too. Enjoy your smutty stories, but don't forget to talk, really talk to Jackson," she said quietly.

"I won't."

"Good."

Sookie watched as Lorelai walked to the pantry door. "Hey, was there something you wanted?"

"Oh. Um, I can't remember," Lorelai said as she stood there with her hand on the handle. "Distracted by all this talk of chocolate and sex."

"That'll do it."

"If it's important, it will come back to me. In the meantime, I think I'll grab a brownie to hold me until I can get home."

"Get home and jump Luke?" Sookie teased.

"Two brownies. Damn kids in my house," she muttered as she jerked open the pantry door.

****

"You can't kiss me anymore, I'm too tough," Josh said with a sly grin.

Lorelai pulled the covers up under his chin and smoothed them across his narrow chest. "I can and I will kiss you as much as I want, whenever I want," she growled threateningly.

"You think?"

"I know. It's in the mommy rulebook."

"The mommy rulebook?"

"Yep, it's a book they give you when you become a mommy. You can't see it because you aren't a mommy, but it's in there. You are mine to hug and kiss for the rest of your life, no matter how big or tough you think you are."

"You think Daddy let his Mommy hug and kiss him?"

"I know he did," Lorelai said promptly. "He may never admit it, and you don't have to tell the other guys that you do, but I'm pretty sure that he did."

"He did what?" Luke asked as he shooed Jake into the bedroom.

"You let your mommy hug and kiss you," she said with a pointed look.

"Sure. It's in the rules, right?" Luke answered with a shrug. He watched as Jake perused the bookshelf for that evening's selection. "I think it's Josh's turn to read," he reminded Jake as he crawled onto his bed holding the book.

"Tell him not to wrinkle the pages," Jake muttered as he handed the book to Luke.

"Don't wrinkle the pages," Luke said with exaggerated sternness as he handed the book to Josh.

Lorelai crawled onto the bed with Josh as Jake settled back against Luke, using his father's leg as a pillow. Josh read faster than Jake, but usually wasn't as careful with his words. They tumbled out one after the other, heedless of proper pronunciation and without regard to their actual meaning. Several times, Lorelai halted his progress to work on the pronunciation, racking up and impressive number of exasperated sighs from her elder son. When Josh closed the book, he promptly handed it to Lorelai and settled into his pillow.

"Sleepy?" she whispered as she toyed with the sun kissed tips of his hair.

"Uh huh."

"Football practice wears you out."

"We run a lot."

"I know, I saw."

"Davy's slow," he muttered.

"He is," Jake confirmed in a whisper.

"Shh. Not everyone can be fast," Luke said gruffly.

"No, especially not compared to the fastest, strongest, smartest boys that have ever lived," Lorelai said gravely.

"Davy's bigger than you. He's a good lineman," Luke said as he shot Lorelai a warning look. "No quarterback is any good without a good offensive line. Remember that," he warned Josh. "And, Davy will keep you from getting taken down in the backfield before you even get to run," he told Jake.

"Are you excited for the game Thursday?" Lorelai asked as she took Josh's hand and pressed his small palm to hers, measuring them against each other.

"Yeah."

"Your uniforms look cool," she said softly.

"They should," Luke grumbled.

"Only the best for Luke's Diner's boys," she teased, looking back at him over the headboard.

"Yeah, well, Luke from Luke's Diner says these boys need to get to sleep. School tomorrow," he said as he shifted Jake from his leg onto his pillow.

Jake flopped over with a groan and buried his face in the soft cotton pillowcase. Luke smirked as Josh yawned loudly, almost drowning out the sound of Lorelai's big smooch goodnight. Lorelai crawled over Josh to get out of the bed and then tickled Jake until he rolled over.

"Don't get him all riled," Luke warned.

"I just want my kisses. Them's the rules, kid," she said as she fixed Jake with a determined glare. Jake smiled up at her as she leaned in, and held perfectly still as she kissed his cheek loudly. "Don't wipe it off until after I leave the room, okay?" she whispered.

"Okay," he whispered back.

She looked up at Luke and said, "I think I'm gonna take a hot bath. Are you hanging out with the owl?"

"For a little bit," Luke told her as she stood up. "Then I want to catch the news."

"Night, my boys," Lorelai said as she blew the three of them kisses.

Once Lorelai left the room, Jake rolled onto his side and looked up at Luke. "Your mom kiss you a lot?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Did you like it?"

Luke smiled. "I did, but I pretended I didn't, just like you guys."

"I like it too," Jake answered.

"Me too," Josh mumbled sleepily.

"We won't tell her though. She likes to think she won the fight," Luke said with a grave nod.

"Okay," Jake agreed.

****

The water splashed into the too seldom used jetted tub as Lorelai shed her clothes. She carried the pants and shirt she wore that day to the hamper, and then deposited her bra and panties in the lingerie bag on the back of the closet door. She caught a glimpse of her naked body in the full length mirror, and then glanced nervously over at the bedroom door, reassuring herself that it was indeed locked.

When she turned back, she stepped back and inspected her reflection more closely. Her hands covered the soft curve of her stomach, pulling slightly until the skin stretched as taut as it once was. Her breasts were noticeably lower, but at the same time, a little fuller than they had been before she had the younger kids. Turning to the side, she was pleased to note that her bottom was still relatively high and her hips were rounder, making her waist appear narrower.

With a tiny shrug, and shook her hair back as she reached for the robe that hung on the hook inside the door, and then stopped when she spied a cardboard box tucked up on the highest shelf. With one more glance at the door, she hooked her forearm under her breasts and jumped slightly, tapping the box nearer to the edge of the shelf. Two more jumps, and she nearly had it. Abandoning the support, she jumped one more time, snatching the dusty old box from the shelf and tucking it under her arm.

"So much for my nude beach volleyball career," she muttered under her breath as she hurried into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Lorelai set the box on the vanity and then turned off the water. She breathed deeply, enjoying the light floral scent of the bath oil she had added before opening the flaps of the musty cardboard box. The edible undies were semi-consumed within the first week. The oils and body paints that had once resided there were long gone, replaced by a more practical tube of KY kept in her nightstand drawer. The long forgotten games were still intact, the black silk scarves that had once become hopelessly knotted around a long since upgraded headboard now lay crumpled and forgotten in the bottom of the box, and there, tucked along the side was a slim volume of erotica written for couples.

Minutes later, she was submerged in the tub, her hair clipped carefully atop her head and her legs stretched out as the water lapped over her breasts. She opened the book, wetting her suddenly dry lips with the tip of her tongue as she cast one last look at the door, just to be sure.

****

Luke woke himself with a sharp snore, jerking upright on the couch just as the evening news drew to a close. He looked around the room, slightly disoriented, but ultimately relieved that Lorelai was nowhere nearby to mock him. He turned off the television and tossed the remote onto the coffee table as he swung his legs from the couch. Stretching the bunched muscles in his back, he shuffled toward the kitchen to finish out his nightly routine, but stopped short as he heard Lorelai call, "Luke?"

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"Can you come here for a second?"

Luke blew out a tired breath and shuffled back down the hallway. "I'm comin' up, I just need to lock up and stuff," he told her.

"That's fine," Lorelai answered.

He looked up and spotted her standing on the landing wearing nothing but his favorite flannel shirt. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision and noted that only the button just above her navel was fastened.

"You wanna have sex," he stated blankly.

A startled laugh escaped her as she shrugged, the panels of the shirt shifting to give him tantalizing glimpses of the bare skin beneath it. "If you do," she said, suddenly feeling uncertain.

"I do," he told her as he grabbed the banister and launched himself up the first few steps.

Lorelai laughed as he suddenly appeared on the landing, one hand sliding inside her shirt and then pulling her up against him. "I fell asleep," he confessed.

"I was reading naughty stories," she said breathlessly.

Luke's eyes widened as he finally came fully awake. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of naughty stories?" he asked as he started to walk her back to the upper flight of stairs.

"Don't you have to lock up?"

"Let 'em take it all. Tell me about these stories," he said in a husky voice as he nudged her back up the stairs a kiss at a time.

****

The ride home from meeting with Richard and Emily's attorney was quiet. The windshield wipers swished over the glass, wiping away the steady drizzle as Lorelai pressed the redial button on her phone. The moment the voicemail kicked on, she hung up with a heavy sigh.

"She's probably out interviewing someone," Luke said quietly.

"She's not answering her cell, either," Lorelai complained.

"I wouldn't either if I was in the middle of an interview," he pointed out.

"This is big," she said softly. "I can never get a hold of her anymore. I need to talk to her."

"She's busy. Did you try texting her?"

"Yes," she said sulkily.

Luke reached over and clasped her hand. "I like how you're completely blowing past your part in this and heading straight for Rory," he said gruffly.

"I don't wanna talk about that," she said quickly.

"You heard him, you know it's best to be prepared."

"I can still get out of it," she said mutinously.

"How?"

"I'll wear white shoes after Labor Day. Nothing sets Emily Gilmore more on edge than a good fashion faux pas."

"According to that show you watch all the time, people can do that now."

"Not in Emily's world, they can't."

"Lorelai," he cajoled. "We've talked about this."

"And you're okay with it?" she asked dubiously.

"I'm resigned to it."

"How noble of you."

"Comes with the territory." Luke draped his hand over the top of the steering wheel as he blinked tiredly. "Besides, Jess will have to deal with it before I do," he said with a smirk.

"That's the spirit," she said dryly.

"You know it makes no difference, right? We're going to go on as we've been going."

"I know. Except now, I get to carry these around with me all the time," she said as she scowled at white envelope in her lap.

"This is a good thing, Lorelai. They're doing it to protect you."

"And now I hold my parents' lives in the palm of my hand, or rather, in the bottom of my purse," she said with a hollow laugh. "I can tell them to pull the plug at anytime. Think twice before you try to have this stuff done, you may not want to tempt me that way if you're gonna keep nagging me to eat vegetables."

"I'm going to nag you to eat vegetables until the day I die."

"That was my point," she said, shooting him a dark glare.

Luke chuckled. "You won't let them unhook me, you'll be too busy clinging to my limp, lifeless body."

"This is a morbid conversation," she grumbled as she turned to look out the rain splattered window.

The rain slicked pavement hissed beneath the wheels as they slowed to enter Stars Hollow. "You know, this is a good thing for them," Luke said as he turned toward the Dragonfly.

"Who?" she asked, incredulous.

"Rory and Jess," he clarified.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

Luke snorted. "You guess? It's almost a quarter of a million dollars."

"It's just over two hundred thousand," she corrected.

"Close enough, don't you think?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I can't believe there's so much of it left."

"Well, she never went to grad school, and we pretty much handled whatever living expenses she's had," he reasoned. "Frankly, I forgot about it once the last tuition check went in."

"Me too," she admitted.

"Interest, investments, dividends. She'd be smart to leave most of it right where it is, they've done a good job managing it."

"You understood all of that?"

"I got the gist of it. We'll look it over for her again," he said as he nodded to the manila envelope wedged between the seat and the console.

Lorelai was silent as he turned down the lane to the inn. She couldn't help but feel a familiar jolt of pride when the Dragonfly's welcoming front porch came into view. "Maybe it will be good," she said softly.

"It can't hurt," he argued. "Hell, they could almost pay cash for a house."

"True," Lorelai conceded as he pulled to a stop in front of the inn. She turned to him and smiled wanly. "My baby is going to be twenty-five."

"Yeah." Luke smiled as he brushed her hair back from her cheek, tucking it carefully behind her ear. "My hoodlum nephew married an heiress," he said with a smirk.

"Karma."

"Payback."

"Maybe they'll move home," she said hopefully.

Luke smiled sadly and shook his head. "Don't get your hopes up, okay?"

"You never know. I mean, that's about six years worth of her salary and benefits right there," Lorelai pointed out.

"They have to live their own lives," he reminded her gently.

"I know, but there's no reason they can't live them here," she said stubbornly. "Or at least in Hartford."

"Lorelai, don't."

"Don't what? I'm just saying that there are possibilities."

"Okay, well, as long as you realize that one of those possibilities is that they could junk it all and move to Tibet."

"Why would they move to Tibet?"

"To follow the Dalai Lama, I don't know," he said impatiently.

"I think he lives in India," Lorelai pointed out.

"Fine, to spend seven years there so they know what it truly means to be Brad Pitt," he said snidely.

"Man, his accent sucked in that," Lorelai murmured.

"He should have called Arnold Schwarzenegger for a consultation," Luke said as he rolled his eyes. "The point is, we don't know what they'll do, or even if they'll do anything."

"I know that."

"Okay, well, I don't want you to set yourself up to be disappointed if they don't come running home."

"I won't be," she promised.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"Because you're too cynical for your own good," she said as she leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Go get your girl, I'm sure Duke is waiting for her tuna."

"Hey," he said as he tugged on her hand.

"What?"

"I love that my heiress wears flannel, and nothing else."

Lorelai snorted. "Please. Once I get my paws on that dough, you're going to have a veritable rainbow of plaid flannel for me to choose from."

"See, now that's spending your inheritance wisely," he said as he ducked his head for another kiss. "Give it at least another five minutes before you call her again."

"Mind your own business," she retorted as she climbed from the truck.

With a small wave, she sucked her head and dashed through the drizzling rain to the wide front porch. Once under cover, she turned back to the truck, and with a saucy smile, tugged at the hem of her skirt, flashing him a little leg before she rushed inside.

****

"Careful," Luke cautioned as Carly carried the plastic bowl filled with tuna to the back door of the diner.

"I goddit," she assured him.

"We're not hanging out in the alley, okay? It's raining."

"Duke's in the alley."

"Yes, I know, but she has a nice dry house, remember?"

The moment Luke pushed the back door open, Duke hopped up on top of the dog house that she refused to sleep in. Luke groaned as he eyed the muddy, wet cat. "Put the food down for her," he instructed.

The hood of Carly's frog green rain slicker obscured her face as she placed the bowl at her feet, nudging it toward the repurposed dog house with the toe of her green rubber boot. "Ead it!" she ordered.

"I don't think Duke likes to be bossed around," he said as he tired to usher Carly back into the rear hall.

She peeked up at him from under her hood and said, "Duke's wet."

"Yeah, well that happens when it rains. I'm getting wet too. Come on, we need to get in," he said as he waved her back in.

"Comeon, Duke!" Carly cried as she danced into the hall.

"No!" Luke said, gritting his teeth as he made a lunge for the streak of mottled cat as it sprinted through the door. "Dammit, Duke," he growled as he secured the back door and all but pushed Carly through the curtain. "That's it, no more feeding that stupid cat."

"This stupid cat?" Steve asked as he bent down and picked up the cat that had begun drying herself against the legs of his jeans.

"Don't ask," Luke growled as he stomped through the diner and plucked the cat from Steve's grasp.

"Is that your cat?" Steve asked Carly.

"It's a stray," Luke answered.

"Duke!" Carly said by way of introduction. "Hers a kitty."

"I see that," Steve said with an amused smile. "You always seem to have so much fun here in the dead of the afternoon."

"Yeah, it's a laugh riot," Luke grumbled and he glared at the cat as she curled her claws into the front of his shirt, taking a little chest flesh for good measure. He clenched his jaw to keep from pitching the annoying animal out of the front door. "Hang on, I'll put her out."

Luke stomped back through the diner to the back door, smirking as he heard Steve call Carly Kermit.

"Duke, you gotta understand something," he murmured as he stroked the cat's wet head. "I can't have you in here. I gave you a house and some food. I'm tellin' ya, this is the best it's gonna get."

When the cat blinked up at him, her bright blue eyes steady on his, he sighed and opened the back door. "We'll try again another day," he said as he set her gently outside next to her food bowl. "If you had any sense at all, you'd get in the stupid house, you stupid cat."

When he pushed back through the curtain, Luke snatched an order pad from the end of the counter and stalked back over to where Steve was seated by his hostess. Luke shot a look at the gree rain slicker on the back of one of the other chairs, and then at Carly, who beamed back at him while kicking her rain boot against the metal leg of her seat.

"What'd I tell you about making time with my girls?"

"She climbed up there, I just helped with her coat. I am a southern gentleman," Steve said, turning on the drawl for Carly's benefit.

"Lunch?"

"Monte Cristo and onion rings." When Luke winced, Steve looked up at him innocently and said, "I'm from the south, we deep fry everything."

"Well, I won't have to worry about beating you to a pulp, you'll be dead by next week," Luke muttered as he scribbled the order on a ticket.

"Afraid you'll forget that between here and there?"

"I'd like to," Luke answered as he circled the counter.

"Be nice to me, I have something you might want," Steve called after him.

"Clogged arteries? No thanks."

"Tickets. Behind home plate. Sox versus Cleveland. The last regular season homestand."

"Tickets?" Luke asked as he turned slowly.

"Peanuts, beer," Steve answered enticingly.

"How'd you get tickets?"

"My family has connections."

"Mafia?"

"Scarier. My cousin married a girl whose father owns the concession rights."

"You want me to go?"

Steve shrugged. "I have the tickets, I'm offering you one. Remember, I'm not gay, so you don't have to kiss me on the mouth to thank me. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I don't know," Luke said hesitantly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Seriously, I'm just a Sox fan, happy to finally be in close proximity to the mother ship." Steve looked around the empty diner and said, "Come on, if you don't go I might have to ask Taylor, and I really don't want to be the guy who's friends with the town nerd."

"That's Kirk."

"What?"

"The town nerd is Kirk."

"Are you honestly trying to tell me that Taylor is cooler than Kirk?"

Luke paused and thought about it for a moment. "Huh. You're right, Taylor is the town nerd."

"I'm sure Kirk will be relieved to hear it. It's bad enough that every time I run into the guy I have to hear about how he wants to be the resource for all my real estate needs."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg."

"I don't really know anyone else around here. I guess I could take the blonde chick who always hits on me over at KC's, but frankly, she scares me," Steve mused.

"Carrie?"

"That's it."

"Crazy and married."

"Figures."

Luke ran his thumb over the order pad, fanning the pages as he weighed his options. "I'll need to check with Lorelai, uh, see if we're free that weekend."

"Sure. Just let me know," Steve said easily.

"I'll get your plate of grease."

"I would appreciate that."

Luke ducked into the kitchen and tossed the order pad onto the counter. His mind raced as he assembled a ham and cheese sandwich, and then whipped up a mixture of eggs, flour, and milk. He winced as he dipped the sandwich into the batter, and then dropped it into the basket above the deep fryer. With a shudder of repressed baseball lust, he lowered it into the hot grease and watched it sizzle, wondering if Lorelai would drop him into the same grease or just crack his skull like a ballpark peanut if he said yes.


	50. Scoring Points

**Scoring Points**

He slept on it for one night, dreaming of the green monster and not even caring as one after another the Sox belted every one of his pitches over the wall. After all, it was only batting practice. Sleeping on it was the only smart thing to do. Lorelai had come home in a mood that night, and if Luke had learned one thing in seven years of marriage it was to give Lorelai wide berth when she was in a mood.

The next day seemed a little more promising. She stopped into the diner after dropping the kids off at school and daycare; her smile bright, her step light. Unfortunately, the diner was also packed, and there was no way he was going to risk having half of the town witness the possible showdown. Instead, he spent the rest of the day laying the groundwork. And that is how, like any red-blooded American male, Luke Danes set out to woo an evening at Fenway from his wife.

First, there was the mixed bouquet of autumn colored flowers that he and Carly hand delivered to the Dragonfly under the pretense that Carly had spotted them at the florist and insisted that her mommy needed them. While the story was not entirely true, it wasn't wholly false, either. Carly had pointed to the bouquet when they passed the florist's shop. When Luke asked her if she thought that they should get the flowers and take them to Mommy, Carly wholeheartedly agreed. And when Lorelai buried her face in the vibrant blooms, Carly knocked it out of the park by dancing a circle around Lorelai while singing, 'Pritty, pritty flowahs!' at the top of her lungs. For that, she earned a teeny-tiny scoop of vanilla ice cream. Before dinner.

Dinner. He had his secret weapon locked and loaded into a slow cooker, simmering away on the kitchen counter. By the time Lorelai arrived home that evening, the house would be redolent with the mouth watering aroma of pot roast cooked with potatoes, carrots and onion. It may not be entirely fair to use her beloved pot roast against her, but Luke was confident that in the end it would be a win-win for both of them. And even if she didn't see it that way, there was a boysenberry pie cooling in the diner's kitchen that he figured would seal the deal.

As his day crept past the twelve hour mark, Luke stayed focused and on task. He passed hours thirteen through sixteen by refereeing homework time with the boys and playing lifeguard as Carly swam laps in the bathtub. He carried on with their usual routine. There were books read, kisses dispensed, and blankets tucked. And then he really went to work.

From the moment he stepped into their bedroom, he was in the zone. He kept his eye on the ball. He swung for the fences. He rounded first and headed for second relying only on the frantic signals from the third base coach; signals that sent her pajama top flying to the top of his dresser and her pants pooling to her ankles. He attacked with a ferocity fueled by box seats behind home plate, slicing through her defenses and letting her fly. Once, twice, three times she touched home before he completed his grand slam, capturing her breathless cheers with his mouth as the post-game euphoria eased into the glow of certain victory.

Lorelai curled against him, her fingertips trailing through the soft hairs on his chest as their breathing slowed. Her lips curved into a lazy smile as she rubbed her leg against his and asked in a languid tone, "So, what do you want?"

Luke blinked, his drowsy eyes suddenly popping wide open. "Huh?"

"This was a lot of work for a random Wednesday night," she said as she turned to look up at him. "Either you're having an affair and this was guilt sex to go along with my guilt pot roast and guilt flowers, or you want something."

"I'm, not having an affair," he growled as he pressed her head back down to his chest.

"Then you want something. You want it bad enough to bake a boysenberry pie."

"I always bake you pies."

"When I beg."

"I don't make you beg."

"Yes, you do. It's out thing, our shtick. I beg, you bake. That's the way it works."

"I just thought you'd like a pie," he said defensively as he knew that he was going to be called out on strikes.

"I do like pie. I love pie. I love pot roast and I love flowers and I love you," she said with a nod. "Especially when you do that thing you do with your tongue," Lorelai added with a contented sigh.

"I love doing that thing with my tongue," he answered, his voice low and raspy as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Don't start again, I'm worn out," she laughed.

"Just kissing," he replied innocently as his fingers traced the curve of her spine. And then he resigned himself to going down without even swinging.

Lorelai sighed as she nuzzled the soft hair on his chest. "You don't want anything?"

"Just you."

"Good answer." Lorelai stretched, pressing her body along the length of his and reveling in the feel of his bare skin against hers. "We should get dressed and roll over," she murmured with a regretful sigh.

"Yeah," he agreed, returning her sigh as he watched the final strike whiz past him.

****

"So, they want me to fly down there to interview next week," Rory said as she crawled into bed next to Jess.

"Yeah?" Jess murmured as his eyes flew down the page of the book propped on his stomach. He shoved a gas station receipt into the binding and closed the cover, tossing it onto his nightstand as he glanced over at her. "You taking the Lear or you gonna rub elbows with the great unwashed?"

"Ha ha," she grumbled as she rearranged her pillows.

Jess rolled onto his side, his smile widening as he reached for her and hauled her closer to him. "Commere, Princess."

"Stop it," she groaned.

"But it's fun," he answered with a grin.

"It's getting really old." Rory wriggled away, pressing against his chest to free herself from his grasp.

"Aw, come one, Miz Hilton," he cajoled as he rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "Let's make a sex tape. I hear all the heiresses are doing it."

"Get off of me," she laughed as she flailed ineffectually at his shoulders.

"I'll be the pool boy and you can seduce me," he teased as he ducked his head and nibbled at her neck. "I bet you wear those really high heels with your skimpy bikinis," he murmured.

"I wear rubber flip flops I bought at Wal-Mart with my Speedo racer-back one piece."

"We're never getting one of those little yappy dogs that you can put in a purse, I'm just telling you now," he whispered, his breath warm and moist against her ear.

Rory shivered beneath the heat of his body. "You can't stop me," she whispered.

"Joint checking," he answered as he gently bit her earlobe. "I'll know, and I'll call an exterminator."

"I knew I should have gone for the pre-nup. Now I know you're only after me for my money."

Jess smiled as he pulled back slightly. His hand slipped up under her top, his fingers gliding lazily over her warm skin as he shook his head. "Your body. I was after your body. The money was just a bonus," he told her solemnly.

"Couldn't have been love," she said as she gazed up at him wide eyed.

"Nah. Love is for sissies."

"Right."

"I'm no sissy," Jess said as he returned to the crook of her neck.

"No," Rory breathed as his tongue drew delicate patterns against her skin. "I might love you, though," she admitted with a sigh.

"It's okay for you to be a sissy." Jess gently pressed his lips to the smooth skin of her collarbone.

"I want you to be one with me."

Jess looked up, his sooty lashes fringing heavily lidded dark eyes. "Yes, ma'am. Whatever you want, ma'am."

Rory's smile was slow as she arched her neck and pulled him back down to her forcefully. "I love it when you call me ma'am," she sighed as he kissed his way along the collar of her pajama top. "Take it off."

"Yes, ma'am."

****

"Stop telling them how cute they look," Luke grumbled as he climbed out of the car.

"They look adorable," Lorelai retorted as she unbuckled Carly's seatbelt.

"They look tough. Natural born killers," Luke said, nodding as he helped each of the heavily padded twins down from the car.

Lorelai scoffed, "They do not look like Woody Harrelson."

"Ignore her," Luke advised as he opened the lift gate and retrieved their helmets. "You look tough. Like you could blow right past all those other guys."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows as she glanced down at their pristine uniforms. "Yes, as tough at guys can look when their butts are only six inches wide."

"Here," Luke said as he held out one of the folding camp chairs he had loaded into the back.

"What?"

"Can you hold it for me?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah. I was just afraid you wanted me to fold or unfold something," she said as he draped the straps on the other three carrying cases over his shoulder. "Whoa. How long are we staying?"

"I thought your parents would be more comfortable in these than on the bleachers."

Lorelai eyed the folding chair nestled snugly into its bags dubiously before strapping it over her shoulder. "I can't wait to see this," she muttered as they started across the gravel parking lot.

"Should be fun."

"I meant I can't wait to see my mother get eaten by this folding chair. You know, like Snoopy on the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving."

"Noopy!" Carly squealed as she skipped along clutching Lorelai's hand.

"I know, I love 'Noopy," Lorelai agreed with a grin.

"I like it when the bird puts his ear in the toaster," Josh said with a grin as he turned to walk backwards in front of them.

'Yes, well, beagle – bagel, it can be confusing to a bird brain," Lorelai said with an indulgent smile as Luke directed them toward one of the baseball diamonds.

She looked up to find that the faded green outfield had been chalked striped with yard markers and bright oranges cones set up to mark the end zones. She nodded to the sideline where the chalk veered wildly right and then turned in circles before straightening out again. "Kirk?" she asked.

Luke nodded as he dropped the bags next to the bleachers and began to yank the chairs from their cases. "There was a bee after him."

"Poor Kirk," she said with a grin.

"Nobody's here," Jake complained.

Lorelai craned her neck to catch a glimpse at Luke's watch. "Well, that's because were twenty minutes early for being here thirty minutes early," she explained. "Someone gets antsy when he thinks he's going to be rushed."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I just figured we'd warm up a little."

"Warm up for the warm ups?" she asked as she dropped down into the first chair he set up. "Wow. This is comfortable." Lorelai leaned back in the camp chair and looked up at the sky. "Much better than bleachers."

"I know what I'm doing," Luke muttered under his breath as he set up the next two chairs and then bent to retrieve the bag she had dropped at her feet.

Minutes later, he had them arranged in a line beside the first row of bleachers, and then pulled a small football from a mesh bag. "Here," he said as he handed it to Josh. "Make him go long."

"I'm throwin' the bomb," Josh called as Jake trotted toward the field.

Luke stood with his hands on his hips, watching as the ball sailed over Jake's head and just past his outstretched fingertips. Luke clapped his together and called after them, "You're throwing to him, not past him. Rein in the gun and put it in his hands."

Lorelai smirked as he dropped down into the chair next to her and pulled a resistant Carly into his lap. "The gun," she snorted. "He threw it about ten feet."

"That's good for his age, plus it was more than ten feet. He had about ten yards on that pass." He scowled down at Carly and asked, "Will it kill ya?"

"Yes," she answered promptly.

"You used to like me," he complained as she scrambled down from his lap.

"I do! I do like you," Carly sang as she danced just out of his reach.

"She's a tease," he grumbled as he sat back in his chair.

"You'll appreciate that someday."

"Stop."

Lorelai smiled as she watched Carly run giddy circles around their chairs. "I'm not a tease," she whispered as she leaned close to him. "I'll do anything you want me to do. Can I sit in your lap?"

"Stop that," he said as he glanced nervously over his shoulder toward the parking area. His chin jerked up as he saw some people wearing Woodbury Wildcats t-shirts climb out of a giant SUV. "We shoulda gotten t-shirts."

"We could make the All Stars fans wear flannel," she suggested as she craned her neck to peek. She saw her father's Jaguar slide into the spot next to the enemy supporters and turned back to Luke. "Should I go meet them? This is going to be kind of a long walk for mom," she added worriedly.

Luke nodded and said, "Why don't you take Carly and show them where our seats are, I'll toss a few to these guys."

Lorelai nodded and held out her hand for Carly. "Mpaw and Mam are here."

"Mpaw," Carly squealed as she took off across the dusty infield.

"Eeeeeegh! Wrong answer," Lorelai called after her, smiling as Carly drew to a stop due to the use of the game show buzzer noise. "No running off," Lorelai reminded her as she took Carly's hand firmly in hers.

They approached the edge of the field to find Richard and Emily eying the set up dubiously. "Hi Mom, hi Dad."

"Mmmmmmmmpah," Carly cried as she broke free from Lorelai's grasp and flung herself at Richard's legs.

"Hello, Caroline," Richard answered, absorbing the impact with a chuckle. He held Emily's arm firmly as Carly transferred her affections from his legs to her grandmother's and beamed up at Emily.

"Mam," Carly breathed.

"Yes, thank God they're here to free you from the evil tyranny of your parents," Lorelai said dryly.

"Lorelai, this is a baseball diamond," Richard pointed out as he gestured to the dirt track of the infield.

"Well, not now that baseball season is over and football has begun," Lorelai said as she gestured to the freshly marked outfield. As she turned back, she waved to Sookie, Jackson and Davy and then smiled at her parents. "It's a multipurpose field. See, they moved the bleachers."

"It's a baseball diamond," Richard insisted.

"Well, we're playing football on it." She waved them forward as she said, "Come on, Luke has chairs set up for us. I know you didn't like sitting in the bleachers for T-ball."

"I simply said that they should offer those backrests like the ones we rented at last year's Harvard-Yale game," Emily said as they started slowly toward the outfield.

"Are they boys excited?" Richard asked as they made painfully slow progress across the uneven ground.

Lorelai glanced down as Emily's sensibly low heels sank into the rain softened ground and shook her head slightly as she fought for patience. "They are little tiny testosterone torpedoes," Lorelai said as she nodded field.

She smiled as she watched the boys hustle to get under a long pass Luke had made toward the opposite side of the field, and then laughed as they collided and fell to the ground.

"Good concentration," Richard said with an approving nod.

"Yeah, they'll be those guys you always see running into the wall because they were trained not to take their eyes off of the ball.

"My goodness, how can they run in all that equipment?" Emily asked.

"It's funnier when they have the helmets on. You'll see once warm ups start." Lorelai led them to the folding chairs and gestured grandly. "Ta da!"

"What on earth?" Emily asked with a puzzled frown.

"They're camping chairs, Emily. Luke and I used them when we went fishing," Richard said with a nod.

"Camping chairs?" Emily repeated, clearly horrified.

"They're really pretty comfortable," Lorelai offered. "Luke brought a cooler with some drinks. They don't have a concession set up for football, since there's only the one team for each age group."

"Couldn't they play on a regular football field?" Emily asked as she tried to perch daintily on the edge of her chair.

"The only one is the high school's field, and they're using it."

"What about a soccer field?" Richard asked as he helped Emily settle back in the chair, smirking slightly as she sank scooted gingerly on the canvas bottom.

"The soccer teams use those municipal fields outside of Woodbridge. Apparently they don't share well," Lorelai explained, handing Carly a pink plastic ball from Luke's mesh bag of tricks. "Look, Kiki is here," she said as she spotted Lulu and Kirk making their way across the diamond.

"Ki-kiiiiiiiii," Carly wailed as she took off toward the pitcher's mound at full speed.

"Yes, it's been three hours since you saw each other," she murmured as she returned Lulu's wave and watched the two girls follow her to the bleachers. "And we've been ditched."

A sharp whistle split the air, and then a deep baritone called, "Okay, men, huddle up!"

Lorelai looked over and gasped loudly, quickly covering her mouth with both hands as she spotted Tom, who had lost his customary hard hat in favor of a baseball cap and an unfortunate pair of pearl grey coach's shorts. Emily followed Lorelai's line of vision and then immediately slumped back in her seat, her arms gripping the chair as she yelped in surprise.

"Yeah, deep bottoms," Lorelai said sympathetically as Emily tried and failed to find some form of dignified posture in the large green chair. "Look," she said as she watched Josh and Jake hustle across the field to meet up with their teammates.

"They're too small," Emily murmured, forgetting about the chair the moment she focused on her grandsons.

"Actually, there are a few that are smaller," Lorelai said as the boys joined the group that hovered around Tom. She looked over and smiled as she saw Luke sauntering across the field toward them, tossing the football into the air and catching it over and over again.

"Football is such a violent sport."

"Now, Emily, there are worse," Richard cajoled.

"Well, they shouldn't play those either," Emily snapped.

"Mom, they're all matched up by age. They have so much padding on that I'm sure this is safer then the wrestling they do in the backyard."

"I thought they liked T-ball. They should stick with baseball," Emily sniffed.

"Right, because there's nothing dangerous about six and seven year olds wielding bats," Lorelai commented as Luke approached. "Are they warmed up for their warm up?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"They're raring to go," Luke confirmed. Lorelai watched as he greeted her parents and then dropped down into the chair beside her.

"I'm surprised you're not coaching, Luke," Richard commented.

"Football's not really my thing. Besides, I think Tom is kind of grandfathered in as the coach, he's been doing it for fifteen years."

"I think he's wearing somebody's grandfather's shorts," Lorelai said as she repressed a shudder.

"At least his tube socks match," Luke said as he shot her a look.

"I never thought I'd see Tom's legs. I think I never needed to," Lorelai murmured.

"No? Not doin' it for you?" Luke asked in a low voice.

"So white, so hairless. Do you think he uses Nair?"

"I don't wanna know."

"Nah, Tom's a tough guy, he must use and Epilady."

"Hey look, they're lining up," Luke said as he gestured to the field where Tom had ordered the boys to don their helmets and line up for calisthenics.

"Hey, Mom, you're gonna love this," Lorelai said as she leaned over toward Emily.

"What?"

"The warm ups, they're too cute."

"Sound it out!" Tom called to the team. Lorelai giggled as the rag tag bunch of five, six and seven year olds began to flail about in something that was supposed to approximate jumping jacks in full pads. The jumping part quickly swindled and fell completely by the wayside, but the team made up for it by chanting, 'A-L-L-S-T-A-R-S! All Stars! All Stars!' as they waved their arms.

Lorelai grinned when she saw the indulgent smiles on Richard and Emily's faces. "Wait for the sit ups," she murmured to them.

Minutes later, the team rolled onto their backs, their tiny knees bent and the helmets and shoulder pads pinning them to the ground. As Tom blew his whistle, twenty pairs of spindly legs kicked in the air, as they tried to work up enough leverage to pull their helmet and pads from the ground.

Even Luke chuckled as they struggled to complete five reps. Lorelai turned to her mother and said, "See? Totally worth the price of admission."

"They're adorable," Emily said with a delighted smile.

"Wait until you see the macho jock swagger."

No sooner had the words escaped her lips then Tom blew the whistle and shooed them toward the sideline to hydrate before kick off. Lorelai watched, her eyes shining with pride as the boys scurried over to them and stomped to a stop in front of Luke so that he could help them remove their helmets.

"Hi, you're here!" Josh said, a smile lighting his face as he beamed at his grandparents.

"Of course we're here, we wouldn't miss your first game," Emily scoffed as she watched Luke tuck Jake's mouth guard into the helmet.

"Don't drag that in the dirt," Luke warned them.

The helmet dangled from Jake's fingers as he nudged the cooler Luke had packed with his toe. "Gatorade?" he asked hopefully.

Lorelai nodded and pulled a sports bottle from the cooler. "Here you go, replenish your electrolytes."

Jake smiled as he popped the lid and squirted a stream of greenish yellow liquid into his mouth.

"Me too," Josh said as he made a grab for the bottle.

"Don't put your mouth on it," Jake grumbled as he moved to show Richard and Emily his jersey.

"Jacob, you are lucky number seven," Richard said with a pleased nod.

"Daddy was number seven in baseball," he explained.

"And I'm number one!" Josh said as he held up one finger and demonstrated his victory dance.

The whistle blew and Josh shoved the bottle at Lorelai as he said, "Gotta go."

"Be careful," Lorelai said as she took it.

"Play hard," Luke called after them, earning a sidelong glance from both his wife and mother-in-law. "I just mean that they should do their best," he said defensively.

Suddenly Kirk's voice boomed over the PA system, asking the crowd to rise for the national anthem. Lorelai watched out of the corner of her eye as Richard help Emily from the low seat, but kept her eyes on the distant flagpole as Emily covered her heart with her hand and a scratchy recording of the Star Spangled Banner rang through the speakers.

Luke hovered as the others were seated; waiting for the moment Tom broke from his typically succinct pre-game speech. He and a couple of the other fathers made sure that boys' chin straps were snapped and mouth guards were in place before the team took the field. Woodbury won the coin toss and opted to defer to the second half, so the All Stars took possession of the ball first.

On the third play of the game, Jake broke loose from his defender and put his arm up to wave at Josh. Lorelai held her breath as the ball wobbled through the air, letting it out in a whoosh as Jake caught it and took two steps before a bigger kid in a red jersey fell on him. She squeezed her eyes shut as the two fell to the ground, and the peeked cautiously through slits in time to see Jake pick himself up and trot back to his team to receive his high fives in the huddle.

The game went back and forth, neither team managing to move the ball very well until the referee signaled that there were two minutes left in the half.

"My, that was quick," Richard murmured with a perplexed frown.

"Running clock, it only stops for halftime," Luke explained as he paced behind their chairs.

Josh took the snap and handed off to Jake in the backfield, immediately throwing himself in the path of one defender to give his brother a chance to break free. Jake skirted the pile of arms and legs and hit the sideline at a dead run.

"Tuck it. Tuck the ball," Luke murmured under his breath as Lorelai leapt from her chair cheering wildly.

This time, Luke tensed as one of the opposition bore down on his son, but Jake caught a glimpse of the defender and kicked it into a higher gear, leaving the kid to eat his dust. "Yes!" he hissed, thrusting his fist into the air as Jake crossed the goal line.

"Home run!" Lorelai crowed.

"Touchdown," Luke corrected as she flung herself at him.

"Whatever," Lorelai said excitedly as she quickly disengaged, approaching the sideline as Jake came over to accept his coach's congratulations. She stood a mere two feet from him as Tom growled, "Now go put it in for one more," and sent Jake back onto the field for the extra point attempt.

Josh dropped back to pass, finding Davy Belleville all alone in the corner of the end zone, and lobbing it gently to him. When Davy's arms closed around the ball, Sookie stormed down from the bleachers and wrapped herself around Lorelai, bouncing all the while.

"They did it! They did it! They're going pro!" she cried.

"We can do Chunky soup commercials," Lorelai agreed, holding Sookie's arms in an attempt to ground her friend.

Sookie immediately stopped jumping and scowled. "Chunky? Eww. I'll have my own line of soups."

"Right," Lorelai said quickly.

"Just like Davy's mom makes," she crowed, flinging her arms open wide as the boys ran to the sideline to catch their breath.

"Mom," Davy hissed as he tried to hide himself in the knot of boys.

Sookie turned to Lorelai and made a face. "I guess we're supposed to play it cool, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'll just, I'll go back to my seat and pretend he does this every day," Sookie said with a decisive nod.

"Yeah, no big deal."

Sookie flashed her dimpled smile and then snorted, "Yeah, right. I'm baking him a cake."

"Excellent plan," Lorelai said as she patted Sookie's back and then returned to her chair.

When she sat down, Emily cast a knowing glance at her daughter. "What?" Lorelai asked defensively.

Emily's smile broke as she said, "It was exciting, wasn't it?"

"Those are my boys," Lorelai said proudly.

"Did you see that block Josh threw? Jake never would have gotten through if Josh hadn't blocked that guy."

"It was an excellent block," Lorelai said, even though they were both aware that she had no idea what he was talking about.

The Wildcats got one more thwarted play in before the refs blew the whistle and called halftime. Once the team was given the halftime sermon by Coach Tom, the boys swaggered over to them, bumping each other with their shoulder pads as they walked. The moment Luke pulled Jake's helmet from his head, he grinned at his father and said, "You owe me chili fries."

"You got 'em," Luke said as he dropped the sweaty helmet into his long-deserted chair.

"Me too," Josh said as Luke pried his helmet free.

"Double order, got it," Luke answered without argument.

"That's it? That's all you have to do?" Lorelai demanded. "One score and they get chili fries without a lecture?"

"Yep. And when you score a touchdown and throw for the extra point, you can have some too."

Jake snorted and said, "You throw like a girl."

"I am a girl, and I bet if I had a girl team we could beat you runts," she said as she ruffled his hair. Lorelai pulled her hand away and stared at it in disgust before wiping it on her jeans. "Sweaty."

"Playing hard," Jake said as his grandfather waved him over.

Lorelai watched as her parents fawned over the twins. Richard slapped their padded shoulders as Emily fussed with the hems of their jerseys, listening to the boys' excited chatter about the plays they still want to run.

"We did this one in practice where Jake comes in as we're lining up, and hides behind the other guys," Josh explained.

"That way they don't see me until I have the ball."

"Works better when your offensive line is six-three and three hundred pounds," Luke muttered to Lorelai.

"Man, I'd hate to find school clothes for those first graders," Lorelai snickered.

Luke looked down at he felt a little missile hit the back of his legs. Without looking, he reached around to pat Carly's head and asked, "Where've you been, Pea?"

"With Lulu and Kiki, of course," Lorelai answered for her.

Lulu smiled as Luke turned around and spotted her. "We're heading home now that Kirk's anthem announcer duties are over."

"Aw, you don't want to stay for the game?" Lorelai asked.

"We do, but the dust is hard for Kiki and we need to get a treatment in," Lulu explained with a shrug.

"Oh," Lorelai said, her smile fading slightly. She added a little extra oomph to it as she reached down to stroke Kiki's sleek brown pigtails. "You think she'll be up for a s-l-e-e-p-o-v-e-r this weekend?" she asked Lulu, trying not to smirk as she could see Kirk trying to work out the spelling in his head.

Lulu shook her head and said, "Not this weekend. She checks in for a week on Friday."

"More IV stuff?" Luke asked with a worried frown.

"Just a tune up," Lulu assured them, her smile shaky.

"She needs some go juice," Kirk said with forced enthusiasm as he scooped Kiki up and pretended to stagger under the little girl's weight.

"Kirk!" Josh cried as he spotted him.

"Hey!" Jake called as the boys hurried over. "Didja see?"

"I saw. Cool, huh?" Kirk said.

"You leavin'?" Josh asked, incredulous.

"We have to go home, but don't worry, Taylor's filing the whole thing," he said as he nodded to the top of the bleachers.

Lorelai looked up and spotted Taylor peeking into the lens of the camera with a bewildered frown. When he pulled the hem of his cardigan up to wipe the lens with it, she turned back and said, "Will it be available on VHS or DVD?"

"I believe he plans to film all six games and sell them as a set."

"I shoulda brought the camcorder," Luke grumbled.

"Where is it?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "Probably the hall closet with everything else we own but never use."

"We'll dig it out," she promised him, trying to preempt the famous 'too much crap' rant that the hall closet always inspires.

"Anyway, we need to get going," Lulu said, patting Kiki's back as she rasped a cough.

As Kirk turned to carry her from the field, the boys followed him like the Pied Piper, and Lorelai grasped Lulu's arm to hold her back. "Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine," Lulu said quickly.

"Children's?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, she'll be in for about a week as long as her levels are good," Lulu answered.

"Anything you need us to do?" Luke asked.

Lulu fidgeted for a moment and then glanced over her shoulder at her husband and baby. "I hate to ask this, and you can totally say no if you don't want to. I mean, I know that the only place with more germs than school is the hospital. But she gets so bored…"

"Will they let kids in to visit?" Lorelai asked, quickly grasping where she was going.

"From two until seven every day," Lulu answered.

"We'll get her up there," Luke said with a nod.

"Really?" Lulu asked, her whole face brightening.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Lorelai said, dismissing Lulu's concerns with a wave of her hand.

"Thanks," she said with a relieved smile. "I'd better go," she added as she hooked a thumb over her shoulder.

Lorelai looked up to see Kirk rubbing Kiki's back as the little girl coughed harder. "Go, go. I'll call you tomorrow." She plastered a smile on her face as she gazed down at Carly and said, "Looks like you're stuck with us, kiddo."

Carly looked up at her solemnly and then gave a fake cough. Luke smirked and shook his head. "Nice try," he said as he bent to give her a pat on the butt. "Go talk your Grandpa out of another savings bond."

As he straightened, he stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, waving the boys back to the field as Tom called for the team to huddle up again. "We need to send a check tomorrow," he said without looking at Lorelai.

"Yeah," she answered, patting his arm gently to reassure him that it was the best that they could do.

As she took her seat, she heard Emily ask Carly, "Where did your little friend go?"

"She goed home to coff," Carly answered.

Emily shot Lorelai a puzzled look, and Lorelai simply shrugged. "Breathing treatment."

"Ah," Emily said with a nod.

"Is it better to donate directly to Children's or to go through the Cystic Fibrosis Foundation?" Richard asked.

"Either way it helps, right?" Lorelai said, gnawing her bottom lip as she watched Tom and the dads strap the boys into their helmets for the second half. She glanced down at her palm, and then gave Emily a sad smile. "Thank heavens for sweaty, dirty little boys who can run and play, huh?"

"Yes," Emily agreed without hesitation. "And little girls. There is hope, Lorelai."

"Yeah, there's always hope," Lorelai agreed as the ref blew his whistle.

****

"I pounded him," Jake said with a mouthful of victory fries.

"Jacob," Emily admonished him gently. She smiled, marveling at their transformation back into little boys once they were stripped of their pads.

Jake swallowed his food and then muttered, "Sorry, Mam," as he reached for his lemonade.

"You did pound him," Emily said with a pleased smile. "You played very well."

"How's everybody's indigestion coming?" Luke asked as he leaned on the back of Lorelai's chair.

"Good!" Josh said as he shoved a forkful of chili fries into his mouth, adding a smear of read to the streaks of sweat and dirt that already lined his face.

"You need anything?" he asked Richard and Emily.

"We're fine, thank you, Luke," Emily said as she took a dainty sip of her own lemonade.

"Why don't you sit down?" Richard asked as he nodded to Luke's empty chair.

"I'm gonna help Caesar clean up a bit," he said as he nodded toward the kitchen.

Lorelai smiled as he walked away with a bit of a strut in his step. "He's all worked up."

Richard nodded sagely. "As he should be."

The bells rang out and they heard someone call, "Am I too late for coffee?"

"Is ever too late?" Lorelai asked as she turned, the words dying on her lips as she spotted Steve Larson just inside the door. "Oh, hi," she said as she offered him an small smile.

"Not in my book," Steve said with a quick grin.

"Be right there," Luke called from the kitchen.

"How are you, Lorelai?" Steve asked as he nodded politely to the kids and the Gilmores.

"I'm fine. Uh, Steve, these are my parents, Richard and Emily Gilmore. I think you've met the kids already," she rambled. "Um, Mom, Dad, this is Steve Larson, he's the one renovating the Independence Inn."

"I'm very pleased to meet y'all," Steve said as he stepped forward to offer Richard his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Richard replied as he rose to his full height.

Steve glanced at the older man nervously before offering his hand to Emily. "Mrs. Gilmore," he said with a nod.

"Mr. Larson," Emily replied coolly as Luke stepped out of the kitchen, wringing his hands with a towel.

"Hey," Luke called with a nod. "To-go?" he asked as he held up a cup.

"Please. I need my pre-bedtime fix," Steve answered with a grin. "You were right about his coffee, I'm hooked."

"The best in the land," Lorelai murmured as she picked up her own cup.

"This looks like a victory celebration," Steve said as he watched the twins wolf down their food.

"It is. Their first game was tonight," Lorelai answered.

"That's right, Tom mentioned needing to knock of early," Steve said as he nodded. "You wipe the turf with them?" he asked the boys.

"Yessir," Josh answered through stuffed cheeks.

"Joshua," Emily warned.

Jake swallowed his food and said, "Creamed 'em."

"Seven-zip," Luke said with a wry smile as he handed the to-go cup to Steve.

"Seven-zip works." He toasted Luke with the cup and said, "Only three hundred and sixty one days to go."

"Hang in there," Luke said with a nod.

"Hey, did you decide…" Steve began.

"Not yet," Luke said, cutting him off.

"Oh." Steve glanced at Lorelai nervously and then began to back away. "Okay, well, good job, y'all," he said to the boys.

"Y'all," Josh snickered.

Steve nodded to Carly slumped against Lorelai's side and asked, "Not a football fan?"

"Almost bedtime," she answered.

"Okay, well, enjoy your evening," Steve said with a small wave, and then made his escape.

The bells echoed through the diner as Lorelai looked up at Luke curiously. "What was that about?"

"Oh, uh, he signed a lease with Taylor. I guess Steve prefers his grass at the two inch height." He began to clear plates from the table. "Can you handle baths? I need to look at the sink, it's not, uh, draining right," he said unconvincingly.

"I can handle baths," Lorelai answered, shooting her husband a suspicious look.

"I'll be home in about a half hour," he promised, and then made a quick getaway.

Lorelai frowned as she picked up her nearly empty mug and stared into it.

"So, that was him," Emily said quietly.

"He seems pleasant enough," Richard added cautiously.

"He's nice. He comes in all the time and jokes around with Daddy," Josh said with a nod.

"He does?" Lorelai asked.

"Most days," Jake answered with a shrug.

"Huh." Lorelai pursed her lips as she glanced down at Carly. "You ready to hit it, little girl?"

"Mr. Steve talks funny. He says funny things," Josh told them as he scambled out of his chair.

"Mr. Steve?" Emily asked.

"He said we didn't have to call him Mr. Larson," Jake said defensively as Lorelai gathered their things.

"He's from the South, and people from the South sometimes speak with what we call a drawl," Richard explained as he ushered the boys to the door.

Lorelai nudged Carly until she slid tiredly from her chair, barely resisting when Lorelai took her hand to lead her from the table.

"Keeping your enemies close?" Emily asked with an arched eyebrow.

Lorelai glanced over at her mother and mumbled, "He's not an enemy."

"Fine, your competitor," Emily amended as Richard held the door for them.

"He's not even really that."

"That's not what you implied last week," Emily retorted.

Lorelai sighed as she walked slowly down the steps. "It's not like that. It's just weird."

"Oh, well, it's just weird," Emily said mockingly.

"Mom," Lorelai groaned.

"I'm only saying that he seems to be awfully friendly with your husband," Emily sniffed.

"He is friendly. He's a friendly guy, and we live in a friendly town. Luke's just being friendly because he's a customer," Lorelai said defensively, the words ringing hollow in her own ears.

"I see. Well, you would know better than I how to handle that. Do you need help with the children?" Emily asked solicitously.

"No, I can handle my children," Lorelai snapped.

"I was simply offering, Lorelai," Emily said mildly.

"No, thanks. We can make it the block and a half home," Lorelai said as she jiggled Carly's arm a little as the little girl leaned heavily against her.

"We have room in the back seat, we could squeeze you all in," Richard said as he gestured to the Jaguar parked at the curb.

"No. Thank you, Dad, but I think we'll just walk and let Luke bring the car home. The boys are still wound up."

"Very well, then," Emily said as Richard opened the passenger door for her. "You played very well," she said as the boys hugged her tightly.

"You comin' next week?" Josh asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes we will," Emily assured them, her hand hovering as she hesitated to touch their sweat matted hair.

"We wouldn't miss it," Richard chimed in.

****

"Here," Jess said as he dropped a thumb drive into Rory's lap.

"What's this?"

"The final. Well, unless they come back with more changes," he answered as he plopped down onto the couch next to her.

Rory smiled warmly. "Are you happy with it?"

"Pretty much."

"So I can read it all the way through now? No snippets?" she asked as she dangled the tiny USB drive from its chain.

"All yours, but not tonight," he said with a nod.

"Mean!"

"Tired of it. Don't want to talk about it tonight," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"What if I read but promise not to talk about it?"

"You can't do that," he said as he turned his head, his lips curved into a knowing smirk.

"You're right," she said with a sigh. Rory set her laptop aside and placed the thumb drive carefully on top of it before turning to face him and tucking her toes under his leg. She peered at him expectantly for a moment and then asked, "So, how 'bout them Phillies?"

Jess rolled his eyes and reached for the remote control. "Go ahead," he said with a resigned sigh.

"Thank you!" Rory said as she swung her feet to the floor and reached for the computer once again. "Should I go in there?" she asked as she nodded to the bedroom.

"Yeah."

She grinned as she bent down and kissed him on the lips. "This is gonna be the one, I just know it."

"The one that someone other than you reads?"

"The one that will show the world what you can do," she replied pertly and then took off for the bedroom.

"Or the one that finally gets me dropped," Jess muttered under his breath as he began to surf through the channels.

****

They moved through the evening routine easily. Baths, pajamas, sleepy butterfly kisses chased with a play by play analysis, and finally a reading from the gospel of Hans Christian Andersen.

As they walked down the hall, Lorelai took Luke's arm and steered him into their bedroom.

"I have stuff I need to do," he protested.

"Tell me about your little friend," she demanded.

"My little friend?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I actually tried to tell my mother that you were just being friendly to him because you're friendly. She didn't buy it, by the way."

Luke crossed his arms over his chestm staring down his nose at her as he asked, "I can't be friendly?"

"You're not friendly. It doesn't come naturally to you. I'm the friendly one, you're the crank."

"He's a customer, should I have thrown him out?"

"Wouldn't have been the first time," she retorted.

"Okay, so I like the guy. What? I can't have friends?" he blustered.

"I didn't say that."

"You have friends. You have Sookie and Lulu and Patty and Babette," he said, ticking them off on his fingers.

"You have friends."

"I have your friends' husbands. Oh wait, maybe that's it. Maybe I can only have friends that you pick for me," he said snidely.

"You can be friends with him, I don't care!"

"Gee, thanks, but it seems like you do."

"I just think it's weird that you never told me that he hangs out at Luke's."

"He doesn't hang out there."

"The boys said he was there all the time."

"So are you. So is Kirk and Taylor and every other nut job in this town!"

"They said you joke around and talk," she told him.

"Yeah, the guy is less annoying than most. I'm a grown man, I can chose who I want to talk to, so sue me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because maybe I thought you'd act like this."

"Act like what?"

"Like I'm doing something wrong just by talking to the guy," Luke accused. He tossed his hat onto the dresser and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"It's not wrong, it just surprised me."

"Surprised you because I'm a crank and no one should want to talk to me?"

"Luke, come on."

"Come on what?"

"Look at it from my point of view."

"Yeah, well, you haven't heard the worst of the betrayal. He ordered a monte cristo and I made it for him."

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up. "Someone actually ate one of those?"

"Yep."

"How was it?"

"He said it was good."

"Wow, a monte cristo," she murmured thoughtfully. She looked up and found Luke watching her warily. "Okay, let's back up and try this again," she said quietly. "So, Steve's a nice guy?"

"Seems to be."

"And you guys seem to get along?"

"Well, I'm not ready to ask him to Prom, but sure."

"Luke," she blurted, blowing out an exasperated breath.

He exhaled slowly and walked over to the bed, perching on the edge of the mattress. "He's a Sox fan," he said with a sigh.

"Really? Well, that's cool," Lorelai said cautiously.

Luke's lips quirked as he looked up at her. "Gave me some handy advice on how to file for divorce."

"Okay, I thought you didn't want me to hate him," Lorelai said darkly.

He looked her right in the eye and asked, "Does it matter if you do?" When she frowned, he waved his own question away. "Of course it does. Listen, I'm not saying you have to love the guy. As a matter of fact, I actually like that you hate him a little."

"I don't hate him at all."

"Well, that you don't want to talk to him or whatever."

"It's not that. I just never have without it being about the business thing," Lorelai said as she wrapped her arms around her waist protectively.

"And you know that if I thought he would do anything to jeopardize your inn, I'd kill him, Sox fan or not," Luke said pointedly.

"Yeah."

"I just… I think he's for real. You know, sincere," he said with a shrug.

"Okay, well, I'll trust your judgment on that until I get to know him better," Lorelai said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"He has tickets for the last Saturday game at Fenway. Box seats behind home plate," he blurted.

"Ah," Lorelai said, her lips quirking into a smile.

"He asked me to go."

"So, they were guilt flowers, and guilt pot roast, and guilt sex," she said smartly.

"No!"

"Yes."

Luke heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head. "Yes."

"Wow, he should ask you to do stuff more often."

"Ha ha."

"The pie alone was fabulous," she teased.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I knew you were buttering me up for something," she accused.

"I do stuff for you all the time."

"You do, but never all at once. I knew that sex was too good for weeknight sex."

"Oh, so I suck on weeknights?"

"No, Babe, that's the point. You don't suck," she said smugly. "Weeknight night sex is the sex where one of us rolls over and starts tugging at pajama bottoms. We never get naked on weeknights."

"I should have just gone to sleep."

"No, I'm not complaining," she said as she moved to sit on his lap. "Of course, now you've raised the bar."

"Damn."

"Yep, no more roll over sex," she said as she pressed her lips to his flattened hair.

"I can live with that."

"I can live with this too," she said as she pressed her cheek to the top of his head. "So, if I say yes to this baseball game, what kind of pie do I get?"

****

"Okay, I know I said we wouldn't talk about it, but I just want to say…"

Jess groaned as he rolled over and pressed his nose into the mattress as he held his pillow tightly over his head.

Rory tugged at the pillow, trying to pry it from his grasp. "Jess, I'm serious, just one thing."

"One thing," he grunted, his voice muffled by the mattress.

"The characters. You've drawn them so well. I mean, I feel like I ready know them and I'm only a few chapters into it," she enthused. "I know that the first book was about us, but this one… I feel like I know them much better than people I really do know."

Jess turned his head toward her, but held the pillow in place. "Thanks. Can we go to sleep now?"

"And the chapters, they melt one into the next. I'm telling you, if you hadn't taken the thumb drive away I would have been up all night."

"That was the point, and that's two things."

"I'm dying here, I have to know what happens next."

"Wanna fool around?"

"Does his father contact him again?"

"Rory," Jess growled.

"I bet he does," she said with a decisive nod. "Or maybe not," she said, her smile turning into a frown. "Maybe he expects him to contact him, but the guy never does. That could be interesting. How would that impact him? Would he be upset ot relieved?"

"It gets me so hot when you talk character motivation," Jess muttered as he tossed the pillow aisde and launched himelf at her.

"I bet he's gonna end up with the former sorority girl. The pierced girl in the bar was too obvious," she said with a sly grin.

"I thought you knew them so well. You already forgot their names?" he teased.

When she opened her mouth to answer, he covered it with his, climbing up over her as he pressed her back into her pillow.

****

"So, the weeknight sex," Luke said with a sly smile as he leaned against the bathroom wall watching her pat moisturizer into her face.

"Probably not gonna happen tonight."

"Worth a shot."

"I appreciate the effort." Lorelai closed the cap on the moisturizer tightly and dropped it into her drawer. "When is the game?"

"First Staturday in October."

"Who do they play?"

"Cleveland Indians."

"Cleveland," Lorelai said with a nod. "Think anyone actually goes to Cleveland besides Drew Carey?"

"Damned if I know."

"I hear it rocks."

"I doubt it."

"The Rock 'n Roll Hall of Fame is there," Lorelai explained with a smirk.

"Still have no desire to go there," he said as he pushed away from the wall.

"I hear that," Lorelai agreed, turning out the light as she followed him from the room.


	51. Just Desserts

**Just Desserts**

"He's what?" Sookie asked, whirling away from the stove and splattering everyone in the vicinity with her delicious peach sauce.

Lorelai glanced down at her blouse to see if she too had fallen victim, and then daintily scooped a droplet of sauce from her lapel with her fingertip. "He's going to a baseball game with Steve Larson," she said, popping finger smeared with a smidgen of sauce into her mouth.

"Luke is?"

"Luke likes baseball."

"Yeah, but is it even still baseball season? We finished baseball weeks ago," Sookie argued.

"I guess this is the last game before they do the tournament thingy."

"Playoffs," Manny grumbled.

"Right, playoffs," Lorelai confirmed with a nod.

"I didn't even know that Luke knew Steve," Sookie murmured as she stood frozen to the spot, sauce sliding down the handle of her spoon and tickling her fingers.

"I guess he goes to Luke's and now they're friends. Best friends," Lorelai added a little snidely as she shrugged.

"Best friends?"

Lorelai signaled Manny, smiling as the man quickly removed the spoon from Sookie's hand and draped a damp towel over her sticky fingers. "You remember the concept, two people who like each other or like the same things hang out together," she said as she watched Sookie wipe the sauce from her fingers.

"But he's… Steve is the guy…" Sookie stammered. "Luke can't hang out with that guy."

"Hey, you're the one having the torrid affair with him in the produce section at Doose's," Lorelai said archly.

"I only told him that carrots he was about to buy looked mealy," Sookie replied indignantly.

"And a couple of days before that, you made him switch from Kona to Arabica," she pointed out.

"That's because Kona is a rip off! Those blends are usually less than ten percent Kona beans!"

"Then there was the time that the two of you gazed deep into each other's eyes as you swapped tenderloin recipes at the butcher's shop."

"He was over seasoning!"

"How do you know? Did you take a bite outta that?" Lorelai taunted.

"Lorelai!"

"I'm just saying, that you don't need to be so shocked that Luke has gotten friendly with Steve, you're friendly with him too," she said as she sipped her coffee.

"I know, but Luke isn't a friendly guy," Sookie sulked.

"He can be friendly."

"You know what I mean."

"I know," Lorelai assured her. She pushed away from the counter, cradling her coffee cup in both hands as she started for the door. "Besides, maybe it'll be good for Luke to have a guy friend," she said, not sounding entirely convinced.

Sookie's jaw dropped. "Luke has guy friends! Jackson is a guy and he's Luke's friend."

"You know what I mean, a guy who's not married to one of my friends," Lorelai said dismissively.

"Luke knew Jackson before he knew you."

"I know. That's my point. Luke and Jackson were never really friends before you married Jackson and I married Luke, so maybe they wouldn't be friends if we weren't friends."

"Oh, so Jackson isn't good enough to be Luke's friend," Sookie scoffed.

"I didn't say that. I just meant that Luke and Jackson don't have a lot in common other than the fact that you and I are friends."

"They do too! They're both married, they're both dads," she pointed out, ticking the reasons out on her fingers.

"Both things which would not have happened if it weren't for you and me," Lorelai said dryly.

"They both eat vegetables!" Sookie cried, punctuating her declaration by pointing at Lorelai triumphantly.

Lorelai smirked as she began to back through the swinging door. "I see your point. Hell, what do they need us for anyway?" she teased as she turned to walk away.

****

"Thank you," Luke said as he took the slotted spoon that Josh held up for him.

"Smells funny," Josh commented.

"Rosemary," Luke answered as he gave the pot of fresh green beans a stir.

"The goose wears green pajamas," Lorelai murmured without looking up from the permission slips she was signing.

"The duck barks at lunchtime," Jake answered.

"All done," Carly said as she pushed a sheet of paper covered in colorful scribbles across the table to Lorelai.

Lorelai peered at it, nodding slowly as she said, "Excellent work. Um, is that our house?"

"Duke! And me and Daddy," Carly answered as she held up both arms in a victory wave.

"Incredible. Here, make one for Mpaw," Lorelai said as she tore another sheet of paper from the pad by her elbow.

"I do da house," Carly said with a nod as she set to work with a purple crayon.

"Excellent. Mpaw loves real estate," Lorelai murmured. "Okay, you guys are all set," she said to Jake as she finished completing the second form. "The Hartford Children's Museum will never know what hit them."

"We've been there," Jake muttered as he tried to affix a tiny wheel to a partially disassembled toy car.

"Yes, but never with the whole posse. And you get to do the planetarium thing. You like that," she reminded him.

"A cardboard rocket would burn up in space," Josh said to Luke.

"Depends on where it is. Without the sun, space is very cold," Luke said as he bent to check the chicken breasts cooking under the broiler.

The doorbell rang, and Josh pushed away from the counter as Lorelai stood. "I'll get it," he called as he rushed from the room.

"Well, hello, Joshua," Richard greeted him the moment Josh pulled the heavy front door open.

"Hi," Josh answered with a brilliant smile as he stepped back. "Hi, Mam."

"Hello, Josh," Emily said as Richard ushered her into the house. "Should you be answering the door?" she asked, glancing up to see Lorelai hovering in the hallway.

"He's too fast for me," Lorelai said as Richard helped Emily with her jacket.

"Dinner's almost ready," Josh called as he hurried back to the kitchen to resume his post.

"Lorelai, honestly, it's not safe for a child his age to answer the door," Emily said with a scowl of disapproval.

"Mom, we knew it was you," Lorelai replied as she hung their coats in the hall closet.

"Oh, you're clairvoyant now? It could have been anyone ringing your doorbell. We could have snatched that boy," Emily said impatiently.

"Well, I think I can beat you in a foot race, so I'm not worried about it," Lorelai retorted as she led them down the hallway.

"Of course you're not," Emily grumbled as Richard took her arm.

"Now, Emily," he said softly.

"I just think that it wouldn't hurt for Lorelai to be a little more cautious," she sniffed.

"Look who's here," Lorelai announced as she entered the kitchen, rolling her eyes at Luke as she made a beeline for the cabinet that held the liquor.

"Hello, Emily, Richard," Luke said as he stepped away from the stove and wiped his hands on a dishtowel before exchanging handshakes and air kisses.

"It smells wonderful in here," Emily said appreciatively.

"Rosemary," Josh answered proudly.

"You said it stinks," Luke reminded him as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Richard smiled as Carly wrapped her arms around his legs in a fierce hug. "Hello, Caroline," he said warmly.

"I drawed," she said as she released him. Carly reached for Emily's left hand and tried to pull her toward the table, but her face crumpled as her grandmother abruptly pulled her hand away, stumbling back into Richard.

Recovering quickly, Emily took Carly's fingers in her right hand. "I have a sore finger," she explained quickly.

"I drawed Duke," Carly said solemnly.

Emily smiled a warm apology. "Will you show it to me?"

Richard nudged Lorelai away from the counter, quickly assuming bartending duties. "Martini, Lorelai?"

"Just a small one," Lorelai said as she walked back to the table.

Richard set about preparing their cocktails as Luke tended the stove, shooing Josh back with his hand as he bent to turn the chicken. "So, Jacob, another big game last night," he commented.

"They were slow," Jake answered with a grin.

"Perhaps you are simply very fast," Richard suggested.

"They weren't very good," Josh said with a shrug.

"You'll have a tougher game next week," Luke reminded them.

"Who do you play next week?" Richard asked Josh, who simply shook his head in return.

When Richard looked at Luke he answered, "A team out of West Hartford. They had to expand their league; they had so many kids this year."

"Ah." Richard nodded as he poured shaken martinis into two glasses. He picked up the bottle of scotch and asked, "Water or ice?"

"I'm good with the beer," Luke answered as he nodded to the bottle next to the stove.

"I'll get you a fresh one," Richard said as he carried the martinis to the large kitchen table and placed one in front of each lady.

Luke eyed his nearly full beer warily, and then picked it up, downing most of the bottle in three large gulps.

"You look like a fish," Josh giggled.

"Yeah, well when your grandpa is around, he makes me drink like a fish," Luke muttered as he turned his attention to the rice cooker.

"Oh!" Lorelai exclaimed as she jumped up from the table.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Nothing. I just need to show you something," Lorelai explained as she hurried from the room. She returned a minute later holding a stuffed file folder. "They settled on a menu," she said as she pulled a sheet from the file and handed it to Emily.

Within seconds, the two women were engrossed in wedding preparation discussions and Richard had seated himself at the table between Jake and Carly.

"Can you carry this?" Luke asked as he handed Josh a bread basket.

"I think I can," Josh said with an impish grin as he made a great show of pretending to strain under the weight of the wicker basket.

"Funny guy," Luke commented as Josh stumbled toward the dining room. "I meant, can you carry it without dumping it everywhere?"

"I won't fumble, coach," Josh answered as he straightened up and carried the bread into the dining room.

When Josh reappeared, Luke handed him the butter dish and the salt and pepper shakers. "Danes hands off to Danes," Josh said in a deep, throaty announcer's voice.

"Danes is about to get tackled in the backfield," Luke answered as he faked a move toward Josh.

"And he runs for the touchdown," Josh crowed as he hightailed it into the dining room again.

"Go call the play," Luke said when Josh pranced back into the kitchen.

"Blue eleven! Hut, hut, dinner!" Josh called to the crowd assembled at the kitchen table and then dropped back two steps, bumping into the refrigerator.

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she closed the folder. "He could train your next maid," she whispered to Emily.

"He seems to be enjoying the football," Emily said as she slowly rose from her seat, making sure both legs would support her weight before taking a step.

"I think so," Lorelai said as Carly scooted past them in a rush to reach the dining room. "Of course, Josh has fun with everything."

"You don't think Jacob is enjoying it?" Emily asked as they made their way from the kitchen.

"Oh, I think he is too. Jake likes winning. I just think Josh is a little more into it than he is," Lorelai answered.

"Emily," Richard said as he pulled out the chair at her customary place.

"Thank you," Emily said as he helped push the chair closer for her. She smiled at Jake, who was seated at her right and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," he said, nodding his head emphatically.

"They're used to having dinner a little earlier," Lorelai said as she stepped back, allowing Luke to pass with a bowl of rice and another filled with green beans. "Need help?" she asked as he turned back to the kitchen.

"I've got it, you go ahead," he said, nodding to her chair.

Once they were all settled, Luke picked up the platter of chicken and offered it to Emily. They passed dishes back and forth, murmuring compliments for the chef and the kids gave thanks for the opportunity to eat at last.

The boys began to chatter like magpies, setting the course for the dinner conversation by extolling the virtues of the latest video game procured by one of the kids in their class. Luke leaned over, quickly and efficiently cutting Carly's chicken into tiny pieces and turning her plate so the green beans were closest to her. He smiled as she speared them enthusiastically with her fork. "That's my girl," he murmured as he sat back.

A quick glance at Emily revealed that she had yet to touch her food. "Is there something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, no," Emily said as she quickly picked up her fork and scooped up a few grains of rice. "Everything looks delicious."

"But Daddy won't let us get one," Josh was complaining to Richard.

"Those things rot your brain," Luke muttered as he picked up his knife and fork and set to work on his own chicken.

"Drew's brain isn't rotten," Jake argued.

"It's just tiny," Josh snickered.

"Josh," Lorelai warned.

"We wouldn't play it all the time," Jake pled.

"You would if you had one, so no," Luke answered firmly. He looked up and shot both Richard and Emily a quelling look. "And don't even think about getting it for them. It's not good for them to exercise only their thumbs."

"Oh, I completely agree," Richard told him.

"There have been extensive studies done," Emily concurred as she took a bite of her green beans. "These are delicious," she said as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

"Salt pork," Luke answered. When he met her puzzled gaze, he shrugged. "Steve Larson told me about it. Apparently people in the South slow cook their vegetables with it to give them more flavor."

"Yes, well, they are very good," Emily said dismissively as she turned her attention to her rice, patently ignoring the whole chicken breast on her plate.

"Is the chicken all right?" he asked the table in general.

"Great," Lorelai mumbled through stuffed cheeks.

"Want some?" Carly asked, plucking a piece of chicken from her plate and offering it to him.

Luke gently lowered her hand. "You eat it, I have my own."

"Then why'd you ask?" Jake asked, perplexed.

"I just wanted to know if you all liked it."

"You all. Y'all," Josh snickered.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up, and Luke rolled his eyes. "You guys," he grumbled.

"So, this Steve Larson," Richard began as he lifted his water glass. "He hasn't caused you any trouble?" he asked Lorelai.

"Why? Are you gonna put a contract out on him if he does?" Lorelai quipped.

"I was simply asking, Lorelai," he replied mildly.

Lorelai toyed with her rice. "He seems nice," she answered noncommittally.

"I was thinking about your plans to expand your base of business," Richard said, clasping his hands over his plate.

"Oh?"

"I know that your mother has been helping with ideas and suggestions for the more, uh, feminine activities, teas, brunches, etcetera," he said with a wave of his hand.

"You hear what he said? Tea drinkers are girly," Lorelai said as she flashed Luke a teasing smile.

Luke rolled his eyes and Richard shook his head. "I was simply saying that those kinds of events appeal more to the ladies," Richard said quickly. "I was wondering if you had given any consideration to catering to the gentlemen's clubs too."

"Gentlemen's clubs? Like bring in strippers?" Lorelai asked with a startled laugh.

"Really, Lorelai," Emily said, blowing out an exasperated breath.

"Cigar clubs, wine clubs, perhaps other hobby enthusiasts," Richard said dryly.

"I hadn't thought about that. I'm not sure about the cigar clubs, that could get a little smelly," she murmured as she turned the idea over in her mind.

"Perhaps not. But, these are typically smaller gatherings, much like your mother's garden club," Richard explained.

Out of the corner of his eye, Luke spied Emily casually shifting her fork to her left hand, gripping it loosely as she pressed it to the chicken breast as picked up her knife.

"There are clubs that host monthly wine dinners at various restaurants. Usually sponsored by a particular winery I suppose," Richard mused as he picked up his utensils once again. "The chef prepares a menu that fits the wines they wish to showcase."

"That's an idea," Lorelai said slowly.

A sudden movement caught Luke's attention, and he spotted Emily frowning in concentration as she struggled to hold her chicken steady enough to cut into it.

"It would highlight Sookie's extraordinary abilities and possibly improve your restaurant business. We will make some inquiries," Richard said with a nod. "Emily, what is the name of that twitchy little man who handles the wines donated for the charity functions?" he asked as he turned his attention to his wife.

Emily quickly abandoned her attempts to cut the chicken, placing the knife gently on the edge over her plate as she looked up. "Arnold Meeks?" she asked.

"That's the one. We'll contact him," Richard said as he turned his attention back to Lorelai. "He works for Connecticut Distributors. I'm sure he could be helpful in pointing us in the right direction."

"Arnold Meeks is not twitchy," Emily said defensively.

"All of the committeewomen love him," Richard said with a shudder. "He is twitchy, the most nervous little man I have ever met."

"Maybe he's nervous because all the committeewomen love him and he's scared of their big, strong husbands," Lorelai suggested.

"Perhaps that's it," Richard murmured with a smug smile.

Luke watched as Emily lowered her left hand to her lap and stabbed desultorily at a green bean, and then finally the lightbulb came on in his head. Grimacing slightly, he sat back in his seat, gnawing the inside of his cheek as he watched Carly systematically working her way through her meal.

He pushed his chair back slightly and reached for Emily's plate as he stood up, starling everyone. "Let me just warm this up for you," he said, and then disappeared from the room before she could protest.

Lorelai's head whipped around as he disappeared into the kitchen. "Um, does anyone need anything?" she asked.

"Can I have some ranch?" Josh asked.

"Ranch?"

"For the chicken."

"Oh. Uh, sure," Lorelai said as she pushed away from the table. "Mom? Dad? Anything? No? Okay, be right back," she said as she hurried toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as she found Luke cutting Emily's chicken breast into pieces.

"I'm an idiot."

"I'm confused. Why did you take my mother's plate away? Was she playing with her food?"

"She can't cut it," he whispered urgently.

"What?"

"She can't grip the fork well enough. That's why we ate pasta last week," Luke hissed as he yanked open the door to the microwave.

"Oh," Lorelai breathed, her eyes widening.

"I'm an idiot. I should have thought, I didn't think," he muttered.

"Okay, well, um, we can cover this," Lorelai said as she hurried to the refrigerator. She plucked a bottle of ranch dressing from the door and whispered, "Be right back," as she ducked back into the dining room.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but my chicken is a little cold too. I think I'll heat it up," she said as she plunked the bottle of dressing down in front of Josh and grabbed her plate. "Dad? How's yours?"

"Mine's perfectly fine, Lorelai," Richard said with a bewildered frown.

Luke reappeared holding Emily's plate. "I hope you don't mind, that microwave doesn't heat evenly, so I cut your chicken up a little bit," he said as he set the plate in front of her.

"Thank you, Luke," Emily said as she glanced up at him uncertainly.

"How about yours, Babe? Mine's a little cold, but Dad said his was fine. I thought I'd warm mine too," she said pointedly.

"Um, mine is fine," Luke said as he sat down again. "Sorry about that. Uh, I must have taken those two out first," he said as he placed his napkin in his lap once more.

When Lorelai returned a minute later with her chicken cut to pieces, Luke exhaled softly and turned his attention back to his now cold meal.

"Here, let me help with that," Lorelai said as she set her plate down and helped Josh pour a shallow pool of dressing onto the edge of his plate before taking her seat again.

"Is that good?" Richard asked Josh.

"Mm hmm," Josh hummed as he nodded, dragging a chunk of chicken through the dressing.

"Better with chicken fingers," Jake piped up.

"It's really good with chicken fingers," Josh agreed.

"Josh will eat most anything if he can dip it in ranch," Lorelai said indulgently.

"Lorelai, you really should teach them to eat their meals as they are prepared, that way they will not embarrass you or themselves in social situations," Emily admonished as she attacked her meal with gusto.

"Well, we aren't in a social situation, we're having a family dinner at home," Lorelai answered tartly. "And because we are at home, in _our_ home; _our_ children can have ranch dressing if it means they'll eat all of their chicken."

"So, I'm going to see the Red Sox's last home game of the season," Luke blurted, anxious to diffuse the tension in the room.

****

"Hello?"

"Oh my God, is it really you? Is this really Rory Gilmore?" Lorelai gushed into the phone.

"Rory Gilmore Mariano," Rory corrected.

"Whatever. Is this my first born, the fruit of my loins, the child that I fed and nurtured to adulthood only to find that, tragically, she is unable to dial a telephone?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Hey, Kid. It's good to hear your voice," Lorelai said as she plopped down on the couch.

"I miss you too," Rory said quietly.

"Do you? Sometimes it doesn't feel like it," Lorelai sulked as she handed Carly the G.I. Joe doll that had been suffocating between the couch cushions.

"I've just been really busy. I'll try to call more," she promised.

"Really? 'Cause that's what you said last week, no wait, the week before, when we talked. Are you dumping me for your new country club friends?"

"Ha ha," Rory muttered.

"So, what's new?"

Rory hesitated for a second and then said, "Not much. What's new there?"

"Oh, nothing much new. Your grandparents came to dinner last night. Your grandmother was in rare form."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was weird. Like a flashback to 2002," Lorelai complained.

"How so? Were you wearing your Uggs?"

"No, but I should have, it was that chilly in here."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that from the moment she walked in the door she was attacking me."

"Attacking you?"

"Yeah. Correcting me, correcting the kids, judging me, finding me wanting, slapping me to a life sentence with her as my mother," Lorelai said with a dramatic sigh.

"Wow. I thought things were better with you guys."

"I thought so too." Lorelai frowned as she tipped her head back and looked at the ceiling. "It's like, I asked her for help with one thing, and now she wants to tell me how to do everything because I obviously don't know anything."

"Aw, Mom, that sucks."

"It does suck." Lorelai gave a gusty sigh as she fell over, sliding down to stretch out on the couch, and pointedly looking up at the ceiling rather than at the complete disarray on the floor.

"What did Luke say?"

"Luke? He was too worried about her breast," Lorelai said dismissively.

"Huh?"

Lorelai giggled into the phone as she twirled her hair around her finger. "That came out wrong, but somehow much funnier."

"Or more disturbing," Rory suggested.

"He made chicken breasts for dinner. Neither of us thought, but Luke noticed that your grandmother was having a hard time cutting it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so he was freaking out a little bit because he didn't want to embarrass her."

"Poor Luke. What did you do?"

"He said something about warming her food, and snatched the plate right out from under her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Then he cut the chicken up, put it in the microwave for a few seconds and claimed that the microwave didn't heat stuff very good so he cut it up."

"He thinks on is feet, that Luke," Rory said, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, so I nuked mine too, even though it was fine, and the next thing I know, she's all over me for letting Josh have some ranch dressing," Lorelai said bitterly.

"Well, the boy does like his ranch," Rory said affectionately.

"That he does."

"Maybe she just wasn't feeling well or something."

"Maybe," Lorelai said doubtfully. "Anyway, that's the big news from the Hollow. How are things in Philly? Did you discover that Jess has a brother for you to love?"

"Hmm, no brothers," Rory said sadly.

"Too bad. Oh my god! You should see this trashy book that Sookie gave me. Talk about some brotherly love!"

"What?"

"Sookie has been reading these really graphic books, and by graphic I don't mean cartoons," Lorelai told her.

"Why?"

"I think she's addicted to smut," she said gravely.

"So sad. Is there a program for that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll call David Duchovny and ask."

"Because he would know," Rory agreed.

"Anyway, in this book there were these twin brothers who shared everything, and I mean _eve-ry-thing_," Lorelai said slowly.

"Ew."

"Really ew."

"Why did you read it?"

"I couldn't put it down! It was like a giant train wreck. I had to keep it locked in my desk drawer and read it at work, because the cover was just way too embarrassing to take out in public."

"Nice."

"I had to shower twice after I finished it. I did resist the urge to burn it, though. That just seemed too fascist, so I gave it back to Sookie."

"Good girl."

"Bad. Bad girls read those books," Lorelai said with a grin. "I have another one in my desk drawer for Monday."

"I may have to separate you two," Rory mumbled.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So, what's new?"

"Nothing, really. Work. Jess finished his revisions, so he's been working more in the press room at Truncheon. Uh, updated my resume," she hedged.

"Oh?"

"Well, you know, there've been all sorts of changes going on here, so I'm just seeing what's out there."

"Good idea," Lorelai said cautiously. "You know, with this trust coming due you could just change altogether. Freelance or something."

"I've thought about that," Rory said slowly.

"And?"

"I'm not sure it's for me. You know how I am; I like to know what's next."

"True."

There was a long pause, and then Rory asked, "So, how are the peanuts?"

"They're nuts," Lorelai answered, smiling as Carly tried to shove G. I. Joe's feet into Barbie's retro go-go boots.

"Football is going well?"

"They are undefeated," she reported. "I wish you could see them, it's hysterical. Luke dug the camcorder out of the closet, so we got some video of the game Thursday night."

"Jess showed me the pictures that Luke emailed. Isn't he the proud papa?"

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said with a laugh. "After the second game, he decided that his sons were fielddown scoring machines and went digging for the camera."

"They are, huh?"

"Yep. Plus Luke also overheard Taylor telling someone that he was going to sell his DVDs of the home games for twenty bucks apiece. That's when he dug deeper and pulled out the video camera."

"Wow, twenty bucks."

"All proceeds going to the bridge fund, of course."

"Of course," Rory agreed with a chuckle. "And, I think it's 'touchdown' in football."

"Does it really matter what I call it as long as points go up on the board and Luke gets that goofy grin on his face?"

"Probably not. He does like his sports."

"Oh, speaking of sports, get this. Next weekend Luke is going to Boston to see a Red Sox game with…" she paused for dramatic effect.

"With?" Rory asked, playing along with her mother's favorite game.

"Steve Larson."

"Steve Larson? The guy who bought the inn, Steve Larson?"

"The one and only."

"What? How? Why?"

"Well, apparently Slick Stevie is not only nefarious, he is also insidious and he has seduced my husband with the irresistible allure of baseball tickets."

"Luke wants to go to the game with him?" Rory asked, shocked.

"He does. And the worst part is that I don't think Luke is just using him to go to the ballgame, I think he really likes the guy."

"No," Rory gasped.

"I know! How dare he, right?"

"Are you upset?" Rory asked quietly.

Lorelai blinked up at the ceiling and began to shake her head even before she answered. "No, not really. I just like to complain about it."

"Is it weird?"

"Weird that Luke is becoming friends with my biggest competitor?"

"Or weird that Luke is becoming friends with someone who isn't you," Rory said astutely.

"A little?" Lorelai answered with a slight grimace. "I mean, a part of me is like, 'Cool! Go do man things with your man friend,' you know?"

"Yeah."

"But the other part of me is wondering what it is that he needs that I can't give him. I mean, I watch SportsCenter. What more could he need?"

"I don't think it's that so much," Rory said sincerely.

"I hope not. I mean, Steve's nice looking, but if Luke's going to have his needs fulfilled by someone else, I would prefer it to be a woman. I'm old fashioned that way," she tired to joke.

"Yes, you are."

"I guess I should just let him have his little chippie on the side and look the other way in order to preserve the peace in our happy home."

"Have you been watching _Mad Men_ again?" Rory asked.

"What? Why?"

"Because whenever you watch that show you start thinking that the minute he's out of your sight he's pounding the hooch, smoking Lucky Strikes and sleeping with his secretary."

"Isn't that what all men do?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"Stop watching _Mad Men_, it's eroding your confidence and making you paranoid. Soon you'll start popping pills and introducing yourself to people as Mrs. Luke Danes," Rory said firmly.

"But the clothes are so cute."

"Mom."

"I look great in pedal pushers and you should have seen the up-do Betty was rocking last week."

"You'll have to dump Sookie and get a friend named Francine."

"Ugh, Francine annoys me. Fine, I won't watch anymore."

"So, he's going next weekend?"

"Yep."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I am, really," Lorelai sighed. "I suppose I should get to know this guy."

"Probably not a bad idea."

"I mean, it's a baseball game, right? How much action can a guy get at a baseball game?"

"You forget that we got hit on at that game we took Luke to before we left for Europe," Rory said with a laugh.

"Not helping."

"Sorry, Betty.

"You're Francine, aren't you?"

"Are they playing the Yankees?" Rory asked, sounding a little wistful.

"Cleveland."

"What?" Rory asked in a stunned tone.

"Whatever the team from Cleveland is called," Lorelai said dismissively. Then she smiled distractedly as Carly held up her soldier boy dressed in drag for inspection. "Very nice," she whispered.

"Oh."

There was another long pause, and then Lorelai asked, "Wanna talk to Carly?"

"Sure."

"Here, it's Rory," Lorelai said as she held the phone away from her ear.

Carly scrambled to her feet and ran for the couch, grasping the phone and babbling into it a mile a minute. When she had said all she needed to say, she handed the phone back to Lorelai and quickly moved on to a set of Legos that the boys had left out that morning.

"You get any of that?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Not a word. Wait, I heard Duke," she corrected herself with a laugh.

"The usual topic. I keep waiting for Luke to break down and bring the cat home."

"He seems to be standing firm."

"Only because Mrs. Desmond told the boys that her daughter's yellow lab had puppies two weeks ago."

"Are you getting one?"

"Luke says no, but there are still four more weeks until the puppies are ready to be away from their mama. Anything can happen," Lorelai said with a smile.

Rory sighed and said, "I should go. I have a million errands to run, and the dry cleaners close at four on Saturdays."

"Oh, okay."

"But I'll call later this week," Rory promised.

"I'll be here, resting on my fainting couch, waiting for someone to notice me while my housekeeper takes care of the kids," Lorelai answered.

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Kid."

****

Jess walked out of the kitchen to find Rory sitting on the couch with her cell phone in her hand, staring at the portfolio she had carried onto her flight to Cleveland two days before.

"You didn't tell her?" he asked.

"Nothing to tell."

"Yet. It's been a few weeks; don't you think that you should tell her?"

"There may not be anything to tell at all," Rory said defensively.

"You know that your mom doesn't deal with surprises well. At least, not surprises that don't involve presents and a cake and people singing her name."

"I don't want to get her all upset if it turns out to be nothing."

"And if it turns out to be something? You are going to tell her before we up and move to Ohio, right?"

"I'll tell her when I tell her," Rory snapped.

Jess nodded once. "Fine. I'm going out," he called as he headed for the front door, snatching his coat from the rack inside the door.

"Jess," Rory called after him.

Jess turned as he shrugged into the jacket. "Listen, I get that you don't want to deal with upsetting her, and I get that you want to do what you think you need to do without tying yourself to Stars Hollow. I get that, but this is my family too, Rory, and my life," he said as he yanked open the door.

"Jess."

"No! If you don't talk to Lorelai, then Luke hears it; or doesn't hear it, which is just as bad or worse. Then I hear it. I hear it from you and from him and probably eventually from her. Maybe even your grandparents. I'm in the middle, Rory. I'm stuck in the middle," he told her and let the door slam behind him.

****

"Hey. Is this where the cool kids hang out?" Steve called from the end of the alley.

Luke and the boys looked up from where they squatted near the converted dog house. "Hey," Luke answered with a nod.

"What are you doing?"

"Stupid cat," Luke grumbled as he stood up, leaving the boys to wave their coffee filters filled with tuna salad at the entrance of the house. "First she wouldn't go in the darn thing, now we can't get her out."

"Why do you need her to come out?" Steve asked with a puzzled glance at the boys.

"I need her to come out because I have two boys who won't shut up about the cat not coming out," Luke grumbled.

"I think she's sick," Jake said worriedly.

"Stupid cat probably ate the sushi from Taylor's dumpster," Luke answered.

"I think we should take her to the doctor," Josh told him.

"I am not taking that cat to the vet one more time. She's already cost me over four hundred dollars," Luke growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let me see her," Steve said as he squatted down next the plastic house.

The boys moved aside as Steve reached into the opening. "Watch it, she's a scratcher," Luke warned.

"Come on," Steve said under his breath as he carefully pulled Duke from the house. He held her to his chest and carefully dislodged one of her claws from the back of his hand. "Now, don't be like that," he murmured as he stroked her fur. After a moment, he held the cat away from him to look at her. "Are you on the nest?"

"Not without a miracle," Luke answered gruffly. When Steve looked up, he shrugged and said, "Part of the four hundred bucks."

"I think she's just having a good sulk," Steve told the twins as he cradled the cat to his chest again, stroking her fur gently.

"Sulk?" Jake asked.

"She's poutin' a bit. Wants some attention, but doesn't want to ask for it. Typical woman," he added with a smile.

"We feed her every day," Luke said defensively.

"She wants some lovin'."

"Then she should have picked another sucker," Luke stated flatly.

"Aw, poor Duke," Josh said as he squatted next to Steve and reached out to pet the cat.

"Poor Duke," Jake echoed as he rubbed between her ears.

"Tell you what, I'm all alone in that apartment. Maybe Duke can come home with me tonight," Steve said as he glanced up at Luke. "Give me someone to talk to other than myself. I'm starting to answer back." When the boys laughed, he smiled and said, "What's worse, I caught myself sassin' myself."

Luke chuckled. "Man, that is sad."

"Pathetic," Steve said as he stood up. "Would you tell Miss Carly that her kitty cat is stayin' with me for the night?" he asked the boys.

"Taylor has a strict no pets policy," Luke warned him.

Steve grinned and said, "That's just a bonus, now isn't it?"

Luke looked down at the boys and said, "Go toss that tuna out. I'll get him some more to take with him."

The moment the boys scampered through the back door, he turned to Steve and asked, "Sulk?"

"Where's the vet?" he asked in a low voice.

"You think she's sick?"

"I'll get her checked out," Steve said with a careless shrug. "I just didn't want them to fret."

"He's on Spruce just off the square, second house on the right. Painted blue and has a dog shaped mailbox, you can't miss it. Tell him she's the same cat I brought in and to bill me. There ought to be a warranty or something for the prices he charges," he muttered as he scuffed the toe of his boot.

"I've got her," Steve said as he turned to leave.

"Hey," Luke called after him.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come by the house for dinner one night?"

"I'm really that pathetic?" Steve asked with a laugh.

Luke shook his head and then shrugged. "I just, you're around a lot, and the thing with you and Lorelai and the inns," he said uncomfortably. "If you don't mind a house overrun with kids, we can have Sookie and Jackson over too. You can get to know some people."

Grinning, Steve rocked back on his heels and stroked Duke's head. "Well, now, Luke, that's right neighborly of you," he said in an exaggerated drawl.

"Forget it," Luke said as he stomped toward the diner.

"And they say Yankees aren't friendly," he laughed.

"Piss off," Luke grumbled.

Steve guffawed. "I can't come by tonight, as I'll be entertainin' a lady. You know how that is," he said as he glanced down at the cat in his arms.

"She's about your speed."

"I've always been quite fond of a nice pussy." When Luke shot him a dark glare, Steve laughed again. "Cat. What were you thinking?"

"You want some tuna salad to take with you?" Luke asked, hooking a thumb toward the diner.

"Nah, I can spring for a can of Fancy Feast. Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll rub my leg."

"Okay." Luke reached for the heavy steel door and began to pull it closed. "Oh, and thanks," he added as he nodded to the cat.

"Well if there is one thing that would surely break my heart, it would be to see that little girl cry."

"You and me both."

"We're still on for next weekend?"

"Barring any emergencies, yes."

"Grease fire? Someone shoves a french fry up their nose?"

"Uh, wife, kids, house, business," Luke answered pointedly.

"Tell Lorelai I said thanks for lettin' you come out to play."

"Tell her yourself," Luke muttered as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"What do you say, Miss Duke? Are you feelin' a mite peaked? Should we go see the doctor?" Steve asked softly as he carried the cat out of the alley.

****

"Hello?" Lorelai said, slightly breathless after her sprint down the hall to catch the phone.

"Lorelai?" Steve asked.

"Yes," she answered, tugging her wet top away from her skin as she tried to place the voice.

"Steve Larson."

"Oh. Hi Steve," she said, her head popping up. "Uh, how are you?" she asked, trying to inject a little friendliness into her tone.

"I'm well, thanks. And you?"

"Good. I'm good. Just clubbed the kids over the head, and they're passed out, so yeah, I'm good. Um, Luke's out in the garage," she babbled.

"Is he in trouble?"

Lorelai laughed. "No. He bought one of those bouncy net things that you throw a ball at and it comes back at you."

"I see. Quarterback drills?"

"Something like that. I think it works for baseball too."

"Probably. Well, listen I just wanted to let y'all know that Duke is fine. The vet said she probably just ate something that didn't agree with her," he reported.

"Uh, okay."

"She seems to be much better and at this very moment she is clawing the everlivin' crap out of the ugly throw pillows that came with my uncomfortable couch. Stop that," he whispered to the cat.

"Duke was sick?"

"Didn't Luke and the boys tell you?"

"They said she was lonely and you took her home for the night."

"I ran her by the vet's first."

"I see."

"Did Luke mention that he invited me over for dinner?" he asked cautiously. When she didn't answer, he sighed. "Listen, Lorelai, I don't wanna cause any trouble."

"It's no trouble, Luke does the cooking anyway, so if he wants to invite someone over, that's fine," she said too quickly.

"I meant in general," Steve said bluntly. "I know it's weird with the business thing, and I know that you don't really see it working the way that I do, but I'll prove it to you," he said in a rush. "I really don't want you to see me as the enemy. I like Luke, and I think I'll probably like you too. It's just, he's one of the few people in this town that seems almost…" he trailed off.

"Normal?" she supplied.

"Yeah."

"He's not, you know. He's as big of a weirdo as the rest of us, he just doesn't know it."

"I suspected as much." Steve took a deep breath and said, "Give me a chance. You might like me. I'm a pretty likeable guy."

"I'm sure you are," she said quietly. "Luke is a good judge of character."

"He must be, he snagged you," he said smoothly.

Lorelai snorted softly. "Nice one."

"Thank you."

There was a slight pause, and then Lorelai said, "I heard you ate a monte cristo."

"I did, and lived to tell the tale."

"How was it?"

"How was the deep fried ham and cheese goodness?" he asked archly.

"That good, huh?"

"You've never had one?"

"Each time I say I want to order it, Luke glares at me and brings me a turkey on wheat with mustard and no mayo."

"Cruel!"

"What can I say, the guy's crazy about me," she answered with a touch of her usual sass.

"One day, I'll smuggle one out for you."

"Bribing me with deep fried sandwiches, very clever."

"I am crafty. Are you amenable to bribes?"

"Highly. How do you feel about pizza?"

"Other than my deep and abiding love for anything smothered in piles of cheese? I feel pretty good about it."

"Sometimes we have pizza on Sunday nights. Pretty early because it's a school night," she said tentatively.

"Sounds good."

"So, we could order extra, if you wanted to come by tomorrow."

"That would be nice."

"Where do you fall, carnivore or herbivore?"

"Omnivore."

"Really? You swing both ways?"

"Only with pizza," he answered quickly.

"So, I don't have to worry about excessive butt patting at this baseball game?"

"He's not my type. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"No, of course not," Lorelai answered quickly.

Steve laughed. "You're a Seinfeld fan too?"

"Sure. I like obnoxious people who talk about nothing."

"Luke caught on right away. At first I think he thought I was hitting on him. I was really relieved when he Costanzaed me."

"He did? Luke Costanzaed you?"

"The 'No, of course not,' bit."

"He did a bit?"

"He doesn't do bits?"

Lorelai snorted. "Please, the man is hopeless unless I tutor him. He just happened to like that episode."

"He doesn't like the Soup Nazi? J. Peterman?"

"He likes it; he just doesn't do the whole pop culture thing."

"Wow. Now I feel like he's led me on. Maybe I don't really want to be friends with Luke, maybe I need to be friends with you."

"We're kind of a package deal."

"Good, because I'm pretty sure that if I tried to hang out with you, he's beat me into a bloody pulp. As a matter of fact, he told me he would."

Lorelai heard the back door close and started for the bedroom door. "I can't believe he did a bit with you, he never does bits with me."

"Uh oh. Now I got him in trouble, didn't I?"

"No," she said too quickly.

"I'm sorry. There was no bit, I swear. Please let Luke come out to play next week," Steve begged as she started down the stairs.

"I'm not his keeper," Lorelai grumbled.

"You're his wife, of course you're his keeper," Steve laughed.

"Luke?" she called, not moving the away from her mouth.

"Agh," Steve groaned.

"Luke, your boyfriend's on the phone," she called again as she stepped off of the bottom stair.

"What?" Luke asked, as he walked out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel.

"Your lover. Not that there's anything wrong with that," she added as she handed the phone over to him.

"Hello?" Luke asked in a befuddled tone.

"Man, I think I just got you so grounded," Steve moaned.

When Luke's wide blue eyes flew to hers and she shrugged as she leaned against the banister. "Tell him if he's coming for pizza tomorrow night I expect to see some boy on boy action," she whispered.

"What did you tell her?" Luke demanded.

"I didn't tell her anything. I just said we were doing the Seinfeld bit," Steve said defensively.

"You were doing the Seinfeld bit, you," Luke corrected.

"You Costanzaed him," Lorelai said with a pointed look.

"You Costanzaed me," Steve insisted.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" Luke asked Steve.

"The cat's fine, my pillows are in shreds, coming over for pizza tomorrow, gotta go," Steve said in one breath before hanging up.

"I didn't do a bit," Luke said pleadingly as he lowered the phone.

****

"Hey. Come on in," Lorelai said as she stepped back from the door.

"Thanks. These are for you," Steve said as he held out a bouquet of mums.

"Ooh, I love it when people suck up to me," she said as she took them.

"I heard that you were amenable to bribery. My mama also taught me that it's rude to show up empty handed," he said as he held up a twelve pack of beer.

"Your mama raised you right." Lorelai closed the door behind him and said, "We're back here."

"This is a beautiful old house."

"Thanks. Luke and some of the other guys around town did most of the work. It's a little worn now, but it's hard to work up the energy to redecorate when you're being run ragged by rugrats," she said as Carly barreled into her legs. "Right, rat from the rug?"

"Noda rat," Carly said softly as she peeked around Lorelai's legs at Steve.

"Should we let him in?" Lorelai asked as she smoothed her hand over Carly's wild curls.

Carly nodded and stepped back, pulling Lorelai into the kitchen.

"Hey," Luke said as he stood up from the table.

"Hi. I brought you a present too," Steve said as he held up the beer.

"Thanks. You didn't need to do that," Luke said as he relieved Steve of his burden.

"His mama says he does," Lorelai told him.

"That and I get to have one or two," Steve said with a grin.

"I have some cold," Luke told him as he went to the fridge.

"Are you hiding?" Lorelai asked Carly as the little girl rubbed her cheek against Lorelai's jeans.

"I'm not sure if she's scared of me or if she's flirting with me."

"Women often react to you that way?" Lorelai asked.

"Usually they're just scared. There's something about a telephoto lens that makes them nervous," he said easily.

"We're just finishing up some math that we've been avoiding all weekend," Luke said as he nodded to the boys. "Have a seat. Pizzas should be here soon."

"Math? Math is cool," Steve said as he accepted the cold beer Luke handed to him and moved to the table.

"Not cool," Jake grumbled.

"Sure it is. Math helps you do all sorts of things," Steve said as he took a seat at the table. "Run a diner or an inn, fly to the moon…"

"Become an actuary," Lorelai chimed in. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Moments later Davy and Martha ran into the kitchen followed by Lorelai, Sookie and Jackson. "Sookie brought dessert," Lorelai called happily.

"Hello, hello, hello," Sookie said as they walked into the room.

"Hey. You guys know Steve," he said with a nod.

"We do," Sookie replied with a dimpled smile as Carly and Martha streaked past them toward the living room. She arranged the trays of desserts on the counter and then busied herself rummaging through cabinets and drawers to collect plates and utensils.

"How's it going?" Jackson asked Steve as he helped himself to a beer.

"Good, thanks. Nice to see you again."

"Hey, Luke, you need to check out the greenhouse. I've got a bumper crop of tomatoes coming in," Jackson said with a nod.

"Good. Let me know when they come in, I haven't been able to get any decent tomatoes," Luke said with a nod. He tapped the paper in front of Jake and murmured, "Just one more."

"Luke, where are you hiding your tongs?" Sookie asked.

"In his pants," Lorelai murmured and then snickered to herself as Luke shot her a look.

"In the drawer," he answered.

"I looked in the drawer but they weren't there," she complained.

"Look again."

"Looking again," she sang out as she dug through the drawer in the island.

"Carry the one," Steve whispered to Josh.

"I've got it," Josh said as he shielded his paper with his skinny body.

"Got 'em," Sookie called.

"Sorry," Steve said sheepishly.

"They're very law abiding when it comes to school stuff," Lorelai explained.

"Hurry up," Davy said as he hung on the back of Jake's chair.

"Leave me alone," Jake muttered.

"Take your time, buddy," Jackson said as he patted Jake's shoulder. "Go see what the girls are doing," he told Davy.

"But…"

"Go. They'll be done in a few minutes," he said as he pried Davy from the chair and steered him from the room. "I'm putting a movie in."

"Knock yourself out," Lorelai said as she slipped into the chair next to Jake. She watched as Jake frowned at his paper. "Done?" she asked gently.

"Uh huh," he said as he slid the paper over to his mother.

"Done!" Josh said proudly, handing the sheet to Luke.

She scanned it quickly, nodding as she checked Jake's answers. "Put your name up here," she said as she pointed to the line at the top. "Neatly," she whispered as he began to print. "Good. Put it in your folder and you're free," she said as she kissed his temple.

Jake slid out of his chair and ran from the room, the worksheet fluttering at his side.

"Go," Luke said as he handed the paper back to Josh.

"Byeee," Josh cried as he ran from the room.

"They're gone, wanna have dessert first?" Sookie asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes," Lorelai said as she sprang from her chair.

"Pizzas will be here soon," Luke reminded them.

"We'll be quick," Lorelai promised as she plucked a caramel fudge brownie from a tray, quickly rearranging the others to hide the evidence.

"Dessert first?" Jackson asked as he walked back into the room.

"Hurry," Sookie urged as she waved him over.

Steve looked over at Luke curiously, and then grinned as Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm in," he said as he stood up to join them at the counter.

"I'll go keep a lookout for the kids," Luke said wryly as he walked toward the kitchen door.

"Always good to have a point man," Lorelai said as she slid the tray closer to Steve.

Steve grabbed a mini cheesecake from the tray and bit into it, trying to ignore Luke's patented smirk as he groaned ecstatically. "Leave him, marry me," he said to Sookie.

"Hey!" Jackson objected.

Lorelai snorted. "Good luck with that, these two were made for each other."

"Fine. A torrid affair. I want to have a torrid affair with your baked goods," Steve said as he chewed appreciatively.

"I'm still standing here," Jackson reminded him.

"With them," Steve said as he pointed to the trays.

Sookie giggled as she picked up a brownie and waved it in front of his face. "So, Steve, what's your story?"

Steve followed the brownie with his eyes as he leaned on the counter. "Ah, now, Miz Belleville, that's a story so sad I'd need much more than one brownie and definitely another beer," he said with a wistful sigh.


	52. And the Hits Just Keep Comin'

**A/N: I apologize in advance for any goof ups. I'm under the influence of many much cold medicines.**

**And the Hits Just Keep Comin'**

Lorelai pushed through the swinging door with a coffee cup in one hand and one of Sookie's lemon poppy seed muffins in the other, and stopped short.

"Mom," she blurted.

"Hello, Lorelai," Emily said with a small smile.

"Hi. Uh, what are you doing here?" she asked as she approached Emily with caution.

"I had some things that I wanted to bring to you and some information about those wine dinners your father mentioned Friday night," Emily explained.

"Oh. Okay. Where's Dad?" Lorelai craned her neck, peeking into the parlor and expecting to find Richard on the sofa reading a newspaper.

"Your father isn't here. He had a board meeting this morning followed by a round of golf."

"How did you get here? You're not supposed to be driving yet."

"I didn't drive. I hired a car and driver for the day," Emily pronounced, lifting her chin defiantly.

"Car and driver? Wow, fancy," Lorelai murmured.

"It's not a limousine, Lorelai, simply a Town Car. People do it all of the time."

"Maybe in Emilyland."

"May I have a cup of coffee?" Emily asked, looking at the coffee and muffin in Lorelai's hands pointedly.

"Oh! Yeah, sure," Lorelai said, quickly recovering. "Come into the dining room," she said as she led the way. "Breakfast is over, but I was begging leftovers. Do you want a muffin too," she asked as Emily placed the large shopping bag she was holding on the floor and slipped into a chair.

"If there are any left, that would be nice."

"You know that Sookie is incapable of baking for anything less than an army. I'll be right back," she said as she put her own coffee and muffin down and hurried toward the kitchen.

"Sook?" she called as she stepped into the room.

"Pantry," Manny answered without looking up.

"Again?"

"She said inventory," Manny said slowly. "Again."

She snagged Derek's arm and asked, "Would you take some coffee and a muffin out to my mother, stat? She's in the dining room. Tell her I'll be right there." When he nodded, Lorelai opened the pantry door with a flourish. She smirked as Sookie fumbled to hide her book under a clipboard. "Okay, junkie, this has to stop," she teased.

Sookie pressed her hand to her heart. "I know," she whispered. "I just can't. I can't stop reading them," she said plaintively.

Lorelai stepped into the room and carefully closed the door behind her. "Listen, I can't talk now because, for some unknown reason, my mother is here. But, Hon, I promise, just as soon as I can shove her into her hired Town Car, you and I are having a talk."

"Emily is here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. Maybe she wanted to drop by to tell me that these boots don't go with this skirt," Lorelai grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"They look good to me," Sookie answered as she scoped out Lorelai's outfit.

"I didn't really mean the boots. I just meant that maybe she wants to pick at me a little more."

"It is a little early in the season for boots, though," Sookie mused.

"I know," Lorelai said with a sigh as she looked down at her new boots. "They were just so cute…"

"They are cute."

"Anyway, my mother is here, so I need prep myself for another round and you need to get out there and help Manny prep lunch. No more reading trashy stories in the pantry," she said as she pointed to her friend.

Sookie's dimples winked as she grinned and held the book up for Lorelai to see the cover art. "This one's really hot. All about this club where people go to watch other people, uh, you know," she said as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Give me that," Lorelai said, snatching the book from Sookie's hand. "Sweetie, you have to stop. People don't really have sex like this," she said gently. "And if they do, we don't want to know about it."

"I know that," Sookie answered defensively. "Doesn't hurt to read about it, though."

"Maybe not, but Sookie, I'm afraid that with what you were telling me a few weeks ago about you and Jackson, you're going to start having, um, expectations," Lorelai said worriedly.

"I don't have any expectations," Sookie quickly interjected.

"And yeah, it is fun to live in a bit of a fantasy world and stuff, but it doesn't fix things if you and Jackson aren't connecting," Lorelai persisted.

"I know," Sookie said with a sigh.

Lorelai rubbed her friend's arm soothingly. "It's just a phase. It will get better again."

"I hope so."

"Just like when you go through those phases when everything is super hot, you know? It's just the opposite end of the spectrum."

"Super hot?" Sookie asked in a bewildered tone.

"Oh no, we're not going to get into this discussion now," Lorelai said as she grasped Sookie's arm and pulled her from the pantry.

"Hey, do you think it was the stroke?" Sookie asked, swerving to a new topic.

"What?"

"Well, they say that sometimes a stroke can affect a person's personality," Sookie said with a shrug.

"You think the stroke is making my mother revert to pre-millennium Emily?" Lorelai asked with a puzzled frown.

"It's possible."

"God, I hope not. I just thought that maybe she was having good days and bad days, you know?" Lorelai muttered.

"Or it could just be that," Sookie conceded. "I know it has to be frustrating for her, not being able to do the stuff that she normally does."

"Right." Lorelai frowned, tapping the book against her skirt as she took a deep, steadying breath. "Wish me luck," she said as she turned toward the door.

"Good luck," Sookie answered. "What are you doing to those poor radishes?" she asked Manny as the door swung shut behind Lorelai.

"Sorry, kitchen commotion," Lorelai explained as she approached the table where Emily sat picking daintily at a muffin.

"I understand," Emily replied as Lorelai took a seat. She frowned at the book Lorelai placed next to her plate, her eyebrows rising as she spotted the barely clothed couple entwined on the cover. "Lorelai, what in the world are you reading?"

"What?" Lorelai glanced down in confusion and spotted the book she had confiscated from Sookie. "Oh! That's not mine," she said quickly. "Uh, one of the staff had that back there. I had to, um, take it away."

"I see." Emily shook her head in dismay. "I can certainly see why that would cause a commotion, it's hardly appropriate for the workplace. I dare say it doesn't appear to be appropriate for anyplace."

"Right, exactly," Lorelai answered with an emphatic nod.

"Isn't most of Sookie's staff male?" Emily asked with a puzzled frown.

"Oh, yeah, uh, new guy. Jorge. I guess those questions have been answered, huh?" Lorelai stammered.

"My goodness," Emily murmured.

"So, Mom, what brings you by?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

Emily reached for the shopping bag she had placed next to her chair. "Well, I was out shopping and I saw the most adorable thing," she began excitedly. Lorelai watched as her mother pulled a royal blue cheerleader's dress from the bag and held it up. "I thought it would look adorable on Caroline."

"That is too cute!" Lorelai exclaimed as she reached for the ensemble.

"I thought that she could wear it to the boys' games since it's the same color as the jerseys, but now that I think about it, it may be getting too cool for that," Emily said with a thoughtful frown.

"We could put a turtleneck under it and some tights," Lorelai murmured as she smiled down at the kick-pleated skirt.

"I bought one for her little friend too," Emily said as she pulled another dress from the bag. "She's a little smaller than Carly, so I got the next size down."

"Oh, Mom, Kiki will love that," Lorelai said softly.

"How is she doing?"

"She home now. She ended up having to stay in the hospital for two weeks instead of one. Her lung function wasn't as strong as they wanted it to be."

"Poor little girl," Emily murmured as she traced the white piping on the costume with her fingertip.

"She's fine, though. Home and happy," Lorelai said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yes."

"It was very nice of you to think of her."

"Well, we all have to count our blessings and try to help those who are not as fortunate as we are, don't we?" Emily murmured.

Lorelai nodded and then grinned. "Ten bucks says I know what two little girls will want to be for Halloween," she challenged.

Emily laughed. "That would be a foolish bet for me to take, wouldn't it?"

"Darn, I was hoping you'd bite," Lorelai teased as she carefully folded Carly's dress.

Once she placed them back in the bag, Emily turned her attention back to her muffin, digging into it with a little more determination. "I have Arnold Meeks' telephone number for you." She looked up with a ghost of a smile and added, "He really isn't twitchy."

"I talked to Sookie about the wine dinner idea and she's totally on board. Let Arnold twitch all he wants as long as he can help us out," she said with a firm nod.

"He is a little nervous around Millicent Brockingham's husband," Emily murmured as she lifted her coffee cup. "I wonder why," she said enigmatically.

****

Luke switched from the tail end of a baseball game over to ESPN to catch the beginning of SportsCenter. Lorelai shifted lower on the couch, a copy of _Parents_ magazine propped on her stomach as her toes burrowed under his warm thigh. His hand covered her knee for a moment, and then he began to absently stroke her shin as the commentators began commenting on the day's games. She peered at him from over the top of the magazine, watching as he blinked slowly, his eyelids growing heavy as the night wore down.

Licking her lips, she took a deep breath. "Hey, Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought about being with two women?" she asked bluntly.

"What?" he asked, his head swiveling as he blinked at her in disbelief.

"Have you?" she asked curiously.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I'm just curious," she said defensively.

"What kind of articles are they putting in that thing?" he asked as he reached for the magazine.

"Nothing," she protested, her fingers tightening on the edges of the pages and crumpling them as he tugged on it. "It was just a question."

"Hell of a question," he grumbled, turning to stare at the television.

"So, you have?" she concluded.

"SportsCenter's on," he said, pointing to the TV before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"You offerin'?" he asked challengingly as he stared at her hard. "Are you trying to tell me that Sookie and Jackson coming to dinner and we're tossing our keys in a bowl?"

"No! Nothing like that, I was just, you know, in the abstract. Fantasy. That is, unless you've done it in reality," she murmured. "Have you?" she asked abruptly.

"No!"

"But you have thought about it," she concluded.

"Why are we talking about this?"

"I just want to know."

"Do you? Do you really, 'cause I don't," he grumbled as he turned his glare on the helpless television.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Really?

"Really."

"You don't want to know what I fantasize about?"

"Do you fantasize about doing that?" he asked, incredulous.

"Two women?" she asked.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "Or two guys," he growled.

"No, not really," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Good, because it's never gonna happen."

"I didn't say we were going to do it," Lorelai muttered as she ducked her chin and went back to her reading.

Luke blew out a frustrated breath and slouched deeper into the couch, his fingers tightening around the remote as the show wrapped up their coverage of the National League playoff race and promised to cover the American League next.

When they broke for commercials, Lorelai asked, "What about watching? You know, voyeurism."

Luke reached over and yanked the magazine from her hands, and the book she had taken from Sookie that day dropped onto to her stomach. "Hey!"

"What is that?" he demanded as he made a grab for the book.

"It's a book." Lorelai held the book back over her head, out of his reach.

"I can see that. What are you reading?" he persisted.

"Nothing, it's just a romance novel," she said quickly.

"Why are you asking me all this stuff?"

"I just, we talked about it in St. John, you know, spicing things up," she babbled. "Then we get back here and it's business as usual for the most part."

"Hey, I realize that we haven't exactly been tearing up the sheets lately, but I'm not the one who refuses to take her fuzzy socks off."

"They're aloe socks, they keep my feet soft," she said defensively.

"Well, I've gotta tell you, the little grippy things on the bottoms? They grab my leg hair and it creeps me out," he said heatedly.

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape? We've always talked about sex stuff."

"Gee, I don't know, why do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"I honestly don't know," Lorelai said as she pushed into the couch and sat up, tossing the book onto the coffee table.

"The guy comes over to the house one night and you're talking about threesomes and wanting to know if I want to watch people have sex," he said, jabbing the off button on the remote and heaving himself from the couch.

"You think I'm talking about Steve?" she asked, incredulous.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said, throwing his arms out in frustration.

"Do not make me hate that guy, Lorelai," he warned as he jabbed that finger at her. "I don't want to hate him."

"I'm not the one making giant leaps to wildly incorrect conclusions! Paranoid much?"

"Hey, he'd be all in the family, right?"

Lorelai reared back, her mouth dropping open as she stared up at him. "Guess you're not dealing so well, huh?" she said angrily.

"I was! I was until you started all this!"

"I didn't start this!" she said as she swung her feet to the floor. "You started this! I was only trying to pick your brain a little, get into those deep dark recesses that you don't think I can handle knowing about."

"What the hell are you talking about now?" he asked derisively.

"You're always saying it, that I don't want to know what goes on in your head, and that you're all perverted and kinky," she accused. "I was just trying to tap into that, maybe find a little something that could inspire us to start tearing up those sheets a little bit! You're the one who thinks that I want your little boyfriend to be our third wheel. I guess I got my answers, huh?" she said as she stood up and stormed from the room.

Luke began to follow her and then turned back. Stalking to the coffee table, he snatched up the book and then hurried from the room, hitting the light switch on his way out. Climbing the steps two at a time, he burst into their bedroom and flung the book onto the bed.

"You can't leave that crap down there, they can read," he snarled.

Lorelai pulled her pajamas from the dresser drawer and stomped toward the bathroom. "You're right, you are too twisted for me," she said haughtily as she closed the door and locked it.

Luke planted his hands on his hips, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to get a handle on himself. Finally, he dropped down onto the edge of their bed, and blew out a sigh as he rubbed his palms over his jeans. "I just wanted to know who clinched a playoff spot," he muttered to himself.

Yanking the ballcap from his head, he dropped it over the bedpost and ran his fingers through his hair, trying not to notice how long and thin it felt as it slipped through his fingers. "Shit, shit, shit," he whispered as he pressed his elbows to his knees and his forehead to the heels of his hands. He sat frozen, not even moving when he heard the bathroom door open.

Without looking up, he said gruffly, "I can't think about that. Man or woman, anyone with you; anyone who isn't me. It makes me crazy. Obviously."

"Okay," she said cautiously, hanging back in the bathroom doorway.

He lowered his hands, wringing them together as he stared at the bedroom door. "I think most guys think about it sometime. The girl thing. Girls. The damn Doublemint Twins doubling the pleasure and doubling the fun. Never really thought about the guy thing," he confessed quietly. "But I never thought of it with you. At least, not after we, uh, got together." He turned to look at her and shrugged helplessly.

"I get it," she said as she pushed away from the door.

"I know I went off the deep end," he said as he stared down at his feet propped on the bed rail. "It's just, I'm crazy," he said lamely as he exhaled in defeat.

"I never thought you'd think that," she said quietly as she perched on her side of the bed.

"I like the guy. He doesn't annoy me. I mean, he annoys me, but not as much as the rest of them. He's not as high strung as Jackson, or as whiney as Andrew, or as Kirk as Kirk," he said with a soft chuckle.

"No one is as Kirk as Kirk."

Luke twisted around to look at her. "But then I remember who he is, and something just goes 'Ping!' in my brain. And that's stupid. I know it's stupid." He took a ragged breath and looked her straight in the eyes. "I want you to like him. A little. Well enough, I guess. I just don't want you to like him too much," he admitted.

"You want me to like him just enough to let you hang out with him," she said knowingly.

"Yeah."

"But you don't want me getting too close."

"Right."

"That doesn't say much for me," she said softly.

Luke shook his head and said, "It's me, I know it's me."

"Yes, it is."

"There you go; a glimpse into how my head works."

"You are a sick bastard," she said with a small smile.

"I am," he answered seriously.

"I was just digging for some stuff to talk dirty to you about."

Luke bent his knee and turned toward her, but didn't move from the safety of his side of the bed. "You have to understand something, friend or not; I'd take him apart with my bare hands, Lorelai."

Lorelai stared back at him, seeing the truth in his eyes. "Understood," she whispered.

They were quiet for a moment as Luke looked down at the book lying on the bedspread. He cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Romance?"

"Smut."

"What kind of smut?"

"Chick porn."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're interested now, aren't you?" she laughed.

"Don't try to talk to me about sex while SportsCenter is on, it confuses me."

"Too much testosterone." Lorelai tilted her head and asked, "You really hate my aloe socks?"

"Yes," he confessed, chuckling softly.

Lorelai pushed back, swinging her legs up onto the bed and then crawling over to him. She pushed his hair back off of his forehead and whispered, "You need a haircut."

"I need you. That's all I need," he said simply.

"Boring sex and all?"

"You think it's boring?" he asked with a scowl.

"You were the one complaining," she pointed out.

"Not complaining," he said quickly. "Hell, Lorelai, I'm just happy we aren't like those couples that never do it. You can wear the socks, I'll deal."

"Where have I heard that before?" she teased as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I'll try to deal, I promise," he answered sincerely.

Lorelai reached down and stripped the pink fuzzy socks from her feet. "Come on, let's go to bed," she said as she pulled back the covers revealing their un-torn sheets.

"Be right back," he said as he patted her knee and then stood up to head for the bathroom.

****

He lay staring up at the ceiling, listening to her breathe, and knowing she wasn't asleep. "They aren't fantasies. Not the way you think they are," he said quietly.

"No?" she asked without moving.

"More like crazy man thoughts," he said gruffly as he rolled onto his side, cautiously placing one hand on her hip.

"Like scenarios?" she asked, turning her head slightly toward him.

"I can't explain it."

Lorelai shifted onto her back and looked over at him. "I'm jealous of Steve," she whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Because," she said with a shrug.

"You think I'm gonna… Because I can tell you that hell would freeze over first. It was just a joke, Lorelai," he said quickly.

"No, not jealous like that," she assured him. "Jealous that there's a part of you that needs him, or someone. Someone who isn't me. You said that you only needed me, but that obviously isn't true," she said softly.

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not," she gently asserted as she brushed his hair back over his ear. "I get it. I mean, logically I do. I don't like it, but I get it."

"It's not the same at all."

"I know it isn't. Just like you know that I have no interest in sleeping with either Steve or Ben Larson," she said bluntly.

Luke nodded slowly, his eyes locked on hers.

"Doesn't make it less real," she whispered.

Luke wet his lips and then shook his head slightly, still staring into her eyes. "I think about things," he said hoarsely. "The thought of you wanting anyone else, someone else wanting you…"

"What do you think about?" she coaxed gently.

Luke hesitated for a minute, trying to choose his words carefully. "Showing them that you want me and not them. Proving to you that I'm the one you should want."

Lorelai nodded and scooted a little closer to him, her breath tickling his lips as she hooked her leg over his. "I can understand that."

"Not in a nice way," he grumbled.

"I can totally understand that," she said with a soft smile. "Okay, well, I'm not shocked that you're into a little dominance," she said as she trailed one finger along his jaw.

"No, I'm not," he protested.

"Yes, you are," she countered. "I'm not talking whips and chains, Luke."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I just mean, uh, asserting yourself. Staking your claim. That's okay, I am too. Both ways. I like it when you are, and I like it when I can break you," she whispered.

"You like trying to get caught," he retorted.

"So do you. See? We're made for each other," she said, grinning as she ran her bare foot over his ankle.

"You like mirrors."

"So do you."

"I like you. I like everything with you."

"Ditto," she answered with an impish grin.

He kissed her softly and then pulled away, his long eyelashes sweeping up as she blinked at him expectantly.

"So before we got together you thought about me and who?" she asked.

Luke shut her up with another tender kiss, shaking his head as their lips parted.

"Do better," she ordered. "Make me forget you said that."

This time, his mouth closed over hers possessively as he pushed her over onto her back. "Better?" he asked gruffly.

Lorelai smiled up at him and whispered, "Take me, I'm all yours."

Luke shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What was in that book, anyway?" he asked as he bent his head to do as he was told.

****

"Getting cooler," Emily murmured as she breathed into her hands to warm them.

"I love fall. It was such a nice night, we walked over."

Emily shivered and Lorelai shifted in her chair. "I have gloves," she said as she produced a pair of rainbow striped mittens from her coat pocket.

"No, thank you," Emily said with an amused smile.

"Suit yourself, they're very warm and snuggly," Lorelai said as she pulled them onto her own hands.

Emily reached for the wool stadium blanket on Richard's abandoned chair and carefully arranged it over her legs before tucking her hands beneath it. "Look at them," she said, smirking as Richard and Luke paced the sideline just behind Tom and his two volunteer assistant coaches.

"They can't help themselves," Lorelai said with a sad shake of her head.

"Why do those other boys look so much larger?" Emily asked as she nodded to the team from West Hartford.

"They feed 'em good up there, I guess," Lorelai answered with a shrug. She craned her neck and then grinned, nudging Emily as she pointed to Carly and Kiki hopping around like jumping beans under Lulu's watchful eye. "Lulu found the blue and white ribbons for their hair."

"They look adorable," Emily said with a pleased smile. "I should have gotten one for Sookie's girl. What size does she wear?" she asked with a pensive frown.

"I'll ask Sookie what Martha's in now," Lorelai promised. "Speak of the devil," she murmured as she spotted Sookie and Martha crossing the field lugging their camp chairs. "Where's Jackson?" she asked as Sookie dropped everything in a pile next to Lorelai.

"Right there," Sookie huffed as she nodded to the knot of dads gathering near Richard and Luke.

"Sookie, what size is Martha wearing now?" Emily asked as she leaned forward.

"They're over there, Sweetie," Lorelai said to Martha as she pointed to Kiki and Carly.

"Oh look at them!" Sookie cooed.

"Yes, I want to get one for Martha, but I wasn't sure of the size," Emily explained quickly, shooting Lorelai a warning glance.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Emily," Sookie said quickly.

"Nonsense. She should have one too."

"Nonsense!" Lorelai chimed in, using a horrible British accent.

Emily stared at Sookie patiently until the younger woman's dimples flashed and she said, "She's kind of in between. I'd go with a six."

"I'll call the store tomorrow," Emily said with a nod.

"Evenin' ladies," Steve said as he approached their chairs.

"Hey," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Hi, Steve," Sookie replied, grinning up at him.

"Hello," Emily replied coolly.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"I promised the Danes brothers and young Mister Belleville that I would come to watch them play, and I am a man of my word," he pronounced. Steve clapped his hands and then rubbed them together. "Ready for the big game?"

"Is this the big game?" Lorelai asked.

"To hear Tom tell it, yes," he confirmed.

"Well, then we are ready," Sookie said as she draped a blanket over her lap.

"Y'all having your girls' night out at the pee wee football game?" he asked, glancing at the empty chairs they had pushed aside.

"Frustrated jocks to the right," Lorelai answered as she pointed to the group of men huddled behind the team's huddle.

"And I know my place," Steve said with a nod. "Enjoy the game," he said as he moved on to join the other members of his gender.

"He promised the boys he would come to the game?" Emily asked, curious.

Lorelai shrugged. "Men, they talk. They're worse than a gaggle of geese."

"When are Steve and Luke going to that game?" Sookie asked.

"Saturday," Lorelai answered, reaching out to snag Carly as the girls ran past. "Hey, sassy girl, you ready to bring it on?" she asked.

"Lemme go," Carly said as she squirmed, anxious to catch up to Kiki and Martha.

Lorelai released her hold, calling after her, "Remember, cheering isn't for fun, it's blood sport."

"Lorelai, honestly," Emily murmured.

"They wear me out," Lulu said as she dragged Luke's chair forward and dropped into it.

"If only you could bottle that energy," Emily agreed.

"Comes in a can and they call it Red Bull," Lorelai said as the ref blew the whistle to signal the start of the game.

"All rise for our national anthem," Kirk said over the P.A. system.

"I never get tired of hearing that," Lulu said in a breathy voice as they stood up and placed their hands over their hearts.

"You are a lucky girl," Lorelai said with a grin.

"What do you hear from Rory?" Lulu asked as the game finally got underway.

"Ooh," Lorelai groaned as one of the West Hartford kids tackled Josh in the backfield. "Uh, she's busy. Likes her job but looking for another. The company has changed hands. Jess finished revisions on his book," she reported, her eyes glued to the field.

"It must be so exciting for them, being so young and living in a big city like Philadelphia," Lulu said wistfully.

"They seem to like it," Lorelai answered, cringing as Jake dropped the pass that Josh threw.

"Come on, boys! Get in there and show 'em what we've got!" Sookie yelled through cupped hands. When several of the fathers standing on the sideline turned to look, she simply shot them a glare and waved her hand for them to pay attention to the field. She turned to Lorelai with a giddy grin and said, "I read an article about football online. You can ask me anything."

"Who gets to determine whose end is tightest and how do they do that, exactly?" Lorelai asked.

When Sookie giggled, Emily shook her head. "The way your mind works," she murmured.

"Aww," Lorelai groaned as their team turned the ball over on downs. "I've just always wondered about that," she said, shrugging off Emily's mild disapproval.

There was a short burst of masculine laughter to their right, and Lorelai looked over to find Luke, and several of the men grinning as they looked over at them. "Okay, that's gotta stop," she grumbled as she stared back at him pointedly.

"Are they talking about us?" Sookie asked indignantly.

Luke literally wiped the grin from his face, his fingers trailing across his lips as his eyes met hers. "Keep it up, Mr. Macho, you'll pay," Lorelai whispered softly. She turned to Sookie and said, "I'm sure they're only saying how beautiful and charming their wives are."

"Right," Sookie snorted.

"See, no good can come of that," Lorelai said darkly.

"We'll have to break up their little gang," Sookie agreed.

Lorelai watched as Kirk tried to insinuate himself into the group, only to be subtly rebuffed. "Oh no, this isn't junior high, boys," she murmured as she sat back in her seat, leaning way over to her left to glare at Luke.

Feeling her eyes on him, Luke looked up, and then glanced to his left as her eyes cut toward Kirk. She saw him sigh and then step back, making room for Kirk to join in on the conversation. Luke raised his eyebrows, silently asking if she was happy, and Lorelai smiled winningly in return.

Moments later, the other side of the field erupted with cheers as one of the West Hartford boys broke free and ran for the end zone.

"Uh oh," Sookie said, flashing a nervous smile.

"That's okay, we can make it up," Lorelai said confidently.

When the All Stars lined up behind the ball, Lorelai stood up and called, "Come on, guys! We wanna score!"

Luke looked over at her archly, and she shrugged as she remained standing, watching over the tops of the other boys' heads as Josh took the snap. When he tucked the ball into his arm and began to run to the opposite sideline, Lorelai bounced on her toes. "Go Ooh Ah!" she cheered, clapping her hands madly.

A green blur caught her eye as a West Hartford player ran at Josh from the side, wrapping his arms around him tightly as he fell on top of him. "Oh, ouch," she murmured as her hand flew to her throat.

The other players wandered back to the middle of the field as the West Hartford boy stood up. Lorelai cocked her head, a confused frown creasing her forehead as she saw that Josh didn't spring right to his feet. The referee knelt down next to him, and Lorelai took an involuntary step forward. A loud howl of pain filled the air, and the man in the striped shirt looked up at the sideline. Tom began to trot out with Luke hot on his heels as Lorelai pushed through the little boys, hitting the field at a dead run and outpacing Coach Tom and Butch Danes by yards.

"What? What's wrong?" she demanded as she skidded across the grass on her knees.

"Where's it hurt?" Luke asked immediately.

Josh clutched his left arm, tears streaming down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Your arm? Your shoulder?" Luke asked gruffly.

When Josh nodded at both suggestions, Tom placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and said, "You'd better take him to get checked out."

"What happened?" Jake asked breathlessly as he appeared at Lorelai's shoulder.

"He took a hard hit," Luke answered, sliding his arms under Josh's back and legs. "This may hurt a little, buddy, but I have to get you to the doctor," he said softly.

Josh cried out again as Luke stumbled to his feet with his son in his arms. Tom reached out to steady him and then helped Lorelai up from the ground. "You go on," he said brusquely.

"Jake," Lorelai said softly.

Jake looked up at Tom as Luke started carrying Josh across the field. "Go, go on," he said as he shooed them away.

Josh sobbed as Luke carried him as carefully as he could over the uneven ground. "I know, I know," he whispered soothingly. "I promise, we'll make it better."

"It hurts," Josh whined.

"I know, buddy, we're going," Luke said as he stepped up the pace a little.

"We didn't bring the car," Lorelai called after him as she jogged to catch up, Jake's hand securely in hers.

"Take mine," Steve said as the crowd parted for them. "Silver Jeep, Virginia plates," he said as he dug his keys from his pocket.

"Thanks," Luke grunted as he kept going, heading straight for the parking lot.

"Is he okay?" Emily asked anxiously.

"We're gonna get his arm looked at," Luke answered without breaking stride.

"I've got Carly," Sookie called out as Lorelai hesitated. "You want to stay with me?" she asked Jake.

Jake shook his head, hanging on tight to Lorelai's hand. "Thanks Sook," Lorelai replied distractedly as they hurried to keep up with Luke.

Luke stumbled as he knee threatened to give way and Josh cried out again. Luke bit down on his lip, trying to adjust Josh's weight in his arms around the cumbersome pads. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he huffed and puffed.

"This is ridiculous," Emily said as she hurried to catch up to Lorelai.

"Huh?"

"How could you do this to them?"

"Do this to them?" Lorelai asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Yes! You did this. You let them play this, this barbaric game," Emily said angrily.

"Emily, please," Richard huffed as he tried to keep up.

"I did not do this to him," Lorelai said through clenched teeth.

"You may as well have tossed a ball into traffic and told him to chase it!" Emily ranted.

"He's not a dog!" Lorelai retorted. Jake began to cry, clinging to Lorelai's hand with both of his as he moved to hide behind her.

"Heavens no! You would pay more attention to a dog!" Emily said snidely.

"Emily, stop," Richard said helplessly. "You're not helping."

"Door!" Luke bellowed as he reached the silver Jeep.

"No, I will not help them destroy my grandchildren," Emily said imperiously.

"Get away from me," Lorelai snarled at Emily as she turned to chase after Luke.

"Wait! I'll drive," Steve called as he ran across the field to them.

"We're not going to wreck your precious car," Lorelai snapped as she pulled Jake across the parking lot.

"You're upset and he has his hands full," Steve answered gently.

"Look at what you've done, Lorelai," Emily persisted as she started after them again.

"Go home, Mother."

"Emily, enough!" Luke shouted, causing Josh to cry harder.

Steve took the keys from Lorelai's hand and unlocked the doors. He pulled up the back door and said just get in there with him. Luke carefully slid his hip onto the back seat, holding Josh to his chest as he tried to maneuver them into the car.

"We don't have their boosters," Lorelai said breathlessly.

"They'll be okay," Luke murmured, looking up from Josh's tear streaked face into her stricken one. "Just get in the car."

"We'll take Jacob," Emily insisted as she tried to pull Jake's hand from Lorelai's. Jake cried harder, clinging to Lorelai's hand as he resisted.

"He wants to go with Josh," Lorelai said as she started for the other side of the car.

"You can't take him, you said so yourself, he doesn't have his seat. Jacob, come with me," she said as she grasped his arm tightly.

"Mom, he wants to stay with us," Lorelai said as Jake began to scream.

"Why, I don't know," Emily said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not sending him with you, you're scaring him," Lorelai said, scooping Jake into her arms as Steve opened the door on the other side of the car.

"Just strap him in, he'll be fine," Steve reassured her.

"Lorelai, you cannot take that child," Emily said adamantly as Jake scrambled from her arms and into the car.

"My child! Mine!" Lorelai shouted as she whirled to face her mother. "No matter what you think or what you say, they are my children!"

"Get in the car!" Luke ordered as Steve ushered Lorelai past her mother to the passenger door.

"This is negligence! You should be reported!" Emily shouted.

"Back off, lady," Steve growled as he opened the passenger door.

"Emily! Stop this instant!" Richard bellowed. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Just get in," Steve said quietly as he helped Lorelai into the passenger seat and closed the door firmly. He turned to Richard and Emily and shook his head in disgust. "I suggest that you step away from the car, because at the moment the temptation to mow you down is powerful strong," he said as he circled the hood and yanked open the driver's door.

"I left my phone in the chair thingy," Lorelai whispered, her voice barely audible over the snuffling sobs in the backseat.

"Use mine," Steve said as he pulled it from his belt.

With trembling hands, Lorelai dialed and then gripped the phone as she held it to her ear. "Sook? Yeah, we're on our way. Do me a favor?" she asked, her voice quavering. Lorelai bit down hard on her lower lip and then said in a rush, "Do not, under any circumstances, even if she puts a gun to your head, let my mother anywhere near Carly. No," she said as she shook her head vehemently. "No, I'm done. Promise me," she urged. "I'll call as soon as I can."

Lorelai used her thumb to end the call and then let the phone fall to her lap as she reached back to rub Jake's leg. "How's he doing?" she asked Luke softly.

"We'll be fine. We'll all be fine," he said in a low, gruff voice.

Lorelai continued stroking the padding over Jake's knee as she turned toward the window. "You just keep telling yourself that," she muttered under her breath.

****

Steve sat with Jake in the emergency waiting room, leafing through a months old copy of _Sports Illustrated. _The young boy snoozed against his side, as a jumble of football equipment rested at his feet. Luke appeared in the doorway, and he looked up. "How is he?"

"Collarbone," Luke answered as he dropped into the chair on the other side of Jake. "He'll be in a sling."

Steve nodded slowly. "Could be worse."

"Yeah," Luke said, nodding as he leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs.

"So, your mother-in-law," Steve said quietly.

"Is a piece of work," Luke finished. "I know."

"How's Lorelai?"

"She's, uh," Luke murmured as he sat up and tipped his head back against the wall. "She's holding it together."

"Strong woman."

"She's had to be."

"I gathered that much."

They fell silent for a minute. "Not sure about Saturday," Luke said at last.

"I understand."

"Not sure how much of this is gonna come back on me," Luke said as he turned to look at Steve with a wry smile.

"It always rolls downhill."

"Yeah." Luke ran his hand over his face. "Sometimes I get tired of being at the bottom of the Gilmore food chain."

"Understandable." Steve closed the magazine and tossed it onto the end table. "Let me ask you this; is she worth it?"

"Oh yeah," he answered without hesitation.

Steve nodded. "Thought so. You'll take your butt chewin' like a man."

"I'd better get back in there," Luke told him.

"We're fine here. Sookie called, they're at home and everyone is good," Steve said with a nod.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Better see if Rory tried to call back, that'll be the first thing she asks." Luke stood up and pulled his cell from his jeans pocket and powered it on. When the display sprang to life, he saw that he had eleven missed calls. He scrolled past three numbers that he didn't recognize, and then skipped right over the five calls from the elder Gilmore's residence. When he saw Rory's number appear he hit the button to redial.

"Hey, he's fine," he said the moment she answered. "Broken collarbone, gonna be in a sling for a couple of months, but everything else is fine."

"Oh, poor Josh," she said softly.

"Your mom is still back there, but I'm sure she'll call when we get out."

"Sookie said Grandma really wigged out."

"I don't want to talk about that right now," Luke replied, his voice taut.

"Right," she agreed. "Is it okay if I call Grandpa? I know he has to be worried sick."

Luke exhaled loudly and then glanced over at Jake sleeping against Steve's side. "Yeah, call him. We'll call you later."

"Okay, thanks. Bye, Luke."

"Bye, Rory," he said quietly and then turned the phone off again before dropping it back into his pocket. Lifting one hand, he waved at Steve and Jake and then backed through the double doors again.

****

"Grandpa?"

"Hello, Rory," Richard said tiredly.

"I just talked to Luke. Josh has a broken collarbone, which according to what I read on the internet is a pretty common injury for kids," she added quickly.

"I see."

"He's fine, they're finishing up at the emergency room, and then they'll be home."

"Good."

Rory paused for a moment and then asked, "Grandpa, what happened with Grandma?"

The silence buzzed over the line as Richard searched for the right words. "Rory, your grandmother has had a difficult time lately," he began diplomatically.

"Sookie said that Steve Larson told her that Grandma threatened to call the authorities on Mom," Rory said, her voice laced with disbelief. Richard sighed, giving her all of the confirmation she needed. "Why would she do that?"

"Rory, your grandmother was upset," he said slowly.

"Upset? Don't you think maybe Mom and Luke were upset?" Rory asked, getting agitated. "What about Josh and Jake?" she demanded.

"Rory…"

"Mom said Grandma was being rude to her at dinner last week."

"She wasn't rude," Richard said defensively.

Rory bit back a harsh retort and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to let you know that Josh was okay," she said at last.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Richard said solemnly.

"I'm going to go now. Goodnight, Grandpa."

"Goodnight, Rory," he said quietly.

Richard placed the receiver back on the cradle and stared down at the phone on his desk. With a heavy sigh, he pushed his chair back and turned toward his credenza. Richard stared at the framed photograph of Lorelai, Luke and the four kids that sat there, rubbing his fingers tiredly over his eyes and then blinking as it swam back into focus. "Oh, Emily, what did you do?" he asked softly.

****

After checking on the boys and Carly one last time, Luke crawled into the bed and turned onto his side to face her. "You know that this was not your fault," he said quietly. When she didn't answer, he sat up, moving directly into her line of vision. "Lorelai, if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm the one who said they could play."

Lorelai dropped her eyes from the ceiling and looked at him. "It is your fault," she said petulantly.

"I know."

"I guess football is done."

"Yeah, Jake says they like T-ball better anyway."

Lorelai nodded as she took a deep shuddering breath. "I was just starting to get it," she whispered and then dissolved into tears.

"I know, I know," Luke murmured as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm mad at you," she mumbled into his chest.

Luke stroked her hair. "That's fine."

"Why would she say that?"

"Oh, Sweetheart, I don't know," he said, pressing his lips to her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"It is."

"I suck."

"You do."

"I'm sorry," he whispered as she clung to him, gulping for breath as the sobs wracked her body. "I just can't believe she did that."

"I tried to tell you," she whispered, hiccupping softly.

"You did, you did. I didn't listen," he said soothingly, blinking back his own tears. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kept pushing." He brushed the tears from her cheek and buried his lips in her hair as he fell back onto his pillow, gathering her close to him. "I'm sorry," he murmured over and over again.

Lorelai cried herself out and then fell into an exhausted sleep, her face pressed into the crook of his neck as he rubbed gentle circles on her back. She snuffled softly, and he glared up at the ceiling, his jaw tightening as Emily's words echoed through his brain. He pulled Lorelai closer still, wrapping his other arm around her and draping his leg over hers. "I won't forget this," he promised, as he kissed her hair tenderly. "I'm so sorry."


	53. The Cut Off

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. This chapter seems like a whole lot of nothing, but I had a lot of little pieces that I needed to string together here before I can move on. **

**The Cut Off**

Emily watched as Richard expertly speared another piece of his grapefruit and popped it into his mouth, his eyes never straying from his newspaper. Pursing her lips, she placed her fork on the edge of her plate and shifted forward slightly in her seat. "You're not going to speak to me, is that it?" she asked sharply.

Richard looked up, only mildly surprised by her assertion. "Of course not. I said, 'Good morning,' Emily," he responded, his voice polite and well-modulated.

"Yes, you did. You also said perhaps ten words to me the entire night last night," she pointed out.

Richard folded his newspaper and set it carefully aside before lacing his fingers together and returning her challenging gaze. "Perhaps I was afraid that if I said something you didn't agree with, you'd have me committed to the state hospital," he commented, his tone deceptively calm.

"Oh, for heavens sake," she cried.

"And then, I wonder if perhaps I need to have you committed," he continued smoothly.

"Richard…"

"Have you completely lost your mind, Emily?" he hissed, his control finally snapping.

"Richard!"

"How could you do that? How could you even imply such a thing? Do you know what you have done?"

"I've done nothing, Richard. I was upset. Justifiably so," she added firmly. "Lorelai knows that when one is upset one can sometimes say things that they really don't mean."

"Emily, you didn't criticize her place settings or the draperies in her living room! You all but called your own daughter an unfit mother. You accused Lorelai, and Luke for that matter," he amended, holding up one finger, "negligent parents, and threatened to call the authorities to report them!" he shouted as he pushed back from the table. "You terrified Jacob! What were you thinking, trying to pry a frightened boy from his mother?"

"I was…"

Richard stalked to the door, and then paused to go one more round. "Lorelai was right, Emily, they are her children, not yours. The truly disappointing thing is that Lorelai is your child. Your child was frightened, and were you a help to her? A comfort? No. You told her that she should be charged with neglect." Richard stopped, his chest heaving with exertion as he dragged his hand over his face. When he looked into his wife's stunned brown eyes, he shook his head and said quietly, "I fear that I am beginning to see who the negligent mother may actually be." And then, he was gone.

The grandfather clock in the hallway ticked off the seconds as Emily sat frozen in her seat. Before she could compose herself enough to blink back the tears that gathered in her eyes, the front door slammed.

****

"Don't tell anyone what happened," Josh told Jake as he sat slumped on the edge of his bed.

"They're gonna ask me," Jake protested.

"But... Tell him not to tell," Josh insisted, turning to Luke with pleading eyes.

Luke rolled his eyes as he zipped Jake's backpack closed and held it up for the boy to shrug into. "Jake, if anyone asks, you tell them that Josh has a broken collarbone and has to wear this sling thing," he instructed. "All details of the tackle and any heroics that may or may not have happened, before and after the play, are Josh's to tell when he gets back to school on Monday."

"But, other kids were there," Jake argued.

"You can't help what other kids talk about," Luke answered as he checked the weight of the backpack on Jake's shoulders.

"It's not fair," Josh pouted.

"You can't go today, Buddy," Luke said for the fiftieth time. He smoothed Jake's unruly hair and muttered, "We all need haircuts."

"Can I get a mohawk?" Josh asked, perking up.

Luke shot him a quelling look and Jake quickly chimed in. "Timmy Duncan got one, it looks cool."

"You're not gettin' mohawks," Luke grumbled.

"Mohawks?" Lorelai asked as she and Carly entered the boys' room.

"It's when you buzz the sides of your head but leave the hair on top," Josh explained, pointing to his hair.

"Oh, I am familiar with the concept. Very Rock the Casbah," she said with a nod.

"I'll shear your whole head before I do that," Luke said with a groan as he stood up.

"Can we get buzzes?" Jake asked.

"Buzzes?" Luke asked.

"Like you had," Jake said with a nod.

"No," Luke answered quickly.

"Ooh, that would be so cute, but I'm afraid you guys are curlier than your dad. The top won't stand up right," Lorelai said with a mischievous grin.

"That's not a buzz, that's a flat top," Luke muttered as he lifted Carly into his arms.

"Whatever," she said dismissively. Lorelai dropped to her knees in front of Josh and fussed with his sling a bit. "Okay, I'm gonna take them and go into work for an hour or two. Can you keep your dad in line?"

"Yeah."

"Don't let him get crazy, keep him occupied," she said as she brushed his hair back with her fingers. "I know! You guys can make me a pie. That will keep him out of trouble," she added with a big grin. "Then, when I come home, we can have lunch together, okay?"

"Okay, but I want cake," Josh said with a sly smile.

"Cake!" Lorelai gasped. "I mean, cake is okay, but cake instead of pie?"

"Cookies it is," Luke said with a nod, putting an end to the argument.

Lorelai leaned forward, giving the boy a gentle one armed hug. "I love you, Ooh Ah," she whispered into his ear, glancing back at the others as if she had told a prized secret.

"Love you," he whispered back.

Luke set Carly on the floor and then shooed her from the room. "Get a move on, we're late," he said gruffly.

"He says that every morning," Jake mumbled.

"We're late every morning," Luke countered.

"Only according to Luke time," Lorelai said as waved Josh up off of his bed. "Come on, you're not stuck there. Come downstairs and grab the remote before your dad gets it."

Minutes later, Carly twirled her way along the sidewalk, dancing out in front of Jake and her mother, and then looking back at them for approval.

"Corner," Lorelai called out, and Carly halted, dancing in place as she waited for them to catch up.

Lorelai took Carly's hand firmly in hers, and placed a hand oh-so-casually on Jake's shoulder as they crossed the street. "So, they have a gag order on you, huh?" she asked.

Jake shrugged as he trudged along. "He broke his collar, he has a sling," he repeated dully.

"Okay, well, you can make it better than that," Lorelai said as they stepped up onto the curb. Carly danced ahead a bit, and Lorelai reluctantly let go; knowing Carly wouldn't go too far from her captive audience. "First of all, your collarbone goes all along here," she told him as she drew one hand from shoulder to shoulder. "Big, important bone, I think. Play that up," she advised.

"Okay."

"Second, what could be cooler than having a brother in a sling? He only has one good arm. That means you get to be the one to help him do stuff, so he's totally going to need you," Lorelai told Jake, knowing exactly what buttons to push.

"Yeah?"

"Sure! I mean, you can't tie your shoes one handed, and you only have one hand to carry things in," she said with a shrug.

"True," Jake mumbled.

"And he's going to be sore and tired. It's like that when you break a bone."

"Have you broken your collar?"

She shook her head as they approached the church. "Collarbone," she corrected automatically. "I think your dad did. I broke my leg."

"Ow."

"Really ow," Lorelai agreed. They trooped inside, and she watched as Carly sprinted off to her group without a backwards glance. "Oddly, didn't hurt as much as that," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Jake asked, ever vigilant.

"Nothing. Come on, my man, or we will be late," she said as she gave Carly's teacher a wave and they ducked out of the door.

They walked to the end of the block in silence and waited patiently as a single car coasted through the intersection. "We can share broken bone war stories at dinner tonight. Your dad has been busted up all over the place," she said as she guided him across the street to the elementary school.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I don't remember what all he broke. Collarbone, an arm I think, and his nose, I know. He's also had nineteen stitches," she told him, her lips curving into a secretive smile. "He told me that when you got stitches."

"You broke your leg," he said as they climbed the steps.

"Yep. Yoga, very dangerous sport. You can't play that sport until you're much, much older," she said gravely. "So dangerous, that I bet your dad never lets you play it."

"Like the guys who jump off ramps?" he asked.

"Way more dangerous than that. You basically have to tie yourself up like a pretzel."

"Ouch," Jake muttered as they made their way down the hallway lined with students' artwork toward the boys' classroom.

He drew up short just outside the door and Lorelai looked down at him questioningly. "What's that matter?" Jake waggled his fingers, urging her down so that he could whisper to her. "Secrets? Now?"

Jake nodded and then leaned in as she bent down, tucking her hair carefully behind her ear. "I think you're the best mommy," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her and sending a shiver down her spine.

Lorelai blinked back a rush of tears as she pulled back slightly, looking into bright blue eyes that were a mirror image of her own. "You do?" she asked softly. When he nodded, she pulled him into a fierce hug. "Sorry, I know this isn't cool," she whispered in a choked voice.

"Don't cry."

Lorelai smiled, struck by how much he sounded like his father. "I'm not," she lied.

"Why was Mam so mean?" he asked sadly.

Lorelai took a deep breath and pulled back, looking him straight in the eye as she blinked rapidly and wet her dry lips. "Oh, Jaluke, she was just really upset that Joshie got hurt," she said softly, trying to reassure him.

"She was mean," he said stubbornly.

"Sometimes you're mean to Carly, or even to Josh," she reasoned. "Do you mean it?"

Jake hesitated for a moment and then said, "Sometimes."

Lorelai had to smile at his typically blunt honesty. "Yeah, but you still love them, right?" she cajoled.

"Sometimes," he answered again with a devilish smile.

"You're a nut," she said as she tugged on the zipper to his jacket. "Now, let's get in there or we'll get in trouble. I don't need anyone trying to get me in trouble today," she said sternly.

"Okay," he answered with a nod.

"I just need to talk to your teacher for a second. You can pretend you don't know me now," she teased.

"I know you," he said defensively as they entered the classroom.

The minute he spotted his friends, Jake split off, giving her that patented Danes half-wave as he hurried to the other side of the room. Lorelai spent a few minutes talking to the teacher and collecting a few worksheets for Josh to complete over the weekend, and then slipped from the room, tossing one last look over her shoulder. She spotted Jake watching her and smiled, winking at him broadly from the doorway. When he blushed and looked away, she grinned, walking back down the tiled hallway with a little extra jaunt in her step.

****

"Hello, Luke," Richard said gravely as Luke opened the front door.

"Hey," Luke replied with a nod.

"I went to the diner, they said you were home with Josh this morning," Richard said awkwardly. "May I come in?"

Wordlessly, Luke stepped back, allowing the older man entrance. "How is he this morning?" Richard asked as he shed his jacket.

"He's fine. Sore and uncomfortable. He's in the living room," Luke answered as he took Richard's coat and hung it in the hall closet.

"There he is!" Richard boomed as he spotted Josh slumped in the oversized chair, leaning his chin on his good arm.

"Mpaw!" Josh cried, brightening instantly.

"A broken collarbone. Quite the right of passage," Richard said jovially as he stepped into the room. "You're early though; I didn't break mine until I was ten. Lacrosse," he explained with a knowing nod.

"Does everyone break their collarbone?" Josh asked.

"No, oh no," Richard answered with a chuckle.

"Daddy broke his," Josh said as he nodded to Luke.

When Richard looked up, Luke shrugged. "Fell out of a tree."

"That happens too," Richard said with a sage nod.

"The doctor said it was pretty common for kids. Falling off of playground equipment and stuff," Luke said gruffly as he took a seat on the couch. "Josh has a fracture, so nothing had to be set or anything like that."

"Good, good," Richard said as he continued to hover over his grandson, his hand smoothing Josh's wayward curls. An awkward silence filled the room as Josh turned his attention back to the show on the television. Richard glanced over at Luke nervously and then cleared his throat. "Luke, I wonder if I might trouble you for a cup of coffee," he said at last.

"Coffee?" Luke asked, puzzled by the request.

"Yes, I, uh, I didn't get my second cup this morning."

Luke pushed himself up from the couch and said, "I'll make some. I already dumped what Lorelai left in the pot this morning," he said as he left the room.

"Back in a moment," Richard whispered to Josh, and then followed his son-in-law into the kitchen.

Luke looked up with a coffee filter dangling from his fingers as Richard walked into the room. His eyes narrowed as he asked bluntly, "Do you really want this, or did you just want to talk to me?"

"Oh, I really want the coffee," Richard said fervently. "I barely got a half cup in."

"Okay," Luke said as he pressed the filter into the basket and began to fill it with grounds.

Richard watched Luke's movements carefully, trying to get a read on the younger man. The moment the machine was set to brew, he took a deep breath and forged ahead. "I hope that you don't think I agree with any of that nonsense Emily was saying yesterday evening."

"I hope not," Luke said as he turned around and leaned against the counter, refusing to give an inch.

"I spoke to her Neurologist this morning," Richard went on in a rush. When Luke quirked a skeptical eyebrow, he went on in a rush. "Now, I know it doesn't excuse what she said, but I do believe that there is a medical reason for it."

"Schizophrenia?"

Richard chuckled softly and said, "No."

"Tourette's? Post-Traumatic Stress?" Luke asked snidely.

"Luke, please." Richard took a calming breath and said, "There are studies that show that sometimes stroke victims may have their personalities altered…"

"But her personality isn't altered, Richard," Luke cut in. "She's always been like this. She's always thought those things. If the stroke did anything, it may have removed her filter, but it didn't change how she feels about anything. Not Lorelai, not me."

"Luke, please, we need to find a way…"

"Your wife said that my wife, your daughter, was an unfit mother," Luke angrily. "She said that we were neglectful parents who purposefully place our children in harm's way," he hissed, pointing to Richard to accentuate every word.

"And both Emily and I know that there is nothing further from the truth," Richard interrupted.

Luke shook his head dismissively. "I'm done, Richard. I'm done trying to fix this. I'm done trying to smooth things over."

"Luke, please listen to me," Richard said urgently.

"No." Luke snapped as he turned away, reaching into a cupboard for a coffee mug. The still dripping brew sizzled on the burner as Luke yanked the pot away and sloshed some into the mug. Placing the mug on the island between them, Luke looked Richard square in the eye.

"She went too far. She can criticize our lifestyle or the truck I drive or how we dress the kids, that's fine. She can make snotty comments that she thinks I don't understand, and I'll let that slide too. She can and has been rude and condescending to Lorelai for as long as I've known you, but I tried to make things better, believing that some family was better than no family at all," he said quietly. "I was wrong."

"No, son, you haven't been wrong," Richard said urgently.

"I was wrong," Luke said stiffly. "I will not give her the benefit of the doubt again; it's bit me in the ass too many times." He took a deep breath and said, "I do believe that you don't share Emily's feelings, otherwise you wouldn't have set foot in my house. I will not let her do this to us, though. Not to Lorelai and not to me."

"I understand," Richard said quietly.

"Lorelai and I haven't really had a chance to talk things over yet. Last night she was too upset and this morning we were too busy taking care of our kids," he said, his voice harsh and jaw tight. "I can tell you that we will not be coming to dinner tonight or anytime soon, for that matter."

"But…"

"You are welcome to see the kids. They'll want to see you, based on Josh's reaction when you walked in here," Luke said as he rubbed his jaw. "I don't know. We'll have to talk that through."

"I will do whatever you want me to do."

Luke looked up; his blue eyes cool and flat as he met Richard's. "Keep your wife away from me," he said as he tapped his fingers on the counter, and then walked toward the door.

"Can we watch ESPN now?" Luke called to Josh as he made his way down the hallway.

"No," the boy replied as Richard slowly reached for his coffee mug. He stood alone at the island in the now empty kitchen and took a tentative sip of his coffee. Cradling his cup of coffee, he turned and walked slowly from the room.

"You never know, Taylor could have sold that footage to the networks. You could be getting tackled on TV right now," Luke reasoned with Josh.

Richard stepped into the living room in time to see him pluck the remote from Josh's fingers. "Hah. Sucker," Luke chuckled as he sank back into the couch.

"Hey," Josh protested as he wriggled out of the chair and walked over to the couch, making a grab for the remote.

"No wrestling, you're on the DL," Luke warned as he held the remote out of Josh's reach.

"You cheated."

"Your ego is huge, just like your mom's," Luke teased as he patted the couch beside him. Josh climbed up next to Luke, but jerked away when his left arm brushed against Luke's side. "Oh, sorry," Luke muttered as he quickly stood up and moved to the other end of the couch. "Better?"

"Better," Josh agreed as he settled himself under Luke's arm. "Here, Mpaw, you sit here," he encouraged as he tapped the cushion Luke had just vacated with his foot.

"Ah, thank you Joshua," Richard said as he moved to the opposite end of the couch and settled in. "Do you get the golf channel?"

"No," Luke said with a satisfied smirk. When Richard nodded and took another sip of his coffee, Luke changed to another station. "We do get horse racing, though."

"Yeah, horses!" Josh cried.

Richard smiled as he looked over at his son-in-law and toasted him with his mug. "Ah, yes, the Sport of Kings."

****

"Hey. How's Josh?" Rory asked as soon as Lorelai answered her phone.

"He's fine. He's home today. Luke's there now, they're probably arguing over the remote," Lorelai said as she signed a few invoices.

"How are you?" Rory asked gently.

Lorelai set her pen down and inhaled slowly, pausing to take a mental inventory in order to give the most honest answer that she could. "I'm… okay," she said at last.

"You are?"

"Well, this isn't really anything new," Lorelai said dismissively.

"Mom," Rory said sadly.

"And anyway, Jake says I'm the best mom," Lorelai said, injecting some enthusiasm into her voice.

"I think you are."

"See? That's two. If I can convince the other two, I'll win the popular vote and we'll disband the Gilmore Electoral College."

"Do you think there's something wrong with Grandma? Something she's not telling us?" Rory prodded.

Hearing the worry in her daughter's voice, Lorelai answered as diplomatically as she could. "I think that your grandmother is going through a really rough time right now."

Rory sighed. "You are the best mom," she said softly.

"I miss you," Lorelai replied in a whisper.

"I have to tell you something."

Lorelai pressed her lips together. "Why do I have a feeling you're not going to tell me my 'World's Greatest Mom' t-shirt is on the way?"

"I've been offered a new job."

"Rory, that's great!" Lorelai said, immediately perking up. "Where? When?"

"Well, they just called this morning. I haven't even had a chance to talk to Jess about it," Rory hedged.

"But you think you're going to take it, right? I mean, you said that things were getting a little weird around there."

"They are, and yeah, I think I'm going to take it," Rory said quietly.

"Sweets, this is so great," Lorelai enthused. "Just what I needed to hear today. Is it the _Inquirer_?"

"No, Mom, it's not the _Inquirer_," Rory said hesitantly.

"No? What other paper is there in Philadelphia? Wait! Are you moving?" she asked excitedly.

"We would be moving," Rory said slowly.

"New York? Boston? Hartford? Come on, you know Hartford is the insurance capitol of the universe, everyone wants to live there," she cajoled.

"Cleveland."

"Cleveland?"

"Cleveland. The job would be for features reporter for the _Cleveland Plain Dealer_," she explained.

"Cleveland," Lorelai murmured, sinking back into her chair in shock. "That's in Ohio."

"So they say," Rory tried to joke.

"It's farther away."

"I know," she whispered. "It's a much better position. The _Plain Dealer_ has a large circulation, and the editors really seemed to like my stuff," Rory went on in a rush.

"Of course they did," Lorelai said softly.

"I didn't want to say anything until… Well, I wanted to see if they would make an offer first."

"Was it a good offer?"

"Better than what I'm making now."

"And Jess? What will Jess do?"

"The same thing Jess does now, just from there," Rory answered.

"Right," Lorelai mumbled. "Right."

"I don't think we'll sell the loft, at least not now. The market is still bad, and Jess knows some guys that may want to rent it," she continued.

"Wow, you've really thought this through. They just made the offer this morning?" Lorelai asked brusquely.

"I flew down there last week," Rory confessed.

"And you pretty much knew that you nailed it," Lorelai concluded. "Wow, well, color me stunned," she said forcing a hollow laugh.

"Jess has been after me for a while to talk to you about it, but I didn't want to until I knew something more definite."

"And you're going. You're moving to Cleveland," Lorelai said quietly.

"I think so." Rory sighed and said, "I know, I should have talked to you about it, but if I talked to you about it, there's a good chance that you could have talked me out of it, and it's a really good opportunity."

"Man, I really must be a crappy mother," Lorelai said derisively.

"What?"

"You think I'd talk you out of it? You think I wouldn't want you to take the best opportunity presented to you?" she asked, her voice rising.

"Mom, no," Rory said quickly.

"That's right, no! I've done nothing but encourage you, Rory. I've done nothing but try to teach you that anything and everything is possible, and that you were just the girl to do it. I would have sent you to Harvard, or Princeton, or Stanford, or Timbuktu if that was where you wanted to go!" she ranted. "I have never held you back, never!"

"I know you didn't!" Rory cried plaintively.

"That's right, I didn't. So don't treat me the way I treat my mother," Lorelai said angrily. "_I_ don't deserve it."

"Mom, I'm sorry," Rory began.

"I can't do this now. I have to go. We'll talk later," Lorelai said breathlessly.

She pressed the button to end the call and pushed away from her desk, grabbing her purse from the bottom drawer as she wriggled her feet back into her pumps. Her cell rang again, and she promptly pushed the button to ignore the call as she hurried from her office. "Michel, I'm gone," she called as she walked straight to the front door.

Lorelai ducked her head and practically ran for her car. Her hands trembled as she slid the key into the ignition and her foot was heavy on the accelerator as she sped her way home. Her mouth tightened into thin line as she spotted the Jaguar parked in front of the house, but she pulled in anyway, determined to stand her ground.

The front door had barely closed behind her when she heard a cacophony of masculine cheering erupt from the living room. She poked her head around the corner to see Josh bouncing on the couch cushion between her husband and her father, holding out his right hand until they each dropped a coin into it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, startling them all.

"Oh, hey, you're home," Luke said as he scrambled from the couch.

"Horse racing?" she asked as she eyed the television.

"I won four cents," Josh said with his father's rakish grin.

"You're teaching him to gamble? At nine in the morning?" she asked pointedly.

"We're just picking horses and betting pennies on whose will come in the best," Luke explained.

"I leave for an hour and you're running a book in the living room?" She nodded to her father and asked, "How do you know Officer Krupke over there isn't going to call in the vice squad?"

"Because I staked him the ten cents," Luke said as he kissed her cheek. "You're home early," he murmured in her ear.

"Weird morning, just wanted to be home," she whispered back.

"Okay."

"I should get going," Richard said as he set his coffee cup aside.

"No need to leave on my account," Lorelai said defensively.

Richard rose and brushed the wrinkles from his pants. "Not at all, Lorelai," he said calmly. He walked over to them, noting the way Luke stepped aside, but shifted to stand directly behind Lorelai. "I'd like to apologize for the scene yesterday," he said quietly.

"You didn't do anything," Lorelai replied.

"Still, I hope that you know that we do not really feel that way. You are raising confident, well-adjusted children who should never for a moment question their parents' love for them," he told her gently.

"Thank you."

"Your mother," Richard said with a tired sigh. "I don't know what to say, Lorelai."

"It's not for you to say, Dad."

"I tried to tell Luke, but he didn't want to hear it, but I did speak to your mother's doctor this morning," he said, shooting Luke a nervous glance.

"And he said?" Lorelai prompted as she stepped back into the foyer.

"There are instances when stroke victims have been known to lash out uncontrollably, usually in times of frustration or duress. I've noticed it happening more and more," he told them. "I came last week to find her berating the maid for not making the bed properly."

"That's nothing new," Lorelai said with a bitter laugh. "Mom has a thing for hospital corners."

"No, Lorelai, your mother can be scathing and snappish, but I've never seen her like this. She was literally screaming at the poor woman."

"I see."

"Much like she was screaming at you last night. There was no reasoning with her," he said helplessly.

"And what did the doctor say to do?"

"Well, they may try to adjust her blood pressure medication. He recommended that she return to physical therapy to work on her left hand. She isn't regaining control there, and I know that it's weighing on her."

"Yeah, we noticed that too," Lorelai said as she glanced back at Luke.

"I just wanted you to know that I won't be brushing this aside. I intend to deal with this," Richard promised.

"Good luck with that," Lorelai answered dryly.

"Thank you." Richard turned and looked at Josh watching the horses circling the field. "I'll go now," he announced. He walked over to the couch and placed a kiss atop the boy's head. "I'll see you soon, Joshua."

"You're not staying?" Josh asked, obviously disappointed.

"Not today. I'll come back another day to visit you."

"Tomorrow?"

"Perhaps," Richard said with a nod. "Luke, thank you for the coffee, I certainly needed it."

"You're welcome." Luke retrieved Richard's jacket from the hall closet and held it out to him.

"Lorelai," he said as he turned to his daughter.

"Thanks for coming to see him, Dad," she said preemptively.

Richard inclined his head and draped his coat over his arm as he headed for the front door. "I'll speak with you soon," he said as he saw himself out.

Once the door closed behind him, Luke turned to Lorelai and asked, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Lorelai held up one hand. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Let me just go up and change, and then I just want to chill out for a little while, okay?"

"Okay," Luke answered slowly.

"Bet on the grey one for me," she said as she pointed to the horses on the screen. "I'll be right back."

****

Josh dozed curled up against Lorelai's side as she flipped through the channels. The front door opened, and Luke ushered Carly into the house, chuckling as she chattered happily. Her purple sneakers slapped across the wood floor as she hurried into the living room waving a sheet of orange construction paper.

"I drawed this for you, Mommy!"

"For me?" Lorelai gasped softly as she accepted the offering. She peered at the misshapen jack-o-lantern drawn in purple, pink and blue crayon and smiled broadly. "That's gorgeous," she cooed.

"I put it on the 'frigerator," Carly announced as she snatched the sheet back and ran for the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Luke asked, hovering in the doorway.

"A little," she answered with a weak smile.

"Double decker grilled cheese?"

Lorelai's eyes widened as she nodded emphatically. "Yes, please!"

"Coming right up."

Fifteen minutes later, Josh had stirred and was sitting next to Lorelai on the couch as they munched their grilled cheese sandwiches. Carly sat in front of the coffee table, methodically demolishing the insides of each triangle and leaving the crusts on her plate as she arranged her Polly Pockets accessories on the table.

"Are you going to work?" Lorelai asked Luke, her eyes following him as he moved around the room picking up toys and straightening furniture.

"Yeah, I'll go in a little bit. I'll need to stay through the dinner rush, so I thought you could bring the kids in and we'd eat there."

"Sounds good." Lorelai picked a hunk of cheesy toasted bread from the center of her sandwich and carried it appreciatively to her lips. "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"For the game."

"Oh, I'm not going," he said offhandedly.

"You're not? Did Steve break up with you after seeing what a crazy family you married into?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

"No, I just… With the thing and all this," he said as he gestured vaguely in Josh's direction.

"Can I go?" Josh pounced.

"What?"

"If you don't go, can I?" he asked.

"No, you can't go," Luke answered incredulously.

"Babe, I can handle this," Lorelai said firmly.

"I know you can," Luke answered quickly. "It's just, you know, not good timing," he said as he picked up Carly and Josh's empty plates and carried them from the room.

Lorelai pushed herself out of the couch and carried her own unfinished plate to the kitchen. "I want you to go," she announced as she entered the room.

"It's not that big of a deal," Luke muttered as he loaded the plates into the dishwasher.

"Luke, you were excited enough about going to this game that you tried to seduce me with pot roast and sex," she said as she placed the plate on the counter, but snatched up the rest of her sandwich.

"My kid got hurt yesterday, Lorelai," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I know."

"My kid got hurt and you got hurt and I just don't think I need to be running off to Boston to watch baseball."

"When you should be staying here to protect and defend," she finished with a nod.

Luke turned to look at her, his lips quirking into a wry smile. "You did say it was my fault."

Lorelai smiled back at him. "Yes, all your fault," she whispered teasingly as she took a step closer to him.

"I should be punished," he murmured as she draped one arm over his shoulder, the remains of her grilled cheese still clutched in her fingers.

"The boys want you to go," she said softly. "They've already made me promise that we'd watch the game to see if we can see you on TV."

"Probably not, we'd be behind home plate. The TV cameras usually pan along the baselines."

Lorelai leaned in and brushed her lips over his. "I promise, I'll come up with some other punishment for you."

"Oh damn," he murmured as she placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"You'll have to man up and take it."

"I will."

Lorelai kissed him softly and then asked, "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

****

Rory stared at the blinking cursor on her computer screen, letting the words blur into on giant blob of nonsense. It didn't matter, really. She hadn't typed a word in over an hour, anyway.

She wanted to call Jess, but she didn't. She didn't call Jess because even if he didn't say 'I told you so', she was afraid she'd hear it in his voice. It was bad enough that things had been weird between them since he left the apartment in a huff the previous weekend. Still, she tapped the screen on her phone lightly, watching it spring to life and hoping to find a message there. She slumped a little lower in her chair, glaring at the time display on her phone and wondering how much longer she should wait before attempting to call her mother again.

Giving herself a two-hour minimum wait, Rory pulled her hand from the phone and crossed her arms over her chest, tucking her hands safely away. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, trying to calm her nerves as she took each breath in and then let it out slowly.

Her cell began to vibrate, dancing across the blotter on her desk before she could force her brain to respond. She reached for it, her heart leaping to her throat as she checked the display.

"Mom," Rory breathed as the call connected.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai said quietly. "I am happy for you."

"No, I'm sorry. You were right. Jess was right. I should have told you what was going on," she said in a rush.

"I just, I hate that you kept it from me."

"I've been thinking about it all morning, and you're right. I know you wouldn't have tried to talk me out of it. The thing is, I think I was afraid that I would talk myself out of it once I talked to you and I realized how far away we really would be," Rory tried to explain.

"We knew that this would happen," Lorelai said tentatively. "I mean, I guess I just figured that I got lucky with Philly…"

"I miss you," Rory said plainly.

"Can you come home this weekend? Luke is going to that ballgame tomorrow, but… Can you come home?"

"I'll be there by noon," Rory promised.

"I love you, kid. I love you and I am so proud of you. Don't you ever forget that," Lorelai said tremulously.

"I love you too, Mom. I can't wait to see you."

Rory disconnected the call and then quickly placed another. When Jess answered, she smiled. "I was offered that job. I told Mom about it this morning. I'm going to Stars Hollow tomorrow, wanna come with me?" she asked anxiously.

****

Juggling and armload of dirty dishes, Luke reached for the phone and tucked it under his chin. "Luke's!"

"Luke, this is Emily Gilmore," Emily said cordially, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes, Emily," he said slowly.

"About dinner this evening," she began.

"We're not comin'," he said gruffly.

"Excuse me?"

"I told Richard this morning, we're not coming to dinner," Luke repeated, carrying the dishes into the kitchen and all but dropping them into a tub to be washed.

Emily paused for a moment and then said, "If Joshua isn't feeling well…"

"Josh is fine, thanks for asking. We're not coming to dinner, Emily. Not tonight, not next week, and to tell you the truth, I hope I never have to put a tie on to eat cedar planked sea bass again," he said, his voice rising with temper. "Do you honestly think you can say those things and we're just going to show up and talk about the weather? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Luke," she said tightly.

"No. Stay away from me. Stay away from my family. Stay far, far away from Lorelai. I mean it," he growled, and then slammed the receiver down on the cradle.

****

It was well after five o'clock before Richard returned home. Emily hurried into the foyer as soon as she heard the front door close. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

Richard handed his coat to the terrified looking maid who had followed closely at Emily's heels and said, "I've been at the club."

"All day?"

Richard shook his head. "No. I went to visit Joshua this morning and we watched horse racing on the television. Then, I went to the club for lunch, and then managed to find a cribbage game. There, does that satisfy your curiosity?" he asked as he brushed past her and walked into the living room, heading straight for the drink cart.

"They aren't coming," she said stiffly.

"Of course they're not."

"What did they say when you spoke to them?"

"They said that they wouldn't be coming for dinner," he answered as he splashed scotch into a tumbler.

"What else? What else did they say?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he said as he turned back to her and took a sip of his drink. Cupping the tumbler in the palm of his hand, he looked down into the amber liquid for a moment, his mouth a thin, tight line. "The part that you fail to understand, Emily, is that they don't need us," he said quietly. "They don't need our advice or interference. They don't need our money or our influence. They simply don't need our presence in their lives to make their family complete," he said as she lifted his gaze to hers.

"But, Lorelai…" Emily sputtered.

"They wanted it, Emily. They wanted us in their lives because they thought it would be better for the children," he said softly. "They wanted us, but make no mistake, Emily, they do not need us."

Emily stared at him, her eyes widening in understanding and then fear. Richard nodded and turned toward his study door. "That is where you went terribly wrong."

****

Jake and Carly lay sprawled on the floor watching _The Incredibles_ as Josh slumped in the overstuffed chair, his head propped on his knuckles.

"Man, I wish I could do that," Lorelai commented as Elastigirl reached out and snatched Jack-Jack from the jaws of imminent danger.

"You have a lasso," Luke reminded her, nuzzling her hair as she sat curled against his side.

Lorelai smiled and tipped her face up to his. "You'd look so good in a super suit."

"Ya think?"

"Shh," Jake hissed.

"So bossy," Lorelai whispered.

Luke's lips curved into a smile and he murmured, "Shh," as he lowered them to hers.

Lorelai slipped one hand up into the curls at the nape of his neck as her lips clung to his. "More," she whispered. Luke obliged, kissing her again as she shifted up to meet him.

A minute later, Josh sighed and said in a bored monotone, "They're kissing again."

Lorelai and Luke broke apart to find three pairs of eyes glaring at them accusingly. "Mind your own business," Luke grumbled.

"You're supposed to be watching the movie," Jake told them. "It's movie night."

"We're watching," Lorelai assured him.

"You're kissing again," Josh complained. "I call a no kissing rule."

"You don't get to make the rules," Luke growled.

"Then stop kissing all the time," Jake told them.

"No," Luke answered as he fixed them both with a glare.

"Would you rather we punched each other instead?" Lorelai asked.

Josh raised his good shoulder in a shrug and said, "That's what Jake does."

"I do not!" the accused protested hotly.

"You do too! You punch Martha all the time." Josh turned back to his parents and said, "It means he likes her."

"She's a brat," Jake grumbled.

"No punching Martha," Luke said as he sat up a little straighter. "No kissing her, either," he added sternly.

"You kiss all the time," Josh said with a heavy sigh.

Luke rolled his eyes and pushed Lorelai into a sitting position. "Fine," he muttered as he moved to the end of the couch. "You go over there," he told her as he jerked his chin toward the opposite end.

Lorelai smirked and grabbed a Red Vine from the table as she moved to her corner, swinging her legs up onto the cushions and settling back against the arm. She stared right at Luke as she bit off the end of the vine and chewed thoughtfully.

"Stop that," he hissed as he tried to keep his eyes on the screen.

She smiled settling back to watch him try to watch the movie. Her smile grew when, less than a minute later, he turned to look at her again. She blew him a kiss, and then swirled her tongue suggestively around the Red Vine as she slouched down, stretching her toes out toward him.

Abruptly, Luke swung his legs up and over hers, stretching them along the back of the couch and resting his head on the padded arm as he stared back at her. Lorelai sank her teeth into the candy tearing off a hunk of it with a low, playful growl and he grinned; his eyes lighting as they fell to her mouth and he watched her chew with avid interest. Reaching for her feet, he pressed his thumb to her instep; rubbing her gently but firmly through the thick red socks she wore. Lorelai closed her eyes as she swallowed hard, trying to fight back the low moan that threatened.

Josh sat up a little straighter, blinking sleepily at the screen as he said, "This is the good part."

"You say that every ten minutes," Luke answered without looking away from Lorelai.

"I mean it this time," Josh said indignantly.

Sighing softly, Luke turned toward the screen as his fingers sought her other foot and applied the same bone-melting treatment. After the scene played out, Josh slumped back in the chair and Luke looked down to see Carly sound asleep on the rug with her doll tucked close to her side, and Jake resting his head in the crook of his elbow.

"Fifteen minutes and they'll all be out," Lorelai whispered.

Sure enough, by the time the credits rolled, all three kids were asleep where they lay. Luke smiled wanly and said, "Great. Now I get to carry them up."

"You like carrying them up," Lorelai countered.

"They're heavy."

"They're your babies again when you get to carry them to bed," she teased. He turned back to her and smiled sheepishly. His hand slid over her sock and up under the hem of her sweats, ticking the soft skin he found there.

"You sure about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Rory's coming home. I'm not sure if Jess is coming or not, but she said she was."

"She is?"

Lorelai nodded. "She got a job offer today."

"She did? That's great. You said she wasn't happy with how things were going there," he said with an approving nod.

"It's in Cleveland. The _Cleveland Plain Dealer_," Lorelai told him.

Luke's eyes widened. "Ohio?"

"The one and only."

"Whoa," he breathed. Luke ran his hand over his eyes as the other hand tightened around her ankle. "Um, is this a good job?" he asked at last.

Lorelai nodded. "She said it was. She and Jess have been talking it over, apparently. He's onboard for the move."

"Wow, so, uh, how do you feel about this?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm happy for her," she said slowly. "I was a little upset this morning when she told me."

"I knew something was wrong."

"Yeah, but I wasn't upset about the job. She's known this for weeks that this could happen and she kept it from me. When I asked her why, she said something about me trying to talk her out of it, and I lost it," Lorelai said with a wince.

"Talk her out of it? Why would you talk her out of it?"

"Too far away, I guess."

"But you wouldn't do that. Rory knows you wouldn't do that. Hell, you stuffed and stamped the resumes to papers in California and Washington," Luke pointed out.

Lorelai held up one hand to keep him from getting too agitated. "When I talked to her later she said it was more that I'd be upset and she'd talk herself out of it."

"That's more like it," Luke grumbled as he began to rub her foot again.

"Anyway, she's coming home tomorrow and we'll have some time to talk."

"Good."

"Yes, good," she said resolutely. Her eyes fell to his long fingers wrapped around her toes and she smiled. "You like my red socks? I wore them just for you."

"I like you," he answered truthfully.

"If you're not leaving until three, you should get to see her before you go. She said she'd be here by noon."

Luke nodded. "I'll take the boys to get haircuts in the morning."

Lorelai smiled. "You getting them buzzed, Butch?"

Luke shrugged and said, "They can get whatever they want unless it's a mohawk."

"Don't clip them too short, okay? I want a hint of the curls," she told him.

"They'll come back, trust me," he said as he pushed himself up and then leaned over, grunting as he freed his legs from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"Right here," he muttered as he braced his hands on either side of her hips and began to move up over her.

"Oh, good."

"Movie night with no kissing," he mumbled in disbelief.

"They're young, they don't know what movie nights are for," she consoled as she grasped his t-shirt and pulled him closer. "You lookin' to get lucky, Butch?" she asked as she tipped her chin up.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not tonight. Tonight I just wanna kiss my girl."

Lorelai smiled. "Been a while since we had some good old fashioned necking."

Luke smirked as he brushed his lips over hers teasingly. "Gonna pretend those three midgets don't exist. It's late and we're alone in the house; my folks won't be home for another hour," he said in a low, deep voice.

"Kiss me, Butch," she murmured with a sly smile.

Luke kissed her gently, his lips gliding over hers so softly that she almost whimpered. Teasing, testing and tasting, he took each kiss a little deeper as he settled onto his side in the crevice of the couch, his arm wrapped securely around her. Lorelai smiled against his mouth, her lips parting as a low moan of pure hedonism vibrated against his lips.

"I love being kissed by you," she whispered, tracing his jaw with her fingertip.

Luke's eyelashes fluttered and then he stared down into her eyes, his lips curving into a devastating smile. "I love your red socks."

****

Luke ushered the boys into the Curl Up and Dye the next morning, grimacing as the smells of hair color and perm solution assaulted his nostrils. "Hey," he said as he nodded to Cindy.

"Hi guys. Lorelai called and said you'd be in," she said as she removed the last roller from Mrs. Cassini's hair. "Be with you in a sec."

"Okay," he said as he glanced around nervously at the pink upholstered seats in the waiting area. He fidgeted as the boys immediately grabbed magazines from the table and claimed their seats.

"They're getting so big," Mrs. Cassini cooed as Cindy turned her chair away from the mirror and began styling her hair. "Josh, what did you do to your arm?" she gasped.

"Broke it," Josh answered with a winsome smile.

"His collarbone. He fractured his collarbone playing football," Luke said as he finally gave up and dropped down on one of the chairs.

"Oh my, does it hurt?" she asked Josh.

"A little," he said indifferently.

"He's a tough guy," Luke said with a smirk.

"Tree and apples," Cindy chimed in with a laugh.

"I wonder what it is in the Danes genes that makes the males masters of understatement," Mrs. Cassini said with a fond smile. "Your dad was the same way."

"No sense getting all worked up about stuff," Luke grumbled.

"You knew his dad?" Jake asked, perking up.

"I sure did. Your Grandpa William was just like your dad, all gruff and grumbly," Mrs. Cassini told them.

Luke rolled his eyes and then glanced down at the magazine Josh was staring at with rapt attention. His eyes widened as he saw a group of models tastefully posed in the nude with legs, arms and hands covering various points of interest. Luke snatched the magazine from the boy's fingers and tossed it back onto the table.

Josh looked up at Luke wide-eyed and whispered, "They were all naked."

"Shh," Luke hushed as he placed a quelling hand on Josh's head.

Josh leaned over to Jake and whispered, "Those girls were all naked in there."

"Shh! Just sit quietly," Luke hissed as he made a grab for the magazine that Jake held.

"Hey!" Jake objected as Luke tossed it onto the table. "I was looking at the cake."

Luke glanced down and saw that Jake had been flipping through _Better Homes and Gardens_, and shook his head. "I'll show you pictures of cakes later."

Jake leaned over to Josh and said, "They had one that looked like a mummy with spiders and stuff crawling out of his mouth."

"Eww," Josh replied with an approving grin.

Cindy finished teasing out Mrs. Cassini's steel grey curls and coated them with a liberal dose of hairspray. All three Danes men ducked their heads and coughed simultaneously, and Cindy grinned. "Boys are so delicate," she murmured as she gave Mrs. Cassini's shoulder a pat.

Mrs. Cassini produced an already written check from her handbag and asked, "Same time next week?"

"I'll be here," Cindy assured her.

"I'll see you boys later. Josh, you get better soon," Mrs. Cassini instructed. When they nodded their goodbyes, she smiled and hurried out of the door.

"Who's the first victim?" Cindy asked as she fluffed out a plastic cape.

"You go," Jake whispered.

"No, you," Josh whispered back.

"Josh, you go first," Luke interceded.

"Are we just trimming them up?" she asked as Luke helped Josh onto the booster seat in her chair.

"What do you think?" Luke asked Josh.

"Mohawk!" Josh cried.

"No mohawks," Luke said tersely. "You want it buzzed?"

Josh smiled as he nodded. "Buzz it off."

"Not a flat top and no white walls," Luke told Cindy. "And Lorelai said not too short," he added quietly.

"Got it," she answered as she snapped a guard onto her clippers. Luke winced as she took the first swipe a flurry of golden brown curls fell to the floor, and Josh grinned, his eyes cutting toward his brother. "So, when am I gonna get to do you?" she asked Luke.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hair," she said plainly. "When are you gonna let me do your hair?"

"Never," Luke answered with a snort.

"Luke, no matter how hard you try, you and the guys at the barbershop are never going to make the comb-over all the rage," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means that the Kelsey Grammer look didn't even look good on Kelsey Grammer," she muttered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do too, and you know as well as I do that ball cap of yours doesn't hide the fact that you're losing your hair."

"Who asked you?"

"I'm just saying that I don't understand why men who are losing their hair think that growing it out everywhere else makes up for the loss," she said as she continued steadily shearing Josh's hair. "It just looks like crap."

"Watch it," he growled.

"Yeah, 'cause your dad never says that word, does he?" she asked Josh, who snickered in response.

"Where'd your hair go?" Jake asked, intrigued.

"My hair is on my head," Luke snapped.

"What's left of it," Cindy muttered.

"Why do you care?" Luke snarled.

"It's an offense to all hairdressers everywhere. Even Michael Bolton has given up, Luke. Kelsey Grammer has too, for that matter." She stepped back and eyed Josh critically. "Wow, you look pretty cute, Buzz," she said with a nod.

"Yeah?" Josh asked, running his good hand over his bristly hair. "Look good?" he asked as he turned toward Luke.

Luke nodded and reached out to rub the boy's freshly shorn head. "Yeah, looks real good."

"I can make you look this good too," Cindy said as she brushed the stray hairs from Josh's neck and then loosened the cape. As Luke helped Josh get down, she turned to Jake and asked, "How about you, hot stuff?"

"Me too," Jake said as he scrambled for the chair.

"I look gooooood," Josh crooned as he preened in front of the mirror.

"You are your mother's kid," Luke muttered as he herded him out of the way.

Luke hung back as Cindy started working on Jake. His jaw clenched as he avoided his own reflection in the large mirror, focusing instead on the locks of thick hair falling to the floor. Minutes later, Cindy dusted Jake's neck with her brush and then ran her own hand over his neatly trimmed hair.

"You are gorgeous. Run away with me and I'll give you lollipops for life," she said as she pulled a bag of suckers from a drawer and offered the boys their choice.

"He won't be so pretty when his teeth rot out," Luke grumbled as they made their selections.

Cindy pulled the booster from the chair and handed her clippers to Luke. "Sit," she ordered.

"No way."

"I'm not going to cut you, I gave you my weapon. Just sit," she repeated.

"You probably have more," Luke muttered as he lowered himself into the chair.

"Lots more," she agreed as she pulled the blue cap from his head and dropped it into his lap.

Cindy took a wide toothed comb and pulled it through Luke's too-long hair, styling it as he normally does. Then, she picked up a hand mirror and held it in front of his face. When he took it, she spun the chair so that he could see the back of his head. Bracing her hands on the arms of the chair, she leaned in and said, "You're not fooling anyone. Give up your dreams of being Denny Terrio and embrace your inner Bruce Willis."

Luke pursed his lips as his eyes flickered up to hers. Cindy smiled and said, "Listen, Lorelai would kill me if I did anything to make you look goofy, right?" When Luke nodded she smiled and said, "Why would I tick off one of my best customers?"

Luke lowered the mirror and glanced over at the boys. Josh nodded excitedly as Jake looked on a bit more warily. "What do you think?" he asked them.

Josh continued to nod, and Jake simply shrugged saying, "It's only hair."

Luke rolled his eyes and muttered, "Says the kid with two tons of it."

"He has a point. You don't like it, it'll grow back," Cindy said as she rocked back on her heels, crossing her arms over her chest.

Luke held out the hand mirror for her to take, and gripped the bill of his ball cap in both hands. "Fine, but it had better look good," he said gruffly.

"It will," Cindy replied with a triumphant smile. She turned the chair away from the mirror and snapped the plastic cape out over him. Once it was fastened around his neck, she held out her hand like a surgeon. "Clippers, please?"

When Luke handed them over, Josh bounced excitedly. "Yeah!"

"Buzz him! Buzz him!" Jake cried.

"Bloodthirsty little things aren't they?" Cindy commented as she popped the guard she had used on the boys off of the clippers and reached for a different one.

Luke watched her every move carefully, and then closed his eyes as clippers began to hum in her hand. "You have no idea," he exhaled under his breath, cringing as the hair began to fall.


	54. Winging It

**A/N: Okay, so this is kind of a super-sized chapter. It was one long day in Gilmore-DanesLand. The reason that's it's so long is that I was just dying to cover Luke and Steve's man-date. The problem was that I had a lot of other stuff to cover too. Sometimes I write myself into a bit of a corner. Well, nobody puts Mags in a corner. So, here it is, get comfy. There's some fun stuff, some not-so-fun stuff, and some stuff that's going to hang around for a bit, so bear with me. I hope that you like it!**

**Winging It**

The minute the boys spotted Rory's car, they took off for the steps, the empty sleeve of Josh's jacket flapping behind him.

"Hey! Slow it down!" Luke shouted after them, wincing as Josh stumbled a little on the bottom step. He dashed from the sidewalk to the steps and helped to steady him. "Are you trying to break the other one?" he asked gruffly.

"Rory's here," Josh cried as Jake pushed the front door open.

"And she'll still be here when you get in the house," Luke said as he ushered Josh up the steps at a more sedate pace.

By the time they walked through the front door, Rory had already stepped into the hallway, and was rubbing her hand over Jake's bristly hair. "There you are," she said, spotting Josh and favoring him with a grin. "Wow, things have gotten tough around here. You break a bone and they shave your head for it." She looked up as Luke closed the front door. "Hey, Lu… Luke," she finished, her eyes widening.

"Hey, Rory," he said, shooting her a warning glance.

"Mom!" Rory called without tearing her eyes from her step-father.

Lorelai came out of the kitchen with Carly on her heels. "My babies!" she cried, pressing a dramatic hand to her heart. "What has happened to my bab… Whoa, Babe," she breathed as she caught sight of Luke.

Luke shifted uncomfortably and ducked his head as he began to shrug out of his jacket. "Leave me alone," he grumbled.

"No, wow, you got it cut," she said as she took another step forward. Lorelai glanced down at the boys and smiled, "You all got buzzed, huh?"

"We made Daddy do it," Josh said proudly.

Lorelai took a quick step to her left, blocking Luke as he tried to move past them. She snatched the blue cap from his head and quickly hid it behind her back, as he flailed, trying to get it back. "Hold still, let me look at you," she ordered, pressing one hand to his chest.

Luke's mouth tightened as he looked up at her from under his lashes defiantly, and then sighed, straightening his shoulders as he stood for inspection.

"It looks good. Really good," Lorelai murmured as she lifted one hand, smoothing it over his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. A bit of a shock, but yeah, really good. Doesn't it, Rory?" she asked, turning toward her daughter.

"It does," Rory confirmed. "It's just weird to see you with such short hair."

"I've had it short before," he said defensively.

"Not for years," Lorelai pointed out. She looked down at the ball cap in her hand. "This is what threw me. I'm not used to the hat without all the hair," she said as she gestured to her ears and the back of her neck. "Oh! The curls," she said mournfully as she stepped around him and ran her fingers over the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. "No curls," she pouted.

"Hey, I didn't come here to be your short order cook," Jess complained as he walked out of the kitchen holding a spatula.

"Jess!" Jake shouted gleefully. He ran to Jess and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Hey," he said as he patted Jake's back. "Someone shaved your head," Jess told him by way of greeting.

"We got buzzed," Josh announced grandly.

"I see that," Jess answered with a nod. He looked at his uncle and smirked. "They weren't the only ones."

"Hey," Luke said, jerking his chin in his nephew's direction.

"Nice haircut."

"Nice face," Luke retorted. "Too bad that won't grow out."

"Good to be home," Jess answered with a nod. "I'm making soup and grilled cheese and bacon sandwiches. After this, I'm not cooking, so be prepared to buy me pizza," he announced as he turned and went back into the kitchen.

"Come on, I'm starving," Rory said as she shooed the boys and Carly toward the kitchen, casting a quick look over her shoulder at her mom and Luke as they remained in the hallway.

Lorelai's fingernails combed the tiny swirls of hair that hugged the nape of his neck as Rory and the kids disappeared into the kitchen. She leaned forward, one hand gripping his shoulder to hold him there as she pressed a soft open-mouthed kiss to the bare skin of his neck.

Luke, stilled for a moment, and then shivered as her warm breath tickled his ear. He heard his hat fall to the floor as she whispered, "You look yummy, Burger Boy."

"Yeah?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Lorelai nodded as she stepped in front of him, looking him straight in the eye as she cradled his closely cropped head between her palms. Leaning into him sinuously, she ran her hands over the smooth cap of hair, her eyes focused on his parted lips as she lowered her lashes. She kissed him softly as she caressed his hair with her palms, pressing her fingers into his scalp and massaging it gently.

"Don't go, stay here with me," she murmured as they parted, her fingers trailing down to his neck.

Luke ran a self-conscious hand over his head as he wrapped the other around her waist. "You really like it?" he asked gruffly.

"Sexy," she purred, pressing up against him suggestively.

"Stop that," he hissed as he caught her hips in his hands and set her back a few inches.

"I can't help it," she said innocently. "What made you decide to do this?"

"She said I had a comb-over," he grumbled.

Lorelai laughed. "Ah, Cindy. She can be a bit blunt. One time she told me that I had so many cowlicks that I was obviously the slut of the pasture."

"She called me Michael Bolton."

Lorelai gasped and shook her head emphatically. "We can't have that."

"She's not a nice person," he said petulantly.

Grinning, Lorelai pressed into him again. "Yes, she is." She kissed him again, her fingers moving through his short hair greedily as he angled his head, taking it a bit deeper. She pulled back with a reluctant sigh, her eyes searching his just to be sure he was feeling the same heat she was. Tracing his stubbled jaw with one fingertip, she rocked back on her heels and peeked at the kitchen doorway. "We should get in there."

"Yeah," he answered, his voice a tad hoarse.

"I like your haircut."

"Thanks." A wicked grin lit her face, and her eyes twinkled as she stared up at him. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

Lorelai simply shook her head, and kissed his cheek tenderly. Then, instead of stepping back, she braced one hand on his shoulder and whispered softly in his ear.

Luke's eyes widened for a moment, and then instantly heated as she danced away from him, a secretive smile curving her lips. "Gonna look damn good," he growled as he followed her into the kitchen.

****

Emily carefully folded a monogrammed note card, and then slipped it into the envelope she had addressed earlier, nodding with satisfaction as she finished her weekly correspondence. Using a pre-moistened sponge, she wet the seal on the envelope and pressed it firmly closed. As she sat back, she looked down as her left hand fell uselessly into her lap.

Logically, she knew that her motor skills were improving steadily. She worked every day, rhythmically squeezing that ridiculous pink rubber ball, twirling a pencil from one finger to another, forcing her fingers to pick out scales each time she passed the piano. All of this on top of the twice weekly physical therapy she took at the Harford Rehabilitation Center. Still, grasping slim objects, like a pen or a fork, was a hit or miss proposition. There were days when she could manage it for a short period of time. There were days when she couldn't force her hand to close tighter than a claw.

It was frustrating, to say the least. She had managed to coerce the muscles in her cheek and jaw into cooperation. She had browbeaten the weakness in her leg that had made her left foot drag until the tiny limp she still had was almost undetectable. But her hand, that stubborn hand, refused to conform to the program. It was enough to make her want to scream.

But she didn't scream. She was raised to believe that a lady never raised her voice. Of course, she also knew that she had never quite mastered that virtue. Her voice was known to rise a few decibels, especially when dealing with imbeciles. This had happened with disturbing frequency, even before her body decided to mutiny against her. But she didn't scream. Not like she had screamed at Lorelai.

Of course, this was not the first time her frustration with her daughter had turned her into a harridan. Throughout Lorelai's early teens, the simplest of conversations, the most reasonable of requests, would turn into shouting matches that would have put carnival barkers to shame. But this was different. She wasn't frustrated with Lorelai. Not really. She was frustrated with the world. And angry. So very angry.

She was angry that her son-in-law had to cut her meat as if she were a three-year-old. It was humiliating. She was angry that Richard met every complaint she made with cheerful optimism. Emily Gilmore hated cheerful optimism. She was angry that it wasn't her place to tell Lorelai and Luke that they shouldn't let the boys play football; that she thought that they were too young, too small, too precious to be placed in harms way. She was angry that every time she looked at her beautiful little granddaughter, she saw her daughter, and mentally braced herself for the screaming to begin. She was angry for feeling that way, and had almost managed to convince herself that none of it was real. And then suddenly it was real, and there was nothing she could do but scream.

The anger roiled in the pit of her stomach as Lorelai sprinted toward the field. The anger weakened her knees as she tried to stand, and she had to reach out for Richard to steady her, knocking over that insidious camping chair that they insisted she sit in each week. The anger rose, like bile in her throat as she saw Luke carrying Josh from the field, his tiny face filthy with dirt and sweat, and streaked with tears of pain and his father's face etched with a different kind of pain altogether.

She had to let it out. The anger clawed at her throat, burning white hot, consuming her from the inside. She had to let it out.

She didn't mean it. Of course, she didn't mean it. Lorelai and Luke were wonderful parents. They drew their every breath for their children. Even Rory, despite the fact that she was grown and married. She knows they would never want to see them injured. She knows that either one of them would have gladly taken the pain themselves, rather than see Josh have to endure it.

But as she stood there; helpless, crippled, and completely out of control, she felt something snap. She had to fight back. She had to rail against it all, because if she didn't it would eat her alive. She had to scream, because it was the only thing she could do.

Emily closed her eyes, breathing deeply as her fingers gripped the edge of the desk, and she fought back the urge to scream out her frustration once again. The moment she felt it pass, she opened her eyes and looked down at the calendar on her desk. There, in her precise penmanship, were the notes she had written the week before:

_Richard – 1PM tee time – dinner with Floyd? _

_Call Rory. _

_Clarissa – Off for the evening. _

_Luke – Boston baseball - Call Lorelai – dinner with the children?_

The grandfather clock in the hall ticked off the seconds as she turned to look at the small carriage clock on her writing desk. The hours stretched out ahead of her, and the small sense of accomplishment a stack of neatly addresses envelopes usually generated completely eluded her. She blinked at her calendar again, and then began flipping through her address book for the number she had called the week before.

****

"Hey," Luke said as he opened the door.

"Hey, uh, wow," Steve answered as he stepped into the house.

"What?" Luke snarled.

"Nothing," Steve said unconvincingly as he eyed Luke's hair. "You and Lorelai got some kind of weird Sampson and Delilah thing going on?"

"What?"

"She cuts off your hair so you lose all you power," Steve said leadingly. "Is this supposed to keep the girls away from you? If so, I've gotta tell you, it probably ain't gonna work."

"I got a haircut, that's all," Luke grumbled as he turned and headed for the kitchen.

"Well, and I mean this in the most strictly heterosexual way, it looks good. Better than that Berry Gibb thing you had going."

Luke stopped and glared at his friend. "Barry Gibb?"

"Hard to find a good wind machine when you need one, isn't it?" Steve said sympathetically.

"Can it," Luke grumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

Steve grinned. "Hey, Lorelai," he called. "What are the odds we can find him one of those little white beanie hats? Then he can look like Mel Sharples _and_ sound like him."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Ooh! Good call. Hey, Burger Boy, if I ask real nicely will you kiss my grits?" she asked as she stood up from the crowded table.

Steve eyed the gathering at the kitchen table and turned to Luke. "They multiplied. Are they Tribbles?"

"Oh God, another trekkie," Lorelai sighed. "Steve, this is my daughter, Rory, and her husband, Luke's nephew, Jess," she said by way of introduction.

"I'm not sure I really heard that right, but okay," Steve said as he approached the table and extended his hand to Jess and then Rory. "Now, you are clearly Lorelai's daughter," he said to Rory.

"At least, that's the story she's always told," Rory answered with a nod.

"Hey, kid, I was there," Lorelai interjected.

"And you are her husband and also Luke's nephew?" he asked Jess.

"Yep," Jess answered, eying the newcomer warily.

He turned to Luke and asked, "Are you sure you're not from the south?" When Luke shook his head, Steve turned back to Jess with a congenial smile and said, "My condolences."

"Thank you," Jess replied with a nod.

"If you knew that punk, you'd be feeling sorry for me, or at least, Rory," Luke said as he crossed his arms over his chest, the smirk on his face mitigating the harshness of his words.

"Tell you what, I'll save my sorry for these guys," he said as he patted Jake's head. "Sorry that you ran into the same hedge clippers your dad did," he told him solemnly. When Jake grinned in return, Steve turned to Josh. "How's it going, tough guy?"

"Can't do anything," Josh muttered, his usually sunny disposition cloudy.

"You will," Steve reassured him. "Soon you'll be back up to speed and trying to climb this twisted family tree of yours," he added with a smirk.

"Don't give him any ideas," Lorelai said as she hovered over Josh protectively.

Steve turned his attention to the dark haired little girl kneeling on her chair. "And you? How are you, you sweet thing?"

Jess snorted and Rory grinned. "Boy, she has you snowed," Rory said as she tugged on one of Carly's curly pigtails.

"She's the sweetest thing I've ever seen," Steve said, pouring the charm on enough to win a shy smile from Carly before she ducked her head behind Rory's shoulder. "I just love that," he murmured as he straightened up.

"It's all an act," Lorelai said dryly.

"I don't care. I'll fall for it every time," Steve asserted.

"So, you're off to a ballgame?" Rory asked.

"We are. Last homestand," he answered with a nod.

"That means nothing to them," Luke mumbled.

"Ah, adrift in a sea of Philistines. Got it." He turned back to Rory with a charming smile and said, "Yes, we are going to the second to last home game of the season," he explained slowly.

"Still means nothing," Luke murmured, chuckling as Rory turned the big blue doe eyes on Steve.

"We're going to a ballgame," Steve repeated as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

"You're gonna bring us stuff, right? Autographs?" Jake asked his father.

Luke nodded. "I'll do my best to see if I can get anyone to sign. As for stuff, I'll check in with your mom at about the seventh inning to see how you guys have been," he said sternly. "If you're good all night, there may be a foam finger in it for ya."

"Yes!" Jake hissed as he thrust his fist in the air.

"Can I have one of those little wood bats like you had?" Josh asked.

"No bats," Luke answered promptly. "Besides, I don't know if they make those anymore."

"Oh," Josh muttered and then slumped in his chair.

Luke sighed and squatted down next to him. "Hey, I know you're not feeling great, and I know this is no fun," he said as he adjusted the sling gently. "But, you know that I wouldn't bring you anything that wasn't cool, right?"

"Right."

"But you have to be good. That means no sulking. Just do the best you can, okay?" he said quietly, looking straight into Josh's dark blue eyes.

"Yessir," Josh whispered.

Luke ran his hand over Josh's head as he stood up. "Okay, game time is 7:05," he said, glancing at Steve for confirmation. "With traffic and everything, it'll be late by the time we get back."

"Cool. More time for us to party," Lorelai said, sending Josh a sly wink.

"Yeah, well, don't have too much fun," Luke warned them.

"I'm afraid you'll never know," Rory answered pertly.

"I probably don't wanna," he grumbled. Turning to Steve again, he asked, "You ready?"

"Let's hit it," Steve answered with a nod. "It was nice to meet y'all," he said as he nodded to Rory and Jess.

"Nice to meet y'all too," Josh answered with a small smile.

Steve rolled his eyes as the twins snickered. "See you later, _you guyzzzzz._" He smiled at Carly and crooned, "I'll see you soon, sugar."

"Back off," Luke warned as he threw an elbow, catching Steve in the stomach.

Steve laughed as he waved to the assembled group and turned toward the front door. "Kiss your girl, Danes, we have baseball to watch."

Luke rolled his eyes as he took Lorelai's hand and pulled her from the kitchen into the hallway. "Like he needed to tell me to do that," he muttered under his breath. After checking to see that Steve had gone out the front door, Luke turned to Lorelai and caught her up against him. "I always wanna kiss my girl."

Lorelai smiled, her hands gravitating to his hair once more. "Silky and smooth," she murmured. "Just like you."

Luke snorted and then ducked his head to kiss her firmly. "We'll be late," he said gruffly as he pulled away. "Save me a spot?"

"I'll do my best."

"I'll call. Or text, I probably won't be able to hear good enough to call."

"I'll keep my phone on me." They turned toward the door and Steve honked the horn in the driveway. "Your date is impatient."

Luke reluctantly let her go, and reached for the blue ball cap hanging on the closet doorknob. He placed it on his head, and opened the closet door, reaching for his trusty army jacket.

"Huh uh," Lorelai said as she nudged him aside and pulled a black leather coat from its hanger.

"It's a ballgame."

"Steve has a nice coat on."

"Steve's single, he's hoping to meet girls."

"You're hot," Lorelai said as she pressed the coat into his chest.

"So you want me to look better?" he asked with a smirk took the jacket from her.

Lorelai plucked the cap from his head and nodded to the coat in his hands. "I want to picture you looking hot, and then I'm gonna picture you in, uh, other ways," she said, leering at him playfully.

"Lorelai," he growled as he shrugged into his coat.

She smiled as tugged on his lapel, signaling for another kiss. "You'll be picturing it too, but I have to tell you, it'll look better from my perspective."

"I'm waking you up when I get home."

"Good luck with that," she answered with a laugh. Steve tapped the horn again, and she pecked a quick kiss to his lips. "Go, have fun, be careful," she urged.

Luke carefully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm crazy about you," he said gruffly.

"You remember that," she replied soberly, holding the bill of his cap.

****

Soon after Luke left, Jess corralled the kids and ushered them out of the door with a promise of a trip to Weston's. Lorelai and Rory collapsed on the couch, both of them surveying the toys scattered across the floor with lazy disinterest.

"So, wow, Luke got shorn," Rory said with a laugh.

"Luke looks gooood," Lorelai said with a sly smile.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Poor guy. I can't believe she called him Michael Bolton."

"She gets points for the Kelsey Grammer bit."

"You always did have a thing for Kelsey."

"True." Lorelai stretched her legs, resting her feet on the coffee table as she let her head fall back against the cushions.

"Steve seems nice," Rory commented as she picked up throw pillow, clutching it to her stomach as she fell back against the arm of the couch.

"He is. Luke likes him. The kids do too. Carly flirts with him shamelessly. I've never seen her act like that."

"Well, he does flirt back."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, but she never says anything to him, just smiles and hides."

"She's playing it coy." Rory plucked at the tattered fringe on the pillow. "You like him too?"

"Hard not to," Lorelai answered with a shrug.

Rory laughed. "And you've tried, I'm sure."

Lorelai flashed Rory a rueful grin as she said, "I did." She turned and stared up at the ceiling. "He was great the other night, though. He threatened to run your grandmother over," she added with a smirk.

"Oh, well, there's a bonus," Rory said dryly.

"If you had been there, you'd know that it was." She sighed heavily and shook her head. "No, he helped. He really helped. Aside from driving us there and home, he sat with Jake in the waiting room so both Luke and I could be back there. For that alone he gets custody of my man for one evening."

"Earned it," Rory concurred with a nod.

They lapsed into silence for a moment, and then Rory asked, "Have you talked to Grandma?"

At the same time Lorelai said, "So, Cleveland."

They shared a smile and soft chuckle, and Lorelai shook her head. "No. Dad came by yesterday to see Josh, but I haven't heard from her"

Rory's brow puckered. "Weird."

"I know. I totally expected a follow up phone call. I mean, even if she was done berating me, I would think she'd to talk to Josh, just to be sure that we didn't just drop him off at the hospital to fend for himself."

"So, uh, what now?" Rory asked cautiously.

Lorelai shrugged. "You know, a part of me is like, 'No big deal.' I mean, this isn't anything new."

"Yeah, but…"

Lorelai smiled sadly. "Yeah, but," she said quietly.

"I hate that she said those things to you. You know that she can't really mean them."

"I don't think she thinks she should call the cops on us," Lorelai conceded. "But there's always a kernel of truth, you know? There had to be something there to make her say that."

"That makes me sad."

"Yeah. Me too, kid."

They were quiet for a full minute before Rory smiled wanly and said, "Cleveland."

"Rock 'n Roll Hall of Fame," Lorelai answered.

"Drew Carey."

"Um, Winfred-Lauder. Hey, does that really exist? Can we shop there? Stalk Mimi?" she asked, her eyes lighting.

"I don't think it really exists," Rory told her.

"Sad."

"It is sad."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, sitting straight up on the couch she looked over at Rory. "Aren't we the sad sacks today?" she asked with a hollow laugh. "Listen, if moving to Cleveland seems like the best move for you, I'm behind you one hundred percent. That doesn't mean that I don't reserve the right to whine," she cautioned.

"Noted."

"But, Sweets, if you and Jess decide that's where you need to be, then we'll make it work," Lorelai said decisively.

"Thanks, Mom," Rory said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"Anytime, kid," Lorelai said in a coked voice as she stroked her daughter's silky hair. "Hey, don't move off to Ohio, get all nutty and buzz your head, okay?"

"Okay," Rory answered, still clinging to Lorelai tightly. "I won't."

****

Luke squinted at the center field scoreboard and then scribbled on his scorecard with the stubby pencil gripped in his right hand. With his left hand, he dug into a bag of peanuts gripped between his thighs and without looking separated one from its brethren. He looked up at the scoreboard again, working the peanut with his fingers until it cracked under pressure.

Steve looked over at him, and then down at the two hot dogs he held cradled in his left hand and the nacho chips smothered in cheese and peppers balanced in the boat perched on his knees. He watched as Luke closed his fist and shook the peanuts free from their shell, dropping them into his mouth before dumping the shells on the ground. When Luke moved on to the next player in the lineup he asked, "Is that all you're gonna eat?"

"Nah, I'll find something else later," Luke answered distractedly.

"Are you sure you don't want one of these?" he asked, nodding to the hot dogs slathered with mustard and onions he held in his hand.

Luke snorted. "No thanks," he said derisively.

"You don't like hot dogs?"

"Not really."

"Commie," Steve muttered as he plucked one from his palm and took a healthy bite.

"Yep, I'm a regular Stalin," Luke answered as he peered at the scoreboard once again.

"The best thing about going to the ballpark is the hot dogs. How do you go to Fenway and not have a Fenway Frank?" he asked through stuff cheeks.

"Easily."

"You are a mystery."

"Part of my charm," Luke answered as he filled in another name.

"If you're so healthy, why do you drink beer?"

"Beer is good for you."

This time Steve snorted. "Uh huh."

"Better than that," Luke said as he looked at the hot dogs and shuddered.

"Yeah, well, these would be a lot better if they had some chili and slaw, but you Yankees don't know good food."

"Watch the use of the term 'Yankee' around here," Luke grumbled as he looked around nervously.

"Forgot where I was," Steve drawled, settling back in his seat preparing to take another huge bite. "You have kids, how do you not eat hot dogs?"

"My kids don't eat them if I can help it."

"Ah, I bet they're feasting on them right now," Steve mumbled.

"Maybe. I'm trying not to think about it."

"Live a little, embrace the nitrates," Steve said with a grin, changing hands and reaching for his cup of beer.

"There's only one person in the world that can get me to eat a hot dog, and you look nothing like her," Luke muttered as he finished filling in his scorecard. He tucked the pencil above his ear, and reached for his beer before he sat back, digging into the bag of peanuts once more.

"Lorelai makes you eat hot dogs," Steve said, slowly digesting the information. "There are ten thousand crude jokes I could make right now, but I won't because I'm afraid you'll shove that bag of peanuts down my throat."

"Good call." Luke cracked another peanut in his hand, and shook the nuts loose. He dumped them expertly into his mouth and then wiped his hand on the side of his jeans, scattering the remnants.

"So, how'd you meet her?" Steve asked as he set his beer down, carefully balancing his concession stand smorgasbord.

Luke frowned for a moment and then said, "She came into the diner."

"And it was love at first sight?"

Luke grimaced as Steve bit down on the hot dog, and then shoved the rest into his mouth, effectively stuffing his face. "God, you're as bad as Lorelai," he growled. When Steve gave him a closed mouth grin, his cheeks protruding like a chipmunk, Luke shook his head. "No, it wasn't love at first sight."

Chomping down, Steve chewed quickly and then forced the lump down his throat. "Seriously? Because that girl has a smile on her," he commented as he extracted a cheese laden chip from his tray of nachos.

"Not at first sight. Maybe second," Luke admitted gruffly.

"Hah. I knew it." He shoved the chip into his mouth and swiped at the cheese that dribbled down his chin, sucking on the side of his finger to get every morsel.

"You always eat like this?"

Steve shrugged. "Only since I was set free from the bonds. Before that all we ever ate was boneless, skinless, tasteless chicken."

"So, this is rebellion," Luke stated.

"This is living," Steve countered. "I told myself when I left there that I was going to start fresh. Do what I want to do, eat what I want to eat, watch dirty shows on HBO if I want to watch dirty shows on HBO."

"Does HBO have dirty shows?"

"Dirtier than basic cable."

"Ah, okay," Luke said as he shook another couple of peanuts into his mouth.

"You gotta understand, I was married to a southern girl who didn't want to be a southern girl."

"What does that mean?"

"It means salads and tasteless chicken instead of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Man, her mama made good fried chicken. Almost as good as my mama's," Steve said with a wistful smile. "It means diction lessons to lose that sweet little lilt in her voice. Hell, I spent the better part of the last decade listening to some Midwestern newscaster tell me to pick up my socks."

"Huh."

"It means going the right church; one that's not too Baptist, but Baptist enough to disapprove of nearly everything fun. It means Nordstrom's because JC Penney's is just too country," he continued.

"Country?"

"Hick-ish."

"Got it." Luke took a long pull on his beer and then smirked as he asked, "Want me to get you some Cracker Jacks to wash that tray of sorry down?"

Steve smiled as he toasted Luke with his second Fenway Frank. "Maybe in little a bit, darlin'," he drawled.

They sat quietly watching the players warm up on the field below. Steve brushed at some of the chopped onions with his fingertip, distributing them more evenly along the hot dog. "Pretty pathetic, huh?"

Luke shook his head as he watched the infielders whip the ball to one another. "Nah, when you're in it, you're in it."

"Amen, Brother Danes."

Luke took another sip of his beer and then cleared his throat. "Lorelai and I were friends for a few years before we even started dating."

"Really? Wow, you have some admirable restraint, and not just when it comes to food."

Luke shrugged. "She was important to me, as a friend. Rory too. I didn't want to screw that up."

"So, how'd you guys get together?

Luke chuckled as he looked down into his beer. "I lost it one day. Blew up at her. Apparently she is a glutton for more than food," he answered with a self-deprecating smile.

"Still in love with her?" Luke shot Steve a dark look, and Steve held up one hand defensively. "You've been married a while, it's a valid question."

Pushing his hand into the bag of peanuts, Luke selected another victim, and crushed the shell to pieces with his thumb. "Yep."

"Then you're a good man," Steve told him soberly.

Luke nodded as he tossed the peanuts into his mouth, crushing them to smithereens with each chew. He took a sip of his beer and then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as the players headed for their dugouts to get ready to start. "I'd like to think I am," he said with a shrug.

"And she's still in love with you?" Steve asked curiously as he dug into his nachos.

"You testin' the waters?"

"Just gettin' to know you."

"You ask a lot of questions."

"What can I say, we're a nosy breed. We like to know what our friends and neighbors are up to," Steve said unapologetically.

Luke narrowed his eyes, staring at the other man intently. "She is," he answered firmly.

"Then you are one lucky sonofabitch," Steve said approvingly as he shoved two chips into his mouth. "See? Just makin' conversation," he mumbled, spewing crumbs from his lips.

"You're making a mess," Luke countered.

"Says the guy dumping pulverized peanut shells everywhere. Afraid you won't find your way back to the seat?" He looked up, watching as a group of four women slid into seats across the aisle and down from them. "Bogies, two o'clock."

"I'm not lookin'," Luke grumbled.

"You're my wingman, Goose, you have to look." Steve grinned and shoved the rest of his hot dog into his mouth. He held up the tray of nachos and offered them to Luke. "Nahfos?" he asked as he chewed.

Luke shook his head and turned to look at the women as they situated themselves, switching seats and patting their hair as they settled in. "Too high maintenance. Those are the boneless, skinless type," he said in a low voice.

"Ah, but what are the odds of me finding a deep fried girl in New England?"

"They're out there," Luke answered with a smirk. "Any more come into the diner ordering a coronary, I'll flag them for ya."

"You _are_ a good man," Steve said appreciatively as he juggled his food to rise for the national anthem.

****

Jess herded the sugar buzzed kids through the front door only to find Lorelai and Rory curled up on the couch watching the episodes of _Mad Men_ Lorelai had been recording and hoarding.

"Little Luke only eats sugar cookies," he said as he nodded to Carly.

"She's warped. He warped her," Lorelai said as she paused the show. "You guys have fun?"

"Jess can make roses out of icing," Jake reported.

"And he sticks his tongue out when he does it," Josh added.

"Jess makes beautiful sugar roses," Rory said, moving her feet to make room for him on the couch, and the promptly placing them in his lap. "That's why I married him."

"It is an important skill," Lorelai concurred.

"We went down to the lake, visited the Armbrusters," Jess told them.

"Here, let me get a guy's opinion," she said as she rewound the show.

"Jess doesn't harbor any latent Laura Petrie fantasies," Rory protested.

"That you know of," Lorelai answered. She stopped the show and then immediately paused as Betty Draper appeared on screen. "Look, the capri pants and the sweater. Totally hot, right?" she asked.

"How would I know?" Jess asked.

"Uh, you're a guy," Lorelai said pointedly.

"Who's she?" Josh asked as he looked at the screen.

"She is a sad and lonely housewife," Lorelai answered offhandedly. She turned and looked at Jess expectantly.

"I refuse to answer," he muttered as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

"On the grounds that he thinks that she looks totally hot," Lorelai said with a victorious nod. "I need to find a pair of those. Luke would go bonkers."

"He's already bonkers," Jess mumbled.

"Why is she sad?" Jake asked.

"Because her whites aren't white enough," Rory answered. "They're pants and a sweater," she argued.

"Yeah, but Luke is the right age and demographic. He grew up watching the Dick Van Dyke show. He'd be all over me in those."

"He's all over you anyway," Rory muttered.

"Jealous?"

"Nauseated," Rory retorted.

"She's pretty," Josh said approvingly.

"She's all messed up, stay away from her," Lorelai said as she turned the DVR off.

"Let's put it to a vote," Rory suggested as she nodded to the younger kids. "Who here thinks Mommy and Daddy…"

"No," Lorelai pouted, reaching across Jess to cover Rory's mouth.

"Scared?"

"They're prudes," Lorelai said as the doorbell rang. She pushed herself from the couch, and said, "Ooh, maybe that's Millie needing to borrow a cup of sugar," as she sashayed toward the foyer.

She stopped as she spotted Emily through the door glass, and pressed her lips together. Opening the door, she squared her shoulders and said, "Hi, Mom."

"Lorelai," Emily said with a polite nod. "May I come in?"

Lorelai poked her head out of the door and asked, "Are you alone?"

"I hired a car."

"I see. Actually, I was asking if you brought your friends from Child Protective Services with you," she said tartly.

"Lorelai, please," Emily said, her voice subdued.

"Come in," Lorelai said with a sigh as she stepped back and held the door wide open.

"Thank you." Emily glanced back over her shoulder as Lorelai closed the door behind her. "Is that Rory's car?"

"Yeah, she and Jess came up this morning."

Emily smiled. "How nice."

"Yes, it has been nice. Very nice," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes slightly as she gestured to the living room. "They're all in there. I think you'll find them all present and accounted for."

Emily stifled an impatient sigh and stepped into the living room, clutching her purse strap tightly. "Hello everyone," she called, capturing their attention.

"Grandma," Rory said as she sat up straighter. She wiped her palms on her jeans and then stood up, glancing at Lorelai nervously. "Hi."

"Hello, Rory, Jess," Emily replied cordially.

"Mam!" Carly squeaked and then hurled herself at Emily's legs.

"Hello, Caroline," Emily said softly as she stroked Carly's messy pigtails.

"Hi, Mam," Josh said cautiously as he and Jake rose from the floor, abandoning their train cars.

Jake slipped around the back of the chair, and then dashed behind the couch, taking a circuitous route to Lorelai's side, and plastering himself against her. She ran a soothing hand over his head and then rubbed his narrow shoulder as he hooked his fingers through the belt loops on her jeans.

"Joshua," Emily said as she cast a worried glance at Jake. "How is your arm?"

"I broke this bone," Josh said as he gently touched his collarbone.

"Yes, that's right. Does it hurt?" Emily asked.

"A little," he answered with the usual Danes nonchalance.

"Well, you are very brave," Emily told him. "I was terribly worried about you." She turned to Lorelai and said, "I hope that I'm not interrupting."

"We were just having the great pizza debate. Without Luke here, Carly's on her own as the sole veggie lover," Lorelai said as Jake faded back behind her leg.

"I see," Emily replied with a nod. "Hello, Jake," she said softly.

"Hi," Jake answered warily, clinging to Lorelai tightly.

Emily looked around, and then sighed, trying to push through the tension that filled the room. "Lorelai, I was wondering if I might speak to you alone for a moment."

Rory saw Lorelai wince slightly and tried to leap to her defense. "Grandma, I don't think…"

"It's okay, Rory," Lorelai cut her off with a grateful smile. "We can go in the kitchen," she told Emily. "You guys sort out what kind of pizza you want, and call it in," she told them as she gently tried to pry herself free of Jake's grip. "The game will be on soon."

"No," Jake said as he reached for her again.

"It's okay, I'll be right back," Lorelai reassured him. "Help Rory call for the pizza, okay?" With that, she followed Emily down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Jake stood in the doorway, his eyes wide with panic as his mother and grandmother disappeared into the kitchen.

Jess sat up, resting his forearms on his knees as he watched Jake with a perplexed frown. "You want pepperoni?" he called to him.

When Jake turned toward him, Jess saw that the little boy's eyes were rapidly filling with tears. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked capturing Rory's attention as he suddenly stood up.

Rory looked over at Jake and shook her head. "What's wrong?" she asked as she followed Jess over to Jake.

"Don't let her," Jake told Jess as the tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"Hey, don't let her what?" Jess asked quietly as he knelt down and grasped Jake's waist.

"Don't let her. Don't let her," Jake sobbed.

"Mam yelled at Mommy," Josh told them.

"I know, I heard about that," Rory said as she wrapped her arm around Josh, pulling him gently to her side. "But Grandma's not going to yell at Mommy anymore. Mommy's okay. She's tough. Tougher than you guys," she teased affectionately.

"Don' cwry," Carly said as she offered Jake a half naked Barbie doll.

Jake buried his face in Jess' neck, the sobs stealing his breath as he clung to him desperately. "Don't let her, don't let her," he wept.

"Okay, okay. We'll go tell them to come back in here, okay?" Rory asked, glancing up at Jess with a shrug. "That way Grandma can't yell, okay?"

"Don't let her take me," Jake wailed, climbing onto Jess' lap, trying to hang on tighter.

"Take you?" Rory asked in a bewildered tone as Josh began to cry too, his fingers curling into Rory's t-shirt for a better grip.

Carly immediately burst into sympathetic tears, pressing her cheek pathetically to Jess' back. Rory stared at Jess, her eyes wide, and he simply shook his head, finding himself at a complete loss.

"Go get her," Jess said gruffly, stroking Jake's back awkwardly. "No one's taking you," he murmured to the little boy. "Who would want you other than your Mom and Dad, right? You're ugly and now you're bald," he tried to joke.

"No, no," Jake cried harder.

"Okay, that's not working," Rory said impatiently. She peeled Josh's hand from her shirt and kissed it softly. "Here, hang onto Jess, I'm going to get Mommy, okay?"

Jess gaped at her as she rose. "Just sit there," she told him as Josh latched onto the sleeve of Jess' shirt. "Just sit there and don't say anything else," she instructed as she sprung to her feet and took off for the kitchen.

****

Lorelai followed Emily into the kitchen, grimacing as she saw the cluttered table and leftover dishes in the sink through her mother's eyes. She crossed her arms protectively over her chest and lifted her chin, hovering near the island as Emily took a seat at the table.

"Is this round two? If it is, you should also know that I haven't done a single load of laundry today. I'm not a slacker, I'm a rebel," Lorelai said, making a preemptive strike.

"I've come to apologize," Emily said simply.

"Apologize?" Lorelai asked, taken aback by the word.

"Yes, apologize."

Blinking in shock, Lorelai stared at her mother; stunned by how small and fragile Emily suddenly looked as she sat perched on the edge of the chair. "Can I get the camcorder?" she asked nervously.

Emily shot her an impatient look and then gripped her left hand tightly with her right. "Lorelai, I realize that you and I don't often seen eye to eye," she began, her eyes downcast. When Lorelai snorted softly, she looked up. "You are right. I've never understood you. Sometimes the things you do and say are so completely and utterly foreign to me that I wonder if the hospital made a mistake."

Lorelai laughed shortly. "Oh yeah, I had to have been switched at birth. I figured that out at about nine or ten. There was a movie of the week about it."

Emily smiled weakly, and then shook her head. "But you weren't. I know that you weren't because in far too many ways you are far too much like me," she concluded softly.

"Like you?"

Emily nodded. "The stubbornness, the need to take control, the righteous indignation," she said with a small sad smile. "We're never stronger than when we are scared or threatened. And, we're never more dangerous than when we feel cornered."

"Okay," Lorelai said slowly, trying to digest what her mother was saying. "Did I corner you?"

"No," Emily admitted quietly.

"Then I'm having a hard time understanding why you did this," Lorelai told her bluntly. "I did nothing to you. And Luke and I have done nothing to deserve the things you said," she asserted, just getting warmed up. "I am a good mother. No, I'm a great mother. I'm so good at it, I could turn pro and they'd put me on a Wheaties box! But, you can't see that because all you see is that I don't do things the way that you would do them."

"Uh, Mom?" Rory called from the doorway.

"And no matter what you say to me, or what you think of me, you will not convince me that I'm not a good mother. I love those kids more than anything in the world. Anything!" Lorelai hissed, her voice beginning to rise.

"Mom!" Rory said as she grabbed her mother's arm to get her attention. When Lorelai stared at her blankly, she whispered, "You are. You're a hundred percent right. World's best mom. I'll get you a mug, but, right now, we have a major meltdown going on in there and I need you to come with me."

"Meltdown? Order two pizzas, I don't care," Lorelai answered with a perplexed frown.

"It's not the pizza." Rory shook her head as Emily rose from her chair. "Grandma, I think you should stay in here." She turned back to Lorelai and whispered in her ear, "Jake is really freaking out. He thinks Grandma is going to take him away."

Without a word, Lorelai whirled and ran for the living room. "Hey," she said as she skidded to a stop in front of Jess. "Wow, look at you," she said cajolingly as she tried to pry Jake from Jess' neck. "Covered in monkeys."

"Sniveling monkeys," he grumbled as Jake reluctantly relinquished his hold, turning instinctively toward his mother.

Lorelai dropped to her knees, wincing at the jarring pain that shot down her shins. "Hey, you're my monkey," she murmured as Jake burrowed into her. "My silly baby boy. Don't you know you'll never get away from me?" she whispered against his hair. "I'll never let anyone take you away from me. You wait until you try to bring a girl home. There's going to be a cat fight of epic proportions." As the wracking sobs began to slow she rubbed his back. "Seriously, they could sell it on pay-per-view," she said, smiling weakly as Josh took over Jake's spot on Jess' lap.

Jess looked up at Rory pleadingly and she gathered Carly. She picked her up, and peered into the little girl's tear streaked face skeptically. "Are you crying just because everyone else is crying?" she asked.

Carly's lower lip trembled as she gazed back at Rory somberly and nodded.

"Excellent reason," Rory said as she carried Carly to the chair and dropped down into it, watching as Josh and Jake slowly calmed down.

"I'm covered in snot," Jess complained to Josh, earning a ghost of a smile. He poked Josh in the stomach gently and said, "All this crying makes me hungry."

Lorelai's lips curved as she cradled the back of Jake's head in her hand. "Me too," she whispered, waving Josh to her with her other hand. She used her fingertips to wipe his cheeks, and whispered, "What do you say? The ballgame should be on TV soon. We can look for Daddy and Steve."

When Josh nodded, she said, "We'll wash our faces while Jess orders the pizzas and changes his snotty shirt."

She pulled back slightly, coaxing Jake to sit back a little. "Okay? We'll get all spruced up, eat pizza and look for Daddy?" she asked him. When Jake nodded, she kissed his forehead and wiped his cheeks with her thumbs. "Would you call it in?" she asked Jess.

"Got it," he said as he stood up. "I'm changing first, though."

Jess walked into the kitchen and hesitated as he saw Emily sitting at the table, her hands clutched in her lap. "I think you should go home," he said quietly but firmly.

"What?"

"They're all upset. I think you should go," he told her, his voice growing stronger.

"They're upset about me?" she asked, aghast.

"Yeah."

"But, I need to talk to Lorelai."

"Another time," Jess said as he headed for Rory's old bedroom.

"But, Jess…" Emily called after him.

"The boys think you're here to take them away, okay?" Jess said bluntly. "I think you should go."

"Take them away," Emily whispered to herself.

"Yeah, and I can tell you that won't happen unless it's over my dead body," he said as he walked into the bedroom, yanking his shirt up over his head as he kicked the door shut behind him.

Emily rose from her chair and hitched her handbag onto her shoulder as she walked quietly from the kitchen and tip toed down the hall, leaning close to the wall as she peered cautiously into the room.

Lorelai tugged on Josh's shirt, freeing it where it had bunched under his sling, and smiled at Rory. "I see Jess has the typical Danes aversion to bodily fluids."

"Yeah," Rory agreed as she looked down at Carly curled in her lap. "This little girl has the typical Gilmore need to feed into the hysteria," she commented.

"Oh yeah, she's a joiner." Lorelai hugged Jake again and gave him a reassuring smile. "All for one and one for all, right Mouseketeers?"

"Musketeers," Jake corrected, his voice rough and raspy.

"You'll change your tune," Lorelai answered with a knowing smile. "Come on, help me up, we need to wash faces," she said as she held her arms out. As the boys pulled ineffectually on her arms, she rolled up to her feet with a groan. "Jess wouldn't forget the cheesy bread would he?"

Rory snorted. "Never."

Lorelai turned and spotted Emily hovering in the hall. "Mom," she murmured, gently pushing both boys behind her.

"I'll be going now," Emily said softly. "Sorry to have upset your evening," she added as she walked slowly toward the door, her left foot dragging slightly.

"Hang on, okay?" Lorelai said to the boys and then rushed after her. She caught up to Emily on the front porch. "Mom," she began.

"I don't know where that driver could have gone to," Emily muttered, scanning the street as she pulled her cell phone from her bag. "The town is barely a square mile."

"It may be a little bigger than that," Lorelai said with a wry smile. "But I'm betting that black car parked in front of the diner is the one you're looking for," she said as she nodded to the square.

"He should have stayed here. I told him I didn't know how long I would be," Emily said as she dialed the service's pager number. Her hand trembled as she tried to enter her own phone number after the prompt. "Damn it," she breathed, holding the end button with her thumb. "I can't even dial a damn phone."

"Mom," Lorelai said as she placed her hand gently on Emily's shoulder.

"No, don't. I'll get it, and then I'll leave," Emily said in a choked voice.

"You don't have to go," Lorelai told her. "They're upset, but they'll get over it. They're kids. Kids are resilient like that," she assured her.

"I shouldn't have come. Luke told me not to come," Emily muttered as she attempted her phone call again.

"Luke is feeling protective," Lorelai said as she reached over and took the phone from Emily's hand.

She cleared the partially entered number, and then dialed with her thumb. "Caesar? Hey, it's Lorelai. No, uh, thanks, we're having pizza," she said with a quick nod. "Listen, is there a driver guy in there? Someone who belongs to that Town Car parked in front?" She nodded, turning to look at Emily. "Good, could you send him back? I think my mom is ready to go. Okay. Thanks, Caesar," she said before hanging up.

"There, much better than a pager, although not always as reliable," she said as she handed the phone back to Emily.

"Thank you."

They stood watching as a man carrying a to-go cup of coffee hurried down the diner's steps. "We're all a little sore, Mom," Lorelai said quietly.

"Yes."

"Give it a little time."

"Time," Emily sighed.

"Yeah, time," Lorelai said as the dark car circled the town square.

When the car glided to a stop at the curb, Lorelai took her mother's arm, leading her to the steps. "I can manage," Emily told her.

"It's not a big deal," Lorelai argued, immediately regretting her choice of words.

They reached the walkway, and the driver held the rear door open for her. Emily turned to Lorelai and said, "But it is a big deal, Lorelai. It's a very big deal."

Lorelai nodded her understanding. "Well, I guess we'll all just have to figure out how to deal with this big deal," she said at last.

"Yes," Emily agreed. "I can make it from here. Goodnight, Lorelai."

"Goodnight, Mom," she answered as she took a step back. "We'll talk to you soon," she added as her mother bent to get into the car.

Emily froze for a moment and then nodded. "Very good," she answered. "Goodnight."

****

The Sox scored another run in the bottom of the eighth, making the score 11 to 6 with Boston in the lead. Steve tipped back the last of the beer he had been nursing since the fifth inning, and then set the cup down.

"Okay, let's go," he said to Luke.

"Go?"

"We're up four runs; I think we've got it."

Luke scowled at him and said, "You're not really a Sox fan, are you? No true Sox fan would say that."

"We're going over to the Cask'n Flagon," Steve said as he stood up. "Don't forget your bag," he reminded Luke as he nodded to the small bag of souvenirs tucked under his seat and began making his way along the row.

"We're going where? Why?" Luke asked as he grabbed the bag and scooted down the row of seats after Steve, his eyes on the field as the Red Sox took up their defensive positions.

"My cousins hang out over there sometimes. We'll see if we can find them and say hello."

"The ones that got us the tickets?"

"Yep."

"Oh, okay," Luke said, casting one last glance at the field before following Steve up the steps to the ramp.

They wound their way through the milling crowds on the concourse and then outside of the stadium. Luke shoved the bag of trinkets into his coat pocket, following close on Steve's heels as they crossed the street, heading for the large sports bar. The noise inside was deafening, as plasma TVs mounted throughout the room showed the action on the field in high definition and Sox fans cheered loudly, calling for the final out of the game.

"You'll never find anyone in here," Luke shouted into Steve's ear.

"I bet I can find the bar," Steve shouted back, and then dove into the crowd.

Luke grimaced as they pressed through the packed bar, scowling as one of the many over-served sloshed beer on the sleeve of his coat. He patted his pocket, making sure three inflatable bats, a pair of Red Sox socks for Rory and the small box containing a present for Lorelai remained intact. They stepped into a momentary pocket of air, and Luke breathed deeply, about to start lodging his complaints, but had to hold onto them as Steve lurched forward once more. Luke blinked in surprise as Steve turned around with a brilliant smile, and then gestured to the niche of worn wood he had procured.

"Bar," he announced proudly.

"This place is packed," Luke shouted.

"I know, isn't it great?" Steve enthused.

"Not what I was thinking," Luke muttered under his breath as Steve waved to get the bartender's attention.

After placing their order, Steve turned back to Luke. "There's a dance club in here. The game is over, so it'll start to thin out as people go back there."

"I hope so," Luke grumbled, watching as Steve dropped a twenty on the bar and reached for their drafts. "Thanks."

"You're on your own after this, I'm driving," Steve answered as he pocketed his change.

"We can just go," Luke yelled to be heard over the post-game hoots and hollers.

"Nah, we're out on the town," Steve said with a grin.

"I don't like going out on the town."

"You've never been out on the town with me," Steve answered with a cocky grin. "Suck it up, Goose, this is a target rich environment."

Luke looked around as the press at the bar began to ease a bit. "They're all twenty," he shouted into Steve's ear.

"Aw, damn," Steve answered with a smirk.

"You're sick."

"And twisted," Steve added with a nod. "Besides the twenty year olds are looking at the other twenty year olds. Look a little closer," he said as he cast a meaningful glance down the length of the bar. At the end of the bar was a group of three women that were probably in their late thirties. "What's the over and under on how long it takes them to send us drinks in the next ten minutes?"

"What?"

"We are a rare and wonderful breed, Goose, straight men in their forties."

"I'm married," Luke growled.

"I know that, but they don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked, bristling.

"Chill. It just means that you can run interference for me," Steve assured him.

"I thought we were looking for your cousins."

"We are. We can also look at other things too," Steve said as he scanned the crowded bar.

"I'm too old for this shit," Luke muttered as he hoisted his beer.

"You're not too old, you're just too crotchety."

"Same difference."

"We won't stay long. We'll have a beer, look for my cousins, and maybe I can score a number or two," Steve said calmly.

A young woman in a seasonally inappropriate tank top approached, and Luke jerked his chin up as Steve took a subtle inventory of her beautifully displayed assets. "Can I squeeze in here?" she asked, smiling up at Luke.

"Oh, uh, sure," he said as he tried to take a step back, but bumped into his neighbor. "Here," he said as he started to move away from the bar.

"You're fine," she said, placing a hand on his arm and wiggling her way between the two men. Steve's eyebrows shot up as Luke's ears turned bright red. "What should I get?" she asked Luke.

"Um, I dunno. What do you want?" he stammered. Luke glared over the girl's shoulder at Steve as the other man tried to cover his laugh by taking a sip of his beer.

"What do you want me to want?" she asked coyly, and Steve choked.

"Um, here," he said as he got the bartender's attention. "I'm gonna, uh, go… back there," he said to Steve as he quickly slipped away from the bar.

The girl rolled her eyes, and then turned her attention to Steve. He pulled a ten from his pocket and handed it to her. "Order whatever you're drinking," he said as he reached out and grabbed Luke's arm to stop him. "She just wanted you to buy her a drink, big guy."

"Whatever," Luke growled as he yanked his arm free and set off into the crowd.

At the other end of the huge room, he spotted the sign directing him to the restrooms, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a clear spot along a wall. He sagged against the exposed brick and pulled his phone from his pocket. Ignoring the dull roar that swirled around him, Luke's thumbs jabbed at the screen typing out an S.O.S. message to his wife.

**

Lorelai lowered her book to her stomach as her cell began to vibrate across the nightstand.

Her lips curved into a smile as she read, '**I misss yoou**.'

She glanced over at Josh propped up on Luke's pillows and Jake, who had slithered down and curled up in the middle of the bed, and grinned as she began typing.

'**Sorry, but U have been replaced**.'

Moments later, a message reading simply, '**No**,' came through.

'**I have two guys in my bed now**.'

'**Get ridof tem**.'

'**But they R cute.**'

'**A girl pressed her booobs onme**.'

Lorelai snorted loudly as she read his message, and then quickly typed, '**Did U like it?**'

'**Ina bar. Wanna be hom wit hU**.'

Lorelai snickered as she began typing carefully. '**You're behind bars and you want to be homosexual with Hugh?**'

'**I hate you**.'

'**U love me. How drunk R U?**'

'**Not enough tobe here**.'

'**Drink more and then come home. Leave Hugh there**.'

Smiling, Lorelai closed her book and placed the phone on top of it. Snuggling down into her pillow, she left the lamp burning as she curled herself around Jake. She drew her fingernails through his freshly shorn hair, as her left arm stretched across the pillows until her fingers curved around Josh's slender arm. Letting their deep, even breathing soothe her, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

**

Luke looked up when he saw the girl with the tank top approaching. She stopped just short of where he stood, meeting up with another young woman without even seeing him. He saw her point to the bar, and then watched as the other girl hiked her top up a little, baring her belly button ring. He slid along the wall, moving a little closer to them, and heard the tank top girl say, "Other end of the bar. Two old guys in leather coats. The red haired one is buying. The dark haired one is cute but clueless."

Luke rolled his eyes and dropped his phone into his pocket, walking quickly toward the men's room and ducking inside.

By the time he pushed his way back through the bar, the crowd had dispersed considerably. Luke saw Steve looking around, obviously trying to spot him. He smirked with satisfaction as the other man jumped when Luke clamped his hand down on his shoulder a little too forcefully.

"Oh good, you're back. Here, drink this," he said as he picked up two shot glasses and handed Luke one.

Luke eyed the drink dubiously. "What is it?"

"I think it's a slippery nipple."

"A what?"

"You like slippery nipples, don't you?" When Luke glared at him Steve said, "Just drink it. Ready? One, two, three," Steve counted and then faked tossing his head back as Luke did the shot.

Luke's eyes opened wide for a moment and then he reached out, placing the empty glass on the bar. "Not bad," he said at last.

"Good, now drink yours," Steve said as he shoved the other shot into Luke's hand.

"Mine?"

"You just drank mine. I'm driving." He clapped his hands together nervously and said, "Okay, I'm going down to talk to them."

"Who?"

"Them," Steve answered as he jerked his head toward the two remaining members of the trio at the end of the bar. "They sent the shots. You should have taken the under."

"I didn't take the over," Luke reminded him.

"Come and get me if I give you the signal. Otherwise, stay put."

"What signal?"

"You'll know it if you see it. Now, don't lose our spots," Steve instructed as he patted the bar.

Luke looked down at the other shot glass in his hand, and then down toward the end of the bar. When the blonde tried to make eye contact, he turned away and tossed back the shot, slamming the glass down on the bar. He took a quick sip of his beer as the bartender collected the glasses and asked, "What's in that?"

"Bailey's and butterscotch schnapps," the bartender answered before moving away.

"Probably be puking all the way home," he muttered as he leaned on the bar.

He turned his head slightly, watching out of the corner of his eye as Steve chatted easily with the two women. Feeling a little too warm after downing the shots Luke slipped out of his coat and draped it carefully over his arm before leaning onto the bar again, his baseball cut Red Sox shirt stretching taut over his broad shoulders. With a grudging snort, he watched as Steve conversed smoothly with the two women, occasionally gesturing vaguely in Luke's direction. A minute later, Luke straightened up as a petite brunette sidled up to the bar next to him.

"Hi!" she said with a bright smile.

"I'm married," Luke replied, holding up his coat. When she reared back slightly, he pushed the coat away from his left hand and waggled his fingers, showing off his ring.

"Uh, good for you," she said slowly. "I'm just thirsty," she said as she pointed to the bartender and then called out her order.

Luke's cheeks flamed as he watched the bartender pour her drink. She picked it up, and smiled as she turned around. "Tell your wife 'Hi' for me," she told him cheekily, and then hurried back to her table of friends. A minute later he heard a burst of feminine laughter and his cheeks burned brighter.

He looked up when he saw Steve move away from the two women at the end of the bar, making his way back toward their spot. He reached for his beer and toasted Luke with it. "Mine's nice, but yours was a little psycho. You're a priest now, by the way."

"What?"

"A priest," Steve enunciated carefully.

"Why?"

"Because some women wouldn't care if you were married. I think your psycho girlfriend down there was one of those," Steve explained.

"How do you know which one was mine?" Luke asked.

"Because I'm single and you're a priest. I get to pick," Steve said with a shrug.

"A priest?"

"Well, we're in Boston. I thought a priest would be a safe bet. Would you prefer that I made you gay?"

"No. Not that there's anything wrong with that," Luke he added as he lifted his glass.

"I got the blonde's phone number. Michele, one 'L'," he added with a smirk.

"Hey, the blonde was the one looking at me."

"Remember your vows, Father Luke," Steve said as he patted Luke on the back. "Obedience, chastity, and all that stuff." He grinned when Luke scowled at him. "Are we having fun yet?"

"Have you seen your cousins?"

"Nope. Wanna go?"

"Yep."

"Let me hit the bathroom and we'll go," Steve said as he pushed away from the bar.

Luke sipped his beer as he waited, keeping his eyes focused intently on the plasma TV which now was tuned to SportsCenter.

"Hey," the petite brunette that he had spoken to a short time before said as she reappeared in front of him.

"Hey."

"Okay, you busted me," she said as she flashed a dimpled smile. "Can I see that wedding ring again?"

"Huh?" Luke asked.

"Was it really there?"

He yanked his left hand out from under his coat, muttering as it fell to his feet. The woman laughed and reached down to retrieve it, pushing the coat into his right hand as she grabbed his left and inspected the worn and scarred wedding ring on his finger. "Wow, not even a fake one," she said as she let his hand drop.

"Guys wear fake rings?" he asked, puzzled.

"You never know," she said with a shrug. "It was worth a shot," she added with a sheepish grin.

"No, uh, thanks. Thank you," he stammered as he nodded like a bobble head. "My, uh, my friend is single," he said quickly.

"Yeah?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at her table of friends, who were all watching with rapt attention. She wrinkled her nose and confessed in a loud whisper, "Never been too into redheads."

Luke nodded and shrugged. "Too bad, he's a good guy."

"You guys live around here?"

"Connecticut," Luke answered, seeing no need to elaborate.

"Okay, married guy from Connecticut with the friend who is a good guy, it was nice talking to you. I'm going to slink back over there, and drown myself in my sea breeze," she said with a rueful laugh.

"Hey, uh, I appreciate it. Some other girl called me an old guy, so you just kind of made my night," Luke said quickly.

"Well, at least it wasn't a total bust, then," she said slowly. "Your friend is a nice guy?"

"He's a guy. I mean, none of us are all that great, right?" Luke answered with a shrug.

She laughed. "I'm Kim. Why don't you introduce me to your friend, uh…"

"Luke. I mean, I'm Luke, he's Steve," he said as he shook her hand.

"Hey, uh, Goose, you ready to get home to Mother Goose?" Steve asked as he approached, shooting Luke a worried look.

"Steve, this is Kim," Luke said as he pointed from one to the other. "I'm, uh, gonna go make a call," he mumbled, as he moved quickly away from the bar.

"He's a smooth one," Steve commented as he turned back to Kim.

"Yeah, he's got all the moves," she answered with a laugh.

"He's been out of circulation for a while."

Kim nodded as she watched Luke practically throw himself up against the brick wall on the other side of the room. "Well, he gave me a pretty smooth pitch for you," she said as she turned her attention back to Steve.

He flashed a wide smile and said, "He did, huh? Well, I'll have to give him more than the usual ten percent, won't I?"

"So, you're from Connecticut?" she asked.

"Oh, no ma'am," Steve answered with a devastatingly slow smile.

****

Lorelai jumped when her cell rang, jolting her from her easy doze. She rolled onto her back and fumbled for the phone. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"You were sleeping," Luke said gruffly, glancing at his watch and then plugging one ear with his finger to block out some of the background noise.

"Just dozing with my boys," she answered. "You're still at the bar?"

"Yeah, uh, Steve is talking to someone," he told her.

"Ahh. Are you being good?"

"So good that I'm now a priest."

"Oooh. Are you a naughty priest, like Richard Chamberlain?"

"Get those boys out of my bed and I'll be as naughty as you want," he said in a low, sexy voice.

"I would, but they've had a rough night," she said softly.

"What?"

"I said, they had a rough night," Lorelai answered, speaking clearly into the phone.

"You said they were good," he protested. "I bought them those blow up bats."

"They were good, but there was some upset. Not their fault, though, so don't give their goodies away. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll get them into their own beds before I go to sleep."

"You were already asleep," he pointed out.

"Before I go to sleep for real."

"I'm waking you up," he warned her.

"Do that at your own risk," she teased.

"I'm waking you up, so get those kids out of my bed and make sure you're in it," he told her.

"Be careful, my hot drunk," she cooed.

"What?"

"I said, my hair smells like skunk," she said louder.

"Better not. Hey, have I thanked you lately for marrying me?"

"Not lately, no," she answered, sliding down into her pillows with a smug smile.

"Well, thank you. And you can never leave me," he added tersely.

"Bad, huh?"

"God, I could never do this," he said shaking his head. "Hell, I couldn't do it before, so I sure don't want to do it now."

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with me," she told him. "Remember that when some girl smooshes her boobs on you."

"Don't worry, I won't forget."

"Be careful," she told him.

"I love you. Be home soon."

Lorelai smiled as she placed the phone her nightstand again and slipped from the bed. She walked around to Luke's side and gently roused Josh. "Hey, Ooh Ah," she whispered. "Come on, I have to get you guys back in your beds and you're too big for me to carry," she cajoled as he stirred.

****

By the time Luke hit the bathroom again, he'd had enough, wingman or no. He leaned up against the brick wall, staring hard at Steve and Kim as they stood talking. After what seemed like an eternity, Steve looked up and caught Luke's eye. Accepting Steve's nod of understanding, Luke stayed put, watching as the two talked for a little bit more. Kim dashed back to her table to rummage through her purse and Luke smiled as he saw Steve accept the card she gave him, and then dig in his back pocket for his wallet. The moment Kim turned back to her table holding Steve's card, Luke pushed away from the wall and made his way across the room.

"Success?"

"Excellent work," Steve answered with a nod. "Let me get rid of some of this beer and we'll hit the road."

"Well, hurry it up," Luke called after him.

Kim caught Luke's eye as he scanned the room, and gave him an enthusiastic 'thumbs up.' Ducking his head he chuckled as he turned back to the bar in time to see the bartender placed a fresh beer in front of him. "I didn't order that," he said as he pointed to the beer.

The bartender simply nodded to someone behind Luke and he turned, backing up against the bar as a woman in an extremely low-cut blouse stumbled into him. "Hi there," she slurred.

"Hey. Sorry, thanks but I'm leaving," he said quickly, his eyes picking a spot above her teased hair and sticking with it.

"Aw, you can't leave until you drink your beer," she cooed. "You're the hottest thing in here. I thought you could use something to cool you off."

"Uh, I'm um, I'm married," he blurted.

"So'm I," she answered, winking broadly.

"To God. I'm married to God," he stammered. "A priest."

"The really gorgeous ones always are. Priests, or gay," she said with a disinterested shrug.

"And I'm gay," Luke added with a decisive nod. "I'm a gay priest married to God."

"Now, come on, don't be so shy. I know men and you are not gay or a priest," she cajoled. "You might be married, but that doesn't matter, no one needs to know, right?" She took a step closer to him, thrusting her ample bosom out on display.

"That's my wife," he said, his voice edged with desperation as he pointed to Kim.

"Your wife was just hitting on your friend, then," she retorted. "I'm Rita."

"I'm, uh, Taylor," Luke blurted, his eyes darting past the blousy woman, seeking salvation. He practically wept with relief when he saw Steve heading his way.

"So, Taylor, what do you do?" she asked as she leaned in, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I, um, run a market. A grocery store. I own it," Luke said gruffly as Steve came to a stop behind Rita, grinning wickedly. "This is Steve. He's single, not gay and not a priest," Luke said quickly.

"All true," Steve said as Rita turned and offered her hand. "Sadly, I suffer from E.D. Bob Dole and I are working on it. Someday I hope to be as happy as Bob," he told her, his voice dripping with sincerity as he shook her hand.

"Bob? I thought you said your name was Taylor," Rita said as she glanced up at Luke.

"Oh, it is," Steve said in a rush. "Bob is our friend. Happy guy, whistles all the time."

"Oh."

"Listen, Taylor, I got a call. Someone said Kirk needs last rights, and you're the only priest he wants," Steve said smoothly.

"Duty calls," Luke said as he pushed away from the bar, trying to keep from brushing against Rita.

"Wait, you can't leave."

"Darlin', I'm afraid we have to go. A man's mortal soul hangs in the balance. But here, gimme a piece of paper, and I'll give you Taylor's number, he's just shy," Steve said soothingly.

"I don't have any paper," Rita answered.

"Hang on," Steve told her as he motioned to the bartender, gesturing as if he were writing. When the bartender produced a pen and a napkin, Steve reached for his phone. "Do you remember your new number, Taylor?" he asked Luke.

"Uh, no," Luke said as he shook his head.

"I think I have it in here," Steve said as he scrolled through his phone.

"Hurry, Kirk is dying," Luke grumbled.

"Got it," Steve said as he clicked the pen.

"Here, write it here," Rita said as she thrust her bosom at him. "That way I won't lose it," she added as she winked at Luke.

Steve grinned as he leaned down and carefully wrote a phone number on the curve of Rita's breast. "There you go. Now you take care, and God bless," he said as he tossed the pen onto the bar. Pressing one hand to Luke's shoulder, he propelled him toward the door. "No eye contact, keep moving," he said in a low, urgent voice.

They burst from the bar, gulping down deep breaths of fresh air as they hit the sidewalk. Luke swung his coat from his arm and shrugged into it as they walked quickly away from the bar and crossed the street. Once they reached the opposite curb, he looked over at Steve, and the other man cracked up. He smirked as Steve doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach.

"Your face!" Steve gasped. "You looked like she was about to smoother you with her tits."

"I thought she was," Luke answered, a smile spreading across his face.

"Taylor! You told her your name was Taylor!"

"It was the first thing that came to mind. She didn't care if I was a married gay priest, so I had to do something," Luke retorted. "Come on," he said as he pulled on Steve's arm, urging him in the direction of their car. When Steve continued to laugh, Luke grumbled, "You're the one who wrote on her boob."

Steve slung his arm over Luke's shoulder and said, "You should thank me for that, I gave her Taylor's home phone number."

"You did not."

"I did. He's my landlord, and he says it's important for me to have all of his numbers on hand at all times," Steve said, blinking solemnly.

Luke snorted. "You did. You gave her Taylor's home phone number," he said shaking his head.

Steve nodded and slapped Luke on the back. "Yep. And girls like ol' Rita, there? They always call," he said with a sage nod.

Luke stopped and looked at Steve. "If I weren't a married priest, I think I'd turn gay for you," he said slowly.

Steve nodded and pulled his car keys from his pocket as they approached the makeshift lot where they had left his car. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I'm almost drunk enough to mean it," Luke confirmed.

"Good. Just don't puke in my car. You do that, and I'm calling the whole thing off."

"I can puke in your car if I want to, I gave you that Kim girl," Luke told him as he stumbled toward the passenger door of Steve Jeep.

Steve snorted. "Gave her to me, right," he said derisively.

"I did," Luke insisted.

"Sure, if that makes you feel better, buddy," Steve shot back as he climbed into the Jeep.

"You know what makes me feel better?" Luke asked as Steve started the car.

"What's that?"

"You're going home to Taylor's apartment, and I'm going home to Lorelai."

"You're an ass."

"Yes, but I'm a hell of a good wingman," Luke said with a nod. "Now take me home or lose me forever."

"I don't think that's how that's supposed to go," Steve said as he backed out of the space.

"Well, I don't want you to take me to bed, so that's as good as it's gonna get."

"Lorelai's right, you suck with the movie quotes. Here I thought you were the real deal."

"Nope, she is," he answered easily. "She's the real deal, and she's all mine."

Steve laughed as he put the car in gear. "You are a good wingman, Goose."

"Damn straight, I am," Luke said with a nod.


	55. Treats and Tricks

**A/N: This is for NancyC, who needed a little something sweet to offset Mutually Beneficial. Remember to brush after reading. :)**

**Treats and Tricks**

Lorelai knelt next to Josh's bed and helped him wiggle his toes into a pair of shiny black rain boots that matched his brother's and sister's. "There you go, Athos, handsome as ever," she said encouragingly.

Josh stood up and looked down at the rain boots with a puzzled frown. "You think?"

"Dashing," she said with a grin. "Let me just fix your cape." Lorelai said as she arranged the short black cape so that it draped over his sling. "There. All you need is your sword and your plumed hat and you are ready to go," she said with a nod.

"What are we again?" he asked as Lorelai grabbed a black felt beanie hat from his dresser and plopped it down on his head.

She stroked the soft blue plume she had glued over one rounded plastic ear and grinned. "You, my daring young soldier, are a Mouseketeer," she pronounced.

"Musketeer," Jake corrected as he stood in the bedroom doorway in an identical outfit, his bright red tunic cinched with a wide black belt.

"Mouse," Lorelai argued as she patted Josh's plumed Mickey Mouse ears and reached for a matching set with a bright red feather. Jake scowled as Lorelai put the hat on his head and patted it into place.

"Are we ready?" Luke asked as he ushered Carly from her room, her plastic sword scraping along the floor as it dragged from her belt.

"Look at you!" Lorelai cried and she dropped down to Carly's level. She tugged the pink tunic up a bit to blouse it over her belt, and then tickled the little girl's neck with her long pink feather. Carly giggled and shied away playfully before grinning back at her mother. "I godda swooord."

"You do, Aramis-sa," Lorelai agreed, admiring her baby's sheathed weapon. "Please don't run anyone through with it." She stood up and inspected them, nodding her satisfaction. "I feel so much safer knowing I have such valiant guards on hand. Shall we clean up the streets of Stars Hollow?"

As the children shouted their agreement, Lorelai met Luke's amused gaze. "Are you ready, D'Artagnan?"

"I'm not wearing a mouse hat," he warned her.

"Of course not, you haven't proven yourself worthy yet," she said with a sniff.

"And what are you dressed as?" he asked pointedly.

Lorelai glanced down at her jeans and sweater. "Exhausted mother?"

"Good. You'll match my annoyed father perfectly," Luke said as he stepped aside and waved the kids toward the stairs.

"I saw my magic lasso in the Halloween box. Play your cards right, and I'll use it instead of the kryptonite tonight," she said as he draped his arm over her shoulders.

Luke snorted. "Please. By the time they come down from their sugar highs, the only thing you'll be doing like an Amazon is snoring."

"Been a long couple of weeks."

He smiled wanly. "So long that you don't even realize it's been a long month."

"Oh, I realize it. I got an antique mantle clock delivered to the inn this morning."

Luke cut his eyes toward her as they walked down the stairs. "You did, huh?"

"A nice one."

"Of course."

Lorelai didn't say anything more as the kids scampered for the hall table to claim their plastic pumpkins. Luke turned to Lorelai as they danced at the door and asked, "Sure you don't wanna switch?"

"You made Timmy Bryant cry last year," she reminded him.

"I did not make him cry," he growled.

"You told him all of his teeth were going to rot out of his head."

"I was just reminding him to brush."

"He has his own father for that, and he's a dentist."

"Which means he should know better than to send his kid out into the night to beg strangers for candy."

"I'll handle the freeloaders this year; you take our freeloaders out and don't come home until you score me at least three Butterfingers and a half dozen Reese's cups."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you a bag."

"I'm not falling for that again, you lie."

Carly tugged impatiently on the leg of his jeans. He glared down at her. "I'll be right with you," he growled, succeeding only in making his daughter giggle. "See you in an hour?" he asked Lorelai.

"I'll meet you guys at Miss Patty's," she promised. Bending down, she took Carly by the shoulders and positioned her between her brothers. "You remember what to say?" When they nodded, she smile and kissed each of their cheeks. "Make Mommy proud."

Luke snorted as he opened the door. "Okay, let's do this," he said testily.

"Have fun," Lorelai called after them as she picked up an enormous bowl of candy and began to paw through it.

"Not yours," Luke said as he pulled the door closed.

"Happy hunting!" she answered.

She selected a miniature package of Whoppers and placed the bowl on the hall table as she pulled her cell from her purse. She bit down on the wrapper, scraping all three malted milk balls from the package with her teeth and chewed as she dialed with her thumb.

"Hi, Mom. Why are you answering the phone?" she asked when Emily picked up.

"It rang," Emily answered succinctly.

"Yes, I know, but usually your maid d'jour answers the phone."

"She's handing out candy to the children at the door." With a petulant sigh, she added, "And I'll have you know that Cecilia has been here two weeks, Lorelai. Not that you would know."

Lorelai decided to quickly sidestep that landmine. "So, uh, thanks for the clock," she said uncertainly.

"Clock?" Emily replied coolly.

"Yes. A lovely antique mantle clock appeared at my inn this morning, do you happen to know anything about that?"

"Did you like it?"

"It's perfect," Lorelai admitted as she dropped down onto the sofa with a sigh.

"Really?" Emily asked, her tone brightening instantly.

"Yes. It looks great. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I saw it at an estate auction, and I thought it would be perfect for the inn."

"It is. So, um, how are you?" Lorelai asked as the doorbell rang.

"I'm fine, thank you." There was a pause, and then Emily heard a chorus of 'Trick or treat!' through the phone, followed by Lorelai's murmured compliments as she doled out handfuls of candy. When the line grew quiet again, she took a bracing breath and asked, "How are you?"

"Good, good, I'm good," Lorelai said as she cradled the phone to her ear and the candy bowl to her stomach.

"Luke and the children?" Emily asked cautiously.

"They're fine, out robbing the neighbors blind."

"Joshua?"

"The doctor says he's healing nicely."

"I'm so happy to hear it."

"Have you talked to Rory?"

"She called the day before yesterday," Emily reported.

"Did she tell you that they found an apartment?"

"Yes." Emily paused for a moment and then said, "I can't believe they're moving to Ohio. Ohio, of all places!"

"Well, I imagine there are worse places," Lorelai said slowly, forcing a bright smile as Timmy Bryant and his little sister reluctantly climb the Danes' steps. "Hey, look a ninja," she said as she bent down to dispense their candy. "Are you protecting this pretty ballerina?" she asked him.

Timmy peered warily past Lorelai's shoulder and said, "Yeah, and we're gonna brush."

"Good," Lorelai said as she tossed a little extra candy into each of their bags. When they turned to run down the steps, she couldn't help calling after them, "Don't forget to floss too!" as she waved to their mother. "Sorry, Mom, I'm back," she said into the phone. "We're doing a brisk business tonight," she added as she watched groups of kids and their parents move from house to house.

"Is Luke taking the children around?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. They look so cute."

"What did they dress as?"

"The Three Musketeers, except I made their hats out of Mickey Mouse ears, so they're more like Mouseketeers."

"I bet they look adorable," Emily said wistfully.

Lorelai sat down in one of the wicker chairs on the porch, jiggling the bowl on her knees to keep warm as she kept an eye out for her next customers. "Mom? Would you and Dad like to come to the diner for brunch tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

"Brunch?"

"Well, Luke has to work because Caesar is off, and the kids and I usually try to sleep in a little on Sundays…"

"We'd love to," Emily said quickly. A moment of silence stretched across the phone line and then she added, "That is, if you think that would be all right."

"I think it would be okay," Lorelai answered.

"What time would you like us there?"

"Ten-thirty? Eleven?"

"We'll be there at ten-thirty. Should we meet you at the house or go straight to the diner?"

Lorelai chewed her lip for a moment, slowly rising as the next gaggle of ghouls made their way up the walk. "Come to the house," she said at last.

"Very well," Emily replied.

"I should go, the goblins are out in force," Lorelai told her.

"We will see you tomorrow. Thank you, Lorelai," she added quietly.

"See you tomorrow, Mom," Lorelai said before disconnecting. She shoved her phone into her jeans pocket and gasped in mock horror as she eyed the two children standing at the bottom of her steps.

"Please don't bite me!" she cried as Davy bared his fangs and began to walk slowly up the steps. Martha, holding up the skirt of her princess dress, surged past him and threw herself at Lorelai's legs. "Save me, Princess Martha, you're my only hope!" Lorelai gasped as she spotted Jackson hovering on the lawn behind them.

****

"Okay, go," Luke said as he shooed the kids toward the porch. He stood back, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked up at the house that used to be Lorelai's.

Gypsy opened the door and scowled as she peered down at them. "Who let these brats come up on my porch?" she asked smartly.

Josh grinned up at her and said, "All for one!"

Jake and Carly joined in, crying, "And candy for all! Trick or treat!"

"Very nice," Gypsy said, smiling as she nodded her approval. She dropped handfuls of candy into each of their plastic buckets and then rooted through her bowl. "Here," she said as she dropped and extra miniature Butterfinger into each kid's bucket. "That will keep your mother quiet," she added with a smirk.

"Yeah, right," Luke snorted.

Gypsy snickered. "You just missed Andrew and Nat. They went that-a-way," she told him as she pointed past Babette's house.

Luke nodded. "Figured we'd start on the edge of town and work our way in."

"A man with a plan," Gypsy said with a nod. She turned back to the kids and said, "Now get off my porch you little beggars." The kids giggled and then each hugged Gypsy in turn. She patted Carly's plumed hat and said, "See you guys at the party."

"Bye!" they chorused as they hurried down the porch steps and then dashed across the lawn to Babette and Morey's house.

Luke waved to Gypsy and then ambled after them, approaching the porch as Josh cried out, "All for one!"

"Oh my God! I just want to eat you up!" Babette screeched as Jake and Carly joined in on the refrain. "Look at how cute ya are! Morey! Come and look at how cute they are!" she bellowed into the house. She pawed through her candy bowl and began adding more to each child's bucket. "Now, don't you let your mom take alla your candy, you hear?"

"Daddy takes it," Jake told her solemnly.

Babette gaped as she looked down at Luke hovering at the bottom of the steps. "You take candy from babies?" she rasped.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I just make sure they don't eat it all in one night."

"Oh, well, no. You'd get an awful tummy ache," she told Jake. "Hi, Doll," she said as she grinned at Luke. "What are you dressed as?"

"Guy who wants to go home," he answered. "No display this year?"

Babette shook her head. "Old Man Crawford complained of chest pains last year and Timmy Bryant threw up and then wet his pants. I tell ya, this town…" she said, shaking her head sadly.

"Timmy Bryant is a wimp," Luke muttered.

"Okay, go, go!" she said a she shooed the kids from her porch. "The party starts in forty-five minutes! Go get all ya can!" She smiled as the kids scrambled down the steps in their clunky rain boots. "See ya in a little while?" she asked Luke.

"Yep, see ya," Luke answered as he raised one hand in a wave.

The kids peered into their buckets as they clomp-clomped their way to the next house. "How's the take?" Luke asked Jake.

"Everybody's giving us extra," he said with a puzzled frown.

"Well, they've met your mom," Luke answered as he held Carly's hand tightly. "Having fun, Pea?" he asked her.

"Tricks or tweeeet," she sang as she swung her bucket against her leg.

Luke paused in front of Taylor's house, frowning at the bowl of apples displayed by the front door with a sign in bold magic marker that read, 'Please take only one, Compliments of Taylor Doose and Doose's Market.'

He eyed the house to be sure that Taylor was not around and then asked, "You guys want an apple?"

The boys shook their heads as Carly wrenched her hand from Luke's grasp and bounded for the porch. "Appppppple!"

"Hold up," he instructed the twins as he followed Carly to the porch.

Carly stopped in front of the bowl and cried, "Tricks or tweeeeeeet!"

"Weirdo," Josh muttered.

Jake peered into his bucket again and pulled out a grey plastic lump. "I got a rock," he told Josh with a grin.

"No way!" Josh gasped.

"I got a rock! I got a rock!" Jake cried dancing with glee as he shook the plastic lump.

"What?" Luke asked, as he pawed through the apples in the bowl, trying to find one that wasn't bruised. "Cheap jerk," he muttered as he selected the best of the lot and placed it in Carly's bucket. He took one more and tossed it into the air, catching it in his palm as he followed Carly from the porch. "What do you mean you got a rock?" he asked with a scowl.

"I got a rock! Like Charlie Brown!" Jake answered, holding it up for Luke to see.

"Who gives a kid a rock?" Luke took the plastic rock and shook it, hearing the telltale clink of coins inside. He pried it open and saw four shiny quarters. "Wow, cool," he said as carefully closed the rock and handed it back to Jake.

"There's money inside!" Jake squealed.

"Man, you're so lucky," Josh groaned.

"Maybe you got one too," Luke said as he nodded to Josh's bucket. Josh immediately began to paw through his loot.

"I did!" he cried as he pulled another lump from his bucket, spilling candy onto the sidewalk.

"I godda apple," Carly said triumphantly as she smiled up at her father.

"You did," Luke answered approvingly. He reached for Josh's rock and opened it, showing the boy the loot inside before he closed it again. "You don't know who gave that to you?" he asked.

Josh shook his head as he picked up his spilt candy. Jake frowned in thought. "Maybe it was Kirk," he guessed. "His candy made a big clunk."

"Well, that would make sense. I bet Kirk got a lot of rocks when he was little," Luke answered with a smirk. He waved them on, nodding to the next house with a porch light lit.

"Man, Kirk is so lucky," Jake said to Josh. "I bet he was rich."

"I know," Josh agreed as they quick stepped it toward Mrs. Hudson's house and her homemade popcorn balls.

Thirty minutes later, the trooped into an apartment building and knocked on the door to apartment 1B. The door swung open and Steve grinned, cradling a bowl of candy in his arm as the kids called out their well-practiced battle cry.

"Very nice," he said as he doled out huge handfuls of candy. "And what are you dressed as, little boy?" he asked Luke.

"Guy who can knock your teeth down your throat," Luke answered with a smirk.

Steve snorted. "How's the take?" he asked as he peered into Jake's nearly full bucket. "Man, you still have more houses to hit? I've got some spare pillowcases," he offered, returning Luke's smirk.

"We saw your lights on. How come you're home? I figured you'd be dressed up like that vampire guy and trying to bite some girl's neck," Luke told him.

"Kim was taking her nieces and nephews trick or treating," Steve answered with a shrug.

"So that's still on?"

"So far, so good. Of course, it's only been two dates. Magic number three is coming up," he said with a comical leer.

"And then she finds out you're not really a man and it's all over," Luke said with a grave nod.

"Duke!" Carly gasped, as she peeked out from behind Luke's leg.

"Huh?" Luke grunted.

Carly darted out from behind him and pushed past Steve, barreling into the apartment and staring up at the cat perched on the back of Steve's couch with a beaming smile. "Duke!"

Luke reared back and arched an eyebrow at Steve as the boys ducked past him and into the apartment. "Catnapping?"

"She, uh, it's been cold," Steve stammered as he stepped back, his face flooding with color. Luke peeked around the doorframe, grinning as he spotted the small bed at the end of the couch and the cat toys scattered around the living room. Steve sighed as the kids gathered around the cat, petting her and babbling to her excitedly. "Might as well come in," he grumbled.

Luke smirked as he spotted the plastic fishing rod lying on the floor. He toed the feather attached to the end of the string. "Looks like it's been cold a lot lately," he commented.

"She comes around at night, you know, ever since I brought her home that one time. She sits out there and cries."

"Life must be good here," Luke said with a solemn nod.

"Better than that alley," Steve retorted. He turned toward the kids and squatted down. "I hope you don't mind, Miss Carly, but Miss Duke seems to like to sleep here at night," he said humbly.

"She sleep in the bed?" Carly asked as she nodded to the leopard print pet bed.

Steve grimace as he glanced up at Luke. "Sometimes," he said with a shrug.

Luke snorted. "Maybe she sleeps in another bed," he ventured.

"Maybe she does," Steve snarled defensively.

"Are you lonesome tonight…" Luke sang under his breath.

Steve turned back to Carly and said, "Is that all right? That she stays here at night? I promise I take good care of her." Carly smiled at him coyly as she nodded her head. "Thank you," he said graciously.

"Here, get it! Get it," Jake said as he picked up the plastic rod and reel and dangled the feather in front of Duke's eyes. When she swiped at it wither paw, the kids squealed with delight. Jake moved away, casting the feather on a string onto the couch cushion.

"Not on the couch," Luke said sternly.

"Oh, sorry," Jake said as he dragged the feather down to the floor. When Duke leapt from the back of the couch, landing squarely on her prey, the kids cheered with delight.

Steve stood up and set the bowl of candy amidst a pile of discarded wrappers on the end table. "How are things going in the rest of your pathetic existence? You haven't been around much this week," Luke said pointedly.

Steve rubbed his hair and asked, "How much grey is there?"

"Tons."

"Plumbing problems at the inn. Turns out we have to replace two-thirds of the drainage pipes."

"Ouch."

"No kidding."

Luke nodded sympathetically. "You comin' to Miss Patty's?" he asked, checking his watch.

"Miss Patty's? Isn't that for the kids?" Steve asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "There will be adults there, and some of that punch that turns adults into zombies."

"I've heard great things about that punch," Steve said with a grin.

"Enough booze in there to strip paint."

"I'm in." Steve turned to the kids and asked, "Okay if I come to the party with y'all?"

"Yeah!" Josh said with an enthusiastic nod.

"There'll be cookies and hot chocolate," Jake told him.

"Cookies and hot chocolate? Well, I'm definitely in, then," Steve told them. "Here," he said as he grabbed the candy bowl and emptied the rest of it into their abandoned candy buckets.

Luke scowled at the overflowing buckets and said, "We still have houses between here and there."

"I'll grab a pillowcase," Steve said as he straightened up. He peered down at Carly and asked, "You wanna help me give Duke her dinner?" When Carly nodded, he disappeared into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a can of Fancy Feast.

"Wow, the good stuff. I guess I can cut back on my tuna order," Luke commented as he followed Steve and Carly toward the bathroom off the hallway. He smothered a laugh as he spotted the covered litter box, ceramic food bowl and the automatic water dispenser.

Steve ignored him as he opened the can and handed it and a spoon to Carly. He smiled as she carefully scraped the food into the bowl, turning her bright blue eyes on him as she handed the can and spoon back to him. "Thank you, darlin'," Steve said, clearly smitten.

Carly giggled and then scrambled to her feet, the pink feather on her hat bobbing as she stumbled back to the living room calling, "Duke eat! Duke eat!"

A sad smile tugged at Steve's lips as he stood up. "If I didn't like you, I'd hate you," he said gruffly.

Luke nodded his understanding and clapped his friend's shoulder. "Come on, I'll pump you full of lighter fluid and leave you in a pool of your own vomit, that'll make you feel better."

"I appreciate that," Steve said with a nod. He pulled a pillowcase from the closet and asked, "You dump it all together, right?"

"Yep," Luke said with a nod.

Steve walked back into the living room and knelt beside the over filled candy buckets. When he began to dump them into the pillowcase, Jake gaped at him. "What are you doing?"

"Stealing your candy," Steve answered smoothly.

"Daddy!" Jake cried in dismay.

Luke shook his head. "Cool it, he's just making room for more."

"We got rocks," Josh told Steve as he stood peering over his shoulder.

"Like Charlie Brown?"

"Not real rocks. Fake rocks with money in them," Jake explained, the fishing rod abandoned as he moved to protect his loot.

Steve grinned. "That's awesome."

"Lorelai will like it," Luke said as he folded his arms over his chest, watching as Steve dropped a paltry few pieces of candy back into each bucket.

Steve handed each of them a bucket and looked at the boys soberly. "You poor, sad children, no one has given you any candy," he said with a dramatic sigh. "Now let me see your sad faces," he prompted.

"Huh?" Josh asked.

"Look pathetic, it's getting late, make them give you what's left," Steve instructed. "You get any Butterfingers; I'll give you a quarter for them. Got it?" he whispered.

"Got it," Josh said with a sly smile.

"Okay, let's go," Luke called to Carly, who hovered in the bathroom doorway watching Duke enjoy her dinner. He ushered them to the door as Steve grabbed his keys from the end table. "Cat's getting fat," he commented as Steve locked the door behind them.

"I know, that's why I bought the toys," Steve said as he pocketed his keys.

****

"Hey," Luke said as he crept up behind his wife.

Lorelai jumped and whirled, and then covered her mouth in horror as she stared at him wide-eyed. "Oh no! It's a scary burger flipper guy!" she gasped.

"Not nearly as scary as the rest of these asylum escapees," he said as he leaned closer to her.

"Did you lose the kids?" she asked as she looked around.

"Was I supposed to keep track of them?"

"Eh, they'll find their way home eventually, right?" she answered with a shrug.

"They're making Steve get his face painted," Luke said with a smirk.

"They are?" Lorelai laughed.

"Carly is. The guy is a sucker."

"Takes one to know one."

"The boys are egging them on."

"As they should."

"How were things at the house?"

"Scary, very scary. I'm so glad you're here to protect me now," she said flirtatiously.

Luke smiled and wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer as he walked her toward the wall. He reached up and unbuttoned the top button of his flannel, flashing a bit of the faded royal blue t-shirt he wore beneath it. "I am the man of steel," he told her solemnly.

Lorelai growled playfully as she tugged at the collar of his Superman shirt. "Can you read my mind?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Yes, and I also know what color your underwear is. X-ray vision, you know," he said, pecking a soft kiss to her lips before he stepped back and looked around self-consciously.

"Hey, Clark?" she called softly, toying with the next button on his shirt.

"Hmm?" he said, turning his attention back to her.

"I invited my parents to the diner for brunch tomorrow," she told him. When he stiffened, she smoothed her hand over his chest. "Babe, it's been a few weeks. I don't want the kids to be scared of their own grandmother," she said softly.

"They should be," he grumbled, his jaw tightening.

"Luke," she chastised gently.

Luke blew out a breath and looked around again before meeting her gaze. He ran his hand over her hair and murmured, "Okay."

Lorelai nodded. "It's okay if you're too busy to eat with us," she said, giving him an out if he chose to use it.

"We'll see how it goes," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled as she let her fingers brush over the burgeoning curls under the bill of his cap. "Relax. If you're a good boy tonight I may have a little treat for you in my bag of tricks."

"Yeah?" Luke asked, and then yelped as he felt someone pinch his ass. He scowled at Lorelai and then turned as he realized both of her hands were around his neck.

Patty laughed as she sashayed past. "Oh, I'm sorry, darling, I didn't recognize you in that clever costume," she said with a sly smile.

Luke rubbed his butt, shooting her a dark glare as she moved away. "Can't you make her stop doing that?" he complained.

Lorelai laughed as her hands slipped to his shoulders. "But it gives her such pleasure," she cooed.

"One day there's not going to be much left," he grumbled.

Lorelai laughed as she peered over Luke's shoulder and saw Steve approaching them holding a cup of punch. "Are you Peter Criss?" she asked as she eyed the cat nose and whiskers painted on his face.

"Yep, that's it," he said with a nod.

"He's a sucker," Luke said derisively as he released his wife.

"Please, that little girl has had you wrapped up tight since she took her first breath," she reminded Luke. "How's it going?" she asked Steve.

Steve said, "Oh my God, I just saw the scariest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh yeah?"

"It was hideous. It looked like a man, but it had this beard and a cardigan," he said with a violent shudder. "Oh, hi Taylor," he called with a friendly wave. When Lorelai giggled, Steve turned his back toward Taylor and grinned as he said in a low voice, "I swear he chops up bodies and keeps them in his freezer."

Luke shook his head and said, "Too messy."

"Good point," Steve conceded. "Did I tell you he stopped by the other day? I swear he could smell the cat food, he kept sniffing the air."

"Cat food?" Lorelai asked as Luke chuckled. "Did you get a cat?" she asked Steve.

"He stole one," Luke answered with a smirk.

"You stole a cat?"

"Duke has been staying with me," Steve admitted, shifting uncomfortably.

"Ah, I see," Lorelai said as she nodded sagely. "So, the whiskers…"

"Are the price I pay for feline company," Steve said and then downed the contents of his cup.

Luke snorted and said, "Keep doing that and you'll learn what it means to pay."

Steve peered into his empty cup and then clamped a hand down on Luke's shoulder. "And that is why I have a wingman," he said as he turned away. "Stay close, I think Miss Patty took a chunk out of my ass."

Lorelai gasped as they watched Steve make his way toward the hidden punchbowl. "You've been replaced!"

"Aw, damn," Luke said with a satisfied smile. "Console me?"

"Later."

"Thank you," he said as he saw a pink plumed missile barreling down on them. He braced for impact and then hoisted Carly into his arms with a grunt. "How about you? You dumping me for the new guy too?" he asked her.

"Hi, Daddy," she said with a bright smile.

"Hi, Pea," he answered, clearly besotted.

"Mommy, I godda apple," she said as she lunged for Lorelai.

"I'm so sorry," Lorelai cooed as she pulled Carly into her arms. "Who would be so cruel?"

"Three guesses," Luke answered for Carly, snagging her mouse ears from her head as she snuggled into Lorelai's neck.

"Tired, baby?" Lorelai asked softly, shifting Carly's weight in her arms.

"Mommy!" Jake cried as he ran across the room hauling his bucket and a pillowcase filled with candy.

"Whoa! Look at that," she gasped.

"We dumped them all in there," Luke explained as Jake dropped the pillowcase at her feet and began to rifle through it.

Josh squatted down next to his brother and then nodded at Jake as they found their prizes. Both boys stood up and held their hands up as they screamed, "I got a rock!"

Lorelai reared back, stunned by their exuberance. Luke took Carly back from her and settled her against his neck. "I guess they found the cookies," he grumbled.

"A rock?" Lorelai asked, aghast. When the boys opened their rocks to display the shiny quarters inside, her jaw dropped. "Oh man, I'm soooo jealous," she said as she dropped to her knees to inspect them. "Is there one for me?" When they shook their heads, she pouted and began to peruse their take. "Oooh, can I have this, then?" she asked as she held up a mini Butterfinger bar.

"No!" Josh yelped as he snatched it from her fingers and then took off across the room.

Lorelai stared after him open-mouthed. Jake offered her a Reese's Cup before picking up the pillowcase and trailing after Josh calling, "Mister Steve!" as the pillowcase bumped across the floor.

When she looked up at Luke, he shrugged smoothing his hand over Carly's short black cape as he said, "They got a better offer on the Butterfingers."

Lorelai stood up and shook her head. "He steals my inn, my husband, the cat and now my candy?" she asked, incredulous.

"Only the Butterfingers," he consoled her. "Don't feel bad, he's trying to steal my second best girl from me," he told her as he stroked Carly's curls.

"He's a klepto, your little boyfriend," Lorelai grumbled.

"Well, he knows he has to keep his hands off my number one girl," Luke said as he leaned toward her. He kissed her lightly and said, "Go push his head down in the apple barrel. We'll be over here," he told her as he carried Carly over to a folding chair.

Lorelai turned to see Josh and Jake pulling Steve over to the apple bobbing line. She smiled as she started toward them, mumbling under her breath, "That's right, my boys, set him up for Mommy."

She bided her time talking to Patty and Babette as she hovered near the tub filled with water and red delicious apples. She saw a revived Carly wriggle from Luke's lap as Martha dashed into the studio. She watched as Davy joined the boys in line, jostling Steve as they talked a little trash with him, nudging him forward each time the line moved.

When the tall, redheaded man held his punch cup behind his back and leaned over the tub, scoping out a likely victim, she took a step closer. The moment he put his face in the water, Lorelai grasped his head and pushed it down, until water seeped into his collar as kids and adults alike hooted and applauded her dunk. Steve pushed back, sputtering in and stuttering as he dropped his punch cup and swiped the water from his face.

Lorelai smiled sweetly as he blinked at her in disbelief. "You can mess with a lot of things, but you never, ever, mess with my Halloween candy. No one lays a finger on my Butterfinger," she informed him haughtily and then took off for the chair where Luke sat laughing his head off, knowing he'd keep her safe from retaliation.

Luke pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he chuckled against her arm. "My Amazon warrior."

The boys trailed after Steve as he stalked his way over to them. Water dripped from his hair and face as he glowered down at Lorelai. Luke looked up at him and said gruffly, "Hand it over."

Steve frowned as he dug the miniature candy bar from his pocket. He tossed it into Lorelai's lap and then patted Josh on the head. "Keep the quarter, squirt, you're gonna need it for therapy," he said as he stomped toward the punch bowl once more.

Lorelai giggled, tearing into the wrapper as Josh and Jake turned to leave.

"Hold up!" Luke ordered. "Leave the candy," he told them.

The boys deposited their buckets and the pillowcase at the foot of Luke's chair, and then took off to find Davy again. Lorelai slipped off of Luke's lap and into the chair next to him, immediately diving into the pillowcase as Sookie plopped down next to her.

"That was hysterical," Sookie chortled as she settled Davy and Martha's candy bags on her lap. "Got any Mr. Goodbars?"

"He has to learn," Lorelai said darkly as she sifted through the bag.

Steve returned a minute later with a fresh cup of punch and a handful of now soggy paper napkins. "Your wife is a bully," he complained as he took the chair on Luke's other side.

"Mean," Luke agreed with a grin.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and reached across Luke with her hand closed. "Peace offering," she said as she waved her closed fist at Steve.

"Now she wants to punch me," he said as he opened his hand cautiously.

"Can't blame her for that, you tried to outbid her," Luke said as Lorelai dropped three peanut butter kisses wrapped in orange and black paper into Steve's hand.

"No one likes those anyway," she said smugly.

"Thanks," Steve grumbled. He looked up, studying the crowd as he took a sip of his punch.

Spotting Taylor standing a few feet away with his back to them, he nudged Luke with his elbow. Steve tucked the cup of punch between his knees and then selected an orange wrapped kiss, flicking it easily at the back of Taylor's head. He hid his grin behind his punch cup as Taylor looked around wildly, and Luke feigned interest in Lorelai and Sookie's candy trade-offs.

Lorelai snickered as Taylor turned his back on them again. She pulled a Baby Ruth bar from the bag and tossed it at Steve. "Do it again," she urged.

Steve grinned and leaned back in his chair nonchalantly as he flicked another wrapped candy at Taylor's head.

Taylor spun around, fixing his glare on poor Timmy Bryant, who hovered by the door looking for his mother. "Poor Timmy," Lorelai said as she tossed a bite sized Snickers at Steve. "You go three for three and I'll give you a Reese's Cup."

Luke shook his head as he leaned over and hissed, "Run, Timmy, run." The little boy looked at him in horror and then ran away, hiding behind Miss Patty's voluminous caftan just as another peanut butter kiss sailed through the air.


	56. Forward Passes

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for your patience during this busy month. The updates may come a bit slower, but they will be coming. Thanks!**

**Forward Passes**

Lorelai ushered Jake through the diner door and held it open as Josh, Emily, Carly and Richard followed. "Grab the big table," she told the twins, waving to Steve as he turned on his stool to see who had entered.

"Richard! Emily!" Patty exclaimed as she turned to greet the new arrivals. "It's been too long," she cooed as she offered Richard hand. Clinging to his fingers tightly, her eyes remained riveted on him as she purred, "Emily you look wonderful."

"Hello, Patty," Emily said, torn between amusement and annoyance.

"Richard, it's always such a pleasure," Patty said with a coquettish smile. "Emily, you are a cruel, cruel woman keeping this handsome hunk of man under wraps."

"Unhand him, Patty," Lorelai said as she settled Carly in a booster seat.

"I wasn't going to keep him," Patty pouted as she released her hold on Lorelai's father.

"Ah, Patty, you know how to make a man feel like a king," Richard said, giving her a gallant bow.

"A king? I was hoping for a naughty pirate, but I suppose a king would do," she murmured.

"We'll be at the table if you care to join us," Emily told Richard coolly.

"Aw, now I've caused trouble," Patty murmured.

"Nonsense," Richard replied easily. "You look well, Patty."

Patty sniffed and said, "I was going for ravishing."

"Well, my wife is nearby," he said with a low chuckle. "Good to see you," he added as he moved to the table Lorelai had claimed.

Lorelai shrugged out of her coat and tugged the hem of her snug white sweater down over the waistband of her slim hounds tooth check capri pants. "Be right back," she told them as she spun on the toe of one black ballet flat and headed for the counter just as Luke stepped out of the kitchen.

"H-hey," he stammered as he spotted her.

Steve's head popped up and his eyes widened as he scoped Lorelai from head to toe. "Whoa, quick I need an ottoman to trip over," he said admiringly.

"Roll your tongue up before I step on it," Luke snarled.

Lorelai beamed, stepping back to preen a bit. "You like it? I told Rory you would," she said smugly.

"Nice," Luke said as he leaned onto the counter. Steve tried to sneak another peek and without taking his eyes off of Lorelai, Luke reached out and slapped a hand to Steve's cheek, pushing his head in the opposite direction. "Hey," he said again.

"That all you got?"

"At the moment," he replied with a nod.

"Well, when the blood starts flowing to other parts again, do you think we can score some coffee over there?"

"If, not when," Luke mumbled as he backed up against the back counter and reached blindly for the coffee pot.

"Babe?"

"Yeah."

"Hot," she reminded him.

"Right," Luke said as he shook his head and turned toward the coffee maker. "Uh, need a new pot," he mumbled as he fumbled for a filter.

"Da, da, da da da da da dum, da da dum," Steve said under his breath. "Da da da da da da da da da da dum," he finished with a soft wolf whistle to mark the place of Dick Van Dyke's famous pratfall.

"Thanks," Lorelai laughed.

"No, thank you," Steve drawled. "You've single handedly just revived every Laura Petrie fantasy I've ever had."

"Forget what I said earlier," Luke told him sternly. "I don't want you within five hundred feet of my house."

"Aw, come on, Luke," Steve groaned.

"Nope."

"It's the biggest game of the year."

"Nope."

"Ease up, I'm not hitting on her, I'm just admiring her. Lorelai doesn't mind being admired, do you, Lorelai?" he asked.

"Not at all." She glanced down as Jake suddenly appeared at her side, and smiled as he ran her hand over his hair. "This little barnacle of mine admires me too."

"See?"

"Not tonight," Luke growled.

"Seriously? It's Brett Favre in Green Bay, but not playing for Green Bay," Steve said incredulously.

"Listen, you can't come over, because if you do, you'll be drooling on my wife all night, and if I go to your place she'll change into flannel pajamas and this is the last I'll see of that," Luke said as he pointed to Lorelai's snug sweater.

"Do you guys need me to give you a moment alone?" Lorelai asked archly.

"No," Steve answered with an amused smile as Luke barked, "Yes."

"Tell you what, you pour me what's left in that pot, and I'll leave you two to arm wrestle over how far Green Bay is," she told Luke.

"It's Brett Favre playing for the Vikings in Green Bay," Luke muttered as he poured the remainder of the coffee into a mug.

"There are Vikings in Green Bay? Where's Green Bay?" she asked Jake, who simply shook his head.

"Now you see why there will be no football in my house tonight," Luke said grimly.

"You want to watch football at our house tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, please," Steve said ingratiatingly.

"Nope," Luke grumbled.

"I wanna watch," Jake chimed in.

"What's in it for me?" she bartered.

Luke shoved the filter basket into the machine and then eyed her warily. "What do you want?"

"Fried chicken," she answered promptly.

"Yes!" Steve hissed as he thrust a fist into the air.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I'll fry chicken and make mashed potatoes _and _biscuits, on one condition."

"Ooh, negotiation. I love negotiations," she said as she leaned on the counter and winked bawdily at Luke. "One condition?" she prompted.

"You wear that," Luke said crossing his arms over his chest. When he heard Steve whisper another 'Yes!' he added, "With a robe or something over it, or a raincoat."

"A raincoat?" Lorelai asked.

Luke cut his eyes to Steve and nodded. Steve simply laughed and said sarcastically, "Yes, a raincoat will certainly erase that image from my mind."

"Hush," Lorelai hissed. "Deal," she told Luke as she leaned further over and pursed her lips.

Luke gave her a quick kiss, and then shooed her away from the counter. Lorelai smiled as she asked, "You gonna be able to join us?"

Luke glanced over at Emily and then scanned the busy diner. "Not right now, maybe if it clears out some."

Lorelai nodded her understanding. "Will you at least say hello?"

Luke scowled. "Of course I'll say hello."

"Just asking," she answered as she straightened up. Lorelai looked down at Jake and then said, "Okay, I'm taking my Klingon and we'll be over there waiting for the service in this joint to improve."

"I'm comin'," Luke grumbled as he grabbed his order pad from the counter and followed her to the table. "Hi Richard, Emily," he greeted his in-laws with a brusque nod.

"Hello, Luke. Will you be joining us?" Richard asked.

"Um, not right now, I've got things to take care of," Luke answered, staring down at the top of Carly's head and avoiding Emily's gaze.

"That's too bad," Emily said primly as she made a show of scanning the menu.

"Coffee will be right up. Do you know what you want?" he asked, his eyes flickering to Richard.

"Pancakes!" Josh cried happily.

"You're having eggs, two sausage links and some toast. You ate too much junk last night," Luke told him.

"But…"

"And a fruit cup," Luke added sternly.

"But I want…" Josh began again.

"Fwuit cup!" Carly said eagerly.

"You're getting one too," Luke said as he brushed his fingers over her springy curls.

"That sounds good, I'll have the same, but I'd like grapefruit instead of the fruit cup, please," Richard said with a decisive nod.

"How do you want your eggs?" Luke asked.

"How do you like yours?" Richard asked Jake conspiratorially.

"Scrambled," he muttered.

"Ah, well, I think I'll have mine over easy. Wheat toast, please," Richard told Luke.

"That's what he'll give us," Jake pouted.

"That sounds fine. I'll have the same as Richard," Emily said as she closed the menu.

"You're making it too easy on him," Lorelai said as she drummed her fingers, waiting for Luke to turn to her. When he spun around to head for the kitchen, her jaw dropped. "What about me?" she called after him.

Luke stopped and turned. "I saw how empty that candy bowl was this morning, you're getting the same."

"But, that wasn't me, that was from Trick or Treating!" she protested.

"There were wrappers stuffed in the couch cushions."

Lorelai gaped at Josh and Jake and then shook her head as she stood up, pulling the sweater down to better hi-light her assets. "Hang on," she told the boys. "Let's talk about this," she said, smiling ingratiatingly at Luke.

"Sit down," he growled.

"Two slices of french toast cut into four," she negotiated as she advanced on him. "We'll each get one little triangle."

"Carly doesn't like french toast," he pointed out.

"She does too! And if she doesn't eat it, someone will," she argued.

"Someone named Lorelai?"

"Maybe. Come on, Babe," she cajoled as she ran her hand down his arm. "Don't you think we'll need a little syrup for our sausage anyway? It makes it so much sweeter," she said softly.

"God, she's good," Steve muttered as he hunkered down over his plate, unable to watch his wingman going down in flames.

Luke wet his lips as he looked down at her soft white sweater. "Two slices cut into four, but if the Pea doesn't want hers, you give it to your dad."

"Done," Lorelai said quickly.

"He doesn't like french toast, does he?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," she said with a careless shrug, flashing a knowing smile as she returned to their table.

"Shut it," Luke snapped at Steve as the other man sat chuckling over his plate.

After he served their meals, Luke managed to keep busy enough to avoid having to sit down at that table. Steve left after quizzing Luke relentlessly on his chicken frying technique and adding a few helpful suggestions of his own gleaned from years of watching his mama prepare his favorite meal. Customers came and went, but by the time Luke saw a second piece of french toast miraculously appear on his wife's plate, things were definitely more at an ebb than a flow, so he retreated to the store room.

He supposed that he shouldn't have been shocked to look up and see Emily Gilmore hovering in the doorway, but he was. "You shouldn't be back here, it's dangerous," he grumbled as he pulled a giant jar of mayonnaise from the shelf.

"I'll stay out of harm's way," Emily said as she braced a steadying hand on the doorframe. "I was hoping I'd get to speak to you."

"We're speaking," Luke replied tersely as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

"I've apologized to Lorelai and to the children," Emily said hesitantly. "I'd like to apologize to you."

"You already did."

"Luke, please," Emily said tiredly.

"I don't want to talk about this now. I have a business to run."

"Yes, and you're doing so quite efficiently. I have no doubt that the counter has never been so clean," she said pointedly.

"My counter is always clean," he growled.

"That wasn't what I was implying."

"Well, you never know, right?"

"Luke," she said forcefully.

"I told you that I don't want to talk about this now," he repeated.

"Well, when, then?" she demanded. "You won't come to Friday night dinner, you won't invite me to your house, you won't speak to me on the telephone," she said impatiently.

"You don't get to be mad," he snapped. "You don't get to stand there and demand things." Gripping his hat with both hands, Luke did his best to keep from exploding. "I decide. I get to say. Now, Lorelai has decided that it was important for you and the kids to get past this, but that does not mean that I have decided that it's time for you and me to!"

"I saw you out there, watching me like a hawk, waiting for me to make a mistake," Emily said, her voice rising with each word.

"You're damn right I was," Luke shouted. "I don't trust you, Emily. It may have taken me way too long to see what Lorelai has always seen, but I see it now, and I'll be damned if I let you do that to my kids!"

"Mom, this isn't the bathroom," Lorelai said as she appeared in the doorway, gently trying to pull Emily back toward the dining room. "Don't push him," she said softly.

"I won't let you," Luke continued unabated. "I won't let you belittle them or us, or make them live their lives in a constant attempt to win your approval. They don't need it!"

"Luke, not now," Lorelai said as she stepped between her mother and her husband.

"You can't force me," Luke said looking past his wife to his mother-in-law. You can't simply demand that I forgive you. I don't forgive you. I don't know if I ever will."

"He doesn't mean that," Lorelai said as she glanced back at Emily's stricken face.

"Stop trying to speak for me," Luke hissed. "I do mean it. I understand that you're just trying to do what you feel you need to do, I get that, but I don't feel any need, Lorelai." He looked directly at Emily and said, "Not anymore. You went too far."

"Emily, I think we should go now," Richard said as he appeared at his wife's side.

Emily nodded as she pressed her lips together tightly, letting Richard gently pull her away from the store room as Lorelai and Luke stood toe to toe in the doorway.

Lorelai took a deep breath and then said softly, "Don't do this to me."

"Do what? Protect my family?"

"You're the one who always pointed out that they were our family too," she reminded him. When Luke turned away, the muscle in his jaw jumping, she whispered, "They're the kids' family too, and no matter what happened; they still love them."

"Jake doesn't," Luke answered petulantly.

"He does too, and you know it."

Luke hung his head for a moment, and then shook it. "I know, I just… I can't, Lorelai. I just can't right now," he said softly.

Lorelai nodded and then pressed her hand to his cheek. "That's okay. We'll give it a little more time. Try again some other time," she assured him. "But Luke, she's trying, okay? You have to give her a little credit for that." When he nodded, she smiled wanly. "Do you like my sweater?" she teased.

"Uh huh."

"We have an ottoman," she reminded him.

"I'll trip over my tongue later."

"Okay, good." She glanced back toward the dining room and said, "We'd better go. See you after lunch?"

"Yeah, see you after lunch."

"Do the Vikings look anything like Thor? I always liked Thor," she said as she backed from the room.

"Yeah, I know, and no. They look like Brett Favre now."

"Is he the guy on the Wranglers commercials?"

"Yep."

"Hmm. May be worth watching, then."

****

"You agree with him, don't you?" Emily asked, breaking the silence as they drove home to Hartford.

"I understand that Luke feels he needs to protect his family," Richard answered cautiously.

"From me," she concluded.

"From anyone or anything he feels may be a threat."

"Including me."

"Emily, be reasonable," Richard said tiredly.

"Reasonable? You think it's reasonable for Luke to act this way? To keep the children from us?" she demanded.

"He isn't keeping them from us."

"He's reinforcing it. Jacob will hardly leave Lorelai's side."

"Do you blame him? You tried to forcibly take him from her!" Richard reminded her, growing agitated.

"You blame me, I know you do," she said stiffly.

"Yes, I do," Richard retorted, his hands tightening on the wheel. He glanced over and saw Emily blink back tears as she turned to the window. "I'm sorry, Emily," he said softly. "I'm sorry, but I do, and I know it's wrong."

"You're not wrong," she answered in a choked voice.

"I just, things were going so well…"

"So well?" Emily asked, incredulous. "How do you define well, Richard?"

"You're alive, damn it," he said pounding the heel of his hand against the wheel. "I know that you're frustrated and tired. I understand that it pains you to not be able to do the things that you normally do so easily, but Emily, you're alive! That's how I define well," he shouted. "You're alive, and I still have you. That's all I wanted. I had you and them, and as far as I'm concerned, that's all I needed."

"And now you just have me," she sniffed.

"No, I still have it all. The thing that pains me is that you don't," he told her as he guided the Jaguar toward the nearest exit.

"Where are you going? This isn't our exit," Emily said as he coasted down the ramp.

Richard pulled to a stop at the foot of the ramp and put the car in park as he turned to his wife. "All I have ever wanted to do was give you everything that you wanted, Emily. My entire life has been dedicated to making you as happy as I possibly can," he said calmly. "But I cannot make you happy if you refuse to be happy. I cannot continue to give you everything if you insist on throwing it all away just to get your own way." He stared through the windshield at the on ramp opposite the stop sign. "You used to claim that Lorelai had a self-destructive streak in her, well I think that she gets it from you," he said tiredly.

"From me?" she gasped.

"Yes. And I have to tell you that I'm with Luke on this. I will not let you take me down with you. I will not let you ruin what years I have left with my daughter and grandchildren," he said firmly. "Lorelai has learned to lean on Luke when she needs to, Emily. After almost fifty years, when will you learn to lean on me?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"I've always relied on you, Richard," she said in a stunned tone.

"For your home, your security," he said quietly. "Not for you."

"You couldn't be more wrong."

Richard leaned across the seats and pressed an impulsive kiss to her lips. "Prove it to me," he challenged. "Let me help you. It doesn't make you weaker, Emily, it only makes us stronger."

Emily blinked, feeling the familiar rush of unshed tears burning behind her eyes. She looked into his sincere blue eyes, and broke. "Oh, Richard, what am I going to do?" she sobbed as she fell into his waiting arms.

"Shh," he soothed as he stroked her hair. "It will all be okay. We'll make it okay," he whispered as he held on tightly.

****

Luke stood leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, watching impassively as the diner's patronage trickled down into the afternoon lull. Zach banged pots and pans in the kitchen as Lane bustled around the dining room, straightening tables and rambling to Luke about an upcoming gig the band had secured.

When he noticed a lull in her dissertation, Luke grunted, "Sounds great."

"It will be great. It'll be the greatest thing ever," she enthused. When he nodded, Lane grinned and said, "I mean, every rock and roll band dreams of opening at the Third Baptist Church of Woodbridge's annual John the Baptist Bash."

Luke flinched slightly, and then ducked his head as he gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, wasn't listening."

"I figured that out when I mentioned that they rented three dunking booths to baptize their new members," she told him as she brushed past him to gather a handful of flatware.

Luke rubbed his chin and then asked, "Rory ever talk to you about her grandmother?"

"Emily? Sure. I love a good Emily story," Lane answered with a shrug. "Why? Did she start the kids their own collections of Burt Bacharach crystal?"

"Baccarat," Luke muttered.

Lane grinned. "Yeah, I know, but when Rory got a set of candlesticks for her dorm room at Yale, we renamed it. We made up lyrics about them too."

"What's with that? How many pairs of crystal candlesticks holders do people need?" he asked.

"How many do you have?"

"Three or four, I think."

"Well, there you go."

Luke sighed and lowered his arms, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I suppose you heard about what happened when Josh got hurt," he said gruffly.

Lane grimaced. "Yeah. Rory said it was pretty bad."

"Did she ever… Did Rory say if anything like that had happened before?"

Lane looked up at him sharply. "Emily wigging out on Lorelai? Threatening to take Rory away?" When Luke nodded, Lane shrugged and said, "Rory was a lot older when they started seeing Richard and Emily more regularly. No, not really." She moved to the next table and said, "The impression that I got was that they adored Rory. Anything Emily had to say, she said to Lorelai. But, nothing like that, at least, not that I know of."

"You know, I can't help it, I'm mad," Luke said as he crossed his arms again.

"I think you deserve to be mad," Lane said as she continued to re-set tables.

"Yeah, I do too. And Lorelai deserves to be mad, the kids deserve to be mad," he said stubbornly.

Lane nodded as she carried the left over flatware back to the counter. "But they're not," she concluded.

"Jake's still a little wary," Luke mumbled.

"But he'll bounce back. Just like Josh will heal, and in a few months everything will be back to normal."

"Whatever that is." Luke looked up at the ceiling and said, "They all just want me to get over it."

Lane chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment and then said, "When my mom wanted me to move out, when she found out about the band, and all of the stuff I'd been doing, dating Zach… I thought we'd never get over it." She shrugged. "Now she's booking gigs for us at the Third Baptist Church of Woodbridge."

Luke cut his eyes toward her. "You think I need to get over it too."

Lane shook her head and said, "No. You don't need to get over it; you just need to get past it. Try to find something else that you can agree on."

Luke turned to look out at the square as he digested her words. When Lane started gathering the ketchup dispensers to be refilled, he asked, "When's this gig?"

"Next Saturday night."

Luke pushed away from the counter and walked toward the door. "I've got you covered. You got things here?"

"As long as the three gallon jugs of ketchup hold out, we're good," she assured him.

Luke opened the door and gave her a little wave. "Thanks, Lane. Call me if you need me," he said as he left.

****

Lorelai wandered into the living room cradling a bowl of cheese puffs to her stomach. She smirked as she saw Josh and Jake sprawled out on the couch next to Luke, mimicking Steve's slouch in the chair. The moment she set the bowl on the coffee table, Luke murmured, "There you go."

"Yes!" Steve shouted as he sat up in his chair, raising both arms straight up in the air. He turned and leaned over the arm of the chair, holding his hand up until Jake slapped him a high five.

"Yay, Cheez Doodles," Lorelai said as she held up one hand for Luke to slap.

"Touchdown, Minnesota," he answered as he gave her a gentle high five and then held onto her hand.

"Oh, not the Cheez Doodles?" she teased.

"Yay, Cheez Doodles," Josh said as he dug in.

"Everything going okay?" she asked Luke.

He squeezed her hand and nodded. "The old guy is tearing them up."

"Old?"

"He's forty," Steve answered with a smirk.

"Hey!" she protested.

"That's only old in professional football," Luke said quickly.

Lorelai nodded, only slightly mollified. She watched as the boys crammed cheese puffs into their mouths and said, "Live it up, ten minutes until bedtime."

Ignoring their groans, Luke looked up at her and asked, "Pea go down okay?"

"She resisted, but I lulled her to sleep by explaining the importance of male bonding rituals and how they pay off in the long run," she told him.

"What's it going to cost me?"

Lorelai smirked. "We got the laptop out and Carory and Carly have new matching ensembles coming."

"And you?"

"Gorgeous Kenneth Cole boots. Very high heel, you'll like them."

"I'm sure I will," he mumbled as he released his hold on her.

"You should wear them with that robe," Steve suggested as he nodded to the thick terry cloth robe she had put on over her outfit.

"Ten minutes," Lorelai reminded the boys as she walked from the room.

She grabbed the cordless phone from the cradle and dialed with her thumb as she slid into one of the kitchen chairs. As the phone rang, she began to leaf through a magazine that had come in the mail the previous day. "There's a testosterone festival going on in my living room, save me," she said in a high, girly voice.

"There is?" Sookie asked.

"Steve's over, he and Luke and the boys are watching some football game."

"Aw, fun," Sookie said enviously.

"Not fun. I know the minute I leave the room they're ogling the cheerleaders and adjusting themselves."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, my manly man is in his hydroponic greenhouse trying wed a sweet onion to a yellow onion in hopes of producing a tangy onion that won't make you cry and leaves a sweet aftertaste."

"Ah, more dabbling in vegetable husbandry."

"Seems to be the only husbandry he's interested in," Sookie muttered.

"Still not better?" Lorelai asked sympathetically.

"Nope."

"Did you try the thing with the thing?"

"I wanted to try the thing but the thing broke."

"You broke the thing?" Lorelai winced. "Did you throw it up against a wall, because I can tell you that things don't like that."

"I accidentally knocked the thing off the nightstand and Jackson stepped on it. And then we got to have a big fight about whether I thought he was inadequate or not."

"Oh, Sookie," Lorelai sighed sadly.

"It's fine, no big deal, I'm just never having sex again. But hey, I won't have to worry about chopping onions anymore, so that's something."

"What about dressing up?" Lorelai asked.

"I wore my new dress when we went out to dinner last week, remember? It was a no go."

"That's right. Remember to bring it over and I'll see if I can't fix that tear." Lorelai drummed her fingers on the table and then glanced down at her robe. "I meant like fantasy dressing up."

"Oh."

"What do you think would get Jackson's attention? I bet you could get a sexy wench costume really cheap now that Halloween is over," she said as she flipped a page.

"Maybe one of those schoolgirl costumes," Sookie ventured.

Lorelai shuddered. "As a mother who dressed her daughter in a plaid skirt for three years, I beg you to go a different route."

Sookie giggled. "I know, that's kind of creepy. I don't think Jackson would go for that."

"I hope not." Lorelai pushed the sleeve of her robe back and then turned another page. "I wore my new Capri pants and sweater today."

"You did? They looked great on you. I bet you're throwing your beret up in the air right now," Sookie sulked.

"No berets, I'm playing second fiddle to a bunch of guys in cups and helmets right now, remember?"

"That's right," Sookie acknowledged. "Well, that definitely wouldn't look right on me."

Lorelai closed the magazine and said, "I have to get the boys into bed. If it makes _you_ feel any better, I'll probably fall asleep with them, and there will be no tripping and no beret tossing."

"Damn that Mary Tyler Moore for raising our expectations," Sookie commiserated.

"Well, Lou did tell her that she had spunk, and we all know how annoying that can be."

"True," Sookie agreed. "Hey, maybe by the time the game is over, Luke will be all testosteroned up," she said suggestively.

"I don't know. After the fiasco with my parents this morning, he's hardly even noticed."

"He's a man, we all know how easily distracted they are. Chances are the minute Steve is out the door, Luke will be pushing your pedal pushers up over your ears, and I'll be holding my nose so I don't cry myself to sleep."

"Sook, I'm so sorry," Lorelai said softly.

"No, no, the onions," Sookie said quickly. "Unfortunately, I'm getting used to the other," she added with a heavy sigh.

Lorelai sat up straighter. "I say you just jump him. Roll over on top of him, strip off your nightgown and tell him that you can't live a moment longer if he doesn't fu…" she trailed off, her head swiveling as she heard the refrigerator door open.

"Don't let me interrupt," Steve said mildly as he reached for two more beers. "It was my turn," he said as he held them up, and the quickly fled the room.

"Your brains out," Lorelai murmured in conclusion as her cheeks flushed bright red.

"He heard you?" Sookie gasped, horrified.

"No, no!"

"Does he know who you're talking to?"

"No, there's no way," Lorelai insisted. "Listen, I have to get the boys to bed."

"He doesn't know it's me, right?" Sookie persisted.

"What, Brunhilda? You have to go?" Lorelai said loudly. "Okay, well, good luck with your career as a, uh, massage therapist," she called down the hallway. "Bye," she whispered into the phone.

"Bye," Sookie hissed back.

Lorelai switched the phone off and sat at the table, staring down unseeingly at the cover of her _In Style_ magazine. She blew out a tired breath as she planted her hands on the table and stood up. Automatically reaching to tighten the belt on her robe, Lorelai scowled down at it as she untied the belt instead. She quickly shrugged out of the robe and left it draped over the chair as she marched from the kitchen, not bothering to tug her sweater into place as it inched up over the waistband of her pants.

"Okay, bedtime, Bonzos," she called as she breezed into the living room.

The boys groaned and Luke looked up, his eyebrows lifted as he spotted the flash of smooth white skin beneath the hem of her sweater. "You heard her," he said to the boys without tearing his eyes from Lorelai. "I'll be up in a minute."

"I was hot," she told him as she shooed the twins from the room and followed them to the stairs.

"I bet she is," Steve commented.

"Stop that," Luke snarled.

"I just like to bait you."

He sat back in his chair and watched the action on the screen for a few minutes. "I think the little woman wants your attention. I heard her talking to someone about rolling over on top of you and stripping off her nightgown when I went to get our beers," he said when the game went to commercial.

"Lorelai doesn't wear nightgowns," Luke muttered.

"Okay, now you're baiting me."

Luke shot him a look and then set his beer aside. "I'll be back in a minute."

"You want me to go?"

Luke hesitated for a moment, clearly torn. "Let me just go say goodnight."

"Okay. Kick me out whenever," Steve called after him.

"Don't worry, I will."

By the time Luke reached the boys' room, their teeth had been brushed, the cheesy residue washed from their hands, and Lorelai was arguing them into bed.

"You traded your reading time for football time, remember?" she told Jake firmly. "Never negotiate anything you aren't willing to give up. You're already thirty minutes past bedtime," she said as she pulled the covers up over Josh.

"School tomorrow," Luke reminded them as he stepped into the room.

"My backpack's not ready," Jake attempted.

"I'll get you up a few minutes earlier," Luke countered, gently pushing him back down onto his pillows. "I let you guys stay up, don't make me regret that or we can't do it again," he told him.

"Yessir," Jake sighed.

Luke smiled as he bent to kiss him goodnight. "That was fun, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jake answered.

"It was fun," Luke repeated as he moved to Josh's bed. "You okay?"

"I ate too many Cheez Doodles."

"I've seen you eat a lot more, I'm not falling for the fake stomachache." He kissed Josh and whispered, "Night, Buddy."

"Night," Josh answered.

Luke straightened just as Lorelai bent over to kiss Jake. He cleared his throat and then grabbed her wrist when she stood up, pulling her out into the hallway with him.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" he demanded in a harsh whisper as he pinned her up against the wall in the hallway.

"What?" she answered innocently.

Luke spared a glance at the boys' room and then pulled her down the hall to their bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them and then pressed her against it, kissing her hard and fast. "You are, you are trying to make me crazy," he murmured as he pushed the soft, white sweater up over her belly and bent to press his lips to her silky skin.

"Is it working?" she asked with a sly smile.

"What do you think?" he growled as he sank to his knees, pressing his lips to smooth front of her slim check pants.

"Luke," she whispered.

"I know, I know. I know he's down there, but I don't care."

"We can't," she gasped.

"We won't," he said, his hot breath seeping through the fabric. "Not now. We will, but not now." Luke grasped her narrow waist and pressed his face to her stomach as he tried to rein in his raging lust.

When he looked up at her at last, he smiled wickedly. "I'm going to go back down there. I'm going to drink that beer, and talk to Steve and watch the rest of the game," he said in a deep, rasping voice. "But I'm going to be thinking about you, about this. And you'll be thinking about it too."

Lorelai whimpered softly and he chuckled. "You can wait. You've been teasing me all day, so it's your turn to wait." He rocked back onto his heels and then groaned, his knees protesting as he stood up. "You're welcome to join us, if you want."

Lorelai shook her head and then tugged her sweater down into place. "I need to call Rory."

Luke nodded slowly as he pulled her away from the door and hugged her tightly. "I really like your new pants and stuff," he said gruffly. "Be sure to tell her you were right."

"You know I will." Lorelai turned her head and kissed him softly. "Hold that thought," she whispered as she reached behind her to turn the knob and opened the door.

"You know I will," Luke answered as she slipped from his embrace.

"Good," Lorelai said, practically skipping down the steps ahead of him.

Luke rolled his eyes as she paused at the foot of the stairs, tapping her foot impatiently as she raised a mocking eyebrow. "I guess you're not in bad shape for an old guy," she said as he brushed past her on his way to the living room.

Luke paused and then gave her a nod. "I can still make a pass."

Lorelai smiled brightly as she turned toward the kitchen and walked away, swaying her hips provocatively. Luke shook his head and backed into the living room, tripping over his own feet when he tried to straighten them out.

"Never an ottoman around when you need one," Steve said dryly, as he propped his feet on the ottoman in front of the chair and took a sip of his beer.


	57. Master and Commander

**A/N: First, my deepest apologies for the delay. I have been so absorbed in my NaNo writing project that it's been hard to think about anything else. The good news is, I made the goal. The bad news is that the story isn't finished yet. Second, I want to assure those generous donors that are still owed stories that I have not forgotten. I promise that I will deliver. Third, thank you so much for your patience. We have some fun and games coming up in this story, and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Master and Commander**

He let it process for a couple of days. This wasn't one of those things where he was willing to act impulsively. He wanted to think, he needed to plan, but most of all, Luke was determined to be prepared for any eventuality. Leaning against the back counter and stared blankly out at the square as he stirred the stew in his head, trying to be sure that he had everything added to the mix before he came to a decision. After all, Luke Danes wasn't a man given to impulse.

While he was zoning out, the bells chimed, and Mrs. Desmond bustled through the door toting an oversized purse. "Hello, Luke," she said cheerily.

"Hey, what can I get you?" he asked as she approached the counter.

"I have something for you," she said as she placed the bag on a stool and rummaged around. She pulled out a bundle of red-gold fluff and held it up with a proud smile. "He's the last one of the litter. The runt, but so sweet," she said as the squirming puppy licked her face gleefully.

"What are you doing? You can't bring a dog in here!" Luke blustered.

"But, Luke, the boys said that they wanted one of Chelsea's puppies. The others were all spoken for, but this little fella still needs a good home. Don't you baby?" she cooed to the bright eyed puppy.

"No," Luke sputtered.

"I thought Lorelai told me that you'd promised the children a puppy," Mrs. Desmond said guilelessly.

"Yeah, but…"

"And look at this face," she murmured as she turned the puppy to face Luke. "Who can resist that face?"

"I can," Luke grumbled.

"He's a lab/retriever mix, they're very good with children," she said as she launched into her pitch. "He's had all his shots, and he's completely weaned."

"Good for him," Luke said sarcastically.

"You know, the other sold for a hundred dollars apiece. They're excellent sporting dogs."

"In case I suddenly get the urge to shoot something?"

Mrs. Desmond took a step back. "They're highly trainable."

Luke scowled at the puppy. "We were going to go to the pound and get a mutt."

"Ah, but Dabney here needs a good home," she cajoled.

"I'm not payin' for a dog when there are perfectly good dogs at the pound," Luke said stubbornly.

"We just want to be sure he has a good home," she said quickly.

"You just want to get rid of him," Luke countered.

"Well, Sarah was saying that they planned to breed Chelsea again," she began sheepishly. "Perhaps fifty dollars?"

"Let me see him," Luke said as he held out one hand. Mrs. Desmond handed over the warm bundle of fur, and took a step back as Luke held him up to look into the puppy's eyes. "She's trying to sucker me with you," he told the dog.

"If I really wanted to be sneaky, I would have just given him to Carly," she pointed out smugly.

Luke shot the older woman a fierce scowl and then turned his attention back to the pup. "Dabney's a stupid name," he grumbled as the dog slurped a wet kiss on Luke's nose.

"That's just what I call him," she said quickly, sensing blood in the water.

"Twenty-five," Luke said as he bent down and placed the puppy on the floor, a smirk curving his lips as the puppy slid on the tile, trying to get his footing.

"Done," Mrs. Desmond said decisively.

Luke watched as the puppy sniffed along the baseboard under the counter, and then quickly scooped him up. "You selling these door to door?" he muttered as he pressed a key on the ancient register and the drawer popped open.

"I find that people have a harder time saying no when they're being smothered in puppy kisses," she answered unapologetically. Luke slid a twenty and a five across the counter, and then pushed the drawer shut as she snatched up the bills. "Thank you, Luke. I'm sure he'll be a wonderful pet," she called as she beat a path for the door.

"Hey, wait," Luke called after her, but Mrs. Desmond had little patience for buyers' remorse. She hurried down the steps and across the street before the echo of the bells above the door had even subsided. "What the hell am I supposed to do with you?" he asked the dog.

Scooping the pup up off of the floor, he looked around the empty diner as he tried to figure out what to do. When a warm, wet sensation began to seep through his shirts, Luke looked down at the puppy with a puzzled frown. By the time realization dawned, it was too late, his flannel was soaked through. "Aw, geez, dog," he griped as he held the puppy out at arm's length. "Ah, geez," he groaned as he turned in a circle, trying to remember if he had any old shirts left in the upstairs apartment.

Spinning on his heel, he carried the puppy through the curtain, trying to ignore the obviously pleased excitement on the little beast's face. "This is fun for you? You think this is fun?" he demanded at he stomped up the steps. The puppy licked his hand and then beamed up at him again. "Oh no, don't go getting attached," Luke grumbled as he unlocked the apartment door. "You're not mine, you're theirs."

Closing the door behind him, he set the dog down and yanked his shirts up over his head. He dropped the pile of soiled cotton on the floor and stalked to the closet in his old bedroom. There, he eyed the handful of faded and mended flannels that he kept there in case of kitchen catastrophe and yanked one from the hanger. As he buttoned it, Luke looked down at the dog parked next to his foot and shook his head. "You're not gonna follow me around, got it?"

Luke went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet door. Locating an old bowl, he filled it with water and placed it on the kitchen floor. "You're gonna have to stay up here until it's time to go home," he told the dog sternly. As he straightened, he glanced around hoping to spot a forgotten newspaper, but came up empty. With a sigh, he walked to the bathroom and pulled a rough old towel from the rack.

"I don't have collar or leash or anything, so if you have to go, try to aim for this," he instructed as he spread the towel on the kitchen floor. "You listening?" he asked, turning around just in time to see the little dog lift his leg and mark his flannel and t-shirt once again.

"Aw, come on!" Luke cried. "Okay, you know what? That's just not gonna work. You're going back," he said as he pointed an accusing finger at the dog. "Now, stay here until I'm done working." Luke walked to the apartment door and yanked it open. "I'll get 'em a gerbil or a lizard or something," he muttered.

When the puppy started to follow him, Luke stomped his foot, smirking with satisfaction as the little dog backed away, his paws sliding on the floor as he attempted to find traction. "Stay," Luke commanded and then pulled the door firmly shut behind him.

****

"Finger foods," Lorelai repeated, shooting Sookie a stern glare.

"But…"

"Easy stuff. Things people can pick up and walk around with. Nothing messy, nothing saucy, and some kind of veggie thing."

"But I think he'd really like it if…" Sookie tried to interrupt again.

"Sook, you know as well as I do that Luke isn't going to like anything about this," Lorelai cut her off.

"True."

"He'll grumble and complain and sulk."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I like it when he grumbles and complains and sulks. I get to cajole him out of it," she explained with a devilish smile. "Plus, Rory and Jess are moving next weekend, so I can double whammy him."

"Poor guy."

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter, he's stuck with me. I only get one day a year to celebrate the joy that is Luke."

"Is there joy?" Sookie asked with a smirk.

"Oh, there is joy, my friend," Lorelai said, backing toward the kitchen door as her cell rang in her pocket. "Hello?"

"I've got a problem," Luke said in a rush.

"Oh, I know you do," she cooed. "They say that it should lessen with age, but it's been a few years and you're still insatiable."

Luke snorted. "No, I'm serious, I screwed up."

"What did you screw up?"

"I got a dog."

"What?"

"Mrs. Desmond came in three this morning with the last of their puppies and I don't know why I did it, but I took it."

"A puppy!" she gasped.

"Don't get excited, the little runt has already peed all over me, and then peed on my shirts again when I took him upstairs to change," he complained. "He's going back. I'll get the kids a hamster or something."

"You can't send him back."

"I can't walk around smelling like dog pee. He's going back, we'll think of something else."

Lorelai gasped again. "No!" she wailed and then pressed the end button on her phone as she dashed for the front door.

****

Luke sighed, and leaned back against the counter, trying to ignore the high pitched whining that seemed to carry through the vents.

"Shut up," he grunted at the ceiling.

"Where is he?" Lorelai demanded as she skidded to a stop just inside the door. Luke's eyebrows shot up as he pointed to the ceiling. He turned his head as Lorelai bolted for the curtain, and then began shaking it as he heard her call out, "Mommy's coming, baby!"

His mind finally made up, he turned and snatched the phone from the wall. He dialed and then looked up at the ceiling, half listening to hear the sounds of the mother and child reunion. "Oh, hello. Emily?" he asked as his mother-in-law came on the line.

"Luke," Emily said in a shocked tone.

Luke glanced at the stairs as he heard a delighted peal of laughter, and he knew there was no turning back now. "I wanted to see if you want to come to dinner on Friday," he said abruptly.

"This Friday?"

"Yes."

"Yes, well, yes. I'm sure that we can make it," Emily said in a befuddled tone.

"Good. I'm making lasagna for Rory."

"She'll be happy to hear that," Emily replied.

Luke bristled a little. He tried to tamp down that little frisson of annoyance, but wasn't able to squash it entirely. "Wear jeans," he blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"Jeans. This will be a casual dinner. It's just family, after all," he said brusquely.

"I don't think I have any jeans."

"Buy some," Luke muttered, and then hung up. He took two steps toward the curtain, and then stopped as he heard Lorelai coming down the stairs.

"See, it's okay," she murmured as she pushed through the curtain cradling the puppy. "Aren't you adorable?"

"It's not okay, he can't be in here," Luke said as he pointed to the curtain.

"Did you pee on Daddy?" she asked, holding the puppy up and rubbing her nose against his.

"I'm not that dog's daddy," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai cuddled the little bundle of fur, smiling as his little wet nose pressed into her neck. "Aw, he's scared, Luke. Besides, it's not the first time you've been peed on."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Carly even soaked through on you," she recalled.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"I remember Davy nailing you pretty good once," she said as she stroked the puppy's fur soothingly. "We won't even discuss the number of times the boys hosed you down."

"Sounds like we're discussing it," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "I have to say, I like the end result."

"What?"

"That shirt is nice and snug. I can't remember the last time I saw you ride bareback under one of those," she said waggling her eyebrows at the faded flannel he hand appropriated from the closet. "Maybe I should teach you to pee on daddy more often," she murmured to the puppy.

"Ha ha," he grumbled.

"Come to think of it, that tight shirt makes me want to pee on you myself," she drawled as she moved closer to him.

"Now this is just getting weird."

Lorelai smiled brilliantly as she held the puppy up to look into his eyes. "Look at this face."

"Yeah, whatever."

Lorelai laughed. "Don't try to 'Yeah, whatever,' me; you're the one who got him."

"She said if I didn't take him she'd just give him to Carly."

"Mrs. Desmond is no fool," Lorelai said admiringly. "I'm taking Luke Junior out to get a collar and a leash."

"You are not naming that dog Luke," he said as she moved toward the door.

Lorelai turned back to look at him, her eyes bright and shining with delight. "Sucker," she admonished.

"That's me."

"We'll be back in a little bit," she said over the jingle of the bells.

"I invited your parents to dinner Friday night," he called after her.

Lorelai stopped and turned. "You did?"

Luke nodded. "I told your mom to wear jeans."

Frowning, Lorelai said, "I don't think I've ever seen Mom in jeans."

"I told her to buy some."

Lorelai smiled as she shook her head in wonder. "I take it back. You are a hard man, Luke Danes."

"And don't you forget it."

"Oh, I won't," she assured him. "It's what I like best about you."

****

"Who is this?" Steve asked as he approached.

Lorelai smirked as the puppy stretched his leash as far as it would go to lift his little leg on a lamp post. "Some sucker got a dog today."

"I'm gathering from your choice of words that it wasn't you."

"You _are_ the sharpest tool in the shed," she drawled. "Did you get my message?"

"I did, I'm in," he answered with a nod.

"Good."

"I'm assuming by all this cloak and dagger talk that this is supposed to be a surprise," he commented.

"Well, as much of a surprise as anything in this town can be."

"Luke doesn't strike me as the birthday party type."

"Oh, he isn't. Not at all."

"So you're doing this to torment him?"

"Any better reason?"

"None that I can think of," Steve answered with a grin. "Can I bring anything?"

"Sookie has the food covered, Jess and Jackson are handing beverages, and Rory and I are in charge of décor. But you can bring some_one _if you want."

"You have admirable delegation skills."

"Only one of my many, many skills," she said solemnly. She glanced toward the diner and said, "I should get him back so that I can go back to work."

"What's his name? Her name?" Steve asked as he bent down to scratch behind the little dog's ears.

"His. Name to be determined when school gets out."

"Can I submit one for consideration?"

"Sure."

"I have two, actually. Ted or Fisk," he said as he stood up.

"Ted or Fisk?" she asked.

"Run them past Luke," he suggested.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Boy inside jokes."

Steve shook his head. "Baseball players. If I was going for the inside joke, I would have suggested 'Taylor'."

"Taylor?" she said with a laugh.

"Inside joke," Steve said with a grin as he began to back away. "See you later, Lorelai. See ya, ',' good luck."

****

"Sox," Carly cried as she chased the puppy around the living room.

"But he's all one color, dummy," Jake protested.

"Hey," Luke barked.

"He doesn't look like he's wearing socks," Jake mumbled.

"I like Ted," Josh said with a nod.

"Luke and Ted's Excellent Adventure," Lorelai intoned.

"Not my dog, I'm not his sidekick," Luke replied as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

"'Mere puppy, 'mere puppy," Carly called as she chased the little dog around the living room."

The puppy stumbled over Luke's outstretched legs and then jumped up in his lap seeking sanctuary.

"Not on the couch," Luke said as he tried to get a hold on the wriggling bundle of fur.

"Sweetie, you're scaring the puppy," Lorelai told Carly gently. "You have to be nice to the puppy."

"I wanna ped him," Carly pouted.

"Here," Luke said as he held the dog on his lap. "There, now you can pet him. Just don't chase him around, it scare him. He's just little and you're big," he explained as Carly tentatively stroked the dog's head.

Lorelai stared at the dog thoughtfully. "He looks kind of like a Melvin."

"Melvin? How do you look like a Melvin?" Luke asked.

"I like Ted," Josh chimed in again.

"What about Boston? You could call him Bo, for short," Lorelai suggested.

"Or you could just call him Bo," Luke grumbled under his breath. "I like Fisk."

"I like Bo," Jake said with a nod.

"Me too," Josh agreed.

"Looks like Fisk is out, Babe," Lorelai said soberly.

"Ted is good too," Luke said quickly.

"Bo!" Carly cried, dancing in a little circle.

Lorelai leaned over and ruffled the puppy's fur. "What do you think? Do you like Bo?" When he leapt from Luke's lap to Lorelai's and began licking her face, she laughed. "I think he's a Bo."

"Bo it is," Luke declared, happy to end the discussion once and for all. He nodded to the boys and said, "Go get his leash and put your jackets on; it's time to walk your dog."

"I got some of those puppy training pads that we can put by the doors and up in the apartment," Lorelai said as she released the squirming puppy.

"The apartment?"

"Well, we can't leave him alone here all day," Lorelai told him.

"You want me to take him to work with me?"

"Well, I can't. Especially not after kicking Michel's dogs out over and over again."

"I can't have a dog up there, it's a diner, there are health codes!"

"Hey, you bought the dog," Lorelai said gravely. "It's up to the men of the house to train him."

"Says who?"

"The woman of the house." Lorelai smiled up at him. "You promised the dog, you delivered the dog, you train the dog."

"I thought this was a partnership," he grumbled.

"Oh, no, this is a limited partnership. I trained the humans, you train the canines."

"I helped train the humans," he pointed out.

"And I bought you puppy training pads." Lorelai looked down as the puppy sniffed at the edge of the rug. "I think he needs one now."

"Crap," Luke hissed as he scooped Bo up, looking around wildly as he dashed into the hall. Two steps away from the training pad, Bo, marked Luke as his own once more. "Dammit dog!" Luke yelped.

"You squeezed him," Lorelai said as she hurried to free Bo from Luke's grasp. "Poor Bo, did big mean Luke squeeze the pee pee out of you?" she cooed as she placed the puppy on the mat.

"I'm going to change," Luke growled. "Again."

"You and me, we have to get something straight," Lorelai said as she softly stroked the puppy's fur. "You're cute and all, but he's mine. You have to stop peeing on him. Move along to the next hydrant, okay?"

"He pee peed," Carly tattled.

"Yes, well, he's just a baby. He still has to learn," Lorelai said soothingly. "Come here," she said as she gathered Carly to her. "Isn't he sweet?" she asked as Bo hunkered down on the pad to accept their adoration.

"He's pwetty."

"He's very pretty," Lorelai agreed. "Do you like him?" When Carly nodded, she smiled. "Me too."

"Daddy don't wike him," Carly said sadly.

"Oh, Sweetpea, you have much to learn about your Daddy," Lorelai said with a fond smile. "The more he complains, the more he cares."

Josh and Jake sprinted in from the kitchen trailing Bo's leash behind them. "Come on, Bo. Here, boy," Josh said encouragingly.

"I'm not sure he's at that point yet," Lorelai said calmly. "He's just getting used to us."

"Where's Daddy?"

"Bo pee peed," Carly told them gravely. "He's just a baby."

"Let's go," Luke called as he came down the stairs in a pair of jeans he'd pulled from the hamper and a ratty old sweatshirt.

"Wow, combat gear?"

"No sense in getting clean clothes dirty," Luke muttered as Lorelai clipped the leash to Bo's new collar.

"There you go. Bo, Luke, and the Danes boys. Boys' night out." She sat back on her heels and gasped loudly as she looked up at him in shock.

"What?"

"Bo and Luke! Bo and Luke Duke!"

"No."

"Where's Duke?" Jake asked with a perplexed frown. "Are we going to Mr. Steve's?"

"We're not going there," Luke said. "We are not going there at all," Luke said firmly, fixing Lorelai with a quelling stare. "Let's go," he said as he waved the boys toward the door.

"Just some good old boys," she sang in a low voice.

"Lorelai," Luke growled as he opened the door.

"Never meanin' no harm," she continued, her smile widening.

"Back in a bit, Daisy," Luke said as he pulled the door closed firmly behind him.

Lorelai stood up and swung Carly up into her arms, dancing the giggling girl around the foyer as she sang, "Beats all you ever saw, been in trouble with the law since the day they was born."

"Silly," Carly gasped.

"No, you're silly," Lorelai countered as she started for the stairs.

"You are."

"No, you," Lorelai retorted. She placed Carly on the steps and patted her bottom. "Up you go, bath time."

"Sing it again," Carly ordered as they marched up the stairs.

"Makin' their way the only way they know how, and that's just a little bit more than the law will allow," Lorelai wailed loudly, grinning as Carly squealed and dashed up the rest of the stairs ahead of her.

****

"Can you freeze these and ship them?" Rory asked as she peered at the lasagna resting atop the stove.

"Sure," Luke said easily.

"No. There will be no shipping of anything Stars Hollow," Lorelai called out as she stared out of the back door. "You want it, you have to come home."

"Mom," Rory whined.

"Nope. I want you homesick. I want you so homesick that you rack up ten million airline miles before spring."

"I can freeze and ship," Luke whispered.

"That's why I love you best," Rory whispered back.

"Don't think I don't hear you conspiring against me," Lorelai said with a sniff.

Rory smiled as she walked over to the door, her smile widening as she saw Jess cavorting in the yard with three wound up children and a dog that seemed nearly apoplectic. "Bo is so cute."

"He almost drowned in his water bowl this morning," Luke muttered.

"Did you perform mouth to mouth?" Lorelai asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"I mean it, he did. His whole face went in there."

"His brakes don't work well on the hardwood floors," Lorelai explained to Rory.

"Or tile, or rugs for that matter," Luke added.

"So cute," Rory breathed.

"He's very sweet."

"Where does he sleep?" Rory asked.

"In here," Luke answered.

"In our room," Lorelai said at the same time.

When Rory laughed, she and Luke exchanged a look, and Lorelai moved over to the stove. She ran one hand down the center of Luke's back, rubbing it gently through his sweater. "He's supposed to sleep down here, but he cries if he's left alone and someone gets annoyed and ends up bringing him upstairs."

"I can't sleep when he's yelping like that," Luke complained.

"We tried moving his little bed and stuff into the boys' room, but the minute they go to sleep, he wants out of there too."

"Because he wants to sleep in your room," Rory concluded.

"He thinks Luke belongs to him. I've shown him the ownership tags and all, but he's a little slow on the uptake," Lorelai sighed. "I should have peed on you a long time ago," Lorelai whispered in his ear.

"Does he sleep in the bed?" Rory asked.

"No," Luke answered promptly.

"Oh, uh, no," Lorelai said unconvincingly, nodding her head behind Luke's back and winking at Rory broadly.

"Oh, well, that's good," Rory said, turning to look out at the yard as she tried to smother her smile. The doorbell rang and she pushed away from the door. "I'll get it."

Rory smiled as she spotted her grandfather through the tiny glass panes. "Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa," she greeted them brightly.

"Hello, Rory," Emily said warmly as she accepted Rory's kiss hello and then stepped into the foyer.

"Hello," Richard said gruffly as Rory hugged him tight.

"I'm so happy to see you," Rory said as she motioned for them to remove their coats. "Jess and the kids are out in the back with the new puppy," she reported as she helped Emily with her jacket.

"Puppy?"

"Yes, Luke finally caved," she said, gathering their coats with an impish grin. As she hung them in the hall closet, she said, "Part golden retriever, part Labrador." She whirled around with a grin. "He's got Luke totally… whoa." Rory gaped as she took in her grandparents' attire.

"I told you that he just wanted to make us look ridiculous," Emily muttered petulantly.

Rory's eyes widened as she stared at the neatly tailored blue jeans Emily wore with a white blouse and tweed blazer.

"I think you look quite fetching, Emily," Richard said firmly. "I never imagined that jeans would be this comfortable. Back when I used to wear dungarees, they were always as stiff as cardboard." He straightened the lapels on his sports jacket and glanced down at his legs.

"When did you ever wear blue jeans?" Emily demanded.

"I believe I had a pair of them when we met," Richard answered.

"I never saw them."

"Of course not. In those days, dungarees were to be worn while working, not while wooing," he said with a wicked grin.

"Yes, because you spent every weekend digging ditches," Emily said dryly.

Rory watched them go back and forth for a moment, and then shook her head to clear it. "No, wow, actually, you guys look great," she said sincerely.

"Thank you, Rory," Emily said stiffly. "I suppose that this is your step-father's idea of revenge."

"Now, Emily," Richard cautioned.

Emily simply pursed her lips and said, "I need a drink."

"Then let's get you a drink," Richard said as he gestured for them to precede him into the kitchen. "It smells divine in here."

"There's nothing like Luke's lasagna. The first time he ever cooked for Mom and me, well, cooked for us at our house, he made lasagna," she said with a fond smile.

"Luke," Richard boomed as he ushered the ladies into the room.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and whispered, "Your playmate is here," before turning to greet her parents. "Hi Mom, hi Dad," she said, her smile widening as she spotted their ensembles. "You look nice."

"Lorelai," Richard murmured as he nodded his hello. "I hear that there's a new addition to the family," he said as he shook Luke's hand.

"What's one more, right?" Luke answered with a smirk. "Emily," he said with a slight nod.

"Are you happy?" she asked as she waved her hand at her denim clad leg.

"Yes," he replied, and then turned back to the stove.

"Let me get you a drink," Lorelai said, jumping into the breach.

"I'll fix them," Richard said, moving unerringly to the cabinet where the liquor was kept.

Rory waved Emily over to the door in time to see Jess sitting in the middle of a pile of leaves, clearly exhausted and staring up at the house longingly as Carly climbed on him and Josh and Jake tried to urge Bo to attack. Sorely lacking in killer instinct, Bo pranced through the leaves yapping happily.

"Poor Jess," Emily murmured, sharing a small smile with Rory.

"He loves it. He really misses those guys when we're not here."

"And now you'll be farther away," Emily said as she turned to look at her granddaughter.

"Oh, Grandma," Rory said sadly.

Emily shook her head brusquely. "None of that, young lady. We are terribly proud of you."

"Thank you."

"And Jess," Emily added pointedly.

"Here you are, Emily," Richard interrupted, presenting her with a martini glass.

"Thank you," Emily murmured as she turned back to the scene outside the door.

"They look like they're having a wonderful time."

"It'll all be great as long as no one touches the hair," Rory said gravely.

Lorelai snorted. "They know better than that."

"I think we're ready whenever everyone else is," Luke said as he moved to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer.

"I'll round up the banshees while you have your drinks," Lorelai said as she shooed Rory and her parents away from the door.

Minutes later, the kids trooped into the house babbling over each other as Lorelai clutched Bo tightly, and Jess stood on the porch brushing leaves from his hair.

"Mam!" Josh cried, spotting Emily at the table. "We got a dog!"

"I heard," Emily replied.

"Hiiiiii," Carly said as she fell face-first into Richard's waiting arms.

"Hello. How is the prettiest girl in the world?" Richard asked as he hauled her into his lap.

"Okay," she answered with a shrug.

"Only okay?" Richard asked.

"We godda puppy."

"I see. What's the puppy's name?" Richard asked Jake, who hovered at Lorelai's side.

"Bo," Jake answered succinctly.

"Bo. That's a nice name," Richard said approvingly. "How are you Jacob?"

"Good," Jake said as he shrunk into Lorelai's side.

"Here, take Bo and introduce him to Grandma and Grandpa," Lorelai said as she placed the puppy in his arms.

"This is Bo," Jake said as he stood in front of Richard's chair.

"Hello, Bo," Richard said dutifully, giving the dog's head an awkward pat.

Jake turned toward Emily and asked shyly, "You wanna see him?"

"Yes, please," Emily said with a nod. When Jake stopped in front of her, Emily hesitated for a moment before stroking the puppy's head gently. "He seems very nice."

"He is," Jake said as he moved quickly to Luke's side.

Luke bent down and whispered, "Did he go while you were out there?"

Jake nodded. "He went everywhere."

"Great. Now he can kill what little grass you guys haven't trampled to death," he said as he ran his hand over Jake's head. "Turn him loose and wash your hands, we're almost ready to eat."

Bo immediately sat down on Luke's boot, looking up at him dolefully as the kids ran off to the powder room. "Guess you got a new best friend," Jess commented as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink.

"He doesn't talk back," Luke replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"I hear he does sometimes," Rory teased.

Luke scowled down at the dog. "Go lie down," he said as he pointed to the front of the house.

Casting Luke one more pleading look, Bo slunk toward the hall, but stopped in the doorway. Luke shrugged as he turned back to Lorelai. "Getting better."

"He'll be passed out in two minutes," Lorelai said with a knowing smile. "Food?" she asked with a doleful look of her own.

"Go sit," he answered.

Lorelai grinned. "See, I'm halfway trained too." She turned to her parents and said, "The master says to sit, otherwise we get no treats."

Luke shook his head and rolled his eyes as he placed his beer on the counter and reached for a basket heaped with garlic bread. "Here, fetch," he said as he pushed it into Jess' chest.

"What do you do when you want her to sit up and beg?" Jess asked in a low voice.

"Make cheesecake," Luke answered as he grabbed the salad bowl. With an impatient wave of his hand, he shooed Jess into the dining room after the others. "Move it or your mother will eat it," he called back to the kids.

"Nooo," Carly called as she ran from the powder room to the dining room.

"Did you wash?" Luke asked as he placed the bowl on the table. Bending to inspect Carly's hands, he shook his head and then hoisted her into his arms. "You've gotta do better than that, Pea," he said as he carried her back into the kitchen.

"Mommy will ead it," she whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry, she won't eat the salad and the good stuff is still in here," he assured her, holding her up to the sink and balancing her on one knee as he reached for the hand soap. "Wash 'em good."

Thirty minutes later, Luke poured coffee as Lorelai tried to hoard a plate filled with freshly baked sugar cookies. "Honestly, Lorelai," Emily sighed as she held her hand out for the plate.

"Fine," Lorelai said as she passed it to her mother. "But keep them away from Rory. I want her to jones for those sugar cookies."

"I have the recipe," Rory said archly.

"Yeah, but you won't bake them."

"Jess will," Rory retorted.

Lorelai glared at Luke and said, "Stop giving them things."

"Now all I need is the apple tart recipe and I'll never have to come back here again," Rory teased.

"Uh!" Lorelai grunted her indignation.

"She doesn't have the apple tart recipe," Luke grumbled as he sat down at the head of the table once again.

"You will be home for Christmas, won't you?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Well, I'm not sure," Rory said with a sheepish shrug. "It'll depend on what time off I can get." She turned to Lorelai and asked, "What day do you leave?"

"The 27th," Lorelai answered as she lifted her coffee cup to take a sip.

"Leave? For where?" Emily asked with a puzzled frown.

"For the place that shall not be named," Lorelai said with a pointed stare.

"I'm confused. The 27th of November or December?" Richard asked.

"December," Luke answered shortly.

"What's in December?" Josh asked.

Lorelai gasped playfully. "What's in December? Whose child are you?"

"Yours," he replied with a shrug.

"You don't know what comes in December?" Lorelai prompted. "What holiday, big holiday?"

"Christmas," Jake answered for him.

"That's right," Lorelai said. "Soon we'll get to watch _Mickey's Christmas Carol_," she said with an exaggerated nod.

"Oh!" Emily said, as everything clicked for her.

"Oh, what?" Richard asked with a befuddled smile.

"Nevermind," Emily said quickly.

"Miss Emily Litella, ladies and gentlemen," Lorelai murmured, earning a chuckle from Rory, Jess and Luke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily asked defensively.

"Nothing, Mom. It's a character. Emily Litella. She said 'nevermind' a lot."

"It's awfully quiet in there," Luke murmured.

"Peace has become our enemy," Lorelai said soberly.

"Let me just go look," Luke said as he stood up again. He returned a moment later, and shook his head as he smiled. "Worn out."

"The dog?" Emily asked.

"Bo," Jake corrected.

"I'm sorry. Bo is worn out?" she asked.

"Passed out in the hall, but not until after he got one of the Goo Goos," he said as he held up a mangled stuffed animal.

"Zhu Zhu!" Carly cried piteously as she lunged from her chair.

"Pea, you have to put your toys away. New puppies like to chew on everything and anything," Luke told her as he pulled her into his lap. "This is Bo's now. We'll get you a new one tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow," Emily said, nodding to Richard.

Richard reached into the breast pocket of his sports coat and extracted an envelope. "It's very difficult to choose a gift for a man who has everything he wants," he said as he handed the envelope to Luke. "You almost got another cashmere sweater."

"Oh. You don't have to…" Luke said as Richard slid the envelope across the table.

"Nonsense. Happy birthday, Luke."

"Yes, happy birthday," Emily echoed.

"Uh, thank you. The sweaters are really nice," Luke said awkwardly as he reached for the envelope.

"It's your birthday?" Jake asked with a confused frown.

"Tomorrow," Luke told him.

"How old are you?" Josh asked.

"A lot older than you," Luke answered.

"Older than dirt," Jess whispered to Jake, making him giggle.

"Keep it up and you'll be eating dirt," Luke said as he slid his finger under the flap of the envelope. He pulled out a sheet of paper and scanned it with a puzzled frown. "What's this?"

"We were at a charity function a few weeks ago, and this was one of the silent auction items. It's an evening in a luxury suite for one of next season's Red Sox games. I believe they're playing the Yankees."

"You're kidding me," Luke said, his eyes widening as he re-read all that was included in the package. "Twenty people?" he asked, looking up at Richard.

"Yes. They have the food and beverages catered in; you simply select what you want to serve your guests."

"How cool is that?" Rory said as she elbowed Josh. "If you're good, maybe he'll take you to the baseball game."

Josh's jaw dropped. "Will you? Will you take me?"

"Yeah, I'll take you," Luke said with a laugh.

"Me too?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take everyone. Wow, thank you," he said sincerely.

"Well, Lorelai said that you had a nice time when you went to the ballgame with your friend," Emily said as she raised her coffee cup.

"I did. Thank you," he said again. "This is, wow, too much," he murmured.

"Do you even know twenty people?" Lorelai teased.

"Cross her name off the list," Luke told Carly, smiling at Lorelai as the little girl snuggled into his neck.

"Now he's drunk with power," Lorelai sighed.

"I am," Luke said as he looked up, his steady blue gaze falling on his mother-in-law.

"Why are you staring at me?" Emily asked at last.

Luke smiled. "You look nice in your jeans. Relaxed, comfortable."

"I am, thank you," she said stiffly.

Luke nodded as he looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Bet you'll look better in a Sox cap," he said quietly, causing Richard to choke on his coffee.

****

Lorelai rolled over early the following morning, and much to her surprise, bumped into her husband. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she croaked.

"Live here," he mumbled.

"Why aren't you at work? It's Saturday morning."

Luke rolled over onto his back, displacing Bo from his chosen spot behind Luke's knees. "Told you. Covering for Lane."

"What?" Lorelai asked, her eyes opening wide.

"Band playing."

"Tonight? You're covering for Lane tonight?" she demanded.

Luke finally pried his eyes open and looked at her askance. "Yeah. Why?"

Lorelai's mind raced. Visions of finger foods, balloon bouquets and birthday cake flashed in front of her eyes. "Tonight?" she asked again.

"Yeah. I told you about this. They got some gig at a church."

"But when you said next weekend I thought you meant next weekend," she said anxiously.

"No, I meant this weekend next weekend."

"That makes no sense. This weekend is this weekend," she argued.

"Yeah, but when I told you about it, this weekend was next weekend."

"This is making my head hurt," she said as she pressed her fingers to her temples. Left defenseless, Bo took the opportunity to steal a kiss, his eager little tongue lapping at her face. "Ew, no, I have morning breath," she said a she pushed the puppy away. "Great, now I have morning breath and dog breath," she muttered as Luke chuckled drowsily.

She threw the covers back and stomped off to the bathroom to clean up and try to collect herself. "Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," she whispered.

"You okay?"

"It's your birthday," she called back to him.

"Well, unless you got me a pony, it's not really that big a deal," he answered.

"How do you know I didn't get you a pony?"

"Because if you got a pony, you'd keep it for yourself."

Lorelai shrugged her concession to his argument and then bent to wash her face, all the while trying to formulate a new plan. She dried her face and reached for her toothbrush. "I can't believe you think I'm that selfish."

"Well, it is a pony," he answered.

Lorelai squeezed toothpaste onto her brush and moved into the doorway. "I was going to take you out for a romantic dinner, just me and you," she fibbed.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, propping his head up on his arm as he continued to pet Bo distractedly. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Rory and Jess were going to babysit. They're leaving tomorrow."

"I'll pay a sitter," he said with a shrug.

"I had reservations," she said through a mouthful of foam.

"Where?" he asked.

Thinking fast, she ducked back into the bathroom to spit. "Uh, new place. Sookie's friend."

"Well, if it's a friend of Sookie's we can probably switch to tomorrow night."

"Can't Caesar work tonight?"

"Caesar is working right now."

"What if Jess covers the diner?"

"Then Rory would have three kids and a dog all by herself," he argued.

"She can handle it."

Luke snorted. "We'll go out tomorrow night."

"But, tomorrow isn't your birthday," she said a she stepped out of the bathroom and turned on the pout.

"That's okay," he said as he crooked his finger. "There's something I'd rather have than dinner anyway."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, softening as she saw his large hand cover the sleepy puppy's back. Lorelai chewed the inside of her cheek as she crawled back into bed. "This going to be a threesome?" she asked as she nodded to Bo snuggled into his side.

"You've gotta go," Luke said as he scooped the dog up and placed him on the floor. "There," he said with a smug smile. He crooked his finger at her again, and ran his hand up her back as he whispered, "It's my birthday."

"Got something special in mind?" she asked.

"Let me go brush and we can make out a little," he whispered.

"Make it quick," she said as she snuggled into the spot Bo had just vacated. Lorelai smiled as she watched the puppy trot on his heels into the bathroom.

A minute later, Luke emerged with Bo close at hand. "Okay, now you're just being annoying," Luke grumbled at he glared down at him. "Come on," he whispered urgently as he opened the bedroom door and shooed the puppy into the hall.

Lorelai smirked when he closed the door and locked it. "That's probably not a good idea."

"He's exhausted, he'll fall asleep," Luke said confidently as he crawled back into bed.

He kissed her softly, breathing her in as he moved over her. "Morning," he said in a low, raspy voice.

"Morning, birthday boy," she whispered, and then kissed him again. She parted her lips, and his minty fresh tongue touched hers just as the whining began.

"Stupid dog," Luke grumbled as he kissed his way along her jaw.

"He adores you, but not as much as I do."

"I'm not sure about that. You don't cry when I leave the room."

"That you know of," she said, sighing softly as he kissed the throbbing pulse in her throat.

Luke lowered his weight onto her, groaning softly as he pressed into her warm, soft curves. "I always want to whimper when you leave," he whispered.

"I like it when you whimper when you come," she said with a wicked grin.

"Dirty girl," he murmured against her skin.

"You like me that way," she panted as he sucked on her neck.

"I do."

Bo kicked it up a notch, crying a little louder and pawing at the door. "Shut up," Luke growled as he ground against her, trying to stay on task.

"Babe, I don't think…"

"Just ignore him."

"Says the guys who gives in every night."

"I wouldn't give in every night if you would give in every night," he said with a playful leer.

"Don't blame your weaknesses on me," she said as she raked her nails down the back of his t-shirt.

"You are my weakness."

"Such sweet talk and it's not even my birthday."

"I want more than making out," he said gruffly.

"We'll have to hurry," Lorelai answered as she began to push his sweats down.

"Let's go out to dinner somewhere where we can order off the room service menu," he said as he pushed her pajama top up.

"Mr. Danes! Are you suggesting that we celebrate your birthday by stealing a few cheap hours in a hotel room?"

"Yes. And it won't be cheap."

"Luckily, I own an inn."

Luke smiled as he lower his head to kiss her stomach. "Think we can get a room?"

"I'll see what I can do." Lorelai gasped as he yanked roughly on her pajama bottoms, and Bo cried louder.

"Shut up," Luke barked at the door. Lorelai began to giggle as he pulled her pants down over her thighs. "Stop it," he hissed.

"I can't help it."

Just then, Bo's cries pushed over the edge into full on baying. Lorelai covered her mouth with both hands, her body convulsing with laughter as the puppy howled piteously.

"Stupid, stupid dog," Luke grumbled as he clumsily tried to pull her pants back up.

Lorelai swatted his hands away, shaking with silent laughter as tears seeped from her eyes. She yanked them back up into place, her eyes following him as he hiked his waistband up and fell out of the bed, stumbling for the door.

When Bo trotted back into the room and reclaimed his cushioned dog bed, Luke turned to Lorelai with his hand on his hips and raised one eyebrow questioningly. She shrugged and he began to move back to the bed just as Josh called through the door, "What's the matter with Bo?"

Luke sighed and hung his head. "Nothing. He's fine."

"I'm hungry," Josh said, testing the doorknob, only to find it locked.

"Fine. Be right down," Luke said tersely.

Lorelai's laughter subsided as he looked up at her through his lashes. "Aw, Babe, I'm sorry. We'll try again later."

Luke snorted. "Probably never gonna get to have sex in my own bed again."

"Aw, don't be like that. It'll only be fifteen or sixteen years," she said, grinning at him as he stalked to the door.

"Great. Come on, stupid dog," he said as he yanked it open. Bo hopped up from his bed and followed Luke from the room, his tail wagging happily.

Lorelai rolled over and reached for the telephone. She dialed quickly, chewing her lip as it rang.

"I'm downstairs, why are you calling me?" a cranky, sleepy Rory asked.

"Sweets, we have a big problem. I need a backup plan," she whispered into the phone.


	58. Birthday Bash

**A/N: Hi! Remember me? Did you miss me as much as I missed you? Well, I'm back now. Kind of. Sort of. As much as the holidays will allow. Here, look, I made you something. Forgive me? Friends again?**

**Birthday Bash**

The minute Luke left for work that afternoon Lorelai began distributing assignments like a general dispatching her troops. "He said he'd try to close early, so we only have a small window of opportunity between the dinner rush and the time that it gets so dead that he decides to lock up," she murmured as she stared down at her list.

"If we hit it at about seven we should be safe," Jess said, waving away the Barbie doll Carly was insisting that he hold.

"You think?"

"If there's anyone left from dinner, they can just stay for the party," Rory agreed with a nod. "Lane sent me a text. She says she's so, so sorry. She got it mixed up and thought the party was next weekend."

"There's a lot of that going around. I need to be more clear with the whole 'this weekend' versus 'next weekend' thing," Lorelai muttered. "Okay, Rory, you start the phone tree. Jess, you take the boys and hit the bakery and the party supply store. I called Sookie earlier, but I need to head over there. She was having a meltdown about the lack of chafing dishes at Luke's. Why that matters, I'm not sure, it isn't like we have any here either," she said as she stood up from the table. Looking down at Carly, she said, "Short girls with me."

An hour later, Sookie had exhausted her paper bag, Jackson had surreptitiously parked all of the beverages they had arranged for the party in the alley behind the diner, Rory had enlisted Patty to help spread the word on the change of venue, and Jess and the boys were trudging through the front door with a cake box holding a large sheet cake with plaid icing.

"You sure you don't want me to add some pretty pink roses to spruce this up a little?" he asked as he slid the box onto the counter.

"Yes, please," Rory said with a grin.

"Kirk agreed to bring the balloons with him when he and Lulu come to the diner," he told Lorelai.

"Isn't he afraid of balloons?" Lorelai asked.

"I told him to man up," Jess said with a shrug.

"I've called everyone on the list. Most of them Patty had already contacted," Rory reported. "Oh! Steve Larson asked if it was okay if he brought someone. I told him that was fine, since Sookie was in charge of food and there'd be enough to feed the whole town."

"That's fine," Lorelai said as she scanned her list once more. "I think we're all set."

"Is he dating someone?" Rory asked.

"Not anyone from here, although I heard that Crazy Carrie wanted to add him to her stable," Lorelai answered as she stood up. "Ooh! I wonder if it's that girl he met when he was in Boston with Luke."

"He met a girl at a baseball game?" Rory asked.

"At a bar after the baseball game," Lorelai corrected. "Apparently, our Luke is quite the little Cupid, texting me from the back of the bar while his friend chats up the girls," she said with a smirk.

Jess rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and then shook his head. "Can't picture it."

Lorelai glanced at the clock and said, "Okay, we have about thirty minutes to get ourselves all dolled up and head over to the diner for our quiet family dinner." Looking down at Carly she asked, "Dress or jeans?"

"Dwess," Carly answered emphatically.

"A dwess would give it away."

"Dwess," Carly insisted.

"She got a new dress for the party. I swear, she picked it out, not me," Lorelai insisted as she started for the stairs.

Twenty five minutes later, Lorelai herded the three kids down the stairs. "Rory?" she called, clearly exasperated.

"Right here," Rory answered, stepping out of the living room.

"Would you take them so I can have five minutes to brush my hair?"

"Wow, look at you guys," Rory laughed. "You sure know how to dress for a party."

Carly spun around on the toe of her pink and purple crocs, which she wore with yellow and green striped socks. "I godda dwess," she crowed.

"You did," Rory agreed. "Are you Cinderella?"

Carly frowned as she glanced down at the dress she had seen in the Disney Store window. "Awora," she answered succinctly.

"Oh! Aurora," Rory said with a nod. "Well, you look beautiful."

"She looks like a dummy," Josh muttered to Jake.

"Says the boys who dressed like Tweedledee and Tweedledum?" Rory asked, pointedly staring at their matching jeans and Red Sox jerseys in contrasting colors.

"If I knew it was a costume party I'd have worn my flannel," Jess said with a smirk.

"I know where you can get some," Rory told him.

"That's okay, Electra, I don't want to confuse you any more than you already are."

"Ew, Jess," she muttered. Rory glanced at her watch. "It's ten minutes to seven," she called up the stairs.

"Okay, I'm ready," Lorelai called in a breathy voice as she rumbled down the stairs. "Look okay? Festive, but not too dressy for a casual family dinner at the diner?" she asked Rory as she skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Rory eyed the slim black Capri pants and snug red sweater. "Of course not. And afterwards, maybe Moondoggie will take you over to Taylor's for an ice cream soda, Gidget."

Lorelai snorted as she pulled an armload of jackets from the hall closet. "If I were trying to get Moondoggie's attention, I'd have worn my two-piece. Suit up, we're running late," she ordered as she juggled the kids' jackets.

As Lorelai helped Carly into her coat, Jess brushed past them muttering, "I'll get the cake."

"Crap, the cake," Lorelai gasped. "Where do we put the cake if we're just going in there for dinner?"

Rory chewed the inside of her cheek as she zipped the boys into their jackets. "Mom, let's just go in there. You know that Luke isn't big on surprises."

"We can't do that, the kids have been practicing their, 'Surprise!' all week," she insisted.

"They can still say it," Rory answered, rolling her eyes.

"But it won't be the same if there's not a big bunch of people jumping out."

"There won't be a whole bunch of people jumping out; there will be a whole line of people walking through the diner door, which Luke will hate just as much."

Lorelai's brow puckered as she sat back on her heels and frowned up at her daughter. "I still pictured a bunch of people jumping out," she muttered under her breath.

"Not going to happen."

"This thing is heavy," Jess said as he stood behind them holding the boxed sheet cake.

"Wimp," Lorelai mumbled as she stood up. "Fine, we just say surprise when we walk through the door," she conceded petulantly.

"We're late," Rory reminded them as she shooed everyone toward the door.

When they hit the sidewalk, Lorelai gasped as she saw Sookie and Jackson's mini-van pull to a stop in front of the diner. She yanked her cell from her purse and pressed as speed dial button. "Abort! Abort! You need to circle," she said breathlessly, gripping Carly's hand as she hurried down the sidewalk.

"We've been circling," Sookie complained. "I had an entire pan of pigs in blankets slide from the back all the way to the front."

"Mmm pigs in blankets. Good call," Lorelai said in a dreamy voice.

Rory nudged her and she snapped out of her trance. "One more time around. We're crossing the square now."

"There are people in there. Can't we just go in?"

"We're not in there. Do you really want to start bringing food into Luke's without me being there to be your buffer?"

"Fine," Sookie muttered. "Around the block again, Jackson," she ordered as she hung up the phone.

The van pulled away from the curb in time for them to see Kirk, Lulu and Kiki disappear into the diner with an enormous bouquet of 'Happy Birthday' balloons. "Oh no, oh no," Lorelai said as she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down at Carly, and then swung the panting little girl up into her arms. "Run for it," she called over her shoulder.

"I can't run with this," Jess said, holding the cake out in front of him as he trotted along the sidewalk for a few steps and then slowed to a walk again.

"Come on, guys," Rory said, grasping the hoods on the boys' jackets and breaking into a trot.

"Oh my God, I think I'm dying," Lorelai panted as she and Carly trundled across the street. "You weigh a ton, Pea."

"Jess, come on," Rory shouted as she and the boys jumped up onto the sidewalk.

"I'll get there," Jess called as he rounded the gazebo.

"Leave him! He's just dead weight!" Lorelai huffed as she dashed up the diner steps.

****

Meanwhile, Luke thought that it was shaping up to be a weird night. The town seemed like a ghost town. There was little movement in the square, and seemingly even less in the diner. He leaned back against the counter and stared out at the deserted square, silently wishing that he hadn't agreed to cover for Lane, secretly wishing he was home spending his birthday with his family. The kids had made cards. They hung on the fridge now. Jess had made pancakes, which were good, but in Luke's opinion, he didn't beat his batter well enough.

Lorelai and Rory fussed over him, and although he grumbled and complained, he really did love it. He loved it so much that he found himself resenting the fact that he had to leave and cursing the First Whatever Church of Whoever for hiring Lane and her band for this gig. For once in his life, Luke Danes wanted to be sitting in his too crowded kitchen listening to his too chattery wife and step-daughter babble incessantly, exchanging barbs with his too smug nephew, and stuffing his face with too greasy pizza and too sweet birthday cake with his too rambunctious brood. Instead, he was stuck here, doing nothing. He was about to reach for the phone to call Lorelai and ask her to bring the kids over for dinner when the bells rang and Mr. and Mrs. Henderson came in.

Soon after, Sy trundled in and parked himself at the counter, followed by Babette and Morey, Gypsy, Andrew and Nat, and then Miss Patty arrived toting a cavernous bag that appeared too heavy to be the knitting that she claimed it was.

After filling a coffee mug for Sy, Luke scribbled the Henderson's order on his pad and then whirled to face Babette, Morey and Patty. "What can I get you?"

Clearly disconcerted by Luke's probing question, Babette paused for a moment and then said, "Oh, uh, tea! Hot tea, Sugah. With lemon."

"Oh, that sounds good," Patty agreed, reaching for a menu, and then shooting Babette and Morey a glance.

"Water's cool," Morey said with a nod.

"Water _is_ cool," Luke mumbled as he made his way back to the kitchen.

He started the Henderson's burgers and stepped out of the kitchen to prepare Babette and Patty's tea. The diner bells rang out, and Luke looked up to see Lulu ushering Kiki through the door while Kirk did his best to shimmy through sideways holding two enormous balloon bouquets.

"Kirk?"

"Hi Luke," Kirk answered from behind the balloons.

"Kirk, you can't bring those in here," Luke said sternly.

"You got balloons!" Kiki announced happily.

Sparing Kirk a glare, Luke looked down at the little girl and said, "I see that, but I can't have those in here, they'll get in the way." He moved out from behind the counter and said, "Maybe I can send some home with you."

"Oh no," Lulu said quickly. "Poor Kirk, he's allergic to latex. He's probably covered in hives right now."

"I tool a Benadryl," Kirk announced. "So far, so good."

"Give me those," Luke said as he snatched the knotted bunches of ribbon from Kirk's hands.

"Where are you going with those?" Kirk asked as Luke took a step toward the door.

"I'm letting them go."

"Noooooo!" Kiki cried, stopping him in his tracks.

"You can't let them go, I promised Jess I wouldn't show up without them, and I have to tell you, Jess still scares me a little bit, Luke," Kirk said anxiously.

"Kirk!" Patty hissed.

Luke whirled to face her, his gaze traveling from the bag on the floor to Babette and Morey and then landing on Kirk. "What's going on?"

"You're burning something," Kirk said as he sniffed the air.

"Crap!" Luke grunted as he thrust the balloons back at Kirk.

"Ahhh! The ribbons, the ribbons! Don't let the balloons touch me," Kirk wailed as he shrank back.

"Here," Luke said as he thrust both giant bouquets into Kiki's hands. "Hold those for me." As he stalked back to the kitchen he growled, "I don't want 'em in here, Kirk."

"But, Luke," Kirk stammered as Lorelai burst through the door with Carly in her arms.

"Surprise," Lorelai wheezed.

"Huh?" Luke asked, turning to look at her.

"You say it," Lorelai told Carly.

"Supprise!" Carly called gleefully.

"Surprise," Josh and Jake chorused as they ran into the diner.

"Surprise!" the assembled diner patrons chimed.

"What is this?" Luke demanded.

"It's your party," Lorelai said breathlessly. "Is something burning?"

"Crap!" Luke said again and ran into the kitchen. He scraped the seared burgers from the grill and dumped them into the trash. He walked out again, wiping his hands on a towel and called to the Henderson's, "Sorry about that, give me just a second to figure out what's going on and I'll get you going again."

"I have got to work out more," Lorelai muttered as she stumbled to the counter.

"Or, at all," Rory added with a smirk.

"Can we bring this stuff in?" Sookie called, peering around Jess as he stood blocking the doorway.

"What? Bring what stuff in?" Luke demanded, circling the end of the counter.

"Your party," Lorelai said as she set Carly down, stripping the little girl's jacket from her shoulders. "We had to move it. You weren't supposed to work tonight."

"Party?"

"It's a pardee, it's a pardee!" Carly sang as she twirled, throwing herself against her father's legs. "It's a pardee, Daddy!"

Luke's eyebrows shot up as he looked down at his daughter. "A party?"

"It was supposed to be at our house," Jake informed him.

"Yeah, you ruined everything," Lorelai said as she shed her coat.

Luke's eyebrows went up a little higher as he took in her outfit. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, well, surprise," Rory said as she kissed Luke's cheek. Pointing to the counter, Rory turned to Jess and said, "Right there."

"Wait, wait," Luke began to say as Sookie bustled in after Jess with a large tray of crudités.

"Nope, you're having birthday party, and you're going to enjoy it even if it kills you," Lorelai said as she helped Josh out of his jacket and then turned to Jake.

"I've got it," Jake said as he pulled his arms from his sleeves, turning them inside out as he shook it to the floor.

"Gee, thanks," Lorelai said in an exasperated tone as she scooped it up.

"Lorelai, I can't just…"

"Is everyone who ordered okay with having some of Sookie's hors d'ouvres for free instead?" she called out.

When the Hendersons and Sy nodded, Lorelai patted Luke's arm and said, "Shut her down."

"Coming through," Jackson said as he carried in a large stack of aluminum warming trays.

Luke spun on his heel, looking from left to right as Miss Patty pulled a punch bowl from her cavernous bag and Babette hurried to the counter to help arrange the trays. "Lorelai…"

"Babe, it was already done. If we didn't move it over here, Sookie would have had a stroke."

"I know, but…"

"Turn off the grill and fryers, there are pigs in blankets," Lorelai said as she kissed his scruffy cheek.

Luke turned to look at her with a bewildered frown. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Thank me later, I told everyone no presents, but I have one for you," she whispered in his ear.

He shot her an affectionate smile, and then Luke walked back to the kitchen to shut down.

Lorelai nodded to Jess and Jackson. "Haul in the good stuff," she ordered.

Minutes later, Sookie had set up a buffet of hot and cold hors d'ouevres on the counter crowned with the sheet cake covered in plaid frosting and a punch bowl that gave off enough fumes to be a fire hazard. There were coolers filled with beer and soft drinks set up near the curtain, and the kids weaved around the adults' legs as everyone moved to claim a drink and a plate of food. The bells chimed as a continuous stream of guest trickled through the door.

Lorelai peeked into the kitchen and spotted Luke wiping down the counters. "Hey, uh, we need our guest of honor."

"Almost done."

She moved into the room, smiling as she cornered him near the walk-in. "Been a while since we played in here," she said softly.

"Don't get any ideas," he said in a low, soft growl.

"I always have ideas," she countered, advancing on him until he allowed her to trap him against the counter. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." He ducked his head and pecked a soft kiss to her lips. "You're nuts."

"It's what I'm known for."

"Yes, it is."

Lorelai reached into her pocket and drew out a key on a Dragonfly tag. "I arranged for your present," she said as she dangled it in front of his eyes.

Luke's fingers closed around the key, gently pulling it from her grasp. "It's good to have pull."

"Rory and Jess will take the kids home in a little while. We can go home, kiss them goodnight and pick up the bag of other birthday treats that I packed."

"You are amazing," he said as he pulled her a little closer.

"I can think on my feet."

"Yes you can."

"Wanna see how I do on my back?"

"Lorelai," he chided gently.

Her eyes widened innocently. "What?"

Jerking his head toward the dining room he said, "There's a room full of people out there."

"And we'll be in a room all by ourselves tonight. No kids, no puppy, just me and you and my magic bag of tricks."

"What's in that bag?" he asked, jerking his chin at her.

Lorelai pulled away, smiling enigmatically as she stepped back. "Wouldn't you like to know," she said smugly.

"A hint."

Lorelai thought for a moment and then smiled as she shrugged. "It's your day. You get to do whatever you want on your day."

"I'm getting to the point where I really like birthdays."

She smiled brightly and asked, "Can I get you to wear a party hat?"

"Now or later?"

"Either."

"Now, no. Later? Well, you can get me to do just about anything, but it wouldn't be on my list of things to do."

"What would be?"

"You."

"Good answer."

"Thanks, I've had practice."

"Hey! Stop making out in there," Steve called into the kitchen.

"Oops, busted," Lorelai giggled. "You ready to persevere?" she asked, holding her hand out for Luke's.

"Stay by me," he grumbled.

"I will. Come on, I want to get a look at Steve's little girlfriend."

"Kim's here?"

Lorelai shrugged. "He said he was bringing someone," she said as she pulled him away from the counter.

Luke tugged on her hand to stop her. "Lorelai, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Uh, about Kim," he said, releasing her hand and rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"What about her?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

"Well, uh, that night, she, um, talked to me first," he admitted gruffly.

"Talked to you first?" Lorelai asked, her eyebrows lifting.

"She talked to me at the bar and I showed her my ring," he said, holding his left hand up as if he were reenacting the scene.

"I see," Lorelai said slowly. "And she said?"

"Nothing. I mean, I kind of made an idiot of myself, and then I introduced her to Steve and got the hell away from there."

"I see," she repeated.

"Nothing happened," he said firmly.

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you believe me? You don't think I can pick up girls in bars?"

"Is this a conversation you really want to have with me?" she asked archly.

Luke reared back slightly. "Uh, no."

"I didn't think so." She tugged on the hem of his flannel and then patted his chest gently. "I believe you can. I believe that you're the biggest stud in all of New England. As a matter of fact, I expect you to prove it to me later."

Luke smiled. "Okay. But, you know the reason why I don't do that, right?"

"Other than fear for your private parts? Yeah, I might have an idea."

"Good," he said with a nod, and then leaned in to kiss her softly. When he straightened, he brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Remind me when I complain about this in a little while, that I was in here missing you guys and wishing I was home, okay?"

"Okay, I will."

Luke nodded and then blew out a breath. "Okay, let's do this," he said with grim determination.

"That's my Burger Boy," Lorelai said as she gripped his shoulders, trotting behind him as she propelled him from the kitchen. "Hey, everyone, look what I found," she called as she pushed him out to the counter.

Luke rolled his eyes as the assembled guests hooted and called out greetings. "Yeah, yeah, hi," he muttered.

"There you go," Lorelai said giving him a pat on the back. "Let me get you some punch."

When she moved toward the punch bowl on the counter, he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "No punch."

"Live a little, it's your birthday."

"I've got a key in my pocket, no punch."

Lorelai snickered and pressed her lips to his scruffy cheek. "Beer it is," she said as she moved toward the coolers.

"Hey, old fella," Steve said as he moved through the crush of people that suddenly appeared in the diner.

Luke snorted. "You'll get yours in a few months," he warned as he shook Steve's hand. "Where's your date?"

"At the punch bowl," Steve answered.

"Do you think that's wise?"

"No, but it should be funny," Steve said with a helpless shrug.

"You have some strange ideas about what's a good time." Luke craned his neck, scanning the crowd for the petite brunette he met in the bar. When he came up empty, he turned back to Steve in time to see Ben Larson step up behind his cousin.

"Here's your beer," Lorelai called. "You should know that Jake and Davy are trying to charge people a quarter to open the coolers. I've never been so pr…oud. Ben," she stammered as she caught sight of the tall dark-haired man standing behind Steve.

"Big Brother, or in this case, Big Cousin, came to check up on me today," Steve shouted over the din of voices.

"Lorelai, it's nice to see you again," Ben said as he offered his hand.

"Uh, nice to see you too," Lorelai answered. She shook his hand, darting a look at Luke who stood rigid at her side, and then quickly wrapped it around Luke's bicep, clinging to his side. "I thought you were bringing a girl," she said to Steve.

Ben laughed and clapped his hand onto Steve's shoulder. "That's what he hears at every family reunion."

"Piss off," Steve growled over his shoulder. "No, Ben came down this morning to see how things were coming at the inn. I asked Rory if it was okay," he said worriedly.

Recovering quickly, Lorelai nodded. "Of course it's okay. Isn't it okay, Luke?" she asked as she elbowed him gently.

"Fine, great," Luke blurted. "There's, uh, tons of food," he said as he surveyed his counter, shaking his head at the spread Sookie had provided.

"Thanks for letting me crash your party," he said as he extended his hand to Luke. "We met when you were in Stowe," he reminded him. "I bet your boys are huge now."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Luke murmured as he shook Ben's hand. "Yeah, they're huge. In first grade now."

"Doesn't seem possible," Ben answered, shaking his head. "They weren't even walking."

"Oh, they're great walkers now. And runners. They can even walk and chew gum. That is, they could if we let them have gum," Lorelai babbled. "We don't let them have gum very often. It usually ends up in their little sister's hair."

"Little sister? You have a girl now too?" Ben asked with a friendly smile.

"We do. Carly," Lorelai said, laughing nervously.

"Caroline," Luke answered at the same time.

"We call her Carly," Lorelai supplied quickly. "Yeah, uh, actually, the last time I saw you, I was already pregnant. Maybe. Barely," she rambled.

Luke glanced over at her and he felt her soft breast against his arm as her fingers tightened slightly. The room key burned a hole in his pocket, and the hum of the crowd receded for a moment. "That article really helped with the inn," he said at last.

"It did?" Ben asked, smiling his pleasure as he turned back to Lorelai. "I'm glad to hear that. You definitely deserved it."

"Stop telling her how great she is, she keeps holding my feet to the fire," Steve complained.

"Hey, I let you hang out with my best guy, don't I?" Lorelai retorted.

"Sometimes," Steve grumbled as he took a sip of his beer.

"I had him first," Lorelai reminded him.

"They're fighting over you," Ben observed with an amused smile.

"Yeah, well, guess who usually wins," Luke answered with a shrug.

"Mommy!" Carly called as she tugged on Lorelai's pants leg.

"Hefalump!" Lorelai cried. Grateful for the interruption, she looked down at her already bedraggled little girl.

"Cuke!" Carly said as she held up a slice of cucumber for Lorelai to see.

"Fantastic," Lorelai said dryly. She turned to Luke and said, "Yours, I believe."

"No doubt about it," Luke murmured as he bent to lift Carly into his arms. "Thank you," he murmured as Carly tried to shove the slice into his mouth. As he chewed he said, "This is Mister Steve's cousin, Ben. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," Carly chirped, beaming a smile at Ben.

"Hello," Ben answered. "She looks just like you," he commented to Lorelai.

"Yep. I had to create a third to keep him in line," Lorelai said with a nod.

"That's right, you have an older daughter," he recalled.

"He has a freakish memory," Steve told Luke.

"Rory," Lorelai confirmed with a nod toward the table where Rory and Jess sat talking to Babette and Morey.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me?" Steve asked Carly.

"Hiiiii," Carly purred, and then buried her face in Luke's neck.

"She toys with my affections," he said with a heavy sigh. Turning to Ben he said, "I think I'm gonna fill a plate. You in?"

"I'm in," Ben said as he stepped back to let Steve lead the way. "Thanks for having me," he added as he toasted Lorelai and Luke with his cup of punch.

"That stuff will melt your eyebrows off," Luke warned.

Ben nodded as he reached for a plate. "I consider myself warned."

Lorelai turned her back to the crowd, her eyes wide as she stared at Luke. "I had no idea…"

"It's okay."

"Luke," she said cajolingly.

"It's okay, Lorelai," he said as he bent to put Carly down again. He gave his little girl a pat on the rump and then watched as she scurried to the table where Kirk and Lulu sat with Kiki and Martha.

"Are you sure? I can get rid of him. I'll be your bouncer," she offered.

Luke cocked his head as he peered down at her. "And what would you say?"

"That, uh, you don't like people from Vermont?" she hazarded, wrinkling her nose.

"It's fine, I'm over it," he insisted.

"Are you?"

"Are _you_?" he countered, his eyes steady on hers.

"I told you, I was over that a long time ago."

"Then it's time I got over it too," he answered with a nod.

"You don't get over things," she said suspiciously.

Luke laughed. "What do you want, Lorelai? Do you want me to get jealous and punch the guy, because I can, you know."

"No," she said with a slight pout.

"You do. You want me to be jealous."

"I notice that you warned him about the punch, but you didn't warn him about Patty."

"Some things you have to learn the hard way," Luke said with a shrug. Taking her arm, he pulled her back toward the kitchen. "Listen, I'm trying to be better," he said in a hushed tone. "I'm trying not to hang onto stuff."

"You are?" she asked with a puzzled frown. "You made my mother wear jeans to dinner, wasn't that some kind of power play?"

"I didn't say I was better, I said I was _trying_ to be better," he said gruffly.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"It's been five years, Lorelai. Nothing happened. Nothing is gonna happen, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, so I'm letting it go."

Lorelai tilted her head and looked up at him. "Are you going to punish my mother for five years?"

"Maybe longer," he grumbled.

"I knew there was a reason that I loved you," she cooed.

"And I thought it was the onion rings."

"You know I'm yours, right?" she asked softly.

"I've heard something like that."

"Gave you the key to my heart," she said teasingly as she leaned in and tapped her fingers to the outline of the keychain in his jeans pocket.

"Cut that out," he hissed as he brushed her hand away. "Come on, stop cornering me," he said as he tried to move past her.

"Never. I like cornering you. It's on the list of my favorite things to do with you," she said as she stepped aside to let him pass. She trotted after him as he stepped into the crowd, grabbed the back of his shirt and whispered in his ear, "Later, I'll show you the rest of the stuff on that list."

****

Luke stood at the counter, watching the milling crowd as he plucked vegetables from the crudités tray. His hand hovered over the small mountain of untouched cauliflower when Ben Larson approached. "I've never been to a party in a diner before, this is crazy," he commented as he reached for a mini egg roll.

"This is about par for the course around here," Luke commented. Without looking down, he reached out and planted a hand atop Josh's head, halting the little boy as he tried to make off with a third piece of cake. He plucked it from Josh's hands and said simply, "Thank you. Now get away from the food."

Ben watched Josh skulk away with an amused smile. "They can pack it in. I was watching them and that other little boy plowing through the pigs in blankets."

"They are professionals," Luke answered as he offered Ben the cake. When Ben waved it away, he slid it onto the counter and wiped a smear of frosting onto his already stained jeans.

Luke plucked a broccoli floret from the tray and popped it into his mouth without benefit of dip. "I take it they don't get that from you," Ben commented.

"Their mother. Carly eats better," he said with an approving nod toward the three little girls clustered around Gypsy's chair, snapping multiple barrettes into the mechanic's hair. "She gets other things from her mother," he said with a wry smile.

They lapsed into silence for a moment, and then Ben nodded to Steve. "He seems better."

Luke glanced over at the table where Steve and Andrew were deep in discussion and asked, "You here to check up on him?"

"And the inn," he answered easily, plucking a mini-quiche from a warming pan. "He says you guys have been hanging out."

"A little."

"Until I'm in a room like this, I never realize how much of the world goes by two by two."

Luke looked around at the assembled guests, mentally pairing them off with their respective spouses and significant others. "Yeah, I guess so."

"That must be hard. I can't imagine doing that. Of course, I've been married forever," Ben said with a smirk.

"Happily?" Luke asked a little too sharply.

Caught off guard by Luke's question, Ben straightened up a little. "Uh, yeah. I mean, I can't answer for my wife, but I think so," he said slowly.

Luke nodded. "I haven't been married forever, but I have a hard time picturing my life without Lorelai in it," he said as he raised his beer.

"Janet really did a number on him. On the girls too. It was fairly miserable for him there, but then when he decided to move away, well, now they're totally brainwashed."

"They'll come around."

"I hope so," Ben said as he drained the last of his beer. "Another?" he asked Luke.

"Why not?"

Ben shoved his hand into his pocket and then asked, "You got a quarter?"

"Tell them that I said to put it on my tab."

"Gotcha." Luke watched as the other man wandered toward the coolers that Jake and Davy sat on collecting their version of a sin tax.

"Hey," Lorelai said as she sidled up to him.

"I didn't punch him, I was very good," Luke said pointedly.

"Good."

He looked up at her from under his lashes and said begrudgingly, "Actually, he's pretty nice."

"Always seemed that way to me," she commented. "You eat?"

"I've been nibbling."

She nodded. "I need to get some more napkins. The Great Punch Bowl Plunge of 2009 depleted us," she said as she shot a look at Kirk's punch splattered pants.

"Grab some from the back," Luke suggested.

"Ah, who wouldn't love a guy with limitless paper products?"

He snorted. "Not limitless, and don't take them all." He looked up and caught sight of Patty closing in on Ben at the coolers. "Aw, there goes my beer."

"What?" Lorelai turned, following the direction of his gaze. "Oh, poor guy. Are you going to save him?"

"Nope."

"Luke!"

"I said I was trying, Lorelai, I didn't say I was there yet." He lifted his bottle to his lips, keeping his eyes on the dance instructor as she slowly advanced on his one-time rival. "Let's watch him squirm."

"You are cruel and vindictive, and I have to tell you, a part of me finds that really sexy," she said with a sly smile.

"You do?" he asked, his attention snapping back to her.

"I do," she whispered as she kissed him lightly. "I'm on a quest for napkins and then I say we start shooing people out of here."

"Sounds like a plan."

He settled back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest as he settled in to watch Ben try to wriggle his way out of Patty's grasp.

A moment later, Steve appeared at his elbow. "Who are you picking?"

"Patty, of course."

"Don't be so sure, Ben can be smooth, he'll talk his way out of there."

"Not before she grabs ass," Luke said in a low voice.

"Five bucks?"

"Make it ten."

"You're on."

****

Lorelai skirted the end of the counter, danced around the money grubbing troll-boys keeping watch over the coolers and pushed through the curtain just as there was a crash in the store room. Figuring some of the kids were in there, she rounded the corner at full speed and shoved the door open. "Hey, you aren't supposed to be back… here," she trailed off as she gaped at the scene in front of her.

"Lorelai!" Sookie cried as she turned toward the door, her once carefully styled hair mussed.

"Oh my God," Lorelai gasped, quickly covering her eyes as she saw Jackson pull his hand from his friend's sweater and turn around. "Oh my God!" Lorelai repeated as she heard the rasp of a zipper.

"I'm sorry," Sookie said as she hurriedly tried to straighten her clothes and smoothed her hands over her hair.

"Sookie, what are you thinking? You can't do that here!"

"Oh, come on, try to tell me you haven't done it here," Sookie said as she hiked her bra strap back into place. "When we were remodeling the inn, Jackson and I christened every inch of that kitchen."

"Sookie!" Jackson hissed.

"Well, we disinfected it afterwards," she said defensively.

"Oh God, oh God," Lorelai groaned.

"I need to, uh, restroom," Jackson muttered as he hurried for the door, his face beet red.

"Sookie, you can't do this here," Lorelai implored.

"I can't believe you've never done it here," Sookie mused as she looked around the store room.

"I didn't say we never did it here," Lorelai said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ha! So you _did_ do it in here," Sookie crowed.

"But that doesn't mean you can!"

"But Lorelai, it was working for us. Things were going really good," Sookie groaned. "Maybe our bed is cursed."

"Have you tried your own couch?"

"My kids sit on that couch!" Sookie objected.

"My husband unpacks pickles on that table!" Lorelai retorted.

Sookie's lips quirked and then she broke into giggles. "I bet he unpacks pickles on this table," she said with a playful leer.

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, and then shook her head. "Not here, Sook. Desecrate the Dragonfly if you have to, you have a right to that, but this is Luke's place. Can you even imagine if he had walked in here?"

Sookie's dimples flashed as she said, "That was half the fun. We felt so naughty."

"Oh God," Lorelai groaned again.

"Fine. We won't do it in here. Which means we probably won't do it at all, because this is the farthest we've gotten in months," she said dejectedly.

"Aw, Sook, I'm sorry," Lorelai said sincerely.

"It's okay. I'll never get him back in here anyway."

Lorelai grimaced. "I _am_ sorry," she said sincerely. "I'd help if I could, but this is Luke's…"

Sookie shook her head and then shrugged. "There's nothing you can do. You're right; we shouldn't have been back here."

Lorelai gnawed her lip as she studied her friend for a moment. "Maybe there is something I can do."

"What?"

"How would you like to have a clandestine affair with a married man?" Lorelai asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Lorelai! I can't cheat on Jackson! I love Jackson!" Sookie gasped.

"It is Jackson, Sook," Lorelai answered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, then, how is that an affair?"

"Wait here," she said, holding up one finger as she spun on her heel. "And keep your pants on," she called back over her shoulder.

Rushing into the diner, she bustled over to Luke just as he plucked a crisp ten dollar bill from Steve's fingers. "Hey," she said, acknowledging Steve with a brusque nod as she lifted the tail of Luke's flannel.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked. When she plunged her hand into the front pocket of his jeans, he grunted, "Lorelai!" and tried to get away.

"No one is safe around here," Ben said as he joined them, rubbing his butt absently.

Lorelai smiled triumphantly as she pulled the room key from Luke's pocket and held it up for him to see. "We'll reschedule your birthday. We're taking Davy and Martha home with us," she informed him, kissed him soundly on the lips, and then turned to leave.

"What? Why?"

"Trust me, it's for the greater good," she called over her shoulder.

"But, what about…" he trailed off.

"Let it go, I hear you're getting good at that," she answered as she pushed through the curtain.

Luke slumped against the counter and lifted his bottle to toast the two other men. "I hate birthdays," he muttered petulantly, and then took a drink.

Steve snorted and said, "Looks like someone is in the dog house and he doesn't know why."

"I hate that," Ben murmured.

"Dog house," Luke muttered, chuckling ruefully. "Dog bed is more like it."

"And it's your birthday," Steve said as he pounded Luke on the back. "You should drink more, make it totally worthwhile."

Luke shook his head and said, "No, no. I'm still in it."

Steve shot him a quizzical look. "In what?"

"All I have to do is knock five kids out, lock the dog downstairs with Jess and Rory, and barricade the door," Luke muttered, his jaw tightening with determination.

"You think that'll work?" Steve asked.

"I'll make it work," Luke vowed, pushing away from the counter. "It's my day, right? I get to do whatever I want."

"Somehow it doesn't work that way for men," Ben murmured.

"Well, today is the day I blow the lid off of that whole birthday double standard," Luke said with a nod.

"I feel like I should be cheering, or at least applauding," Steve said with a wry smile. "Anyone got a Vangelis CD on them? I feel like we need 'Chariots of Fire' playing somewhere in the background."

"Eat your hearts out," Luke said as he started toward the back.

Sookie and Lorelai pushed through the curtain grinning and giggling, and he stopped just in front of them, blocking their path. When Lorelai looked up, he cupped the back of her head and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Thanks for the party. I think we should go home now," he said softly but firmly.

"Okay," Lorelai whispered, her lips curving into a smile.

"Okay, people, let's clear it out!" Sookie said as she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "We've got kids to get into bed," she added, winking broadly at Lorelai.

"They always blame it on the kids," Davy complained to Josh as Luke shooed them off of their perches.

"Every time," Jake agreed dejectedly.

"Damn kids," Lorelai whispered with a naughty grin.

"Damn dog," Luke answered.

"You have that look in your eye."

"What look is that?"

"The look that makes a girl say 'hot damn'," she said with a smile.

"Good. That's the look I was going for," he told her bluntly.

"Hot damn," she breathed. She turned to the crowd in the dining room and said, "Okay, let's get this cleaned up. The poor kids are exhausted," she added, winking at Luke as she dove into the fray to help break the party down.

There was a chorus of sympathetic murmurs from the grown-ups, and one small voice of dissention from the far side of the room.

"But I's not sleepy," Carly called.

"Yes, you are," her parents answered in unison.


	59. Is it December Already?

**Is it December Already?**

Luke had been asleep for a couple of hours when he felt the bed dip under Lorelai's weight. Automatically rolling toward her, he curled his body around hers, pulling her firmly against him and sighing softly into her hair. Lorelai mumbled something about pulling his hat out of his ass now, and everything being okay, and he smiled sleepily; knowing that she had stayed up late specifically to tell Carly what it felt like to do the splits on a crate of dynamite.

She fell asleep immediately, warm in his embrace, buffeted by the solid wall of his body curled around hers. Luke waited until he heard a soft snore, and then began to gradually disengage. First, he slid his arm from her waist, supposedly moving it to rest on his own hip. Then he pulled his legs back, removing his knees from the back of hers. Last, he rocked back slightly, his lips curving in the darkened room as she stretched, hitched one knee up, and rolled halfway onto her stomach, snuggling deep into her pillow. Knowing he was free, he rolled onto his back and blinked blearily up at the ceiling for a moment.

Reaching for the nightstand drawer he pulled out the pad of paper and pen that he kept there, and rolled off of the bed, groaning as his vertebrae popped into place. Padding into Carly's room in his sock-clad feet, he placed the pad and pen on the bedside table and lowered himself to the narrow bed. Carly groaned in protest and tried to roll away from him as he curled himself around her.

"Shh. You don't have to wake up," he murmured as she planted one tiny hand on his chest to push him away.

Cradling his baby girl close, he smiled as sweet puffs of air seeped through the cotton of his t-shirt. Luke stroked her riotous brown curls, feeling them spring back against his fingers each time. "Three women in my life," he said, his voice a low rasp. "I never thought hold onto one, but then your mommy and Rory came along, and well, what guy could resist?"

His lips curved in satisfaction as Carly relaxed into his chest. He went on, his voice soft and lulling, soothing her deeper into sleep. "She wanted to name you Lorelai too. I almost let her." He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he recalled that long night four years ago. "Somewhere in the middle of it all, after she said I had an inappropriate relationship with my mother, and before she claimed I liked ducks too much. I would have let her do anything she wanted. I've never been so scared, and so… humbled, I guess, as I was right then. I never knew how weak I was compared to her. She's strong, your mommy, so unbelievably strong," he murmured.

"Anyway, I almost said yes, but at the time, I couldn't even get the word out. The only thing I could say was, 'She's almost here, she's almost here.' We couldn't wait to meet you, and when we did, well, don't tell her this, but she lost her edge a little bit."

His fingers wound in her hair as he stroked her narrow back. "You have been you since the moment you were born. Yeah, you look like her, thank God, but I knew the minute that I laid eyes on you that you were not a Lorelai. Not that being a Lorelai is a bad thing, it's just that you are different."

Luke exhaled slowly as he stared at the Barbie Princesses print that Lorelai framed and hung over Carly's bed. "You're even stronger, more stubborn than she is. Sometimes you scare me, little girl. I worry about what it's gonna be like when you are older, when you meet some boy you like more than your old dad. I know I shouldn't worry about that right now, but I do. I can't help it. Every day you break my heart a little," he whispered. "Every day you get a little older, you need me a little less, and you toy with me a little more. Don't do that. Don't grow up so fast, okay? I need you to stay like this. I want to be the guy you love the best."

Gazing down at his sleeping daughter, Luke relished the moment, knowing without a doubt that, for now, he was that guy. "I got the mold thing for the cake. It's not really my thing, and Jess won't be here to help me, but I'll do my best. Just remember, when Dora comes out looking a little cross-eyed, that not every guy would do this for you." He sighed heavily. "Who am I kidding, what guy wouldn't do anything you want, right? Anyway, I'm the guy. I'm the guy who is gonna bake you your Dora cake, and don't you forget it. Okay?"

Much as he had with her mother, Luke gently disengaged himself from her; sliding his hand from her hair, rubbing her back gently as he rolled onto his back and groped blindly for the pad and paper he had brought with him. Propping one knee up, he balanced the pad against his thigh, squinting at the lined page in the dim glow of the nightlight. His fingertips trailed over her back as he clicked the pen and pressed it to the paper. Thirty minutes later, he had chronicled everything he could recall of the past year of his daughter's life. Luke set the pen aside and pulled the sheet from the pad, carefully folding it into a small, tight square.

Rolling from the bed, he landed on his knees and pulled open the tiny drawer in the nightstand. Fumbling in the near dark, he found a small wooden box that had been long ago pushed to the back. Lifting the lid covered in hand carved flowers and butterflies, he placed the folded sheets into the box atop the three that had come before, and then carefully placed it right back where he had found it. Minutes later, he crawled back into his own bed, carefully positioning himself behind his wife as if he had never left, and closed his eyes.

"Love you," Lorelai mumbled as she pressed back against him once more.

Knowing he was caught, Luke smiled as he draped his arm over her and pulled her close again. "Thank you," he murmured into her hair.

"Welcome," she whispered as she leaned back into him.

****

The bells rang out as Steve pushed through the diner door and then trudged to the counter. "Coffee, stat," he said as he collapsed onto a stool.

"Good morning," Luke answered with a smirk. He reached for a mug and the coffee pot and began to pour. "Hungover?"

"I wish," Steve muttered as he cradled the mug, drawing it closer to him. "No, I have to leave for the airport in an hour."

Luke nodded. "It'll be good," he said encouragingly.

"It's going to be a disaster," Steve muttered as he lifted the mug and took a tentative sip.

"Come on, I know you're excited to see them."

"I am, that's why it'll be a disaster," Steve said as he set the mug down. "There may have been a little Jack Daniels consumed last night," he admitted roughly.

"You need water, then, not coffee." Luke turned to fill a tall glass of water, and then slid it across the counter. "What happened?"

"Been a shitty couple of days."

"I see."

"Kim is dodging my calls," Steve announced dully.

"What makes you say that?"

"She doesn't answer and she doesn't return them?" Steve asked snidely.

"It's the holidays, maybe she's just busy," Luke suggested.

"Maybe," Steve murmured as he turned to look out at the square. "Ben is nagging me about the extra work I'm having done on the meeting rooms. He says we'll never be ready to open by April."

"Did he meet Tom?"

"Yeah."

"Tom loves a deadline, you'll make it. You may not make it until the morning you're supposed to open, but you'll make it."

"He's such a know-it-all," Steve muttered.

"Tom?"

"Ben."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going to prove him wrong," he said, sitting up straighter on the stool and reaching for his mug once again. "Can I have a hangover special?"

"Grease, grease, a side of grease and some toast?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Be right back." Luke disappeared into the kitchen, and then reappeared minutes later with a loaded plate. "That do the trick?" he asked as he dropped it in front of Steve.

"My father's wife hates me," Steve said conversationally as he picked up a fork. "It's okay, I'm not nuts about her either. She's a lot like your mother-in-law."

"I'm sorry."

"Now, I get to spend the next three days with her following me around slipping a coaster onto ever available surface in case I decide to set my glass down. Three days of torment so that I can spend three or four hours listening to my girls telling me that nothing I got them was right."

"Didn't they give you lists?"

"They did, but it still won't be right," Steve answered with a mouthful of eggs. "I hate Christmas."

"No you don't," Luke said gruffly.

"I do now."

"You'll get over it."

Steve shrugged and took another drink of his coffee. "What's your plan? Tell me about the Danes Family Norman Rockwell Christmas," he prompted. "I need illusions to cling to."

Luke rubbed his chin. "Well, tonight, Lorelai will have invited every nut job in town to our house for cookies and cocoa, which Patty will spike with peppermint schnapps, so I have to police all of the kids so that they don't accidentally drink out of the wrong cup."

"Sounds great. You seeing Lorelai's parents?"

Luke nodded. "They'll come tonight and spend the night so they can be there for the morning madness."

"And how are you making Emily pay this time?"

"I don't know what you mean," Luke grumbled as he reached for his rag and began to wipe down the already clean counter.

"Well, I know you haven't been going to their house, and I heard about you forcing them to buy jeans."

"I didn't force them. I only did what Emily has been doing to us for years, enforcing the dress code."

"Right."

"Anyway, they'll be there in the morning, we'll open presents, and then hang out with Rory and Jess for a while. They have to head back early on the 26th, and then we leave on the 27th."

"Have you told the kids yet?"

"Nope. Waiting for tomorrow. That way, we only have one day of interrogation."

"Good call. You'll have a blast," Steve said with a nod.

"I'm not a big fan of buying into the whole Disney thing," Luke said pointedly.

"Yeah, well, Lorelai is, and the kids will be, you'll have a blast," Steve concluded.

"She follows you around with coasters?" Luke asked abruptly.

Steve rolled his eyes and nodded as he shoveled in the food. "She's a freak."

"Sounds like it," Luke commented as another set of Christmas Eve customers pushed through the door. "Back in a minute."

By the time Luke filled coffee mugs and took their order, Steve had finished his plate and was reaching for his wallet. "It's on me. Merry Christmas," Luke said as he placed the pot back on the burner.

Steve pushed his wallet back down into his pocket and stood up. "Thanks. Hey, I have a tip for you," he said as he shrugged into his coat once more.

"You aren't trying to Mrs. Robinson me, are you? That's Lorelai's shtick."

"FastPass is your friend," Steve said solemnly. "Don't think you're man enough to stand in line with three small kids. You aren't."

"Got it."

"Tell Miss Carly that Miss Duke will be staying with Babette and Morey for the duration, and not to worry."

"I will."

"Have a great time," Steve said with a nod. "Enjoy it."

"We will. You too."

"Merry Christmas, Luke," Steve said, offering Luke his hand to shake.

"Merry Christmas," Luke answered as he shook it. "You'll be fine."

Steve smirked as he backed toward the door. "Either way, I'll be back."

****

"Are we having Halloween again?" Jake asked with a confused frown as he pulled a set of Mickey Mouse ears from the box he had just torn open.

"Nope," Lorelai said, unable to suppress her smile. "They have your name on them," she pointed out.

"I got some too," Rory said as she pulled hers from a bed of tissue paper.

"I believe I did too," Richard chimed in as he opened a box.

"Did I?" Josh asked anxiously.

"Try that one," Luke said as he nudged a similar box with his toe.

Josh and Carly lunged for their boxes and ripped the colorful paper from them. "Mom?" Lorelai said as she handed Emily a box like the others.

"Oh, Lorelai, really?" Emily asked as she cautiously reached for the box.

"Really," Lorelai assented as she pulled a box from under the tree and handed it to Luke before settling down with another in her lap.

"I am not wearing these," Luke muttered as he eyed the box suspiciously.

"Yours may be a little different," Lorelai said as she opened her box. "Jess," she prompted.

"I'm not goin'," Jess muttered as he reached for his box.

"Yes, but we're doing a family photo this morning," Lorelai informed them.

"Photo?" Emily gasped. "I'm in my pajamas," she pointed out, glaring at Luke.

"Yes, and you look very comfy," Lorelai answered, nudging Luke with her elbow.

"Nice," Luke grunted as he pulled a baseball hat styled to look like Goofy, floppy ears and all.

"I figured you'd like that," Lorelai said as she placed her Minnie Mouse ears atop her tousled hair. "Okay, everyone suit up and get on the couch," she ordered as she grabbed the camera from the coffee table.

"This photo is not for public consumption," Emily warned as she tightened the belt on her robe and moved toward the sofa.

"It's only going on my blog," Lorelai assured her.

"You think I don't know what that means?" Emily demanded.

"Emily, she's joking," Richard assured her as he took a seat on the couch and pulled her down next to him.

"I'm not so sure," Emily grumbled as she perched on the edge of the couch, keeping a cautious distance from Luke.

Lorelai set the camera on a table and checked the viewfinder. "Grown-ups squish on the couch, grown up kids on the ends and little monkeys stand up behind the grown-ups," she instructed.

"Come on," Luke said as he helped Carly onto the couch, positioning her next to him and the spot Lorelai would claim.

Josh took up the space next to Rory, and Jake hesitated for a moment before moving slowly toward Emily. "You come here by me," Emily cooed to him, plastering a bright smile on her face to counteract the blatant skepticism in his eyes.

Jake took up the position between Luke and Emily, placing his hand on his father's shoulder and leaning into him. "Got it, buddy?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

Luke reached back and wrapped his arm securely around Jake. "Hang on," Luke said gruffly.

"Okay, are we ready? Rory, push Jess' ears up so we can see them," she ordered.

Holding onto her Minnie Mouse ears, Rory tipped Jess' Mickey ears up and grinned as she gave him an impulsive kiss. "Ready," she said as she turned back to the camera.

"Okay, timer set!" Holding her mouse ears to her head, she dashed for the couch, and took her spot next to Luke and Carly. The moment the camera flashed, she leapt up and hurried to it once again. "Hold it! One more," she called back to them.

After the last flash, Emily pulled the hat from her head. "May I change back into my clothes now?" Emily asked Luke archly. When he nodded, she turned on her heel and headed for the stairs.

"I think your powers are waning," Lorelai murmured to him. "How long do you think you can keep this up?"

"I think I have about another fourteen years," Luke said as he pulled Carly into his lap.

"What time do you leave?" Richard asked as he stood up.

"Early. This is the last time I let Luke talk to the travel agent," Lorelai said.

"I believe I will have another piece of that coffee cake and then go upstairs to change as well," Richard asked as he wandered toward the door.

"I'm holding out for french toast," Rory said as she shot Luke a pleading look.

"Leave?" Josh asked, transferring his grip to his mother's shoulders.

"We're leaving on a jet plane," Lorelai sang as she pulled him down into her lap.

"Who is?" Jake asked.

"We are," Luke answered with a nod.

"Where?" Josh asked, gazing up at Lorelai.

"We're going to Mecca."

"Mecca? Where's that?" Josh persisted with a frown.

"Orlando," she answered with a nod.

"'Lando!" Carly squealed.

"Calrissian? Oh, Billy Dee, Billy Dee," Lorelai said in a breathy voice.

Luke snorted. "You don't even know where Orlando is, or what's there," he pointed out to Carly.

"What's there?" Jake asked.

"Mickey Mouse," Lorelai whispered.

"He is?" Carly asked.

"And Minnie, and Goofy and Snow White, and Belle…" Lorelai listed.

"Cinderella's Castle," Rory chimed in.

"Pirates," Jess said darkly.

"Cool pirates," Lorelai corrected, shooting Jess and glare. "We're going to Disney World!"

"Disney World?" Jake asked Luke.

"Yep."

"All of us?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, not all of us," she said solemnly.

"Who? Who gets to go?" Josh asked anxiously.

"Well, let's see. You," she said as she pointed to Luke. "Not you," she said with a pout directed at Rory.

"I know, I'm sad," Rory said with a matching pout.

"Me?" Carly asked, wriggling in Luke's lap.

"Yes, you," he answered.

"Me?" Jake asked in a breathless whisper.

Luke nodded. "You and you and you," he said as he nodded to each boy and then Lorelai. "Not you, you're too scary," he said to Jess.

"We're goin' to Disneyland," Josh breathed.

"Disney World," Lorelai corrected.

"When?" Jake demanded.

"Day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, we pack."

"Bo goin'?" Carly asked as she nodded to a rustling pile of wrapping paper.

"No, not Bo. Bo is staying with Aunt Sookie," Lorelai told them.

A low growl came from under the tree and a large sheet of discarded paper moved. Luke smirked as all eyes turned toward the little dog. "Come on, goofball, we'll start breakfast." At the sound of his master's voice, Bo's head popped up and he stared straight at Luke. "Yeah, you." Slipping and sliding on the sea of paper, ribbons and bows, Bo hurried to Luke's side, his pink tongue lolling from his mouth as he put his paws on Luke's leg and gazed up at him adoringly. "You ready?" Luke asked Josh.

"Yep."

"You in?" he asked Jake.

"Yep," Jake answered with a nod.

"Okay," Luke said as he lifted Carly from his lap and dropped her to the cushions with a bounce. "No girls in my kitchen," he announced as he stood up. "I guess you can come too," he added as he jerked his chin at Jess.

"Gee, thanks," Jess muttered, and then followed them from the room.

****

"Breakfast was delicious, Luke," Emily said as she touched her napkin to the corners of her mouth. She looked down, dropping the napkin back into her lap and said, "No! No, stop that."

"Bo," Luke said in a commanding voice. "Sorry, we're in the begging phase," he explained as he stood up. "Get in the kitchen," he told the little dog. "It doesn't help that some people slip him food under the table," he said as he picked up Emily's plate, and shot a glare at Lorelai and the kids.

"I've always heard that you shouldn't feed a dog table scraps," Richard told Josh. "It isn't good for them."

"But he likes them," Jake argued.

"Yes, but people food is different from dog food. Dog food is made specifically to keep your puppy healthy and happy. Don't you want Bo to be healthy and happy?" Richard asked patiently.

"Yes sir," Jake answered, slumping back in his chair with a worried frown.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Emily said as she reached to smooth Jake's hair. Her lips tightened into a straight line as the little boy flinched, but submitted to her affections dutifully.

Lorelai could practically see her mother's frustration level begin to rise. Abruptly, she asked, "Who wants to play Disney Scene It?"

"I do!" Rory answered promptly, leading a chorus of agreement from the younger kids.

"We should get home," Emily said as she pushed her chair back from the table.

"I would be interested to see how that game works," Richard mused.

"Come on, Mom, we can play teams. Boys versus girls?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"No way," Luke answered as he reappeared.

"Short people versus tall?" she ventured.

"They'll skunk us," Jess muttered as he stood up and began helping Luke clear the table. "I say they girls do the dishes," he said to Luke.

Luke nodded as he led the way to the kitchen. "We'll just pile them up for now."

"Your husband just sold us out," Lorelai said to Rory.

"He's on this equal duty kick," Rory said with a scowl. "I think it's because he's working from home and he's afraid I'll turn him into a desperate housewife."

"Let's see, he's not Susan or Lynette. Bree, Gabrielle or Edie?" Lorelai ventured.

"More like Mrs. McCluskey," Rory muttered.

"Sometimes I swear that you speak a foreign language," Emily said as she stood up.

"They're characters on a show, Grandma. _Desperate Housewives_ is a television show."

"Yes, I've heard of it," Emily said as she and Richard followed the rest of them into the living room.

They split into teams, making sure that the twins were separated as well as Lorelai and Rory. In the end, it was Carly's knowledge of all things _Beauty and the Beast_ that pulled her team through.

"That's my girl," Luke crowed as he pressed at smacking kiss to Carly's cheek.

"Actually, I think that proves that she is my girl," Lorelai sulked. "You couldn't answer a single question."

"I knew the one about the thing with _Bambi_," he argued.

"Yes, but the thing you knew didn't not answer the question that was asked. We skip over that part of _Bambi_," Lorelai explained to Richard and Emily. "Too disturbing."

"How Phoebe Buffay of you," Rory commented dryly.

"You wanna answer the questions?" Lorelai countered.

"Twidderpaded!" Carly giggled as she pressed her hands to Luke's scruffy cheeks.

"Yeah, I am," Luke agreed. "I'm all twitterpated." He leaned in to rub his nose against hers, but Carly quickly danced away, turning her charm on for her equally besotted grandfather.

"Easy there, Flower," Lorelai cautioned him. "You're still property of Lorelai."

Luke fell back against the couch cushions and bumped the side of her knee with his knuckles. "I didn't say who had me twitterpated," he said gruffly.

"Are you Thumper?" Lorelai flirted.

"Dirty," Rory whispered under her breath.

"I's Belle!" Carly announced.

Lorelai shook her head. "Rory is more like Belle, with her nose in a book. You're more Jasmine or Ariel."

"Ooh, tough call. I can't see Miss Thing giving up her voice, though," Rory said thoughtfully.

"You're right, Jasmine," Lorelai agreed with a nod.

"If Rory's Belle, Jess is the Beast," Josh murmured to Jake.

"I can live with that," Jess answered with a smirk. "Your dad is Grumpy."

Lorelai and Rory giggled as Luke shot Jess a stern look. "More like Donald Duck," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Hey," Luke protested.

"Aw, I thought he was your Jim Dear," Rory cooed.

"Captain Hook," Jake murmured to Josh.

"No, he doesn't dress like Captain Hook," Lorelai disagreed.

"I don't dress like Donald Duck, either," Luke muttered.

"I know. I keep trying to get you to lose the pants," she replied with a sad shake of her head.

"I'm Prince Charming," Josh said with a nod.

"You're Pinocchio," Luke told him.

"Nuh uh!"

"Peter Pan," Luke amended.

"Okay," Josh agreed readily.

"I'm Aladdin," Jake decided.

"You're Chicken Little," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"I am not!"

"Marlin?" she tried again.

"No! Lightning McQueen," Jake insisted.

"Eeyore?" Rory said with a grin.

"Sheriff Woody!" Jake answered, incensed.

"I think that works," Lorelai concluded. "Grandpa is Lumiere," she said as she nodded to Richard.

"I have no idea who that is," Richard murmured to Emily.

"Cogsworth," Rory corrected.

"Right, right. Grandpa is Cogsworth," Lorelai said quickly.

"Mam is Lady Tremaine," Jake said excitedly.

"Lady Tremaine?" Emily asked as Lorelai and Rory smothered giggles.

"Maleficent," Josh chimed in with a laugh.

"No! Ursula!" Jake squealed with glee.

"Hey," Luke admonished, his eyes darting nervously to Emily's confused face.

"So, uh, who wants to watch _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_?" Lorelai asked quickly, trying to divert the boys.

"Me!" Rory said, raising her hand high in the air.

"Mam's Cruella de Vil!" Jake crowed triumphantly.

Lorelai and Luke's heads popped up as Emily reared back in her chair. She gaped at Jake and the room fell silent for a moment. She forced a small tight smile and said softly, "I think I should gather our things and we should go home now."

"Mom, no," Lorelai protested as Emily rose from the chair.

"We'll let you watch your movie in peace," Emily said stiffly.

"But it's the original one with Maureen O'Hara and Natalie Wood," Rory cajoled.

"Edmund Gwenn. Who doesn't love Edmund Gwenn?" Lorelai added.

"We should be going," Emily said quietly, and then turned to leave the room.

A puzzled frown creased Richard's brow as he looked toward the doorway. "I suppose we're leaving."

"That was very mean," Lorelai admonished the twins sternly.

"You need to go up and apologize to your grandmother," Luke said with a nod.

"What did they do?" Richard asked in a bewildered tone.

"Don't worry about it, Grandpa," Rory said softly. She turned to Jake and said, "You should go up there. You too," she added as she nodded to Josh.

As the twins shuffled from the room, Richard turned Luke and asked, "What happened?"

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum just compared Emily to every Disney villainess they could think of," Luke muttered, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Oh," Richard said quietly.

"Cruella de Vil is the evilest of all to them. She wanted to make a fur coat out of dalmatian puppies," Lorelai explained.

"101 Dalmatians," Rory supplied.

Luke shooed Bo from the cushion next to him. "Move it, Goofy," he muttered as he stood up. "I'll go up and make sure that they apologize."

Luke climbed the stairs to find Josh and Jake jostling for position behind one another as they hovered outside of the guestroom door. "Go," he ordered. When Bo began to trot toward the room, Luke lunged for him. "Not you, Goofball, them." He looked up at the boys sternly and said, "Go apologize for being mean to your grandma on Christmas."

"Yes sir," Josh answered, dragging his feet as he stepped into the open doorway.

Luke nodded to Jake, and then pushed Bo back behind him as he stood in the hall, listening to be sure the apologies they offered were adequate.

"Mam?" Josh called tentatively.

"Yes, Joshua?" Emily asked as she placed Richard's neatly folded shirt into their overnight bag.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to be mean, we were just messing around," he said softly.

When Emily turned to look at the boys, Jake looked down at his socks and whispered, "Sorry. You aren't Cruella de Vil."

Emily sighed as she zipped the bag closed and then dropped heavily onto the side of the mattress. "I know you're still angry with me," she said softly. "I know that you think that I am cruel, that I treated you and your parents badly."

"You're not mean," Josh said in a conciliatory tone.

"She was mean," Jake argued.

"Not today," Josh retorted.

"Boys, please come in," Emily said, beckoning them into the room. When they stopped just inside the doorway, she turned to look at them, twisting her fingers together in her lap. "I know what I said was wrong. I know that it frightened you, and I'm sorry for that," she began in a low voice.

Emily drew a deep, shuddering breath, and then let it out slowly. "I've been ill. Not that illness is any excuse for what I said," she murmured to herself. "Your parents love you very much. Your grandfather and I love you more than we can say. I'm sorry that I scared you. You know that I would never want to do anything to harm you," she said, her voice catching as she met Jake's steady gaze. "From the moment you were born, all I wanted to be was your grandmother."

"You are our grandmother," Jake replied logically.

"You're frightened of me. You're angry and upset and rightfully so," she said lifting her chin a little. "I just want you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to prove to you that I love you, and that I want what is best for you."

"We love you too, Mam," Josh said as he moved to Emily's side.

Pulling Josh into her embrace, Emily kept her eyes locked on Jake. "No one will ever take you away from your mother and father. Not even me. They love you too much. They would never let that happen," she murmured as she rubbed Josh's back.

"Dory," Josh muttered. "You can be Dory."

"She's not Dory," Jake said as he inched closer. "Dory forgets everything."

"Okay, she's the Fairy Godmother," Josh said as he pulled way, staring at his brother intently.

"Fine," Jake assented.

"The Fairy Godmother?" Emily asked. "From Cinderella?"

"Yeah," Josh affirmed.

Emily smiled tremulously. "I like that much better." She looked up as Bo scrambled into the room, his big paws sliding for traction on the varnished floors. "Look, our footman his here. Do you think he'll carry my bag for me?" she asked as she stood up.

"I can," Jake said as he reached for the overnight bag.

"I've got it," Luke said as he stepped into the room. "The mice make better horses," he explained as he patted Jake's head and then took the bag from the little boy's hands.

As they followed the boys down the stairs, Luke kept his eyes straight ahead as he said, "We'll be back on Saturday. Dinner at your house the next Friday?"

"Yes," Emily said softly. "Yes, that would be fine."

"I'll wear a tie at your house, but you wear jeans in mine," he said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Those are our children, but we will share them with you as long as you can remember that," he said gruffly.

"I will. I will remember that," Emily assured him.

"Good." Luke placed the overnight bag next to the hall closet. "The movie is about to start."

"I love the Edmund Gwenn version," Emily said with a small smile.

Luke nodded. "I'm on popcorn duty. Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes."

****

Lorelai left the bathroom light on as she made a dash for the bed and then huddled under the thick blankets. "Oh, Florida, here we come," she said as she shivered dramatically.

Luke smirked as he dropped his shirts into the hamper, unbuttoning his jeans as he opened his dresser drawer. "Yeah. We'll get the laundry caught up in the morning, but don't wear anything you'll want to take," he warned her.

"Are you kidding? Why would I take anything from cold Connecticut to warm, sunny Orlando?" she scoffed. "I'm packing my bathing suit and my mouse ears."

"That'll be a good look for you," he said as he shrugged into a worn thin t-shirt.

"I'll be a hit at Cinderella's Royal Table."

"I'm sure you will," he said as he pulled on his sweats. Luke tossed his jeans toward the hamper and then shuffled into the bathroom. "The kids weren't very excited," he remarked, his voice tinged with disappointment.

"You don't think so?"

"I've seen them excited," Luke answered as he smeared toothpaste onto his brush.

"Well, it probably doesn't mean much to them," she mused. "I mean, we've never really taken them on a trip before, so I'm not sure that they really understand."

"Maybe," he muttered with a mouthful of foam.

"I'm sure that they be bouncing off of the walls once we get there," she called back to him.

Luke rinsed his mouth and then ducked down to the basin. "I guess," he answered as he splashed water onto his face.

Lorelai snuggled under the blankets as she waited for him to finish. Once he crawled into bed, she curled up against him. "Good day," she said as she pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Aside from the casting call," she said with a wry smile.

"I think they had a good talk," he replied, trailing his fingers of the soft flannel of her pajamas.

"I'm ready for this vacation," she said as she yawned broadly.

"I have a feeling it won't be like the others we've had," he chuckled.

"Well, no, we'll have to wear clothes," she reminded him. "But, it'll be good. I can't wait to see their faces. Just picture Carly meeting Cinderella," she sighed.

"I know."

"It's going to be so fun."

"It will."

"Are you going to wear your hat?"

"Not on your life."

"Maybe for me?" she asked softly. "When we're all alone in our room?"

"Do you have wheels on that bag of kink that you haul around with you?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's all for you," she cooed, pressing a kiss to his scruffy cheek.

"Better be."

"You're the only man whose Goofy ears I want to pet."

"That's reassuring."

"If you were Mickey, I'd unbutton your suspenders."

"Now you're getting weird."

"Be Donald," she whispered in a low, hypnotic voice. "Think of all the fun we could have if you walked around showing me your tail feathers."

Luke wrapped an arm around her and hauled her on top of him. "You're a freak," he grumbled.

"Be my Genie, I'll rub you all over."

"They shouldn't let girls like you into that place."

"Don't you want me to take you to the happiest place on Earth?" she asked as she plucked at his t-shirt.

"Yes," he breathed as she began to kiss her way down his chest, tugging at the worn cotton with her teeth.

"Say it," she ordered as she slipped her fingers under the waistband of his sweat pants.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked, lifting his hips so that she could pull the pants down.

"Oh, I'm going to Disneyland," she answered with a wicked smile.


	60. In the Land of Happily Ever After

**A/N: Greetings! I apologize for the delay; the holidays really got the better of me this year. It's been a busy couple of months, but I hope that things will slow down a bit now that Christmas is past. One of the things that I have been doing, aside from the usual Christmas whirlwind, is working on an original story that I wrote for the NaNoWriMo challenge. It is now complete, and I will start the new year off by wading into the treacherous waters of the publishing world to see if I can get anyone to bite. I have also set up a website – check out my profile page for the link. I plan to post some of my old fan fic as well as original stories there, so please feel free to check it out. I hope that you all had fabulous holidays, and wish you the absolute best in the coming year!**

**In the Land of Happily Ever After**

The warning signal rang out and a baggage carousel chugged to life and a thin layer of perspiration covered Lorelai's brow as Carly snuggled deeper into her neck. She yearned to take her coat off, but she didn't dare; it was the only thing anchoring two wide-eyed little boys at the moment. Feeling a little less tension on her left side, Lorelai turned and said, "Joshua Gilmore Danes, you let go of my coat one more time and I will put you back on a plane to Connecticut and you'll be pulling a Kevin McCallister while we ride the tea cup ride," she threatened.

Josh immediately grabbed a handful of wool and inched closer to his mother. "Look!" Jake cried, pointing to a man guiding a line of luggage carts back into a corral.

"Yeah, cool," Lorelai said distractedly, her eyes trained on her husband's back. Luke stood at a Magical Express counter, trying to keep his travel-weary crankiness in check as he sorted out their arrangements. Carly stirred a little and Lorelai brushed the little girl's wild curls back from her face. "Ready to get down?" she asked softly. When Carly grunted and shook her head, Lorelai had to readjust her grip. "Baby, I can't hold you for too much longer, you're too big now," she murmured.

"Can I get my suitcase?" Jake asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "They're going to deliver our suitcases to our rooms."

Jake scowled and rocked back on his heels, tipping precariously under the weight of the backpack strapped to his back. "Never get to do anything," he muttered to Josh.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "If it isn't crowded when we go back to Hartford, you can help your dad get the bags."

"We're all set," Luke said as he shoved a handful of paperwork into the back pocket of his jeans. "Here," he murmured as he reached for Carly. "How are the ears?" he asked, kissing her dark curls.

"Dey hurt," she moaned. Carly pressed her face into Luke's neck just as she had her mother's just moments before.

"They'll be okay in a little bit," he assured her.

Relieved, Lorelai finally shed her coat. Draping it over her arm, she grabbed Josh and Jake's hands before they could wander off and nodded to the sign directing them to the shuttle. "Who wants to go to the happy place?" she asked as she headed for the door.

Once they were settled on the bus, Lorelai clutched a pile of discarded outerwear as she looked across the aisle at Luke. "I feel like I haven't seen you all morning."

He nodded, absently running his hand over Carly's hair to soothe her. "Not like our other trips."

"Something has come between us," she said gravely, nodding to the aisle. "At least on our other trips I didn't have to tell you not to wander off."

"I stuck pretty close."

"Very close," she said with a fond smile. Looking up at the two jumping beans seated in front of Luke, she leaned into the abyss and hissed. "Butts in the seats or I'm making one of you switch places with me." The boys subsided into only minor jostling for the better view out of the window. "I'm exhausted."

"The lady said it could be about three hours before we get our luggage," Luke said worriedly.

"I read that on the website. That's why I crammed swimming suits and sun block into the boys' backpacks. I figure we can just lounge by the pool this afternoon."

Luke turned to look at her admiringly. "You are amazing."

"I know," she said, flashing a bright smile as she shrugged off his compliment.

"And modest."

"Definitely."

"Bikini?" he asked in a low, hopeful tone.

"Not this trip," she said with a rueful smile.

"Just as well," he muttered. Carly suddenly sat up and looked at him wide-eyed. "What?"

"Popped," she answered.

"Your ears popped?" When she nodded, he smiled. "Feel better?"

"Are we there yet?" she countered.

"The eternal question," Lorelai murmured.

"Not yet," Luke said patiently.

"When?" Carly persisted.

"Soon."

By the time the bus stopped at the Beach Club Villas the kids were bouncing in their seats and Lorelai and Luke were anxious to get settled in. Lorelai was not surprised to hear that their rooms were not ready yet, and quickly intervened when she saw Luke's jaw clench. "We can go out to the pool, right?"

"Certainly," the young woman behind the counter chirped. "The bell captain will happily take care of your carry-on bags, and we'll have your luggage waiting for you in your villa, Mrs. Danes. You can call this number and get the most recent update on the status of your room," she said as she slid a card across the counter.

"Great, point the way," Lorelai said decisively as she stuffed all of their hotel information into her bag. After storing their coats and all carry-ons but the boys' backpacks, Lorelai nodded as she got a few brief directions. "Let's go suit up!" she said to Luke and the kids, setting off in the direction of the pool, Jake and Josh nipping at her heels, and Luke and Carly bringing up the rear.

When the Josh spotted the sprawling pools of Stormalong Bay he stopped in his tracks. "Whoa."

"It's big," Jake whispered.

"This is the pool?" Luke asked, incredulous.

"Pirates!" Jake cried, pointing to the shipwreck that housed a waterslide.

"One of them," Lorelai said with a nod. "I showed you this online. There are other pools without the water park stuff too."

"This is so cool!" Josh squealed.

Luke blinked as his son's voice hit a new octave. "Ya think?"

"Can we go on that?" Josh asked, pointing to the waterslide.

"Let's start with getting our suits on," Lorelai said as she cast about, searching for the bathrooms or changing rooms.

"There," Luke said as he nodded toward a small building.

"Okay, let's get changed." As they headed for the building, Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "Keep your t-shirt and stuff, we'll need to run the backpacks and stuff back in to be stored."

"Got it. This place is great."

"Of all the hotels in this place, you have to book the fake New England one?" Luke grumbled.

"I booked it for the pool. This is supposed to be the best pool in the whole resort," Lorelai retorted. She stopped just outside of the building and helped Jake and Josh shrug off their backpacks. "Thanks for being Mommy's pack horses," she said as she began rummaging through the first backpack. "Okay, you and you," she murmured as she handed the twins their bathing suits. "Me and Pea," she said as she pushed a handful of wadded up nylon into Carly's waiting hands. "Sun block, t-shirts," she continued, emptying out the first pack. "The clothes on your back go right back in here, got it?" she asked the twins.

The boys nodded and Luke reached for the other backpack. "I'll take this one, you take that one."

"Be out in a minute," Lorelai said as she took Carly's hand and lead her into the women's room.

Fifteen minutes later, they reconvened by the kiddie section of the pool where sunscreen was liberally applied. Luke managed to snag a couple of lounge chairs, and pulled them as close to the action as he could without blocking the deck area, while Lorelai argued with Carly over the need for floaties. "There's sand!" Jake called as he waded into the pool.

When Luke looked at her quizzically, Lorelai smiled. "Sandy bottom pool."

"Cool." Luke dropped onto the chaise, his legs bracketing the chair as he watched the boys like a hawk.

"There you go, Ariel, you're all set," Lorelai said, patting the tiny floatation vest Carly wore over her Little Mermaid bathing suit.

"I'm Jasmine," Carly replied, and then scampered toward the pool, anxious to catch up to her brothers.

"This is one of those times I'm thankful for my parents," Lorelai said as she pulled the t-shirt she wore from her shoulders.

"Oh?" Luke watched with interest as her blue and green tankini was revealed.

"Swim lessons," Lorelai clarified as she tossed the shirt aside.

"Oh yeah." Turning his attention back to the pool, he watched as the kids splashed around joyfully. "So, what's on the agenda?"

"No agenda. Today we explore, tomorrow we have breakfast with Minnie, Goofy, Chip and Dale," she said as she stretched out on the lounge.

"Yippee," Luke said under his breath.

"I'm thinking we hit Epcot tomorrow, since it's closest," she said, ignoring his commentary.

"Fine."

"Relaxing day the next day, and then the day after that, we attack the Magic Kingdom."

"Sounds like a plan."

"We have dinner reservations tomorrow," she told him.

"We do?"

Lorelai nodded. "The kids have reservations too."

"What do you mean?"

"I booked them an evening in the Sandcastle Club."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, perplexed.

"The kids are spending the evening in the kids club why you and I have dinner," she explained.

"Without them?"

"Well, I imagine we'll feed them at some point, but I think they have food there."

"We're just leaving them there?"

"Luke, it's a kids program. No grown-ups allowed," she added with an airy wave.

"I don't like that," he said with a fierce scowl.

"Or we could take them with us," she said with a sigh.

"I can't believe you were going to leave them with strangers," he retorted.

"It's Disney, Luke! The whole place is geared toward kids," she said impatiently. "I just thought it would be nice if we could have dinner by ourselves tomorrow night." She stood up, gave her bathing suit bottom a surreptitious tug and said, "I'll change it to dinner for five," before she stalked toward the pool.

Luke frowned as he watched her wade into the water. She made her way toward the kids, towering over them in water that barely lapped at her shins. The kids clamored around her, tugging on her arms and pleading to be turned loose in the next pool. Lorelai's head fell back as they pulled on her, tipping her face up to the warm sun. Luke's breath caught in his chest as he saw her soaking up the sun in much the same way that she had once absorbed the cold winter moonlight. He sprung from the chair and peeled his shirt off. The water rippled around his ankles as he plowed his way into the water, his eyes fixed intently on her.

"I didn't forget," he blurted.

"Can we go in there?" Jake asked, pointing to the deeper pool.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"We can't swim in here," Josh explained.

"I can!" Carly proved her point by flopping onto her stomach in the shallow water, churning her legs and flapping her hands as she floated on the surface.

"I didn't forget about tomorrow," Luke clarified. "I just figured that, well, I didn't think about going off alone."

"It's fine, we don't have to. I'll cancel the reservations." She plucked Carly from the water and said, "Come on Mermaid and Mermen, we're plunging in," she said as she moved to exit the shallow pool.

"No, wait," Luke said as he reached for her arm. "Let me check it out, okay? Today is for exploring, right? We'll check it out and if it's something they might want to do then we'll do it."

"Okay," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I didn't forget. Honest," he added earnestly.

"Okay," she said as they waded their way to the edge of the pool. Lorelai herded the kids to the next pool, and watched as the boys jumped right in. "Hang on," she said to Carly, and then hopped down into the water, wincing as it hit her stomach. "Okay, come on," she said, extending her arms to pull Carly in with her.

Luke hopped into the pool and began to stalk the boys, smiling as they squealed and tried to elude his grasp. "Me! Get me!" Carly cried, floundering away from Lorelai, held up by her floaties.

"You? I should get you?" Luke asked her.

"No, me!" Josh called, and then flipped over, swimming away like a tiny porpoise.

"Think you can get them all?" Lorelai asked with a smirk.

"I think I'll just get Mommy instead," Luke said as he grabbed Lorelai and swept her feet out from under her.

"Oh no! Help! Save me! Save me!" she called out to the boys.

"I'll get you," Jake vowed, swimming back to them. He grasped Luke's arm and tugged as hard as he could.

Luke shook his head dismissively and shook Jake off easily, his eyes trained on Carly as she grasped one of Lorelai's flailing arms and hung on.

"A barnacle! There's a barnacle on me," Lorelai shrieked in dismay.

"Let her go," Josh said as he moved to assist his brother.

"I had her first," Luke argued.

"Let her go," Jake insisted.

"She's mine," Luke said, pulling Lorelai closer to his chest.

Lorelai grinned and gazed up at him as the boys thrashed around, trying to pull Luke's arm away. "I love it when men fight over me."

"I know," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Get me!" Carly implored.

"Let her go," Jake grunted as he yanked Luke's arm again.

"Let her go? Right now?" Luke asked. When the boys nodded, he shrugged and looked down at Lorelai. "I have to let you go," he said with a hint of apology.

"Watch the barnacle," she warned.

"I'll get her," he promised, and then abruptly released Lorelai, letting her sink into the water as she comically held her nose. Sweeping Carly up, he ducked down and lifted the laughing little girl up out of the water as Lorelai surfaced, sputtering dramatically. "Are you a mermaid?" he asked her as Jake and Josh swam to their mother's rescue.

"Uh huh," Carly said, her eyes wide and serious.

"Where are your fins?"

"Right here," she answered, kicking her foot out for him to see.

"Ahh. Swim away, little mermaid," he told her as he gave her a gentle toss. Carly squeaked and then laughed, splashing around as her brothers turned to see what the commotion was. "You want a piece of me?" Luke asked, quirking an eyebrow at the twins. His eyes met Lorelai's and they shared a smile as the boys splashed their way over to him, anxious to try to take the old man down a notch.

****

Luke sprawled across the king sized bed in their villa, where he had fallen the moment they changed out of their wet bathing suits. He dozed lightly as Carly snoozed beside him, her soft breathing echoing his tiny snores. In the small sitting room that separated the bedrooms, Lorelai was watching the boys play the video game that was set up for the boys' entertainment. "When will they wake up?" Jake asked without looking away from the screen.

"We'll give them another thirty minutes," Lorelai said as she picked up her cell phone.

"Thirty minutes?" Josh complained.

"Trust me, everything will still be out there when your dad wakes up," Lorelai said dryly as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey," she said the moment Rory picked up.

"Hi! Are you in the room now?"

"Yeah, we killed some time at the pool, and now we're unwinding a little before we go exploring."

"How's Luke handling the Disney thing?" Rory asked.

"He's handling it by snoring at the moment."

"Ah, he's in denial."

"I so wish I could have brought you here," Lorelai said softly.

"Maybe I can come next year."

"I mean, when you were little," Lorelai clarified.

Rory paused for a moment, her voice lowering as she said, "I didn't need Mickey; I had you."

"You would have loved it, though," Lorelai said wistfully. "I watch Carly and the boys, and their eyes are as big as saucers, and I wish…"

"I had you," Rory said softly. "That's all I needed."

"I miss you, kid," Lorelai whispered.

"I miss you too, Mom. So much." Rory sighed and said, "I know it bothers you that you get to do things with them that we never got to do, but it doesn't bother me. Really, it doesn't."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Not really. I love it. I love it for them and for you. As for me, well, I had something they'll never get to have," she said frankly.

"A potting shed?"

"You. I had you all to myself." Rory laughed softly. "Selfish, huh? I didn't have to share you with Luke, or any other kid. I had you."

Lorelai bit her lower lip, blinking back tears. "You want a Fairy Godmother wand?" she asked with a soft sniffle.

"Yes," Rory answered promptly.

"You've got it, kid."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring me something that the other kids don't get, okay?" she asked with a rueful laugh.

"Ah, there's the sibling rivalry that makes Mommy feel better," Lorelai murmured.

"Have a great time," Rory told her.

"I'll call in a day or two with the report," Lorelai promised.

"Tell the kids 'hi' for me."

"Rory says 'hi,'" Lorelai told the boys.

"Hi," Josh answered, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Drive over there," Jake instructed, jabbing his finger at the screen.

"Sorry, Sweets, you just can't compete with Mario Kart."

"I know," Rory said mournfully. "Where's La Princessa?"

"Asleep next to the King."

"Don't hand out any poisoned apples," Rory warned.

"Why do you automatically assume that I'm an evil queen?" Lorelai asked, affronted.

"Aren't they all?"

"Watch it or I'll pull a Queen of Hearts on you," she grumbled.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Rory. Talk to you soon."

Lorelai ended the call and set the phone aside. Cocking her head, she watched as the boys leaned from side to side, following every curve of the virtual racetrack as their go-carts zipped along on screen. Exhaling softly, she pushed from the couch and padded into the bedroom, making a beeline for the massive bed where her husband and daughter slept. The moment the mattress dipped under her weight; Luke flung his arm out, turning toward her as he reached to pull her close.

"Mmm," she hummed as she snuggled up to him.

Luke brushed a sleepy kiss to her head and then sighed contentedly. "Time to get up?" he asked, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Not yet," Lorelai whispered, cushioning her cheek on his shoulder.

"Good," he answered, his arm tightening around her as the trash talk began in the sitting room.

****

"Move a little closer," Luke instructed as Lorelai and the kids gathered around Minnie Mouse.

The moment he snapped the picture, a Disney cast member who hovered nearby stepped forward and reached for the camera. "I'll take one with you in there," she said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, that's okay," Luke said gruffly as he tried to wave her off.

"Get in here," Lorelai called to him.

"Daddy! Is Minnie!" Carly said, staring up at the oversized rodent with a beatific smile.

"Daddy," Jake implored.

"Fine," Luke muttered, handing the camera to the obliging young woman.

"Be sure to give him a good squeeze," Lorelai murmured to Minnie Mouse as Luke tried to move in behind them.

Minnie nudged Jake a bit to make room for Luke, and waved for him to step up next to her. The kids wriggled with excitement as the cast member raised the camera and implored them to smile. Luke plastered a smile that looked like a wince onto his face, and just as the picture was shot, he could swear he felt Minnie's gloved hand give his waist a squeeze. As Minnie and her entourage moved on, Luke scowled at the digital display on the camera.

"How'd it turn out?" Lorelai asked, peering over his shoulder.

"I think Minnie is related to Patty," Luke muttered as Lorelai giggled at the shocked look captured on Luke's face.

"Suck it up, big guy, Goofy is making the rounds," she said as she took the camera from him.

"They're too excited to eat," he complained, looking at the kids' untouched plates.

"They'll eat," Lorelai said as she returned to her seat. "And _that_ is why I bought the autograph books," she told him, recapping the marker she held with a satisfied nod.

Luke looked over to see Minnie Mouse holding a large marker in her gloved hand as she signed a poster that was unfurled in front of her. "You did your homework."

"I did."

Luke turned to Jake and said, "Eat your Mickey waffle."

Lorelai snickered, and when Luke looked up, she shrugged and said, "Four words I never thought I would hear come out of your mouth."

"That makes two of us," he mumbled as he reached for his juice.

"I see Belle?" Carly asked him.

Luke looked over at Lorelai and shrugged. "I don't know; we might run into her."

Lorelai nodded. "I bet we'll see her while were here. Today, I think we should go see Nemo."

"Nemo?" Josh asked, his head swiveling toward her.

"We're going to see lots of stuff and lots of, uh, people," Luke cautioned them. "Just take it easy, we're here all week."

"Almost," Lorelai corrected.

"Close enough."

"And tonight you get to hang out at the Sandcastle Club, so we can't get too worn out," Lorelai reminded them.

"Cool," Jake decreed as he dug into his waffle once more.

"So cool," Lorelai concurred, winking at Luke.

****

Carly clutched her stuffed Figment as Luke wheeled her out of the Imagination! Pavilion. "Next time, we are totally shrinking you guys," Lorelai told Jake.

"Let's do it now," he pled.

"We can't do it now, you're too small and there would be nothing left of you," Lorelai argued. "Besides, today we're just wandering, remember?"

"Doesn't feel like wandering," Luke muttered under his breath.

"No, it is," Lorelai countered. "If we weren't wandering I would have swiped one of those clamshell thingies from Nemo to ride around in." Lorelai looked around as they wove their way into the World Showcase. "How are you holding up?" she asked Josh. "Ready to sit down and take a break?"

"I'm fine," Josh said, dancing a bit to flaunt his seemingly boundless energy.

"I could use a drink," Luke told her.

Lorelai gestured to the Refreshment Port and said, "Let's get a snack and sit down for a few minutes. This looks safe enough. See? Our friends the Canadians are next door."

"Maybe we can catch a hockey game," Luke said as he steered the stroller toward the restaurant.

"Or some curling," Lorelai said with a nod. "Fries and Nuggets?" she asked the kids. When granted their assent, she looked up at Luke. "Iced tea okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Grab a table and rest up, I'll get the snacks and then we'll move on," she said with a nod.

Lorelai returned a few minutes later and placed a tray holding french fries, chicken nuggets and drinks in the center of the table. As they munched, Lorelai studied the park map carefully. "I say we tough it out through Morocco and Japan and then hop a boat for a ride around lagoon and back to the hotel. We can cover the left side of the map another day if we feel up to it."

"You need a month to see everything," Luke grumbled as he took another sip of his tea.

"Which is why we are going to turn into one of those families that never vacations anywhere but here," she asserted. "For the next fifteen years, we must dedicate our lives to uncovering the mysteries of Walt Disney World." Luke snorted and she looked up. "No?"

"Uh, not unless we win the lottery or something."

Lorelai smiled across the table at him. "Having fun?"

Luke rolled his eyes and toyed with the straw in his drink. "It's okay."

"Fess up, it's cool and you know it," she cajoled.

"It's cool to watch them," Luke said, trying to play it cool.

"You loved the aquarium thing," Lorelai retorted.

"Dude, that was awesome," Josh said with a grin.

"Totally, Little Dude," Lorelai agreed in her best Crush impression. "Even the Big Kahuna thought it was totally tubular," she added, nodding to Luke.

"I like it when they can learn something, not just ride along," he said defensively.

"Babe, this whole place is an opportunity to learn something." She drained the last of her drink and set it aside. "What do you say, should we go learn something about Canada, the U. K., France, Morocco, Japan, and maybe even America?" she asked the group as a whole.

The kids were beginning to lag as they crossed over to visit the pavilion for France. Even Carly slumped in her stroller, Figment tucked under her ear as a pillow. "I think we're boring them," Luke murmured to Lorelai.

"This should perk them up," she said as she nodded toward the fake Eifel Tower.

"I doubt…" he began to answer.

"Beast!" Josh shrieked, pointing out the large costumed character.

"Told ya," Lorelai said as she picked up the pace, hanging onto both boys as they made a beeline for the Beast.

"Where's Belle? Where's Belle, Daddy?" Carly asked, craning her neck for a better view.

"I don't know, Pea. I promise, we'll find her," he said as he shoved the stroller aside and plucked Carly from the seat. He saw Lorelai and the boys diving into the crush surrounding the character and cringed as he looked for a way to get closer. Turning to his right and another knot of visitors dissipate a little. "Belle!" he grunted and then took off in that direction. "Crap, your mom has the books," he said breathlessly, angling to get Carly closer to the Disney Princess.

"Hello," Belle said, as she turned to Carly at last.

"Belle!" Carly whispered in awe.

"How are you?" the young woman dressed as Belle asked, but Carly simply stared, dumbstruck.

"Her mom has the book thing. Can I take a picture?" Luke asked with an edge of desperation in his voice.

"Certainly," she answered as Luke lowered Carly to her feet and fumbled for the camera.

"What's your name?" Belle asked as she squatted next to Carly. When the little girl failed to answer, she simply turned her smile toward the camera.

Luke snapped two pictures in quick succession and then stepped forward again, taking Carly's hand as the young woman turned to greet her next fan. "Thanks," he added as he pulled Carly from the throng.

"There you are!" Lorelai cried as she spotted them.

The moment Carly heard Lorelai's voice, she snapped out of her trance. "Belle!"

"You saw Belle?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"We got his autograph for you," Jake told Carly.

"I got pictures," Luke said as he punched at the camera excitedly.

Lorelai grinned as she saw the look of shock and awe on Carly's face mirrored on her father's. "Worth it?" she asked him softly.

Luke's cheeks colored as he looked up sharply. "Totally worth it," he said with a sheepish smile.

"I think we might be able to catch Aladdin and Jasmine at Morocco, but Aurora is supposed to be here in France somewhere," Lorelai said as she turned to look around. "Mulan is in China and Snow White in Germany, but I don't know if we can make it that far."

Luke looked down at his newly recharged children and smirked. "If we ignore everything else and just hunt down the characters I bet we can do it."

Lorelai grinned at him. "I love a man with a plan," she said as she pecked a quick kiss to his lips. "Come on, let's see if Sleeping Beauty is around here," she said as she took the boys' hands and marched toward the World Showcase France Pavilion.

****

"I'm on my feet all day, but I can't remember ever feeling this tired," Luke groaned as he dropped to the edge of the bed to put on his shoes.

"You aren't on your feet as much as you used to be," Lorelai pointed out.

"True."

"A steak is going to taste good," she said as she emerged from the bathroom, the back of her blue dress gaping open. "Zip me?" she asked as she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm better going down than up," he said as he stood up behind her, reaching for the tab of the zipper.

"Oh, I know. You're a master at going down."

"Hey," he growled.

"It's not my fault if you get tangled up in your own dirtiness," she answered with a smug smile.

"You ready?" Jake asked, appearing in their doorway.

"Almost," Lorelai answered as Luke closed her dress, smoothing his fingers down the column of her spine.

"Let's go," Josh chimed in, dancing in place as he hovered behind Jake.

"Man, they are so wired," Luke muttered under his breath.

"The harder they'll fall," Lorelai answered.

"Okay," Luke said, clapping his hands together. "Where's Carly?"

"Watching _Aladdin_," Josh answered.

"Because she and Jasmine have bonded," Lorelai said with a wry smile. "Okay, got shut it off and we'll head out," she instructed as she reached for her purse. When she turned around, she saw Luke pulling a cardboard box out of his suitcase. "That's that?"

"You'll see," he answered enigmatically, gesturing to the bedroom door.

"Is it for me?" she asked as she rushed him.

Luke tucked the box behind his back and said, "Maybe."

"It had better be for me, if I find out you're giving other girls presents on our anniversary, I might get a little upset."

"You think?"

"Maybe," she said with a smug smile.

****

After getting the kids settled in at the Sandcastle Club, Luke clipped the beeper they had given them to his belt, and said to Lorelai, "I give it ten minutes before she has them playing _Aladdin_."

"Or _Beauty and the Beast_," Lorelai agreed. Luke reached down, enfolding her hand in his as they strolled along the path toward the Yacht Club Resort. "What's in the box?" she asked playfully.

"A present."

"Big present."

"Not that big," he said, frowning down at the box tucked under his arm.

"Bigger than the usual present," she pointed out.

"The usual present?"

"Jewelry."

"This isn't jewelry," he admitted.

"But you did remember," she said, moving a little closer to him.

Luke released her hand and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Told you that I did."

"Wanna take it back?"

"You ask me that every year," he said shaking his head.

"Just checking."

Luke stopped, pulling her to a halt on the moonlit walkway. "Every year I tell you that I'm happy."

"Yes, you do."

"Are you going to believe me?"

"I believe you, I just like to hear it," she answered with an impish smile.

"You wear me out."

Her smile widened. "I'm glad I haven't lost my edge."

"Never."

"Come on, we need red meat," she said as she nudged him along.

"No one needs red meat," he grumbled.

"I need red meat, and you can have whatever you want."

"Gee, thanks."

Once they were settled at their table at the Yachtsman's Steakhouse, Lorelai contemplated the specials their waiter rattled off as Luke ordered a bottle of wine. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

"I forget about dating Luke," she answered with a small shrug.

"Because I treat you like dirt the rest of the time?"

"No, because we eat at the diner or Chucky Cheese the rest of the time," she said, leaning forward in her seat. "Can I have my present now?"

"Pushy."

"I could have made reservations at the French restaurant in Epcot," she told him pointedly.

"Thank you."

"Gimme," she said playfully.

"Can we wait for the wine?"

"Fine," Lorelai murmured, looking around for their waiter.

Luke sighed. "It's just something silly. I know we said we weren't going to do big presents this year because of the trip. I ordered this for Christmas, but when I saw it I thought it would be a better anniversary present."

"I got something for you too, but you don't get to see it until we get back to the room," she said, favoring him with an awkward wink.

Luke's smile widened. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Lorelai muttered as she turned in her seat to peer around for their waiter. "Did he have to stomp the grapes?"

"It'll just be a minute. Here, look at the menu," he said encouragingly.

"I want steak," she muttered as she focused her attention on the evening's selections.

"I got the memo."

"How much of a pig would I be if I ordered the porterhouse?"

"I refuse to answer that question," Luke murmured as he scanned the menu.

"Good call. I'll go with the filet," she decided. Lorelai looked up as the Sommelier approached with their wine. "Taste quick," she urged in a whisper.

She fidgeted in her seat as the wine was uncorked, and Luke smirked at her over the rim of the glass as he tasted a small sip. "Its fine, thanks," he said with a brusque nod.

Lorelai watched at the man poured the deep red wine into the glasses, carefully turning the bottle so as not to waste a single drop. The moment, he turned away, she reached across the table. "Okay, we have wine," she said anxiously.

"You're worse than the kids," Luke grumbled as he presented her with the unwrapped box.

"You just noticed that?" she quipped. "Beautiful wrapping."

Luke rolled his eyes as she stroked to bare cardboard carton the present had been shipped in. "You don't want it?"

"Mine," she said, glaring at him as she hugged the box protectively. Lifting the flaps, she saw a small flier advertising custom snow globes designed by the artist. "A snow globe?" she asked as she carefully removed the Styrofoam packing shell.

"You liked that one that Lulu had made for Mrs. Gleason last year," Luke said, shifting in his seat nervously. "I thought about doing one of the kids. I probably should have."

"It's not the kids?" she asked as she worked the tightly packed shell from the box.

"I just, I saw the picture and I thought it would be appropriate," he told her with a small shrug.

Lorelai gasped as she lifted the lid and inspected the tiny figurines encased in their watery globe. "Oh, Luke," she whispered as she removed it from the packing.

"You like it?"

"I love it," she whispered, staring intently at the snow swirled scene in front of her. A groom with dark hair and a black tuxedo dipped his bride back slightly as he kissed her; his arms enfolding her, his hand buried under a fur stole wrapped around her shoulders. Blinking back a rush of tears, Lorelai touched her fingertip to the glass as if she could touch the sparkling tiara perched on the bride's dark curls. "It's us."

"Kirk made a copy of the picture and I sent it to the lady in Maine that made the little statue of Kiki," he explained.

"It _is_ us," she said again, giving the globe a little shake to set the glittering snow swirling. "It's us kissing in the snow," she whispered, her eyes lit with childlike excitement as they met his, and then darkened with devotion. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Happy anniversary," he said with a bashful smile. "It plays," he added as he gestured to the base of the globe.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she turned it over and wound the key set in the base. As the strains of 'At Last' began to play, she bit her lip and shook her head slowly. "Ask me if I would do it again," she prompted.

"I'm not that brave."

"Ask me. Ask me right now," she said as she placed the globe on the table and reached for his hand.

"Lorelai, will you marry me?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes. Yes, I would marry you all over again."

"Are you ready to order?" their waiter asked, hovering near their table.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Lorelai said, releasing her hold on Luke as the tinkling music wound to a halt. "I'll have, um, the…" She looked up, meeting Luke's inquisitive gaze across the table. "I'll have the fish. Um, the special one."

Luke's eyebrows shot up, but he continued to study her as the waiter turned to him. "I'll have the porterhouse. Medium, please," he said, his gaze unwavering.

"Very good," the waiter said with a nod.

Lorelai smiled, a faint blush warming her cheeks as she ducked her head. Luke offered their menus to the young man with a sheepish smile. "And, when you bring those, can you switch them around? Thanks."

****

"I liked my present," Luke said in a drowsy voice.

Lorelai snuggled into his chest and kissed his damp skin softly. "I had it one for about thirty seconds. Do you even know what it looked like?"

"Lacy. Blue, I think."

Her lips curving into a smile, she trailed her fingernail through the soft hair on his chest. "Close enough."

"I remember what you looked like."

"When?"

"Now, a little while ago, seven years ago in the moonlight, the day you walked into my diner," he said lazily. "Never forget."

Lorelai raised her head for a kiss and then settled back against him. "And I'll never forget how you looked when you were posing with The Mad Hatter."

Luke pressed a kiss to her tousled hair. "What can I say, I like crazy people."


	61. A Princely Holiday with the Charmings

**A Princely Holiday with the Charmings**

Lorelai and Carly skipped ahead of Luke and the boys, their clasped hands swinging between them as Lorelai sang, "It's a world of laughter, a world of tears."

"I'm begging you," Luke grumbled as Josh snickered.

"It's a world of hopes, it's a world of fear," Lorelai continued as Carly giggled along.

"You're doing that on purpose," Luke growled.

"There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware," she sang, turning to walk backwards in front of them.

"It's a small world after all," the twins sang on cue.

"Look! There's the tiger guy," Luke said as he pointed to a knot of kids gathered around a costumed character.

"You know who that is, Christopher Robin," Lorelai chided.

"Tigger!" Carly cried, pulling on Lorelai's arm in her haste to get to her favorite bouncing feline.

They hung back, watching as the three kids waded into the throng like seasoned veterans. "You're a masochist," Luke murmured in her ear.

"Sadist. I like to inflict the pain," she answered, her eyes glued on the children.

"I'm going to have nightmares."

"Still feeling queasy?" she asked, the wicked gleam in her eyes giving lie to her concerned tone.

"Your sons take after you."

"I wonder if that was the first time a grown man begged for the tea cup ride to stop."

"They kept spinning the damn thing! Even after I told them to stop, they kept doing it," he complained.

"You aren't a Magic Kingdom kind of guy," she said soothingly as she reached for his hand.

"Thank God they're too small for most of the big rides," he mumbled.

"I'll take them on the carousel and then we'll go see Ariel."

"Oh, yay."

Lorelai stepped forward as the kids wormed their way to the front, her camera ready. "You can be the photographer."

"Goody."

"Having fun?" she asked with a facetious grin.

Luke watched as Carly flung herself into Tigger's waiting arms. "Actually, I am."

"Me too," Lorelai answered, snapping a quick photo. She gestured for Josh and Jake to move in closer and then clicked off a couple more.

"Okay, to the carousel!" she cried as the kids joined them again.

Luke's hand smoothed over Jake's cap of hair. "Fun?"

"Yeah," Jake answered with the Danes economy of words.

The two of them hung back a bit as Josh, Carly and Lorelai staked out the line for the gaily lit carousel. "Tired?" Luke asked.

"No," Jake answered quickly.

"We're coming back here again, you know, so it's okay if you are."

Jake eyed his father suspiciously. "We are?"

"Yep. We figured we'd come back tomorrow afternoon, split the days up. That way, we can stay for the light up parade thing after it gets dark."

"You in?" Lorelai asked as they approached the entrance to the ride.

"I've had enough goin' round and round for one day," he answered, holding his hand out for the camera.

Lorelai smiled as she handed it over. "Stay close, I don't like letting you out of my sight."

Luke rolled his eyes and stepped back to allow some other riders to file in behind Lorelai and the kids. "I'll be right over there," he promised.

Standing back Luke watched the never-ending procession of parent-powered strollers stream past. He closed his eyes for a moment, consoling himself with the thought that they'd be back at the resort in a few hours. There, he could stretch out in the quiet of their room and close his eyes for a bit. _Vacations are exhausting_, he thought with a smirk. Turning back to the carousel, he tried to pick his brood out of the jumble of people waiting for a turn. When he spotted them, he gauged their wait time with a now practiced eye, and then moved to a nearby bench.

Fiddling with the camera strap, he stared at the golden carousel blankly. The whole damn place was a giant rip-off. Everywhere you turned, they were sticking their big, fat, white gloves in your pocket and picking it. Everyone you met had a manic smile that anywhere else would have been a sure sign of amphetamine abuse. _And the freakin' music, the songs, and the damn sing-alongs - it was enough to make a guy's head explode. _

Looking up, Luke tried to focus as the next throng of riders rushed the carousel's platform. Instead of seeing the noble steeds tethered to poles, he remembered the wonder in Carly's eyes when she saw Cinderella's castle for the first time. Instead of hearing the piped calliope music, he heard Lorelai's delighted squeal as she and the boys splashed down at the bottom of a waterslide the day before. When he closed his eyes for a moment; he saw Lorelai in their bed, her dark curls spread over the white pillowcase, her eyes locked on him, and a satisfied smile curving her lips. _We're definitely coming back next year,_ he decided as he stood up and approached the ride.

He watched as Lorelai placed Carly on the stallion of her choice. The boys scrambled into saddles beside their sister, and Lorelai lowered herself into one of the coach seats after making sure Carly's hands were glued to the pole. As it was, Luke was glad that the kids were small now. Not only did it save him from the possible embarrassment of losing his lunch on Space Mountain, but it forced him to look past the mountain of green they were laying out to see his kids indulging in simpler pleasures. They'd turn into thrill seekers soon enough, he figured. For now, he was happy to sit with them while Belle read stories to them. Hell, he would even ride that damn tea cup thing again if they really wanted him to. Now he knew to hang onto that table thing in the middle.

As the carousel began to move, he held the camera up to frame the shots he'd snap with each pass. As the ride made another graceful loop, he slowly lowered the camera, preferring to watch the live action rather than the screen. Each time they whirled past, he snapped another picture in his mind; Carly's riotous curls ruffled by the wind, the too-cool-for-school way that Josh leaned back in his saddle with only one small hand clasping the gilded pole in front of him, the unguarded happiness of Jake's smile as he leaned forward, clutching the pole with both hands.

The ride slowed and he moved toward the exit, anxious to reclaim what was his. "Hey," he greeted them as they stumbled down the walkway laughing and chattering.

"Hey, get any good ones?" Lorelai asked as she relieved him of the camera.

"They turn out blurry," he answered, knowing that the photos in his head would never blur and fade.

Two hours later, that stupid 'It's a Small World' song played on a continuous loop in his head as they trooped down Main Street toward the exit.

"Are we really coming back tomorrow?" Jake asked for the third time.

"Yes, we are coming back tomorrow," Luke answered patiently.

"Why are we going now?" Josh whined.

"Because we're tired, you're tired, and it will all still be here tomorrow," Lorelai said as she nudged him forward.

"I'm not tired," he protested.

"You sound tired," she countered. "We'll go back to the villa, relax for a little while, and then maybe we'll have a swim before dinner."

"Sounds good," Luke agreed as he steered them toward a resort shuttle.

Once they settled in seats, Luke leaned into the aisle, his eyes pleading with Lorelai. "Make it stop."

"You want me to sing 'Henry the Eighth?'" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"No!"

"Worked for Patrick Swayze."

"Please don't," he implored.

Lorelai smiled and leaned over to stroke his scruffy cheek. "I won't." He smiled and then settled back in his seat, tipping his head back as Carly squirmed on his lap. "Someone's ready for a nap," Lorelai teased.

"Someone won't let me sleep at night."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"And I'm not now," he quickly replied.

"How come you don't sleep?" Jake asked him.

"Mommy snores."

"I do not!" Lorelai interjected.

"Keeps me awake," Luke added with a smirk.

"Keep it up and you'll hear me snoring tonight," she muttered.

"I don't hear her snore," Josh said with a frown. "I hear you snore."

"Ha!" Lorelai barked.

"She snores so only I can hear it," Luke told him.

"We all hear you," Jake said with a solemn nod.

"The neighbors hear you," Lorelai chimed in.

"Hey," Luke grunted.

"You started it."

"Well, I'm stopping it now," he grumbled and turned to look out the window as they rolled away from the Magic Kingdom.

****

"Hey, wake up," Lorelai whispered in his ear.

"Huh uh," Luke grunted, trying to roll away from her.

"Babe?" she called softly. "Are you okay?"

"Tired," he answered, waving her away.

"Luke, it's 4:30; if you keep sleeping, you won't sleep tonight."

"Ten more minutes," he mumbled into the pillow.

Lorelai sat back and stared down at her sleeping husband. Unable to resist, she gently brushed the brown waves speckled with gray over his ear. Luke hummed low and soft, and then sighed contentedly. Brushing a soft kiss to his temple she whispered, "If you wake up, we'll be down at the arcade."

"Mmm 'kay."

Rolling off of the king-sized bed, Lorelai padded back into the sitting room where the kids waited; refreshed from an afternoon of rest. "Are we ready?"

"Where's Daddy?" Josh asked as he hopped from the couch.

"He's still sleeping, so we're going to ditch him." She gathered her wallet, phone, and room key; and then ushered the kids out of the villa.

"You shouldn't snore so much," Jake told her solemnly.

"I don't snore," she argued.

"You hafta snore or he wouldn't be so sleepy," Josh concluded.

"He's sleepy because it takes a lot of energy to be that cranky all of the time." Carly skipped along the path beside Lorelai, her fingers curled tightly into the hem of her mother's top. "Who's up for Skee-ball?"

"Can we go down to the boats?" Jake asked.

"The boats?"

The boys both stopped and pointed in the direction of the marina. "WE can go look at the boats," she answered with a nod.

They prowled the piers watching as the water shuttles dropped off and picked up more passengers in route to fun and adventure. "I like the ones with the big floaty things on them," Josh announced.

"Pontoons," Lorelai said without thinking. When the boys turned to look at her, she shrugged and said, "I know things."

"Fissin'!" Carly cried as a family climbed from one of the pontoon boats carrying fishing poles and tackle.

"Yeah, they've been fishing," Lorelai answered.

"Can we go fishin'?" Jake asked excitedly.

Lorelai scowled. "You can fish at home."

"Nuh uh, it's too cold," Josh complained.

"True," she answered, conceding his point.

"Can we? Can we go?" Jake asked hopefully.

"You want to go fishing?" When the three of them nodded excitedly, Lorelai turned back toward the resort, mentally ticking off the dozens of things they hadn't seen or explored yet. "I don't know…"

"Please?" Josh beseeched her.

"Pretty please?" Jake echoed, hopefully.

"On top!" Carly said enthusiastically.

"Wow, with a cherry on top?" Lorelai said, wide-eyed. "Okay, well, let's go see what the deal is with the fishing." With that, the four of them trooped to the boathouse.

Nearly an hour later, Lorelai sat on the beach with her toes in the sand as Carly happily dug a trench with a cup, and the boys dipped their toes into Crescent Lake. Her cell buzzed and she pressed the button to accept the call. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Where are you?"

"On the beach."

"The beach? It's almost dark. You said you were going to the arcade," Luke complained.

"Well, we got sidetracked." Pulling the phone away from her mouth, she called to the boys, "Back up closer to me. I don't want Ursula grabbing you." Lowering the phone she said to Luke, "I'm back."

"Don't tell them that, you're going to scare them."

"They're fine. By the way, I think your little girl is going to grown up to work in a quarry."

"Excavating?"

"There has been massive sand displacement."

"Good for her." Luke walked down the sloping hill toward the lake. "Where on the beach?"

"Head for the boathouse at the marina and look to your, uh, your left," she said, craning her neck to look for him. "Well, hello hottie," she purred into the phone.

"Stop checking out other guys."

"I can't help it, this one is yummy."

"Try."

"Board shorts, a t-shirt that's a little too tight," she said breathlessly. "His hair is a little wavy and he has that scruffy stubble on his face. You know I love the scruffy stubble."

"I know," he answered with a smirk.

"Hopefully, he'll turn around and let me see his, um, posterior," she said, casting a glance at Carly. Luke slowed and then turned in a circle as if he was searching her out. "Thank you," she purred into the phone.

"Anytime. I see you now," he told her, and then disconnected the call.

Lorelai watched as he trudged across the sand toward them. "You hung up on me!"

"I figured you were distracted, what with the ogling and all," he said as he dropped down next to her. "Back it up," he called to the boys, who were wading in the water. Instantaneously, they turned toward his voice.

"Look at you, Mr. I'minchargeofthebeach."

"They were going too deep, they'll get all wet."

His stomach growled and Lorelai turned to look at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Getting there."

"Wanna just hit the buffet?"

"Sounds good."

"Come on! Let's eat," she called to the boys.

The twins turned and began running back to across the soft sand. "I'm hungry," Jake said as he threw himself down next to her.

"As soon as your feet dry off, we'll get your shoes on and go eat," she assured him.

"We got a boat," Josh told Luke.

"A boat?" Luke asked as he shook the sand from the socks that had been tucked into Josh's shoes.

"Oh, yeah, your crew wanted to go fishing tomorrow morning," Lorelai informed him.

"Fishing?"

"You know, the thing where you throw a line out into the water and fish bite on it," she expounded as she helped Jake brush the wet sand from his feet.

"I'm familiar with the sport," Luke said dryly.

"Is it really a sport if you don't move?" she asked, cocking her head.

Luke shot her a glare and handed the socks over to Josh. "How are we going fishing in the morning?"

"I rented one of those," Lorelai said as she pointed to a pontoon boat in the slips.

"A pontoon boat?"

"Yep, with the equipment and whatever," Lorelai said with a nod. "Four hours," she told him.

"Four hours?"

"Seven to eleven."

"You're coming too, aren't you?" he asked as if it just occurred to him that she might not. "I'll need help with the kids."

"I'm coming too."

"At seven," he persisted. "In the morning," he added, keeping a sharp eye on her. "While we're on vacation."

"The tribe has spoken," she announced a she stood up and brushed the sand from her bottom. "Come on, my little bulldozer," she said as she held her hand out to pull the little girl up.

"Fishing, huh?" Luke asked Jake.

"Yep," the little boy answered as he wriggled his foot into his shoe.

"Well, all right," Luke answered approvingly. He stood up too, watching as the boys finished getting themselves together. "Let's eat, and then early to bed," he proclaimed, clapping his hands together. "We have some Florida fish to catch tomorrow."

****

"And the record still stands," Lorelai crowed as she stepped out of the bathroom the following afternoon.

"Whatever," Luke grumbled.

"No whatever," she admonished. "Say it."

"You are the Queen Fisherwoman," he stated flatly.

"_Still _the reigning Queen Fisherwoman," she corrected. "Wear your other ones, they're nicer," she instructed as he pulled a pair of jeans from the closet.

"What does it matter?"

"We're meeting royalty tonight," she answered archly. Luke rolled his eyes and swapped out the jeans for a darker pair. "Don't pout," she chided.

"I'm not pouting."

"You are too. I'm sorry that the women in your life are more talented with the old rod and reel than you men-folk, but suck it up and get over it."

"I can't believe she caught a fish and the boys didn't."

"The sooner they learn to be emasculated by girls, the better," Lorelai said with a sassy grin.

"There's a nice life lesson for ya," Luke grumbled as he stalked back into the bathroom holding his jeans.

Lorelai followed him. Sidling past him, she wrapped her arms around his torso, watching in the mirror as her fingers splayed over the fine hairs on his stomach. "She's a natural. A chip off the old block."

"Uh huh. Your block," he grunted as he peered into the mirror.

"Still hot," she reassured him.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"I don't know, should I?" she asked, letting her hands glide over the muscles of his chest.

"You'd better," he answered, his voice dropping almost a full octave.

Lorelai pressed her lips to the smooth skin of his shoulder. "My Prince Charming," she murmured.

Luke snorted. "Hardly."

"You doubt me?"

He turned his head, his lips curving into a smile as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Never."

"Good." Giving his taut stomach a pat, Lorelai released him and wandered back into the bedroom.

As soon as he was sure she was gone, Luke exhaled slowly and released the clenched muscles in his stomach. His ego had taken enough of a beating for one day.

****

Enraptured. Carly was completely and utterly enraptured by the pretty young woman dressed in a sparkling ball gown. Josh and Jake weren't any slouches when it came to gaping at the celebrity in their midst. Lorelai smiled, knowing that Luke was equally enraptured, but it wasn't because he was meeting Cinderella live and in person. No, he was captivated by the wonder and adoration that blurred Carly's face and the fact that the boys' incessant yammering had trailed off the moment they spotted her.

Palming the camera, Lorelai stood up and moved to the other side of the table. With practiced ease, Cinderella gathered Josh and Jake to her sides and then bent closer to Carly, whispering compliments on her baby girl's own Cinderella-style ball gown.

"Do you have a Prince Charming?" Cinderella asked Carly the moment the pictures had been taken. When Carly nodded mutely, the young woman smiled. "Who is your Prince Charming?" Without missing a beat, Carly turned and looked at her besotted father. "He's very handsome. Thank you all for coming, it's our pleasure to have you," she said graciously and then moved toward the next table.

Lorelai quickly captured a shot of Luke's beaming smile as Carly buried her face in his lap, giggling with giddiness. "She was nice, huh?" he asked.

"Really nice," Josh agreed in an awed tone.

"Pretty," Jake added.

"She was very pretty, wasn't she?" Lorelai concurred, shooting Luke a teasing smile.

Luke hauled Carly into his lap and brushed her wild curls back from her cheek. "If I'm your Prince Charming, that makes you a princess. I thought you were a Pea," he said, raising his eyebrows challengingly.

"Princess Pea," she said with a breathy giggle.

Luke swallowed roughly as he nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Finish your chicken strips," he said gruffly as he lowered her to her feet.

Lorelai reclaimed the seat next to him. "My Prince Charming," she asserted under her breath.

"Jealous?"

"I had you first."

"Not so charming most of the time."

"You have your own charm. Definitely an acquired taste, but I like it," she told him.

Luke stared into her eyes, holding her attention for just one more minute. "I'm glad we came here."

"Yeah, me too. Even if it is all a big racket," she added with a wink.

"Yeah. Even if it is."

****

"Say it," she whispered, smoothing her hands over his bare chest.

Lorelai curled her fingers into the muscles at his shoulders, letting her nails bit into the flesh. She watched as pleasure mixed with a hint of pain lit his dark eyes. Quick as a flash, his hands flew up and captured her wrists. Bucking his hips, he used the element of surprise to flip her over onto her back.

Lorelai laughed. "I forget how fast you can be when you want to be, Butch," she purred.

"Don't wanna be fast right now," he growled, pinning her arms over her head.

Lorelai blinked slowly. "No," she whispered, drawing her capitulation out seductively. He kissed her hard, his mouth marking hers possessively. "God, I love it when you're like this," she confessed breathlessly.

Grinding against her undulating hips, he pressed hot kisses to her jaw and neck. "You are Lorelai: the lady of the lake, patron saint of all anglers."

"Oh, I want you," she said in a rush. She began to push ineffectively at the waistband of his boxers, anxious to rid him of them.

"Tell me," he murmured against her skin. "Tell me everything you want."

"You'll wave your magic wand and give it to me?"

"You don't even have to say 'abracadabra'."

"How about 'bibbidy bobbidy boo'?"

"Definitely not that." He pushed up, lifting his body from hers and reaching for the pale pink panties she wore beneath his t-shirt. Slowly he pulled them down, allowing his fingers to spread over her silky smooth legs as he kept his eyes on hers.

"I was taking yours off," she reminded him as he abandoned the scrap of satin and lace somewhere at the foot of the bed.

"Oops," he said with a wicked grin. Luke pressed his open mouth to the inside of her thigh and drew demandingly on the tender flesh.

"Luke," Lorelai sighed, her fingertips skittering over his broad shoulders.

"Mommy," Carly groaned as the door opened and she stumbled into the room.

Lorelai yanked the covers over Luke's head just as he popped up on his knees. "What's the matter, baby?" Lorelai asked, pushing her hair back nervously.

"Tum," Carly moaned as she made a beeline for the bed and planted herself face-first at the edge of the mattress.

"Aww, your tummy hurts?" Lorelai asked as Luke burrowed his way out from under the blankets.

Carly looked up in surprise and then cocked her head as she studied her Prince Charming. "Your hair's stickin' up," she informed him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked a little too sharply.

The question seemed to jolt Carly back to the matter at hand. "Tummy," she groaned pathetically.

"Uh," Lorelai said as she reached for the little girl. "Do you feel like you're gonna get sick?"

Carly shook her head adamantly, and then grasped the tousled sheets in an attempt to leverage herself onto the bed. Lorelai looked at Luke wide-eyed. "Um, can you take… Here," she said as she pulled Carly onto the bed and then practically shoved her toward Luke. "I'll, uh, I'll be right back," she stammered as she slipped out from under the covers pulling the tail of his shirt down as far as she could.

"Yeah, okay," Luke grunted. "Here, lie here on Mommy's pillow," he said as he lowered Carly onto it. She blinked up at him solemnly and he melted. "Sorry you don't feel good, Pea," he said as he slid down onto his own pillow facing her. He heard a dresser drawer open, and then the bathroom door closed as Lorelai shut herself into the tiny room. "Too much ice cream," he intoned, trying to go for stern and knowing he'd failed miserably.

"Nuh uh," she answered stubbornly.

Her clear blue eyes told him that the any illness she was actually be feeling was probably a bit exaggerated. "I think that you'll be okay."

Carly shifted closer to him and nodded. "Mm hmm."

Luke smiled as she snuggled into the pillow, he couldn't help himself. Her tiny face was inches from his as he tucked his elbow under his head, her soft breaths warm and moist. "Close your eyes," he ordered softly.

Carly did as she was told just as the bathroom door opened. Lorelai stepped into the room and surveyed the pair in the bed. "My Prince Charming," she said stubbornly.

"Pea's," Carly answered without opening her eyes.

When Luke smirked, Lorelai moved back to her side of the bed and stretched out; bracketing their little girl between them. "We're going to have to have a talk about who is the fairest in the land," she whispered as she stroked the little girl's soft hair.

Luke looked up, meeting her eyes above Carly's head. Lorelai smiled tiredly and sighed. "And don't you forget it," she murmured.

Luke rolled over and reached for the switch on the lamp. "Close your eyes," he said softly, and then turned out the light.

****

"I don't wanna go home tomorrow," Jake complained as he held onto Luke's shoulders, letting his father pull him through the water to the steps.

"We have to go home; we have work and you guys have to go back to school," Luke said as they climbed from the pool.

"Go again?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Just a sec," Luke answered, nodding to the bottom of the slide as Lorelai, Josh and Carly homed in for splashdown.

When they hit the water, the force made Josh relinquish his hold on his sister. Lorelai flailed in the shallow pool, trying to get a hold on the tiny floatation vest Carly wore. When she pulled Carly up, the little girl's tinkling laughter sliced through that moment of panic.

"You are a daredevil," Lorelai said as she slogged her way toward the steps.

"Okay?" Luke asked as they emerged, placing a quelling hand on each of the boys' heads as they danced around him.

"Yeah, but I think I'm done."

"One more time," Josh begged, tugging on Luke's board shorts.

"Easy," Luke admonished, hiking the shorts back up. "I'll take these two one more time and meet you back by the chairs."

"Okay," Lorelai said as she took Carly's hand. "Come on, let's go back to the pool."

Ten minutes later, Luke found Lorelai sitting in the shallow water as Carly splashed happily in front of her, showing off her freestyle skills. "Hey," he said, hiking his shorts up again before lowering himself into the water.

"Lose something?"

"Right there," he said as he pointed a few feet to their left.

"Fish. We have spawned our own school of little fishies," Lorelai said, shaking her head.

"Makes sense, seeing as how you're the goddess of the seven seas."

"I guess so," she murmured.

They watched the kids splashing around for a minute and then Luke said, "It's weird."

When he didn't continue, Lorelai turned to look at him and asked, "What is?"

"I don't want to leave either," he admitted gruffly.

"Are you joining the cult of Mickey?"

With a self-deprecating laugh, Luke shook his head. "No. I just… It's been nice, having all this time with them, just the five of us."

Lorelai smiled her understanding. "It has, hasn't it?"

"It's weird. I feel like… Like I'm just getting to know them," he said gruffly. When her brow creased, he shook his head. "Nevermind."

"No, I get it," she assured him.

"You do?"

"Sure. I mean, there we have to be mom and dad all the time. There's homework and baths and telling them to pick up their toys," she said with a shrug. "Here, we just got to be pals."

"Yeah," he said with a slow nod.

"And it's been fun, hasn't it? Even the annoying ride with the song I've been banned from humming."

"Yeah, it's been fun," he agreed, lacing his fingers through hers.

"We'll do it again."

"Yeah, we will."

Lorelai gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Wanna go dunk them?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yep." With that Luke stood up, the water sluicing down his stomach and thighs as he surveyed his prey. He reached down; smiling as he easily pulled her to her feet. "I get the one with the smart mouth," he said as he splashed his way into the deeper water.

"Which one is that?" she called after him.

Luke shrugged and cast a look over his shoulder. "Either one will do," he answered, and then made a shallow dive under the pool's surface – torpedoing his way toward the boys.

Lorelai turned and glared down at Carly. "I'm going to get you," she growled. Her smile blossomed as Carly let out a satisfactory squeal of terrified glee and tried to splash her way to safety.

****

"Hey," Luke said softly, turning to gaze across the aisle at her.

"Hmm?" Lorelai hummed as she looked up from her magazine.

"I'm glad we're going home."

She smirked. "There's my man," she murmured as she reached over and gave his arm a friendly pat. The flight attendant made her way down the aisle and Lorelai sighed heavily as she pulled her hand away.

"I think I was brainwashed, but I'm better now."

"Well, yeah, we've left Orlando's airspace; the song isn't playing in a continuous loop anymore."

"Where's Bo?" Carly asked Luke.

"Bo is still with Davy and Martha. I bet he'll be glad we're going home too," he added with a wry smile.

"Bo!" Jake gasped.

"Yeah, see? Forgot you had a dog," Luke grumbled as he leaned forward to peer around Lorelai.

"We were in the land of the mouse, now we go back to the land of the hound," Lorelai said as she pressed into the headrest.

"He's not a hound," Luke mumbled.

"He's your little buddy," she teased.

"I see Duke too," Carly said as she swung her feet.

Luke reached down and stilled them just before her Dora the Explorer tennis shoe could make contact with the seat ahead of her. "Yes, you'll see Duke too." He sagged against the seat and turned back to Lorelai. "I hope my diner is still standing."

"I think we would have heard something if it wasn't," she reassured him.

Josh leaned forward in his seat to get his father's attention. "Can we get our bags off the thingy?"

"Huh?"

"The baggage claim. They want to help get the suitcases off of the conveyor," Lorelai translated.

"Oh." Luke frowned thoughtfully and then said, "I don't know, they're heavy and it's kind of dangerous." Lorelai turned to look at him across the aisle. When their eyes caught and held she mouthed, 'Let them help,' and nodded. Luke chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment and then said, "You guys can help with your bags, though."

"Cool!" Josh grinned as he sat back, jostling with Jake for control of the armrest.

Lorelai gave Luke a warm smile and reached across the aisle again. The moment his fingers closed around hers the overly perky flight attendant chirped, "Excuse me, time for beverage service."

Luke stifled a sigh as he pulled his hand away and glared at the woman pushing the cart toward the front of the cabin. Lorelai's smiled turned wan as she glanced at the woman's retreating back. "Shot of tequila?" she asked him.

"Make it two," he answered, pushing his seat back as he stretched his legs.

"Or juice?"

"Either way."

"Going to sleep now?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Maybe."

"I'll hold your juice for you," she promised as she lowered the tray table in front of her.

"Thanks." Luke raised the armrest between his seat and Carly's, and smiled as his Sweetpea immediately snuggled against him.

"Remember who you belong to," she said in a low voice.

Luke's lips curved as he closed his eyes. "That's something I never forget."

"Like an elephant. Can I call you Dumbo?" she whispered across the aisle.

"Not if you want to live happily ever after."


	62. Guy Things

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update. Work has been getting the better of me lately; and sadly, it will for probably the next few months. Please bear with me, I'll update as often as I can. Thanks!**

**Guy Things**

He sat at the tiny dining room table in their closet of a dining room staring at the screen blankly as Rory passed through the living room again. He didn't need to look up to know that she'd head for the kitchen, rummage through the cabinets, inspect the contents of the fridge, and then wander back through toward their bedroom again.

"So, no spinny rides for Luke is what you're saying," she said as she passed on her return trip.

Jess looked up, knowing by her amused tone that her lips would be curved into that little smug smile she has whenever she has gathered a useful tidbit of information. As the sound of her voice trailed away, he returned his attention to the screen. Clicking on the icon at the top of the page, a pristine new document appeared before his eyes, and in his head James Earl Jones chuckled. _I knew you'd see it my way. That other stuff can wait for another day_.

Giving in, Jess positioned his fingers over the keys, and soon they began to fly. When he looked up again an hour later, the apartment was silent. He waited for a moment, blinking slowly to clear his mind as he listened for her footfalls, wondering how many passes he had missed in the interim. Coming up empty, he pushed his chair back. He winced as the legs scraped across the hardwood floor, scowling at the un-writer-like lack of clutter on the table that held only his laptop, a pen and a neatly gathered stack of printed pages.

Resolving to add a few discarded glasses and coffee mugs to the mix, Jess ran his hand over his chin, down his throat and then massaged the back of his neck, suddenly yearning for a scarred wooden table covered in beer cans and overflowing ashtrays; and the days when the words seemed to flow more freely. Skirting the edge of the table, he scowled at the sharp corner that so often dug its way into his hip as he passed, and shuffled out into the living room.

He spotted her curled up in the corner of the couch; one knee pulled tightly to her chest and both arms wrapped securely around it. He stared at the smooth fall of her hair, trying to pick out the individual shades of chocolate and caramel that flowed down her back. James Earl Jones chuckled again, and Jess shook his head as he took a step forward.

"I think we need ice cream," he said, grimacing as his voice came out rough and raspy.

Rory jerked and then swiveled to look at him. "Oh. You seemed to be on a roll, so I didn't want to interrupt."

Moving to sit on the cushion next to her, Jess shook his head and said, "Just some stuff I wanted to get down before I lost it." He sat patiently, waiting for the moment when she'd unfurl the long lithe body of hers and lean into him. He didn't have to wait long.

Rory swung her legs around, tucking them to the backs of her thighs as she fell into his arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Trip went well?" he asked.

She nodded slightly. "Home, exhausted, unpacking, the kids are wired up."

"Sounds about right."

"Luke almost lost it on the tea cup ride."

"I thought for sure it would be the Small World thing that did him in."

"I'm sure that was next on the list." She sighed as she relaxed against him. "Mom says that Luke said to tell you that he's call you tomorrow."

"Okay." Jess pressed a soft kiss to her hair, his fingers trailing over the soft wool that covered her arm. "When are we going to see them?"

"I don't know," she answered softly.

"When do you want to go?"

"We were just there."

"Yeah, but that was Christmas and it was crazy," he pointed out.

"I guess we'll plan a trip home for sometime this spring."

Jess blinked in surprise. "That long?"

"Well, it's not like we can just hop in the car and be there in a few hours," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"And who knows when I'll ever get a whole weekend off again," she continued.

"It doesn't have to be a weekend, Rory."

"What?"

"We can go anytime. Actually, weekdays might work out better for them. The inn and the diner aren't as busy on weekdays and the kids will be at school. You'd have more time with your mom," he reasoned.

"We can't just fly off to Connecticut whenever we feel like it, Jess," she said with a laugh.

"Why not?"

"Because the tickets are about $300 round trip."

"So?"

"That's $600 for both of us to go for two days. Not even two days with the travel time," she argued.

"I did the math, thanks," he said dryly. "Again I say; so?"

"I can't just go home every time I feel a little homesick."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"You've got this thing stuck in your head that being an adult means that she shouldn't miss your mom."

"No I don't," she retorted as she pulled away from him.

Jess held firm, pulling her back as she struggled against his hold. "Resistance is futile," he intoned.

"Let me go."

"Nope. Never," he answered simply. He tightened his hold on her and she stopped pulling away, but didn't lean into him again. "Rory, you don't have to do this. I know you miss them. I miss them too, okay? And maybe some time when we both feel more comfortable, or settled, or whatever, we won't feel this way; but I know that for right now you're not so sure that you like your job…"

"I like my job," she interjected indignantly.

"And Cleveland does not necessarily rock," he continued unabated.

Giving in a little, she snickered. "Yeah, old Drew did a number on us."

"But it isn't bad, and it doesn't have to be forever."

"I know that," she sulked.

"It's a step. A step closer to where you want to be."

"Right now, it feel farther," she said with a sigh, giving in to his embrace again.

"I know. So, for now, all we can do is hang in there, right?" He smoothed his hand over her hair. "And if hanging in there means that we join a frequent flyer thing and start trying to chase down George Clooney, then that's what we'll do."

"It's too expensive," she mumbled.

"I married an heiress, remember? You're sitting on a big fat pile of money."

"That's not what that money is for," she answered, stunned by his suggestion.

"You get to say what that money is for. If you want to blow it all on a comic book collection, you can."

"No, I can't, it's all tied up," she argued.

"Not all of it. Richard set up that one account so that you could use some of that money."

"For emergencies. You know, the car breaks down or something."

"I saw the balance in that account. Your grandfather's idea of an emergency must be more than a busted fuel pump on the car," he said with a laugh. "That's your money, Rory. You need to use it to do what you need to do to be happy."

"I don't know," she said hesitantly.

"I just hope that you'll take me along for the ride. I don't want to be stuck in Cleveland all alone," he told her, running his fingers through her hair.

Rory craned her neck, peering up at him. "I'm so sorry. You were happy in Philly, and I…"

Jess shook his head and cut her off with a firm kiss. "I'm happy wherever you are," he said softly. "I'll be happier if we can go out and get some ice cream."

"What's with the ice cream?"

"I have a sudden craving for chocolate and caramel," he answered, slowly winding her long, silky hair around his hand. "It's a guy thing." When she looked at him skeptically, he shrugged. "It's my job to make you happy, and ice cream makes you happy."

"You make me happy."

Jess smiled and then kissed her again, this time his lips were warm and gentle, clinging to hers as he pulled back slowly. "Let's go. I'll get you extra whipped cream, and you can help me with a little something Darth Vader and I are wrestling over."

"James is back?" Rory asked, wide eyed.

"He's back, and the bastard won't leave me alone."

"Are you going to build it so they will come?"

"Find me a cornfield to plow under, because I don't think Mr. Jones is moving on until I work this sucker out," Jess told her as he propelled her from the couch.

****

"Hi, Mom," Lorelai said as she bent down, plucking rumpled t-shirts and shorts from Jake's little roller bag and sorting them into piles on the kitchen floor.

"Lorelai, you're home?" Emily asked.

"We're home," she confirmed. "How are things with you?"

"Everything is fine, Lorelai. How was the trip? Did the children have a marvelous time? They didn't get sunburned, did they? I imagine that you must be exhausted," Emily went on in a rush.

"The trip was great, no emerging malignant melanomas that I know of, we had a terrific time and we are completely exhausted." Straightening up, Lorelai placed one hand on her hip, and then staggered back a little as the blood rushed from her head.

"I see, well, thank you for the update," Emily said stiffly.

"Sorry, Mom. It's just that things are a little crazy here," Lorelai said as Carly slid to a stop on the kitchen tiles, giggling maniacally as Bo slid into the backs of her legs. "The kids are all juiced up after being stuck on the plane, the dog is beside himself that we didn't abandon him entirely and my husband seems to have disappeared," she said as she shooed Carly and Bo from the kitchen.

"Disappeared?"

"I said something about getting the laundry started, and I haven't laid eyes on him since," Lorelai huffed.

"That doesn't seem like Luke," Emily commented.

"Well, I think that after this week he's been giving serious thought to either medicating or lobotomizing himself, maybe he went off to take care of that," Lorelai muttered, tucking the phone under her chin as she added Jake's whites to Josh's and Carly's and then carried the load toward the laundry room.

Emily chuckled softly. "I'll let you go, Lorelai. You can tell us about the trip on Friday night. Are you coming to our house, or will you be coming here?"

"I'll have Letitia Baldrige call you to make the arrangements."

"Very well. I'm glad that you're all home safely," Emily said in closing.

"Call you in a day or two," Lorelai huffed as she stuffed the laundry into the washing machine.

"Goodbye, Lorelai."

Lorelai disconnected the call and then accidentally dropped the cordless phone into the washer. "Crap," she muttered as she fished it out of the tub and tossed into onto the dryer.

"What's wrong?" Luke called as he closed the kitchen door behind him.

"No, no! I've got it!" she called out dramatically.

Luke appeared in the doorway holding a Doose's Market bag with a pink bakery box perched on top. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she answered as she measured detergent for the load.

"I told you I'd do that when I got back."

"No you didn't. You just took off, I didn't even know you were gone," she answered without looking at him.

"You were on the phone with Rory and I told you that I was going to run out to pick up some milk and bread and stuff before the market closed," he reminded her.

Lorelai closed the lid on the washer, and turned to face him with a sheepish smile. "I didn't catch that."

"Of course you didn't, you were too busy trying to describe the exact shade of green my face turned on that stupid ride."

"I believe we settled on celadon."

"I guess I could just feed this pie to the dog," he mused.

"Pie!" Lorelai cried as she lunged for the box peeking out of the bag. When Luke pivoted, keeping the box out of her grasp, she tried to reach around him. "You aren't celadon, you're a beautiful perfect pink," she amended quickly.

"I'm not pink," he insisted as he strode to the island and set the bag down.

"Flesh! You are a very manly and not-at-all-feminine flesh tone," she corrected, dancing on the balls of her feet behind him. When Luke pulled the box from the bag and handed it to her, she beamed. "Pie!"

"Daddy!" Carly squealed, barreling into the kitchen as Bo followed, barking his greetings.

"Can it," Luke growled at the dog. He blinked down at his daughter and said, "What? You missed me that much in the twenty minutes I was gone?"

"I missed you," Lorelai cooed as she opened the bakery box and inhaled deeply. Offering Luke a grin, she placed the box on the counter and reached for the silverware drawer.

"Knife, not just a fork," he muttered as he unpacked the provisions he had gathered.

Lorelai dutifully pulled out a knife and a fork before reaching into the cabinet for a small plate. "I think Bo may have cured Sookie and Jackson of any desire they may have had to get the kids a dog," she told him.

"They're lucky they got to test drive one first," Luke mumbled as he put the milk in the fridge.

"Oh, and the boxes arrived at the inn, so tomorrow we can hand out souvenirs."

"You can," he corrected her.

"The pea can help me make the rounds, right sweet thing?" Lorelai asked Carly as she cut a slice of pie.

Carly twirled in a circle and then set off for the hallway once again, giggling as Bo followed close on her heels.

Lorelai smirked as Luke shook his head. "She'll wind down eventually."

"Where are the boys?"

"Upstairs unpacking the loot from their backpacks." Lorelai cut off a hunk of pie with the edge of her fork and popped it into her mouth, moaning with pleasure at the first taste. Luke turned and watched her chew. "What?" she asked with a mouthful.

"After all these years I can't decide if I should be disgusted or turned on."

Lorelai swallowed and then smiled. "A little of both, I think, Babe."

****

The diner was bustling the following morning, and after an hour, Luke was finally finding his groove again. He moved from counter to table to kitchen, his body falling back into the easy movements of the long-practiced dance before his mind had really caught up. When the bells chimed, he spotted the newcomer, reached for a mug, and began filling it without pausing to ask.

"Oh God, I've missed you so," Steve said in a rush of breath. His hands wrapped around the mug on the counter before his butt even hit the stool. "You can never leave me again."

Luke's eyebrows shot up. "Please tell me you're talking to the coffee."

Taking a fortifying sip of his coffee, Steve lowered the mug just enough to say, "I missed you too, Darlin'."

Luke pulled a towel from under the counter. "How'd it go?"

"About as I expected. I left a water ring on the nightstand in the guest room. I'm sure that the step-monster is swearing out a warrant for my arrest."

"I meant with the kids," Luke said dryly.

"Par for the course. Nothing I bought them was right, so I got to spend Christmas day listening to them telling their friends what they got in that tone," Steve said with a sigh.

"That tone?"

"The 'My dad is a complete moron' tone. Just wait, you'll hear it too," he warned.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

Steve snorted. "Says the man who skipped adolescence with one and has three still in the 'My dad is God' stage."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it was okay," Steve assured him, waving away Luke's concern.

"That's gotta suck."

"What sucked was Caesar's coffee. Don't you share the secret?"

"He knows, he just likes to experiment while I'm gone," Luke said grimly.

"I heard about the fight over the cold bananas."

"And there have been many others."

"Well, I'm glad you're back. His pancakes aren't as fluffy as yours."

"His are fine."

"Flat and dense – the syrup just ran everywhere. I like mine light as a feather, and melt in your mouth soft."

Luke's brow furrowed. "Are we still talking about pancakes?"

"What did you think we were talking about?" Steve asked with a grin.

"Nothing. Just sounded like we were drifting somewhere else," he answered with a shrug.

"How was the mouse?"

"The mouse was expensive," Luke answered.

Steve studied his friend's mild expression for a moment. "You're totally blissed out."

"What?" Luke tried to go for a scowl, but missed the mark.

"You're trying to work yourself up to complain, but you can't. You had a good time."

"The kids had a good time."

"Therefore, you're a happy man," Steve concluded. "Good for you. Worth every penny, then," he asserted as he picked up his mug again.

"You eating?"

"I wasn't talking about pancakes just to turn you on," Steve retorted.

"The usual load of grease with them?"

"Hook me up, I've missed you terribly," he said with a grin.

"Football on Sunday?" Luke called back over his shoulder as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Aw, you missed me too."

"Or not," Luke grumbled, shoot Steve a dark look.

"Yeah, football on Sunday. Good to have you back."

Luke's eyes tracked from the mug in Steve's hand to his pristine countertop. "Don't leave a coffee ring," he said, and then disappeared into the kitchen.

****

"Michel, I really don't need to see the undercover footage," Lorelai protested, trying to scoot away as the determined Frenchman practically crawled over her to take control of her computer.

"Lorelai, we lose thousands of dollars each year due to employee theft," he sniffed.

"I get that, but one of the perks of working in the hospitality industry is being able to purloin miniature shampoos and plastic shower caps. Hell, I don't think I even bought shampoo until Rory was thirteen and convinced the Pantene was the answer to all of her questions," Lorelai insisted.

"This problem is getting out of hand," Michel insisted, all but stomping his Cole Hahn loafer.

"Fine. Listen, I don't want to know who the thieves are, because I'm not firing people over miniature bars of soap," she said batting his hand away from her mouse. "Call a staff meeting and I'll talk to everyone about it. In the meantime, get a package of brown paper lunch sacks, and a combination lock."

"Lunch sacks?" he asked aghast.

"We'll inventory the supplies, and since this is a matter of such great importance to you, then you can be in charge of loading the housekeeping carts at the start of each shift," Lorelai said impatiently. "You can put a lock on the supply closet, but you're going to be the go-to guy, so plan on being bugged a lot."

"But…"

"I know; you're very busy and important. So busy and important that you have hours of time on your hands to watch footage captured on a nanny cam."

"It is a sophisticated, motion activated security camera."

"Disguised in the belly of a cuddly, wuddly teddy bear," she mocked in a babyish lisp.

"I cannot possibly…"

Lorelai cut him off with a quick shake of her head. "Before you lock the closet, though, be sure to put two of everything in a lunch sack for each employee. A special gift from you to them."

"What?"

"And then at the beginning of each month, you can distribute bags of goodies to all of the employees that want them. That makes everybody happy, right?"

"But it is stealing!" he sputtered.

"If I go to your house, how many pads of Post-it notes and Sharpies will I find?"

"That is completely different! I use those pads and pens here at the inn; sometimes I forget to take them from my pocket before I leave!"

"And forget to bring them back the next day, or even the next time you wear that shiny blue suit."

"My suit does not shine!"

"I had to put my sunglasses on when you walked into the room."

"You are impossible!"

This time, Michel actually did stomp his beautiful leather loafer, and Lorelai smiled her triumph. "It's not a fight worth fighting, Michel. I'll talk to the staff about it, we can put a lock on the door if you want, but that's as far as this is going to go," she said firmly.

Michel's eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at her. "You need to be more careful about your sun exposure," he hissed and then turned on his heel, nearly plowing Sookie down in his haste to leave the office.

Lorelai gasped and pressed her hand to her cheek. "I'm not a Magda, am I?" she asked Sookie anxiously.

"A what?"

"Magda! Magda! The leathery neighbor lady in _There's Something about Mary_," Lorelai explained as she fished in her purse for a compact.

"No, you are not a Magda," Sookie said with a laugh. "He's just pouting because he wanted to swipe some of those sample bars of lemongrass soap and they were all gone."

Lorelai peered into the compact, her eyes locked on her reflection as she turned from side to side, inspecting her skin for something other than the healthy glow of a woman satiated with sun, fun, and some good lovin'.

"I took the last of those," she murmured as she snapped the compact shut. Dropping it back into her purse, Lorelai turned to her friend with a grin. "Let him try to fire me."

"You had fun?"

"We had a great time. Thanks again for keeping Bo for us."

"Oh, the kids loved it. I keep thinking that we should get a dog, but…" she trailed off, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"A lot of work."

"Yeah," Sookie dropped down into the guest chair with a sigh. "He was a sweet puppy, but wow!"

"Like having a toddler around again."

"Exactly!"

"I have presents for the kids," she said as she gestured to the stack of shipping boxes piled in the corner of the office. "I'll bring them over tonight."

"They'll be so excited."

"I may have a present for Mommy too," she added with an impish grin.

"Yay!" Sookie cried, clapping her hands together. "I love trip presents. Actually, I love all presents, but trip presents are always so much more fun."

Lorelai's grin morphed into a warm smile as she leaned forward, bracing her arms on the desk. "How are things going?"

"Well, I'm not crazy about the chops Lenny sold us this week. They look a little stringy," Sookie began.

"I meant with you," Lorelai corrected quickly.

"With me?"

"With you," she said pointedly. "I mean, things were going well after Luke's birthday party, right? You haven't said much about it, but I haven't found you locked in the pantry with a fresh round of smut," she trailed off, gesturing for Sookie to be more forthcoming.

Sookie's smile was wide as her eyes sparkled with delight. "I tied him to the bed one night," she said in a rush.

"Whoa! TMI!" Lorelai gasped as she threw both hands up to ward off the information overload.

"What? You asked!"

"I didn't ask for details."

"Well, what did you want me to say?"

"I just wanted you to say that things were good."

"Things are good," Sookie said, nodding enthusiastically. "Things are _real_ good."

"You tied him to the bed?"

Dimples flashed in Sookie's flushed cheeks, but she kept her mouth clamped shut as she continued to bob her head.

"And he liked that?"

"I'm a Dom!" Sookie squealed with glee, and then quickly clamped both hands over her mouth.

"Oh God, please tell me you mean DeLuise," Lorelai groaned as she let her head fall into her hands.

"I never knew I could do it. I feel so powerful, so sexy," Sookie gushed.

"Oh God, oh God," Lorelai groaned scrubbing at her face.

"I always thought I'd go more to the other side, you know? I mean, we're supposed to want big strong men who like to take control, right? But Jackson, he was never really comfortable with that," she said in a rush. "Not that he's wimpy or anything like that, he's just, he's not good with the pressure of being in control."

"Uh huh," Lorelai grunted.

"But I am. Boy am I!" Sookie crowed. "And he likes it. He likes it, and I like it, and wow, its sure working for us."

"Good. Good for you," Lorelai said firmly as she lifted her head. "The chops look stringy? That can't be good."

"I'm marinating some now, and I'll try them out. If they're no good, I'm sending the rest back," Sookie said with a forceful nod.

"Good, good, stick to your, uh, guns," Lorelai answered, and then quickly began to shuffle the papers on her desk. "Wow, look at all this work to do."

"I'm baking scones, I'll bring you one when they're done."

"Oh, I had pie for breakfast," Lorelai began to protest.

"I'm bringing you a scone," Sookie insisted, fixing Lorelai with a stern stare as she opened the office door.

Lorelai looked up, stunned by the steel in Sookie's tone. "Yes, ma'am," she responded automatically.

****

"How many more?" Jake whined as he dragged his feet.

"Ten million," Josh answered under his breath.

"One more stop and then we get dinner before we go to Aunt Sookie's," Lorelai huffed as their boots crunched over the snow-packed sidewalks.

"Hungry," Carly moaned as she trudged along.

"Don't you want to give Duke her present?" Lorelai asked as she herded the kids toward Steve's apartment building.

"Duke!" Carly cried, instantly brightening.

"Can I give Mr. Steve his?" Jake asked.

"Think he'll like it as much as Kirk liked his?" Lorelai teased as she opened the vestibule door and waved them inside.

"Kirk is funny," Josh said with a giggle.

"Go knock on the door," Lorelai prompted. She stood back and pulled the rapidly depleting tote bag from her shoulder as all three mittened kids pounded on the apartment door. She heard Steve's muffled voice call something, and gently pulled the kids away from the door before they could assault it again.

When the door swung open a petite brunette eyed them curiously. "Can I help you?"

A steak of grey and white fluff flashed past the open door and Carly took off after it, plowing through the woman's legs as she called, "Duke! Duke! I brodded you a present!"

The woman's surprise turned into a smile as she said, "You must be Luke's wife."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Um, I'm Lorelai, that tiny missile was Carly and these two are Josh and Jake," she said as she placed a hand on each boy's shoulder.

"I'm Kim. Steve's in the back, but come on in," she said as she stepped back.

"Sorry about that," Lorelai said as she ushered the kids into the apartment. "That's what he gets for stealing a little girl's cat."

A door opened at the end of the hallway, and Steve walked out, tucking the tail of his shirt into his jeans. "She followed me home," he called in his own defense.

"That's what they all say," Kim murmured.

Lorelai smirked. "Sorry, we didn't know you'd have company."

"Neither did I," Steve said as he came to a stop beside Kim. "She surprised me, and got the surprise of her life when she saw me after a day of sanding walls."

"Can I give it to him?" Jake asked.

"Hi Duke, Hi Duke," Carly murmured as she crawled onto the couch, trying to get to the cat crouched on the back looking for an escape route.

"Pea, give Duke her present," Lorelai said as she pulled a pink, rhinestone studded collar from the bag.

Carly dashed over and snatched the collar from Lorelai's hand. "Duchess!" she said as she held the collar up for Steve's inspection, and then quickly returned to the couch.

"Great, rhinestones," Steve said with a smirk.

"The Aristocats," Lorelai explained. The boys dug into the tote bag rummaging around for Steve's gift. Rolling her eyes she handed Jake the package containing the puffy white gloves Luke had insisted on buying.

"Here," she said as she crouched down, pawing through the bag for the pile of vintage Mickey Mouse t-shirts she'd bought in bulk. She pulled out an extra-large and gave it to Josh to present to Steve. "Luke wouldn't let me bring everyone backscratchers and thimbles," she said as she stood up and hiked the bag onto her shoulder.

"Thanks," Steve said as he took the gifts the boys offered. "These are cool," he murmured as he eyed the gloves dubiously.

"Kirk liked 'em too," Josh said, and then the boys ran to greet Duke.

When she saw Steve's perplexed frown, Lorelai smiled. "Luke thought they were funny for some reason. I think it has something to do with the fact that he kept mumbling about the mouse having his hand in his pocket," she explained. "Carly, no," she said, her mom-vision alerting her to the fact that Carly was now trying to corral the now perturbed Duke.

"Her godda wear it," Carly said as she waved the bejeweled collar at Duke.

"Steve will put it on for her later," Lorelai told her firmly.

Carly's lower lip poked out, but she rocked back on her heels, giving Duke the opportunity she needed to escape. The moment the cat streaked from the room, Carly scrambled down from the couch. She marched over to Steve and thrust the collar at him. "You do it."

"I will, I promise," he said as he accepted the gift on Duke's behalf.

"We should get out of your way," Lorelai said, glancing nervously at the woman standing silently at Steve's side.

"We're just going over to Al's for dinner," Steve said as he placed the souvenirs on a cluttered end table. "I wasn't prepared for company," he muttered as he shot Kim a playful glare.

"I can leave," Kim offered.

"No!" Steve answered, clamping his hand around her wrist. "It took me this long to get you to come down here."

Kim smiled at Lorelai and said, "I've had a revolving door of family in town from Thanksgiving until now. I think he was taking it personally."

"I was," Steve freely admitted. "I thought she was giving me the brush off."

"A nice boy like you?" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"I know! I kept telling her that I was a catch."

"It just got crazy for a little while," Kim explained.

"The holidays can be like that," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I have a huge family and we're all scattered around, so you have to catch people when you can."

"Whereas I have a tiny family and I avoid them as much as possible," Lorelai joked. "Well, come on, guys. We're heading for the diner for dinner."

"Luke's working? He was in there this morning," Steve said with a frown.

"He's been gone a week. Tack Christmas onto that, and the man was practically twitching," Lorelai said as she nudged the kids toward the door. "You're welcome to join us, if you want. I think Babette mentioned something about Al being on an Indonesian food kick," she warned.

Steve glanced over at Kim and shrugged. "Indonesian food or diner food? We have limited options around here."

"I think I'll have to opt for the diner food. That is, if you don't mind," she said to Lorelai.

"Fine with me," Lorelai answered.

"You comin' too?" Josh asked Steve.

"I'll get my coat and we'll meet you over there," he answered with a nod.

"Sounds good," Lorelai confirmed. "I need to drum up business, seeing as how my husband was pick-pocketed by a mouse."

****

Five minutes later, the kids burst into the diner. "Daddy!" Jake called into the kitchen.

"Hey," Luke answered, wiping his hands on a towel as he emerged. "Hey," he said as Lorelai gave him a quick kiss hello. "I missed you guys," he told them, a note of surprise ringing through in his voice. He tossed the towel aside and bent to scoop Carly into his arms. "You miss me?"

"Duke's mean," she pouted, and then buried her face in his neck.

Lorelai smiled at his worried frown. "Duke didn't feel like being fan-handled and forced to dress up like Paris Hilton's dog."

"Did she scratch her?" Luke asked, craning his neck to scope Carly for injury.

"No, she just made a hasty escape." Lorelai stripped out of her layers of outerwear as she moved to the table the boys had commandeered.

Luke scowled as Lorelai dumped her coat and bags on chair and began moving the table next to theirs over. "What are you doing? You don't need two tables."

"Steve and his girlfriend are coming to eat with us. Unless you want me to sit in your buddy's lap, we do need two tables."

"Girlfriend?"

"Kim," Lorelai answered as the boys moved the chairs back into place.

"I see. Then I guess it would be her sitting in his lap," Luke pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess so, but that wouldn't get us a second table, would it?"

Luke rolled his eyes and then lowered Carly into a chair. "Chicken fingers?" he asked her.

"Me!" Josh volunteered as Carly nodded.

"Me too," Jake piped up.

"Burger," Lorelai said quickly.

"Shocker," Luke deadpanned. The bells chimed and he turned toward the door to see Kim wander in ahead of Steve. "Hey," he greeted them.

"This is cool," Kim said as she took a good look around.

"Don't miss the dancing pork chop," Lorelai said as she pointed to the sign.

"Oh no, thanks for pointing that out for me," Kim said with a grin. Steve took her coat and draped it over the back of the chair that he held for her. As she sat down, she smiled up at Luke. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, uh, same here," Luke said with a nod. "Menus," he blurted, and then turned to grab some. "These guys are way ahead of you, but take your time," he said as he offered her one.

"You can look, but you'll want a burger," Steve told her.

"And coffee," Lorelai added.

"I'm not much of a coffee drinker," Kim said as she took the proffered menu.

Luke smirked as both Steve and Lorelai flinched as if they had been struck. Lorelai turned to Steve. "It can still work," she said reassuringly. "Look at me and Luke."

"I just don't get it," he said mournfully. "I keep hoping it's a joke."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I don't deny you yours."

Lorelai looked up at Luke. "See? That's what human compassion looks like."

"You want pictures of what that stuff does to your insides?" he retorted.

"And this got so ugly so fast," she muttered, smoothing her hand over Jake's hat-flattened hair.

"I'll bite on the burger. Load it up with everything you have," Kim said as she closed the menu.

"Something to drink?"

"A Coke is fine," she answered.

"Burger, double fries with cheese, and I'll take what you deny Lorelai," Steve said decisively.

"That leaves you open for all sorts of things," Lorelai quipped.

"Be right back," Luke grumbled and turned away.

Steve and Lorelai shared a conspiratorial smile and then Steve turned to look at Carly. "How are you, darlin'?" he drawled. Carly grinned at him, and then buried her face in Lorelai's sleeve. "She toys with my heart," he explained to Kim.

"Good. She should learn early," Kim asserted.

"I think so."

"What grade are you guys in?" Kim asked the boys.

"First," Jake answered.

"We didn't go to kindergarten," Josh said proudly. "Carly will probably hafta go," he added, nudging Jake.

"Wow, twin prodigies?" Kim asked, looking over at Lorelai.

"They excelled at coloring inside the lines," Lorelai said drolly.

"And you're about three?" she asked Carly. When Carly held up four fingers, Kim gasped in shock. "Four? You look so good for your age."

"Clarins, she swears by it," Lorelai said with a sage nod.

Carly gave Steve a coy smile, and then turned away with a toss of her dark head. "She's too much," he said with a sigh. He glanced back at the kitchen doorway and then slid from his chair. "I think I'll snag the coffee pot."

"Good luck with that," Lorelai called after him. "I hope you don't mind if my daughter flirts with your date."

"Not at all. I figure I owe you," Kim said with a nod.

Lorelai looked up to see a slight scuffle as Luke tried to forcibly show Steve to his own side of the counter. She marveled at how easily Luke relented and let Steve grab the coffee pot and mugs while he carried three cups of milk and a Coke. "Owe me?" she asked distractedly.

"Since I hit on your husband," Kim said with an easy shrug, bringing Luke to an abrupt halt.

Steve bumped into Luke, and Lorelai saw a dollop of milk slosh into the Coke as her husband started to shake his head. "You hit on him?" she asked, her eyebrows lifting as she continued to stare at Luke.

Kim glanced over her shoulder at the two men frozen in place and then began shaking her head adamantly. "I mean, nothing happened. I said hello and he waved his wedding ring at me," she quickly explained.

"Uh huh."

"Seriously, I even mocked him for it, trying to play it off that I was just trying to get to the bar."

"Funny, I didn't hear that part of the story."

"There was nothing to tell," Luke blurted.

"Nothing but my humiliation," Kim assured her. "He was a perfect gentleman. So perfect that he introduced me to this delightfully imperfect gentleman, and he's far more my type," Kim said as she reached for Steve's arm.

Luke slid the cups of milk onto the table, and then stared at the defiled Coke. "I'll, uh, I'll get a new one," he said, and then fled for the counter.

Steve placed two mugs on the table and then filled them nearly to the brim. "Cream, Lorelai?" he asked as he went to replace the pot.

"No," Lorelai and Luke answered simultaneously.

"I'm sorry," Kim said in a rush. "I have a big mouth, and I let it run too much. Nothing happened, I swear," she said sincerely.

"Oh, I believe you," Lorelai was quick to reassure her.

"Find it?" Luke asked Steve as he poured a fresh drink for Kim.

"I'm good," Steve replied as he grabbed a small pitcher of creamer and returned to the table.

Luke delivered the Coke with his gaze locked on Lorelai the whole time. "I'm gonna go," he said as he gestured to the kitchen.

"Good, we're hungry," she answered, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"So, tell me about your trip," Steve said to the boys as he doctored his coffee, carefully avoiding the worried gazes of the women at the table.

Thankfully, Josh and Jake were up to the task, and by the time Luke delivered their meals, all three kids were chattering happily, vying for attention as they tried to outdo each other's stories. As they ate, Carly warmed up to Kim, proudly telling her rapt audience about the giantest fish she had caught as her brothers mumbled their commentaries under their breath.

"It sounds like you had a great time," Kim said as she pushed her plate away.

"We did," Lorelai answered. She glanced over at Steve's half-eaten plate and frowned. "Do we have to withhold dessert?"

Steve glanced down at his food and shook his head. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought. I can't keep up," he tried to joke.

"I don't think I could eat another bite, anyway," Kim said as she rubbed her flat stomach.

"Luke makes the best pie in the world," Lorelai said enticingly.

Kim shook her head and then stole a glance at Steve. "We should probably get going. He's worn out."

"I remember those days," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"When are you coming by to look at the place?" Steve asked Lorelai as he stood up.

"I will," she promised.

"I think you'll like it, Lorelai," he told her gently.

"I'm sure I will, it's just a little weird."

"I get it," he said as he helped Kim with her coat. "Well, thanks for letting us crash your dinner, and for the presents."

"You're welcome," Lorelai replied as Luke came out of the kitchen with another order.

"You leaving?" he asked as he passed.

"Yeah, we just need the check," Steve said as he reached for his wallet.

Luke delivered the order and then turned back to them. "It's on me," he said gruffly.

Steve fished a twenty from his wallet and held it out to Luke. When Luke tried to wave it away, Steve bristled. "Now you want to make me look cheap too?" Luke's brow furrowed as he absorbed the jab.

He slowly reached for the bill and muttered, "I'll get your change."

"Keep it. Take it off my coffee tab," Steve said as he reached for the door. "Night, y'all," he called to Lorelai and the kids.

"Night, y'all," Josh answered.

"Night y'all," Jake and Carly echoed.

As they walked away from the diner, Kim hunkered down in her coat for the short walk back to Steve's apartment. "I suppose I should get on the road," she murmured.

Steve's jaw tightened, knowing that she was fishing for an invitation to stay. "Why'd you come here today?" he asked abruptly.

"I wanted to see you," she answered.

"You wanted to see me, so you drove two hours down here," he said flatly. "Funny, because for the past few weeks you couldn't find the time to return a phone call, but suddenly you want to see me."

"I just... I wasn't sure, okay? You live here, and I live there," she began, the brisk wind carrying her lame explanations off as they escaped her mouth.

Steve slowed as they approached a car with Massachusetts plates. "Thanks for coming to see me," he said as he drew to a halt.

"Steve," she cajoled.

Pushing his hands into the pockets of his coat, he turned, using his body to shield her from the wind. "Thanks for coming, Kim. Drive carefully on your way home."

Tipping her chin up, she peered at him. "You were happy to see me."

"I was," he admitted.

"I liked that better than this," she said as she tamped a small pile of snow down with the toe of her boot. "Will you call me? Can we talk about it?"

Steve tipped his head back and stared up at the stars dotting the inky sky. "Call me and let me know that you got home okay," he said at last.

"I will," she promised.

Steve nodded once, and then turned to look at his building. "I can't go in until you go," he murmured, bouncing on the balls of his feet to keep warm.

"You can't?" she asked as she unlocked her car.

Steve pursed his lips and looked in the direction of the town square. "I'm just as much of a gentleman as he is," he said stiffly.

"Steve…"

"Have a safe trip home," he said flatly.

"I'll call," Kim answered, and then ducked into her car.

****

"So, you the juicy stuff out of your story," Lorelai said as she leaned on the counter.

"Not really. She talked to me first, I introduced her to Steve, and then I hung out in the back talking to you," Luke said as he shoved the cash drawer closed a tad too forcefully.

"Easy, Cool Hand, I believe you."

"He's pissed at me," Luke hissed.

"What?"

"She opens her big mouth, and he's pissed at me," Luke said indignantly.

"Oh, I don't think he's mad at you," Lorelai said, her gaze following him as he began to slam things around behind the counter.

"He is, trust me. God, why would she say that? Why would she say it to you, of all people? What the hell?"

"Okay, your censors aren't working real well right now, so why don't we talk about it later," she said as she pushed away from the counter.

"Lorelai, come on," Luke protested.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just saying that you're saying words that are probably going to be repeated," she said as she cut her eyes toward the twins. "We'll talk when you get home."

Luke was quiet as he helped get the kids into their coats again, and pulled stocking caps down tightly over their ears. When he straightened up he watched Lorelai button her coat and then pull her own hat from her pocket. "Are you going to Sookie's?"

She nodded and he reached up to pull her hat down a bit. His fingers trailed down her cheek and he smiled sadly, "I'd be pissed at me too," he admitted quietly.

"Why? Why would he be mad at _you_?"

Luke shrugged. "Trust me, he's mad. It's a guy thing."


	63. The Thing about Things

**A/N: My apologies for being a little late, I missed my weekend deadline. Forgive me? **

**The Thing about Things**

"I need coffee!" Lorelai called as she swung through the door to the diner.

"You'll get it when I get there," he husband bellowed back.

Lorelai winced as she slid onto her favorite stool. Miss Patty smiled wanly and rolled her eyes. "He's a tad cranky these days, dear. Is everything alright at home?"

Lorelai chuckled and shook her head. "It's not my fault, Patty. But if you see Luke's boyfriend will you tell him to cut the guy some slack? I'm getting tired of paying the price for whatever man games they're playing."

"Man games?" Patty asked, visibly perking up.

"I think Luke and Steve are having a tiff," Lorelai stage whispered as one of the men in question stepped out of the kitchen.

"We're not having a tiff," Luke growled as he reached for the coffee pot.

"A bit of a spat," Lorelai corrected, dropping a broad wink in Patty's direction.

"It's not a spat, or a tiff, or anything," Luke grumbled as he slid the mug onto the counter. "Now can it."

"Kiss my grits, Mel."

Luke rolled his eyes and stomped back into the kitchen. Patty sighed as she watched him go. "I'd give up equity card if he would kiss mine for me."

"Patty," Lorelai groaned as a warning.

"Too much?" Patty cooed, wide-eyed.

"A bit."

"I wouldn't give it up, anyway. You never know when I'll feel the call to tread the boards once more."

"Good plan."

Patty waggled her eyebrows as she leaned forward conspiratorially. "But I would gladly give my bongos to get in the middle of that particular cock fight," she whispered.

"Patty!"

"Roosters, dear. I was merely referring to two strutting roosters," Patty said innocently.

Lorelai grinned. "You _are_ bad."

Returning her smile, Patty shrugged and said as modestly as she could muster, "So bad I'm good." She sighed as she sat back and eyed Lorelai speculatively. "Tell me, darling, have you ever given any thought to, well, you know … getting in the middle…." she trailed off, waving her hand suggestively.

"That's my husband," Lorelai hissed.

"I know - you lucky, lucky girl."

"Patty!" Lorelai gasped as she slid from her stool. Rather than disturbing her crabby husband, she slipped behind the counter and grabbed a to-go cup. "Have you been reading smutty books too?"

"Always. Why? Who else is?" Patty inquired.

"Uh, never mind." She pressed a lid onto her cup. "This town is turning into friggin' Sodom and Gomorrah," she muttered under her breath. Poking her head into the kitchen she announced, "I'm leaving."

Luke looked up from the sink where he appeared to be intent on feeding his forearm into drain. "It's clogged," he explained.

"I didn't ask. Come straight home, it isn't safe out there," she said gravely.

"What do you mean?"

"Just take my word for it. I'm off to collect the offspring. Bye, Crankmeister," she added, blowing a kiss from a safe distance.

"I'm not cranky," he all but growled.

"No, not at all," she said as she turned away. "Call him. I want you to kiss and make up," she called over her shoulder.

"We're not fighting!" Luke yelled after her.

His shoulders sagged as he pulled his hand from the drain. Shaking the water from his fingers, he reached for a towel and leaned back against the sink as he dried his digits, staring at the tile floor beneath the toes of his boots.

He knew that he should call Steve and hash things out. It had gone on too long. He'd planned to say something the next time Steve came into the diner, but that day never came. As the week crept by, Luke just kept getting angrier and angrier, and piled a hefty dose of indignation on top of the anger for good measure.

He knew exactly what was wrong. Hell, if the shoe had been on the other foot, he would have been pissed too. No guy ever wants to hear that he was a girl's second choice. And, a guy definitely didn't want to come in second to a friend. It was humiliating. Still, he hadn't done anything wrong. Steve was pissed at the wrong person. It's was Kim's big mouth. As a matter of fact, that big mouth could have caused more trouble for him than it did for Steve. Luke figured that if anyone should be pissed, it should be him.

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why the woman would feel the need to tell Lorelai, of all people, something like that. _What could she possibly have hoped to gain? Was this just one of those little games that women play with each other? When did I become the tetherball? _he wondered.

Tossing the towel onto the counter, he turned back to the sink just as Patty called out, "Luke, darling, I need my check!"

He blew out a sigh and pushed away from the sink. Grabbing the towel to keep his hands occupied, he moved to the doorway and glanced at her empty iced tea glass. "It's on me."

Patty smiled sympathetically. "Talk to him. I want you two to put this behind you so that I can look at both of your behinds at the same time. As it is now, I have to run all over town."

Luke rolled his eyes and pushed away from the doorframe. "Bye, Patty."

"Luke, if there are two things I know in this life they're dancing and men," she persisted. "Now, I know that you are as stubborn as a mule, and I'm assuming that red head of his is no lie, so let me be blunt," she said firmly. "He didn't sleep with your wife, did he?"

"What? No!"

"Well then, whatever is bothering you is something that can be resolved without resorting to the use of pistols. Although the thought of watching the two of you draw those…."

"Patty," he growled.

"You need a friend, Luke," she said gently. "All your life you've kept too much to yourself." When he opened his mouth to protest, she held up one hand to stop him. "I know, I know. Lorelai is all that to you and more. I understand that. But, I have known you for a long time, and I can tell you that since you and Steve have become friendly, there's been a change in you. You're a little happier, if that's possible; perhaps a little more comfortable with yourself."

Luke's jaw clenched as he looked away, his eyes scanning the empty diner.

"If you're too stubborn to do it for yourself then do it for Lorelai," she continued. "She loves you and wants you to be happy, but she can't be all things to all people. That's an awful lot to put on any one woman's shoulders, no matter how strong she is."

When he nodded slowly but remained mute on the topic, Patty smiled. "Sometimes, I can't decide if the boys look like you, or you look like them."

"I was here first," he said gruffly.

"Then act your age," she countered as she turned and swept through the door.

Luke cleared her glass from the counter, and then wiped the circle of condensation that it had left behind with the towel clutched in his hand. A shaft of late afternoon sunlight caught the dull gleam of his wedding band, and Luke stopped to stare at it. Releasing the towel, he pushed back; resting his hips against the back counter as he slipped the ring from his finger.

The platinum was worn and scratched, the engraved vines interwoven around the band competing with the wear and tear of everyday life. Lorelai, Rory, and himself. Josh, Jake, and Carly. The three vines could represent any number of things, depending on how he looked at it at any one time. He never really thought that he would need anything or anyone else.

_But Lorelai and Patty couldn't both be wrong, right?_

He sighed and slipped the ring back onto his finger, feeling it settle into the groove it had long since cut into his flesh. It felt like a betrayal to admit that he might need something more. He worried that admitting that he liked having a friend like Steve in his life would hurt Lorelai or make her feel like she wasn't enough, when that wasn't it at all. He could hear that little undercurrent of jealousy in her voice. He heard it and liked it.

He liked that she felt a little threatened by this new friendship, but he wasn't proud of that. He really didn't feel good about it when, despite her jealousy, Lorelai was the one pushing him toward Steve. It was as if she knew him better than he knew himself, and that irked him. It irked him even more that she seemed to be right.

The truth of the matter was, no matter how long it took him to reach a conclusion, Lorelai was always there a step ahead of him. It was annoying. He had been really annoyed when she brought it up again the night before.

"Did he come in?" she asked as she dropped her shirt on the floor.

Luke scowled as he bent to scoop it up and tossed it toward the hamper with his flannel. "Why do you ask me that every night?"

"Because I'm curious," she answered simply. She unhooked her bra and let the straps slide down her arms as she rummaged for her pajamas.

Momentarily distracted by the sight of her bare breasts, Luke wasn't able to pick up the thread again until she was covered with flannel printed with pictures of hamburgers and french fries. "Why? Why do you care?" he asked, snapping back to the subject at hand.

"Because I care," she answered with s shrug.

When she padded into the bathroom, he followed close on her heels. "Why?" he persisted.

"Because I want you to make up," she answered easily, reaching for her toothbrush.

"Why? What's it to you?"

"Why? Why? Why?" she mimicked. "You sound like one of the kids."

"Seriously, why do you care if I talk to the guy or not?" he asked, undeterred.

Lorelai carefully squeezed toothpaste onto the brush. "Because you're friends and it's obviously bugging you."

"It is not bugging me. _You're_ bugging me about it."

Pointing her laden toothbrush at his reflection in the mirror she said, "You're the one stomping around like a grizzly bear with a thorn stuck in his paw."

"Isn't that supposed to be a lion?" he asked as she began scrubbing her teeth vigorously.

"Whatever," she mumbled around the brush. She shifted it around in her mouth and then asked, "Did he come in?"

"No," he admitted with a sigh of defeat.

Lorelai leaned over and spit into the sink. Turning her head toward him, her lips were foamy as she said, "You're gonna have to do it."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Luke cried, throwing his hands up.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and went back to the task at hand. When she finished, she rinsed her mouth and blotted her lips dry on the towel that hung from the ring.

"Luke, when I'm mad at you, what do you do?" she asked, leaning back against the vanity to block him.

"We usually yell a little and then I apologize, whether I should or not," he grumbled.

Lorelai smiled as she reached up to caress his scruffy cheek. "Friends work the same way sometimes." Pecking a soft, cinnamon-y kiss to his lips, she ducked out of the bathroom.

Luke plucked his toothbrush from the holder and glared at its bristled head for a moment. "Yeah, but I don't wanna sleep with him," he called after her.

"You can skip the make up sex, but you still have to make up," she called back.

When he slipped into the bed beside her, she rolled over to face him; propping her head on the heel of her hand. "You remember when we were first dating?"

"Yeah."

"You remember what that was like? One of us pushing for a little more…."

"You."

"One of us trying to hold back a little," she continued, a smile curving her lips.

"Me."

"Revisionist history," she said with a fond smile. The smile faded slowly and she sighed. "The frustration, the confusion, and the questions. Where is this going? Are we ready for this? What happens if it all blows up? All of that beginning of a relationship angst."

"Yeah," he croaked.

"Steve's been courting your friendship for a while now," she commented.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been making all of the moves; inviting you to the ballgame, coming into the diner, asking you to hang out with him," she pointed out.

"I asked him to watch football with me tomorrow night. We've had him over for dinner and stuff," Luke said defensively.

"I'm just saying that maybe it's time for you to decide if you really want to be friends with him or not. And, if you do, this is probably going to be one of those times when you have to apologize whether you should or not. That's what you do when you have a relationship with someone."

He studied her for a moment, knowing that what she was saying was true, but unsure of how to proceed even if he wanted to. "I liked it better when you just gave the guy a pack of baseball cards and everything was fine."

"You could try that, it might work," she said encouragingly.

He nudged her gently, and Lorelai rolled over onto her side, letting him curl his body around hers. "Or, I could keep the baseball cards for the boys and me, and just play with you," he murmured as he nuzzled her hair.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah. You could do that," she said, covering his hand with hers.

Luke blinked as the bells above the door jolted him from his thoughts. Caesar bustled in and headed directly for the kitchen mumbling, "I know, I know, I'm late," as he went.

Luke's eyes followed the cook's bustling form as he called, "No big deal."

Looking down at his wedding band again, he thought about what Patty had said, but all he could hear was the echo of Lorelai's soft sigh in his head.

"Caesar, I'm out," he said as he pushed away from the counter, grabbed his coat from the back hall, and started for the door. "Call my cell if you need me."

****

He walked home from the diner with his shoulders hunched against the harsh January wind and his hands buried deep in his pockets. Stomping the snow from his boots as he climbed the porch steps, he pushed his way into the foyer, the sudden blast of heat hitting him square in the face.

Stripping off his coat as he wiped his boots on the mat, he yelled, "Is the thermostat set at eighty again?"

"Daddy!" Carly squealed as she tore out of the living room.

Tossing his coat onto a chair, he ran his hand over her hat-flattened curls. "Hey, Pea. Is Mommy trying to cook you again?"

"It's set at seventy-two, it just feels hotter because it's so cold outside," Lorelai shouted from the living room.

Setting Carly away from him, Luke crouched down. "Let me get out of these things," he mumbled to her as he began to unlace his boots.

"I do it," Carly said, squatting down to bat his hands away.

Luke smiled as she tugged on the laces. He kissed her rosy cheek and gathered her into his arms as he stood up, shifting their combined weights as he pulled each foot free. "There, much better," he said, burying his scruffy face in her soft neck.

Carly giggled and tried to push him away. "Scratchy!" she protested.

"Sweet," he argued, kissing her cheek again before lowering her to the floor.

He followed his scampering daughter into the living room, where he found the boys sprawled on the floor messing with the elaborate wooden train set Richard and Emily had given them for Christmas.

"How's it going?" he asked them.

"We rebuilt it," Jake said proudly.

Luke inspected the new configuration. "Nice. I like the bridge there."

"Makes it go faster when it turns," Josh said with a pleased grin. He placed three conjoined railway cars on the top of the bridge and gave them a push, giggling when they promptly derailed at the curve.

"Design flaw," Luke commented dryly.

"They like the mayhem," Lorelai said turning the page of the magazine she was skimming.

Luke walked over to the couch and braced one hand on the back as he leaned down to kiss her. "Mind if I go out tonight?" he asked in a low voice.

She looked up in surprise. "No."

"I can make some dinner, or you can order a pizza," he said as he straightened up.

"We'll order a pizza," she replied, studying him carefully.

Luke nodded. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay." She watched as he moved back over to the train set and squatted down beside Jake.

"Add a straight piece here and here," he instructed as he pointed to two spots on the newly laid track. "The point is to keep the cars on the track," he murmured, ruffling Josh's cropped hair.

"Not as much fun," Lorelai commented mildly.

"We need to keep the loss of life to a minimum," Luke told her. Turning back to the boys he said, "I've gotta go out tonight. You guys keep an eye on things for me. No teasing your sister and keep your mom from flirting with the pizza guy for extra cheesy bread, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Jake asked with a perplexed frown.

"I'm just going to go watch a little football with, uh, Mister Steve," Luke said as he straightened.

"Did he come in?" Lorelai asked, peering up at him.

"Nope."

"Can we come?" Josh asked anxiously.

"Not this time, buddy."

"But…." Jake protested.

"Not this time," Luke said more firmly.

Setting her magazine aside, Lorelai leaned forward. "Yeah, and if you're not here, who's going to watch meatballs fall from the sky with me?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "That movie would be a dream come true for you."

"You know it," she said with a grin. Casting a sidelong glance at the mutinous faces of their sons, she nodded toward the stairs. "Go ahead, I'll seduce them with promises of things you would not approve of."

"Just don't drip marshmallow all over my stove and let it dry again," he said as he turned and headed for the stairs.

Twenty minutes later, Luke smirked at his reflection in the mirror and then rinsed the remaining shaving cream from his face. A towel wrapped securely around his hips, he walked out into their bedroom and stopped short when he saw Lorelai sitting on the bed.

"Geez, you scared me," he said, pressing his hand to his chest.

"You never shave for me," she said pointedly.

"You know that's not true," he grumbled as he moved to his dresser.

"When I said kiss and make up, I didn't mean it literally."

"Ha ha."

"But if you are going to kiss and make up, maybe you should tell me so I can call Patty. As a matter of fact, I might like to see that too."

"You're sick," he grumbled as he pulled a pair of boxers on under his towel.

"Now you won't dress in front of me? _Are_ you having an affair with Steve?"

Luke turned and glared at her, yanking the towel from his hips. "Sorry, but I really don't want to get naked when you're sitting there talking about me kissing another guy."

"Two hot men, any girl would be a bit intrigued," she said with a shrug.

Luke gaped at her for a moment, and then clamped his mouth shut. "Not gonna happen."

"Patty asked me if I was willing to come between the two of you," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Stop," he ordered, lifting one hand. "And stop talking to Patty," he added, pointing at her sternly.

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked, scooting to the edge of the bed and letting her feet dangle.

Luke yanked a pair of jeans from their hanger. "You think Steve is hot?"

This time, it was Lorelai's turn to raise her hand. "Let's not go there."

"This whole conversation is sick," he grumbled as he yanked the denim onto one leg.

"I'm glad you're going," she said softly.

Balancing on one foot, Luke looked up to see her staring into her lap, running her thumbnail along the seam of her jeans. "You are?"

She looked up, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she said, "You have been particularly cranky this week."

He pulled the jeans up over his hips, but didn't bother with the zipper or button as he crossed to the bed. Running his hand lightly over her hair, he tipped her head back until those vibrant blue eyes met his. He bit his cheek and then shook his head slowly. "You do have to deal with an awful lot of me," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Too much."

"No," she said quickly. "Never."

"I'm sorry I've been an ass."

"Cranky, not quite to the ass stage yet," she corrected.

Luke dropped down onto his knees, his hands resting lightly on her denim covered thighs as he looked up at her. "You know you're everything to me, right?"

"I know," she answered, reaching out to stroke his smooth cheek.

"But sometimes that's too much, isn't it?"

"No," she said stubbornly.

Luke turned into her hand, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips to her palm. Rocking back on his heels, he opened his eyes slowly and nodded. "I hate the beginning of a relationship. I like the middle. I like being comfortable, knowing exactly what the next day will bring," he admitted gruffly.

"You never know exactly," she pointed out.

"I know that it's going to boil down to you and me. That's all that matters to me."

"Always going to come down to you and me," Lorelai assured him.

Luke nodded and then dropped his forehead to her knees, sighing heavily into the soft denim. Lorelai smiled, stroking the still damp hairs at the nape of his neck. "Going courtin'?" she asked gently. Luke nodded without lifting his face from her lap. "Got your baseball cards?"

"I'll grab some at Doose's," he mumbled, pressing soft kisses to the worn cotton of her jeans.

"Don't start what you can't finish," she whispered.

"Tonight it will come down to you and me," he said, looking up at her from under his lashes.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Luke scraped his teeth over the fabric, gathering just enough to tug lightly. "So you think he's hot?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Hotter than me?" he asked nuzzling his way a little higher.

"Babe, no one is hotter than you," she insisted as she planted her hands on either side of his head and pulled him up. "You like to play with fire."

Luke gave her a slow, sexy smile. "Never. You and Patty can keep your dirty thoughts to yourselves, they are never going to happen," he told her, running his hands possessively over her thighs.

"How about if I just whisper them to you late at night, when it's dark?"

"That, I can handle."

****

Luke frowned as he exited Steve's apartment building. He turned and looked at the darkened windows, and then back at the street where Steve's Jeep sat parked at the curb. Figuring that he couldn't have gone too far, he set out for the square.

On his way to the market, Luke peered into the diner hopefully, only to get an eyeful of his manager gyrating around the dining room while Lane used the handles of two forks tap out the beat on his precious counter. Scowling fiercely, Luke stomped up the steps and pushed through the door. "What the hell?"

The forks Lane was using as drumsticks clattered to the floor and Caesar stopped dancing, frozen mid-pose. Luke turned to Lane and stared at her, incredulous. "It cannot be this dead."

Caesar slowly lowered his arms, tugging his apron down as he said, "It's the playoffs, Luke."

"Not everyone in this town watches football," he growled.

"There's a bingo tournament at the church in Woodbury," Caesar volunteered hopefully.

"And on a Sunday," Lane tsked. "Mama says that they're fairly godless in Woodbury."

Luke rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch. Pointing to Lane he said, "You wanna bang on the drum all day, you do it at home." When he turned to Caesar, the younger man backed away instinctively. "Give it another thirty minutes to pick up. If not, then close up once you see that Taylor is gone."

"Got it, Boss," Caesar said with a nod.

"And no more dancing, you're probably scaring the customers away," Luke said as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Shaking his head, he hustled down the steps and turned toward Doose's. Ducking his head against the wind, he hustled into the deserted store. Stomping his feet on the mat, he looked up to see Taylor beaming at him. "What?" he snarled.

"Welcome!" Taylor said expansively. "We're having a special on Spam this week, buy one get one free."

Luke reared back. "It's dead here too?"

Taylor deflated. "You're the first person to walk through that door in an hour, and the last ones were the Banyan boys." Taylor shuddered slightly. "Why would boys that age need that many cans of Lysol for anyway? Well, I suppose they are filthy little ruffians."

Luke smirked as he shook his head and moved toward the candy aisle. "They didn't buy a lighter, did they?"

Taylor frowned. "Well, yes. I had one two pack of fireplace lighters left."

Luke grabbed a handful of foil packaged baseball cards from their box and carried them to the counter. Dropping them onto the belt, he nodded and said, "Congratulations. You just sold the Banyan boys their very first flamethrower."

"No!" Taylor gasped, clutching his heart.

Luke shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it; with this much snow there isn't much that would be flammable."

"You don't think they would…."

Luke tossed a bill down on the counter and nodded to the baseball cards. "Nah, those boys would never destroy public property," he muttered under his breath.

Taylor hurriedly rung up Luke's purchase and made change, so flustered that he handed Luke and extra dollar. Luke's eyebrows rose as he eyed the wad of bills. "Taylor, you…."

"Not now, Luke, I need to start the phone tree and get some patrols running," Taylor snapped impatiently. "Those boys are a menace."

Luke shoved the baseball cards into his pocket and was about to pocket the money when he spotted the perennial 'Save the Bridge' collection jar that had been on the counter for over a decade.

"Hey, wow, the old bridge is wood, isn't it?" he mused. When he scored the look of abject horror that he wanted, Luke smirked and shoved the extra dollar into the jar. "Just in case," he whispered with a knowing nod, and then hurried for the door.

The minute he hit the sidewalk, he saw Taylor strip off his apron. Two minutes later, the interior lights were turned off, and Taylor stumbled for the door. Luke stood back, watching with blatant interest as Taylor locked the door and then scurried away, muttering under his breath.

Chuckling to himself, he walked over the diner window, caught Lane's eye, pointed to the market and then mimed for her to lock up. When she nodded, Luke waved and then backed down off of the curb, turning to make his way toward KC's bar.

The place was crowded, having slightly more allure than a bingo tournament in Woodbury, but not packed. The commentators babbled from blaring televisions as Luke stood just inside the door scanning the crowd. He spotted Steve sitting at the bar staring up at a screen, and his lips thinned into a line of grim determination as he crossed the room.

"You know, if you were going to stand me up, you should have at least told Lorelai so she could take me out to buy me a prom dress," he said as he claimed the stool next to his friend. "She woulda liked that."

Steve jumped. "Oh, hey."

"I thought we were going to watch this together," Luke said, nodding to the screen.

"I, uh, I just…." Steve stammered. His fingers slid helplessly down his mug of beer as he grappled for an excuse.

"You're pissed at me."

"No. No, I'm not. Not really," he stammered.

"Well, that was convincing." Luke signaled for a beer by pointing to Steve and then began to shed his coat. "Yeah, she hit on me first. I didn't ask her to," he said bluntly.

"I don't know what you're…."

Luke watched as the bartender slid a beer onto a cardboard coaster in front of him. "And you feel like shit because she was bragging to my wife about trying to pick her husband up in a bar. Thanks for that, by the way," he said, lifting his mug in a toast.

"Hey, I didn't…."

"I didn't either!" Luke retorted.

Steve blew out a breath and looked away. "She was blowing me off, and then she just showed up."

"Uh huh."

"And I was happy to see her. That's how much of a schmuck I am." Steve tucked his chin to his chest, staring into the amber contents of his mug as he mumbled, "Hearing her say that was just, it was just too much."

Luke nodded his understanding and feigned interest in the pre-game festivities on the screen.

"You have everything," Steve said sullenly.

"I know."

A bitter laugh escaped Steve's lips as he raised his mug. "Smug bastard."

"Wanna hit me?"

"I've thought about it," Steve admitted.

"You can if you think it'll make you feel better; but I warn you, I'll hit back."

He took a long drink and then lowered his glass to the bar. "Nah, won't make me feel better." Sliding his coaster a little closer, he centered the mug carefully on it.

"I thought I was a good wingman."

"You were, you were," Steve assured him. "I just, it's been a shitty couple of weeks," he said at last.

Luke nodded. "I get that."

"You ever feel like nothing you do or nothing you are is ever good enough?"

Chuckling, Luke nodded emphatically. "All the time."

"My ex, my kids, Kim…. It all just piled up."

"That can happen."

"I feel like a prize idiot." He toyed with his mug. "I'm an idiot for thinking it could be anything in the first place, when she lives over two hours away; I'm an idiot for being happy to see her after she blew me off; and I'm an idiot for dumping on you when you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just an all around idiot."

"Yep," Luke agreed with a smirk. He picked up his mug and shot Steve a look. "Women," he grumbled under his breath.

"Girls. They know their shit, and they enjoy pumping us up," Steve said with a bitter laugh.

"Uh, okay."

"It's pure power politics. I'm telling you," he continued.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Games, Luke. Silly torturous games. You know how many times I've gone without lunch because some bitch borrows my lunch money? Any halfway decent girl can rob me blind, because I'm too torqued up to say no. It's heinous, I'm telling you," he said with an emphatic nod.

"You're even more pathetic than I thought."

He snickered and shook his head. "_Sixteen Candles_ quote. Lorelai would know it."

"Yeah, well, you're not going anywhere near Lorelai," Luke muttered into his beer.

They turned their attention to the screen as the teams lined up for the kickoff. "So, what's the deal?" Luke asked without looking at Steve.

"She thought it was too much distance or whatever. That's what she's claiming," he answered. "I think she had something that looked like a better offer, but it fell through."

"That sucks." Watching as the game got underway in earnest, Luke pursed his lips. "You still talking to her?"

"Yeah, but I don't really see the point. Just gonna let that one die of natural causes."

"Sorry."

Steve shrugged and then turned to look at Luke. "Hey, why would she say all of that to Lorelai?" he asked, truly perplexed.

"Damned if I know."

"How screwed up was that? You don't tell a guy's wife that you hit on him in a bar," Steve said derisively. "It was like she thought it was a compliment."

"Gotta be one of those weird girl things that they do."

"Women are weird."

Luke nodded his agreement as he checked on the progress of the game. "The distance sucked. We'll have to find you someone closer to home," he said after the Cardinals punted.

Steve snickered and turned to look at Luke. "You still gonna be my wingman, Goose?"

"As long as you remember whose side I'm on," Luke said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two packs of baseball cards. He slapped one down on the bar in front of Steve and tore into the other.

"Cool," Steve said as he snatched up the pack. Two seconds later he was chomping down on a brittle stick of bubble gum and rifling through the cards. "What'd you get?"

"Nothing good," Luke muttered as he shuffled through his stack.

Steve grinned and held up a card. "I got the Curt Schilling 2009 Ring of Honor card. Did you get one?"

Luke fanned through his cards again and then groaned. "Derek Jeter."

Steve snickered. "Not feeling so smug now, are you?" Luke pulled three more packs out of his pocket and dropped them on the bar. "You hold up the five and ten on your way over here?" Steve drawled, lifting one questioning eyebrow.

"Got some for the kids, but they don't care," Luke shrugged.

When he reached for one of the packs, Steve grabbed his wrist. "No stealing from the babies."

"Derek Jeter," Luke moaned.

Steve released Luke's wrist and plucked the Curt Schilling card from his pile. "Here, trade me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I stood you up over a girl, now trade me," he said, waving the card insistently. "Anything but Jeter."

"Like I'd do that to you," Luke grumbled as he picked up his cards.

Steve peered down at the cards as Luke rifled through them. "Ooh! Milton Bradley. I'll take that one," he said as he nodded to the card he wanted.

"You like the Cubs?" Luke asked as he handed it over.

"I don't hate them. Besides, I like to pretend this is _the_ Milton Bradley," he said with a smirk.

Luke looked down at the Red Sox card Steve had given him. "We good now?"

"We're good."

"Don't do it again," Luke growled.

"Woulda liked to have seen you in that prom dress, bet you sure looked purty," Steve drawled.

"I'm taking Green Bay," Luke said as he nodded to the game on the television.

Steve snorted. "Put ten on the bar, Arizona is gonna win."

Luke reached for his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. When he tossed it onto the bar, Steve threw his down next to it and said, "Thanks for coming out."

"You're not gonna cry or anything, are you?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Says the man who almost cried when he saw the Yankee in his baseball cards? I'm ordering wings and another round. You're paying," he informed Luke as he waved at the bartender.

"Why me?"

"I tipped you about three thousand percent the other night, you can afford it."

"Soooo, my wife and Patty want to see us kiss," Luke said with a smirk.

"Women," Steve said, shaking his head in disgust. "I like you and all, but I'd kiss Patty before I'd kiss you."

"That's fine, you kiss Patty and I'll kiss my wife," he said with a smug grin. Slapping Steve on the back, he stood up. "We make a good team. Gotta hit the john, don't pick up any other guys while I'm gone."


	64. The Business of Birthdays

**A/N: ****Hello! I'm back for a quick update. Thank you for your patience while the cold, cruel world is taking its bite out of my time. I wanted to get this in while I could. We're taking a tiny time jump here. Not far, just from January to April, where things pick up a little for the Danes family and their friends. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**The Business of Birthdays**

Lorelai's hand tightened around the strap of her purse as she stared up at the arrivals monitor. A twitch of her leg gave her impatience away as she glanced around the bustling terminal. She was glad that she had been able to get away from Stars Hollow without her usual brood in tow. She knew that she was wired enough on her own, and that the twins would have picked up on it and she'd end up having to peel them off of the ceiling.

The information on the screen refreshed, and the status of Rory and Jess' flight changed to show its arrival gate. Another hum of excitement coursed through her body, and she moved closer to the security barrier. Craning her neck, she scanned each arriving passenger, her gaze skipping over the discards like a pebble across a pond. At last, she saw a dark, tousled head bent close to her baby's shining brown crown and began to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Rory!" she called before the couple even reached the barrier.

Rory looked up, a smile curving her lips before she was even able to pick her mother out of the waiting crowd. Six inches past the barrier, she was enveloped in a swirling mass of dark curls and felt her body being pulled to the floor.

"Mom!" she gasped.

"Ah, geez, again? Seriously, so you have to do this every time?" Jess muttered, blocking the prone figures of his wife and mother-in-law from the waves of humanity ebbing around them.

Lorelai laughed and pushed her hair back from her face as she sat up, disentangling her legs from Rory's. "Yes, we do," she asserted as she rolled to her feet.

"No Hartford baguette?" Rory asked, sitting with her legs akimbo on the tile floor.

"Not this time," Lorelai said as she pulled Rory to her feet. She turned to Jess, and they did their usual dodge-the-greeting dance before she landed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," he answered, ducking his head slightly as his color rose.

Straightening up, Lorelai glanced over her shoulder. "Did you check bags?"

"No," Rory said as she nodded to the handles of the roller bags Jess held.

"No?" Lorelai eyed the two small suitcases dubiously.

Rory smirked as she saw her mother's skeptical gaze. "You worried we forgot to pack something?"

"What? Oh, no," Lorelai said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She grinned and said, "Smaller than a breadbox, huh?"

Jess rolled his eyes. "Here we go," he said as he herded them toward the exit.

"Maybe," Rory answered enigmatically.

"And, it's not liquid, or you would have had to put it in a baggie," Lorelai persisted.

"Or a gel," Rory supplied helpfully.

"Orajel? You got me Orajel? I'm not that old yet!"

"Dentures are rubbing you raw?"

Lorelai scowled as they headed for the doors. "When is your flight home?"

"You're getting a little spoiled," Rory commented as they stepped out into the mild spring air. "Wow, it's warmer here than I thought it would be."

"We had snow three days ago," Lorelai said as she paused and tipped her head back, letting the pale spring sun warm her face. She nodded to the lot where she'd parked and they began to walk slowly, soaking up the pleasant sunshine.

"So, when's the party?" she asked casually.

"What makes you think there's a party?" Rory asked coolly.

"Oh, I don't know, it could be the fact that Luke has suddenly started taking his cell phone to the bathroom with him. There'd better be a party, or I'll start thinking that he's having an affair." Lorelai frowned. "I hope it's a party, because I don't think I have the energy to lift that cast iron skillet of his, much less swing it."

"Tomorrow night."

"Wow, birthday action on the birthday," Lorelai said with an impressed nod. "The diner?"

"Nope."

"Inn?"

"Nope."

"House?"

Nuh uh," Rory said with a shake of her head.

Lorelai stopped and turned a beseeching gaze on her daughter. "Not Grandma and Grandpa's," she whined.

"Hey, look, the car," Rory said as she surged forward.

Lorelai hung her head and dragged her feet as she pushed the button to unlock the car. "I can't believe you're feeding me salmon puffs for my birthday."

"I like a good salmon puff," Rory said pertly.

Jess hefted the bags into the back as Lorelai climbed behind the wheel. When Rory turned toward the passenger side, he touched her arm to still her. "You'd better tell her. She's avoided it this long, she may not react well," he said quietly.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Rory assured him, and then pecked a quick kiss to his cheek.

This time, Jess didn't blush. Instead, he shook his head and closed the hatch. "I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered under his breath as he followed her to the passenger side.

****

"Everything is all set, sweetheart," Patty said as she perched on a stool.

Luke placed two tall glasses of iced tea on the counter. "Thanks, Patty."

"Does she suspect?" Babette asked as she scrambled up onto her own stool.

Luke shrugged. "Probably." He glanced at the crayon strewn table where their three younger children fidgeted impatiently. "She went to pick Rory and Jess up at the airport."

"Ah, that explains the ants in the pants," Babette said as she jerked a thumb toward the kids.

Rolling his eyes Luke turned away to grab his towel from the back counter. "They always have ants in their pants."

"Speaking of ants in his pants, your good friend, Steve seems to have a severe case," Patty drawled.

"Well, he has a lot on his mind," Luke said as he wiped the far end of the counter.

"The boy can barely walk without trippin' over his tongue," Babette cackled.

"Can you blame him? It was all I could do to keep from asking that girl if her parents wanted to name her Norma Jean," Patty chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked with a puzzled frown.

"The new girl that Steve hired. She's quite the looker!" Babette said with an emphatic nod.

"New girl?"

"All that smooth, white skin, and those curves! The boy didn't stand a chance," Patty murmured, her voice growing dreamy.

"Who? What skin?" Luke demanded.

"Kate's. And Steve's too. That was her name, wasn't it? Kate?" Babette asked, turning to her friend for confirmation.

"I think so. I was a little distracted by the fireworks going off."

"Kate? The woman he hired for the party planning thing?"

"He says she's the event coordinator, but from the way he looks at her I think he'd like to check other areas of her coordination," Patty said sagely.

"God, what an event that'd be!" Babette chortled, clapping her hands and then fanning face.

Luke shook his head again. "He said he was hiring someone. I think she worked for some kind of insurance association before, so he thought she'd have good contacts."

"I'm not sure her contacts were all he was after," Patty said knowingly. She sighed, her shoulders drooping under the garishly printed caftan she wore. "I can't remember the last time I saw such naked lust in a man's eyes." Turning to Babette, Patty said in a low voice, "Perhaps you should kill me now. I can't go on like this."

Babette just chuckled and gave her friend's hand a pat. "You'll be fine. Hey, what about that guy you met in Litchfield, the masseur," she said, pronouncing the man's profession with more than a little lechery in her tone.

Patty sighed again, but this time a smile curved her lips. "Alfonso. He does have the hands of a god."

"See? You're not dead yet, kid," Babette exclaimed as she gave Patty a nudge with her elbow.

The bells rang out and Luke's scowl changed into a relieved smile when he saw Lorelai and Rory stumble through the door. Pandemonium ensued as the twins and Carly rushed their big sister, clamoring for her attention.

"Everything go okay?" he asked as Lorelai approached the counter.

"Like clockwork." She slid onto the stool next to Babette and smiled at the two ladies. "Were you two tormenting him again?"

"Nah, sugah, we were just yappin'," Babette said dismissively.

"Where's Jess?" Luke asked.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her husband. "He said he needed to run over to Weston's for a minute. Why would Jess need to go to Weston's, hmm?" she asked suspiciously.

"Inventory program's screwed up," Luke answered without missing a beat. He tried to meet her probing gaze with a bland stare, and failed miserably. Turning away, he lunged for the coffee pot. "Coffee?"

"You suck at this," Lorelai said with a grin. "Why do you even try to keep it a secret? You can't keep anything from me; I know how to break you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Luke said, keeping his eyes trained intently on the mug he was filling.

Lorelai smirked and glanced over her shoulder. "Better make that two. She's bound to get loose sooner or later."

****

"Where are you taking me?" Lorelai asked.

Rory clutched the steering wheel. "You'll see."

"Well, I have to say that you're a very considerate carjacker," Lorelai mused as she plucked a cupcake from the pink bakery box on her lap. "You did provide snacks."

"I'm trying to make you fall in love with me," Rory said dryly.

"Ah, Stockholm Syndrome." She smiled as she collected the rich butter cream icing on her fingertip and then popped it into her mouth. "You do know that I was already halfway there, right?"

"I figured the cupcakes were just the nudge you needed to be completely under my spell."

"Where are we going, Ms. Svengali?"

"You wanted to know where your party was being held," Rory said as she took a right turn.

Lorelai looked up at the passing scenery and then frowned. "The inn?"

Rory nodded as they cruised down Independence Avenue. "Luke said that Steve offered to have it here, kind of a warm up for Saturday's big opening, but he was afraid that you would hate that."

"Why would I hate that?" Lorelai replied defensively.

"He said that you haven't been back since Mia sold it, that Steve has invited you to come by to see the restoration, but you always find some excuse not to do it."

"Rory, I just don't…."

"It won't be the same, I know," Rory cut her off. "But that doesn't mean it will be bad." She set her jaw. "Don't get mad at Luke. Or Steve, for that matter. I'm the one who insisted that we have it here."

"You? Why?"

"I just thought it would be nice. Remember all of the parties we had here? Birthday parties in the kitchen and potting shed, the weddings you planned, that crazy dinner where Jackson was the squire?"

"Bracebridge," Lorelai murmured.

"Right. We had a lot of fun here, you and me," Rory said as she pulled to a stop in front of the newly painted inn.

"We did."

"And when we walked through that door the first time, it was you and me," Rory asserted.

"I walked. I carried you," Lorelai corrected.

Twisting the key from the ignition, Rory handed it over to Lorelai. "You can go if you want, but I'm going in. You with me?"

Lorelai watched as her firstborn bailed out of the car and started for the wide front door of the Independence Inn on her own steam. Heaving a heavy sigh, she pulled the door handle and threw her shoulder into it with a grunt of frustration.

"That was very Emily Gilmore of you," she called as she hurried after her daughter.

"Thank you," Rory answered primly.

The two of them stopped just in front of the door and took in the newly restored porch.

"It looks so nice," Rory said quietly.

"Steve has worked hard," Lorelai answered begrudgingly.

Rory turned to her mother. "I can't imagine what it was like for you – standing here with a baby in your arms, not knowing where to go or what to do," she said softly.

A reflex born of years of practice made Lorelai's hand move to the crown of her baby's head. She smoothed Rory's soft hair, her fingers trailing down the silky tresses as a small, proud smile curved her lips. "It didn't matter where I went, I had you."

Rory nodded once, and then reached up to capture her mother's hand. "Then let's go in."

The well-oiled door swung open on soundless hinges. A slight commotion of on-going construction echoed from the back of the building through the deserted lobby as they stood just inside the door.

"Wow," Rory whispered.

"Amazing," Lorelai concurred as they craned their necks, taking in every aspect of the extensive restoration.

"Remind me to give Steve a big hug," Rory murmured, squeezing Lorelai's hand.

They ventured slowly into the lobby, their avid blue gazes taking in every detail. "The bell," Rory cried. She released Lorelai's hand and hurried to the front desk. "I used to love driving Michel crazy with this!" Grinning impishly, she pressed her palm to the bell, ringing it three times in rapid succession.

"Yeah, well, you got me too by default. You'll notice that there's no bell at the Dragonfly," she said with a wry smile.

"Sad."

"Peaceful."

Rory's grin widened as she turned back to Lorelai. "Think we can just roam around?"

The question was stilling hanging in the air when the kitchen door swung open and they heard a woman say, "I'll get it."

Lorelai and Rory whirled toward the voice. "May I help you?" a young woman with a mane of gleaming black hair asked as she approached.

Lorelai blinked in surprise. "Uh, hi," she managed to stammer. "Is, um, Steve here?"

The woman smiled, a twinkle of amusement lighting her moss green eyes. "He is, but I'm afraid he's a bit indisposed at the moment."

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as she turned to glance at Rory. "Indisposed?"

A wide smile split the young woman's face. "The disposal is working correctly."

"Ha!" The appreciative laugh burst from Lorelai's lips before she could stop it.

"I'm Kate Walsh, the event coordinator here. May I help you?"

Lorelai took her proffered hand and shook it firmly. "Lorelai Danes. I own the Dragonfly Inn. This is my daughter, Rory."

"Oh, the Dragonfly! I've heard wonderful things about your inn," Kate said warmly. She turned to Rory and offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you both."

"I didn't know that Steve had hired any administrative staff," Lorelai told her.

"Just me." Kate shrugged. "It looks like I'll be a little bit of everything to everyone."

"I see."

Kate glanced back over her shoulder. "If you can wait for just a minute, I'll check to see if he's almost done."

"That would be great, thanks."

Lorelai watched Kate walk away, her hips swinging slightly under the snug skirt she wore with an equally snug pale pink twinset. "More than a little bit, I bet," she said under her breath.

"Va va va voom," Rory added.

"Well, it's not hard to see why he hired her."

"Mom!"

"Well…."

"I can't believe you just said that," Rory scoffed.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'm sure that Marilyn is very good at her job," Lorelai muttered.

"Kate."

"Whatever."

The kitchen door burst open and Steve barreled into the room like he'd been shot from a canon. "Lorelai!" he cried, relief evident in his voice.

"Hey."

"Hey, Rory," he said breathlessly when he stopped in front of them, his fingers balling the towel he held into a tight knot. "I can't believe you came."

"Oh, well, I told you I would," Lorelai stammered, taken aback by his enthusiastic greeting.

Steve rolled his eyes. "And then you never did."

"The place looks great," Rory chimed in.

Steve's smile beamed with pride as he turned to look at the lobby, trying to see it as they did. "Does it?"

"Incredible," Lorelai said firmly.

Steve turned to look at them. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me that y'all think so." He tossed the towel onto the desk and turned toward the staircase, offering each of them an elbow. "Ladies? May I escort you on a tour?"

"Why certainly, sir," Rory answered with a happy smile. She slipped her hand through his arm and turned to look at Lorelai. "You with us?" she asked challengingly.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and took Steve's arm. "Thank you, Cap'n Larson. Perhaps you aren't such a scoundrel after all," she drawled.

Steve grinned as he led them to the staircase. "Damn. I always wanted to be a scoundrel."

Keeping the conversation light and playful, Steve indulged them as they employed their best southern belle simpers, flirting their way to the second floor. Once they reached the landing, he turned and said in his normal tone, "You remember that we were converting some of the guest rooms into smaller meeting rooms, right?"

"Right," Lorelai answered, feeling a trickle of trepidation trailing down her spine.

Steve gestured to his right. "We converted that wing, and then restored the rooms on this side as guest rooms."

Lorelai slowly expelled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "So, room sixteen is still a guest room?"

"Sixteen?"

Lorelai jerked her head toward the rooms on the left. "Second door down."

"Oh. Yeah, it's a guest room," Steve answered with a puzzled frown.

"Let's see one of the meeting rooms," Rory suggested.

They followed Steve into one of the four smaller conference rooms; each one created by adjoining three of the former guest rooms into one. Lorelai and Rory stood staring into the sparsely furnished room, nodding politely as Steve showed the clever ways they had managed to disguise all of the latest and greatest technical equipment that any business could ask for.

When they followed him back into the hall, Lorelai nodded to the far door and said, "That's where I dressed for my wedding."

Steve nodded, taken slightly aback by Lorelai's uncharacteristically personal statement. He winced slightly and said, "I'm afraid it probably doesn't look the same."

"Does it look like this?" she asked, nodding to the room they had just left.

"Pretty much."

"Then, no, it doesn't." Lorelai forced a bright smile. "You've done a nice job with these, though. At least they aren't the boring beige of a bigger hotel."

"It's hard to walk the line between blandness and distraction," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I know," Lorelai said with a knowing smile.

A puzzled frown puckered Steve's brow, as Rory gave Lorelai's arm a tug. "Let's check out the guest rooms."

As they followed her down the corridor, Steve spared Lorelai a cautious glance. "Room sixteen?"

"Wedding night."

"Right," he replied with a brusque nod. "Now I see why you didn't want to see it," he murmured to himself.

As Rory opened the door to the first room she came to, Lorelai hung back. When Steve stopped beside her she smiled, a devilish gleam in her eye. "The day you closed on this place, Luke and I came here."

"You did?"

She bobbed her head quickly. "We came to say goodbye. I didn't expect to set foot in this place again."

"You didn't bargain for me."

"You mean I didn't plan on my new business rival swooping in and stealing my husband?"

Steve took an involuntary step back. "Wow. Well, I can honestly tell you that I don't see either of those things that way."

"I know. I don't either. Now," she added with a sheepish smile.

"Good."

Lorelai turned, meeting his eyes directly and stifling a smirk as he squirmed a bit under the scrutiny. "I like you, Steve."

His eyebrows registered his surprise at her blunt statement. "I like you too, Lorelai," he returned with a sardonic smile.

"Luke and I desecrated room sixteen that day," she reached up and patted his cheek playfully. "Just thought you should know."

Steve goggled at her as she strode down the hall and threw open the door to the room in question. She poked her head into the room and then pulled back. Steve managed to clamp his mouth shut when she turned to face him fully. "Looks good. Is it available tomorrow night?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered slowly.

"Excellent," Lorelai said with a brisk nod. "I'll take it."

****

"It's amazing," Jess muttered as he and Luke herded the kids from the diner to head for home.

"What is?"

"You haven't noticed that when we come to town those two take off and we're stuck on babysitting duty?"

"I'm not on babysitting duty, they're my kids," Luke grumbled.

Jess smirked at the twins, who were taking turns kicking the same rock along the sidewalk in front of them. "No doubt."

"Besides, they don't get much alone time, so I'm okay with them taking off."

Jess shot his uncle a sly sidelong look. "But what about us, Uncle Luke? When do we get to bond?"

Luke snorted. "Miss me, huh?"

"I'm just not sure that it's fair that I have to subject myself to hours of torment because you can't keep it in your pants," Jess replied with a sneer.

Ignoring his nephew's complaints, Luke kept a close eye on the boys as Carly tripped along after them begging for her turn at the rock. Giving his jaw and absent rub, he said, "I was thinking of heading up to the cabin Saturday morning to check on things. Just a quick trip, we'd have to be back in time to get ready for Saturday night."

"Yeah?" The caution in Jess' tone belied the cool indifference he was trying to display.

Luke nodded decisively and clamped a hand on Jess' shoulder. "You're goin' with me. We'll stick the girls with babysitting duty."

Jess shook his head. "What makes you think I wanna haul all the way up there?"

"I'm not givin' you a choice. I need someone to help check the septic lines, and you're the only one I know who is full of enough crap."

"Nice."

Luke gave Jess a little shove as they turned up the front walk. When the smaller man stumbled a bit, he smiled and said, "Good to have you home."

"Yeah, thanks," Jess grumbled as they climbed the steps.

****

"Will this work?" Lorelai asked as she held a slinky looking red top up to her neck.

Luke scowled at the scrap of fabric disguised as clothing. "Work for what, a handkerchief?"

"For my party tonight," she replied, placing the hanger back on the rod with a saucy smile.

Luke quickly turned away. "What party?" he asked as he jerked open the top drawer of his dresser.

"The one you and Rory have been planning."

"What makes you think we planned a party?"

"Because I seriously doubt that you're Tweeting while you're tinkling."

"What?"

"Taking the phone into the bathroom isn't very subtle, Babe." She reached out as she passed by him on the way to the bathroom, her fingers tickling the nape of his neck.

"Maybe I have a girlfriend," he called after her.

"Not a good cover story to use, because that's my second guess," she answered.

Luke grabbed a pair of socks and carried them to the bed. Sighing as he sank down onto the edge of the mattress he said, "It's a party."

Lorelai poked her head out of the bathroom. "Definitely the better choice."

"Sorry I'm so crappy at this," he huffed as he bent down and pulled a sock onto his foot.

Lorelai walked slowly toward him, her eyes fixed on the top of his head. He looked up when she came to a stop next to him. "What?"

"I love that you're a crappy liar."

"Uh, good then."

Lorelai ran her hand over his neatly cropped hair, employing the same instinctive move she had used on Rory and the smaller kids thousands of times.

Luke froze, looking up at her quizzically as she gave him perilously watery smile. "You okay?" he asked gruffly.

"I love that you're a crappy liar," she repeated softly.

"I love you," he answered simply.

Lorelai smiled as she recognized the simple truth shining in his dark blue eyes. "Promise me there won't be salmon puffs," she whispered.

Luke shook his head slightly. "Mini crab cakes. Apparently they're all the rage on the cocktail circuit now," he added dryly.

Lorelai's hand slipped down over his ear and Luke straightened his back as he lifted his face to hers. Her thumb played over his lower lip, teasing it with a feather-soft caress. "I love that you're a pushover," she whispered.

"Only for some people."

Lorelai smiled. "For more people than you think."

"Mainly you," he admitted.

"And Rory and Jess. Josh, Jake, Carly, your goofy dog," she said as she nodded to Bo, who lay curled on his dog bead near Luke's dresser.

"Not _my_ dog."

"_Your_ dog," she asserted, shooting the nearly grown ball of red-gold fur a knowing look.

"He eats like you do," Luke shot back.

Lorelai cast a knowing glance at his hand on his thigh. "He has your big paws." She bent down and kissed him sweetly. "You don't slobber as much."

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Thank _you_," she said sincerely.

"Happy birthday." Lorelai kissed him again, this time her lips lingering on his promisingly. "We should get ready," he whispered in a voice tinged with regret. "Your mother will be all over me if the guest of honor is late."

Lorelai nodded as she straightened up. "My crab cake," she said affectionately as her fingers trailed along his jaw.

"No," he said sternly.

"Yes. You are my crab cake."

"Lorelai," he growled.

She smiled as she backed away. "Bark now, bite later."

"If you start calling me that, there will be no biting."

Lorelai tossed her hair back as she turned to reclaim the bathroom. "Oh, there will be biting. I booked room sixteen for the night. Pack a change of clothes," she told him before firmly closing the bathroom door.

"Room sixteen?" he asked, turning his puzzled frown toward the closed door. "Rory's no better than I am," he called to her.

"Nope. She sucks at this too," Lorelai answered with a laugh.

****

It seemed like half of the town was milling around the Independence Inn's lobby and dining room. Uniformed waiters bearing silver trays wove their way through the throng, dispensing crab cakes and canapés to the cocktail clutching crowd.

"I just can't believe it," Patty exclaimed again.

"Ya did a great job, kid," Babette said as she toasted Steve with her glass.

"Very cool," Morey concurred.

"I'm glad you think so. Lorelai and Rory said that they would send Mrs. Holloway the pictures they took," Steve said with a nod.

"Mia will be so happy to see it restored," Taylor said with a proud nod.

"Y'all are comin' to the reception on Saturday, right?" Steve asked as he moved to disentangle himself from the conversation.

"Oh, we wouldn't miss it, dear," Patty gushed. "I called your girl to RSVP."

"My girl?" Steve asked. "Oh, Kate!"

"Yes. Such a lovely young thing," Patty purred.

"Okay, well, good. Uh, enjoy yourselves," he said, anxious to escape Patty and Babette's intense scrutiny. "I have to … oh, the Gilmore's are here," he said, and made a quick escape.

Steve hurried to the entryway, practically skidding to a stop as Richard relieved Emily of her coat. "Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore," he said with a nod.

"Hello, Mr. Larson," Emily said with a cool smile. "Has the guest of honor arrived?"

"She has," he said, nodding to the knot of people near the bar in the corner.

"Very good," Emily said, visibly relaxing. She looked around at the newly restored lobby and nodded slowly. "You've done a lovely job here, Mr. Larson."

"Yes, everything looks just as it was," Richard said approvingly.

"That was my goal, sir," Steve answered. "Let me take your coats."

Richard and Emily wandered into the dining room, nodding their hellos to those citizens that they knew while moving steadily toward Lorelai. A waiter passed, and Emily pursed her lips as she eyed the severely depleted tray. She halted the young man and said, "Go back to the kitchen and refill your tray. It should never be less than half full."

"Yes, ma'am," seventeen-year-old Billy Banyan replied, cowed by the steel he heard in her voice.

When he didn't move, Emily quirked one eyebrow and said, "Now, go refill it now."

Jolted the young man's eyes widened. "Yes, ma'am," he sputtered and then practically dashed for the kitchen door.

"Mom?" Lorelai called, an amused smile teasing her lips.

"Oh, hello, Lorelai. Happy birthday," Emily said with a nod.

"Happy birthday, Lorelai," Richard said as he kissed his daughter's cheek. "Emily, I will fetch you a cocktail," he told her, and then moved to join Luke and Jess near the bar.

"Thank you." Lorelai watched as her father dove into the crowd of townies, and then turned back to her mother. "What did you say to Billy Banyan?"

"Who?"

"The waiter. His name is Billy Banyan, the oldest of the notorious Banyan Boys, the scourge of Stars Hollow."

"Oh, well, I simply told him that his tray should never be less than half full. It makes your guests think that food is scarce," she said with a small shrug.

"I have never seen a Banyan Boy so intimidated by anyone or anything," Lorelai said admiringly. "I couldn't believe that Steve hired him. But then I remembered that he's new here so he doesn't know any better."

"The inn looks lovely," Emily commented.

"Doesn't it? It's nice to see it this way again," Lorelai said, a touch of wistfulness coloring her voice.

"I'm not sure how much of a success it will be," Emily sniffed.

"It'll be a success." When her mother looked at her sharply, Lorelai shrugged. "Steve has done a good job on the business end of things too. They have smaller conferences booked through July and a convention in September."

"I see." Emily cast her gaze around the room. "Well, I suppose that I should let you mingle. Where are the children?"

"Kirk has them all gathered in the other room playing board games."

Emily smiled. "It's nice to have an older child to watch the younger ones," she murmured.

Lorelai laughed. "They adore him, and I think the feeling is entirely mutual."

"I'm going to go say hello to Rory," Emily said as she nodded to where Rory and Lane sat with their heads close together.

"I should go find Sookie. I have a sneaking suspicion of where she might be," Lorelai murmured as she headed for the kitchen door.

She stepped through the swinging door and stopped short, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline as Steve gave a guilty jump and leapt away from the clipboard that his event coordinator held in her dainty little hands.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No," Steve snapped.

"Oh, hello again," Kate said with a friendly smile.

"Hello. I was just looking for Sookie," Lorelai explained. "Naturally, I came in here."

"Oh, no…." Steve said, his eyes travelling over the bustling catering crew as if he hadn't noticed that ten other people were in the room.

Lorelai inhaled deeply, drinking in the aroma of deep fat frying. "God it smells great in here," she gushed as she exhaled.

Steve smiled, his cheeks turning pink in the warmth of the kitchen. "That's the main event."

"Main event?"

"The canapés were Rory's idea. Placating your mother," he said with a smirk. "Dinner is on me and Luke."

"You and Luke?" she asked as she surveyed the crew.

"Well, the menu. And the recipe," Steve added quickly. "After the cocktail hour is over, we're servin' you my mama's fried chicken with all the trimmins'."

Lorelai's eyes widened in appreciation. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Mashed potatoes?"

"With rivers of gravy," he confirmed. "Green beans cooked with salt pork, and buttered biscuits with honey."

"I think I love you," Lorelai said breathlessly. When Kate giggled, Lorelai and Steve both jumped. She smiled sheepishly and said, "Your friend made the cake, and there will also be a coffee and dessert table provided by the bakery in town."

"Coffee and dessert table?" Lorelai gasped.

"I think she's about to swoon," Steve said as he reached for Lorelai's arm. "Luke said you'd like that."

"Will you excuse me? I have to go find my husband and embarrass him in front of his friends and neighbors."

"I should check to be sure the buffet is ready to be set," Kate said as she tucked the clipboard under her arm and hurried toward the dining room.

Steve eyed Lorelai warily. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Well, I planned on kissing him until his eyes popped out of his head. You got a better idea?"

Steve shook his head and gestured toward the door. "This I've gotta see."

"A voyeur?"

"Isn't everyone?" Steve asked innocently as he held the swinging door open for her.

Lorelai stopped, and then turned back to glare at the closed door off to one side of the kitchen. Steve frowned in puzzlement as she did a quick about-face and marched to the pantry and opened the door a crack.

"Sookie!" she hissed, staring straight at the doorjamb for safety's sake.

Her call was answered by a giggle and the rustle of clothing, and Lorelai pulled the door firmly closed behind her. She closed her eyes as she forced her fingers to relinquish their grip on the knob, and then took a deep breath before striding to the door Steve still held open.

"Not everyone," she corrected him as he glanced from her to the pantry and then back again. "Just some people."

****

Lorelai hooked her fingers into the waistband of Luke's pants and drew him into the guest room. "Have I thanked you for my coffee bar and dessert table?" she asked, clearly tipsy.

"A couple of times," he grumbled, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Want me to thank you again?"

Luke kicked the door shut behind them. "Dear God, yes," he said in a husky voice.

"Welcome to room sixteen," she whispered, swaying toward him precariously.

Luke caught her arms to steady her. "You're plowed."

"Not yet," she replied with a sassy smile.

"Lorelai," he groaned, shaking his head.

She grinned, throwing her arms wide open and stumbling back a step. "Take me, you big, strong, manly beast," she said in a playfully breathy voice. "Take me!"

Luke snorted. "I need to burn those books."

Lorelai's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Don't let Rory hear you say something like that," she admonished playfully. When he didn't step closer, she cocked her head and asked, "Don't you want to take me?"

Luke nodded as a slow smile crept across his face. "First, I want to give you your present."

"My present? Wasn't the party my present?"

Luke shook his head and reached for the small duffle bag on the chair. A moment later he held up a plain manila envelope and then presented it to her.

"Beautiful wrapping," she teased as she opened the flap.

"I thought you'd like it," he said with a modest shrug.

Lorelai caught a glimpse of uncertainty in his eyes as she pulled a sheaf of papers from the envelope. "Stock?" she asked as she scanned the certificate.

"Just a few shares. It doesn't give you any real say in anything," he said quickly.

Lorelai tried to focus as she scanned the documents. The words, 'Independence Alliance, LLC' jumped off of the page. "This inn? You bought me shares of this inn?" she asked, looking up at him with a stunned expression.

Luke chewed the inside of his cheek and then nodded. "Steve arranged it for me. I bought them from Steve and Ben in equal amounts."

"You bought me part of the Independence Inn?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably. "Rory mentioned something about this place always having a piece of your heart, and well, I thought you should have a little piece of it. Steve and Ben agreed, eventually," he added with a wry smile. He wrung his hands a little as she continued to stare at him in disbelief. "It makes sense for them too. You'd have to work with them because it gives you a vested interest in the place," he rambled on convincingly.

"How much?"

"Ten percent total. Ben has controlling interest still at forty-six percent, Steve at forty-four."

Lorelai lowered the sheaf of papers to her side. "I'm in business with Steve and Ben?"

"In business, yes. Not in bed," he added with a hollow chuckle.

"I see."

"I can sell them back, if you want," he offered. "I just … I thought it was a good idea at the time," he finished lamely.

Lorelai nodded and began stuffing the papers back into the envelope. Luke watched as she closed the little metal clasp and then tossed the envelope on top of the duffle bag.

"Lorelai?"

She pursed her lips for a moment, letting everything he had told her seep into her slightly pickled brain. "I love that you let your heart dictate your business decisions," she murmured to herself.

"What?"

She looked up sharply, capturing his gaze with the burning blue of hers. "Take me," she ordered softly. "If you want me, all of me, I'm yours."

Luke watched her carefully. "What's it going to cost me?"

"Everything you have."

Luke laughed softly and pulled her into his arms. Lorelai braced her hands against this chest and peered up at him questioningly. "A hundred percent on both sides?" he asked, his fingers spreading over the back of her neck and sinking into the mass of her dark hair.

"Absolute control," she said softly.

"I thought we already cut this deal."

"Just reaffirming our commitment," she assured him.

"Do you like your present?"

"I love my present," she said as she gazed into his eyes. "Almost as much as I love the fact that you're a crappy liar, you're a pushover, and you let your heart rule your head in business."

Luke smirked and smothered a laugh. "So, what are you saying?"

"I love you," she said as she burrowed into the curve of his neck.

"Good to know."

Lorelai smiled and then touched her lips to the throbbing pulse in his throat. "Isn't it?"

"Yes."

They stood wrapped up in each other's arms, swaying slowly to some unheard tune. "Very good to know," Luke whispered as he kissed her hair.

Lorelai smiled and then teased his skin with the tip of her tongue. "Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"You gonna take me now?" she asked in a seductive whisper.

"Oh! Yeah. Yeah, I am," he said, quickly recovering. With a throaty laugh he began dancing her slowly toward the new bed. "God, I love this room."

"Think my ten percent can buy it for our own private use?" she asked.

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. "We'll mortgage one of the kids; make sure that we've got it covered."


	65. Mornings, Mumblings, and Marilyn Monroe

**Mornings, Mumblings, and Marilyn Monroe**

With a muffled snore that turned into a snort Luke's eyes opened. He blinked at the dim early morning light that seeped into the room trying to get his bearings. _Not home_, he knew that much at once. _Not the Dragonfly_, he realized as he took in the unfamiliar decor. He lifted his head slightly and his gaze came to rest on the fireplace. He smiled. _The Independence Inn_. Room sixteen, to be more specific, the room where he first made love to Lorelai Gilmore, and later, to Lorelai Danes.

His head fall back into the deep indention his head had made in the downy pillow, and he turned slightly to his right seeking confirmation. The tumble of dark curls tangled on the pillow beside his made him smile. He stretched like a well-satisfied cat, his toes reaching for the footboard as he lifted his hands over his head and worked the kinks from his back.

Just as he was about to roll over and curl himself around her warm, soft, and deliciously naked body, he heard a faint shuffling sound in the hall outside their door. A frown creased his brow as he wondered who else could possibly be moving about an old inn that was not yet open for business. _A ghost_, the thought popped into his head only to be chased away with a smirk. He figured that if the place was haunted, the activities that had taken place in room sixteen the previous night, and the tired ache of his own muscles this morning should be proof enough that the inhabitants of this particular room were definitely earthbound.

Smiling at his groggy logic, Luke was startled when someone tapped lightly on the door. Lorelai groaned in her sleep and he muttered a soft curse as he slid out from under the blankets. Fumbling around, he found his pants pooled on the floor where they had fallen the night before. Tossing his underwear aside, he quickly stepped into them and held them up with one hand as he snatched his shirt from the rug and stumbled to the door.

Squinting, he peered through the peephole and then cursed again as he pulled the zipper on his pants up and shrugged into the shirt, leaving it loose and billowing around him as he reached for the lock on the door. Luke quietly opened the latch and stepped out into the hallway.

"What the hell?" he hissed as he saw Steve take a quick step back from the door.

"Good morning," his friend said with a cheerful smile. He held up a tray holding two lidded paper cups and a bakery bag. "Breakfast."

"What are you doing here?"

Steve's eyebrows rose. "Well, for some months now, I've been laboring under the delusion that I own the place. Do you know something that I don't know?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I meant, why are you here now?"

"Big day, things to do, people to see," Steve answered flippantly.

"Here," Luke reiterated, pointing to the floor in front of the door to room sixteen.

"You're my guests. The kitchen isn't up and running yet, and I know that Lorelai needs her fuel," he began, gesturing to a coffee cup.

"It's not even six," Luke growled.

"And I can't sleep," Steve finished without missing a beat.

Luke clamped his mouth shut and nodded his understanding. "It's gonna be fine," he said at last.

"Oh, yeah, I know." Steve looked up and down the deserted hallway and then shrugged as he turned back to Luke. "Well, here." He shoved the tray toward Luke's chest. With a forced laugh he said, "I'm assuming by your delightfully rumpled appearance that last night was a hit."

Luke frowned as he took the tray. "Yeah."

"Orange juice for you, since you don't drink coffee, you freak," he said, nodding to the cups.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked cautiously.

Steve shook his head. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," Steve assured him. He took another step back and waved Luke toward the room. "Get back in there. Check out isn't until eleven, so you have plenty of time," he added with a wry smile.

Luke's shirt parted as he reached up to scratch his stubbled jaw. "You're kind of freaking me out," he mumbled.

Steve snorted. "Welcome to the club. Sorry, man. I'm sorry," he repeated as he backed toward the staircase.

"Steve."

"We'll talk later," he answered, and then turned and fled down the stairs.

Luke shook his head, trying to clear away the last of the early morning cobwebs, and then scowled down at the tray in his hands. Quietly, he crept back into the room. After depositing the tray on the nightstand, and shuffled toward the bathroom. Still puzzling over Steve's early morning appearance, he hesitated for a moment before shedding his clothes once more. The moment the mattress dipped under his weight, Lorelai rolled over.

"What's the matter?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Coffee," she croaked.

Luke sighed and reached for the tray. He pulled the warm cup from its slot and held it aloft as she pushed up against the headboard, clutching the sheet to her breasts with one hand and pushing her hair back with the other.

"Steve?" she asked as she took it.

"Yep."

Lorelai took an appreciative sip and then hummed softly as the warm liquid slid down her throat. "Does he have opening night jitters?"

"I think he might have a screw loose."

Lorelai snorted softly and took another sip. "The opposite, I think."

"What?"

"I think the screw isn't loose, if you know what I mean." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully and took another greedy gulp.

Luke shook his head at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Marilyn."

"Who?"

"Kate."

"Who's Kate?" he asked, clearly confused.

"The woman he hired."

"What about her?"

"Have you seen her?"

"Well, yeah, I saw her," Luke said with a shrug as he reached for the cup of juice.

Lorelai snorted and pointed to the bakery bag. Luke sighed as he handed it over. "Croissants. Ooh and they're warm," she said cooed as she plucked one from the bag. She stuffed one corner of the flaky croissant into her mouth and chomped down. "He's got the hots for her."

"Really?"

Lorelai stared at him blandly as she chewed. "Have you _seen_ her?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I said I've seen her." When her eyebrow twitched he shook his head. "I plead the fifth."

"Good call." Lorelai smiled.

She scooted closer to him, letting the sheet fall to her waist as she broke off another bite of the buttery pastry. She saw Luke's eyes stray downward and smiled as she held it up to his lips. He took it, steadfastly looking into her eyes as he chewed slowly.

Licking the crumbs from his lips, his gaze fell to her breasts again. "You think he likes her?" he asked distractedly.

"I think he does a damn good Sting impression," Lorelai said with a smirk. "More?" she asked as she popped another bite into her mouth.

"Umph," Luke grunted, forcing his eyes back up again. "What?"

"More croissant?" she asked sweetly.

"Stop that," he said as he jerked the sheet back up over her breasts.

Lorelai laughed. "Boys are so easy."

"Sting impression?" Luke asked, steering the conversation back on topic.

"Please don't stand so close to me," she sang softly.

"Girls are evil," he said, casting a dark look at the slipping sheet that clung to her rounded curves.

"I think he's trying to resist," Lorelai said gravely.

Luke took another drink of his juice and then plucked the remainder of the croissant from Lorelai's lap. "It never works," he said as he fed it to her.

"No?" she mumbled as she chewed.

Luke set his cup aside and then shook his head solemnly. "Nope."

With that, he leaned over and licked a golden flake of pastry from her lip. "Set the coffee down," he ordered in a low, husky voice.

"But…."

He gave the sheet a gentle tug, baring her to the waist once more. He silenced her protests by removing the cup from her hand and placed it beside his juice. A careless flick of his wrist sent the bakery bag tumbling to the floor, and Lorelai giggled as his fingers curled into her sides.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as he pulled her down from the headboard and straddled her thighs.

"Breakfast," he murmured as he leaned down and nipped at her neck.

"I was trying to have breakfast," she replied primly.

"My turn," he said as he rocked back and reached for the cup of orange juice.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

Luke shrugged as he held the cup over her chest. "I just can't resist," he said softly, and then tipped the cup so that a tiny trickle of the cold, sweet juice splashed onto the warm, soft skin at the base of her throat.

Lorelai arched off of the mattress, her eyes widening before they narrowed dangerously. "You are so in for it," she threatened.

"I hope so," he murmured as he leaned down and slowly began to drink her in.

****

"I kind of thought you'd be getting a late start today," Jess mumbled as he crawled into the cab of Luke's truck two hours later.

His uncle cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? Why's that?"

"Gee, I dunno, Uncle Luke," Jess muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm up early every day."

Jess turned to look at Luke sharply. "Oh, so you slept well last night?"

"Like a baby," Luke answered with a smug smile.

"Nice," Jess hissed between his teeth.

"Don't ask smart assed questions that you don't want answers to," Luke advised as he put the truck in reverse.

He lifted his hand from the wheel to wave at Lorelai, Rory and the kids as they crept slowly backwards, gratified to see the same smug smile curving Lorelai's lips before she turned her attention to Carly.

"So, what are we doing up there?" Jess asked as soon as they hit the street.

"Just checking things out. I need to make sure none of the pipes busted, the roof is okay, stuff like that."

Jess nodded. "Gotcha."

They rode in companionable silence, the tires humming against the asphalt as Luke picked up speed just outside of town. He was glad to have a chance at some time alone with the younger man. Since Rory and Jess had moved, their trips home to Stars Hollow lasted only a few days, and those days were usually crammed with a schedule of activities their wives dictated.

"The stereo work in this thing?" Jess asked after a few minutes.

Luke smirked and pushed the button. The stereo sprang to life and the perky strains of a chorus of children singing about Old MacDonald's farm blasted from the speakers. Jess lunged for it, abruptly cutting off the cacophony of cheerful voices.

"Your musical tastes haven't improved," Jess muttered under his breath.

"I don't know, they do a rousing version of 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt'," Luke said dryly.

Jess snorted and turned away.

"Uh, how's the book coming?" Luke asked cautiously.

"Which one?"

"How many do you have?"

"One going to press, one in revision, and another keeping me up at night," Jess muttered.

"Wow. How do you keep it all straight?" Luke asked, clearly impressed.

"Well, the one going to press is done. The one I'm revising is what it is – at least, so far. The other is just a pain in my ass," he said dismissively.

"So, don't ask," Luke concluded.

"Not much to tell."

Luke nodded, keeping his focus on the ribbon of highway that stretched out in front of them. Suddenly, he could have stood a good round of John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, trying to resist the urge to ask the question that niggled at him. He spared a glance at his nephew and knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Everything okay?"

Jess nodded. "Everything's fine."

"Jess…."

Turning his face to the passenger window, Jess' nod morphed into a slow shake of his head. "A couple of weeks ago, Rory thought she might be pregnant," he said quietly.

"What?"

Closing his eyes, Jess shook his head more emphatically. "You heard me. She isn't," he said flatly.

"Okay," Luke exhaled, drawing the word out.

When he turned his head, Jess chuckled hollowly. "You're dying to ask how."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I know how."

"Yeah, but, you want to know if it would have been an accident or not."

Raising one shoulder, Luke nodded slowly. "I guess."

"Yes and no," Jess answered softly.

"Okay."

Silence hung between them as the cab of the truck hummed with the sound of rubber hitting the road. "Yes, because we thought we had that possibility covered," Jess said at last.

Luke pressed his lips together and then took a deep breath. "And no, because you wouldn't think of it happening as an 'accident'," he said with gruff empathy.

"Right."

Luke's hands tightened on the wheel as the questions raced through his mind. "How, uh, how did you, um, feel about that?" he asked at last.

Jess chuckled, this time with genuine warmth, and Luke turned to glance at him. "It was so hard for you to ask me that wasn't it?"

Luke smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Petrified, freaked out, excited, sad, happy, sad.…" Jess answered slowly.

"I hear ya."

"The longest three minutes of my life."

"I know that feeling," Luke commiserated.

"We're not ready."

Luke glanced over sharply at his nephew's firm tone. "But it scared you how much you wanted it to be true," he said knowingly.

Jess turned to stare out at the passing scenery, and then nodded mutely.

Minutes passed before Luke said, "You have lots of time."

"I know."

"And you know how much work it is."

"Yeah, I know."

"Take your time."

"Uh huh."

Luke slowed and then turned onto the highway that would lead them to the up into the hills near the cabin. "It's okay to know you want it, though," he said quietly.

Jess' hand slowly curled into a tight fist pressed against his thigh. "Yeah, I guess."

They lapsed into silence once more, each absorbed in his own thoughts. After a while, Luke opened his mouth to speak, but Jess cut him off.

"She isn't happy."

"Rory?"

"Who else?"

"What do you mean she isn't happy?"

"She doesn't really like her job, or Cleveland, or the people she works with," Jess said with a shrug. "With the whole … with what happened a couple of weeks ago, she's really homesick," he concluded quietly.

"So come home," Luke said simply.

Jess snorted. "Not that easy."

Luke scowled. "Fine, Philly then," he conceded.

Jess shook his head. "She won't, I tried."

"Rory won't?"

"Who else do you think I'm living with?" Jess asked impatiently.

"I'm just trying to get it all straight," Luke snarled.

"I've got one wife, not too hard to track," he retorted snidely.

"Jess, I'm trying to help."

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Jess hung his head. "I know." Looking down, he forced himself to unclench his fist. "I told her that we could leave, but she won't. She says it's too soon. She won't even look for another job."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to run home to Mommy and Daddy, I guess," Jess said with a wry smile.

"Run home to Mommy and Daddy? Rory has enough money to buy and sell me and Lorelai a couple of times," Luke said derisively.

"Not quite."

"You know what I mean. She has a cushion, she can pick and choose."

"She doesn't see it that way."

Luke's jaw tightened as he nodded his understanding. "They're stubborn," he said quietly.

"Ya think?" Jess shot back.

"Not just stubborn. They don't trust anything that's just handed to them."

"I get that."

"Me too," Luke agreed.

"So, how did you get Lorelai to get past that?"

"You think she is?" he asked archly.

"She's better than she was," Jess prompted.

Reaching up, Luke ran one hand over his chin as he thought about all of the reasons and machinations he had gone through just to give Lorelai a birthday present that was essentially a symbolic gesture. "Maybe, but you still have to justify it," he said at last.

"Wow, I didn't realize that I married Madonna."

"What?"

"I have to justify my love," Jess muttered.

"What? No, you don't," Luke insisted.

"It's a song."

"Yeah, well, cut it out. I get enough of that crap from Lorelai," Luke grumbled.

Jess laughed and flexed his fingers slowly. The silence crept back into the cab of the truck.

"You know how everything isn't pretty enough?" Luke asked abruptly.

"Huh?"

"You know, they always want to paint stuff, or glue sparkly crap to it, or dress things up," Luke said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah."

"It's like that. You can't just give them something plain, you have to dress it up."

"Dress what up?"

"You say that Rory won't move back because of her job. What if you moved back because of yours?"

"Mine? I can work anywhere," Jess said dismissively.

"Well, kind of, yes."

"As long as they make computers, there's no 'kind of' about it."

"What about Truncheon?"

"I do everything I need to do for them while I'm sitting at the dining room table eating my Cheerios," Jess answered with a smirk.

Luke nodded. "That's just it. You picked up everything and moved because of her job. There has to be some pressure to make it work, don't you think?"

"I told her I'd go wherever she goes," Jess argued.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you don't get a say too. You're married."

"I remember that."

"So, if you're unhappy because she's unhappy, offer her an alternative," Luke said decisively. "Make sure it's one that you're willing to give up if she rejects it, but don't make your plan her plan."

Jess turned to look at Luke, narrowing his eyes speculatively. "That made so little sense that it almost makes sense."

"You can't put it all on her, Jess, it's too much. I understand where you're coming from, and that you want to make her happy, but you have to say what you want too," Luke insisted. "Otherwise it's all on her. Nobody wants that," he added quietly.

Jess nodded mutely. Having said what he could, Luke closed his mouth and kept his eyes fixed on the road that stretched far ahead of them.

****

"God, I love this place," Lorelai said as she plucked another golden, crispy french fry from the box on the tray between them.

Rory chuckled and took a sip of her McLatte as she watched her little brothers and sister scamper around the play area. "How long can they keep going?"

"As long as we let them," Lorelai answered, shaking the last few fries from the container. "Luke hates it when I bring them here, but it does the trick."

Rory smirked. "You'd think he'd be happy that they'd be worn out."

"It's a jealousy thing." Lorelai waved a hand casually as she picked up her whipped cream laden coffee. "He thinks his fries are better."

Rory's eyebrows arched at the assertion. "Hmm. Better? I would say that they're different," she said diplomatically.

"That's my little equivocator," Lorelai murmured approvingly. "But we all know that nothing beats McDonald's fries."

"Maybe if Luke put in a play area."

Lorelai snorted and turned toward the tangled plastic monstrosity as her baby girl was disgorged from the slide into her big brother Jake's waiting arms. "I wonder how many permits it would take."

"Could make for a good fight if we could convince Luke to do it. I haven't seen the vein bulge in the longest time."

Lorelai smiled as Josh trotted over to them and lifted the now-empty French fry container. Rory patted his head as he looked up in abject horror and told him, "I'll get some more."

Lorelai tried to look innocent as her eldest son fixed her with a stern look he had learned from his father, and then dashed back to the play area. "Get an order of nuggets too, Sweets," Lorelai called after her.

"You think they'll stop to eat them?"

"We might get one or two takers. Don't worry, I'm sure they won't go to waste," she said with an engaging smile.

"I'm getting a shake," Rory warned.

"Make mine chocolate."

Jake ran over to their table with Carly close on his heels. "We're hungry," he announced.

"Rory's getting nuggets. Go play for a few more minutes," she encouraged.

Heartened with the knowledge that starvation was not imminent; the two flitted off in pursuit of Josh. Lorelai smiled as she watched Carly's dark curls bob along in Jake's shadow. A few weeks before, Jake had taken uncharacteristic pity on his little sister when Davy Belleville's teasing started to upset her. There had been a minor scuffle between the boys that had resulted in mumbled apologies from each boy, and a heaping helping of hero worship from Jake's new shadow.

She looked up when Rory appeared with two shakes in hand. "Food will be up in a minute," she said as she placed them on the table and returned to the counter.

Lorelai's eyes followed her daughter. She sat back, jabbed a straw into the lid of one cup, and took a deep pull on the thick shake as she tried to cling to what little patience she had left.

Keeping her mouth shut for the past couple of months. It went against every fiber of her being. But still, she knew instinctively that she shouldn't push. She knew from her carefully worded probing that, at least on the surface, nothing seemed to be wrong. It didn't seem to be a problem with their marriage. Just the night before, she'd caught Rory and Jess engaged in a little passionate necking on the shadowed porch of the Independence Inn. Professionally, Rory seemed to be doing well - at least, as far as Lorelai could tell by the subscription to the _Cleveland Plain-Dealer_ that came in the mail each day.

Still, after Rory's first couple of impromptu visits home earlier in the year, Lorelai got the distinct impression that her daughter was wrestling with her choices. She'd mentioned something to Luke, who had displayed his talent for oblivion admirably. Still, once her doubts were voiced, Lorelai did notice Luke's probing gaze landing on their daughter and son-in-law more often in the subsequent visits. She knew that he was watching and waiting, biding his time just as she was. When he mentioned going up to the cabin with Jess, Lorelai simply nodded and their eyes met and held. By unspoken agreement, they both knew that today was going to be the day to try to winnow out some answers.

"I got barbeque sauce," Rory announced as she returned.

"Yay!" Lorelai answered, plucking three Happy Meal Bags from the tray. "You could have just gotten one big order."

"You don't get toys with one big order," Lorelai retorted.

"Good point." Lorelai stood up and walked over to the play area. "I'm eating all of your fries," she called up to the three magpies looking down at her.

"Noooo!" Josh cried and launched himself down the chute slide.

"Noooo!" Jake and Carly echoed as they hurried to follow Josh's lead.

As they made their way back to the table, Carly danced around her mother's legs. "We play more?"

Lorelai nodded. "Eat your lunch and you can play until the cows come home."

"Or as long as the fries hold out," Rory said with a knowing nod. "I got you guys Sprites."

They got the kids settled at the table across from theirs and settled back into their seats. Rory shook her head and Carly methodically peeled the soggy breading from a chicken nugget and then dunked it into the container of barbeques sauce.

"Little weirdo."

Lorelai snickered. "She only likes the breading Luke makes. I think he puts wheat germ and soy in it," she said with a shudder.

"No he doesn't," Rory scoffed.

Grinning, Lorelai picked up her shake. "Okay, maybe it's just a healthy dose of daddy love."

"And a dash of salt and pepper."

They encouraged the kids to consume as much of their food as possible by making threatening grabs at neglected fries and nuggets. Their toys were unwrapped and admired. Soon enough, the kids were refueled and sent back out to the play area. Rory gathered the remaining detritus on a tray while Lorelai dumped abandoned fries and chicken onto her own tray.

"Sooo," she huffed as they settled back at their table. She looked up, meeting her daughter's eyes frankly. "What's up?"

Rory blinked in surprise. "What's up? Well, I guess next we go home and get ready for the big shindig tonight."

"I mean what's up with you," Lorelai clarified.

"With me?"

"Rory," she said with a gently coaxing smile. Rory shook her head, her lips parting in dismay as she stared into her mother's eyes. "Talk to me, kid."

The plea in her mother's voice was enough to make Rory catch her bottom lip between her teeth. "It's stupid," she whispered at last.

"Tell me."

"I just … I don't know," she trailed off, turning to watch the kids at play. Carly squealed as she shot down the slide. She saw Josh roll his eyes and obligingly catch her at the bottom. "They're so happy."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, hon, they're still at the age where a plastic penguin is all it takes to make them smile," she said as she held up one of the Happy Meal toys.

Rory smiled as she took the toy her mother offered to her. "He'd never say anything," she began softly.

"Of course not, penguins don't talk," Lorelai pointed out. "Tap dance, yes. Talk, no."

"Jess."

"Well, he doesn't talk very much," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Rory attempted another smile and failed. "He hates it there," she whispered.

"Cleveland?"

Nodding Rory looked down at the penguin in her hands. "He'd never say anything, but I know he does. I don't like it very much, and I'm the one who wanted to go there."

"What makes you think he hates it?"

"He never goes anywhere. He just sits in the apartment writing until I come home."

"Well, that's his job, isn't it?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but he doesn't do anything else," Rory complained.

"Sweets, he has a book about to be released and another in the works, right?"

"Yes, but…."

"He's busy, not unhappy. He works all day and then when you come home – what?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?"

"What happens when you get home? Do you fight? Is he crabby? Does he refuse to go anywhere?"

Rory frowned. "No!"

"Well, what happens to make you think he's unhappy?"

"He just … I don't know," she said, getting frustrated.

"Rory, I've lived with Luke for over seven years, and I can tell you that if a man is unhappy you'll know it without a doubt."

"Jess isn't like Luke."

"Jess is more like Luke than either of them will ever admit." Lorelai fidgeted with her straw. "You wanna know what I think?"

Rory squinted at her mother. "Do I have a choice?"

"Always," Lorelai said stiffly.

"Sorry." Rory heaved a sigh. "I'm afraid to hear what you think," she admitted.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Go ahead."

"I think you're unhappy," she said bluntly. When Rory opened her mouth to protest, Lorelai held up one hand to stop her. "I think you're unhappy and you don't want to admit it for some reason." Rory clamped her mouth shut and turned away, her chin jutting up stubbornly. "You can talk to me about it if you want to, but I'm not going to bug you about it."

Rory's head jerked around and she raised an inquiring brow at her mother. "You aren't?"

"No." She sat back and watched the children playing for a moment. "That's another thing I learned from living with Luke," she murmured.

****

"Not bad," Luke said as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"You got your list?" Jess asked as he climbed into the truck.

Luke nodded as his eyes scanned the exterior of the cabin, checking the roofline one last time before he started for the truck. He threw himself into the driver's seat. Pulling a tattered order pad from his back pocket, he tossed it up onto the dash.

"I'm just glad the pipes survived the winter."

"You had them mummified in heat tape," Jess said archly.

"And that's why they didn't bust."

Jess rolled his eyes as Luke cranked the engine. Once they made it back to the paved road, he turned to look at his uncle. "What time is this thing tonight?"

"Starts at seven."

"You get a look at Jessica Rabbit?"

"Who?"

"The chick your buddy hired."

"What did you call her?"

"Jessica Rabbit. Insanely curvaceous cartoon character married to Roger Rabbit," he supplied helpfully.

"Oh. Lorelai called her Marilyn. I knew who that was."

"I bet you did." Jess slumped in his seat. "So, did you?"

"See her?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not blind," Luke said dryly.

"Glad to hear it. Sometimes I worry about you, Uncle Luke."

"Yeah, well, you'd better worry about what I'll do if I catch you looking too much."

"Not my type," Jess said dismissively. When Luke shot him a look, Jess laughed for the first time in hours. "Okay, most every guy's type, but not really mine."

"Yeah, me neither," Luke said gruffly.

"Of course not."

"This is one of those times when it would be better to be blind," he warned.

"I hear you," Jess assured him.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Not until four."

"Good."

"Anxious to keep me around?" Jess teased.

Luke smirked and said, "Looking forward to sleeping in."

Jess raised a mocking eyebrow. "Until eight? You rebel."

"If Josh lets me, I'll try for nine."

"Never gonna happen."

"Probably not." Luke let his head fall back against the headrest. "French toast?"

"Sounds good."

Luke nodded. "Tell your waiter."

****

All three kids promptly dozed off as Lorelai steady wound her way through the streets of Hartford. Rory cast her mother and admiring glance. "You are a clever woman."

"The best defense is a good offense."

"How very Machiavellian of you."

"I was born with a strong sense of self-preservation," Lorelai replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Rory nodded and stared out at the road ahead of them. "I thought I was pregnant," she said quietly.

"What? When?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"How?"

"Weren't you the one who told me how it works?"

"I mean…"

"I don't know, really," Rory cut her off. "I didn't miss a pill or anything, I was just late."

"Well, it can happen."

"Yeah."

"But you're not?" Lorelai cautiously confirmed.

"No."

She blew out a breath, ruffling her bangs. "Okay."

"Not ready to be a grandma?" Rory asked facetiously.

Lorelai jerked and turned to look at Rory. "Are you ready to be a mommy?"

"I don't know, maybe," Rory answered after a moment.

"Really?"

"Maybe not. I just know that I probably wasn't as freaked out as I should have been."

"Why should you be freaked out?"

"We didn't plan it," Rory said with a shrug.

Lorelai smiled. "Well, most babies aren't really planned."

"I mean, we weren't trying."

"I gathered as much by the pill thing." Lorelai peeked over at Rory. "What did Jess say?"

"Not much," Rory said with a rueful grin.

"Was _he_ freaked?"

"Not really." Rory frowned as she thought about Jess' reaction at the time. "No, he was pretty calm."

"Huh."

"Huh, what?"

"Just 'huh'."

Rolling her eyes Rory turned in her seat. "There's no 'just huh', Mom."

Lorelai's smile curved slowly. "Jess wants a baby," she sang in a low voice.

Rory giggled, her eyes dancing as they shared a look. "I think you might be right."

"Well, at least you know that when you're ready, he's willing."

"And able."

"Uh, uh, uh!" Lorelai said, holding up one hand.

Rory grinned. "Ah, that felt good."

"You've had your petty revenge," Lorelai intoned darkly. "Keep going and I'll over share too."

"Truce," Rory said quickly.

They fell silent for a few minutes, letting the Bangles keep the eternal flame burning for all of them. "You need to talk to him," Lorelai said at last.

"I want to move back. To Philly, at least. We were both happier there," Rory said firmly.

"What about a job?"

"I'll figure that out as I go."

Lorelai shot Rory a worried glance. "You're not a 'figure it out as you go' girl."

Rory smiled reassuringly. "Okay, maybe I won't really wing it, but that's the way I'm heading," she said decisively.

"You need to talk to him."

"I will."

"Good."

****

When they turned into the driveway, Lorelai spotted a movement on the front porch. "Someone's here," she said as she slowed to a stop.

Rory turned in her seat to peer over her shoulder just as a tall man stepped around the front hedges. "It's Steve."

"Aw, and Luke isn't here to come out to play." She turned the car off and turned to peer at her sleeping children. Reaching between the seats, she jostled Jake's leg. "Hey, lazybones, wake up," she said softly. When he grunted and tried to move out of reach, she grinned and said, "Just like his dad."

"Was there any doubt?" Rory asked as she opened her door.

"Steve's here!" Lorelai announced brightly, and both boys instantly began to stir.

"Huh?" Josh asked, blinking like an owl.

"Mister Steve is here," she repeated as she opened the driver's door. "Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked Steve as she slid from the seat.

He held the door for her and then reached for the back door. "Hi. Uh, Luke's not with you?"

"He and Jess ran away together. I know it hurts to be jilted, but Jess had him first," she teased.

Steve smirked and held up one hand for Josh to slap his palm a high five. "How's it goin', buddy?"

"We went to McDonald's," Josh informed him.

"Ahh." He turned back to Lorelai and smirked. "I won't tattle."

"Very wise, considering the fact that I can not only cut you off from the man, but the coffee," she said with a sage nod.

"You are a hard woman, Lorelai Danes," he drawled as the boys scrambled down from the car. "Want me to get that?" he asked as he pointed to Carly, still fast asleep as her big sister unhooked the car seat straps.

"I love a useful man," Lorelai answered.

"Hey, Rory," Steve whispered as she drew back.

"Hey," she answered, smiling as Steve gently lifted the little girl from the seat. He grunted and groaned and carefully maneuvered her limp body from the car. "I'm out of practice," he huffed to Lorelai as he adjusted Carly's weight on his hip.

"Parenthood, the best workout this side of _Sweatin' to the Oldies_," she said as she closed both doors. "Want me to take her?" When Carly instinctively snuggled into the warmth of Steve's neck, a smile transformed the haggard lines of his face. Lorelai returned the smile as she said, "I'll take that as a no."

"I've got her," he said with a faint blush tingeing his cheeks.

They followed Rory and the twins into the house. When Rory continued down the hall to go to her room, Steve carried Carly to the sofa to lay her down. The minute her head hit the cushion, the little girl's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Faker," he whispered hoarsely. When she giggled, he straightened up shaking his head.

"Sucker," Lorelai mocked.

"Aw, come on, look at her," he said defensively. Carly promptly rolled off of the couch and joined her brothers on the rug in front of the television. Steve turned to Lorelai and asked, "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Any time now," she answered. Tilting her head she studied him for a second. "You okay?"

"Don't I look okay?"

"You want an honest answer?"

Steve shook his head and ran his hand over his face. "I'll be fine once tonight is over."

"It's just an open house," she reminded him.

"Yeah, for every client we have booked and about two dozen we haven't hooked yet."

"Judging by how things went last night, I think it'll be fine."

"It's a little different from having a party for your friends."

"You think the cocktails and canapé crowd is harder than hosting a Hollow hullabaloo?" she asked challengingly.

Steve smiled and reached out to give her arm a grateful squeeze. "You're right, what was I thinking."

"I knew you'd see it my way." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You go home, leave the party planning to … er, the professionals."

Steve snorted softly. "I really wanted to talk to Luke," he admitted gruffly.

Lorelai blinked at his directness. "Can I help?" she asked cautiously.

He quickly shook his head. "Thanks, no."

Lorelai nodded her understanding. "I'll send him over to your place."

This time, his smile was relieved. "Thanks."

"Thanks for being a sucker," she said as she nodded to Carly. "Someone isn't quite ready to give up being hauled around."

Steve smiled ruefully and started for the door. "Get it while you can," he told her, and lifted a hand in a wave.

Luke's truck was turning into the drive as Steve jogged down the steps. Lorelai watched as he pulled up, slowing his steps to a saunter before turning the corner of the porch. She chuckled and shook her head as she moved away from the window. "Men," she whispered under her breath.

****

Jess hurried through the back door, closing it quietly behind him and heading directly to Rory's old room. "Hey," he said breathlessly, drawing up short when he found her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. How'd it go?" she asked, startled from her thoughts.

Jess stared down into her bright blue eyes and then dropped to his knees at her feet, his hands closing over her thighs as she reared back in surprise. "I think we should move," he said without preamble.

"You do?"

"You hate it there, Rory."

She frowned. "I don't hate it there, you do."

Jess shook his head. "You aren't happy."

"You aren't," she argued.

"We aren't," he said with finality. "It's okay, we tried it. Cleveland doesn't really rock, we know that now," he said persuasively.

"It really doesn't."

"Not that it's a bad town."

"It's just not our town."

"I hate seeing you unhappy," he said ardently.

"I just want you to be happy," she said with an affectionate smile.

Jess shook his head and captured her hands in his. "I have what I need to be happy."

"Everything?" she asked leadingly.

Jess blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rory shrugged. "We haven't really talked about it."

"You mean…."

"Yeah."

"Someday," he said, his voice cracking on the word.

"But not right now?"

"Whenever you want…" He squeezed her hands gently. "But yeah, definitely someday," he told her, making his desires perfectly clear.

Rory leaned down and kissed him sweetly. "Definitely someday," she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

****

Steve saw Jess disappear up the back steps as Luke headed directly to the garage. "Hey," he called as Luke pulled side door open.

"Oh. Hi," Luke said with a nod. "What's up?"

"I've got a problem," Steve said as he approached.

Luke pushed the door opened wider and jerked his head toward the darkened room. Flipping on the light, Luke led him into the crowded space. He edged around the fishing boat that claimed the spot of honor, he walked over to the cluttered workbench and tossed the order pad he carried onto the surface before heading for the ancient refrigerator that hummed in the corner. He liberated two bottles of beer from the depths of the fridge and handed one to Steve.

"You look like crap," he said as he twisted the cap from the bottle.

"I haven't been sleeping much," Steve said as he tossed his cap onto the workbench.

"Shows," Luke commented mildly, and took a long pull on his beer.

"I'm so glad I came over to have you buck me up," Steve grumbled.

"Sorry." Luke tossed his cap onto the workbench and ran his hand over his closely cropped hair. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing is going on and nothing _should_ go on, right?" Steve said adamantly.

Luke looked at his friend questioningly. "Okay." He lowered the bottle to his side, letting it dangle by its neck. "I assume this is about Marilyn."

"Marilyn?"

"The girl you hired. Whatshername? Kate?"

"Marilyn," Steve said with a snort.

"Lorelai."

"I figured." Steve ran his hand through his already furrowed hair and started to pace the narrow corridor of space between the workbench and the boat. "She didn't look like that when I hired her."

"No?"

"She didn't dress like that. She was all buttoned up," Steve said as he gestured to his throat. "I mean, attractive, yes, but that?" he asked incredulously. "It's like having my own damn pin up girl following me around all day."

"Been a long time, sailor?" Luke murmured, trying to smother his smile.

"It's not funny," Steve hissed. "She works for me. She's a damn lawsuit waiting to happen no matter what I do."

Luke sobered instantly. "Not if you keep your paws off."

"Aw, come on!"

"You come on," Luke shot back. "You're not some horny kid; you know you can't do this."

"Have you seen her? Every time I turn around she's leaning over, or brushing up against my arm, or standing right there!"

"Doesn't mean you have to do anything about it," Luke argued.

"You'd have made a great monk, you know?"

"What do you want me to say? You want me to tell you it's okay? You know it's not. You've got bigger things at risk here. You have more important things to think about than getting laid."

"I know that!" Steve snapped.

"Then why are we talking about this?" Luke snarled.

"I don't know!" he shouted, his frustration bouncing off of the walls of the garage.

They stood staring at each other challengingly, and then Steve shook his head and turned away. "I don't know why I'm talking to you about this anyway. I saw you this morning."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to tell my wife we can't have sex until you do?" he asked snidely.

"Shit, Luke," Steve sighed.

Luke raised his beer and took a long drink, his adam's apple bobbing as he gulped it down. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he leveled his gaze on his friend. "It sucks, I know. Look at it this way, back when you were married, I was living alone in the office above the diner," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, we're even," Steve said tersely.

"You can't go there," Luke said quietly.

"I know that."

Luke nodded as he picked at the label on his bottle. "If you do, you make damn sure it's a mutual thing."

"I'm not the one waggling my ass."

Luke's eyebrows rose. "Waggling?"

"There's been some waggling."

"Be very, very careful," Luke said quietly.

"Why do I feel like the wabbit that's being hunted?" Steve asked with a wry smile.

"Maybe because you been you've been staring down the double barrel too long?"

Steve laughed, and the tired lines on his face melted away as he toasted Luke with his beer. "There's hope for you yet, Goose."

Luke nodded and pushed away from the workbench. "Just make sure you're not goosing anyone else. I can get very jealous." He nodded to the door and said, "I've got a party to get ready for, and my date likes me to look pretty."

Steve snorted and clapped a hand on Luke's shoulder as he followed him out into the weak spring sunlight. "Then maybe she shouldn't have kept you up all night, old fella."

Luke smiled as he closed and locked the side door behind them. He turned a little swagger in his step as he started for the house. "At least I can still go all night. Some poor schmucks never get the chance."

"Ass," Steve commented mildly.

"See ya in a little while," Luke called over his shoulder as he pushed through the back door.


	66. Coming Colors in the Air

**A/N: I'm traveling this weekend, but I wanted to leave you with a little bit of sweetness and light so that you don't forget about me while I'm gone. :)**

**Coming Colors in the Air**

Blue. He loved her in blue. Hell, he loved her in any color or nothing at all, but blue always did him in. Midnight blue or blue as pale as ice; periwinkle or powder; he'd loved her in every one of them. He watched, a small smile twitching the corners of his mouth as he drew the zipper up to the sweet hollow between her shoulder blades. He loved that spot almost as much as he loved her in blue.

He touched his lips to the warm flesh just above the zipper, a silent signal that his husbandly duty had been done. At least for the moment. She cast a sly smile over her shoulder and floated from his grasp. He let her go, knowing it wouldn't be the last time he held her that night.

The dress shimmered softly as she walked to the dresser. He stood still, admiring the dull sheen of the raw silk as it skimmed over the swell of her hips, clinging to the seemingly endless length of her thighs, and stopped just below the tender hollow of her knee. His gaze swept down the elegant curve of her shapely calves. The strappy silver sandals with slender heels that appeared capable of piercing a man's heart were enough to make his heart beat a little faster.

He looked up and met her eyes in the mirror above the dresser, his ears warming as he gave her a helpless smile, knowing that he'd been caught. There wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, she was wearing blue.

He made a show of pulling his suit jacket from its hanger, but all the while he was watching her. He watched as she affixed the sapphire earrings to her delicate lobes, aching to tickle that sensitive skin with his lips, teeth and tongue. He watched as she clasped the jeweled bracelet around her wrist, and felt a politically incorrect rush of masculine pleasure, knowing that they marked her as his. The stones representing their children winked their complicity in the golden glow of the lamplight as she raised her arms to fasten a gossamer thin silver chain at the nape of her neck.

She turned toward him and smiled. She smiled and he fell for her all over again. A simple shining oval of silver offset the pale gold dusting of freckles on her chest. He knew each and every one of those freckles intimately, and was looking forward to becoming reacquainted with them soon – very soon.

"You look beautiful," he said, his voice husky with emotion.

She crossed to him, her fingernails grazing the line of his jaw as her smile morphed from the tease of enticement into the curve of contentment. The pink gloss that glazed her lips smelled temptingly sweet. He knew the taste would be even more delicious. The blue of her dress mirrored the flashing stones at her ears. Blue - that fathomless blue so deep that a man would willingly succumb to the undertow.

He loved her in blue, any blue, but most of all he loved the clear, bottomless blue of his love in her eyes. She looked so beautiful in blue.

****

He was as dark as a shadow. Not that he bore any resemblance to Barnabas Collins. Well, maybe when he was really ticked off about something, but not now. At that moment, he didn't look like a vampire who had lived for a century and a half. There was no way he could. He was hot. His darkness was smoldering; like a fire that had burned down, its flaming embers cloaked with ash.

The pewter shirt and jet black pants only added to the darkness. The supple leather jacket he wore served as a suit coat for the man he was today, but also a reminder of the sullen, angry young man he had once been.

She smiled as he tugged uncomfortably at the knot of his tie, and brushed his hand away. Her fingertips skimmed over the sleek silver material dotted with tiny black squiggles, stilling his uncomfortable squirming. Their eyes met and held. She barely registered the warmth of his fingers curling around her, lost in his bottomless dark eyes as he held her hand tightly.

His heart strummed in his chest, its beat low and steady, and she knew that it beat for her. Ebony lashes fringed bittersweet chocolate eyes. The riot of carefully moussed but barely tamed coal-colored curls made her itch to plunge her fingers into the thick mass. She knew just how it looked after she did that. It looked like he was hers.

Slowly, he released her hand; each finger unfurling reluctantly. She smiled, knowing that letting go was actually the last thing that he wanted to do at that moment. She glanced over her shoulder at the milling crowd of party goers and then turned back to him. Smoothing one hand over the buttery smooth lapel of his jacket, she gave him a smile of warm reassurance.

"We won't stay long," she promised.

"It's okay," he answered with a shrug.

"You look very handsome," she whispered, giving his lapel a gentle tug.

He kissed her, chaste and light – perfectly appropriate for a young married couple standing outside the small coat check room of a small town inn. He kissed her one more time. She smiled as she swayed into him; loving the fact that one kiss never seemed to be enough for either of them. His lips were full and firm, that tantalizing hint of darkness lurking just beneath the surface of that soft kiss.

He took her hand, and without another word, they moved into the main room – sticking close to the wall as he scanned the crowd warily, slipping into the party like a shadow.

****

Vivid. Stunningly vibrant. A swirl of pinks, oranges and bright, sunny yellows. His wife was the most delectable woman he knew. That was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her.

Hair the color of a sweet potato was piled high on her head in some elaborate twist of carefully arranged curls. It reminded him of their first date, but tonight, he would be the one to pull each and every one of those pins free of her copper-gold tresses.

Her asparagus green eyes danced and a dimple winked in her cheek. She peered up at the tall, red-headed man that now owned the inn where she had once worked, flirting outrageously with another man while he, her husband, stood right beside her. He didn't mind, it was a little game that they liked to play. As far as he was concerned, she could tease and taunt the other man as much as she wanted, all he cared about was the fact that she was coming home with him.

She smiled as she turned away from the other man, a flush warming her ripe peach of her cheeks as her eyes met his over the rim of her glass. The garish yellow lemon rind slid back to the bottom of the glass with the unmelted ice, and then he felt her hand on his sleeve.

They began to move slowly, wandering through the chattering guests, their eyes taking in everything and nothing. He knew what she was thinking. Their house was empty – the children bundled off to their aunt's house so that Mommy and Daddy could have twelve hours of 'grown up' time.

This was just a formality. The whole thing was an excuse to dress up for a little bit before going home to undress completely. He glanced down at her, eying the tiny zipper at the back of her pink grapefruit colored dress. It wouldn't be long now. A pass by the buffet table would satisfy both his need for sustenance and hers for reassurance. Another cocktail would kick the color in her cheeks from peach to mango; something he thought would go very nicely with the apricot gloss that left smudges on her glass.

That devilish dimple flashed as she turned to him, standing on her tiptoes and pressing against his arm as she strained to whisper in his ear. His eyebrows shot up at her suggestion, but a slow smile began to form before he could nod his acquiescence. He changed course, plowing back through the crowd toward the lobby.

His little passion fruit's wish would always be his command.

****

She was a moth and he was a flame – bright, dangerous, and utterly irresistible. Red. Dark red. Warm, possibly treacherous, and insanely irresistible. Red, like the blood that rushed in her ears. Red, like the smooth, rich burgundy in the glass clutched in her fingers.

She moved from one knot of guests to the next, smiling, chatting, and charming every prospect that crossed her path. That was her job, and she was damn good at it. She didn't need to look up to know where he was, she could sense it each time he moved. She didn't need to catch a glimpse of that rich auburn hair to know just where he stood. She didn't need to touch those thick waves to know just how they would feel as they slipped through her fingers.

She couldn't help it, and she had tried. She had tried so hard to resist the allure of that rich, dark red that beckoned to her. She had tried for all of about thirty three seconds. One look into his eyes and she knew that the battle was lost before it had even begun.

She'd sat there in her boxy grey suit with her hair pulled back into an almost painfully tight knot at the nape of her neck, and somehow managed to speak coherently as he interviewed her. Now, each morning she ignored the closet filled of shapeless, colorless clothing that had long been her shield and tried to picture the color of those eyes as she dressed for work. Her new wardrobe had been provided by Visa and procured with the help of her best friend, who had rejoiced at the prospect of helping her at long last embrace the power of her god-given assets.

She still didn't know how she had managed to pull it off. The minute she looked into those whiskey colored eyes she had felt like she was drunk. After only a couple of weeks, she could already read the impact of each ensemble she had worn by the level of inebriation she felt whenever she looked into his eyes.

He made her tingle. Tiny flares of fire flashed through her veins when his fingertips accidentally grazed hers, and his dark eyes glowed with the red-gold of finely aged cognac. A sizzle of anticipation would ripple down her spine when he laughed and his eyes always lit with the amber warmth of sherry. And when he said her name in that slow, soft, southern drawl, her head spun, and she felt almost overwhelmed by the heady potency of the simmering desire she saw in those brandy-colored eyes.

Just thinking about him made the red seep into her skin. It warmed her cheeks as she turned away from an insurance executive and his stick-up-her-ass wife. She knew that he was looking at her. She knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She just didn't know if either one of them could work up the nerve to do something about it before spontaneous combustion took place.

She looked up, and with unswerving accuracy, her eyes met his across the crowded room. If it weren't so damn real, she'd have laughed at the cliché. If he weren't so damn tempting, she'd have reverted back to the loose jackets and buttoned up shirts that had for so long been her shell. She took a step in his direction before catching herself and turning resolutely away.

She was a moth and he was a flame. She couldn't be fooled by his tempting allure. She wouldn't let the heat consume her.

****

Envy, jealousy, avarice, illness, and naiveté. He had always thought that it was ironic that the color green was associated with such negative connotations. Green was the color of new growth. Grass, soft and dewy beneath your feet. A flower's stem, straight and strong, always playing second fiddle to the burst of color that captured one's eye. Tender leaves unfurling from tight buds.

He had always thought that green got a bad rap. Green should be hopeful, not shameful. Green was yellows and blues subjugated until they melded into a symphony of shades that were at once energizing and restful. Like the rich emerald green of her dress.

Its jewel-toned vibrancy made her easy to spot. Not that he needed any help with that. His eyes automatically sought her out, drawn to the sheer magnetic force of her. Green was the color of his desire.

Green. In his mind's eye, he can still see himself in a group of boys whose faces were almost painfully morphing from the rounded curves of childhood into the serpentine twists and turns of adolescence. He knows the familiar brown wrapper of an M&M's bag. He remembers too well the jostling and jocularity of pre-teen boys who laughed a little too hard to cover their uncertainty and awkwardness. He felt like that now. Standing there in the middle of a crowded room on a night that should have been his moment of triumph, he felt just as he did as he stared uncertainly at the disproportionate number of green M&M's in the palm of his hand. To this day, he could hear Eddie Houghton asking him if he was horny. He wasn't any more certain of his answer now as he had been in those days when he wasn't entirely sure what that word meant.

Shaking off the memory, his eyes followed her as she moved smoothly from group to group. Envy ripped through his gut when he saw her toss her mane of dark hair back and laugh at something another man said. Jealousy lodged in his throat, cutting off his air. He tugged at his tie as he turned to the bar and ordered another drink, greedily gulping down a healthy shot of liquid courage before turning back to the crowd. His stomach clenched, rebelling against the assault of Irish whiskey that warmed his blood. He cursed the ingrained streak of innocence that allowed him to accept the tidily packaged competence she had presented without looking deeper to see the danger that lurked in the emerald depths of her eyes.

Still, when she looked up and their eyes met, he couldn't help feeling that her smile was like warm spring sunshine after a long, cold winter. He moved away from the bar, unfurling his long limbs and rolling his shoulders back. They were separated by more than fifty feet, but he didn't need to be standing directly in front of her to know that those eyes weren't really emerald, but the fresh green of dewy grass. She cocked her head, that veil of rich, dark hair brushing the bare skin of her creamy, white shoulders, and he had to turn away.

He had to turn away, because he was afraid that if he didn't he'd cross that room. He had to force his feet to move in the opposite direction, because he was afraid that if he came too close to her he wouldn't be able to stop himself from pulling her into his arms. He had to leave the room, because the thought of holding her was almost too much to bear.

He ducked into the men's room and exhaled slowly, relieved to find it unoccupied. Moving to the sinks, he tied to banish all thoughts of unhooking the halter straps of her dress and pulling it down to reveal each and every one of her lush curves. He closed his eyes as he let the cool water run over his wrists, trying not to think about his hands on her, his mouth devouring her, and his body held captive inside of hers.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the water pooling in his palms. He couldn't help thinking about his childhood friend Eddie and the green M&M's. He wondered how he would answer the question today. He felt like he did nearly thirty years before, standing there laughing and joking while he clutched a handful of candy, and too afraid to eat it without knowing exactly what it all meant.

He wanted her. That was a fact, plain and simple. The problem was that he didn't know if he really wanted her, or if he just had a sudden craving for green M&M's. And in the end it didn't matter. He shouldn't want her. He couldn't have her.

He stepped away from the sink, grasping for the paper towels as he studiously avoided making eye contact with his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't sure what he would see there, but he was fairly certain that it wouldn't be the green of new growth and fresh hope. No, he knew that if he dared to look, what he would see was the sickening yellow of a coward. The thought made him feel a little blue as he hurried back to the party, stopping dead in his tracks when a flash of green crossed his path.

****

She loved his brownness. She wasn't entirely sure if that was a word, but it didn't really matter to her, she knew what she meant.

His fingers were laced tightly through hers, the crevices of his knuckles indelibly inked with the rich, dark soil that he sank his hands into every day. She hated to see him scrubbing them with that stiff bristled brush. Often, she'd distract him and take over; drying those large, capable hands gently with a dishtowel and then massaging the 'manly' sandalwood scented lotion that she kept above the kitchen sink just for him.

As far as she was concerned, brown was the most beautiful color in the world. She loved the soft sable color of his close-cropped hair, and the distinct ruddy line of sun-kissed skin that bisected his biceps and never faded to anything more pale than tan. He looked so handsome tonight. Not that he didn't look handsome to her most nights, but tonight he stood solid and strong by her side. Tonight, he wore the new suit, shirt and tie she had chosen for him. The brown wool of his suit was the exact color of Richart dark chocolate, the shirt as rich as clotted cream, and the tie a slash of russet, umber, sienna, and copper.

She loved the way he stood a little straighter in that suit. She loved the way his hand strayed to the small of her back or the curve of her elbow, guiding her protectively through the crowd. She loved the fact that she could still smell the heat of the Earth and Sun on his skin. It was him, and he was hers, and that put both the heavens and the earth firmly within her grasp, as far as she was concerned.

His knuckles brushed heavily against the nape of her neck as he settled her light spring coat on her shoulders. She felt his fingers linger there, the blunt tip of one gently disengaging one tendril of the curls she had so laboriously piled atop her head.

"You ready to go home?" he asked in a low, hoarse voice.

She reached up, trapping his hand against her skin for a moment, and then pulling it to her lips. She pressed a soft kiss to those dirt-creased knuckles, and then inhaled deeply, drinking in the fresh clean scent of a man who knows how to tend the soil and coax seedlings to reach for the sun. For better or worse, through all of the ups and downs, this was the man who kept her grounded.

****

He'd never been a pastel type of guy. He'd never wear a pink polo shirt, or cruise the mall in madras bermudas and flip flops. He had a tendency toward brown corduroy and denim, and that was something that he didn't see ever changing. No one would every guess, and he would never, ever admit it, but he loved pastels.

Baby blue as clear as the summer sky, the faint blush of peach against gold, and watercolor pink edged with white and silver. Her eyes are azure, starling in their brilliance and beguiling in their plush gentleness. Her skin, seemingly miles of it, every inch as sweet as peaches and cream. The diaphanous dress that swirled around her legs was the palest of pinks, a pastel so delicate that it made the spun sugar of cotton candy seem garish and overbearing.

He loved her in pastels - shimmering sea greens, art deco aquas, buttery yellows, luscious lavenders, perfect pinks and peaches, and most of all, those beautiful blues.

He stood back and watched as she conversed easily with a couple that outstripped her tender years by a half-century. He stayed close by her side as she engaged in a spirited debate about journalistic integrity with a bulbous nosed businessman. He faded quietly into the background as she and her mother took a moment to dissect their fellow party guests with their razor sharp wit.

"You okay?" she whispered into his ear.

"I'm perfect," he answered simply.

She smiled, her lips bright pink against white teeth. "Perfect for me," she said softly.

No, he wasn't a pastel kind of guy, but he knew something that so many people managed to forget. Pastels may be soft and sweet, but in order to make them that way, you have to mix in a healthy dose of pure white and the muted grey of steel.

With a gentle squeeze of his hand, he confirmed that he agreed with her assessment wholeheartedly.

****

The man was quicksilver. Volatile and unpredictable, his moods changing with the wind. But he was bright, so bright, when he let it show. He wasn't a glib, silver-tongued charmer, but he could hold his own when it counted. He wasn't a flashy in the least, unless you counted flashes of temper. She did. She appreciated them every bit as much as she enjoyed those tiny tidbits that tumbled from his tongue with sweet sincerity.

She caught a flash of him out of the corner of her eye. The silver grey of his suit made him easy to spot, a bright spot in a sea of dark serge. He threw his head back and laughed at what was doubtlessly one of his nephew's caustic comments. The lights above caught the silver that threaded the hair at his temples. She knew that up close, there were even more of them. He'd shaved for the occasion, but she knew that the dark stubble that usually peppered his jaw was now liberally sprinkled with salt. To her way of thinking, it only made him tastier.

As if sensing her scrutiny, he turned. His long fingers smoothed the silver and sapphire tie he wore over a pale blue shirt. Those mesmerizing dark blue eyes seemed lighter when they met hers and then flickered appreciatively over her body with a subtle sweep of dark lashes that happened faster than a blink.

He was quicksilver. Teasing and taunting her with flashes of everything shiny and bright inside of him but kept safely under wraps. Without another thought, she reached for the locket that graced her throat, her fingers curling around the warm metal and holding it safe. Her eyes met his again, and she saw the flash of steely blue determination that held her fast.

The corner of his mouth tilted into a slight smile and she stiffened, looking quickly away from the blinding flash of his white teeth.

_Smug bastard_, she thought as she purposefully scanned the crowded room.

Of course, she didn't last long. She could feel the heat of his stare, white-hot and probing, focused on her with the precision of a laser beam. She turned back only to see him moving steadily toward her - long, lean, sleek and silver.

"Having fun?" he asked as the warm palm of his hand found the sweet spot in the curve of her back.

"I am. You?" she asked, trying to remain cool.

"I am now," he said, using the crush of guests as an excuse to crowd her a little.

"Mm hmm," she hummed as she brushed against his arm.

He jumped as if hit by a thousand volts, and a satisfied smile quirked her lips. His mouth grazed her ear, and he whispered, "Wanna ditch the stiffs and come home with me?"

Her smile widened. "You silver tongued devil."

His breath was warm and moist against her ear, shooting a silvery lightning bolt of awareness down her spine and making her toes tingle. "I love you, Lorelai," he whispered.

She closed her eyes, floating on a silver-white cloud. "Take me home."


	67. PostParty Traumatic Stress Disorder

**A/N: Hello! I know it's been too long. Waaaay too long. I realize that this chapter isn't very long. I'm afraid that the setbacks I had last month have transmuted into a horrible case of writer's block. I just ask that you please bear with me as I try to power through it. Thanks!**

**PostParty Traumatic Stress Disorder**

Luke spit into the sink and dropped his toothbrush back into the holder. He smacked his lips and bent at the waist, debating another go with the toothbrush and wondering if Lorelai's toothpaste would be more effective. Shuddering, he shook his head to dislodge the thought, knowing there was only one way that he would mingle his mint with her cinnamon, and it didn't involve a toothbrush.

Pressing his hands onto the vanity, Luke hunched his shoulders to work the knots his steaming-hot shower hadn't been able to loosen. Exhaling loudly, he dared a glance at his reflection in the mirror. Catching sight of his slightly bloodshot eyes, he straightened his spine and glared at the mirror as he muttered, "You're too old for this crap,"

After wiping his hands on the towel slung around his hips, he spread one hand over his stomach and eyed himself critically. He pressed his fingers into his skin, using them both to quell the roiling remainder of the scotch in his system and to gauge the creep of middle-aged-man fat that was becoming harder and harder to hold at bay. Luke may have learned to deal with the grey in his hair and his beard, he could even cope with the few that curled in the curling hair covering his chest and stomach, but there was no way in hell he was giving in to the paunch. His dad never had, and he'd be damned if he would.

Satisfied that muscle was still outweighing the flab, he pinched an inch of excess flesh just above his hipbone and scowled at it. A week or two of watching what he ate and a little more exercise should take care of it, he decided with a nod in the mirror's direction. He ran his comb through his quickly drying hair, smoothing the short strands into place with one palm as he pulled the towel from his waist and hung it on the bar.

The moment he opened the bathroom door, Bo's tail started its soft thunk-thunk-thunk against the cool wood floor.

"Shh." Luke softened the impact of his command by his fingers to graze the dog's golden head as he scooted past his vigilant sentry.

Luke no longer bothered to roll his eyes when the dog bothered to follow him the three steps to his dresser. The warm breath tickling the backs of his bare legs no longer startled him, the click of toenails on wood floors didn't set his teeth on edge anymore, and after a few months of being closely shadowed by a creature whose breath always smelled faintly of Liva Snaps, Luke Danes had finally come to appreciate Bo's particular brand of unconditional love.

He pulled on his boxers and then glanced down at his companion. "I wish you wouldn't follow me around when I'm naked," he whispered. Pulling a t-shirt over his head, he bent to rummage through the bottom drawer for a pair of sweats, only to be greeted by a snuffling, damp, black nose. "Cut it out," he grumbled as he straightened.

Startled by Luke's tone, Bo immediately dropped to his haunches and stared up at his master wide-eyed. "Yeah, don't look at me like that either," Luke muttered as he forced one foot into the sweats.

It was indeed a fine line between love and hate; but in a household where his popularity was known to fluctuate wildly depending on his choice of dinner vegetable and the quantity in which it is served, it didn't take him long to figure out that it was good to have at least one member of the family who was happy with whatever he gave him.

"Ready?" he whispered to his faithful companion.

Bo turned and padded softly to the door, only to turn his head when he realized his master hadn't followed.

Luke stood by his dresser, his hands planted on his hips as he surveyed the wreckage of their bed. The only sign of Lorelai amidst the jumble of blankets and sheets pulled from their moors was the wild tumble of dark curls spilling over the edge of the mattress. He briefly considered shifting her into a more comfortable position, but the memory of the growl she had issued when he tried to slip from bed made him think again.

Running one hand over his face, he blinked at the mess of clothing strewn about the room and thought the better of it. The sight of her skimpy panties draped over the bedpost made his knees go weak. He clutched at the dresser with one hand and pressed the other to his stomach to quell the minor riot he feared would be forthcoming.

He took a deep breath, but instead of scotch fueled nausea he thought he might deserve, he felt only the steady thrum of blood rushing in his ears.

Bo whimpered softly, reminding Luke of the urgency of his situation.

"Yeah, uh, sorry," Luke said as he tried to gather his wits. "Sex hangover," he muttered under his breath as he started for the door.

Bo followed him into the hall, and then paused to look at the boys' bedroom.

"They're at Kirk's, remember?" Luke told him.

Bo lowered his head, and not for the first time, Luke wondered if the dog understood some of what he said. That thought was quickly displaced by the far disturbing thought that the dog might actually understand more about everything than he should.

He frowned and then narrowed his eyes at Bo. "What do you think went on here last night?" The dog only stared up at him with bright-eyed adoration. "Maybe we should have sent you to Kirk's too," Luke muttered as he headed for the stairs.

****

"Aspirin," Rory moaned as she rolled over, her closed fist striking Jess in the center of his chest.

"Ow!" Jess opened one eye and used it to glare at his wife.

"Please," Rory mumbled into the pillow.

Sighing, Jess threw back the covers and stumbled toward the bathroom attached to her old bedroom. He found a bottle of ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet, swallowed two dry, and clutched the open bottle as he filled a plastic cup with water from the tap.

"Here," he prompted as he dropped back onto the bed.

"Ohhh," Rory moaned as the mattress bounced beneath her.

"Three seconds," he warned grumpily.

"Why did you let me drink so much champagne?" Rory pushed herself into a semi-sitting position and reached for the cup of water.

"Like I could stop you? You kept telling me you were born to be a bubble," he muttered as he shook two tablets into her waiting palm. "Besides, I like it when you drink champagne, it makes you frisky," he added dryly.

Rory popped the pills into her mouth, pressing her palm to her forehead as she guzzled the rest of the water. "Never again," she gasped, curling the cup to her chest.

"Never drinking champagne or never getting frisky?"

"Neither - nor, either – or, and never – ever." Thrusting the empty cup to his already abused chest, Rory dropped face-first into her pillow.

Jess peered into the empty cup and then spared her a glance. "I feel just great, thanks for asking," he mumbled as he climbed from the bed and shuffled back to the bathroom to refill it.

****

Luke closed his eyes as he leaned back against the counter clutching a mug of hot tea between his palms. He inhaled deeply, listening to the burble of the coffee maker and the excited woofs and barks Bo used to greet the birds and squirrels that dared to venture into the yard. Warming the sole of one foot on the top of the other, he took a tentative sip of his tea, and smiled slightly at its bracing effect.

"Okay, I may live," he mumbled to himself.

A few more sips, and he felt strong enough to bear the morning sunshine. Turning to the window, his brow creased as he saw Bo lift his leg at the base of the first Christmas tree he and Rory had planted in the yard.

"Hey!" he grunted in objection. He strode to the back door and yanked it open. "You're gonna kill that tree, you stupid dog!"

Bo turned, startled by the interruption in his morning routine.

"Not that tree. None of those trees," Luke called, gesturing to the line of successively smaller trees growing along the rear perimeter of the yard. "Go! Move! Now," he ordered sternly.

Bo slowly lowered his leg, staring at Luke intently.

"Not those trees," Luke repeated in a calmer tone. He nodded to the large tree in the center of the yard. "Pee on the oak tree, you can't hurt it."

Certain his orders would be carried out Luke ducked back into the kitchen. He set his mug on the counter before heading for the front porch to retrieve the newspaper. When he bent to scoop up the paper, he saw that it was folded, but had no rubber band binding it. "Getting cheap now, Bootsy?" he muttered under his breath.

****

Cold. She felt cold. Experimentally, she moved one leg and then sighed in relief when her foot bumped his shinbone. She rolled onto her side, curling herself into the warmth of his body and played her fingers over his chest, toying with the sparse, curling hair between his pecs.

He turned his head and inhaled deeply, his lips curving into a contented smile. "Peaches," he murmured drowsily.

Sookie smiled and stretched against him, pressing her cheek to his bare shoulder. "I love you, Jackson," she whispered.

"Love you too," he mumbled in reply.

The dimples in her cheeks flashed momentarily, and then smoothed as she snuggled into his neck and sighed sleepily.

She was almost asleep again when Jackson whispered, "Sookie?"

"Mm hmm?"

"I can't feel my thumbs," she told her worriedly.

Sookie's eyes popped open, and then a giggle escaped her. "Oops. Sorry," she said as she turned over and reached for one of the pumpkin colored scarves that held his wrists loosely tethered to the headboard throughout the night.

****

Luke scanned the headlines as shuffle back into the kitchen, reaching blindly for his mug as he dropped the newspaper onto the counter. He took another fortifying sip as he read about the Fed making another interest rate adjustment. His brow puckered in concern and his head jerked up. He stood still for a moment, listening for the familiar yips and barks that marked Bo's morning routine, but didn't hear anything but some annoyingly chirpy birds. He moved over to peer out of the window, but the backyard appeared empty.

"Crap. Stupid dog," he muttered, his heart sinking into his stomach as he hurried for the back door. "Bo!" he bellowed as he yanked it open.

Never in a million years would he admit to the flood of relief that washed through his veins when he saw a streak of red-gold barreling around the corner of the house. The dog bounded up the steps of the back porch, his tongue lolling from the side of his mouth as Luke leaned down to greet him.

"Where were you? You know better than that," Luke chastised as he ruffled Bo's thick coat.

"I lured him away with the promise of Milk Bones," Steve answered from the foot of the stairs.

Luke looked up, startled by the response. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Attempted dog-napping."

"Yeah, well, he prefers Liva Snaps," Luke informed his friend as he straightened up and shooed the dog into the house. "You okay?" he asked Steve warily.

"Don't I look okay?"

"You look like something Bo left for me to scoop up later."

"Thanks. You really know how to woo a guy."

Luke nodded toward the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Is to me what Liva Snaps are to Bo," Steve answered as he followed Luke into the house.

Without missing a beat, Luke scooped kibble into Bo's dish and then refilled the water bowl before reaching for a clean mug.

"Good to know where I rank," Steve said dryly.

"He belongs here, you don't," Luke answered as he poured the fragrant brew into the mug. "What happened?" he asked as he thrust the mug in Steve's direction.

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Well, you don't normally show up at my door before eight AM looking like you haven't slept in weeks. Was there a problem at the inn?"

"You could say that," Steve answered cryptically, and then took an appreciative sip of his coffee.

"If you wanna play guessing games, you picked the wrong day," Luke growled.

"Is there a good day to play guessing games with you?" Steve asked, curious.

"No."

Steve buried his nose in his mug once more, and muttered darkly, "Sex."

Luke's eyebrows shot up. "You had sex last night?"

"I didn't, no," he said with a brusque shake of his head.

"I don't get it."

"Apparently, neither do I. Of course, I didn't hang around to see if I could, so I guess that's my own damn fault."

Luke held up one hand to stop him. "Cut it out. I'm, uh, hungover," he said tersely.

"Someone had sex in my office last night, and it wasn't me."

Luke felt a flash of heat beneath his skin, but willed his face to remain blank. "Sex?"

"S-E-X," Steve confirmed.

The heat crept up Luke's neck, causing his heart to hammer with panic. "What? How do you know?"

"The whole place reeked of it, like it was a frat party and I was the moron who left my door unlocked," Steve complained, fidgeting with a rubber band on his wrist.

Luke's ears caught flame, and it was all he could do to keep from pressing his palms over them. The rubber band on Steve's arm caught his attention. "you steal that from my paper?"

"I just read the headlines while I was waiting," Steve said, pulling the elastic from his wrist.

"How long have you been here?"

"Let's see, after the sex but before the paper."

"Maybe you just imagined it. The sex thing. I mean, you've, uh, had that on your mind…."

"Oh, it was sex," Steve said knowingly. "I'm going to have to disinfect the whole damn room, because I'll be damned if I can figure out the exact location, but there _was_ sex in my office. Sex that didn't involve me, damn it," he added, stabbing his chest with an indignant finger.

Luke turned away, making a show of grabbing a towel from the hook by the sink and wiping down the pristine counter.

Steve scowled into his mug. "Whoever did it better hope I don't figure it out, it's their damn fault."

"What is?" Luke asked, desperately trying to maintain his composure as the flush crawled from his neck to his cheeks.

Raising his head, Steve said in a defiant tone, "I kissed her, and now I'm probably going to get my ass sued off."

****

Jess stared up at the ceiling, his fingers smoothing Rory's hair back from throbbing temples as she whimpered and snuggled closer to him.

"Here or Philly?" he asked in a whisper.

"What would I do here?"

Jess shrugged, and Rory grunted in protest. "Sorry." He resumed his gentle ministrations, kissing the top of her aching head softly. "You could freelance."

"Freelance what?"

"Articles. Truncheon has some contacts with periodicals, you know."

"What kind of articles?" Rory asked, her voice growing stronger as her natural curiosity beat back the hangover threatening to consume her.

"Political, social relevance, pop culture … I don't know. Whatever you think you can sell." He shrugged again, but this time her glare quickly faded as she reared back to look at him.

"Would you want to live here?"

Just then, they heard Luke bellow the dog's name. "Here in Stars Hollow, or here in this house?" Jess asked warily.

"Either."

"Not in the house," Jess answered quickly. When she gave him a pointed look, he said simply, "Too noisy and distracting."

"Gotcha," she affirmed, pressing her cheek to his chest again. "Apartment? House?"

"Whatever. If we're not going back to Philly, we should unload the condo, though."

"The market sucks."

"Well, as soon as we can," he amended.

"You would really want to move back here?"

"I could moonlight at Weston's," he said with a smirk.

"I'm asking you a serious question."

"I'm telling you I'll be happy wherever you're happy," he said gruffly.

Rory smiled and pressed a kiss to his throat. "Maybe Philly," she whispered. When he grunted, she kissed his throat again, letting her lips part over his skin. "Maybe here," she murmured.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a terrible headache."

"Then don't be doing that," he warned.

Rory drew softly on his skin and then released it. "I think I may need a release of endorphins," she whispered.

"Your endorphins are running amok," he growled as he pulled her on top of him.

"You love my endorphins," she whispered, and then bit his ear lobe.

****

"You kissed her?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

"I did."

"Wow, you did it," Luke murmured.

"You did it!" Steve accused.

"What?"

"You! It was you and Lorelai! Better have been Lorelai," he added in a menacing tone.

"Of course it was Lorelai!" Luke shot back indignantly.

"You had sex in my office?"

"It was her office first!"

"A lifetime ago!" Steve shot back. "Am I going to have to burn my desk?"

"No!"

Steve nodded. "Got it. The couch goes, you're buying me a new one," he said as he pointed at Luke.

"It wasn't on the couch, not really," Luke said quickly.

Steve blinked. "You wanna tell me exactly how it was, stud?"

Luke visibly deflated. "I'll buy you a new couch," he said gruffly, and turned away.

"Gee, thanks."

****

Lorelai rolled onto her back, sniffed the air, and smiled as the tantalizing aroma of coffee tickled her senses. Her eyelashes fluttered and then opened. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, taking inventory and checking for any post-party regrets. Finding surprisingly few, she closed her eyes and raised her arms over her head, luxuriously stretching each achingly well-loved muscle in her body.

Her smile turned smug as she relaxed, playing back the raw, heated encounters she and Luke shared the night before, and taking a moment to compare and contrast them with the slow, sweet loving of the previous night. That smug smile widened as she realized that it had indeed been a banner weekend for the Danes'.

Rolling from the bed, she acknowledged the aches and pains with a low groan, and stumbled to her dresser to grab something to pull on. She unearthed her faded Betty Boop pajamas and she smiled – picturing the look on Luke's face when he spotted his old flame, Betty. After quickly pulling them on, she made her way to the bathroom, absently rubbing her wrist and wondering if it was bruised from their play the night before.

Lorelai scrubbed the sleep from her eyes, taking the remnants of her unremoved make-up with it. After vigorously brushing her teeth, she wrangled her hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck and went in search of some slippers for her cold feet.

When she opened the bedroom door, she found Bo cowering just outside and heard the rumble of male voices rising in pitch.

"What's the matter boy? Are we besieged by bacon bandits? Shouldn't you be down there defending your man and my breakfast?" she asked as she scratched between his ears.

She straightened as she heard Luke shout, "It was her office first!"

Shooting Bo a wary glance, she asked, "Do I want to go down there?"

The dog moved closer to her, seeking protection as she heard the rumble of another voice.

"You're right, probably not, but I'm dying to know what's happening," she whispered, and then moved stealthily toward the stairs. "Be ver-wy, ver-wy quiet," he cautioned Bo as they sat down on the bottom step and leaned forward to listen.

****

"Listen, it wasn't like I planned it," Luke said, snatching the towel from the counter and wringing it in his hands. "It just happened."

"Uh huh."

"I'm sorry. I am," Luke said as he turned to look at his friend. When he met Steve's stony glare, he threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Geez, you know I am! You know I'd rather gouge my eyes out with the melon baller than tell you this!"

Steve snorted. "Baller."

"Don't start," Luke grumbled.

"Oh, but I did start," Steve said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I started, and I'm blaming you."

"Hey, I told you _not_ to kiss her," Luke shot back.

"Then you sexed up my office!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Did you see her last night?"

"Who?"

"Kate!"

"Yeah, I saw her. She looked nice."

"She looked hot! She looked hot and she kept looking at me all night!"

Luke rubbed his neck tiredly. "You know, most guys wouldn't consider that a problem."

"Okay, maybe it's not a problem, but it should have been me having sex with Kate in my office. Hell, you and Lorelai can have sex any time!"

"That's not necessarily true," Luke began.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Spare me. I know damn well you guys tried to break the bed in one of my guest rooms just the night before last."

"Yeah, but…." Luke tried to defend himself, but knew it would prove ineffectual.

"I'm assuming you have a bed upstairs. I'm also assuming you've christened every inch of this house – remind me not to sit down in here," Steve muttered as he pushed away from the island with a derisive sneer.

"You act like you think we're a pair of damn rabbits!"

"If the ears fit…."

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I said I was sorry, and I am. It was out of line, but I'm not going to discuss this with you anymore," Luke said, making a slashing gesture with his hand to cut the conversation off.

Steve turned away, running his hand tiredly over his face and walked over to the kitchen table. "I wish I hated you. I'd just punch you, let you kick my ass, and then we can go our separate ways," he said in a defeated tone.

"Why am I always the bad guy?"

"Because," Steve answered with a shrug.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You sound like Jake."

Steve turned back, looking completely bereft. "I kissed her," he said quietly.

Luke nodded slowly. "How was it?"

Steve barked a bitter laugh. "How was it? How do you think it was?"

"Nice?" Luke hazarded.

"It was a goddamn disaster," Steve sighed as he dropped down into one of the chairs.

"Bad?"

"Fantastic. Everything you would imagine it would be," Steve said morosely.

"Okay," Luke answered slowly. He started toward the table with the coffee pot in hand. "It was good then."

"It was until I bolted."

"You bolted?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Um, I kissed her – and by that I mean I _really_ kissed her," he said with a knowing stare.

"Got it."

"Uh, after, I think she said my name or something," Steve recalled, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Did she kiss you back?"

"Oh, yeah." Sucking in a deep breath, he shook his head and said, "I kissed her, she kissed me back, she said my name, and I ran out the door."

"Just ran out?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding?"

Luke frowned. "I don't think so."

"I was out of my mind."

Luke's frown deepened. "I think the jury may still be out on that."

"No, you don't know," Steve insisted. "Have you ever wanted someone so bad that you could taste it? I mean, literally taste it. I smell her perfume on me at the end of the day. I want to drink her shampoo. I knew what she'd taste like before I kissed her, Luke."

Luke pulled out another chair and dropped down into it heavily. "I know," he said gruffly.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," Luke insisted. "You forget, I knew Lorelai for a long time before we got together. You think I just woke up one day and said, 'Hey, I should date her'?"

"I guess not," Steve conceded.

"And the minute I slipped - the minute I said too much - I wanted to take it all back."

"But you didn't," Steve murmured, a flicker hope lighting his eyes.

"I couldn't. It was done." Luke shrugged and held his palms up helplessly. "Would I, if I could have? Maybe. At that time, I mean."

"Really?"

"You think I wasn't scared? You think I didn't think I'd just blown one of the most important friendships I'd ever had? I don't know if you noticed this or not, but I'm not really a sociable guy."

"I may have noticed that," Steve said with a smirk.

"Lorelai was the one person in this town I could talk to, and then – bam! I blew it all in less than thirty seconds, and in front of witnesses," he added dryly.

"Worked out okay in the end," Lorelai chimed in from the doorway. Both men whirled to look at her, and she smiled sympathetically at Steve. "Kiss and run, huh?" she asked as she crossed to the cabinet.

"Something like that," Steve said, blushing to the roots of his auburn hair.

Lorelai nodded as she carried her mug to the table and held it with both hands as Luke filled it from the carafe. She dropped an absent kiss to the top of his head and then sidled past him to sink into a chair. She took a deep drink of the steaming coffee, and then looked up to find both men watching her expectantly. "What?"

Luke blinked, and then gestured to Steve. "What should he do?"

Lorelai's eyes widened. "You're asking me?"

"Well, you are a woman," Steve said helpfully.

"Thanks for noticing."

"Everyone notices," Luke grumbled, shooting her a warning look.

Lorelai flashed a sassy smile. Leaning on the table, she whispered to Steve. "It wasn't Luke's fault. I flirted with your cousin and that set him off."

"Lorelai," Luke warned.

Steve nodded his understanding. "Well, Ben is useful that way. My ex loved to flirt with him. The best part is, most of the time the guy is completely oblivious."

Lorelai pouted a little. "Oblivious?"

"You know what I mean," Steve said quickly.

"Steve kissed Kate and ran away," Luke blurted.

Lorelai chuckled. "Yeah, I heard, but thanks for the flash report."

"Can we just stick to the topic?" Luke asked impatiently.

Lorelai sighed and turned back to Steve with a sad smile. "Not much you can do. You're just going to have to wait and see how she reacts."

"Wait," Steve repeated dully.

"See how things go on Monday," she said encouragingly.

"Monday," he said with a nod.

"Which is tomorrow," Lorelai told him gently. "Not too far away."

"Right."

She nodded and took another sip of her coffee. "Now, I think Luke should make us some breakfast to atone for his indiscretions."

"My indiscretions?"

Lorelai nodded and leaned over to kiss his bristly cheek. "Rory and Jess will be up since you guys were yelling at each other, so you'd better start crackin'. Steve, you can hide out here today. Bacon, sausage, or both?"

"Both," Steve and Luke both answered automatically.

Lorelai nodded to Luke and said, "We'd better hurry. You know it's only a matter of time before Lulu calls in a panic because the kids tied Kirk up again."

When Luke rose, she reached over and gave Steve's hand a gentle pat. "Oh, and keep your couch, we weren't really on it."

"Yeah, thanks," Steve answered, and then his forehead fall to the table with a thud.


	68. Lilith Sternin Meets Fred MacMurray

**A/N: I sat down to write a Slip this morning, and Packaged Goods came out. If you see Jewels lurking around, I may need you guys to hide me, okay?**

**Lilith Sternin Meets Fred MacMurray**

On the Tuesday after the Independence Inn's opening, Lorelai Danes arrived home to a quiet house. Closing the front door behind her, she frowned as she poked her head into the deserted living room and called a bewildered, "Hello?"

When there was no response, she started down the hall. The frown that creased her brow eased as she heard a soft thump followed by a muffled curse. Her steps lighter, she entered the kitchen calling out, "Lucy, I'm home! Where are my pipe and slippers?"

Rounding the island, she stopped short when Steve Larson stepped out of the laundry room bare-chested, one of Luke's old t-shirts clasped in his hand. "Whoa," she exhaled. "Hello half-naked man who is not my husband."

A dark crimson blush stained Steve's cheeks as his fingers grappled for the hem of the t-shirt. "Sorry," he muttered as he hastily pulled the shirt down over his rumpled auburn hair. "I, uh, got grease on my shirt … had to Shout it out," he explained as he pushed his arms through the sleeves and tugged the shirt down over the line of burnished copper hair that trailed down his stomach.

Lorelai dropped her purse on the island and nodded slowly. "Not often I come home to a floor show. Luke never really learned how to work the pole."

"We were, uh, the lawn mower," he said as he gestured to the back door.

Nodding slowly, her gaze traveled over the faded navy blue shirt, cataloging all of the ways a garment so familiar could look so different. The fabric stretched taut across Steve's shoulders, but not in the same way it did on Luke. Though just as broad as Luke's, Steve's shoulders were more angular – bone veiled with lean, sinewy muscle. The cloth hung a little looser around his torso, floating around his narrow hips instead of clinging, the way it did on Luke.

"You okay?" he asked, jolting her from her thoughts.

Lorelai flashed a smile. "Sure. I just feel bad because I don't think I have any dollar bills," she said with a nervous laugh.

Steve nodded and ducked his head as he chuckled. "Story of my life. Well, next time."

"You plan on stripping in my kitchen a lot?"

Steve's smile widened and turned a little rakish. "A guy has to do what a guy has to do to get a little female attention."

"I see."

Strolling over to the door, she peeked out to see Luke kneeling on the concrete drive, lawn mower parts scattered at his knees, and what appeared to be a pack of screaming banshees circling him. He lifted his head and barked something at the banshees. Three of them quickly dispersed, seeking refuge in the playhouse. The fourth dropped to his haunches, resting his chin on his front paws as he stared at Luke's back soulfully.

"It didn't go well yesterday?" she asked, turning back to Steve.

"It went fine," he answered too quickly.

"It did, huh?"

"Yep."

"What does fine mean? Are you guys a, uh, item? Does Kate still work there?"

"She still works there, and no, we aren't an item."

"But you talked, right?" Lorelai prodded.

"We talked. Everything's fine." Steve started for the back door and Lorelai reached out to catch his arm. "What?"

She smiled wanly. "Shirt's on backwards."

Glancing down, he tucked his chin to his chest and yanked the collar from his throat to reveal the tag. "Oh." He started to pull his arms into the sleeves and then stopped, looking back at Lorelai as she stood poised by the island. "You gonna watch?"

She smiled, and then reached for her purse. "Hang on; I think I have four quarters in here…."

"You're sick," he muttered as he reached for the doorknob.

"I want you to feel appreciated," Lorelai called after him, grinning as the door slammed behind him.

Sneaking a peek through the glass, she saw him pull his arms into the sleeves. The shirt rose as he turned it back to front, offering a tantalizing glimpse of the shallow dimples just above the waistband of his low-slung jeans. The fabric fell loosely into place and she sighed her appreciation.

Lorelai waited until Steve knelt beside Luke, his face solemn as he scanned the various nuts, bolts, and grease covered parts that surrounded them. Luke said something to him, and Steve smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners as the smile turned into a laugh. Reaching for the doorknob, she muttered under her breath, "That woman must be a complete idiot."

****

Thursday night, Lorelai trudged down the stairs with a pile of dirty clothes in her arms. Hooking a sharp right, she turned toward the kitchen as the crowd roared its approval from the living room, and Luke and Steve groaned in unison. She dumped the laundry into the hamper next to the churning washing machine and shuffled back through the kitchen.

Pausing just shy of the living room door, she heard Luke say, "They need to keep kicking him out until he can start hitting the ball again."

"He'll come around," Steve replied calmly.

Deciding it seemed safe to enter, Lorelai stepped into the room. "Hey. What's going on?"

Luke looked up. "Ortiz was ejected." He jerked his chin toward the stairs. "Everybody in bed?"

"For the moment. Jake is restless, so I'm sure he'll eject himself a few times," she answered. Skirting his splayed knees, she shuffled through the pile on the coffee table for the _Lucky_ magazine that had come that day. She turned to leave and Luke caught her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I'd sit in the kitchen," she said, waving the magazine for him to see.

"You can sit here," he said as he patted the cushion next to him.

Lorelai glanced over at Steve slumped in the easy chair with a bottle of beer resting on his knee. "You guys are watching the game."

A crackle of static burst from the walkie-talkie on the end table, and then they heard a soft thud. Without releasing her hand, Luke snatched up the receiver and pressed the button on the side. "Get back in bed," he ordered.

"I hafta pee," Jake answered.

"You have thirty seconds. Go," Luke replied sternly. He set the walkie-talkie aside and looked up at Lorelai. "Sit."

"You're very authoritarian tonight," she commented as she moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch. Tucking her toes up under his leg, she laid the magazine on her bent knees. "I have to tell you, I like it."

Luke rolled his eyes, and then patted her shin as she opened the magazine. They heard some shuffling through the speaker, and then Jake called, "Daddy?"

Luke picked up the receiver and thumbed the call button. "Roger."

Jake giggled. "Your name is Luke."

Smirking, Luke depressed the button again. "Thanks for reminding me. Whaddya need, buddy?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Nope. You'll just have to get up again."

The walkie-talkie fell silent for a moment, and then Jake said in a small voice, "Can you come up here?"

Luke sighed, his hand trailing down Lorelai's leg as their eyes met. Clicking the button once more, he answered, "Roger. Be right there," as he rolled up off of the couch.

Lorelai smiled as she began flipping through the pages of her magazine.

"I miss that," Steve said quietly.

She froze, her eyes fixed on an ad for some new lip serum. "I bet you do," she answered, her voice soft and sympathetic.

"Not that Miss Duke doesn't need me. I am the keeper of the Fancy Feast," he said, a smile creeping into his voice.

"So true."

"It's just…." he trailed off, his eyes locked on the television screen.

"Too quiet?" she asked at last.

"That too." Lorelai's brow furrowed as she wondered what else was bothering him. "I should go home," he said, leaning forward in the chair.

"The game isn't over yet," she said, turning to look at him at last.

Steve's lips curved into a rueful smile. "Might as well be."

Lorelai chewed the inside of her cheek. "You're fine. Stay for the end of the game."

They both turned as the low grumble of Luke's voice crackled through the speaker. "You need to stay in bed. You need your sleep," he said firmly.

Lorelai closed her eyes, envisioning the scene perfectly in her head. Luke would be kneeling beside the bed, his fingers brushing soothingly over Jake's hair.

"Baseball starts tomorrow," Luke continued. "You need to be rested up and ready to play."

"I know," Jake answered.

There was a rustle of bedclothes, and then Luke whispered in a raspy voice, "I love you, buddy."

"Love you too," Jake murmured.

"Go to sleep," Luke ordered, going for stern disciplinarian and ending up somewhere around doting father.

Lorelai looked up to find Steve staring down at the bottle in his hand, his jaw clenched tightly. Her mind raced, trying to come up with something, anything to say to fill the awkward silence, but coming up dry. She sighed as the stairs creaked under Luke's tread, and smiled when his heels hit the hall floor heavily.

"What'd I miss?" he asked as he hurried to the couch to reclaim his spot.

"You're not missing a thing," Steve answered as he slumped back into the chair once more.

****

"Gossip alert!" Lorelai called as she pushed through the swinging door into the Dragonfly's kitchen.

"If it's the thing about Mrs. Slutsky flashing Taylor, I've already heard it," Sookie answered without looking up from her raspberry glaze.

"I just saw Kate at the bank and she's no longer channeling Marilyn Monroe," Lorelai said in a rush. She drew up short, planting her hands on the butcher block. "Mrs. Slutsky flashed Taylor?"

Sookie nodded. "He came to her door this morning with some petition to make it a misdemeanor to grab your morning paper in your underwear. Apparently, Mrs. Slutsky stuffed her paper into the pocket of her housecoat and then flashed him the full frontal."

"She doesn't wear a nightgown under that thing?" Lorelai gasped.

"Nothing but the rollers in her hair," Sookie confirmed.

"Where can I sign that petition?"

"Kirk took over. I figure he should make it out here in the next hour or so." Reaching for a teaspoon, Sookie dipped it into the sauce and took a taste. She nodded her satisfaction and then asked, "No more Marilyn?"

Lorelai shook her head to dislodge the image of Mrs. Slutsky that had taken up residence in her brain. "Think Lilith Sternin," she prompted.

Sookie stopped stirring. "No, really?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Hair knotted tight at her neck, and this hideous grey suit with the high collared shirt," Lorelai reported.

"Really?"

"Sensible shoes! I mean, my mother would turn up her nose at those shoes."

"Your mother has good taste in footwear. For a woman her age," Sookie qualified.

"I'm telling you, I almost didn't recognize her." Leaning back against the counter, Lorelai cast a loving glance at the full coffee pot.

"Did you talk to her?" Sookie asked, retrieving Lorelai's favorite mug from the shelf.

"Well, I tried to," Lorelai said as she filled the mug. "She acted like she didn't know who I was, which was fine, I've only met her a couple of times. So, I reintroduced myself, and she was all, 'Yes, nice to see you again.'"

"Cool, huh?"

"Icy cold."

"Guilt by association you think?"

"I guess. I don't know why, though. Steve's Luke's friend," she pointed out.

Sookie stopped stirring, the wooden spoon dripping sauce onto the floor at her feet as she shot Lorelai a glance. "And you're Luke's wife."

"Okay, so we meet up in three degrees of separation," Lorelai smirked. "Look at me, I beat out Will Smith!"

"Well, you said that Steve has been spending a lot of time at your house…."

"With Luke."

"Maybe she doesn't see it that way."

"How would she know? She doesn't even live here!"

"You don't have to be a resident to subscribe to _Hello_ magazine," Sookie pointed out mildly.

"Well, I can tell you now that I'm not taking any responsibility for that outfit." Lorelai paused and took a slow sip of her coffee. "I am, however, more comfortable with the thought of her going into the diner dressed like that."

Sookie snorted. "Like Luke ever looks at anyone but you."

"No sense encouraging temptation," she answered gravely as she pushed away from the counter.

"You said Steve has been sad?" Sookie asked, looking up again.

Lorelai hesitated, her palm pressed to the smooth wood of the swinging door. "He's been a little down, yes. He misses his kids. I think he misses having someone around to take care of." She frowned. "I don't know why he wants to hang out at our place, though. You'd think that would just make him feel sadder."

Shrugging her shoulders, Sookie fixed Lorelai with a penetrating look. "The plot thickens," she intoned solemnly.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded to the stove. "So does the sauce."

As the swinging door whooshed behind her, Lorelai heard Sookie mutter, "Oh crap. Ouch!" and then the clatter of a pot hitting the stove.

****

Her heels sank into the mushy grass as she hurried to the baseball diamond. "I'm sorry I'm late," she called as soon as she was within earshot of Luke. "The Hendersons came in and completely revamped the anniversary dinner they scheduled for next week," she explained breathlessly.

"Just started," Luke assured her as he leaned in to give her a peck on the lips. Clapping his hands as he turned his attention to the field he called out, "Come on, Stingers, look alive!"

Lorelai smiled as Jake crouched at shortstop, and Josh tossed the ball into his mitt on the pitcher's mound. "Josh got the start, huh?"

"By default. Elijah Watson has the stomach flu," Luke explained. His lips twisted into a smile. "Josh is the only other one who can throw it far enough to get it over the plate, but he's a little wild."

As if punctuating his father's words, Josh's next pitch sailed wide and jangled the chain link backstop. "Just like his daddy," Lorelai cooed, squeezing Luke's arm. When he snorted she asked, "Aren't you missing one?"

"Steve has her. The concession stand just opened."

"I see."

She flattened her hand over her grumbling stomach, and Luke turned back to her with a smile. "I told her to get something for you."

"You are such a good provider," she cooed.

Josh's next pitch was right down the pipe, and the little boy at bat took a valiant swing at it and missed. Luke clapped again. "Good arm!" he called encouragingly. "Your parents are over there," he said as he jerked his chin toward the bleachers.

She smirked. "Sure you don't need me here?"

Luke stared, wholly absorbed as Josh went into his wind-up. The ball meandered toward the plate, and the kid at bat connected, sending a skipping ground ball between second and third. Jake fielded it with two hands, and tossed it to second.

"First, Jake! You've gotta throw to first when there's no runner!" Luke shouted as the runner held up safe at first base.

Jake turned toward his father's voice, and then shrugged as the second baseman threw the ball back to Josh. Lifting his cap from his head, Luke ran his hand over his hair. "May be a long season," he muttered under his breath.

Lorelai looked over and spotted Richard and Emily sitting upright in their match Yale blue stadium seats. "I guess I should go over there," Lorelai murmured, inching away from her husband cautiously.

She waved to some of the other parents she knew as she made her way to the bleachers. "Hey, Patty. Didn't know you were a baseball fan," she commented, bracing her hand on the dance instructor's shoulder as she stepped up onto the bottom row.

"I'm a fan of any sport where there's a possibility of coaches shorts," Patty answered, blatantly ogling Brenden Arnold's dad as he paced the dugout holding a clipboard. "Any chance you can get a pair for Luke?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do," Lorelai assured her. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," she greeted as she settled on the cool metal seat beside her mother.

"Lorelai," Richard answered with a nod, his attention focused on the field of play.

"You're late," Emily sniffed.

"Business to run," Lorelai answered, placing her handbag on the seat next to her. "Luke said that they just started."

"Top of the first," Richard confirmed.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Your father has been watching baseball games so he can speak to the boys in their own secret language," she told Lorelai.

"Always good to be multi-lingual."

"Where is Caroline?" Emily asked with a perplexed frown.

"She's with Steve at the concession stand."

Glancing at her watch, Emily scowled. "We've been here for twenty minutes and we haven't laid eyes on her. Honestly, Lorelai, do you simply hand your children off to anybody who passes by?"

"First, I didn't hand her off, Luke did. Second, Steve would never in a million years let anything happen to Carly, he adores her. Third, there's always a rush when the concession stand first opens. They'll be back soon," Lorelai explained, clinging to her last shred of patience.

"Well, I think that man is spending entirely too much time with the children," Emily said disdainfully. "I called to confirm the time, and he answered your telephone!"

Lorelai drew in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly through her nose. "Steve and Luke are good friends. I'm sure Luke just had his hands full getting the kids ready."

At that moment, she spotted Steve and Carly approaching Luke. Steve held an assortment of bottled drinks in the crook of his arm, and clutched Carly's hand securely with his free hand.

"See? There they are," she said, hating the tingle of relief that pulsed in her veins.

Steve handed Luke a bottle of water, and then gave two more bottles to Carly, who hugged them tightly to her chest. She saw him nod toward the bleachers, and Carly turned, her face lighting when she spotted them.

The little girl took off at a run, and Steve followed for three long strides, making sure she was safely to the bleachers before pulling up.

"Mommmmmmmy!" Carly squealed as Patty tried to intercept her.

"Hey, Pea! Whatcha got there?" Lorelai said as she clambered down to help Carly navigate the steep tiers.

"I brodded you dis," Carly said, holding up a bottle for Lorelai to see.

Fighting back a grimace, Lorelai stared at the bottle apprehensively. "You got me Gatorade?"

"Is pink!" she confirmed with a proud nod.

"It is pink," Lorelai agreed, placing the bottle on the bleacher as Carly squirmed into the seat between her mother and grandmother.

Holding up her bottle for Emily to see, Carly announced, "I got wadder."

"That's wonderful," her grandmother agreed.

They looked up as Steve approached with a bottle of soda in his hand. "Here," he said as he reached up to swap out the Gatorade. "Luke said he'd take one for the team."

"But its _pink_ Gatorade," Lorelai reminded him.

"Must be love," Steve answered dryly.

"I got you dis too," Carly said as she pulled a king-sized Snickers bar from the pocket of her windbreaker.

"Oooh! You are the best kid ever," Lorelai said, taking the candy bar from Carly's outstretched hand and tearing at the wrapper. "You want a bite?"

Lorelai Danes' daughter wrinkled her nose and shook her head emphatically, causing Lorelai to shake her head in despair. Looking down at Steve she said, "I know she came out of me, I was there."

"Some freaky genetic thing," he answered sympathetically.

Without a word, Lorelai broke off a hunk of the candy bar, and offered it to Steve. He accepted and popped it into his mouth before reaching into the pocket of his own jacket. Steve extracted a package of Reese's cups, tore it open and chewed appreciatively as he shook one out for Lorelai.

Leaning over, he smiled at Carly and mumbled, "Later, sugar," before turning away.

Lorelai peeled the brown wrapper away from the peanut butter cup, but paused as she leaned in to take a bite. Turning to Emily, she asked, "What?"

Emily simply pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nothing." She sniffed disapprovingly and then turned to her husband. "What's the score?"

"No score," Richard answered. "Still top of the first, men on first and second, and two outs."

"How long do these games last?" she asked worriedly.

"They only play six innings at this age," Lorelai told her, pulling Carly up into her lap.

There was the crack of the bat, and they all looked up as the ball flew over the infield, heading for the outfield wall. The runners advanced as the batter rounded first before the ball dropped untouched in left field. He tagged second as the left and center fielders argued over who should throw the ball in. He tapped third before the wobbly throw rolled into Jake's waiting glove, and slid into home just as the cut-off throw clanged against the backstop.

"Six innings or the mercy rule is applied, whichever comes first," she amended as she unwrapped the rest of her Snickers bar.

****

The following Monday, Luke pressed his cell phone to his ear as he skirted the end of the counter, and headed for the diner door - determined to keep his own rule. "Hey."

"Hey," Jess answered. "You busy?"

"Same as usual," Luke replied, stopping on the steps where he could keep an eye on things. "What's up?"

"I'm calling about an apartment for rent."

"Huh?"

"Look up," Jess instructed. "Anyone living up there these days?"

Luke blinked up at the building housing the diner. "You want this apartment?"

"Maybe. Possibly."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. We're just weighing our options."

"You have a big apartment in Philly," Luke reminded him.

"So, you don't want us to move to Stars Hollow?"

"I didn't say that," Luke snapped.

"You aren't being very welcoming, Uncle Luke," Jess said pointedly.

Luke planted a frustrated hand atop his ball cap. "If you want to live here, why not stay at the house?"

"In the love shack? No thanks."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not really wanting to live with the in-laws, if you know what I mean."

"The in-laws?"

"Or my uncle and aunt. It could make things awkward," Jess said with a chuckle.

"I don't wanna know," Luke muttered.

"Exactly." Jess paused for a moment. "So, is it available?"

"The apartment?"

"That was the purpose of the phone call, yes."

"Yeah, it's available," Luke said slowly. "Lane and Zach moved to a bigger place last month."

"I heard," Jess said dryly.

"Well then, why are you asking?" Luke snarled.

"Because I'm terribly polite."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on at the moment," Jess said with a sigh. "Rory has a couple of articles she's shopping around to some magazines. She won't leave Cleveland until she has at least one paying gig, so I'm just trying to make sure we have someplace to go as soon as she says it's time to bail."

"Well, you always have someplace to go, you have Philly and here," Luke pointed out.

"The guys are still living in the loft, and I really don't want to wake up each morning to see Lorelai jamming her tongue down your throat because you made waffles with Mickey Mouse ears."

"That only happened once," Luke said defensively.

"Once was enough." Jess paused for a moment. "And, your bed squeaks," he mumbled.

"Ah, geez," Luke groaned.

"Really loud."

"Okay, stop!"

"See what I mean?"

"Fine, whatever. The apartment is there. It's always there, okay?"

"Thanks, Luke," Jess said quietly.

"Keep us posted."

"Like I could stop that from happening any more than you can stop Lorelai from jamming her tongue down your throat," he answered with a laugh.

"You could stop talking about it," Luke grumbled as he glanced nervously up and down the sidewalk.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jess asked, and then hung up.

Luke punched the 'end' button with his thumb and then dropped the phone back into his shirt pocket as he walked down the steps. Tipping his head back, he stared up at the flowered curtains that covered the windows above the diner.

He backed up a step and his heel landed on someone's foot. A feminine yelp jerked him from his thoughts and he whirled to steady his victim. "I'm so sorry," he apologized in a rush.

The woman looked up at him, patting the dark hair pulled into a tight bun to be sure it hadn't slipped. "I seem to be hearing that a lot lately," Kate said wryly.

"Oh! Sorry," Luke apologized again as he realized who she was. "I wasn't…. I didn't mean to run over you," he stammered.

"That's what they all say."

Luke's eyebrows drew together. "What?"

"Must be a guy thing. Birds of a feather and all," she said as she tugged on the hem of her loose suit jacket.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively.

"I need to get to the bank," Kate murmured, as she turned on her heel and stomped away.

****

"So, you have no idea what happened?" Lorelai asked as Luke pulled the covers higher and turned onto his side.

"He just said that they talked and they agreed that it shouldn't have happened." He blinked up at her drowsily. "Steve said they both wanted to forget about it."

"She seems a little bitter for someone who wants to forget."

Luke shrugged. "Maybe she's ticked off that he came onto her in the first place."

"Maybe she's ticked off that he didn't come on strong enough," she argued.

He sighed sleepily. "He kissed her, that's coming on pretty strong."

Lorelai smiled as she scooted down onto her pillow. "You think so?"

"Isn't it?" he asked, his eyes locked on hers.

"Maybe."

Luke studied her for a moment. "What would you have done?"

"What do you mean? If my boss kissed me? Mia and I were close, but we weren't that close, Luke."

He shook his head as he wrapped one arm around her waist and urged her closer. "Me. What if I had just kissed you?"

"Instead of yelling at me?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

"I don't know," she whispered. "I was pretty stunned by the yelling. Kissing may have given me a heart attack."

"You think?"

"Well, we weren't … we were friends. Just friends. These two have been dancing around each other for over a month. Apparently she was interested enough to invest in a new wardrobe."

"Maybe these clothes are the new ones. Maybe she doesn't want him dancing around her."

Lorelai shook her head. "No store would carry a suit like that anymore. That was pure 2002."

"I wanted to just kiss you," he said, his voice thick and raspy.

Lorelai smiled and moved her head to his pillow, her nose brushing against his. "Do it now."

"Not the same thing," he answered with his eyes closed.

"Do it anyway."

Luke leaned in, unerringly finding her lips with his. Lorelai hummed softly as he settled back into his pillow, his eyes still closed, his mouth curving into a satisfied smile.

"Maybe you should have tried it," she whispered.

His lashes fluttered and he opened his eyes to look into hers. "Maybe, but the yelling worked just as well."

****

Lorelai juggled her cell as tossed a box of cleaning supplies onto the passenger seat and slid behind the wheel of her car. Tucking the phone against her shoulder, she turned the key just as Rory answered. "Hey, kid!"

"Hi, Mom. How are things going?"

"Oh, the usual. Sookie and Michel got into it over her misappropriation of ballpoint pens and he slammed the back door, causing a soufflé to fall."

"Of course."

"Your grandmother called to tell me that her maid would be dropping off a box of cleaning supplies because my whites aren't white enough."

"What?"

"The boys' baseball pants had ground in dirt on the knees when the game started the other night. I'm a very bad mother."

"Well, I don't recall you having any plans to pursue a career as a laundress," Rory said sympathetically. "But I can attest to the fact that you aren't a bad mother."

"Thank you. Besides, I have a new role in life. I'm the kinky Fred MacMurray," Lorelai said as she pulled out of the Dragonfly's lot.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Fred only had his three sons, I have my two husbands," she explained.

"Ohh," Rory breathed. "Steve's still hanging around a lot, huh?"

"Every night for the past two weeks," she confirmed.

"Wow. How's Luke taking that?"

"Oh, he's fine with it. Steve comes over in the afternoons, helps with the kids' homework, brings stuff for dinner, folds laundry…. As a matter of fact, I think he's handled my panties more than my first husband has."

"Mom!"

"Well, he has!"

"Ew," Rory groaned.

"It's not like I asked him to, Rory."

"Have you talked to Luke about it? Have you told him that it's too much?"

Lorelai sighed, her hands gripping the wheel. "No," she said softly. "He's trying so hard to be supportive, you know? And that doesn't come naturally to Luke. He's doing the best he can to just be a good friend, and I totally get that."

"Yeah, but Luke probably wouldn't be so understanding if Sookie started spending every evening with you guys," Rory pointed out.

"True." Lorelai bit her lip as her eyes darted back and forth, scanning the intersection. "I think they talk about me," she said in a whisper.

"Talk about you? What about you?"

"You know, what a pain women are, how demanding or needy we can be, how they wish they could turn us into six packs and sandwiches…."

"Now you're just being paranoid."

"Am I?" Lorelai sighed heavily, her foot barely pressing the accelerator as she crept toward the square. "I might snap, Rory. I might lose it."

"You won't snap, you just need to talk to Luke about it calmly and rationally," her daughter answered firmly.

"And then, I'll feel selfish."

"It isn't selfish to want some time alone with your family in your own home."

"I know what he's going to say," she muttered. "He's gonna say that I pushed him into this, that I told him to be a better friend."

"You did encourage it, but you never expected that the guy would be pawing your lingerie."

"Don't make it sound dirty," Lorelai gasped in horror.

"You're the one who made is sound dirty!" Rory retorted.

"I never said pawing!"

"You said 'handling' in the same sentence as 'panties', which is bad enough. And need I remind you that you are the one who dubbed herself the kinky Fred MacMurray?"

"No, you need not." Lorelai blew out a breath that ruffled her bangs. "Let's not talk about it. How are things with you?"

"Everything is the same as it was when I talked to you yesterday," Rory assured her.

"I miss you, kid."

"I miss you too, Mom."

Turning into the driveway, Lorelai peered up at their house. "I'm home."

"Kiss the kids and Luke for me. You can leave your second husband out of it for now, I don't' know him well enough."

"I totally understand. Maybe one day, Daddy Two will take you to the park and out for ice cream. I think it's time for you to bond," Lorelai teased.

"Please don't use the word 'bond' in the same conversation as the word 'kinky'. It's creepy."

"Love you, Sweets," Lorelai said as she turned off the engine.

"Love you too, even if you are a bigamist."

Lorelai ended the call and inhaled through her nose as she stared at the tailgate of Luke's truck. Reaching for the handle, she threw her shoulder against the door and muttered under her breath, "Honeys, I'm home."

****

It had been another long week, but Lorelai trudged her way to the weekend keeping her mouth clamped firmly shut. She didn't say anything when she pulled into the drive one night to find Steve waxing Luke's fishing boat. She didn't say anything when she came home to find Luke and Steve laying out the construction of a tree house beneath the big oak in the backyard. She made no comment about the discarded beer bottles that littered the countertop each morning. She bit her tongue when on the third night of construction Luke dragged the shop lights out of the garage so they could keep working once the sun had set.

She had tried to broach the subject with Luke, tentatively asking how Steve seemed to be doing, and receiving only a mumbled 'he's fine' in response before he pulled her close and closed his eyes.

It had been a long week cram packed with snafus at the inn, end of year parent conferences at the school, a visit from the Tooth Fairy, and Steve's constant presence in their home.

After an endless afternoon spent supervising the preparations for the Henderson anniversary party scheduled for that night, Lorelai escaped, leaving a detailed list of instructions in her wake. She cruised through the streets of the town, glad to be away from the inn, but almost dreading going home. When the cheerful awnings of Weston's Bakery appeared, she let off of the accelerator and steered for the curb.

Two minutes later, she stood in line behind Mrs. Slutsky biting her tongue again as the crotchety old woman complained about the shape of the loaves displayed in the case. When Mrs. Slutsky turned to leave, Lorelai gave her a small wave and stepped up to the display case, grinning wickedly at Lisa.

The bells chimed, and Lorelai leaned in to whisper, "I hear her loaves aren't rising like they used to either."

Lisa giggled and covered a brownie with a sheet of wax paper. "For that, you get chocolate," she announced as she offered it to Lorelai.

"Ooh, thank you," Lorelai murmured, and took a hasty bite. "Got any pies left?" she asked through stuffed cheeks.

"Whole or a slice?"

Swallowing the lump of chocolate, Lorelai answered, "Whole. I need the whole pie."

"Hard day?" Lisa asked as she turned to check her remaining inventory.

Lorelai nodded. "Hard week. Ssss," she added under her breath.

"Apple, chocolate silk, and boysen…."

"Boysenberry, please," Lorelai answered promptly.

Lisa nodded and began boxing the pie. "I talked to Jess the other day."

"You did?"

She nodded. "Couldn't find the spare parts for the roller."

"Did he know where they were?"

"Within six inches," Lisa answered with a smirk. She tied the box with a string. "Take it out of the profits?"

Lorelai nodded. "And charge him double, he deserves it."

"Six boysenberry pies," Lisa confirmed as she handed over the box.

"Thanks, Lisa."

Lorelai flashed a grateful smile as she took the pink cardboard box, but the smile faded when someone behind her said, "Steve likes chocolate silk better."

Turning slowly, she forced the smile a bit. "Oh, hi, Kate."

"Lorelai," the other woman returned with a nod.

"Boysenberry is my favorite."

"Good for you."

Lorelai's brow puckered. "Is there a problem?" she asked archly.

"No problem at all," Kate said coolly, stepping back to allow Lorelai to pass. "I just thought that you should know that Steve likes chocolate, seeing how you guys are so close."

Lorelai drew up straight. "What are you implying?"

"Implying? I'm not implying anything," Kate answered, her eyes widening innocently.

Casting a glance back at Lisa's stunned face, Lorelai grasped the flimsy gabardine sleeve of Kate's boxy jacket and pulled her toward the door.

"Hey!" Kate protested.

"I just need a moment of your time," Lorelai said sweetly as she pushed through the door. Once they were on the sidewalk, Lorelai rounded on the shorter woman, the bakery box dangling from the fingers laced through the string. "What is your problem?" she spat, her patience completely spent.

"I have no problem," Kate replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I think you do. Now, it could be because of the strain on your scalp," she said as she eyed Kate's severe hairdo. "Or, maybe you've just spent too much time living in an eco-pod, but whatever your problem is with Steve, it has absolutely nothing to do with me."

"Eco-pod?"

"If the bun fits wear it, Lilith," Lorelai sneered, gesturing to the knot of dark hair pinned to the nape of Kate's neck.

"Go to hell," Kate hissed, and turned back to the door.

"I'm already in hell! Hell is coming home to find another man practically living in my house because you stomped all over his heart!"

"I stomped?" Kate whirled, her green eyes blazing, and her hair threatening to break free of its pins. "Me? I wasn't the one tripping all over myself to apologize and calling a stupid kiss the biggest mistake of my life! I wasn't the one swearing up and down that it would never happen again! I spent two months of my life, not to mention the limit of my credit card trying to get that guy to notice me, and when he finally kisses me, you and your stupid husband go and blow it all by telling him that he can't kiss me!"

"You wanted him to kiss you?" Lorelai asked, startled by Kate's vehemence.

"You think I dressed like a pin up girl to get him to notice my organizational skills?" Kate huffed out an exasperated breath. "I've spent my whole adult life trying to get people to look at me as something more than boobs and butt. For years, I have dressed like a nun just so I could get people to listen to what I say. This one time … one time," she emphasized holding up one finger. "I wanted a guy to look at me and not give a damn if I can arrange a sit down dinner for four hundred people in my sleep, and look at where it got me - I'm ordering four hundred mini flans for their damn dessert!"

"Mini-flan," Lorelai murmured in a hushed, reverent tone.

Kate's indignant posture wilted, her shoulder slumping under the padding of her shapeless suit. "I don't know what he was thinking. I mean, there's only the two of us, so it's not like I was trying to sleep my way to the top … unless he wanted me on top," she muttered, staring at the sidewalk.

"I, uh, I think he was more worried about a, um, lawsuit," Lorelai said uncomfortably.

Kate looked up sharply, her cat's eyes narrowing as they met Lorelai's. "I wasn't trying to get into his wallet, I just wanted to get into his pants," she said flatly.

Lorelai sighed, and glanced back at the bakery to see Lisa leaning on the display case, watching with avid interest. "I'm sorry. Whatever Luke or I might have said, we were only trying to protect our friend. It wasn't about you personally. Really," she added, unconsciously crossing her fingers under the string of the bakery box.

When the other woman eyed her skeptically, Lorelai went on in a rush. "He really likes you. He does. I mean, the guy's been miserable these past couple of weeks. I should know, he's been practically camped out at our house."

Kate pursed her lips. "That's what I've heard."

"Not with me, with Luke!"

"I'm not sure that's any better," she muttered, scuffing the toe of her dowdy black pump against the sidewalk.

"He really likes you," Lorelai repeated.

"Got a funny way of showing it."

"Well, he's a southerner," Lorelai said, offering a wan smile with her shrug. "They have weird ideas about things." Leaning one shoulder against the plate glass window, her smile widened. "You should have seen him that next day. I think he was ready to tear his hair out."

"No, not the hair," Kate said, aghast.

"Don't you see, he wanted to kiss you so much – too much in his mind."

"He was so cold, so formal on Monday. He apologized and swore that it would never happen again," Kate said softly. "I was so humiliated."

Lorelai snorted. "He was the one who ran away like a little girl. He should be the one who feels humiliated."

"I know, right?" Kate murmured, a smile transforming her features.

"I think you two need to talk."

"And say what? 'Hey, boss, I have the hots for you. If I promise not to sue you, will you sleep with me?'"

"Not a bad start. I believe that the best approach to take with a guy is a direct assault. They don't understand nuance, it confuses them."

Kate laughed, and then turned away. "I'll think about it," she said at last.

Lorelai nodded. "Okay." Lifting the bakery box, she took a deep breath and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to kick your boyfriend out of my house."

"He's not my boyfriend," Kate called after her as Lorelai hurried to her car.

"Whatever," she answered as she yanked on the door handle. "Nuance is lost on me too." With that, she climbed into the driver's seat.

****

Lorelai walked through the front door, only to be greeted by a streaking flash of grey and white fur, and the playful yelps of her golden hair pursuer. "Great, now we get the cat too," she muttered as she closed the door behind her.

"Mommy's home!" Josh announced from the kitchen doorway.

"Thank you. Your career as town crier is secure," she said as she kicked off her heels and trudged toward the kitchen. Her nostrils twitched as she scented frying chicken in the air. "Please tell me that's dinner," she begged Josh as she bent to kiss him hello.

"Mr. Steve is makin' us his mama's fried chicken," he told her, dancing a small jig of excitement.

"Mashed potatoes?" she asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Can you have fried chicken without mashed potatoes?" Steve asked.

Lorelai saw him standing in Luke's customary spot wielding a pair of tongs, and forced a smile. "Smells great." Glancing over at the table, she saw Luke's head jerk up as he registered the tightness in her voice.

"Hey," he said cautiously.

"Hi. Can I, um, a word?" she asked. She placed the pie on the counter and hooked a thumb toward Rory's bedroom, turning away before he could respond.

When Luke followed her into the room, Lorelai grasped the doorknob and quietly closed the door behind them. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked him straight in the eye and said, "It's time for your little friend to go home."

"He's making chicken for you," Luke answered helplessly.

"And I appreciate that, honest, I do." Reaching out she grasped both of his arms, forcing him to look her in the eye. "I like Steve. I really do. But I don't want another husband, okay? The one I have is plenty."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's here every night, Luke. He reads to our kids, he cooks meals for us, he sorts the whites from the darks. Now, unless you want to rename him Alice, I think you need to tell him that he can't live here."

"Alice?"

"Another man has been touching my underpants," she said meaningfully.

"Not like that!"

"Still…." Luke scowled, and she stepped into him, nuzzling his neck. "We haven't been alone forever," she whispered.

"We just, uh, the other night," he muttered, clearing his throat as she nipped at it.

"I just mean alone. You and me, curled up on the couch without an audience."

"I know," he whispered.

"I miss you. Don't you miss me?"

"You know I do." Luke smoothed one hand over her hair, holding her there as she nibbled her way up to his ear. "I just, I feel bad for him."

"Don't feel too bad, Marilyn Monroe wants to boink his brains out," she breathed into his ear.

Luke shivered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Huh?"

"Kate. She wants him. She wants him bad."

"How do you know?"

"She attacked me at Weston's."

"Attacked you?"

"With overt hostility. Apparently she thinks you and I are plotting to keep Steve away from her."

"Weren't we?"

"Maybe you were, but I wasn't."

"I was not," he decried.

"Well, then there's no problem. She wants him, he wants her, and I want you all to myself – except for the munchkins, that is."

"She told you that?"

"Yep. It's time for us to butt out and let whatever happens happen."

"I wasn't trying to butt in," he said defensively.

Lorelai pulled back, gazing up into his earnest blue eyes. "I know you weren't. You were just trying to be a good friend. You _are_ a good friend."

Luke shot her a dubious look. "You think?"

"I know," she stated firmly. "Now, come on," she said as she reached for the door. "Remind me to use the wallet and pants line on you later," she said, leading him from the room.

"The what?"

Lorelai just grinned and stepped out into the kitchen. "Man, that smells good. Let's eat!"

Luke shook his head and hurried to help Steve dish up the meal.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked in a low voice.

"Fine," Luke answered curtly.

Once they were all seated at the table, Lorelai nodded her approval. "This looks fabulous." She looked across the table at Steve and said, "Eat up. After dinner, Luke and I are doing clean up while you go home and start manscaping."

"Manscaping?" Steve asked, a confused frown marring his forehead.

"No frowning, you'll get wrinkles. You need a good shave. Be sure to trim your eyebrows. Nose hair too, that could be embarrassing." She paused to gaze at him thoughtfully. "Maybe you can get a haircut before you go in tomorrow. You're a little shaggy." She snorted and muttered, "Shaggy. Shagging."

"What is she talking about?" he asked Luke.

"Beats me," Luke answered, keeping his eyes fixed on his plate.

"Trust me, you're gonna wanna look good. Wear the grey suit with the chalk stripes. Oh, and leave your wallet at home, just in case," she added as she plunged her fork into a pile of mashed potatoes. "And make sure your underwear doesn't have holes…."

"Why is she talking about my underwear?" he asked, his cheeks flooding with color.

The kids giggled, and Lorelai smiled. "You stop folding mine, and I'll stop talking about yours," she cooed sweetly.

****

And that was the last the Danes family saw of Steve Larson for almost a week.


	69. Behind Blue Eyes

**A/N: Chapter 69! *giggles and flees***

**Behind Blue Eyes**

Luke stretched tall in his seat, raising the camcorder as he zoomed in on the stage. A puzzled frown creased his eyebrows as he watched eight little girls dressed in white tights and leotards spin haphazardly around the stage, white feathered headdresses fluttering madly.

Leaning to his left, he crowded Jake, trying to get to Lorelai. "What the hell are they supposed to be?"

Her eyes bulged and she swatted his thigh, gesturing to the camera in his hand.

Looking slightly abashed, he turned his attention back to the stage just as the audience began to applaud. The little girls scampered off stage, making way for a group of older girls dressed as daisies. Switching the camera to standby he lowered it to find Lorelai glaring at him.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Dandelions. They were dandelions, and now every time Carly watches her recital video, she'll get to hear her daddy ask what the hell she is," she said pointedly.

"Sorry," he grumbled. "She's never gonna watch this anyway," he muttered under his breath as he turned back to the stage and attempted to appear interested.

He lasted about thirty seconds. Josh wriggled in his seat, craning his neck to peer over his shoulder, and his father followed suit. His eyebrows rose when his gaze landed on the subject of Josh's interest. A skinny little girl with brown braids and wide blue eyes returned their stares frankly.

Luke jerked his head back to the front, staring at the back of Patty's accompanist's head. "Who's she?" he whispered, nudging Josh with his elbow.

"Huh?"

Luke draped his arm over the back of Josh's chair, leaning closer as he stole another glance at the girl. "Who's that girl?"

Lacking his father's smooth moves, Josh turned in his seat again, his legs swinging into the aisle. "That's Kaitlyn."

"Kaitlyn," Luke murmured, nodding as the audience began to stir again. "Gimme the scoop on Kaitlyn," he whispered, glancing back at the little girl again. Catching Lorelai's sharp look, he managed to clap twice before the applause died out.

A train of ten-and-up tappers click-clacked their way onto the stage, and proved to be adequate distraction. He saw Lorelai smirk as she turned to her left, murmuring something that made Sookie giggle. Taking the opportunity, he asked Josh, "Is Kaitlyn your girlfriend?"

"No!" Josh hissed.

Jake started to snicker, capturing Luke's attention. Bumping Jake's knee with his knuckles, he whispered, "Is she?"

When Jake nodded emphatically, Josh captured the attention of their friends and neighbors by blurting, "Is not!"

"Shh, cool it," Luke intoned in his stern dad voice, shooting Lorelai an innocent look.

The three Danes men squirmed through another number, and then Lorelai warned Luke, "Get ready."

"Got it."

He raised the camcorder, finger poised on the button. His lips curved into a smile as the group of little girls did a shuffling soft-shoe onto the stage. Black cutaway jackets covered the white leotards and tights, and tall top hats slid down over their foreheads. The smile turned into a grin when a particularly jaunty shuffle caused Carly's hat to slip down to the bridge of her nose.

In a move that anyone who knew them would have chalked up to paternal influence, she whipped the hat from her head, and sent it sailing from the stage. Luke stared, a wide smile splitting his face. He watched, completely absorbed in the riotous curls bouncing around Carly's face, and the smile of pure delight that more than made up for any deficiencies in her choreography.

He turned toward Lorelai and found her watching him. Unwilling to say anything that the microphone might pick up, he shifted the camera and stretched his arm over the back of Jake's chair. His hand came to rest on her shoulder, his fingers surreptitiously tangling in one corkscrew curl as he turned that smile on her.

****

"Don't tell Sookie I was here. You know how jealous she gets," Lorelai said as she took the bag Lisa passed over the counter.

"It's gonna cost you," she pointed out.

Lorelai smiled as she backed toward the door, clutching the bag to her chest. "You and Danny, a romantic evening at the inn."

Lisa laughed. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

Groping behind her back, Lorelai caught the door handle. Pulling it open, she backed through the opening. "I'm serious. Everyone needs a little time off for bad behavior," she added with a broad wink.

"Whoa!" a female voice squeaked as Lorelai's heel landed on someone's foot.

"Oh!" Lorelai gasped and whirled to steady her victim. "Oh," she murmured as Kate stumbled back onto the sidewalk. "We have to stop meeting like this."

"Well, it would help if someone watched where she was going," Kate mumbled.

Lorelai huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, the bakery bag dangling from her fingers. "Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot…."

"Mine."

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Well, it's only fair. You stole my husband's boyfriend."

"Grounds for assault, I'm sure."

"Hey, I know things were weird, but Steve has to be going through the ESPN shakes by now. Sooner or later you guys are going to have to come up for air."

"I have satellite."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Fine, okay, forget it."

Kate blew out a breath that ruffled her hair, turning to survey the sidewalk traffic. "I'm sorry," she said at last. "I guess I'm just a little … defensive."

An understanding smile curved Lorelai's lips. "I was just going to say, maybe we should start over. I mean, you're cute and all, but Steve's not going to be able to resist Luke's charms indefinitely. I heard him saying something about some kind of playout games starting…."

"Playoff," she corrected.

"Play-doh, for all I care," Lorelai said with a dismissive wave.

Kate laughed. "I hear you."

Grinning, Lorelai extended her hand. "I'm Lorelai Danes."

"Kate Walsh. And, no, I've never worked at Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Ah, but have you seen McDreamy naked?"

"Yes, but he looks nothing like Patrick Dempsey."

"Ha! Good answer," Lorelai crowed. "At least you didn't go into private practice and get mixed up with that scruffy cop guy. He looked so much like Rory's dad," she shuddered. "It gave me the willies."

"Stay away from scruffy cops, got it."

Lorelai held up a cautionary finger. "And overgrown Peter Pans who inherit small fortunes from their grandfathers."

"Wow, you have some strict rules."

"A girl has to have standards." She rolled the top of the bakery bag, and looked up at Kate through her lashes. "It would probably help if we could try to be friendly. You know, with the playtime things starting up."

Offering Lorelai a sheepish smile in return, Kate nodded. "Probably a good idea."

Lorelai nodded, and edged away from the bakery's entrance. "Okay, well … good. I'm gonna…. I have cookies," she rambled, holding up the bag.

"Enjoy."

"Oh, they're not for me. I have to sweeten Luke's disposition. He's been a little lonely lately," she explained with a wry smile.

"I'd apologize, but it might be a bit insincere," Kate said with a grin.

Shaking her head, Lorelai edged along the sidewalk, lifting one hand in a wave. "Don't worry about it. I know just how to cheer him up."

****

Lorelai spotted him the second she passed the window. The diner was empty, not unusual for mid-afternoon. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the counter – his customary pose. The thing that troubled her was the set of deep grooves bracketing his mouth. They had been there for days. Luke Danes was in a sulk, and his wife was it her wits end.

She lurked just outside of the diner, watching him brood. At first, he hadn't been so bad. At the time, he seemed just as happy as she was to have their constant houseguest decamp. Hell, for the first few days, Steve's disappearance seemed downright inspirational. Luke had been more affectionate than he'd ever been – touching her whenever she passed by, failing to respect the bubbles of personal space they usually settled into on the sofa, gathering her close the moment they slipped into bed, and once they were there, employing all of his persuasive skills to get even closer still.

That lasted about three days. Then his customary crankiness resurfaced. Truth be told, Lorelai was a little relieved. Sweet, cuddly, lovey-dovey Luke made her nervous. Not that she didn't appreciate the sentiment. It just wasn't who he was, or, who they were. At least, not here in Stars Hollow. That stuff was all well and good when they were alone in an island paradise, or hidden away in a cabin in the woods, but it just wasn't a part of their everyday lives.

Cranky lasted another two days before he slipped into sullen. After a week, it appeared that sullen was slip-sliding straight into a sulk of epic proportions. Lorelai knew that it was time to take action. Clutching the bakery bag, she threw back her shoulders, pasted on a bright smile, and marched up the steps to the diner.

"There's my Burger Boy!" she cried as the bells announced her arrival.

Luke started and then scowled as he glanced at his watch. "You're early."

"Just a little." Claiming her favorite stool, she plopped the bag onto the counter and leaned over for a kiss hello.

Luke obliged, and then turned toward the coffee machine. "Carly is at the bookstore with Andrew. She and Nat are going to hang out there, and then Gypsy will bring her over to the ballpark," he reported as he filled a to-go cup.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you sold her to the gypsies."

Luke rolled his eyes, pressing a lid onto the cup. "The game starts at five?"

"Yessir. I'm picking up the boys, outfitting them in their uniforms, and will deliver them to the field at precisely 4:30," she said, giving him a jaunty salute.

"I should be there before five," he finished, sliding the cup across the counter with a nod.

Curling her fingers around the warm cup, she looked up as he pulled a rag from under the counter and began to wipe away non-existent crumbs. "Hey, Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" she asked, almost shyly.

He frowned. "I figured we'd eat after the game."

She shook her head. "No. I mean dinner. Just you and me."

"Tonight?"

Exasperated, Lorelai shook her head as she lowered it to the counter. "I'm asking you on a date," she groaned.

"A date?"

"Yes, a date! God! You say I'm a lot of work," she huffed.

"Well, I didn't know what you were talking about!" Tossing the towel to the counter, he crossed his arms defensively over his chest. "I never know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about suckering my parents into keeping the kids for a couple of hours so that you and I can go somewhere and attempt to talk about something other than you not knowing what I'm talking about!"

"Whoa, now that's a tempting offer," he sneered.

"Forget it." Lorelai snatched the cup and bag from the counter and stood up.

"Wait!" Luke's hand closed over her wrist, holding her there.

"I said forget it. See you at the game."

"No! Come on, Lorelai. I'm sorry, okay?" he pleaded.

She shook her head. "I don't know what to do with you."

Luke reared back. "What?"

"I thought, maybe, if we had a little time away from the baseball thing and dance recitals that drag on for six hours…."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want to have dinner with you."

The bright smile returned, but this time she didn't have to put it on. "You do?"

Luke's voice dropped another octave. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay. Well, okay … it's a date." She glanced down at his hand curled around her wrist. "If I can get my parents to agree."

"Right." Loosening his grip, he trailed his fingers over the back of her hand as he pulled away. "What's in the bag?" he asked as if she had finally zoomed into focus.

"A bribe."

"Oh? Which one are you bribing?"

Lorelai dropped onto the stool again, setting her coffee aside and unrolling the top of the bag. "You," she said as she pulled out a sugar cookie.

"Me? Oh, no thanks," he quickly demurred.

"You need this," she insisted, breaking off a chunk of cookie.

Luke rolled his eyes. "No one needs that."

She offered him the hunk of cookie, waving it insistently in front of his eyes. "You do. You've been sour for over a week now. This isn't too sweet, but I just want you sweet enough."

"Huh?"

"I figured this couldn't hurt." When he scowled at her, she blinked up at him solemnly. "Please, Luke?"

His scowl faded into a puzzled frown, and then he parted his lips in tacit compliance. Lorelai sipped the bit of cookie into his mouth, watching closely as he chewed. The frown slowly faded, a ghost of a smile taking its place as he leaned down, resting his forearms on the counter in front of her.

He swallowed hard, and then stared straight into her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Breaking off another bit of cookie, she held it up. "More?"

Luke didn't answer. Instead, his eyes stayed locked on hers as he opened his mouth obligingly. Lorelai fed him the bite, and then broke off a piece for herself. Two minutes later, the cookie was gone and not another word had been spoken.

Lorelai closed the bag and slid it across the worn formica. "Here, for emergency purposes only."

"Thanks."

She grabbed her cup and slid from the stool. "See you in a little while?"

"Be there as soon as I can," he answered, grasping the bakery bag and straightening to his full height as she slipped through the door.

****

"There you are!" Sookie cried as Lorelai approached the bleachers.

"Excellent deductive skills, Miss Marple. What was the first clue? Could it have been the fact that I told you I'd be here?"

"I totally forgot something." Sookie rummaged through her cavernous handbag as Lorelai dropped onto the bench next to her. "I meant to give this to you earlier," she said as she pulled a book from its depths.

Lorelai took one look at the cover and hissed, "Sookie!" She shoved the paperback under her leg and glanced around to be certain that no one saw the scantily clad models on the cover.

"Oops, sorry. Here…." Sookie giggled as she helpfully opened Lorelai's much smaller bag and shifted some items to make room for the contraband. "There you go."

Lorelai stuffed the book into her purse and then glared at her friend. "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to read any more of those. You know, since you, uh, found your calling."

Giggling again, Sookie dimpled as she held up her hands in defense. "I know. I can't help it. I'm hooked."

"There has to be some kind of group," Lorelai muttered.

Sookie tittered again and shook her head. "Well, it's not really _group_," she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Sookie!"

"It was soooooo good. I thought about you the whole time I was reading it."

Lorelai's eyes widened, and then she narrowed them into what she hoped would be an effective glare. "Ew! No! No thinking about me when you read that!"

"Hello, Lorelai," Emily said, causing her to jump.

"Mom!"

"Hello, Sookie," Emily greeted pleasantly.

"Hi, Emily," Sookie answered with a mischievous grin. "Richard. Nice to see you again."

"You as well," Richard replied. He leaned forward to set up their stadium seats beside Lorelai. "Lorelai."

"Dad," she returned in the same solemn tone.

Emily swiped an invisible speck of dust from her seat and then settled next to Lorelai. "How are the children?"

"Well, the boys are rarin' to go," Lorelai answered, pointing to Josh, Jake, and Davy.

The boys in question looked anything but raring. Jake kicked at the dirt along the first base line, as Josh and Davy eyed the opposing team as if the boys from Woodbridge had been appointed their executioners.

"And where is Caroline? Travelling with the circus?" Emily asked, casting about for her youngest grandchild.

"Close. We gave her to the gypsies."

"Honestly, Lorelai, the things you find amusing."

"It's true! She's with Nat, Andrew and Gypsy. Andrew was doing an after-school thing at the bookstore, so they picked her up from preschool and then they're coming over here."

"Oh, well that sounds nice."

The teams assembled at their respective dugouts, and with a half-hearted cheer, the Stars Hollow Stingers trotted onto the field to take up their positions. Lorelai craned her neck, scanning the fencing behind the player's bench in search of her husband.

"Where is Luke?" she murmured, turning in the direction of the town square. She spotted a solitary figure dressed in plaid trudging across the lawn, and heaved a sigh that tasted like a mixture of relief and resignation.

Turning to Emily she whispered, "Mom? Can I ask a favor?"

"Well, you may ask, Lorelai," Emily replied.

Biting back her impatience, Lorelai caught sight of Luke as he approached he chain link fence. She watched as he poked his fingers through the metal links and leaned heavily against it.

"Listen, Luke's been a little down lately…." she whispered to Emily.

"Is everything all right?" Emily asked, capturing Richard's attention.

Drawing in a deep breath, Lorelai waved a quelling hand and nodded. "Everything's fine. He's just in a little funk."

"A funk?"

Lorelai's patience began slipping away. "Yes, a funk. Anyway, I was wondering, would you mind keeping the kids for a couple of hours? I'd like … I think it would help if we had an evening to ourselves."

Emily squinted at Lorelai appraisingly. "An evening to yourselves?"

"Would you stop repeating everything I say?" Lorelai snapped.

"I'm simply trying to understand the issue, Lorelai."

"There is no issue. Luke and I would just like to go out and have a nice dinner, okay?"

"I can keep the kids," Sookie chimed in.

Lorelai's head whipped around. "Could you?"

"Nonsense. You have your own children to worry about," Emily said dismissively, causing Lorelai to turn back to her.

"You know it's no trouble," Sookie told Lorelai.

"When did you want to do this?" Emily demanded.

Lorelai held up both hands in surrender. "I feel like I'm at Wimbledon."

"Your mother and I would be happy to have the children for an evening," Richard piped up.

"And we get a call from the line judge," Lorelai muttered.

"Yes, we would," Emily concurred.

"Davy and Martha would love it too. We could even make it a sleepover. I could make blintzes for breakfast. Kids love blintzes," Sookie said, warming to the idea.

"The children love eggs benedict. I wonder if Cora knows how to make a proper hollandaise," Emily murmured.

"It would only be a couple of hours. We just want to have dinner," Lorelai insisted.

"The boys could help me polish the chrome on my fenders," Richard said with an approving nod.

"Why don't you make it tomorrow night?" Emily suggested. "It's Friday. You and Luke could drop the children off for dinner, and then go out for your meal."

"Tomorrow?" Lorelai asked, her head spinning.

"Oh, Martha and I are doing that Baby Bakers class tomorrow," Sookie said with a frown.

"It's settled then," Richard declared. "You'll leave the children with us for their usual Friday night dinner, and pick them up Saturday morning."

"We'll pick them up after dinner," Lorelai corrected. "Carly has dance at eight on Saturday."

"That's fine," Emily said with an approving nod. "Would you like me to make a reservation for you? Persephone's has a delicious cedar plank salmon."

"Oh! Bung, my friend from the CIA, has just opened a new place in Hartford. It's Bavarian-Balinese fusion," Sookie said excitedly. "I hear he serves his schnitzel on a bed of nasi goreng."

"Nazi what?" Lorelai laughed. "Hermann Goring?"

"Really, Lorelai, why you find the Third Reich so amusing, I'll never know," Emily chastised.

"You have a friend who works for the CIA?" Richard asked.

"Fried rice with egg," Sookie translated as she pawed through her purse. "He sent me a card…."

Lorelai shook her head, a flood of relief washing through her as a pair of dust-covered work boots swam into her line of vision. She looked up to find Luke peering at them curiously. "Hi! You made it."

"Told you I'd be here," he answered, nodding to Richard, Emily and Sookie. "I was just going to get a bottle of water from the concession stand. Anyone want anything?"

"Water would be lovely," Emily answered.

"Ooh, would you get a bottle of Gatorade for me? I forgot to throw one in my purse for Davy," Sookie said as she pawed through the bag again for her wallet.

"I'll get it," Luke assured her.

"I'll go with you," Lorelai said, springing from her seat. "Dad? Water? Great," she said, scarcely giving Richard time to answer as she scrambled from the bleachers.

Luke chuckled as she grasped his arm, taking off for the concession stand at a brisk clip. "You okay?"

"Did you eat that cookie?"

"I saw Jackson and Martha over at the swings. I gave it to her."

"Damn. Well, we're all set. Tomorrow night is date night," she muttered.

"It is?"

"Yep, and after what it just cost me, you'd better be prepared to put out."

****

Luke lost the coin toss that evening, and pulled bedtime duty. After kissing the kids, Lorelai announced that she planned to make use of the oft-neglected jetted tub in their bathroom. Ten minutes later, she held her hair piled atop her head, as she shuffled into the bedroom to rummage through her purse for one of the few hair clips Carly had not commandeered.

Her fingers brushed the spine of the book Sookie had given her, and Lorelai wrestled it free from the bag. Her hair tumbled to her shoulders forgotten as she inspected the cover a little more closely. Hovering behind the bikini panty clad model who was supposed to portray the book's heroine were two bare chests rippling with chiseled muscle.

Humming softly, she flipped the book over and read the synopsis on the back, her eyebrows taking refuge under her bangs as she took in the not-so-subtle hints the copy offered about two hunky male friends who shared _everything, _and the woman who loved them both.

"Well, hel-lo," she murmured under her breath.

Plucking the clip from her bag, she carried the book with her into the steamy bathroom. After placing it carefully on the edge of the tub, she added one more capful of toasted marshmallow bubble bath to the running water and let her robe slip to the floor. A deft twist of her wrist coiled her hair into a knot. She smiled as the teeth of the clip sank into the mass of curls, holding it firmly in place as she dipped a toe into the froth collected on the surface of the water.

Moments later, she pushed a button on the remote control and the strains of an old Macy Gray CD she had swiped from Rory filled the room. She cracked open the book as she settled back against the rim of the tub, letting the bubbles overtake her.

****

The following morning, Lorelai dropped the boys off at school and deposited Carly at the church preschool before heading to Luke's to collect her cherry danish. "It's that happiest day of the week!" she called as she swung through the door.

Luke's head popped up and Steve swiveled on his stool as both men turned to greet her with a smile.

"Well, well. Look who found the key to the handcuffs," she commented as she claimed the stool next to Steve.

He snorted. "Trust me, Sugar, I wasn't lookin' for it," he drawled.

Lorelai looked up, and caught the glimmer of a smile that played at the corners of Luke's lips as he poured her coffee. "So, things are good?" When Steve opened her mouth to answer, she held up a preemptive hand. "No details."

Steve grinned. "You two are a matched set. No fun, either of you."

Lorelai sniffed as Luke placed the to-go cup in front of her and turned to bag her danish. "I think we're a lot of fun. We just don't feel the need to broadcast it, do we, Babe?"

"Right," Luke answered with a nod.

He folded the top of the bag neatly and slid it across the counter, hanging onto it until she rose up enough to peck a quick kiss to his lips. "Speaking of fun," he said, clearing his throat as he pulled back. "Steve and Kate were going to go to that new stir-fry place in Hartford tonight. Since we're free, I thought we could all go."

"Oh?" Lorelai felt a pang of disappointment deep in her gut, but covered with a bright smile. Turning to Steve she asked, "You want two sticks in the mud gumming up your action?"

"It'll be fun," Steve agreed as he raised his mug. "You guys can meet us there after you drop the kids off."

"Say about seven?" Luke confirmed, smiling encouragingly at Lorelai.

"Seven sounds good," Steve replied with a nod.

Lorelai blinked and nodded as she reached for her coffee and danish. She slid from the stool, suddenly anxious to make her escape. Forcing a cheerful note past the lump in her throat she said, "Well, that sounds like a date, then. See you tonight," she called as she hurried for the door.

Pulling it closed behind her, she saw Luke throw his head back and bark a laugh, grinning like he hadn't grinned in weeks. Jealousy twisted its way into the knot of disappointment in her stomach, and Lorelai turned and fled.

****

"You okay?" Luke asked for the fiftieth time that evening.

"I'm fine."

He glanced at the rearview mirror, checking to be sure that they kids had drifted off in the backseats. "You were quiet tonight. Didn't you like the food?"

"The food was fine." She reached over and gave his leg a pat. "Sorry, I'm just not feeling great."

He spared the mirror another quick peek and then said in a low voice, "I guess that means I'm not putting out tonight?"

Lorelai chuckled and turned toward the window. "Sorry, Babe. Another night. I just wanna pull the covers up over my head."

He reached over, kneading the nape of her neck with long, strong fingers. "Sorry you don't feel well."

"I'll be fine."

"It was a nice time, though. Right?"

"Yeah," she answered with an absent nod.

"Have you got any aspirin or anything with you?" he asked, nodding to the purse she clutched in her lap.

"I'll be fine," she murmured, her eyes fixed on the window

As they lapsed into silence, Lorelai frowned at the shadows zipping past, wishing she could make them out in the dark. The truth was she was anything but fine, and at that moment she wasn't sure things would ever be fine again.

****

Lorelai stared at the window, willing the sun to rise, waiting for it to light the sky. Luke snored behind her, the steady rumble the only thing that kept her from imploding, scattering into a million little pieces like her thoughts.

The night before, she kissed the kids goodnight, brushed her teeth, plucked one of Luke's t-shirts from a basket of folded laundry, and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her head as advertised. She could hear Luke moving about the house, but the sounds of the usual nighttime rituals couldn't calm her jangled nerves. She closed her eyes, and images of their evening flashed behind her lids like a never-ending slideshow.

She told herself that she was just a little jealous. Not of anything or anyone in particular, just in general. She saw Luke laughing and grinning as he stood at his counter talking to his friend, and told herself that the stab of envy she'd felt was just a little remnant of the mixed feelings she had when he and Steve first began to hang out together. She pictured the easy affection Steve showered on Kate throughout their dinner, and sternly reminded herself that she and Luke were just not into public displays. They simply weren't the type. Never had been, never will be.

And she was happy for them, she told herself as she pulled the covers down and stared at the bedroom ceiling. She really was. Kate seemed nice now that they had put their differences behind them. Steve seemed happy. Calmer. Satisfied. She saw the smile Steve flashed when Kate offered him a pea pod with her chopsticks, and tried to fool herself into believing that Luke had looked just as smitten when he accepted the bite of cookie she had fed him the day before.

She'd burrowed under the blankets again, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to convince herself that what she was feeling was simply the garden variety of jealousy – the same thing that any married woman would feel when faced with a couple caught up in the sticky web of new love. It wasn't personal. It wasn't an indictment of who she was, or what she had.

She had laid in the bed she'd shared for almost eight years, and told herself that the fact that Luke sat shoveling food into his mouth cloaked in his usual oblivion while Steve and Kate billed and cooed like turtledoves didn't mean that Luke loved her any less. She could squeeze Luke's thigh like that if she wanted to. She could lean over inviting Luke's soft kisses between bites, if that was what she needed. She knew she could, if she wanted to.

By the time she began to drift off to sleep, she had almost managed to completely ignore the fact that when Steve leaned in to kiss her cheek at the end of the evening, for a fraction of a second she was tempted to turn her head so he'd kiss her lips instead.

Lorelai blinked at the curtains, checking the pre-dawn sky before daring a peek at her bedside clock. Seeing that it was nearly five forty-five, she slid carefully out from under Luke's arm. Easing her weight from the bed, she smoothed her damp palms over the t-shirt she wore, as she turned back toward the bed.

Luke rolled onto his back, his hand splayed over the worn cotton of his shirt. The sheet and blanket pooled at his hips, displaying just enough skin to prove that the shirt was all he wore. Lorelai cocked her head, staring down at him in the dim, early morning light. A small, smug smile tilted his lips, and she felt a hot rush of shame, knowing exactly what had put it there.

She whirled to the dresser. Yanking open the bottom drawer she grabbed the first pair of pajama bottoms she touched. Without bothering to locate her underwear, she pulled them on and shoved her toes into the pumps she had kicked off the night before. Snatching her purse from the dresser, she checked its contents before tiptoeing toward the bedroom door. As she passed, she snagged Luke's key ring from his dresser so she wouldn't have to dig for hers. The jangle of keys rang out in the silent room, and Lorelai quickly closed her hand around them to muffle the noise.

Luke rolled onto his side, the sheet slipping down over his bare hip. "Goin'?" he mumbled as he cuddled his pillow.

Lorelai bit her lip, knowing that if she didn't answer he'd fall asleep again within seconds. An eternity seemed to pass before she heard a soft snore. Stepping out of her shoes, she scooped them up, and hurried for the door. She clutched the shoes as she padded down the stairs, and out into the chill early morning air.

Ten minutes later, she burst through the kitchen door of the Dragonfly Inn, her hair a nest of tangled curls, Luke's ragged old t-shirt hanging from her shoulders, and her Hello Kitty pajama bottoms riding like floods over the high-heeled shoes on her feet.

Sookie looked up, her eyes as big as saucers as she clutched a giant mixing bowl. "What are you doing here?"

Lorelai slid the strap of her purse from her shoulder, yanking the book she'd wedged into the bottom of the bag free and scattering the rest of the purse's contents over the kitchen floor. She tossed the book onto the counter and pointed an accusing finger at it and then at the startled chef. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? Are you intentionally trying to ruin my marriage?" she demanded.

Sookie's face clouded with confusion. "I'm making popovers," she whispered in a bewildered tone as Lorelai spun on her heel and slammed the door behind her.


	70. Not Enough Rum Balls in the World

**Not Enough Rum Balls in the World**

The washing machine chugged, the dryer tumbled, and a dishwasher load of plates, glasses, and silverware sat freshly washed and dripping dry in the wooden rack next to the sink. Lorelai stood with her palms pressed flat against the counter watching a stream of fragrant Columbian flow into the sparkling clean carafe.

"What are you doin' here?" Josh asked from the kitchen doorway.

She turned, a smile twitching her lips as she surveyed his sleep tousled hair and rumpled Super Mario Brothers pajamas. "I live here."

Josh rolled his eyes. "I know that, but you're always sleepin' when I get up."

She shrugged. "I woke up early today."

"Oh." Accepting her answer at face value, he shuffled into the kitchen, pulled the stool over to the counter, and climbed up to open the cabinet. "Daddy's still sleepin'," he told her, reaching for the closely rationed box of Cocoa Puffs. Giving it a shake, Josh placed it on the counter before opening another cabinet to retrieve a bowl. "Want some?"

The tight knot of tension that had been balled up in her stomach began to unravel. "Uh huh," she answered promptly.

Lorelai smiled, her eyes lighting with delight Josh gathered the necessary implements for their breakfast, performing a miniature version of his father's graceful kitchen ballet. Abandoning her half-filled mug of coffee, she hurried to the refrigerator to assist with the nearly full gallon of milk he pulled from the door with two hands.

"Let me get that," she murmured, relieving him of the burden.

"I coulda got it."

"Oh, I know. You're very strong," she said with a solemn nod. She carried the milk to the table and placed it next to the two bowls brimming with chocolate flavored cereal. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his bristly brown hair. "I miss your curls," she whispered, nuzzling his cheek.

"Curls are for girls," Josh retorted, clambering into his chair.

Lorelai sighed, and uncapped the milk. She sloshed a generous glug into each bowl and carried the jug back to the fridge as Josh dug in. Her coffee cooled on the counter, temporarily forgotten when faced with the prospect of sharing a clandestine bowl of cocoa-y goodness with one of her favorite boys.

"Mmm," she hummed, munching her first spoonful.

"I know."

Narrowing her eyes, she forced the cereal down her throat. "Do you know everything?"

"Pretty much," he answered easily.

"Wow. You're a pretty smart kid."

Josh shoveled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, and chewed thoughtfully. "Didn't Rory know everything when she was my age?"

"Well, she did know a lot," Lorelai answered. "Girls can be like that." Scooting closer to the table, she leaned over her bowl, another pile of puffs piled high on her spoon. "What about Kaitlyn? Does she know everything?"

Josh snorted derisively, his resemblance to the man who fathered him never more evident than in the slight sneer that lifted his lip. "She thinks a slider is a hamburger."

"It is!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"It's a pitch," he scoffed.

"And a hamburger. I can prove it!" Josh just shook his head and returned his attention to his breakfast. Lorelai blinked, her eyebrows lifting as she glared at him. "Okay, smarty-pants, the next time we're in Hartford – without your dad, of course – I'm taking you to White Castle and proving it to you."

Josh looked up, a sly smile lifting his lips as his eyes lit with triumph. "Yay," he mumbled through a mouth full of cereal.

Lorelai gasped. "You tricked me!" A proud grin spread across her face. "I've never been more proud."

Josh squirmed in his seat, preening a bit. "I love you, Mommy," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Not half as much as I love you, kid," Lorelai replied, a flush of pleasure warming her cheeks as she tore her gaze from him to focus on her bowl.

Minutes later, Josh picked up his bowl and slurped the chocolate flavored milk left behind. When she looked up, he lowered the bowl, offering her a sheepish, "Sorry."

Setting her own spoon aside, Lorelai laughed as she lifted her own bowl. "Are you kidding me? That's the best thing about Cocoa Puffs."

Josh eyed her warily until she took a sip of her leftover milk, and then grinned as he raised his bowl again. "Mam would get mad."

"Mam isn't here."

Josh drained his bowl, a trail of pale beige milk splatters dotting the table as he fumbled for his spoon. "Can I watch TV?"

Lorelai nodded, watching as he wriggled from the chair, a trail of milk following him as carried his bowl and spoon to the sink. "Just leave it, I'll wash it," she told him, using the tail of her t-shirt to mop the milk from the table.

The high-pitched squeal of Saturday morning cartoons was soon drowned by the rush of water in the sink. Swishing a sponge around the bowls, she rinsed and stacked them in the dish rack before fishing for their spoons. Lorelai turned the faucet off with her elbow as she reached for the towel hanging above the sink. She heard the shuffle of bare feet on the tile floor, and smirked as she tossed the towel aside, reaching for the coffee pot.

Pouring hot liquid into the mug, she didn't bother to turn around as she said, "No seconds, your dad will kill me."

"I doubt that," Luke rasped, wrapping one arm around her waist and nuzzling her hair.

She froze, stiffening with surprise. "No?"

"No." His lips grazed her hair. "Good morning," he added, his voice deep and morning raspy.

"Morning," she murmured, forcing herself to relax against him.

"How're you feeling?"

"Fine."

Luke's hand tightened on her waist, gently turning her toward him. He pecked a soft kiss to her lips, cheek, and let his lips rest against her temple. "Headache gone?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. All better," she said, taking a small step back.

"You're up early.

"Can't get anything past you Danes boys."

"Did he sucker you out of the Cocoa Puffs?"

"He may have made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Luke leaned in, giving her a tiny, inquisitive kiss. "Mm hmm." He ran his hand over her hair. "Glad you're feeling better."

Lorelai flashed a quick smile and reached for her mug. "I was just gonna…. I'm gonna shower," she told him as she edged to the side to slip around him. "Dance class."

Luke sighed and nodded, his hand sliding slowly down her arm as she moved. "I'll take the boys to work with me. Make them earn their keep."

"Good plan," she called over her shoulder, taking a hasty sip of her coffee as she hurried from the room.

Planting his hands on his hips, Luke turned to survey his kitchen. Splatters of chocolate milk paved a trail from the table to the sink, many days worth of dishes stood in an ancient drying rack next to the sink, and the coffee pot appeared to be depleted by no more than a cup. A puzzled frown bisected his brows as he reached for the handle on the dishwasher. A quizzical eyebrow rose when he peeked inside to find it completely empty.

Turning away from the baffling appliance, he twisted a knob on the stove, setting flame beneath the kettle that stood ready on a burner. Two paper towels later, the milk trail was obliterated. As the water rushed in the kettle, Luke grabbed the dish towel and began drying the dishes in the rack. Five minutes later, the tag of his tea bag tickled his fingers as he carried his mug from the room.

Poking his head into the living room he asked, "What's on?"

"Tom and Jerry," Josh answered, his gaze riveted on the screen.

"The mouse gets away." He smirked as Josh shot him a fierce scowl. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Resting his chin on the heel of his palm once again, Josh nodded. "'Kay."

Luke turned to leave, but drew up short as he spied a shadowy figure peeping through the narrow windows in the front door. He crossed the foyer in three long strides and jerked the door open, prepared to lambast the early morning intruder.

"Oh!" Sookie jumped, bobbling the foil covered plate she held in one hand and pressing the other to her heart. "You scared me?"

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I, uh…. I have popovers!" she announced, thrusting the plate at him. "I thought I'd, um, just pop over. With popovers," she added, prodding his chest with the edge of the plate.

"Okay," he answered slowly. "Why are you popping over with popovers at six-thirty in the morning?"

"Is Lorelai home?"

Taken aback by the question, Luke blinked in confusion. "Yeah, she's home. Where else would she be at this hour?"

"I mean, er, is she up?" she tried hopefully.

"In the shower." Narrowing his eyes, Luke crossed the threshold, his gaze sweeping the street. "What's going on?"

"What? Oh. Nothing. Nothing is going on."

"You just stopped by to talk to Lorelai at six-thirty on a Saturday morning?"

"I brought popovers."

"Uh huh."

"Dance class!" she blurted, jabbing a finger in Luke's direction. "I just needed to know if Carly was going to dance today. I might need Lorelai to, um, make a costume for Martha," she improvised.

"Yeah, they'll be there," Luke answered, keeping a close eye on Sookie as she edged toward the porch steps.

"Great. I'll just … I'll talk to her there. At dance class," she clarified, stumbling slightly.

"Careful!"

"Got it." Sookie whirled and hurried down the steps.

"Thanks for the popovers," he called after her.

Waving one hand, Sookie race walked for the sidewalk, keeping her head down until she reached the corner.

Luke stepped back through the door, his gaze fixed on the plate in his hand as he closed the door with his foot. "Popovers," he muttered under his breath.

Depositing the plate on the hall table, he blew the steam from his tea and took a bracing sip before heading for the stairs. He closed their bedroom door quietly behind him, listening for the rush of water in the pipes. Sparing the disheveled bed a glance, he crossed to the bathroom door and opened it a crack.

A plume of steam-filled air escaped, making him pull back automatically. Lorelai froze with her hand on her elbow, a white smear of body lotion streaking her arm. Smiling as he stepped into the room, Luke raised his mug in salute and murmured, "Just in time."

She quickly commenced massaging the cream into her skin. "Strange things make you happy."

His smile widened as he closed the bathroom door to keep the warmth inside. Moving behind her, he cradled his mug in one hand as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the exposed nape of her neck. "Fell for you, didn't I?"

"Mm hmm."

Luke stepped back, watching her reflection as she squeezed another dollop of lotion into her palm and started on the opposite arm. "So, uh, Sookie just stopped by," he began as he closed the lid on the commode and took a seat to enjoy the rest of the show.

Lorelai paused again. "She did?"

Luke nodded and took a sip of his tea, his gaze fixed on the mirror. "Popped over with popovers," he said with a wry smile.

"Huh."

Shifting his weight, he leaned forward to brace his elbows on his knees. "She was acting weird."

Lorelai ducked her head, making a ruckus as she pawed through the contents of her cosmetic drawer. "Weird?"

"Nervous."

"About?"

"I have no idea. I thought you might. She wanted to talk to you," he persisted.

"Me? No. I have no idea," she answered too quickly. "Hey, have you seen a skinny little silver tube of eye cream?"

"No, but I haven't been looking for one."

Lorelai looked up, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. "I know you swipe my stuff when I'm not looking."

Luke laughed and shook his head. "Only the stuff that takes ten years or more off my skin. Otherwise, why bother?"

"Ah ha!" She plucked the tube in question from the jumbled contents of the drawer and held it up for him to see. "Got it."

"I'll cancel the A.P.B."

She leaned forward, the hem of the towel wrapped around her torso lifting to the tops of her thighs as she gingerly patted the ointment beneath her eyes. "Sookie say anything else?"

Caught taking another sip of his tea Luke shook his head in response. He took a deep breath letting the air cooler his tongue and throat. "Something about keeping Martha for her after class this morning, but she didn't say why."

"That's fine." Lorelai dropped the tube back into the messy drawer and began rummaging again. "I was just going to catch up on some invoices and stuff this afternoon, but I can do that here."

He nodded as he stood. "I'll warm the popovers, and if you want, you can all come by after class for a late breakfast."

"Sounds good."

Moving back to the vanity, he came to a halt behind her, lowered his mug to the counter, and wrapped both arms around her waist, one hand slipping under the edge of the towel to stroke her stomach.

Lorelai tensed, and then eased back against him as he nuzzled her neck. "I'm trying to get ready," she murmured.

"I know." Luke continued kissing his way along the curve of her shoulder undeterred.

"You Danes boys think you know everything."

He sighed against her sweet, fragrant skin, his lips lingering there for a moment. "I don't know, but I think you might be upset with me about last night," he said at last.

He felt her breath catch, but Lorelai said only, "Upset?"

Lifting his head, he caught her gaze in the mirror. "I wasn't trying … I didn't mean to, uh, take advantage."

Lorelai's cheeks flushed pearly pink. "Oh."

"I'm sorry. It was just…. I got a little carried away," he admitted gruffly.

"It's okay."

"You sure?"

She nodded, bobbing her head in quick, jerky movements.

His smile bloomed slowly, and he ducked his head to continue nibbling on her skin. "Okay." She leaned back into him, and he braced his feet on either side of hers, absorbing her weight. "That was … you were … so…."

Tiny fists pummeled the bathroom door. "You in there?" Jake called to them.

"No," Luke barked.

"I can hear you, ya know," their son answered.

"What do you want?"

"I'm hungry."

"_Your _son," he grumbled as Lorelai chuckled and pulled from his embrace.

"You get hungry too, I've heard your stomach," she reminded him.

"You know where the cereal is," he told Jake.

"That all we're havin'?" Jake answered, clearly disappointed.

"For now."

"But…."

Luke heaved a sigh and reached for his mug of tea. "I'll see you down there," he told her in a resigned tone.

"I'll know where to find you," she answered as he opened the door.

Luke fixed Jake with a ferocious scowl, planted his hand atop the boy's head, and turned him away from the bathroom door. "For that, you're getting' Grape Nuts, and I'm not warmin' them," he grumbled as he ushered his son from the room.

Lorelai leaned against the wall just inside the dance studio, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she kept a watchful eye on the door. Carly and three other girls whirled and twirled in the center of the wide-beamed wooden floor, reenacting their glory days as dandelions.

Patty sidled up to Lorelai, twirling a long cigarette holder between her fingers like a baton. "You know, I have a gentleman friend in Hartford who is a photographer," she began.

Lorelai chuckled. "I'm not interested in doing the Starlets of Stars Hollow pictorial, Patty."

The older woman laughed. "No dear. Although, that isn't a bad idea. I'll suggest it to Taylor as a fundraising campaign for the bridge restoration."

"Didn't we just restore the bridge?"

"Not that bridge, dear, the Cider Mill Bridge," she clarified. "No, my friend, Paolo, does catalog work. Advertising and such. Carly would be a natural."

"Shades of Brooke Shields," Lorelai murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing comes between Carly and her Calvins?" Lorelai asked, arching an inquisitive eyebrow.

That won a throaty laugh from Patty. "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of modeling children's wear."

Lorelai shook her head. "Even if we had the time, Luke would never go for that. Besides, I'm not a very good stage mother."

"Don't sell yourself short, darling," she answered with a dismissive wave. "Besides, I'd be happy to help. Take her for auditions, work with photographers … negotiate contracts," she murmured.

"For a percentage?"

"Just the standard fifteen percent, sweetheart. I'd never dream of taking advantage of you," Patty demurred.

Bristling at Patty's choice of words, Lorelai pushed away from the wall. "Sorry, we couldn't offer more than ten." She spotted Sookie and Martha bustling through the door and shrank back.

"I would do it for ten," Patty said eagerly.

Lorelai shook her head. "It was just a joke, Patty. I'm not farming out my four year old."

"But, Lorelai," Patty sputtered.

"No."

"She's such a beautiful child, and she already has such presence…."

"Thank you." Lorelai pushed away from the wall again, and the movement caught Sookie's eye. "I need to run a couple of errands. I'll be back before class is over," she promised, and took off for the door.

Her long strides ate up the asphalt as she crossed the street, carefully avoiding the diner. She slowed as the spring grass in the square squeaked under her shoes, casting about for someplace safe to hide for the next forty-five minutes. Spying the bright awning over the entrance to the bakery, she changed course without hesitation.

"Lorelai!" Sookie called from the door of the dance studio.

She picked up the pace, her sights set on the awning waving in the early morning breeze.

"I can still see you," Sookie called after her. Lorelai glanced back to see her friend's pigtails bouncing around her ears as she tried to catch up. "Lorelai!"

Blowing out a frustrated breath, she slowed, tapping her toe on the sidewalk outside of the bakery as the distance between them closed.

Pressing her hand to her chest Sookie goggled at her for a moment. Then the dam burst. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sook, please, it was a long night," Lorelai answered tiredly, pressing one hand to her temple.

"Ruin your marriage? Why would I want to ruin your marriage?"

Sookie's voice rose with each question, drawing a curious stare from Mrs. Thompson as she left the bakery clutching a pink cake box. Lorelai waved her hand violently. "Shh!"

"Shh?" Sookie hissed. "I will not 'shh'," she continued in a harsh whisper.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the contradiction, and the smile only helped to fuel Sookie's indignation.

"You come into my kitchen before dawn, scare the croutons out of me, toss a fine work of erotic fiction down in a big pile of flour - which totally ruins the gloss on the cover, by the way – and accuse me of trying to ruin my best friend's marriage," she went on in a rush. "I will not 'shh'!"

Lorelai could have stifled the smile if it hadn't been for the foot stomp her friend had added for emphasis. Reaching out, she touched Sookie's arm. "I know. I'm sorry."

Melting like butter, Sookie's eyes widened with concern. "What's going on?"

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Lorelai glanced at the bakery. "Is it too early for a rum ball?" she asked with a tired smile.

Cocking her head, Sookie eyed Lorelai warily. "It's five o'clock somewhere," she said at last.

"True. Come on."

Fifteen minutes later, the two women were seated on a bench at the far side of the square, a nearly empty bakery bag between them.

"So, you freaked out because you had a sexy dream about Luke and Steve?"

Lorelai nodded, and looked away. "It's not just the dream, though."

"God, I hope not." Catching Lorelai's shocked look, she shook her head. "I mean, I hope that having sexy dreams about other men isn't enough to ruin your marriage. If Jackson knew how many times Mike Rowe has slathered chocolate mud pie all over my body, I'd be in trouble."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, and shifted on the bench to look Sookie in the eye. "It's just, I know why I dreamed about him. Steve, I mean. Logically, in the light of day, I can see it. We were out with them last night, everyone always jokes about Luke and Steve…. Hell, I do too."

"And they kissed in this dream?" Lorelai nodded, and Sookie's let out a low whistle. "I bet that was worth the price of admission."

"Sookie! See what I mean?"

"Aw, come on, Lorelai. There aren't two more clearly hetero guys in this town," Sookie scoffed. "Who wouldn't want to see them freak their freak?"

"Okay, you have _got_ to stop reading these books," Lorelai insisted.

"It's not the books' fault!"

Lorelai snorted. "You sounded just like Rory for a minute there."

"Well, it's true." Drawing a deep breath she shrugged. "Everyone has weird little fantasies. It doesn't mean that you want them to actually happen. But it's okay to have them. That's why people like to read that stuff."

"Yeah, but Sook, this was more."

"More how?"

"More like … more."

"You're going to have to give me more to go on than more."

Fixing her friend with a penetrating stare, Lorelai said through gritted teeth, "I woke up in the middle of, you know."

"The middle of what? The dream?"

"No, the _middle_."

"The middle of the bed? The middle of Luke and Steve?"

"The _middle_, middle." When Sookie stared back blankly, she leaned closer and said in a harsh whisper. "Sex."

"Real sex?"

"Yes!"

"With Luke?"

"Of course with Luke!"

"Well, I don't know! Steve's been at your house a lot," she added speculatively.

"It was Luke!"

"Well, okay, good. No problem, then."

"I woke up having sex with Luke while I was dreaming about having sex with his friend."

"Wait, weren't you having sex with Luke in the dream?"

"Well, yes, if you're going strictly by the Bill Clinton definition."

"I'm not sure that dream sex counts whether it's defined or not."

"You're not helping here."

"I'm trying!" Sookie said defensively. Shaking her head, she exhaled slowly. "What is it with you and these Larson guys?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They get you all worked up over nothing. First, it was Ben, and now, Steve."

"It wasn't nothing."

"It was nothing," Sookie retorted. "You looked at Ben funny and completely wigged out."

"I had lust in my heart, like Jimmy Carter," she argued.

"You're very presidential this morning."

"I can't help it."

"I think maybe you're setting your expectations too high."

"I could get elected. If George Dubbya can do it, I can too!"

"I mean your expectations for yourself, but I'd vote for you." Sookie reached into the bag and pulled out the last rum ball. She broke it in half, ignoring the crumbs that fell into her lap as she offered Lorelai half. "You're human, Lorelai."

"I think I'm drunk," she muttered as she took the treat. "Or sleep deprived."

Sookie giggled. "Ah, but what a way to lose sleep." Leaning back against the bench, she tipped her face up to the warming sun as she chewed. "How was dinner last night?"

"Fine. Okay. Good."

"Well, _that_ was convincing."

Mimicking Sookie's pose, Lorelai let her head fall back, enjoying the tickle of the breeze as it stirred the hair on her neck.

"Eh, you know what it's like. You're sitting across from these two lovey-dovey people who can't keep their hands to themselves, and your guy is busy sorting through his bean sprouts with chopsticks."

Sookie chuckled. "Oh yeah. Always a good time." She turned her head, peering at Lorelai closely. "Are you attracted to Steve? Really attracted to him?"

Lorelai's brow puckered. "He's an attractive guy," she said slowly. Giving the matter a little more thought she said, "I like Steve. I mean, as a friend. Luke's friend. But, do I look at him and think, 'Man, I want him'? No."

"Do you still think that when you look at Luke?"

The corners of Lorelai's mouth twitched. "Sometimes. Most of the time," she amended. "There are always the times when you look at them and think, 'Ugh. Really? I picked you?'"

"Oh yeah," Sookie agreed with a laugh.

They fell silent for a moment, basking in the sun. "Can I say something and you promise you won't get mad?" Sookie asked tentatively.

Lorelai cracked one eye open. "Okay."

"I think, maybe you might be a little jealous." When Lorelai opened her mouth to refute the claim, Sookie held up her hand to stop her. "I know you've been trying not to be, and I know that you don't want to be, but I think you are."

Lorelai closed her eyes again, drawing a breath through her nose. "Maybe," she conceded.

"And, I think that you were upset that Luke turned your date into a double date."

Lorelai snorted. "Ya think?"

"And, I think that you need to talk to him about this."

"Talk to him?" Lorelai gasped, sitting straight up on the bench. "No!"

"Not about the dream," Sookie clarified as she sat up too. "About Steve and you. Not about you two together. You two separately. Fully clothed. About Steve and Luke and you and Luke," she babbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not your marriage you're afraid of losing, it's your friendship."

Lorelai blinked, the truth of her friend's words piercing her heart like an arrow. "Wow, you get really philosophical when you hit the rum at eight in the morning," she muttered.

"I'm moving on to tequila at ten." Patting Lorelai's leg she stood up, hoisting her massive bag onto her shoulder. "Come on, let's get our girls."

Lorelai glared at the purse dangling from Sookie's shoulder. "Okay, but I'm telling you now, I don't want any more of your smutty books."

Sookie shrugged. "That's okay, I'm a little bored with them anyway. I have _U is for Undertow_ now."

As they ambled toward the dance studio, Lorelai smiled. "Ah, how is Kinsey? Still pounding the QP's with cheese?"

"Stupid Sue Grafton, she's always making me crave McDonald's fries," Sookie mumbled.

Lorelai threw open the diner door, waving her arm to shoo Carly through. The little girl hurtled into the diner, running headlong into Steve's legs.

"Whoa," he chuckled. He reached down to pat Carly's jumbled curls. "Only a matter of time before you get me benched for the season with a torn ACL, Sugar." He looked up at Lorelai, who stood framed in the open doorway, her fingers clutching the handle. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

She blinked, disconcerted by the easy friendliness in his voice. "I'm fine, thanks."

"I noticed you were a little quiet last night. I had to grill the diner man. Make sure it wasn't because you didn't like my girl," he said as he hefted Carly into his arms. "They won't let me run away with you yet, darlin'," he drawled, grinning into Carly's beaming face.

"I ged eggs," she announced.

Steve nodded once, and lowered her to the floor. "Go get your eggs." Cocking his head as he straightened, he studied Lorelai. "He said that you did, that you just had a headache. Was he sparing my feelings?"

Lorelai barked a short laugh. "Yeah, 'cause Luke is always so sensitive to people's feelings."

"And yet, still no confirmation," Steve observed, his smile widening into a challenge.

"Does it matter if I do or don't?"

His smile faded, his face clouding as his eyebrows drew together. "Well, yeah, of course it does. You're my friend, aren't you?"

Lorelai looked up as Luke emerged from the kitchen with an armload of plates. "You're lettin' bugs in," he growled as he passed.

Lorelai closed the door. Nodding thoughtfully, she met Steve's worried gaze. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. And I do. I like her."

The clouds parted, and once again Steve's bright smile emerged. "Good. I'm glad." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "You'd tell me if you didn't, though. Right?"

"You mean, if I thought she was a bunny boiler?"

"Yes."

"Definitely."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, well, I'm outta here. We're going to some orchid thing at some garden place today."

"Marsh Botanic Garden," Lorelai supplied. "Yale. Rory used to drag me there at least once every spring," she explained.

"Should be a blast," he said dryly, reaching past her for the door. "I'll see you tonight," he called over his shoulder as the door swung shut behind him.

"Tonight?" she asked Luke as he rushed by.

"Playoffs."

"I see," Lorelai stood rooted to the spot as he disappeared into the kitchen. She spotted Carly flitting from chair to chair at the corner table, her brothers waving her away as they industriously rolled knives and forks into napkins.

Luke walked out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel. Her head jerked in his direction. "Getting fancy with the cutlery?" she asked.

"Keeps them out of trouble and out of my kitchen."

"Jake would be the trouble and Josh the kitchen help?"

He nodded. "You know what you want?"

Tipping her chin up, she marched to the counter and plunked her purse down as if staking her ground. "Yes, I do."

Taken aback by her strident tone, he raised his eyebrows. "I'm outta chocolate chips, so if you want fancy you get blueberry."

"French toast, extra powdered sugar," she said dismissively.

"Okay."

Luke started to turn on his heel, but her voice stopped him. "What I want," she announced in a firm tone, "is to talk to you."

His lips parted in surprise, but his feet instantly moved to the counter. "Are you okay?"

Clutching the top of her purse, her fingers curled into the soft leather. "I'm fine, but we need to talk."

Tossing the towel under the counter, he pressed both palms to the edge, leaning toward her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she answered, hoping that it was the truth. "We just need to talk."

"You keep saying that. Talk," he prompted impatiently.

Lorelai shook her head stubbornly. "No. Not here. Not now. Not when we're in bed trying to fall asleep, or when you're dancing all around making dinner, or stripping paint from the gutters." Tipping her chin up, she stared him straight in the eye. "No kids, no Steve, no playoffs or baseball practice. You and me alone. Wide awake, no distractions, no interruptions."

She took a deep breath as Luke stared at her wide-eyed. "And, I want you to arrange it," she ordered before she spun from the counter and made a beeline for the corner table.

Luke kept a wary eye on Lorelai as she cut the slice of veggie pizza on Carly's plate. His head jerked up when Steve nudged his arm. "Oh, thanks," he mumbled as he took the cold bottle of beer his friend offered him.

Returning his attention to his wife, he saw Lorelai glance up and flash a quick smile as Steve deposited a fresh bottle in front of her plate. Throughout the meal, she kept her focus strictly on either her pizza or the kids, barely sparing either of the men at the table a glance.

The kids kept things lively, each vying for Steve's attention as they plowed through their dinner. But, Luke remained acutely attuned to the vacuum of Lorelai's studied disinterest. When it was over, she herded the tangle of grumbling children up the stairs for baths, and the men retired to the living room.

Dropping into his customary seat in the armchair, Steve nicked at the edge of the label on his bottle with his thumbnail. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked distractedly, flipping through channels until he landed on the pre-game coverage.

"Why do you keep looking at Lorelai like she's a bomb about to go off?"

"Points for the analogy," Luke mumbled, sprawling comfortably on the sofa.

"Is she a bomb?" Steve chuckled at his own question. "I mean, I know she's _da_ bomb, but is she about to go tick-tick-tick-boom?"

"Damned if I know." Shifting in his seat, Luke rested his bottle of beer on his denim-clad thigh. "She says we have to _talk_."

"Uh oh. What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Luke growled.

"Okay, what didn't you do?"

"I have no idea. I mean, she was a little off last night, but she said that was the headache. Things were a little weird this morning, but we talked a little and I thought we were okay."

"You thought wrong."

"No kidding." Luke took a healthy pull from his bottle, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Here's the weird thing. She told me we had to talk. Alone. No kids, no distractions, no whatever, and then she tells me that I need to arrange it all."

"Man, you are so screwed. And not in a good way," he added, toasting Luke with his bottle.

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for. Well, that, and mocking Dionne Warwick, but I don't think you'd be very good at that."

"Probably not."

"I'll save it for Lorelai." Steve peered over at him for a moment, and then nodded. "Drop the kids off at my place tomorrow. Take her on a picnic or something."

"You think?"

"Might as well get it over with quick."

"I guess," Luke mumbled.

"Make sure you pack her favorite foods. And take a blanket. Girls don't like sitting on muddy, damp grass."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the tips."

"Don't forget to admit that whatever it is was all your fault."

Luke's jaw tightened as he glared at the television.

"And swear you'll make it up to her," he persisted. "Does she like flowers? Jewelry?"

"Forget it."

"Any dragons around here you can slay? You could cut off one of your ears and send it to her. I hear women like that. Better enclose a nice painting with it though," he suggested. "Something that appreciates in value."

"Would you just shut the hell up? The game's starting."

"Drop them off at about noon or so."

Luke nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. Any final requests? Cigarette?"

"Can it."

Steve jerked a quick nod, obediently turning his attention to the screen. "Yes, Mr. Sharples. Canning it."

The following afternoon, they dropped the kids off at Steve's apartment, and headed for the lake. Lorelai watched as Luke shook the folds out of a worn old quilt and spread it over the grass.

"You think he'll be okay?" she asked.

Luke shrugged. "He said he could handle them, and his apartment isn't that big, so it's not like he can lose them."

Kicking her shoes aside, she stepped onto the blanket, anchoring it. Gesturing to the wicker picnic hamper he carried down from the truck she asked, "What's in the basket?"

"You said I was supposed to arrange things, so I did." Dropping onto the blanket, he leaned forward to unlace his boots. "You gonna tell me what this is about?"

"It's about us."

Luke's head popped up. With only one shoe off, he twisted, bunching the worn cotton beneath him and trailing damp spring mud from his boot onto the blanket. "What about us?" he asked fearfully.

"I guess that's my question. What about us?"

His jaw dropped as he stared at her in disbelief. "Lorelai, don't talk in riddles, I can't figure them out right now," he hissed. "What wrong with us?"

"I don't know."

Luke looked at the smears of mud on the quilt and shook his head violently. "No. Nothing's wrong with us," he insisted, tugging his other boot from his foot and flinging it aside. "Why are you saying there's something wrong with us? Things are good! Everything's been fine!"

"Okay, fine! Maybe there's something wrong with me, okay?" she answered defensively.

"No, that's not okay!" he hissed. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Clamping her mouth shut tightly, Lorelai looked away. Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them back with a rapid flutter of her eyelashes. "What's in the basket?" she asked in a voice so soft it almost got lost in the rustle of new leaves.

Grasping the handles of the hamper, Luke plunked it down in front of her, flinging the lid back to reveal its contents. "Sandwiches on those hoagie rolls you like, chips, some pasta salad, coffee…." He rattled off, tugging a thermos from the basket and shoving it into her lap.

"Pie?" she asked weakly.

"Two kinds."

"I love you," she whispered, clutching the thermos as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Okay, okay," he said breathlessly, inching closer to her on the blanket. He caught the wayward tear with his thumb, his knee bumping hers. "Okay, now you're scaring me," he whispered as he pulled her closer. Patting her back and then soothing it awkwardly, he glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. It's stupid. It's so stupid," she muttered. Pulling away, she swiped her fingertips over her cheek. "I'm okay, I'm not freaking out."

"I am."

She laughed softly, and gave his arm a squeeze. "Let's eat lunch." Reaching into the basket, she pulled out a sandwich wrapped in white butcher's paper and offered it to him. When he hesitated, she gave him a small, encouraging smile. "We'll talk while we eat."

She unwrapped her sandwich as Luke arranged the rest of their meal on the blanket. Plucking a potato chip from the bag he opened and left resting against her leg, she popped it into her mouth and crunched slowly. "I'm jealous," she admitted, busying her hands by rearranging the cheese he'd stacked over the turkey piled on the roll.

"Of who? I haven't done anything," he stated, clearly affronted.

"Steve."

Luke sighed, plunging a plastic fork into the container of pasta. "Listen, Lorelai, I get it. I know I'm not the most, uh, affectionate guy…."

"Oh, but you are," she contradicted.

"I mean, you know, demonstrative," he continued impatiently. "We've talked about this before, and I'm better. At least, I think I've been better, with the hand holding and all," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

"You have been. We both have been. It's not that," she assured him.

"Then what? I know he was around a lot for a while, but I didn't really know what to do about that, you know? I'm not good with the whole talking about what's bothering people. I just figured if he wanted to hang out at our place, then fine, I could do that."

Plucking a handful of chips from the bag, Lorelai carefully added them to her sandwich, layering them precisely over the turkey and cheese before replacing the top of the roll and smooshing them down.

"If I wasn't around for a couple of weeks, would you sulk?"

Luke scowled, tearing his gaze from the ruination of the sandwich he had constructed for her. "What do you mean if you weren't around? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"More riddles?"

She looked up, looking him directly in the eyes. "Would you miss me as much as you missed Steve?"

"What? How can you even ask that?"

"I mean, aside from the whole wife thing."

"The whole wife thing?" he repeated, incredulous. Luke wagged his head. Holding his veggie laden lunch in both hands, he drew his knees up and took a hefty bite. "You _are_ nuts," he mumbled.

"As a friend."

"As a friend," he echoed.

"You'd make a hell of a parrot, Petey," she grumbled. Pinching some of turkey that trailed from the side of the bread she said, "Yes, as a friend. Would you miss talking to me?"

"Of course I would."

"About what?"

"What do you mean about what?"

"What would you miss talking to me about?"

"Everything."

"Specifics, please."

"I don't know. All the stuff we usually talk about. The kids, the house, our jobs…."

"Wife stuff."

"Not the jobs. We had those before the wife stuff," he retorted. "And what's wrong with the wife stuff? I like that stuff."

"What do you talk to Steve about?"

"I don't know, _guy_ stuff, I guess. Sports, cars, engines…."

"Women."

"Women," he said, fixing her with a pointed look. "If I didn't, we wouldn't have a babysitter right now."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him you said you wanted to talk to me alone, and told me to figure it out."

"And he said?"

"He said I was screwed," Luke shot back. "I don't ask what you tell Sookie about me."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"No, you just tell me not to talk about you."

"But you do anyway."

"This is getting us nowhere," she groaned.

"I don't know where we're supposed to be going."

Lorelai dropped her sandwich onto the wrapper and snatched up the bowl of pasta salad, stabbing the helpless rotini viciously with the plastic fork. "I just, I get it, okay?" she said angrily. "I know that I'm the one who encouraged you to be friends with him, and I know that we've talked about all this before, and I know that I'm probably nuts like you say, but I can't help it. I can't help it, Luke."

"What do you want me to do?" Luke demanded.

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to stop hanging out with him? I will. Just say the word."

"You would?"

"What am I supposed to do, Lorelai? Whether it bothers you or not, you _are_ my wife," he said angrily.

"It doesn't bother me," she snapped.

"You make it sound like it does."

"That's not my point!"

"What the hell is your point?"

Lorelai dropped the container, heedless of the oil soaked spirals that scattered on the quilt. "My point is; I miss you. I miss being alone with you. But lately, when we have been alone, you've been too busy sulking and pouting because your little playmate hasn't been camped out in our house to even notice that I'm sitting right there."

"That's not true!"

"It is true! God, Luke, for a while there I felt like I had two husbands, and then all of a sudden I hardly even had one. And, the worst part about it is that I was ready to hunt Steve down and lock him in our house if that was what it took to make you happy."

She dragged in a lungful of oxygen and forged ahead. "But, I couldn't do that, so I tried to make you happy. I got a sitter. I asked you on a date. A date I had to practically twist your arm to get you to accept, but that still wasn't good enough. Then I find out all I had to do to make you truly happy was make it a double date with your little boyf…." Catching herself, Lorelai sucked in a sharp breath. "With Steve," she finished softly.

Luke tossed his sandwich onto the wrapper and balled it up in a wad. "You know what? This _is_ your problem, not ours," he said, his voice deceptively low and soft. "I don't know what you want from me, and I'm not really sure what you want me to do, but I can't keep doing this," he said as he pulled his knees in further and uncoiled like a spring.

Looming over her, he clutched the balled up sandwich in one hand. "I can't be everything all the time, Lorelai. I'm sorry about the other night. That was wrong. I should have realized what you were trying to do, or at least I should have talked to you about it first. I am sorry about that."

His fingers convulsed around the ball of paper in his fist. "Maybe I've been a jerk lately, I don't know. Probably. I'll admit that too. As for the rest of it, I don't know what to tell you. You _are_ my wife, but I've never thought of you as being anything less than my friend. And as _your_ friend, I have to tell you that I think you're being totally irrational."

With that, he snagged his boots by the laces and stomped to the nearest trash can and hurled the remains of his sandwich into its yawning mouth. Lorelai gaped as he strode away, the heels of his boots bumping his legs, the soles of his socks turning green with fresh grass stains.

Dropping her chin to her chest, she plucked an oil-slicked noodle from the blanket and tossed it angrily into the nearest shrub. Immediately, two birds swooped down, each trying to claim it as their own.

Lorelai watched them fight over the morsel, muttering under her breath, "Well, that went about as well as I expected."


	71. Psyching Up

**Psyching Up**

"I mean it, y'all," Steve said in a menacing tone. "The wrist straps stay on. And stay back by the couch. If one of those remotes hits my TV, you'll be cleanin' Ms. Duke's litterbox 'til you're ninety."

"Y'all," Josh snickered.

The boys' giggles subsided when Steve fixed them with a hard glare. "I can turn the Wii off. Got me?"

"Yessir," they mumbled in unison.

"Good." He ruffled Jake's bristly hair. "If you flick your wrist, you can put spin on the ball, avoid those nasty splits."

Taking a step back, he stumbled over the heavy work boots Luke had dropped just inside his door. He reached for the wall to catch himself, did a quick pirouette when Duke dashed out from behind the sofa, and nearly landed in a split as Carly pushed past him in hot pursuit of her wayward cat.

Stumbling toward the kitchen, he wiped the back of his hand across his brow. Luke stood stock still, the beer bottle Steve had shoved into his hand seconds after he stumbled through the door in his grass-stained socks clutched in what appeared to be a death grip. He stared unblinkingly at the take-out menus tacked to the refrigerator door.

Steve reclaimed his own bottle and took up residence against the opposite counter. Carly squealed as she chased Duke back into the living room, and he glanced uneasily at the kitchen door. "I think we have about three and a half minutes," he said in a low voice.

Luke jolted, and then blinked as if awakening from a trance. "What?"

"Spill." When Luke looked down at the beer in his hand, and back up at Steve blankly he enunciated, "What happened?"

Slowly shaking his head, Luke bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't know," he said at last.

"You had a fight?"

Luke's brow puckered. "Not really a fight. Kind of a discussion. As much of a discussion as you can have with a crazy woman," he muttered, lifting his beer to his lips.

"Well, something upset you," Steve prompted.

"I'm not upset."

"You walked here in your socks, Luke. There's not enough Shout in the world for those," he said as he gestured to Luke's damp, mud and grass stained athletic socks.

Carly started singing a song about the cat, the girlish rhymes carrying over the grunts and groans that accompanied a hotly contested Wii bowling match.

"I don't get it."

"Well, obviously you're not getting somethin'," Steve drawled.

"What do I have to do?" Luke's voice rose, demanding an answer from his friend. "_Why_ do I?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I have to keep doing this over and over again? It's been almost ten years! Shouldn't she know by now?"

"Know what?"

"I mean, over and over again!" Luke pushed away from the counter, gesturing wildly with his beer. "It's always me. It's always my fault!" he sneered.

"Of course it is," Steve answered mildly. "I told you that last night." He nodded emphatically. "All you had to do was show up with lunch, agree that whatever it was is all your fault, give her coffee, maybe some pie, and everything would be fine."

"No!" Luke barked.

Silence hung heavy in the aftermath of the single syllable. Only the background music of the video game dared to defy Luke's vehement stance on whatever subject it was he was discussing in his head.

Poking his head around the kitchen doorframe, Steve caught sight of the three stunned faced turned in his direction. "I tried to feed him Twinkie, y'all," he lied evenly.

Josh snorted and turned back to the television. Jake shook his head as he explained, "Daddy won't eat those. He says they've got too many conservatives."

"Eww, Twinkies are icky," Carly opined.

"I'll take it!" Josh volunteered as he lined up his next throw.

"Nevermind," Steve answered, and then pulled back. Staring at Luke, he held his hands up in surrender. "Easy, okay?" he hissed. "I'm not sayin' you were wrong, I was just saying that it's easier to say you were wrong."

"I was wrong about some stuff, but she's wrong too," Luke retorted.

"That's probably true, but stomping away without your shoes on is usually not the way to avoid a fight." He ran his hand through his hair. "You really just left her there?"

Looking suddenly miserable, Luke nodded as he stared down the throat of his beer bottle.

"Oh man," Steve whispered. "What was she upset about?"

Luke looked up, his eyebrows plowing deep furrows into his forehead as he raised his bottle in a toast. "You," he answered gruffly, and then downed the contents of the bottle in four long gulps.

Lorelai sat cross-legged on the quilt, tossing noodle after noodle to a growing band of avian admirers. "I'm not washing his socks," she muttered as she flung the last handful of rotini into the bushes.

The birds didn't answer. Instead they picked the pasta to pieces, flapping their wings to ward of their competitors and then turning beady eyes in her direction when the frenzy died down.

"Okay, you're giving me a Tippy moment here," she told them. "Now, I gave you the noodles, so no pecking _my_ noodle with those pointy beaks of yours."

Eying birds warily, she failed to notice as Babette and Morey approached hand in hand.

"How's it goin', Sugah?" Babette called, making Lorelai jump.

"Going just great," Lorelai answered, plastering a wide smile across her face.

"They carry your date off?"

Lorelai spared her restless flock a nervous glance, and forced a laugh. "No. Uh, we left the, um, something. We left something on at the house and Luke was getting all paranoid…. You know, guys," she added rolling her eyes.

"Not cool," Morey objected.

"Morey hates to be pigeonholed," Babette explained in a harsh whisper.

"Ha! Pigeonholed," Lorelai said, pointing to the birds still pecking at the dusty ground.

"Yeah! That was a good one, huh?" Babette cackled, digging her elbow into Morey's side.

"Funny, Babs," he answered dutifully.

"Anyway, he'll be back," Lorelai insisted with a dismissive wave.

Babette nodded. "Okay, doll. We'll see you kids around, right?" she said as they began to move away.

"Hard to miss us," Lorelai called.

As the mismatched couple wandered toward the lake, Lorelai heard Babette mutter, "Left somethin' on, my foot."

"Shh, babe," Morey hushed, pulling her closer to the shore.

Lorelai sighed, and fell back on the blanket, blinking up at the wispy clouds that dotted the pale blue sky. The sun hung high, burning bright yellow with midday fervor. She closed her eyes, and large orange dots danced against the ruddy backdrop of her eyelids. Folding her hands over her stomach, Lorelai concentrated in pulling a slow, deep breath, and holding it until her lungs burned.

Her cell vibrated in her pocket, and the air exploded from captivity as she grappled for it.

Pressing buttons frantically, she gasped, "Luke?"

"Mom?"

"Rory?"

"Yeah, unless you made Luke's ringtone 'She Works Hard for the Money' too," Rory answered. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai said, sitting up and pushing her hair from her eyes. "I'm fine. Just enjoying a day at the park."

"Ah, you're on park duty. No wonder you're frantic for relief."

"Oh. No. Uh, I mean, it's just me here," Lorelai explained, and then clamped her flapping jaw shut. She slapped her hand ineffectually against her knee as she could practically hear the whir of Rory's antennae rising.

"Just you?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lorelai nodded before answering. "Yep! Just me. I, uh, needed a little 'me' time, you know…."

"Me time that you wanted to share with Luke?"

"Well, honey, you know how it is," she drawled.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, cutting to the chase.

"Nothing."

"Too quick." Rory inhaled audibly and Lorelai cringed. "Are you and Luke fighting?"

"Fighting? No."

"You really wanna play word games with me?" Rory challenged.

"I taught you every word game you know."

"Mom."

"Rory."

"What's wrong?"

Lorelai sighed. "Nothing's wrong, Sweets," she said in a defeated tone. "I mean, we're fine. We'll be fine. Me and Luke, we're just in kind of a weird place right now."

"Is Steve over at the house all the time again?" Lorelai snorted, and Rory persisted with her line of questioning. "I thought he was dating that woman who works for him."

"He is." Lorelai plucked at a frayed thread, bunching a seam in the quilt as she pulled on it. "You know, I didn't have this much trouble with you," she muttered.

"With me?"

"When you started making other friends. I mean, Lane. I had no issue with Lane," she said defensively.

"Okay."

"Paris turned out to be okay, even those two ditzy girls from Chilton."

"Madelyn and Louise?"

"And Jess. I had no trouble with Jess," Lorelai asserted. Laughter burst through the earpiece, and Lorelai had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Wow, how quickly they forget," Rory chided.

"I had no problem with you being _friends_ with Jess."

"You had a _huge_ problem with it!"

Lorelai's shoulders slumped. "Not _huge -_ maybe a little, teeny tiny, itty bitty, miniscule problem."

Rory laughed again. "Okay, so you're having issues with sharing Luke with Steve."

Flopping onto her back once more, Lorelai winced as she blinked at the sun. "Please don't say it like that."

"What?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Sharing Luke. I am not sharing Luke," Lorelai said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, so he's not a sweater you can loan out, I get that. I just meant you're having a hard time sharing his attention with someone else."

"I share his attention with other people every day."

"Someone other than the kids."

"And the diner," Lorelai hastened to add. "And he's still doing stuff for Weston's. And you and Jess."

"So, you're not getting enough alone time together? When we talked the other day, you were complaining about how cranky he's been."

"Yeah, because he hasn't been hanging out with Steve," Lorelai grumbled. "But the moment Opie shows up, everything's just fine and dandy!"

"Wow, someone boarded the bitter bus this morning," Rory mumbled.

"He left me!"

"What?"

"He just got up and left me here!"

"Left you where?"

"In the park! One minute we're on a picnic and the next, he's stomping away in his socks. I am _not_ washing those socks!" Lorelai bolted from the quilt, digging her heels into the worn cotton as she rolled to her feet and began to pace the rumpled rectangle. "He left me, Rory!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Rory urged, panic rising in her own voice. "He didn't leave you. Stop staying that."

"Well, he might be leaving me. For all I know he's packing his socks right now!"

"Mom, come on. You guys had a fight…."

"We didn't have a fight!"

"Well, you had a … whatever it was. Luke is not leaving you. Luke would _never_ leave you. Luke loves you."

"Yeah, as his wife," Lorelai muttered, toeing a square of fabric that had torn free of the patchwork.

Rory paused for a moment. "Well, yeah. You _are _his wife."

"But what about as a friend? Why doesn't he need me as his friend anymore?"

Her legs crumpled under her and she dropped to the quilt once more. Pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead, her dark curls shielding her from the stares of a family passing nearby. "I know I don't know engine stuff, and I don't like watching hours and hours of sports stuff, but Rory…." Her voice broke.

"Oh, Mom, you're still his friend. You're the one he talks to when he's worried about stuff, or when Kirk does something particularly annoying. You're the one he tells about his day. You're the one he wants to talk to at night."

"I don't know."

Rory's voice was firm but gentle. "You're upset, I know, but things aren't as bad as they seem."

"He left me. He got up and walked away and never even looked back," Lorelai sniffled.

"I don't know, Mom. I don't know why he'd do that, but I know Luke. I know Luke well enough to know that maybe he just had to go. Maybe he's feeling just as confused as you are. Maybe he was afraid he'd say something wrong. You know he doesn't do well under pressure."

"I know."

"Just … pack up. Go home. You'll see, everything will be much better at home."

"Okay." Rory was quiet while Lorelai sniffled once or twice more, and drawing a deep breath, she raised her head. "Okay. I'll call you later."

"Do that."

"Bye, Sweets."

"Bye, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too," Lorelai responded. Pressing the off button, she fell back on the quilt once more.

Marshmallow clouds drifted across the bright blue sky. She clutched the phone, curling her hand over her heart. Closing her eyes, Lorelai inhaled deeply, the scent of rich, moist earth mixed with the tang of fresh green grass soothed the gnawing ache in her heart.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on each breath, letting her body take charge of a mind too exhausted to go on. She knew Rory was right. She should go home, but she just couldn't yet.

The eerie background music that accompanied the Wii menu still played. Duke meowed piteously from her perch on the back of the couch, her cat's eyes narrowing into an accusing glare. Steve surveyed the astounding level of chaos three small people managed to inflict on his personal space in little more than an hour, but heard only the hammering of his own heart.

On impulse, he reached for the door handle, jerking it open and peering into the hallway to be sure that Luke and his entourage were gone. Stepping into the hall, he spared his bare feet a quick glance. Huffing his annoyance, he hurried back into the apartment, stuffed his bare feet into a pair of flip flops he'd kicked off near the door days before, and snagged his keys from the end table.

Luke cell phone buzzed. Keeping his tight grip on Carly, he finagled his free hand into the opposite pocket and fished it out with two fingers.

Jake frowned at his father as Luke's footsteps slowed. "It didn't ring."

"I turned the ringer thing off," Luke explained as he palmed the phone just as it stopped vibrating.

Learning to mute his ringtone had been a matter of self-preservation. Never again did he want 'I'm Too Sexy' blaring from his pocket while he served Reverend Skinner his bacon and eggs. He frowned when he saw that the display wasn't filled with the picture of Lorelai and Carly's beaming faces smooshed together. Instead, it read simply 'JESS'.

He sighed as he came to a complete stop on the sidewalk.

Josh bumped into the back of him, and then gave his father an ineffectual push to get him moving again. "Wassthematter?"

Luke started and then turned to scowl at his son. "You two get up here where I can see you," he said as he gestured for the boys to pass. "Stop at the corner," he ordered as they scampered around him and Carly.

"We know," Jake muttered as they skittered ahead.

"I too sekseeeee for mah shirt," Carly sang, skipping along the sidewalk when Luke started walking again.

"No you're not," he growled, hitting the redial button and pressing the phone to his ear.

"Sekseeee it huuuuuuurts," she continued.

"Hey," he said into the phone when Jess answered, giving Carly's hand a squeeze.

"Sekseeee sekseee cats walk," Carly sang out.

"What the hell is going on?" Jess demanded.

"Lorelai's been loading ringtones again," Luke grumbled. He shook Carly's hand, jerking to a halt. "Stop singing that song. It's a bad song," he said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Nuh uh," she answered indignantly.

"Yuh huh. Stop it."

Carly shot him a pretty fair approximation of her mother's stubborn glare, but desisted into humming the tune. Luke sighed again. Pressing the phone to his ear again, he glanced up to see Jake and Josh waiting impatiently at the corner.

"What's up?" he asked Jess.

"That's what I was calling to find out. What the hell is going on?"

"Whaddya mean?" Luke asked, too impatient to play more guessing games.

"I don't know. All I know is that Rory called to tell Lorelai she sold an article, and the next thing I know, she's comes in here, grabs the books off my shelf, dumps them in my lap, and tells me to start pack up, we're going home. Apparently, we're outta here in two weeks."

"Really? That's great!"

"Well, I'm glad you think so, and I'm not complaining, but there may have been a little something disturbing in her attitude," Jess said dryly.

"Disturbing?"

"I might have had something to do with the fact that she was running around the apartment gathering crap up and dumping it into piles muttering, 'Don't need this, don't need this,' and how everything would be okay when we got home." Jess blew out an audible breath. "Now, call me crazy, but I'm assuming that Stars Hollow is the 'home' she's talking about. And, considering the fact that she's in there typing her resignation letter, I'm betting that she's not too worried about dipping into the trust fund anymore."

"Aw, jeez," Luke groaned.

"Luke?"

"Everything's fine, Jess." Luke checked the empty street and nodded his approval for the kids to cross.

"That's not what I'm picking up on from Muttering Mable."

Luke rolled his eyes. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Ah, so everything isn't fine."

"It's a stupid fight. People have fights. There's no reason for you guys to pack up and move home because _someone_," he lowered his voice meaningfully, "has a screw loose. She's been that way for years."

"Uh huh." Jess' voice dropped conspiratorially. "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do a damn thing!" Luke exploded, causing the kids to draw to a halt and gape at him. Using the cell clutched in his hand, he shooed them on.

"What didn't you do?" Jess persisted when Luke pressed the phone to his ear again.

"Would you just drop it? It's none of your business. Stop packing."

"Oh no, I can't stop packing," Jess scoffed. "General Gilmore gave the order. Get the apartment ready, I'm getting the hell out of Cleveland. See you in two weeks."

Luke pulled the phone from his ear, gaping as the display showed that the call had been ended. "Crap," he muttered, shoving it into his pocket.

"So sekseeeee it hurrrrrrts," Carly sang under her breath.

Steve made a beeline for the woman sprawled across the quilt soaking up the spring sunshine. The grass squeaked under the rubber soles of his flip flops. She didn't stir as he approached. He slowed, taking careful steps to keep them from slapping against the soles of his feet. Stopping at the edge of the blanket, his shadow shaded her face as he stared down at Lorelai.

For a moment, she didn't move. Then she shivered in the cool spring breeze and muttered, "Stupid clouds."

"Boy, you just don't think much of anyone or anything," he said flatly.

Lorelai's lashes fluttered, and then she blinked up at him, automatically shielding her eyes from the halo of sun that set his hair aflame. "Avenging angel?" she asked in a drowsy voice.

"To hear you tell it, I'm more like the devil," he retorted.

"I never said that." She sat up, blinking rapidly and giving her head a shake. "The kids?"

"Luke's got 'em."

"Of course." Her eyes dropped to the blanket, scanning the detritus of a picnic gone wrong and looking everywhere but directly at him.

Steve dropped to a squat, bracing his forearms on his knees. "I don't get it. I thought we were friends," he said quietly.

Lorelai's head jerked up. "We are."

"Apparently not."

He reached for a blade of grass and lost his balance. Falling back he planted his butt on the patchy grass, not daring to impinge on her territory any further.

"I don't get it," he repeated, turning to look at the lake as he ripped a handful of grass from the earth as payback for the one he had been denied.

Tossing the hapless blades aside, he turned back to her. "I mean, I know we got off on the wrong foot with the business stuff and all, but I thought we worked that out. Okay, so I made Luke go to a bar with me that time in Boston, but I _never_ would have let him get into anything that would have been real trouble. Not that he would, anyway. I like your kids, and they seem to like me fine. People always say that kids are supposed to be good judges of character, but maybe that's all bullshit…."

"Steve."

"The cat likes me…." he added, looking away again.

"I like you."

He turned, meeting her eyes frankly. "You just don't like Luke liking me."

She shook her head. "It's not that."

"Then, what is it? I mean, I know I might be a little pushy sometimes. That's just me. But it's not easy, you know, moving to a town like this, where everyone knows everyone and everything. I had to break in somehow. It's hard, not knowing anyone, not having anything."

"I know."

"And you and Luke … you have everything. Part of me wants to hate you for that. I thought I had it once, but I was wrong. Seeing you guys together just proves how wrong it was, and in some ways that really sucks."

"I know."

Steve lowered his gaze to his knees, ignoring the cold, damp seeping through the seat of his shorts. "But in some ways it's really great. I still want that, and you guys were proof that it's out there, it's possible, you know?"

"Oh, Steve, I'm sorry," she said softly.

He felt the tug of a smile. "I know you're not perfect. Hell, when I first got to know you two, I thought you were the two most mismatched people on earth," he said with a chuckle. "But you're not. You work together. You're a set … a team or something."

"Sometimes."

"And sometimes not," he finished for her. "That's how it works, right? A little push and pull, give and take." He reached for another blade of grass, but this time left it intact as he curled it around his finger. "You and me, we're pushers. We take that inch and stretch it a mile. More if there's enough give in it," he murmured.

He looked up, focusing intently on the ripples the breeze stirred on the surface of the lake. "Ever done a tug of war?" he asked abruptly.

"What?" Lorelai blinked at the sudden shift in topic. "With the rope, you mean?"

Steve nodded. "That's where I was wrong again. I thought you and me … we were on the same team, tugging Luke along with us. Now I see that we're not. You're on one side and I'm on the other, and Luke … well, he's the rope."

"No," she protested, shaking her head adamantly.

He gave her a wan smile as he nodded. "Yeah, he is." Pressing his palms to the soft ground, he pushed to his feet. He rubbed his hands on his shorts, brushing the dirt and grass from them.

Staring down at her, he pressed his palms together and then opened them wide. "I give, Lorelai. I didn't think it was a contest, but if it is, I don't want to play," he said with quiet finality, and then walked away.

Long after Steve left, Lorelai sat staring at the lake thinking about what he'd said. Her eyes glazed, sparkles of sunshine glinting off the water as she envisioned a flannel clad, ball capped version of Doctor Doolittle's Pushmi-pullyu rising out of the water like the Loch Ness Monster.

Giving her head a little shake, she reached for the picnic basket and extracted the pie Luke had packed. "Low blood sugar," she muttered as she pried the lid off.

Staring into the container, tears welled in her eyes. She squeezed them shut, visions of boysenberries and plump, sweet cherries swimming in glaze flashing behind her eyelids. He'd baked pies and packed potato chips without an ounce of prodding. He'd prepared their lunch, packed it in a basket, and carried it and the worn old quilt down to the lake without so much as a grumble. Suddenly, Lorelai felt as if she didn't know her husband at all.

Pressing her lips together, she forced herself to confront the evidence she had been missing all along. Things were changing. Luke was changing. And Luke didn't like change.

Lorelai plunged her hand into the basket once more, her fingers groping until they curled around a plastic fork. Cautiously, she prodded the tip of the slice of boysenberry with the tines, her forehead furrowing as she searched for evidence of further change. She speared the latticed crust, breaking the tip free from its moorings, and eying it warily as she carried the morsel to her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully, dissecting the tart flavor of the fruit from the sugary sweetness of the glaze, and humming appreciatively as she picked out the faintly bitter tang of nutmeg. The crust was delicate and flaky, its golden brown perfection melting on her tongue, just as it always did.

Using the side of her fork, she cut off a hunk of the cherry and subjected the bite to the same stringent testing. Satisfied that not one ingredient in the recipe had been altered, she sighed her relief. Her shoulders slumped as she curved her spine, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

She heard the slam of car doors in the distance, and then a familiar shriek shattered her hard-won serenity. A smile twitched her lips as she turned and spotted Josh and Jake barreling down on her. Her gaze travelled beyond them to the taller man crossing the grass at a far more sedate pace, his daughter's tiny hand clutched firmly in his. Carly swung their clasped hands in a wide arc between them, urging him down the incline as she trotted beside him.

Lorelai saw Luke smile indulgently. It was the same smile he often gave her. He lengthened his strides as she turned toward him, skipping a step here and there as she pulled him along.

"Pie?" Jake cried as he stumbled onto the blanket, his sneakers streaking the worn cotton with mud.

Josh fell to his knees alongside his brother, closing his eyes and opening his mouth like a baby bird. Lorelai grinned and cut off a bite of the cherry to feed to her little chickadee. Josh moaned as he chewed, bright blue eyes dancing with pleasure when he opened them.

"Me!" Jake cried, mimicking his brother's supplicant pose.

Lorelai fed a bite to Jake and laughed as Carly somersaulted onto the blanket. "Monkeys! Who unleashed these pie swiping monkeys?"

"We shoulda brought our fishin' poles," Jake called to Luke as he approached.

"Next time," Luke answered, drawing to a stop just shy of the blanket. He peered down at Lorelai and cleared his throat. "We thought you might need help with this stuff."

"Help eating it?" she asked archly.

"Help getting it all home," he answered in a quiet, firm tone.

"Oh." Lorelai scanned the scattered remnants of their aborted lunch. "Well, yeah, I guess I will."

"Can we go down to the lake?" Josh asked, pulling on the leg of Luke's jeans.

Luke looked from Josh's hopeful face to the container clutched in Lorelai's hands and shrugged. "Sure. We can go down there for a little bit, but we're not staying long. It's gonna rain," he added, nodding to the clouds accumulating in the west.

"The sun's out," Jake argued.

"Want some pie, Pea?" Lorelai asked Carly.

Carly fell back, her legs sticking straight up in the air as she shook her head, her tangled curls swishing against the quilt. "No pie! No pie!"

"Weirdo," Lorelai snorted and speared another chunk of the boysenberry.

"We'll be down there," Luke said as the boys scrambled to their feet. "You stayin' here?" he asked Carly.

"Uh huh."

Lorelai watched as Luke skirted the blanket and trudged down the gently sloping grass that led to the water's edge. Josh and Jake flitted around him like moths circling a flame, but Luke responded to their queries and entreaties with a patience that still had the power to stun her.

She took another bite of pie, and the truth hit her right in the taste buds. Luke wasn't the only one who didn't like change.

Shaking off the disturbing thought, she tore her gaze from the men in her life, and turned to Carly. "How was Miss Duke?"

"She's fast," the little girl answered admiringly.

"And how's Miss Carly?"

She giggled, wriggling on the blanket. She kicked vigorously, sending first one pink croc sailing and then the other. "Too sekseeee for mah shoe! Too sekseeeeee to shoooooooe."

"Uh oh," Lorelai muttered, hiding her smile as she dug into the pie again. "Don't sing that, you're gonna get me in trouble."

They moved around each other like flaming baton twirlers with sticks of dynamite strapped to their chests. Luke's rescue run to the park extended for hours, and thankfully the distance between them was filled with the chatter and laughter of their children.

Lorelai hung back, watching as Luke squatted in the tall grass on the shore with his kids answering as many questions as he could about the brownish-green frogs they had discovered there. Unlike her mother, she never gave the grass stains that accumulated on their clothing a second thought. She was too enthralled by the sight of her notoriously reserved husband laughing and roughhousing with the boys on the soft, green carpet.

When the first rumble of thunder echoed in the distance, Luke's groan of protest was almost as heartfelt as the kids' grumbling. They gathered the remains of the picnic, wadding the quilt into a ball as the skies over Stars Hollow darkened to premature twilight. They walked slowly to the truck, Carly hoping and skipping in her recovered shoes, her arms wrapped around the bundle of blanket, and one corner trailing on the ground.

"Careful, Pea," Luke said as he stooped to gather her train.

He stuffed the corner into the bundle and tucked one of the bright yellow wildflowers Lorelai had woven into Carly's hair securely back into place.

"I godd flowers," she said, beaming up at him.

"Pretty flowers." Luke placed the picnic hamper into the bed of the truck, and relieved Carly of her burden. "Thanks for carryin' it."

"Welcome," she chirped, and then skipped to the open door.

Lorelai boosted her into her seat and snapped the restraint into place for the five block drive home before climbing up into the cab herself. She glanced at Luke from under her lashes, noting the familiar way his long fingers curled around the key. He twisted it in the ignition, settled back into his seat, and exhaled slowly when he reached for his seatbelt, just like he always did.

"What's for dinner?" Jake asked when they pulled away from the curb.

"Whatever I make," Luke said, employing his standard reply.

"Can we have pizza?" Josh suggested.

Luke frowned. "Again? We just had pizza the other night."

"And your point would be?" Lorelai prompted.

"My point would be that they're gonna turn into pepperonis," he muttered. "I was thinkin' I'd make chicken and noodles."

Lorelai blinked. Chicken and noodles meant that he would make his mother's chicken and noodle casserole. The kind with the crumbled up potato chips on top. The casserole he only made when someone was in extreme need of comforting. For a moment, she wondered which one of them it would be for.

"Chickin!" Carly cried joyfully.

"Yum," Jake concurred.

Josh scowled. "I really want pizza."

"Another night, buddy," Luke promised. "Tonight, we're havin' chicken and noodles," he said decisively, turning into their driveway.

Lorelai opened the door, and slid from the seat as the first fat raindrops splattered the driveway. She freed Carly from the booster seat, and swung her to the ground. "Baths first, then dinner."

"Baths?" Jake asked, aghast. "It's still daytime!"

"You're stinky and dirty."

Josh looked up, squinting as the drops hit his face. "Can we just stay out here? That'll clean us up."

Luke grabbed the hamper and the blanket, and herded the boys toward the house. "You heard your mother. Hit the showers."

Jake eyed the threatening sky. "Can we watch a movie? After we clean up and have dinner?"

Lorelai opened the back door and looked up to find Luke raising his eyebrows inquiringly. She nodded quickly. "Yeah. Baths, dinner, homework, and then we'll watch _Up_."

"Again?" Josh teased as he slipped past her into the house.

"I like _Up_," she retorted, shooing the boys through the kitchen.

When she heard their feet hit the stairs, she turned back to find Carly hiding behind Luke while he toed off his boots. "You too, Stinkette."

The little girl giggled and wound her arms tightly around her father's leg. "Daddy 'tinks," she sang out pressing her forehead to his hip.

"I'm gonna shower too. Just let me get dinner going," he promised, trying to pry her arms from his thigh.

"Socks are diiiiirty," she admonished, shaking her head piteously as she back away.

Lorelai and Luke both froze, their eyes riveted to the grass and mud streaked socks his boots had kept hidden.

Lorelai pursed her lips, and bit the inside of her cheek as she waggled her fingers at Carly. She turned away, calling over her shoulder, "Come on, baby. Mommy needs to get change too."

They sat on opposite ends of the couch, their eyes glued to the screen as Carl Fredrickson raced about his untethered house his a three-pronged cane in hand, making sure that not one of his precious memories moved from its place. A fierce storm buffeted the unlikely airship. The boys sprawled on the rug in front of the television, subconsciously shifting as the house listed from the left to the right.

Carly wiggled like a worm in the space between them. "I like Kevin," she said, referring to the large, exotic bird that had yet to make its first appearance in the film.

"You would," Luke answered, running his fingers through her freshly shampooed hair.

"Daddy's gonna be Carl when he gets old," Josh said without tearing his eyes from the screen.

"Hey, watch it," Luke growled.

"I like Carl," Lorelai said defensively.

"Carl likes Ellie," Carly tattled.

"Maybe Carl-eeeee will be Carl," Jake speculated, nudging Josh into a giggle.

Carly sat up, her eyes widening at the perceived insult. "Imma girl!"

"Shh," Lorelai cautioned as the movie transitioned to the calm morning after the storm.

A clap of thunder outside their windows sent Carly scurrying for the safety of Luke's lap.

"Shh!" Jake hissed at the storm.

"You tell it," Lorelai said encouragingly.

"Want popcorn?" Luke murmured to Carly. When she nodded, he gave up trying to straighten the nightgown twisted around her legs. "Gonna help?" She nodded again, clinging to his neck as he rose from the couch. "We'll be right back."

"Want us to pause it?" Josh called after them.

"No!" Lorelai and Jake pretested in unison.

"Ruins the flow," Jake reminded his brother.

"They're not gonna have the flow," Josh pointed out.

"We'll be fine," Luke called back from the hallway.

"They don't get the flow thing," Lorelai said pityingly.

When Luke and Carly returned minutes later with a bowl brimming with freshly popped corn, the three of them gravitated to the bowl placed on the coffee table without causing so much as a ripple in the flow. By the time Carl presented Russell with the grape soda can badge he's earned for assisting the elderly, the thunderstorm had subsided and the youngest among them was sound asleep in her father's lap.

"I'll take them up," Luke said, shifting Carly's weight in his arms.

"Already?" Josh moaned.

Luke stood with a grunt. "School night," he reminded them.

Lorelai stood and bent to press a kiss to Carly's forehead before hugging and kissing each boy. "I'll check on you before I go to bed," she promised.

The boys followed Luke from the room, and she scooped the remote from the floor. She placed the DVD back in its case, and filed it on the shelf for easy access. Snagging the nearly empty popcorn bowl from the table, she rattled the old maids in the bottom as she carried it to the kitchen.

Lorelai dumped the contents of the bowl into the trash, only to be surprised by the kernels muffled landing. Glancing into the can, she saw the cluster of unpopped corn nestled atop the once-white socks that Luke must have tossed into the can. A frown tugged at her mouth as he set the bowl on the counter, and turned toward the laundry room.

After spraying each grass stain liberally, she loaded the day's damaged clothing into the washer, and added a little extra detergent. Once the lid dropped into place, water hissed through the pipes and into the tub. She sorted the rest of the laundry into piles and opened the dryer door, a sigh of resignation seeping from her lips as its contents burst forth.

As she folded each article of clothing, Lorelai listened carefully for the sound of Luke's footsteps on the stairs, both dreading and anticipating the confrontation she knew had to come. When he didn't reappear, she moved into the kitchen and began to load the dinner dishes into the dishwasher. There was still no sign of Luke by the time the sink was cleared.

To offset her growing agitation, she pulled the popcorn bowl and a few of the larger items from the dishwasher's racks and ran hot water in the sink. A generous squirt of liquid soap stirred the water into a froth; rising like the anger and confusion bubbling inside of her. Her movements grew jerky and reckless as she extracted more of the dishes from the appliance, hand washing each item and stacking them haphazardly into the drying rack.

Ten minutes later, she kicked the door to the empty dishwasher shut with her foot, yanking the plug from the sink just as the washing machine cycled to drain. Water gurgled in the sink, the pipes that ran beneath the house unable to accommodate the demands of both chores. Lorelai braced her dripping hands on either side of the sink, the fight seeping from her bones as the pool in the sink slowly ebbed.

"I give," she whispered, echoing Steve's sentiment as she slowly lifted her head.

She reached for the dishtowel and dried her hands before giving the counters a desultory swipe. Wandering into the laundry room, she dropped the towel into a basket, and snagged one of Luke's t-shirts from the still warm pile of folded clothing atop the dryer. Lorelai shuffled from the kitchen, turning out the lights with a flick of her fingers.

Turning out the lights in the rest of the house, she listened for signs of life from above. She checked the lock on the front door, and turned toward the steps muttering, "Not a creature was stirring, not even the pushmi-pullyu."

At the top of the stairs, she peeked around the corner to see the hulking shadow of Luke's shoulders silhouetted by the sliver of light shining from the bathroom door he'd left standing ajar. Dropping the t-shirt to the floor, she bypassed the door, and padded to the boys' room. "Guess we're not gonna talk," she mumbled under her breath.

Tiptoeing into the large bedroom at the end of the hall, she peered into Josh's bed and what she found would allay anyone's doubts about his paternity. She smoothed her hand over his hair, and he hardly stirred. Like his father, when he was out, he was out. Turning to Jake, she found him blinking up at her like the wide-eyed owl he had always been.

She smiled and tipped her chin, motioning for him to make room for her. Snuggled in next to him, she stroked his arm. "Did you have a good time today?" she asked cautiously.

"Mister Steve has a Wii. It's cool," he whispered.

"I bet."

"I'm a good bowler."

Lorelai smiled. "We'll have to go real bowling sometime soon."

He blinked at her. "When you and Daddy aren't mad?"

Lorelai bit back the denial that sprang too easily to her lips, and nodded solemnly.

"Tomorrow?"

"Bowling?"

"Will you not be mad tomorrow?"

"I hope not," she answered honestly. Lorelai shifted a little closer, pressing her forehead to his. "You know that being mad doesn't mean we don't love each other, right?" she whispered. "Sometimes you get mad at me, or daddy, or Josh, or Carly; but you still love us, right?"

"I guess."

Lorelai had to smile at his answer. "You do. I know you do."

"Maybe," he whispered, a teasing smile curving his lips.

"I'll tell you a secret, Jaluke."

"Hmm?"

"Sometimes you make me mad."

He snickered. "I know."

"Think I still love you?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, there you go." She pulled back and smiled at him. "Now go to sleep, or I'll be really mad."

"If you're really mad, does that mean you love me a real lot?"

Lorelai kissed the tip of his nose. "Baby boy, happy, sad, mad, glad, or smad, I couldn't love you any more than I already do."

"Josh said you guys got Cocoa Puffs."

Lorelai's smile grew. "Tell you what. If you're an extra good boy this week, and on Saturday I'll set me alarm extra early and we'll sneak down before Josh and your dad wake up and finish off the box. Deal?"

"Deal," he whispered as she slipped from the bed.

"Night."

"Night," Jake echoed, and turned to burrow into his pillow.

Lorelai slipped down the hall to Carly's room and ducked inside. Multi-colored spots of light speckled the walls courtesy of the fairy wings of her new Tinkerbelle nightlight. Lorelai slipped into the bed, and curled herself around her baby's slumbering form, inhaling the soothing scents of berry-banana blast bubble bath and Johnson's baby shampoo. She stayed there, cocooned in girl-land until she felt the pull of sleep weighing on her eyelids. With a reluctant sigh, she nuzzled Carly's soft hair, pressing a butterfly-soft kiss to her temple, and rolled off of the low bed.

Using the narrow strip of golden light shining into their room as a beacon, Lorelai snagged the t-shirt she had dropped earlier and tiptoed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and stripped off the pajamas she had worn for dinner and a movie. The worn cotton of Luke's old shirt felt like silk against her skin. She lifted the collar and sniffed, searching for the underlying scent of him that no amount detergent and fabric softener could never quite conquer.

Squaring her shoulders, she left her clothes where they fell, and turned out the light, feeling her way through the dark to the safety of their bed.

Thunder shook the house, rattling the windows, and startling them from their sleep.

"Oh God!" Lorelai sat straight up, her hand clamped over her racing heart as the rolling rumble subsided.

"Angels bowling," Luke mumbled as he eased back onto his pillows.

Lightning flashed, followed by another crack of thunder, and then a moment of near absolute silence as the power went out, dousing the ambient light from the alarm clock and nightlight in the hallway.

Luke rolled onto this side, groping for the drawer of his nightstand. He rummaged around in it, and then a thin beam of light pierced the room. There came a muffled thump from across the hall. He pointed the flashlight at the ceiling, and counted softly, "Five, four, three, two…" before he was interrupted by the shuffle of scurrying feet.

"Come on," he called to them, throwing back the covers.

Carly darted into the room, hurling herself at him as he rolled to catch her. Josh and Jake detoured to the foot of the bed and scrambled for position in the middle.

"Get in the middle," Luke grunted as he lifted Carly to the center of the bed.

Lorelai turned onto her side, watching as the kids jostled for position. "It's okay. It's just a storm," she whispered, pulling Jake down onto the pillows.

"S'loud," Carly complained.

"Yeah, it's a very loud storm," Luke agreed, another peal of thunder nearly smothering his words.

"What if we blow away? Like Dorothy?" Josh asked, a daredevil grin splitting his face.

"Nooo," Carly wailed.

"We're not in Kansas," Luke growled, pushing Josh's head down onto the pillow.

Lorelai jumped as another weight hurtled onto the bed. "Bo," she groaned as the dog crawled over her to drape himself across their feet.

"See, no one got our little dog," Jake pointed out.

"He's not so little," Lorelai grumbled as she pulled her feet out from under sixty pounds of Golden Retriever.

"Shh. Try to go back to sleep," Luke ordered gruffly.

Groggy, everyone tried to comply. The kids squeezed their eyes shut, trying to block out the epic clash of thunder and lightning, certain that they would be safe and sound just where they were.

The storm raged outside, the wind lashing the trees into a frenzy while the air inside grew thick and heavy. Carly's breathing rasped against the tender flesh of the thumb wedged in her mouth. Jake's leg twitched. Josh lay cradled in the arc of his father's body, still and safe in sleep's embrace. A silver-blue flash of lightning illuminated the room, and their eyes met. Lorelai blinked, feeling the heat of Luke's gaze radiating through the inky darkness.

Thunder rolled, low and menacing, just before another strobe of light filled the room. She returned his unblinking stare, but when the darkness fell once again, she closed her eyes. The storm roiled, tree limbs scraped against the window pane, the thunder answering bright flashes of light that glow gold behind her eyelids. Minutes crept by, electricity crackling in the silence of the room.

Acutely attuned to every molecule of the charged air, she knew the exact moment that he closed his eyes. His breathing grew soft and even, absorbing the rhythm of Josh's body. She could almost hear the scrape of his calloused fingers against the smooth skin of Carly's arm. Luke grunted softly as he burrowed into his pillow.

She waited; barely breathing, not daring to move, biding her time. Lightning flared and she opened her eyes to watch the shadows flicker on the walls like the frames of an old movie. Sliding her leg from under the sheet, she rolled onto her back, bracing her foot on the floor as tumbled over the edge of the crowded mattress.

Padding through the storm-lit room, she felt the soft cotton of Luke's old t-shirt clinging to her shoulders, its hem tickling the tops of her thighs. Another bolt flashed and illuminated the hallway she had walked a thousand times with her eyes shut. Sheeting rain slashed against the windows of the boys' room, beckoning to her. Her toes bumped the baseboard below the center window, and she pressed her palms to the glass. Her heated skin found the cool relief she sought against the rain-soaked pane.

The creak of a floorboard gave him away. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention the moment he stepped into the room, bringing the raging storm into the room with him. Thunder clapped and the window rattled under her hands. Rapid-fire flashes of light fired the room, and the same wide eyes that fixed on her across their jumbled pillows locked on her reflection for a split second.

When he spoke, his voice rolled rough and deep, undercutting the rumble of the thunder.

"You know, I can't remember not thinking about you." He chuckled, seemingly startled that he'd voiced the thought aloud. "I mean, I know that's not possible. I had a few decades under my belt before you walked through my door, but still, it's true. I can't remember what it was like to not think about you. I can't remember not wanting you, not needing you."

He took a small step closer, invading her space, but keeping a few precious inches between them. "Sometimes, I think it's not fair."

"Not fair?"

"You had time to think about loving me. You had a choice. I didn't."

"And if you had the choice?" she asked, not daring to turn around.

Lightning underscored the import of her question as their eyes met in the glass once more.

"I think you know the answer to that," he said matching her hushed tone. "I don't remember not loving you, and I can't remember a time when I didn't feel like I needed to prove that to you."

"What?"

"All the time. Every day. If I don't notice your hair, and then I have to think of something else to notice so you won't notice that I didn't notice. I'm always scrambling because, Lorelai, I don't see those things. All I can see is you. All of you," he finished in a whisper. "And then I feel like I don't deserve you. Then I have to prove it all over again. For over a dozen years I've loved you, for almost that long, I've been trying to prove that I should be enough for you."

Shocked, Lorelai whirled, blinking up at him as the white light illuminated the dark shadows of his face.

"You don't know what that's like, to love someone so much that you never have to think about loving them," he continued, his voice gravelly with suppressed emotion.

"Rory."

He nodded. "Yeah, Rory. But not me," he said with a sad smile. "I've never once had to think about loving you, it just was. That day in the diner when it all came out, you went home, you thought about it. About me. I don't know which is better; to love someone without having a choice, or looking at someone and saying, 'I choose you.'"

"I did choose you. I thought about it long and hard. I couldn't jump in and just risk everything. I thought about you and I decided that you would be worth the risk."

"I love you, Lorelai. I don't know how to do anything else, and sometimes that scares me. I don't want to be Carl, holed up in this house after you've eaten yourself into an early grave, clinging to every little thing that reminds me of you because I don't know how to have anything else."

"Maybe I'll kill you first," she said, a smile curving her lips for the first time.

"That's possible." He hung his head, rubbing the tired muscles in his neck. "You're my wife, but you're still my best friend. I do hear you, even if I'm not really getting what you're saying. I need you to be both because I don't know how to do anything else, but I don't … I can't let you be everything I am anymore. Just like you can't be everything I need."

Lorelai's smile faded and she wet her lips. "What does that mean?"

Luke shrugged. "I was fine before I met you," he whispered, his voice low and raspy. "I thought I was fine. I didn't need anyone. I didn't have anyone else's needs to think about. You changed all that." He stepped forward, his hands closing around her arms as he peered down at her. "You did this. You came through my door. You made me need you, to need to be needed by you, and for that I should thank you, I guess. I was wrong. I wasn't fine."

"You weren't?"

"Not even close," he said, shaking his head. The pads of his thumbs slipped under the sleeves of his old shirt. "You pulled me out. You and Rory. You pushed and prodded until I had no choice, then you pushed a little harder."

"So this is my fault?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Luke nodded, pulling her against him as he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his scruffy chin against her hair. "It's all your fault."

"You've changed so much," she murmured, burrowing into his neck. "I'm not sure I like it."

"I'm not that different. I still love you. I still need you."

"You do?"

He laughed softly, burying his lips in her hair. "How can you doubt that I need you?"

"For adventures?"

"The best adventure of all."

"Can I paint our names on the mailbox?"

"Yes. And if anyone touches it, I'll clobber them with my cane." He ran his hand over her sleep tangled hair, sliding his thumb under her chin to tip her face up. "You're my adventure."

"I am?"

Nodding, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. "I'm not always sure I can keep up."

"I'll give you a push every now and again," she promised.

"And if I trip?"

"I'll pull you up."

"I need you to do one more thing for me," he told her, looking straight into her eyes.

"What's that?"

"Believe me."

"Believe you?"

"Do you?" he persisted.

Lorelai blinked, taken aback by his softly spoken vehemence. "Believe that you love me?"

"All of it. Nothing's gonna change any of it. Don't think about it, just tell me. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

Luke kissed her again, drawing her lips against his, fusing them together until they could both forget where one stopped and the other started.

His breath was warm and moist, caressing her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Jess called. He and Rory are moving back in two weeks."

"Back here? She didn't say anything about it when I talked to her."

Luke nodded, pulling back slightly. "Apparently, someone needs to be here to keep us in line," he said dryly.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Get ready, things about to change again."

Lorelai blinked up at him as lightning flooded the room. She turned, pressing her back to his chest and pulling his arms tighter. Thunder rolled in the distance, and lightning answered the call.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered, admiring the power of the storm now that it had passed.

"Beautiful," he echoed, smoothing his hands over the thin cotton of an ancient t-shirt.

Lorelai glanced down. "I don't have a pretty gown anymore."

"You don't need one to look beautiful to me." Luke smiled, his lips tickling her ear. "Besides, there are three kids and a dog in our bed."

"Do we try to reclaim our spots, or should we move into the guest room?"

Luke snorted. "Our spots are long gone."

"Let's go be guests in our own home," she said, taking his hand and leading him away from the windows.

Bright and early Monday morning, Lorelai raided the Dragonfly's kitchen. "What are you doing?" Sookie gasped as she loaded a plate with muffins and scones, and topped it all with a huge cheese danish.

"I owe ya," Lorelai said, spinning on her heel and racing through the door.

Minute later, a cranberry-orange muffin rolled from the plate as she took a corner too fast, but she figured as long as the double chocolate chip muffins buried under the other pastries stayed intact, she'd be okay. Jerking to a stop on the street, she yanked on the door handle and kicked it open with her foot. She grabbed the plate, hopping out of the car just as the front door slammed shut.

"Steve!" she called, hurrying up the walk.

Steve stopped. She saw him eying her warily as she trotted up to him, her free hand hovering protectively over the heavily laden plate.

"Hi," she said, favoring him with a brilliant smile.

"Hey," he answered cautiously.

Lorelai shoved the plate into his chest. "Here."

Steve automatically grabbed it. "What's this?"

Offering him her hand, she kicked the smile up a notch. "I'm Lorelai Danes. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"What?"

"I hope you like living here. The people are nice. Crazy, but nice," she went on in a rush. "Do you like sports? Things with engines? Those tool thing that have ten thousands tools attached to them? I should introduce you to my husband, Luke. He likes that stuff too."

"O-kay," he breathed, flinching under the onslaught of her exuberance.

"I'd better go. I'm late for work," she said, backing away. "It was nice to meet you, Steve. I'm sure we're all going to be good friends," she added, throwing him a chipper wave.

"Your husband was right, you are nuts," he called after her.

"He should know," Lorelai answered, jerking the car door open. When he shook his head and started toward his Jeep, she smiled broadly. "See ya, Steve! Glad to have you on the team!"


	72. Jumpin' Jehoshaphat, Batman!

**A/N: Hi! Here we are again! If the title didn't give it away, let me just confirm that we are indeed skipping ahead. Just a little bit. :)**

**Jumpin' Jehoshaphat, Batman! **

**June 2010**

The concentric circles Luke's trusty towel traced on the worn formica countertop dwindled to the barest of movements. He glanced at the ceiling, a concerned frown puckering his brow. The thump, thump, thump of tiny feet had ceased. The intermittent peals of laughter and shrieks of disgust no longer ricocheted off the paneled walls. His Spidey Senses tingled.

He abandoned the towel and moved toward the curtain mumbling, "Caesar, I'll be right back."

The silence grew thicker as he mounted the stairs. A smirk twitched his lips. He wasn't surprised that Lorelai's sudden spurt of domesticity had petered out. As he topped the stairs, he wondered if the kids had lasted longer.

The frosted glass door to the apartment which had once been his father's office stood open. A forlorn- looking bucket of cleaning supplies stood neglected on the scarred wooden table. Sponges, spray bottles, and unfurled rolls of paper towel lay strewn across the kitchen counter.

Carly's giggle erupted from the direction of his old bedroom. Luke's fingers curled into his palm and he stepped silently into the room, loathe to give his presence away.

"He made us lasagna, and Rory forced me to marry him," Lorelai said gravely.

Luke snuffled back a snort, pressing his back against the wall, knocking the sailboat picture slightly askew. He pressed his fingers to the frame to brace it, grateful for the sudden squeaking of bedsprings that signaled the onset of Jake's boredom.

"It's a tiny room," Josh commented.

"Well, once it wasn't a room at all," Lorelai murmured, letting her enigmatic explanation do the work for her.

"What was it before? An Elephant?" Jake asked.

"Yes," his mother answered solemnly. Luke didn't need to see his son to describe the eye roll that filled the pause. "Well, once upon a time this was your Grandpa William's office. When your daddy opened the diner, he moved in up here. It was all one big room."

"And daddy builded walls!" Carly cried triumphantly.

"Nope, Tom built the walls," Lorelai corrected. "Sorry, sometimes I've gotta tug on Superman's cape, Pea."

"Why'd he put up walls?" Josh asked. "One big room is cool."

"We have one big room," Jake concurred.

"Well, Jess moved in and I guess your dad decided he didn't want to be the Unibomber."

Luke chuckled at Jake's puzzled, "Huh?"

"What's a unibommer?" Josh asked.

Luke heard Lorelai chuckle, then she groan of the mattress as she shifted around. "Okay, story time then we get back to work," she declared. "Everyone stretch out for ten minutes."

He stifled a laugh as bodies rustled around, jockeying for position on the narrow single bed. Tempted to bust them before procrastination became the word of the day, Luke slid one foot forward. Poking his head around the doorframe, his breath caught in his chest when he spotted the four of them cuddled up on the bed. The urge to join them there in the middle of a warm Saturday afternoon was overwhelming.

Luke stepped into the doorway just as Lorelai said, "Okay, once upon a time, Daddy was a hermit living in a teeny, tiny apartment with a teeny, tiny bed, and Mommy was a…."

"Princess!" Carly chimed in.

Jake rolled his eyes. "She'd be the Queen, Dummy."

"She was a pain in the neck," Luke growled from the doorway.

Four heads whipped in his direction, four sets of surprised blue eyes widened as they took him in, and four mouths curved into smiles as he tried to find the strength to manufacture a glower.

Lorelai's smile turned into an invitation as she crooked her finger at him, luring him into the bedroom. He stepped inside and she turned her attention back to the kids.

"Once upon a time, Daddy was a hermit living in a teeny, tiny apartment with a teeny, tiny bed, and Mommy was a Queen. Rory would have been the princess," she murmured, pressing a kiss to Carly's cheek.

Luke dropped heavily onto the edge of the bed, jostling them all into fits of giggles. He grumbled, "Mommy was the Queen pain in the neck," adding his own spin on her revisionist history.

**August 2010**

"More couscous, Jess?" Emily asked, gesturing to the bowl.

Jess glanced at the generous helping still on his plate. "No, thanks."

Reaching for her wine glass, Emily smiled at Rory. "I'm so happy to have you back. Now there's even more to celebrate!"

"What else are we celebrating?" Lorelai asked, carefully cutting Carly's lamb into tiny bites.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Lorelai, the child can cut her own meat, I've seen her do it."

"She can, and if you recall, it isn't the neatest of processes, Mom. I'm only trying to save your tablecloth," Lorelai retorted, leaving her youngest to her own devices.

"Celebrating?" Luke prompted, hoping to head off an argument.

"I was hoping to celebrate with a steak and a potato," Richard grumbled.

Emily took a deep breath and pursed her lips, trying to hang onto her waning patience. "Well, Richard and I have been gone for almost a month, Rory and Jess are back in Stars Hollow, although I think Hartford would provide better opportunities for both of you. I have a friend…."

"We're happy too, Grandma," Rory said, quickly heading her grandmother off before she could get on a roll. "Tell me everything about your cruise. Did you learn to play shuffleboard?" she asked her grandfather.

Richard chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid it wasn't that type of cruise ship, Rory."

"Heavens, no!" Emily gasped. "I'd be petrified that Kathy Lee woman would be popping up around every corner."

"They would have gone with Royal Caribbean, but they wouldn't let them on once they discovered my mother has no lust for life," Lorelai murmured to Jess, earning a chuckle.

"Emily booked us on a smaller line - very luxurious. I'm afraid now we may be spoiled for anything else," Richard explained, toasting his wife with his glass.

Emily inclined her head, a please smile curving her lips as she turned to her eldest grandchild, "Oh, Rory, you really need to spend some time on the Mediterranean."

"I'd love to, Grandma."

"They just got home," Luke grumbled. He caught Jake systemically lining peas up on his knife and shot him a quelling glare. "Eat."

"I'd kill for a cheeseburger and a slice of apple pie," Richard muttered under his breath.

"With cheese!" Jake agreed wholeheartedly.

"And ice cream!" Josh added.

Luke spared his father-in-law a glance. "Tree, apple, apple, apple, apple," he grumbled as his accusatory glare moved from Richard to Lorelai, then Rory, Josh, and Jake.

"I like apples," Carly announced, gifting her father with a beatific grin.

Luke placed his cutlery on his nearly clean plate and sat back, running his hand over Carly's curls. "My apple," he murmured contentedly. His fingers strayed to the knot of his tie, but one eagle-eyed glance from Emily made his hand retreat to his lap.

Rory smiled as Jake nudged her with his elbow. "We'll gang up on him and get him bake us a pie tomorrow," she whispered to her baby brother, giving Luke a coy smile.

**September 2010**

"Sanctuary!" Kate cried as she burst through the kitchen door. She fell back against it, slamming it shut in her wake and scowling fiercely at Lorelai, Sookie, and Rory.

Lorelai grinned. "Beer run difficulties?"

Sookie dimpled. "Did you get roped into the dry rub versus butter burger discussion?"

"You did that on purpose!" Kate accused.

"You guys are busy, I'll run some fresh beers out to the boys and pinch Steve's butt while I'm out there," Lorelai mocked in a squeaky, girly voice.

"Because we haven't played kissy-face in thirty-six minutes, and I think I'm getting the shakes," Sookie chimed in.

"Nothing sexier than a man wielding his tongs," Rory commented with a sly smile.

"Mean girls!" Kate gasped.

"Jealous married women," Sookie said, returning her attention to the individual cups of potato salad she was garnishing.

Kate rolled her eyes and lunged for the half-melted margarita she'd left on the counter. "Mean jealous married women. Now I'm gonna have to eat two of those enormous burgers." Her green eyes pierced Rory over the rim as she took a sip. "You're not old enough to be that mean," she said pointedly.

"I trained at the knee of the master," Rory answered. "Time to teach Kate the art of the sampler platter." Nudging the edge of the tea towel covering two freshly baked pies aside, she pinched off a hunk of crust and popped it into her mouth. "Darn kids," she murmured as she chewed.

"They get into everything," Lorelai concurred with a knowing smirk.

The back door opened and Jess appeared with a platter of burgers hot off the grill. "Round one," he called as he dumped the platter onto the counter and ducked back outside again.

Lorelai tipped her head back and bellowed, "Kiddos!"

A herd of sneakered feet rumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I'm starved," Davy Belleville declared as he barreled into his mother.

"Jess wiped down the tables outside. Let's load you guys up and you can eat outside," Lorelai suggested, ushering Josh toward the stack of paper plates on the counter.

The women worked together to fill five plates of food and soon the Danes and Belleville children were crammed onto the benches of the tiny tykes tables set up in the grass happily tossing chucks of mustard laden potato at one another.

Sookie refilled her margarita glass from the pitcher Kate carried onto the back porch and sighed. "I suppose I should care," she commented as she raised her glass.

"Another one of these and I won't care about anything," Kate said as she refilled her own glass.

"Never let Sookie mix the drinks, her ratios are superhuman," Lorelai murmured, eying the contents of her glass and the rapidly dwindling supply of slushy goodness in the pitcher. "But I'm not driving, so hit me again."

"I'd like to hit that," Kate murmured as she took a sip, her eyes locked on Steve's posterior.

"Haven't you already?" Sookie asked, wide eyed with innocence.

"Sookie!" Lorelai hissed.

"Maybe I need to go inside," Rory mumbled into the remnants of her drink.

"And miss this glorious view?" Kate asked, incredulous. "Hey, Boss Man, turn around, will ya?" she called to Steve.

Steve's head jerked up, a quizzical smile curving his lips as he dragged his attention from the plump patties sizzling on the grill.

Kate made a circling motion with her hand, and his smile melted into a puzzled frown. "I wanna show the girls the goods," she prodded.

"She's plotzed," Sookie whispered gleefully.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke barked.

Lorelai grinned and shrugged, placing her margarita glass on the porch rail and leaning over to leer at him playfully. "Enjoying the view."

"Your butter burgers are getting singed," Jackson pointed out helpfully, gesturing to the grill with his beer bottle.

"How's Jackson's butt?" Kate asked Sookie. "Hey, Jackson, show us what you've got!"

Sookie snickered as Jackson gaped at the dark haired woman on the porch and Jess edged away from the knot of men surrounding the grill.

"What does she mean?" Jackson asked in a bewildered tone.

Luke shot the women on the porch a stern glare. "Stop."

"Never," Lorelai returned with a grin. "Better turn around and flip your burgers, Burger Boy." Bracing her elbows on the porch rail she sighed, "I love Indian summer. It's one more week of short sleeves and no flannel."

Luke edged sideways toward the grill, a smirk firmly in place as he stretched to flip the patties without turning his back to them. "Go confiscate the blender," he muttered to Jess.

"I'm not going in there," Jess snarled.

"Someone has to, they have the potato salad," Jackson reminded them in a harsh whisper.

"We've got the meat," Steve pointed out to the women crowded on the porch.

"Why, yes you do," Kate purred, plunking her elbows down next to Lorelai and listing to the left slightly as Sookie and Rory joined them.

Stretched out behind the grill, Bo wagged his tail, eying the grease trap with the same lust displayed by the women on the porch.

Rory grinned, enjoying the men's obvious discomfiture. "Jess is trying to decide if he should cut and run," she murmured to Lorelai.

"That would just attract attention," Lorelai answered, her gaze fixed on the man in the blue cap. "Might save the rest of the herd, though. I'm not sure how fast this cougar is," she teased, nudging Kate with her elbow.

"He wears his pants too baggy," Kate commented, her green eyes locked on Steve. "If I could just separate that one out…."

Lorelai giggled as the men formed a tight cluster around the grill, trying to ignore the play by play on the back porch. "Things are going good?" she asked Kate.

"So good," Kate sighed.

"Fan-damn-tastic," Sookie giggled into her glass.

"You think it's getting serious?" Rory asked in a low voice, leaning over the rail to glance at Kate.

Kate shrugged in answer, and looked down into the slushy remainders in her glass. "As serious as he'll let it get."

Lorelai's brow puckered. "What does that mean? The guy's crazy about you."

"The guy is skittish," Kate said, suddenly sounding sober.

"Ahh," Lorelai answered. "Well, can't really blame him for that."

"No," Kate concurred, then downed the rest of her drink. She forced a bright smile and straightened, stumbling slightly as she pushed back from the rail. "Another pitcher?"

"I'll make them," Rory volunteered quickly.

"Good call," Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"Amateurs," Sookie grumbled.

Lorelai stood, pressing her hand into the small of her back as she stretched. "Flip, Burger Boy, flip! Oh you flip so good," she cooed to Luke.

"Stop ogling us," Luke snarled.

Lorelai laughed as she opened the back door for the women to stumble through. "I'll ogle you all I want!"

"I ooooogling you! I ooooogling you!" Carly cried.

As Lorelai closed the door behind them she saw her daughter fling herself back off the low bench, falling onto a bed of soft grass, and her legs flailing in the air as she tried to kick them free from the tangle of limbs anchoring her to the Tiny Tykes table.

"That's my girl," Lorelai said and shoved the empty pitcher into Rory's waiting hands.

**November 2010**

"Good birthday?" Lorelai asked as she pressed her bare back against the crisp hair on Luke's chest.

"Mm hmm," he answered, smoothing away the wild curl that tickled his nose.

"What was your favorite present?" she asked coyly.

His arm tightened around her waist, his bicep tensing as he pulled her even closer. "Guess."

Lorelai giggled. The wiry hair on his thighs, prickled the backs of her legs. "The antique bacon press that may or may not have belonged to George Washington's third cousin twice removed on his father's side?"

"Uh, no," he chuckled.

"The Mont Blanc fountain pen my mother gave you to take orders with?" Luke rewarded her with a snort. "The kitchen tile trivets the kids painted for you?"

"I like those," he answered quickly.

"I figured you would. Lulu is full of good ideas."

"Mm hmm."

Lorelai pressed her bottom against his muscular thighs. "I thought Jess did a great job with the short stories."

"_The Fast of the Mohicans_? Yes, the world needed another fake diet book."

Lorelai giggled. "I liked _The Catcher of the Fly_."

"Now that was good. 'Bout time someone gave the right fielders a little glory," Luke murmured, nuzzling her hair.

A whimper echoed in the hall followed by a tentative scratch at the door. "Go sleep with the boys," Luke called gruffly.

Bo's toenails clicked against the wood floor and Lorelai sighed. "I hope the house thing works out."

"It will," he answered confidently.

"Wouldn't that be great? Rory and Jess living in our old house?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah. Might be a while, though, depending on how long it takes Gypsy and Andrew to get the new place redone. I can't really see Andrew going toe to toe with Tom over deadlines," he muttered, rolling onto his back and flinging one arm up over his head.

Lorelai rolled too, rubbing her cheek against his chest and pecking a soft kiss. "Gypsy, though…."

"Yeah, Gypsy will get it done."

Lorelai raised her head and peered down at him in the lamplight. Sooty black lashes feathered against his cheekbone, a sharp contrast to the gray that mottled the stubble on his cheeks and chin.

"Steve stole my thunder," she whispered.

"Nah," he grunted. "No one can do that."

"Tickets behind home plate for the opener…." she pouted.

"Can't compete with that blue thing," Luke finished, gesturing vaguely to the scrap of blue lace that lay in a heap on the bedroom floor.

"You think?"

"Didn't I prove that?" Those dark lashes fluttered as he cracked one eye to look at her. "Best present."

Lorelai flashed a smug smile. "I wasn't sure that you liked it, you almost tore it off of me."

"That's how much I liked it."

"Yeah?"

Luke wrapped his arms around her and hauled her on top of him. "Yeah," he breathed.

She chuckled and ducked her head, licking and kissing the rough stubble beneath his chin. "Glad you liked it."

"Loved," he grunted, smoothing his hands down the curve of her back to cradle her bottom.

Lorelai quirked an eyebrow as she lifted her head. "Again?"

Luke turned his head to peek at the bedside clock. "Still got thirty-seven minutes of my birthday left. I plan to use every one of 'em."

**March 2011**

"You promised!" Jake said stubbornly.

"Your mom said she'd take you," Luke grumbled, letting his head fall back against the couch cushion. "Don't worry, you'll get your deep fried bypass surgery on a stick."

"But you said you'd come," Jake argued.

Bo curled himself into a large red-gold ball at Luke's feet. "Jake, can it, I'm beat," he snarled, toeing off his boots.

"Just for a little while?" Jake wheedled.

"Listen, I was up at a quarter to five for deliveries, worked until noon, then spent the afternoon lugging boxes of your sister's books down from the apartment, loading them into the truck and hauling them into the house," he said, trying to cling to the last thread of his patience.

"But…."

He stared into his son's accusing eyes and sighed. "Look, Buddy, I know I said I'd go, but my back hurts, my knees hurt, and I can barely hold my hat up, okay? The last thing I want to do is tromp around the stupid square watching you guys inhale everything in sight while those loonies try to find some matches to light the bonfire. All they need to do is breathe on the damn thing and the fumes from the punch should send it up in flames. Your mom is going to take you," he said with firm finality.

"No go?" Lorelai asked from the living room doorway.

Jake shook his head and Luke turned his to glare at her. "You sent him in here."

"Worth a shot," Lorelai answered easily. She nodded toward the foyer. "Come on, Jaluke, we need one on one time to work on your wheedling skills anyway. Grab your coat."

Jake scrambled off of the couch and dashed to the hall closet. Lorelai crossed the room, and gently removed the cockeyed cap from Luke's head. He hummed as she dropped a quick kiss to the top of his close-cropped hair. "I figured you'd be really worn out, that's why I didn't send the big guns in."

"Big guns?"

"Carly," she answered with a knowing smile. "We won't be late."

Luke reached up, but the surge of energy proved too much. His fingers trailed limply down the sleeve of her coat. "I'm sorry."

Lorelai smirked at his half-hearted apology. "No, you aren't."

"I'm never moving them again. Too many books," he grumbled. His hand fell to the arm of the couch as he closed his eyes. "And you trained Rory too well, she's a pro at the point and direct."

"I can't take full credit for that. You can take some of that out on my mother next Friday. Make her wear jeans to dinner. Maybe a cowgirl shirt," she suggested, her eyes lighting at the thought.

He gave her a low, tired chuckle. "I'll make fried chicken and we won't give her a knife."

"Excellent plan," she agreed, giving his shoulder a little pat before walking away. "Try to make it to the bed, I'm not carrying you upstairs," she called over her shoulder. "Come on, my little junk food junkies! It's festival time!"

Three minutes later, Luke basked in the silence of an empty house. Two more minutes passed before he worked up the energy to free the first button on his flannel. The other five took another seven minutes. By the time he reached the fifteen minute mark, he was wishing he had magical powers that would transport another beer from the fridge. At twenty minutes, the quiet buzzed an ominous drone in his ears.

He glanced over his shoulder to be certain he was alone then patted the cushion next to him. In one lithe moved, Bo uncurled himself and leapt onto then couch.

"Don't get used to this," Luke warned as the dog settled his muzzle on Luke's leg. He stroked Bo's soft fur lazily, rolling his eyes as the dog expelled a blissful sigh.

His brain had just sent the command to reach for the remote when something else buzzed against his butt. With an exaggerated groan he shifted just enough to pry the phone from his back pocket. The display touted the arrival of a text message from Jess' number.

_If I have to be here, you do too._

Luke snorted. "No I don't," he muttered, then tossed the phone onto the cushion beside him.

He turned the television on and switched automatically to ESPN. The phone vibrated again, but he kept his eyes glued to the screen, trying to ignore it. By the time they broke for a commercial, he broke too. Seeing Steve's number displayed, he retrieved the message.

_Where the hell are you? You're missing the fun!_

Luke felt a slight twinge of regret, but he stifled it. "Not missing anything I haven't seen a thousand times."

Another message appeared, this time from Rory:

_Luke, you'd better come down here._

He settled back, still wishing for that beer as he watched the ticker at the bottom of the screen to catch the UConn score. The phone buzzed again, and he huffed in exasperation. A message from Lorelai read only:

_OMGOMGOMGOMG!_

Only seconds passed before another message from Steve arrived:

_Holy crap! Get your ass down here!_

The phone buzzed in his hand, and he punched at the keys with his thumb, intending to tell them all to buzz off. Then a picture appeared on the screen. A beige blob he assumed was a hand held a blurry white wand. Luke cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what it was supposed to be. At last, he gave up and hit reply.

_What is that?_

He waited a few seconds, then he received a message that said only:

_Hurry! Run, Butch, run!_

Luke growled and tossed the phone aside, determined not to give in to what was obviously a plot to cajole him off of his couch. "Not happenin'," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and settling resolutely against the cushions.

Three minutes passed, and the phone remained silent. He cast a wary glance at it then turned back to the television, focusing intently on the flashing scores at the bottom of the screen. Another two minutes ticked by before he gave up.

Pressing his knuckles into the couch cushions he leveraged himself from their plush hold, groaning aloud as he stood. "I'm just gettin' a beer," he mumbled to himself, and forced his feet to carry him toward the living room door.

He stepped into the hall refusing to look toward the flickering orange flames that lit the town square. The front door opened, and he saw Rory and Jess stepping over the threshold, he scowled. "What's wrong?"

Rory smiled. "Nothing. I just … I didn't want you to think I was just being lazy."

"Lazy?"

"With the boxes and stuff," she explained, as Jess closed the door behind them.

"Oh. No. No problem," he said dismissively. "Everyone still gorging themselves?"

"We tried to get you to come. We wanted you there too," Rory said pointedly.

"I guess he's already too much of a grandpa," Jess said with a knowing smirk.

"See if I move you again," Luke snarled at the younger man.

"Hopefully, you won't need to. I like the idea of my baby growing up in the same house I did," Rory said quietly.

"Huh?"

"You're gonna be a grandpa," Rory said pertly, a wide smile creasing her face.

"Or a great-uncle," Jess chimed in.

"We were going to tell everyone at the festival tonight, but mom guessed it," Rory explained.

"Well, the fact that you turned green when she handed you the giant corndog on a stick was kind of a give away," Jess said, his smirk giving way to a proud smile.

"You … You're…."

"In a family way," Rory finished primly, giving her flat stomach a gentle pat.

Luke's jaw dropped to the floor, and for the life of him he couldn't find the energy to pick it up again. The front door opened, and Lorelai shooed the kids through. Her hands were filled with wooden sticks bearing various food stuffs, her face glowing with wonder and delight. Luke gaped at her for a moment then was jolted from his stupor by Carly plowing into his legs.

The little girl held up an enormous caramel dipped apple on a stick. "Can you ged this gunk offa my apple?" she asked plaintively.

Luke patted her hair distractedly, his gaze swerving from Lorelai to Rory then Jess. "In a minute," he mumbled. Disentangling himself from his daughter's grip, he took a step closer to Rory. "You're … You are?"

Rory nodded, giving him a dazzling smile.

Luke reached for her, pulling Rory into a bear hug, his hand cradling her silky brown hair. "I'm too old to be a grandpa," he mumbled, looking directly into Lorelai's eyes as he held onto Rory.

"Too young you mean," Rory said with a muffled laugh.

Luke shook his head as he set her back from him. A wide smile lifted his cheekbones, crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Too old. You people are wearing me out."

"I don' like the gunky stuff," Carly whined, tugging imperiously at the tail of his flannel.

"That's my corndog!" Josh protested as Jake snagged the last one.

"Here, have a falafel," Lorelai offered, waving another stick at Josh. Bo danced around the kids, his tail wagging madly in hopes of skewer failure.

"I don't want a falafel," Josh whined.

Lorelai sighed. "Fine, take the buffalo chicken on a stick."

"Hey!" Rory protested. "That's mine!"

The front door opened and Davy and Martha barrel through wielding cones of pink and blue cotton candy. Sookie and Jackson followed them in, followed closely by Kate and Steve.

"I got the funnel cakes," Steve called into the crowd in the foyer, holding a stack of grease-soaked paper plates as if they were bone china.

"Good man!" Lorelai cried. "To the kitchen!"

Luke watched as they trooped past him. Carly turned to Steve and held up her caramel apple. "Can you ged dis gunk offa my apple?" she snuffled.

"Sugar, not only will I scrape that gunk off, I'll eat the gunk for you," Steve promised.

Carly beamed and skipped ahead of him into the kitchen. Luke turned back to Rory, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times as he tried to process everything. Rory smiled and stretched up to kiss his scruffy cheek. "You're gonna be a great grandpa." When he blinked at her, she laughed. "Great as in good. Not a great-grandpa."

Rory's laughter trailed down the hall, only to end in a horrified gasp. "You would take the buffalo chicken on a stick from your own grandchild?" she accused.

Jess turned to Luke with a wry smile. "How much you wanna bet I'm running back down there in a minute?"

Luke shook his head mutely, and pulled Jess into a hug, clapping the smaller man's back too heartily in exchange for all the words he couldn't say.

Jess pulled away, his color high as he tugged his coat back to his hips. He nodded toward the door. "Yeah, I guess I should … chicken…."

Luke gave him a short nod. "Get two, that way you won't have to go back again in fifteen minutes."

"Two?"

"Trust me on this one," Luke said gruffly, clamping his hand on Jess' shoulder and giving him a gentle shove out into the fire-lit night.


	73. Goodnight Kisses

**A/N: I know I haven't been around much. Work and home are keeping me insanely busy these days, and it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon. Because I have been so brain dead, I have not been writing as much as I'd like. I will be attending a writing conference next week. I'm hoping that I'll come home all inspired and raring to go. **

**I do plan to continue this story, but as you can see, I am not able to update as often I used to. As a little remembrance of me while I'm away (and because I've missed them too!), I've written a few little bedtime snippets which will hopefully inspire sweet dreams. Thanks, I appreciate your patience.**

**Goodnight Kisses**

"Again," Carly whispered in drowsily.

"No," Luke whispered back. He snapped the book shut in his hand, dropped it to the floor, and slid down in the bed, curling himself around his daughter. "Go to sleep."

"Nuh uh, not sleeeepy."

"Yuh huh." He snuggled closer, burying his nose in the cloud of dark curls, and inhaling the sickeningly sweet scent of bubble gum shampoo. "There's something wrong with hair that smells like gum," he grumbled.

Carly giggled. "Your hair is french fries."

"So I'm told." He closed his eyes, his lips quirking into a smile when he felt Carly's tiny hand patting his scruffy cheek.

"Sleepy?" she asked.

His smile grew. "I'm not falling for it," he warned, opening one eye. "I'm putting _you_ to bed, not the other way around."

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered in her sing-song voice.

Luke's other eye popped open, his answering smile dimmed the glow of the lamp by her bed. "I love you. You're my life," he answered simply and truthfully.

"Go to sleep," she coaxed.

"Not a chance, Sneak-Pea." He pressed a smacking kiss to her forehead and slid from the low bed before she could drag him off to dreamland in her stead.

"You go to sleep," he said, dredging up the 'Stern Daddy' voice that meant playtime was over. He shuffled toward the door, pressing his knuckles into the knot in the small of his back.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"You godda look," she reminded him.

"I did. I looked under the bed and in the closet, remember?"

Carly hugged Carory closer, her inky lashes fluttering and her eyes filling with tears. "Look again."

Luke huffed and turned toward the closet. He made a show of flailing at the clothes hanging from the rod then bent with a groan to inspect the closet floor. "All clear."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Luke shut the closet door firmly then moved back to the bed. Carly stared up at him, her blue eyes wide and trusting. "Don't you know I'd never, ever let anything get you?" he asked.

"You godda look."

His knees creaked and he bit back a groan. Pressing his weight into his palms, he peered under the bed to find an assortment of discarded toys and hair bands. "Nothing but dust bunnies," he reported, rising just enough to look into his baby's eyes. "You need to clean your room tomorrow."

Carly shot straight up in bed. "I clean now."

Luke pressed her back down. "Not now, tomorrow."

"Can we have a bunny?"

Luke stifled the gruesome answer that sprang to mind. "I don't think that's a good idea. Bo might not like having a bunny around," he explained.

"He might like a bunny," Carly argued.

"No bunnies, no monst … Nothing under the bed, and no more stalling," Luke replied, planting a firm kiss on her cheek. "Go to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you kick and hog all the blankets."

"Nuh uh."

"How do you know? You're too busy snoring to know." Carly giggled and Luke pushed to his feet. "Not tonight. I'll leave the lamp on for a little while, but don't get out of bed."

She favored him with a smile that resembled her mother's a tad too much for his comfort. "I mean it."

"I love you, Daddy," she replied, blinking up at him.

"Ah, geez," he grumbled. "Fine, go get in my bed, but I'm moving you back in here when you go to sleep."

Carly giggled and tossed back the covers, slithering from her bed and practically skipping from the room. Luke ran his hand over his close-cropped hair and blew out a sigh. "Sucker," he muttered under his breath, and turned out the light.

Jake knew Josh was still awake, he could tell by the way his brother was breathing. He held himself still, his fingers curling protectively around the edges of the stiff cardboard rectangles he kept stashed inside his pillowcase.

His dad knew they were there. Jake figured his mom does too, since she always seems to know everything. He just hoped Josh hadn't figured it out. The thin stack of cards hidden there were his safety stash. He needed them. He knew what was coming.

His father's footsteps thudded on the stairs and Jake held his breath.

"I saw you," Josh whispered in the night.

Jake squinched his eyes shut, trying to feign the oblivion of sleep, but knowing Josh would never fall for it.

"I saw you," his brother repeated, raising his voice just a notch.

"Saw me what?" The minute the question left his tongue, he bit it, wishing he could take it back.

"I saw you and you know I saw you," Josh said.

Jake could hear the sneer in his brother's voice. Any kid who ever had a big brother, even if he was only older by minutes, knew that tone.

His fingers tightened on the stack stashed in his pillowcase. He had to force himself to stop squeezing them before he creased the flimsy card stock. He bit his lip, waiting for the hammer to fall.

In a way, Jake kind of thought he deserved it. Doing what he did was stupid. Well, he didn't really do it, but he didn't stop it. A surge of regret washed through him, echoing in the silence of the room.

Josh was drawing this out. He liked having some kind of power over people a little too much. Mommy always said that it was the Gilmore in him. She threatened to change Josh's middle name to Gilroy.

"Hand it over," he commanded.

The imperious tone of Josh's voice reminded Jake of his grandmother. For a split second he considered just giving Josh the whole stack of cards just to shut him up. Then he remembered what his dad always said about handling Mam and Mpaw. He didn't want to give too much away.

"Hand what over?"

"You know what."

Jake took a deep breath; hoping things would go his way for once. "No, I don't."

"Pap."

A thrill of victory coursed through him when he realized he'd won, but he hid his smile in his pillow. It had been close. Too close. Only a vowel stood between him and complete devastation.

He knew he had to put up at least a token fight, or he'd give his secret away. "No way!"

Josh sat up and lunged for the foot of his bed, glaring at his brother across the scant two feet that separated them. "I saw you," he repeated.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You kissed Martha. I saw you kissing her, and if you don't hand it over, I'm going to tell Davy and he's gonna beat you up."

"No he's not, he doesn't even like her."

"He has to, he's her big brother," Josh argued.

His brother's confident tone gave Jake a moment of pause. They'd both received their father's lecture about protecting their little sister too many times to completely dismiss the possibility.

Telling himself that he was half Gilmore too, he fell back on another tried and true Gilmore tactic - distract and deflect.

"Hey, do you think Daddy punched Uncle T.J. for kissing Aunt Liz?"

"Probably."

"You think Uncle T.J. cried?" Jake asked, turning to look at his twin.

"Probably," Josh answered, but he didn't fall for it. Extending his hand he ordered, "Hand it over, and I'll keep my mouth shut."

"I could tell that you're trying to take my stuff."

"I can tell that you were kissing Martha behind the garage."

"She kissed me!"

"And you liked it!"

"I did not!" Jake glowered at his brother. "Maybe you're jealous. Maybe you want Martha to kiss you!"

"The only thing I'm jealous of is the card, but I won't be in a minute," Josh asserted, waggling his fingers.

"You're mean."

"And you're dumb. Why were you kissing her, anyway?"

"She kissed me!"

"Did ya punch her?"

"You can't hit girls!"

"Did you kiiiiiissssss her?" Jake mocked. In a higher squeal that Jake knew what supposed to be their mother or sister, Josh asked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

He'd had enough. Jake pulled his hand from the pillowcase and slipped from the bed, reaching beneath the frame for the battered, old, plastic tackle box that held his most prized possessions. Or, at least, some of them.

He released the latches and pinched the edge of one of the plastic compartments to lift the tray that no longer rose on rusty hinges when the lid opened. Shooting Josh what he hoped would be a satisfactory glare Jake removed a thick stack of baseball cards from the bottom of the box.

He shuffled through them by the dim glow of the hall nightlight, stopping when he found Jonathan Papelbon's card. Jake bit his lip and carefully extracted the card from the stack.

"Here," he grunted, shoving the card into his brother's grasping fingers. "Keep your big mouth shut. I don't like her. She's not my girlfriend."

Jake hoped with all his heart he didn't run into Martha Belleville the next day. He might not be able to _not_ push her down. Then, he'd get in trouble. And, maybe Davy would beat him up anyway. His dad would definitely lecture him, and maybe blister his butt. His mom would be all hurt and worried and wanting to know why he'd been so mean to poor, sweet Martha, and then he'd have to tell her that he kissed her.

"Thankyouverymuch. Love doin' business with you," Josh said, flopping back onto this pillow with the card clutched dramatically to his chest.

Jake grunted as he dropped the remaining cards into the box and carefully closed and latched it. He didn't want to see the gloating grin on Josh's face. It didn't matter.

Jake crawled back into bed turned his back to Josh and slipped his hand into the pillowcase to reassure himself.

He held himself still, all the while trying to decide if the weird pressure of Martha's slobbery lips against his had been worth the price.

_Okay, so they hadn't been slobbery. And, Martha was kind of pretty. For a little girl_, he added. _Her hair looks reddish in the sunshine. Her eyes are bright green like grass…._

Jake sighed, running the pad of his finger along the smooth edges of the stack stashed in his pillowcase. When he was certain Josh's breathing was deep and even, he carefully pulled the cards from their cotton cloister.

Squinting in the dim light, he made out Clay Bucholz's stance. A sly smile lit his face as he fanned to the next card, and exact duplicate of the Papelbon card now cuddled to his twin's chest.

"Way to go, Pap," he whispered, sliding it behind the last card.

Jake's smile widened into a grin when he saw David Ortiz with his bat cocked and ready for a pitch. "Hiya, Papi," he whispered, enunciating the all important 'I' that kept the card from becoming blackmail fodder.

He quickly tucked the cards back inside his pillowcase and burrowed in, keeping his heroes safe.

_You asked for the wrong one, Captain Stupido_, Jake thought, a knowing smirk teasing his lips as he rolled over to glare at his big brother.

_Good thing I never told him about Big Papi. He'd better not tell anyone about Martha. She needs to stop going around kissing guys. It gets them in trouble. _

_I'm gonna tell her that, right after I push her down. _

Jess sauntered into the bedroom holding a tall glass of water and a sleeve of saltine crackers. He paused when Rory swung her legs out from under the covers. "Again?"

His voice cracked and he winced, eying his wife's puce tinged pallor.

"Huh? Oh! No," Rory said, shaking her head emphatically. She stood up and gestured to the tousled sheets. "I just … crumbs…."

Jess' eyebrows rose. "You can eat crackers in my bed," he said, nudging her back to the edge of the mattress.

Rory laughed. "So sweet." She dropped onto the bed once more and scooted to the far said, taking Jess' usual spot.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want crumbs on my side."

Rory gave the water glass a pointed stare before nodding to the battered nightstand cluttered with books. She slid the sleeve of crackers out from under his arm when he bent down and tore into it.

"I meant in bed in general," Jess muttered, climbing in beside her.

"Very kind of you. I choose to eat them on your side," Rory mumbled, crumbs sputtering from her lips.

"This is punishment, right?"

"Yep."

"You wanted this too," he reminded her.

Rory pinned him with a glare. "You did this to me."

A small, smug smile quirked the corners of his lips. "As I recall, you liked what I did to you."

She gave his leg an absent pat then dug more crackers from the package. One slipped out of the waxy wrapper and tumbled to the sheet unnoticed. "I did." Rory wrinkled her nose while she chewed. "Don't care much for the night sickness."

"At least you don't wake up sick."

"Look who's turned into Ophelia Optimist," she mocked.

Jess rolled his eyes and slid down in the pillows, sparing her a baleful glare. "Just trying to help."

Rory sighed, fishing in the package for a couple more crackers. "I know. Sorry."

"Sorry you feel crappy."

She gave a breathy laugh. "You know the weird thing? I don't, really. I mean, the nausea sucks, but I don't feel sick – sick. Not like Mom," she murmured, shaking her head sadly. "She puked all over Spain. It was pathetic."

"Well, I'm glad you're not puking all over Spain."

She chuckled, rolled the edge of the wrapper down, and placed the crackers on the nightstand. After washing them down with tiny sips of water, Rory sat propped against the headboard, awaiting her stomach's verdict.

"Better?" Jess whispered, smoothing his hand over her bare thigh.

"I think so. I just need to think about something else," she said, giving him a resolute nod.

"Atticus?"

"Why don't we just call him Frodo?"

"Holden?"

"Ichabod?" she countered.

"For a girl, I like Elinor," Jess continued, ignoring her.

"Not Scout?"

"Or, Emma."

"You're very Austen in your female names. Wanna compromise and go with Fanny?"

"I'm serious."

"I'm barely pregnant," Rory reminded him.

"Are you nauseated?"

She blinked in surprise then looked down at the faded Bauhaus t-shirt covering her flat belly. "Uh, no."

"There you go."

He knew his smile was probably a tad too smug. He could see it in the way Rory's eyes narrowed. "Since you're so hooked on 'E' names, I guess we could go with Esme."

"No."

"Different letter?" she asked, feigning innocence. "Bella? Alice? Rosalie?" Jess rolled over, shaking his head and pinning her beneath him. "Don't squish little Renesmee," she cautioned.

Jess ducked his head, pressing his lips to the tender spot beneath her jaw, the one that always worked when it came to shutting her up.

He kissed his way down to the frayed neckline of the t-shirt she wore, nipping at the threadbare fabric with his teeth. His tongue danced over her skin. Fingers slipped under the ragged hem of the shirt, and worn cotton rasped against silky thighs when he worked it higher.

Rory sighed his name. He slid down to rest between her legs. The faded grey cotton bunched beneath her breasts, baring the slightly convex curve of her stomach. He met her gaze steadily and lowered his mouth to her.

"Hello, Lorelai," he murmured, his deep voice vibrating against her skin.

Rory sputtered a laugh and pushed at the fabric bunched around her torso, trying to shield her child from its father's perverse sense of humor. "I'm not naming this baby Lorelai."

"I think you might have to," he argued. He pushed the shirt up over her breasts and held it there, pinning her to the bed with the material.

"Jess," Rory protested, squirming as he kissed his way up her belly.

"We'll see how you feel when the Demerol kicks in."

"No. No Demerol … No Lorelai."

He nuzzled the soft valley between her breasts then looked up at her. "I like Elinor," he repeated.

"Emma," she countered. "I keep thinking Elinor would have to keep her face in a jar by the door."

Jess smiled. "That's Eleanor – 'ea'."

Rory moaned softly. "Not sure that spelling counts on this one."

Jess' hands closed over the curve of her stomach, cradling their child in his palms. His voice came out rough and raspy when he whispered, "We have time to negotiate."

"We do." Jess hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and tugged. "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you," he answered.

Within seconds she was divested of the rest of her clothing. Jess rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. They both froze when a telltale crunch gave away the exact location of the lost cracker.

Jess squirmed and motioned for her to get up, but Rory pinned his shoulders to the bed. "Nope. You said you wouldn't kick me out of bed for eating crackers, remember?"

"Ah, geez," Luke exhaled, blinking at the ceiling above their bed.

The moment his vision cleared, he tucked his chin to his chest and peered down at Lorelai. She answered his inquiring stare with a blinding smile.

"That good, huh?" she asked.

He sighed when she trailed tiny, sweet kisses over his hipbone, slowly wending her way back up to his stomach. The dark waves of her hair spilled over his skin. He stroked the tousled curls, taming them with his fingers.

"No grandma should be so damn sexy," he mumbled in a deep, guttural voice.

Lorelai smiled and continued to dust his chest with tantalizing brushes of her lips. "I'm not gonna be a grandma."

"No?"

She shook her head, crawling on top of him to peer down into his eyes. "I'm Mimi," she whispered.

"Mimi?" he groaned.

"Why not? It's cute!"

"Cute?"

"Yes. Like me," she asserted, fixing him with a stare that dared him to refute her statement.

"Mimi makes me think of … you know."

"Hookers?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, not hookers."

"French girls? French poodles?"

"Mimi is one of those names you use when we fight and you want something from me, but you're not ready to make up."

"That's not true," she scoffed. "I always want to make up. I just have to wait until you admit you were wrong." He stared at her for a moment, and that was all it took to make her crumble. "Okay, fine, or on those few, very few, occasions when I'm wrong."

"I don't like Mimi."

Lorelai smiled. "You'll like this Mimi," she promised. Nuzzling his scruffy jaw, she stretched to nip at his earlobe. "This Mimi is way too young, vibrant, and sexy to be a grandma. I think I just proved that."

"You are," he concurred. "Nana?"

"I'm not a goat."

"You eat like one."

"Well, you grunt like one."

"Do goats grunt?"

"How am I supposed to know," she huffed, rolling away from him in exasperation.

Luke chuckled and rolled right after her. "Not so fast, Grannie."

"Keep it up, Grumps, and soon that little activity will nothing but a faint memory."

"Grumps?"

"Well, I'm sure you're going to be the grumpiest grandpa ever, so it seemed to fit."

"Maybe the kid can just call us Luke and Lorelai," he suggested.

"I don't think so, Babe."

She stroked his hair, smoothing it over his ear while she studied the lines etched into his face. "You're way too hot to be a grandpa. Maybe the baby can call you Hotpa."

Luke snorted and shook his head. Biting his lip, he stared down at her, his face smoothing into solemnity. "You wanna know something?"

"Always," she whispered.

He paused for a second, weighing his words carefully. "I'm kind of jealous."

Lorelai rewarded him with a radiant smile. "Me too."

A sheepish chuckle rumbled from his chest. "Silly, huh?"

"Well, we are fairly young for grandparents, so maybe that's natural."

"Yeah." Leaning down, he burrowed into the curve of her neck, his lips tasting, teasing, and plundering her tender skin.

Lorelai tipped her head to give him better access. Her gaze landed on a framed picture of the two of them with all four kids. It was a candid Jess snapped at the Lazy Hazy Days festival the previous summer. This summer, Rory would be round and pregnant. By next summer, Lorelai would be a grandmother.

"My parents were younger," she whispered.

Luke raised his head. "What?"

Lorelai blinked, trying to regain her focus by staring into his eyes. "It never occurred to me before."

"What never occurred to you?"

"My parents were younger than we are now when I had Rory."

Luke reared back slightly. "Wow. I guess so."

"My dad would have only been 42, and my mom … She would have just turned forty."

"That makes sense. I guess you just always think of grandparents as being old," he mused.

"Were yours?"

"Mine?"

"Your grandparents," she prodded.

Luke's brow furrowed. "I guess not. I don't know. I mean, they were older than forty. My granddad had gray hair. All gray, I mean. But my parents married when they were older," he reminded her.

"But not as old as we were."

"No," he admitted.

"It's just so freaky," Lorelai whispered.

"What is?"

"All of it. My baby is having a baby, and she's not even a baby." She barked a harsh little laugh. "I mean, right now a part of me is wishing she had gotten knocked up at sixteen."

"Lorelai!"

"Well, you know what I mean." She huffed and shook her head. Fixing Luke with a baleful stare she whispered, "I'm gonna be a grandma."

He closed his eyes, his lips thinning into a line as he shook his head slowly. "Nuh uh. You're just gonna be Mimi," he said at last.

A smile played at her lips. "Mimi."

He nodded. "Yeah, Mimi."

"Okay."

Luke dipped his head and captured her lips, drawing them against his in a log, lingering kiss. He teased the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue then whispered, "Mimi."

She moaned into his mouth when his tongue touched hers, arching from the bed to match the growing urgency of his kiss. When they broke for oxygen, she laughed and dropped back to the pillows.

Luke's mouth traveled over her skin, licking, kissing, and biting. When he claimed one breast, Lorelai groaned and bowed off of the bed.

Smoothing her hands over his broad shoulders, she whispered, "Oh yes, that's exactly what we sexy, French girls like."


	74. Face Time

**A/N: No, I haven't forgotten them! Life has just been a bit crazy lately. I'll leave out all the whining about the bad stuff (work, life, blah-blah-blah) and skip straight to the good stuff. No, not that Good Stuff... **

**The good stuff I'm talking about is another book contract! That means I'll have 2 novels releasing in 2011. **_**Paramour**_** in May, and **_**Contentment**_** in August. I'm very excited and more than a little overwhelmed. **

**Thank you all for your good wishes. I'm sorry this took me so long to get back to them, but I promise I haven't abandoned them or you! Thank you for reading!**

**Face Time**

Luke shoved a pot under the spigot and pressed the button to start the water flowing. A slight shuffling noise behind him made him grit his teeth. His hand clenched, but his gaze remained locked on the flowing brown liquid.

"I'm sorry, Kirk, but you're just gonna have to wait," he growled.

Kirk fidgeted with a sugar packet, eying the source of the shuffle wide-eyed. "It wasn't me."

"Listen, I'm sorry you have to wait for your –" The words caught in his throat when he spotted his step-daughter hovering in the curtain-draped doorway. His gaze immediately snagged on the object of Kirk's attention. The rounded arc of her stomach stretched the ribs of the too-tight tank top she wore with rumpled pajama pants. "Rory…."

"Caesar's not here?" she asked.

Unable to tear his stare from the visible evidence of her pregnancy, Luke swallowed hard. "Sick," he mumbled.

She crossed her arms over her chest, clutching her arms.

Luke jerked his gaze to her luminous face. "I mean, he called in sick." He couldn't help but stare - even sleep-tousled and pillow-creased, she had that glow.

_Oh, the glow. I know that glow._

Rory's fingers tightened on her arms, leaving pale imprints when she glanced skipped over him and she forced her hands to her sides.

"Why? Do you need something?" he asked anxiously.

"Me? Uh…No, I don't need anything."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Rory?"

Huffing and exasperated breath, she blew out her bangs. "Fine! He's been slipping me half-caf!"

"Rory!" Kirk gasped, scandalized.

"Just the first cup," she added in a rush.

"Caesar's been giving you real coffee?" Luke asked, advancing on her.

She tipped her chin up a notch. "I blackmailed him."

"With what?"

Her brow wrinkled. "I don't think I should say… Knowledge is power, you know…."

Luke laughed and her startled gaze met his. "Half-caf?" he asked, backpedaling toward the coffee maker.

Rory's eyes widened. "Are _you_ going to give me coffee?"

"Me? Hell no," Luke muttered, carefully side-stepping the machine and turning to the pastry plate. He raised the dome and rearranged the carefully arranged danishes. "Egg while omelet?" he offered.

Rory shuddered, shooting Kirk a dirty look as he continued to gape at her. "What, Kirk?" she snapped.

Kirk jumped, his head swiveling from Rory to Luke and back again. "What? Nothing! Nothing!"

"Why are you staring at me?" she persisted.

"You're pregnant," he blurted.

Rory rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest again. "Yes, I heard the rumor."

"No! I mean, I knew you were pregnant, but now you look pregnant. Doesn't she look pregnant, Luke?" Kirk asked, desperately seeking back-up.

"She looks like she's gonna kill you if you don't shut up," Luke commented. He plucked a cheese Danish from the plate and dropped it into a bag before replacing the glass cover. He shoved the bag in Kirk's direction. "Make a break for it while I distract her," he hissed.

"Huh?"

"How about pancakes?" he asked Rory, glancing at Kirk then the door.

Kirk took the hint – and the cheese danish. The bells jingled when he bolted through the door. Rory's lips quirked into a reluctant smile and she gave Luke a nod.

Luke's smile returned. He reached for a mug, filled it with decaf and placed it on the counter. Rory shuffled to the stool, her slippers scuffling along the worn linoleum. She took a seat and looked up at him doe-eyed. The smile faded and he stepped back. The corners of his mouth pulled into a scowl and he snatched the pot of regular from the burner. With a quick flex of his wrist, he tipped a splash into the mug.

"That's all you're getting from me." He jammed the carafe back onto the burner and muttered, "You've got nothin' on me."

Rory grinned and hooked her finger through the handle. "You're the best, Luke. Your soon-to-be great-niece or nephew slash grandchild thanks you."

His scowl softened. "You really shouldn't…."

"I really don't. Just a little bit once in a while," she answered solemnly.

"You're really pregnant," he breathed.

Rory laughed, a flash of smile lighting her eyes and warming her cheeks. "Yeah, I told you I was."

"You look…." Luke cleared his throat and turned away, snatching a towel from the back counter. "When's Jess due back?"

"Tomorrow."

He twisted the towel around his hand. "Things are okay in Philly?"

Rory nodded and took another sip of her coffee. "Truncheon has an author who hit the _New York Time Book Review_."

"Good for them."

"Jess said they're gonna have to hire a P.R. firm. They're getting more attention than they can handle."

"Good move."

Rory smiled and peered into her coffee mug. "Jess' book cracked the Amazon Top 100. Well, the literary fiction list."

"I know." When she looked up in surprise he shrugged. "Lorelai bookmarked the site thing."

Her smile widened. "You mentioned pancakes?"

Luke nodded and flung the towel over his shoulder. "Plain or Blueberry."

"Chocolate chip?"

"Blueberry."

Rory sat back, smoothing one hand over the curve of her belly. "Blueberry."

Luke paused in the doorway, glancing back at her over his shoulder. "You look beautiful, Rory. Just like your mom," he added before making his escape.

XXXX

"I'm starving!"

Luke looked up from the table he was serving and smirked when he saw Steve collapse into a chair at the nearest table. "Your food will be right up," he mumbled, moving away.

He approached the table where his buddy sat devouring the menu with his eyes. "I'm used to hearing that in a much higher tone of voice."

"If I talk like this will I get my lunch faster?" Steve asked in a girly squeak.

"No, but I might slip you my number." Luke flipped the pages on his order pad. "Of course, you're one of those guys who never calls."

Steve chuckled and peered up at his friend. "Aw, did you miss me, big boy?"

"My receipts took a nosedive."

Steve shrugged and turned his attention back to the menu. "You need to update this thing, shake it up a bit."

"Tell you what; I'll shake it all the way back to the kitchen where I'll cook food for people who want what's on my menu."

"Touchy!"

"You go AWOL for a week then you come in here and start criticizing my stuff. If I want to be treated like this, I'll go home."

Steve wrinkled his nose as he looked up. "What wrong? Things are going well on lovey-dovey lane? Lorelai finally cop to the fact that you're a foul tempered, decrepit old hash-slinger with mangy gray stubble, and the definite beginnings of a grandpa gut?" he teased, jabbing Luke in the mid-section with the menu.

"I think Weston's might have a table for you." He snatched the menu from Steve's hand and whirled on his heel.

"Wait!" Steve grabbed Luke's arm and pull him back. "Wait, I'm sorry. I was way out of line…You don't have a gut."

"Uh huh."

"Grandpa," Steve added under his breath.

"See ya."

"Wait! Can't you see I'm a desperate man?" he implored, following Luke to the counter. "Don't you know I'm only lashing out because I'm too depressed and despondent to go on living?"

Luke glanced at his watch. "She's been gone about four hours now?"

"Longest four hours of my life." Quick as a flash, he grabbed the menu from Luke's hand.

"You're pathetic."

"I know." He looked up, hope lighting his eyes. "Make me a monte cristo?"

"That's not on the menu."

"I'm heartbroken here!"

"She'll be back in five days!"

"I know, but five days is a really long time when you're used to spending all day and all night with a woman. I spent the last week getting as much face time in as I could. I don't want her to get out to Seattle and forget what I look like. Why can't her sister live closer? Do you think she'll bring me coffee?"

"I repeat: pathetic."

"Jealous?"

"Of what?"

Steve's grin came slow and smug. "It wasn't all 'face' time, if you know what I mean." He dropped an awkward wink and Luke shook his head.

"You gonna marry her?"

Suddenly absorbed in the menu again, Steve muttered, "You don't need this many salads on here. Lose a salad and add the monte cristo."

"Pick out a ring yet?"

"I'll have a bacon-cheese burger, onion rings sound good… I'll also need seventeen cups of coffee."

"She looks like the June bride type."

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Steve asked.

Luke smirked and reached for a coffee mug. "You really are pathetic."

"Can I eat dinner with you guys?"

Luke rolled his eyes."We're eating here after the game. Caesar's sick."

Steve craned his neck to look around. "Need help?"

"No, but you do." Rapping his knuckles against the counter, Luke shook his head and sauntered toward the kitchen. "Food'll be up in a minute."

XXXX

"Okay!" Lorelai ushered three uniformed boys into the Dragonfly's kitchen. "The Swingers are ready to take the field!"

"Stingers," Jake corrected.

"It's baseball – Swingers is funnier," she insisted, knocking the bill of his ball cap down over his eyes with a sweep of her hand.

"Great!" Sookie said, bustling from the counter to the stove. Carly swooped down and picked up the dish towel that fell from the chef's shoulder to the floor. "I'll meet you at the field when I get dinner prep done."

Clutching a saucepan, Sookie swung away from the stove. Carly ducked just in time. "You sure you'll be okay with the girls?" Lorelai asked, eying her youngest worriedly.

"We'll be fine!"

A spoon clattered to the floor and Carly deftly hopped over it, following Sookie back to the counter. Her tiny finger wrapped around the edge of the butcher block and she hauled herself up to watch as Sookie selected a knife and began to dice an onion.

"Carly, stay out of Sookie's way," Lorelai urged, prying her daughter from the counter as the blade flashed.

"You need to make 'em smaller," Josh observed, eying the silvery slivers of onion.

Sookie chuckled. "I think I know what I'm doing Chef Ramsay."

"They'll caramelize faster if they're smaller," Josh argued.

"And we're off! Saddle up, boys!" Lorelai said, herding the boys toward the swinging door. "We're swinging by the diner for the usual pep talk."

"He's just as bossy as Luke," Sookie grumbled, taking her aggressions out on the onion.

Carly inched closer to the counter and Lorelai stopped her with a glare. "You hear from Jackson?"

"He's staying the night in Pittsfield. Apparently, they couldn't make a deal yet."

"Aw, that's too bad." Lorelai glanced about the bustling kitchen. "Are you sure you…."

"Go! Go! We're fine!"

"Where's Martha?"

Sookie's eyes grew round. She dropped the knife on the cutting board. The weight of the handle made it spin. The point came to a stop where Carly had been standing moments before.

"Martha!" Sookie gasped, her hand fluttering to her heart as she spun in a circle. "I lost Martha!"

"I'm right here," a tiny voice called.

Both Lorelai and Sookie turned in slow circles, their gazes sweeping the room but coming up empty. "Okay, I saw a movie like this on FX…." Lorelai began.

Carly tugged at her mother's pants, pointing to the shelf below the work station. Lorelai gasped when she spotted the little girl curled onto a shelf with an assortment of Polly Pockets dolls and accessories. "There she is!"

"Where?"

"Under there."

"Under where?" Sookie asked, stooping to peek under the counter.

Carly, Martha, and Lorelai erupted into giggles.

"What?" Sookie asked, straightening up.

"She said underwear," Lorelai whispered to Carly.

"Ha. Ha," Sookie muttered, picking up the knife again.

Lorelai dropped a kiss to Carly's head. Waggling her fingers at Martha, she whispered to her daughter, "Stay away from the counter, Aunt Sookie's crabby."

XXXX

"Okay, slugger, knock one out for mama!" Lorelai called, clapping her hands as Josh approached the plate.

"Knock one out for Mama?" Rory asked, shooting her mother an incredulous glance.

"Well, what am I supposed to say, 'don't strike out'?"

"How about a simple, 'Come on, Josh'?"

"How about I go get the cranky pregnant lady a Snickers?" Lorelai asked, sliding off the bleacher seat.

"I don't want a Snickers." Rory muttered.

"Reese's?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You aren't?" Lorelai asked, slipping cautiously back into her seat. "Man, I was hungry all the time."

Rory stared at the baseball diamond, squinting as her little brother hoisted the bat. Josh swung and missed and she groaned. "Come on, Josh! You can do it!"

"Knock one out for Rory!" Lorelai clapped as she chimed in.

"Oh, that should do it," Rory grumbled.

Another swing and a miss, and Lorelai shrugged. "Worth a shot. Most days he likes you better than me."

"Because I don't make him eat vegetables, take showers, and pick up his stuff."

"I don't either. That's Luke."

"Guilt by association."

"So not fair. I'm way cooler than Luke."

The breath caught in Lorelai's throat as Josh caught a bit of the next pitch, tipping it foul. The catcher's fingers got tangled in his mask, and he couldn't get free in time to catch the ball. "S'okay! Come on, Ooh Ah!"

Josh stepped out of the batter's box and made a show of knocking the bat against his shoes while he glared in her direction. Lorelai clamped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh, yeah, that's not embarrassing," Rory murmured.

"It was an accident."

Lorelai began clapping again.

"What's with the clapping?"

"Are you going to criticize everything I do? If I wanted that I'd have flown your grandmother in from Paris for the game."

"I'm just asking."

"Luke gets to clap." Lorelai tucked her hands snugly between her legs.

Josh swung at the next pitch as it sailed past him. His narrow shoulders slumped and he dragged his feet back toward the dugout. Lorelai started clapping again, but when she opened her mouth to call out to him Josh looked up and shook his head. She slumped too.

"I suck at this."

Rory winced and shook her head. "They're just at the age where they don't want to admit they like their parents."

"Uh huh. I'm beginning to wonder when they grow out of that," Lorelai muttered, sinking back against the bleacher behind her.

"Hey!"

"Hey what? I had to practically force you to come here with me. Jess has been gone for three days and I've only seen you once and then I had to share you with my father."

Rory sighed and slumped next to her. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just having a rough week."

"What's goin' on, kid?"

"Nothing," she answered too quickly. When Lorelai shot her a knowing glance, she sighed again, this time hanging onto the exhale a tad too long. "I got another rejection. Two, actually."

"Aw, Sweets, I'm sorry."

Rory waved it away. "Nah. That's a part of it, right? I mean, it isn't that big a deal. I knew they weren't good fits for the article, but still…."

"It still hurts."

She nodded. "Then Jess is gone, and they're doing all this stuff for this guy who wrote the book that got reviewed…and the book sucks!"

A laugh burst from Lorelai's lips.

"I'm serious, it does! It's pretentious and full of platitudes…and boring!"

"Tell me how you really feel."

"I fell asleep while reading it."

"Not a fair review, you're pregnant."

"Three times! I've never fallen asleep on a book three times! And it's just so frustrating because Jess' book is so much better –"

"Bias!" Lorelai held up one hand to stop her. "As a journalist you should know that if you're sleeping with the author, you aren't a credible source."

"And I'm fat!" Rory cried.

Lorelai snorted. "You are not fat."

"You should have seen them staring at me…."

"Who?"

"Kirk! And Luke," she added, disappointment dropping her voice to a husky whisper. She wrapped her arms protectively around her middle. "They looked at me like I belonged in a freak show."

"Aw, Rory, I know you're wrong."

"You didn't see them!"

"You look incredible! God, I would have killed to look like you when I was pregnant!"

"You had twins," Rory muttered. "No one looks good when they're carrying twins."

"Rory…." Lorelai brushed her baby's hair back from her face, marveling at her clear, glowing skin as she tucked the lock behind her ear. "They're probably just jealous."

"Who?"

"Kirk and Luke."

"Jealous? Why would Kirk and Luke be jealous?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Their time is done. Lulu and Kirk decided they wouldn't have more kids after Kiki...and you know Luke and I are done."

A small frown marred Rory's smooth brow. "I don't know…."

Lorelai smile widened. "Luke loves pregnant women. He has some weird thing about 'the glow'." Her hands fluttered to her lap, having exhausted her daily allotment of air quotes.

Rory's nose wrinkled. "Ew. Did not need to know that."

"No, not like that. He just thinks women are beautiful when they're pregnant."

"Luke Danes? The lactation police?"

Lorelai grinned. "That comes after the glow. He's over it by then."

Rory gnawed her lip, watching as her little brothers' team took the field. "He did say I looked beautiful." She glanced over at Lorelai. "Like you."

"See?" Lorelai waved her magic fingers at Rory's face. "You've totally got the whole glow-y thing going on."

Rory giggled and glanced down at her burgeoning stomach. "I think it was the first time he really noticed the belly. I think it freaked them both out."

"You know they still think you're a little girl."

Rory watched as Josh fielded a ground ball and tossed it to Jake covering first base for an out. "You could have more," she said quietly. "There's still time."

Lorelai shook her head and held up two fingers, making a snipping motion. When her daughter nodded, Lorelai flashed a rueful smile. "Now you know why he might be jealous."

Cocking her head Rory asked, "Did you ever think Luke would be such a good dad?"

Lorelai pursed her lips then nodded. "I saw him with you."

"I wasn't little."

"Didn't matter."

"He is. He's such a good dad," Rory murmured.

"I have good taste."

Rory turned to look at her. "Jess is going to be a good dad too."

"I have no doubt," Lorelai answered with quiet conviction.

"He does."

"I think they all do. Just like most women worry they won't be good moms."

"Aside from Luke, he didn't have the best role models."

"He's good with the kids."

"Yeah, he is," Rory conceded.

They lapsed into silence as the Stars Hollow Stingers retired the side.

"Mom?"

"Huh?" Lorelai grunted, watching as Jake picked up a bat.

"Are you sure I'm not fat?"

Lorelai's heart melted. She gave Rory a critical once-over. When she reached those anxious blue eyes again, a smile creased her face. "Kid, you're glowing. Add a little sparkle and you could be a vampire."

Rory exhaled low and slow. "Good, because I have to tell you, I'm starving."

Patting the metal bench, Lorelai swung her legs to the side. "Be right back," she promised. "Cheer for my Jaluke," she called over her shoulder, hurrying toward the concession stand.

A grin tipped Rory's lips as she began to clap. "Come on, Jaluke! Knock one out for the best big sis in the world!"

XXXX

Lorelai held the door open, ushering the parade that followed her to the diner through. "I still can't believe you did it for Rory and not me," she complained as Jake strutted past.

"A nice smooth swing. I could tell it was gone from the parking lot," Richard said, giving his grandson's shoulder a proud pat.

"What happened?" Luke asked stepping out of the kitchen.

"Jake totally nailed one," Steve said, stumbling in behind Carly and Martha as pulled him into the diner by his hands.

"I was at the concession stand," Lorelai reported with a shrug.

"Of course," Luke grumbled.

"Hey! Not my fault! Preggo has been starving herself all day because a couple of schmucks stared at her belly this morning and she was feeling all fat and insecure," she said in a low whisper. "Happen to know any schmucks? Hmm?"

"Uh…."

"Yeah, uh…." She swatted his arm. "Kirk a dork, but you know better."

"Sorry." He clamped a hand to Josh's head, tipping it back. "Hey. How was your game?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Whiffed," Josh mumbled.

Luke immediately dropped into a squat, straightening the boy's dusty jersey and looking straight into Josh's troubled blue eyes. "What'd I tell ya?" he said in a low voice.

"Everybody has a slump," Josh mumbled.

"That's right. Everyone does. You'll snap out of it. The swing will come back." He tipped Josh's trembling chin up with his knuckle. "It will, I promise. You just have to stop worrying about it and just play the game."

"Yessir."

"Hey," Luke pulled his son's narrow chest to his for a hug. "I'm sorry. Slumps suck."

When Josh's skinny arms encircled his father's neck, Jake piped up. "He struck out like a billion guys."

"A billion?" Luke asked, smoothing his hand down Josh's back. "Wow."

"I can't even hit his curveball," Jake continued.

"You have a curveball?" Steve asked, picking up the thread. He snatched Josh's cap from his head. "I don't believe it - you're only four!"

Josh snorted as Luke loosened his hold on him. "And you're only four hundred!"

Sookie prodded Davey toward some empty tables. "Help me squish these together."

Luke groaned as he straightened. "Where's Jackson?"

"Had to see a man about a tractor," Sookie answered, flinging chairs out of her way.

Richard and Steve rushed to assist Sookie in her quest. Luke sighed. "I take it your dad is having dinner with us again?" he murmured in Lorelai's ear.

"He just showed up at the ball game."

"Why didn't he go to Paris with your mom?"

Lorelai grinned and smoothed one hand down the front of his flannel shirt. "My Aunt Hope drives him nuts."

Carly tugged on the hem of his shirt. When he looked down she beamed up at him. "I want peee-can lion tenders."

"Excuse me?"

Lorelai snickered. "She was helping Sookie in the kitchen. Tonight's menu featured pecan crusted beef tenderloin with caramelized onions."

"Chicken tenders and creamed corn coming up," Luke said with a nod.

"Thank you!" Carly crowed and flounced away.

When Lorelai moved to join the others at the table, Luke grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Hey."

"Huh?"

He spared the teaming table a glance, nodding to Lane as she bustled into the fray to take drink orders. "I want to make a date. Tonight."

"A date?"

"I need a little face time."

"Face time?"

"Should I start calling you Petey?"

"I'm just surprised. You're kind of giving me the rush here."

He saw Rory slide into a chair between Richard and Sookie. Steve anchored himself between the two small girls and continued to exchange insult with the boys. Luke's face folded into a scowl. "Everybody's missing somebody. I don't wanna miss you."

Lorelai smiled and reached up to smooth the frown lines away with her thumb. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I'll even pinky swear."

"I still want that date."

"Just face time?" she asked coyly, swaying into him.

"I wouldn't mind seeing other parts too, but the face is important," he admitted.

"Face time is important," she agreed solemnly.

"Then it's a date?"

"I'll pencil you in, but it'll cost you cheese fries."

"Done."

XXXX

"Hey," Rory said, gripping the phone as she slid down under the covers.

"How's Hester?" Jess whispered.

"Milton's doing just fine."

"And little Aragorn's mommy?"

"Lonely."

"I'll be home tomorrow, I promise."

"How was Bronte's daddy's day?"

"I can't believe they reviewed that book," Jess confessed.

"I know. Little Fitzgerald thought it sucked too." Rory sighed. "Come home. I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I promise, when I'm done you can post my review on your webpage. People love to read stories that rate five smoldering kisses."

Jess chuckled. "That beats the hell out of the _New York Times_ any day."

XXXX

Steve stretched one long arm along the back of the couch cushions. "You left your hair thingy here."

Kate chuckled. "Can you be more specific?"

"The thing you use to make it all curly."

"Curling iron?"

"That's it."

"Do you miss me? A little?" she asked. Silenced hummed across the line. "Or maybe my curling iron is encroaching on too much space."

"I miss you a lot."

"Really?"

"I don't even want to tell you how much I miss you."

"It's only been thirteen hours," she teased.

"Now you know why I don't want to tell you."

"Steve?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you a lot too. More than any woman should admit missing a commitment-phobic divorcee."

"I love that you have my number," he drawled, leaning back to stretch the length of the couch.

"I love that you're too chicken to admit you're in love with me."

"But you know I am, right?"

"Yeah, I do." She chuckled softly. "Just don't wait too long to tell me, okay?"

"Okay, I won't."

XXXX

"And Hope is recovering well?" Richard inquired politely.

"Yes, the doctors say they'll remove this cast next week and put her in a walking cast."

"What the devil was she thinking?" he asked for the fiftieth time. "A woman her age has no business jumping out of airplanes."

Emily sniffed. "I suppose I should cancel my appointment with the sky diving instructor. After all, I'm four years older than Hope."

"Emily Gilmore, don't you dare…."

"You never know what I'll do, Richard," she said in a haughty tone.

"You had two glasses of wine at lunch today. I can hear it in your voice."

"Goodnight, Richard. Sleep well."

"I never sleep well when you aren't here."

"I'll be home next week."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"And Emily?" he called before she could disconnect.

"Yes, Richard?"

"Stay away from airplanes…And sky diving instructors."

Her smile bounced off some distant satellite and hummed in his ear. "Yes, Richard."

"Did you offer him more money?"

"It isn't worth more money," Jackson griped.

"Then come home," Sookie sulked.

Jackson sighed. "If I can't get him to agree tomorrow morning, I'll walk."

"You want me to talk to him?"

He barked a laugh. "You think you know tractors?"

"I have a whip."

His voice dropped a full octave. "Why, yes you do."

Sookie giggled. "You realize you'll have to pay for going away."

"Oh yes. I've been a bad, bad boy."

"You have. Now pull your pants down," she ordered.

"Sookie!"

"Jackson," she purred.

"Yes, ma'am."

XXXX

Luke rolled over, pinning his naked wife beneath him. He brushed her hair back from her damp forehead. She gave him a weak smile, still trying to catch her breath.

"Good face time?" Lorelai panted.

"Beautiful face."

"Even if I'm not all glow-y?"

He buried his face in her neck. "You always glow."

She smiled at the ceiling, her fingernails furrowing his close-cropped hair. "It's weird that everyone was gone," she murmured.

"Yeah."

"Steve was pretty funny."

Luke propped his weight on his elbows and peered down at her. "He's runnin' scared."

"Poor guy. He got burned pretty badly," Lorelai whispered.

"Yeah." He rolled to his side, propping his head on his hand and splaying the other across her belly. "He'll have to make up his mind. She won't wait around forever."

Lorelai smiled. "Is that why you jumped when you did?"

"I just knew I didn't have a choice."

Her eyebrows rose. "And if I was okay with visiting you in your man cave for all eternity?"

Luke shook his head. "That wasn't an option."

"No?"

"Not for me." His lips twitched into a smirk. "Had to get you before someone else snatched you up."

"To hear you talk, no man in his right mind would put up with me."

The smirk melted into a smile. "Good thing I'm crazy."

"About me?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"I like the occasional confirmation."

Luke rolled onto her again, capturing her wrists and pinning them to the bed beside her head. "Don't ever leave me. I don't wanna be pathetic."

"Not even for one night?"

"Not for a minute."

"I'm not sure that's practical."

"Probably not, but that's what I want."

"Damn that Mick Jagger for pointing out the obvious." Lorelai raised her head, pursing her lips for a kiss. When he obliged, she fell back to the pillow. "Are you at least getting what you need?"

Releasing her wrists, he cradled her face in his hands. "I've got everything I need," he murmured, brushing his lips across hers.

He moved instinctively against her. Lorelai wound her arms around his neck. "Up for a little more, Burger Boy?"

Luke smirked and tucked his chin to his chest. "Do you think I'm getting a gut?"

She looped one leg over his and pushed him onto his back. Sliding down his chest, she flashed a wicked smile. "I don't know...Let's give it a little face time, shall we?" Pressing her mouth to his stomach, she blew a loud raspberry.

"Hey!"

"Practicing. There's gonna be a baby around here soon."

"No practicing on me," he grumbled, running a self-conscious hand over his belly.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Who do you want me to practice on?"

"The kids," he answered promptly.

"'Cause the new Fed Ex guy - "

He reared up, knocking her back to the foot of the bed and holding her there. Lorelai's laugh bounced off the walls. "Would be exed before he could lay a hand on you," he growled.

Luke began kissing his way down the side of her neck. Lorelai purred deep in her throat, her hands moving restlessly across his broad shoulders.

The doorknob twisted. His head popped up. Her eyes widened with panic. "It's locked," Lorelai hissed, exhaling loudly.

"Hey, whaddare you guys laughin' about?" Carly demanded.

"Go to bed!" Lorelai and Luke yelled in unison.

"Can't sleep," she whined. "Lemme in."

Feet pounded along the hall. "What's goin' on?" Jake asked breathlessly.

Luke dropped his forehead to Lorelai's shoulder and began to chuckle. His chest rumbled against hers. Lorelai's eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Nothing to see here, go to bed," she called, causing him to laugh harder.

"Josh is snoring," Jake complained.

Lorelai's hands slid from Luke's back. She sighed. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Nice seeing you," he acknowledged, sliding from the bed to collect the clothes they'd shed.

"We'll do it again sometime."

"Definitely."

Lorelai took the shirt he offered her and clutched it to her chest, peering up at him as he forced his legs into his tangled sweatpants. "You have a pretty face. All glow-y and stuff."

Luke snagged his t-shirt from the pile and pressed a fast kiss to her lips. "Back atcha. Now get dressed or everyone's gonna see a lot more than your face."


	75. Viva Las Danes'

**A/N: Here it is! I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks for your reviews and messages – I appreciate you!**

**Viva Las Danes'**

The bell nearly jingled from its moorings as Steve barreled through the door. Luke barely spared him a glance. Instead he stuck the screwdriver he was holding into the deep dark recesses of the toaster and grunted an acknowledgement.

"What are you doing next weekend?" Steve asked without bothering with a hello.

"You know what I'm doing next weekend," Luke muttered. He shoved the tip of the screwdriver a little deeper, biting his tongue as he tried to pry the jammed spring free.

"I do?"

"Same thing I do every year," Luke grumbled. He winced when the tiny metal coil broke free then made a break for it, bouncing its way across the diner floor. Dropping the screwdriver, Luke wiped his palms on the tail of his shirt and sighed. "I'm shoving a naked Barbie doll into a cake."

Steve huffed. "Not _this_ weekend, _next_ weekend."

Luke shot his friend a dark look. "This coming weekend is the next weekend. If you're talking about the following weekend that would be the weekend after next."

A furrow creased Steve's brow. "How does Lorelai refrain from smothering you in your sleep?"

"I keep a firm grasp on the pillow," Luke answered. He stooped to scoop up the spring and straightened with a groan. "What's next weekend?"

One auburn eyebrow arched. "Don't you mean the weekend after next?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Too bad you didn't meet Lorelai first."

"We woulda killed each other by now," Steve answered with a dismissive wave. He lowered his hand in a slow, deliberate arc and slapped the counter with his palm. "Vegas, baby!"

"What about Vegas?" Luke asked, eying the spring skeptically.

"We're going to Vegas!"

"You are?"

"We are," Steve corrected, waggling his finger between them.

Luke snorted. "I'm not going to Vegas with you. Even if I wasn't already married, you're not my type."

"I'm everybody's type." His statement elicited another snort. Steve grinned and leaned forward. "Come on, admit it. You're a little bit jealous that Patty's new accompanist said I had the best ass in town. You didn't like him looking at my ass."

"Oh, I admit it." He turned his attention back to the toaster, unscrewing the tiny screws from the bottom panel. "The thought of anyone looking at your ass makes me nauseous."

Steve laughed and slapped the counter again. "Fair enough. So! We leave Friday night, come back on Sunday."

Luke's head jerked up. "What makes you think I have any interest in going to Las Vegas?"

"I don't care if you're interested in Las Vegas or not, I need you there."

"What for?"

"Because you're my wingman!" Steve said, indignant.

"What? You want me to blow on the dice for you?"

"Uh, no. I have a woman for that."

Luke blinked. He knew his face probably matched his mind – a complete blank. "Then why would I be going? If I was going?"

"Because," Steve answered, holding his palms up. "I need you there."

Luke's forehead wrinkled. "What am I missing?"

Steve reared back. "Did I not mention the getting married part?"

The screwdriver clattered to the counter. "You're what?"

"Apparently the engagement ring isn't enough," Steve said with an incorrigible grin. "She actually expects me to marry her."

"Imagine that," Luke muttered.

"And I…Well, I can't do that whole wedding thing again. If I'm gonna do this, I just wanna do it," he said with a decisive nod.

A smirk twisted Luke's lips. "You romantic devil."

"She wants to get married." Steve gave a helpless shrug. "I need you there."

Luke smoothed a hand over the front of his shirt. "Steve, I can't just up and go to Vegas, I have kids, things to flip and fry…." He waved his hand in the direction of the empty tables.

"I need you there."

"Carly's birthday…Christmas…There's some play thing at school…."

"Luke, you're my Best Man."

The plea that tinged his friend's tone wasn't lost on Luke. He sighed and stared at the toes of his boots. "I'll have to talk to Lorelai…."

"Oh. Uh, about Lorelai-"

The diner door flew open and the bell swung madly then fell to the floor with a clank. His wife skidded to a stop, gaping at the tiny brass bell at her feet. Kate slammed into Lorelai's back.

"Whoa!" Steve's fiancée hissed. "You killed it."

Lorelai glanced up, her eyes round as saucers. "Vegas, baby?" she murmured in a bewildered tone.

"Kate was gonna swing by the inn," Steve said, adding an offhanded wave.

Luke shot his friend a dark scowl. "You did that on purpose."

Steve shrugged. "Divide and conquer, buddy."

Lorelai swept the tiny bell from the floor. Pinching the top, she shook her hand. "Vegas, baby!" she cried, thrusting the bell into the air. The tiny clapper rang incessantly.

Luke stalked from his spot behind the counter and snatched the bell from her hand. "Lorelai, come on."

"She's my Matron of Honor," Kate chimed in, flashing a winning grin.

Clutching the broken bell in his fist, Luke blinked at his wife. "How are we going to go to Vegas?"

"Airplane," Lorelai answered with a shrug.

"I mean, what about the kids?" he persisted.

She rolled her eyes. "We'll work it out."

"How?"

"Somehow," she shot back. "Luke, they're getting married."

He stared at her and Lorelai stared back, patiently waiting for the message to sink in. He tried to hold his ground. "But…."

"I know, it's not what I envisioned for them either," she said, patting his arm. Lorelai cast a glance over her shoulder, grinning at Kate. "I had it all planned out. I was gonna have Patty do a little cage dance for you."

"Cage dance?" Steve asked warily.

"I was thinking she could wear a white feathered costume thingy – like a dove, but with maracas."

Lorelai waited exactly two beats for the visual to form in their minds. Luke's vision glazed over, he groaned and shook his head vigorously. "I hate it when you do that!"

Stretching on her tip toes, she pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek. "Vegas, baby!" The same cheek got a light pat then she pushed past him, making a beeline for the curtain. "Gotta line up my babysitters!"

The three of them watched her disappear beyond the swaying curtain. Luke slowly uncoiled his fingers. Kate offered him a weak smile then plucked the bell from his palm. She gave it a gentle ring and shrugged. "Girls like wedding bells."

The cautious glance she threw at Steve made Luke's stomach clench. He stole a peek at his buddy. The smile plastered to Steve's face made him flinch. The stark terror in his friend's eyes made him crumble. Luke heaved another sigh then glanced at the bracket above the door. The bell jingled as he waggled his fingers at Steve.

"Hand me the screwdriver, would ya, Vegas?"

"We'll be fine," Rory said in the same calm tone she'd used for the previous ten assurances.

"They can be a handful," Luke warned in a dark tone.

"Yes, I've noticed that." The sarcastic edge in her voice made his head jerk up. Rory sighed and rested her hand on the round curve of her belly, dredging up the last shreds of her well-worn patience. "Luke, it's not like we haven't kept them before."

"But you weren't as…." He nodded to her belly.

"Crazy? Hormonal? Fat?"

"Tired," he muttered, plunging the bare Barbie feet-first into a hemisphere of cake swathed in white frosting.

"We'll be fine. Grandma and Grandpa are going to take them for a few hours on Saturday. That'll give us a nice break. You and mom will be back by Sunday afternoon." She fixed him with a piercing blue stare. "It's no big deal."

Luke frowned at the doll. "How many more dolls do you think I'll have to strip and bury?"

Rory grinned and patted her stomach. "I'm hoping for a girl."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "At least I don't have to paint her stupid skirt on." Luke took a step back from the counter, nearly crushing Josh, who hovered close at hand. "What are you lookin' at?" he snarled.

Josh giggled. "She's naked."

"Get out of here," Luke said, shooing the boy away.

"I saw her boobies," Josh crowed, dancing just out of his father's reach.

Rory gasped and giggled, but Luke was not amused. He closed the gap in two long strides and clamped a hand on one narrow shoulder. "What did you say?" he demanded.

Josh opened his mouth to speak, but Rory shook her head vehemently, warning him off.

"Nothing," he mumbled, casting his gaze downward.

"Nothing what?"

"Sir," Josh added in a whisper.

"Where did you hear that word?" Luke asked, scowling fiercely. When Josh failed to respond, he dropped to a squat, holding his elder son in front of him. "Joshua..."

Josh inhaled sharply at the use of his full name. He shot a miserable glance at Rory, who sent him a sympathetic smile. "Aunt Sookie says it," he grumbled at last. "Mommy too."

"Well, you don't say it," Luke snarled. He gave the boy a light swat on the behind, propelling him toward the hall. "Go find Jess and tell him he's up."

"Yessir," Josh answered, scampering from the room.

Luke straightened with a groan and Rory let the giggle go. "Boobies."

"Stop."

"Please. Like you didn't talk about boobies at his age," she chided.

"I didn't!"

She let loose with an indelicate snort. "Sure you didn't."

"Well, I didn't in front of my dad," Luke grumbled.

A smile twitched her lips. "What would he have done?"

"A lot more than tell me not to say it," Luke replied, clearing the discarded doll clothes from the counter.

"It's so hard to be a boy."

Jess stopped short in the doorway, alerted by the mock-empathy in his wife's tone. "Uh oh."

Luke started the water in the sink and dropped a handful of utensils into the basin. "Yep, another naked doll, just for you. Do me a favor, get her dressed quick."

"And don't say the word 'boobies' or Uncle Luke will take you out behind the woodshed," Rory warned.

"Rory!" Lorelai's voice carried into the kitchen just before she slid across the tile floor in sock feet. She held up a garishly sequined sweater. "Vegas or Atlantic City?"

Rory wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Definitely Atlantic City."

"Darn." Lorelai's shoulders slumped. "You can't get Vegas clothes in Connecticut. I might have to wait until I get to Vegas."

"Good plan. Pack a toothbrush and pick up whatever you need there," Rory concurred.

"Don't encourage her," Luke growled.

"Watch it, buddy, or I'll take you out behind the woodshed," Lorelai retorted.

Jess scooped a heaping spoonful of pink icing into a pastry bag and twisted it closed. "I didn't know you had a woodshed, Pa."

"Say 'boobies' and you'll find out?" Rory teased.

"Is that the magic word?" She sauntered over to the sink, grinning at Luke. "Boobies, boobies, boobies."

"Someone _wants_ to be taken out to the woodshed," Jess muttered.

Rory shot him a glare and he anchored his tongue between his teeth, squeezing the icing through the tip of the pastry bag. Using short, deft strokes he returned Birthday Cake Barbie to modesty, piping a pale pink bodice onto the doll.

Lorelai hip-checked her husband. "What's with the boobies?"

"Ask Josh," he mumbled.

"Josh?"

"You and Sookie need to watch what you say around them."

"Me and Sookie?"

Luke cut his gaze in her direction. "You know they pick up on everything."

Lorelai chuckled. "What was the context?"

"Context?"

"How did he use the word?" she prompted.

"He used it..." Luke turned and nodded to the icing-clad doll. "Properly."

"Gotcha." Lorelai pressed a kiss to her cheek then grinned. "Like father, like son, huh? A chip off the old block."

"Shh!"

"Mom," Rory groaned.

"I'm just a Barbie girl, living in a Barbie world..." Jess sang in a loud, girly tone.

Lorelai snickered and gave Luke's butt a surreptitious pat. "Later I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she whispered into his ear.

"Deal."

"Life in plastic would be fantastic," Rory muttered, propping a hip against the island.

"Kids are so stifling," Lorelai muttered. Her hair fanned across her shoulders when she spun away. "Back to the closet," she called and hustled from the room.

Rory smiled as Jess outlined the yoke of the dress. His tongue poked from between his lips. "I love watching you do this."

He set the pastry bag aside and pulled the leftover white frosting closer. "You Gilmore women are freaky."

The narrow spatula swooshed through the frosting as Jess swirled the folds of the doll cake's skirt. "Almost as sexy as sugar roses," she murmured.

"I'm still in the room," Luke growled.

"I think she was hoping to change that," Jess said pointedly.

Luke reached for a towel and dried his hands. "My pleasure." He tossed the towel onto the island. "Keep it clean in my kitchen."

Rory snagged the bit of pink frosting that oozed from the decorating tip and popped her finger into her mouth, capturing Jess' attention. He dropped the spatula into the bowl and pulled her a little closer.

"Ten bucks says this kitchen's been dirty before," he whispered in her ear.

"Ugh, Jess!" Planting her hands on his chest, she pushed him away.

Instantly contrite, he reached for the bag of icing. "Sorry." Eying Rory's wrinkled nose, he piped the hem of the dress. "Grab a plate. I'll make you a sugar rose when I finish dressing the stupid doll."

Luke turned out the light and stepped from the bathroom. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim morning light that filtered through the cracks in the curtains, but the blanket-covered lump in the center of the bed was unmistakable and unmoving. Moving silently across the room, he pressed his knuckles to the mattress and bent to brush a kiss to the wayward curls at Lorelai's temple.

"I'm gonna get the kids ready. Are you sure you don't want to go?" he whispered.

Lorelai snuffled softly and burrowed into her pillow. "Tramp around in forest in twenty degree weather? No thanks."

He nuzzled the back of her neck, inhaling deeply, drinking in the warm, sleepy scent of her. "I know. It was hard to get out of bed this morning."

"On Sunday, too," she mumbled into the pillow. "It's a sin."

He brushed her hair aside and his lips found the nape of her neck. "If I stayed in bed would we have committed other sins?"

She smiled, shying away from his cool, questing lips. "You'll never know, will you?"

Luke sighed. "You wanted to go to Vegas, and if you want to go to Vegas, then I have to get a tree this weekend."

She rolled over, blinking blearily at him. "You're so good to me." Her warm palm cupped the back of his head. Lorelai arched from the pillow as she pulled him down for a kiss. She brushed her nose against his then fell back. "Pick out a good one and I'll make sure you burn in eternal hellfire."

"Promises, promises," he grumbled as he straightened. He gave her leg a pat, straightening the covers as he circled the end of the bed. "Roll over every once in a while so you don't get bed sores."

Forty minutes and a lot of wrestling later, the three kids were booster-seated in the back seat of his truck. Carly sat in the middle, warding off Josh's taunts and needling a still-sleepy Jake.

"Cut it out or I'll leave you here with Jess," Luke growled as he pulled to a stop in front of the diner.

"A twee! A twee!" Carly sang.

"Tree, dummy, with an R," Jake grumbled.

"Stop," Luke barked, shooting his son a glare. "I mean it." He stilled Carly's booted foot before she could kick his seat again, and fixed her with a stern stare. "You can say it right. Knock it off with the baby talk."

The diner door opened and Rory waddled out with Jess hot on her heels. The moment the door opened, it became painfully obvious that the Mariano's were trying the match the Danes' cranky for cranky.

"I've got it," Rory snapped. "I'm not an invalid!"

"Remember that the next time you can't pour yourself a glass of juice," Jess retorted, shoving his hands deep in his jeans pockets.

Luke and Jess locked gazes. "Well, this is gonna be a fun day," Luke muttered. Cautiously, he offered Rory a hand to pull her up into the truck. "Should we skip it?"

"No!" Rory, Carly, Josh, and Jake cried in unison.

Luke cut his eyes toward Jess as Rory settled in the seat. "I don't suppose you wanna come along?" he asked hopefully.

Jess snorted. "Geez, Uncle Luke, I'd sure love to, but it looks like you don't have any room for me," he said with a sly smile.

"Gonna get a trrrrrreeeeeee," Carly said, hissing the word in Jake's ear.

Luke's knuckles glowed white as he gripped the wheel and Jess smirked, backing away from the door. "You guys have fun," he called to the kids. Looking up at Rory, he offered a weak smile. "I'll be over at the house. I'll have my phone on if you need me."

"I'll let you know when I have to pee." She gripped the door handle, jerked it closed, and let her head fall back against the seat.

Luke blinked as Jess backed toward the diner's steps. "Hovering?"

"If he doesn't leave me alone he'll be a Blackhawk down."

Pulling away from the curb, Luke shot her a glance. "It's not easy, you know."

"What?"

"Being the one who's not pregnant," he said with a shrug. Before she could work up an indignant retort, he held up a hand to stop her. "I know it's not easy being the one who is. I'm just saying that being the guy is hard too."

Rory exhaled through her nose and turned to look out the window, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's feeling helpless...guilty...stupid," Luke continued.

"Stupid?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Stupid for thinking this was a good idea, stupid for not being able to do anything to help you, stupid because he can't do anything right anymore..."

A sigh seeped from her lips. Rory propped her elbow on the window and rubbed her forehead. "I feel stupid," she whispered.

"You're pregnant."

She shot him a droll look, her hand resting atop the mound of her belly. "I am?"

"And pregnancy makes you crabby," he muttered.

"Rory's a crab!" Carly crowed.

"Watch out for her claws," Josh warned.

Snaking a hand behind the seat, Rory made a grab for her little brother. "I'm gonna pinch you!"

Carly squealed as Josh squirmed away. Jake laughed, batting at Rory's hand. "Quick, Daddy, fix her a Krabby Patty!"

A chuckle rumbled up from Luke's chest. "Would that help?"

Rory had to laugh. She shook her head and rubbed her stomach. "I'm not sure, but baby wouldn't mind an Egg McMuffin."

Luke nodded and turned onto the highway. "At this point, I'll try anything."

The truck's tires crunched on snow-covered gravel. The eight foot Frasier fir tied down in the bed of the truck quivered when Luke pulled to a stop behind Jess' car. He gazed up at the Crap Shack for a moment, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Play nice, okay?" he said when Rory reached for the door handle.

Rory smiled and leaned across the seat, pressing a kiss to his stubbly cheek. "I'll be good, Dad," she said with a smirk. "See you, Squirts," she called as she opened the door.

"Bye, Krusty!" Carly answered.

"Mrs. Krabs," Jake corrected.

"She'd be Pearl, Mr. Krabs' daughter," Josh chimed in.

"Pearl's a whale," Jake reminded his brother.

Rory slid down from the truck and turned a fierce scowl on her brothers. "Don't. Even. Think about it," she growled.

Luke turned in his seat, shaking his head furiously. "Don't. Trust me," he warned the twins.

"Bye, Rory!" Josh called with an angelic smile.

"See ya!" Jake added, matching his brother's grin.

"They're thinking it," Rory mumbled.

"Definitely," Luke agreed. "Thanks for going with us, Rory."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it. It's our thing," she said, a fond smile lighting her face.

"It is our thing," he confirmed.

"Snarky and Barky back there are just lucky I let them come along."

"They are lucky," Luke concurred.

Sincerity shone in her bright blue eyes. "I had a good time, Luke. I look forward to that cup of cocoa all year."

"Nothing like it, is there?"

"Nope. Best cocoa in the world," she agreed. "I always miss Bob and Margie, though."

Luke nodded. "I bet they don't miss Connecticut winters, though."

"Rob's nice, but he doesn't flirt as well as Bob did."

Casting a glance at the old house, Luke nodded. "Be nice."

"I'll try," she promised.

"A little flirting would go a long way," he suggested.

"A little flirting is what got me into this mess in the first place."

She slammed the door and trudged toward the snow-coated porch steps. The front door stuck a little. Rory threw her hip into it as she waved goodbye to Luke and the kids.

The fumes of fresh paint assaulted her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose and pressed a hand to her stomach, trying to ward off a visit from the ghost of morning sickness past. She opened her mouth to call for Jess, but a second scent tickled her senses. Rory clamped her lips and sniffed cautiously.

Her forehead creased. She searched her memory, grasping to place the scent. The sound of shattering glass made her jump. A string of muttered curses teased forth a reluctant smile. She tiptoed through the foyer, wandering toward the empty living room. "Jess?"

Rory came to a stop in the arched entryway. Her hand froze on her stomach. She met Jess' startled gaze then melted into a steaming puddle of goo. "Ohhh," she exhaled. "Oh, Jess."

He rose, brushing shards of colored glass from the knees of his jeans. His hand fluttered toward the fat Christmas tree in the center of the barren room. "I didn't chop it down myself or anything," he said gruffly.

"It's so pretty!"

"Oh!" Jess turned toward the tree and clapped twice.

Strings of blue-white lights sprang to life, the cool glow of moonlight competing with the golden rays of winter sun slanting through the windows. Rory stared at the tree, taking in the multi-colored glass balls and carefully distributed silvery strands of Mylar icicles.

"You got a tree?" she asked stupidly.

He buried his hands in his pockets, his shoulders reaching for his ears. "I thought...there's not much room in the apartment, and I figured we could move in whenever you think you can stand the stink..."

"You got a tree," she whispered.

"The fake one we had woulda looked kind of Charlie Brown in here."

Rory jerked her gaze from the tree. The moment their gazes locked, tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Jess."

He rushed across the room, catching her by her elbows. "If you don't like it, I'll put the fake one up," he said in a rush.

"I love it," she whispered. The first hot, fat drops crested, spilling past her lashes and scorching a path down her cheeks. "I love you." She leaned into him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. "I do...I do."

She snuggled into the warmth of his skin, inhaling the mixture of paint fumes and pine as pressed fervent kisses to his throat. Grasping his wrist, she pressed his hand to her belly, holding it there. Their child kicked his or her agreement and she pulled back with a watery smile.

"We love you," she murmured. Swiping at the tears on her cheeks, she swallowed hard and met his eyes. "Even if we have been a little crabby."

Jess hugged her hard and proved that he was anything but stupid by biting his tongue.

"But I wanna go," Carly whined, following Lorelai from the closet. The red pumps she wore scuffed against the floor in her pursuit.

"Baby, we're just going for two days. We'll be back on Sunday, I promise."

"It's not fair," Jake sulked, glaring at the open suitcase on the bed.

"You're going to have a blast! Rory and Jess are coming to stay with you, and Grandma and Grandpa are going to take you to the Mark Twain house to see the Huckleberry Finn exhibit." She tossed two pairs of Luke's white socks into the bag then added a black pair. "Maybe you'll learn to build a raft."

"S'too cold for a raft," Jake muttered, plucking at the bedspread.

Lorelai rifled through her dresser drawer. "It is right now, but that means you'll have a few months to perfect your design." She plucked a few lacy undergarments from the back of the drawer and balled them in her hand. Next she pulled a pair of flannel polar bear printed pajamas from the second drawer and used them as camouflage. "Maybe you can draw it out and Daddy can help you build it next summer at the lake."

"I don't see why you hafta go," Jake complained.

She placed the bundle of flannel and lace into the suitcase and shrugged. "Steve and Kate want to get married. Daddy's the Best Man and I'm going to be Kate's Matron of Honor."

"What does that mean?" Josh persisted.

Blowing her bangs from her face, Lorelai placed her hands on her hips and stared into the depths of the suitcase. "Well, when you get married you ask your friends to stand there with you to watch. Make sure the deed is done," she explained.

Carly bumped into her mother's side then wound her arms around her, clinging tight. "Who watcheded you?"

"Lots of people," Lorelai answered, ruffling the little girl's curls. "There were lots of people at Mommy and Daddy's wedding."

"And you wore a snow princess dress!" Carly released her hold on Lorelai long enough to attempt a twirl in too-big, too-high heels that ended with the little girl in a heap on the floor.

Lorelai stooped to help Carly untangle herself and Josh pounced. "Then why can't we come?"

Lorelai winced, chagrined that she'd left him such a huge opening. "It's isn't that kind of wedding."

"What kind of wedding is it? A fake one?" Jake asked.

"Not fake, just different," Lorelai retorted.

"We didn't get to come to your wedding," Josh pointed out.

Lorelai laughed. "You weren't born yet, you goof."

"Rory was. Did Rory get to come to your wedding?" Jake demanded.

"You know Rory was there," Lorelai answered, becoming exasperated with the conversation.

Josh nodded. A triumphant smile that looked a tad too much like his grandmother's curved his lips. "Then we should get to go to Mr. Steve's wedding."

"You're not going anywhere but to bed," Luke announced from the doorway.

Carly squeaked in surprise then threw herself at him. "I go with you!"

Luke grunted as he picked her up. A scowl tugged at his mouth when one pointy-toed pump caught him in the kneecap. "Yes, I'm putting you to bed. Lose the shoes."

The little girl wriggled her toes and her mother's shoes fell to the floor with twin thunks. He eyed the boys perched on his bed. "You girls want me to carry you too?"

Jake's smile bloomed slowly. "You can't lift us all."

"Wanna try me?" his father challenged.

"Okay! Testosterone festival is over," Lorelai announced, shooing the boys from the bed. "Let's go."

Thirty minutes later, Lorelai walked back into their bedroom. The suitcase sat open and half-packed on the chair. Her husband, dressed in his usual t-shirt, sweatpants, and socks, was just nestling down into the bed. He flopped back onto the pillow, threw his arm over his head, and stared at the ceiling.

"Don't let me forget, I have to find a Thumpy Bunny," he grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"The pillow thing," he said, circling his hand, prompting her to catch up with his runaway train of thought.

Lorelai closed the bedroom door. "Oh. I thought you meant something entirely different." She strolled over to the bed and leaned down to kiss him. "Is that what this is costing us?"

He nodded, twisting one wavy curl around his finger and closing his eyes. "How much did the boys hold you up for?"

She heaved a heavy sigh and sat on the edge of the mattress. "It's a little harsh," she warned.

"Worse than having to hunt down a Thumpy Bunny ten days before Christmas?"

Lorelai chased a solemn nod with a deep breath. "They made me promise you would take me to see Barry Manilow."

Luke snorted but didn't open his eyes. "Not my boys."

"Unh!" Lorelai crawled on top of him, draping her body over his. She smiled when his hands automatically came to rest in the small of her back. "They did. They really want us to go see Barry."

"He isn't playing Vegas in December," he answered in a deep, raspy voice.

"What?" Her head popped up and she stared down at his placid expression. "How do you know? Did you check?"

Luke didn't bother opening his eyes. Instead, he traced her spine, following the curve of her back to the nape of her neck, where his fingers sank into her hair. "I might have looked around a little."

"You looked up Barry for me?"

"I checked to see what shows were running. I may have accidentally noticed that Barely Manenough isn't playing there until January."

"Oh man," she groaned, letting her forehead fall to his shoulder. She rubbed her cheek against the worn cotton of his t-shirt. "I'll never get to see Barry."

"Sorry," he grunted, but his tone clearly indicated he was anything but remorseful.

"I don't think you are," she pouted.

Luke chuckled, and the vibration made her smile. "Not really, but do I get points for checking?"

She nodded slightly. "Double bonus points."

"Great."

His fingers knotted in her hair, gently urging her to lift her head. Lorelai complied; giving the soft kiss he pressed to her lips a warm welcome. Rising off the pillow, he tried to take the kiss a little deeper, but Lorelai pressed her hand to his chest, pushing him back.

Luke's lashes fluttered, and at last she got a glimpse of his deep blue eyes. "What?" he whispered.

"Save it for tomorrow night," she urged, nipping at his lips.

"Got plenty."

She chuckled at his protest and kissed him lingeringly. "You need your rest," she whispered. "I have plans."

He blinked lazily, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "I love it when you have plans."

Lorelai rolled off of him, tugging the hem of her shirt over her hips as she stood. "I know you do."

She tossed a smile over her shoulder and sauntered across the room, well aware that he was watching her every move. Luke rolled onto his side, propping his head on heel of his hand and blatantly ogling her. She laughed and disappeared into the bathroom. Moments later, she popped out again, toothbrush in hand.

"Have you talked to Steve?" she asked before she started scrubbing.

He shook his head and flopped onto his back again, pulling the covers up to his chest. "Not since the birthday party."

"We're still on, though. Right?" she mumbled through a mouthful of foam.

He shrugged. "He sent me a text saying they would pick us up at ten to head for the airport."

Lorelai ducked back into the bathroom to spit and rinse. She yanked the hand towel from the ring and wiped her mouth, twisting the terrycloth in her hands as she leaned against the door jamb. "Don't you think that's odd?"

"What?"

"That you haven't talked to him. I mean, we're flying across the country tomorrow to get him hitched. I mean, Kate calls me six or seven times a day."

"Women."

"Aside from the Best Man part, wouldn't he need coffee?"

"He's avoiding me," he said quietly.

"Avoiding you? Why?"

Luke didn't glance in her direction. Instead, he focused intently on a spot just above his head. "I think he's freaking out."

Lorelai tossed the towel onto the vanity and rushed back into the bedroom. "Freaking out like he's gonna bail?"

He shook his head, his lips pulling into a frown. "He won't bail. He said he'd marry her, he'll marry her."

"Do you think he doesn't want to?" she asked, horrified.

"It's not Kate," Luke said quickly. He rolled onto his side again, tucking his arm under his head and meeting her gaze. "I think he's scared it won't work out again. That's why he's been avoiding it."

"Then why did he give her a ring?" she asked, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Luke fixed her with a bland stare. "She wanted one."

"But-"

"She wants to get married, he doesn't want to lose her. What's the guy supposed to do?"

"But, Luke-"

"I'd have done the same thing…With you, I mean."

"You would have married me just to keep me from breaking up with you?"

He shrugged again. "Isn't that what all marriages pretty much boil down to? You love someone, you don't want to lose them, and so you seal the deal before they can get away." He stared down at the scratched and scuffed wedding band on his finger. "Some guys are just more ready than others."

She gaped at him. "Were you? Were you ready, or did you just do it to reel me in before I could wriggle off the hook."

A smile curved his lips. "Nice one. Like the fishing references."

"Luke!"

His laugh came on a rush of exasperated breath. "What does it matter, Lorelai? The result is the same."

"It matters," she hissed.

Luke sat up and gathered her into his arms. She resisted at first, but gave in, letting her shoulder press into his chest. He retaliated by resting his bony chin on top of her head. "I was ready, Lorelai. I was ready to race you to the altar. I beat you to it too."

She sighed and turned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him pull her down with him. Lorelai plucked at the soft cotton covering his chest. "Poor Kate," she whispered.

"He loves her."

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to race her."

Luke smoothed his hand over her hair. "Doesn't mean he doesn't want to get where they're going."

Lorelai took the opportunity to slip her fingers under the hem of his shirt, seeking his warmth. "I would have hunted you down," she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Like the mate to a pair of six-billion percent off Jimmy Choos in the shoe clearance room."

He laughed and covered her hand with his, trapping it beneath his shirt. "I have no idea what you just said, but I appreciate the thought."

"Are we going to have to hog tie him to get him on the plane?"

"No."

"If he's going to back out, he needs to do it before we leave. I'm not paying thirty bucks a bag to bring a dress I'm not going to get to wear."

"I'll track him down in the morning and let him know your terms, but I'm telling you, he's not going to back out."

Lorelai toed off her shoes, letting them fall to the floor with heavy clunks. "If he does, I'm holding you responsible."

He rolled his eyes as she settled into the crook of his arm. "Of course."

Lorelai and Luke lagged behind, making a show of gathering their luggage from the back of the airport shuttle.

"Holy crap," Luke breathed, staring up at an enormous statue of one scantily-clad Roman god or another.

"I know. Couldn't find a bigger fig leaf, buddy?" Lorelai said with a playful leer.

The bellman loaded their luggage onto a cart, but grabbed Lorelai's arm, pulling her back so they trailed behind their belongings. "I don't think either of them has drawn a breath in the last six hours."

"Someone put some crack in their snap, crackle, and pop, that's for sure," she said in a low voice.

"And who switched the seats around?" he demanded.

"That's how they booked them. Something about the bride and groom not sitting together on the day before their wedding."

"Never thought I'd see the day I'd think I'd score a little peace and quiet with you."

Lorelai grinned, preening a bit as she danced alongside him. "Makes you appreciate me a little more, doesn't it?"

"Appreciate your ability to talk to yourself," he amended. "Most of the time you don't require actual answers."

"True," she conceded. She eyed the couple at the registration desk. "You don't suppose they booked us in separate rooms too, do you?"

Luke stopped dead in his tracks, a look of abject horror suffusing his features. "What?"

She shrugged. "Well, I don't know...If its bad luck to sit next to your fiancée on a plane, wouldn't it be bad luck to share room?"

"I am not sharing a room with him."

"Well, I have to tell you, I might have some objection to you sharing a room with her."

"I'm sharing a room with you," he asserted, his jaw tightening.

Lorelai's smile widened. "I have to tell you, I kind of like being the lesser of evils for once."

Luke nodded as Steve waved them to the counter. "Enjoy it."

"Oh, I will," she murmured. "Hey, did I tell you we have tickets to a magic show tonight?" When he groaned, she threaded her arm through his. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I just wasn't expecting it, that's all," Luke said as they stumbled their way out of the over-crowded theater and onto the garishly lit casino floor.

"Well, no everyone can make a tiger disappear into thin air," Steve said with a smirk.

"I think he's still reeling from the boobies," Lorelai said with a smug smile.

Luke blinked. "Did you know?"

"That the assistants would be lacking in coverage?" she asked primly. "No, but it is Vegas, so I'm not shocked."

"I was," he muttered.

"I gathered that by the way you started chocking on your beer." Lorelai gave his waist a little squeeze.

"Well, you don't just see-

"Boobies?"

"That," he said, running his hand over his hair then gesturing wildly to the theater. He glanced at the oversized poster advertising the illusionist's show. "They should warn you, or something."

"Luke's scared of breasts," Lorelai confided to Kate, who promptly tittered.

He jerked from her grasp. "I am not!"

"Terrified," she continued, taking his hand and pulling him deeper into the cacophony of lights and sound.

Steve clapped his hands, gracing them all with the same semi-maniacal smile that had been plastered to his face since they climbed into his Jeep that morning. "So, uh, I guess we'll see you ladies later," he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Later?" Luke asked, snapping to attention.

"If Luke's afraid of breasts, I guess we don't have to worry about the rest of the bachelor party," Kate said, gripping Lorelai's elbow and pulling her away from Luke.

Lorelai's eyes widened as they locked with Luke's panicked gaze. "Oh! He's not! Not at all. Luke loves breasts...Can't get enough of them." She glanced around wildly as her husband cringed. "As a matter of fact, I can't leave him unattended with so many breasts bouncing around. The guy can't be trusted at all..."

"Lorelai," the man in question growled.

"Well, I can't just let you run wild," she scoffed. "Not with so many half-naked women lurking around where you least expect it. Whatever happened to pulling a rabbit out of a hat?"

Steve checked his watch. "Man, I love flying west. We get an extra three hours to play. See you ladies at around one," he promised, slinging one arm around Luke's shoulders and tried to steer him away from Lorelai.

"One AM?" Luke asked, stumbling as he tried to stand his ground. "That's four AM our time!"

"There is no time in Vegas!" Steve cried. "Look around? You see a clock in here?"

"I was up at five," Luke protested.

"Suck it up, Goose. I'm getting' married in the, uh, afternoon," Steve said, dropping a broad wink in Kate's direction. He gave Luke's back a hearty slap, propelling him two steps. "Let's go find you some of those boobs you like so much."

Steve dragged Luke deeper into the depths of the casino, and Lorelai found herself staring after him. She turned to look at Kate, smothering a wince when she caught sight of the too-bright smile the bride-to-be wore.

"He won't really," Kate assured her.

Lorelai couldn't catch the flinch before it surfaced. "Won't what?"

"Won't take Luke looking for boobs. The guy talks a lot," she said with a fond smile, "but he's basically harmless."

"I know," Lorelai said, offering a wan smile in return for the attempted comfort.

"He won't," Kate murmured to herself.

A frown creased Lorelai's brow as she caught the wistful wisp in Kate's voice. She opened her mouth to ask if she was okay, but Kate's shiny smile seemed to collapse, folding in on itself as a torrent of tears began to flow. She gasped as the bride covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking as each wracking sob broke free.

"Oh! Oh no! No, don't cry!"

Her hands fluttered as they tried to figure out where to land first. Kate's shoulders seemed too unsteady, so she opted for her back, patting it soothingly as she tried to nudge the sobbing woman to the edge of the crowded casino floor.

"They won't go looking for boobs," she murmured. "Luke really is scared of them."

"Oh, God...Oh, God...What are we doing here?" Kate rasped.

"Oh, well, the show..." Lorelai shook her head, but her mouth popped open to try again. "You're getting married..."

"He doesn't want to marry me!" Kate wailed.

Three elderly women wearing fanny packs turned to stare at them. Lorelai flashed a weak smile and wrapped her arm securely around her sobbing friend. She led Kate toward the escalators, hoping to find a corner that didn't ching, chime, or clang.

"He does. He does," she whispered.

Desperate, her gaze darted along the edges of the room, searching for an escape. She spotted a small soda shop-looking restaurant in the corner and fixed on it like a laser beam. "Ice cream...We need ice cream."

Kate glanced up. Inky black mascara left streaks under her red-rimmed eyes and on her cheeks. She shook her head, looking lost and confused. "I thought if there was no pressure. No big wedding, no hoopla, just...something fun..."

"And what could be more fun than saying your vows in front of the King?" Lorelai murmured sympathetically.

"I know! I wanted it to be...crazy. Something wild...Something we'd laugh about one day, but I can't laugh anymore! It hurts to laugh!" She jerked away from Lorelai, swiping at her cheeks with her knuckles. "I forced him to do this."

Lorelai took a deep breath, barely containing the urge to roll her eyes. "Did you hold a gun to his head? Kidnap one of his girls and threaten to cut their thumbs off so they can never text again?" Her eyes narrowed to slits as Kate shook her head violently. "Did you give him an ultimatum? Threaten to leave him if he didn't make an honest woman of you?"

"No!"

Lorelai stared into Kate's wide eyes and smiled. "Who booked the flights?"

"He did."

"The hotel? The chapel?"

"Steve," Kate whispered.

"So he made all the arrangements?"

"Yes."

Lorelai drew the weeping woman over to a padded bench along the wall. "Kate, he's crazy about you."

"I know he is."

"He'll do anything to make you happy."

The simple statement unleashed a fresh round of tears. "I know...I know...He'll even marry me, even though he doesn't want to," she sobbed.

"I think he wants to," Lorelai began hesitantly. "It's just...He's scared. You know he's been burned. Anyone would be a little gun shy, but I think this proves he's even more scared of losing you."

"I know..."

"He loves you. He loves you enough to do all of this," she said, gesturing to their ornate surroundings. "And if you love him enough to keep him without the wedding band, you need to talk to him. You have to tell him he doesn't have to marry you to make this work. Lots of people make it work without a marriage license."

"I know," Kate whispered, gathering her resolve.

Lorelai took a steadying breath and glanced at the entrance to the soda shop. "You need ice cream...Ice cream with hot fudge, caramel, nuts, and sprinkles. A half-dozen cherries wouldn't hurt, either," she added under her breath.

"Yeah," Kate agreed with a weak smile.

Lorelai stood up and offered her hand. "Come on. Everything will seem much clearer after you've sucked down some whipped cream."

The constant stream of chatter flowing from Steve's mouth was pushing him to the edge. Luke followed his friend through the casino toward a row of gaming tables. When his buddy started gauging the odds by the number of 'hot chicks' crowded around the table, Luke snapped.

He grabbed Steve's arm and jerked him away, using the element of surprise to back the taller man up against a row of slot machines. "What the hell are we doing?" he demanded.

Steve shook his head. "No slots. Guys don't play slots unless they're wearing elastic-waist pants."

"Steve," Luke growled.

"What?"

"What the hell is going on? Why are we here?"

Steve's forehead creased. "It's my bachelor party."

Luke shook his head and took a menacing step forward. "Are you going to marry her tomorrow?"

Steve reared back. "Who? Kate?"

"Who else?"

"Well, yeah...Isn't that why we're here?"

"I don't know why we're here," Luke started in, letting the steam build. He jabbed his chest with a finger. "I don't know why _I'm_ here, and you clearly don't want to be here!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why haven't I seen you all week?"

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "Is that what this is? Are you feeling a little neglected?"

Fed up, Luke planted his hand on Steve's chest and shoved him into the machine.

"Screw you! It's a week before Christmas! I've got a half-decorated tree, three twenty-seven pound turkeys in my walk-in, not to mention three kids at home, a pregnant step-daughter and a nephew who may or may not wake up with a pillow over his face one morning! You drag me and Lorelai here, force me to watch some guy make a miniature Eifel Tower disappear, and you can barely sit next to the woman you're supposed to be spending the rest of your life with!"

He sucked in a breath, taking full advantage of Steve's stunned silence. "Now, I don't know if this is all some big joke to you - it has to be, seeing as how you planned to get married in front of some guy in a sequined white jumpsuit – but I have a life! I have a business, and a family, and a goddamn Thumpy Bunny to find in the next five days! Stop screwing around and tell me what the hell we're doing here!"

Steve wet his lips and looked away, gazing unblinkingly at the action on the casino floor. At last, he turned back to Luke. "It's all a crap shoot, right?"

Deflated, Luke eyed his friend warily. "What is?"

"All of it. Life, marriage, the kids..." He bit down on his lip and stared at the U-shaped table where a buxom blonde leaned in to blow on the dice a short, balding man was about to throw. "Just a roll of the dice."

"It's more than that. You know it is," Luke said gruffly.

The smile Steve gave him was barely shadow of the grin that had been plastered to his face all day. "But it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how committed you are, or how hard you work. If luck isn't on your side...It just doesn't matter."

"Bullshit," Luke whispered.

"The truth," Steve countered. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a dollar bill. Nodding to the slot machine he shrugged. "One pull. It'll only take one pull to find out what the hell we're doing here."

Luke stepped back, glancing from Steve to the machine and back again. "What do you mean?"

Steve held the dollar up then turned to feed it into the machine. "If I hit, I get married." The one-armed-bandit swallowed the bill. Steve's fingers hovered over the play button. He glanced from the button to the old-fashioned lever attached to the machine. "Press or pull?"

"Don't," Luke barked.

"All it takes is a little luck, Luke."

"It takes a helluva lot more than luck."

Steve shook his head. "I'm not afraid of that. If that's the way it rolls, I'll put in the work, but I'm not doing it without a little luck on my side this time."

"I'm not doing this at all," Luke growled. "You wanna gamble your life away? Fine. But I'm not watching you leave this up to a bunch of oranges and cherries, and I'm not gonna stick around to hear what lame excuse you'll cook up if the damn thing happens to pay out on lemons."

He spun on his heel and started toward the lobby.

"Don't you wanna know if you have to suit up tomorrow?" Steve called over the din.

Luke clapped his hands and held his empty palms up like a Vegas dealer. "Either way, I'm out," he answered, and walked away.

"So they're gonna do it," Luke said for the fiftieth time that morning.

Exasperated, Lorelai brushed past him to get to the sink. "It looks that way." She uncapped the mascara wand and deftly swiped her lashes. "Kate said to be dressed and ready in the lobby at noon."

Luke sat on the edge of the vanity, watching her primp and preen. "I guess the machine paid out."

"He was really gonna do that, huh?"

"I didn't stick around to find out." He pushed away and smoothed his hand over his tie. "How nuts was that?"

"Totally nuts," she agreed. "And...A little poetic."

He pointed a stern finger at her. "Do not romanticize this."

"I'm not! I'm just saying there's a little poetry in the madness." She spritzed perfume on her wrists then misted the air, ducking through the cloud of scent before turning back to him. "There. Do I look matronly and honorable?"

Luke inhaled deeply, letting his gaze travel slowly up her long legs, caress the curves the clingy blue dress hugged, and come to rest on her glowing face. "You look beautiful," he rasped.

"Not tired of lookin' at me yet?"

He shook his head slowly. "Doubt it's ever gonna happen."

Lorelai smiled and pecked a soft kiss to his lips, using her thumb to wipe away the evidence before slipping from the room. Luke's tongue darted out, desperately seeking a taste of the shimmering pink gloss. He smiled when he picked up the sweet taste of bubble gum.

Shrugging into his suit jacket, he followed her from the room. He couldn't help but sneak greedy peeks of the two of them reflected in the elevator's mirrored walls. When they crossed the lobby, more than one man stopped to stare at her, and every one of them quickly glanced away the moment they caught his glare. Luke's lips lifted into a smile as his hand settled against the small of her back.

Lorelai's steps slowed abruptly as they neared the fountain. "Oh oh."

Luke glanced up and spotted Steve and Kate perched on the edge of the splashing water, both dressed in faded jeans and comfortable sweaters. "Oh crap."

They approached the couple cautiously, answering Steve and Kate's bright smiles with wary glances. Lorelai spoke up first. "Uh, hi! What's going on?"

Kate shrugged and stood, tugging Steve's elbow. "Nothing! We're ready!"

"Ready?" Luke asked. He waved a hand in their direction. "You get to wear jeans?"

Steve chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Today I do."

"Today?" Lorelai asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I won't be wearing jeans in June. I'm pretty sure she's gonna hook me up with the whole monkey suit," Steve said, nudging Kate with his elbow.

"Oh yeah," she confirmed.

"June?" Lorelai glanced at Luke then back to the beaming couple. "What's in June?"

"Our wedding," Kate said with a grin. "We're having it at the Independence Inn, but we were hoping Sookie would cater it for us."

"You're gonna have a wedding too?" Luke asked.

Steve shook his head. "Just one wedding. In June."

Lorelai's forehead puckered. Disappointment tinged her voice. "Oh, so we're not seeing Elvis today?"

Steve grinned and shrugged. "Aw, now, Missus Danes, I didn't say that," he drawled.

"I'm really confused," Luke muttered.

Kate smiled and wrapped her arm around Steve's waist. "We thought we'd head on over to the Graceland Wedding Chapel, and you guys can show us how it's done."

Lorelai blinked, her jaw dropping and her eyes growing round. "Us?"

"No," Luke said firmly.

His wife whirled to face him, her blue eyes bright and shining. "But Luke-"

"I'm not standin' there in front of some fat, sweaty guy wearing a polyester jumpsuit and fake sideburns and-"

"Promise to love me tender?" she asked, coiling her hair around one finger.

He felt his defenses crumbling. "Lorelai-"

"I don't think he wears the white suit," Steve chimed in. Luke shot him a glare and he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just sayin' the picture on the internet showed him in the black jumpsuit."

"Come on, Luke," Lorelai wheedled. "It's now or never. Don't you want to show these two crazy kids the wonder of you?"

"Aw, geez," he groaned.

"Don't be cruel," Lorelai whispered, running her hand down his chest. "You know I can't help falling in love with you..."

He threw his hands up and shook his head. "Fine! Whatever! Let's do it...But you're paying," he warned Steve.

"Don't worry, I've already booked the 'Blue Hawaii' package."

Lorelai bounced and clapped her hands. "Will he sing _Hawaiian Wedding Song_ too?"

"_Hawaiian Wedding Song_, _Blue Hawaii_, and _Can't Help Falling in Love_," Steve confirmed.

Luke shot Kate a sidelong glance. "You caught a break, make a run for it now," he said under his breath.

She snorted and hooked her arm through Luke's. "He is the devil in disguise, isn't he?"


	76. A December to Remember

**A/N: Okay, yeah, this is a little late. I've been a bit busy lately, but a promise is a promise, and I promised a little glimpse of how the Danes' spent their Christmas. I hope you enjoy it!**

**A December to Remember**

Luke's eyelashes fluttered then opened. He didn't need to turn his head to check the clock. He knew the time all too well. Those dark lashes fluttered again. He blinked once, twice, and nodded slightly. Lorelai would say it was dark-thirty on the dot.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to let his bones melt into the plush cushion of the mattress. He had no need to hurry. Nothing to flip, not a thing to fry. At least, not until much later.

Unable to resist, he sneaked a quick peek at the window. The pearly grey of the pre-dawn sky seeped through the cracks in the blinds. If he tried hard enough, he could map the room – her dresser then his, closet, nightstand, overflowing laundry hamper...

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and rolled onto his side. One hand landed on the curve of Lorelai's hip, the other burrowed under his pillow. He buried his nose in her hair, drinking in the intoxicating mixture of strawberry shampoo and warm, sleepy woman. He lay still, trying to overpower the click and whir of his wide-awake mind.

He plotted the course of the day ahead, knowing damn well things would probably take a u-turn before the coffee cake was demolished, but giving it his best effort. He catalogued the toys he'd assembled the night before and those yet to be completed. His foot brushed against Lorelai's and she instinctively pulled away. Luke smiled. Payback was a bitch.

For three weeks, his wife sashayed around the house singing 'Santa Baby'. Not the growly, sexy Eartha Kitt version. The annoying baby-talk inspired Madonna cover. For three weeks, she'd been driving him up the wall, but today she would pay. Today, he'd make all her Christmas dreams come true.

He shifted a little closer to her. The house was still and quiet. A smile twitched his lips as he tried to calculate exactly how long it would remain that way. True to form, not a creature stirred – not mice, nor sugarplums, nor hyped-up offspring. Luke sighed and snuggled up to his wife, slipping his hand over her hip, under her pajama top, and over the silky smooth skin of her stomach.

Lorelai gave a tiny groan. Luke knew that sound well. It was half protest, half prod. He smiled and nuzzled her ear, inching his hand a little higher. She didn't rebuff his advances. His fingertips graze the underside of her breast. His lips found the sweet spot just below her ear. Lorelai's breathing quickened.

"You're awake," he whispered.

A slow, smug smile curved her lips. "Nuh uh."

He chuckled and Lorelai wriggled her bottom a bit, shushing him softly. He buried his laugh in the curve of her neck. Luke shifted his weight, pressing against her backside. His tongue tickled her ear. She shied away, stifling a laugh in her pillow.

"Merry Christmas," he breathed into her ear.

Lorelai shivered. "How much time do we have?"

Her words hung heavy in the dark room. His breath caught in his chest then exploded in a rush. He cupped her breast, his fingers stroking her velvety skin. He pressed his burgeoning erection against her bottom. "Enough."

"Hurry, Santa Baby," she whispered, pushing at the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

Luke shoved his sweats over his hips as she wriggled one leg out of her pants. "Stop calling me that."

"You wanna slip a little something under my... uh, tree?

"Shh." Luke caught the shell of her ear between his teeth and slid his hand under her top again.

"Mmm."

Her soft hums of approval morphed into low moans. Soon those moans grew a bit too loud. Fearing interruption, Luke coaxed Lorelai into turning her head. He caught each panting gasp in his mouth. Her thigh trembled. He absorbed the shocks, soothing the straining muscle with the heat of his palm. Her calf brushed against the backs of his knees. Luke pulled her closer, aligning their bodies while kneading her breast through the flannel barrier.

His breath came rough and ragged. Hers filled the room in teensy puffs and tiny grunts. Luke's lips fastened to her neck. Lorelai's bottom rubbed his pelvis. The rocked together, a nearly silent dance perfected in the quiet of many mornings and the dark of countless nights.

Lorelai's muscles grew tense and hummed the low warning of a live wire. Luke buried his nose in her hair again, inhaling the scent of ripe strawberries and warm, sleepy, sexy woman.

"I love you," he whispered with his release.

Minutes passed as they waited for the overdrive to die down and the autonomic to kick in. He held her close, her back pressed to his chest, his legs nestled behind hers.

"Santa Baby," she murmured drowsily.

Luke smiled. She was slipping away again. Reluctantly, he eased himself away from her and jerked his sweats and boxers back into place. Lorelai gave a low grunt, a mix of annoyance and disapproval.

He chuckled and dove under the covers. His fingers were clumsy when straightened the tangled flannel pants twisted around her leg. He lined up the leg hole of her panties and stretched the elastic toward her foot. Lorelai tried to resist.

"We've got approximately ten minutes before Josh sounds the alarm," he whispered.

Lorelai moaned and relented, allowing him to guide her foot into the twisted pajama pants. "Why did we have kids?"

His chuckle was low and breathy. "You wanted the toys," he answered, tugging the material up her leg.

She raised her hips just enough to slide the fabric into place then dropped back to the mattress. "Toys." Lorelai burrowed into her pillow. "You hang the stockings?"

"Everything's done."

"Why I love you..."

Luke fell back against his pillow and stared at the ceiling. The charcoal gray sky was now more pigeon-colored. The first streaks of pink peeped through the blinds. His lips quirked into a smile when he heard a dull thud. He blinked in time with the passing seconds then closed his eyes, soaking up the last moments of peace.

"Three... two... one," Lorelai whispered. The bedroom door flew open and she chuckled.

"Has he been here?" Josh demanded.

Luke cracked one eye, casting a piercing blue glance at his eldest son. "I'm pretty sure Tuesday's incident landed you squarely on the naughty list."

"But ... I said I was sorry!"

Lorelai rolled over and peered at Josh blearily. "I'm thinking the old guy doubts your sincerity."

Josh blinked, incredulous at the injustice. "It's not my fault she coughs all the time!"

His mother tossed back the covers and swung her legs from the bed. "It's not Kiki's fault either, and when you are mean to her and make her cry, it just makes the coughing worse." Pressing her hand to the small of her back, she shuffled toward the bathroom.

Just before the door clicked shut, Luke caught the smug smile that curved her lips. He quickly schooled his features and patted the edge of the mattress. Josh's chin dropped to his chest and he plodded closer to the bed. He fixed the tousled headed boy with a stern stare.

"Are you really sorry?"

"Yes," Josh whispered.

"Are you?"

Tipping his chin higher, Josh met his father's gaze. Luke suppressed a shiver when he saw a hint of Emily Gilmore's stubborn pride flit across his son's face. Then he gave a slight nod and the Danes flowed back into his features.

"Yessir."

Luke pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Josh's narrow shoulders and hauled him onto the bed. He pressed a firm kiss to his son's temple. The bristle of his beard rasped Josh's soft cheek and the boy batted him away.

"Merry Christmas, buddy," Luke rasped.

Josh snuggled into his father's side and looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Did he come?"

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest, but never erupted. Luke swiped one more kiss and nodded. As if shot from a starter's pistol, Josh sprang from his father's grasp, leapt from the bed, and took off down the hall to sound the alarm.

XXXX

Lorelai stuffed scraps of shredded wrapping paper into a Hefty bag. Luke was putting the finishing touches on a miniature styling chair for Carly's beloved American Girl doll, Carory, and Jess was refereeing a heated debate over the division of a mega-sized set of Lego building blocks.

"How come you get the Legos and I get the doll chair?" Luke grumbled as he tested the air pump that raised the virulent pink chair.

"You're the one who shot double X's," Jess retorted, dumping equal handfuls into each boy's pile. "You should have stuck with the triple X. Keep you from putting girl toys together."

Luke grunted and muttered, "You are so having a girl, and I can't wait."

"I got her brush!" Carly announced, scampering into the room with Carory tucked under her arm.

"Oh, yay," her father breathed.

"Gonna be soooooo pretty!" Carly spun in a happy circle, stumbling over a discarded box and tumbling into Luke's lap.

"You're sooooo pretty," he whispered into his baby's ear. Carly giggled and shied away as he tried to land a kiss. "Hey!"

"You're pretty!" Carly fixed her father with a beaming smile and a flutter of dark lashes.

"So pretty," Lorelai cooed, scooping up the discarded box.

"Men aren't pretty," he corrected, shooting them both a stern glare. He gave the little chair a spin then patted the seat. "And you're all set."

"Okay, have at it," Jess announced to the twins, clapping his hands and flashing his palms like a Vegas dealer.

"Yay! Our turn!" Lorelai set the bag of paper aside and surveyed the room.

Richard dozed in the overstuffed armchair by the fire. Rory slumped in the corner of the sofa, balancing a huge slice of coffee cake on the shelf of her terrycloth covered stomach. Emily fussed with the lapel of her silk robe, smoothing the cabled piping along the edge.

"You might want to consider something more modern," Emily said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I suppose there are some pieces of Danish modern that aren't too horrible."

"We'll start looking just after New Year's," Rory promised.

"The sooner the better. Trust me, you will want that nursery set up and ready to go the minute the baby is born," Emily warned.

"Hey, can we get through Christmas before we hit the after-Christmas sales?" Lorelai prodded. "We have about a fifteen minute window," she added, nodding to the kids.

"Richard!" Emily barked.

Richard shot straight in the chair. "I was just resting my eyes, Emily."

"You've only been awake for an hour."

Rory set her plate aside and attempted to leverage her bulk from the clutches of the cushions. "I'll get you more coffee, Grandpa."

Lorelai clamped a hand to her daughter's shoulder and held her down. "Stay."

"I'll get it," Jess said, jumping up.

"I'm not an invalid!"

"Let him," Lorelai said, dropping onto the sofa between her daughter and mother as Jess dashed from the room. "It makes them feel useful."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yes, we live to fetch and carry for you."

"Fetch and carry the rest of those presents," Lorelai ordered, nodding to the packages under the tree. "Tick-tock."

The gifts were distributed, and in deference to the gnat-like attention spans of the younger Danes', the tradition of opening gifts one at a time had been tossed out with last year's ribbons, boxes, and bows. The adults indulged in their own free-for-all, showing off their prizes as unobtrusively as possible.

Luke kept a close eye on Lorelai. Child-like excitement lit her eyes as she tore into each package. It was all he could do to dim the gleam in triumph in his eyes each time her shoulders slumped a bit. She put on a good show, holding up the sweaters Rory selected, wrapped and tagged with his name. She smiled as she checked out her new iPod, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. By the time he waded into the new flood of discarded gift wrap, trash bag in hand, the kids had lost all interest in Legos and dolly hair-dos and were clamoring for French toast.

"In a minute," he said, giving Jake's head a distracted pat. "We still have stockings."

"Stockings!" Carly whirled and twirled, tumbling into her grandfather's lap. "We have stockings!"

"I heard," Richard said with an indulgent smile. Luke dropped a pink stocking appliquéd with Hello Kitty into her waiting arms. "What do you suppose is in there? Candy? Oranges?"

"Oranges!" Carly plunged her hand into the stocking, excitement shimmering from her every pore.

"Freaky kid," Lorelai whispered to Rory.

Rory snickered and accepted the stocking covered in quilting patches sewn to look like books. "She can have mine."

"You'll eat yours," Luke growled menacingly.

"Hey! It's a stuffed..." Lorelai held up the tiny stuffed animal she pulled from her stocking and frowned at it. "Rat-thing?" she concluded with a puzzled laugh.

Luke clamped his lips together and pulled a package of Power Bait from the top of his stocking.

"And a car?" Lorelai shot him a look when she extracted a tiny blue Matchbox car. "Rats and cars? Did I get one of the boys' stocking?"

"It's a convertible," Luke pointed out.

She gave him a dazzlingly fake smile. "Great."

Nodding to the stocking, Luke gave in to the smirk he'd been hiding all morning. "There's more."

Lorelai shot him a suspicious glance and reached into the stocking once again. Her eyes widened when she spied a tiny bag of Chex Mix and a package of chocolate and vanilla duplex creams. "Snacks!"

"Duplex and checks," he whispered, wincing when she tore into the bag of snack mix. "Keep going."

Next she found a plastic bathtub boat and a shiny silver rock. "I got a rock," she said, turning to Rory with a deadpan expression.

"Aww. Poor Charlie Brown girl," Rory commiserated.

She rooted around in the toe of the stocking and wrested free one last package. "Ring Pop!"

"Score!" Rory cried.

Lorelai turned to Luke with an amused smile. "You really struggle with this whole stocking stuffing thing, huh?"

"I gave you everything you asked for," he protested.

"I asked for?"

"A sable, a convertible too – light blue." He nodded to the pile of gifts in her lap.

She stared at the collection of odds and ends. "Huh?" She blinked then a laughed bubbled from her lips. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Emily asked, startled by her outburst.

"A duplex," she said nodding to the cookies. "And Chex!" She tossed the open bag onto Rory's bulging stomach and dumped the rest of her goodies onto the floor when she sprang from her seat. "A yacht and a ring," she cooed, ignoring Luke's muffled grunt when she landed in his lap. "You are my Santa Baby!"

He smiled. "There may be a decoration on the tree," he whispered in her ear.

Her smile widened even further and she shot from his lap like she'd been fired from a cannon. "From Tiffany's?"

Luke shrugged and dropped a sly wink in Rory's direction. "You said you've been an awfully good girl," he murmured, settling back in his chair to watch her attack the seven foot spruce, a smug smile tugging at his lips.

XXXX

Heavy silverware clinked fine china, but the sound was muffled by the strains of smooth, sexy jazz humming from distant speakers. Luke watched as Lorelai pulled the crisp, linen napkin from her lap and dabbed her mouth, her eyes widening in wonder.

"Mmmph!"

"How is it?" he asked, reaching for his glass of wine.

"Incredible," she enthused through stuffed cheeks. She cast a glance at the artfully arranged plate in front of her and all but lunged for her knife and fork again. "So good!"

He took a tiny sip of the wine, stifled his wince when his taste buds clamored for a beer, and tried to turn his attention back to his own plate. It didn't work. Pale pink pearls strung on gossamer threads of sterling dangled from her ears and teased the slender column of her throat. He was certain the pearls would match the exact shade of her skin when flushed with desire.

The thought of Lorelai wearing those pearls had made him itchy and restless for the past three days. Even as he hung the shiny baubles on the branches of their Christmas tree, he was plotting and planning ways to verify his beliefs. Things hadn't gone exactly as planned, but he'd improvised, clinging to hope.

Luke shifted in his seat and she glanced up. Candlelight danced in her blue eyes.

Nodding to his barely touched plate she asked, "You don't like it?"

"Huh? No, it's fine." He snatched his cutlery from his plate and made a Herculean effort to look like he was remotely interested in his meal.

Lorelai raised her fork, and like a moth to a bonfire, his eyes were drawn to her lips. She slipped the morsel into her mouth, and he forgot how to chew.

"Luke?"

"Unh," he grunted, forcing the food down his too-tight throat.

"Are you feeling okay?"

He blinked, dropped his utensils, and drew a shaky breath. "I'm fine. It's just..." He reached across the table and she blinked in bewilderment at his outstretched hand.

"Oh!" Lorelai placed her knife and fork on the plate and placed her hand in his. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing... Nothing's the matter," he assured her. "Everything's... great."

"O-kay." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You're kinda scaring me here."

A smile twitched his lips. "You scare me every day. It's only fair."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Scare you?"

"The things you say, what you eat, the massive amounts of coffee you drink..."

"Here comes the lecture," she mumbled.

Lorelai tried to pull her hand away, but he held fast. "No! No lecture. I promise."

Her eyes narrowed. "Uh huh."

"Right now, I'm petrified of you."

"Petrified?"

He nodded and wet his suddenly parched lips. "I mean... Look at you, Lorelai. I thought you were beautiful when I met you but now..."

"Now I'm an old hag?"

"Now you're... Breathtaking," Luke concluded with a slight nod. His smile started out a little sheepish, but widened as he spotted the pearly pink glow lighting her skin.

Lorelai glanced down at her plate. A small, pleased smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "You need your eyes checked. Either that, or an oxygen tank."

"My eyes and my lungs are fine. Perfect."

"And your ego isn't suffering either," she teased. Slipping her hand from his, she reached for her wine glass. Lorelai held it aloft as she eyed him carefully. "You survived another year. Congratulations."

A sweet note sang out when he touched his glass to hers then took a sip. This time, the heady red wine slid down his throat without protest. "We both survived."

Lorelai's smile turned coy. "Still like me?"

Luke placed his glass on the table, splaying his finger over the base as he moved it in a tiny circle. "A little."

"Still want me?" she asked, her smile widening into a knowing grin.

"A lot."

"Gonna keep me?"

Luke didn't take time to breathe before he answered. Meeting her gave levelly, he croaked, "Forever."

"Can I eat my dinner now?"

He chuckled and gave an indulgent nod. "Knock yourself out."

Lorelai picked up her knife and fork and grinned at him. "I'm so gonna make it worth your while."

"I appreciate that." He cocked his head and his brown puckered into a frown. Sliding the napkin from his lap and smoothing his tie, he began to rise. "Uh, you go ahead. Be right back."

"If you're not going to eat that, can I have it?" she called as he walked away from the table.

XXXX

"My feet are cold," Josh complained.

"Shoulda put on some socks," Jake hissed. "It's winter, dummy."

Josh followed Jake to the landing then scowled when his brother took a seat on the top step. "What are we doing?"

"Shh!" Jake grabbed his brother's arm and yanked him down. "They're doing something."

"So what?" Josh rubbed his eyes and hung his head. "They do stuff every night."

"Not like this. I think something's wrong."

The urgency in Jake's whisper captured his older brother's attention. "Wrong? What's wrong?"

"I dunno, but I saw Daddy comin' out of their room wearin' a tie."

"A tie? Are they goin' out?" Josh craned his neck to peer into the dimly lit living room. "Is there a babysitter?"

"Mom didn't say so." Jake shrugged. "I got up to go to the bathroom and I saw him wearin' a tie."

"What'd he say?"

"He said, 'Get back in bed'." Jake rolled his eyes and slipped down another two steps.

Sliding on his bottom, Josh followed. He bit his lip and leaned forward, rubbing the sole of one bare foot against the top of the other. "Do you think it's Carly?" he whispered. "Are they goin' to the hospital?"

Jake shrugged again. "Maybe. Do you hafta wear a tie to the hospital?"

"He didn't wear one when I got hurt," Josh reasoned.

"I dunno. Maybe it's different for girls. They get all dressed up and stuff all the time."

The boys slid down another step. Josh leaned against the wall and yawned. "I hope she's okay," he mumbled.

Jake snorted. "She's not okay. Did you see how much she puked? It was everywhere!"

"I know! Mommy had it all over her."

"So gross," Jake muttered. He bent at his waist and cocked his head. "Can you hear them?"

Josh shook his head and began to rise. "I'm goin' back to bed."

"No!" Jake lunged for his brother.

Josh tried to shake his leg free from Jake's grasp and stumbled. His hands slapped varnished wood as he tried to break his fall. "Cut it out," he hissed.

"Stay here," Jake retorted, tugging on Josh's leg.

"Whaddya doin'?" Carly asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she shuffled across the landing.

"Nothin'! Got to bed," Jake said in a harsh whisper.

Josh goggled at his little sister. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel good," she moaned, clutching her belly.

"Oh crap," Jake whispered. He relinquished his hold on Josh and scrambled to get out of the line of fire.

"Oh crap is right."

The boys turned to find their father standing at the foot of the stairs wearing his shiny shoes and one of the ties Mam always gave him for Christmas.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"I don' feel good," Carly whined.

Luke drew a deep breath and placed one shiny shoe on the bottom step. Jake and Josh sprang into action, their bare feet slapping the hardwood treads as they raced for the safety of the second floor.

Scooping his daughter into his arms, Luke barely broke stride as he rounded the landing. He cuddled Carly close, eating up the distance between him and his sons with long strides. Just outside of Carly's room, he paused and glared at the darkened room at the end of the hall.

"I'll be there in two minutes to deal with you," he called to the boys.

Josh pulled the covers over his head and huddled in the warmth of his bed. "Way to go, stupid," he growled.

"I told you he was wearin' a tie!" Jake shot back.

"He's gonna kill us." Josh's teeth chattered. He rubbed his ice cube feet together and scooted down in the bed.

"We just wanted to see what was goin' on!"

"You did," Josh corrected. "I was asleep."

"Tell him you were sleep-walkin' then, you big chicken," Jake sneered.

"What's going on?"

Lorelai's heels clicked against the floor as she strolled into their room. Jake stared up at his mother goggle-eyed. "Wow," he breathed.

A low laugh rolled off the walls, and Josh screwed up enough courage to peek out from under the covers. He blinked then sat up in bed. "Wow. You look pretty," he said in an awed tone.

"Thank you." Kicking off her high-heeled shoes, she dropped down on the edge of Jake's mattress. "Let me ask again. What's going on?"

"Daddy's gonna kill us," Jake said, scooting closer to his mother.

"Oh yeah? Why's he gonna kill you?"

"Why're you all dressed up?" Josh asked at the same time.

"We got out of bed to see what you were doin'," Jake confessed.

"And we mighta woke Pukey up," Josh added.

"And now she's probably barfing all over Daddy's tie," Jake concluded.

"I see." Lorelai crossed her ankles and leaned back, testing her weight against Jake's endurance. "Why did you want to know what we're doing?"

Jake planted both hands on her back and pushed. "You're all dressed up."

"Ah, well, we were supposed to dress up and go out tonight, but we couldn't 'cause the Pea is sick."

"So you dressed up to stay home?" Josh asked.

Lorelai smiled with Luke's shadow darkened the doorway. "We dressed up to have dinner at Chez Danes, the finest restaurant in town," she said with a grin.

"You're blowing my dinner date," Luke growled as he stepped into the room.

"We thought you were all dressed up to go to the hospital," Jake said solemnly.

Lorelai flinched. "The hospital? Why?"

"Because Carly's sick," Josh added, finishing his twin's defense.

Lorelai and Luke exchanged puzzled frowns then Lorelai smiled. "It's just a stomach bug, guys. You've had them too."

"I've never puked like that," Jake protested.

"She sprayed the whole room!" Josh chimed in.

Luke dropped heavily onto Josh's bed. "Please. You puked in my ear. More than once," he added with a chuckle.

Lorelai nodded. "And you..." she said, pointing to Jake. "You may not have had the distance, but you more than made up for it in volume."

Josh snickered. "I puked in your ear!"

"I puked really loud!" Jake crowed.

"Different volume," Lorelai muttered. Jake frowned and she patted his leg. "Nevermind. The point is, you guys have made a few messes before too."

"And Carly's gonna be just fine. You'll see. Tomorrow she'll feel a lot better." With a brisk nod, Luke stood up and offered his hand to Lorelai. "Now, if you don't mind, I wanna get back to my dinner."

"Too late," Lorelai whispered.

"Or make a sandwich," Luke grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Why did you get all dressed up for dinner in the dining room?" Jake persisted.

"Are you gonna wear a tie while eatin' your sandwich?" Josh prodded.

Luke swooped down to gather Lorelai's discarded shoes then shook his head sternly as he straightened. "None of your business. Now, go to sleep."

XXXX

"You're nuts," Lorelai hissed as he opened the back door.

Luke snorted. "That's rich. _You're_ calling _me_ nuts." Grasping her wrist, he pulled her out into the frigid night.

"If the shoes fit," she grumbled, clomping across the snow-packed porch in Luke's oversized boots.

"Hurry up, it's cold out here." Luke skidded down the first two steps, catching his balance by grabbing the rail with both hands. He growled and shook icy clumps of snow from his bare skin.

"Okay there, Cool Hand?"

He skipped the rest of the steps with one giant leap and slid to a stop in ankle-deep snow. Grimacing as the cold seeped into his thin socks, Luke turned and reached for her. "Full moon. Time's a-wastin'"

Lorelai braced her hands on his forearms then fell against him. He turned in a small circle to counter her weight and one unlaced boot went flying into a snowdrift.

She tucked her face into the crook of his neck and giggled. "We're going to do this or die trying."

Luke lowered her until the sole of the remaining boot grazed the top of his shoe. "Do you, Lorelai Gilmore Danes promise to love, honor, cherish and all that other stuff until hypothermia we do part?" he asked in a breathless rush.

"I do," she whispered. "Do you, Lucas Danes, promise to rub my frozen foot until I can feel my toes again?"

"I do."

"Good. Now hurry up and kiss the bride." Her brilliant smile outshone the moon as her icy fingers threaded through his hair. "Make it good, and I can arrange a bubble bath."

"Happy anniversary, Lorelai."

"Happy anniversary, Luke." He smiled and her teeth chattered. "You gonna kiss me or what?"

"I'm a little scared to, the way your teeth are knocking together."

"Well, that might be because I'm not wearing any underpants," she whispered.

Luke blinked then broke into a wide smile. "I love you, Crazy Lady," he mumbled as he lowered his head.

"Back atcha, Burger Boy," she murmured against his lips, then pulled him into a kiss hot enough to melt the snow under their feet.

**Post Script: Don't forget! My book comes out tomorrow! You can get all the details on my website: ****.com**** if you're interested. Don't forget! I'm running the Gilmore Girls fans only drawing until tomorrow. If you want a chance to win a signed copy of Paramour, message me through BWR or by 10PM CST 1/17/11. Also, if you're on Facebook – 'like' my author page (Author Margaret Ethridge) to be a part of the release day celebration tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	77. A Rose by Any Other Name

**A/N: Here's a little somethin' somethin' to prove I haven't forgotten about them. Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!**

**A Rose by Any Other Name Would Still Be As Crazy **

"You are so handsome. The most handsome guy in the world," Lorelai whispered, gazing at her beloved adoringly.

"I'm standin' right here."

She cast a distracted smile in Luke's direction. "Grandpa's jealous of our love."

Her whispered coo was almost obliterated by the man in question's snort. "Hardly."

Luke groaned when his knees popped, but that didn't stop him from squatting next to the stiff vinyl chair. The blunt tip of one long finger caught the edge of the pink and blue striped blanket that obscured the infant's pointy little chin. "I think I'm goin' with Great Uncle Luke. I like the idea of being great," he murmured, trailing that fingertip over the curve of the baby's puffy cheek.

"No," she breathed, enraptured by her grandson. "I revoked that option. Grandpa."

Rory shifted in her sleep and a soft moan seeped from her lips. Luke stiffened beside her, rekindling Lorelai's smile. "You think that was bad…" she murmured, resting her cheek against the soft flannel of his shirt. "You should have hung around for the floor show."

"I saw the floor show. Twice," he grumbled. "Did she swear like a sailor?"

"On leave," she crooned to the sleeping infant in her arms. "Your mommy had a huge, fat stomach, big, fat ankles, and swore like a sailor on leave," she went on in a gleeful whisper.

Luke's lips brushed her temple then came back to linger there. "Like _her_ mommy."

"Like her mommy," Lorelai concurred. "Oh, Luke…"

His name tangled in her throat, knotted up in the big, fat jumble of happy-scared-giddy-anguished-nostalgia that took up residence there the moment she heard Rory's trembling voice telling her it was time.

"Shh…"

Another kiss tickled her temple. His breath warmed her skin. One scalding tear slid from the corner of her eye. "She was in so much pain…"

Agony rubbed the words raw. They burned her tongue and sent the tears boiling over. She turned her face into the April-fresh welcome of his shirt and loosened her grip on the pain she'd been holding in for over nineteen hours.

His arm slid around her, drawing her close. The tears coursing down her cheek sizzled against his palm. He dried their trails with his fingertips then brushed the wispy curls away from her face, smoothing them toward the messy ponytail that slid to the nape of her neck.

"She's fine, he's fine," Luke whispered, his voice low and hoarse with emotion. "Everyone's fine."

"I know." She snuffled softly then pulled away. A watery chuckle bubbled from her lips. "He's so fine." Her voice hitched and she groaned. "Oh God, now I'm going to be singing that stupid Chiffons song."

The door flew open and Jess burst into the room. "Back!"

"Shhhhh!" Lorelai and Luke hissed in unison.

Jess stopped in his tracks, wincing as Rory stirred then blinked at him blearily. "Crap. Sorry," he whispered, rushing toward the bed.

"S'okay." She offered him a tired smile. "Are we all official?"

He kissed her softly, holding her gaze as he pulled away with a nod. "Done deal."

Luke straightened and Lorelai leaned forward in her seat. "So, can you tell us now?" she asked, exasperated.

Rory and Jess exchanged a glanced and Luke huffed. "Aw, geez. Forget it. We'll just call the kid 'Hey You' for the rest of his life."

"I knew it. They settled on Horatio." Lorelai pulled a frown as she gazed down at her sleeping grandson, but she had a hard time holding onto the scowl. "Poor little baby. Poor little Horatio Atticus Caulfield Mariano," she crooned, her smile widening exponentially with each unwieldy moniker she heaped on the tiny guy.

"Poor boy was born into the royal family of drama," Rory muttered.

Jess rolled his eyes. "They're a royal pain in the—"

"I just don't see why you couldn't at least tell _us_ the name," Lorelai groused.

"If we told you it would have been embroidered on everything," Rory countered.

"Nuh uh!"

"You glitter glued my name on the back of my jacket in Kindergarten!"

"I couldn't afford a Bedazzler yet!" Lorelai shot back. She heaved a long-suffering sigh. "I did the best I could, Rory. I'm sorry I didn't learn to embroider until you were ten." She shook her head sadly. "Oh the sins of the grandmother…"

"Would you just tell us the kid's name?" Luke barked.

"Give him back to me," Rory said, waggling her fingers.

"Uh!" Lorelai's grunt of protest was lost in the shuffle as Luke plucked the infant from her arms and gave him back to his mother. "Traitor," she hissed to her spouse.

Luke shook his head. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and we have three more at home who are bound to ask what the kid's name is, so can we just get on with it?"

"Oh man, I'm so hungry," Rory murmured.

"Do you want me to go—" Lorelai looked up when Luke clamped a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Caesar said he sent Kirk with your burger. Should be here any minute," Luke assured Rory.

Rory beamed. "Thanks, Luke."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're welcome. Now will you tell me his name?"

"You know I was just doing it to torment Mom, right?"

"Rory!" Lorelai gasped.

"And you know that when you torment her, you torment me by extension," Luke said with a pointed glare.

She shifted, adjusting the baby's tightly swaddled blanket. "We really just decided for sure last week. We've just been messing with you," she admitted, shooting an uncomfortable glance at Jess.

"Rory," Lorelai whined.

"Rory," Luke growled.

"Meet Dane Richard Mariano," Rory said holding the baby up a little higher. "Dane, meet your Grandma and Grandpa," she whispered.

"Mimi," Lorelai whispered, awed all over again. She advanced on the bed, caught in Dane Mariano's gravitational pull. "I'm your Mimi."

"Uncle Luke." He joined her at the bedside, wrapping one arm around Lorelai's waist and gently stroking the thin knit cap covering the baby's head. "Dane." He glanced at Jess. "What book is that from?"

Jess shrugged and shook his head. "No book. We wanted…He's named for, you know, the Danes thing…"

Luke wet his lips then clamped them shut, swallowing hard as he nodded. Lorelai spotted the telltale sheen brightening his eyes, but dark lashes quickly whisked the moisture away. Leaning her head against Luke's shoulder she grinned at Rory.

Rory returned her smile with a knowing smirk of her own. "Actually it is from a book," she began. When Jess groaned, her smile widened. "_The Thornbirds_."

Lorelai gasped, her hand flying to her heart. "Father Ralph!"

"He's not named for the guy from _The Thornbirds_," Jess grumbled. "He's named for his grandfather."

"Great Uncle," Luke corrected without thought.

"Whatever," Jess said dismissively.

"Oh God, Richard Chamberlain as that naughty, naughty priest," Lorelai gushed.

"Naughty priest?" Luke asked.

"No, do _not_ ask," Jess snapped.

"Father Ralph de Bricassart!" Lorelai crowed.

"What's that got to do with Dane?" Luke asked.

Jess huffed. "I told you not to ask."

"Dane was the name of Father Ralph's illegitimate son," Lorelai informed him.

"The baby Meggie Cleary had after they spent a week on an island chalking up a raft of Cardinal Sins," Rory said with a gleeful grin.

"Stop," Jess snapped.

"He really is named for your family, Luke," Rory conceded with a tired smile.

Luke gathered his dozing grandson/great-nephew into his arms and peered intently at Dane's tiny face. A croaking frog took up residence in his throat. His lashes flicked up then quickly fell again, a lame attempt to shield the emotion etched into the lines of his face. "I think he looks a little like my dad."

Jess moved a little closer. "I talked to Liz. She and T.J. will be here tomorrow."

Luke swallowed hard then relinquished the baby to Jess. "You did good, Jess."

His nephew ducked his head, his gazed fixed on the infant in his arms. "Rory did all the work. I just showed up."

Slinging an arm over Jess' shoulders, Luke pulled him close for a brief squeeze. "And no one knows better than you how important it is to show up, Jess. No one."

XXXX

The bell above the diner door did its best to announce their arrival, but Lorelai's triumphant crow drowned the chime. "It's a boy!"

Patty smiled and nodded to an empty chair. "Yes, dear, we know."

Lorelai's steps slowed and her grin melted into a scowl. "Stupid ultrasounds. They ruin everything."

Luke nudged her with his elbow. "Burger?"

"Double. With fries…And onion rings… Just bring double of everything." She sank into the chair Patty scooted with her foot. "I'm so hungry I might expire on the spot."

Babette leaned back and snatched a package for saltines from East Side Tillie's table. "Here', Doll, eat these."

"Hey," Tillie protested.

"You said you were off the carbs again," Babette screeched in her own defense. "I was doin' ya a favor!" Ignoring Tillie's continued grumbles, she turned back to Lorelai. "How's Rory doin'?"

Lorelai pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead and groaned. Patty leaned forward, concerned. "That bad? She's always been a little squeamish about the childbirth thing…"

"No, no… She was so great." Lorelai took a shuddering breath, sparing her friends a meaningful glance. "I almost died, but she was great."

"You almost died?" Babette asked.

"I mean, I had no idea what it would be like… I guess I should have, huh? Seeing how I've been through it three times…"

Understanding lit Patty's eyes. "Ah, but it's different when it's not you."

"I couldn't help her…I wanted to do it for her…"

"I think that's pretty natural and all," Babette said with a nod. "You wanted to protect her from the pain."

"Exactly," Lorelai gushed, bobbing her head.

A sad smile tugged Babette's mouth. "I know just what you mean. I woulda had those kittens for Apricot if I coulda. I mean, the poor thing was just lyin' there meowing and howling…"

"Maybe we shoulda packed a little cat nip for Rory," Luke grumbled, sliding a mug in front of Lorelai. "Something to take the edge off, you know?"

"Oh, Luke," Patty chuckled and swiped at his arm. "Did they finally settle on Dane?" she asked.

Lorelai gasped and Luke blinked. "How did you know that?" he demanded.

Patty snickered again. "We all knew, dear. As a matter of fact, I ordered the most darling little bib for him. Looks like a sailor suit, and it has his name embroidered in a very jaunty red..."

"Embroidered!" Lorelai started to rise from her chair, but Luke caught her, pushing her back down into her seat.

"Easy…You have plenty of time," he murmured. "Your burger will be right up."

"So unfair," she muttered, wrapping her hands around the oversized mug. The bells jangled, but Lorelai ignored the commotion at the door as she hunched over and slurped her coffee greedily.

"Hiya, Gramma!"

The boisterous greeting was punctuated with a slap to the back that made her sputter. Chair legs scraped the worn tile. Lorelai coughed and blinked a rush of tears from her eyes as a pair of long denim-clad legs swam into view.

"Sorry about that." Her assailant flashed a boyishly irresistible grin. "I have to say, you sure are the prettiest Gramma I've ever seen," Steve drawled, nudging her chair leg with his foot. He craned his neck toward the kitchen. "Where's the old man?"

"Hunting and gathering," she answered, wiping the corner of her eye with a knuckle.

"Good man." Steve leaned forward. "Rory's doin' okay? Jess?"

She bobbed her head. "Yes, they're fine." A wry smile tipped her lips. "Well, they were fine. When we left, my parents are on their way up to visit, so..."

Steve's smile widened. "And little Mister Dane? Ten fingers, ten toes, and perfect as the day is long?"

Lorelai scowled at him. "How did you know his name?"

A puzzled frown clouded Steve sunny smile. "That is his name, isn't it? Kate had it painted on that toy chest thingy she ordered for them."

She jumped when Luke's arm appeared before her eyes. The plate hit the table with a thunk, jolting an onion ring from the precariously balanced pile.

"Here," Steve scrambled from his seat, lunging for an open chair at Tillie's table. He flashed a charming smile then turned back to Lorelai and Luke.

"Oh. My. God. Did everyone know but us?" Lorelai demanded.

Luke slid into the chair, picked up his turkey sandwich, and eyed his first bite. "Sounds that way."

"Luke!"

"What?" He took a hefty bite, seeking safety in stuffed cheeks.

"They told everyone his name except us! His own grandparents!"

"Great Uncle," Luke mumbled, swiping his mouth with a napkin.

Steve snorted. "Grandpa."

Ignoring his friend, Luke nodded to Lorelai's plate. "Eat up. They're on their way."

Shooting her friends and neighbors a forbidding look, Lorelai grabbed her burger. "You talked to Sookie?"

"Jackson." Picking up a fork, he began to stab at the spirals of pasta salad on his plate. "They're on their way back from Woodbridge...Took them to that place that's like Chuckie Cheese on steroids. We'll need a second mortgage to pay them back."

"We should get going," Patty said to Babette.

"Oh, yeah." Babette shoved her chair back from the table with a screech. "We've got to start gettin' dolled up. Morey's takin' us to Litchfield for a double feature tonight — _Singin' In the Rain_ and _Waterworld_."

"Whoa," Lorelai breathed, blinking in astonishment.

"I know," Patty purred. "I do love all of Mr. Costner's work, but I would really prefer to see him dance with wolves. Such lovely...form."

"Kiss all the babies for us!" Babette called as they tottered toward the door.

Steve shook his head as the peal of the bells faded. "That Morey... He's my hero." Luke snorted and rolled his eyes, but Steve moved back to their table undeterred. He gave Tillie a flirty little wave and grinned. "It takes a lot of man to handle a couple of broads like that."

"Maybe you can be like him when you grow up," Luke muttered.

Propping his elbows on the table, Steve eyed them both carefully. "Seriously, how are you guys doin'?"

"Tired," Lorelai mumbled through french-fry-stuffed cheeks.

"I bet." Steve glanced over his shoulder at the door. "If you want, Kate and I can take the kids for a while this evening."

Luke and Lorelai shared a measuring look before Luke shook his head. "Nah, that's okay. I think we're just going to power through."

"We'll crash when they crash," Lorelai chimed in. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"Well, it stands." Steve nodded and rapped his knuckles on the table before rising. "Call if you need help."

"Thanks," Luke said with a nod.

Steve patted his friend's shoulder. "Anytime. Tell Jess I want a cigar, and not one of those nasty bubble gum jobs."

When the door closed behind Steve, Luke's shoulders slumped. "I'm so tired." A furrow of concern bisected his brow. "You have to be completely beat."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "Is that your way of saying I look like crap?"

"It's my way of saying you've been up for almost two days."

"I dozed here and there," she said, carefully selecting her next fry. "Not sure it was worth it now."

"No?"

"They told everyone else, Luke."

He plucked a bit of turkey from his sandwich and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly and thoughtfully. "You know... I think I'm okay with that."

"You are?"

He shrugged. "We knew it was a boy — you finally wheedled that much out of her. That was enough for me, I guess."

Lorelai sighed as she dragged the hapless potato through a pool of ketchup. "Yeah, I guess so."

"And look at it this way... We still got a really nice surprise, you know?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"You have a grandson, I have a great-nephew," he continued, unable to mask the twinkle in his deep blue eyes or the twitch of his lips.

She tossed an onion ring at him, smiling her satisfaction when it bounced off his nose. He favored her with a full-blown smile and Lorelai melted into a puddle of goo. "I can't believe it... My baby has a baby," she whispered.

Luke nodded, sobering as he reached for her hand. He pulled her fingers to his lips and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. He turned her hand over, rubbing his thumb against her palm until her fingers unfurled. "All I could think about was you...the boys...Carly..." He ducked his head, pressing the barest kiss to the tender skin of her palm. His breath whispered across her skin. "How did I get so crazy lucky?"

"You usually tell me it's just plain crazy," she said, a blush warming her cheeks.

"You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Luke..."

He smiled, pressed another kiss to her knuckles, and reluctantly released her hand. "It's true, and the proof of the craziness is about to blow through that door."

Lorelai swiveled in her seat, her face lighting with a grin as she watch Carly tumble out of the Belleville's minivan clutching a giant stuffed platypus. She turned to beam at Luke. "We are awfully good at the crazy, aren't we?"

"Damn good," he concurred as the twins barreled through the door.

Jackson shepherded Carly into the diner. "We can't stay, Martha's on time out."

"Oh?" Lorelai asked, grinning as her baby girl plastered herself and her platypus to her legs.

"She picked up some new words that aren't very polite," Jackson whispered.

"Ohhhhh."

"Yeah." Jackson nodded to Luke and the boys before turning back to Lorelai. "Sookie says to tell you she'll call you tomorrow and to get some rest."

"Thanks so much for watching them," Lorelai called as he backed toward the exit.

"No problem." He groped for the door handle. "Sorry about any new, uh... vocabulary they might have picked up."

Before they could respond, he was gone. The door to the van slammed shut and they peeled away from the curb before the jingle of the bells died out. Luke scowled as he peered down at his boys. "If you learned any new words, I'd better not hear them," he warned.

Josh clutched a neon-colored foam football as he gazed up at them, his blue eyes bright and shining with innocence. "What new words?"

The question barely tumbled from his lips before Josh and Jake dissolved into laughter. Luke rolled his eyes and ushered them to the table. "Uh huh. Keep 'em to yourself," he grumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Lorelai asked, peeling Carly's tentacles from her thighs.

"Nope. We had McDonald's," Jake crowed as he slid into a chair, a trail of paper prize tickets wrapped around his neck like a boa.

"I can't believe a produce guy and a professional chef feed their kids McDonald's," Luke complained.

"It won't hurt them once in a while," Lorelai replied. She fingered the long string of tickets Jake wore. "What's the deal with the ticket scarf, Elton?"

Jake glanced down at the trail of tickets and shrugged. "I like them."

"Lemme see your ball," he said to Josh. He gave the ball an experimental squeeze and handed it back with a nod of approval. "They didn't have anything you wanted?" Luke asked Jake.

"I like the tickets," Jake answered, swiping a french fry from Lorelai's plate.

Carly wriggled her way into her father's lap, and promptly began to plow through his stack of carrot sticks. Luke pressed a soft kiss to her cloud of dark curls. "We're you good for Aunt Sookie?"

"Martha says real bad words," Jake announced with a grave nod.

"Jacob," he father growled in warning. "What did I just tell you?"

Josh's eyes lit and a sly smile curved his lips. "He didn't say them."

"Don't even _think_ them," Luke ordered.

The boys gaped at him. "But..." Jake sputtered.

"We can't not think them," Josh protested.

"You'd better not. I mean it," Luke replied, pointing a stern finger at each boy.

Lorelai chuckled. "So... You have a new nephew," she announced, hoping to distract them.

Jake nodded. "We know."

"Dane!" Carly cried, slithering from Luke's lap to take a twirl around the table.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she threw her hands up in frustration. "You knew?" she cried.

Josh and Jake exchanged a wary glance. "Um, yeah," Jake hedged.

"Oh my God! _They_ knew!"

"Lorelai—"

"I can't believe she wouldn't tell me! I gave birth to her! _I _had the fat ankles and swore like a sailor on leave! She owed me that much!" Lorelai stomped toward the door.

"Oh geez...We're not okay with it anymore." Luke snagged Carly's hand as he leapt from the chair. Lorelai hit the sidewalk before the boys dared to move from their seats. "Come on, guys," he called over his shoulder. Luke swung Carly into his arms and hustled the twins through the open door. "Caesar, we're out!"

The moment they touched the sidewalk, Lorelai whirled. "_I _did the splits on a crate of dynamite!"

She took off across the street. Luke and the kids scrambled to keep up while maintaining a safe distance. Carly's arms tightened, threatening to cut off air entirely as he puffed, "Lorelai, what's the big deal—"

Lorelai stopped, swiveled, and glared at him. "She owed me that name!"

Luke's instincts for self-preservation kicked into high gear. He took a step back, hiked Carly up on his hip, and shooed the boys behind him. "She did," he concurred. "She should have told you, or not told anyone if she wasn't going to tell you."

Her anger dissolved into a sulk. "She should have _told_ me."

"Right," he quickly agreed.

Josh peeked out from behind his father. "Was Aunt Sookie supposed to keep him a secret?" he asked Luke.

"No, Aunt Sookie was not..."

He looked up to meet Lorelai's startled gaze. "Aunt Sookie?" she asked.

Jake edged out from behind Luke with a nod. "She told us Rory had a little boy named Dane, and that we were his uncles and Dingbat Girl over there is his aunt," he waved a dismissive hand at his little sister.

"Jake," Luke barked.

The little boy mumbled in his sister's general direction, "Sorry."

"Are not," Carly shot back.

"Hush," Luke ordered.

Lorelai's eyes narrowed with suspicion as she eyed her boys. "How did Aunt Sookie know Dane's name?"

Luke cleared his throat then lowered Carly to the sidewalk. Scratching his cheek absently, he shrugged when he met Lorelai's eyes. "I, uh, I think I told her when I called to check on the kids."

"Rory didn't tell you?" Lorelai asked Josh.

"Wasn't Rory with you?" he answered, shooting his parents a perplexed frown.

Lorelai smile started slow but quickly blossomed, lighting her entire face. "Yeah, Rory was with me."

Luke nodded, ruffling the boy's buzz-cut hair playfully. "Yeah...And I was with Crazy Lady over there."

Laughing, Lorelai laced her arm through his and leaned against him heavily. "You like me crazy," she reminded him.

Luke pressed a quick kiss to her temple. "I love you crazy. Now, let's go home. Okay?"

XXXX

"Do you like him?" Rory asked.

A smirk lifted the corner of Jess' mouth. "Yeah, he'll do."

Rory snuggled into the pillow, cuddling closer to the two men crowding the narrow hospital bed. "I like him too."

Jess stroked the back of Dane's tiny fist with the tip of his index finger. Facile little fingers opened and closed. The baby pursed his lips in disapproval and turned his head to seek comfort against his mother's breast.

"Rory?"

He whispered her name in a rasp thick with emotion. She cast a sidelong glance in his direction, a smug smile curving her lips. "Yes?"

"I think I might be crazy about him."

Her smile morphed into a goofy grin. "Oh, me too," she breathed. "Isn't he just perfect?"

"Perfect," he managed to whisper as he turned his head. Jess pressed a soft kiss to her temple, hoping her silky hair would hide the slide of molten-hot tears trailing down his cheek.

Jess lifted his son's tiny hand and his heart hitched when those graceful little fingers closed around his. Dane nuzzled his mother, a soft, mewling sound escaping his rosebud mouth before he settled into peaceful sleep again. Tiny fingers clutched the tip of his finger, holding him tight in the palm of his perfect little hand, and suddenly Jess knew exactly what he was in for.

"Crazy perfect," he whispered, brushing a kiss to the shell of Rory's ear. "I can't believe how crazy perfect this is going to be."


	78. Good at The Whole Package

**Good at The Whole Package**

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

Luke rolled his eyes and stifled a groan that threatened to escape when he bent to scoop Dane's discarded silky from the floor. "Suddenly I'm not capable of looking after one baby? I managed three at one time, you know."

"Oh, I know. And you were so good at it too." Lorelai smiled as she flipped her hair from the collar of her coat. "I bet you miss the man-naps."

"I do."

"I was just thinking it had been a while since you had one of these that didn't walk and talk." She pecked a quick kiss to his scruffy cheek then grabbed her purse from the hall table.

"Makes it easier."

"You'd like to think…" Lorelai shook her head as she peeked into depths of the bag to review its contents. "He may not be as responsive to the stare and stern talking to bit you've got going on around here."

"Every kid is scared of the stare."

Rory appeared in the doorway, her eyes lighting when she spotted Dane scampering toward her as fast as his little hands and knees would carry him. "Well, you'd better turn it on, because little Mister Easypeasylemonsqueezy just took off."

"Oh, geez!" Luke made the length of the hall in three and a half strides, snatching the little scooter up by the elastic band of his corduroy pants. Rory didn't bother to hide her amusement when he straightened, clutching the wayward baby to his chest. "I forgot how fast they can go when they're crawling," he admitted in a huff.

"Like greased lightning," Rory confirmed.

Lorelai grinned at her grandson. "He's systematic…hydromatic—"

"I've got him now. No problem." He nodded. "We'll be fine."

Rory met his rushed reassurances with a serene smile. "I know you do. And you will."

"We won't be too long," Lorelai called to him. "An hour, maybe two."

"Right," he grunted. Curling his biceps, he rolled the little boy closer and lowered his face, pressing a distracted kiss to his grandson's cheek. "See you next week."

Rory laughed and followed suit with a noisy smooch to Dane's forehead. "God, I hope not." She fixed Lorelai with a direct stare. "I don't see why I have to pay the price for _someone_ has turning into last-minute Lucy with her Christmas shopping."

"Hey, it's not my fault you had to go and get all compulsive. Who finishes shopping in October?" Lorelai groused.

"Lots of people," her daughter shot back.

"Yeah, but who actually stops buying stuff after they finish in October? You're a freak!"

"Like mother, like daughter." Rory scooted past Luke and Dane and made a beeline for the jacket she discarded on the newel post. "Thanks for watching him, Luke. The thought of trying to steer that ginormous stroller Grandma bought us through the mall on Christmas Eve," she shuddered. "Jess should be back from Philly by about three. If we aren't home by then, send in a SWAT team."

Luke settled Dane onto his hip. "Will do."

Lorelai sneaked a peek into the living room on their way toward the door. Luke had recorded the latest episode of _Chopped,_and all three kids were enthralled. The judges announced the first contestant to be cut from competition, and cringed when the twins exchanged jubilant high fives. "What have you done to my children?"

Luke poked his head around the doorway and smiled as the boys deigned to include their little sister in the celebration. "Your mother always says that blood will tell."

"Stop. Don't even go there." She held up one hand as a violent shudder shook her from head to toe. "Sure you don't want us to take Car—"

"I've got this."

"But this is a Gilmore girl tradition, and she's a Gil—"

"We'll be fine, Lorelai."

The unmistakable underpinning of steel in his tone set alarm bells ringing in her head. Lorelai whirled, her eyes narrowing as his widened with feigned innocence. "What's going on?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Why are you practically shoving me out the door?"

"You're the one who's not done shopping yet." He darted a glance at Rory. "Did I set this up?"

"Nope."

"No," he reiterated with a nod. "I'm just trying to help you out."

"Too helpful," she muttered. "Why? Why are you being so helpful?"

"I'm always helpful."

She snorted. "No, you're not. You're never helpful. You refused to build the new manger for the nativity—"

"Because Taylor—"

"You complained for days about baking cookies for the kids' Christmas pageant—"

"They wanted six different varieties. That's insane! I have a life, a business, a family to feed—"

"…And when your best friend asked you to feed his cat—the cat you rescued then pawned off on him—while he was on his honeymoon, you kvetched for weeks."

"I did not," he scoffed.

"You did."

"Well, she only likes him," Luke grumbled.

"And you can't stand that she doesn't prefer you anymore." Lorelai smirked. "Typical man." She leaned in to give Dane's chubby cheek her signature smoocheroony. "Don't be a typical man, D-Mario."

"Stop giving him rapper names," Rory groused. "He's from the Hollow, not the Hood."

"I have to do something to cool-up the way you dress the poor kid," she shot back. "Look at him; he looks like he just shot a round with your Grandfather."

"He looks fine," her daughter grumbled.

"Who knew that Carter's even made golf clothes?" She tugged at the hem of Dane's wide-wale cords. "Or, are these part of the new Mitt Romney collection from Osh Kosh b'Gosh?"

Luke tucked the little boy's face into his neck, shielding him from his mother and grandmother as he propelled them through the door. "Have fun shopping. Don't forget we have a houseful of lunatics coming at seven."

The glass rattled when the door slammed on their heels. Lorelai and Rory exchanged shocked glances when they heard the deadbolt tumble into place. The sheer curtain twitched. Lorelai looked up to find Luke grinning from ear to ear. When she fixed him with her best squinty-eyed stare, he simply waved Dane's dimpled little hand then disappeared.

"They'll be okay," Rory murmured.

Wrapping her arm around her daughter's waist, Lorelai pulled her close. "Of course they will." They started toward the stairs. "If not, you can always make another. Kids are like pancakes, right?" She punctuated the sentiment with a playful hip check. "The first one never quite turns out right."

XXXX

Emily Gilmore pursed her lips as she surveyed the lavender silk pajama set and matching robe she'd purchased to wear Christmas morning.

"Lovely color," Richard remarked. His gaze barely flickered from the folded newspaper he held, but he managed to steer a clear path to the chaise lounge situated just outside of her walk-in closet.

Of course, he didn't seem to notice the discarded ensembles she'd piled there. No, the man simply dropped down on top of a scrumptious cranberry colored Donna Karan she had already deemed too dressy for Lorelai and Luke's little cookie and cocoa soiree. "I can't believe we give into this madness each year," she grumbled.

"Of course we give in to it, Emily." He barely blinked, let alone troubled himself to spare her a glance. "We want the grandchildren, they have the grandchildren."

"But honestly, Richard, Lorelai and Luke are no longer the "Hip, young" rebels they once were..." Her pronouncement came equipped with air quotes. "...would it kill them to host a proper holiday party?"

Her complaints managed to ignite a flicker of attention. "They host the type of party that suits their lifestyle, Emily."

"Well, I have nothing to wear for cookies and cocoa," she announced with a sneer, folding her arms over her chest. Richard dared to raise his eyebrows. The man had the unmitigated gall to stare at her over the top of his glasses and raise his eyebrows as if she were an errant child about to erupt into a tantrum. "Do not give me that look."

Spinning away from his steady blue glare, she snatched the pajamas from the bed and wadded the delicate fabric into a ball. The snarl of rumpled silk sailed across the room, unfurling as it landed in a heap near her dresser.

"Did that help?"

The exaggerated calm in his tone pushed her last button. "No, it didn't help," she retorted with a sneer. "It didn't help at all, but I'm used to that. You aren't very helpful either!"

Affronted, he lowered the newspaper at last. "_I__'__m_ not helpful?"

He rose, unfolding his body and drawing himself up to his full height, just so he could stare down his nose at her. Well, she wasn't taking it. Not from a man wearing a black and purple velour jogging suit.

"How exactly was I unhelpful, Emily? I simply stated a fact."

"Don't you try that with me," she hissed. Tears burned in her throat and she curled her hands into fists, trying with all her might to suppress the quiver that threatened her voice. "You've been trying to stare me down for nearly fifty years, Richard Gilmore, and it hasn't worked yet."

"I'm not trying to stare you down, Emily; I'm simply trying to make sense of your erratic and irrational behavior."

"Erratic and irrational?" The adjectives were cause enough to put her balled fist to good use. To make him aware of the stupidity inferred by his choice of words, she gave his chest a smart thump. "I'll give you erratic and irrational—"

"I believe you already are." He captured her wrists before she could strike another blow. "Now, why don't you simply tell me what's wrong, and I'll do what I need to do to fix it?"

She stumbled, of course. That seemed to be all she could do lately. A stumble here, a dizzy spell there… The doctor called them TIAs and downplayed the severity of the episodes to ease her mind, but she wasn't fooled. A TIA, or Transient Ischemic Attack, was a miniature stroke—nothing more and nothing less—and she refused to allow him to sugar-coat them with some asinine acronym. She also refused to tell Lorelai about her little…incidents. There was no need to worry her or Rory over something no one could control. She would simply have to deal with them as best she could.

Of course, calling them names and keeping them secret didn't keep them at bay. No, those harbingers of doom required a raft of new medications and a complete overhaul of her diet. They resulted in a constant imbalance that left her unable to continue her daily exercise routine at the club without fear of tumbling from the treadmill. The lack of exercise led to inevitable weight gain, and culminated in that morning's wardrobe crisis. And tears.

The tears welling in her eyes were the worst part. Thanks to the short-circuiting of her brain, she was now the owner of a passel of disturbingly uncontrollable emotions. Everything she thought and everything she felt sizzled just beneath her ever-thinning skin, threatening to erupt at any second. Every day she bit her tongue until she drew blood, using the metallic tang as reminder to get a grip. Richard pulled her close, anchoring her, holding her steady as wave after wave of emotion buffeted the flimsy fortifications she rebuilt with the dawn of each new day.

"Emmy."

As always, the quiet tenderness that wrapped around the ridiculous endearment was her undoing.

A tear leaked from her left eye, trickling over her lashes and landing on her cheekbone with a hot splash. She blinked, infuriated by the breach in her defenses. Richard's hand slid into her hair. He cradled the back of her head, pressed her cheek firmly to his chest and stared straight ahead, soothing away the sharp edges of the pain that threatened to swallow her whole while allowing her to cling to the last shreds of her dignity.

"Emily, talk to me."

"I'm fat," she whispered.

His guffaw helped more than a little. "You are far from fat."

"I can't wear any of my clothes. I'm going to have to run around naked all the time."

His arm tightened around her, as his fingers gently massaged the base of her skull. "This is the best news I've had in years."

A watery laugh burbled from her lips before she could stop it. Prying herself from the safety of his embrace, she stood up straight, forcing her legs to hold all of the weight gained due to their treachery. "You aren't helping."

He smiled down at her. "Yes, I am." He pecked a soft kiss to her lips then straightened his own spine. "And I am completely serious. If I had known this was an option, I would have burned your entire wardrobe long ago."

XXXX

Luke jostled Dane into a more comfortable spot on his hip and tried to ignore the weight of three antsy kids pressing into the back of his legs. "If you guys don't cut it out you're gonna push me through the window," he grumbled. The windowpane was cold against his cheek and his breath fogged the streaky glass. As the taillights of Lorelai's car disappeared, he made a mental note to add window washing to his to-do list and pushed away, taking his entourage with him.

"Okay, we're clear. We've got a lot to do before they get back, so we have to hurry." He pulled his phone from his shirt pocket and handed it to Josh. "Here, call Steve and tell him we're ready before you go change. I'll take care of the squirt."

Puffed up with pride, Josh pressed the phone to his ear. He paused at the foot of the stairs, glanced at Luke for confirmation, and announced, "We're ready!" before jabbing the end key with his thumb. Josh tossed the phone in his father's direction then took off up the stairs shouting, "Hurry! Hurry! We have to hurry!"

"Hey!" Luke bobbled the baby in his effort to save the phone from crashing to the floor. He growled as he secured them both at the last second, clutching both in his chest. Dane stared at him, his brown eyes wide with concern. "Don't worry, I've got ya."

A long, thin line of drool darkened the front of the boy's shirt. Dane stared at him, open-mouthed and measuring. The frown on his grandson's face spoke volumes about the level of trust between them. Luke winced then pressed an apologetic kiss to the little guy's head. The suspicion in those dark eyes had been then almost since the day he was born, but that didn't mean it didn't break his heart. He didn't know what he did to earn the baby's mistrust, but it was deeply rooted and only in the last couple of months had Dane deigned to let his grandfather hold him at all.

"I don't get it…I never dropped you, or fed you the yucky green gunk…I haven't done anything to deserve this," he mumbled, searching the depths of the little boy's eyes for the answers. "Don't you know I'm crazy about you? What do I have to do, kid?"

"Daddy!" Carly's imperious shout jolted him.

"I laid everything out on the bed," he shouted.

Dane flinched, his forehead puckering as storm clouds gathered in his eyes. Luke patted his back and, hoping to dodge the tears he feared, headed toward the stairs. He took them two at a time, pausing on the landing to meet his daughter's demanding glower.

"Your clothes are on the bed," he said, fixing her with the stern stare Lorelai was convinced was a magic trick. "Get changed and get back down here."

"But—"

"No buts. We don't have time for this, Pea. If you want to decorate cookies, we have to get moving."

With that, he turned and started down the stairs, feeling a little more centered now that he got to boss one of the short people around. "See? We can do this," he murmured to Dane. "I just need to get you changed and—

The doorbell derailed his train of thought. "There's Uncle Steve and Aunt Kate. Let's let them in, huh?" He switched the squirming baby from one hip to the other as he detoured to the door.

A relieved smile curved his lips when he spotted the camera in Kate Larson's hands. Ignoring the tall redhead looming behind her, Luke grasped her elbow and hauled the very pregnant woman into the house. "Thank you. Thank you so much for doing this."

Steve followed his bride over the threshold. "Hey, I'm the one who plied her with chocolate— Whoa!" He laughed and reached for the lunging baby, quickly snatching him from Luke's arms. "Hey, big guy. How's it going? Still hate the old guy?"

"He doesn't hate me," Luke grumbled, leading them into the living room.

"He doesn't love you," Steve shot back.

Ignoring his best friend's relentless razzing, Luke nodded to the heavily decorated Douglas Fir in the corner. "I figured we could get them in front of the tree."

"Sounds good," Kate concurred.

"I don't blame you," he whispered to Dane. "He's cranky and wears flannel all the time." Rubbing his nose to Dane's, he grinned when the little boy favored him with a smile. "I hear he likes vegetables, too."

Luke scowled when Steve squinched up his face and gave an exaggerated shudder that elicited one of those delicious baby chortles Dane doled out sparingly, and never to his doting grandfather. "Great-uncle," he muttered under his breath.

Kate glanced up. "What?"

"Nothing."

Steve chuckled as he placed Dane on the area rug and turned the boy loose. "I don't think reinventing yourself as the crotchety great-uncle is going to help."

"I am his great-uncle."

"He'll get used to you eventually, we all did," Steve assured him. Glancing down, his head swiveled comically then he took off for the door. "Wow! Hey, you're fast," he puffed as he snagged the runaway tot and tossed him into the air.

"Careful. Jess has a strict you-break-it, you-buy-it policy," Luke intoned. Opening the diaper bag, he reached into the never-used zipper pocket, silently praying the kid's father had come through for him. He smiled when he pulled out the tiny jeans and red plaid flannel shirt.

Seconds later, Jake made an entrance worthy of a Tom Cruise couch jump when he slid to a stop in his sock feet. "We're ready!" he crowed, sporting a blue flannel and jeans, and echoing his brother's earlier sentiment.

Luke's mouth twitched into a smile as he surveyed his plaid-clad progeny. "Good job." Carly's mouth pulled into a sulk as she slumped into the room. Tossing the baby clothes onto the couch, he nodded to Steve. "Do you mind taking care of that?"

The other man's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How long has it been since his diaper was changed?"

"He's fine."

"Fine." Turning the little boy upside-down, Steve stalked to the couch. "Come on, son, let's get you suited up."

Kate sank into the easy chair with a grateful sigh and rested the camera atop the mound of baby in her belly. "Let me know when you're ready," she murmured, letting her eyes close. "And I expect cookies for services rendered."

Luke's knees creaked as he squatted in front of his little girl. Curving one finger beneath her chin, he tipped her face up. "What's wrong, Pea?"

"Imma girl," she mumbled.

His brows drew together in concern. "I know. You're my best girl."

"Imma pretty girl."

A breathy laugh escaped him. "You're the prettiest girl ever. Modest too."

Carly nodded solemnly. "How come I hafta dress like the boys? I'm notta boy. How come you only like boys now?"

Taken aback, he blinked. "What? Are you as crazy as your mommy?"

"Mommy's a girl, but she doesn't wear shirts like an icky boy," she sneered, shooting her brothers the death ray she'd been perfecting for years.

Luke rubbed her blue and green flannel-encased arms. The shirt she wore matched Josh and Jake's perfectly—one generation all in blue, the next in red. "Hey, I have a shirt just like that. Do you think I'm icky?"

"You're a boy."

Squeezing his eyes shut, he drew a deep breath. "I'm not following you, Pea. What's the problem? This is the outfit Mommy and Rory picked out for you guys months ago, remember?"

"But I'm notta boy."

"And this one is ready," Steve announced, holding Dane up for inspection.

"Yeah, thanks," Luke growled. Turning back to Carly, he bobbed a quick nod. "I know you're not a boy," he huffed, his patience slipping. "Remember you were supposed to get pictures taken? When you guys got the pink eye and Mommy had to cancel?" When she bit her lip and nodded, he forced a smile past the knot of frustration in his chest. "Remember how sad Mommy was when the photographer called last week 'cause she was sick and had to cancel the appointment again?" She nodded again. "Don't you want to give Mommy and Rory the picture of you guys for Christmas?"

"But Imma girl," she moaned.

"Yes, we all know you're a girl," he cried. Rocking back on his heels, he rubbed his close-cropped hair then shook his head to clear it. "What? What do you want from me?"

"She wants to wear a pretty girl dress," Kate responded without opening her eyes.

Luke darted the pregnant woman a quick glance, then turned back to his daughter. "Is that it? You want to wear a dress?" When Carly nodded, he turned to look at Steve and the boys; just to be sure their bewilderment matched his. Feeling validated by their mystified expressions, he shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Nodding again, he glanced at the boys. "Yeah, sure, why not? Go. Run upstairs and put on a dress. Whatever."

"Yay!"

Carly scampered from the room and Kate roused herself just enough to fix him with a solemn gaze. Refusing to back off from his executive decision, he stifled a groan as he straightened to his full height. "Okay." He clapped his hands, demanding their attention. "While she changes, let's get this thing set up so we can get to decorating those cookies."

Kate shot him a skeptical look as he herded the boys toward the tree. "Don't you think you should help her pick a dress?"

"Me?" His scoff melted into a laugh. "No, she'll pick one out on her own."

"But how do you know it'll match?" she persisted.

Luke nodded to the spot front and center and waved the boys into place. "Oh, it won't."

Fiddling with the settings on her camera, Kate surveyed the scene in front of her through narrowed eyes. "And you don't care?"

Turning toward the door, Luke bellowed, "You have one minute, or we're taking this picture without you!" A satisfied smirk twitched his lips as the sound of pounding feet hit the steps. Plucking his grandson from Steve's hold, Luke planted a firm kiss on the boy's chubby cheek before plopping him down between his fidgeting uncles.

Carly flew into the room in a flutter of sparkling pink and purple fairy wings. Gold glitter dusted the frothy yellow skirt of her dress and a large orange gemstone of unknown origin anchored a silver tiara. Red and black Hello Kitty slipper socks and the red, white, and blue baton she twirled in Miss Patty's Independence Day Salute to The Great American Art of Twirling completed the ensemble.

Luke grinned as she waded into the sea of gift-wrapped presents mounded under the tree and claimed the spot just behind the boys, her wild, dark curls backlit by multi-colored lights. "Better?"

"Perfect!" his baby girl declared with an exultant smile. "I'm perfect!"

Luke chuckled as his sons rolled their eyes. "Yes. Yes, you are."

XXXX

Patty offered a vague smile, but her gaze remained glued to Steve Larson's backside as greetings were exchanged. "How are you, Emily?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

She glanced down at the watery cocoa swirling in her Styrofoam cup and squelched a shudder. Jake had been manning the dispenser Luke set up in the kitchen, and though her younger grandson was a handsome, loving boy, he wasn't a particularly conscientious host. He was wearing a suspicious taupe-colored moustache and had the swirly-eyed stare of a sugar junkie on a binge. Emily eyed the rim of the cup warily, not entirely certain he hadn't stolen a sip before serving it to her.

"What a delicious gingersnap of a man," Patty murmured. Her smile widened to a predatory grin as she glanced from Babette to Emily before focusing on her prey once more. Nostrils flaring, she sniffed the air appreciatively. "I love that lean and hungry look men get when their wives are on the nest. There's something so primal about them. I suppose it's all that pent-up testosterone, every fiber of their being geared toward protecting their nesting female to ensure the continuation of the species."

The breathy recitation proved hypnotic. Emily found herself openly staring at her son-in-law's good friend. She shook herself from the trance just as the image of Steve Larson beating his bare chest ala Tarzan popped into her head. "Honestly, Patty," she murmured.

"Please, yes." Still enraptured, Babette whispered the fervent prayer, crushing the forgotten sugar cookie in her fist.

Patty threw her head back and laughed when Steve moved out of the living room, breaking the spell she'd woven. "God, do you remember Luke?" she gushed to Babette. "The man was…" She paused for a moment to fan herself. "…incredible."

"Oh yeah," Babette rasped. Nudging Emily with her elbow she nodded enthusiastically. "That Lorelai was one lucky woman."

Patty eyed the man in question over the rim of her cocoa cup. "Still is," she mumbled into its depths.

"True," Babette concurred. Turning her full attention to Emily, her eyes opened a little wider to prompt a response of some kind, but Emily had no idea how to contribute to this conversation. The brassy blonde continued to nod long after the thread frayed and faded into nothingness. "So, uh, Emily…You okay?"

"I'm quite well, thank you for asking," she replied primly.

Patty's sharp gaze homed in on her. "Really?" She pursed her magenta painted lips and Emily fought the urge to cringe when she inspected her with a jaundiced eye. "You don't look so 'quite well'."

"Why, thank you. I think you're aging beautifully, too," Emily sniffed. Gripping the arm of the couch, she started to leverage herself from the depths of the cushions, but Patty reached across her friend to stop her.

"I wasn't trying to be catty, sweetheart. Trust me, you'll know when I am," she cooed. "I'm just a little concerned. You don't seem to have your usual spark lately."

"Yeah, you're not quite as feisty as you usually are these days," Babette agreed. "You feelin' okay, doll?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

Patty chuckled. "Sell it to someone who's buying, darling. I saw you walk in here. You usually move with the grace of a dancer, but not tonight—"

"Forgive me if I'm not as…spry as I used to be—"

"None of us are." Babette jumped in with a sympathetic nod. "Just the other day I was complainin' to Morey about it. I mean, in my mind I'm still twenty, you know?"

"Oh, the damage I could do when I was twenty," Patty murmured, lost in a haze of nostalgia. Her sad smile grew sly. "The damage I _did_ do," she amended with a throaty laugh. Emily stiffened when the laugh faded away leaving her locked in the crosshairs of Patty's steady gaze. "I know we don't see you very often, dear, but one does not have to be Sherlock Holmes to deduce that something isn't right with you."

"I'm sure I don't know—"

"Aw, cut the crap," Babette blurted. "We saw Richard hanging onto your arm, we saw you usin' the walls and the chairs and stuff..." She reached over and patted her knee, her eyebrows rising as she caught the fine wool/silk blend of the Donna Karan suit between her thumb and forefinger. "Nice."

Emily jerked the fabric from the nosy woman's grasp. "I was just feeling a little unsteady, that's all. It's a... an inner ear infection."

"Uh-huh." Patty stared straight through her. "What are they giving you for it?"

"I have the best physicians in all of Hartford."

"You have a daughter and granddaughter who have been watching you like hawks all evening," she retorted, nodding toward the doorway.

Emily looked up to find Rory peering around the corner. She carried Dane propped on her hip, his tousled waves of ebony hair even more mussed after dozens of kisses and pats. His dark eyes alight with pleasure, his face smeared with frosting and crumbs, and his 'Elf in Training' shirt damp and sticky. Her gaze clashed with her granddaughter's and a telltale blush rose in her cheeks. A sheepish smile tilted her lips as she stepped into the room.

"Hi, Grandma."

"Hello, Rory. Hello, Dane." She couldn't have reined in her smile if she tried. One look at her great-grandson's disheveled appearance and she didn't even bother. "He's a mess."

Pleased pride chased the dregs of embarrassment from Rory's smile. "I know. Isn't he wonderful?"

"I think we're going to go refill our cocoa before Jackson runs out of schnapps," Patty announced. She elbowed Babette, jarring her from the goo-goo eyes session she had going with the baby.

"Oh! Yeah, I...uh...What Patty said," she said as she clambered from the depths of the couch cushions.

Rory smiled at the pair as she claimed one of the abandoned spots. Snagging a paper napkin from a stack on the coffee table, she did her best to alleviate some of the mess on her son's face. "I swear he was clean five minutes ago."

"Some children can be like that." A fond smile curved her lips as she envisioned Lorelai's wild mane of curls escaping from every hair accessory she attempted. "Your mother was one."

An infectious grin lit Rory's face. "She still is."

Emily turned her head, her mother's radar scanning until it pinged on her daughter. Lorelai threw her head back and laughed at something Sookie said. A fine shower of powdered sugar from the cookie she waved wildly rained down on the fire-engine red top she was wearing. When she finally noticed, Lorelai simply popped the treat into her mouth and brushed at the sprinkles, smearing them in amongst the sequins. "She used to drive me to my wits end," she admitted in a whisper.

"I think she might still do that too."

Emily glanced at her granddaughter. "I think our relationship had improved markedly over the past few years," she said primly.

"Oh, it has," Rory agreed. She dropped an absent kiss to the top of Dane's head. "But I know you do a lot of pretending with Mom. Maybe with me too." She looked up and those piercing blue eyes too wise for her years, just as they'd been when she was just a baby. "I get it now. It used to drive me crazy before, the things you two keep from each other...But now that I have Dane...And I'm older..." Her jaw tightened as she turned to catch a glimpse of Lorelai. "I understand why."

"Do you?" The question came out in a whisper, but Emily didn't have the strength to repeat it.

"She worries about you. I don't know if you know that or not. I know that if you do, you probably hate it," Rory said with a sad smile. "I get that now. I'd rather walk on hot coals then let Dane fret for even one minute over me."

Emily chuckled quietly. "Ah, so you do know now."

"I do. And I know that he loves me, just like I love Mom, and Mom loves you." She sneaked a peek at her grandmother as she nuzzled her little boy's hair. "I just want you to know, you don't really have to pretend. Not with us." She ran her fingers through that thick nest of hair, trying to create some semblance of order from the crumb-sticky locks. "No matter what. I know you don't want her to worry, just like Mom doesn't want to bother me, and I try to protect this guy." She pressed a smacking kiss to his cheek then banished him from her lap, making sure he got his feet under him and two fistfuls of couch before she let go. "That's what we do, right?"

"Right."

"Right. And right now, I'm trying not to freak out because I know the coffee table is right behind him and there's a chance he could bump his head on it. Aren't I doing well?" she asked, beaming a bright, false smile.

"Beautifully," Emily concurred.

"See? We're all so darn good at pretending." She stood, pried Dane's hands from the cushions, and offered her index fingers as handholds. Dane took two swivel-hipped steps with his mother close at his heels and stopped. Once he decided he was okay with the journey thus-far, he took two more then let out a squeal of delight. Rory glanced over shoulder at her. "Seems kind of silly, doesn't it?"

XXXX

"So, what does that mean? They want you to move back?" Luke asked as he fished another beer out of the cooler on the back deck.

"No, they just want me to take a more active role again," Jess answered with a shrug. "Truncheon is growing and my books aren't exactly setting any sales records. I don't have anything contracted at the moment, so maybe it's a good time to play publisher rather than writer. I don't have to be in Philly for that, I can handle acquisitions and such from here, hire a few editors..."

"But is that what you want to do?" Luke twisted the top of the beer and handed it off to his nephew, ignoring the bitter wind that sliced through his flannel and prickled his skin. He took a bracing breath and plunged his hand back into the cooler to snag one for himself. "I mean, I thought you wanted to write..."

Jess took a sip of his beer then wrapped his arms around his torso. "Well, they aren't mutually exclusive you know. Most writers work a day job to pay the bills." He smirked as he glanced over at Luke. "Most writers who aren't married to a Gilmore."

"Is this the part where you start tryin' to tell me it's hell being a kept man?"

His nephew snorted and shook his head. "No, it was the right thing to do at the time. I had to get that book out, and I never would have managed to get it done if Rory didn't insist I work on it full-time." He took another sip of his beer then went back to hugging himself as he stared into the depths of the dark yard. "But that book was different. It won't be like that again."

Luke frowned as he studied the label on his bottle. The frigid air made his lungs sting, but he didn't make a move for the door. Moments like this, when it was just the two of them—no kids, or wives, or nosy townies sticking their noses in—these moments were few and far between anymore. "Have you shown it to your mom?"

Jess exhaled a long white stream of steam. "No, not yet."

The upcoming release of Jess' most recent novel hung heavy overhead. The story of a boy trying to conform to the expectations of a never-ending parade of step-fathers was highly fictionalized, but still struck close enough to home to rattle Jess' emotional cage. Neither of them had the cajones to speculate about Liz's reaction to the story. "She's gonna see it, Jess," he warned. "Better to nip it in the bud before she gets any crazy ideas in her head."

"Are there any other kind of ideas in her head?"

Luke chuckled as he tucked his chin to his chest, determined not to let his teeth chatter. "Just...Better to give her a heads up. That's all I'm sayin'."

"I will."

He glanced over to confirm his nephew's level of sincerity, and caught an unmistakable shiver rippling down the younger man's back. "Cold?"

Jess' teeth clacked together when he rolled his eyes. "What are you, Nanook of the North?"

Tossing off a laugh, Luke tried to smother the surge of relief that coursed through him as he reached for the door. "Come on, sissy-boy. Let's go park you by the fire."

"Hey, I'm not the one Richard calls Mary," Jess reminded him as he darted into the over-heated house.

The hum of conversation enveloped them the moment the door closed behind them. Carly screeched and dashed through the room, Martha, Kiki, and Kirk hot on her heels. Luke turned his head just in time to see Davey Belleville drop a couple of hunks of fudge into a punch bowl filled with spiked egg nog. The twins snickered and he would swear one of them whispered the word, 'Doody'. Jackson's voice carried into the kitchen from the hall. "Is Luke in here? Have you seen Luke?"

The man in question darted a pleading look at his nephew. Jess smirked and rolled his eyes. "Go on. I'll grab our coats and meet you out there."

"You're a good man," Luke muttered as he scooted past the younger man and ducked out the door into blissful quiet. Stealing one last peek at the mayhem ensuing in his normally somewhat peaceful home, he plunged his hand into the cooler, extracted four beer bottles by their necks, and stuck to the shadows as he made his way to the garage.

XXXX

"So I told him he'd been a very bad boy, and he'd have to be punished."

Lorelai cringed, scanning the room for a likely excuse to ditch her best friend before caught up in a flood of information no one needed to know. She spotted Emily headed in their direction and her wince melted into a worried frown. Her mother's fingers trailed along the wall, her steps to slow and deliberate. The lines of concentration etched between Emily Gilmore's brows were enough to send her aesthetician off the deep end. Her father stepped out of the shadows, gently taking her mother's arm as he had time and again as the evening progressed. To anyone else, the gesture would appear to be nothing more than a touch of affectionate gallantry, but it set alarm bells clanging in her head.

"Mom!"

The devil made her do it. Almost instantly, the bitter tang of regret flavored her tongue. She swallowed the morsel of remorse formed by years of conditioning and forced a smile for her parents. The saving grace would be the fact that Emily's presence would certainly stem the flow of TMI threatening to flow from Sookie's lips.

"Hi, Mom. Are you having fun?" She inched closer to Sookie, making room for her parents in the small space she'd carved out by the windows. To make things a little easier, she tapped straight into the well of grandparent-ly adoration. "I saw you flirting with my boy, Dane."

Emily's smile grew exponentially. "How could any woman resist such a handsome young man?"

"He certainly is a good-looking boy, isn't he?"

"Aside from the cloud of dust that follows him everywhere, yes," Lorelai confirmed.

"Ooh! Like Pigpen," Sookie chimed in.

"He always seems to be a little disordered, doesn't he?"

Lorelai marveled at the fond smile Emily wore. The shimmering warmth emanating from her mother bore the sharpest contrast to the fierce scowls Lorelai remembered from her own childhood oopsie-daisies. "He's a slob."

"A precious slob," his clearly besotted great-grandmother answered. "Did they leave? Rory said they were going to try to take Dane home early. Something about detoxifying him."

Lorelai nodded sagely. "Yes, I think someone accidently filled his sippy cup with Patty's egg nog. Thank goodness the lid wasn't on securely."

"Yeah, uh…sorry about that," Sookie whispered. "I should…" she gestured to the front stairs, "I should go spring Davy from time out and get them home. Not that Santa is stopping by our house tonight."

Smiling as her friend slinked away, Lorelai turned her attention back to her parents. Craning her neck, she scanned the room. "Rory was looking for Jess, but he seems to have disappeared."

Richard cleared his throat. "I think I may have an idea where he might be." Sucking his head in a courtly bow, he smirked. "If you ladies will excuse me."

The moment his back was turned, Lorelai and Emily exchanged a knowing glance. "Garage," they said in unison.

Lorelai laughed, turning back to check the thinning crowd of friends and neighbors. In the front hall, Lulu and Kirk were trying to crowbar a recalcitrant Kiki into her parka. Over by the fireplace, Gypsy plucked the beer from Andrew's hand and replaced it with bottled water. An icy breeze whipped through the room as Morey and Babette exchanged an impassioned lip-lock beneath the bough of mistletoe tacked above the front door then disappeared into the night arm in arm.

"Another wonderful gathering," Emily murmured, jolting her from her perusal.

Cocking her head, Lorelai studied her mother with the same careful attention to detail. "You think?"

A small smile played at the corners of Emily's mouth. "Every year I wonder why you can't host a more…civilized holiday party," she admitted, meeting Lorelai's gaze head-on. "Then every year I end up having the most enjoyable evening I've had in months."

The rush of chagrin Lorelai felt in anticipation of her mother's slight dissipated on the spot. She stared straight into her mother's dark eyes and lowered her voice. "Mom, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You're walking slower, holding onto things or using Dad as your personal crutch… Are you sick? Is there something you're not telling me?"

The question seemed to give Emily pause. For one fleeting moment, Lorelai thought maybe her mother was actually going to confide in her. Then the moment was gone. In its place was a Mona Lisa smile and a gentle pat on the arm. "Nothing is going on, Lorelai."

She glanced down at the immaculately draped trousers Emily wore. "Are you having trouble with your foot again? Have you told the doctor—

Her mother shook her head. "My foot is fine. The doctors have merely adjusted my medications and at times they make me feel a bit dizzy, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Emily smiled. "Of course I'm sure," she murmured, sounding more like herself than she had in weeks. "Don't you worry about me, Lorelai, I'm fine."

A squeal pieced the air, slicing through the low buzz of adult conversation. The boys darted into the room, weaving through the guests as slippery as eels, desperate to elude the thunderous look on their father's face. The twins took refuge behind their mother and grandmother, tipping their heads to peek around them.

"I don't care whose idea it was, Andrew, if I catch your kid kissing my daughter again—"

"If you don't want people kissing, then maybe you shouldn't hang mistletoe. Huh? You ever think of that?" Gypsy shot back.

"I didn't hang the damn mistletoe!" Luke roared.

"Oops," Lorelai whispered to her mother. The crowd parted and Carly dashed to them. The little girl flung herself into Lorelai's legs and clung like a burr. "Pea, what did you do?"

"I kissded Nate and he liked it!"

"Oh boy," Lorelai breathed. Twisting to peek behind her back, she caught Josh staring up at her with a plea in his eyes. "Why are you hiding? Did you kiss Nate too?"

"Ew! No!" he protested, wiping the imaginary kiss from his lips with the back of his hand.

She fixed Jake with a steady stare and he crumbled like a Christmas cookie. "We told him we'd give him a quarter."

"A quarter?"

"Each," Josh confessed.

Lorelai nodded, watching her husband glower at Andre and Gypsy's backs as they hustled their son from the house. "So, you sold your friend out for fifty cents?" she prompted. "Did you at least pay him first?"

A smiled lit the devilish gleam in Jake's dark eyes as he shook his head. "We gave him an I.O.U."

"Uh-huh." Having heard enough, Lorelai shooed them from their hiding spots. "Upstairs. Now. All three of you," she ordered. "Party's over for you, brush your teeth and pajamas. I'll be up in five minutes to check on you."

The kids doled out grumbling kisses goodnight to their grandmother, then turned to leave under protest. Heads down, they tiptoed past their glowering father then sprinted for the stairs. Lorelai released a breathy chuckle as she watched them trample each other in their haste to escape the paternal death ray.

Turning back to her mother, she blinked when she caught sight of the serene smile the older woman wore. "Glad we could entertain you," she said with smirk.

Her mother returned her stare with dancing dark eyes. "I should thank _you_."

Uncomfortable under Emily's scrutiny, Lorelai turned away, her gaze drawn automatically to the tall, flannel-clad man wishing their friends and neighbors a merry Christmas as he practically shoved them out the door. "Always a floor show in the Danes household."

"And that is a wonderful thing," Emily said with quiet conviction.

Startled by the unexpected approbation, Lorelai's head swiveled. "What?"

Once again, her mother favored her with that Mona Lisa smile and gave her arm a gentle pat. "You don't need to worry about me, Lorelai. I'm fine." Her smile melted into a smirk as she shot a glance in Luke's direction. "Worry about your own children. I believe your husband is giving serious consideration to a nice boarding school education."

XXXX

All around them the house creaked and popped, its aged joints settling in for the long winter's night. The bottom step squeaked its displeasure as he stepped off, but the slick hardwood underfoot was time-tested and sturdy. The detritus left behind by dozens of small-town denizens had long-since been wiped away, the overhead lights and end table lamps extinguished.

Lorelai sat curled into the corner of the couch, her hands wrapped around an oversized mug of coffee. The pile of presents mounded around the tree were proof of a job well done, but here in the dark of the cold Christmas night, his vivacious wife sat still and silent, and seemingly perfectly content.

Still, the sight was just a bit disconcerting. She was an anomaly lit by hundreds of twinkling fairy lights and captured in the prisms cast by crystal ornaments. A dark-haired angel gazed down at them from on high. Perched atop the tree, she was the guardian of all the blessings, great and small, they'd accumulated each year.

Luke paused in the doorway, taking a moment to drink her in, needing just a second to thank the lucky stars that sent her his way. "I'd yell at you all over again," he whispered into the darkened room.

Her head popped up. A puzzled smile curved her lips. "You yell at me every day."

"Do not," he scoffed. Crossing the room in three strides, he claimed his rightful spot on the couch next to her.

"Are they really asleep this time?"

He nodded and prized one of her hands from the mug. "I have something for you."

She snorted softly. "Sorry, Santa, but Mrs. Claus is worn out—

"I'm serious." Leaning forward, he fished under the couch for the package his wingman slipped under there for him earlier that evening. He reveled in the bewildered smile she flashed him as she exchanged her precious coffee mug for the flat package without protest.

"I get to open this now?"

"Right now," he answered with a nod.

The paper was shredded in seconds and the flaps on the box torn from their moorings. Luke couldn't help but smile when she plunged through the pillow of tissue paper with typical Lorelai enthusiasm. He basked in the sparks of pleasure her gasp of surprise turned loose inside him. She stared down at the framed photo nestled into the bottom of the box, tears glistening in her eyes as she absorbed the impact of it.

"I remember thinking I wanted to kill that Doogie Houser guy," he rasped. "I might have, if you didn't give me a chance."

"I used to feel so alone," she whispered, still staring at the picture. "I mean, I had people around, lots of people… people who liked me and cared about me, but not many who really…got me." She looked up, tears spilling over dark lashes. "Rory…Sookie…this town…you." Her smile was watery and wobbly, but still it was the smile that made his heart stutter-step. "At least, I think I've got you…"

"You do."

"Good. Just checking." Lorelai reached into the box. With the very tip of her finger, she traced the outlines of the children they'd made together and the grandchild who embodied the most convolutedly perfect blend of their crazy little family. "We're so good at this, Luke. Did you ever think we'd be so good at this?"

"The kids?"

"The kids, the marriage, the dating…the dirty stuff," she added with a laugh. "When I met you that day—the day you told me to sit down, shut up, and you'd get to me—did you ever think…"

"No, but you were there and gone before I knew what hit me, and you know I was never a very fast thinker."

Lorelai nodded and turned her attention back to the photograph in her lap. "You let Carly pick out her own outfit?"

"I was told I knew nothing about girls' wardrobe choices."

"True." She sneaked a shy glance at him out of the corner of her eye. "You're happy?" she asked in a whisper.

"So happy."

Her brilliant smile outshone the fairly lights and crystal ornaments. The heaven he saw in her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him was enough to make the angel perched atop the tree weep with envy. Their lips clung to one another's for just a moment before Lorelai pressed her forehead to his and sighed her contentment. "I just like to see you happy."

He kissed her again, then gently extracted the box from her grasp. "Come on, Crazy Lady, let's go to bed."

Lorelai fell into his arms when he pulled her from the couch, but he didn't mind catching her. Holding her close, Luke pressed a tender kiss to her rumpled curls. "You're as much of a mess as Dane is," he murmured into the dark cloud.

"Sweet talker," she whispered. "Take me to bed, Burger Boy. I have a feeling Christmas is going to come awful early this year.

_The End_

**A/N: You don't know how I've agonized over those last two words. I know that many of you will be unhappy with me when you see this story marked complete. Trust me, I'm sad about it too. I love this world and all the people in it. I love it so much, I've resisted killing off characters in tragic accidents – or worse, introducing a real threat to the happiness and stability of the Gilmore/Danes union— just to create the conflict needed to keep the story going. I couldn't do that to them. I love them too much. So, instead of writing the tragic carbon monoxide poisoning chapter I've threatened for years, I leave you with this more every-day-life glimpse in Christmas in the Danes household. **

**This is a bittersweet moment for me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your encouragement and support. I posted the first chapter of Good at Dating in 2007, I wrote my first novel in 2009, and it was published in 2011. What an amazing journey we've had together. I have no idea how many millions of words I've weaved into these chapters —I leave the data to Chants and Pink and their magical spreadsheets—but, here we are about to start 2012 and I think it may be the perfect time to leave the Danes family to live out their happily ever after in peace. **

**Oh! But I'm not ditching the GG world. No, never! I'm leaving _Slip__of__the__Tongue_ open (and I may have a new chapter started on my computer) so I can dabble in a little dirtiness when the mood strikes. You're not getting rid of me that easily! **

**Love and kisses - Mags**


End file.
